New Beginning- Ashleys Story
by JennTH
Summary: Voldemort is dead, and a new group of students are ready to take on Hogwarts. Sequel to New Beginning which takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts. This is continued through Ashley's point of view instead of four different ones. Eventually, I'll have the other characters stories up too. OC's so you might not like it.
1. Summer before second year

Moving these stories to wattpad. Might stop updating here because I'm tired of the drama from that other writer. I haven't decided yet, but if you're interested just PM me. Either I'll update on both sites, but if they keep it up, I might just remove the stories from here.

A/N: Aug 30 Update- This story was started back in 2009, so that's why I am including the update authors note. Once again, I am warning people that you most likely won't like this. It's being uploaded due to a few requests who don't want to read it on my blog. This the sequel to the first part of New Beginning but just from Ashley's point of view. The last story covered all four, but I didn't like writing it that way. I will be uploading the other points of views as well. Most of these chapters, I need to read through too eventually. For now, I am just uploading them but will take the time to read over later.

Anyway, I wrote New Beginning years ago, but then I moved it to a blog. I started this story just for fun while I worked on better projects. However, as much as it was just for fun, I grew to enjoy writing about these characters. So whenever I have writers block on my real stories, or even when I am feeling stressed, I write about these characters lives. Many people might not enjoy this since it's OC and all but this story as bad as it might be actually got me through stressful times. Whenever I was feeling upset, I would think about some happy things happening to them or even bad things. I would sit down, and write about them. I logged back onto this site recently and saw some recent requests for this story. So I've decided to resurrect it here since some people don't want to read it on my blog.

Again, you likely won't like it since they are OC's, and I also didn't put my best effort in it. I wrote it fast because I had these ideas for these characters. Plus, like I said I haven't read through it in a while so there are likely errors. So it's best to hit the back button.-End Update.

By the way, Ashley is not the ugly duckling turned into a swan type of girl. She will never be beautiful. She gets interested in ways to improve her looks, which you'll see in this chapter. However, she will only ever be about average. She's not ever going to blossom though. I want to keep her the ugly character that gets over it and gets comfortable with herself. In a lot of stories, the plain character gets beautiful and then is happy and secure with herself. That's rare in real life. I want Ashley to get happy and secure with herself, and not rely on looks for happiness but what she can make of herself despite all her hardships, like the teasing and everything.

Chapter One.

"Don't splash!" I called to the boys.

I was sitting in my backyard on a lawn chair, while the boys played in the new pool my mother had bought for us recently. She was doing much better at work, and had even gotten a raise. The pool wasn't big but it was a fair size. The boys could play in it freely as long as someone kept as eye on them. At the moment, they were splashing each other. Louie was getting upset because Dwayne had thrown water in his face.

\

"Look!" Dwayne shouted as he pointed up at the nearby tree. "An owl! I thought they only came out at night."

"Normally they do," I murmured as I glanced up at the tree. I noticed it had a letter, but I couldn't do much about it.

As I stared at it, I realized that it was Ellen's grey owl. It was two weeks into the summer vacation and she was one person I hadn't heard from since I'd been home. Ben had written four times, Michael had written a few times but instead of using owl post he just used the post office. The two of us had decided it was easier that way since neither of us have an owl. With Ben and Ellen, we could just use their owls to respond back to them. Even Denver and Morgan had written to me once.

I glanced at my watch, and realized it was noon.

"Listen, it's time for lunch. I want you two to go inside and wait for me," I told the boys. "I'm just going to clean up a bit out here, and I'll be right in. You two wash up and get dressed."

"Can't we play in the pool more after lunch?" Louie asked me as I helped him out of the pool. I grabbed a towel, and I wrapped it around him.

"Later, you know the rule about swimming after eating. We'll go to the park for a while and then when we come back, you can play in the pool again," I answered.

The boys loved the pool, and they'd spent a lot of time in it but I tried my best not to let them stay in it for too long. Often their friends came over, and they wanted to play in it too, but both Pat and my mother had a rule that their friends weren't allowed in it if no adult was around. I didn't mind that rule too much however. The pool was an inflatable one, so I was sure several active boys might ruin it. And also, it would be a lot more kids to keep an eye on, and more danger of someone getting hurt. Normally I waited until afternoon to let them play in it, but that day had started off very hot.

There were several of their toys laying around the yard, so I used that as an excuse to tidy up while they ran inside. I waited until I knew for sure that they were inside before I glanced back up at the owl. The owl fluttered down to a lower branch for me to take the letter.

"Thank you," I said as I petted it. "I'll have to remember to ask Ellen what your name is. If you can hang around until tonight, I'll be able to send a letter back."

The owl hooted and then flew back up the tree. I hurried inside, opening the letter as I went. The boys were already dressed and waiting at the table for me. Their mother had brought over packed lunches for them, so I pulled those out of the fridge and handed them their food. I prepared myself a sandwich and then sat down at the table with them. While we ate, the boys discussed with each other what they wanted to do at the park while I read my letter.

Ashley

I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you yet. Things aren't good at home right now, in fact they are terrible. My parents are getting a divorce. I guess deep down I knew this would happen, but I just didn't want to accept it. We're moving soon. My mum wants to move us to London, which I guess is more convenient for her and us. At least it will be easier to get to the train station and Diagon Alley. At first I was hoping we would actually live in Diagon Alley since we're getting an apartment, but my mother still wants to live in a Muggle neighbourhood for Timmy. Dad is staying in our house. I don't know how often I will get to see him. He gets Timmy every other weekend and some weekday nights. For the summer at least, I'll get to travel back and forth between their places but I don't know how it will work when I go back to school. Maybe the holidays will be divided up. Both my parents have agreed I can go visit you for a week in August, so I'll see you then. Just let me know when it is the most convenient. For now, things are going to busy with us moving. So if I don't get back to you right away, I am sorry. I'm writing to Ben and Michael as well after I write you. I think Michael has been upset that I haven't been gotten back to him. So I am writing him as soon as soon as I finish this letter.

I hope you are having a really good summer baby-sitting, and remember, don't let those kids in your town get you down. Not even your sister. By the way, you didn't say if you two are getting along. I noticed she was at the train station so I thought maybe you two were talking again. Anyway, hope to hear from you soon. Sorry to send such a depressing letter but nothing is going well here. My parents don't even care how well I did in school. So I don't care about stupid homework anymore. What a waste of time that was. They haven't mentioned one word about school. All they care about is their stupid divorce and us moving.

Ellen

I felt bad as I read over Ellen's letter, but I couldn't say that that I was surprised. It was just too bad for her. I wasn't even sure what I could say to her. I'd known kids whose parents had divorced, but I'd never talked to them about it. Dwayne and Louie had been so young when Pat had divorced. When she'd moved in next door to us, Louie had only been a few months old. He had recently just turned five. The boys only saw their father once and a while and though Dwayne was only eight (soon to be nine) he seemed to really hate his father.

"Can I ride my bike to the park?" Louie asked me.

"You know your mothers rules about that," I answered.

"Why doesn't mum want us riding our bikes when she isn't around? We both know how to ride," Dwayne said angrily.

"Because she only wants adult supervision for that, if you hurt yourselves I can't do much to help."

"But we won't hurt ourselves. Louie hasn't fallen off his bike since he learned to ride," Dwayne argued.

"It's not my rule Dwayne," I said. "Now finish eating your lunch so we can go."

"Can I at least call Brad, and see if he can meet us at the park?" Dwayne asked.

"Sure," I answered. "Tell him to bring Darren so Louie has someone to play with."

Later that evening, after Pat had come I sat in the pool while thinking about Ellen. I still wasn't sure what to write back to her about the divorce, if anything. As I contemplated this, Jaime came out into the back yard in her bathing suit, and an oversized shirt. She was feeling self-conscious lately because of her weight. I was a little surprised because she was still very beautiful even if she was overweight.

She and I had been getting along since I'd come home for the holidays. The moment we met up with each other when I got off the train, she had hugged me and apologized. When we got home, she had explained that she was feeling stressed about her ex-boyfriend and she'd taken it out on me. She even confessed that she felt jealous of me. I never thought she could ever possibly be jealous of me, even if it was because of the magic. She was more popular, and a lot prettier than me. She'd also had a boyfriend, and even though they were broken up now, it was still better than nothing. She also had other boys interested in her. I'd never had a boyfriend, and the one I did have some feelings for would likely never feel the same.

"How were the boys today?" She asked me as she climbed into the pool.

"Good, like usual. I think I got lucky with this job," I told her. "They argue sometimes, but they always listen to me and they haven't done anything too bad. Dwayne saw an owl today."

"From one of your friends?" She asked.

I nodded, and then I explained everything about Ellen and her situation. I hadn't told Jaime much about my friends since the Christmas holidays. She didn't know much about their home lives, and she didn't care to hear anything about Ben. She still hated him even though he had changed since the last time they had seen each other. She'd already informed me that she wasn't going to be around if he came to visit.

"Don't talk too much about it in the letter," Jaime answered when I asked her what I should say.

"Acknowledge it, but just answer her questions about your summer. It's probably better for her to talk about it in person, or for her to bring it up herself. I'm not really sure what to say, but my ex's parents divorced and he hated talking about it."

"I just feel bad for her; she was so sure that if she improved her marks that her parents would stop fighting. It must have been horrible to go home and find out it was all for nothing," I sighed. "Ben thinks she will probably slack off even more now than she did before."

"I still don't understand much about that. I mean," and she looked around as if worried people would overhear "aren't you just learning to do spells and potions? How do you get graded?"

I felt happy that she was taking more of an interest in my school life. I explained exactly how the classes worked and that we had to write essays and there was more to magic than just waving a wand. I figured later I'd show her my homework and the text books again. I explained the houses to her in more detail and some of the other people there, including Denver and Morgan.

"It definitely seems like a better school for you," she said sounding almost wistful. "So tell me more about Denver."

"Why do you want to know more about him?" I asked nervously.

"Sounds to me like you're interested in him," she answered and then grinned when I stared back at her in shock. "I can tell with that kind of stuff. "

I hadn't even told my friends about how I felt about Denver. Firstly because I wasn't sure how they would react given our start. Secondly, I knew he would never go for me. He was a cute boy and I was such an ugly girl. Jaime had plucked my eyebrows for me when I got home, since some hairs had grown back. Both she and my mother both agreed I looked good with them thinner (they had been shocked by the change) but I knew I still wasn't as beautiful as the Andrew twins. I was sure Denver would want Sheila or Shelly. I told this to Jaime who shook her head.

"Don't underestimate yourself, and please don't tell me your friends are still calling you ugly. I told you I didn't like that Ben," she said with a frown.

"Not Ben no, he changed a lot," and I explained what had happened between Michael and Ben. "And often Michael will talk to some of the other Hufflepuff boys about ugly I am. Hank, one of the nicer Hufflepuff boys told me I should stop hanging out with Michael because he was making fun of me with Jared. I don't know why, but Jared doesn't like me and he and Michael like making fun of me for being ugly."

"So why do you continue to hang out with him?" Jaime asked. "Look, if he keeps that up, stop inviting him over here. Friends don't do that to each other. I thought the same thing about Ben, but if he's different from New Years, that's good. Stop putting up with that crap. No one who calls themselves your friend should behave like that. And I thought Michael was actually likeable."

"Michael is insecure," I explained. "He does what other people do or what he thinks impresses people. He's been like that since I met him."

Jaime was right though. At the beginning of the school year, he had made fun of me for being shy. And although he'd always talked about my looks, it seemed it was getting worse instead of better. Ben had learned his lesson, but Michael hadn't. I decided that if he kept that kind of stuff up, I would have to make a hard decision. The same decision I had almost come to with Ben a few times. If he could keep up the ugly jokes, especially with Jared I would have to cut him loose. It wasn't an easy thing to do since we were a group of four. Ellen had been on my side when it came to Ben before but it seemed she'd grown closer to Michael lately. How would this affect our group?

I decided to change the subject back to Denver, and told her more about him. I was still sure I was too ugly for him, but it was nice to be able to talk to someone about him for once.

My mother, sister and Rachel had done an amazing job on my bedroom. They had painted the walls yellow, and although I'd worried it wouldn't look right it really did. Rachel had drawn a Hufflepuff crest right over my bed as well. My room was small, but with the change it seemed a little bigger than it used to be. I felt very happy and comfortable in it. When I had gotten home, I'd been surprised to learn Jaime had decided to help as well.

I spent a lot of my evenings in my room reading some of my old books, or working on my homework. It took me a few days before I responded back to Ellen's letter, but one night I lay on my bed and wrote back to her. The window was wide open with a nice breezing coming in. I didn't notice as an owl flew into my bedroom and I jumped as Ben's barn owl, Hooty landed in front of me.

"You scared me," I told him.

I had some food in my room, so let him nibble on it while I read through Ben's letter.

Ashley

I imagine you have heard from Ellen as well. I have no idea what to say to her about it. I kind of saw it coming, but she seems to be blaming me as well. She isn't blaming me for the divorce obviously, but she seems to think it is my fault that she was convinced that doing homework would help. Perhaps I should have been more open with my feelings about that, because we all knew it wasn't because of her grades. She told me about the divorce, and then wrote a very angry rant about how it was my fault that she wasted her time doing all the work. So I have no idea what to write back to her, because now I am angry. She also threw it in my face again about Jaime. It seems she is never going to let that go.

Between you and me, I am getting kind of tired of her attitude about that. You've forgiven me, and yet she still feels the need to talk about it and smirk at me whenever the subject of Jaime comes up and I am tired of it. Right now because of the divorce I don't want to tell her off, but she is going to hear about it eventually. I didn't tell any of you, but over the Easter Break I went to both Barry and Brianne for advice about you and your sister. They both made me realize how horrible I treated you. I knew I had before, but it was actually talking to them that really made it hit home. I know I apologized, but I'd liked to do it again and hopefully you know I am sincere about it. If you'd like, I'll let you read the letter Barry sent me about it.

Anyway, nothing is new since the last time I wrote. How is your summer going? Do you think you'll get some time off in August to visit? Ellen said she could probably visit us. I don't think she or Michael want us over, so I was thinking maybe a week at your place and a week at mine if you're open to that, and if your mum is. My parents don't mind. As you know, they love having you over. And we have a pool. Hopefully it will be more fun this time. Michael doesn't seem as bitter about his parents, but he said he's been doing odd jobs all summer. Have you heard from him at all? He seems depressed about Ellen not writing him, but I told him she hasn't written any of us.

Are you and sister still getting along? I am glad she apologized. Anyway, write me back and let me know about August. I think we should do it around Ellen's birthday if we can and if her parents will let her. I am angry with her, but maybe having a small party for her might cheer her up a little.

Ben

I couldn't believe Ellen had actually blamed Ben for it, but perhaps she was just really emotional over it. I figured she must not have meant it. I skimmed over the letter I'd gotten from her to see if she'd mentioned Ben, but she only mentioned him in passing. I couldn't blame him for being annoyed with Ellen when she teased him about Jaime. I had gotten over it, and although I was glad she was on my side over it, she really needed to get over it as well. I didn't know why, but I felt as if there was some trouble brewing between me and all of my friends. I decided I was just being paranoid, and ignored the feeling. Instead, I decided to respond to Ben.

Both Jaime and Rachel had told me that if I'd wanted to go visit my friends over the summer, they would take over to watch Dwayne and Louie for me. I knew I wouldn't have a problem with that. I would just have to a date set. Ellen's birthday was August eighth, so I figured about then would work. My mother had also asked me if it was possible for me to go with my friends to get my school supplies that year, since she was working overtime a lot. I figured it would be more convenient for her anyway since she was a Muggle. So I asked Ben in my letter, I was sure his parents wouldn't mind since they'd taken responsibility over Michael, but I explained my mum's situation anyway.

After I finished my letter to him, I wrote a quick letter to Ellen as well. I wasn't sure what to say about the divorce, but I still skimmed it anyway. I wrote instead about my summer and that Jaime and me were getting along really well now. I also mentioned some of the conversation we had. Ellen's bird had taken off days ago, so I sent the letters with Hooty, knowing he would drop off one at Ellen's as well.

After I sent the letters, I went downstairs to find Jaime watching TV with a few of her friends. They were doing each others nails. I felt envious immediately. I hadn't done my nails (except with some colour charms) for a few years; I didn't even own nail polish anymore. As if sensing my jealousy, Katie, one of my sister's friends looked up at me and smiled.

"Ashley, would you like a pedicure and manicure?"

Katie had always been a favourite of mine. Some of the people my sister hung out with, I didn't like and others I did. She had always been nice to me, and she'd defended me if people had made fun of me. I smiled, and was about to say yes when Renee, another of my sisters friends let out a snort.

"Yeah right," she muttered.

"Yes, I would actually," I said giving her an annoyed look.

Renee was someone who didn't like me; she was a very snobby girl who looked down on a lot of people. I wasn't sure why my sister was still friends with her. She raised her eyebrows and exchanged looks with another girl, Jessica. Jessica just shrugged and smiled at me.

"Well sit down then, and put your feet in this foot massager," she said. "What colour do you want? I think you should do red. Red will look pretty with your skin I think."

"Okay sure," I said shyly.

The girls had a real manicure and pedicure set up going. They had a foot spa, and bowls of water, nail files, nails clippers, and lotion. I sat down in one of our arm chairs they had set up, and placed my feet in the massager. The water was warm and the water was bubbling. It felt very relaxing. I glanced at the TV and saw that they had Spice World on.

"We should do your make up too," Jaime told me. "I can teach you for that boy you like."

I heard Renee snort again, but the three other girls glared at her. She rolled her eyes, and then grabbed a nail clipper. Roughly, she seized my right hand, and began clipping my fingers. I clenched my teeth but didn't say anything.

"So who is the boy?" Jessica asked me.

I explained Denver to her as she started working on my feet. It felt nice sitting back while they worked on my nails. Jaime was going through her makeup bag to find some for me. Katie started on my hair. It was the first time in my life that I actually had a makeover. I hoped that after they were done with me, I might look even prettier. Once I got back to Hogwarts, I could start applying makeup just as the other girls did. I figured at thirteen (or almost thirteen) I was old enough. It was about the age my sister had started. Perhaps than the boys wouldn't talk about how ugly I was once I started taking better care of myself. I'd been curious about makeup, but I had no idea how to apply it or how they did it in the wizarding world. I'd only worn it once when the Hufflegirls had applied it for me.

Renee didn't put in any input about Denver, she just worked on my finger nails but Katie and Jessica seemed full of advice which I was thankful for. They were all fourteen and were surely experienced with boys. Once they were done, Jaime looked at me and smiled.

"Beautiful," she said while Renee snorted.

"Just don't move around yet," Katie told me. "Your nails need to dry."

Jessica held up a mirror for me to see. While I still wasn't 'beautiful' like Jaime said, I thought it was still an improvement. It was better than how I had looked months ago. I decided right there and then I would spend the summer working on myself more. I wouldn't go back to Hogwarts looking beautiful, but like I took care of myself… perhaps than people like Michael wouldn't talk about disgusting I was.

The last two weeks of August, Pat gave me the time off for the rest of the summer to go to Ben's and then have my friends over. Jaime took over for me. She told me she wanted to earn a bit of money anyway. The two of us had grown a lot closer, and for the first time in a long time I felt as if I had my sister back. She'd spent the summer teaching me about makeup, and although I didn't need it in the wizarding world, fashion as well. It would work well for the time I did spend in the Muggle world.

"Thanks so much for helping me out with all this," I told her.

"No problem, I'm just glad to see your growing out of your tomboy phase. You're really growing up Ashley. I know I said it before, but I think going to that school is the best thing for you," she replied.

Ellen's mother came to pick me up on the fifteenth, which was a Sunday to take me to Ben's since it was on the way. I was pleased to have some girl time with Ellen before we got with the boys. I was a bit worried she would be really depressed, but she and her mother and Timmy were upbeat when they arrived. All the way there, they kept up a conversation with me.

I told Ellen all about the makeover Jaime and her friends had given me.

"You think she'd do that for me too? Maybe even Brianne would. She did mention that at Slughorn's party," Ellen said. "Mum said I am old enough now, right?"

She added the last part for her mother's benefit.

"You're twelve years old now, I don't see why not. Just remember what I told you," her mother responded.

Ellen had already celebrated her twelfth birthday before with each of her parents. She didn't want to celebrate it with us though for some reason. All of our parents had decided we could all hang out for the last two weeks of school. Ben's parents had agreed to take us to Diagon Alley while we were visiting his place for a week.

Once we left his place, my friends would go to my place from the twenty-second until the twenty-eighth. After that we would have a few days left of the summer to visit with our families. Ellen's mother was going to pick me up on the thirty-first of August and I would spend the night there, and then they would take me to the train station so my mother wouldn't have to worry about it.

Ellen's mother had talked to my mother before we'd left and told her that if it was more convenient for my mother, she could take me to and from school for her. My mother had seemed very happy about this arrangement, it would also be easier Pat.

"I know mum," Ellen said and she looked at me. "She doesn't want me wearing too much makeup. She said it's better to make it look like we're not wearing any. I guess I agree. Remember Jess, Anne and Erica?"

"They definitely wore too much," I answered with a nod. "But that's how Jaime taught me as well. She said it looks tacky to wear too much."

"It is," Ellen's mother said from the seat. "I've seen the way young girls wear makeup, and it just doesn't look right. You girls don't even need makeup, but if you're going to wear it than you should wear it right."

I smiled at Ellen thinking second year might be a lot more fun, and I might feel a little more secure with myself. I'd been wanting to do a bit more girly things lately, and I was glad I had a friend who felt the same way. Oddly enough, Ellen seemed more grown up than me. She was a year younger than me and already interested in makeup. This time last year, I'd had zero interest in it. In fact, I had still played silly games. Perhaps it was because she'd already done a year of Hogwarts though.

When we got to Ben's, it was to find that Michael was already there. Brenda greeted us at the door.

"The boys are in the back, they're already in the pool. I'll let them know you're here if you two want to change into your bathing suits," she told us.

We took our things up the Ben's room, discussing the boys.

"I think Michael has a crush on me," Ellen admitted to me. "I just get the feeling from the way he acts around me, and from some of the things he said in his letters."

She didn't sound too happy about this though. I'd kind of thought the same thing as well, but I didn't want to say anything. He hadn't written to me as often as the other two had, but most of his letters had been about her. I nodded.

"I got that feeling as well," I said. "Don't you like him back? I mean you're already friends and everything." I added the last part as I thought about Denver. The two of us were already friends, so perhaps it wouldn't be as awkward. But Ellen seemed to disagree.

"But I am not interested back in him, at all. He's a good friend, and we've gotten close but all I see him is as a friend. It might ruin our friendship. Not just between him and me, but with all four of us. Remember when you and Ben got in that big fight New Years? Well this is worse. Things will be awkward," she said.

Ben had a bathroom in his room; she disappeared into it first to change while I waited. I frowned at what she said. I hadn't thought about that when it came to Denver. We weren't as good of friends, but it could actually make things really awkward. I'd been worried about him rejecting me but I hadn't thought beyond that. After I changed, we headed downstairs. Ellen had a pretty red bikini while I had a yellow one piece in support of Hufflepuff. My sister had insisted I get a bikini, which I had but I just couldn't wear one in front of the boys. I didn't have the confidence Ellen had.

"It might not be too awkward if people who are already friends date though," I said as we headed down the steps. "I mean they already know each other and everything. It might not feel as awkward as, I don't know… someone new that a person barely knows."

I was trying to make it sound as if I were talking about Michael and Ellen, but I was really talking about Denver and me.

"Depends on the friendship," Ellen answered. "Our friendship is too close. Your friendship with Denver is different, and you're in different houses."

I paused at the bottom of the steps; I was surprised she knew who I was talking about. My sister was the only person I'd admitted to about him. She smirked at me.

"Everyone knows how you feel about him. You might be surprised, maybe he likes you back," she answered. "You never know unless you try… I just hope Michael doesn't take that same advice. I honestly think you should go for it."

"When you say everyone, what do you mean?" I asked as I started walking again.

"Ben and Michael, I don't know about anyone else but we've all suspected it for a while. I just thought you'd bring it up on your own," she answered. "I must admit, I'm a bit hurt that you didn't tell me."

"I was embarrassed," I said. "I mean, look at our history first of all, and secondly I am not that pretty and he is a good looking boy. He might not like me, and what if he doesn't want to date yet. We're only thirteen and I don't even know what we would do. And please don't tell Ben and Michael, they don't need to know yet."

Ellen smiled at me. "Look, when you come to my place, we'll talk about this okay? And then I can tell you who I find cute. For now, let's go find those boys."

Ben had shown us his backyard when we had visited before, so we knew where it was. When we entered his backyard, it was to find them, Barry and Brianne all swimming in a fair sized pool. It made my pool seem kind of pathetic. I couldn't believe Ben insisted he wasn't rich when he had so many different luxuries. Ben, Brianne and Barry all greeted us, but Michael seemed lost for words. I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at Ellen. I sighed, he definitely liked her, and I felt bad. He hadn't treated me very well lately, but I still couldn't help but feel terrible for him.

"About time," Ben called and then he smiled at me. "You're really going all out with the Hufflepuff theme, aren't you?"

"Wait until you see my room," I said as I climbed down one of the pool ladders to get in. I was a weak swimmer, so I wanted to be careful. "And Rachel told me she'd paint my nails a Hufflepuff theme before I go back to school." I continued as I swam over to wear Ben and Barry were standing.

Ever since the night when Jaime's friends had painted my nails, I'd kept up with them. Rachel had hung out with my sister and me a few times. Since she was an artist, she was also good with painting pictures on nails. She'd shown me her manicured nails with flowers on them.

"If you want, before you go to school I can paint your nails for Hufflepuff," she'd told me.

"Really?" Ellen asked who hadn't gotten in yet. "Ooh, ask her to do it while we're at your place and then she can do mine too. That is so neat. I would never have thought of that."

"Oooh," Barry said in imitation. "I want Ravenclaw nails!"

"It actually would look neat," Brianne said with some jealousy in her voice. "Too bad you're not going back anyway."

Barry shrugged while Ellen jumped in. "Honestly, I'll miss the place but after what we all went through I feel the real world might be less stressful. You kids are lucky to be starting now. Most of my years at Hogwarts had something going on. I am a bit jealous about not going this year, but after what happened last time, it might not be so bad."

"It won't be the same," Brianne answered.

Michael hadn't joined in on the conversation; he was too busy watching Ellen who was doing a few laps around the pool. I glanced at Ben who raised his eyebrows, and then rolled his eyes. He must have realized how Michael felt as well. Although I had to admit she did look very pretty, and even a little more grown up than before. Ellen had always been short for her age, but she'd had a bit of a growth spurt that summer and she'd even gotten prettier. She no longer looked like a little girl. I figured that year there would be a lot more boys watching her.

"What won't be the same?" Ellen asked as she swam over to us, ignoring Michael who was still gawking at her.

"You haven't heard?" Michael asked, finally saying something.

"Obviously not," Ellen answered. "I haven't really kept up with what's going on the wizarding world this summer after all that went on. So what's going on?"

"They decided to have the Tri-wizard tournament again. It's been five years since the last one. There was a huge debate about letting it happen again and at Hogwarts since it was there last time. But they finally decided that last time was a fluke. They are obviously taking strict measures, even more than last time. It will only be for those who are of age. You guys won't have a chance and this time no one can sneak in. There will be someone guarding the Goblet of Fire at all times. And they'll be checking the names of anyone who will be entering so no one can enter an underage person," Barry explained.

"Really? Wow," I said. "It should be exciting this year then, and we'll meet people from other schools too. I don't want to be in the tournament anyway, but it will be fun to watch."

"Too bad they weren't bringing younger people though," Ellen said. "Think of all the cute foreign boys we could meet."

Michael looked hurt as she said this part.

"Probably a good thing, we don't know enough magic," he said. "They'll all be too old."

"Oh well," Ellen said. "There are plenty of cute boys at Hogwarts."

I glanced over at her; I could tell she was trying as subtly as possible to let Michael down. He looked annoyed with her, but then he smiled at her last comment. I looked over at Ben again. Quickly, I changed the subject back to the tournament.

"What do you think the tasks will be?" I asked.

For the rest of the afternoon, we swam and discussed the tournament. Brenda joined us a little while later. Michael seemed to want to spend as much time as possible talking to Ellen, a few times he reached over to touch her and she looked annoyed but didn't say anything.

"Someone needs to turn that boy off," Ben muttered to me with amusement as we got out of the pool.

Ben's parents brought us out some food and drinks. We all sat down at their patio table to eat with his parents. They began talking to Ellen about her parents divorce, and I wondered if it would bother her. However, she didn't seem to mind their questions. She answered each and every one of them good naturedly.

Ben and I went inside to grab some more drinks while everyone else relaxed by the pool, including Ben's parents.

"Michael made me promise not to say anything about Ellen, but it's obvious to anyone there that he wants her," Ben said to me as we pulled out butterbeer from the fridge. "I think she even knows, and she doesn't look happy about it."

"She's not," I answered and I explained what she'd said to me. She hadn't told me not to say anything to Ben if he asked.

"Michael told me last year, well I guessed anyway. I told him the same thing. It will be awkward," Ben replied. "He seemed to be good about hiding it at first, but he's definitely not today. Even Barry has noticed."

"Well you like Melanie," I began coming up with an idea. "Maybe you could try setting him up with Sarah. The two of you could double date."

"Double date where?" Ben asked me. "We're only second years, we can't go to Hogsmeade."

"Slughorns parties," I said.

"I guess so," Ben answered. "We're going to have to do something. I think he's worse than I was when I liked Jaime."

"Well, Ellen didn't tell me who, but she does like someone. So maybe he'll get the hint then," I said. "And then he can move on."

Ben frowned and we headed back outside. "I don't know. I have a feeling this is going to end badly no matter what. It's not the same as with your sister. I barely saw her, we're all friends. You know that both you and I are going to end up taking sides… and quite frankly, from the way she has been acting around me I doubt I can take her side."

"And I doubt I can take Michael's side," I added. "Even if I do feel bad for him. Not with the way he has been treating me."

We glanced at each other; he looked as worried as I felt.

Despite the fact that we were worried about our friends, the week at Ben's was a lot of fun. We had beautiful weather every day so we swam as much as possible. It felt good to have no responsibility. Although I had fun baby-sitting, I was glad to have days where we could sleep in, swim, and be spoiled by Ben's parents who were determined that we wouldn't get bored. I think Ben must have talked to Michael, because he'd backed off from Ellen but he still watched her with puppy dog eyes.

She had brought more than one bathing suit, because didn't wear the red bikini again. Anyone could tell she was uncomfortable around Michael, but to give her benefit, she continued talking to him. She tried her best to make it seem as if things weren't different even though they were. Ben and I watched from the sidelines waiting for something bad to happen.

One evening midway through the week, Brianne decided we needed to have our girl's night. Ben was planning on talking to Michael about Sarah or any other girl besides Ellen while we did this. Ellen and I went into Brianne and Brenda's room for it.

"Looks like you've kept your eyebrows up," Brianne said to me.

"My sister has been helping me with it, she and her friends even did a makeover for me one night," I explained.

"Good," she said. "I'll pluck yours a bit, but let's start with Ellen's."

She examined Ellen's eyebrows.

"It won't take long to fix yours, they are already nice. I can just shape them up. I think it will make you look older though, which is what you're going for," Brianne said.

"Definitely," Ellen said. "I am sick of people thinking I am so young."

"You look older now than you did," Brenda said. "Last year you did look quite little, but you've grown quite a bit."

It was a nice evening getting to know Ben's older sisters. They were both nice girls, even with Brenda did seem a bit uptight. She had opened up a lot more, and according to Ben we were the first friends of any of the Hoofer siblings that she would talk to. I felt a bit flattered by this, especially since we were so much younger than her.

Brianne was right, when she was done with Ellen's eyebrows, she did look older and even more beautiful. I imagined once Michael saw her, he would be even more stunned. The boy already had it for her so bad. Even the girls had noticed how much he stared at her.

"If anything it's going to make that boy stare at you ever more," Brianne said as she examined Ellen's face.

Ellen let out a small groan. "Oh I hope not. I wish he would stop. I was suspicious before, but now I know for sure. I don't know what to do. I like how close we've gotten, but I didn't realize he thought we could be more than friends. All I see him is just my friend. He and Ben feel like brothers to me, and that's it. I don't want more from them. Did I lead him on somehow?"

"No," Brianne answered with a smile. "He's a twelve year old boy and you're a beautiful girl. Look at the way my dote of a brother acted around Ashley's sister… hell, you should have seen the way Barry acted around girls before he started to date Tasha. Don't worry; I am sure he'll get over it eventually. Ben moved on quick enough. These things don't last long at your age, don't worry."

"Maybe if Ben dates Melanie, he could set Michael up with Sarah," I suggested as I thought about the conversation I'd had with Ben.

"Maybe," Ellen said. "If it's anyone but me, I am all for it. I'd rather he be with the three ditzes of Hufflepuff."

"Or one of the Andrew twins," I said knowing Michael got along with them, but most people did. I couldn't think of anyone who didn't like them.

"Neither would go for him," Ellen told me. "They like older boys."

Good I secretly thought. I was worried that Denver and Morgan would want to date them. I hoped they would continue to only go for the older boys. I watched as Brianne continued to work on Ellen, and showed her how to do her makeup. I could never hope to be as pretty as Ellen, who was even prettier than my sister but I could still try and look decent enough. I just hoped Denver didn't want just a pretty face.

The next day we all went to Diagon Alley. I hadn't grown during my first year, but everyone else had. Michael had grown so much that year; he was already a head taller than Ben who had also grown. Ellen was just a little shorter than I was. I didn't need new school robes like the others did, but I did want a pair of dress robes in case I was invited to Slughorn's parties. I could also use them if anything went on for the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Brianne didn't need new school robes either, so she helped me look through the dress robes that were in style. She picked out a pair of light blue ones that she thought would look perfect on me. I trusted her judgement, so I chose them. I was glad that I didn't have to buy school robes that year so I could have extra money for the school year. For second year, we really didn't need new books, just The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2.

After that, we just needed new potions ingredients, parchment, quills and ink. Afterwards, we went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I'd wanted to go there since I'd heard about the shop, so I couldn't wait to go. It was owned by a man named George Weasley. He used to own it with his twin brother, but Fred had died during the war. According to Ben, Ron Weasley helped out in the store, and so did the other Weasley's at times.

When we entered, it was already full of people, many were Hogwarts students. I recognized some of the older people that were there. I looked around to see if I could find any of my fellow classmates.

"Come on," Ellen said to me. "Let's go look at the Wonder Witch products. I hear they have the best here."

"You're not going to go look at the love potions, are you?" Michael asked her.

If looks could kill, Michael would have died on the spot from the look Ellen gave him. She shook her head, grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd of students to a violently pink area. It seemed she had been here before. It was a little hard to get close to the shelves with the gaggle of young witches surrounding the products, but we managed to push our way through to the front. Right in the front of the love potions was Tara. She was holding one up called Love is Blind Eye Serum.

"Those are banned from Hogwarts you know," Ellen said.

Tara turned around slowly and glowered at both Ellen and me.

"I was just looking. I don't need a love potion," she answered scathingly. She glanced at me and then held out the potion for me to take. "I'm sure you could use one though, Ashley."

"No thank you," I said feeling my face go red. "I'm not the type to drug someone. We'll be sure to warn Ben to watch his drinks though."

"Just as someone should warn Denver!" Tara retorted.

She put the potion back on the shelf, and shoved her way past us. Ellen rolled her eyes, and then we moved closer to look at some of the newer makeup products. I was impressed by a lot of the products George seemed to come up with, especially the ones for witches. His shop was mainly joke items, but he also had items that were useful for everyday life. I was surprised a wizard could know so much about what witches could want. From the conversations I overheard from the girls who were looking, all the products there were in.

Ellen and I selected out some foundation, eye shadow, eyeliner, and some lip glosses. Ellen also chose lip stick that changed colour, depending on how you twisted it but I didn't. My sister told me that coloured lip gloss was the way to go. Perhaps lipstick was nice, but I decided to take Jaime's advice and stick to the basics. Ellen chose perfume while I chose vanilla scented body lotion. I hated the strong scent of perfumes, but I did want to smell good. Afterwards, we went looking for the boys who were with their sisters by some joke candies. I was surprised Brianne hadn't looked at the Wonder Witch products, but I figured she must have had her fair share.

"Look at these, skiving snack boxes," Michael said to us when we joined him. "Think of all the classes we could miss. Last year I couldn't get any because McGonagall was with me."

"You know the teachers will guess what you're using right?" Ben asked. "The Weasley products are banned and so if you're caught you'll get detention likely. Besides I thought you wanted to do well in school to get out of all that poverty."

"Okay Mr. Goody two shoes." Michael answered with annoyance.

"I'm just stating the truth. The teachers already know because they aren't stupid. If you're throwing up in class, they'll likely guess it's a puking pastille. Until George comes up with a different product, those will never work. Anyway, you keep going on about how you want to do well in school so you can be an Auror. You'll never do well if you skip."

"Whatever," Ellen said and she began grabbing a different variety of snack boxes. "If I get caught, I get caught."

"You're honestly going to try those out?" Ben asked her. "Ellen-"

"Don't you dare lecture me Benjamin Hoofer!" Ellen hissed annoyed. "It's my life, and my grades. My parents don't give a damn, so I'll do what I want. I don't care! Now leave me alone if you're going to get on your high horse. I don't want to hear it."

"I agree," Michael said and he began grabbing his own.

I glanced at Brenda. She had been made Head Girl. I wondered how she felt about this. Although I might not have been as much of a goody as Ben, I still felt it was wrong. I didn't say anything though. When she saw me looking at her, she gave a small shrug.

"I'm not saying a word," she muttered so only I could hear. "If it were Ben I would say something, but I don't really care for them. Like Ellen said, it's her choice. We're not at Hogwarts."

I glanced at the puking pastilles, and I couldn't help but wonder why someone would want something that would make them throw up. Ben must have wondered if I wanted them as well, because he shook his head when he saw me looking.

"Don't tell me you want some too, you cannot afford to miss classes," he said. "And you know that."

"Oh let her be," Ellen said.

"I honestly don't want them," I intervened. "I was just looking. Ben's right, I can't miss classes and anyway, what if the teachers do notice?"

Ellen shrugged. "The worst they'll do is put us in detention or take points away. I told you guys, I don't care." She looked Ben directly in the eyes. "And I don't want to hear any nagging from you this year, Ben. I'm serious."

Ben glared at her. "You know what, you're right. So let yourself fail Ellen. It's not my problem. Just don't come to me for help if you do."

"You know what-" she began but I stepped between them quickly.

"Come on you two let's not fight. Come on, how about we go look at some pranks? Michael, tell me where you found that owl call."

I managed to stop a fight at that moment, but I couldn't help but feel that there was some trouble brewing between all of us. There was definitely tension between Ben and Ellen. There would also be tension between Michael and Ellen once she rejected him. I was getting along well with Ben and Ellen, but I couldn't help but notice that Michael and I had barely spoken a word to each other the entire time at Ben's. Things had changed between us since our Easter break. We weren't fighting, but I did feel resentment for the boy because of the things he'd said about me. Hank had told me he'd said a lot of mean things about me to Jared. I knew Jared didn't like me, and I didn't care about his opinion. It did bother me that Michael made fun of me with him though. I had a feeling he was still upset because I'd met Harry Potter, and he didn't.


	2. New Term and Fights

New Term and Fights

"I still can't believe how good of a job she did," Ellen said as she admired her nails. "I bet the three ditzes from Hufflepuff will be jealous."

I smiled at her and then glanced down at my own nails. We were in a compartment on the train. Ellen's mother had dropped us off early, and then left quickly when Mr. Perenge had shown up to say good-bye to his daughter. It seemed they couldn't handle being near each other. Ellen had tried to hide that this bothered her, but I could tell that it had. We had gotten there a lot earlier than a lot of people had, so we'd managed to get a compartment close to the back of the train.

"We should try and get this compartment every time we're on the train," she'd said. "We can make it our Hogwarts tradition."

We'd spent the night before at her place talking about the boys, Denver and Hank, who it turned out she liked. While we talked, we'd worked on the scrapbooks we'd decided to make months previously. While we had been at Ben's place, and then mine we'd taken some pictures to add. It had been a very good night, considering that the two weeks all four of us had spent together felt very tense. The week we'd spent at my place hadn't been as much fun as I anticipated because of it. The only good thing that came out of it was that Jaime and Ben got along better, and he was definitely over her. Although she didn't like Michael now.

During the week, Rachel came over to hang out with us. She took us to the beach for the day, and then to a restaurant. Afterwards, she'd painted Ellen's and my nails with a golden polish. On our thumb nails, she'd put the Hufflepuff crest on them. She'd done such a good job on them, that Jaime decided she wanted her nails done as well like ours. Somehow I didn't think she'd be a Hufflepuff if she'd gone to Hogwarts. More than likely she would have been a Gryffindor.

"I'll have to take it off before school, but no one will notice before then," she'd said.

Ben and Michael hadn't understood anything about nail paintings. Instead, they played on our Nintendo, something they hadn't been able to do New Year's Eve. Ben seemed hooked to the games. For most of the evening he and Michael played Mario Karts.

"I can't believe we're already going back though," I said. "Summer seemed like it went by really quickly."

"It did, even if the beginning was hard. I'm glad to be going back to school. I don't have to deal with everything that was going on at home, even after the divorce. Now mum and dad are sending messages through me and Timmy. By the way, I've never seen Timmy attach himself to someone as much as he did you."

"Really?" I asked.

The moment I arrived at Ellen's, Timmy followed us everywhere. Ellen had told him to go away, but I'd told her to let him stay. I barely knew him, and I didn't find him annoying at all. Afterwards, he had clung to me for most of the night. While Ellen had packed (which she'd left until the last minute) Timmy had asked me to play his games with him, and then when he'd gone to bed, he had asked for me to read him a bedtime story. Perhaps it was because of Louie and Dwayne, but I loved little kids.

"Normally he's shy around people," she explained. "He's hyper around us, but when he meets new people, especially older people he gets shy. I think it's because you said he could hang out with us."

"He's a good kid. He's cute. I don't mind him hanging around us," I answered.

"Who?"

Ellen and I looked up to see Ben and Michael entering the compartment. Ben was grinning, but Michael was looking at Ellen suspiciously. The boys put their luggage away and then sat down. Michael automatically sat beside Ellen, who rolled her eyes and Ben sat down beside me. It was Michael who'd asked the question.

"Timmy, he's such a sweet little kid," I answered.

"Speaking of kids, we're only a year older but some of the first years look so small," Michael said.

"We were just there last year, but some are runts."

"Probably to you," I said smiling. "You're so tall."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael asked with annoyance.

"I think she means you're tall," Ben said with a smile. "Calm down mate. He's been snippy ever since we picked him up."

"My parents were being ridiculous today," he said. "They complained that they barely saw me all summer. I told them I wasn't coming home for Christmas or Easter unless they get jobs and keep the house clean. My dad basically told me if I didn't like it then I could stay at Hogwarts for the summer vacation as well. Mum got really upset. They've told me that this is life and to get used to it. And they wanted some of the money I earned doing all of those odd jobs all summer. I gave some to mum, but not him."

"Look mate, we all know it's rough for you," Ben began, "but that doesn't mean you should take it out on us. Ashley made a harmless comment, and you got angry. Brenda made a harmless comment, and you got angry. You also snapped at my father, who by the way gave you a ride here today. Get angry with your parents, not us."

Michael didn't say anything; he just glanced at Ellen with a moody look on his face. She was examining her nails again. I glanced out the window furious since the least he could have done was apologize to me. He didn't seem to care if he was rude to me anymore. I wanted to point out to him that if it hadn't been for me, he wouldn't even be sitting with us on the train. It was because of me that he was friends with Ben and Ellen. He didn't seem to care though. I understood as well as the others that his home life wasn't good. However, I was tired of him snapping at me. I wasn't sure when things had gone wrong between us, but I pinpointed it to about the time when I'd met Harry Potter.

I looked away from the window to shoot him a look of disgust before I looked back out again. I could see a small girl with long black hair with her parents. She looked extremely nervous. I was willing to bet the rest of my money that she was a first year muggleborn. I knew first years were always nervous about starting Hogwarts, no matter what their blood type was but something told me that she had grown up in the muggle world. She looked as if she were close to tears. I remembered feeling the same way the year before. I wondered if she was as shy as I had been.

It was strange how much had changed in a year. Michael and I had ridden together for the first train ride together with the Andrew twins, but of course I hadn't spoken to anyone. Ellen and Ben had also met on the train, and according to Ellen, she'd felt as if she had made a bad impression on him. It was funny how the four of us had probably seemed to be the most unlikely group of friends at the time. Now we'd spent a year hanging out, fighting, and growing closer. Now a whole year later, everyone felt tense. Could the four of us continue to be friends?

The first part of our train ride was quiet at first, but then Ben brought up the tri-wizard tournament. As we discussed it, Hank, Stan and Jared entered the compartment. I greeted Jared with a glare but smiled at the other two boys.

"So, do any of you have any ideas on who might enter?" Hank asked. "It will be only people seventeen and older again I hear."

"What about Brenda?" Ellen asked Ben.

"No, she doesn't want anything to interfere with her duties with being Head Girl," Ben said. "Who do you think from Hufflepuff?"

I didn't really know any of the older students all that well. I was surprised the others seemed to know some of the sixth and seventh years by name. I figured with Ben it was because of Slughorn's parties that he knew others. Michael and Jared weren't even involved with our discussion; they were having their own little conversation. They were whispering, and I couldn't hear what was being said. Moments later, the two of them left the compartment. I waited a few minutes before I got up. I wasn't adding much to the conversation, so I didn't think I would be missed.

It didn't take long before I heard their voices coming out of a compartment not too far from ours. I'd heard that there was such a thing as invisibility cloaks, but they were rare. What I would give to have one. I wished I had one of my extendable ears with me, but they were packed in my trunk along with everything else.

"If you're going to spy, you shouldn't make it obvious," someone whispered right behind me.

I jumped and turned. I almost called out his name, but stopped myself in time lest Jared and Michael overhear me. I smiled when I saw Denver who'd I missed a lot over the summer. I'd hope our two months apart would have changed my feelings for him, but they hadn't. I still liked him as much as I had before. I wasn't sure when I had started to like him, perhaps I had when he first invited me to Slughorn's party, maybe even before. All I knew was that I felt butterflies the moment I gazed into his dark eyes.

"Come in here," Denver told me and pointed to a compartment right by Jared's and Michael's. "We saw you walk by."

I followed him into a compartment where he was sitting with Claire and Morgan.

"Why are you spying anyway?" Morgan asked when I sat down.

"Those two like talking about me behind my back, and anyway I want to see if he might mention anything about Ellen. He has it bad for her," I answered.

"I knew it!" Denver said and he looked at Morgan. "You owe me a sickle; I knew he had a thing for her."

"Well who wouldn't? Let's be honest here," Morgan responded but he reached into his pocket to pull out a sickle.

Denver shrugged. "Not me. I don't see all the fuss about her to be honest."

"No, but we all know who you do make a fuss over and-"

"Shut up," Denver said. "Anyway, we have some extendable ears here."

Claire was smirking. "Why Denver, who do you have a thing for? Didn't you say last year you didn't want the Andrew twins? Which one is it?"

I felt my face redden as I took an ear. I knew he had a thing for them, I just wondered which one it was? Sheila or Shelly? I didn't know the twins well enough to know how their personalities differed, but if I had to guess it might have been Shelly. I'd seen him talking to her more than her sister.

"It's neither, and anyway, you know they like older boys. From what I heard, there are a couple fourth years they are going after," and he glared at Morgan. "Now enough! Let's hear why Ashley was spying on Michael and Jared."

I felt bad letting the three Slytherin's in on it, but then I thought about everything that Michael had put me through and ignored the feeling. When all four of us had an extendable ear from which Denver had pulled from his pockets (later I would wonder why he had them) and fed them out the door. It took a moment before we could hear the boy's voices. It sounded as if they were standing right in the compartment with us.

"I don't know, except she just seemed kind of cold to me. Especially at Ben's and what's more, I think Ben told Ashley. Who knows, maybe Ashley mentioned it to Ellen. Or one of them did. The two of them kept whispering together and then Ben told me to back off from Ellen."

"I don't know why you hang out with that girl," Jared said. "I've said it before but-"

"I know your opinion on her. She has some good qualities. She can be annoying, and whiny, and everything but still. And speaking of which, you say you don't trust her, but maybe you should wonder about Hank as well. You know he's been telling her everything we say about her. Ben told me," Michael answered. "She wouldn't be disloyal on purpose, she's just really dumb. If she did or said anything, it wasn't intentional."

"Hank doesn't like when anyone insults a girl. Women are his weakness. And how do you know she isn't turning Ellen against you then? You said she knows everything you've said about her. It could very well be because of her that Ellen wants nothing to do with you. No one can be as nice as her. She's a fake, and soon you'll find out just how much of a fake she is."

\"Do you really think it's her?" Michael asked sounding uncertain. "She did help me become friends with Ben and Ellen when I teased her. Not only that but-"

I didn't hear the rest because Denver pulled the extendable ear from me. I felt numb. It was Jared who was turning Michael against me. I was sure he'd always had some kind of resentment for me, especially after the Harry Potter incident but I also felt Jared was behind it as well. I felt anger but also sadness as well.

"Well you know what they say about eavesdroppers," Morgan said nervously.

Denver shook his head. "I really don't know why you still hang out with him. I said the same about Ben, but that's just low."

"Ben's changed," was all I could really say.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked.

I sighed. I didn't want to cry in front of the three Slytherin's. I took a few deep breathes and closed my eyes. Wait until you're alone; wait until you're alone I told myself. It took a few minutes but finally I nodded.

"He did defend me," I finally said.

"While insulting you! He called you dumb!" Denver said. "I would like to go and-"

"Denver, he can't ever know we listened. I don't want him to know I followed them. If my friends ask, I'm just going to say I came to visit you three. I hope you'll back me up," I interrupted.

"You're a nice girl, but you're a fool," Denver told me. "But whatever, it's your decision. I hate Jared though. I'd like to curse the hell out of him. I know some good ones now. I might do it anyway. He doesn't have to know why. We don't like each other."

"Let's just change the subject," Morgan said. "How was your summer?"

The three Slytherin's spent the rest of the train ride trying to cheer me up. I didn't want to go back to the compartment with my friends, and face Michael or Jared. I was secretly glad to be hanging out with Denver anyway. Even if he really liked some other girl, at least we were friends. He had stood up for me after what Michael and Jared said. And I did hope that he would curse Jared. I would have to be happy with his friendship.

I didn't go back to my friends until we'd gotten close to Hogwarts. I returned just so I could change into my school robes. Hank, Stan and Jared were gone by then. The three of them looked up when I entered. I had a feeling that they had been talking about me moments before I'd shown up. They were already in their school robes. After I changed, I gave them a brief explanation that I'd gone to the bathroom and I'd bumped into Denver, Morgan and Claire.

"Ooh," Ellen said with a smirk. "Well no wonder you stayed away. We were just wondering where you'd gotten to."

"We thought maybe you were still angry with Michael," Ben answered and he shot Michael a glare.

"And all I said was you took things too seriously," Michael answered with a shrug not looking sorry in the least bit. I figured it was a good part of what Jared had said to him.

"I really wasn't offended," I lied. "I knew you didn't mean anything by it. I guess I should have told you where I went."

"Well if it was for Denver, we understand," Ben said smiling.

I smiled back, but I glanced at Ellen. She'd promised she wouldn't tell them how I felt about him. She seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I promise I didn't say anything until just now, and it slipped out. They already knew. I haven't told them a word about what we discussed. I swear I wouldn't do that," she said looking worried. "It's just as you can see by Tara's comment at the joke shop, everyone has guessed it."

"She didn't tell us, we already knew," Ben spoke up quickly as Michael said: "What did you two discuss?"

The train was starting to slow down by that point, which meant we were in Hogsmeade station. I could tell Ellen was telling the truth. I was still feeling hurt because of Michael, but the expression on Ellen's face told me that she wasn't lying to me. She was worried I was angry with her.

"I believe you, I guess I was kind of obvious," I said and then turned to Ben ignoring Michael. "By the way, we forgot to tell you. We saw Tara looking at love potions at the joke shop. I just remembered now when Ellen brought it up. You want to be careful."

"That girl is trouble," Ben sighed. "I've already told her we'll never be anything more than study partners. I don't understand why you didn't tell me about Denver though. I already knew, but I thought we were friends. I told you about Melanie."

"It's just a bit embarrassing. You know how Denver and I started our friendship. I mean, he hated me at first. I don't even know when I started liking him," I answered. "Just don't tell other people, even if they have guessed."

"You know I wouldn't," Ben answered quickly as the train lurched to a stop.

"What did you two discuss?" Michael asked louder.

"Girl talk," Ellen replied.

"I bet it was more than that," Michael said and glared at me.

"All we talked about was her and Denver. She didn't want me to tell you, so I didn't. Stop acting so suspicious," Ellen said. "I don't talk about my friends behind their backs."

"Come on let's go," Ben said. "We'll talk about all this later."

The four of us couldn't seem to be around each other lately without arguing. It didn't seem good, and for some reason I felt Michael was the main source of it. Ellen and I had gotten along just fine the night before. He definitely was that time. We didn't say another word as we left the compartment with our trunks and joined the other students.

We could hear Hagrid calling for the first years. We joined the older students where they were boarding the horseless carriages. We found one with the Andrew twins already inside. The twins greeted us but we didn't say much. I wondered if the others felt the way I did. Ben engaged them in conversation, but the rest of us remained quiet. I just watched as the castle came nearer. Although I was still upset, I couldn't help but feel excited as well. This would be the first time we could watch a sorting as older students.

It was a chilly night, so we hurried inside. In the Entrance Hall, people were shouting greetings to each other. We made our way past the students and entered the Great Hall. Midway down the table we found many of our fellow second year Hufflepuff's already seated, so we joined them. Melanie and Sarah were already there. Melanie smiled at Ben as he sat down which made me grin as well. Perhaps she felt the same way he did. I had a feeling second year was going to be a lot different than the first had, especially since it seemed everyone was noticing the opposite gender more.

"Ooh, who did your nails?" Sarah asked as she noticed them.

"A girl I know, she used to baby-sit me," I answered. "She did Ellen's too."

Ellen held up her hands to show off her matching nails.

"That is amazing," Melanie said. "But is she a muggle?"

"Yes, but she doesn't have to know what it's about," I said not really wanting to explain Rachel.

"True, oh I wish I could my nails done like that," she said excitedly as she stared at Ellen's thumb.

"You two are lucky. They're so pretty."

Jess, Anne and Erica joined us at that moment and began complimenting us our nails as well. It was the first time in my life I ever sat with other girls to discuss makeup and nail polish. I remembered at my old school, the other girls used to discuss it all the time. Girls like Amy and Kelly had already started to wear it, but others were still interested in it. Although I hadn't joined in on the conversations because the others hadn't liked me, at the time I likely wouldn't have anyway. I'd just had no interest in those subjects.

Now four days before my thirteenth birthday I was slowly showing interest in those topics. It made me realize just how immature I had been. With the exception of Melanie and Sarah, the other girls were younger than me and they were already interested in it. It made me wonder if I was as strange as some of the people in my town thought I was. Not every girl was going to be interested in makeup or clothes (I knew many who weren't, a lot of Jaime's friends were still tom boys) but I'd always had a younger personality than others my own age. While others had given up playing childish games, I hadn't. I wondered if it was because I'd been an outcast most of my life.

I contemplated this while we talked. I glanced over the boys. Ben was deep in conversation with Dan and Keith about his summer, while once again Michael was talking to Jared. What could they be talking so much about? I wondered. They couldn't still be discussing me and I doubted Michael would want to mention anything about Ellen during the feast. I glanced away to the front of the Great Hall at the teachers table. Professor Flitwick was entering from the door we'd used the year before with the new first years. Instantly, the room became quiet.

I looked through the line of students to see if I could see the girl I'd seen at the train station. She was close to the back of the line. She was staring down at the floor. The rest of the first years seemed to be nervous as well. One boy looked as if he were shaking. I noticed the new group seemed to have less students than the previous year. The year before, there had been a lot of first years to sort through but it looked as if there were only about thirty new students. I couldn't remember exactly how many people we had in our year, but I was sure it was over fifty.

Just as it had done for us, the hat began to sing a song but it was a different one than it had sang the year before. I wondered how it learned new songs, and if it sang a different one every year. I knew Hogwarts had been around for about a thousand years. It didn't seem possible for it to make up so many different songs about the four houses. I wondered what kind of magic it possessed in the first place to know our thoughts and feelings. I remembered my own sorting word for word as if it had been yesterday instead of a year ago.

Hmm loyalty is your biggest trait I see… but you are very shy. You must open up more. Your main wish is to make friends. I believe that the best place for you to do so is HUFFLEPUFF!

I wondered what it would say if it sat on my head now. Hufflepuff I believed had been the right choice for me, and I had made new friends for the first time in my life. No one thought I was weird or strange, but people did still talk behind my back, and even made fun of me. People like Michael who was supposed to be one of my friends. I looked over at him; he was staring at Ellen instead of watching the sorting. I wondered just why the hat had put him in Hufflepuff. He hadn't exactly been loyal. Ben hadn't been very nice to me, but he'd realized his mistake and changed. Michael did whatever he thought pleased other people.

I looked back over at the first years.

"Taylor, Janice!" Professor Flitwick called.

The girl I'd seen on the platform walked up. Her face was white. She wouldn't even look at the rest of the Great Hall. She kept her eyes on the stool, and then climbed up on it. Professor Flitwick dropped the hat on her head from a chair he was standing on. It seemed to take a while with her before finally calling out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She handed the hat to Professor Flitwick, and then hopped off the stool and ran over to the Gryffindor table. The moment she sat down, she stared down at the table. I looked away to see the remaining first years. A couple were sorted into Slytherin and Ziffer Rachel was the final Hufflepuff.

"Not a lot of first years this year, are there?" Ben said as there were only eight new Hufflepuffs.

"Not really no, but we also have people who didn't go the year before," I answered.

"Oh shut up," I thought I heard Michael whisper.

I clenched my teeth but didn't say anything. I didn't want any arguing at that moment, but I wasn't the same girl as I had been this time last year. I was going to confront him. Instead, food appeared on the plates in front of us, so I loaded my plate and turned to talk to Anne about her summer.

On the first day of our second year, it was obvious to all of us that it was going to be a lot harder than the first year had been. We were now past all of the basics and we all knew what to expect. In every single one of our classes we were given homework.

The year before, I would just shower before classes and run a brush through my hair. However, after Jaime, Rachel and Brianne had all taken the time to teach me about makeup, each day I spent some time in front of the mirror. Ellen and some of the other girls joined me to do the same.

"Remember this is how we met last year?" Ellen asked me the second day of classes term as she watched me put in my contacts.

"Yes, you were complaining about how much you hated your hair," I said smiling at the memory of how our friendship had started.

"I really don't hate my hair you know," she said. "I was just nervous and I was trying to get you to talk. You were so shy last year. It's amazing how much a person can change in a year."

"It truly is," Anne who was on the other side of me spoke up. "Ashley, you seem really different even after just the summer. I mean, last year you didn't wear makeup at all and now you're wearing it… you even seem to know what you're doing. The first time I put on makeup my mum called me a… well, she told me I did it wrong."

"I learned how to do it over the summer. My older sister and Rachel, the one who did my nails and Ben's older sister all showed me different ways to do it. I just practiced over the summer," I answered.

"I still don't care about makeup," Sarah said as she entered the bathroom, she got into her shower stall and closed the door. Moments later, we could hear the shower running.

You don't need it I thought to myself as I started to apply it the way Jaime and Rachel had shown me. I wondered if I would ever be able to do it with magic. For now, I would have to rely on the muggle way of doing it.

"She says that, but she really does," Jess whispered. "She always waits until everyone leaves before she puts it on, and then she says she looks naturally like that."

Ellen and I left a few moments later as Melanie entered the bathroom. She was definitely interested in Ben. She stared at him in classes, and whispered with Sarah whenever she saw him. She had even taken a more active interest in her appearance. The year before, she'd always worn a bit of makeup, but not every day and certainly not a lot. Now it seemed she wore a lot more and every day. She even worked on it between classes.

"I'm serious though," Ellen said as we left the girls dorms and entered the tunnels. "I've been comparing the beginning of last year to the beginning of this year a lot, and a lot has definitely changed. And then there are some things that don't change, like Michael. I thought he'd made some improvement last year but it seems he's back to the insecure little boy who bullies people."

"I think it depends on how stressed out he is," I answered. "He has to deal with his home life, and now he has a massive crush on you. I think he's the most insecure when he is stressed."

"Well he'd better knock it off, a lot of people are getting tired of it, including me," Ellen answered.

"Last year during the Easter break, he and I got close and now he is ruining it. My mum told me that friends sometimes fall for each other but it's getting out of hand. I've got enough to deal with as it is. It's one thing to be insecure, but it's another to bully people. And now all he does is stare at me all the time. I can't stand it anymore."

"You're going to have to let him down Ellen," I told her as we entered the common room.

"I know," she sighed. "Oh and speak of the devil."

We glanced across the room to see Michael and Jared who seemed to have grown to be best friends lately. As soon as they saw us, Michael grinned at Ellen. He said something to Jared and then rushed over.

"What's going on?" He asked us (although I was sure he was talking more to Ellen than me) as he joined us.

"Just glad it's already Friday," Ellen answered with a shrug. "I wish every week could be like this, two days of classes and that's it."

September first had been on a Wednesday, so our first week of classes was short. I was glad as well since the work seemed harder. I trailed behind Ellen and Michael as he eagerly talked to her. I had to wonder where Ben had gotten to. Had he already gone down to the Great Hall? Whenever Michael was around lately, I didn't want to say much because he was always so rude to me. He didn't even seem to hide it anymore, as he had over the summer. The boy just did not want to talk to me, and that depressed me.

"I'll see you in classes," I told Ellen feeling annoyed as I walked around the pair and hurried away.

We had Herbology first thing that day; I went straight down to the Green Houses without even going to the Great Hall for breakfast. I'd woken up in a good mood that day, but Michael had ruined it. So I decided to wait without my friends. It was a beautiful morning anyway. So I sat down beside Green House one, and began working on a new charm we'd learn the previous day in Charms.

"Engorgio," I said as I pointed my wand at a stone by my feet.

A blue light came from the tip of my wand, and I thought the stone grew a little but not by much. In class we'd practiced on ants. My ant had grown but I hadn't been able to make it smaller again. Michael's had kept growing until Professor Flitwick hurried over to stop it. At times it made me uneasy to work on live things, although the teachers told us it didn't hurt them. However, that wasn't my only concern. What if one of the creatures we used attacked us somehow?

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Someone demanded.

I looked up to see Ellen, Ben and Michael standing over me. I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that people were starting to arrive for class. It was Ben who had spoken to me.

"Just not hungry I guess," I answered as I stood up.

"Why do you keep disappearing like this?" Ellen asked. "You were with Michael and me, but then you just walked by us. We thought we'd see you in the Great Hall, but you weren't there. You did it last night too, and on the train as well. "

I thought for sure Ellen would have understood that at the moment I just didn't want to be around Michael, but perhaps not. I just gave a small shrug while my friends stared at me suspiciously.

"Are you hiding something?" Ben asked.

"No of course not," I answered. "Now come on, Denver told me that we'd be studying Mandrakes. What do you suppose those are?"

"Really?" Ben asked with a frown. "You can't honestly tell me you don't know what Mandrakes are by now. We learned about the time the Chamber of Secrets was open last year in Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

I hid a smile. I knew exactly what Mandrakes were, but it was a good way to change the subject.

I had a feeling that Ben and Ellen were annoyed with me. Michael stuck around with us, so I couldn't explain why I kept disappearing. However, I didn't understand why they didn't get it either. I thought for sure Ben would know why I wasn't hanging around them lately since he'd told Michael off a number of times, but it didn't seem he did. Unless he did know why, and he was annoyed with me for letting it get to me. Either way, the tension that was between all four of us seemed to have increased.

Sunday morning I woke up feeling a little depressed even though it was my birthday. I was officially a teenager, and I didn't feel as happy as I thought I would. I remembered my sisters thirteenth birthday well. Either she had stayed up until midnight, or she had set an alarm clock to be awake for it. She'd run into my room and jumped into my bed.

"I'm now a teenager!" She'd screamed.

Sure I was happy to be a teenager, but I didn't feel as happy with myself as she had. I sat up in bed and looked around the dormitory; the other girls were still sleeping so I figured it must be pretty early still. I got up and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I'd finished applying my makeup I looked into the mirror and sighed.

When I entered the dormitory, the girls were still sleeping so I quietly made my way through the room and headed into the tunnel. When I arrived in the common room, it was to find that it was empty. I glanced at my watch to see that it was only seven in the morning. My sister and my mother had celebrated my birthday with me before I'd gone back to school, so I wasn't expecting anything from them but I sat down at an empty table to write a letter home to them anyway. I told them about the Tri-Wizard tournament and how excited everyone was about it.

When I was finished I left the Common Room to go to the owlery. It was always surprising to find the castles corridors deserted on weekends. Even though Hogwarts was a large castle, the corridors always felt crowded. On weekends when people slept in, or relaxed in their common rooms or the grounds, it was rare to find people hanging out in the halls. Not even Filch the caretaker was around that morning, or any of the ghosts. On some occasions one would run into Peeves the Poltergeist. I'd been fairly lucky so far that I'd only encountered him a few times during my year at Hogwarts. I was hoping that morning my luck would continue.

The owlery was full of owls that morning. I prodded one awake who seemed happy for the job. It took off quickly. I stood by the window and watched it fly away.

"Happy birthday!"

I jumped and turned around, I was surprised to find Denver standing behind me. My heart began beating quickly when I saw him.

"Thanks," I said. "What are you doing up here so early?"

"Same reason you are I expect," he answered and held up a letter in his hand.

"But don't you own an owl?' I asked stupidly.

"He's out doing deliveries, anyway he's a family owl," Denver replied and he shrugged.

He turned to the nearest owl to tie a letter to its leg and then turned to look at me as the owl took off.

"So what are you doing up here so early? It's your birthday. You should be sleeping in. Why aren't you with your friends?"

"I don't know why I am up so early," I answered honestly. "But I am and my friends are still asleep, so I wrote a letter to my mother and sister for something to do. I already finished all my homework surprisingly, and besides I didn't want to do it on my birthday."

I knew I was just rambling on and I felt a little annoyed with myself. Ever since Denver and I had started our friendship, I had no problem talking to him. However, ever since I'd realized my feelings for him, I felt nervous around him. At times I felt awkward talking to him. I was worried he would notice it. At the moment, it felt as if our conversation was a bit awkward and forced.

"Good thinking," he answered. "Are you getting along with the others yet?"

"Things are strange with Ellen and Ben," I said as I headed to the owlery door to leave. "And I haven't said much to Michael in days. I don't really care too. I just don't get what went wrong between us. It seems it happened so fast. Even at the end of last year we were fine. It feels like it happened over the summer."

"Yeah well he probably talked to Jared a lot over the summer," Denver replied following me.

"Considering their conversation from the train I get that feeling. And I really don't think you should stress yourself out about it. If he's going to be like that, you shouldn't be friends with him."

"It isn't that simple," I sighed.

We headed down the steps. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Denver grabbed my arm and faced me.

"How isn't it that simple Ashley?" He demanded. "Last year you tried your damndest to get me to forgive you and talk to you. And I'll admit now that I was an idiot. I shouldn't have put you through all that when I knew you were sorry. I was just angry about the fire thing, but I was stubborn about it. And yet you wouldn't back off. So why is that you can stand up to me, and other people but you can't with your friends? Look at the way Ben treated you."

"I stood up to Ben," I retorted. "He and I worked through that. Ben even admitted he was an idiot, and he apologized. He hasn't yet, but he plans to show me a letter that Barry wrote to him about that situation. He has even yelled at Michael about all that. Ben is really tired of people bringing that up when he's sorry. It would be the same as if you kept throwing the fire thing in my face. It doesn't need to be brought up anymore."

Denver shook his head and looked ready to argue but seemed to change his mind.

"Alright fine, I honestly don't know Hoofer well enough to know but you're right. If he's changed I won't bring it up anymore. So my question to you is about Michael. He's been rude to your face, he makes fun of you behind your back, and he also talks about you behind your back. You heard all of that on the train. Why do you keep putting up with it? Why isn't it that simple this time?"

"Because it could our friendships this time Denver," I said.

"And you want to be friends with someone like Michael?" Denver demanded.

"Denver don't worry about it, okay?" I said.

"No, I am going to worry about it because it's obvious it bothers you. It's such a simple solution, and yet you stay in this situation. Is it because you're worried that your other two friends will stop talking to you? If that's your reason, it's a poor one and I think you know that. Tell Henson exactly what you think of him, and what he says about you. You shouldn't be friends with him, and if the other two don't back you up than they aren't your friends either."

I sighed. "It's easy enough for you to say. I don't get why you care so much anyway."

"Because I do," Denver answered.

And before I knew what was happening, he leaned forward and kissed me. I felt stunned and excited at the same time. Here I was on my thirteenth birthday getting my first kiss by my first crush. I didn't think it would ever happen for me, considering I was one of the ugliest girls in the second year. I was sure I was even kissing someone before Ellen, the prettiest girl.

"I'm sorry," Denver said as he pulled away.

"Don't be," I said. "I'm not. I just can't believe that happened."

Denver smiled. "I've wanted to for a while. Morgan almost blew it for me on the train, but I've heard other people say that you were interested in me. I know about rumors in this castle, but I thought I'd give it a chance anyway. And then I saw you alone in the owlery without your friends… and it's your birthday."

I smiled back, but at the same time I had to wonder if I was dreaming. Things like that didn't happen to girls like me. It happened to girls like Ellen, or my sister, or one of the other pretty girls at Hogwarts but not me.

"It's probably the best present I'll get today," I finally said. "I'm just surprised, I thought maybe the Andrew twins-"

"Everyone thinks I like the Andrew twins," Denver said and laughed. "And maybe there was a time last year I did, but I'm not their type. I'm too young for them first of all, but secondly they just aren't interested in me or Morgan. Believe me, the two of us considered it at a time but they shot us down. They made it more than clear we would never have a chance and I got over them. Not really sure when I started to like you, but I think it around my birthday when you made that card."

I

nodded. "I'm not exactly sure for you either, it was something I tried to ignore you know. I mean with us being friends and the way our relationship started. I think my friends even knew before I did. They confronted me about it, and I admitted it. But even Tara knew…" and I explained what had happened in the joke shop. Had I really been that obvious?

"Same here, I didn't think you'd want to try and date me after what I put you through last year," Denver answered.

"Well I did throw fire at you."

We started to walk down the corridors again. I didn't understand how we were supposed to 'date' when we were at Hogwarts. It seemed it would be different then when my sister or her friends had boyfriends. They went out places on actual dates. We were only second years. We weren't old enough to go to Hogsmeade yet, and other then Slughorn's parties what else could we do together? We were in separate houses. Hesitating, I asked Denver.

"We just hang out like usual I guess," and he smiled and then kissed me again. "And we do that."

"Sounds good to me," I answered nervously, and I took his hand.

We headed to the Great Hall. I wondered how my friends would react to me having a boyfriend, especially since I was the first. It was hard to believe. That morning I had woken up feeling a bit depressed but now I felt exhilarated.

Later that day, I met up with Ben, Ellen and Michael in the common room. They hadn't been in the Great Hall when Denver and I had gone to breakfast, the room was still fairly empty but breakfast was already served. Denver and I had decided to take our breakfast on the go, and eat it out in the grounds and talk. By the time we parted it was ten-thirty. I figured by then my friends must have been awake and they'd likely already eaten.

"There you are," Ellen said when I entered the common room. "Where have you been?"

"With Denver," I answered.

"You haven't been waiting too long, have you?"

I hoped it wasn't for too long. They'd seemed annoyed by me disappearing for long periods of time, but I didn't know what they expected that day. It wasn't as if I was going to sit around in the common room and wait around for them. The year before, if we'd woken up before the others we just did our own thing. I didn't get why it was suddenly a problem.

"Not really," Ben yawned. "We just finished breakfast. Anyway, happy birthday."

And he reached into his bag which was by his feet to pull out a small package wrapped in gold. Ellen and Michael also produced gifts. I was surprised by the fact that Michael had bought me anything at all. I thanked them and opened my gifts. Ben had bought me a pretty necklace with a golden badger hanging off of it.

"Brianne helped me pick it out. I know you've been trying to get as many Hufflepuff themed things as you can, and Brianne found that. She said a necklace was thoughtful for a thirteen year old girl, because, well I had no idea to be honest."

"No it's brilliant, thank you," I said and I hugged him.

Ellen had also bought me Hufflepuff themed jewellery. She'd bought me really cute earrings with the Hufflepuff crest on them, and she'd gotten a matching bracelet. I smiled at her. I'd be able to wear all my jewellery together. I gave her a hug as well.

"Thanks," I said. "I can't believe both of you bought these for me."

"Great minds think alike I guess," Ellen said.

"Or you just copied me when I told you what I bought for her," Ben said but he was laughing and he looked at me. "I wrote to Ellen about what I bought. I was hoping for another girls input on it. She said it was a perfectly good idea. Apparently it was such a good idea that she decided to do it as well."

Ellen smiled. "Guilty… although that's not my only present. There's more. I bought you some makeup as well, but it's upstairs. I just bought the Hufflepuff Jewellery after Ben told me about it."

"Well I appreciate it," I answered. "I didn't expect so much, thank you."

"Mine isn't jewellery or make up," Michael said to me and smiled at me for the first time in weeks.

"It's fine," I said. "It's the thought that counts."

I opened his gift next to find some skiving snackboxes. I tried to hide my disappointment since I'd wanted nothing to do with the snackboxes. I didn't want to skip any of my classes, and he knew that. I thanked him anyway and gave him a hug. I knew Denver would be irritated by this. Not only by the thoughtless gift, but because I didn't speak up about it. I glanced over at Ben who was frowning though.

"Skiving snackboxes? Is that all you got for her?" He asked.

"Of course I knew a goody-two shoes wouldn't like it," Michael said. "I can't afford jewellery, and I wouldn't buy jewellery for her anyway. Don't guys only do that for girls they like? I thought you wanted Melanie. How would she feel if she knew?"

Ben shook his head. "Nothing is going on between Melanie and me. I don't know if things ever will. So I doubt she cares, but even if something was, I doubt she'd care because it's for my best friend. But at any rate, it's not just because I disagree with you or Ellen taking those. It's because she never wanted them. You just bought her something she will never use. And just because I don't want to use those stupid things, doesn't mean that I am a goody-two shoe."

"Oh and just because we want to use those, it means we're stupid?" Ellen retorted.

My eyes widened. I wasn't sure what was happening. The day had been going so well, and now they were fighting again, and on my birthday.

"Yes, I am sorry but it does," Ben snapped. "And I just don't think they should be bought for someone who will never use them."

"No, it's fine;" I said quickly, "let's not fight."

"Oh speak up for a change," Ben said to me. "Stop being so damn passive aggressive all the time. You don't want those, and you know it! Michael has been a git to you lately and you don't say anything. You had no problem telling me off when I did it. Why can't you tell him? It's why you've been avoiding us lately isn't it? Tell him what you think for a change. You think he is a prat!"

Michael glared at me and I felt myself shaking by how quickly things had changed. We'd been getting along a moment before but now we were fighting.

"Well? You think I am a prat do you? Do you go around talking behind my back with Denver; did you turn Ellen against me? I know you spied on me on the train with him. Tara saw you, and told me."

I thought about what Denver had said to me earlier, and I looked down at Michael's 'gift' to me. I felt angry; it was because of him that my special day had turned from good to bad. All three of my friends were red in the face because they were angry, and I felt he was the root of it all. So I looked at him straight in the eye and told him exactly what I thought of him.

"Yes Michael, I do think you are a prat. No, I think you are a bloody asshole if you must know. All you've done is treat me like dirt for the last few months, and for no reason. I know you laugh behind my back about how ugly I am. Yes I did go listen to you and Jared on the train, but it was because I knew you were talking about me behind my back again. I wanted to know exactly what it was you were saying about me. I also think you gift is thoughtless and terrible. I think anyone who would use those things are morons, especially someone who claims he wants to do well in school. Not only that, but everyone knows about your pathetic crush on Ellen. Neither Ben nor I had to tell her. She knew, and she doesn't want you, but you can't take the hint. You just keep staring at her, and you keep making her uncomfortable! Get a clue! She does not want you."

"It's hard to want to be around an ugly, whiny person like you!" Michael retorted back. "All you've ever done is bitch and moan about how hard your life is, but it really isn't! You're not that poor. And you don't even appreciate what your mum or sister does for you. You act like you are this nice person but you're not. Jared was right about you. It was you who turned Ellen against me because you're jealous because she's beautiful and you're not. You'll never get a boyfriend I bet. You think I have a pathetic crush, well what about you and Denver? He'll never go for you because it doesn't matter how much you change your eyebrows, or how much makeup you wear, you'll always be an ugly bitch!"

"She did not turn me against you!" Ellen shouted before I could open my mouth to yell back at him.

I could feel tears in my eyes and I blinked them back. I took a few deep breaths to hold them in.

"I will never ever be interested in you Michael. I do not see you that way. She's right. You do make me uncomfortable and I am so tired of you staring at me all the time. I want Hank, not you! So get over it, and find some other girl, because guess what? I think you are a pathetic insecure boy and I don't want anything to do with the problems you bring to our group!"

"So why did you lead me on?" Michael asked as he stared at Ellen with hurt in his eyes. "You acted like you wanted me by throwing that party for me on my birthday, and everything else."

"I was being your friend!" Ellen exclaimed. "That's what we do, we help each other out, but lately you haven't been a very good friend to any of us!"

"Really, that's what you all think?" Michael asked. "You don't want to be my friend?"

"We do, but not with the person you have been lately," Ben answered quietly. "Look what has happened now. It's one of our best friend's birthday and you've ruined it."

"You were the one who started attacking me first; it's all of you who are yelling at me!"

"Because you've been a prat!" I shouted back. "And take your stupid gift, I don't want it. Only someone who is a complete idiot would take those things when the teachers know about them. And for your information, Denver is my boyfriend! So I guess my crush isn't pathetic, now is it!"

"Fine, if that's the way all of you feel about me, then I am done! I knew all of you were talking about me behind my back," and he glared at me as he grabbed the snackboxes "and I bet you were the one behind it all! You wanted to turn everyone against me. You're still angry about last year, and I bet that's why you didn't tell Harry Potter about me."

He turned and stormed off. I turned to look at Ellen and Ben. I was surprised to find Ellen glaring at me. I thought she and Ben had been on my side, but from the look she was giving me, it was clear she wasn't.

"So only morons or complete idiots use those things?" She asked me. "I guess I fall under that category since I bought some this summer as well."

"Well it's true," Ben spoke up for. "I don't get why you want to use those things. The teachers will know what's going on Ellen. Just because you're upset with your parents doesn't mean you should purposely make yourself fail. You should have realized that getting good grades wouldn't stop them from fighting."

"It's your fault I thought that!" Ellen shouted back.

"No it isn't!" Ben exclaimed. "I didn't tell you to do homework because it would help your parents. It's so you could pass. It's the reason you're at Hogwarts you know. Don't blame me for your stupidity, Ellen. None of what happened is my fault."

"Well I don't care, I am sick of your nagging. You're constantly telling me to do homework, but it's none of your business if I do or not. I don't care if either of you think I am stupid for using them. I am going to do it anyway!"

Ellen got up and stormed off as well, she left the common room and out into the corridors. Ben and I looked at each other. He looked annoyed with me as well, and I couldn't think of what I had said or done during the fight to make him angry. Apparently I had though.

"Are you happy now?" He snapped at me.

"I didn't do anything," I said. "I was willing to accept his gift, but you're the one who spoke up about it. The fight wouldn't have happened."

"It would have eventually because you refuse to speak your mind. Instead, you avoid all of us, and you caused all of this by not speaking up. Grow up and stop being passive aggressive all the time. It's the reason people see you as weak and they walk all over you. You complain about everything, but most of the time you don't do anything about it. And it's because of that, that we were fighting!" Ben said back.

"I refuse to take full blame for all of this," I said almost crying now. "It took all four of us, and I didn't do anything wrong. It was you and Michael who started all of this. You could have spoken up at any time about Michael or Ellen, but you didn't. You have no reason to be angry with me. I wasn't always avoiding you. I was hanging out with Denver-"

"Oh right, the precious Denver. I guess he's more important now then people who have been friends with you longer," Ben said and he got up and walked off as well.

I sat on in shock. It took a second to realize that there were others in the common room who had heard everything. Many people were staring at me. Feeling embarrassed, I scooped up the gifts my friends had given me, and hurried to the girls' dormitories. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I also didn't know why Ben was so angry with me. I could understand Ellen's anger because I'd accidentally insulted her while yelling at Michael. However, I didn't feel as if I'd done anything to warrant Ben's anger. When I reached the dormitory, I laid down on my bed and began crying. The teenage years were going to be a lot more complicated than I thought.


	3. Making up and Breaking Up

Making up and Break ups

I felt lonely for the first time in a year. Of course I still had Denver, who was very sympathetic about my fight, but I couldn't spend all my time with him. We all had to be in the common room by a certain time every night, but I also didn't share every class with him. I missed my friends. It was just a little over a week since we'd had our huge fight, and we hadn't made up yet.

Sometimes I wondered if perhaps Ellen and Ben had made up since the two had gone out for Quidditch Try-outs, and made the team as chasers. I didn't see them hang out together though. I was surprised Quidditch was still taking place that year. From what I had heard, the last time the tournament had been held at Hogwarts, they hadn't had Quidditch. I guess the teachers decided to do both though. I was glad. I felt that it would make the year for exciting and fun to see both events.

Michael spent all of his time with Jared since the fight. I didn't see Jared hanging out with Stan or Hank anymore. In fact, from what I could see, Ellen seemed to have a relationship with Hank. She was spending a lot of time with him if she wasn't hanging out with Jess, Anne and Erica. Not only that, but Ben was spending a lot of time with Melanie if he wasn't hanging out with Dan and Keith.

It made me feel depressed that I didn't have anyone else in Hufflepuff to talk to. Although I was sure the other girls would welcome me, I didn't want to go near them if Ben or Ellen were talking to them. I didn't know the other boys all that well at all. Keith and Dan were nice enough, but I hadn't talked to them much and Brad and Joey seemed to be complete strangers to me. It made me realize how shy I was that I didn't have many people, even in my own house to talk to without my friends. As for the rest of the second years? I had never taken the time to get to know them. Of course I knew a few people, such as the Andrew twins and of course Denver, Morgan and Claire but I only knew anyone just by sight and name.

When I was in the common room, I spent most of my time working on my homework. The only good thing that came out of our fight was that I kept up with my school work, even if it was more complicated than the year before. I didn't have Ben to look over my essays, but I did have Denver who was also smart enough. He didn't mind reading over what I wrote, and correcting it if he needed to.

I wondered how long we could stay angry with each other. Was it the end of our friendships?

One afternoon after classes, I headed to the lake. Denver was in the library with Morgan and Claire but I wasn't in the mood for homework, so I went for a walk on my own. I found myself drawn to the memorial. It seemed a shame to be fighting with my friends when people had died for me to be at Hogwarts in the first place. It was hard to believe that over a year ago there had even been fighting here. I didn't come to the memorial often, but that day I stood and read over the names of people who had died.

"Makes our fight seem silly doesn't it?" A familiar voice called.

I glanced up to see Ben crossing the grounds to me.

"It does," I answered. "Although I still don't know why you or I are angry with each other."

"I don't either to be honest," Ben said as he reached me. "I think I was just so angry with Michael and Ellen. I was kind of annoyed with you but I wasn't angry. I've just been tired of you taking it from Michael lately, especially since last year you would never take it from me. You confronted me about it a number of times. Yet with Michael you said nothing. When you just accepted that gift from him, I just couldn't take it anymore. I guess it's my fault for the fight though."

"I think it's all of our faults, but I think Michael is the main one to blame," I answered.

"Ellen was at fault as well," Ben said. "I've been sick of her for a while too. I've wanted to tell her off for a while, and I think she probably felt the same way about me too. I wasn't angry enough with her to end our friendship though. I just wanted her to stop bringing up Jaime, and everything else she's been doing."

"Well you're right," I said as I walked away from the memorial to stand closer to the lake, Ben followed. "I should have said something to Michael a while ago. You're right about me being passive aggressive."

"We should have all said something to him a while ago," Ben said as we sat down by the lake. "And I should have said something to Ellen as well. Maybe it's harder for people to stand up to friends sometimes."

"Denver told me I needed to tell Michael off as well," I told him, "he basically said what you told me."

"Since when are you and Denver dating anyway? How did that happen?" Ben asked.

I explained to him about the morning of my birthday, and Denver's confession.

"What about you and Melanie?" I asked. "I noticed the two of you have been hanging out a lot."

"She liked me too. Our fight in the common room was very public you know, so everyone in Hufflepuff, well I expect the whole school by now heard about it. It's the reason why Hank and Ellen hang out now. Hank and Stan are also fighting with Jared since he was the cause of it. Hank and Stan also don't want much to do with Michael," Ben said. "Even my sisters heard about our fight. Of course a lot of people think it's funny. You know, a group of second years getting in a huge fight in the common room."

I nodded. "From what I heard, I duelled Michael and won, even though that's impossible. Michael is the best dueller in the second year."

"I heard that one too. It's amazing how rumors get started around this place. Barry was certainly right about that," Ben said with a sigh. "But Melanie pointed out that maybe our fight was a good thing. It kind of cleared the air. Things haven't been good between any of us for a while. I'm ready to make up though. I figured since you and I weren't really angry with each other, I'd talk to you first."

I stared out into the lake. I'd been ready to make up with Ben and Ellen as well, but I wasn't so sure about Michael. I didn't say anything to Ben at first and then I said while I still stared out at the lake:

"I'm all for talking to Ellen; I didn't mean to insult her. I was just so angry with Michael that I spoke without speaking. I honestly don't care who uses the snackboxes. I'll never use them but I don't judge others who do. I was just trying to hurt Michael but I ended up hurting the one person who has always supported me no matter what. But I just don't think I am ready to talk to Michael yet."

"We should give him another chance though you know," Ben said. "There has to be a reason for his change. He's always been insecure, but he's also been a good friend up until recently. It's the same with Ellen, at least for her and me. You and she have never had problems but she and I have always gotten along well enough until recently. I think it's the divorce."

"Of course it is, and I know she said and did things to you that she shouldn't have, but she was nowhere near as bad as Michael was to me. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have any friends. You can talk to him if you want, but until I get a sincere apology from him I am not talking to him. It's his move, not mine. I did absolutely nothing wrong, and I still think he's jealous about me meeting Harry Potter," I answered.

Ben looked out into the lake too. "I figured you'd say that. I'm on your side no matter what. I just want you to know that. If you want, we'll talk to Ellen since we're both in agreement about her. Maybe if Michael sees the three of us talking, he'll make a move. If not, that's his problem."

"Don't end your friendship on my account," I said. "It's not right for you to lose one of your best friends because of me."

"Ashley, I'm closer to you than I am to Ellen or Michael," Ben responded quietly. "So it's you who I am going to choose. You're my best friend. The other two are my close friends, and we're all good friends as a group but out of all three of you, it's you that I consider my closest. That's why I was upset with you for avoiding us; I didn't think it was right you were ignoring me or even Ellen when it was Michael who was to blame."

I glanced at Ben with surprise. I hadn't realized that he felt that way. I'd never given much thought to who I might be closer to, but given recent events I thought it was a tie between Ben and Ellen. Ellen and I could talk about everything, including girly stuff. However, ever since Easter, Ben and I had been on the same page about our friends and we'd been able to discuss everything. It was hard for me to say who I felt closer to. As for Ben, I thought for sure either Michael or Ellen would be closer to him. Michael was a boy, so they could discuss guy stuff. Ellen was Ben's first friend.

"Why me?" I asked finally. "I thought you and Michael were closer. You're both boys, and well, I don't mean to eavesdrop but I have heard you two and your conversations. Michael knew before Ellen or me about Melanie. If Michael isn't your closest friend I thought maybe Ellen because she was your first friend."

"I could discuss the same with any of the guys in our year, but I am not closer to them," Ben answered. "Ellen was my first friend but that doesn't mean anything. It's hard to explain Ashley; it's just ever since Easter, and maybe last term. I just realized it was you that's my closest friend. It's why I felt the need to correct everything when it came to your sister, and it's why I apologized about it. It's your opinion I care more about out of those two."

"I guess it's just hard for me to decide between you and Ellen," I answered. "I feel comfortable telling both of you things, or coming to both of you. The only things I don't tell you are… well certain girl stuff. The only reason Ellen knew about Denver before you was because she asked. But between the two of you, it's a close tie. I hope you're not offended."

"No," he said and smiled at me. "It's not a competition Ash. I figured out of the four of us, each of us felt closer to a certain person than the other. It's not a big deal. I don't know about Michael and Ellen now, but for a while it was obvious Michael was closer to Ellen. And perhaps she was closer to him. Barry and Brianna both told me it happens. I talked to them about it over the summer."

I smiled back. "Well, do you want to go find Ellen then? I really do miss her."

Ben shrugged. "Sure, but she does owe me an apology."

"The three of us need to sit down and talk about everything," I said. "Melanie is right, it did clear the air and now we need to talk about it."

Simultaneously, we both turned from the lake and headed back to the castle. On the way back we discussed our new relationships. Although the two of us hadn't spoken in only a week and a half it seemed we had a lot of catching up to do. It felt as if we'd been apart for the holidays instead of just because of a fight. The two of us talked excitedly and non-stop as if nothing had happened. I felt happy for the first time in a while knowing that I did have a true friend who cared about me.

Denver had been right; I hadn't wanted to stand up to Michael because I hadn't wanted to lose Ben and Ellen in the process. All week I'd been scared that perhaps I had, but this wasn't the case. And although we hadn't talked to Ellen yet, somehow I knew she would talk to at least me again if I apologized to her. She'd only been upset with me because I had offended her. On New Year's she had told me she would stand by me, no matter what when Ben and I had fought. I knew she would again, especially since I knew she wasn't in the mood to talk to Michael. I smiled down at the ground. No matter what happened with the boy, I still had two people behind me.

"What's the smile for?" Ben asked me noticing. "Are you thinking about your boyfriend?"

"No," I said and I stopped to throw my arms around him, I was sure I surprised him but he hugged me back. "It just feels good to be friends again. I really missed you Ben. I miss Ellen too, and I know she will talk to us again."

Ben laughed and pulled away from me. "Good to see some optimism from you, Ashley. You're a different girl from last year you know. You've changed, and I am not just meaning because of this fight. I just remember last year. You weren't confident in anything, now you are."

"That's something I've heard a lot," I said laughing. "Everyone tells me I am different. But it's because of you three and I am including Michael in this, even if he has been a prat lately. I did have a reason for all the self-pity and pessimism last year. I just had to get over it. And now I know I am good in Charms, even if I'm not in other classes."

"You're better in your classes though," Ben said. "Like I said, you just needed confidence."

"I know," I answered, and as we got closer to the castle we saw Ellen and Hank together talking. I almost didn't want to disturb them, but I told myself that they'd had time to talk to each other. And they would continue to have time to talk later.

"Ellen!" I called as Ben and I got closer.

She and Hank looked over. She smiled at us and said something to Hank, who nodded. He gave us a small wave and then turned to go up the steps of the castle. Ellen hurried over to us.

"Perhaps this will be easy," I muttered to Ben as we walked closer to her.

"So we're making up now?" She asked as soon as we got close to each other.

"If you want to," I said to her. "Ellen, I am sorry. I wasn't trying to offend you. It's just Michael made me so upset that I was trying to find any way to get to him. I didn't mean to insult you though. I honestly don't care who uses those things. I don't think you are stupid for using them."

"I overreacted," Ellen said to me. "I knew you weren't trying to offend me. I was just so angry. I am sorry too. I mean, we got in a fight on your birthday of all days. I was never angry with you. After I had some time to cool down, I felt bad. I just felt embarrassed and I was sure you were going to be angry with me for ruining your birthday."

"You didn't ruin my birthday," I said.

"And I am sorry too," Ben said. "I do think those candies are dumb but I don't think you are dumb. It's your choice to use the things. I'll never agree with that choice, but I am not going to ever say anything to you about it again after this."

Ellen shrugged. "I know Ben, but I am not you. You have to remember that when it comes to homework and everything. I want to do magic but I don't want to spend all my time doing homework and I don't want someone nagging at me for not doing it all the time and I don't want someone bothering me about missing classes either."

"I know but Ellen, you shouldn't stop doing homework or doing well in school because of your parents," Ben began but Ellen interrupted.

"Ben please, I don't want a lecture," she sighed.

Ben held up his hands. "No Ellen, just hear me out please. I am never going to lecture you or "nag"-" and he put up finger quotes as he said the word nag "after this, but just let me have my say and I will never bring it up again." Ellen shrugged and then gave a small nod to let him know he could continue. "I just don't think you should stop doing your classwork because your parents divorced. Do it in your own way, I don't care how. Just continue to try and succeed. Don't let the divorce put you down. I know you feel disappointed that all your hard work last year didn't pay off. I get that. All I am trying to say is that you're going to be here for the next six years and I want to see you get your OWLs and NEWTs at the same time as we do. I want us to finish school together. Just remember that, okay? Like I said I am never going to bother you about doing homework again but just don't let yourself fail."

Ellen didn't say anything at first and then she kicked a rock lying on the ground. "I plan to pass every year Ben. And I am very sorry for the mean letter I wrote to you in the summer. I just felt so upset that I needed someone to blame. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine. I already knew deep down that they would divorce. It still hurt to find out. And I am sorry that I rub it in your face about Jaime. I won't do it anymore. You don't have to worry; just because I don't do homework as much as you do doesn't mean I plan to fail. Just let me do it my own way, okay?"

Ben held up a hand again. "Believe me, I promise. And it's okay about the letter. I understood. Ashley and I just agreed that the three of us had so much tension between us because of Michael that we all blew up at each other."

"That's for sure," Ellen said. "I feel bad for him though. I mean, people can't help who they like. I couldn't help falling for Hank any more than you couldn't help falling for Melanie or you Ashley falling for Denver."

"Except it worked out for the three of us," Ben said.

"I just don't know if I am ready to talk to him yet," Ellen continued.

"Same here," I said. "Ben and I discussed that. I have nothing to apologize to him for. It's his move. He needs to apologize to me, and I might consider forgiving him. But if he does hang out with us again, he's on probation. I know you shouldn't do that with friends, but it's different with him. He's done this to us too many times."

"No I agree," Ellen said quickly.

"I do too, I already said I am with you no matter what," Ben said to me.

"I am too," Ellen said to me. "You're my friend first before him. So are you Ben."

We smiled at each other. I think they were feeling the same way I felt. It was good to know we could stick together no matter what happened.

Later that night, Ellen and I sat together to discuss Hank and Denver. Again, I felt as if I were younger than Ellen in years of experience. She had just turned twelve years old and she already had a boyfriend. I hadn't considered having a boyfriend the year before. I'd had other worries. I tried to ignore those feelings though. I didn't think it was a good idea to compare myself to other people. After all, Ben would be thirteen soon as well and he'd only just got his first girlfriend. Sarah, who was just a day younger than me hadn't had a boyfriend yet either. There were other people who were my age or older who hadn't yet.

At times, I still couldn't believe it. Denver was a handsome boy, and I was such a homely looking girl. I felt as if at times I were dreaming. Other people couldn't believe it either. While most people knew, or had assumed that I'd liked Denver (I guess I'd been more obvious than I'd thought) most people were shocked he liked me back. They all figured he'd want to be with one of the Andrew twins. There were also other pretty girls in Slytherin who were decent enough. To most people, it was shocking that he was interested in a plain Hufflepuff girl.

"Don't worry about what other people think," Ellen said I voiced my concerns to her. "A lot of girls are just jealous you know."

"I know, but what if Denver listens to other people that he shouldn't be with me?" I asked, saying something I'd been worried about since we'd gotten together.

I knew at times that other people's opinions could influence someone. I remembered back at my old school when people had stopped hanging out with other people for that very reason. I knew we were all at a self-conscious age. What if Denver worried that I tarnished his image?

"If you were dating Michael or someone similar I'd be concerned but not Denver. That boy is so stubborn, and maybe you haven't noticed but he does really like you. Just because we haven't talked in a week, doesn't mean I haven't noticed the two of you. I've been wishing to talk to you for a while, but as I said earlier, I was worried that you were angry with me. Anyway, I am telling you right now. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Denver is not going to break up with you over other people's opinions. He doesn't care what other people think," Ellen said.

"Don't you remember last year when he pretended to hate Muggleborns?" I asked.

"That's different," Ellen answered. "He was a scared first year because he had been sorted into Slytherin, and he was angry with you. But he's changed and everyone knows his opinion. Plus, he's grown up since then. It's obvious to everyone that he just does not care what people think at all. And you do know if he weren't dating you but someone else, people would be talking. In case you haven't noticed but it's happening with Ben and Melanie. Do you know how angry Tara is? And do you know how many people are upset about Hank and me? There are so many boys you like me and there are so many girls who like Hank. People are always going to talk Ashley. Don't worry. I'm sure there are even boys who are jealous of Denver-"

"Yeah right," I interrupted.

"Think what you want Ashley, but just don't let Denver see those insecurities. That's a turn off for boys you know. Don't let other girls see it either, they'll use it to get to you," Ellen continued as if I hadn't interrupted.

"Good to see you and you're friends are talking again," Denver said to me the next day as we headed outside to enjoy the late warm September afternoon. It wouldn't be long before it would be cold out. So we wanted to enjoy the outdoors as much as we could.

Denver sat down on a bench in the court yard. I hesitated, and then sat down on his lap. I knew girls

sometimes sat on their boyfriend's laps but at times I still felt self-conscious about being affectionate with Denver in public. One of the reasons was because of the way people talked, but the other was because I was still getting used to having a boyfriend. I wasn't sure how he'd react to me sitting on him. I hadn't tried it yet. He didn't mind though, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Ben made up with me last night," I answered and I explained what had happened out by the lake, and how we'd made up with Ellen afterward.

"Well I am glad to see you're not talking to that moron though," Denver answered and I knew he was talking about Michael. "You should stay away from him."

"It's his move," I said. "He has to be the one to apologize, not me."

"Well of course not you," Denver said. "You didn't do anything. But I don't think you should be friends with him, even if he does."

"We already agreed that if he does talk to us, he is on probation," I said. "Ben and Ellen both said they are on my side. Ellen is still uncomfortable around him, and Ben said he feels closer to me than he does Ellen or Michael."

"That's a surprise considering last year," Denver said.

"He said he started to feel that way around Easter I guess, believe me I was surprised too. I thought maybe Michael would be closer to him or even Ellen," I answered.

"Speak of the devil," Denver said who was staring at the entrance to the court yard. I glanced over to see Michael and Jared who were walking towards a bench. Michael kept glancing in our direction.

"Those two are unpopular in the common room right now," I answered.

Michael kept staring in our direction, making me feel uncomfortable. I wondered if he was talking about me to Jared. I wasn't sure what their opinion was on the new relationship. I tried to ignore them as I brought up the Tri-Wizard tournament; a discussion that everyone was obsessed with lately. The last tasks I knew they'd had to fight dragons, and go into the lake, there had also been a maze. Obviously they weren't doing a maze again since we were still holding Quidditch games still.

"It would be interesting to have Quidditch tournaments against the other two schools," I said.

Denver was about to answer when Tara and two of her Ravenclaw friends walked up to us. Although I didn't know the other two girls well, I knew they didn't like me too much. They weren't nearly as bad as Tara was but they had made fun of me in the past.

"You know Denver; you can do so much better than Ashley. I'd be careful, I saw her in Diagon Alley buying Love Potions. She might have you on one right now," Tara said. "Now, if you want a girl more suited for you," and she turned to look at her friend Lydia Jewel. "Lydia here is perfect. She's smart, she's pretty, and she's ten times better than Ashley."

Lydia smiled at Denver and fluttered her eyelashes. "I am in the top ten of the year you know."

"Sorry, not interested," Denver said. "I don't like stuck up girls, especially ones who go for someone who is in a relationship already."

"You can do better than her." Natalie Morrison said. "Any girl in this entire school is better than her. Lydia is the perfect girl for you."

"I really am," Lydia agreed.

"Like I said," Denver answered. "I'm not interested. If you're as amazing as you claim, I am sure you can find another boy. What about Ted?"

"Don't you three have anything better to do?" I asked fuming. "There are plenty of boys who are single, go for them and leave us alone. Michael is single, go for him."

"Yeah right," Lydia said and made a face as she glanced in his direction.

They glared at us for a moment before turning and walking off. I had a feeling this wasn't the last we would hear from them, or anyone else for that matter. They were the first ones to actually approach me, but I'd definitely heard enough. I couldn't help but wonder how many times Denver had heard that he shouldn't be with me. As they disappeared, I stood up and started to leave the courtyard.

"Don't let them get to you," Denver said as he caught up with me and taking my hand. "Where are you going?"

"How many times have you had people tell you that you shouldn't be with me?" I asked him.

"Does it really matter?" Denver asked me. "I don't care what anyone but my friend's opinions are.

Morgan and Claire both like you, and so do my other friends. Anyone else is just bored with their own lives. Maybe you haven't heard, but several people think that Ben and Melanie shouldn't be together, and they feel that way about Hank and Ellen as well. They say that about any other couple in this school. If you're going to listen to nasty people like that, you're going to be miserable."

"I know that, but situations like this do bother me," I answered. "I mean, how would you feel if a guy came up to me and told me to dump you for someone else?"

Not bloody likely I thought to myself. It was still early in the evening, so we didn't have to be inside yet. We paused by the steps leading into the school.

"It would anger me, so I understand why you're upset believe me," Denver answered. "But I am also confident enough to know it's me you want. Somehow I feel that you're worried that I will let girls like that get to me," and he leaned forward to kiss me. "You don't have to worry. No other girl is going to make me break up with you, and I will not cheat." He continued and then kissed me again.

"If for some reason I end up being unhappy with you I will talk to you about it. If we can't work it out, only then will we end things."

I thought about Rachel's latest letter though. I knew I could trust him, just from the way he was looking at me, However, she'd also mentioned that both Denver and me were only thirteen years old. Our relationship likely wasn't going to last for a long time. And yet, as I stared at him, he seemed older than thirteen. Even though I was his first girlfriend, it seemed that he had more relationship experience anyway.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Denver asked and he kissed me again.

I hesitated for a moment, and then figured I might as well be honest. Both Denver and Ben had both told me that I needed to speak up and not be passive aggressive. So I explained everything that I was thinking. Denver smiled at me and pulled me close.

"My brother told me the same thing. I went to him for advice a lot over the summer, and even since we've gotten together. But he also told me we have to enjoy the present. Maybe we won't be together six months from now, a year from now… who knows but we should enjoy right now. And I am telling you that right now, I want you and not Lydia or Tara, or any other girl. So don't worry. Those girls are just jealous of you, just there are some boys jealous of me," he told me.

I didn't believe there were boys jealous of him. Perhaps they were jealous that he had a girlfriend, but they weren't jealous that he was with me. I didn't say this though. I just smiled and kissed him, feeling secure for the first time in a while. He was right of course, I needed to enjoy the fact that we were together at that very moment. If for some reason we broke up tomorrow, it didn't matter because I had him right now. Ellen had been right about one thing. She'd been wrong about not revealing y insecurities though. It had actually been a good idea, because it had cleared things up between us. I now felt confident in our relationship.

After a while, it seemed that our fight had never happened. Ben, Ellen and I hung out just like old times. I'd also started to wear my gifts from them. I hadn't before, because I'd felt guilty about wearing them after our fight. Ellen had bought me makeup that was charmed. Most of the makeup I owned was just ordinary muggle kind. The kind she bought me made it easier to apply. It changed so that it looked more natural looking to skin type, and eye colour. It used to take me a few minutes to apply and blend properly. The new stuff she bought I just put it on, and it looked right.

"Do you know how many muggles would love this?" I asked Ellen one morning as we headed to the Great Hall together. "Would it be a breach of security to buy some for my sister?"

"I don't think so," Ellen answered. "I think if only she wore it, it wouldn't matter. But even if she put it on other people I don't think they would know. They would just think she did a perfect job on them or her. It's not as if muggles will guess it's magic makeup."

"I just think it would be the perfect Christmas present for her," I answered. "I can't believe how nice it looks. It looks better than the job I was doing."

"George Weasley certainly knows what he is doing," Ellen told. "That makeup didn't even exist a few years ago. I can't believe most of his products. I mean, magic has been around forever, we've been charming and changing objects, and inventing for so long. And yet, he seems to come up with such amazing ideas for such simple things. No one would have thought of some of his products ten years ago."

"He's a smart man," I said.

We reached the Great Hall, and headed to the Hufflepuff table where Melanie and Ben were. Although in the beginning I'd been happy about their relationship. She was a girl that both Ellen and I got along with, so we approved of her. Ben seemed happy with her as well. And yet, over the last few days I sensed her resentment of us. The three of us had found a happy medium between spending time with each other and the people we were dating. Anytime Ben hung out with us, she got upset with him. It was as if she were jealous.

As we sat down with them, she shot us a dirty look before she put an arm around him. I glanced over at Ellen who raised an eyebrow and then smirked down at her plate as she started to load it up with food. We hadn't discussed this change in her, but I knew she'd noticed it as well. No one said anything as we ate, even when Hank sat down beside Ellen and kissed her cheek. That should have been enough to show Melanie that she had nothing to worry about. However, I didn't think it was that simple.

"When is Sluggy having his next party?" Melanie asked Ben. "It will be nice for us to go together alone."

"Not sure," Ben answered. "I don't know if he is doing a Halloween party this year with the Tri-Wizard Tournament starting then. I'll ask him though."

"That would be great, because you know; we haven't had an actual date together. It's a shame that second years can't go to Hogsmeade," Melanie said as she rubbed his shoulders. "Ashley, don't you feel that you don't get to see Denver enough since he's in Slytherin? It must be so hard to have a boyfriend in another house. The two of you don't even get to eat together. It's a surprise you don't feel anything for other boys."

Her message was pretty clear. I knew exactly what she meant by that. I knew that she was also trying to show me that Ben was hers. I didn't understand where her jealousy was coming from. She knew we were good friends, and she should have also known that Ben had no interest in me whatsoever. Even if I were prettier, she should have realized it. I'd be a little more understanding if she felt some jealousy for Ellen, but at the same time she must have known that he didn't like her more than a friend. I glanced across the table at Michael who made eye contact with me for the first time in a while. He smiled at me, and then looked away. I'd noticed lately that he had been looking at me a lot since the day in the courtyard.

"Denver and I see each other enough, and we do eat together. We often have picnics together. It's not too hard to make a date, even if we don't have dances or we don't go to Hogsmeade. You work with what you have," I answered. "And I only have feelings for Denver."

And not feeling too hungry anymore, I got up and left. I didn't want to say anything I might regret. I only cared about Ben's opinion and so I didn't want to insult his girlfriend. He didn't seem to notice how clingy and insecure she was when Ellen and I were around. I knew Denver would say I should speak up, and Ben said it would be passive aggressive but this was one topic I felt I should keep quiet about.

We had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing, so I headed that way. Ellen and I sat together in the class, so I figured I'd bring it up to her. Professor Fraymen who had become a legend at Hogwarts wanted us just to practice the latest spells we'd learned since the beginning of term. Everyone had been surprised to find him still here since no Defense teacher had lasted more than a year. It seemed with you-know-who gone for good, the curse was finally broken.

"She's definitely jealous of you and Ellen," I recognized the voice, but I didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm surprised Ben puts up with it though."

"What do you want Michael?" I asked feeling a little annoyed that he thought we could talk as if everything was okay.

"To apologize. I've wanted to for over a week, I just didn't know how. I don't blame you if you don't want to forgive me. I was a prat to you, and I can't really come up with any reason for why. I was just feeling stressed out about home, and then I started to like Ellen. I talked to Jared a lot about all this, and somehow he managed to convince me that you were the enemy," Michael answered. "I shouldn't have been making fun of you, or talking about you, or anything. I've been feeling terrible since the fight. And then I saw that you, Ellen and Ben made up but none of you have talked to me and it made me realize just how much I've blown it."

We still had time before class since we'd left fairly early. I stopped in the corridor to lean against the wall. I wanted to see his face as he talked. I still wasn't sure if I could forgive him. I remembered the end of the last term, the weeks we spent during the summer, and the first week into term. He had been nothing but mean to me. I was also tired of the ugly jokes.

"Michael, I didn't deserve anything you did to me," I answered. "I've been nothing but nice to you. I've let you come into my home to stay. I even helped you get two good friends. I'm sorry Ellen had no interest in you, but that was not my fault. People can't help who they don't like any more than who they do like."

"I know," he said. "I've been thinking about everything a lot, especially the last week. It just seems to me Jared only wanted to talk to me if it meant insulting you."

"That's another thing," I said feeling suddenly even more annoyed. "Michael, I did not choose my looks. Yes, I am ugly. I likely will never be as beautiful as my sister, or Ellen, or anyone. I am so damned sick and tired of hearing people talk about how ugly I am… but especially from people who are supposed to my friends. If you want to be my friend, you need to get over it. I don't ever want to hear you call me ugly again. Not to my face, and not behind my back. True friends don't do that."

"I'm sorry," Michael said. "I shouldn't have said any of that, and I won't ever say it again, even if you don't want to be my friend. I won't say it."

I sighed.

"Look, you have to talk to Ellen and Ben as well but the three of us agreed that if we did hang out with you again, that you would be on probation. The four of us will talk at lunch, and we'll see what they have to say. All I can say for now is that if you want to hang out with us again, then you can't pull any of the stuff you were doing. If you do, then you're out."

Michael looked me directly me in the eyes. "Fine, at lunch we'll all talk. But I am determined to prove to you and them that I am willing to change. It will be uncomfortable around Ellen at first but," and he smiled at this "she isn't the only girl in this school. Although Hank might not like us hanging out."

"If Hank trusts and likes her enough, he will," I said not knowing what kind of boyfriend Hank really was. Not everyone would be as good as Denver. I had lucked out when it came to him.

"And I have something for you," Michael said and reached into his bag. "It's not much, but it's better than your original gift." He held out a Hufflepuff hair clip. "Since you're accessorizing with everything Hufflepuff, I found this. It's cheap though."

"Michael, it's the thought that counts," I answered as I took it from him. "It's not about the money. Honestly even if you hadn't given me a gift I would have understood. What bothered me was that you gave me something you knew I wouldn't use. It was a waste of your money, and it was insulting to me."

Michael sighed. "I really was a prat, wasn't I?"

"That's an understatement of the year," I muttered and began walking to our classroom again.

"Well, I am good with challenges and proving myself," Michael told me as he fell into step with me.

"And I will prove to all three of you that I am done being a git, and I am done hanging out with Jared. And I am even getting over Ellen. I thought it would be hard, but surprisingly it's not. I guess I was just grateful for what she did for me. I took it the wrong way. After seeing her with Hank though, it's been easy to move on."

"Oh right, you'll probably hear about it since they seem to hate me right now, but I told Lydia Jewel to go for you," I told Michael and I explained the encounter to him.

I figured if we were going to try and start our friendship over, I should be open about everything. Considering the glares the girls had been giving me since the day in the courtyard, I knew they might mention it to Michael. Everyone knew we were fighting. If they saw that we'd made up (or were trying to) they might mention it. All five of us knew my comment hadn't been a nice one. They'd likely try to use it against me.

"I already did hear about that," Michael said and shrugged. "I can't get angry with you for it when I did the same to you."

"Somehow I am not surprised," I said. "I don't get it. Tara and Lydia can get any boy they want. Yet they want Ben and Denver. It's why they're doing this."

"And Natalie wants Hank," Michael said. "I have a feeling we're going to be dealing with those girls a lot."

Although I'd been angry with him for so long, and there had been a point when I had thought I didn't want to be his friend again I smiled. The same feeling I'd felt when I'd made up with Ellen and Ben came over me. It was the way Michael had said "we're" that made me realize he really was sincere. He was willing to deal with any battles that our group might go through.

After we ate, the four of us headed to the courtyard to talk. It was hard to get Ben away from Melanie, who protested but we'd managed after a few times. Ellen and I had discussed Ben and Melanie during Defense Against the Dark Arts and we'd agreed that we were going to have to bring it up to him. Of course we were worried he might be upset with us, but I remembered what had happened when we'd kept things from each other.

"I already talked to Ashley this morning," Michael said as the three of us sat down on a bench and he stood. "I apologized to her about everything, but I owe the two of you an apology as well. I haven't been a very good friend at all and-" he looked directly at Ellen. "I am sorry I made you feel so uncomfortable. I think I knew already you weren't interested but I still had that false hope. I'm sorry to have made our friendship awkward, and that I even liked you in the first place."

Ellen laughed. "Michael, you don't have to be sorry for liking me. It happens. I am never going to angry with someone who has a crush on me. And there were times when you made me uncomfortable but it wasn't only because I didn't like you back, it was also because I was worried about hurting you. It's awful when it happens between friends. I also didn't mean it when I called you pathetic. You're a good friend most of the time. I was just really angry that day."

"You don't really owe me an apology," Ben said. "I was just so sick and tired of the way you were treating Ashley. I already told you before to knock it off, but you wouldn't listen. You just kept making fun of her, and then you started to treat her as if she were the enemy. And then on her birthday of all days, you had to give her something she would never use. You were rude to all of us, but I could forgive you for that. But honestly, I'm surprised she's willing to forgive you for the way you treated her."

"I know I was," Michael said. "And she already told me that I am on probation. I am willing to take even that if we can all hang out again. I promise I won't be a prat again, and if I am, just tell me. I don't want things to blow up the way they did. And I don't ever think I actually liked you as much as I thought I did Ellen. It's just you're a pretty girl, and I was grateful for everything you did. But I've seen you with Hank, and it really doesn't bother me. And I've been noticing other girls."

I felt someone start to massage my shoulders. "What about Lydia Jewel?"

I looked up at Denver and smiled. He smiled down at me but then glanced at Michael.

"You're lucky she's willing to forgive you, I don't think she should, but it's entirely up to her. But just know that if you hurt my girl again, you're going to answer to me," Denver said.

"I don't plan to," Michael said honestly and he smiled a little. "But no, I don't care how pretty Lydia is. I don't want her. Although from what I hear, she wants you."

"She's not getting me," Denver answered quickly. "Even if I were single; I wouldn't go for her. I don't like that type of girl."

"I thought you wanted one of the Andrew twins," Michael said with a frown. "I knew Ashley was interested in you, but I thought for sure-"

"Everyone did, and maybe there was a time when I did have interest in them, but they like older boys," Denver answered sounding annoyed, but I didn't think he was exactly annoyed with Michael. I think he was more annoyed with the fact that everyone kept saying that to him.

"Anyway," Ben said. "If you're done being a prat, I am willing to be your friend again. Just remember, if you pull this bullshit ever again, than we're done."

"Same here," Ellen said.

Michael smiled. I had a feeling that things would be good between us. I think Michael understood completely that this was his final chance. I hoped that after the fight, the four of us would grow stronger as a group.

By the time it was Ben's birthday, we were all getting a long again. Michael seemed to be completely over his crush on Ellen. There were times when Hank and Melanie hung out with us in the Common Room, and at times outside the Common Room Denver would join us as well. Michael was the only single one, but this didn't seem to bother him at all. At first, Hank seemed annoyed by him, but he seemed to get over it after a while.

On Ben's birthday, we wanted to celebrate it with him after classes with just the four of us, but Melanie didn't want that. She wanted to spend the whole day with him without us. Ben didn't say anything about this, so we just gave him our gifts and left them to it. After what had happened on my birthday, we didn't want another huge fight. Michael was scared to speak up because of his probation and Ellen and I didn't want another fight.

"Maybe it's better that the two of you just talk to him," Michael said nervously as the two of them took off to have dinner on their own. We were headed to the Great Hall after classes.

"Look, I think you're too worried about this probation thing," Ellen said. "Telling Ben that his girlfriend is too clingy isn't what we're talking about. You don't have to be on egg shells around us Michael. All you have to do is not be a prat to us like you were to Ashley."

"I understand that," Michael said. "But people can be stupid about their crushes or even their girlfriends. I mean, look at the way I was with you. Look at the way Ben was with Jaime. People get defensive."

"Michael, the four of us aren't always going to get along. We might get in a fight with you sometimes. We're not going to end the friendship over that. Don't worry about it. Look, he might get defensive because he definitely did with Jaime I think he will consider it," I said. "Don't be so paranoid. There is a difference between telling your friends that their girlfriend is clingy and jealous and treating them the way you treated me. You're over thinking things."

"Alright fine," Michael said, "but I think you should start the conversation then."

"Agreed," Ellen said quickly.

"Why me?" I protested.

I knew I'd changed, and I had been getting better about not being passive aggressive with everyone, but I didn't see why I had to always be the one to stand up to people.

"Because he's closest to you," Michael said.

Shortly after the four of us had started hanging out again, the dynamic of our friendships had come up. Michael had admitted that he had a hard time knowing who he felt close to, which was why he had started to like Ellen. Each of us admitted who we all felt the closest to. Unfortunately for Michael, no one felt the closest to him. Both Ben and Ellen felt closer to me, and I felt closer to Ellen, and then Ben. It was a close tie, but after thinking about it, it was definitely Ellen.

"Exactly. He considers you his best friends out of all of us," she said and sounded a little annoyed.

"You two aren't honestly jealous of that are you?" I asked. "I was surprised too you know."

Ellen smiled and sighed. "No, not really. I guess it's expected."

"I'm not annoyed, but it does make me realize I need to change since no one feels closer to me," Michael answered sadly.

"Well to be fair, I did feel closer to you until you started being a prat," Ellen said. "Maybe I still do, I just need time. Honestly Michael, you do need to relax. All four of us need to move on. If we can all get past that fight, than we can do this. I honestly don't think it's going to be as bad as we're making out to be. That being said, Ashley, I still say you bring it up. The two of us will back you up, but you start the conversation."

"Alright fine," I said. "Although I do hope we don't fight. Quite honestly, I have had enough fights to last me at least a few months."

We waited until the weekend to talk to Ben. It was hard to get Melanie to let us spend a day with him. So Ben said we could compromise. He would spend time with her on Saturday and we could hang out with him on Sunday. It worked for me anyway. I wanted to spend more time with Denver anyway. It was starting to get cold out, so we wanted to have as much outdoor time as possible before we were cooped up in the castle all the time.

On Sunday, it was a chilly October morning, but we went out to the lake anyway. I had bought a nice Hufflepuff scarf during the summer, so I was happy for an excuse to wear it. We all sat down and talked casually at first. We wanted Ben to be in a good mood before I brought up Melanie.

"Ben, we actually wanted to talk to you," I finally said after Ben and Ellen finished telling us about their latest Quidditch practice.

"About what," he asked picking at some grass.

"Melanie," I said and I explained everything that we had been experiencing with her.

Ben kept quiet for a moment as he stared at a piece of grass that he'd pulled up. He rolled it between two fingers.

"I know," he finally answered. "She's getting worse. Honestly, the only time I enjoyed our relationship was when we were all fighting. She seemed great. Maybe it was because I hung out with just Hank and Stan instead of two girls. But ever since we've been hanging out again, she's been getting more and more jealous."

"She knows the girls are in relationships though," Michael said and then he turned to Ellen. "I mean, does Hank ever get jealous about you hanging out with Ben and me?"

"Not really." Ellen answered. "He was a bit when you started hanging out with us again, but it wasn't because he was insecure with me. It was only because he knew how you used to feel. But I've told him you know and understand nothing will happen between us."

"And I really am over you," Michael added. "Trust me on this."

"I know, I've seen the way you've looked at Anne. Word of advice, Michael just tell her. Don't stare. That's what made me uncomfortable. It wasn't because you liked me. It was the staring," Ellen answered.

"Same with me," I added. "I mean obviously I knew you didn't like me. And now I know why you kept looking at me, but the staring really was uncomfortable."

"Duly noted," Michael answered.

"But Hank also knows that we were all friends before he and I started dating. He knew what he was getting himself into," Ellen continued.

"Same with Denver," I added. "He has absolutely no jealousy whatsoever."

"Well no of course not," Michael said. "We all know he will never feel that way when it comes to you."

I felt myself stiffen up instantly and Ellen and Ben shot him a glare. I'd thought he'd learned his lesson.

Michael seemed to sense what we were all thinking because he held up his hands. "No, no I didn't mean it like that at all. I just meant, well you two have seen the way he is around her! Even before we started hanging out again, I noticed it. I just meant Denver is so secure in the relationship, and he likes you a lot. Everyone has noticed this. We talked about this the other night. Haven't you noticed how jealous the other girls are because of his devotion?"

I nodded and relaxed. "No you're right, he has zero jealousy. He's even supportive of me talking to you again, and he didn't think I should. But he respects my choice, and he knows the four of us are good friends."

"Yes I've definitely noticed that," Ben said. "And it's bothered me that Melanie can't be the same way. She didn't seem to be the jealous type at all. It's kind of bad when I have to make a deal with her so I can hang out with all of you. I just don't know what to do. I don't know if I should talk to her about it, or just end it. I wrote a letter to Barry about it, but he hasn't gotten back to me."

"Why didn't you talk to us?" I asked.

"I just thought Barry was more experienced with this," Ben answered with a shrug. "I considered talking to the three of you, but I wasn't sure if you could offer advice to it. I was waiting for Barry's response first. I did plan to tell you guys everything. Barry and Brianne did tell me this could happen with us."

"Well I think it's ridiculous," Ellen said. "But maybe you should talk to her first."

"Do what you are doing with me," Michael said. "Put her on probation… although I wouldn't mention the probation part at all. Just talk to her about it, and if she keeps doing it just dump her."

"No, don't mention the probation part," I added laughing. "I don't think she'll take well to that at all."

"Although it might make her dump you," Ellen said sounding hopeful. "Sorry, I don't actually want you two to break up. I just think she's going overboard."

Ben smiled. "I get it. Do you mind if I go talk to her now? I know we said the four of us would hang out today and all but-"

"Ben," I interrupted. "The whole point to us wanting to spend the day with you was so we could talk to you. Lately, we haven't had the chance to hang out without her around. It's hard to talk about something like this in the common room as well. Someone might overhear. If everything works out with you two, we can hang out later."

"Or if it doesn't we still can hang out," Ellen added.

Ben nodded and took off. The three of us decided to stay outside and talk. Since we knew that Michael had developed some interest in Anne, we decided to give him some advice about her. Although she wasn't a close friend, we knew enough about her. Ellen had also spent a week and a half hanging out with her to find out some information for him.

We took a walk around the lake. When we got back to where we'd started out, it was to find Ben staring at the memorial so we headed over to it.

"So what happened?" I asked since he didn't look to happy.

"I had to dump her," he answered. "She told me I had to choose between you or her."

"Are you serious?" Ellen asked. "I knew she was getting jealous, but I just can't believe she made you choose between us and her."

"No, it wasn't you she felt jealous of. Well, she likely felt some jealousy but it was Ashley," and he stared at me before he looked away. "She told me either I stop talking to Ashley for good, or we would have to break up. I told her that we would have to end it then."

"Ben I am sorry," I said. "I don't know what I did, but I am sorry for whatever it is that I did to make her jealous. I thought everyone knew I only had eyes for Denver? I mean, Tara even tried to spread around a rumor that I was buying love potions to keep him around. He told her if she didn't stop and took it back, he was going to curse her with something that would make all her hairs fall out."

Ben shrugged. "You did absolutely nothing. Maybe she heard that I feel closer to you, I honestly have no idea. I should have guessed it though. It was you she started to make comments about. She even heard the love potion rumor because she told me I should watch it in case you did it to me. I told her it was Tara looking at the potions, and we'd caught her."

"Looks like you dodged a bullet mate," Michael said and he put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "There are plenty of other girls though."

"Oh I know," Ben said. "I knew my first relationship wouldn't last. It's not really the break up that bothers me. It just bothers me that there are people out there so insecure that they would make me choose between them and my friends. Brianne told me last Easter it would happen, but it still bothers me a lot. She knew we were friends before. Next time I am going to make sure that any girl I date understands that I do hang out with two girls, but no I don't have any interest in them."

We said some more comforting words to him, but I just couldn't believe it was me that ended his relationship. I'd known that both Michael and Ben might run into some problems because of Ellen, but I'd never suspected it would be because of me. It was making me realize that my looks weren't everything. Not only did I have a very devoted boyfriend despite my looks, but I also had girls feel jealous of me. I had never expected this would happen. And I didn't want to admit it, but part of it made me feel good. Of course I felt sad for Ben. But it just made me realize that maybe I wasn't nearly as bad as I originally thought. If one boy liked me, maybe others would. If one girl was jealous of me, than maybe I wasn't undesirable.

Feeling a little bad by my thoughts I smiled at Ben. "Don't worry Ben; you're good looking enough to find another pretty girl who won't get jealous. You won't be single long."

Ben smiled back at me and then looked at Michael.

"True, and until then you can be my wingman mate," he said. "You can take all the psycho jealous girls."

"Gee thanks," Michael said. "Just what I wanted. Especially now with me being on probation."

"You're overthinking this probation thing," Ben said. "We're not going to stop hanging out with you over any small thing."

"Are you insulted by it?" Ellen asked. "You keep bringing it up."

"Because we already told you," I chimed in. "You have to be a complete prat for it. Look, forget the probation thing. Just promise us you'll always be our friend, and talk to us. If you feel stressed by your home life, talk to us. If you have a crush on another girl, talk to us. And we will ask you and talk to you if we notice you acting the way you were before. We're not just going to stop hanging out with you just like that. I honestly think we all need to try and be honest and talk as much as possible without any fear. I mean, we were scared to bring up Melanie today which isn't good. We're all best friends, even if someone is closer to someone else. So we should be able to talk and not feel paranoid."

"You're right," Ben said. "I'm not going to stop hanging out with you over one little thing. I know I was an idiot last year about Jaime, but I have grown up since then. Look, let's just promise from now on we'll talk and hear each other out. That way no one is paranoid about anything, including Michael."

Michael grinned back. "Alright, I promise."

"Me too," I answered and I put my hand in the middle with my hand facing down. Michael put his on top of mine.

"I promise," Ellen said and placed her hand on Michael's and lastly Ben put his on hers.

After we moved our hands Ellen smiled. "Now let's go in. It's cold. Let's get started on homework."

Surprised that she said this, we all laughed and headed back in.


	4. Arrival and First Task

A/N: I'd forgotten I included a Tri-Wizard Tournament theme in this. Probably not the best idea but it's there.

Arrival and First Task

October became a busy month as the date for the Tri-Wizard tournament drew nearer. The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving at the end of the month. It seemed the castle was going under extra cleaning than usual. Filch the caretaker who normally yelled at students for making a mess was a lot more grumpy about them. Ben and Ellen told us he'd tried to give them detention for tracking mud into the castle after one of their practices. Luckily, Professor Fraymen stepped in before he could. Whenever they had a practice, I usually spent time with Denver.

One afternoon as I went to go meet him, I saw him down the corridor with Tara. I froze in my tracks as I saw her kiss him. Denver grabbed her arm, and pulled her into an empty classroom they were near. No way. He can't be cheating. He hates her. I thought to myself as I stared at the space they had been in. It took a moment before I could get out of my trance. I hurried forward wondering if I should confront them, or wait. I paused outside the classroom and reached into my bag where I had one of my extendible ears. I put one end to my ear, and let the other end snake underneath the door.

"-the hell is wrong with you… if Ashley had seen!" Denver's voice came as if I were standing next to him.

"Oh come on, you can do better than her. I don't get why you're with her. I am just doing you a favour. And like I said, I saw her buying love potions. Do you realize she might have drugged you?"

"Really? Because from what I hear; it was you looking at the potions. Ellen and Ashley caught you.

I've told you, I have no interest in you or Lydia. So leave me the hell alone, and stop trying to break us up. I hear Hoofer is single again, go for him." Denver answered angrily.

"Love potion talking," Tara replied and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I already told you to stop spreading that around about both Ashley, and Ellen. She did not drug me with a love potion, and she never would. And if you're thinking about doing it to me for you or Lydia, you'll regret it. I will spend the next six years making your life miserable. You'll never want to look in another mirror again-"

"Is that a threat because-"

"No, it's a promise Tara. Leave Ashley and me the hell alone!"

I'd heard enough, I pulled the extendable out of my ear, and put it back into my bag. I opened the door, which hadn't been closed tight enough and stormed in. Tara glanced over at me, and then moved forward to put her arms around Denver. I think she tried to kiss him, but Denver pulled out of her grasp. For the first time since I'd met him, he looked terrified. Shaking with anger, I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Tara.

"Fernunculus!" I shouted.

Instantly Tara's skin erupted into boils and she let out a cry of pain.

"How dare you!" She screamed as she pulled out her own wand but Denver quickly disarmed her.

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend from now on!" I yelled as I walked over to her. "Tell that to your friends as well. Both Denver and Hank are off limits… and so is Ben, even if he is single now. He does not want you! Find some other guy, and leave us alone!"

Tara glared at me, and then turned away. She hurried to grab her wand, which had flown across the room when Denver had disarmed her. Sending another glare my way, she left the classroom quickly.

"Ashley-" Denver began and he wrapped his arms around me. "Nothing happened with her. I promise."

He sat down on a chair and pulled me down on his lap.

"I know," I said and I kissed him. "I saw the two of you in the corridor. When you pulled her in here,

I followed, but I listened with an extendable first. I was worried for a moment, but I know you wouldn't cheat."

Denver kissed me back. "I don't like the fact you were worried for even a moment. I will never cheat on you. I just want you to know that. I can't ever imagine wanting another girl but you right now. If that ever does change, I will break up with you first. It's just not the kind of person I am. You're my girlfriend."

"Denver, you're an amazing boyfriend. I am sorry I doubted you for even a moment," I sighed and then smiled. "Just think, this time last year we didn't like each other. Did you imagine this ever happening?"

"This time last year?" He asked and he laughed. "Nope, I definitely didn't like you at all. I certainly didn't imagine this moment."

"We definitely had a rough start," I said. "Unfortunately for me, I threw fire at you."

Denver stared at me a moment and then raised his eyebrows.

"Unfortunately for you? Really? Did you honestly just say that? Unfortunately for you?"

He took his wand out of his pocket.

"Rictusempra," he muttered and then kissed me again.

Instantly I felt as if I were being tickled all over. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Come on Denver, take it off," I laughed. "I'm sorry."

"That will teach you," he said as he took it off but he was grinning. "Even if it could have burnt me, I am glad it did happen. We wouldn't have become friends, and we wouldn't be dating right now."

"So sentimental Denver," I said.

He started kissing me again, and for a few moments we didn't say anything. Everyone would tell me that I was only thirteen, and we hadn't been together long so what I felt couldn't be love. Maybe they were right, I didn't know, but at that moment it certainly did feel like love to me. I wasn't going to ever admit it to people like my mother, or even Rachel but I thought I could tell Ellen and Ben. I'm sure Ben would be another who would be skeptical, considering how smart he was. However, we'd agreed we would all talk to each other without being worried about judgement. I wasn't sure how Michael would react either. Although we'd told him not to be paranoid about the probation, I was still wary around him. I was all for giving him a chance but it was going to take me a while to trust him again. For now, I could consider him a part of our group, but he wasn't my best friend.

"Anyway, Slughorn told us at the last Slug club meeting that he would be holding the Halloween party in a week," Denver continued. "Since the other two schools are coming here on Halloween, he decided to have it early. And of course we can invite someone to the party."

"Let me guess?" I asked. "You're taking Tara?"

Denver rolled his eyes. "I was actually thinking Lydia since Tara is part of the club, but if you think it should be her?"

"As long as it's anyone but me," I answered with a grin.

"Well sorry, but you're the only one I want to go with," he told me.

"Do we dress up for Halloween, or what?" I asked.

I hadn't been to a Halloween party since the ones that were held at primary school, or ones my sister had had. I wasn't sure how Hogwarts did them since Ben had taken Ellen to the last one. Although from what I remembered about the year before, the two of them had just gone in their school uniforms.

"No, we just go dressed as we are. They don't really do anything formal for Halloween," Denver replied. "Anyway, we should get to the library now. We said we'd meet everyone there."

Hand in hand, we left the classroom as we discussed the Halloween party some more. I felt a little disappointed that we wouldn't be dressing up. I was excited to wear the new dress robes I had bought over the summer, but perhaps I'd get the chance to for Christmas. There was supposed to a dance called the Yule Ball during the holidays for fourth years and up but of course Denver and I weren't old enough for that. I also knew my mother wouldn't want me to stay at school. I knew it bothered her that I was so far from home as it was. I did hope Slughorn would have his own party though.

In the library, we found Michael, Ben, Morgan and Claire already there. We'd started to study more with our mutual friends together. Although they didn't join us often; Hank, Stan, Jared (who seemed to have made up with his friends) and Ellen were supposed to meet up with us as well. They weren't there yet, so Denver and I weren't the last ones.

We sat down to hear them discussing the Tri-Wizard tournament. Although I was excited for it, I couldn't help but feel bored by the conversation as well. It was all anyone would talk about anymore. It was usually the same discussions. Everyone wondered who would be the champion this time, which had entered, and what would the tasks be. Others wondered if Harry Potter and the other champions from the previous tournament would show up.

As we sat down, Ellen ran over with the boys following behind her, walking slower.

"Ben! Michael!" She exclaimed as she hurried over. "I need you two to do me a huge favor!"

"You don't have to," Hank said as he sat down, and the rest of them joined him.

"Slughorn is having his Halloween party next week and neither Hank nor I are in the club as you know. You two are, and you can invite someone! Please, please invite us. Ben, you can take me and Michael, you can take Hank."

Michael looked uncomfortable.

"Ellen, I already asked Anne and she said yes," he answered.

I glanced over at Hank who was smiling, I had a feeling he was happy to know that Michael was moving on.

"Well, I don't plan to take anyone," Ben said. "So I can invite you, but I don't know about Hank."

"I don't have anyone I am taking," Claire spoke up. "I can invite Hank. There isn't anyone I am taking either. We're all part of the club, and there isn't any boy I care for."

"Oooh thank you!" Ellen exclaimed. "You two are the best. And hey, you can Claire can hang out together."

Claire blushed. "You don't have to hang out with me Ben," she answered.

"I know I don't have to, but I will," Ben said and he smiled at her. "I can't think of a better date at the moment."

Everyone stared at him, and I waited for one of the other boys to make a comment but they didn't. I kind of hoped something would spark between them at Slughorn's party. Claire Parkinson would not be the jealous type, and she was also best friends with my boyfriend. I thought she would be the perfect girl for him. I glanced over at Ellen and she smiled at me. I had a feeling she was thinking the same thing I was.

Claire and Ben were smiling at each other. I glanced around the table; everyone else had looked away except Morgan who looked annoyed. I wondered why that was. He was part of the Slug Club, so that wouldn't be the reason. After a moment, Ellen broke the silence by mentioning we should start studying, which was out of character for her. Obviously she wanted to take the awkwardness away from the two of them.

"So I know you said you wanted to have New Years at your house this year," I said to Ben as I read the latest letter from my mother, "but my mother wants to know if you guys want to come over this year and-" I hesitated before I went on. "She really wants to meet Denver. I don't know if he'll go for it, but she wants you guys and Denver to come over. If you don't want to come, and you want to go to your parents it's fine, but I think she really wants him to come over sometime."

We were sitting in the Common Room the morning of Slughorns Halloween party. The others were busy working on homework and discussing the party. Ellen looked up excitedly, she looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. I knew she'd enjoyed it at my place the year before but we had promised Ben that we would have it at his place this year.

"Actually we aren't having the party this year anyway," Ben answered. "Brianne and Brenda are staying at school for the Christmas holidays and Barry won't be around. My parents didn't feel like hosting a big party this year. I think they are just having a night to themselves and their grownup friends. So we can if we want."

"Excellent, I'll let her know," I said. "She really likes you guys, that is if you two want to come over as well." I added as I looked at Michael and Ellen.

"I really would like to. If Rachel is there maybe she can do our nails again, and I know it's a lot to ask but do you think your mum would let Hank go over as well? It's okay if she says no but-"

"I'm sure it won't be a problem," I interrupted. "I was actually thinking if maybe Denver is coming, he might want Morgan and Claire to come. I was going to ask her if I can bring extra people. I doubt she'd mind. You saw everyone at my place last year. It's just everyone else has to get permission from their parents. Maybe Hank will want to invite Stan and Jared as well."

"Jared?" Michael asked in shock. "Are you sure about that?"

"I want to put the past behind me and move on. And maybe if he sees that, he'll stop hating me so much. Maybe he will say no to the invitation, but it's worth a shot."

"You can be a fool sometimes you know that?" Ellen asked.

"Your opinion, but if I didn't forgive people and try to make things right then I wouldn't be with Denver. Michael wouldn't be part of our group again. I know I promised Ben I wouldn't bring it up again, but the two of us wouldn't be sitting here right now. And think about our fight. It's worth it to forgive and give people a second chance. If it doesn't work out, then that's fine but at least I'd try and I would know," I answered.

"I know, but still," Ellen answered. "I'll talk to Hank though, and I will let him know he and the boys

can come if they want."

"Great, and I'll have to talk to Denver tonight at the dance. I am not sure how he will react to meeting the parent type of situation.

I was actually quite nervous about asking him. Ever since I'd told my mother and sister that I had a boyfriend they kept mentioning that they would like to meet him during the Christmas holidays if he could come over. I hadn't told him this yet though. I knew it was a big deal for the boyfriend or girlfriend to meet the parents. Our situation was a little different than the usual.

That night, as we got ready for the Halloween party together Ellen told me that Hank was all for coming and so was Stan. Jared said he might come, but he wasn't sure yet.

"I'm sure that is a no," I answered. "Usually when people say something like that they mean no."

"Actually I am not so sure," Ellen replied. "He said he wanted to talk to you personally about it. I think he was a bit surprised that you'd invited him as well. So he might say yes."

"Yes maybe," I answered.

Or maybe he was going to be rude to me about it. I thought to myself. Perhaps he was upset that I had invited him and he wanted to tell me off for it. I felt even more nervous about the conversation with Jared then the talk I would have with Denver about meeting my mother and sister. Ellen changed the subject and began talking about Hank and how happy she was with him.

"You know, everyone says relationships don't last at twelve but maybe they're wrong. Hank and me are still very happy together."

"I think it depends on the people who are together, and also a lot of people forget what it's like to be our age," I said. "Before I came to Hogwarts, I once told my mother I was stressed out from everything that went on at school. She told me that eleven year olds can't get stressed out. It irritated me when she said that because you can't feel stressed at that age. You can be stressed at any age."

"That's true," Ellen said. "I think even some of the older years forget what it's like to be in the first or second year too though. I hate when they call us cute little kids. I'm sure they hated it at our age."

I nodded in agreement. Although we weren't getting dressed up for the party, we still added more touches to ourselves than we usually did on a school day. After we were done, we hurried from the bathroom just as the other girls were entering. I wondered if they had been invited as well. Although Sarah was part of the club so perhaps she had invited Melanie to go with her. I'm sure the other three had managed to find dates as well though.

"Well I will see you later," Ellen said to me as she glanced over at Hank who was waiting for her.

I walked over to Ben and Michael who were talking near the notice board.

"Ready to go?" I asked them.

"I'm waiting for Anne," Michael said smiling at me. "I asked her to go with me and she said yes."

"I have to wait for Ellen and Hank," Ben told me as he nodded in their direction. "I am taking her, and we are meeting up with Claire."

"Oh right," I said. "Well I can wait for you guys but those two might-"

"I'll walk down with you now if you want."

I turned with surprise to see Jared standing behind me. He was the last person I expected to actually come up to me.

"You're in the club?" I asked.

"No, Sheila Andrews invited me," he told me. "I said I would meet her in the Entrance Hall."

"Okay," I said nervously.

I said good-bye to Ben and Michael and we turned and headed out of the door. I could sense a lot of people staring at us. I would have to tell Denver about the situation because I knew people would be going straight to him with tales. They would likely want to spread rumours.

"So Ellen said you wanted to know if I wanted to go to your New Years party," Jared began.

"We always throw a party at my place," I explained. "My mum said I could invite some friends over. Last year I just invited Ellen, Ben and Michael. This year she said I want to invite Denver as well, so I thought he could invite his friends. Ellen asked if she could invite Hank as well, and I thought he'd want to invite his friends as well. If you're not doing anything you're more than welcome to come. There will be a lot of teens there. My sister always invites all her friends, so my mother shouldn't mind. I have to ask her first, but I really don't think she'll mind. You just have to remember that they're all muggles."

"I've been around muggles," he answered. "I am just surprised you're letting me come to your house given our past."

"I am ready to move on," I said. "I always believe in second chances."

Jared sighed. "Well Michael was definitely right about you. Look, I am sorry for everything that happened. I shouldn't have tried to wreck your friendship and I am sorry for being rude to you. I just always have a hard time believing someone can be so nice without some kind of agenda. Stan and Hank have been telling me for over a year that I was being an idiot but I didn't listen. If my parents say it's okay and I am sure they will, I will come."

"Apology accepted," I said. "As long as you're done being a prat than I am willing to move on."

Jared smiled at me, which was probably only the second time I had ever seen him smile at me. He'd done it before when Melanie had gotten jealous about Ellen and me. I felt relief, not only because the conversation had been a good one, but because I no longer had an enemy in Hufflepuff. In the past I would have been suspicious about his apology but I believed this time he was sincere. In the Entrance Hall, Denver was waiting for me with the Andrew twins and Claire. He looked surprised to see me talking to Jared and a little annoyed as well.

"Hi," I said as I approached him.

He just nodded back without answering, but he took my hand and led me away calling a quit good-bye to the twins and Claire.

"What were you doing with him?" he demanded as soon as we were out of earshot.

"He was apologizing and I will explain why," I said. "So don't be angry."

"I'm listening," Denver said but his face remained hard.

I could tell that this time he wasn't going to be as easy-going. He hadn't really seemed too angry about Michael but it would take a lot of convincing this time. I explained everything from my mother's letter and invitation to inviting extra people to my place including Morgan, Claire, Hank, Stan and Jared.

"I can understand the others but not him," Denver said. "You shouldn't be inviting him and you shouldn't be forgiving him."

"Why not if he is sorry?" I asked. "Why continue to hate him? If he's willing to stop being a prat and move on then I am. I don't believe in holding grudges Denver."

"You do remember he tried his best to turn Michael against you. I know you're forgiving but come on. Out of all the people, including me, he was the worst to you. He had no reason to treat you like that," Denver said angrily. "You know what, I am too angry with you to go to Slughorns party. The date's off."

He turned and walked off. I stared after him a moment. It was the first time the two of us had ever gotten into a fight over something since we'd started dating. I felt scared that he would break up with me. I didn't want to go back to the Common Room, so I continued to wander the corridors deep in thought. I tried my best not to cry. It was something I had to remind myself of constantly because everyone knew that it didn't solve any problems. I knew he had a reason to be angry, but I didn't think he'd be this mad.

There was a tower I had discovered a while back that not many people went up to. I had only gone up there a couple times. It was one of the highest towers and it had a connecting bridge to another part. I wasn't sure if students were allowed up there or not, but that night I didn't care. I'd only discovered it once because Peeves had taken me up there when I'd gotten lost in my first year. I headed up there now feeling a little depressed. I couldn't believe how angry Denver was with me.

"What happened last night?" Ellen demanded the next morning. "Why weren't you and Denver at the party? We looked all over the place for you. Claire and Morgan said they would like to go to your party as well. You weren't there to explain it to them."

I explained to Ellen what had happened the night before. I didn't tell her about my tower though, where I had stayed until very late just staring at the stars. I wanted it to be my own secret place. So instead I told her I just wandered around the corridors and then came back to the Common Room late.

"He'll come around, although I do understand his anger. I am surprised you are forgiving him as well. I only put up with him for Hank, but you have to admit that he was a huge git."

"But if he's willing to apologize and change why hold a grudge?" I asked. "Why keep some kind of fight going on? Look, I hate having enemies. I know I will always have some, but why keep people as enemies who are willing to change?"

"I know, and I get that," Ellen said. "But Denver is your boyfriend, and you know how he is like when it comes to you. He's more protective of you than Hank is with me. He wasn't happy when you started to talk to Michael again, but he understood since you were friends before and Michael was… well a little misguided. Jared was a jerk to be a jerk and that's it. It would be the same as if you became good friends with Don Zent or Xavier Opress."

"I think Jared isn't on the same level as those two," I said. "But I can see your point. I just hope he doesn't break up with me over it."

"It's a disagreement Ash," Ellen said. "He is angry because he is protective of you. He's not going to dump you over this. Don't worry."

"Hopefully not," I said. "So how was the party? Was it fun?"

"Yes, and guess what? Slughorn managed to invite Harry Potter and his friends there. So guess who finally got to talk to Harry?"

"Michael?" I asked.

"They didn't say much, but I think Michael is thrilled that he finally got to talk to his idol. Michael basically just thanked him for what he did, and asked him what his life was like now. Harry told him, but Slughorn interrupted."

"Well he'll be happy for a long time. How did their dates go?

"Oh great, Claire and Ben will probably hang out again," and Ellen went on about their night together. I really hoped it would work out with both Anne and Michael and Ben and Claire. Although Anne could be ditzy, she was a nice girl. I had misjudged Jess, Anne and Erica. The four of us would never be best friends but we got along just fine and that's all that mattered. Michael needed a girl who was interested in him back after what had happened with Ellen. Perhaps after he had a girlfriend he wouldn't feel so insecure. Although I did worry a little that she might be the type who cared about money.

That day it was an unusually beautiful Sunday for October. Normally this time of year it was already cold out, and we'd had a few cold days but that day it was a warm and comfortable day. So my friends and sat outside where they discussed Slughorns party and Denver.

"I'm sure once he thinks about it he will forgive you," Ben told me. "The way you two are, I am sure you will make up soon."

"You guys all act like we are some perfect couple," I said feeling irritated. "We are only thirteen remember. Maybe things aren't as good as I thought."

"You're getting depressed over one little fight," Michael said. "He only got angry with you because he is worried about you. I'm sure there are people you'd get upset over if he talked to them. What about Maisie, or Tara."

I thought about him forgiving Tara, and I did feel some anger go through me.

"You're right, although I don't know how I would react if it was Tara. She tried to break us up. I just don't want an enemy if I don't have to have one. I already have enough people who dislike me. Why shouldn't I forgive someone if they are willing to change? All of us know that Jared was a prat but you didn't see him when he apologized. I could tell it was sincere."

"I know it was too," Ellen said. "I honestly think he's been sorry for a while, I think ever since the fight but I think he knew none of us, especially Ashley, wanted to talk to him. When I told him about the invitation he looked happy and surprised. I mean why continue to fight amongst ourselves after what the wizarding world went through if we don't have to? It's between Ashley and Jared. And to be honest, I am glad to see he is trying to change. It can be awkward hanging out with Hank sometimes when I don't like one of his friends. It's awkward when our group gets together. It's kind of the same tension we all had before our fight."

"I agree," Ben said. "We all have to share the same Common Room for the next six years. And speak of the devil…"

Ben was looking at something over my shoulder. I was facing the lake, so I couldn't see. I turned and saw Denver walking over to us with surprisingly Jared, Hank and Stan. Jared and Denver were trailing behind Hank and Stan deep in discussion, but neither looked angry. As they approached us Hank smiled at Ellen and then at me. I had a feeling that Ellen had told Hank about the fight, and he had tried to make things right.

"Can we talk?" Denver asked me. "Let's go for a walk."

"Sure," I murmured and I stood up. I left my books there figuring we'd back, and if we weren't I was sure my friends would take them back.

"Look I am sorry," Denver told me as he walked off. "I was out of line."

"Yes you were, but I understand as well," I answered. "My friends pointed out it's because you're protective of me."

"I am but you've never been wrong before when you've tried to make it up with people. Usually your instincts are right," he said. "If they weren't, we wouldn't be having this discussion at the moment. It's just I haven't forgotten everything he's done to you. Claire and Morgan both told me I was being dumb though, and then Hank approached me and told me off. So I decided I would just talk to Jared. I yelled at him at first, but then we talked. He really is sincere."

"People can change," I said and explained to him the points I'd made to my friends about unity.

"I'm sorry I ruined last night," Denver said he stopped me to turn and kiss me. We kissed for a few minutes before pulling away.

"You can make up for it by coming to my place for New Years," I said. "My mother really would like to meet you. Claire and Morgan are welcome of course. I just have to write and ask her but I honestly don't see a problem considering the house is always full of kids."

"That's fine, my parents won't mind," Denver said. "I'd rather keep making up though if that's alright with you."

We walked over to a tree where we sat and began making out.

The night we were all waiting for finally arrived, Halloween night. The entire school was excited about it. The other students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were finally arriving, and the Tri-wizard tournament was starting. The teachers had us all line up outside by year and house to wait for their arrival.

"So what did your mum say about inviting everyone?" Ellen asked me as we waited for the foreign students to arrive.

"She said the more the merrier. She said I can invite anyone over that I want as long as they have permission from their parents," I replied.

Secretly, one of the reasons I was glad that I could was to show some of the other kids from my town that I had made a lot of friends at school. The majority of them hadn't really seen the new me over the summer, so they would see me now with new eyebrows, makeup and more friends. I knew Jaime was planning to invite the whole neighbourhood again, and likely my mother would have people over too. My sister had told me it was the party of the year because it would be the year 2000. Everyone believed that the world would end because all of the computers would malfunction. I didn't believe it was true though, everything would be the same later.

"Look up there!" A first year girl shouted. I looked over at her to see that it was Janice.

Excitement grew through the students as we saw what looked like a flying house. As it drew closer we realized that it was a giant carriage being pulled by winged horses. Some of the older students had seen it before, so they weren't surprised by it, but us younger students were excited by it. Janice, who I had thought was shy at first was shouting excitedly with her friends, so I guessed it had been first night jitters.

When the carriage had stopped, Hagrid had walked over to tend to the winged horses while the carriage door was opened. A dozen students left the carriage along with a woman as big as Hagrid. Professor McGonagall walked over to greet them. She called the woman Madame Maxime, and from the way they greeted each other, I guessed they were old friends.

"Go on inside and warm up then," she was saying.

The Hogwarts students parted and let them through. The Beauxbatons students wore robes of light blue silk. It looked as if they wouldn't be warm enough for Hogwarts weather. I could hear others speculating this as well. A lot of the boys were staring at the pretty French girls, including the ones who were clearly too young for them, like Ben and Michael.

"I wonder if there are any Veela girls," Jared muttered to Stan. "I wouldn't mind a piece of that."

"Keep dreaming mate. None of them will look at a twelve year old."

"I don't care. I heard Fleur Delacore made quite the stir when she showed up. Apparently her sister goes there now. Do you think she will be here?"

"Fleur Delacours sister is our age," Ellen spoke up. "Or around our age anyway. She won't be old enough yet."

Jared smirked. "Really?"

"She's also in France," I said.

"True, but Beauxbatons will be holding the next Triwizard tournament. So maybe I want to be a champion in five years."

A bunch of people let out snorts of laughter just as someone was shouting for us to look at the lake. There was a bubbling in the lake and then suddenly a ship which looked like it had once been in a wreck emerged. There were silhouettes moving around the port holes. I was amazed that even magic could turn a ship into something like a submarine. It made me feel mediocre as well with my own magic. Although I was doing a lot better than I used to be, and my confidence was better I couldn't imagine charming a ship to be able to move under water. Whoever had done it had to be a very powerful witch or wizard. It reminded me just how far I had to go.

When they had docked the ship, several students emerged in bulky red robes. They were better suited for Hogwarts weather, although I imagined they'd be even warmer in those kinds of robes. There were only a dozen of those students as well. In a way, I didn't feel it was fair. Hogwarts sixth and seventh years were all allowed to enter while it seemed only certain students had been selected from the other two schools. For some reason I imagined they were students like Tara or Ben. If that were the case, there was no way Jared would be able to go in his seventh year. He wasn't an idiot but he wasn't a nose to the grind stone type of student either. He was almost like Ellen when it came to school work.

Their Headmaster was very tiny compared to Madame Maxime. In fact, he was tiny compared to Michael. He was a short and thin man and something about him looked very mean. I imagined he had to be a very stern man in order for people to take him seriously as Headmaster. He greeted Professor McGonagall and he led his students inside. The Hogwarts students followed them inside.

As we sat down at our tables, there was some excitement from other students about where the other students would sit. The Beauxbatons students settled at the Ravenclaw table, and the Durmstrang students sat down on the Gryffindor table. Many of the Gryffindor seventh years sat down around the Durmstrang students to talk to them.

"Looks like they are only interested in talking to the older students anyway," Ellen muttered. "Like usual. Sometimes I hate being so young. I wonder when older people will start taking us seriously."

"When we're their age," I muttered.

But in a way I didn't mind too much, it was exciting but I didn't feel I would be able to relate to people who were seventeen years old. At times I felt I had trouble relating to other thirteen year olds. Whenever I was around Jaime's older friends, I felt that they were so much older and sophisticated. I always feel intimidated.

Professor McGonagall welcomed the new students, and then the Goblet of Fire was brought out. It had been in a trunk. When it was lit, it had blue flames. Students would be entering their names in from after the Welcome Feast until the next evening. There would be an age line drawn around the Goblet, but there would also always be a teacher standing by to make sure no one who shouldn't entered. They would check each and every name and school that was entered so that no one could enter a younger student under another name, and no one could bewitch the Goblet.

A lot of the younger students groaned when they heard this. I guessed they were hoping they could convince an older student to enter them. I think they were hoping they could be like Harry Potter. Several of the second year Hufflepuff's who had older siblings muttered in disappointment. As we ate the feast, I noticed there were different foods than usual on the menu. There were some French foods I had never tasted, but it was good.

The boys were eating but they were still checking out some of the older French girls. Although I knew I should be secure in my relationship with Denver, I couldn't help but glance over at the Slytherin table. He was in deep conversation with Claire about something while Morgan was staring over at the Ravenclaw table at two of the French girls. I looked over at Ellen, who was glaring at Hank in annoyance. He was staring over at the Bulgarian girls.

"The French girls look good, but the Bulgarians aren't bad looking at all either," he whispered.

"Are you insane?" Stan asked. "You've got the prettiest girl in our year."

"I know, and I am not complaining, but I can notice other girls. She notices other boys," he muttered back.

Both boys were very unaware of the glares Ellen was giving them. She didn't say another word for the entire feast. I glanced over at Ben and Michael to see if they had noticed this exchange, but they too were ogling the girls. I gave another glance over at the Slytherin table. If Hank could check out other girls when he had a beautiful girl like Ellen, then perhaps Denver did too, even if he were devoted to me. However when I glanced over again, he was still talking to Claire.

"I can't believe him," Ellen said angrily later that night as we got ready for bed. The other girls hadn't come into the bathroom yet.

"He's still very happy with you though," I said.

"I know he is, but he is constantly doing that. I know he is going to notice pretty girls. I do notice cute boys. It's the fact that he just stares at them, and talk about how good-looking they are is what bothers me. There are times when he has said that if he were single, he would date a certain girl," she said annoyed. "It's not just tonight, and I get tired of it."

"Have you talked to him about it?" I asked him.

"No," she answered with while she shook her head. "I told you, it's not a good idea to let guys see your insecurities."

I didn't think that was the best idea considering how well it had worked out with Denver after I'd talked about my own. If all Ellen did was glare at Hank and complain about him, he couldn't know how she really felt. I remembered when my friends kept telling me I had to stop being so passive aggressive. I knew at times I still was, but I was definitely a lot better than I used to be. At that moment, I felt Ellen was being passive aggressive with Hank. At first I thought she had an amazing relationship with him, but at that moment I wondered how good it was if she couldn't talk to him about it.

"Maybe if I shag up with him," Ellen muttered.

I'd only read about people dropping stuff from shock in books, but at those words, I dropped my toothbrush in the sink.

"You can't be serious, Ellen!"

"Well why not?" She asked.

"You're twelve years old!" I exclaimed. "He hasn't been pressuring you into it has he?"

"No of course not, he hasn't brought it up at all. I've just heard some of the older girls talking about it. They said having sex with them usually keeps them interested," she replied. "Besides, age shouldn't matter."

"Yes it should matter Ellen! No one should be having sex at twelve! You can't try and keep him by having sex with him. Just talk to him about how you feel. I could never have sex with Denver just to keep him interested."

"Probably because you're too ugly," Ellen muttered.

I stared at her. Ellen had never called me ugly; she was the last person I would ever expect to say that. I finished brushing my teeth, and then went back to the dorms. I couldn't believe she would say such a thing.

"Ashley wait!" Ellen shouted as I went to my bed.

The other girls were entering the dormitory now. They stared at us for a moment before entering the bathroom themselves whispering.

"Look I shouldn't have said that. I was just trying to hurt you. You just don't know what you're talking about when it comes to this," Ellen said.

"Ellen, this is one time when I am going to have to disagree with you. I'll forgive you for your comment because you're frustrated but don't do it again. I honestly think you should talk to Brianne about this before you make any decisions. She's fifteen, so she will know better than either one of us," I answered as I crawled into bed. "Now leave me alone until tomorrow. I will forgive you for your comment, but at this moment I still don't feel like talking to you. And we don't have to tell Ben or Michael about this."

I shut my bed curtains.

"I am sorry," she said and that was all she said.

I knew I'd forgive her. I knew at times people said things they didn't mean when they were angry, but I was still really hurt. She was the one person I never thought would say such a thing to me. I felt it also showed my growth that year. In the past I just would have ignored her completely instead of telling her off. It took a long time for me to fall asleep that night. Not only because Ellen had insulted me, but because I was also worried about her. I hoped she would make the right decision.

Ellen and I acted as if our fight hadn't happened from then on. Instead, like the rest of the students we waited all day excitedly for the champions to be picked for the Tri-wizard tournament. The say seemed to take for ever to get through. By that evening, everyone in the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. Apparently a few older students had tried to enter some younger students, and they'd been caught. A lot of them would be serving detention during the first task of the year. Not only the older students, but the younger ones as well.

"Idiots," Ellen muttered.

"For once I agree with you," Ben said. "And I always believed you loved breaking the rules."

"Don't start with me," Ellen shot back.

"It was a joke, lighten up," Ben said.

"Just leave me alone!" Ellen exclaimed and she folded her arms tightly and then shot at a glare at

Hank who looked surprised.

Moments later, she got up and stalked off. I didn't want to interfere with their relationship so when Hank asked us what was going on with her, I shrugged and looked away. Ben and Michael looked clueless, so clearly they didn't understand either. Ben leaned over.

"You do know," he whispered.

"I promised I wouldn't say a word, girl talk," I whispered back.

I couldn't say more because Professor McGonagall was looking around the room sternly. Moments later, the Goblets flames turned from blue to red. It spit out a piece of paper.

"From Beauxbatons Felicia Corbuckle will be champion!" She called out.

A loud cheering came from the Beauxbatons sitting at the Ravenclaw table. A beautiful girl with long red hair stood up and then bowed. As she headed up the front of the hall where Professor McGonagall directed her to go to a door not too far from the one where we had waited for our sorting. Before she went through the door, she bowed again.

"Stuck up," Melanie muttered who was sitting beside me.

A few moments later, the Goblet spit out the name for the Durmstrang students.

"Alex Fiddler from Durmstrang!" Professor McGonagall called out.

Alex seemed to have a different response from his school mates. While the Hogwarts students clapped for him politely, only a few of the Durmstrang students did. The rest of his classmates booed loudly. It only took their Headmaster, Professor Pring to stand up and glare at them for them to stop. I wondered why the boy was so unpopular. Perhaps he was a know it all like Tara. I'd be embarrassed if everyone at Hogwarts booed me. And although it was paranoid and insecure thinking, part of me felt that could happen to me. A lot of the second years still didn't like me.

Now the Great Hall was dead quiet while we waited for the Hogwarts champion to be picked. All the sixth and seventh years looked so hopeful. The flames spit out the last name, and Professor McGonagall caught it in the air.

"Molly Miller from Hogwarts!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers again as a girl with long brown hair stood up. I had no idea who she was, but I clapped my hands with everyone else anyway. Ben whispered in my ear that she was one of the Ravenclaw prefects.

"Congratulations to all our champions. The first task will be November twentieth," she called. "You are all dismissed."

Although a lot of people were happy for Molly from Hogwarts, there were a lot of disappointed students anyway. We could hear a lot of complaining but Ben and Michael seemed too focused on what was bothered Ellen to care too much about the champions. They questioned me all the way down to our Common Room.

"Look, I promised her I wouldn't tell," I said. "If you need to know you two have to talk to her. I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Now stop bothering me."

"It has something to do with Hank though," Michael pressed on.

"Ask Ellen," I said. "If she wants you to know, she will tell you herself. I am not saying a word."

"You're stubborn," Ben said.

"It's why you love me," I answered back.

I never said anything like that to them before, but I'd been feeling pretty comfortable lately. Ben just smiled at me and put an arm around me.

"You know it," he answered. "Now, let's get started on that Potions essay you're behind on."

Later I went up to the common room to find Ellen crying on her bed.

"You know, if it is really bothering you that much you should talk to Hank, or break up with him," I told her.

"It's not that," she said.

"Well then what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know who I can talk to about this, and I am scared to leave the common room, so I can't go find Brianne or Brenda," she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I-I got my period, and I have nothing to take care of it," she said. "I guess that's why I have been so grouchy lately."

"Oh that, well I've gone some pads in my trunk," I told her.

"You've been through this already?" She asked. "When?"

"Just this summer, it started right after we finished Hogwarts," I answered her as I went to my trunk where I kept a big supply of them. My mother and I had gone shopping for them. She had bought me at least four months' supply. She said we would get more when I came home at Christmas. "My sister showed me what to do."

"It's just so embarrassing," she said. "I mean, I knew it would happen but I guess it must have started in the Great Hall. I noticed when I got back here that I had made a mess."

"Well here, you can use some of these, but I am sure Madame Pomfrey has some in her office too.

My mum only got me enough to last until the Christmas break so I have to be careful," I said as I handed her a few pads. "Those should last you. Maybe she has better ones anyway, I don't know what magical ones for witches are like since these are muggles ones."

"They'll do," Ellen said. "And thank you so much. And I really am sorry about last night. I am not making excuses, but I guess maybe it was the hormones talking. I would never say something like that to you. And I wasn't serious about the sex. I just felt so emotional that's all. Were you like this?"

I nodded.

"I think my mother suspected something was up. Normally if I backtalk her she gets angry but she was more understand that time. I'm sure I get like that too when it's about to start. It's a monthly thing," I told her. "But I still think you should either talk to Hank or Brianne or do both. I'm glad you're not serious about sex, but still."

"Do not tell the boys about this!" Ellen told me as she left the dormitory and entered the bathroom. She returned about five minutes later happier than what she had been.

"You know I won't," I answered, "but you should know they are going to be asking what it was wrong. They were badgering me about why you're unhappy. I told them if they want to know, they should ask you."

"I guess I should tell them. It's not really fair to keep them in the dark. But still. They will never know about my period," she said and her face went red.

"None of them know about mine, not even Denver. I can't imagine ever discussing it with anyone. I was glad it happened at home, and in the summer," I said. "And now I know I have to keep track of it, but I can tell anyway. I get crampy."

"So that's normal?" She asked. "I have a backache and cramps and I feel nauseous."

'It's normal," I said. "I keep hoping there is a witches potion or something for that. Come to think of it, maybe I'll go down with you to see Madame Pomfrey. Maybe there is a potion or something."

Ellen told the boys about her problems with Hank, but I didn't think she discussed them with Hank. She stuck by her theory that it wasn't a good idea to talk about her insecurities, and nothing I said or even Brianne said could change her mind. She even stopped talking it about it with me after a while. If I brought it up, she would change the subject.

By the twentieth of November, we were all excited about what the first task would be. We were all hoping for a Hogwarts win. Only the champions and the teachers knew what the tasks would be. They were told the night they were picked. All we knew was that it would take place in the Great Hall, so we all wondered exactly what it could be. It couldn't be dangerous. It definitely wouldn't involve dragons or any other kind of animal for that matter.

On the day of the task, we all sat in the Great Hall waiting for the announcement. There was a table right in front of the teachers table with a row of different potions in flasks. After we had all sat down, Professor McGonagall stood up to quiet everyone down.

"I would like to introduce Gabriella Rose, the temporary head of the sports department," Professor McGonagall said. "She will be commentating the first task, and she will explain the first task to you."

She sat down, and short and chubby woman stood up.

"Hard to believe she is Head of a Sports department," Michael muttered and a few people snickered.

"Welcome everyone to the first task of the triwizard tournament. Now the first task is simple. The champions have already been selected in which order they will begin. Felicia Corbuckle from Beauxbatons will be the first champion. All she has to do is solve the riddle and choose the right potion. If she chooses the wrong one, we will instantly know. Now, just to put your minds at ease, none of these potions are dangerous. So, let's welcome Felicia Corbuckle."

From what we'd seen of Felicia, she was a very arrogant woman. She was beautiful and knew it. She liked to flaunt it around our school. So many of the boys wanted her. She would tease them, and then let them down. She flirted with boys who had girlfriends. Many of the girls hated her. No one was surprised when she skipped into the Great Hall and then bowed and fluttered her eyelashes at some of the first year boys sitting at the Gryffindor table. They all gaped at her in surprise and then they smirked.

"That's disgusting," Sarah muttered. "If an older boy did that to one of us they would probably get in trouble for it. But apparently it's okay for her to flirt with eleven years old and she's seventeen!"

I had to agree with her on that one. Felicia didn't care who she flirted with, she just seemed intent of making all the boys from Hogwarts and Durmstrang hot for her. It didn't matter if they were just eleven year old boys or seventeen, if they were male, she would flirt. I imagined if Alex tried to the same thing with the girls, he would be in big trouble for it.

Felicia smiled at a piece of paper she was reading. I wondered if they got the idea from Severus Snape, the old Potions teacher. Apparently when Harry Potter had been in his first year, there was a Philosophers Stone hidden in the castle that was guarded by many enchantments. One of the old teachers had gone after it on Lord Voldemorts orders to steal it. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had gone after him to stop him. One of the enchantments they had to get past was one where they had to guess the right potion. The right one would get them through the door, the others were poison.

I muttered to Ben who nodded.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he whispered back as Felicia danced back and forth while she stared at the potions. "They must have. You have to admit, it is really clever. Not too many people could solve the puzzle. It just proves how smart Hermione Granger is because she could solve a riddle that not too many grown wizards could solve, and she was just twelve. I don't even think I could figure it out. And I am willing to bet that riddle up there isn't easy even she seems confident."

"Wow Benjamin Hoofer admitting that he can't do something," Ellen said with a smirk, but she said it in a way that we knew she was just kidding. He smiled and rolled his eyes at her. "I am willing to bet Tara thinks she can solve it though."

"I'd put my money on that," Michael added quickly and he glanced over at the Ravenclaw table.

A moment later Felicia picked up a flask of potion, and then smiled over at the Hufflepuff table before she bowed and then downed the potion. I hoped so much that it would be wrong. Nothing seemed to happen at first, but then she started to dance around. At first we thought she was celebrating but it didn't seem as if it were part of her control since the look on her face was shock. Moments later she stopped, and her face turned red with embarrassment.

"So close, and yet so far!" Gabriella called out. "Unfortunately being close isn't enough. Now Felicia, I would like you to keep that riddle because it will also help you solve what the next task will be. Now, let's see what the judges have got to say. They mark out of ten."

Professor McGonagall was first. She shot of ribbon which formed a six. Gabriella was next, she shot up a five. A man who I wasn't sure his name was sent up a five, Madame Maxime sent up seven and Professor Pring sent up a two.

"That doesn't seem fair since she was fairly close," Ben said. "I imagine the potions that are close only give a small side effect while the rest are worse. It doesn't seem right."

"Felicia's score is twenty-five. Now our next champion is Molly Miller from Hogwarts!" Gabriella called.

Everyone cheered as Molly entered the Great Hall and Felicia took her place at the Ravenclaw table. She looked nervous. She read the riddle and then looked at each potion and then read the riddle again. Moments later, she picked up a pink potion in the middle and drank it. Nothing happened at first, and then it seemed as if she were glowing for a few moments before she went back to normal. No one seemed to know if this was a good thing or not.

"Congratulations to our Hogwarts Champion!" Gabriella called out. "Not only did she guess the right potion, but she guessed very quickly. Now as I told Felicia, you must keep your riddle so you can guess the second task. Now, let's see what our judges have to say!"

Professor McGonagall gave her a nine, Gabriella gave her a ten, the man gave her a seven, Madame Maxime gave her a six and Professor Pring gave her a four. It was clear that he was not going to mark fairly which didn't seem right. Of course teachers would favor their own schools, but if the students deserved a good score then he couldn't just cheat. A lot of people were muttering about this in disbelief.

"Molly's overall score is thirty-six!" Gabriella called. "Now on to our final champion, Alex Fiddler!"

Alex walked over to the table and read the potion. He took a long time reading it over. It seemed as if about five minutes past before he glanced at the potions. It was clear he had no idea what he was doing, and I felt a little bad for him. I could imagine being in his shoes. I would never be able to guess the right potion either. It must have been hard for him to be up there with no support from his school.

He finally chose a blue potion, which we all knew was wrong since Molly had chosen a pink potion (whose flask had filled itself again) and drank it. There was a flash of light, and moments later Alex seemed to have turned into a dog. He was barking loudly. Everyone started to laugh hard, and then he was back to himself looking embarrassed. He stared at the floor with a scowl on his face. He didn't even look up as the judges began giving their marks.

Professor McGonagall gave him a three, Gabriella gave him a two, the man gave him a one, Madame Maxime gave him a three and not to anyones surprise, Professor Pring gave him a seven. It was obvious he wanted to give him a good mark but he couldn't give him a perfect one. So he had to settle on one of the higher numbers instead.

"Someone has to talk to him about that," Jared said angrily. "He can't just give everyone else bad marks but his champion a good one!"

But everyone else was talking excitedly that Hogwarts was in the lead. We were dismissed to go back to our Common Rooms while the champions were to stay behind to hear more about the next task, which would take place at the end of February.

"We want to talk to you," Anne said to me as she latched onto one of my arms and Erica latched onto my other arm while Jess led us away from the crowd going to the common room.

"What's going on?" I asked wondering if it had something to do with Michael. From what I knew, their date had gone well.

"We heard you are inviting a bunch of people to your house for New Years," Jess said. "I knew we aren't best friends or anything, but we're still hurt. Why weren't we invited?"

"It's nothing personal and Melanie and Sarah aren't invited," I answered but I explained my reasoning behind why everyone else was invited. "But my mum said I am welcome to invite as much people as I want," I continued. "So you three are welcome to come. Just remember there will be muggles there."

"I'm muggleborn," Erica answered. "And don't worry."

In a way, I did feel worried about having so many Hogwarts friends coming to my place. Not because I was worried they would do magic (they couldn't) or because they might slip up. It was because they might find out how much people from my home town didn't really like me. Ben, Ellen and Michael, and even Denver, Morgan and Claire were really understanding. However the rest I wasn't so sure about. Jared and I had only just started to get along. Stan and Hank respected me, but would they still respect me if they found out how my old life used to be?

"Please don't tell me you're going to invite Melanie and Sarah if they ask?" Ben said to me. "Things are going really well with Claire and me since Slughorn's party. I don't want my ex-girlfriend there. Even if we are getting along now."

"No," I said. "I think I have enough people for now. It's only fair that I invite your dates, and since things seem to be going well with Michael and Anne I might as well invite her. Anyway, Melanie still really doesn't talk to me."

It was true, although Ben and Melanie had been broken up for a long time now, she still didn't want to talk to me. I didn't get it; I was not the reason for their break up. She couldn't handle her jealousy of me. She had absolutely nothing to be worried about considering that Denver and I were still going on strong. It was something that surprised a lot of people, even me. Everyone else because no one thought we'd make a good couple and me because everyone had told me that relationships didn't last at thirteen. Apparently we were proving everyone wrong.

A week before the holidays, Melanie and Sarah finally confronted me about it. They were very angry.

"I'm not inviting everyone in Hufflepuff," I said. "Besides, why should I invite you Melanie? You act like it's my fault that you and Ben broke up. It's because you were jealous and clingy. You wouldn't let him hang out with us. You made him choose between you and his best friend. And Ben and I are just friends."

"Right now you are!" Melanie said. "You two are so stupid, neither of you see it. I feel sorry for any girl that comes into Ben's life and any boy that comes into your life. Maybe right now you and Denver are fine, but eventually he's going to realize it. I can't see it lasting between him and Claire."

"Ben and I will never date, we're too good of friends for that and Denver knows Ben and I are really good friends. You just think girls and guys can't be friends," I said. "So no, sorry you can't come. Not only because you have been very rude to me but because Ben doesn't want you to go. He doesn't want his ex-girlfriend around his new girlfriend."

"Well we didn't want to go anyway!" Melanie answered and she turned and walked off angrily.

"Look, I understand completely why you don't want Melanie there, but you and me have always gotten along really well," Sarah said to me. "I don't understand why I at least haven't been invited. I always thought Melanie was wrong about you and Ben."

"I know Sarah, I just didn't think of you because of Melanie. She's your best friend. I can invite you, but she is probably going to be really angry with you. It might start a fight between you two. Are you sure you want that?" I replied.

"I can handle Melanie," Sarah answered.

"Look, you can come if you really want to," I said. "You know Jess, Anne and Erica weren't originally invited either. It's because they confronted me about it too."

I explained to her exactly why I had invited everyone that I had invited.

"So you see it definitely wasn't personal, although Ben definitely does not want Melanie there. I also don't and I don't want to talk to her until she apologizes. I was not the cause of their break up. Anyone who gives ultimatums like that is responsible," I continued.

"I know, although Melanie is right. I am not saying she should have given him an ultimatum and she is at fault for the break up but you and Ben are very close. She won't be the first girl who will get jealous. That's the problem with when people are friends with the opposite gender," she answered.

"I know, and I expected it but I figured it would always be Ellen because she is so beautiful. She is one of the prettiest in our year," I confessed.

"Ashley, you're not as ugly as you think you are. I don't even think you are ugly. I get so tired of hearing people say you are. You have big beautiful eyes, and ever since you got your eyebrows done you look even prettier. Don't let anyone else tell you that you're ugly. You got Denver didn't you?"

And she turned and walked off before I could say anything else. I was in the dormitory, so I headed to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I'd heard before I had nice eyes, but I always thought everyone had beautiful eyes. However, I could actually see her point. My eyes were big and beautiful. I smiled, at least there was something about my face that was pretty, even the rest wasn't. I figured if we ever got into human transfiguration I could do something about my nose.

"Your mum really doesn't mind all these people coming over?" Ben asked me as we headed home for the Christmas holidays.

"Nope, she told me to invite as many people as I want," I answered. "I gave her the final list after Sarah asked and she said it's fine. She just said to make sure you all know that the boys are sleeping downstairs and the girls upstairs. So she wants you to bring sleeping bags, and we have extras if they don't bring any. Jaime is giving up one of her beds for one of the girls too."

"How many people are coming now?" Ellen asked.

"Thirteen," I answered. "It's not bad. Remember, my mother loves when people come over. You remember last year don't you?"

"Oh I don't care," Ellen said. "We should make it tradition to invite a lot of people. I think it's kind of nice seeing other people outside of Hogwarts. Melanie probably isn't going to forgive Sarah for a while."

"Melanie needs to grow up," Ben answered.

I didn't tell my friends most of our conversation. I didn't want them to know that Melanie thought that Ben and I were secretly in love but we didn't know it. Although Ben had come a long way, I still wasn't comfortable talking about that with him. This time last year he would have been disgusted and even if he considered me his best friend, and he stopped calling me ugly I knew he still found me unattractive. People's opinions didn't change like that. It was the same with Michael.

"I'm just surprised Michael is still able to go even if he is staying at Hogwarts," I said.

Michael was staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays even though he was coming to my party. He had told his parents that they needed to change, or he wasn't coming home and they hadn't. However, they had given him permission to go to my place. He had to get written permission from his parents, my parents and Ben's parents. He was staying at Ben's place after using the floo network from Hogwarts for a few days during the holidays. From what Michael had said, it was his mother who had given permission to make up for it.

"Well it's the holidays," Ben said. "Students can leave; it's just a long process. My parents have no problem letting him stay over for a bit, and then he'll be going back to Hogwarts with us."

"I wonder if he'll be lonely though," Ellen said. "I can't imagine staying at Hogwarts for Christmas when no one else is. I know the older students will be there, but there really won't be any second years."

"Brad and Joey are there. He gets along with all the boys in the second year. I am sure he'll be fine. I think he's better off staying then going home. It's miserable at his place as it is. You two haven't seen it, but in the winter it's even worse than the summer. It's not even warm enough," Ben answered.

"And you know he has to clean up after them."

"No, I agree with you," I answered. "He definitely deserves better. He'll be happier. I am pretty sure his parents are part of his insecurity problems. I've noticed he is a git the most when he has to go home. I think that's what happened last summer. He was dreading going home all summer, and then he was upset by being at home. I noticed how happy he's been lately."

It was definitely true that he had changed, and it wasn't just because of our fight. I knew our fight and the probation (which was definitely over now) had helped in a way, but I also think it was Anne who helped. He'd found another girl who was actually interested, and he knew he didn't have to go home until the summer. Ben had even told him that he could spend as much time as he wanted as his place instead of just a week. Not only that, other people had offered him as a place as well. I'd even told him he could come over anytime he wanted. It was something I wanted to bring up with my friends as well closer to the summer. I didn't mind the week long get togethers, but I figured we'd be entering third year next year. We were getting older now. Although I'd be baby-sitting and I could leave when I wanted anyway (no floo or anything) but they were more than welcome to come over when they wanted. That was a talk that could wait until later though.

For now, we just discussed the Christmas holidays and New year's.


	5. New Years 2000

When I got home, I soon found out that the reason my mother was so happy about all the people I was inviting was because she was so happy I had more friends. I guess I wasn't too surprised. Most of my life I had been a loner who was teased to my face and behind my back. My mother must have been glad to know that Hogwarts really was the place for me. I knew at times she had second thoughts about sending me to a school for magic, but I think after she saw how much I had changed she knew it was the place for me.

Usually when I came home for the holidays, we would sit down and talk about my school year and what I was learning. She wanted to know exactly how all of this would prepare for the real world after school. I had to continue to reassure her that there was a career waiting for me after I was done.

"At Easter break we get to pick new classes for next year," I told her and my sister as we talked about my school year.

"For the third year?" My sister asked. "Normally we don't pick our electives until the fifth year."

"What new classes are there?" My mother asked. "Which are you taking?"

"We'll learn more about them closer to the Easter break. Professor Sprout will talk to us about them, but they also hang out forms that explain each class. Ben told me what they are though, and he also said he'd help me pick them out. They are Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies," I answered. "Ben doesn't think I should take Muggle Studies since I am Muggleborn even if it would be easy for me."

"Well you shouldn't," my mother answered with a frown. "You're there to learn. What about Arithmancy? Isn't that math? I think you should really consider that one if it is."

I nodded and explained what each of the classes were. "But Ben can explain more about them to you. He has been reading all of his older siblings text books. He thinks I will really like Ancient Runes, so I think that one for sure but I will know for sure more when I talk to Professor Sprout. Brianne and Brenda also told me I can look at their books. I don't know about Arithmancy though. You know what I was like in math, but Divination sounds interesting too. So Care of Magical creatures. Unfortunately, all of them do."

"So take all of them," my sister answered.

I shook my head and explained that my course load be too full. I knew that there were students who had signed up for all of the classes, including Hermione Granger. When they had taken all of the classes they had to use a time turner in order to get to all of the classes. Ben had told us about it when I'd expressed interest in all of them. I definitely didn't want to do that. He told me the maximum I should take was three. So far I thought Ancient Runes and Divination sounded interesting. I just had to decide on the final class. I figured I would decide that at Easter break.

"You know I can ask Ben to bring some of the text books here," I continued. "Barry and his sisters still have their third year text books. Speaking of which, Brianne has offered me her text books for whichever classes I take."

I felt a little embarrassed to accept her old text books, but she had no problem with it. Ben was taking Barry's so he didn't need them. She would be finished her fifth year and with her old text books. Third year was the second most expensive year after first year. There were all new books since third year was intermediate level, and I knew I would probably need new robes.

Although I hadn't grown much in my first year, I could tell that I had grown a little since the beginning of the second year. So I would definitely need new school robes as well as new ingredients. However, Pat had told me I could baby-sit during the Christmas holidays and Easter break as well as summer. I had a job until the boys were old enough to look after themselves. By then, I would be old enough to get another job, or perhaps there would be other kids to look after.

My mother nodded. "I'd like that."

I hoped she wouldn't force Arithmancy on me though. In a way, I was glad that she was taking an active interest in my schooling at Hogwarts. I also felt a little annoyed since I wanted the classes to be my choice. If I didn't want to take Arithmancy then I shouldn't. It sounded complicated and maths had been my toughest subject in school.

Later that night, I wrote to Ben and asked if he could bring the textbooks. I explained the conversation I'd had with my mother, including the fact that she thought I should take Arithmancy.

New Year's Eve was on a Sunday that year. Ben, Ellen, Michael and Denver came over on the Saturday before. Originally it was only supposed to be just Denver. My mother wanted a chance to get to know him before everyone else arrived. However, Ben, Ellen and Michael told me they also wanted to come over before the others did if they were allowed. My mother liked them well enough that she gave them permission right away. Most of my other guests would start coming Sunday afternoon into Sunday evening.

Denver was still going to be my first guest. His parents were dropping him off but they wanted to meet me. Apparently his parents and my mother had been having regular correspondence during the school year. His parents had first written to my mother shortly after we'd gotten together, and she'd responded back. After I'd invited Denver over to my place for New Years, apparently they'd come over so the three of them could meet.

I was a little annoyed that my mother hadn't told me this. I was glad that our parents had met, and they apparently really liked each other. It was enough that his parents felt comfortable enough to let Denver stay over for a couple days at my place. However, I just didn't like how they hadn't told us. It was news to Denver as well, who was also angry with his parents.

I don't mind that they met each other and talked. I just don't like the fact that they kept it from us.

Denver had written to me in his last letter. Jaime had told me they'd wanted to meet each other since both Denver and I were only thirteen and we had a serious relationship. I could understand that completely. My mother had met all of Jaime's boyfriend's parents. She had invited them to dinner as well. The problem was that she hadn't kept it secret from Jaime. All involved had known full well what was going on.

"I told you, I didn't think it was necessary," my mum explained as she prepared lunch for all of us. "We weren't exactly hiding it from you. It's just that you were so far away from us at school. But you're right, I suppose I could have written to you and told you."

"If you like his parents, then you are going to like him," I said still feeling annoyed.

"I am sure I will. You know, I've kept contact with Ben and Ellen's parents. I haven't met Michael's parents but I do like him. I just hope you're about his attitude change."

"He's changed," I answered. "I think when we stopped hanging out with him and the probation thing woke him up."

"Good," my mother said. "Because you shouldn't be friends with people like that. They aren't your real friends."

"I know mum," I sighed. "But everyone makes mistakes, especially when they're young. Michael is a twelve year old boy who has a bad home life. Plus he was going through other things at the time."

She stared at me for a moment. "That's really mature of you dear, really. I'm glad you are realizing that."

We finished making lunch in silence. There was a knock on the door shortly afterward. I hurried to answer the door, even though my sister got there first. I think she was eager to meet Denver. I also felt nervous about him meeting her. I remembered when Michael and Ben had seen her. They had basically been speechless. Would he wonder why we looked so different from each other? Would Denver's parents like me? Would they be unhappy that he was dating an ugly girl? Would they hope Jaime was really his girlfriend?

Denver stood between his parents who were wearing funny mismatched clothes. It was obvious that they didn't enter the muggle world often enough to know what to wear. I glanced in our driveway to see a beat up old car. I imagined that it had been charmed. Denver had told me most of the time they traveled by floo, or broomsticks, or apparition. It was rare they used cars, but they must have had to look hard to find one to get to our place.

"Hi," Denver said grinning at me.

"Come on in," I said as I let them. "This is my sister, Jaime. My mother is in the kitchen."

Denver introduced me to his parents who I smiled at feeling shy. They smiled back at me.

"Hello dear, Denver has told us all about you," Mrs. Halfern said. "It's nice to finally meet you," and she glanced at Jaime. "And of course we've met dear. How are you?"

"Good," Jaime answered. "How are you?"

I felt some annoyance that even Jaime had met Denver's parents before. I guess I wasn't too surprised since they had come to my place before, but it still kind of bothered me. I didn't say anything though, I just smiled and made small talk with his parents as we headed into the kitchen. My mother was busy setting plates out on the table for everyone.

"Hello and welcome back," my mother said to them in greeting. "Take a seat, I am just getting lunch ready."

I introduced my mother to Denver who smiled at him. I could see she approved of him. He was very polite to her. He even offered to help her with lunch, but she said no. We all sat down at the table, and my mother served us the lunch. Once she was seated, we began the introductory conversations.

Although I felt shy, I opened up more as Denver's parents asked me questions. I could tell that they approved of me.

Soon the discussion turned to school subjects between my mother and Denver's parents. She wanted to know more about Hogwarts subjects and careers. Denver's parents seemed more than happy to give her all the information that she needed. While they got into the discussion about school, I took that as us being excused. I decided to show Denver around while Jaime trailed behind us.

"Tonight, you Michael and Ben will be sleeping in our spare room but tomorrow night you guys will all be sleeping in the living room," I explained.

"You have a nice house," Denver told me. "It's kind of how I imagined it to be when you told me about it."

"Ellen thinks it looks like a story book house," I answered.

Denver nodded. "It kind of does."

He glanced at Jaime.

"Ashley has told me all about you," he said.

I was happy to see that he didn't really show much attraction to her. When I'd introduced them he hadn't acted like most guys did. He'd just looked at her as if she were just another regular person. I let the two of them talk as we entered my bedroom. Denver grinned as he glanced around at the Hufflepuff themed room. I wondered how he would have reacted if I'd kept it the way it used to be. It would have been a glimpse into a teen muggle girls life. I supposed I could show him Jaime's room later though if she let me.

'Well, I'll let the two of you catch up," Jaime said winking at me. "I'll wait at the top of the steps in case mum comes looking for you two."

She disappeared from my room. As soon as she left, Denver leaned in and kissed me. He knew exactly what she meant. I'd missed him a lot. It hadn't been that long since we'd last seen each other, but it was the longest we'd been apart since we'd gotten together. We broke apart a few moments later.

"Nice room, I am surprised you decorated it so enthusiastically though."

"Well it's not as if muggles will know what it's about," I answered. "Rachel, my mum and my sister did this for me after Easter term last year. I told you I wanted everything Hufflepuff themed."

"I know," he answered and glanced at the dangling Hufflepuff earrings he'd sent me for Christmas.

"I see that you are wearing my Christmas present," he said.

"Or course," I answered. "I loved it. It was one of my favourite gifts."

"My parents really like you, I can tell," Denver said as he kissed me again. "Though I can understand why."

"I was worried they wouldn't," I muttered. "I felt so shy when I first saw them."

"Nothing wrong with being shy," Denver answered. "You were polite to them, and they like your mother. I know they approve of you. They were giving your mother advice about school. That shows they care."

Jaime entered the room moments later.

"Mum and your parents are looking for us," she said.

We got up and hurried down the hall and down the steps. We found Denver's parents and my mother in the living room.

"We were just showing Denver where he was sleeping," I answered. "Plus I wanted Jaime to get to know him."

"Well, we will be on our way," Mrs. Halfern said as she hugged Denver. "Now remember you are a guest here so behave. Also, please remember our talk."

"I know mum," Denver muttered and his face went red.

Him and his father hugged as well and then his parents looked at me and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you at last Ashley. You are a nice young lady, and we hope to meet you again," Mrs. Halfern said.

"Keep our boy in line," his father continued with a grin.

"Dad," Denver groaned.

They hugged Denver again, and then said good-bye to us.

"Ben, Ellen and Michael should be here soon," I told Denver.

"Yes well the three of you can wait for them to come downstairs," my mother said. "I am just going to clean up from lunch. Jaime, you stay with them until Ashley's other friends get here. You can continue to get to know Denver better."

Jaime smirked. "I guess she doesn't want the two of you alone."

"I think she might have guessed something was going on upstairs," I muttered.

"You know she guessed something. Remember when you were standing guard for Brad and me?" Jaime asked.

In the summer, Jaime had been making out with some boy named Brad in her room. I'd been sitting at the top of the steps to make sure mum didn't catch them. Unfortunately, mum saw me sitting there because I'd started to read a book since I was bored. She wanted to know why I was reading at the top of the stairs, and came up. So of course she ended up catching Brad and Jaime. So I knew my mum had an idea of what had just happened upstairs.

"Well you haven't really seen much of TV have you?" I asked Denver who shook his head. "Well, we can watch it until they come. Or we can play video games and I can show you the computer. Later, all of us can for a walk and I can show you around town."

Secretly I was hoping to run into some of my classmates. I knew a few of them were coming over for New Years, so I couldn't wait for them to see with a boyfriend. I still had a bit of a fear that they might reveal my past, but then again I didn't think my Hogwarts friends would care too much. Denver certainly wouldn't judge me and he would likely tell anyone off for making fun of me. The main people I worried about judging me were Anne, Erica and Jess and even Jared, Stan and Hank.

"Sounds good," Denver said as sat down. "I've never really understood television, but I can see why Muggles would find it interesting."

I found an episode of The Simpsons on, and put it on that. It was one of my favourite shows and it seemed there was a marathon on.

"So what did you and your mum talk about?" I asked with a smirk as I remembered his embarrassment.

"We had the talk," Denver answered and his face flushed. "Mum, dad and me sat down as soon as I got home and they made me talk about sex, and protection and the charm. They also told me I was too young, but they thought I should have the information anyway."

"Don't worry," Jaime spoke up. "Mum had the talk with Ashley as well."

Now it my turn to blush.

"Yes she did, but she talked to you as well," I said and then frowned. "What do they think we're going to do? I mean we're thirteen, and you're only turning fifteen."

"It does happen you know," Jaime said. "Look at Michael. Weren't his parents only fifteen or

something?"

"I know," I said, "but it's hard to imagine."

Denver looked uncomfortable, and I felt bad so I changed the subject. I couldn't believe both our parents had talked to us about sex though. It was something I hadn't really given much thought to because I knew we were too young. I was sure Denver hadn't thought about it either, at least I hoped he hadn't. It wasn't something that I wanted to think about anytime soon. Denver looked relieved about the change of subject, but Jaime was smirking.

At the end of The Simpsons, there was a knock on the door. After a few moments, Ellen entered the living room.

"Hello," she said excitedly.

I got up to hug her excitedly.

"Only Denver is here so far," I told her as we walked back over to the couch. "They boys aren't here.

Denver's parents wanted to meet me as well."

"How did that go?" Ellen asked as we sat down.

"Good," Denver answered. "My parents really liked her. I think my parents and her mother are good friends as well."

"I still can't believe they kept it from us," I muttered and folded my arms, but I smiled.

When the boys showed up, I decided to show Denver around the town. Afterward, the five of us decided to play video games. Denver seemed to catch on right away, and he was soon beating us at Mario Karts. Some people were like that though. I'd always been average at games, but my sister had always been really good at them. Soon we started having a competition amongst ourselves. Soon it was just Denver against Michael.

Jaime hung sat back to watch. She and Ben got into a conversation. I watched them from beside Ellen, who seemed to be brooding about something. Ben was definitely over his crush on her, which I was thankful for. It also reminded me of how he was like a year ago. With his first crush, he has been a git to me. However, with Melanie he had definitely put me first. It showed again just how much the four of us had changed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Ellen as I led her into the kitchen to get us some more snacks.

"Just Hank, like usual," she muttered. "He's barely written to me over the holidays. I really don't think he is interested anymore like he was. I don't get what happened. I mean, it's not like it was with Melanie and Ben. We were doing so well, but lately he just seems to be interested in looking at other girls."

"Do you think maybe he's just been busy?" I asked.

"Maybe, but he didn't seem interested in me before the holidays either," Ellen said. "I just think we're growing apart. I don't know what to do to keep him interested."

"You're not still thinking of you know," I said in a low voice in case anyone was listening.

"No, of course not. I mainly said that for shock value. The idea of it scares me. You remember how I was feeling those days."

We went back into the living room to find that the boys had shut the game off, and Michael had disappereared.

"Michael wants us to play poker," Ben informed us as we sat down. "He said he has a real poker set this time."

"Are we playing for money?" Ellen asked who was remembering the previous year. Michael had told that people usually played for money.

"A Galleon per hand?" Denver asked. "We can all afford that can't we?"

"I didn't bring any money with me," Ellen said. "I didn't think we would need any."

"Don't worry, I have money," I told her. "Just pay me back later if you can. I'll just go get it."

I got up and hurried out of the room and up the steps. Once I got to the upstairs hall, I found Michael talking to Jaime while he held a metal brief case.

"-easy to figure out once you start playing," Michael was saying.

"It is," I told Jaime figuring he was inviting her to play with us. "You should play with us. It's a Galleon to play. I can pay for you if you want, and if you win we can just convert to Muggle money for you."

"Okay sure…" she said slowly.

"I'm just grabbing some gold," I continued. "You have money?" I asked Michael.

He nodded. "I saved everything from the summer. I still had money left over. I'll just set up downstairs."

I hurried to my room and went straight to the box where I kept both muggle money and wizarding money. I grabbed a handful of Galleons and then hurried downstairs to where everyone was setting up the dining room table.

"Do you think anyone would want to play tomorrow?" Michael asked as he counted out poker chips.

"Probably," I answered. "If they know how to play they'll play."

"I could make some good money," Michael continued.

"If you win," Denver said. "I am a good player."

"You know how to play poker?" I asked surprised. I didn't think wizards knew how to play.

"We've had a few games in the Slytherin common room," he answered.

"I'm surprised there isn't a wizarding version of it," Michael said.

"Wizards know a lot of card games besides exploding snap. There are a lot of games played at the Hogshead. Also they have competitions quite often," Denver replied. "Anyway, some of the older Slytherin's taught us how to play. I've done quite well. Looks like you have some competition buddy."

Michael gave Jaime quick instructions on how to play, and then explained the blinds to us.

"We'll have them go up every twenty minutes," Michael said.

The first round took a long time to get through. Ellen was one of the first ones to go out. She looked disappointed, but I didn't blame her. The idea of winning seven galleons had us all excited. Ben was the next one to out, and then Jaime. I had to give it to her. She caught on pretty quick, and I thought for sure she'd take Denver out, but he got lucky. In the end, it was just down to me, Denver and Michael. The two boys seemed so determined to take each other out. I wanted to take Michael out so that it was down to Denver and me. I got my wish, except it was Denver who took out Michael.

"Oh here we go," Ellen said amused.

"You're my girlfriend, but sorry I can't go easy on you," Denver said to me.

"Don't worry, because I don't plan to go easy on you," I said.

We smirked at each other. The game went on. My mother came into the room and told that when the game ended we needed to go to bed. She sat down at the table to watch our game. I noticed that I had a straight so I decided to go all in. Denver called me on it. It turned out he also had a straight, but mine was a higher one so I won.

"Seven Galleons for me," I said as I grabbed the galleons.

"I can't believe it," Denver said shaking his head. "We'll have to have a rematch sometime."

"I am taking this to Hogwarts," Michael said indicating the poker set. "I bought it at the end of last summer. I had it at Hogwarts, but I wasn't sure if anyone would play. Might turn this into a regular thing if people want it."

"I'm sure they would," Ben said. "There are likely more people who know how to play it, and even if they don't, it's easy enough to learn."

We cleaned up the poker set, and then headed up to bed. My mother followed us, and I knew it was to make sure Denver and I didn't do anything. Ellen and I stayed up a bit longer and talked until we both fell asleep.

The next day, everyone started to arrive in the afternoon. Sarah was one of the first ones to arrive. She informed us that she and Melanie weren't speaking because of it, but she didn't seem too worried about it. Jess, Anne and Erica came next. They were talking fast and excited as they came in. They complimented my house, but Anne was surprised that we'd be able to fit in so many people because of the size.

"It gets crowded but it's still a fun time," I answered. "Rachel, my old baby-sitter will be here soon. She said she would do all of our nails before everyone gets here."

Jared, Hank and Stan arrived shortly after the girls did. I showed everyone where they were sleeping. Sarah would be bunking in with Jaime, since she had a bunk bed. Ellen, Claire and me would have my room, and the other three girls would get the spare room. Ellen and Hank seemed a little cool towards each other, but they still hung out together anyway. My sister wasn't home at the moment, she was busy with Rachel picking up food the evening.

The moment they walked in, the boys froze as they stared at them. I wasn't sure if they were more impressed by Rachel, or my sister. I knew it was both of them, but Rachel was also in her twenties while my sister was closer in age. I could see Jared looking from Jaime to me, likely wondering why we looked so different. He exchanged a look with Stan who gave a small shrug.

"So girls, why don't we get started on your nails. Is everyone here?" Rachel began as she opened a bag and pulled an assortment of nail polish.

"Claire isn't but she will be soon," I answered. "She'll probably want Slytherin colours."

"Well, let's get started with the Hufflepuff's then," Rachel said with a smile. "Tell me what you want."

I gave the boys permission to do what they wanted with the television or video games. Michael decided to start a poker game with anyone who wanted to. So the boys gathered around the dining room table to play that while the girls all sat in the kitchen to have our nails done. Even my mother sat down to join in on the fun. She got up shortly to lead Claire and Morgan into the house when they came. Morgan and Claire went to the poker game, but Claire came back to the kitchen after a few moments. I guessed she'd gone in to say hello to Ben.

"You must be Claire," Rachel said as she sat down. "Would you like me to do your nails?"

"Sure," Claire said.

"These are amazing," Jess said who was waiting for her nails to dry. "I wish I knew how to do this."

"Well if you visit Ashley again, I can do this for you anytime," Rachel told her while she worked on Sarah's nails.

"Of course," Jess answered sincerely. "If she lets us anyway."

"You can probably visit sometime in the summer," I answered figuring if this went well, there was no reason why they couldn't come over again. Maybe we would never be best friends like I was with Ben, Ellen and Michael but it would be nice to have other friends to hang out with at times. I didn't want to ever be friendless again.

As I looked around the table, I smiled thinking about all the people who were visiting just for me. I glanced over at my mother and sister who also looked pleased with this fact. After we were finished our nails, we went in to look on the boys. It was just down to Hank, Denver, Michael and Jared for the poker game. Ben had taken Stan and Morgan into the living room to play the Nintendo. Morgan seemed to be having the time of his life as they played Mario Karts.

"This is amazing! The things Muggles come up with," he was saying.

As the evening approached, I began to feel nervous again. My friends and I helped my mother, sister, and Rachel set up for the New Years party. I really hoped my friends would keep the magic part to themselves, and not accidentally slip off. I also hoped that my former classmates wouldn't say anything to my new classmates about my past. Everyone else would be arriving between seven and eight. As the time approached, I fell silent as my friends had a good time either still playing Nintendo, playing on the computer or another round of poker.

"What's going on?" Ellen asked as she glanced over at Denver who was in deep conversation with my sister as they set up some bowls of crisps together. "Is it Denver?"

Sensing that she thought I was jealous, I shook my head. "No, Denver is fine around her. So far he doesn't seem to stare at other girls… actually I think he is the first boy not to make a big deal about Jaime. No it's just when everyone gets here…" and I explained my worries to her.

"I doubt anyone here is going to judge you about your past," Ellen said. "Every single person here knows that you're shy. I don't think it will be too much of a surprise to them. Also, any of the muggleborns or half bloods will understand that the other kids thought you were weird. It likely happened to them too. I don't think too many people had many muggle friends."

"I guess," I said. "It's just Hogwarts is a new beginning for me, you know? I've left everything about the past behind me. I finally just got Jared on my side, and I know the rest of the people at least respect me. I just don't want to lose their respect, you know?"

"I don't think you will," Ellen said. "The only ones I can see losing respect for you are Jess, Anne and Erica. Is that really too much of a loss? It just shows they are ditzy and shallow like we thought. Also, this is supposed to be a trial run for Jared isn't it? As for Stan and Hank? They like you a lot. They always have, even when you didn't talk much they did. You know how Denver feels about you, he'll stick up for you if anyone insults you, and more than likely so will Morgan and Claire. Sarah won't judge, I am sure she went through the same thing at her school. You're worrying over nothing. I actually think when they see all of your new friends they will have more respect for you. And like I said before, it's kind of pathetic if they still judge you after all this time. It says more about them then it does you. You've been at Hogwarts for a year and a half. Stop caring about what they think."

Ellen was right, and I felt a little more cheered up after her pep talk. Soon the house was crowded with my friends, my sisters friends, and my mothers friends. It was hard to move around. Michael set up another poker game, which prompted one of Jaime's friends to run home and grab another poker set since so many people wanted to play. They decided to have two games going until enough people went out, and then the remaining players from each game would play together.

The Hufflepuff girls got along instantly with some of Jaime's girlfriends. I'd started off playing poker, but I ended up going out and as I went to go find Ellen, who had disappeared somewhere, I stiffened as I saw that Amy and Kelly were making fun of me to Jess, Anne, Erica, Stan and Jared. I back up a little so they couldn't see me, but I wanted to hear what they were saying.

"-biggest loser in the whole school," Kelly was saying.

"Ashley's a nice girl," Stan said in response. "She's just really shy, and it's no wonder. If she went to school with you two before she came to our school, it's no wonder she had no confidence."

"What are you even doing here if you don't like her?" Jared asked. "You're a guest in her house, and you're making fun of her."

"We're Jaime's guests, not hers," Amy said.

"It doesn't matter, you still shouldn't be here if you feel that way," Anne said angrily. "You're trying to turn her new friends against her. That's very sad."

"You don't know her the way we know her," Kelly said. "We've known her since Nursery school. She was this shy weird kid. We didn't make her shy."

"It doesn't matter," Jess said. "Just because she is shy doesn't mean she is weird. I bet you never tried to get to know her. We've only known her for a short time and all of us like her. We share the same common area, and we find her to be a very nice girl."

"She is a lot more confident then she was when she first came to our school, so you two probably did have a part in why she was insecure," Jared added. "She's come along way from the girl she used to be. So don't ruin it by trying to turn her new friends against her."

"If you keep talking smack behind her back to any of us, and that's the others from our school as well, we will personally kick you out. I don't care if Jaime invited you or not. Ashley is our friend, and we're her guests. I am sure both Jaime and her mother will support us if we kick you out," Stan added.

"You're probably losers like she is!" Amy retorted.

As happy and flattered I was that they were standing up for me, I felt a little worried that they would take offense to this line. However, all five of them laughed instead.

"Right, we're the losers here," Erica who'd kept quiet said. "You're holding on to some primary school grudge with a girl you haven't even been going to school with for over a year. Get over it, and grow up. She's happier at our school, and she has made plenty of friends."

With that, they turned to walk away. As they walked off, Kelly and Amy noticed me. I cringed as they approached me. They were very angry. I knew they'd been hoping that I'd only made a few friends at Hogwarts, and that they'd be able to turn them against me. Amy and Kelly were the type of girls who didn't like when things didn't go there way. They were popular and mean, and they wanted others to follow in their footsteps. I was glad they weren't witches.

"Looks like you made a fan club at your school," Kelly said to me.

"Either that, or you paid them to do that for you," Amy added.

"No I didn't," I answered angrily. The last time I had seen them, I'd frozen up but not this time. They were not going to ruin my night for me. "Just because you never liked me doesn't mean others don't. The best thing that could have happened to me was to go to my new school. You never had a reason to dislike me other than the fact that I am not pretty and that I am shy."

"I don't care what anyone says," Amy hissed. "I know you are a weirdo. You did weird things, I saw you. Someday your new friends will see it, and they will realize that you're not normal."

Someone wrapped their arms around my waist and I looked up to see it was Denver. He was glaring at the girls.

"The only weird one is you," Denver said angrily. "This is my girlfriend, and I don't want to hear anyone insulting her. Now you can either apologize to her right now, or you can leave. I have back up to personally escort the two of you out the door. Now what's it going to be?"

Amy and Kelly gaped at Denver, I was sure they were surprised that I had a boyfriend but even more surprised that it was someone as good-looking as him. The both muttered sorry under their breaths, and then turned and quickly walked off without looking back. I pulled out of Denver's arms so I could turn and hug him. I smiled up at him and he kissed me.

"I was wondering where you'd disappeared to," Denver murmured.

"I was playing poker at first, but then I started to look for Ellen and everyone else," I answered. "I'm surprised you weren't playing poker."

"I was getting to know some of your muggle friends," he answered. I didn't bother to correct him about whose friends they really were. "So you've always been a shy girl have you? I guess I am not too surprised."

I frowned. "There weren't others like Amy and Kelly were there?" I asked.

"There were a few," Denver said and he kissed me again. "They got told off though, not only by me but by the others who are here. No one cares about your past honey."

I glanced around the room. I could see Amy and Kelly sitting with Renee. Kelly was glaring in my direction, Amy looked surprised and I thought I saw some jealousy on Renee's face. I smiled at them, and then looked back at Denver.

"No one is really paying attention to us, let's go somewhere alone for a bit. It's still an hour until midnight."

"The end of the world?" Denver asked with a smirk. "You're right, the last hour of my life, I want to spend it with you," and he laughed. "Are we going upstairs?"

"No, that's too risky," I answered with a smirk. "No come on, we'll go outside. It's not that cold out."

I pulled him through the crowds of people, and out through the back door to the back patio. There wasn't as much snow that year, and it was only a slightly chilly night. We'd barely had alone time since he'd come over. We always had someone watching us. If Denver I did manage to be alone around each other, my mother would always know and send someone to interrupt us. I was hoping she'd be distracted enough not to notice we'd disappeared from the party.

We kissed and talked to each other between kisses. It seemed we had a good fifteen minutes alone until Rachel came out the back door.

"Amy and Kelly ratted you two out," she informed us. "You two might want to get inside before your mum comes looking for you."

"Of course they did," I sighed but I grabbed Denver's hand. "Let's go. I can't wait until we get back to school. This is annoying."

We hurried back inside and headed into the living room. Everyone was now talking excitedly about the end of the world getting closer and closer. I was sure most people there knew that the world was not going to end at midnight, but I think it was just fun for them to discuss. As we headed to the dining room, it was to find Hank giving my sister a kiss on the lips. From the looks of it, a group of people were playing truth or dare with Jaime and Hank. Ellen, who I hadn't seen all night marched up to Hank angrily.

"What do you think you are doing!?" She asked him angrily. "The only girl you're supposed to be kissing is me! You're girlfriend!"

"It was just a dare Ellen, relax," Hank said as he grinned at Jaime who looked uncomfortable.

I hadn't told her that Hank and Ellen were dating, so I was sure she didn't know. Her boyfriend was there, but he didn't seem to care, so I guessed he was playing the game with them. Ellen obviously wasn't.

"We were playing truth or dare," Jaime said to Ellen. "But I didn't know he was your boyfriend, Ellen. I am sorry. If I'd know, I wouldn't have let him kiss me."

"It's not you I am angry with," Ellen said to her and she glared at Hank. "I am so sick and tired of this. We're done Hank! You can stare at or kiss any girl you want from now on!"

"Oh come on Ellen! It was a dare!" Hank said. "It didn't mean anything. You're the only girl I am interested in."

"Really because lately it doesn't seem like it!" She shouted. "You're always staring at all the pretty girls!"

"Staring isn't a crime Ellen," Hank answered. "I've noticed you staring at other blokes. Don't lie, I know you do."

"But I don't kiss them!" Ellen shrieked. "I don't care if it was a dare or not, you could have said no! Denver never stares at any other girl but Ashley. He certainly would never kiss another girl!"

People were now quiet as they stared at Ellen and Hank. I didn't think it could ever be so quiet in a house completely full of people. There were still poker games going on, and a Nintendo tournament but even the people involved in those games looked up to stare.

"You're overreacting Ellen," Hank said. "If I wanted another girl, I wouldn't be with you. And not everyone is whipped like Denver."

"Hey now mate, that's going too far," Denver said with a frown. "I am not whipped."

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore," Ellen cut in quickly. '"We're through Hank!"

She turned away and rushed from the room. I hurried after her but as she headed up the steps she turned and looked at me.

"Look I want to be left alone for a while," she told me. "We'll talk later. Please, just enjoy your New Years."

She hurried up the rest of the stairs. I turned to find Hank standing behind me.

"Can I go up?" He asked me.

"You can, but I don't expect her to talk to you," I responded.

"Look that kiss meant nothing. I guess I shouldn't have done it, but Jaime's boyfriend dared us to do it. He didn't care so I didn't realize Ellen would care so much. I was wrong," Hank said.

"It's not me you should be explaining it to," I sighed.

Hank nodded and headed up the stairs after her. I headed back over to Denver. We went looking for Ben and Michael who were watching the rest of the poker game so a new one could start.

"Ellen going to be okay?" Ben asked me as I sat down beside him.

"She didn't want to talk to me," I answered. "I think she was going up to my room. Hank asked if he could go talk to her. I don't know if she'll let him, but it's worth a try. Personally I think they should end it."

"It was just a dare," Ben said, "although maybe he should have said something to her first before he kissed Jaime. Everyone heard the dare, but I don't think Ellen did."

"That's not the only reason," I said. "Those two have been rocky for a while. If it didn't happen tonight, it eventually would. I just don't think those two are ready for a serious relationship quite yet."

"They're twelve, of course they're not," Rachel said as she sat with us. "Relationships never last at your age. Of course Hank is going to be looking at other girls. Ellen probably does too. It's not unheard of."

"Denver and I are fine," I said.

"For now," I thought I heard her mutter but she just gave a small shrug. "Everyone is different at every age. I am just saying it's not surprising for those two. Hank is a handsome young boy and Ellen is a beautiful young lady. They will both have several relationships before they get into a serious relationship. Relationships really don't get serious until you're fifteen or so. Maybe you and Denver are an exception, but I do know what I am talking about. If you think you'll still be together when you're my age, you're wrong."

"I can't imagine being your age," I answered. "But I know that's not realistic. I am just saying we're serious now, even if we are thirteen."

Rachel smiled at me in an almost pitying way which made me angry, but I kept my mouth shut. She'd always been cool to me, but I felt that she was getting at the age where she forgot what it was like to be thirteen. So I decided to change the subject instead. As long as Denver and me knew we were right for each other, that was all that mattered. Hank appeared moments later with an unhappy expression, so I knew it hadn't worked out. He joined Stan and Jared and muttered something to them.

Soon the count down to the year 2000 began. Everyone began chanting while one of the kids who had been using the computer jumped away from it. I smirked and shook my head. Once they got down to one, Denver and I leaned in to kiss while everyone shouted: "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As we kissed, I thought back to last year when Ben and I had been fighting. Our friendship had almost ended that night. Now we were closer than ever, and he was kissing Claire. I felt a little irritated for a moment for some reason, and I couldn't figure out why. I decided it was because Ellen wasn't with us. She was likely upstairs still crying.

Shortly after that, people began to leave. Amy and Kelly came over to me to apologize again, which made me wonder if they had tried turning more people against me, or if someone else told them off. With a few exceptions, most people had been nice to me that nice for the most part. They all said good-bye to me as they left. A few told me we could get together at some point over the summer if I wanted. All in all, I felt that I had finally gained some respect from the people who lived in my town, and it was because they finally saw I could be likeable. Once everyone was gone, it was just me, and the Hogwarts students left. My mother let us stay up for a little while and then she told us we should go to bed. The boys all spread sleeping bags on the living room floor while us girls headed up the stairs.

Claire and I chatted until we entered my room where we found Ellen talking to Rachel. I hadn't realized she'd gone up after her.

"Is everyone gone now?" Rachel asked as we entered.

"Yes, Pat just left her boyfriend," I said. "I think mum is just tidying up a bit, and then she'll be up."

Rachel nodded. "Well I'll see you before you go back to school Ashley. It was nice meeting you Claire, bye Ellen. Remember our talk."

Ellen nodded, who looked a little cheered up, even though her eyes were red.

"What did you talk about?" I asked her after Rachel left.

"Just about boys and dating at twelve. She's right. I knew it wouldn't last with Hank. It's been bad between us lately anyway," Ellen answered. "Even if he hadn't kissed Jaime tonight, I think it would have ended. And I know he was just doing it for a dare, and it didn't mean anything. It's just, Jaime is so beautiful and he is always staring at the pretty girls. Did you see him earlier when you introduced him? I think he was worse than Ben was last year when he met her, and Ben had it bad for her. I don't blame her for it, but it's just the first time I've really realized her effect on boys. I mean, she doesn't even do anything and the boys are falling all over themselves to get to her. I noticed that with Jared, Stan and Morgan as well. Denver seemed to be the only on unaffected by her."

"I think he was looking at her too," I answered. "I think he is more subtle when he notices other girls though."

"You have that effect on boys too Ellen," Claire said. "Do you know how many of the boys think Hank is an idiot right now, and I am not talking about the Hogwarts boy's. I am meaning the muggle boys. They all wanted you tonight, and so many of them were bad mouthing Hank. There was a debate on who would take Jaime and who would take you."

"I know boys notice me," Ellen answered. "I just don't like it when the boy I am dating notices other girls. Ben is a lot better than he used to be, but you should have seen him last year when we first met Jaime. He had a crush on her for months. There is just something about Jaime that has all the boys wanting her. I don't think they want me the same way they do with her. I can't explain it."

"I know what you mean," I said. "She does have that effect on boys. She's also going to be fifteen though. I think you'll have it too Ellen. You already have a lot of boys who like you, but I notice once girls get older they get it even more. I mean, look at Rachel. She's in her twenties and all the teen boys were hot for her. Look at Felicia Corbuckle."

"I know," Ellen said with a sigh.

Claire smirked from the foam bed she was lying on.

"You know what I think Ellen? I think it's the competition you don't like. I mean, I know you didn't like what happened with Hank. No one would. I am just saying that I think you have found a girl who is competition for you and you don't like it."

When I thought about it, I thought Claire might be right. There were a lot of the beautiful girls that Ellen didn't like too much when it came to the boys. She got along well with the Andrew twins, but it bothered her when all the boys liked them. Although a lot of people disliked Tara, Ellen hated her for her arrogance but also because a lot of boys found her beautiful, and then there was Melanie. I'd never given it much thought before, but a lot of the girls did hate the competition they had.

"Rachel said something like that," Ellen said. "It could be true, I don't know. I guess Jaime's beauty has always bothered me."

"Now you know how I feel," I muttered.

"But you know that boys genuinely like you," Ellen said. "You might not be as beautiful as other girls, but everyone knows that Denver likes you for you and not just your looks. And you are prettier than you think you are. For girls like me or Jaime, we don't if it's because we are beautiful or if it's our minds. I think Hank was just happy he had a beautiful girl like me, but he got bored with me. He just wants a pretty face for a while. You know, eye candy to show off. To show he can get girls like me"."

"That is true," Claire said. "Denver does really like you. I don't think that will be changing anytime soon. Anytime any of the other guys brings up the pretty girls, he doesn't say anything. He won't even admit if he thinks the girl is pretty. Before he got with you, he was constantly talking about beautiful girls. Now he won't even admit if he notices other girls."

"I know, I definitely got lucky with him," I said as I pulled out a night gown. "Even Rachel is right, and it won't last between us. I am just glad for my first boyfriend I managed to get someone like him."

"I am just hoping Ben is the same way," Claire said.

"He is," Ellen assured Claire as I left the room to go to the bathroom and change and brush my teeth.

When I returned they were still talking about Ben, but Ellen got up to go change as well. After we were all settled in bed, I turned off the lights. In the distance, we could hear people still lighting fireworks outside. We chatted about the boys for a little while longer, before each of us dozed off into sleep.

The next morning, my mother started breakfast with the help of Rachel, who it turned out had stayed overnight. She'd slept on an air mattress she'd brought. I had a feeling my mother had asked her to stay and watch the boys. My mother talked to all my friends while she made us breakfasts. She asked them questions about themselves. Ellen and Hank avoided each other's eyes. After we were done eating, we lounged out in the living room while we waited for my friends parents to pick them up.

"I saw you guys defend me last night," I said to Jess, Anne, Erica, Stan and Jared. "Thanks for that."

"Those girls are idiots," Jared said to me. "I know you and I didn't have a good start at all, and maybe I shouldn't be talking but I wanted to make up for it. Those girls weren't the only ones making fun of you last night, and it's no wonder you were so insecure at first."

"They saw you do magic, didn't they?" Erica asked.

I nodded. "Amy and Kelly, the two girls you told off last night definitely did, even if they didn't realize exactly what it was. They saw it. They never used to make fun of me to my face though. That's the odd thing. They'd all thought I was losers and none of them liked me, but most of the time they made fun of me behind my back. They would just make sure I could hear them laughing at me. Anyway, anytime I was sad or angry I did weird things. Those girls noticed, and so that's why they never liked me, and it's why a lot of people thought I was weird."

"I get it," Erica said. "I did weird things too in school and the muggles noticed. They didn't make fun of as much as they did to you, but they definitely thought I was strange."

"Same here," Stan nodded. "But none of them still bug me now. If they see me, they'll say hello and everything. Some thought I was weird for sure, but I was never bullied. They just gave me space."

"Well I am hoping after last night they'll leave me alone. I don't think it's just the magic they saw. That was definitely part of it, but I was, well am shy and I kept to myself. So they saw this weird loner girl who did odd things sometimes," I admitted.

"Still no excuse to be bothering you still," Jess said. "Especially in your own home. It's rather rude to go to a party at someone's house and make fun of them. It just doesn't make sense for them to still do it when you're in a new school, and it's been over a year. You'd think they'd move on with their lives."

"Yes you'd think so," I answered. "But anyway, thank you standing up for me."

"No problem," Jared said. "Anytime from now on. I owe you."

"No you don't," I disagreed. "You made a mistake. You don't have to make up for it forever."

Jared looked at me and then shook his head. "No, I do owe you. You can say what you want, but I feel that I do."

"I agree," Denver said and he put an arm around me. "You do owe her. I am glad to see you're trying to make it up to her though. I'll give you that."

Jared shrugged. "I don't really care what you think of me Halfern. I still don't like you, and I doubt that will change anytime soon."

"I honestly don't care if you do or not mate," Denver answered. "All I am saying is you'd better not hurt my girl again."

The two boys stared at each other with dislike, but didn't say anything more. Shortly after that, everyone's parents started to arrive to pick them up. Ellen was one of the last to go, she informed me that she would see me again when she and her mother came to pick her up. I gave her a hug good-bye hoping that she'd be okay. I figured it was better that she and Hank broke up over the holidays. It would give them time to move on from each other.

Once everyone was gone, my mother had my sister and I help her clean up the mess from the night before. My sister and I gossiped about the people who had been there the night before while we cleaned. I told her about Amy and Kelly while we cleaned up the living room.

"I knew I shouldn't have invited them," she said. "But it was the big New Year's party. Everyone was looking forward to it because of the year two thousand. This is the party everyone has anticipated for years now, so I wanted us to have a good party here. I think it's a good thing you invited so many of your friends here. It made them all respect you more. I was hoping last year would, but you had so many guests this time, so it was different."

Well if I can, I plan to invite them again next year," I replied. "And many more if they want to come. I might see if the Andrew twins want to come next year, that should put all the boys on their feet."

"Is Ellen angry with me?" Jaime asked looking worried. "I honestly didn't realize that was her boyfriend."

"No, you're not the one she is upset with," I said. "That break up was a long time coming anyway."

"I knew you said she had a boyfriend, but you didn't say who it was, and those two weren't really hanging out. I mean, anyone could tell you and Denver were together but no one would have known that she and Hank were until they got in that fight."

"It's for the best, Ellen will find someone else soon enough," I replied.

"I don't doubt it, she gets prettier every time I see her. She'll have a lineup of boys for sure."

I was sure that was true. A lot of the boys had been so disappointed when she'd gotten together with Hank. However, now they were both single again, there would be a lot of happy guys and girls at Hogwarts.


	6. Changes

School started and Ellen seemed to be in a better mood than she had been in for a long time. We'd discussed Hank the night before the term had begun, and she'd insisted she was fine. She admitted she did feel a little put out to be the only single one in our group of friends, but at the same time she wasn't too concerned about it.

My sister's prediction about Ellen was right though. As soon as people found that she and Hank had split up, she had a few boys asking her out already for Slughorns Valentines party, even if it was weeks away. Ellen seemed overwhelmed by all the attention, and she didn't give an answer right away.

"It'd be nice to have one day go by without boys asking me out," she said irritable one night a week after we'd returned to school. "I mean, it's flattering but at the same time annoying. I want to be single for a while. I can concentrate on homework and Quidditch better now."

Ben stared at Ellen. "Did I hear you right?"

Ellen scowled at him, but then smiled. "Okay, I admit I don't care that much about homework but Professor Sprout does. I need to keep my marks up if I want to stay on the team, and she doesn't want to lose me as a player. Between hanging out with Hank and Quidditch practices I didn't have much time to keep everything up to date. My parents also gave me a lecture over the holidays. I think they must have talked to each other because I saw them separately of course, but they both gave me the same exact speech."

"Well good for you then," Ben said. "You know next year we'll have extra classes."

"I know, I know," Ellen muttered. "I already know which ones I am taking anyway. Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. They are two of the easiest classes we get to choose."

"Honestly?" Michael asked quickly while Ben rolled his eyes.

"How do you expect to pick a career when… never mind," Ben said and shook his head. "I am not even bothering."

"I bet you're going to pick the hardest classes," Ellen said. "Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, am I right? Besides you can get careers with Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. If you couldn't, they wouldn't have those classes at all."

"I know that," Ben answered. "You two aren't choosing them for whatever career you want. You are choosing them because they're easy."

"What about you Ashley?" Ellen asked me since I'd stayed quiet the entire time. "All three of us can be in Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures while Ben can slave away in the harder classes."

Remembering the discussions I'd had with my mother over the holidays I shook my head. "Actually my mum really wants me to try Arithmancy. She says if it's too hard for me, I can always drop it but she wants me to at least try. I am picking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Divination."

My friends stared at me in shock, but Ben who already knew this looked really happy.

"That's great. Don't worry I told your mum, I'd help you out as much as I can in Arithmancy."

"But you could pass so easily in Muggle Studies," Ellen said with a shake of her head.

"My mum said that she sent me here to learn what I don't know, and it would be pointless for me to take a class like Muggle Studies. I considered Care of Magical Creatures but I've always been fascinated with Divination. She had no complaints about me taking Divination if I took classes like Ancients Runes and Arithmancy. She looked at the text books Ben brought over anyway, and she thought it looked interesting. So that's what I am taking. I don't know what I want to do when I am finished Hogwarts but it won't be anything to do with Muggles. I grew up as one, and if I wanted to work with them I might as well have not come here."

"You do have a point there," Michael answered slowly. "Maybe I'll do Divination and Care of Magical Creatures then, or Ancient Runes."

"You could do all three," Ben said. "Your class schedule only gets full if you pick more than three. I want to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures."

"You should do Care of Magical Creatures too!" Ellen told me. "Then all four of us will have a class together."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to. I am sure it's an interesting subject and if my schedule wasn't too full with the others, I would."

"I thought you liked Hagrid though," Ellen said.

"Not enough to take his class, which I've heard plenty of stories about from the older students by the way. Anyway Ellen, we already have plenty of classes where all four of us are together," I answered. "We don't have to do everything together, which we already do."

"What about Denver?" She asked. "What is he taking?"

"I don't know for sure, I know he said maybe Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures, but I am not sure what else."

"Ooh I see, so you're taking Arithmancy because of him?"

Ellen really could be persistent, but she hadn't been there when my mother and I had discussed it. After our first discussion, she'd at first accepted that it was hard, but then she'd talked about it with Denver's parents and then with Ben. I glanced over at Ben who was smiling down at his History of Magic essay. I knew the two of them had a long discussion about my school work, Arithmancy and how he'd made it his personal mission to help me as much as he could.

"No Ellen, it's just my mum really wants me to give it a chance. She and Ben had a long talk about it actually," I said with another glance at him.

"Well I agree with her, you should try it out at least. I'll help out as much as I can and you don't know what you want to do yet. If you do well in that class, it will help you with your career when you do decide even if you just get an OWL in it. Even if you don't need it for that career, potential employers will be happy to see it. If you don't do well, you can drop it," Ben said as he looked up from his essay. "I really think you should try to get an OWL in it at least."

"I'm surprised you're not taking them all," Ellen said to Ben. "I always thought you'd be the type to want to get all twelve OWLs."

"I don't want to deal with a full schedule, and I'd have to have a time turner. I don't even know if the Ministry have any yet. They were all smashed years ago. At any rate, I want to be able to concentrate on Quidditch as well and in fifth year I want to be a prefect. Fifth year is one of the hardest years to go through; I won't be able to do all that. Just because I want to do well in school, doesn't mean I don't want to have fun as well," Ben said.

"A time turner would be so great though," Michael said excitedly. "Think of what we could do with them!"

"It's why they won't give them just to anyone," Ben answered. "You should never mess with time."

"I don't see why not. Think about what could have been prevented. If You-Know-Who had never existed we'd never have gone through all that," Ellen said.

"Well while I wish he'd never existed, it might have changed other things as well," Ben answered. "Time is so complicated. You could try to change one thing, but it could set off a chain of events. There is a place in the Ministry called the Department of Mysteries. I am sure the people who work down there would have thought of that if they could. There must be a reason why they haven't, although it would have been nice to prevent everything that had happened."

"What do you have to do to work down there?" Michael asked.

"I'm assuming you'd have to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Divination. There also very selective about who they let work down there. You'd have to get O's in all your NEWTs. I think you'd have to keep Charms, Transfiguration-"

"Ah never mind then, I still haven't given up on becoming an Auror anyway," Michael said with a smile.

"I really think I want to be a Healer," Ben answered.

"So it's just the girls who are undecided," Michael said with a smile.

Ellen shrugged. "I'll figure it out eventually. If I can do anything that is Quidditch related, I'll be happy. I have other interests to of course. And I really don't think I'll need any of the extra classes for it. As long as I can do the core classes, I'll be fine."

"As long as you get good grades," Ben muttered.

"I know of plenty of people who didn't get the best of grades and who are doing well," Ellen said. "Look at Fred and George Weasley. They didn't have many OWLs, and then they dropped out of school in their seventh year and they now own a successful joke shop. You know George is going to open a Hogsmeade branch soon. I heard Ron Weasley is thinking of quitting being an Auror and going into the joke shop as well. Either way, I'm sure by the end of seventh year I will have an idea," Ellen answered him

"I have no idea what careers there really are," I sighed. "Professor McGonagall showed us some, and so did Denvers parents but I still have no idea."

"Which is why it's a good idea for you to do well," Ben said. "The better you do, the better your options will be."

"So no pressure," Michael joked.

Ben and Ellen went to bed shortly after, it was a Friday night but they had to be up early for Quidditch practice. So it left Michael and me talking. It wasn't often that the two of us were left alone together anymore, even after we'd made up. At times it could be very awkward between us. I was caught up on most of my homework, so I was reading through our The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2. I wanted to get ahead on spells in charms. It was my favourite class, and I rarely even struggled in it anymore. I think it was because I enjoyed it so much, and it didn't frustrate me.

"If you don't watch it you're going to become more like Ben," Michael said to me. "I can't believe we're even doing homework on a Friday night anyway."

"Gets it over and done with," I replied as I glanced up at him. "You're one to talk anyway," I added as I noticed he was still working on History of Magic.

"Well since we were all doing it," Michael answered with a shrug. "But didn't you say earlier that you were done? Why are you reading a text book? I'll admit I did that when I first found out I was a wizard, but there is no way you can ever get me to open a text book now."

"I like Charms," I answered. "I just want to know more charms and spells that's all. I should be practicing more Transfiguration but that's for later."

"You know I wish I did a time turner," Michael said. "I'd take everything back that I did at the beginning of the year. You don't know how much I regret that."

"It's fine Michael," I said. "There is no point in dwelling on it anymore. You've learned your lesson. Besides, Jared wouldn't be my friend now or acquaintance anyway."

"Well he definitely respects you now," Michael nodded. "He told me. They're all hoping they get invited again next year."

"I'll likely keep it tradition," I said as I glanced over to where the three boys were sitting, they were laughing together as they played exploding snap.

"We should get a poker game going," Michael said. "Put the homework away, I'll be right back."

Poker actually sounded like fun, so I put my stuff away and cleared off the table. I glanced around the room wondering who else would want to play. Sarah had played a few games with us New Years Eve but I wasn't sure if she had enjoyed it. Melanie had clearly forgiven her for going to my place since the two of them were painting each other's nails. It looked as if Sarah was trying to copy what Rachel had done.

Michael returned with Hank, Stan, Jared, Keith and Dan.

"-not really sure where Joey and Brad are," Keith was saying. "Probably down in the dormitories. Where is Hoofer?"

"He went to bed, early Quidditch practice," Michael said as he sat down and placed his poker set on the table.

"You know how to play poker?" Dan asked me as he sat down beside me.

Instantly I felt shy. I didn't know Dan, Keith, Joey and Brad all that well. Even though we'd shared the same common room and classes together for over a year, we barely knew each other. I hated that I was still shy after all this time, I'd made so much progress with everyone else and yet with these two boys I suddenly felt shy again. I felt like the same girl I'd been on the first day of school.

"I taught her," Michael said. "I taught Ellen and Ben as well. We had poker tournaments at her place on New Years."

"Oh right, I'd forgotten you'd had a big party at your place New Years," Keith said with a grin. "And you didn't even invite us."

I knew he was just kidding then. I gave him a shy smile back.

"Well maybe next year," I responded.

"For sure, I hope it's tradition," Hank said. "That was amazing, even with those slags."

"Well I don't if they're slags or not, but they were definitely nasty pieces of work," Stan said with a frown. "You're talking about those two girls aren't you? Did you meet them?"

Hank nodded. "They were going up to everyone from this school and telling them things. I overheard the five of you telling them off though."

"You mean Amy and Kelly?" I asked. "From what I've heard, they could be slags."

"Why what happened?" Keith asked as he helped Michael set the table up for a game of poker.

"Two girls from Ashley's old school was going around and telling people that she is a loser," Jared said. "They were basically trying to turn any of her Hogwarts friends against her."

"So we told them off," Stan added. "We threatened them that if they kept it up, we would kick them out."

"They weren't the only ones doing it," Michael said while he shuffled. "There were a few people doing it, but they stopped as soon as anyone told them off. I understand now why you didn't talk to anyone when you first came to Hogwarts. It makes sense."

He started to pass out the cards.

"Well then why were they at your house?" Keith asked and then picked up the two cards that Michael handed him.

"My sister invited a lot of people over," I answered feeling more confident now. "It was basically open invitation. This year was the big party since it's now the year 2000. You know, everyone thought that the world was going to end because the computers were supposed to go haywire. Of course nothing happened and I think most people probably new that. But you know the new millennium and all that, it was a huge deal. My sister has a huge social circle though, so she had a lot of people over. Amy and Kelly aren't friends of her exactly, but they ended up being invited since a lot of their friends were there."

"Beats our party," Dan sighed. "We just watched the count down on television with my parents. They let us have a sip of alcohol and that's it. Does that mean you guys all got to drink?"

"I fold," I said as I put my cards down seeing that I had a three and seven. "And no we didn't drink."

"Maybe you didn't," Stan who was on the other side of me said as he raised two chips. "But we did, and I think other kids did."

"Yeah they usually wait to sneak alcohol once Ashley's mother isn't paying attention anymore," Michael said. "They did last year. It's really not that hard with so many kids there."

I nodded. "Oh yeah people have managed to sneak it since Jaime started to invite her friends. They just don't get too drunk. If they do, then they try and hard it. I think even my mum has her suspicions but that point she's drunk with her own friends. Nothing bad has ever happened. They are all in the same neighbourhood pretty much. No one drives over."

"Well just think of us next year," Dan said to me with a smile as he threw down his cards as well. "It will be more than watching it with my parents."

While we played the first round, we seemed to draw attention from some of the older students who wanted to play. The prefects came over, and I wondered if they were going to tell us off for gambling but they didn't. They just sat down to watch us play. Once the first game was over (which Stan split the pot with Michael) we had a few people including Melanie and Sarah who wanted to play. So we had to do what we did at my place. We even had to duplicate the chips to make more since there weren't enough for everyone who wanted to play.

"I wanted to apologize," Melanie said to me who sat down beside me after I was taken out of the next game. I had pocket Aces but the older boy who took me out had a straight. She'd gone out almost right away since she wasn't sure how to play the game. "I was out of line. I guess I just felt so bitter about Ben and everything. I still think I am right though, even if it's not your fault. There is something about your friendship with Ben."

"I'm Ben's best friend," I told her. "He even told me that he feels closer to me than he does with Ellen and Michael."

"I know, he told me but it's not just that," Melanie said. "Anyway, all I want to do is apologize. I was jealous as well because I really wanted to go to your party and I felt hurt that you didn't invite me. I had a telling off from both Sarah and Ben though. It gave me time to think about over the holidays and I realized just how much of a bitch I was."

"It's fine Melanie," I said. "But you know in the future if you date a guy who has a friend who is a girl, don't get jealous of her. Don't make him choose, because you won't like the answer."

Melanie smiled. "I learned my lesson with that one, trust me. Sarah told me about those mean girls at your party."

"I think they'll leave me alone from now on," I answered not really wanting to talk about it again.

We watched the rest of the game together and talked although it felt awkward and even forced. I figured it would be like that at first. Once the game was over, I decided to go up to bed. I didn't really want to start a new game. It was getting late and I was getting tired.

January seemed to go by quickly. Ellen and Ben had a Quidditch match that they ended up winning against Ravenclaw so they were very happy. Once February began everyone talked excitedly about three things. Valentines Day, Slughorns party and of course the next task for the tournament. We were all hoping to keep Hogwarts in the lead.

My friends seemed pretty happy, but I noticed Denver seemed kind of distant lately, and I wasn't sure why. Ever since we'd gotten together, we'd only had one fight but otherwise things had seemed perfect between us. However all throughout January he grew moody and there were a few times he didn't seem to want to hang out with me as much. In a way I was worried that perhaps he was losing interest, or he'd met another girl. I had to keep reminding myself that he'd told me he would never cheat on me. So perhaps something else was bothering him, and not me.

I felt some relief when we began planning Valentine's Day together and then Slughorns party. So I figured for sure something else must have been bothering him. My friends noticed that I was a little unhappy, and questioned me about why but I didn't want to admit that I was worried about my relationship. They all seemed to have it in their heads that we had a perfect relationship, and they likely wouldn't take my worries seriously. Anytime when I'd brought up my feelings in the past to Ellen, she hadn't taken me very seriously. So I kept quiet.

"Okay seriously," Ben said to me one evening while we worked together in the common room. Ellen was in our dorms. She wasn't feeling too well, so she was lying down and Michael was off with Annie somewhere. "What is wrong? You've been so quiet lately, and slightly moody. I don't know why you won't talk to us about whatever it is. All three of us know that something is bothering you."

"I just didn't want to complain or whine too much," I answered even though that wasn't the exact reason, although it was part of it as I thought about the person I used to be.

"You've come a long way from last year," Ben said as if reading my mind. He reached across the table and took my free hand. "But I don't think that's the only reason why you're not talking to us. So why aren't you? You know you can trust us, and maybe you're not comfortable talking to Michael but what about Ellen and me?"

I sighed and put down my quill before I launched into my worries about Denver and his moodiness, and how I didn't want to talk about it because everyone thought we were perfect when we were far from it. As I talked to him, I realized that perhaps I should have talked to him sooner since he was dating Claire. Perhaps she had something to him.

"Has Claire said anything?" I asked as I finished and Ben shook his head.

"I didn't know you two were on shaky ground, but you know you still could have talked to us. Have you tried talking to him?" Ben asked.

"A few times, but he just changes the subject or he just says nothing is wrong, so maybe it isn't us but I am just so tired of his moodiness. Lately I don't even want to hang out with him because of it. It just seems as if it happened over night and it is getting worse every day," I said sadly. "I just worry he is going to break up with me. I know he would never cheat, but maybe he wants to break up but doesn't know how."

Ben took my other hand and we gazed at each other from across the table. The moment felt intimate and I was sure to an outsider it appeared to be more than it was. Anyone who knew us though would know that it was just that way between Ben and me. The two of us had grown so close that we were comfortable with our friendship.

"Ashley, it's not right for you to stress so much about this. You have to talk to him. You look like you've lost some weight, and you always have shadows under your eyes. Also, I looked at your last essay from Potions and you've fallen behind. You know you have to keep your marks up. I promised your mother I would and I intend to keep it that way. So you need to talk to Denver, and you need to focus on your school work again, and eat again as well," he said.

"I know," I sighed.

As it turns out, I didn't need to go talk to Denver; he ended up coming to me a few days later extremely angry with me. I was in the library on my own since Ben was off with Claire, Michael with Anne and Ellen was off somewhere secretive. It had been happening a lot lately. She would be with us, but then she would have to go somewhere for a while. I believed she had a secret boyfriend that she didn't want anyone to know about yet. I didn't think it was possible for her to stay single for very long, not with all the boys hoping for a chance with her. So I had decided to go to the library to study hoping that perhaps Denver and Morgan would be there. If not, perhaps some other second year would come sit with me. I'd made it my New Years resolution to get over my shyness, and get to know the people in my year outside of Hufflepuff a bit better. There were times when the Andrew twins joined me when I did this, but they weren't around so I hoped someone else in my year would come in.

I was working on a potions essay that Ben had told me I should rewrite when Denver stormed over to me angrily. I looked up at him in shock, wondering what it was that he could be so upset about.

"Let's go for a walk," he said to me.

I nodded and gathered up my books quickly and put them into my bag. I had to admit, I felt scared at that moment. I couldn't remember the last time Denver had been so angry with me, not even when we'd had our fight at Halloween. This was almost as bad as when I'd accidentally thrown the fire at him. I couldn't imagine what it was that I could have done to make him so angry. I had trouble keeping pace with him as he walked. He didn't stop until we were in a deserted corridor. As soon as we were, he stopped and reached into his pocket to pull out some photos.

"What are all these?" He asked as he handed them to me.

In each picture it showed me laughing or spending time with some of the boys from Hufflepuff. Most of them had been taken when we'd been having our poker tournaments in the common room. Thanks to Michael, it had started to be almost every weekend. I had to wonder who had taken the pictures, because whoever had done it had deliberately made it look as if the moments were more than what they had been. Any time I had been joking around with the boys of Hufflepuff, it had been a group thing. However, the picture taker seemed to have some skill. All that appeared was me talking to alone to individual boys such as Jared, Stan, Hank, Keith or Dan. There was some where I was laughing beside older boys I didn't even know. Someone was obviously trying to make me look bad. I looked through each picture feeling dread until I came to the very last one. Someone had taken a picture of Ben and me holding hands across the table.

"Denver, these pictures mean nothing," I said.

"So you're not flirting with different guys in all these pictures?" He asked skeptically. "You're not holding hands with Ben?"

"All of those pictures were taken when we were having our poker tournaments Denver," I said. "There are more people there, but whoever took the pictures didn't include them. I just happened to be talking to certain people while I was out. The person is trying to set me up because I notice they didn't take pictures when I was talking to girls. Who gave these to you?"

"I don't know," Denver said. "The person has been sending me pictures since after Christmas with the school owls. They sent me a letter that said I should know what my girlfriend has been up to in the Hufflepuff common room. I never thought I'd have to worry about that with you, but I guess I was wrong."

"Denver, I wasn't doing anything wrong!" I protested. "Someone is just trying to break us up!"

"What about the picture with Ben then?" Denver asked angrily. "I've always known you two have had a close relationship, but this is too much-" I opened my mouth to protest but he shook his head. "No, don't say anything Ashley. I'm done. We're over. You can flirt with all the boys in your common room all you want now."

I was still staring down at the picture of Ben and me when Denver reached over and grabbed it. "But don't think I won't be showing Claire this picture!"

He turned and walked off, leaving me to stare after him. Tears began to stream down my face. I couldn't believe someone had deliberately tried to break us up. Whoever it was had to be a Hufflepuff, I just wasn't sure who. I'd thought that I could trust them all. It seemed like something Tara would do, but she had never been in the Hufflepuff common room as far as I knew. No one liked her there, so I didn't know why someone would invite here there. Sometimes people did invite students from other houses into Hufflepuff (or other houses) but I couldn't remember Lydia, Tara or Natalie ever being there though. They were the only three I could think of who would want to break up Denver and me. Lydia had recently started dating a third year named Richard though, so I couldn't see her doing it. Tara hadn't given up on Ben, and Natalie wouldn't do something unless Tara wanted her to.

I wasn't sure where I was walking to. I didn't want to go into the common room while I was crying, so I walked along the corridors until I found Moaning Myrtles bathroom. No one ever used it because a ghost by the name of Myrtle haunted it. She'd died a tragic death when something called the Chamber of Secrets had been opened almost sixty years ago. I didn't know what happened after death or why some ghosts stayed, all I knew was she'd spent most of her time being dead by crying. I thought it seemed fitting for the mood I was in, so I entered the bathroom. I sat on the floor, and put my head in my arms and cried.

I stayed in the bathroom for a very long time. Moaning Myrtle had come out a few times to taunt me while I cried, but I'd ignored her. I guessed she got off on someone other than her being miserable. After a while I stood up and washed my face.

"Ooh done crying now," she asked. "I've seen many students come here and cry, but in the end none of their problems are even that bad. Nothing can be almost as bad as my life."

I turned and looked at the ghost hovering above me. In the year and a half that I'd been in the wizarding world, I'd never really spoken to any of the ghosts. I'd gotten used to them, and usually I just walked past them as if they were just another student. The only time I came close to it was when I'd yelled at Peeves. I'd never even talked to the Fat Friar, the Hufflepuff ghost.

"Maybe not, but it doesn't stop it from hurting any less," I answered.

"Well then what happened?" She asked with a smirk as if challenging me.

"My boyfriend broke up with me," I answered.

"At least you had a boyfriend," she answered. "I died when I was only fourteen years old you know. I never got the chance to kiss a boy. No boy was ever interested in me. Looking at you, I am surprised you even had a boyfriend. You should feel happy that you actually got a boy to like you."

When she'd first started talking, I felt sympathy for her but now I felt angry. Even ghosts made fun of me for being ugly. I shook my head and looked away from her. I knew she had a point in a way though. I was lucky that I'd found Denver. I looked at Myrtle again and sighed as I felt pity for her again. She'd died so young and so unfairly. From what I'd heard, she had been bullied a lot while she was alive. I could definitely understand that, and suddenly my anger was gone.

"You're probably right," I said eventually. "But it still sucks. He was my first boyfriend and we got along so well. Someone deliberately broke us up. I know it's not nearly as bad your life Myrtle but I do get bullied too you know. I'm sorry you never got to grow up."

She eyed me for a moment, as if she were wondering if I were being sincere or not. After a moment she gave a small nod.

"What's your name? How old are you?" She asked.

"My name is Ashley and I'm thirteen and in my second year, I am in Hufflepuff," I answered her.

"You're still young," she told me. "Unlike me, you'll probably find another boy. I've been dead for fifty-seven years now. I have seen different girls come here, and some like you have cried over boys. They always find a new boy. If you could find one boy you will find another. Was it another girl who wants him? Want me to haunt her for you?"

"I don't know who it was," I answered feeling oddly comforted. Perhaps it was because Myrtle didn't really comfort students. Usually she just cried or laughed at them. It was rare for her to actually befriend someone, although I'd heard she'd had a crush on Harry Potter.

"Well if you find out, let me know," she said. "You can come back at any time you know if you ever want to talk. I'd get going though if I were you. Curfew will be soon, and I hear Filch is a lot worse on students than he used to be."

"Thanks Myrtle and I definitely will back," I told her meaning it.

I left the bathroom quickly thinking how odd it was that I'd made friends with a ghost, but at the same time it was nice. If I ever needed to talk to someone perhaps I could go to her if I couldn't talk to my friends. It made me think of the other ghosts and wondered just how friendly they were as well. There was only one I didn't want to talk to, which was the Slytherin ghost named the Bloody Baron. He seemed very scary, but the rest seemed friendly enough.

I entered the Hufflepuff common room about twenty minutes later. I didn't see my friends anywhere, so I headed down to our dormitory. I didn't fully trust any of the Hufflepuff's at the moment. Someone had purposely wrecked my relationship. I went straight to my bed and laid down on it on my side. I was glad it was a Friday. I wouldn't have to leave my dormitory until Monday if I didn't want to. By then hopefully I wouldn't be hurting as much as I did at that moment. I closed my eyes wishing that it was all a dream.

By the next Afternoon, my friends were concerned about me. The boys couldn't get into the girls dorms, but Ellen told me that they wanted to know what was going on. She sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Come on, what's going on? Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital wing? You know we'll help you down there if we need to," Ellen said to me.

"I am sick but nothing in the hospital wing will help me," I said.

"Why what's happened Ashley?" Ellen asked. "Talk to me. You've seemed miserable lately, and Ben said you've talked to him. Is it Denver?"

"Denver broke up with me," I told her and tears came to my eyes again and I started to sob.

"Oh no," she said and she put a hand on my arm. "What happened?"

I told her everything. I was still in the same robes that I'd been in the day before, I hadn't bothered to change. I'd just laid on my bed all night, and only had a few hours of sleep only to wake up and cry before falling back to sleep again. I pulled out the pictures Denver had given me and handed them to her.

"Whoever did it made it seem as if I was just flirting with all these boys even though I wasn't," I told her. "You know that all of those nights we always had a crowd around us. There is one of Ben and me, but Ben was only holding my hands to comfort me. It wasn't anything else. Denver has it though, and he said he was going to show it to Claire."

Ellen frowned. "There is only one person who has that type or skill with the camera."

"Who?" I asked.

"Melanie," Ellen replied. "Remember how Jess, Anne and Erica used to take pictures of everyone all the time last year? And then we decided that we wanted to make our scrapbooks? Well Melanie thought it was good idea as well, and she took photography classes over the summer. She got really really good too. She's been taking pictures all of second year. She's charging a sickle for anyone who wants some good pictures. She's part of the photography club now too, and she is helping to make the yearbooks. She liked our idea of the personal scrapbook so much."

I stared at Ellen. She was right. I'd forgotten that she had become obsessed with taking pictures. She was worse than Jess, Anne and Erica had been the year before. She did take good pictures though. I'd actually recently bought a picture from her of Denver and me. We'd been sitting out by the lake, chatting about something. It had been such a beautiful picture that I'd instantly bought it for my scrapbook.

"I can't believe…" I trailed off. "But we made up. She apologized weeks ago for everything."

"She lied," Ellen said. "She still isn't over Ben. I guess doing this was a way to get back at you, and she is also breaking up Ben and Claire at the same time."

"Claire dumped Ben?" I asked.

"No, not yet anyway but we have to warn him if he is going to show Claire that picture," Ellen said.

I shook my head. I wasn't ready to leave the dormitory yet. "You go tell him," I said as tears began running down my cheeks again.

"But you're his best friend!" Ellen protested.

"I can't Ellen, not when I am like this, but he needs to know. Just give me some time and I will come up but for now… I just can't," I sobbed.

Ellen sighed. "Fine, but you can't stay down here forever. The boys are going to want to see you soon, and maybe you can talk to Denver. Maybe once he realizes it was Melanie, he will forgive you."

"Yeah maybe," I said but I didn't believe it.

I knew that she was right; I was going to have to face the common room soon. I just didn't want to at the moment. I felt like the same little girl I had been at the beginning of last year. The girl that had no confidence at all. All the changes I'd made in a year were gone for the moment and I just wanted to stay in bed and cry. Ellen squeezed my arm before she left the dorm. As I lay in bed, I wondered why she was able to get over her break up with Hank so quickly. Perhaps she'd cried a lot at home over the holidays though, either way I felt at the moment that she was emotionally stronger than I had been.

It was hard sharing a room with Melanie now that we'd figured out that it was her who had purposely wrecked my relationship. I wasn't sure if she knew that Denver and I had broken up, but I knew the other girls knew something was wrong since I stayed in bed all weekend. Nothing Ellen could say could convinced me to leave our dorm all weekend. She mentioned that Michael and Ben wanted to see me, but I ignored her. She tried to bring me sandwiches but I ignored those too. When she left the room, I would get rid of them. I wasn't in the mood to eat.

Later I would look back and realize I was being pathetic but at the moment, I didn't give a damn. It was on Wednesday morning when Ellen, Jess, Anne and Erica all came into our dormitory after breakfast. Jess and Ellen each grabbed one of my arms, and pulled me up and forced me to stand up.

"It's time to get out of bed now," Ellen told me sternly. "You've wallowed enough. I understand completely about how you're feeling. I stayed in bed for days at home, but then I realized that Hank and my relationship wasn't any good and I stopped. Now it's time for you to realize that."

"But our relationship was good," I said as the girls dragged me into the bathroom. As soon as I was in the bathroom, Anne and Erica blocked the door so I couldn't get out.

"We're going to get a new set of robes for you, but you're going to get in the shower. We won't leave until you do," Ellen warned me ignoring what I said. "We'll talk after you shower and get dressed but not until then."

The four girls stared at my defiantly. I didn't have the energy to argue with them, so I went into my shower cubical and took a long shower. As I cleaned myself, I realized how good it felt to be clean again. I hadn't really thought about it over the last few days, but I'd gotten gross. After my shower, I changed into a clean set of school robes and headed into the dormitory to find that Sarah had joined the girls as well, but Melanie was nowhere in sight.

"Let's do your hair," Jess said.

"Aren't you going to be late for class?" I asked them.

"We got permission from Professor Sprout," Sarah informed me. "The teachers have obviously noticed that you haven't been in class. After we get you ready, we have to take you to the hospital wing, and then she wants to see you in her office."

"When was the last time you ate?" Ellen demanded. "You haven't been eating the sandwiches have you?"

I shrugged. "No I haven't. The last time I ate was Friday. I don't see why I have to go to the hospital wing."

"Because you haven't been eating," Erica answered. "Everyone knows that you and Denver broke up."

"Good for them," I said bitterly. "I guess I am now part of the Hogwarts gossip, but what else is new? They'll find someone else to gossip about in a few days."

"Well they're all worried about you actually," Anne said. "Michael has tried to convince us to get you to come out sooner. Professor Sprout came to the table today, and told us that if we couldn't get you to come down then she was going to come."

"I am betting Melanie doesn't care though," I said.

The girls looked at each other.

"No she doesn't care," Sarah finally said. "She thinks it's funny and that you're pathetic but I guess she's forgotten how depressed she was after she and Ben broke up. They weren't even together for long. Look, everyone understands but we also think it's time for you to get up, and get back to life. If Denver is going to believe that about you, then that is his problem."

"So he really does think I would flirt with boys behind his back? He thinks something was going on with Ben and me?" I asked.

"I tried to talk to him," Ellen said. "Both Ben and I both tried, but I am sorry. He wouldn't listen. I think even Claire tried to talk to him. She knows that Melanie was being spiteful and jealous. Unfortunately we couldn't convince Denver. I am surprised to be honest, he never seemed that way. He said that pictures speak a thousand words. He doesn't care that Melanie was being a bitch, all he cares about are the pictures."

"They do look bad," I sighed.

I knew that if I'd seen those kinds of pictures of Denver and other girls I'd be upset, but I also would have listened to him. I'd have let him explain. Denver hadn't given me a chance to explain. He had just gotten angry with me, and he had walked off. I wondered how he was taking the break up. I couldn't ask though because at the moment Jess was putting makeup on me. When they were done, they forced me to leave the dorms. As we walked, I felt a little dizzy and my stomach growled loudly.

When we entered the common room, I saw that Michael and Ben were waiting for us. I was surprised they had gotten permission as well. Ben walked straight over to me and hugged me tightly.

"You're too thin," he told me as he pulled away. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Friday," I muttered without looking at him. For some reason, he made me feel guilty about it.

"Come on, I am going to give you a piggy back then," he said. "I can't imagine you have much energy. Why would you put yourself through that? I can't believe you wouldn't come up. You know that we're your friends. We're here for you no matter what."

"I wanted to be alone," I answered I felt embarrassed about him piggy backing me, but he was right. I didn't have the energy.

"Everyone is angry with Melanie you know," Michael told me and he caught me up with everything that had been happening in the school since Friday. "Everyone has been worried you know. All the second year Hufflepuff's, except probably Melanie wanted to wait for you."

I was surprised by this.

"But Professor Sprout only gave the girls permission and made the rest of the boys go to their classes," Ellen added. "I think she wanted more girls so that we could force you out of bed."

I felt embarrassed to hear that. It was nice that everyone cared, but at the same time I felt pathetic as well. The breakup hurt a lot, but as my friends took me to the hospital wing, it also made me feel like an idiot for staying in bed for so many days. It made wonder how many people would think I was a loser as well for taking it so hard. I hadn't meant to stay in bed for so long, and normally I wasn't the type to get so depressed. I tried to explain that as we went through the corridors.

"But this is the first time you've gone through a break up," Ellen said. "Denver is your first love. It was hard for me when Hank and I broke up, but I just hid it. I think your break up was harder than mine because I knew it was going to happen. It was a relief because we just weren't getting along. You and Denver were getting along it was a shock for you."

"If anyone is pathetic, it's Melanie," Sarah added. "I know she's my best friend but she and Ben were only together for a little over a week and she still isn't over it. You and Denver were together for almost six months. You also liked each other for ages. It's understandable."

We reached the hospital wing, where Ben put me down. The girls all bade me good-bye and took off but Ellen, Ben and Michael stayed with me. Madame Pomfrey seemed to have been waiting for me. She made me get up on one of the beds while she checked me over with some spells. She was mumbling under her breath. I didn't hear everything she said, but from what I understood, I wasn't the first student she treated after a break up.

-not the end of the world, and to just let themselves go…" she muttered. "Ms. Dunning, you've lost a lot of weight. You're too thin now. I believe this has been happening for a while and not just in the last few days although that most certainly didn't help. I am going to give you a potion that will give you all the nutrients that you need. I want you to eat every meal from now on. How students manage to starve here, I'll never understand. You get three meals a day that are very substantial but of course you need to eat it."

Professor Sprout entered the room while I was drinking the potion. I expected to get yelled at or even get a lecture from her but she only looked me over before she turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course she will. It's only been four days since she last ate, so there really isn't any permanent damage. I've seen worse when students go days without eating because of break ups or stress or exams. She's just lost a lot of weight. She's too thin for a thirteen year old girl. So I want her to come see me again once a week until she's gained some weight back. She'll be fine though as long as she eats properly. Otherwise she is healthy, but from what I hear, heartbroken-" and under her breath she muttered. "How a thirteen year old can be heartbroken I wouldn't know, but I guess times have changed."

"Ms. Dunning, I'd like you to eat some breakfast," and with a wave of her wand a tray of food appeared on my lap. "And then we are going to have a talk." She turned to my three friends. "Thank you for bringing her down here. You may go to class now."

I felt nervous as I ate. Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey talked some more while I ate. Since I hadn't eaten in a while, I felt full right away. I couldn't eat everything that was there, but Professor Sprout seemed to understand. After she was done talking to the Healer, she walked back over to me and vanished the remaining food.

"Come, let's go for a walk Ms. Dunning," she said in a kind voice.

I felt worried I was going to be in trouble. Would I get expelled? In my grief, I hadn't thought about how missing so many classes would affect my schooling. I glanced over at her, she was a short woman, and last year I had been shorter than her but I was now almost the same height as her. I glanced down at my robes, and it reminded me I would need to buy some new ones in the summer.

"Professor Sprout, I am sorry I shouldn't have missed so many classes," I said interrupting the silence between us.

"I have been a teacher here for many years now Ms. Dunning, I have seen students your age and older go through this. I also went through it when I was a student here in my fourth year. Although you should have come talk to me or another teacher about this, we teachers are also very understanding when it comes to situations such as this. I will be writing home to your mother about this, but as far as punishment goes, I think you are going through enough," she told me. "I am also going to give you the rest of the week off."

I looked over at her incredulously. Moments ago I thought I'd be getting expelled or even put into detention, but none of that was going to happen. I also wasn't worried about my mother. Normally she'd be disappointed about my sister or me missing school or classes but I was assuming Professor Sprout would tell my mother why I missed classes. When my sister had broken up with her boyfriend, my mother had understood and let her have a couple days off.

"Really?" I asked.

"You can use that time to catch up on your homework," she told me. "I've told Mr. Hoofer to collect all your homework for you. I want to see you in the Great Hall at every meal please. I am sure you have heard this before, my dear but I also want you to remember that you're only thirteen. You will move on from this. Relationships also don't often last at your age, even when you're older it won't last. I honestly hope to never see you in this state again but I'd be lying if I said it won't happen again. If it does, and you feel too sad to go to class I would like you to come to talk to me, or another teacher please. I don't want you missing meals again dear. As I said, we understand and if you need time off class, we can grant you that as I am doing now."

"Thanks Professor," I said. "I feel kind of like an idiot now when I think about it. I didn't even really think of all the time that went by. I just felt so upset, but embarrassed as well. It was just easier to stay in bed."

"I was fourteen when I broke up with my first boyfriend. We dated about as long as you and Mr. Halfern did, perhaps a little longer. I will admit that I stayed in bed for a couple days after. I also had some very good friends who helped pull me through it. It took a few weeks, but I felt better and I moved on. Eventually I dated again as you will too," she replied. "You aren't the first student, and you won't be the last. We've been through this so often that we give students the time they need. Just remember if you ever need to talk, I am here for you."

Professor Sprout walked me right back to the common room. I headed over to the table where my friends and I usually sat. I knew she was going to be writing my mother, but I decided I should as well. I wanted her to understand from me. The letter ended up being a lot longer than I intended it to be, and by the time I was done I was surprised to find out that it was almost lunch. So I headed to the owlery to send it off before I went into the Great Hall.

I felt embarrassed again as I sat down knowing that everyone knew what had happened. They all knew I'd been too depressed to go to class. Ben, Ellen and Michael came straight over to me when they entered the Great Hall, and we were joined with the rest of the second years except Melanie and Sarah moments later.

"Good to see you again," Hank said to me. "Are you going to be back in class this afternoon?"

I shook my head. "Professor Sprout told me to take the rest of the week off. She said to use it to catch up on homework and everything."

"Look at that, you two should have waited until term started to break up," Stan said to Ellen and Hank with a smile.

"Stan!" Jess said.

I smiled though, I knew he was just trying to get a laugh and he didn't mean anything by it. I was sure Hank and Ellen understood as well because they were both grinning as well.

"It's fine," I said to Jess. "He's just joking."

"Seriously though, it's good to see you back," Stan said. "It's a shame Denver is an idiot, and as for Melanie, well no one is speaking to her at the moment."

"I can't believe he still thinks anything went on," Keith said with a shake of his head. "We've all told him that nothing happened, but he wouldn't listen."

"I've never liked that git. I'm sure you will find someone better," Jared said to me.

I nodded but I wasn't so sure. I didn't think another boy would ever like me, but even if they did I wanted Denver. I wanted him to forgive me and realize that Melanie was a liar. I couldn't believe the girl would stoop so low. She truly believed it was my fault that she and Ben had broken up, and she also didn't want him to have a new girlfriend. I couldn't believe how possessive she was.

"I can't believe she would do that," I said. "She's always going to think the break up is my fault."

"All she has done is make sure no one in the second year will want to date her," Dan said.

"Does that mean every single second year knows everything?" I asked feeling some embarrassment again.

"Things get around Hogwarts fast," Brad said. "Some things are probably twisted around, and we've corrected some of the things being said, but yes they know."

"If everyone bothers you, just let us know," Jess added and I saw her glance over at Tara, Lydia and Natalie who I noticed were looking at me. All three were smiling.

"I'm sure they will," I muttered before I glanced over at the Slytherin table. I didn't see Denver but I could see Maisie and a couple other Slytherin girls smirking at me.

I went back to my lunch but I couldn't help but wonder where Denver was. Neither he nor Morgan was in the Great Hall, but Claire was. I wondered if he was as upset about the break up as I was, or perhaps he just wanted to avoid me. The second years continued to reassure me until lunch was over, when it was done; they told me they'd see me at dinner. I had a feeling that not only would the teachers be watching me closely but so would the Hufflepuffs. I wasn't planning to miss any meals again, but I was sure they wouldn't let me even if I wanted to. When they left for class, instead of returning to the common room, I headed to Myrtles bathroom to tell her what happened. I also wanted to take her up on her offer to haunt Melanie.

Over the next few weeks it got easier for me, and I was able to get back into a normal routine at Hogwarts without Denver. Melanie avoided me as much as possible, but through others I heard that for some reason Moaning Myrtle had found out what happened, and the ghost was harassing her. I couldn't help but feel pleased about it. The girl deserved it for what she did to me. Not only was Myrtle bugging her, but so were other second years and not just Hufflepuffs. With the exception of most of the Slytherin's and the three Ravenclaw girls, most people thought what she did was low. They went out of their way to tell her this.

The only moment since the breakup that I felt like crying was when Slughorn had his Valentine's Day party. Surprisingly a few boys asked me if I wanted to go, but I turned them down. I had a feeling that it was more out of pity than anything but I also worried I'd see Denver there with another girl. I wasn't ready for that, so instead I stayed back and hung out with the remaining Hufflepuffs who had become my friends even before the breakup had happened. We borrowed Michael's poker set and had a game with anyone who hadn't been invited to the party.

My mother also wasn't angry with me for missing classes. She wrote back a long letter to me telling me about her first break up, and that she was sorry that it had happened because she really liked Denver. I also got letters from my sister and Rachel who were also sorry to have heard, but they reminded me like everyone else that I would move on and things would get better soon.

Denver and I ignored each other in classes. I noticed Lydia Jewel who seemed to be single now try to get with him, but he didn't seem interested. I was relieved by that. I was surprised that the three girls hadn't made fun of me yet. I knew they were extremely pleased about the break up, but they didn't come over and make fun of me. No one did, if anyone said anything to me, it was just to tell me that Melanie was an idiot and I would move on soon. Others told me about their own break ups and how long it took them to recover.

It wasn't until mid-March when Denver finally approached me. I was sitting with Jared, Hank, Stan, Jess and Erica in the library. Ben was off with Clair, Michael was off with Anne and Ellen was with her new boyfriend Greg who was a third year boy in Ravenclaw. We didn't really know the boy too well, but he seemed nice enough. Ben and Michael approved of him. I thought Ben liked him so much because Greg actually made her do homework. Michael was just happy to see his former crush happy and in a relationship. As for me, I was neutral. I was glad she was in a good relationship but I also felt a little sad to be the only single one in my group. I was glad that I had opened up to the other Hufflepuff's. If I hadn't, I would be sitting alone like I had at the beginning of the year.

"Can we talk?" Denver asked as he approached the table.

"No," Hank said quickly.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Let's go for a walk," he said.

I flinched when he said that because those had been the very same words he'd said before he'd broken up with me. I felt angry and I shook my head.

"No, whatever you have to say you can talk to me in here about it," I said as the rest of the Hufflepuff's glared at him.

He looked nervously at them, but he pulled out one of the empty chairs and sat down. There were other second years in the library as well, and I sensed them staring at him. For a second I wished I had taken him up on his offer.

"Look, I've given it a lot of thought," he said, "and I am really sorry. I was an idiot. It's just that Melanie was sending me those pictures for weeks, and I felt jealous. I should have listened to you and the others. I know you wouldn't cheat. I also know nothing is going on with you and Ben. I'd really like it if we could try getting back together again."

Weeks ago I'd hoped he would say that to me, but now I just felt angry with him. I was at a point now where I felt better about the break up. I hadn't cried for a very long time. My school work was a lot better than it had been, and I'd finally stopped missing him. Going back with him would be a step back in my opinion.

"No Denver, you blew it when you broke up with me. You should have listened to me. You know that Ben and I are best friends. You also know I would never cheat, and neither would Ben for that matter. All you did was get angry and assumed things without giving me a chance to explain," I said.

"You know there were times when you got jealous," Denver protested.

"Right, and I listened to you," I said angrily. "I always gave you a chance. Sorry Denver, but we're done. I am not letting you break my heart again."

Denver nodded. "I really am sorry you know. When you're ready for it, I'd like for us to be friends again."

"It will be a long time before we can be," I said. "But yes, eventually we'll just be friends again."

Denver looked sad, and I almost wanted to cave in but I didn't. I just watched my ex-boyfriend walk away, and I felt sad but I wouldn't let myself cry again. Instead, I just focused on my homework again. Luckily the others seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it, and no one said anything to me. We just started discussing the assignment we were all working on. After a while I glanced over to where the other second years were, they looked impressed with me. The Andrew twins were there and they gave me the thumbs up. The Ravenclaw girls looked disappointed though. Tara was staring in my direction. When our eyes met, she gave me a rude gesture with her finger before whispering something in Lydia's ear. They both glared at me. In a way the two girls reminded me of Amy and Kelly.

"I am going back to the common room," I said after a while.

"I am too then," Jared said quickly.

The boy seemed to stick to his promise from New Years. Out of everyone besides my friends who had been there since the break-up, Jared had been there the most for me. I missed one dinner hour because I was with the Andrew twins explaining what had happened. Jared had been there right away to give me dinner and demanding to know why I wasn't eating. So it wasn't a surprise to me that he volunteered to walk back with me.

"I think I will too," Hank said and Stan stood up as well.

"We'll be there later," Jess said.

"That was certainly interesting," Hank said as soon we left the library.

"I am glad you didn't go with him though," Stan said. "Are you sure you'll want to be friends with him again?"

"Eventually yes," I said. "We'll likely never be as good as friends as we used to be but it's not really entirely his fault. It's Melanie's, he just overreacted. I also know that if someone had sent me pictures like that, I would have also been upset. I would have given him a chance to explain but I would have been upset. Everyone reacts differently. He had his chance, but he came back too late."

In the common room, I found Ben, Ellen and Michael I said good-bye to the boys and headed straight over to my friends to tell them what had happened.

"Well at least he's apologized," Michael said.

"I'm just glad you didn't get back with him," Ellen said. "I was sure he would come to his senses eventually, but I still didn't want the two of you back together."

"Claire told me that he was going to try and apologize but I am glad you rejected him. You've come a long way since the break-up but I don't think you're ready yet. I think you need to be single for a while before you get with anyone," Ben said. "I've been really worried about you. You're still far too thin. You're not eating enough."

"Ben it's not done on purpose. I just get full so easily. I don't see the point in stuffing myself either. Madame Pomfrey said I am better then what I was when I first came to see her," I said.

Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey were still watching my closely. Not only because they were worried, but also so that they could send my mother regular updates. Madame Pomfrey said I'd gained some weight, and I wasn't as thin as I had been but she still wasn't happy with my weight. Whatever spells she did on me told her I was eating though, so she didn't complain too much about it.

"I know," Ben said. "But you weren't really eating properly even before he broke up with you. Just make sure you take care of yourself. I know we haven't been spending as much time together, but we all still worry about you."

"I think everyone is," I answered him as I glanced over at the boys. "If you three aren't with me, then the other Hufflepuff's are. I guess it's true when they say Hufflepuff's are loyal." I glanced over at Melanie and Sarah who very rarely joined the rest of us anymore. "I guess all of us aren't though. I wonder why Melanie was sorted into Hufflepuff. She really hasn't shown any loyalty."

"All I know is I regret getting involved with her," Ben said glancing over her as well. "Who would have thought she'd be so crazy. I'd rather date Tara before I dated her again."

"Speaking of Tara, she has not said a word to me at all," I said. "I'd figure she would make fun of me, or her friends would, and none of the Slytherin girls who don't like me have either."

"No one will be making fun of you," Ellen said. "Us Hufflepuff girls made sure of it, and I know the Andrew twins and some of the other Gryffindor girls threatened them as well. We told everyone just to leave you alone when you had your week off."

"Same with all the guys," Michael added. "We told them if we heard that anyone made you feel bad about it, we would personally make them regret. I doubt any of the guys would say anything though. Most people are on your side, and most people understand break ups are awful. The only people who would make fun of you are the ones who don't like you, but either they don't care enough or we threatened them."

It was overwhelming to know I had so many people on my side. If were still in the Muggle world, no one would be supporting me. I knew they'd all be making fun of me, especially the girls. Although I had to wonder if I would have even had a boyfriend anyway.

"I wish I hadn't missed the second task," I said as I overheard some students talking about the Tri-Wizard tournament.

It had been a few weeks ago, but I hadn't want to go. I'd stay in the common room while everyone else went down to watch. I hadn't been in the mood then to watch it. I'd worked on homework and then hung out with Myrtle in the bathroom. Apparently they'd had to figure out some kind of code and locate three different items on the grounds. From what I had heard, it had been extremely exciting. Because of the break up, I hadn't cared much about what else was going on in the school and I'd almost forgotten that the other students were at Hogwarts. I'd rarely seen them. They were all older, and they preferred being around the sixth and seventh years anyway.

"The last task will be the most exciting anyway, besides we lost," Ben said.

"I still can't believe that Felicia girl won!" Ellen said. "She just seems so flighty."

"Well there has to be a reason why she was picked," I said. "I mean, I heard everyone thought Fleur wasn't the right choice for the last tournament but she turned out fine."

"True," Ellen said. "I just can't stand her at all. She's probably already slept with half the sixth and seventh year boys."

I remembered our conversation on New Year's, and I couldn't help but think Claire was right. Ellen certainly did have something against prettier girls who might be competition for her. If it came between Ellen and Felicia of course the latter would win since Ellen was only twelve years old. In a few years perhaps there would be competition, but at the moment I was sure most boys would pick Felicia. I think Ellen knew that too.

"She can't be that bad," Ben said with a grin. "I know she's a major flirt, but come on Ellen."

"You're only defending her because she's so pretty," Ellen said.

"Whatever you say," Ben said with a smirk.

"At least Durmstrang is last place, I mean it's a shame Hogwarts lost the second task but we still have a chance for the third. I think it will be down to Beauxbatons and Hogwarts," Michael said.

"You're only saying that because you don't like that Alex guy," I said.

"No I don't at all," Michael said. "It's nothing against Durmstrang, I just don't want to see that idiot win. I honestly believe that the goblet made a mistake when it picked him. Did you hear that he insulted a bunch of muggleborns at the Yule Ball? He called them mudbloods."

"Did he really?" I asked looking up. "That couldn't have ended well."

"No he got kicked out of the Great Hall. I guess everyone in the Durmstrang ship was angry with him. It makes sense why he's so unpopular," Michael said.

"But isn't Durmstrang known for the Dark Arts?" Ellen asked.

"No, it used to be but not anymore. Now it's more or less then same as Hogwarts. They have some different classes and they take their exams at a different time, but they're friendly. I don't think any school will tolerate that nonsense now. Not in Europe anyway," Ben answered. "But you know there are still people who are idiots."

"Like Don Zent and Xavier Opress," I said. "They've been kind of tame this year though."

"Don't have much choice do they?" Ben asked. "Too many people have told them off for it. You know they still have those ideas though, but they know no one will tolerate it from them. They're probably just biding their time."

"I just don't get why though," Ellen said. "They lived in the same world we did, and even if they did support You-Know-Who, their families had to have been scared anyway. Everyone knows what happened to the Malfoy family, and they were in the inner circle!"

"But there will be people who are bitter that we won," Ben said. "Even if things seemed scary, they were hoping the other side would win anyway. If the other side won and the wizarding world was different they would gladly show their support. There were people who did show their support after the Ministry had fallen. So many people are so angry with Harry Potter, but their either in Azkaban, their on the run or they are too cowardly to do anything but complain or make empty threats."

"But he would have just killed anyone for any reason," Michael said. "I don't know why, even his supporters would want him ruling because he would kill someone, even his most loyal supporter. Look at Severus Snape!"

"But wasn't he on our side the whole time?" I asked.

"You-Know-Who didn't know that though. In his eyes, Snape was his most loyal servant," Ben answered.

"How do you think the first years are this year?" Ellen asked. "Do you think any of them were like some of our year were."

"From what Brenda and Brianne have told me, yes," Ben said. "The older students told them off though for it, just as they did last year."

"I wonder what things will be like when we're in the seventh year," I said. "By then no one will have been at Hogwarts when the war happened."

"You know they actually are keeping close tabs on our year," Ellen said. "I've read it a few times in the Daily Prophet. There was a headline on our first day of school about how were the first new students since the war ended. There was another announcing how we were entering our second year, and the differences we are experiencing compared to the seventh years who left last year."

"I imagine they'll follow us right until we graduate," Ben said. "I've read those articles too. They did the same thing when the war ended the first time, and then when Harry Potter and his class started at Hogwarts. Although those articles ended up turning into gossip ones once he got older."

"They still are," Ellen said laughing. "The gossip section has turned into one about the Weasley's and Potter now. Apparently Fleur and Bill Weasley are expecting their first child in May. There is also some gossip about Harry's god son who will be two in April. Those poor kids are going to grow up under the spot light more than Harry did. Just imagine when Harry and Ginny start having children."

"Oh wow," I said. "I can't stand all the attention I was getting, I am glad some of it has finally died down. Imagine if it was a Potter or Weasley who it happened to?"

"It'd be on the front page of the prophet for sure," Ben said. "The prophet has barely been covering the tournament as much as it did the first time. It covers some of the events, but otherwise it doesn't seem as exciting as it was back then. I remember my parents reading the articles almost daily back then, and there was a lot more gossip in the Witch Weekly as well."

"And you'd know this because…?" Michael asked with a smirk.

"I do have two older sisters and a mother who read and talk about it," Ben said. "I was eight at the time and Brianne was my best friend back then. Besides, Barry and Brenda kept us up to date on what was going on at Hogwarts at the time as well."

"No shame in admitting you read the Witch Weekly," Ellen said with a wink. "Ashley and I read it, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course, no shame at all."

"Ha ha very funny," Ben said and he rolled his eyes.

We spent the rest of the evening joking around. Thinking back to the letters I'd gotten from my family, and the advice I'd gotten from Professor Sprout, I knew they had been right. I hadn't really believed them at the time, but now I knew they were right. I was definitely in a better place and it was thanks to my friends and the other Hufflepuff's. Even some of the other second years such as the Andrew twins had been nice enough to me. I knew I was moving on, although I still wasn't sure if I'd ever find another boyfriend. It wasn't because I still wanted Denver, but because another boy might not like me. I was scared he'd be my first and only boyfriend.

I didn't want to admit to my friends that I was feeling a little lonely as time went on. The four of us were still close of course, but when I had been with Denver I hadn't really noticed that we spent so much time with our boyfriends/girlfriends. Now that I was the only single one in the group, I only really saw Ben and Ellen late at night and Michael was spending more and more time with Anne. I looked forward to Friday and Saturday nights (and not only because it was the weekend) for the poker tournaments which had become fairly popular. It was a relief to have other people to talk to.

I knew that the other Hufflepuff's didn't mind hanging out with me, but I didn't want to intrude on them too much. By the end of March most people had forgotten about it anyway. Although Jared, Hank and Stan still showed some concern for me, it wasn't as much as it had been in the beginning. So I found myself wandering around more often in the corridors, and getting to know the castle better. During my first year, I had never really explored on my own so I took my alone time as opportunity to do this.

I knew there was a room called The Room of Requirement somewhere on the seventh floor of the castle. During the war, Dumbledore's Army had used it as a hide out and to plan meetings there. Students also used it as a make out room if they could. From I'd heard, the room had been destroyed during the battle by a fire, but the magic of the room seemed to have repaired it. I was curious about it but I wasn't sure where it was.

One Saturday morning as I was looking for the room, or any secret passages I ran into Denver. He hurried over to me.

"Can we talk?" He asked as he approached me.

"I don't want to get back together if that's what you want," I said as I slowly made my way through the corridors, I was examining each statue and painting.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I've never had the chance to explore the castle since we started here," I explained. "So that's what I am doing now, I am just trying to see where the secret passages are or where the Room of Requirement is."

"I can show you where the Room of Requirement is," Denver answered.

"You know?" I asked stepping away from a portrait that was eyeing me suspiciously. "Why didn't you ever show me? We could have used it."

"Because I didn't know where it was when we were dating," Denver sighed. "I found it after I broke up with you. I wanted to be alone and so I was just walking around. I remembered someone mentioning it was on the seventh floor near a tapestry. So I just kept looking around for any kind of tapestry until I finally found it. I walked in front of it three times and went in. It smells kind of smoky, but it works still. I spent some time in there after we broke up."

I nodded but I didn't say anything, I just walked with him towards where it was supposed to be.

"Look, I know that you're still angry with me. I am really sorry about everything," Denver said. "I was an idiot. I was just so angry from seeing all those photos, and then that photo with you and Ben was the final straw. You have to admit that it does look like something was going on there."

"Ben was just comforting me," I told him. "You didn't give me the chance to explain though. I know why you were angry, and I know I would have been angry if I'd seen those pictures. The difference is I would have given you a chance to explain. You didn't. The reason Ben was comforting me was because I was upset about you because you'd been so moody lately. I was asking him for advice."

"Ben told me," Denver said. "I should have listened. I still really want to be with you though. I think about you every day, and I've regretted it ever since."

"Denver, if you would have come to me after the break up, I probably would have gone back with you. You waited for so long to come talk to me though. I am in a better place now, and I just can't go through that again. I just want to be single for a while. I miss you too, but I just don't think it's a good idea at all. I think we both need to move on and stay friends. Maybe in the future when we're both past this, and maybe older we can try again but not this year."

Denver didn't answer as we turned. We stopped in front of a tapestry and he began to pace back and forth. Moments later, a door appeared. He walked over and opened it. We entered a room that I wondered if it was close to how the Slytherin Common Room looked. Of course I had never been in it, but given the assorted green couches and chairs and Slytherin hangings I had to wonder.

"Is this the Slytherin common room?" I asked him.

"Not exactly. I think there were some things the room couldn't do. The common room is under the lake so it has kind of a green tinge to it and it's in the dungeons. We can see into the lake, obviously you can't in here. When I first found it, I thought about Slytherin and this is what I got. Maybe someday I can show you the real common room," Denver said. "It's just where I come to relax when I need to get away from the common room. You know how some of the people are like in my house. They were making fun of me about the break up. Besides, it's kind of nice to get away."

He sat down on one of the couches and I sat down beside him. I had to admit the room was pretty neat. I looked around it thinking what I could try and turn it into. I wondered if I tried hard enough if it would turn into my room at my house. I looked over at Denver who was watching me.

"We had a really good thing going," he said.

"I know we did, but I just can't do it Denver," I said. "It just wouldn't be a good idea right now. It really sucked when you dumped me, but I got through it. Right now I just feel… I don't know different, independent I guess. Give me some time, let's get through second year. If we're still interested in each other later maybe we can try it again. Let's just give ourselves time to grow up a bit."

Denver sighed and then looked me in the eyes. "Okay fine, but Ashley if I move on and find another girlfriend you can't get angry with me for it. If you want to get back together later and I don't want to, you have to understand that."

"You have to understand the same thing," I said. "Although I am telling you right now I just don't want to date, at all. If I did, I'd just go back out with you. I just want to finish second year single. I'll see how I feel next year," I said.

"I don't want to date either," Denver said. "Although there definitely are girls like Lydia who won't leave me alone. I think you're right though, we should just focus on working on our friendship again and see what happens from here."

I wasn't surprised to hear that he already had a line-up of girls. Part of me wanted to just get back together with him, but I knew it was better if we didn't.

"Thanks for helping me find this room," I said.

"Where are your friends anyway, it's so rare to find you on your own," Denver said.

"Where do you think?" I asked. "They're probably off making out with their girlfriends and boyfriend. I spend time with the other Hufflepuff's sometimes but I don't always want to. I feel like sometimes I might overstay my welcome, you know? So I've decided to finally explore this place. Sometimes I talk to Moaning Myrtle-" Denver snorted when I said this. "Hey, she's very nice once you get past the self-pity. I've also decided I want to get to know the other second years. You know, that way if my friends are too busy hanging out with other people, I have people to talk to. It's working."

Denver smiled at me. "You've really come a long way since last year, even since the beginning of second year. You used to be so shy."

"I still feel shy sometimes, but it's not as bad as it used to be," I said. "That's why I just want to stay single."

"Well just don't forget about your Slytherin friends," Denver said to me.

"My best friend is dating your best friend and now that you and me are talking again we'll make sure to hang out in the library sometimes," I said.

"Or on our own when you're ready," Denver said. "There is no reason at all why we can't still hang out sometimes."

"Like right now," I said. "So what else is going on in your life then? How's Morgan?"

We spent the rest of the day talking. I really wanted to hug and kiss him, but I ignored those urges. It was going to be a while before he and I could go back to the way we used to be. I was just glad that we could be working on our friendship again. It made me realize that we couldn't have been that serious about each other if we could easily accept being friends again. It made me think of Hank and Ellen, who had no hard feelings between each other either. They got along just as well as they did before they got together. Perhaps everyone was right about us dating at thirteen.

As the Easter holidays drew closer, the second years were given the lists or new classes that we could take for third year. Each class had a description underneath it. We had until the end of the Easter holidays to decide what we wanted to do, but I already knew which ones I wanted to do so I checked off Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Divination right away.

"I still can't believe you're going to take Arithmancy," Ellen said as she chose Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. "These are the only two extra classes I am taking. I am not even taking my class list home with me when I go."

"I am surprised your boyfriend approves of your choices," Ben said. "I thought he was being a good influence on you."

"He doesn't care what classes I take, as long as I do my school work. Besides, it is no one else's business but my own. I don't want a lecture Ben," Ellen said.

"I am not going to lecture you," he said as he checked off Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

"I still don't know yet," Michael sighed. "I don't know how the three of you already know. I don't want Muggle Studies, I don't plan to work with Muggles. I've changed my mind about just taking easy classes. I want Care of Magical Creatures for sure, but I don't what else to take."

"You should try at least Ancient Runes if you want to be an Auror," Ben said. "It's not a requirement, but it will look good for when you apply. Sometimes Aurors might need to solve codes. It will be good for you to get ahead on your career if you're one of the few who can break curses."

Michael nodded and he picked Ancient Runes.

"Maybe I will take Divination with you," Ellen said to me. "It might be kind of neat to try."

She checked off Divination off on her list, and Ben rolled his eyes.

"I still don't know yet," Michael said. "I think I will talk to the other teachers before I hand this in. Arithmancy might even be a good idea, but I don't want to commit to it yet."

The other second years seemed stressed as well. Most people were taking their lists home to their parents for help. I was glad to have made my decision and to hand it in. I wrote home to my mother to make sure she knew that I'd chosen the two classes she'd wanted me to try out for sure, and also that I took Divination.

The last morning of the second term I was in our dormitory looking over everything to make sure I had all I wanted to take home with me. The other girls had already left, and I'd told them I would meet them down in the Great Hall. While I was quickly repacking, I heard someone enter our dorm. I looked up to see Melanie, who I hadn't spoken to in months. We'd avoided each other for so long.

"Well I hope you're happy," she said.

"Happy?" I asked as I stood up and shut my trunk. "Happy about what?"

"Making everyone hate me, and making an annoying ghost haunt me. You made my second term here miserable. No one in our year will talk to me, and it's all your fault. I've wanted to talk to you for so long, but you're never alone. Thanks a lot for everything! Just because you like drama and attention doesn't mean you need to drag other people into it!"

"You're kidding me right?" I asked shocked at everything she said. "Melanie, do you not ever take responsibilities for your actions? You purposely broke Denver and me up!"

"Because you broke Ben and me up!" She shouted. "If it hadn't been for you, we'd still be together."

"No, if it hadn't been for your jealousy you would still be together. You were the one who got overly clingy with Ben. You were the one who gave him an ultimatum. You were the one who ruined your own relationship. Ben and I do not see each other that way at all. We are just really good friends. Now you've made it so no boy will ever want to date you!" I answered back angrily.

"No you did! You're the one who spread it all over the castle, and you're the one who told Moaning Myrtle to haunt me, and she spread it all over the castle as well," Melanie said. "I can't believe you made a ghost haunt me over it. You're so pathetic."

"Melanie, you need to take a look in the mirror," I replied. "You're the pathetic one here honey. I didn't spread anything around the castle. Everyone found out, and it got around. Although yes, I did tell Myrtle to haunt you. She found me crying, and she wanted to know what was wrong so I told her. She asked if I wanted her to haunt you, and as my own personal form of revenge I said yes. I feel that you did deserve that since you made my boyfriend break up with me."

I grabbed the handle to my trunk and looked at her. "And maybe I was a little pathetic when Denver dumped me because I stayed in bed for a few days, but that's the only thing I did that was truly pathetic. You however have given yourself a reputation as a pathetic psycho girlfriend and you're only thirteen. Good luck with that."

I left the dorms smiling to myself as I heard her break into sobs. I was never going to let another person break me again. Not any future boyfriend, or my old classmates or even any jealous girls at Hogwarts. From then on I planned to be stronger than what I had been. I'd left that girl behind after Denver had dumped me. I would no longer feel insecure about being ugly. I would no longer wallow in self-pity, and I was going to overcome my shyness. I was going to come back to Hogwarts for my final term as a second year a different girl. It was time to grow up because soon I'd be fourteen and a third year.


	7. Encounters

PART **TWO BEGINS!**

First and part of second year are part of part one. Now it's beginning of part two. The end of second year ended and Ben, Ellen, Ashley and Michael passed into the third year. Beauxbatons won the Tr-wizard tournament. Third year, Ashley came back as a different girl who had more confidence. The only thing she still felt insecure about was her looks, but no one made fun of her as much as they did in the first and second year. The third year went by quickly without being too eventful.

The four main characters continue to grow. Michael stays with Annie off and on. Ben didn't date again until the beginning of third year after Claire dumped him for Morgan. He dated Nicole Letson from Gryffindor until Christmas break. She had jealousy issues over Ellen though, and Ben got sick of it. Ellen by that point had broken up with her Ravenclaw boyfriend. They ended at the end of second year. Ellen began dating Devon Smith, and the two stayed together most of third year. They grew apart by the Easter break though. Ellen didn't date again until the beginning of fourth year and she got with Stan. Ben by that point was dating off and on with different girls. He was with Lindsay from Ravenclaw for a little bit in fourth year but the two just didn't work out. Ashley went on dates, but she didn't get into any relationships.

Morgan and Claire have been together since Claire and Ben broke up. Denver has had girlfriends including Lydia Jewel. The two didn't last.

Part two picks up at the end of fourth year after Hufflepuff finally wins the Quidditch cup against Gryffindor.

Warning: Sex in this chapter.

 **Encounters**

(End of fourth year, Hufflepuff wins Quidditch Cup)

"We won!" Ellen screamed as she jumped up and down.

"I knew you guys would," I said as I hugged her, and then Ben. "You two had an amazing season this year."

"It's just been so long since Hufflepuff has actually brought home the Quidditch cup," Ben said who wore a big grin on his face and he glanced at Ellen. "I really think it's all down to you."

The two of them grinned at each other, and I couldn't help but feel some jealousy. Quidditch was something they both shared, something that Michael and I weren't apart of. It wasn't just that, but the two appeared to be so close at that moment, and there was something else about their look exchange that bothered me but I couldn't put my finger on it. I pushed the jealousy away though so I could celebrate in theirs and Hufflepuff's victory.

"What a way to celebrate the end of fourth year," Michael said who had his arm around Anne, his off and on again girlfriend.

Out of the four of us, Michael was the only to still be with someone from the second year when we'd all started dating. Although the two of them had broken up a few times they always got back together. I glanced over at Ellen, who was now dating Stan. She'd been with four different boys since she and Hank had dated. From the glances she and Ben were giving each other, it made me wonder just how long it would be before the two of them would be together. Ben was single at the moment, but he had dated three girls since Claire. He also had a line-up of girls who wanted to be with him. He only grew more handsome as time went by.

It made me feel inadequate since I hadn't really dated since Denver. Sometimes boys asked me to Hogsmeade or to one of Slughorn's parties but that was about it. It often made me question if it had been a good idea to reject him back in second year when he'd wanted to get back together. Perhaps I had been rash in my decision. Often when I felt this way though, I made myself think back to when he'd dumped me so quickly without giving me a chance to explain.

"Party in the common room!" Someone else shouted.

There was an answering cheer to this announcement, and people began to hurry down to the common room. I glanced over at the Gryffindor's who were looking very sour about this. They had won the cup for so many years in a row; they couldn't handle losing to another team, especially Hufflepuff for once. For the most part, I got along with the Gryffindor's, especially the ones in my year but they could be very cocky at times when it came to winning. So I couldn't help feeling happy that for once they didn't win at something. Perhaps we would even beat them out of the House Cup for once as well.

I followed behind the crowd of Hufflepuff's on my own. The team was changing and Michael and had disappeared somewhere. I couldn't find the fourth years who had disappeared so I followed the crowd quietly. I was used to being on my own though lately. Although Ben, Ellen, Michael and me were still very good friends, I was often left on my own since they were always dating somebody but this didn't bother me too much. I'd gotten to know other people outside of Hufflepuff and although we weren't the best of friends, I could often find people to talk to, or study with. If I didn't talk to people outside of Hufflepuff I could always talk to someone in my own house.

"Ashley!" Someone shouted behind me.

I turned to see Alana, Derek and Rory grinning at me.

"Hello," I said. "How did you like the game?"

"It was amazing; I can't believe how good Ellen is. She is a spectacular Chaser!" Rory said in awe. "Is she considering being a professional Quidditch player?"

I shrugged. "If she is, she hasn't said anything about it, but she could if she wanted to."

At the beginning of fourth year, I'd noticed that Alana was all by herself because she was a very shy little girl. I could see myself in her and I didn't want her to be lonely and without friends. She didn't seem to get along with the four other little girls in her house for some reason, so I introduced her to Rory and Derek. I'd met the two boys on the first day of classes when they were lost, and they couldn't find their way back to the common room. So I'd shown them the best way to find our common room, since there were many ways. Just like with Ben, Ellen and me, it seemed to be an instant friendship. The three first years had been inseparable ever since.

Although the three of them were younger than me, I talked to them. They came up to me often throughout the year, and I wondered if it was because they looked up to me. Perhaps they were just thankful since I'd help them out. Either way, we talked to each other often and at times when I was hanging out with my friends, they would ask Ben to help them with their homework.

"Want to come to the kitchens with me to get some food for the party?" I asked them as we neared the common room.

"Really?" Alana asked. "Are we allowed in there? Where are the kitchens?"

"They aren't too far from our common room," I answered. "In my first year, my friends and I celebrated my birthday in there. The house elves made a huge cake for all of the Hufflepuff's. We've often gone back there, and if Hufflepuff has a party we get food from there. All the other houses do it too. We're just lucky enough to live so close to them. I don't think the teachers care that much though."

I figured the teachers even knew that students often went to the kitchens to get food, but I'd never heard of anyone who had been caught and put into detention for it. So I lead the three first years past our common room all the way to the kitchens. The entrance was behind a portrait of a bowl of fruit. I showed them how you had to tickle the pear and make it laugh in order to get in. We entered the kitchens where many house elves were currently scurrying around and cleaning up, others were preparing some food.

"Good evening Ms. Dunning, what can Wooky get for you today?" A house elf said after he bowed to me.

I'd gotten to know a few of the house elves since we been down to visit the kitchens often. Michael ate often, and although Ben didn't eat as much as he did, he usually went to the kitchens a lot as well. There were a few times too when I'd been sent to the kitchens to get food in the Quidditch team was celebrating a win. Today I knew for sure that Ben and Ellen would want me to grab some food for them.

"Hufflepuff won the Quidditch cup," I answered. "We'd like to get some food for a party."

Alana, Rory and Derek were looking around the room which resembled the Great Hall above eagerly. The house elves hurried around to gather trays of food and drinks for us. I was good at levitating so I took a few trays but unfortunately the three first years couldn't control it as well as I could, so they each had to carry a tray.

"We'll have to come back," I said. "Hopefully we can get some help."

"This is so neat," Alana said. "And I've never seen a house elf before."

"They only come out at night to clean, but they mostly stay in the kitchens," I explained. "They're very nice. Unfortunately a lot of witches and wizards take advantage of them, even us Hogwarts students."

"But they're happy doing it," Rory said. "As long as people don't abuse them then it's fine. A house elf wouldn't know what to do with itself if it didn't serve humans."

"That's true," I said as I didn't know much about the subject of house elves except that people did abuse them and take advantage of them. I knew that Hermione Granger was currently trying her best to make their lives better. When she'd been in school, apparently she'd started a group called SPEW and she was now trying to take it further. Although Rory was younger, he was a pureblood so I figured he'd know more about them then I did.

We took the food to the common room entrance where I knocked on one of the barrels in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. It was hard to crawl through with trays of food, but we managed. Once we got down to Hufflepuff basement it was to find the party in full swing. As soon as we entered with our trays of food, a few people cheered.

"We're going to need reinforcements if we want more," I said as people rushed over.

"I'll get the other boys," Rory said excitedly and he hurried off to get the four other Hufflepuff first year boys.

"Can we help?" A second year girl asked who I didn't know the name of.

"Sure, the more the better," I said quickly.

For the next hour I spent leading the first and second years back and forth to get as much food as we could. Some older students joined as well, but for the most part the younger students seemed to be the most eager. I had a feeling most of them didn't know where the kitchens were. By the time we thought we'd gotten enough food, people had already gotten into the alcohol. I made my way through the crowd to see if I could find my friends. I found most of the fourth years sitting together with some older students who I only knew from sight.

"There you are!" Ben said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Come on, we're doing shots of firewhiskey."

"She won't do it," Michael said. "She doesn't drink."

"I've had some drinks before," I said defensively.

It was true I didn't join the others often when they drank, but I wasn't a complete prude. I'd had my first alcoholic drink the year before; in fact it would be almost exactly a year since I'd first really tried it. Everyone in the common room had been celebrating the fact that we'd finished our exams for the year. I'd felt extremely proud of myself because not only had I done well in most of my classes, I had done better in Arithmancy than I could have expected. So we'd decided to celebrate, it was that night that I'd decided to try something else besides butterbeer. I'd spent the night drinking rum and pumpkin juice. It had given me a good buzz. Ever since then, I didn't have a problem drinking. I just didn't get as drunk as some of the others.

"What? Butterbeer?" Michael laughed and Anne giggled. I could tell they had already drunk a lot in the short time we'd been celebrating.

"No," I said and I snatched up one of the shot glasses that were full of the brown liquid. I quickly down the glass and set it down. "Well, isn't anyone else going to have some?"

"There we go!" Jared shouted. "Cheers!"

The rest of the people there grabbed a shot glass, and drank one back. I could still feel the burning of the whiskey, and I couldn't understand how people could drink it. I supressed a burp and then reached for a butterbeer to take away the bitter taste.

"And she's done drinking!" Michael said.

One thing about Michael when he drank was that could be a real prat. He usually forgot about it, but I couldn't handle his obnoxiousness so I always avoided him when he was drunk. Ben and Ellen usually just got happy and giggly.

"I am pacing myself," I answered him. "I don't see the point in getting drunk as soon as the alcohol comes out."

"Just ignore him," Ben said who also reached for a butterbeer. He led me over to where Jared, Hank, Stan and Ellen were sitting. He sat down in a chair and pulled me down onto his lap. "You know how he gets when he gets drunk. I don't get why he drinks so much, considering his parents but he does. I remember when he used to say he would never drink."

"He was also eleven then," Ellen said frowning at Ben and me for some reason. "People change a lot between the ages of eleven and fifteen… well almost fifteen. You used to say you would never get drunk either, Ben."

"True," Ben said. "I also drink slowly, unlike him or you for that matter. Just how many shots have you done now, Ellen?"

"He might be right," I said. "Maybe I do need to catch up. You guys seem already buzzed."

"Well where were you?" Ellen asked. "We never get to see you that much Ashley. It's good you've become sort of a social butterfly I guess, but lately it seems like we don't see much of you."

"I was getting food to help you two celebrate your big win," I said with a grin. "The first and seconds years were helping me. It took us a little over an hour to get all of the food."

"Good influence you are," Jared joked. "Nice prefect you'll make next year."

"I won't make prefect next year," I said.

"You might," Hank said. "You've been helping the younger students out a lot, and not just in Hufflepuff."

"True, you introduced yourself to all the first years last year and this year," Stan added on. "That's prefect material right there. It's got to be either you, Melanie or Sarah. We all know we don't want Melanie."

Melanie had never redeemed herself since all the drama in second year. Sarah remained her best friend, but the rest of the Hufflepuff's didn't want much to do with her, not after everything she'd put Ben and me through. The rest of our year seemed to have forgiven her, or people in the other years but no boy in our year would date her. She was currently dating a fifth year Gryffindor boy who didn't know anything about her second year. Jess, Anne and Erica had wanted to try and sabotage her relationships just as she'd done to Ben and me but we'd both said no.

"It's just as low as she is," I'd said the year before when she'd met a fourth year boy from Slytherin. "I'd rather just let it go and move on. She's stopped interfering so let's just let it go."

"Where is she anyway?" Jared asked since she hadn't joined the rest of the fourth years.

I glanced around our group. Michael and Anne were still sitting together, and getting into the harder liquor with two fifth year boys. They weren't even paying attention to our conversation anymore. I figured for sure they would disappear eventually. I didn't think anyone else knew it, but the two of them had already had sex and did often. Usually during our parties, the two of them would get drunk and take off to shag. I'd caught them once unfortunately when I'd gone down to the fourth year boys dorms at Christmas. I'd been looking for Ben to help me get food, but it turned out he'd already left. Instead, I'd walked in on Anne and Michael into each other. Embarrassed, I'd left the dorm as quickly as possible and I'd never told anyone, not even Ben or Ellen.

"Ravenclaw common room again likely," Keith said who was pouring more shots of firewhiskey for us.

"She's been spending a lot of time in there," Ellen said. "I wonder why. I wouldn't want to hang out with Tara, Lydia and Natalie."

"Why does she hang out with them?" I asked as I reached for another shot and drank it. "I thought she hated them."

"Who knows," Hank said. "Does it really matter? At least she isn't here disapproving us of drinking. You know how she gets when we drink. She starts lecturing us. It will be a nightmare if she gets that badge, so we need you to be prefect, Ashley."

"That would be the end of our partying then," Michael spoke up. "Ashley would be a buzz kill as a prefect."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "Michael, quit being a prat. I would not care if you're drinking, and you know it."

"So then drink something besides butterbeer," he said as he nodded at the bottle in my hand. "I've yet to see you drunk."

"Get off her case Michael," Ellen said. "If she doesn't want to get drunk then she doesn't want to get drunk!"

"No, you know what? He's right," I answered and I grabbed another shot of the whiskey and drank it quickly.

"Careful," Ben said. "You don't have to prove yourself."

"I'm not proving myself," I said. "He's right, I haven't been drunk before. I am going to be sixteen in September. It's about time I try. I am old enough now. I am not that first or second year little girl anymore."

"I think you're already getting there," Ben whispered in my ear. "Please be careful."

I ignored him and grabbed another shot of the firewhiskey and drank it down, earning some whoops and cheers from everyone else.

"Now we're having a party!" Ellen yelled. "Where's the music!?"

After I finished my butterbeer I moved onto rum and pumpkin juice but Jared poured me a glass of something called chocolate liquer. It was extremely tasty. I moved from being extremely buzzed to being drunk. Everyone was dancing and singing together to some of the more popular wizarding bands coming from the wireless. At first, Ben was disapproving but after a while he gave in and started drinking as well.

"Might as well," I slurred. "You're the big winner anyway; we're having this party in your honor."

Ben grinned at me drunkenly and twirled me while we danced. After a while Jared, who had kept his promise since second year came over to dance with me.

"You should be cut off soon," he told me while we danced to a fast number and I nearly tripped.

"I'm fine," I said although I felt funny.

I glanced over at Ben who was doing some more shots with Keith, Dan, Joey and Brad.

"Oh no you don't," Jared said as he moved over to me.

I laughed at him.

"Where's Michael anyway?" Jared asked as he continued to pull me away from the alcohol.

"Probably having sex," I said without thinking. "They always go to the dorms and have sex you know. I walked in on them once."

"I walked in on Ellen and Stan once," Jared said.

"Geez, Ellen too?" I asked. "They are both younger than me and they've had it before me."

"That can easily change," Jared said. "It would be nothing serious of course, just casual sex between friends."

"What do you mean you?" I asked.

Although Jared hadn't called me ugly since he'd become my friend, and we got along well. I still didn't think I was his type. Even in my drunken state I felt shocked at what he was proposing to me. He'd had sex, I knew he had, everyone did. He hadn't really had any girlfriends but he did the casual sex thing. He was sixteen, already. He was actually one of the oldest in our year because he hadn't gone to school when he'd been accepted. He was supposed to be in the fifth year already but his parents had kept him at home. So it wasn't too big of a surprise that he'd had sex even though he was only a fourth year. He would actually be seventeen in November.

"No I meant Hoofer," he answered sarcastically. "Yes of course I meant me. Only if you want to though. I don't want you to think I am forcing you. I know you're drunk, so maybe we shouldn't."

"No, no," I said excitedly. "I think it's time, and I've known you since I was twelve years old. I'm going to be sixteen soon after all."

"Let's go then," Jared said.

I glanced over at Ben again who was doing shots still. I couldn't believe he could do so many. I'd done enough shots for the evening, and even though he'd been drinking longer than me I still couldn't believe he could handle his alcohol like that.

"Michael might still be in the dorms and we can't go in the girl dorms," I told him but he led me past the dormitories altogether.

It was hard to make focus of anyone. He pulled me out of the common room and led me down the corridor. I stumbled after him.

"You are so drunk," he said pausing. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to take advantage."

"Of course," I said quickly. "You're not taking advantage and besides you're hot. We're not having sex in the corridors are we?"

Jared laughed. "No, there's a nice sized broom closet down this way. It has an old cot in it. I've come down here before. Not sure how many students know about it, but I've brought girls here before. It's kind of tucked away. I found it one night when I was looking for a girl to make out with."

"How long have you been having sex?" I asked him.

"Since end of last year," he said. "First time was with a sixth year, but since I was close in age with her anyway it wasn't a big deal. One of those advantages of being the oldest, I get the older women too."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. We turned a corner where he took me into a broom closet. Back in my mind, I knew that I hadn't wanted my first time to be in a broom closet, especially when it was casual. However, I also wasn't sure when I'd get an opportunity again, especially with Jared. He was the one person in the first and second year that I'd never imagined I'd have sex with. My twelve year old self would be shocked. I almost wished I had a time turner so I could go back to my little first year self and tell her. I laughed at that thought.

"Last chance to back out," Jared told me as he pulled me down on the bed beside him. "I really don't want you to regret this tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to with me?" I asked him. "I thought I'd be the last girl you'd be with. You're drunk too."

"Not as drunk as you, but I am telling you right now I would do this with you sober, Ashley. If you remember this, and I really hope you do I want you to remind me of this conversation. I'll prove it to you if you want when you're sober that I'd do it anyway," Jared muttered.

I kissed him then in answer, and he kissed me back. We kissed each other as we slowly addressed each other. In my drunken state I was still glad that it was kind of dark in the broom closet. I had never been naked around anyone before. The previous summer was the first summer I'd even dared wore a bikini around the boys. Once we were completely naked, Jared laid me down and after some fumbling he was over me. To me it felt like an awkward pressure and some pain as he thrust into me. It made me wonder what the fuss was all about, and even when the pain went away it didn't feel as good as I thought.

After we were done, Jared laid beside me on the cot.

"It gets better, I know that was painful but it starts to feel good for you," he muttered.

"How'd you know it hurt?" I asked.

"You're not the first virgin I've been with," he answered. "We can do this again and I will prove it to you."

I moved awkwardly away from as I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up. Over the cot, I threw up over and over again. Jared let out a little laugh.

"Well that's awkward, was I really that bad?" He joked.

"It's not you, it's the alcohol," I said.

Although I had never been that drunk before, I had seen the effects of people who drank too much. While I was throwing up, I couldn't help but be grateful that I didn't puke until after sex.

"At least it happened after," Jared said as if reading my mind. "You going to be okay?"

I moved away from him to grab my clothes and get dressed. Although there was only dim lighting, I was aware of him watching my every move while I dressed. He got up a few minutes later, and began to get dressed as well.

"Done throwing up yet?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said. "The room is still spinning a bit."

"Well sit down again for a few minutes," he said. "You really shouldn't have had so much. Michael's a good friend of mine, but you shouldn't have listened to him. It isn't fun when you're throwing up like this."

"Says the guy who got drunk and sick in first year," I answered. "Twelve years old and already an alcoholic."

"Thirteen," Jared corrected. "Remember, I am older than everyone else."

"I'm not remembering much of anything at the moment," I said.

"You remembered that," he replied. "Come on; let's get back to the common room now."

We walked back to the common room. I still felt dizzy and the corridors seemed to be spinning, so we took it slow. I noticed I felt sore as well. I glanced over at Jared out of the corner of eye and stopped in my tracks.

"Jared," I gasped. "Your shirt is inside out and backwards plus your hair is mess."

I felt a little more sober by that point. Jared smirked at me. "You don't look any better there dear," he said laughing.

I looked down and saw that the dress I was wearing was backwards.

"Watch for people coming," I said. I quickly turned my dress around and then brushed my hair with my fingers. I grabbed my wand and used a straightening spell that Brianne had taught me at the beginning of third year. Jared quickly fixed himself up as well. I was glad we'd noticed because if people were still up and partying, and they likely were since I didn't we'd been gone long, they would notice. When we got to the common room, Jared almost knocked on the wrong barrel but I stopped him in time.

"Don't want to be doused in vinegar," I said.

If students got the knocking tune wrong, or knocked on the wrong barrel we'd get vinegar dumped on us and we wouldn't be allowed in the common room until the next person came. We entered the common room to find the party still in full swing. By looking around, I didn't think we had been missed. Michael and Anne were back, and I could see from their messed up hair and Anne's shirt that they likely had sex. Michael was currently setting up a poker tournament.

"I'll go over first," I said. "Then you come over."

Jared shrugged. "Sure, but I honestly don't care if people know that we had sex."

I thought over his words as I headed over to the fourth years. In time perhaps I wouldn't care so much, but I didn't want people to know at that moment. It would be easier to explain later, but not when I was still drunk. I might not have been as drunk as I had been but I still felt very buzzed and I worried I might throw up again. I took a spot beside Ben, and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Don't want to drink anymore?" Michael asked. "Buzz kill."

"Oh believe me I am drunk," I said. "I've just been off throwing up and I'm just done now."

"Leave her alone," Jared said as he took a seat. "How much have you had to drink anyway mate? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Been doin some fun stuff," Michael said and he winked at Anne.

"Were you shagging again?" Hank asked. "You two are at it all the time in there."

Although Anne was drunk, she blushed as everyone glanced at her. Ellen and Stan had joined us by that point. The common room didn't have as many people in it, and someone had turned down the music so a lot of people, including Melanie and Sarah who'd returned by that point heard.

"I don't kiss and tell," Michael said. "Now who's all playing?"

"Each and every one of have walked in on you two fucking," Dan said. "You don't have to tell anyone anything. Same with Stan and Ellen, we've all seen the two of you going at it. It'd be nice if you could warn us or go somewhere else."

I glanced over at Jared who smirked at me. Ellen and Stan, who were beside him looked at each other with embarrassed looks on their faces. I couldn't believe Ellen hadn't told me that she was having sex with Stan already.

"I think I am going to bed too," I finally said.

Once I was down in the dorms, I went into the bathroom and I had a shower before bed. No one had told me sex was a very sweaty and messy act. The shower seemed to tire me out. As soon as I crawled into bed I fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I woke up, and everything from the night before hit me instantly. I felt overwhelming embarrassment as I thought about the night before with Jared. What was he thinking? Would he be upset that he'd had sex with me? I wasn't upset that we'd had sex, but I did feel a bit humiliated. I couldn't help but things would be awkward between Jared and me. At the same time though, I was glad I'd gotten it over with. I was no longer a virgin. It was something I'd been worried about since I'd had my suspicions about Ellen and Stan. I didn't know for sure, but the night before had confirmed it. I definitely knew about Michael, and I had a feeling about Ben as well.

I got up and had a quick shower before I headed up to the common room. I figured most people would still be asleep. It was a Sunday morning and many people had stayed up late partying. I was glad that I wasn't too hung over considering how much I'd had to drink the night before. It seemed I'd thrown everything up in the broom closet.

In the common room, I found a few sleepy people studying for their exams. As I walked over to the door I heard someone hurrying after me. I glanced over to see it was Jared. I felt embarrassed right away, and worried. I hoped he wasn't too upset about the night before.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"Fine," I muttered as I looked down at my feet.

"I knew this would happen," Jared said, "that's why I kept asking you if you were sure. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Don't get all awkward on me. What we did is a normal thing between two people."

"You're not upset?" I asked.

"No, don't you remember last night?" He asked.

"I remember everything," I answered. "People say things they don't mean when they're drunk though."

"Well, I don't regret anything and I am sober right now. We can do that again anytime you want but you can't act all awkward or embarrassed around me," Jared said. "If you don't want to it's fine, but I'd still rather you didn't act as if something bad happened last night."

I sighed and looked over at him. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be. You're right. I don't regret it or anything. If we do that again though, I don't want to shag in the broom closet. We'll go the Room of Requirement next time."

"You know where the Room of Requirement is?" Jared asked.

I nodded. "Denver showed me in second year. We shouldn't do it in the dorms since everyone has seen our friends, but I don't want to in that broom closet ever again."

Jared laughed. "I don't want to in there ever again either, not with anyone because you threw up all over the place."

"Oh right, I'd forgotten about that," I said and felt my face flush.

We headed up the stairs to the Entrance Hall talking. As we passed some students, a few people congratulated us on our win. I had almost forgotten why we'd had the party in the first place. In the Great Hall, it was to find some of the fourth years already awake and picking at their breakfast. When I'd woken up, I hadn't noticed whether or not Ellen was awake. She was sitting with Michael and Ben while they ate breakfast. I didn't see Stan anywhere but Hank was around.

"Morning," I said.

"How much did you drink last night?" Ben asked me.

"A lot," I said. "But I don't regret it, it was a good night."

"I'm sorry I was pressuring you last night," Michael said. "I shouldn't have been."

"You turn into a bit of a prat when you drink," Ben told him. "It reminds me of the way you were in first and second year. You really need to work on that if you're going to drink."

"You should be careful with your alcohol too," Ellen said. "You have always said you don't want to end up like your parents."

"My parents drink all the time. I only drink when we have parties in Hufflepuff or during our poker tournaments," Michael responded and he pushed his plate of bacon and eggs away. "This is too much."

"It's almost every weekend," I said. "A drink or two is fine, but Michael you get downright drunk."

Michael gave a small shrug. "We haven't hung out just the four of us for a while; let's go out to the grounds when we're done."

"That is true," Ellen said and she glanced over at me. "Especially you, Ashley. We've barely hung out over the last couple of months. I noticed back after the Easter holidays in second year that you kind of changed more socially and I was glad about it. Last year I admired you because not only were you talking to the Hufflepuff first years, but you were doing that with the other three houses too, including the Slytherins. This year it just seemed like you haven't been around us as much. You and Ben hang out a lot, but both Michael and I don't see you as much."

"That's because you two are always busy with Anne and Stan," I replied. "Whenever you guys get into relationships you spend all your time with them instead of us. The three of you have been in relationships more than I have been so I just go around and meet new people. You and Stan seem to have gotten so close lately and well Michael, you and Anne have been joined at the hip-" "Literally," Ben muttered "Since second year."

"Well let's go now," Michael said.

I glanced over at Jared who winked at me. I felt myself blush. The four of us headed into the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds. I couldn't help but think how right my friends were though. It had been so long since it had just been the four of us. Sure we got together to do homework in the library or the common room, but often we were joined by other people. If Ellen and Ben weren't at Quidditch practice, she was with Stan and it was Ben and me. The two of us had grown closer than ever that year.

"Speaking of you and Anne being joined at the hip," Ben began as we headed down the steps. "Can't you give some kind of warning if you're going to shag? Perhaps maybe go to the Room of Requirement or something. I've walked in on you two quite a few times, I definitely did last night. We're close mate, but not that close. Same goes for you as well Ellen."

"I've caught you too," I told Michael. "I went looking for Ben before Christmas and saw. I didn't think anyone else knew though, so I kept it to myself."

Michael grinned at Ellen. "Look at that, the two virgins are complaining because we are getting some."

"I'm not a virgin," Ben and I said at the same time.

"Wait what?" Ellen asked as she looked at me. "Don't tell me you and Denver had shagged in second year, not after all the lectures you gave me about it."

"You shagged in second year?" Michael and Ben asked Ellen.

"No," Ellen answered. "I just brought it up to Ashley and she got… well, almost Ben like, but now it seems she was a hypocrite."

"I didn't have sex with Denver," I replied.

"Have you had a secret boyfriend then?" Ben demanded. "What do you mean you're not a virgin? If not Denver, than who?"

"I know we haven't hung out that much lately, but I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Michael said.

"It was a one night stand," I said and I felt myself flush as I thought about Jared. "It was with Jared."

"What!?" Ellen, Ben and Michael asked at the same time.

We were now at the bottom of the steps and we were all staring at each other. Last night Jared had said that he didn't care if people knew, so I hoped he still meant that. I explained to them that it had happened the night before.

"I don't believe it," Michael said and he shook his head. "After all that happened in second year?"

"I never thought you'd have a one night stand," Ellen said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ben asked.

"Jared and I have gotten along since second year. Remember, he was there the most after Denver and me broke up if you three weren't. Last year he stuck up for me when Don Zent and Xavier Opress made fun of me. He was there for me this year when the three of you weren't around. I don't see what the big deal is. We were both very careful even if we were drunk. He was very nice about it, and he asked me many times if I was sure, and I was. He even talked to me again this morning to make sure I was okay. Also, it only just happened last night Ben. So I couldn't tell you."

"It's just so unexpected," Ellen said. "I'm not judging at all, don't worry. I am surprised but if you're both fine with it, and he didn't take advantage then I am happy for you."

"Jared has slept with half the girls in our year, probably older and younger," Michael said. "Nothing is going to come from it."

"I don't expect anything to," I told Michael. "Jared and I are just friends."

"But that's just not you. You don't sleep around," Michael protested.

"Obviously not since last night was my first time, and I don't plan to just shag random boys you know. You guys are making too big of a deal out of this," I said feeling irritated. I almost regretted telling them.

"I'm not," Ellen said.

"I can't judge," Ben said. "I've had random casual sex too, but I am just surprised that's all. Not only because it doesn't seem very well, you but with Jared too. If you're happy with it," and Ben gave a small shrug. "I just… well you're not the same girl you were in first year, that's all I can say."

"I know we haven't spent that much time together over the last few months, but I don't get how the three of you can be that surprised that I'm different. We've hung out for almost four years. Haven't you noticed that none of us are the same people when we first started here?" I asked.

"Of course we've noticed," Ben answered. "You've come a long way from that shy insecure girl. I guess it's just the thought of you having a one night stand with Jared that has really shown it."

"Well just be careful," Michael said with a frown. "I know we should all be taking that advice but I just remember the advice my father gave me. I might drink more than I should, and I do have sex with Anne but I've always remembered his words and my parent's life-style. Believe me; I don't want to end up like that. I just hope you think about that too, Ashley. You might not have shagged Jared if you were sober. You don't want to end up a teen mum just because of one drunk night. Think of your mum as well. You don't want to be a single mum."

"I know," I said. "Jared was careful though. He did a spell and he used a condom. It's not as if I plan to shag every available boy in the castle now."

"Aw shucks," Ben said and he put an arm around me. "I was hoping I'd be your second."

"No way," Ellen said. "Anyway, it's hard to believe we all have though. I always said I'd wait until I was sixteen but I didn't keep that promise."

"I said I'd be out of Hogwarts," Michael said.

"I thought I'd have sex with my boyfriend in a bed, not a drunken one nighter in a broom closet," I answered. "But I thought it would happen when I was at least sixteen and I am not that far from sixteen. Rachel, my mum and Pat have been telling both my sister and me that if we had to have underage sex, wait until at least sixteen."

"I thought it would be with a girlfriend, but I didn't give it much thought as to when," Ben said. "So has Jaime had sex yet?"

"Still crushing on her then?" Ellen asked but she looked annoyed even though she said it in a joking tone.

"No, I am just curious. I lost interest in her years ago. She's hot, but I don't think I could date her. She's too judgmental and superficial," Ben said.

"She hasn't," I answered with a smile. "So I actually beat her at something for once."

"I think you've beat her at a lot more than you realize," Ben told me who still had an arm around me. "Think about all you've accomplished. That's one thing you still are insecure about, and you really shouldn't be. I have nothing against your sister but come on. She dropped out midway through her sixth year!"

"I know, but she's still prettier, smarter and more popular," I said realizing I sounded like my first year self.

"And look at where that got her," Ellen said.

"I guess," I said.

"So, who have you had sex with?" Michael asked Ben. "You said it wasn't with a girlfriend, so it wasn't Lindsay."

"Please don't say it was Tara," Ellen begged.

"Are you crazy?" Ben asked. "Of course not! The first time was with Shelly Andrews, but there was also well, Lydia Jewel and then… well Sheila."

"You got to sleep with the Andrew twins, and you didn't tell me?" Michael demanded. "They only go for older guys though!"

"I don't know what to tell you," Ben said. "Shelly wanted me, and I thought she wanted me again but it turned out to be Sheila."

"Do you know many guys in our year want to be with them?" Michael demanded. "They wouldn't even sleep with Denver and he's a good friend of theirs."

"Lydia Jewel?" Ellen asked. "That's almost as bad as Tara! How could you Ben!?"

"It was similar to Ashley's situation, I was very drunk and believe me I regret it. It was after Slughorn's last party. It would never have happened sober. She also knows that as well. I doubt she cares though, she sleeps around probably more than Jared does," Ben answered. "Don't make such a big deal out of it. This is why I didn't want to tell you guys about it. I don't feel like being judged."

Ellen shook her head and folded her arms but she didn't say anything. More people seemed to be waking and headed out to enjoy the beautiful Sunday morning, so I began to walk again. I walked towards the lake hoping the others would follow me. Ben walked with me while Ellen scowled. We stopped at the lake and sat down.

"You know if you want girls to stop getting jealous of Ashley, you should take your arm off her," Ellen said.

"I don't really care what people think," Ben said. "Everyone knows she's my best friend. What's with you lately Ellen? Honestly, you've been acting like a jealous girlfriend."

"Well if you don't know then I am not going to tell you," Ellen said.

"No I don't know," Ben said. "So you should tell me instead of playing games."

I had a feeling I knew. I glanced over at Michael who looked as if he knew as well. I'd wondered about it for years. I figured for sure Ben and Ellen would realize they secretly liked each other, and they would start dating. I didn't have to be a seer to know that Ellen was in love with Ben and that more than like Stan would be getting dumped later. If Ben knew she was interested in him, he would take her. She'd grown into such a beautiful girl and she would only grow prettier. She was his type. As I thought about it, it made me feel jealous and I wasn't sure why except maybe because Ben was my best friend and I was his.

"Because I am in love with you," Ellen said softly.

"You're with Stan," Ben said without emotion.

"But I can end it with him Ben," she said. "We can be together like we're meant to be."

"No we're not," Ben answered which surprised me; I glanced over at Michael again who looked just as shocked. "Stay with Stan then… or maybe don't, if you're going after other guys."

"But Ben, you feel the same way," Ellen protested. "I mean, if you're worried I am cheating, I am not."

"That's not what I am worried about," Ben sighed. "Ellen, I don't feel the same way about you. You're my best friend and that's it."

"But-what are you talking about?" She asked.

At that moment, I was wishing I was anywhere but there. I stared out at the lake wishing at the same time that Ben would take his arm away. I didn't want Ellen and Ben together but I also didn't want this either.

"Ellen, you're just my friend," Ben said. "That's what I am saying. I don't have feelings for you at all. If you're having these thoughts, maybe you shouldn't be with Stan. Considering the amount of sex you have with him, I am surprised."

"I-but, well I meant if it's the sex that bothers you, I am sorry you felt jealous Ben. I am sorry you were hurt," Ellen said. "It is because I am with Stan?"

"No, it's because I am not interested in you," Ben said. "There is no jealousy or hurt. I just don't want to date you. Ever. I see you as my very very good friend."

"I- but," Ellen began but then she jumped up. "Don't follow me!" She commanded before she turned and began to run back to the castle.

"You're kidding me, right?" Michael asked Ben. "That was Ellen Perenge! She's even more beautiful than the Andrew twins. You just turned down the one girl, which every boy in our year wants. Even if they won't admit it but even Don Zent and Xavier Opress wants her."

"And she is also like my little sister," Ben said. "I just don't see her that way. Sure she's beautiful but I just could never date her. I'm sure there are beautiful girls you would never date as well. I doubt I could even if we weren't friends. She'll get over it."

"I'm not so sure," I said. "I think she's liked you since first year, but she just didn't really realize it. I always thought the same about you with her though."

"Nope," Ben said. "She's my sister. I kind of guessed it about her though. I've noticed it since Christmas but I didn't want to believe it because I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want a big fight like we had in second year. I really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship either. I don't want to lose her as a friend."

"I just always believed the two of you would get together," Michael said. "Even when I liked her, I felt like I had competition with you."

"Friends shouldn't date," I said.

"Well it really depends," Ben said. "Look at Tasha and Barry. Ellen and me don't belong together and you two, and anyone else can think what they want but I will not change my mind about her. It isn't her that I want. She's beautiful like you say, so she'll find someone if she doesn't last with Stan. She's fourteen, she'll move on."

"I hope so," I sighed. "It's been kind of peaceful lately, I don't want any fights."

"I still can't believe you slept with Jared," Ben said.

Later that night I approached Jared in the common room. Hank had just left to go down to the dorms and Stan was off with Ellen somewhere. Obviously she wasn't going to end her relationship with him. In fact, that afternoon she'd been showing her relationship off to Ben in hopes to make him jealous. Ben of course just ignored it.

"I hope you're not angry, but I told my friends," I said softly after I sat down.

"I told Hank and Stan," Jared said with a shrug. "I told you last night, I don't care if people know or not. How did your friends react?"

"They were shocked," I said. "They kept going on about how it isn't me and they couldn't believe it was you considering our past."

"Hank and Stan said the same thing. They thought you'd be the last girl I'd sleep with, but they also were surprised you were willing," Jared answered with a grin.

"Well it's been over two years since that all happened, and we get along now. It shouldn't be that surprising," I said.

"I have to agree with everyone," Jared replied. "It was a surprise that you were willing. I'd like to try it again when you're sober so that I know I didn't take advantage."

"You didn't take advantage," I said.

"Prove it to me," Jared answered with narrowed eyes. "Tomorrow morning then, we both have a freebie and everyone else will be at Care of Magical Creatures."

I nodded feeling a little shy. "Alright fine, tomorrow morning then."

I had to admit; I couldn't help but feel curious to see if it would get better or not.

I had sex with Jared a few more times after that, and although my friends knew it was happening, they didn't say anything. I didn't think Michael approved of it, and it was hard to know what Ben thought of it. All he said was that he had no judgment. All they did was warn me not to get emotionally involved because he didn't see me as a girlfriend, but someone to have sex with. It was hard to know if they judged me or not, but by that point I didn't care. Perhaps it was because I at least had something with a boy. There were times when I was tired of being alone, especially with Ellen and Stan, and Michael and Anne together. Although I had branched out beyond my friends, there were times when I felt lonely, especially when I saw couples together. So even if nothing was going anywhere with Jared, at least I was getting some form on intimacy.

Ben and Ellen pretended that what had happened at the lake never happened. They were both very polite around each other but soon they fell back into their old routine when all four of us were together, which unfortunately didn't happen as often as I would have liked.

"Are you really sure you want to keep things going on with Jared?" Ben asked me a few weeks after the party. Many Hufflepuff's were still celebrating our win in about fifteen years. We'd had more parties since then.

"I am not as vulnerable as you think I am," I answered Ben. "I am not going to develop feelings for Jared. I know nothing is going to happen, and I also know I am not his only one. Besides, I know that you've been with Shelly Andrews a few times since the party."

"I know but I just want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. I just don't understand it, that's all," Ben said. "Why not just get into a real relationship instead?"

"Well why don't you?" I asked.

"Because I don't know if I have a chance with the girl I do want to be with, so until I find another that I actually want to be with, this is one of my options," Ben answered with a shrug.

"You're worried you don't have a chance with a girl?" I asked in shock. "Ben, you can get any girl that you want. Is that why you turned down Ellen?"

"I turned down Ellen because I just don't want to be with her," Ben answered. "I don't get why that is so hard for people to understand. She's a nice girl, and she is one of my best friends but all these idiots act like she is some kind of… well some kind prize to win. She's just like any other girl in our year, prettier than most, but just another girl. She is also like my little sister. If I kissed Ellen, I would feel like I am kissing Brianne or Brenda. It's just wrong."

"So why not take a chance with that girl?" I asked Ben. "I've known you for almost four years, and other then my sister; you have never backed out on the chance of asking a girl out."

"It's different this time," he answered. "Especially now after the situation with Ellen."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Ben just shook his head. "It's not important; I am just planning on moving on from her, and meeting a new girl. Anyway, like I said before, I am not judging you at all and I mean that but I really do think you should move on from Jared too. I think you should get a boyfriend. I just can't see anything good coming from your situation."

"If I find someone I will," I said and although I hadn't admitted to my friends about why I had started things up with Jared, I figured could with Ben. "For now, no boy since Denver has been interested in me. I haven't been with anyone since second year, Ben. With Jared, at least I am getting something even if it's just casual. I'm not like you or Ellen, if you break up with someone, you'll find someone else right away if you want to. The only dates I've had since my break up are set ups or probably even pity dates. Nothing has come from them. I know exactly where things are going with Jared and I am okay with that."

"I know you think you'll never find someone, but you don't know how wrong you are," Ben said. "There are guys interested; they just haven't asked you out. I don't know if they know about you and Jared, but they might take that the wrong way. You might be jeopardizing your chance with someone if they think you sleep around."

"Because guys don't do it all the time," I said sarcastically. "If they judge me that much then they are obviously people who don't know me too well, and I don't want to be with them anyway."

"Well is there anyone you're interested in?" Ben asked.

I thought back to Denver, who I didn't think I was completely over, even if it had been two years. The two of us still got along well, but he'd had other girlfriends and it had hurt every time I'd seen them together. He and I had something good together in the second year and Melanie had ruined it. If it hadn't been for her we might have still be together.

"Don't tell me it's still Denver," Ben said.

"We had a good thing," I said. "Melanie ruined a good thing, and maybe I have regretted not getting back with him when he asked. He's definitely moved on since then. He even dated Lydia Jewel. He's single right now, but it probably won't last."

"Well if you feel that way, I think you should do something about it," Ben answered. "End things with Jared and go for Denver."

"I still say you should go for that girl," I said. "I don't see what you have to lose."

"I have a lot to lose, believe me; I just don't think she is interested back. Her and I have a complicated past. We didn't get along for a bit," Ben said.

"It's not Tara is it? If it is, then I think you should move on," I said.

"No, it's definitely not Tara," he muttered. "It's better just to leave things the way they are for now. Like you said, I'll probably find someone. I just need to look harder that's all."

I felt shocked, Ben had never been nervous with girls except my sister but she had been his first crush. He'd had experience with other girls since her, and he was never nervous about them. He'd often told us that the worst that could happen was they'd say no. So I didn't get why he couldn't tell this mysterious girl. As far as I knew, he'd never been rejected unless Jaime counted as rejection but I didn't think she did. She hadn't technically turned him down. Perhaps it was her that he was still interested in after all these years.

"Wait, it's not my sister again is it?" I asked.

"No it's definitely not her. I am not twelve years old anymore you know," Ben said. "I don't like the way she's turned out. Back then I just liked her because she's beautiful but Brianne was right. I didn't know her well enough. I can't be with someone who slacks off in school like she did, and now she's dropped out. And no offense to her, but I don't like overweight girls. She's beautiful but I like being with thinner girls. I don't care if that makes me sound like a git. I can't help what I am attracted to. She's the opposite of what I want, Ellen too. Ellen might not drop out of school but I don't like her study habits or her lack of interest. I'm still worried about how she's going to do on her OWLs next year."

"Well I think the girl is an idiot if she turns you down," I said.

"She's not an idiot," Ben said. "People can't help it if they aren't interested back. It'd be the same as calling me an idiot for not being interested in Ellen. I'm sure people would. She likes me well enough, just not in that way. Anyway, Ashley I don't really want to talk about it anymore. We really should be studying for Arithmancy. Our exams are coming up so soon."

I thought over Ben's words about Denver. He was single, but plenty of girls liked him. I'd promised him back in second year that I would never get angry with him for having a girlfriend, and I hadn't. The two of us still got along really well. I just wasn't sure if he was still interested in or not, and I didn't know if talking to him at the end of the school year was a good idea either. At the same time, who knew how long it would be before he was snatched up by another girl.

One evening, a few days before our exams were supposed to start, I went looking for him. At times he hung out with people besides Morgan and Claire because the two apparently could be too much for him. Like me, he had decided to branch out and meet new people outside of Slytherin, but I figured part of that was because he didn't get along with all of the Slytherin fourth years.

I headed to the library first to see if he was in there studying. I found some of my fellow fourth years who greeted me, but not Denver.

"Have any of you seen Denver?" I asked as I approached a table full of fourth year Ravenclaw and Gryffindors. They appeared to be studying for potions together.

"Might be by the lake," Shelly Andrews said. "He spends a lot of time out there lately."

I eyed the girl up and down, I couldn't believe she'd had sex with my best friend, but I could understand it. She was such a gorgeous girl. I was surprised that boys had gotten in fights over the twins yet.

"Thanks," I said.

"If you don't find him, you should come back and study Charms with us," Nicole Letson said. "You're one of the best at Charms."

"Sure, let me know at any time if you want help," I answered.

Most of my classes I was just average in, and I was pleased with that. As long as I could do the spells and I was passing, I didn't care about being above like Ben did. My work had improved a lot over the years and I didn't think it could get better than that. It was one of the reasons I was sure I wouldn't be prefect because usually they picked the top students, and I was somewhere in the middle. Melanie was despised but she was smart and she made good grades as well as Sarah.

"For sure," Nicole said. "And I'll help you with Ancient Runes if Ben isn't around."

I left the library and headed through a short cut that would take me closest to the Entrance Hall. I hoped for sure that Denver would be outside. In the Entrance Hall, many students were milling around and talking to each other. In was a peaceful late May evening. Many people were enjoying it before our exams started and school ended for another year.

Out in the grounds, many people were sitting around with their groups of friends. It reminded me of the way my group used to be. We'd spent afternoons out on the grounds without a care in the world, but things had been different that year. I knew Ellen and Stan were probably somewhere outside, and likely Anne and Michael too. I wasn't sure where Ben was, but I imagined he was either studying or hanging out with the other boys or both.

I heard a few people call out my name, so I waved but I continued on to the lake. There was a spot Denver and I used to hang out all the time that was closed off by trees and bushes. I wondered if he was hanging out in there, and I hoped so much he hadn't taken a girl in there. I followed a small path to the spot and entered the area. There Denver was laying his stomach with a bunch of text books open, and pieces of parchment in front of him. I went over and sat down in front of him.

"Long time no see," he said as soon as I sat down. "How are you?"

"Not bad," I said. "Hufflepuff is still celebrating our win."

"Might as well," he said with a smirk. "Next year we'll win for sure."

Denver was a Seeker on the Slytherin team. He'd been in competition with Ellen and Ben all year. He was good, but no one as good or as competitive as Ellen was. Many people compared her to Ginny Weasley as a Chaser, and Ginny had gone on to play professionally.

"Maybe," I said. "I don't think Ellen will go down without a fight though, she's amazing."

"She is for sure," Denver said. "So how are you? I really haven't seen you around lately."

I shrugged. "I've been around; we just haven't seen each other. I went looking for you in the library but you weren't there. They said you were out here. I figured you'd be in here."

"I've been out here a lot lately. It's hard being around Morgan and Claire sometimes, even if they're my best friends. It's quieter than the library and not too many people know about this spot since it's so closed off," Denver answered. "I really want to do well this year on my exams. Next year we have our OWLs next year after all. I want to make sure I am ready for that."

"I can't believe we're already going to be in our fifth year," I said. "I've heard it's so stressful too. I hope I can get through Arithmancy. The other classes will be hard, but I am the most worried about Arithmancy."

"Well you know Hoofer will help you," Denver answered. "And if he can't then I will. Just think though, after next year we can drop some classes. I can't wait to drop out of History of Magic."

"I'm keeping any classes I get OWLs in," I said.

"Why?" Denver frowned.

"Because I still don't know what I want to do. I know we have our career consultant next year so that should help, but like Ben says, I should take as many as I can so that it keeps my options open," I answered. "I just can't see myself stuck in a Ministry job behind a desk. Ben is going to be a Healer and Michael wants to be an Auror. I don't honestly know what Ellen wants to do but I personally believe she could be a Quidditch player."

"You should do some kind of leadership job, or be a teacher," Denver said. "You know Flitwick won't be a teacher forever, and I heard Professor Sprout wants to retire soon."

"Neville Longbottom will be taking over for her," I answered. "And I don't know if I could ever be a Hogwarts teacher though. I wouldn't mind being one, but for the younger students but not the older ones."

"How do you know that Neville is taking over for Sprout?" Denver asked.

"I saw her talking to him one afternoon not too long ago," I answered. "I don't know exactly when she is retiring but it will be soon. She's talked to a lot of candidates and he is the one that she wants. I think he is doing some traveling first. I know he worked as an Auror for a bit but he quit around the time Ron Weasley did. He's wanted a break, but she told him when he is ready, she'll retire and McGonagall approves."

"I suspect McGonagall will retire soon too," Denver answered. "She's lasted longer than most people believed she would. Anyway, if you don't want to be a Hogwarts teacher, why don't you teach students before Hogwarts?"

"Is there a school before Hogwarts?" I asked. "I thought people just taught their kids at home."

"Some do, some send them to muggle schools, and some people teach many students at once. It's something you could do if you wanted."

"It would be kind of nice," I said. "You know especially if I could get muggleborns. They could learn about Hogwarts and being magical before they come here."

"There's your first step then," Denver said. "If you're serious about that, talk to Professor Sprout about how you could do that."

"I don't get why there isn't a school for at least magical children," I said. "It would be so much better for everyone. I mean, we're expected to come here at age eleven and live with strangers for the next seven years. At least that way people know each other before Hogwarts."

Denver smiled at me. "I think you've found out what you want to do."

"Yeah maybe," I said. "I think it would be a lot more complicated than that though, but you're right, I'll talk to Professor Sprout about it. Perhaps there are more people who want to be teachers. We'd need more than one person for it. I mean, for muggle schools they have different grades like they do at Hogwarts. Five year olds couldn't be taught with ten year olds. I could only teach one group at a time. I'd really like it for Muggleborns though. We could tell their parents when they are about five and then teach them everything they learn in primary school but also teach them about the wizarding world. That is if their parents let them go anyway."

"Most probably would, teachers always manage to convince the parents to send their kids away at the age of eleven to live here. I think parents would be more comfortable if their kids are going home at the end of the day," Denver said. "Especially since the parents could probably learn more about Hogwarts that way."

"Why isn't something like that already set up?" I asked.

Denver shrugged. "Beats me, maybe no one has thought about it before. I've never given it much thought to be honest with you."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Denver.

"Something in the Ministry. I kind of was thinking maybe in the Department of Magical Transportation or the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes or even Department of Magical Law Enforcement," he said. "But I'll talk to Professor Slughorn more about it when I have my consultation. There might be other departments I'd be interested."

"So basically you don't know," I teased.

"I have an idea," Denver answered with a smile. "I'm not getting much studying done now though."

"I came out here for reason," I said.

"I figured as much when you told me you were looking for me," Denver said. "I didn't think it was for careers advice."

I felt nervous. I had never really confessed my feelings to a boy before. Of course I had to Denver but he'd kissed me first, so I'd known it had been okay. I'd never really had a crush on a boy since Denver and any time I'd been on a date, I'd been asked out or one of my friends had set me up with someone. Denver could have lost interest in me considering it had been a little over two years since we'd broken up. He'd already had some girlfriends since me, so he'd obviously moved on.

"No, it wasn't careers advice I wanted," I said. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Denver, I still really like you."

There, I'd said it. I didn't beat around the bush, and I was direct. In the past I would have taken forever to get to the point, but I didn't that time. I swallowed nervously. He stared at me but didn't say anything, and instantly I regretted it. It made me think of a few weeks ago when Ellen had confessed to Ben her love for him.

"Well it's about time," Denver finally said.

"What?" I asked not expecting or really understanding what he said.

"I hoped you would want to get back together. I came back to you before and you rejected me so I told myself that it was your move next time if you were interested. In the meantime, I would date if you weren't."

"You're still interested in me?" I asked.

Denver nodded. "I don't know if I ever really got over you or if it was because it felt like we didn't get much closure. Melanie fucked things up for us so much, and it just ended like that. I know that was my fault, but it is yours too since you didn't want to give me another chance."

"Well I am giving you a second chance now," I said.

"That means if those rumors about Jared are true, it stops now," Denver said and he stared right into my eyes. "It is true? Have you been having sex with him?"

I flushed but I didn't break eye contact. I gave a small nod. Denver sighed and broke our contact. He got up from his position on the grass and sat down cross legged.

"Seriously? I never thought you would," Denver said. "I mean, especially Jared of all people."

"Don't judge me Denver or this won't work," I said. "We had sex when we were drunk, but then he wanted to make sure that I was okay with it… he was worried maybe he'd taken advantage and he asked if we could again. So we have since, but it's nothing between us and I know that you have too. I heard you had sex with Lydia Jewel."

"The difference is Lydia was my girlfriend," Denver said.

"The Andrew twins told me you only dated her just to get her to stop bugging you, and the two of you weren't even together long," I said. "We were together a lot longer."

"We were thirteen when we dated," Denver said. "I am not judging Ashley, I am just really shocked and I just have to ask, why? I can't judge because Lydia wasn't the only one, I have had two casual encounters since. I just don't understand why you would, and why Jared? I have the right to know that at least."

"Will it change your mind about dating me?" I asked.

"No, as far as I am concerned we're back together," Denver said. "And I'll prove that to you later. First, I want to talk about this. Why Jared and why the casual sex?"

"You have to explain the same to me then," I said.

"Fair enough. Lydia and I first had sex after Slughorns Halloween party. We were both drunk, and after that we decided since we'd already had it, we might as well again sober. The other two girls, well I'll have to admit, after I broke up with Lydia I missed the sex. They were willing, so I had sex with them. From what I hear though, Hoofer had sex with Lydia after one of Slughorn's party too."

"Yes I know, he told us," I answered not all shocked by his answer. It seemed a lot of boys I knew had casual sex because they missed sex but they couldn't find a girlfriend. "So who were the lucky girls then?"

"Shelly Andrews and Meghan Turner," Denver replied.

"Shelly? Wow, that girl gets around," I said. "You, Ben and Jared and who knows who else."

"Okay, so it's your turn. What happened between you and Jared?" Denver asked.

"Jared was a drunk decision at first," I answered. "I've been feeling lonely lately and I wanted to see what sex was like, especially since I knew Michael and Anne had had it. I was sure Ellen and Stan had as well but I didn't know for sure, same with Ben. So when he proposed it to me, I was all for it, especially since I was drunk. After that though, like I said, he wanted to make sure he didn't take advantage. It wasn't just that though. I just wanted some kind of intimacy even if it was just casual sex and it does start to feel good after a while, I mean really good. The first time, well it was awkward and painful from what I remember. Now though, I like it. I just liked having something like that. Plus like you said, I'd already had it drunk so I want to try it sober."

Denver nodded. "I get it, I really do, but I also don't think you give yourself enough credit. Other guys would have been happy enough to be your boyfriend."

I shrugged feeling very doubtful about that, but I didn't say anything.

"Do you think we're all growing up too fast, maybe moving too fast. I mean we're all in our fourth year and we've had sex already. The Andrew twins are only fourteen and so are Stan, Ellen, Michael and Anne. We're fifteen."

Denver shrugged. "People our age have sex. As long as we're careful, it's not a big deal."

"I guess, it's just girls like Shelly, or Lydia or even Maisie. I don't know about the wizarding world but in the muggle world there is such a thing as sexual transmitted diseases. Also, don't forget teen pregnancy."

"STD's exist in the wizarding world, there are probably ones that not even muggles get," Denver said. "But as I said, as long as people are careful, it's not a big deal. Casual sex probably isn't the best idea but as long as people are together it's fine. Don't forget, Jared has had sex with a lot of girls too. You don't know if he has something."

"He was careful. He always made sure to use a condom and he cast a spell as well," I answered.

"Well so was I," Denver said. "You have nothing to worry about in that department."

"Who says I want to have sex with you," I teased.

It was definitely the farthest from the truth. Ever since I had found Denver, I'd been wondering about sex with him. I was more than happy to give up Jared who really wouldn't care anyway. He had different girls he went for, and although it was definitely satisfying with him, I felt that with Denver it would be even better because we loved each other. I could see it in Denver's eyes at that moment that he still felt the same way he had two years ago. We both hadn't moved on, and we were both now ready for a second chance with each other. This time it would be different though, we were both older and mature. We could both be more intimate in our relationship.

He raised his eyebrows at me now. "I don't believe that for a second, you've had it on your mind since the moment you decided to look for me. Nobody can see into this area, not if they're really looking for us. What do you say we consummate our relationship?"


	8. End of Fourth Year

Warning: Underage drinking mentioned in chapter and likely sex too. Haven't read over it in a while.

End of Fourth Year

"Let's go celebrate the end of exams," Ellen said as she linked her arm into mine. "And tell me all about Denver!"

"You have to tell me about you and Stan," I said. "We always said we'd tell each other about our first times. I can't believe you never told me about him."

"Well let's go for a walk before we join the party, and you know there will be one," Ellen replied.

It was the last day of exams and only about a week left of term. We wouldn't have to see our exam results for a few days and classes would mainly just be preparation for the next year, and our summer assignments would be given out. We could now officially relax. So Ellen and I headed outside and walked past other students who had the same idea as us. Not everyone was celebrating in the common rooms yet, but they would. Usually every common room had a huge party for the end of exams.

"So why didn't you tell me about you and Stan?" I asked Ellen as soon as we were out of hearing distance of anyone who might be trying to listen, although I doubted they would be.

"I was worried you would be judgemental about it," Ellen answered. "In second year when I brought up sex with Hank you got on your high horse about it."

"It's different this time," I said feeling slightly hurt. "You and Stan have been together a lot longer, and you're also not twelve anymore. Ellen, when you brought up sex with Hank you two hadn't been together long, and you only wanted to because you thought things weren't working out. Stan is better than Hank, or any of the other boys you've been with. You two have been together for a long time now. I wouldn't have judged you."

"Well I know that now," Ellen answered. "It wasn't just that though, I know we said we would tell each other but I don't know, I just felt embarrassed as well. You don't know how embarrassed I felt when Dan said people had walked in on us."

"So when was the first time?" I asked.

Ellen blushed and then smiled. "Your house, we had sex in the guest room on New Year's Eve. Everyone was so busy downstairs and no one missed us."

"I wouldn't have judged," I said. "I actually think on New Year's Eve is kind of romantic to be honest. It's a lot better than my first time. Although the first time with Denver-"

"You and Denver have already had sex?" Ellen asked. "You two didn't waste time at all, did you?"

"We did the first day we got back together but we already dated once, and we were together for a while, I know we were broken up for two years but our feelings were still there. Neither one of us felt the need to wait since we'd both already had sex with people we didn't care about," I replied. "I don't regret it at all. It was better than I could have ever imagined. No offense to Jared at all, but it's just different with someone you love."

"I agree, and I wasn't trying to be judgemental," Ellen said. "I guess it makes sense though. You two did have a good thing going on when you were together and I knew you never got over him, and even though he dated other girls I didn't think he was over you either. You're both older now, and I guess more experienced. So where did you have sex?"

I explained about Denver's study spot and how we'd just decided to do it right there and then. Ellen smiled and nodded.

"I kind of wish I'd waited now you know," I said.

Ellen shrugged though. "But at least you got the awkwardness out of the way with Jared. With Denver, it was automatically good. My first time with Stan was very painful and he felt so bad about it, it has gotten better of course. I would never take it back either, but at least with you and Denver it was just all pleasure you know? There was no embarrassment and you knew right away you wanted it with him."

"Denver kind of said the same thing," I said. "You know the Andrew twins are nice girls, but wow do they ever get around. Ben, Jared and Denver as far as I know but there are probably more guys. I know I can't talk since it was casual with Jared."

"Lydia Jewel as well," Ellen said. "It's different for you though, it was casual with Jared but Denver is your boyfriend. Other than Denver, none of those boys were Lydia's boyfriends and the Andrew twins haven't really had long term boyfriends have they?"

"How do you feel about Ben now?" I asked thinking back to her lake announcement.

"I guess I am going to have to get over it," she said sadly. "Don't get me wrong, I really do like Stan a lot. I wouldn't be with him if I didn't but I guess I started to like Ben too. I think I have for a while. I'll be fine though, I mean Michael got over me eventually. I just thought this year with everything that happened at Quidditch that we had something between us. I just took that the wrong way. Michael told me Ben wants some girl, but he isn't sure she likes him back."

"Ben told me the same thing; he told me he thinks of you as a sister. We've been hanging out with these boys for four years though, and it's better that way. We're all good friends this way, so it's better if we think of the boys as brothers and they think of us as sisters," I answered. "At least they don't act like protective older brothers though when it comes to our boyfriends."

"I don't think Ben thinks of you as a sister," Ellen said with a frown. "To be honest, I think you're the girl he likes but he doesn't think he has a chance with."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Maybe I am completely wrong, but that's just what I think. Haven't you noticed the way he is with you?" Ellen replied.

"We're just really good friends, besides he recommended I go to Denver. If he liked me, he wouldn't be telling me to date another boy," I said.

"Maybe, but he also said he is trying hard to get over the girl," Ellen sighed. "I just get this feeling that's all."

"But I could never do that," I said. "I mean even if I weren't with Denver, and I do want to be with Denver, not Ben. I couldn't do that to you."

"I'd get over it," Ellen replied. "Maybe I am very wrong, but even if you two did end up together, I'd be fine with it. I was wrong about us being meant to be, so it has to be someone else. I guess Stan is the guy I am meant to be with."

"Okay but Ellen, Ben isn't interested in me. So it doesn't matter, and I plan to be with Denver for a very long time. I think it's Denver and me who are meant to be together. Don't you remember first year how he and Michael kept protesting that they would never date me? Just because they don't insult me anymore doesn't mean they are just going to suddenly be attracted. Ben is in love with some other girl, probably one of the Ravenclaw girls since he wants a girl that works hard at school. I just hope it isn't Tara."

"Oh gosh, I hope not," Ellen said and she made a face. "Anyone but her, or Lydia for that matter. Maybe it's Lindsay still."

"Maybe, he did say he didn't think he had a chance. Their breakup wasn't a good one at all, and she is also friends with you," I said. "He said he didn't want to now because of you."

"Well I was angry with him about that since I got the two of them together, and she is my friend. It would bother me if they did get back together, even if I hadn't told him how I felt," Ellen said.

"There, you see it's Lindsay," I said. "She makes sense, it definitely isn't me."

"If you say so," Ellen said. "Do you want to go back to the common room and see if they've started the party, it's getting late now."

"Sure," I answered. "Let's get some food from the kitchens too."

The party was in full swing when we entered the common room. It looked as if people were partying even harder than when we'd won the cup, and that was hard to compare. In the corner of the common room where the fourth years had been hanging together pretty much since the first year, I noticed Michael slowly setting up a poker game. Some of the first and second years, including Alana, Rory and Derek were trying to get in on the game.

"You're too young to be gambling," Michael was saying to Rory as we approached them.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Michael once we were at the table. "You taught us to play poker when we were in the first year, and we started the games in our second year. Let them play, I don't see why you never let them play."

"He's worried we'll beat him at his own game," Derek said with a grin. "I know how to play poker. We used to play it all the time. My big brother taught me how to play."

"What house is he in?" Michael asked.

"He doesn't come to Hogwarts, he wasn't magical," Derek replied. "But he taught me years ago how to play and I used to have poker tournaments with my mates at school."

"Aw just let them play," A fifth year boy by the name of Trevor said. "Let's get started, Ashley's right. You've been playing since your second year. You're not in charge of who plays and who doesn't."

"It is my poker set," Michael answered.

"In case you forgot, you're not the only one who owns one," Trevor retorted. "I have one, so do Damian and Paul. Mike, you can be a real prat sometimes. Whoever wants to play can play. Now who all wants to play? We'll probably have to have a few games going at once."

"I'm playing!" Alana said. "I want to be at the same table as Ashley."

"It doesn't work that way," Michael answered angrily. "We draw cards to see where everyone sits."

"Oh let her do what she wants," I said. "Michael, knock it off. How much have you had to drink?"

"None of your business," he muttered.

After some argument, we had three different tables going with eight at each table. The rest of the people in the common room were too busy partying. I could see Melanie glaring at the heavy alcohol drinkers on the other side of the common room. I sighed; I really hoped she wasn't going to be our prefect. Most of the prefects so far had been easy going on any type of parties we had. They only stepped in if anyone got into any fights, but that was often rare. Most of the people were pretty well behaved when we drank. If Melanie was picked, this would all end soon.

"What's Michael's deal? Why is he such a git?" Alana asked me while we waited for Trevor to set up our table.

"It depends on how much he's had to drink," I told her. "He's a lot better than he used to be. In our first and second year, he used to be worse when he was just sober but after we had a fight with him the second year he stopped. For some reason the drinking brings it out in him though. He's probably already had quite a bit. It's best just to ignore him."

"I don't get it," Ellen said who was sitting on my other side. "He isn't very nice to the first years, or even the second years for that matter. He used to complain about the older students and how he'd never be like that. He isn't nice to them even when he is sober."

"Something about Michael is always going to be insecure," I replied. "He won't ever do it to us again, well unless he's been drinking but he doesn't remember it. So he does it to the first years. I think bossing around the younger years makes him feel more confident since he's older."

"Probably," Ellen said. "I would have thought he'd grow out of that by now but I guess not. I hope he eventually does. He can be a really guy when he wants to be, so I wish he would stop resorting to the insults."

We glanced over at Michael who didn't look too happy about letting the first and second years play. It had been an argument we'd been having with him since the beginning of the year, and a few times the year before. In his mind, the two younger years were too young for anything and I could only see it getting worse instead of better.

"There you go, my lady," Jared said as he handed me a pumpkin juice and rum drink. "How's the boyfriend treating you?"

"Good," I answered.

When I'd told Jared that we couldn't what we'd been doing anymore because I was back with Denver, he'd just shrugged. He had a line up girls, so losing one really didn't matter to him. He was grinning at me now before he turned and winked at Jolene, a fifth year girl who had joined in on our poker game. Her face flushed and she grinned at him nervously. I shook my head at him but I smiled. He walked off only to return moments later with a drink for her. He sat down beside her and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

"What a charmer," Ellen muttered.

At our table, it ended up being me, Alana, Trevor and a seventh year boy moving over to the main table where Michael was still in the game with a couple sixth years, Stan, Rory and a third year girl. From the other table came Hank, Melanie, a third year boy named Bert and Jonathan, a first year boy. I could tell Michael was surprised that some of the younger years were still playing strong. Shortly after we all moved over, I went out so I sat back and watched with Ben and Keith. I felt proud of Alana who was proving to be good at the game as well as Rory.

The game went on for a while. While it did, we did a few shots as we watched. I was careful not to do as many as I did the first night but I did a couple before I stuck to my pumpkin juice and rum. I felt as if it were a safe drink for me. The game was finally down to Michael, Rory and Alana. I think of a lot of people found it funny that he was playing against two first years when he'd believed they were too young. Alana finally smiled and called all in, and Michael called her.

Everyone moved closer to the table to watch. I peeked over her shoulder to see what she had. She had a Royal Flush. There was no way he could have her beat. In all the years I'd been playing poker, I had never seen anyone actually get one. The biggest hands I'd seen here usually straight flushes. I glanced over at Michael wondering what he had.

"Lay them down," Trevor said. "Let's see what you have."

Alana laid down her two cards and pushed them towards the five cards with a smile on her face. Michael slapped his cards down, he had a straight.

"I win!" He exclaimed. "I have a high straight!"

"I have a royal flush," Alana answered. "I win, you're out. I have more chips than you do."

"Whoa, whoa," Michael replied and then stared down at the cards. "I don't believe it."

"Well it's right there in front of you mate," Ben said. "She won."

"I guess you did," he answered.

"Look at that, you got beat by a first year!" Trevor said.

"I don't see the point in you rubbing it in," Michael muttered and he stood up and walked over to where Anne was sitting and joined her.

"Well next time you underestimate them," Ellen told him.

"So what are you two doing, are you going to continue playing?" Trevor asked Rory and Alana.

"Do you want to keep playing or do you want to split the pot?" Rory asked Alana.

"Let's just split it," Alana answered. "I got what I wanted."

"Well good for you," Michael answered bitterly, and Anne slapped his arm and muttered something to him.

The two first years grinned at each other and began dividing up the money. Other people began to move away to do their own thing while others helped clean up the chips. Once everything was cleared away, someone put the wireless on and the party really began. Someone had bought some fireworks from the Weasley joke shop and they set them off. The common room was soon full of sparklers and loud bangs and a flurry of lights and sparks.

"What a good way to end the year," I said. "We might as well enjoy while we can, next year we aren't going to get a moment of peace with all the homework we're going to get. I just hope I passed."

"We have gone through this every year, and you get better every year," Ben said. "You know you passed. You're going to be saying the same thing at the end of seventh year, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't want to break tradition, would we? I am kind of worried about Arithmancy though. I really struggled with it this year. Last year it wasn't that bad, it was hard but I handled it. This year was worse and I only imagine next year will be a nightmare."

"Well you promised your mother you would at least keep it until after your OWLs," Ben said. "Besides I thought you said you were confident about Arithmancy now. I bet you're going to be pleasantly surprised when you see your marks."

"Divination went really well though, I know I am not a seer but I do really well in it," I said.

"It's so useless," Ben groaned. "Who cares if you did well in it? I would think you'd be concerned with the rest of the subjects to be honest."

"You didn't think it was useless when I gave you that tarot reading," I replied.

"Only because you already knew the situation, anyone could have guessed it wouldn't work out with Nicole," Ben said. "She was just too jealous; it was Melanie all over again."

"Oooh, we should do one for the mysterious girl!" I exclaimed.

"No, I don't think so," Ben said.

"Well I do, I am just going to get my tarot cards just hang on-" as I was saying that, something caught my attention. I looked over to see Michael trying to get Alana, Derek and Rory to do shots of firewhiskey. The three first years were shaking their heads. "Oh hell no," I said and stalked over to them.

"Michael! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I shouted.

"What? It's a party," Michael said. "All they're drinking is butterbeer."

"If they don't want to drink, then you don't force them. You can't pressure them to drink like that," I said.

"Why not?" Michael asked. "We're all drinking and having a good time. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that they're eleven Michael! You are trying to get three eleven year olds drunk, do you not realize how wrong that is? They don't need to be drinking at their age!"

"Get off your high horse; gosh you are such a buzz kill!" Michael said.

"No, Michael you are such an asshole when you drink. You shouldn't be drinking at all because you clearly cannot handle your alcohol. How can you not realize that it's a bad thing to be offering eleven year olds firewhiskey?" I shouted.

The common room was quiet now. The prefects had turned off the music and they were now walking over to us.

"I can't handle my alcohol?" Michael asked. "You're one to talk, who shagged Jared when she was drunk?"

"Enough!" Mallory, one of the fifth year prefects said. "Michael, you've been warned time and time again. If you cannot handle your drink, then you shouldn't be drinking. You're going to end up ruining it for everyone else. Professor Sprout never checks in on our parties because we've never got out of hand before. We'd rather keep it that way. It's supposed to be fun for everyone, and we prefects let you lot get away with drinking because we don't want to ruin anyone's fun as long as it doesn't get out of hand. This is going way too far."

"I don't see why I am the only one getting yelled at when she started the fight," Michael protested.

"Because you're trying to give three first years alcohol!" Darren, a seventh year prefect shouted. "That is going too far. I have been going to this school for seven years now. I have been a prefect for three. Never in my time have I seen anyone pressure the younger years to drink. I don't think anyone third year or younger should have alcohol, but we all know they sneak it. That's one thing, but it's another and completely wrong when someone who should know better is actually pressuring people. Guess what? You're cut off for the night. I truly believe you should go down to your dormitory so the rest of us can enjoy ourselves. Mallory has said it; you've been warned already about this. As soon as you start drinking, you become a prat and you pressure people. This is the worst thing you've done so far. I leave it to my fellow younger prefects to decide if you should be allowed to drink again at any party from now on! As I won't be here next year, I don't have a say but they do."

"I think you should be on probation," Mallory said and Michaels face went red, and I knew he was thinking about his probation from second year. "Next year if you drink and become maggoty again then you're cut off for the rest of the year."

"I- how is that fair?" Michael asked.

"How is it fair that you might ruin it for everyone else?" I asked. "How is it fair that you are pressuring people to drink, and if they don't, you call them buzz kills? I can't believe you don't realize how wrong it is what you were doing, and that's why you shouldn't drink. Kids go through peer pressure as it is; how can you do that to three first years? They look up to us."

"You're supposed to be my friend," Michael retorted angrily. "Instead you're acting all stuck up."

"That's what I am trying to do here Michael, I am trying to be your friend," and I pointed at Alana, Rory and Derek, "but they're my friends too, and I can't stand back when someone is bullying them to do something they don't want to do. Not even if that person is my best friend."

"Whatever," Michael said and he turned and headed to the boys dorms.

The common room was quiet for a few more minutes until someone turned the wireless back on and everyone went back to their own thing. I felt myself shaking. I couldn't believe he had gone that far. I really hoped the next day he would remember everything from this night and learn from it. I turned to Alana, Derek and Rory.

"Come over here you three," I said and I nodded over to where Ben was. Ellen and Stan had joined him.

The four of us walked over and I sat down beside Ben.

"Are you guys okay?" Ellen asked them. "What happened anyway?"

"We were just sitting and talking, and Michael came over and told us we should have a shot with him to celebrate our win," Alana answered almost shyly. She still got shy around the older students at times.

"We said no, and that we were happy with our butterbeers but he kept trying to get us to try shots anyway," Rory added on.

"He was getting really rude about it too," Derek said.

"Something has to be done about him," Ben said. "I know he got told off tonight, but it might not be enough. He's going to be very resentful and embarrassed about that."

"I don't care if is," I said. "Tomorrow we're talking to him no matter what, even if he stops speaking to me and he probably will. He has to get it through his head that he becomes a prick when he drinks, and that tonight was the last straw. What if he keeps it up?"

Anne walked over to us with Jess and Erica. The three girls sat down across from us.

"I am really sorry about Michael, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen," Anne said.

"Well maybe if you talk to him he'll listen," Ellen said as the three first years moved away to join the rest of their year, they were clearly bored with our conversation. Alana whispered bye to me as she went.

"I am done," Anne said. "I'll talk to him, but I am breaking up with him and for good. This is the last straw. I get so tired of what he does when he gets drunk, but I never really realized that it was this bad. I told him to leave the first years alone and he told me to shut up and to stop being a buzz kill."

"See, that's why I disapprove of you lot drinking," someone else said and we looked up to see that Sarah and Melanie had joined us. "All of you think I am just being an uptight bitch, but look what happens when people drink."

"When one person drinks, not all," I said.

"Really? Because from the rumours I've heard, you shagged Jared when you were drunk," Melanie said.

"You shagged him when you were sober!" Hank said as he joined our group along with the rest of the fourth year boys. "What's your point Melanie?"

Her face flushed when he said that and everyone exchanged looks. That was definitely unexpected. If everyone had been shocked when it had been me, they were even more shocked about Melanie and Jared. The two of them hated each other, and I couldn't imagine how that could have happen.

"That's not the point," she said in a small voice.

"But it is the point Melanie," Keith said. "You may not like drinking, and that's fine. No one will ever force you to drink. You shouldn't push your views on us. No one is hurting anyone, except Michael. He was definitely out of line, but when have the rest of us done something really bad? Most of the time we just have fun. You'd have fun to if you would relax, and you don't have to drink with us to have that fun."

"The lot of you want nothing to do with me, so how can I have fun?" She asked. "You're all still mad at me for breaking up Ashley and Denver."

"That's not the only reason why we don't like you," Hank said. "That's definitely one of the reasons, but we could probably all have forgiven you except maybe Ashley, but you continue to be a bitch. You ratted out Anne and Michael for being in a broom closet. You ratted out Keith and Dan for being out after curfew. There are countless times when you've screwed us over, so why should we like or forgive you? We're surprised you haven't ratted us out for drinking at these parties. None of us feel that we can trust you."

"Well just know this," Melanie said. "Things will change around here for these parties if I am made prefect next year, so you'd better watch it. Michael just proved that we shouldn't be drinking."

And with that, she turned and walked off. The rest of us stared after her before looking at each other.

"I really hope she isn't our prefect next year," Ellen muttered.

"More than likely I am going to be a prefect," Ben said. "So no one more than me hopes she isn't. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I'll seriously turn in my badge if I have to work with her. So one of you will have to deal with her. I've worked hard these last four years to be a prefect, but that's my limit there. It's not that important to me."

"Can't we vote her out then?" I asked. "I mean, the rest of us should be able to have a say in who is representing us, and if none of us want her to be prefect then she shouldn't be. Teachers really should take that into consideration. Come on Ben, all of your siblings have been prefects and Brianne is Head Girl. Don't students have a say?"

"I've never asked to be honest," Ben replied but he looked around to see Mallory talking with a group of fifth year girls. "Oy! Mallory!"

Mallory looked up and Ben motioned for her to come over. She said something to the girls she'd been sitting with before heading over to join us. As she sat down, she fluttered her eyelids at him. I glanced over at Ellen who was shooting Mallory a look of annoyance.

"Yes Ben?" Mallory asked as she smiled at him.

Ben, who was used to girls reacting that way around him ignored it. "We were just discussing how prefects are chosen," he began.

"Well, we prefects don't know who the next set up prefects will be, but don't worry because you'll be chosen," she interrupted. "You're the only candidate… no offense to the rest of you boys of course."

"No that's not what I was going to ask," Ben said as Jess, Anne and Erica giggled. They knew exactly what Melanie was doing but it was because they were such flirts themselves. "I'm not worried about myself. I'm just wondering if say someone was chosen but no one else wanted them be a prefect, would it make a difference for who is chosen?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Mallory said. "It's not really a popularity contest for who is chosen. While we don't know who the next prefect will be, we are asked to watch the younger years for who is prefect material and obviously Professor Sprout or the other Heads watch it as well. It's someone who has decent marks, who shows leadership skills and who can handle the pressure. Obviously the person should have a good record as well. Someone can have all that, but if they're in detention a lot than likely they won't get chosen."

"So you have given input on who you think should be prefect next year then?" Hank asked.

"We all have yes," Mallory said.

"The person we're thinking of does have good grades, she can show leadership skills even if she's bossy but that's the problem. She would probably let her power get to her head. I don't know how well she is under pressure; I think she's probably okay. The thing is we think she'll use her power over us if she is picked as prefect and we really don't want her chosen. Would our opinions matter for that?" Ben asked.

"Well if prefects abuse their powers, they can lose their badge," Mallory said. "But Professor Sprout takes into consideration how people interact with their fellow house members and even students outside of their house. But I mean, Dana Nott is our Slytherin prefect and no one likes her, not even people in her own house. So like I said, it's not a popularity contest. So even if none of you like the girl but she is a good candidate to be one, she will still be chosen. It's just a matter if she can keep her badge because if it's found that she is abusing her power then of course she will no longer be prefect. Unfortunately they aren't always caught because Dana bullies first years all the time."

"I guess that answers our question," Ben said. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Mallory said. "Let me know if you ever want to hang out Ben."

She winked at him before she got up and went back over to her friends, who all leaned forward. She shook her head disappointedly before glancing back over at us. The other girls seemed to be trying to cheer her up.

"Looks like someone has an admirer," Jess said.

"I could never date her," Ben replied quickly. "But I guess that answered our question. If she's chosen, we are stuck with her."

"That doesn't seem right," Stan said. "I mean, the other students are supposed to look to these people as authority figures, we should at least like and respect them."

"Not always," I said. "We don't like all of our teachers do we?"

"Well we might as well wait until we have to worry about it," Erica said. "Maybe she won't be, and if she is. I say we still protest anyway. Professor Sprout has to listen if all the fourth year Hufflepuff's disagree with her choice and perhaps the other prefects won't want her either. Either way, I don't think we should sit back quietly."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Shortly after that, the party began to break up and people began going to bed.

Michael avoided us over the next few days so it was hard for us to talk to him. He was very angry not only with me, but with the rest of the fourth years so he wasn't even talking to Jared. Jared was confused about this since he hadn't even been around when this all went on. He'd disappeared with Jolene shortly after they'd both gone out, and they had stayed in the Room of Requirement all night. He hadn't found out what went on until the next day.

Anne stood by her word, and told Michael that they were over. I had a feeling that was part of the reason he was so angry. We barely saw him around in the common room, and only in classes. He wouldn't sit with us at meal times either. Ellen was trying to spend her time with Stan since term was almost over and me with Denver, so getting all four of together wasn't an easy feat by that point as it was. It wasn't until our marks were posted, and all our trunks were packed when we finally ended up being around each other for the final feast. Michael decided to join us for some reason for that.

"The four of us are sharing a compartment tomorrow," I whispered as we listened to Professor McGonagall give out the final school announcements of the term. "There are no if's and's or but's," I added as Ellen opened her mouth to protest. "After we talk, anyone can come into our compartment but for the first bit of the ride, it's the four of us."

"I agree," Ben said. "You can handle at least an hour or so without Stan, Ellen."

Ellen sighed. "Alright, I agree anyway."

We looked at Michael who was staring down at his hands.

"Even if we have to use the body bind on you Michael, you're joining us," I hissed. "You are going to talk to us, and hear us out."

Michael just shrugged without looking up.

The next day on the train, we didn't have to force him to sit with us. He joined us right away in our compartment on the train without any argument at all.

"Look, I know what you're going to say," Michael began before we could say anything. "You're going to tell me that I am a prat and I am back on probation. Fine, I'll stop being a git just don't stop being my friend." He looked at us looking very sad.

"No, that's not what we're going to say," Ellen said. "You're still our friend."

"It's about how you act when you're drunk," Ben said. "You know what alcohol does to people. You've seen firsthand what it does when it comes to your parents. You have to learn to handle you alcohol. I don't care what anyone else says. I am going to watch you alcohol intake next year, we all are. If you become a prat ever again, then I can't allow you to drink. Even if I sit around all night watching you."

"We'll lock you in your dormitory," Ellen joked.

"Look, I remember everything from that night. Don't you think I feel bad enough about the first years as it is?" Michael asked. "Why the lecture?"

"Because you always feel bad the next day after you do something, but as soon as you get drunk you do it again," I said. "We all know you would never pressure first years sober. It ends now. We don't care if you drink because we will be drinking too, but just have fun. Don't pressure people, and don't be an asshole. That was your last chance Michael. We and I know the other fourth years will forcibly stop you from drinking. I don't think you want that. Also, I won't let you come to my New Years Party."

Michael shook his head and looked out the window. "Whatever," he said. "Are we done with the lecture now?"

"Michael, you might not believe but we're just trying to be your friend. We're helping you. We don't want you to end up like your parents and we also don't want you to become another Melanie. Everyone was angry with you, but they aren't going to stop liking you. You don't want all the Hufflepuff's to hate you, do you?" Ben asked. "If we didn't care, and if we didn't want to be your friend then we wouldn't be doing this. We would just ignore you and leave you to it. You know you want to be an Auror and now that we're fifth years you want to be more serious."

"No I get it," Michael said. "Believe me, I'm a little unpopular as it is. The fourth years have started talking to me again but the others aren't too happy about it. I am hoping they get over it over the summer."

"Oh they will," I said.

"Also, we're not fourth years anymore," Ellen said with a grin. "We are now officially fifth years. We are done school."

"It's so hard to believe," I said. "Time has gone by really quick."

The four of us took advantage of our time alone, but it wasn't long before we were joined by our fellow Hufflepuff's. Denver came into our compartment to sit with me. He knew that we'd wanted time alone with Michael. It wasn't long before Stan and Hank joined us as well.

"Where's Jared?" Michael asked.

"Believe it or not, but I actually think Jolene might end up being his girlfriend," Stan answered. "Those two have been inseparable lately. I never thought I'd see the say."

"There are going to be many disappointed girls now," I joked.

"As long as you're not one of them," Denver said and kissed my cheek.

"Of course not," I said. "Jared who?"

"Oh give me a break," Hank said. "Get a room."

"Believe me, we'd love to," Denver joked.

Hank rolled his eyes and looked over at Ben.

"Don't you ever get tired of these lovey dovey couples?"

"Oh believe me, I do," Ben said with a bored sigh.

"Well then maybe the two of you should find someone," Stan said. "Ben, you constantly have girls coming up to you, and you ignore them. You're so damn picky. It makes me think you want some supermodel type."

"I know, I can't believe you ignored Mallory," Hank added. "She's damn hot. She's older too."

"No she's not, she's actually the same age," Ben said.

"Either way, she's gorgeous," Hank said.

"Well why are you single still?" Ben asked him. "Are you not remembering those third year girls who spent the better half of the year following you?"

"Ah yes, my little groupies," Hank said with a smile. "Maybe I am waiting for the perfect girl too."

"You let her go in the second year," Stan said and he kissed Ellen. "Biggest mistake you could ever have made, although it worked out well for me."

Many people were surprised that when Stan and Ellen first got together that Hank was okay with it. In fact, Stan had spent most of third year scared of how his best friend would react to his feelings. Hank had just told him to go for it, and that there was no hard feelings at all. It just showed that their relationship hadn't really mattered. I glanced over at the two wondering just how Stan would react if he knew that Ellen wanted Ben.

Michael who had been quiet through most of these conversations got up and left the compartment.

"I wonder when he's going to get out of that mood," Stan said.

"Not for a while," I replied. "It's the end of the school year. He's already in a bad mood about the party, and Anne breaking up with him. He doesn't want to go home, he's happier at Hogwarts than he is at home. You know about his home life."

"He can't be that depressed over his alcoholic parents if he is constantly getting drunk," Hank said.

"Speaking of which, we need to keep an eye on him next year," Ben said. "You saw what happened at the party. We told him if we had to, we would cut him off, and lock him in the dorms. I don't mean that we shouldn't party ourselves either."

"I agree, we'll just watch his alcohol intake and cut him off. The moment we see him get obnoxious we'll warn him about it," Hank said. "We usually all stick together anyway, so it won't be too hard."

"He shouldn't be drinking if he is really that bad," Denver said.

"We all know he'd just sneak it though," Ellen said.

"I've never really liked him or trusted him," Denver said. "Same with that Jared."

"You probably like him even less now," Stan muttered under his breath but either Denver didn't hear him or he ignored him.

"So how are we going to get together this summer?" Ellen asked. "I think we should try and see each other on weekends. I know we usually get together for a week, but I get so bored with just Timmy to hang out with."

"I agree," I said. "Jaime is barely around during the summers now, and I don't imagine I'll see much of her this summer. I'll be baby-sitting but I get so bored sometimes. We really should see each other on weekends."

"My parents said you could come over for a weekend if you want," Denver told me. "They liked you and they were sorry when we broke up. So when I told them we got back together, they told me they were pleased to hear that."

"Well you know you three can come over at any time you want," Ben said. "My mum loves having our friends over, and now I am the only one left. So she'll be more than happy to have people over. Maybe I'll have a pool party this year, and then invite everyone else too," he added for Stan and Hank's benefit.

"We should have one good party outside of school," Stan said. "A pool party sounds good. Just don't invite Melanie and Sarah please."

"Do you really think I would?" Ben asked. "It will be all of the Hufflepuff's except them, and anyone else I get along with in the other houses. Denver, you should let Claire and Morgan know if you want. Howard and Matt can come too if they want. Meaghan and Kristy too."

"For sure, Edward isn't too bad either, I could invite him as well," Denver said.

"Just not Tara, Lydia or Natalie from Ravenclaw," I spoke up.

"Of course not," Ben said. "I'll make a list, you guys just send me names if you think of anyone and then I will send invites. I'll have it sometime in August. Maybe I'll have it when you, Ellen and Michael come over, Ashley. So you'll have to let you neighbour know for that week."

"She's used to that by now," I said. "But I still would like to visit each other on weekends if we can. You guys are all welcome anytime you want." I turned to Denver. "Especially you."

"Bloody hell," Ben said. "Let's play exploding snap. Save the love fest when you're alone."

We spent the rest of the train ride playing exploding snap and talking about our summers. Michael didn't return until we got closer to the platform. He seemed in a bad mood, and as we were leaving, he told Ben to tell his parents not to worry this time.

"I am just taking a cab this time," he said. "Thank your parents though for me. I am not going straight home. I have a few things I want to do in London first."

"What about your luggage?" Ben asked.

"Don't worry about that," Michael said. "I'll see you guys later. Have a good summer, and write me if you want to get together."

And with that, he left before the train had even stopped. Hank, Stan and Denver had left by that point, so it was just Ellen, me and Ben left. The three of us exchanged looks but waited until the train was at a complete stop.

"Well, we'll see you later I guess," Ellen said to Ben once we got off the train.

"Write me as much as possible," I told him and gave him a hug.

"For sure, you guys have to come over soon," Ben said as he turned to give Ellen hug.

We walked over to where Ellen's mother who would take me home was waiting. Timmy grinned when he spotted us. He ran over to give us both a hug and then talked excitedly about how soon he would be at Hogwarts too. He still had a year to go, but he couldn't wait. He'd been begging his parents for the last couple years to let him go.

"Hello girls," Ellen's mother greeted us. "Good term? I can't believe you two are done your fourth year already."

"Soon I will be going to Hogwarts!" Timmy said excitedly.

"We know Timmy," Ellen said. "You still have over a year to go though."

"Well let's going then," Ellen's mother said after she gave us each a hug. Over the years she'd grown to really like me.

I couldn't help but worry about Michael as we left. I really hoped he would be happy soon. I didn't think he was truly a happy person, even if he seemed it at times. It was one of the reasons he drank so much, and it was one of the reasons he could be so insecure and why he put other people down. Ever since our fight in second year, the two of us hadn't been that close even if we got along well. We always said we were best friends, but I didn't know how true that really was. He was part of my group of friends, but when it came down to it, we didn't hang out that often without Ben or Ellen. During fourth year, I couldn't remember hanging out with him all that much without the other two. Someone had to talk to him, but I wasn't sure who could. We had to reach out to him though, especially with our OWLs coming up.


	9. Summer before Fifth Year

Summer before fifth year

"I'm too told for a baby-sitter!" Dwayne complained to me one day shortly after I returned home from school. "I'm going to be going to secondary school next year. I don't see why I have to have a baby-sitter! I am going to be twelve in December. You were my age when you started baby-sitting."

I sighed. "Dwayne you're going to be my helper this year," I told him.

Not only was I baby-sitting for Louie and Dwayne that year, but I was baby-sitting a few other kids in my neighbourhood as well. Louie was now eight, but I had two four years old, Martin and Phoebe plus a six and seven year old; Kyleigh and Kelsey.

"I'm even going to pay you some money," I continued.

I could see his point, and I understood his frustration. By the time I was his age, I was left on my own or my sister was in charge. I'd also baby-sat him a few times. He was going on twelve years old. There were first years at Hogwarts already who could take care of themselves. Pat however wanted one more summer where she had someone in charge of the kids. Dwayne had taken this really hard, but since she's recommended me to other parents for the summer, I had more kids to look after.

"Really?" Dwayne asked now excitedly. "You're not going to treat me like a baby?"

"You're no baby," I said. "At my school, there are people who go away at your age. I went away for school when I was your age, so I understand why you feel this way. Your mother is more comfortable leaving you with someone in charge though. So you can help me all summer, but you have to remember to be responsible. We have Louie, Martin, Phoebe, Kyleigh and Kelsey. Also, just because you're in charge it doesn't mean you can be mean to the kids. Remember how I've always been with you and your brother."

"I know," Dwayne said. "So how much do I get an hour?"

"I'll give you two dollars an hour," I said. It was a little less than I had started making but I had less kids to watch. Since I was being paid to baby-sit six kids and each parent was paying me a good amount per week, I could afford to pay him about that much. It would be $80 a week. My mother and step-father had said they were going to pay for some of my school that year. "That's $80 a week Dwayne."

"Okay," Dwayne said. "I'll be your helper. You must be rich by the end of summers if you can pay me that much!"

"Not quite, but it is good money for school," I answered. "I have to buy new clothes and text books and supplies every year, plus I have to have money for anything else during the year. So the baby-sitting really helps me. My parents said they'd help pay for some of it this year, but I'd rather pay for most of it myself."

"Do you think I'll end up going to your school?" He asked. "You said you get invited there, but do you think maybe I will too?"

I'd been watching both Louie and Dwayne for any signs of magic. In a way I hoped they would show some kind of a sign, but I didn't think they were magical. I thought it would have been nice to have kind of a younger brother at school, and I considered those boys as my little brothers since I'd grown up beside them most of my life. They had been so young when they'd moved in and so had I for that matter. The boys had looked up to me and Louie had known me since he was a baby.

"Maybe, I guess you'll know next year if you get a letter," I said.

"I think it would be neat if I did," Dwayne said. "Mum still sees me as a little kid, but I think she wouldn't if she realized I was old enough to go away for school. I overheard your mum telling my mum that. She always saw you as a little girl until you went away. My mum was asking your mum for advice because I was angry with her for making me have a baby-sitter again."

"Well we'll talk to your mum about how you're my helper this year," I told Dwayne. "If I notice that you're a good baby-sitter then I will tell her you."

"Thanks a lot," Dwayne said happily.

I kept my word to him. Later that evening, I went over and told Pat my idea that I would watch Dwayne but he would also be my baby-sitter in training. I explained I would teach him everything he needed to know about baby-sitting that summer so that when I went back to school, he would be ready to watch Louie all by himself.

"I think that's a wonderful thing you're doing," Pat said. "You really don't mind paying him some of your money for it?"

"I was thinking $2 an hour for him, I can afford it and that's close to how much I made when I first started baby-sitting. I think it will be easier for him accept that he has to have a baby-sitter this year if he believes he is in charge too. With the other kids I am baby-sitting, I can afford it. I can't thank you enough by the way for recommending me to the other parents. I'll make more than enough money for my fifth year. Mum and Terry said they would pay for some of my schooling this year too," I answered.

"Well their regular sitters have grown up now, and I knew you wanted to make more money for school, so I told them that you've always been good with my boys," Pat replied.

The beginning of the summer was busy for me with new kids to watch over. Dwayne proved to be a major help, and I was thankful for it. He took his job very seriously, and there was only a few incidents when he was mean to Louie but all I had to do was pull him to the side, and remind him of our deal. I'd decided to never scold him in front of the other kids so that they would all see him as their baby-sitter too.

We'd gotten a bigger pool from the one we'd had after my first year. This one was bigger and deeper with a wood platform built around it. So I had to be careful if I let the kids in the pool. Phoebe and Martin had to wear both life jackets and water wings while I wouldn't let the others in the pool without water wings at all. Louie found this to be kind of insulting, but I told him if he complained that he wouldn't be allowed in the pool.

"Louie, there are no adults around, and I don't care if you find it babyish, you are wearing your water wings," I told him. "When your mum or my parents are around, you don't have to but I don't feel comfortable with any of you in the pool without them. That's just the way it is."

It was a Wednesday afternoon and a very hot day. Dwayne was in the pool and keeping a close eye on the younger kids, but Louie who I got into this argument with every day was yelling at me.

"But it's not fair! I took swimming lessons!" Louie shouted. "I can swim!"

"Louie, do you want to go in the house with me for the rest of the day?" Dwayne asked. "We'll sit in the house until mum comes home. You know you have to wear the water wings."

Louie shot his brother a dirty look, but he grabbed the water wings from my hands and put them on.

"There! Are you happy now!?" He retorted.

"I would be if you lost the attitude," I said. "Now come on, let's enjoy our afternoon in the pool. If you really feel this way about them, we'll talk to your mum about it. For now, you'll wear them."

Louie shook his head, turned on his heel and jumped into this pool. I couldn't help but remember when he was younger and he did what I told him without argument. Perhaps I was over reacting about the water wings, but it made me feel more comfortable if all of the younger children had something. Of course I would keep a constant eye on them, but the last thing I wanted was for them to drown. We spent the afternoon swimming until I saw an owl fly onto the top of my house. I glanced over at the kids, who were busy laughing and playing. I had Phoebe and Martin around me while the older ones were playing on the other side.

"Time to get out now," I told the kids as I lifted Martin out on the side of the pool. "Your mums will be here soon, so we have to get you dressed." I lifted Phoebe out next.

The other kids let out disappointed moans, but they started to get out. I told Dwayne to take the kids inside once we were all out, and to start helping the little ones get dressed. Once they were inside, I looked around before I called for the owl to come down. The owl flew close to the edge of the pool. I untied the letter from its leg and gave it a pat on its head before I went inside. I didn't recognize it, so I wasn't sure who would have written to me. I'd recently gotten letters from my friends, so I wasn't expecting them to write me back since I hadn't responded to any of my friends letters.

I threw the letter on the table inside, and helped Dwayne get the kids dressed and we gave them a snack while we let them watch some afternoon cartoons.

"So mum told me last night that when you go away to your friends for a week, I can baby-sit Louie by myself," he told me once we sat down on the couch.

"Well that's good then," I told him. "I told her that you're doing fine as a baby-sitter. You're really good with these kids, so I think once I go back to school you'll become your brother's regular sitter. Maybe other people will let you baby-sit too. Jaime said she'd baby-sit the others while I am gone."

"Where is Jaime?" Dwayne asked. "She is never around anymore."

"She spends a lot of time at her friends places," I said. "She sleeps over a lot, but sometimes she works too. She's trying to find a full time job at the moment, but it hasn't been too easy for her. She's been doing a lot of odd jobs."

"Why did she quit school? You mum was really angry when she did," Dwayne said.

"I don't know, I guess she didn't feel it was for her. She's never been happy with school though, not even when we were kids. I really think she should finish, but I don't think she will. She should be in her last year, but she says she has what she need for her education," I said. "I am not sure what she is going to do. I think my mum is giving her this summer to decide."

Soon the parents began to arrive, first Kyleigh and Kelsey's mum arrived. The girls ran to their mother excitedly and told her what they did for the day, next Martin and Phoebe's father came. The twins both burst into tears as soon as they saw their father, but that was normal. They always cried as soon as one of their parents showed up because they were tired and happy to go home. Their father thanked me. I had Louie and Dwayne for a little while longer before Pat arrived.

"Mum, Ashley makes me wear water wings in the pool, and I don't think I should have to," Louie said the moment he saw his mother. "You know I am a very good swimmer. I don't see why I should have to wear them, I won't drown and I've been in pools bigger than that one in the back yard."

"As long as there are other kids in the pool and no adults around, I'd be more comfortable with you wearing something," Pat told him. "It's just for this summer, and it's just when I am not around."

"But mum-" Louie started to protest.

"Louie, either you do as she says, or you won't go into the pool at all. You know what the rules are for when you have a baby-sitter. It's only for a few hours Louie," Pat answered in an irritated tired voice before she turned to me. "How were the boys?"

Dwayne scowled at his feet.

"They were good, except for the water wings argument," I said. "Dwayne is very helpful as my fellow baby-sitter."

"That's good, thank you so much," she said. "Well boys, let's get going. We're going out for supper tonight."

After they left, I went into the kitchen to get my letter. I opened it up to find that it was a letter from Michael. I was shocked, because he never wrote me during the summers unless it was when I asked him if he wanted to come over. The two of us simply weren't that close. He kept in close contact with Ellen and Ben, but it was very rare I got random letters from him.

Ashley, Ben and Ellen

I just wanted to let you know I am not staying at my house this summer. My parents are just out of hand now, even my mother. After I got off the train, I didn't go home right away because I wanted to buy a few things in London. When I got home, it was to find that the house was in even worse condition then it had ever been. Both my parents were very angry too, and arguing. I think it's all they ever do anymore if they're not stoned or drunk off something. It was like that last summer too. I couldn't stand another moment there. So I gathered anything that is really mine, and believe me I don't have much. I've basically lived in my trunk for the past four year's. I said good-bye to them and took off. The thing is, I don't even think they noticed me leave but they are probably so used to be not being at home. I've spent the last three years living at Hogwarts year round. I had money, so I went into my town and stayed at the hotel at first. I wasn't sure what I was going to do since I don't have that much money left over. So I decided to get the Knight Bus one night. I am now in Diagon Alley in the Leaky Cauldron for now. I might write McGonagall to see if she'll let me stay at Hogwarts, but I really can't see it happening. I don't think students have ever stayed at Hogwarts year round. So I've been working as a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron. The land lady here is very nice. She didn't ask too many questions, she just gave me a job on the spot. I don't know if I can stay here long though. I get the feeling that sometimes she might tell the school or someone from the Ministry since I am underage. I really hope not though. I just wanted to let you know in case one of you writes me. I know I am not supposed to do magic, but they won't ever know with all the magic in Diagon Alley, so I am going to duplicate these letters and send them off at the post office. I hope your summers are so far going well. If you want to get together, let me know.

Michael

"Well this isn't good," I muttered as I read through the letter.

"What isn't good?"

I looked up to see that my mother was home. I hadn't heard her enter the house. I handed her the letter rather than explaining it. She read through it twice before she shook her head.

"Write to that boy right now, and tell him that he come stay with us if he has to," my mum said. "We have an extra bedroom for him. I don't want him staying in some hotel all by himself. He's only fifteen."

"I get the feeling Ben will offer him the same thing," I said. "So at least he has more than one letter. Mum, I also got a letter from Ellen too. Her mum isn't going to be able to take me home from school anymore. She doesn't mind taking me if I go from her place, but she said she can't pick me up anymore. Ellen says I should be able to take the Knight Bus though."

"What is the Knight Bus," my mum asked.

"It's like a normal bus but magical. I'd have to just take it night or really early in the morning I think. I just hold up my wand and it comes," I said. "It disappears and reappears at different places throughout the UK. I just tell them the address and it takes me. It's faster than the normal bus or a cab."

"I suppose if that's what you have to do, but is it really safe?" She asked not looking convinced.

"I'll get her to write to you to tell you about the bus, and Ben's parents too if you want," I said. "It's actually easier if I want to go to my friends place though. I am going to be sixteen in September after all."

"I suppose so, it's probably more convenient because Pat can't either, and with Terry's hours, he can't. Write to that boy and tell him he can come here though on that Knight Bus if he has to though," my mother sighed. "We have the extra money and room and a growing boy doesn't need to be on the streets. Honestly, I've been wanting to take him since the moment I met him. I could tell he didn't have a good home life."

"I think Ben's parents feel the same way, but Michael is so stubborn," I said. "He's like us where he doesn't like charity, but multiply that by ten."

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote telling Michael that my mother wanted him to stay with us. I also added that even though I was baby-sitting, he could probably find a job too if he wanted money for school. There were plenty of places I knew of around our town that hired teen boys. I also told him that he could also do his odd jobs as well. I wanted to add that he could help me baby-sit but I didn't want to take Dwayne's position away from him. However, I knew that plenty of people hired people to mow their lawns or do other yard work.

I am sure Ben is writing to tell you that you can stay with him as well. So you have options Michael. You should have told us in the first place. You know we would have helped you out. Let us know right away what you are doing. Also, don't try and lie and tell Ben that you're staying at my place and then write to me and tell me you're staying at Ben's. Swallow your pride and stay with one of us. I have permission to use the Knight Bus now, and I will come and find you if I have to.

-Ashley

I didn't have an owl, but I did have an owl call. I'd bought it from the Weasley's joke shop after my second year. My mother didn't want me to buy and owl, and I didn't want to only rely on my friends owls. Sometimes I couldn't get an owl to come right away, but other times one would automatically show up. I ran up to my room and grabbed the owl call from my dresser. I opened my window and blew into it. Fortunately, it didn't take long for one to show up. I kept owl treats in my room, so I fed a brown owl some and then tied my letter to its leg. It took off a few minutes later, but I didn't go back downstairs, instead I wrote two quick letters to both Ellen and Ben and waited for more owls to come for me to send their letters.

Once I was done, I headed downstairs and told my mother that I had sent a letter out to him. She nodded and I went over and helped her start our supper. As we worked on supper, I asked her some questions about my sister, but that was still a sore topic with her so she didn't say much about it. After a while, she told me to go do something else and that she could do it herself.

Michael didn't respond back to me write away. It wasn't until Friday night when I was working on a Transfiguration essay when an owl flew through my open window. I hurried over to take the letter from it. I hadn't heard from Ben or Ellen, so I wasn't sure what their opinions about Michael were. I knew it was from him because I recognised my other two friend's family owls.

Ashley

Ben and his family are going on vacation until the beginning of August. Mrs. and Mr. Hoofer both showed up at the Leaky Cauldron as soon as Ben got my letter. They want me to stay with them for August, but they want me to go to your place for the rest of July, so I will be there tomorrow afternoon. I showed them your letter, and they told me that I had to go to your place then. They are leaving Sunday but they are dropping me off tomorrow. I would like to keep my job at the Leaky Cauldron though. I've arranged with Hannah, she is the Land Lady there, to work there for the rest of the summer. So every day I am just going to take the Knight Bus there and back. She is paying me some decent money, not only am I dishwasher but she wants me to clean the other rooms and to help her out during the day. It's decent job I think for a fifteen year old. I am at Ben's right now. There really isn't any point in you sending Lorne back because I might not get your message. Lorne is my owl; I bought him in Diagon Alley. I know your mum said she doesn't want owls to stay at your place and so he won't. He can stay outside, or even go on to Hogwarts if that makes you comfortable. It's only for a few weeks anyway. See you tomorrow and thanks a lot for letting me stay.

-Michael

Ashley

Sorry I didn't get back to you right away. I did plan to write back, but my family wanted to make sure we got to Michael as soon as possible. As soon as I showed my parents Michael's letter, that both apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and demanded Hannah Abbott show them which room he was staying in. He certainly got a telling off from them, I think he almost felt ashamed. They forced him to pack his things and to come to our place right away. I have to admit, I knew something was wrong, even when he took off on us at the train station. I honestly thought that he was actually planning to stay in London right there and then, and then when I wrote him he never got back. So I was already worried and then I finally got his letter. So I know it's short notice but as your mother said that he can stay there, they are going to apparate him there tomorrow. Not exactly at your house, but in that wood area you showed us two years ago. They'll then walk him to your house, and talk to your parents. I hope you're having a good summer, and I will see you in August. I wanted to come tomorrow too, but my parents said no. They said we have too much to do, and they only plan to stay at your place long enough to talk to your mum.

-Ben

Ben and Michael had both written on the same piece of parchment. I got up and ran downstairs where my mother and my step father were watching television.

"Michael said he is coming tomorrow," I said and I handed my mother the letter.

"I still don't understand how you get these letters," my step father said.

"It's not had hard as it sounds," I answered. "Anyway, they said their sorry for the short notice and everything."

"That's fine," my mother said. "I knew he might be coming, I've already set up the spare room for him in case he does and we'll be around tomorrow. This should work out fine though. His parents really should be ashamed of themselves."

The next afternoon, we were waiting for Michael in the kitchen. We heard a knock on the door, so my mum went to answer it, and moments later Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer entered our kitchen with Michael following them, he was dragging his trunk. My mother followed them and offered them a seat at the table.

"No thank you, we don't plan to stay long," Mrs. Hoofer said. "Now, we talked to Michael's parents yesterday. They have agreed to let him stay with you for the beginning of the summer, and us for the rest. They didn't have much of a choice though. We told them that next summer he will not returning and if he wants he can stay at our place for the Christmas or Easter holidays. Although if you want to take him, let us know. We just want to make sure he never returns to that place again."

"Michael is welcome here anytime he wants," my mother told her. "We can even take it in turns if you'd prefer it. I've wanted him to stay here since the moment I met him. As long as he never has to return to that place ever again, he is welcome to stay here for as long as he wants," and she turned to Michael who had sat down at our table. He was eyeing my step father warily who he'd only met a couple times. "Michael, you're fifteen years old. You are not old enough to be out on your own. I told you last summer that if you needed a place to stay, that you could stay with us. You're more than welcome to show up anytime you need to."

"We've been telling him the same thing for years," Mr. Hoofer sighed as he shot a stern look over at Michael who flinched.

"I just didn't want to impose on people," Michael replied. "All of you have done enough for me over the years, and I don't deserve it."

"You don't deserve to live the way you have been just because of your parents poor choices," Mrs. Hoofer told him.

"And it's not an imposition," my mother added. "We have the extra room for you."

"Well thanks," Michael said and he stared down at the table.

"So we can discuss Michael when we return from our vacation," Mr. Hoofer said to my mother and step-father. "We plan to write to the school and inform them of the situation. We'll let them know that we are taking it in turns to take care of him."

"Thanks for bringing him over," my mother said.

They talked a few more minutes before the Hoofer's said good-bye to us. After they left, I took Michael up to the spare bedroom.

"My mother just made up the bed for you and cleaned this room. You can do whatever you want with it while you stay here. Just think of it as your room whenever you come over," I said. "Although sometimes Denver might join you, and of course Ben if he comes over."

"Thanks a lot for letting me stay here," Michael said as he sat down on the bed.

"You already knew you could stay here," I told him. "You should have told us right away. There was no reason for you to go off on your own. I think the Hoofers want to adopt you, and you know my mother wants you here as well."

"I'm surprised after everything I put you through that she still likes me," Michael said.

"It was two years ago, and she didn't know too much about it, she knows we were fighting but only Jaime really knew anything about it," I said.

"I know, but still," Michael said. "I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron a lot though, even on weekends sometimes. This will be the most money I've ever made during a summer. I'm a year younger than they normally would hire, but I think she really felt sorry for me. What about your step father? He barely knows me?"

"He's a nice guy, and he doesn't mind," I said. "He still gets confused about the magic, but he's fine with it. We should go in the pool. It's different from the one we used to have. It has a wooden platform built around it. It's a fair size too. They keep it out year round, but they just cover it up. It's not as big as Ben's but it's still better than our old one and fairly deep. They bought it before I came home from school. The kids have been playing in it a lot."

"Okay sure," Michael said with a small smile.

I left his room to change into my bathing suit, and then headed downstairs. Michael was already downstairs talking to my mother and step-father, he was in a pair of swimming and trunks and holding a towel over his shoulder.

"You don't have to thank us," my mother was saying. "For the next few weeks I would like you to consider this as your home. Actually, you can consider this your home at any time. So go out and enjoy the pool."

"Come on Michael," I said. "Let's go in the pool."

We headed out the back door and to the pool. I climbed the ladder to get on the wooden platform and then jumped in, a few moments later, Michael joined me as well. We swam back and forth without talking at first.

"So how is your summer so far?" Michael asked.

"Busy," I answered. "Normally I feel kind of bored by now, and I end up missing you guys and Hogwarts but with all the kids, and all our homework I haven't had time to feel bored. I want to get all the homework out of the way and they assigned an insane amount this year. It's ridiculous."

"It's only going to get worse isn't it?" Michael asked as he leaned up against the wall of the pool.

"Oh I know, that's one thing I am not looking forward to. I don't know how Ben will do it. We all know he is going to be prefect, and put Quidditch practice on top of that," I said.

"I don't even think about how Ben does homework anymore," Michael said. "If anyone can do it though, he can. Have you heard from Ellen at all?"

"She wrote to me before I got your letter, she is very bored. Maybe I'll invite her over for a few days. Too bad Ben will be gone for a month, he could come over too," I said. "My mum said I can invite anyone over at any time this summer, even Denver."

"Invite them over then," Michael said. "It will be nice to see the others. I saw a few people when I was hanging out in Diagon Alley. I saw Anne, Jess and Erica."

"Did you talk to Anne?" I asked.

At that moment, my mother came out with two glasses of orange juice, she handed us each the glass from the side and asked if we wanted anything else.

"No thanks," I said.

"Well let us know, and your sister might be around later," my mother said.

"We talked for a few minutes, but she seemed to make it very clear that we definitely won't be getting back together," Michael said sadly. "I don't know what to do with myself honestly. We've been together for almost three years. She was my first for everything."

"Well maybe you should be single for a while, but you probably won't have trouble finding anyone when you are ready to date again," I said. "There are plenty of girls who have been interested for a while now."

"I don't know after what happened at the last party," Michael said.

"People will forget about it," I said. "But I hope you are careful the next time you drink."

"Believe me, I will be," he said. "When I got home, I kind of saw my future if I kept up what I was doing at Hogwarts. So this year if I drink at parties I am going to be a lot more careful. The last thing I want is to end up like them. I am the same age they were when they had a kid. I don't want that kind of life. Anne and I were always careful, but you never know what can happen when you drink. That's why I was so against you and Jared. You're doing so well with your life; you don't want to screw that up."

"Well we were always careful, and Denver and I have been careful every time too. Besides, before I go back to school I am going to ask my mother if I can get permission to go on the birth control potion. You take it once a month. I'll be allowed when I am seventeen but my mother used to say that she'd want my sister and me to go on birth control when we're sixteen. So I don't think it will hard to get her permission for it," I said.

"Where do you get that?" Michael asked. "Do they actually give it to you at Hogwarts?"

I nodded. "You just go to the hospital wing, I asked Brianne about it once. You have to get written permission from you parents, but they always write home anyway to double check. They don't want to take any chances. I think they'd rather students take it though, that way there are no unwanted pregnancies. I think the school is aware that things do end up happening when underage witches and wizards live together. They aren't idiots, so they are well prepared. It's one of the reasons why boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitories."

"I doubt that's the only reason," Michael said with a smirk.

"So do you think you're going to be okay?" I asked. "You seemed so down at the end of the school year."

"I'm better now," Michael said. "When we left though, Anne had just broken up with me, my marks had gone down a lot from the beginning of the term and a lot of the Hufflepuff's hated me. Not only that, but I was going home and you know I hate going home to all that. I think things will be easier though now that I know I don't have to go back home if I don't want to. If I can stay at your house or the Hoofers, I'll be happy."

"I just still don't understand why you didn't tell us," I said. "You could have asked at any time and we would have let you. The moment you left your parents place you should have told us. I mean, the Hoofers have taken responsibility to take you to and from school. You should have realized you could stay with them."

"Honestly, it just doesn't feel like we are that close," Michael said. "I mean, the four of us seem to be a group of friends but to me, I feel left out. You, Ellen and Ben are close group and I feel like an outsider even if the four of us do a lot together. You and I just don't even feel like we're friends. You have a close friendship with Ellen, and a closer one to Ben. Ben has told us all that you're his best friend on a number of occasions. I don't feel like I am close to anyone, well except Anne and now I've lost that even."

"You and I probably aren't close," I admitted. "But you still could have come over, and you know it."

"No I don't know it. We don't hang out as much by ourselves; I mean I think this is the first time we have since last year. This year you seemed to have pulled yourself away from our group but when you did hang out with us, it was mainly Ben and then Ellen but never me," Michael said.

"I only pulled away because you were always off with Anne and Ellen was always off with Stan. Ben was always off with whatever girl he was trying to date. I got sick of being the only single one of the group. So I decided I needed to meet new people- well actually I decided to meet new people back in second year, and so I did. This year was the year when I really needed everyone else. It was either hang out with the others, or by myself or put up with all of you constantly making out. If I hadn't gotten friendly with the others, I would have been lonely this year and even last year as well," I answered. "When we got in that huge fight in second year, I had nobody in Hufflepuff to talk to. I only had Denver outside of our house to talk to, and maybe Morgan and Claire. I never wanted to feel that lonely ever again."

"I guess it makes sense, but I don't think that you, Ellen and Ben realize how much I feel left out all the time. I felt like that all through first year but it got worse in second year after we got in that fight, especially when I was on probation. When Anne and me started to date, I felt like I actually had something close with someone. You guys invite me to social events, and we study together, and we call ourselves a group, but I am always left out," Michael said.

"You should have just told us," I told him. "I trust you now, but I have to admit that most of second year I didn't trust you, and so maybe that's why I've never tried to get close to you since. In third year is when we kind of started going our own ways, and well you know what this year was like."

"This year we have to make sure that doesn't happen," Michael said. "Even if we are in relationships."

"We really should, especially with us starting OWL year," I replied. "We'll talk to Ben and Ellen about that later."

"This is nice though," Michael said. "It's been so long since you and I have really talked. I guess we can you this time to get to know each other better, we've both changed so much."

We spent the rest of the evening talking and swimming. It was a pleasant night, and I was glad that I could have the time to spend with Michael.

July went by quickly. I couldn't believe how fast the time went but with spending all my time baby-sitting and hanging out with Michael, I was kept busy. Ellen and Denver came over one weekend in July as well. I had a feeling my mother knew that Denver and me were more serious than we had been in the second year because she made him sleep downstairs on the couch. She never let the two of alone together, even if Michael and Ellen tried to let us be.

My mother never minded if Michael and I went out at night for a night swim, but one night while Ellen and Michael stayed inside to watch TV while Denver and I went outside. My mother was out in an instant and she sat outside smoking and talking to us the entire time. It was very frustrating. We would never have sex with her and my step-father in the house anyway, but we still wanted time to just hang out. We didn't get that time until the four of us decided to go for a walk one afternoon. Ellen and Michael took off one way, while Denver and I went the other.

"So in August my parents are going away with Pat and her kids for a weekend to go camping," I told Denver while we went to the park. We sat down on a bench together. "Michael will be back at the Hoofer's by then, so I will have the house to myself. Jaime is never around."

"Oh really?" Denver asked. "So what are you suggesting?"

"You know what I am suggesting," I said. "My parents don't care if I invite friends over, so maybe I'll invite the others too for the day so we can go outside but you can stay over for the entire weekend, if you can get away anyway."

"My parents won't care," Denver said. "I am constantly going over to Morgan's or someones house on the weekend. They don't watch over me as much now that I am sixteen. I am sure I can manage to get here for that weekend."

"I can't wait until we're older," I said. "When we don't have to sneak around."

"Yeah I know, although I am pretty sure my parents won't care what we do when you come over," Denver said. "They won't be watching our every move like your mum does."

"I don't know why she does," I sighed. "I do plan to tell her I want to go on the birth control potion this year though. I need her permission for it."

"You think she'll let you," Denver asked.

"Well she knows it's the better option," I said. "If she asks if I've been having sex, I will tell her that I have been. I probably should tell her."

"I miss having sex with you," Denver murmured. "It's been so long. Summer vacation hasn't been easy. I've been missing you so much."

"They'll be going camping the weekend after next," I said.

Ellen and Michael soon joined us. They knew my town really well since I'd taken them on tour of it so many times. They knew we'd be at the park.

"Done shagging yet?" Michael asked as they approached us.

"Unfortunately no," Denver said. "I doubt we'll get the chance."

"But we were just talking about the weekend when my parents go away," I said. "You guys should come over. Not overnight, unless you want to. My mum doesn't mind. But Ellen, I was thinking maybe you could invite Stan if you wanted. I don't want a party though, just a small group to hang out with during the day."

"And then you and Denver can shag at night?" Ellen asked. "If Stan and I can stay the night, sure. We'll stay downstairs and you two upstairs."

"I don't know if Ben and I are going to want to be around for this love fest," Michael joked with a smile.

"Well it would be nice if you guys came over during the day," I said. "Especially you Michael, if you don't then Denver and me will have to stay inside all day. The neighbours won't care if they see a bunch of us hanging out but just Denver and me? Everyone knows you are staying with us now."

"Fine, whatever," Michael said. "I guess we can come over."

"So has Ben gotten a list together of who he is inviting to his party?" Denver asked as he put an arm around me.

"I don't know," I said. "He's been away. I think he's sent out a lot of invites though. We know all of the Hufflepuff's are going, except Melanie and Sarah of course. You, Claire and Morgan. I told him to invite Rory, Alana and Derek as well, and I think they are going with some of their first or I mean second year friends. He asked a few of the younger years he knows. I just don't know who is coming from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"It's going to be a big party," Denver said.

"He has a huge house, and his pool makes this one look tiny," Ellen said. "There will be enough room for everyone."

"His parents are excited about it," Michael said. "They were talking about it while I was there. I think they said they are going to do it every year and they thought it was ridiculous that they had never of it before."

"They only really have two years left," Ellen said.

"They can have pool parties when we're done too though, not all of us will make it but I'm sure they'll have enough people," I said. "Anyway, we should get back before my mother wonders what's keeping us. I can't remember the last time she's been this protective."

It seemed strange when Michael left, I'd gotten used to him being there in the extra room. I felt almost lonely when he left because all I really had were little kids to keep me company. I had only seen my sister twice so far that summer. She would only come home long enough to get clothes, and then leave to spend the night at a friend's place. Most of the time I wasn't even home when she was around.

"How can you be okay without her being around?" I asked my mother one night while we did the dishes together.

"Unfortunately I've gotten used to the two of you not being home," my mother answered. "She's barely spent time at home over the last year. If she does come home, we fight. As long as I know she is okay at her friend's places, and their parents call me often then I am okay with it. She's also stayed at Rachel's house as well. They aren't doing anything they aren't supposed to be doing. I think she would be very unhappy here."

"Is she still unhappy about your marriage?" I asked. "Is that why she quit school?"

Jaime had taken my mother's quick marriage very hard. After they'd gotten married the previous summer, I had barely seen her. Although she seemed to have accepted the marriage after a while, and she even admitted she liked Terry, she still was unhappy about something.

"No, I think she's fine with the marriage, she talks to Terry more than me," my mother answered. "And you know that she's never been happy in school, not even when she was a little girl. I honestly don't know what she is unhappy about. Sometimes I wish the two of you were young again. Are you sure you don't want to go camping with us?"

"No mum, I don't want to go camping; besides Ellen said she might want to come by that weekend. She's feeling lonely at home. All she has is her brother to keep her company. Now that Ben is back, he might want to come visit too, and so Michael probably will as well."

"Well just don't make a mess," my mother answered.

Rachel stopped by to visit with me a few days before the camping trip. I was sitting in my room after a day of baby-sitting and I was reading a book. She entered my room looking very heavily pregnant and I felt shocked. I hadn't known that she was pregnant.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed. "How many months are you?"

"I'll be due at any time," she said as she ran a hand down her belly. "It's the reason why I didn't drink New Year's eve you know."

"I hadn't noticed," I admitted. "But I can't believe you're pregnant! You're going to be a wonderful mother!"

"I hope so," she smiled as she sat down on the edge of my bed. "I can never get over how big you and your sister are. I can't believe you're going to be sixteen."

"You're always surprised when you see that I've gotten older Rachel," I said. "I'm sure you'll be shocked when I am in my fifties."

"I'm sure I will be," she replied. "You'd be lying if you didn't say you felt the same way about Dwayne and Louie. I mean, this is going to be the last year you'll probably baby-sit them since Dwayne is the age you were when you went away to school."

"That is true," and I told her how I let him be my helper this year since he felt too old to be baby-sat.

"That was nice of you, I am sure you really built of his self-esteem," she said.

"So is there a reason you're visiting me? I mean, not that I am not happy to see you, but I just kind of feel like we're making small talk to the reason you're really here," I said.

"Your mother suspects that you're having sex," Rachel answered.

"And so she sent you over to find out from me if I am, and then you can tell her what we said? Why didn't she just ask me herself?" I asked feeling irritated.

"Nothing we talk about leaves this room, but I would advise you to tell her if you are or not," Rachel replied. "No, I just want to make sure you're being careful because-" and she ran her hand down her belly again "-as happy as I am to be a mother, and I can't for my baby to finally be here I am going to be doing this alone. The father doesn't want anything to do with either one of us. This was the result of a moment of pleasure. You're only fifteen years old, and I know you want to finish school. I just wish I'd been more careful is all."

"I've always been careful," I said. "But you're twenty-six; I thought you would know better Rachel. I thought adults were more careful."

"You're naïve if you believe that kiddo, think of all the single parents you know. I'm just lucky enough to be well off enough financially. As you well know, not everyone is that lucky. Besides, I was in a relationship with the father but he didn't want kids," Rachel told me. "So I've heard from your mother that you are back with Denver. So I am correct in assuming that you two are having sex?"

I nodded. "Not just him though, there was someone else before him," I admitted. "It was just casual though, and that's over. It was a drunk thing, and then it led more to that for a few weeks until Denver and me got back together."

"And you were always safe?" Rachel asked and I nodded. "What made you decided to be casual? I am just surprised you would do that. I thought you'd be relationship only. I thought maybe Jaime… but never you."

I explained how I'd felt lonely and I knew some others were having sex, and I just wanted to get it over with.

"Denver is the only person I've ever been in a relationship with, and I just felt like I was never going to be with anyone again, so when Jared asked, I agreed," I explained. I wasn't sure if I should tell her that I regretted it though.

"You're only fifteen. How could you have thought that? No offense honey, but even if you and Denver are dating now, it doesn't mean you will be together ten years from now. Not too many people stay in the relationships they were in at your age. I had a serious boyfriend when I was your age, but we aren't together now. You're going to meet a lot of people in your life," Rachel said.

I shrugged. "I don't know, it's just the way I felt, especially knowing everyone else was having sex or having some kind of intimacy."

"You can't tell me every fourth year has had sex," Rachel said. "I am surprised if even a few of you have."

"My friends all did and I know a few other Hufflepuff's did and some people in the other houses like the Andrew twins," I answered. "May not all of us, but enough have."

"You kids are growing up to quick," Rachel sighed.

"You lost your virginity when you were sixteen," I said. "It probably happened more than you thought it did. Just like I saw a couple first years kissing and I was shocked, but I remembered it happened when I was in the first year too."

"I suppose so, but I really hope you're careful. I know you want to finish school. I know you don't want to end up a single teen mum," Rachel said.

"We're careful, and we always will be," I said. "We use condoms and a spell. Sometimes the spell isn't always effective so that's why a lot of people use condoms as well. Also, there is the potion too. I'm going to tell mum I've been having sex, and I am going to ask her permission to go on the birth control potion."

"That's a relief than," Rachel said. "And next summer, perhaps I'll even let you baby-sit. We should keep tradition going after all."

Rachel left shortly after that. I guessed it made sense why my mother had watched every movement Denver and me had made when he'd been over. She'd been bad when he'd come over in my second year, but this time I'd felt like a little kid again. I wondered if she was going to try and get information from Rachel, and if she would actually keep her word.

I decided then and there I was going to talk to my mother. I had a feeling that was her plan anyway, she figured if she sent Rachel first I would confess if I was having sex. I decided I wasn't going to tell her about Rachel though. So I headed downstairs and found my mother in the living-room watching her television.

"So Rachel talked to me," I said as I sat down. "Why didn't you just ask me if I was having sex or not?"

"I didn't know if you'd tell me," my mother said. "It's just feeling I get that you are."

"I was going to talk to you," I answered. "I just didn't know when, but it was going to be this summer. I wanted to ask if I could get permission to go on the birth control potion."

My mother sighed. "I was going to suggest we put you on birth control anyway. I always said we would when you sixteen. I did with Jaime, although I don't believe she's had sex yet. If they have a potion for it though, I do want you on it. I know I can't tell you that you can't have sex, because you will anyway. I would feel better if you were on the potion. Is that something you take every day?"

"Once a month," I answered. "It's effective for a month, but you have to make sure you take it every month to the day. Also there is a spell you can use before you have sex, but a lot of people use condoms as well. Condoms used to just be for muggles, but witches and wizards started to realise that the spell wasn't always effective. Someone can pronounce it wrong or something. So muggleborns started to use condoms and other witches and wizards caught on. I think Ben said that they're even looking at making magical condoms."

"Are your friends having sex too then?" My mum asked.

I nodded and she shook her head. "You're all so young. I worry because one of Jaime's friends Renee is now pregnant and so is that girl down the street. What's her name? Madeline? The one who used to come over here all the time when you and Jaime were really little until she stopped hanging out with you."

"Yes Madeline," I said knowing exactly who she was talking about.

Madeline, my sister and me were very good friends when we were very little. I think my sister had been about five or six. We'd hung out even when my father was still alive. It was strange I never thought much about how our friendship had ended because it was the magic that had ended it. I'd had a temper-tantrum when she was over because she stole my red finger paint. Somehow, the paint managed to get all over her face even though I hadn't touched it. Obviously Madeline had been freaked out by it. I couldn't remember if she was older than me or the same age since she was home schooled. It had ended the friendship right then and there though. I suppose at the time since I was probably four or so, I hadn't given it much thought.

"Well she hasn't been out much, but I saw her recently and I believe she is just as pregnant as Rachel is," my mother answered. "So yes, if you have to have sex with that boy than I want you to take the potion and take the other precautions as well. I want you to finish school and have a decent job. Have you even decided what you want to do yet?"

I explained what Denver and me had talked about. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to, but I really hoped I could. I'd been thinking a lot about my childhood lately, and I didn't want other muggleborn children to go through what I had. If I could teach children from a young age, I would do it. The problem I ran into was that of course they aged. It wouldn't easy for me to teach children between the ages of four to eleven on my own. I would need more people to do it. It could take years. If I could though, I wanted to open a magical day school for all younger witches and wizards instead of just muggleborns. I wanted them to learn the basics that every child learned, but also to learn about Hogwarts as well. If kids could be prepped before they started Hogwarts, the transition might be easier for them.

"That actually sounds like a really good idea," my mother said. "It would have been easier for all of us if would have understood when you were younger. I'm sure a lot of parents would like that."

"I just have to talk to Professor Sprout first. I don't even know if it's possible or not, I hope it is. If not, maybe I could just be a daycare teacher. We have a careers consultant later in fifth year."

A few days later, I had the house to myself. I waved good-bye to my family and Pat as well. Once they were gone, I raced upstairs to get ready. Denver would be there at any moment, and so would Ellen and Stan. Ben and Michael had agreed to come for the weekend as well. My mum knew they were all coming over, even Denver. After our talk, she had been okay with him coming over which really surprised me. I expected a lecture about how I was fifteen and I shouldn't be inviting my boyfriend over when she was gone, but all she and my step-father told me was not to have a party. I assured her it was only them coming over, and no one else.

I had a quick shower and applied the waterproof makeup I'd bought from the Weasley's joke shop a year ago. I was getting low, so I would have to add it to my list of things to buy that year for school. As I was getting ready, Jaime surprisingly appeared at the bathroom door. I looked up in shock and nearly smudged it. It wouldn't have been a big deal since magical makeup instantly fixes itself.

"Jaime!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," she said.

"I know, but I've barely seen you all summer. This is only the third time you've been home in over a month," I replied. "How do I look?"

"Fine," she answered. "Do you think you could buy me some more of that makeup? I have money if you can."

In the past I had bought Jaime witches makeup. It wasn't a big deal because no one would ever know it from muggle make up. The only difference was the application was always perfect. With muggle makeup you could make mistakes, but with the magical stuff you couldn't.

"Sure, I'll be in Diagon Alley the week after next. I am going to Ben's for a few days before we go back to school. I'll be back here before we go though. Ben is having a pool party, hey maybe he'll let you go there as well," I said.

"No, that's okay," she said. "Besides, I thought was baby-sitting for you after you leave."

"The pool party is on a Saturday. Anyway, why are you here? Mum and Terry went away camping for the weekend you know," I said.

"I know. I am not staying for too long. I am just picking up some clothes but I thought I would visit with you for a while too," she answered. "If you don't want to that's fine."

"Of course I want to," I said realizing I must have sounded rude. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see you. You're barely home anymore. When was the last time you actually spent a night here?"

Jaime shrugged. "I don't know. I just know mum is really disappointed with me and I am having a hard time finding a full time job. I know she wants me to either be working or going to school. So I just haven't been home much. School is just so hard, but I think I will go back this year."

"You really should," I said. "My friends will be later today. You should stay and hang out with us a bit. It will Ellen, Stan, Ben, Michael and Denver."

"Mum is letting you have Denver here with her gone?" Jaime asked with surprise. "That's definitely shocking. I suppose I can stay for a little bit."

"I think she figured I would just do it anyway," I said. "She said as long as I don't have a huge party they can stay over."

"Still, she's changed a lot," Jaime sighed. "I mean, she's never been strict but still."

I finished straightening my hair, and then turned to leave the bathroom.

"They should all be arriving any time," I informed her.

We headed down the steps and outside to the front porch. My friends would be taking the Knight Bus to get here. So I figured they would be all coming around the same time. I'd told them to have it drop them off in the parking lot behind the primary school if they could, it would be less noticeable since that area was surrounded by a lot of trees. No one would be there since it was summer.

"I can't believe Rachel is pregnant," I said to Jaime as we sat down on the porch and I told her all about her visit.

"Wait, you're having sex?" Jaime asked ignoring everything else I'd said. "Ashley, you're fifteen!"

"I'll be sixteen soon," I said.

"So, you're still young. You don't want to end up being a teen mum you know."

"So you haven't yet?" I asked feeling surprised since she was so beautiful.

"No, but I haven't found someone I want to with yet. I want to be sure, I don't want to end up pregnant like Renee or Kelly," Jaime said.

"We're always careful," I said. "And I will be going on the birth control potion when I go back to school."

"Well I hope so. I'm not going to lecture you though, but now I am surprised even more that mum is letting Denver come over. I'm surprised she didn't force you to go on the camping trip to be honest," she said.

"I am going back to school soon," I said. "I think she knows it would have caused a fight if she tried, and since you and her haven't gotten along lately I don't think she wanted to fight with me as well. And in any case, I explained to her all of the precautions we take. Maybe she thinks if the others are here nothing will happen. She and I had a long talk though."

"Well I plan to make it up with her. I just needed a summer away, and I should talk to Terry too. I hope he doesn't think it's him," Jaime replied. "He's really good for mum, and he's probably the only person who would be understanding about you. Not too many men would accept it I don't think."

"No he knows it's not him," I said. "And I know he's been wonderful. I am glad mum found him. At least she won't be lonely when we move out. We're barely around as it is."

I glanced down the street, and I could see my friends walked towards my house from a distance. They were all together carrying overnight bags over their shoulders. Ben and Ellen appeared to be arguing while Michael, Stan and Denver appeared to be in deep discussion. Jaime and I watched them until they were crossing our yard a few minutes later.

"Ooh are you hanging out with us too?" Ellen asked Jaime happily when she spotted her.

The two girls got along with each other really well. In the past, I used to feel some jealousy but now I knew that Ellen would always see me as her best friend first. In fact, she got along with all of my friends and I was glad about that considering how things were in my first and second year. Everything had been forgotten. Although Ben had gotten over Jaime years ago, I still couldn't help but watch his reactions to her when they saw each other. His face was expressionless when he saw her.

"For a little while," Jaime answered. "I am staying at a friend's place but I haven't seen much of Ashley this summer."

The weekend was off to a great start. Michael, Ben and Stan showed us how they had managed to get some alcohol and had brought it over. I reminded them that they had to make sure to have everything cleaned up before my parents got back. I wanted my mother to continue to trust me.

"There's a game that muggles sometimes play," Michael told me. "I don't know if you two have heard of it, but it's called: Never Have I Never, basically someone says: 'Never have I never, and they say something they've never done. If you have done it, you take a drink."

"I've played it," Jaime said.

"I've never heard of it," I said. "It sounds like fun though."

"I was telling everyone about it and I thought we could play it later," Michael said.

First we swam around the pool first, and then afterward when it started to get dark the seven of us sat around in a circle in the backyard. The boys had brought firewhiskey. I knew this was going to get us in trouble. Jaime had never tried it obviously but she assured us she'd drank whiskey and looking back I realized she was right.

"Remember when you got into Grandpa's whiskey?" I asked "You couldn't have been more than twelve! I can't believe you were drinking that young."

"Well remember I did hang out with older teenagers," she said. "But yes, I did start drinking at a young age."

"Ashley didn't start until a couple months ago," Michael said. "She's always been a buzzkill when it comes to drinking."

"Michael, don't start getting maggoty again," Ben said and he turned to Jaime. "We have to watch him when he starts to drink. Something about alcohol turns him into a prat."

"We will cut you off," Ellen said. "You can sit back and watch us drink."

Michael sighed. "Sorry."

"When did you drink?" Stan asked.

"Upstairs when I put my stuff in my room," he said.

"Anyway," I said feeling annoyed with him either way. "It was last year I started drinking. It was a couple months ago when I first got drunk."

"Remember you're a guest here," Jaime said. "I know my mum has said you can stay here anytime you want to. So remember that before you start insulting my sister. I remember she told me that two years ago you were being a prat. Don't start that again. If you can't handle your alcohol then you shouldn't be playing a drinking game."

"I am sorry," Michael said. "It's something I have to work on."

"That's for sure," Stan said. "I don't get why you were drinking already."

"I'll start," Ellen said. "Never have I ever failed a class."

Jaime was the only one to drink. We went around a few times where each of us had to have a drink eventually.

"Never have I ever had sex," Jaime said.

Every single one of except for her had to have a drink.

"Really?" She asked. "All of you have had sex already?"

"I'm surprised you haven't," Michael slurred. "You're so pretty." Jaime raised her eyebrows at him and Ben and I exchanged glances. "Alright so, Never have I ever had a one night stand!"

"Ben, Denver and I had to take a shot and Jaime stared at me in shock.

"Ashley! Who else have you had sex with besides Denver? I thought he was the only one."

"Jared," I admitted.

"And you two as well? You're all fifteen," Jaime said.

"Sixteen," Denver corrected.

"You know if you're wanting it the offer is open," Michael said to Jaime.

"I don't think so," Jaime said. "I think I've had enough with this game. Ashley, you and I are going to have a talk later. I am going to Krissy's now though. I hope all of you are careful."

She got up from her chair and headed inside. I didn't think she would, but I really hoped she wasn't going to tell my mother about Jared. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes and then I rounded on Michael.

"Did you really just hit on my sister?" I asked.

"What? She's hot! I'd have sex with her," he said. "I can't help that I am attracted to her, but not you. I still can't because she's your sister considering you're so ugly."

"Michael!" Ellen and Ben shouted at the same time.

"Oh come on, you know it's true," Michael said.

"You're lucky I can't hex you right now, otherwise I would," Denver said angrily. "You're cut off buddy."

"Michael, you're never going to be able to drink if you keep this up," I said. "Don't you remember what we told you on the train."

Michael sighed. "Sorry, I can't help it at times."

"You need to learn to help it," Stan said angrily. "We're just trying to have fun, and you're ruining it."

The game broke up shortly after that and we all went to bed. Stan and Ellen stayed downstairs while Michael and Ben took the spare room and Denver and I went to my room. It would be the first time we had ever stayed in the same bed overnight. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually shared a bed with someone.

Michael behaved for the rest of the weekend. He drank again Saturday night but he was very careful to keep his rude comments to himself. Sunday morning, I woke up early and began making everyone breakfast. My mother had taught me how to make bacon and eggs the year before. The smell of the food woke everyone up. Denver walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good to know you can cook," he said.

I saw Ben scowl at him, and I had to wonder if the comment bothered him for some reason. After I served everyone breakfast, we all sat down at the kitchen table. We were all shocked as owls began flying through the open kitchen window. Of course we were all used to owls but not in my house.

"It's our Hogwarts letters," Stan said with surprise. "I guess they all knew we were here."

I opened my letter and felt some disappointment that I hadn't made prefect. I had really hoped all summer that I would be getting a badge. I glanced over at Ben who was examining a badge.

"I made prefect!" He said.

"Are you really surprised?" Ellen asked.

"I didn't," I said sadly.

"I did!" Denver said shocked as he looked over his own badge. "I thought for sure Morgan or even Howard would get it. I can't believe they picked me."

"I hope that doesn't mean Melanie is prefect," Stan said.

"That's going to be a nightmare if she does," Michael sighed. "I was really hoping you would be Ashley."

"Well maybe it's Sarah," Ellen said hopefully. "She would make a really good prefect, but I would take Erica, Anne or Jess too. I can't really see it being them though. I can't believe Professor Sprout didn't pick you, Ashley. You showed you were a prefect just by helping out the first years every year. What has Melanie done?"

"Sarah has good leadership too though," I said. "She's been nice to the first years too. It has to be her. It can't be Melanie. The only thing she has going for her is the fact that she has really good grades. I've had detentions, so maybe that's why."

Denver smiled. "Maybe I shouldn't have made you disarm Professor Fraymen in first year."

I sighed but I smiled at him. "Maybe it's for the best anyway. Fifth year is going to be so hard. Maybe Professor Sprout knew I'd struggle this year. So she didn't want to put that pressure on me."

Ellen let out a groan. "Thanks for reminding us. I'm really not looking forward to this. My parents expect me to get at least an A in every class, even if it's not my best."

"What are the OWL grades anyway?" Michael asked.

"O is Outstanding, E is Exceeds Expectations and A is Acceptable," Ben answered. "Those are the passing grades. P is Poor, D is Dreadful and T is Troll."

"I can't believe they really mark your grades with Troll," I said. "That seems really insulting. I bet I get that in Arithmancy."

"You won't get a Troll in any of your classes, that's only for the students who really don't try. I bet it's rare that people actually get that," Ben said.

"Maisie might get a Troll in her classes," Denver said. "That girl is dumb. I really can't figure out how she managed to get to fifth year. She's always the lowest in our year. I really can't see her passing her OWLs this year."

"I've got to try and get all O's at least," Ben said. "It is going to be rough."

After we ate breakfast, my friends began to leave. Denver outlasted everyone so that we could have some time alone but he left before my parents were due to come. I checked over the house to make sure everything was clean. My friends had helped me clean up, but I wanted to make sure that no alcohol bottles had been left behind. Thankfully we had done a good job.

The rest of the summer went by quickly. Soon I was at Ben's. We spent the time at his place preparing for the pool party. We went to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies the day before his party. That summer I had made a lot of money through baby-sitting, even if I had paid Dwayne part of my money. The parents had all been very generous to me. It also helped that my parents had given me some money as well. We really didn't need any new textbooks but I did need new school robes.

We also stopped by the joke shop. I was surprised to see that Ellen and Michael stocked up on the snackboxes again. They usually did every year, but I didn't think they would in fifth year. Ellen automatically snapped at us not to lecture her, and even Michael told us to mind our own business. I shook my head, but I didn't say anything. Instead, I went over to the WonderWitch products. I grabbed a bunch of the makeup and a pimple vanisher.

I found something called the Daydream Charm. It apparently gave you a very realistic daydream and I couldn't help but be curious. It said it wasn't sold to under sixteens but I would be sixteen in less than two weeks, so I grabbed it. I could only hope that the cashiers wouldn't question it too much. Another product caught my eye. Apparently you drank the potion and it would show you someone who was meant to be in your life. It didn't necessarily mean for love, but just for good friends. I thought it seemed neat as well, so I grabbed it too.

Ellen joined me moments later to stock up on stuff. She didn't seem to be in a very good mood at all.

"I am so sick of Ben," she said. "He'd better not get on my case too much this year."

"You know he is only concerned," I said.

"I don't care, I've had enough," she said. "I always manage to pass every year with average marks. I've never failed a class. So I want him to stop bugging me about it."

We joined the boys at the counter where Ron Weasley was checking them out. Michael appeared to be star struck. He was almost as fascinated with Ron as much as he was with Harry. He seemed lost for words when while he paid for his stuff.

"Are you sixteen?" Ron asked me as he glanced at the Daydream charm.

"I will be in two weeks," I said.

"I don't think I can sell this to you-" he began but George stepped in.

"It's fine Ron," George said. "It's on the house, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed.

"No problem, what year are you starting?" George asked me.

"Fifth year," I answered.

"Ah, good luck with that. Fifth year is one of the hardest years you have to go through," George answered. "I'm sure you'll be fine though."

"I've seen you from somewhere before," Ron said as stared at me. "Are you a regular here?"

"Just every summer," I answered even though Ron had never worked when I'd been there in the past. "But you met me when I was in my first year. You and your friends were going to see Hagrid."

Ron nodded, but I didn't think he really remembered. He just bagged my stuff and wished me a Happy Birthday as well, and then turned to Ellen who was next. Once she'd finished, we headed down to the ice cream shop before we headed back to Ben's.

The next day was Ben's pool party. He'd invited the majority of Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, all of the Hufflepuff's except Melanie and Sarah, and some of the Slytherin's in our year. He'd also invited Rory, Alana, Derek and some of their friends, and other people in the other years he knew. Brianne had invited some of her friends, and Barry was visiting with Tasha and Nick. The house was full of teenagers, but Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer seemed very pleased about this.

We spent most of the day in the pool, but some of us hung out on the edge and some girls even lay down to get a tan. Some others had decided to start up a Quidditch game as well. I found myself with a group of girls from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I learned that Sarah had been made the girl prefect for Hufflepuff, which was a relief. Tara and Ted were the Ravenclaw prefects, Denver and Claire were the Slytherin prefects and Nicole and Darren were Gryffindor prefects. Of course Tara and Sarah weren't there, but they did talk to other people in their houses.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Ben called as he walked out onto his deck.

Following him was Barry who was levitating a huge cake that had two lit candles on it that were shaped as a one and six. I stared feeling shocked as Barry put the cake onto the patio table. I knew that the cake had to be for me.

"In a week or so it will be my best friend Ashley's birthday. So I decided to use this pool party to celebrate her birthday as well," he shouted. "She'll be sweet sixteen."

After his announcement, everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to me. I felt touched and overwhelmed and very surprised that he would actually do this for me. After they sang, I went over and blew out the candles.

"I can't believe this," I said.

"We planned this all along," Ben said as he nodded to Ellen, Michael and Denver.

"It was hard keeping it a surprise," Ellen added. "I almost told you a couple of times."

"I thought we should wait until we got back to school," Michael said with a wink. "We could party hard then."

"But I thought it would be better this way, so that the other people you knew outside of Hufflepuff could celebrate with you as well," Ben said.

"I appreciate it, thanks so much."

For the rest of the day, I had people wishing me a Happy Birthday. I had not suspected at all that Ben would decide to turn the pool party into my birthday party as well. It made me realize just how lucky I was. Ellen admitted to me later that she was jealous because her birthday had been at the beginning of August and he hadn't thought to at do a double birthday for us.

"This is why I still believe he secretly likes you," she said.

"We kind of celebrated it at my house," I said. We'd given her our presents the Saturday at my house. "But you'd even said you didn't want a party. If you'd wanted one, I would have done more for you. It's why I was glad my parents picked that weekend. It was kind of the reason I let you have Stan over."

"I know that," Ellen said. "But still, Ben didn't really acknowledge it. The gift he gave me was nice, but look at all this Ashley. He went to so much effort for you."

"Well it's convenient," I said. "Besides, I still think it's Lindsay who is the mysterious girl."

Everyone stayed until late into the evening. When they all left, it was just Ellen, Me and Michael. We went up to Ben's room to discuss everyone at the party. The three second years had seemed to have forgiven Michael because they'd spent the day following him around, and asking him questions. I'd barely even talked to them and they were my friends. They'd only talked to be long enough to wish me a Happy Birthday.

"I still can't believe you did that for me," I said. "Remember in our first year when you guys got that cake for me?"

"And we'd decided just to have the party for the three of us even though we gave all the Hufflepuff's cake," Ellen added.

"You were so shy then, there was no way I could have ever given you a huge party back then," Ben said smiling. "I thought about it though when we started to talk about the pool party. It's why I decided to have it now. The look on your face was funny."

"I came so close to telling you when I was at your house," Michael said. "By the way, I want to apologize again for that weekend. I really am going to be more careful when I drink. I'm just going to try and take it slowly instead of getting drunk fast."

"That's what we've been telling you since you started drinking," Ellen said. "I'm sure it will make a difference if you don't try and drink so fast. Just have a few drinks."

"Especially this year, I know you don't want a lecture but it is our fifth year, you have to be careful," Ben added. "You don't want to be too hung-over to study. You do want good marks to be an Auror."

"I know," Michael muttered.

Shortly afterward we went to bed, but I lay awake for a very long time after that. I had strange thoughts in my head that I was trying to push away because I was with Denver. I couldn't get Ben off my mind. I told myself that it was only because he'd thrown the party for me and not because I was falling for him. I couldn't be. There was no way he liked me, even Ellen insisted he might. I remembered back in first year when he would get angry if people mentioned us dating. Although we'd gotten really close over the years, it didn't mean he could change his mind. He only dated beautiful girls, not plain jane girls like me. I sighed as I rolled over feeling guilty because of Denver.


	10. New Term and New Relationships

Warning: Likely Underage drinking and sexual content

New Term and New Relationships

"This will be our day of freedom," Ellen said as she flopped onto her bed

"I know," I said as I opened a compartment my trunk to find my pajamas.

"Hey that's a neat trunk," Ellen said. "Where'd you get it?"

"Diagon Alley," I said. "I went back last week on the Knight Bus. I saw it when we shopping. It has five different compartments in it, and you can open each one with a key. It's roomy too. It was expensive, but I could afford it. The compartments are so roomy too. I was getting tired of not having enough room for everything. I also bought something else for all four of us, but I'll show you guys later. I wanted to show you on the train but everyone came into visit us."

"Why, what did you buy us?" Ellen asked.

"Later," I said as Melanie and Sarah entered the dormitory. Sarah greeted us but Melanie ignored us. "When it's just the four of us I'll show you. It will come in handy though."

It was the first night back at Hogwarts, we'd just had our first feast back and we were now getting ready for bed. The next day was a Monday so our term was starting right away. I liked it when the first was on a Friday or Saturday because we had a day or so to relax before we started classes. That year we had to start right away, and we hadn't the last two years. I went into the bathroom to change and then I went to bed.

I didn't fall asleep right away though, but that wasn't any different from the last week. Ever since my birthday party I hadn't been able to sleep. Ben was constantly on my mind. During the last week, my sister had baby-sat so I could have a week off to myself. Since I hadn't had a distraction, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Any time I tried to move my thoughts back to Denver where they should be, it wouldn't last for long. I felt bad for him and confused at the same time. How could I no longer have feelings for him when I'd missed him for so long? Had my feelings ever been genuine then? How would Ben react if he knew?

All I knew was if I truly did like Ben, I was going to have to break up with Denver. I couldn't stay with him if I had feelings for someone else. I blamed it on Ellen even though I knew I shouldn't, but she was the one who kept mentioning that he might have feelings for me. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind but it wasn't easy. I could hear the other girls talking quietly about the pool party but I ignored them.

The next day we started our classes, and from the first day we could all tell that we were in for a rough year. In each class we attended, the teachers lectured us about our OWLs before they went into the lesson. At the end of the lesson, we were assigned with more homework that any of us have ever seen in our first four years.

"Now I know what you meant in our first year," Ellen said as we sat down together for lunch. "I would give anything to have that amount of homework again."

"I knew you'd say that," Ben grinned.

"I'll trade with any of the firsties," Hank said. "I can't believe they expect us to get through all of this. We're not going to have any free time at all this year."

The rest of the fifth years grumbled about our homework. I felt overwhelmed. It was only lunch time and I felt like I had more than a week's worth of school work. I didn't join in on their conversation, not only because I felt stressed about the homework but because of my situation with Ben and Denver. I was supposed to meet up with Denver that evening in our spot by the lake, but I wasn't looking forward to it. How could things have changed that quick?

"You're quiet," Ellen said as we ate through our lunch. "Everything okay?"

"Sure, but I want to show you guys what I bought in Diagon Alley, let's go to the court yard after we finish lunch," I answered.

After we ate, we headed outside. Ellen, Ben and Michael continued to discuss our homework. I listened but I didn't add to the conversation. I couldn't think of what to say, so I kept quiet until we were outside and they were all facing me. I reached into my bag and pulled out four rolls of parchment. I handed one to each of them, and kept one for myself.

"Did you write us letters?" Ellen asked confused but she unrolled her parchment and she raised her eyebrows and looked up at me.

"No, that's how we can keep in contact with each other… or anyone who has those. You see that number at the top of it? Well if I want to talk to you, I just write your number and then write to you. When you want it to clear, you just say clear. You don't even have to use your wand to activate it. I think George and Ron made it that way because underage witches or wizards use them. We can write to each other any time we want," I explained.

"These are brilliant," Michael said. "I wish we'd had these before. When did you get them? I don't remember you buying them when we were there."

"I went back during my last week. I was bored at home, and I'd seen a trunk I'd wanted in that luggage store we went into. You know the one you bought your new bag at? So I went there, and then I went back to the joke shop to see what else they had. I hadn't noticed those when we were there but I went in to browse. They're new. I guess they were Ron's idea from when they had the DA, except they wanted to make it so anyone could talk to anyone and not just a whole group. You can talk to a whole group too though; you just put all their numbers in and write to them. It reminds me of email to be honest," I said. "As soon as I saw them, I decided to get them. We can talk to each other any time now."

"These are definitely a good idea," Ben said. "You're amazing, and I can't believe you bought one for each of us!"

"Well it would be useless for me to only have one for myself," I said with a smile.

"Do you want any money for it though?" Michael asked.

"No," I answered. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted a way for us to contact each other. This year will be rough as well, and I don't want you to feel left out again, Michael."

"We could write to each other in class and they'll just think we're writing on parchment!" Ellen said excitedly.

"Well don't be writing to me," Ben said. "Not in class anyway."

We decided to test them out while we waited for our next class to begin. We wrote to each other while we were in the court yard and got excited when it really truly did work. After lunch, we had History of Magic. I'd bought a Quick Quotes Quill for that class, so I never worried about taking notes since the quill did it for me. It was the only class I could get away with using it. Any other class had a teacher who noticed and might disapprove. Ellen and I decided to write to each other for that class.

So are you going to me what is bothering you? Ellen wrote. And don't tell me nothing is bothering you. I can tell. We've been best friends for four years.

I don't think I can tell you Ellen.

Why not? Is it Denver?

It's Denver but it's also something else.

What? Please just tell me. You know it's better to talk about these things instead of keeping it bottled up. You can trust me.

It's not about trust, I know I can trust you but what I tell you might upset you.

I wasn't sure if Ellen still had feelings for Ben or not, and I felt like I was betraying her.

I can handle whatever you're going to tell me. If it's going to upset me, you should be telling me then. I'll try to understand.

I sighed and glanced at her. Ben and Michael were sitting in front of us taking notes, so there wasn't a risk of them seeing this. The two of them actually took notes in that class, and they'd gotten irritated with my quill. Ellen always just relied on my notes. Michael had in the past, but he now liked writing his own notes so that he could write down what he thought was important. He felt that the quill took down too much information.

I think I have feelings for Ben. I've been feeling this way since my birthday party. I think there's a chance those feelings have always been there, but I just didn't realize it. I keep hoping what you say is right, but I really don't think you are. There is Denver to think about as well. We only just got back together, but I also just don't think I feel like the way I did before. I am so confused.

I'm not upset. I suspected this was going to happen. I was mistaken last year when I thought I wanted him. Ben and I will never work out, but I think you two will. I think you need to break it off with Denver and then tell Ben how you feel because I truly believe he wants you back.

I don't think he does. You're right that I need to end it with Denver. I will tonight even though I feel awful about it, but I don't know about Ben.

The worse thing he can do is say no. Look, I worried about it as well and I still feel embarrassed that I mentioned it in front of you two. I just couldn't help it. I think you should get him alone and talk to him. I can even distract Michael if you want. Maybe I'll go hang out with Stan, Hank, and Jared and I will tell Michael to come with me. You need to tell him. You're just going to wonder for the rest of your life if you don't. I can even find out if he likes you for you.

I think I should wait before I say anything. I don't want to jump from one relationship to the next.

Don't wait for too long, but I think I am going to hint at Ben to see if he's interested back because if he is, I think you need to go for it. I just really think you two are interested in each other, and if I have to be honest I think you two have been since second year but neither of you realized it. What I felt for Ben was nothing, and it's the same with Michael. He was just grateful towards me. I think you and Ben have real feelings more than anything you and Denver felt for each other.

I just don't know what to tell Denver when I break up with him. I considered telling him that we should break up because fifth year will be hard, but if I end up with Ben, which I doubt that will just be insulting to him.

Just tell him you don't have the feelings you thought you had for him.

I worried all afternoon what I should tell Denver. As I approached our end of the lake where'd we gotten together and had shared many intimate moments, I felt bad that I would be dumping him there as well. I found him there already without his books. I was surprised because I thought he'd said we would be studying that night. Instead, he looked kind of uncomfortable when I walked up to him.

"We have to talk," he said when I approached him and he looked a little sad. "I think I might regret this but I think we should break up."

"Wait what?" I asked feeling shocked and relieved at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but it's just with being a prefect, and Quidditch practice and our insane amount of homework, I have a feeling things will get tense between us. I don't want you to hate me," Denver said.

"Denver, I was just about to tell you the same thing," I said. "That's why I am surprised. I've been stressing all day about it. I didn't expect that you were going to want the same thing."

Denver grinned with relief. "Maybe later in the year we could try again but-"

"No we can't," I interrupted. "You were honest with me, so I think I should be with you as well. I didn't want to break up because of our homework load. You might hate me for this but I have a feelings for someone else. I've only just realized it recently."

Denver stared at me and then he gave a small nod. "You know what? I am not that surprised. I bet I can even guess who it is. It's Ben, isn't it?"

"How'd you know?" I asked. "I only just figured it out at the pool party."

"You two are so stupid, that's why. You two have wanted each other for years, but you never seemed to have figured it out. I ignored it but I think I even knew when we first dated. Neither of you were coming to your senses though, so I thought that maybe you never would and I'd take advantage while I could. I've always liked you."

"Well it's not like I never felt anything for you," I said. "I did have feelings for you."

"I know," Denver responded with a sigh. "But definitely not in the way you will for Ben. He does want you to you know, I can tell. So you should tell him."

I stared at Denver and then shook my head. "You know this says a lot about our relationship since neither of us are that upset. I mean, I just told you I have feelings for someone else and you're not angry at all. You don't even seem as if you care."

"I care in a way, but it's the same as it was with Morgan and Claire isn't it? They just realized they wanted each other sooner. I can't hate you for this, especially since part of me expected this to happen. I noticed it at your house. It confirmed it for me at the pool party, and it wasn't just me who noticed. Many people noticed, a few girls even asked if I felt jealous. I guess that's part of the reason why I could break up with you. I just was worried about doing it because of the last time we broke up," Denver explained.

"I was thirteen then, and we'd been together longer before. This time I think we just got back together because we had unresolved feelings for each other. I won't ever regret our short time together. I'm glad we got back together, and at least this isn't a bad break up. I just hope you can find the right girl," I said.

"I'm taking a year off from dating," Denver replied with a smile. "This year isn't a good idea at all."

We walked back to the castle after that together, still talking. I still couldn't believe how easy things had gone. Like I'd told Denver though, I would never ever regret getting back with him because I believed it offered me closure, and him as well. We chatted about our homework and Arithmancy. When we reached the Entrance hall, he gave me a final hug before he headed down to the Slytherin dungeons. I sighed as I headed to Hufflepuff basement.

I still had so much homework to do that night. I didn't think I'd have a free moment for a long time, and so perhaps Denver had been right about that. It would be hard to stay together even if I wasn't interested in Ben. I believed both he and Ellen were wrong, there was no way that Ben liked me back. When I entered the common room, I saw Michael and Ben working together on homework. Ellen was with Stan. She glanced over at me, and I gave her a small nod before I joined the boys. She said something to Stan before she rushed over to us.

"So you really did it?" She asked as she sat down. I'd told her I would tell Ben and Michael when I dumped Denver so I didn't mind that she was asking. I just didn't want them to know the reason.

"He actually did it first," I replied. "So it was mutual. I guess the reason he wanted to meet me tonight was to break up."

"You and Denver broke up?" Michael asked. "But I thought you two were okay."

"It was a good break up this time," I answered. "We both wanted it. Denver said he was already overwhelmed about the amount of homework we had, and he said with him being a prefect and playing Quidditch it would be hard for him to make time for me. I had a different reason for breaking up with him, but I'm glad it was mutual. I was worried all day about it."

"So that's why you were so quiet," Ben said. "I knew something was bothering you."

"What was the reason you wanted to break up then?" Michael asked.

"I just don't feel the same way about him as I used to. I started figuring it out over the summer, but I thought I should try and work it out anyway. Look how long I missed him for? I'm just glad we gave it a chance but I realized it was for the best. I don't regret getting back with him. We've always had a good thing going, but it wasn't enough to stay together. This time I got some closure from the first time. We had a good time anyway, and we're still friends," I said.

"Well I only came over here to find out," Ellen said and she glanced back over at Stan. "But I said I would study with Stan. So I am going to go back over. Michael, do you want to come?"

Michael looked up while I shot daggers at her. I wasn't ready to talk to Ben about it yet. Fortunately he shook his head.

"No, I really need help with this Arithmancy homework; it's a lot tougher than it had been last year. I need Ben's help," Michael answered.

"That's what you guys get for picking the hard classes!" Ellen said and with that she turned and hurried back to Stan.

Ben shook his head as he watched her but then he glanced at me.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked while I pulled out my Arithmancy book.

"Yes, I wanted this as well. I guess it says a lot about our relationship since neither of us were really that upset over it," I admitted. "Don't worry, I'm not going to disappear to my common room for days."

"Well good, it's not wise to do that in fifth year," he said.

"So about this Arithmancy homework… I don't get it," I said.

It didn't take long for everyone to find out about Denver and me. We just told them the short version of it. We no longer had feelings for each other. Many girls were already lined up to date him, but he kept to his word about not wanting to date. I didn't have too much time to dwell on my feelings for Ben because of homework. There wasn't one night that went by during our first week that we were given homework. I could see many fifth years already feeling pressured by it all. I'd remembered seeing fifth and seventh years struggling with their homework previous years, and I'd always felt glad that it wasn't me. Now it was my turn to stay up late.

The classes were all hard, but Arithmancy was the one I struggled the most with. I didn't think it was possible for me to keep it beyond fifth year. On my birthday, my friends wished me a happy birthday but we didn't do much else to celebrate, although Michael still thought we should the next day since it was a Friday. Instead, all four of us spent the evening with the rest of the Hufflepuff's struggling with our workload.

"Why do the teachers think this is right?" Anne moaned. "I think they've given us so much work that my brain will be mush by the time exams roll around."

"You mean they aren't already?" Stan asked her.

"Oh shut up," she said. "I can't do this, I really can't!"

I felt the same way, but I didn't voice this. I kept my head down but I had to wonder how I could survive this year. In the summer I'd felt disappointed by not making a prefect but I now felt relieved. How could I manage to get through this year let alone through such important exams? Ellen let out a little cough and I glanced over at her. She nodded over at my "message" parchment as we'd started to call them. I reached for it and unrolled it.

When are you going to talk to Ben?

I glanced around, all of the fifth year Hufflepuff's were together. I didn't want them to see what we were writing. Everyone had their heads down though; some were asking each other for help on certain questions for whichever subject they were working on.

I don't know, I don't want to wreck our friendship. Remember Michael?

It didn't ruin our friendship when I said something to him about it. We were awkward around each other at first, but it's fine now. You two are closer.

You're beautiful though, and besides that's the problem. We do have a closer friendship and that could ruin it. What if it causes a fight like it did in second year when Michael liked you?

Michael's crush on me didn't cause that fight and you know it. I really think you should say something before he finds someone else. He did say he was trying to get over the "mysterious girl" so what if he does and moves on?

Or he does get with his mysterious girl. You do remember our first year don't you?

You keep bringing up first year, but that doesn't mean anything. Each one of us have changed in first year. No one thought you and Denver would end up together when we were in first year. None of us thought we'd be drinking, or even having sex before we finished Hogwarts. The point is, people change their minds. I really do believe you are the mysterious girl. You can't know unless you try.

Just give me some more time.

The next day was a Friday and Ben surprised us by announcing that we needed a night off.

"Let's just let loose. We have all weekend to work on it," he said as we left class and headed for dinner.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on doing anything tonight anyways," Ellen said. "I think I've done more homework this week then we ever did in four years."

"I agree," I said. "I don't even want to think about our school work again until Sunday. For now, Arithmancy doesn't exist. I'm celebrating my sixteenth birthday tonight, and with alcohol!"

"Now we're talking!" Michael said and he put an arm around me.

I saw Ben scowl and I wondered if he was upset that I was ignoring homework until Sunday. We began discussing playing poker. We joined the rest of the fifth years in our house and told them our plan. They all yelled out in excitement. After we ate a quick dinner, we hurried down to the common room where we told others our plans for the night. I noticed the second and third years hurrying down to the kitchens and I was glad they were doing it. I wasn't in the mood to do it that day. All I wanted to do was have fun that night.

As soon as some people brought out the alcohol, I hurried over to get a drink. One of the older girls mixed me up a Caesar and told me to try it because I would enjoy it. I remembered years ago seeing my mother drinking them, so I guessed it was good. Once I got my drink I went over to where the poker game was being set up. Once again, there were too many people who wanted to play so we had to divide up three different tables.

I was in the game for a while, but Alana smugly took me out. The girl grinned at me but I didn't mind. If it was anyone else I might have felt annoyed, but not her. I was just happy to see her enjoying herself. I left the table in search of my friends. As I did, I froze in my tracks to see that Ben and Mallory were pretty wrapped up with each other.

I quickly hurried to the dorms with Ellen running after me shouting my name. I ignored her.

"Come on, I told you this would happen," Ellen told me as I flopped down on my bed. "You need to tell him. You know he isn't interested in her. He's just looking for a quick snog."

"It doesn't matter anyway," I sighed. "It's not me who he wants."

"Yes it is! You know what, I want you to go up there and meet him in the corridor. I am going to send him out there. You two need to talk to each other and now. If you don't do this today, I am telling him how you feel," Ellen shouted. "I am not going to let you fall into self-pity over this. If you never tell him then you're a fool."

I could tell she was serious, so I shrugged and got up. I felt nervous as I followed her back up to the common room. Once there, she pointed to the entrance of the common room. Curfew was past, but no one would notice. Once I was out in the corridor I headed over to sit against the wall. It was about five minutes or so before Ben joined me. I gulped nervously when he came over to sit with me.

"Ellen said that you needed to talk to me," Ben said and he looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can, I am only out here because she forced me to. Can't we just tell her we talked and let it go?" I asked.

"No," Ben said. "I want to know whatever it is that's bothering you. If you're angry with me I'd like to know what I did."

"I am not angry with you, but you might end up angry with me," I muttered.

"Then I need to know," Ben responded. "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

The conversation reminded me similarly of the conversation I'd had with Ellen. I took a deep breath of air, and then looked over at him.

"I really like you Ben," I whispered. "Not just a little bit, but a lot. It's why I broke up with Denver."

I remembered the day when Ellen had made her announcement by the lake. I waited for him to tell me he wasn't interested in me. If he could turn down a beautiful girl like her, he could with me. He looked back at me with wide eyes and then slowly his face broke into a grin. Before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me.

"I feel the same way," he said as he pulled away. "I can't believe you thought I'd get angry with you over this."

"You didn't react to well when Ellen told you. I was worried you wouldn't feel the same way," I answered. "Besides you were just in there making out with Mallory. I wasn't sure if she was the mystery girl."

"You're the mystery girl," Ben said. "You're right though. This would be a lot better if I hadn't just been making out with some random girl. Mallory means nothing to me. So wait, did Ellen know?"

I nodded and explained that we'd been talking about it through our parchments. I told him how I'd seen him making out with Mallory, and so I'd gone down to my dorms but Ellen had stopped and made me come talk to him.

"She threatened that if I didn't do it now, she was going to tell you herself," I finished.

"Well I am glad. I was worried it would bother her after last year. That just proves she never really felt anything for me then. I've just always thought you had feelings for Denver and I didn't think you'd ever go for me, not after everything that happened in first year," Ben said.

"I didn't think you'd go for me because of first year," I responded. "You used to insist that you would never date me."

"People can change their minds. I know I am going to hear about it though from everyone. They all told me I would change my mind, and I said I wouldn't. Barry is going to be thrilled," he said. "I honestly started to feel this way for you in the second year. It just didn't really hit me until last year. I just kept hoping it would go away but it didn't. I've basically been in denial since second year."

"So why did you push me to get back with Denver again?" I asked. "That's one argument I kept using against Ellen."

"I wanted you to be happy," he said simply. "I wanted to be with you, but if I couldn't be then at least you'd be someone who could make you happy. I also wanted you to stop doing what you were doing with Jared."

"You're an amazing guy, you know that?" I asked.

Not too many people would think that way. They would feel angry or upset to see their crushes with someone. It took a big person to want for their crush to be happy with someone else.

Ben smiled. "I know I am. It's why you like me so much."

"You know we're going to get so many 'I told you so's' from people right. We've had so many people telling us that we would end up together and we've denied it for years. Melanie is going to be one of the first to tell us."

"Good," Ben said. "I'll be happy to rub it in her face. As for anyone else, I am sure they are actually to be happy about it."

"Well except other girls. Tara still wants you. She thinks you two will end up like Lily and James Potter," I said.

"How so?" Ben asked.

"Didn't you hear? They didn't get along until their seventh year when they were made Head Boy and Girl, and then Lily fell in love with James. James always wanted her but she wanted nothing to do with him. You two are the same way and you know you will be Head Boy and Girl."

"I am not ever going to fall for Tara," Ben said. "I believe I'll still be with you. I can't think of any other girl I want to be with."

I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I didn't. I remembered Rachel's words though. There was a chance we wouldn't be. I decided not to dwell on it though. Ben liked me as much as I liked him. We didn't even have to confirm it. We both knew at that moment that we were together.

It didn't take long for people to find out we were dating. I knew there were many people talking behind my back about how I moved fast. I wasn't sure if it was common knowledge or not about Jared and me, but those who did know about it acted as I were fast woman. I could kind of understand why they believed that because I would think the same if another girl were in my shoes. It didn't stop it from hurting a little when I could hear some classmates who I'd thought liked me talk about me like that.

The fifth year Hufflepuff's with the exception of Melanie thought it was great though. The boys had actually had a dating pool going on. They'd believed that Ben would either start dating Ellen or me eventually. Joey had predicted we would end up together in the fifth year, so I guessed he since won he was the happiest for us.

Melanie was angry about it. We were both surprised that she hadn't confronted us about it. Tara on the other hand had no problem saying anything about it to me.

"So how long are you going to stick with this one?" She asked me. "Is it because these boys find out that you have them under a love potion?"

"I'm surprised you haven't actually resorted to that yet," I retorted. "You're really one to talk about sticking with boys Tara. You have a different boyfriend every few months."

"Ben will realize he loves me, and then he will dump you," she said.

She turned and walked off. She wasn't the only one to say something to me. Many girls wanted Ben, and they weren't happy about our relationship at all. He had girls from as young as third year to as old as seventh year who wanted him. It made me wonder what it was that he saw in me. Many of the girls were so gorgeous. Mallory had in fact put me in detention one evening for only being a few minutes late for curfew.

"Other girls can be so brutal sometimes," I said one evening. "I almost feel in danger by dating you. You're lucky I didn't have a line-up of boys who wanted me."

"You've had some," Ben said. "I've had a few come up to me as well."

"Like who?" I asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" Ben asked.

"I'm just surprised that's all," I answered.

"I told you already there are boys who do want you, they just haven't told you," Ben replied. "I don't see why it should matter, since you are with me but Ted had a thing for you, and so did Hank, Darren and Gary. There are probably more, but those ones and even your ex threatened that I had better not ever hurt you."

"I am still trying to get used to this," Michael said. "You know, I kind of always wondered if the two of you would end up together but at the same time I didn't think you would-" and he glanced at Ellen "how are you taking this anyway? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ellen answered. "Really, I am. Look, I did have feelings for Ben because I felt like maybe we had a connection but obviously I was wrong. If anyone is going to be with Ben, I am glad it's Ashley. Besides, I suspected it was her all along that he wanted. I think she wanted him too, but it was hard to tell because of Ben. She finally confessed when term started that she had feelings for him too. So I have been trying to push it along all week."

"Well, I wasn't sure at first," I responded. "I was confused at first, but it was the pool party that made me realize it. I just felt bad because of Denver. When I went to go break up with him I was still deciding on whether or not I should tell the truth. He was the one to say we should break up, and so I felt it was only fair I admit the truth to him. The thing is he already knew. He told me that Ben and I are so stupid because we have liked each other for a while but didn't know it."

"I figured it out last year," Ben said. "I think it started in second year, because remember when I insisted Ashley was my best friend? Well, I think it was about that time that I started to like her. It wasn't until last year I think after Christmas break I really realized it. I saw her interacting with Slytherin first years, and I felt it."

"I believe it," Ellen said. "I think I even knew too, I was just in denial. It's just that I thought I could see us as the class couple. I have Stan though; I was just being delusional because of what we shared during Quidditch. I truly believe you two are a good couple and I also think you will last a long time."

"We plan to," I told Ellen and then I smiled at Ben who smiled back.

I'd never really been subjected to too much gossip at Hogwarts. The only times I could really remember was in second year when my friends and I had gotten in our big fight, when Denver and me had gotten together and then broke up and then there was a small amount of gossip when Jared and I had slept together. There might have even been some gossip when Denver and I had gotten back together. However, it had been very tame and it had died down quickly. This time, the gossip (which was mainly from girls) didn't seem to go away.

"Slut," someone coughed as I walked past a group of girls in the library.

I ignored them and walked on to the shelves to try and find the book for Transfiguration book I was looking for. I was really getting tired of it, and I understood how girls like the Andrew twins, or Lydia Jewel felt. It was awful and I almost felt as if I were back in primary school. Many of the girls reminded me of Amy and Kelly who would talk about me loud enough for me to hear, but they wouldn't make fun of me directly. There was a time when I got along really well with some of the Ravenclaw girls but they seemed to have joined ranks with Tara, Lydia and Natalie.

"They'll stop eventually, just ignore them," someone said.

I looked up from my search to see Sheila Andrews smiling at me.

"How do you deal with it?" I asked. "You and Shelly get it worse than anyone."

"We just ignore them. If you show them you don't care, they'll get bored with it. Of course they'll still spread rumors. Shelly and I haven't slept with half the boys these girls all say we have. It's true we've had many dates, and we have slept with more than one boy but not as much as those girls say we have. According to Maisie from Slytherin, I got pregnant last year with twins. The twins had two different fathers and I lost them," Sheila answered.

"That's horrible," I said. "I've heard rumors but I didn't hear that one. Is it even possible for twins to have separate fathers?"

"I think it can happen, but it's very rare. These girls mainly do it from jealousy. Maisie is probably one girl who is very jealous," Sheila said. "But think about it, a lot of girls really wanted to be with Ben and you are with him. Melanie went through some hateful gossip in second year; Claire went through it a lot more. The Ravenclaw girls turned against Lindsay when she was with him. They were so mean to her during their relationship. I think Nicole is the only one who didn't go through it as bad, and that's because she's an amazing dueller. She's almost as good as Michael."

"I just wish they would stop now," I said. "I went through it when I was with Denver, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it now. Many of those girls I actually got along with last year. I'm sure they knew about Jared but they didn't care then. They didn't really say too much when Denver and I got back together the second time."

"They will," Sheila said with a shrug. "Someone else will do something, and they'll annoy them. That's how it is at Hogwarts. You know, even Harry Potter went through gossip but his was a lot worse than anything we've gone through."

"I've heard about that, I can't even imagine what that would be like, but it's not just Hogwarts. I think it's like this at any school you go to," I sighed.

"Anyway, I saw that you were alone so I wanted to invite you to sit with us," Sheila said.

"Who is us?" I asked.

"The Gryffindor girls," Sheila answered. "Nicole, Shelly, Tina, Nancy, Mary-Anne and Julie."

"I don't know…" I replied as I thought about Nicole.

"They don't care," Sheila said. "And Nicole has been over him for a long time. She has a boyfriend. The rest of the girls haven't really said anything against you."

I nodded; it was true that I hadn't heard much from the Gryffindor girls. I figured they would make fun of me though since everyone else was. Once I found the book that I was looking for, I followed Sheila over to the table of Gryffindor girls. They had the table full of open text books and piles of parchment.

"Oh good, someone who can help us with Charms, that's what we're working on," Nicole said as soon as I approached. I took the empty chair beside her.

I'd been hoping to catch up on Potions and Transfiguration, but I decided I could later with Ben. I didn't answer her, but I started to look through my bag for my Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 and my notes. I didn't understand how anyone could find the class difficult. The only time I had really struggled with it was in first year before I'd gained confidence in my spell work. However now, I could do the charms after a few tries, and I always understood why they worked. Professor Flitwick told me it was just my essays that I needed to improve. So I didn't understand why others struggled with it when I didn't, most people were smarter than me.

"Slut!" Someone coughed from where several Ravenclaws were sitting.

I glanced over to see that it was Lydia Jewel. I clenched my teeth. Out of all of the people who could be calling me that, it had to be her. Tara was beside her, she glared over at me.

"Just ignore them," Nicole muttered from my side. "They're just trying to get to you."

"She's one to talk," Nancy said. "From what I hear, she's already working her way through the sixth year boys."

"They're just bitter because it's Ben," Nicole said. "I went through it at first when we got together, and he was my first boyfriend."

"I've been with more than one boy though," I said. "They are right in a way."

"Not really," Mary-Anne said. "You've only had two boyfriends, and I don't know if the rumors about Jared are true but it's just one boy isn't it? The only reason anyone is saying anything is because they want Ben."

"Well, and no offense," Shelly began, "because I don't feel this way. I just think they are also doing it because you moved on so quickly. I've been through this as well. They'll stop eventually."

"I don't know about that," I replied as I stared over at Tara who was still giving me the stink eye. "She wants Ben to the point that I think she would do anything. Remember when she spread that rumor about me buying love potions? It was actually her who was looking at them. Ellen and I caught her. I wouldn't put it past her to slip Ben one. She thinks she and Ben will get together in seventh year like Lily and James Potter did."

"Tara reads too many romance stories," Tina said. "You really can't let them get to you. They're only doing it because they're jealous. Also, Lydia and Natalie are Tara's pets. They'll do whatever she tells them to do. I normally get along with the rest of the Ravenclaw girls, and so I know for a fact that it's because they want Ben. They'll move on, and they'll leave you alone. They don't truly believe you're a slut. You just ruined their dream of getting with Ben. I have to admit, I had a slight crush on the boy too but I don't hate you for it. I think everyone knew that you two would end up together eventually."

"I'm not judging, but how did you move on from Denver to Ben so quickly?" Mary-Anne asked.

I explained how I had started to feel something for Ben at the pool party, and how my feelings had developed even more the week after.

"-and so I decided it wasn't fair to Denver, so I went to go tell him the truth but he already wanted to break up anyway. He said between Quidditch, our workload and his prefect duties that he doesn't have time for a girlfriend. I was going to wait to talk to Ben, but Ellen told me I should hurry before he met someone else. So I did," I explained. "Ben has felt the same way about me since last year."

"Ben has felt that way about you since second year," Sheila said. "He just didn't know it. I bet you felt that way about him too but he didn't know it. You know, Shelly and I always believed there would be a love triangle between you, Ben and Ellen. We figured Ben would see Ellen as a sister, but he would want you. We were almost close."

I didn't bother to tell her how close she was but it amazed me. I often wondered if the twins were seers because they always knew things. They had known that Denver and I would eventually date. They had guessed that something would go on between Ellen and Stan. There were plenty of other things they had predicted that they were almost spot on about. I almost wanted to ask them if they thought we would last.

"You two scare me sometimes, you know that?" Nancy asked. "How are you always right?"

"We can read people easily," Shelly said. "We're not always right though. People are a lot easier to read than you think. Tara is going to realize eventually that it's Aaron that she wants. She'll get over Ben, and move on."

"I still don't understand why you two didn't take Divination," Nancy muttered.

The subject changed to Charms, and we worked on our essays for a while without talking about anything else. Once we were done that, we thankfully moved on to Transfiguration which was one of the main subjects I wanted to get out of the way. I found myself struggling with Transfiguration and Arithmancy the most out of all of subjects and Potions was close. Usually I saved those three subjects for last. I felt like I was making headway with it when I heard someone clear his throat. I looked up to see Ben and Ellen grinning at me.

"What's going on, you didn't answer any of our messages," Ellen said.

"We've been working on Transfiguration," I explained.

"You're more than welcome to sit down and join us," Shelly said. "There is plenty of room."

Ben shrugged and walked over to a table where there was an empty chair. He grabbed it and pulled it over to sit beside me. Ellen sat down across from us beside Tina and sighed.

"Just how I wanted to spend my time after Quidditch practice, more work," she muttered. "Where's Michael?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I couldn't find him, so I came down here. How was practice?"

"Brutal. We'll never have as good of a team as we did last year. Rory isn't cutting it as a Beater. I really hope he can get better but I have a feeling our captain is going to cut him. The sad thing is, he was the best we tried out," Ellen said. "If I am captain next year I am going to run the team differently. Fledger has no idea what he is doing. I can't believe he was made captain and not one of us."

"Gryffindor will take the cup back this year," Nancy said with a grin. She was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team.

This turned the discussion into a friendly Quidditch debate. I smiled and shot a glance over at the Ravenclaw table. The girls were still watching our table, their eyes were on Ben. I really hoped that the Gryffindors were right. I was tired of all the gossip and the mean comments. I almost wished I was the first year girl again who know one knew. Life was a lot easier when no one cared what you did or didn't do.


	11. Dates and Jealousy

Warning: Likely drinking and sexual content

Dates and Jealousy

It wasn't until October that people stopped gossiping about Ben and me. They'd finally turned their attention on Maisie who had apparently begun sleeping with Xavier Opress. I wasn't sure if the rumors were true or not, but I was relieved that people had finally moved on from me. I was hoping it would be Lydia or Tara next, but Maisie and Xavier were so shocking that it distracted even them. At Hogwarts, it was hard to know what was true and what wasn't (Sheila had confirmed this for sure) but from what people said, Maisie had started sleeping with different boys that year. Considering this came out after the rumors about Xavier, I didn't know what to believe.

The difference between Maisie and me though was that she loved all the attention she was getting.

"Perhaps she started the rumors herself," Ellen muttered one night at dinner.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Anne said. "She'll do anything for attention, even if it is negative."

Anne had also had to endure gossip since the beginning of the term. She and Joey had started dating shortly after Ben and I had. Since she and Michael had been together for so long, people had thought it was strange for her to go for one of his dorm mates so quickly.

"People really need to get lives around here," Michael said. "Why do they all care who slept with who? Don't they have anything better to talk about?"

"No," Ellen said. "Hogwarts can be pretty boring at times if you have nothing to do besides homework or go to classes."

"Oh come on Michael," Jess said. "Maisie sleeping with someone is quite noteworthy."

"Not really," Hank said. "There's always a bloke willing to sleep with any girl if she's willing to put out. Maisie wanted it, and Xavier gave it to her. Even if those rumors about the other guys aren't true, they will be. If more know she wants to shag, they'll shag her if it's no strings attached."

"Please tell me you wouldn't go that low," Jess said.

"I don't sleep around at all," Hank said.

"I'd sleep with her," Jared said and everyone turned to stare at him in shock.

I however wasn't that surprised. He had shagged me after all. He had been the one to bring it up, and he'd wanted more of it as long as I knew that it meant nothing. It made me feel my regrets again. I wished I had a time turner so I could warn myself not to go through with it. At the time I'd believed I would never find a boy, and all I wanted to do was tell my fourth year self that I eventually would.

"That's nasty mate," Michael said with disgust. "You have no standards at all, do you?"

"I'm kidding mate," Jared said with a laugh. "Of course I wouldn't. Besides, I do have a girlfriend now. Are you all forgetting Jolene?"

"Well it's hard to believe you have an actual girlfriend," Ellen said. "You've never had a serious relationship before. You just have shag buddies."

"No one is as surprised as me," Jared said.

Although Jolene and he had been together since the end of fourth year, they hadn't told anyone until a few into term. I was very pleased when he'd told people because part of that had taken the attention off of Ben and me before Maisie's news had. Many other girls were very upset and jealous over this. I believed there were many who were hoping they could change Jared, and they would be the one to win his heart. Although Tara was still in love with Ben, I think even she wanted to try and be the one to get Jared.

"All the good ones are being taken off the market," I'd once overheard a girl complain to her friend in the girl's bathroom.

Many were now hoping that Hank would give them a chance. It was a surprise that the boy was still single. He'd dated plenty of girls, but he never seemed to have lasting relationships. Jared and Stan liked to make fun of him for being a virgin still. He didn't seem to care though, and he'd told them that he had no plans on losing it until he was in a real relationship. I could really respect that completely. I think it was one of the reasons so many girls wanted him as well.

"Now you just need to find yourself a girl," Stan said to Hank.

"I will but I am not that concerned about it at the moment. I could get one if I really wanted one, but right now I just need to get through this nightmare of a year," Hank answered.

"You're insane," Michael said. "If I had a line-up of girls who wanted me, I wouldn't ignore them."

"You do, you just don't realize it," I said without realizing that it was the same thing Ellen and Ben had told me multiple times.

"People say that, but then why don't these girls tell me?" Michael asked as he stabbed a potato with his fork.

"Girls don't often do that," Ellen said.

"You did, and so did Ashley," Michael said. "Tara has, and so has Lydia and Anne told me she was interested before I told her."

"Okay, some girls do, and some don't," Ellen said. "It really depends on the girl."

"And I wouldn't have told Ben but Ellen told me if I didn't she would, and even then I didn't want to tell him. He basically forced it out of me," I said.

"Either way," Michael said. "Girls really should speak up."

I often felt worried about him. When he'd been with Anne, his confident had shot up a lot. While he was single, he seemed grumpy all the time. We hadn't really had too many big parties in the common room, so no one knew how he was going to be when he drank. I'd already seen him picking on the new Hufflepuff's though. When I had told him off for it, he had told me to shut up and he'd walked off. He apologized later for it, but I worried that he was going to go back to the boy he'd been in our first and second year. It seemed he was the happiest when he was in a relationship. No one knew how he was taking Anne's new relationship. I imagined it had to be hard though, the two of them had been together for so long.

"We need to get Michael a girlfriend," I said to Ellen and Ben later that night while we worked on homework. "The Halloween Hogsmeade trip is coming up, and so is Slughorn's party."

"I know," Ellen said. "We have to make sure she isn't a total nightmare either."

"Well who wants him then?" Ben asked.

"Well I know of one, but I don't know if we should tell him or not," I said.

"It's why I haven't said anything, but to be fair she isn't bad at all," Ellen said.

"So what is the problem then?" Ben asked.

"Melanie," Ellen and I said at the same time.

"Melanie wants Michael?" Ben asked. "That's not good at all. How can you say she's isn't bad?"

"No, not Melanie," I answered. "Sarah wants Michael but Melanie is going to be a problem."

"Exactly, Sarah is her best friend and everyone hates Melanie. I think it's the reason why Sarah hasn't told him. I don't even think Melanie knows," Ellen added.

"So how do you two know?" Ben asked.

"We talk to Sarah even if we don't talk to Melanie. Besides, even if she hadn't told us, we would have figured it out. She is always staring at him," I said.

"Sarah would actually be good for him," Ben said. "I've gotten to know her better during our prefect duties. The only negative thing about her is that she is loyal to Melanie. Other than that, she's great. I'll tell her to ask him out for the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Where is he anyway?" Ellen asked. "Do you think maybe he has a secret girlfriend?"

"Maybe," I said. "But I can't really see him keeping that secret. He's been so unhappy lately. I think a girlfriend would make him happy. I guess if Sarah would make him happy, we could put up with Melanie."

"Do you two want to meet up later in Hogsmeade?" Ellen asked us. "Or do you want us all together first, and then go off on our own?"

Ever since third year when we'd started going to Hogsmeade, we all agreed that we should see each other at some point. At the time, I was always the only one who was single so while Ben, Ellen and Michael had dates to hang out with I didn't have anyone. The first weekend we went, I ended up going by myself and then I went back early. The other Hufflepuff's perhaps felt sorry for me because one of them usually invited me to go with them after that for other Hogsmeade weekends. So after a while, Ellen, Michael and Ben decided they should meet up with me at some point. Usually though, all the Hufflepuff's ended up getting together in Three Broomsticks after everyone's dates.

"I think we should just do what we normally do," I answered.

"I agree, this will be our first date after all," Ben said. "I want it to start off as a date."

"Okay," Ellen said. "I just wanted to know what we were doing. We normally all meet up. What time do you think we should then?"

Ben shrugged. "I don't know, maybe around three or so?"

Ellen nodded but didn't say anything. Perhaps it was a paranoid part of me, but at times I didn't think she really was okay with Ben and me dating. I didn't think she was completely over her crush on him. She supported us openly, and of course she had helped me get with him but at times I thought I saw jealousy in her eyes. I hoped it wasn't true though, and it was just in my imagination.

The morning of our Hogsmeade date was a nice but slightly chilly day. I had gotten up extra early to make myself up. I picked out a new skirt and blouse I had bought over the summer. I had to keep reminding myself that my date was with Benjamin Hoofer, the boy who I had been best friends with since I was twelve years old. It was hard to believe that we were going to Hogsmeade together for a date, and not just as friends. We'd been together for over a month. We seemed to connect well, and things felt so right with him. Although I'd believed when I was with Denver that he had been the one, I now I knew I was wrong. Things had gone so well between us, but with Ben it was just right.

There were times I felt worried he didn't feel the same way though. We'd had long make out sessions but that was far as our intimacy went. Denver and I'd had sex the day we'd gotten back together the second time. Ben didn't seem interested in having it yet. I hadn't spoken to anyone about my worries. Ben and I had both had sex with other people, but not with each other. Perhaps we were just two good of friends to move on to that level. I often wondered if I should bring it up to him, but I always felt scared of his answer. I was scared to ruin our relationship.

I was up earlier than any of the other girls, so by the time they were getting up to enter the bathroom, I was finished. I was just leaving the bathroom as Anne, Jess and Erica were coming in. Usually the three of them got of earlier than anyone to get ready. As I went over to my trunk to grab my purse and winter cloak, Ellen was just opening up her bed curtains. She looked at me in surprise.

"You're certainly up early," she observed. "And you look amazing, but why are getting so dressed up? It's just Ben. He likes you without all of that."

"I know, but this is our first date," I said. "I want to put some effort in even if we were friends first. I put in a lot of effort for boys I barely know for dates, why not for Ben as well?"

"Well just don't be too nervous," Ellen said. "Remember, it is Ben."

"I know," I answered. "I'll see you later; I better get up to the common room."

I left the dorms just as Sarah and Melanie were getting up, and went up through the tunnel. There was usually a bit of a line up to get out into the common room in the mornings, but that day the tunnels were still empty. In the common room, some people were up but it was still pretty quiet. I glanced around to see that Michael was up. He was sitting at our usual table where we did homework. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Have you seen Ben?" I asked him.

He nodded. "He's still in the dorms, he should be up soon. Have you seen Sarah?"

"She was just getting up when I was leaving," I answered. "I was the first one up."

"Ben's nervous," Michael told me with a smile. "I don't know if I should be telling you that or not."

I shrugged. "I am too. I was the first one up."

"Well at least he doesn't have to wait for very long. You two can get started right away. I still have to wait a while. For the record, I don't think you two have anything to be nervous about. You're perfect for each other," Michael said.

Ben entered the common room moments later. We glanced at each other from across the common room and smiled. I got up to meet him half way. He seemed to give me a once over and when I reached him, he pulled me closer and kissed me.

"You look beautiful," he said.

Yeah right I thought to myself, but I didn't say out loud, I just thanked him and then kissed him. I took his hand when we pulled away and we turned to leave the common room. We waved good-bye to Michael as we went.

"We'll probably see you around three," Ben called to him.

We didn't say anything as went through the corridors and into the Entrance Hall. I wondered why it was suddenly so hard for us. Was it just because a date was making us official? Even when my friends had set me up on dates, I hadn't had a hard time talking to them. Ben had been my best friend since day one at Hogwarts, back when I was extremely shy, and yet we'd never had trouble having a conversation. It was because of him and Ellen that I had even learned to open up.

There were some other early risers already waiting at the door for Filch to let them out. He was busy checking off names.

"I wonder when he's going to retire," Ben said. "He's been here since my parents were here."

"I don't even see why they need him," I said. "They can just clean the castle with magic if they have to. Didn't Dumbledore hire him as a favour?"

"I think so, I don't think he'll ever want to leave the castle even if he does retire," Ben replied.

We stopped talking as we approached him. He stared into our faces before he gave us a nod and we were free to leave. The awkward silence started between us again. Many thoughts went through my head for a conversation but I couldn't bring any of them up for some reason. I really hoped the day wasn't going to be spent in silence.

"Why is this so hard?" I suddenly asked without thinking. "Why does it feel so awkward?"

"We've been friends for a long time," Ben said. "I think a date feels like there is more pressure for us then before. It will get easier after today."

"Do you think it will work with us?" I asked. "Michael told me you were nervous, and I felt nervous today too."

"Are you having second thoughts about us?" Ben asked.

"No but I do feel worried. I mean it seems like it is hard for us to make a conversation now, and I've never had trouble with that on dates, and I'm shy. Denver and I didn't go on too many dates, but when we did we weren't nervous around each other. What if we're mistaking our feelings in our friendship?"

"I know I am not mistaking my feelings. I have felt this way for you for a very long time. I think it's because it's our first real date. Our relationship is different from our other ones; we have a lot more at stake Ashley. All I know is that when I kiss you and when I am with you, it feels right. I feel like we're meant to be together. The other girls I was with, it was fun and I enjoyed being with them but it never felt like this. I am honestly not worried about us at all. I was nervous about this date, but I think we actually needed to have this conversation. I'm not having second thoughts, and I want this to work out between us," Ben answered.

"I do too," I sighed. "So where do you want to go first?"

"Lets get some breakfast, and then we'll walk around. I'd like to go to the joke shop and Honeydukes. We won't go to the Three Broomsticks until later, otherwise we'll end up having everyone bothering us," Ben answered.

After that, it wasn't hard for us to talk. We spent the morning laughing and talking just as we did when we were friends, and I knew that everything was going to be okay. I spotted Denver walking with two of the friendlier Slytherin boys. He stared at Ben and me before looking away. I wondered if he was truly over me, and I hoped he was. I hoped he would meet a nice girl. We walked past them to go Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. George and Ron had opened the shop in Hogsmeade during our second year. It was smaller than the Diagon Alley branch but it got plenty of business during Hogsmeade weekends. I heard they normally closed up the Diagon Alley branch and brought over all employees to Hogsmeade. It was just shortly before lunch, but the shop was already full of Hogwarts students.

"What did you want to get here?" I asked.

"I need to stock up on a few things," Ben answered. "These guys are brilliant. Not only do they sell joke items, but everyday use. It's no wonder they are so successful. I won't ever buy another quill from anywhere else again."

"I've found their Quick Quotes Quill useful," I said. "I don't know why you won't buy one for History of Magic.

"Because they aren't always reliable," Ben said. "How many times have you had to look over my notes as well as yours just because you and Ellen were talking? Besides, I am dropping it after this year."

"Well now that we have our message parchment, we don't have to worry about that anymore," I said. "And why would you drop it?"

"I won't need it to be a Healer," Ben said. "Just because our workload next year won't be had bad as this year doesn't mean the work won't be complicated. NEWT level is very advanced."

"I'm keeping anything I get an OWL in," I said.

"I think you should drop Divination. You're never going to use it. You just took it because you thought it was interesting," Ben said.

"I want to keep my options open, and who knows if I can actually teach? I won't know until I have my conversation with Professor Sprout. It's going to be hard to do. I might have to settle with being another kind of teacher," I said.

"I don't see why it should be hard," Ben said.

We were walking around the joke shop, and examining everything.

"Because I'd have to teach different levels of students, they do advance every year like we do," I answered.

"If that's what you want to do after Hogwarts, I don't see why it can't work," Ben answered. "You do know you can't start it the moment you leave right? It will likely take a while for you to set everything up. You'll have to talk to the Board of Governors, and the Ministry, and the parents of all the students. So in the time, you can also find other people who would also be interested. You're talking opening a school. It's not going to happen overnight. If you're serious about this, you'll need to take the time. Besides you're going to need a location to set this all up."

"Yeah I know," I said.

It was actually overwhelming to think of all I needed to do for it. When I first thought about doing it, I had only thought about teaching children but there was so much more to it. Perhaps that was why no one had done anything before now. There was just so much work involved. Not only that, but how were all the students supposed to get to the school? I was thinking of just setting it up in London but there were still many kids all over the UK.

"I'm thinking of just having it muggleborns first and then expanding it to the others if other parents want their kids to go as well," I said.

"It does sound like a good idea," Ben said. "It's just going to be a lot of work. I think if you want to start right away, you should start with the kids who will be starting Hogwarts soon instead of the little ones. If that is successful, you can move on to the smaller ones. The whole reason you're opening this school is to get kids adjusted to Hogwarts. You have the rest of your life to do it. You don't have to do it all at once."

"That's kind of what I was thinking too," I said. "I am waiting until I talk to Professor Sprout before I make any big decisions. If she thinks it's a good idea, maybe I'll talk to other Hogwarts students to see if they'd be interested in it as well. Maybe they'll want to help get it started, and then I'll have more teachers."

"Oh hello you two," a familiar voice said.

Ben and I had stopped to look at quills during our conversation. We turned to see Ellen and Stan smiling at us. Ellen had been the one who had spoken, she was smiling at us.

"Hello," Ben said but he didn't sound as happy as she did. "What's going on?"

"We were just here to get makeup for her, and then we're on our way to Madame Puddifoots," Stan said.

"Change of plans, why don't all four of us go to The Three Broomsticks!" Ellen said.

"We were all planning to meet there at three," Ben answered sounding annoyed. "So that's the plan."

"Why when we're all here? I saw Michael and Sarah outside, we can meet up with them too," Ellen said.

"I think Michael wants to spend more time with Sarah alone," I said. "We should leave them be."

I wanted more time with Ben alone as well. We'd gotten past our first date awkwardness, and now we were talking the way we always did. I loved his direct advice when it came to certain matters. It showed he was back to himself again. We both fell back into our comfort zone with each other. I didn't mind Ellen and Stan coming over to say hi, but I wanted the rest of our day to be alone.

"Well he can always meet us at The Three Broomsticks later," Ellen answered with a shrug.

"Ellen, we're meeting them at three," Stan said. He looked as irritated as Ben looked. "So let's stick to our plans. We still haven't been to Honeydukes. You can hang out with your friends any time. We hardly have alone time, so let's take advantage of it. I'm sure they want their date to continue as well."

"Exactly," Ben said and he glared into Ellen's eyes.

I wondered if my suspicions from before were true. Even Ben seemed to notice something, and I think even Stan did. Ellen didn't want Ben and me together, even if she had helped us. She wanted to be with him. I stared at my best friend wondering just what was going through her mind at that moment.

"Come on Ben let's go," I said grabbing his arm. "I wanted to look at some of the Wonder Witch products."

Ben turned and walked off ahead of me over to where the Wonder Witch products were kept. He didn't say a word as I looked over everything. I didn't actually need more makeup, but I'd wanted a distraction and a reason for us to get away from Ellen and Stan. I decided to pick out some of the newest makeup they had out. I could get started early on Christmas shopping for my sister and mother.

"I can't believe she's buying more snack boxes," Ben said.

I glanced at him and then over to where Ellen and Stan were carefully choosing some snackboxes. I didn't understand why anyone in the fifth year would want them. There were times where I was definitely tempted not to go to class, but I couldn't afford to. I had a hard enough time with my school work as it was, missing a class would set me back. Ellen was smarter than me but her grades were always slightly lower than mine just because she skipped classes. If she put more effort into her homework, I was sure she could go far.

"Ben, there is no point in worrying about it," I said. "She can make her own decisions. You have got to stop stressing over what she does. We're in our fifth year now, she isn't going to change."

"I know," he said. "I just can't understand it. The entire reason we go to school is so we can get prepared for the future. Why is that so hard of a concept for people at this school to understand?"

"It's not just this school Ben. There are slackers anywhere you go," I answered. "And honestly, if I weren't at a magical school I'd probably be slacking too. I might have even ended up going down the same road my sister has. It's frustrating to have a learning disability."

"But Ellen doesn't have a learning disability, and neither does Michael for that matter," Ben answered. "They are only behind on their school work because they choose to be. They are both very smart. And you might struggle with a learning disability but you're at least caught up."

"Do you have everything you want from here?" I asked Ben.

"Yes, let's go. Let's just avoid Madame Puddifoots today shall we?"

We walked over to the counter where there was a huge line up.

"I didn't want to go there anyway," I said. "I always think it feels awkward. I don't see why people need a public place to make out."

Ben shrugged. "I usually feel the same way, but girls do love it there. I'm glad you don't want to go. There's a place up the road we can go to get lunch and then we'll head to Honeydukes."

We met up with the rest of the Hufflepuff's and their dates at three in the Three Broomsticks. It was nearly impossible to get peace and quiet there, or to get a private table. Usually people wanted to join you, or you just couldn't get privacy. So it was usually a big hang out for all the Hogwarts students on Hogsmeade weekends. We usually tried to get a corner booth so that everyone could fit. When Ben and I finally got to Hogsmeade, everyone was already there.

"So how did it go?" Ben asked Michael who was sitting on the end of the Booth. We had to grab some chairs to fit at the table.

"Really good," Michael answered. "She's over there with Melanie and the Ravenclaw girls." And he nodded to a table on the other side of the room. "We're going to go out again."

"She's a great girl," Hank said. "It's just too bad she hangs out with Melanie."

"I wonder why Melanie wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw," Ellen said. "She'd fit in well there. All Ravenclaws are nose to the book snotty backstabbers."

"They are not," Ben said. "Some of them are quite pleasant. They aren't all like Tara you know."

"No but I'm sure you'd fit in well there," Ellen said. "I think you're lying when the hat said that Hufflepuff was the only house for you. You'd do well with the backstabbers in Ravenclaw. You and Melanie did make a perfect couple, so I don't understand why you ended things with her."

"Ellen what is your problem today?" Stan asked.

"Nothing," Ellen said angrily.

"I get along well with most of the Ravenclaws," Jess said. "It's not really fair to judge them all. It's the same as when people judge all the Slytherin's, or even all of us."

"Ellen, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ben asked.

"No," Ellen said. "I'm just going to go back to the castle, I'll see you later Stan."

She got up and moved past a few people to get out of the booth.

"I'll be right back," Ben told me and he followed her as she left the pub.

"I could be wrong," Joey began, "but I think she wants Ben."

"You're not wrong," Stan said angrily.

We could see Ellen and Ben from our booth by the window. They appeared to be having a shouting match. Ellen seemed to be in tears. She was swiping at her face furiously. Something about it made me nervous. What if it was a bad idea for us to be together? What if it ruined our friendship? Perhaps I should have kept my feelings to myself. It wasn't fair to Ellen to be with Ben when she had wanted him first. She was more his type than I was. I was still the plain girl, and Ellen was gorgeous. Ben was a very handsome boy. Why should he want a girl like me when he could have a girl like her? Most boys picked the beautiful one over the plain one. That was the way life worked.

"You could be wrong," Anne said. "Didn't she try her best to get Ashley and Ben together?"

"Only because Ben turned her down," Michael said.

"What? Really?" Erica asked.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I watched the two of them by the window. Would Ben finally realize that he could do better than me? Would he dump me for Ellen? Madame Rosmerta walked over and began to take everyone's orders.

"I'll take a pumpkin juice and rum," I answered without thinking.

She didn't question it though, but I wasn't the only one at the table ordering an alcoholic beverage. Perhaps I looked seventeen. She just jotted down my order and moved onto everyone else.

"You're drinking something other than Butterbeer at this time of day?" Michael asked me.

I shrugged. "So what?" I asked in a tone I hoped would tell him not to ask any follow up questions.

Michael got up from his end of the booth and sat down in Ben's empty chair.

"You know you don't have anything to worry about," he whispered. "It's you that Ben wants."

"It's not just that I am worried about," I muttered back.

After Madame Rosmerta moved away, Stan glared over at Michael me.

"So let me get this straight Michael," Stan began. "Ellen asked Ben out? When exactly did she do this? I could always tell she wanted him, but I didn't know she actually asked him out."

"At the end of last term," Michael answered in an apologetic tone.

"So basically she would have left me if he'd said yes? She's just settling for me then?" Stan demanded.

"You didn't get that message when you figured out she wanted Ben?" Jared asked him.

"I didn't realize she went as far as asking him out," Stan answered. "It's a different matter altogether."

And with that, he got up and moved out of the booth as well. Michael and I looked at each other nervously. We had never planned to tell Stan that Ellen had asked out Ben. I think it had accidentally slipped out. Although I hadn't been the one to break the news, I had sat by quietly while Michael had. I told myself it would have been pointless to say he was wrong though, even if Ellen should come first. I glanced out the window nervously where Ben and Ellen were still arguing. Stan headed to the door and moments later joined them. He said something to Ben, who nodded and he came back into the pub. Michael got up and returned to his end of the booth so Ben could take his spot back.

"Sorry about that," Ben said to me as he sat down, he put an arm around my shoulders.

"She still want you mate?" Michael asked.

"Later," Ben answered.

"We all know she asked you out," Dan said. "And it's no secret that she's always wanted you. Everyone guessed that there would be a love triangle between you, Ashley and Ellen. We've all be saying it since the first year."

"I still don't want everyone to know our conversation, even if you were all watching," Ben answered. "And how did you know she asked me out?"

Everyone glanced over at Michael who gave a small shrug. "I let it slip out. Sorry, we were all talking about it, and I said it without thinking. He had to find out sooner or later. I didn't mean to sell her out, but it's not right for them to stay together if she wants you. Stan already knew anyway. I have a feeling he's about to break up with her."

Ben looked as if he were going to tell Michael off, but he shook his head and then sighed.

"I guess you're right. She's going to have to get over me though. I thought she was since she pushed Ashley and me together, but I guess not," Ben said.

"Ellen asked you out and you turned her down?" Jared asked. "Do you know how many guys would get with her if they had the chance?"

"She feels like my little sister," Ben said.

I'm sure everyone at the table was wondering why he would choose me over Ellen when he had chance with a prettier girl. I'd been told many times by different people that there was more to people than their looks, so I shouldn't think this way but most sixteen year old boys wouldn't pick me over Ellen. If any other boy at that table had the choice between Ellen and me, they would choose her. Ben was as much of a surprise to me as Denver had been.

I often wondered what it was about me that made them pick me. I wasn't beautiful, or smart, and I was very shy. Ellen was beautiful, smart (when she tried) athletic, funny and outgoing. She was also a lot more confident than I was. I was a lot more confident than I had been in my first and second year, but it was nothing compared to her.

Madame Rosmerta returned with a tray she'd levitated that was full of drinks. She began passing them around. After she had passed out our drinks, Ben ordered a butterbeer. I hoped the subject would now change. I was tired of hearing everyone discuss our love triangle. I was already wondering if I should end things with Ben. I didn't want our relationship to jeopardize our friendships. There were four of us involved in this. Michael would have to choose sides, and I had a feeling he would take Ellen's. I wasn't sure what would happen with Ellen, Ben and I. I grabbed my pumpkin juice and rum and took a drink.

"What are you drinking?" Ben asked me.

"Pumpkin juice and rum," I answered.

"Why are you drinking at this time of day?" He demanded.

"It's late in the afternoon Ben, and it's a Saturday. It's not as if we don't have drinks in the Common Room this time of day if we have a party," I answered him. "Cheers," I added before taking another sip.

"Right," he said but he looked worried.

Thankfully, we changed the subject and although I hated to talk about homework, that's what the conversation turned to. It was better than hearing people talk about what a fool Ben was to turn down Ellen.

"So what happened with you and Ellen when you two went outside?" Michael asked Ben a week after our Hogsmeade trip.

It had been a rough week for all of us. Ben and Ellen were no longer speaking, and Stan had dumped Ellen. I had spent a lot of my time trying to comfort her but it wasn't easy. Ben was upset because I wasn't spending as much time with him and Michael once again felt left out. I'd even been tempted to borrow a snackbox from Michael so I could spend time with Ellen, who had missed a few days of classes but I changed my mind. I couldn't afford to miss any classes. I was already so overwhelmed with homework as it was. If I missed any classes I would never catch up. I was looking forward to the Christmas break when I'd have time away from all the homework and drama.

Ellen had started to hang out with Jess, Anne and Erica instead of us. It was the first time we had really hung out since the Hogsmeade trip.

"I asked her if she still had feelings for me, and she said yes," Ben answered him. "I told her she was going to have to get over it. She started to yell a bunch of nonsense about how Ashley and I were betraying her."

"Maybe we are," I answered voicing the thoughts I'd been having since that day. "Ellen liked you first. When it comes to friendships, you're not supposed to go after someone's love interest. I am being a really bad friend by being with you."

"Ellen is being the bad friend," Ben said. "She gave you her permission, not that you needed it, and I have no interest in her. Even if we hadn't gotten together, I still wouldn't have gone for her, as you know since I turned her down in front of you."

"I know," I answered. "But you're not supposed to go there with friend's exes or crushes. It's an unspoken rule."

"Really?" Ben asked and for the first time I could remember in a long time, he looked angry with me. "So we're supposed to deny how we feel about each other for her? She's the one who wanted someone else while she was in a relationship, and she's the one going after her friend's boyfriend. She told both of us that she is okay with it. Even if she weren't, it's not right for us to break up for her benefit. In case you forgot, Stan is Hank's best friend and Ellen is his ex."

"It's not the same thing," I sighed.

"No it's not the same because Hank and Ellen actually dated," Ben responded.

"They were twelve," Michael muttered.

"It doesn't matter," Ben said and he shot a glare at Michael. "Ashley, don't feel guilty about this. Ellen is in the wrong here, not you and not me. She's just going to have to get over it. She's fifteen years old; she is going to move on. You thought you were in love with Denver and you were wrong weren't you? Don't let her ruin a good thing. She'll come around, she always does."

But what if I am wrong about you? I wondered. Was it really worth the risk of our friendship when I could be very wrong? I remembered Rachel telling me when I was thirteen that Denver and I wouldn't last, but I had ignored her. She'd even told me the same thing in the summer but I hadn't really given it much thought. I looked over at Ben and thought about if we broke up for Ellen. I really didn't want to break up with him. I felt so happy and right with him. I didn't want to end things with him. I decided I would write to Rachel later and ask her for advice.

"You're right," I finally said. "I just really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. You know that if we fight, it's going to affect all four of us. Do you remember second year when we got in that fight?"

"If you and I break up, I don't know if I want to be friends with her anymore anyway," Ben answered.

Michael and I stared at Ben with shock. Ellen was one of his best friends. In the past if girls had gotten jealous, he had broken up with them.

"That's going a bit far isn't it mate?" Michael asked.

"No, it's not," Ben said. "Not this time. My other girlfriends didn't mean as much to me. This is a relationship I want to work, and Ellen knows that. We've talked about this quite a few times. If she was a good friend of mine, she would understand that and put her feelings aside."

All I could think about was how we were just sixteen, and how Rachel had said that the people I dated now wouldn't be the ones I'd date at her age. The last time I had talked to her, she'd been pregnant with a child whose father didn't want to be involved. She was twenty-six years old and she was a beautiful woman. If she couldn't get a man to stick around, how could I stand a chance? I wished I hadn't ever told Ellen the truth about my feelings for Ben. If I hadn't, we wouldn't be in this mess. Either a way a friendship could be over.

I wrote a long letter to Rachel, my mother and my sister about my situation. None of them knew by that point that Denver and me had broken up and I was now with Ben. With everything that had been going on lately I hadn't had time to write detailed letters back. I usually just wrote quick letters. I seriously considered buying them all the message parchments since you didn't need a wand to activate them. It would make life easier for all of us.

While I waited for their responses, I tried my best to be a better friend to Ellen, and a better girlfriend to Ben. Although Ellen didn't appear too upset with me, she watned nothing to do with Ben. Usually she took it in turns to talk to Michael and me, but she never joined us if Ben was around. I wasn't sure how their Quidditch practices were going since Ben refused to talk to her.

I finally got letters from Rachel and my family the day after Slughorn's Halloween party. It had been a late night for us, but for some reason I got up really early the next day. I felt a little hung over since I had drank a lot. I sat in the common room with my head in my hands, debating on whether or not I should start on my Arithmancy homework, which was due very soon. I heard tapping on one of the common room windows and looked up.

I saw a brown barn owl and recognizing it, I hurried over to let it in. Although the windows showed that it was a warm sunny day out, it was actually overcast and chilly. The windows for the Hufflepuff common room were charmed to look as if it were a warm summery day with grass and dandelions. It made the room look more open and sunny.

I noticed the owl had three letters with it, and I figured they'd decided to use the same owl to send me the letters. It was one I had picked out in the owlery for Rachel's letter. Giving it a quick pat, I then turned and hurried back to the table forgetting about my Arithmancy homework for the moment. I decided to read Rachel's letter first before my mother and sister's. I felt that she would probably be the most honest with me.

Ashley,

I had my baby shortly after you went back to school. I was going to write and tell you, but I'd decided to wait until Christmas. I have enclosed some pictures of him. His name is Hayden Jay. The reason I was going to wait was because it was a hard decision for me to make, but in the end I think it's for the best. I would like for you to be his God mother. I've seen the way you are with kids, and you were always one of my favourite kids when I baby-sat. I think you've grown up into a wonderful young woman. I considered Jaime for a while, but I've never been happy with her life choices. Besides, I didn't tell you but I think the man I dated might have been magical. He never told me for sure, but I grew up baby-sitting you and I saw things with his other son. Perhaps his son was just a muggleborn like you are, but maybe not. If my son turns out to be magical, I would be more than happy to have your help with him. I could also be completely wrong about what I saw but I don't think I am.

As for you and Ben? I really think you should stay with him. Ellen is your best friend yes, but she should also understand. When I first met your friends I thought I saw something between you and Ben. You two weren't getting along, but there was still something there. The more I saw the two of you together, even when you were with Denver I believed someday you two would date. That's why I was so insistent that you and Denver wouldn't stay together. The two of you were young, and I believed what you had was puppy love. I didn't think you and Ben would realise you two were meant to be together until you were much older though. I also had a feeling there would be a love triangle between the three of you. Do not ruin your relationship with Ben for Ellen. If you were with Michael, I would tell you to end it but not with Ben. I know I told you in the summer that you wouldn't be with the same person you dated at sixteen when you're my age, but that's only because I thought you and Denver would be together for a while. I just didn't want you to go through what you did in your second year again. If Ellen is a true friend, she'll understand about you and Ben. I'm sure she will. I've always like that girl. I'm sure at the moment she is just in shock and she has a broken heart. She will move on though. She'll meet the one she is meant to be with, and she'll soon forget about her feelings for Ben.

Hope you're having a good term otherwise. I'll see you during your Christmas holidays so you can meet your God son.

-Rachel

I read over Rachel's letter twice feeling overwhelmed and excited at the same time. I never thought that she would pick me as the God mother to her son. If anyone, I believed she would pick my mother or her best friend Eleanor. I never thought Jaime or I would be an option because we were younger, and she saw as her little sisters. I was shocked that I had been her favourite to baby-sit for when I had just been a shy little girl who whined a lot. I opened the envelope and took out two pictures and gazed down at newborn Hayden. If my God son was magical, he was definitely going to be going to my school if I could open one.

After I finished looking at the pictures, I opened my sister and my mother's letters next. Their advice about Ben was the same as Rachel's. They also thought that I shouldn't ruin things with Ben for Ellen. So everyone had believed that eventually Ben and I would end up together. My sister thought it was funny that he'd had a crush on her, and now he was with me.

"What are these?"

I looked up to see Ben. His hair was a mess and he looked a little pale. He had a lot more to drink than I had. He'd disappeared for a bit with some of the boys to do shots. He was holding up the pictures of Hayden.

"Still can't get over the fact that muggle photo's don't move. Are these pictures of Rachel's new baby?" He asked.

I nodded. "And guess what? She asked me to be Godmother. I'm really surprised that she would pick me of all people."

"I'm not, she has a lot of respect for you," Ben said and yawned. "She's only ever had good things to say about you when we've talked to each other. I still haven't forgotten how much she scared me in my first year when she told me off. She loves you."

"It's not just that," I said. "She thinks that Hayden might be magical. She said that his half-brother showed magical signs, so either the father is magical or the brother is muggleborn. That's part of the reason she asked me. If Hayden turns out to be magical too, I can help out a lot."

I hesitated as I looked down at my other letters. I wasn't sure if it would make him angry that I had asked for advice from them or not. I decided that it was better not to keep secrets though, so I explained what she'd said about us and what my mother and sister had also said.

"I wrote to Barry and my sisters as well," Ben said. "Our situation is so complicated and Ellen isn't making it any easier. She was the one who pushed us together, so I can't believe she is so upset now. She's now upset with Michael as well because she found out it was him who told Stan."

"There's a difference between knowing we liked each other to seeing us together though," I said. "She seemed supportive until she saw us on our first date. When Denver and I first broke up, I thought I was okay with him dating until I actually saw him on a date with another girl. I know my situation is a little different but I think her feelings for you are stronger than just a crush Ben. I think we are just going to have to give her time to deal with it."

"I do feel bad," Ben said and he pointed at the letters on the table, "but these letters prove that we should put ourselves first. Everyone thinks we were meant to be together. I'm just sorry that she and Stan broke up. She needs someone to support her through this. We should be the ones to support her but as she doesn't want to be around us, and she isn't talking to Michael now I don't know what to do."

"But at the same time, it's not fair to Stan for her to stay with him," I said. "I feel bad for her, but Stan really liked her a lot. I wouldn't want to be with someone who had feelings for someone else. It's why I decided to end things with Denver; it wouldn't be fair to him."

"It's the reason I had trouble finding a girlfriend," Ben said. "I didn't think it would be right. I was hoping I could get over you, and then meet someone. It's one of the other reasons why I told you to go for Denver. I thought once I saw the two of you together, I would move on. It didn't work though. So I guess maybe Ellen felt the same way. I really don't want us to fight."

"Well you two already are," I said. "And you said you would end your friendship with her if it affects us."

"If she brings it to a point where you and I end up ending it, then yes I will. I hope it won't come to that. I hope she moves on," Ben said. "I am not prepared to stop dating you just because she's upset. She's my best friend, but so are you and I've always felt closer to you."

"I know," I said. "Let's not worry about that now. Can you help me with this Arithmancy assignment please?"

"Ellen can you please be honest with me? Are you angry with me?" I asked one morning, she was lying in bed on her side.

It had been weeks since we'd really talked to each other. Ellen was spending more and more time away from us. Before when my friends and I had seem to go our separate ways it hadn't hurt as much because we were still friendly with each other. This time it was because Ellen just didn't want to be around Ben and me. I could see that she was losing weight as well, and she couldn't afford to. She was already so thin. Her marks were also going down.

"I'm not angry with you," she answered in a dull voice. "I am not even angry with Ben anymore. I was, but I'm not anymore. I stand by what I said, I know you two are good together and we aren't. I just can't help how I feel. Even when Ben turned me down, I hoped there would always be a small chance for us. As soon as I saw the two of you actually together on a date I realized my chance was over. Not only that, but I ruined things with Stan. My life just isn't going well at the moment. My grades have gone down, I feel like everyone hates me and I'm so alone."

"No one hates you," I said.

"Everyone was in Hogsmeade when Stan and I broke up; they all know I have feelings for Ben. They witnessed everything," she said. "I bet they hate me as much as they hate Melanie."

"They don't hate you," I said. "You haven't done anything nearly as bad as Melanie has. Melanie is always ratting people out or trying to sabotage people. I know you haven't really talked to Michael lately, but from what I heard she is trying to ruin anything that might happen between him and Sarah. You're just someone who accidentally fell for her friend. You would never try and break Ben and me up."

"Not on purpose," Ellen said. "But part of me in Hogsmeade was hoping that Ben would realize he wanted me and that you would just go back to Denver. So you should hate me. I am a horrible friend."

"No you're not," I disagreed. "Ellen, if you were such a horrible person then why did you push Ben and me together? You did that even though you still wanted him."

"I overheard you and Ben talking, he thinks I am a bad friend," Ellen muttered. "And he's right. I've been horrible. He even said if I ruin your relationship he'll stop hanging out with me."

"That's a big 'if' Ellen," I said. "But you won't if you don't want to. I worried for a while too, because I want Ben and I want you and me to stay friends."

"I'll get over it," Ellen said. "I know I will. I guess I just have to get used to it. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. I should really talk to Michael too. I know he didn't mean any harm by telling Stan. It's probably better if things ended anyway."

"So now I want you to start studying more, and eating Ellen," I said. "You've lost too much weight and you're already thin as it is. This is OWL year; you can't do this to yourself. If it's too hard for you to study with Ben and me, you and I will study on our own sometimes. I just want to see you in classes and doing your work and at every meal in the Great Hall."

Ellen let out a groan. "Don't remind me," she sighed. "I am so far behind right now. Do you think Ben will help me?"

"Of course he will; he still wants to be friends with you Ellen," I said. "Get out of bed and let's go up."

Ellen sat up and stretched before she got out of bed. I had to wonder when her last meal was, and I felt guilty. I should have checked on her sooner like she had for me back in second year.

"I'm just going to have a shower first," Ellen told me.

Good I thought to myself. It would give me time to go to the kitchens to grab her some food. She needed to eat something.

"I'll meet you in the common room then," I said.

I went up to the common room quickly, and found Ben and Michael talking to each other. I was glad to find them alone, and not with the other Hufflepuff's. We hadn't really hung around with the others since the Hogsmeade weekend though. I saw Alana across the room, who waved to me so I waved back. I felt bad that I hadn't really talked to her or Rory and Derek as much as I had the year before. I hadn't even talked to the new first years as much as I'd wanted to.

"Ellen is going to come and join us," I said as I sat down.

"She finally wants to join us?" Ben asked.

"I think she's always wanted to, but she didn't think we wanted to," I answered. "Ben, she's in bad shape. We should have talked to her sooner."

I told them everything that I had noticed.

"I'll get her the food," Michael said and he got up. "You're right; we should have gone to her sooner."

He quickly walked off to get her food.

Ben looked worried. "I would have if I'd known it was that bad. I just thought she was avoiding us. You know how she gets sometimes. I didn't even realize she wasn't eating. I should have noticed. We're going to have watch her, and make sure that she's eating."

"She's worried that the Hufflepuff's hate her like they did Melanie, and for the record she heard you say that you'd end your friendship with her," I said.

"I'll talk to her later," Ben said. "For now let's just see if we can get her back to normal."

Michael was back before Ellen came, but that was normal for her. She could take a long time in the shower when she wanted to. He'd brought her some sandwiches and pumpkin juice. I knew all three of us felt as if we were awful friends for neglecting her. Ben was likely even feeling horrible about what he'd said about ending their friendship.

When she finally appeared, she looked better than she had but she was still pale.

"Eat," Michael told her as soon as she sat down.

"Thanks," she said and then looked at Ben, "I'm sorry Ben, I really wasn't trying to ruin your relationship. I had hopes you'd come to me, but I wasn't going to try and break the two of you up."

"I know," Ben said. "And I am sorry too. We didn't treat you very well. We should have noticed sooner that you weren't just avoiding us."

"It's fine, really," Ellen answered. "I just didn't think anyone wanted to talk to me. I was angry at first, but after a while I was upset."

"And I am sorry I told Stan," Michael said. "It slipped out. Everyone was talking about it in Hogsmeade and I spoke without thinking. I'd take it back if I could."

"It's probably for the best anyway," Ellen said with a weak smile and she looked over at Ben and me. "I do still have feelings for you Ben, but I will never wreck your relationship either. It's just when I saw you two on a date, it actually really hit me. I'll meet someone else, I know I will."

"Just finish eating, and then we can catch you up on your school work," Ben said. "We're just going to forget about the Hogsmeade day."

"Sounds good to me, not the school work but I'd like to move on," Ellen answered. "This is the last I'll ever bring it up."

Michael was giving Ben a funny look. I often wondered if he still liked her. He'd said many times that if he had the chance to be with her, he'd take it. I'd overheard him and Jared talking that Ben was an idiot to pick me over Ellen.

"Hoofer is such an idiot, why would be pick Ashley when he could have Ellen. If I had a choice between the two, it would be Ellen all the way," Jared had said.

"You shagged Ashley," Michael had said. "More than once. So you'd obviously take her, and you probably would again if you two were both single."

"She has an amazing body, and she's grown into her looks somewhat. She's not beautiful, but she's not ugly anymore either. I didn't say I'd say no to her, but if it were between Ellen and Ashley? Ellen would win hands down," Jared had answered.

"I think most of the guys in our year would as well, except maybe Denver but he's a strange one," Michael had answered. "Do you know how much I wish I could be Ben sometimes? He doesn't even realize how lucky he is, and he settles for Ashley."

"I don't think he's settling mate," Jared had said.

"I still can't believe you of all people shagged her. What was she like?"

I felt a bit embarrassed by that part. I hadn't thought of the fact that Jared might share details about our sex life with others. I had never thought it would be with Michael.

"I'm not going into details about it, I've told you before that I won't," Jared answered. "I don't regret it, and if I had the chance again I'd shag her and that's all I am saying. Why are you so interested in knowing? Were you hoping for a shag with her?"

"Nope, I still don't find her attractive and I never will, that would be the same as shagging Maisie," Michael had said.

I'd felt hurt by that, but I knew that his opinion would never change of me, even if he felt bad for being mean to me in the past.

"Wow mate you're really comparing her to Maisie? Maisie is disgusting, she doesn't even shower. I sit behind her in Charms and she stinks. That's insulting someone who is supposed to be your best friend," Jared had replied somewhat angrily.

I glanced over at Michael who was now looking at Ellen. There was some love in his eyes, and I knew he still did have feelings for her even if he didn't show it. He knew he'd never have a chance with her, just like Ellen knew she didn't have a chance with Ben. It made me feel sad for my friends and I wondered how we'd come to this. I honestly hoped Sarah would end up being the girl for Michael and Ellen would find the boy meant for her. I wasn't sure how I'd manage to get so lucky, but if I could then I knew they could since they were both attractive enough.


	12. Snowy Days and Scary Encounters

Warning: Possible drinking and sexual content

Snowy Days and Scary Encounters

I shivered and pulled my winter cloak tighter around me as I made my way to Herbology class. Snow was falling quickly covering the ground in a thin layer. I hated winter time. I didn't like the cold, or the snow and it always brought back bad memories of when my father died. I didn't think about him often; I had been so young when he'd died but usually when it started to snow I did. He'd died in a car accident during a snow fall. I often wondered what he would think of me being magical, or if maybe he would already know. We didn't have much to do with his family, but perhaps there were more magical people on his side.

There were times in my third and fourth years when I had looked up witches and wizards ancestries but I couldn't find anyone with the last name Dunning. I'd even pursued old student records that started with a D. The closest I came to was Dunn, but that was centuries ago. So perhaps for some reason my family had changed our last name from Dunn to Dunning. I wasn't sure how to find out though. According to Ben, the last name could have died out too. Considering my sister and I had different fathers, I had a feeling that the magic had to have come from him somehow. I knew other muggle borns whose siblings were also magical, so that's why I wondered.

I entered greenhouse three and glanced around. I had left before any of my friends had finished lunch. I wasn't even sure where Ben was, but I figured he'd gone to the library. Ever since the beginning of the school year, he'd spent a lot of time in the library if he wasn't doing prefect duty or practicing Quidditch. Many nights the two of us were there late into the evening. Luckily fifth years and older had a later curfew than anyone else.

"Hello Ms. Dunning," Professor Sprout said when she spotted me. "Would you like to help me pass out goggles?"

"Sure," I answered.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," she told me as I approached her. "Since the first term is almost over, I've been looking over your marks for this term, and I am very pleased with your marks. You've made so much improvement since your first and second year, but I was apprehensive about how you'd handle your fifth year. I am pleased to say that even with your workload, you are actually doing better this year. Every year you have shown improvement."

I was surprised to hear this. I knew my grades had improved a lot over the years, but given how overwhelmed and stressed I often felt about my homework that year; I didn't think my grades were all that well. In the fifth year, we were graded with the marks they would grade us on our OWL exams. Most of the work handed back to me were A's or E's. Some classes I ended up getting P's though. I had only received a few O's so far, but that had been in Charm's class. Luckily I hadn't been graded with D's or T's, but I often worried I would be with Arithmancy.

"Though I really would like to see you pull your marks up with Arithmancy and Transfiguration. It's still the first term of course, but right now you are just above passing in both classes. The rest you are about average in except Charms. Professor Flitwick is very pleased with your marks. You are top of the year."

"Really?" I asked surprised by this news. "I'm top of the year? I'm doing better than even Ben and Tara?"

"You've always done well in Charms, but this year you seem to have even surpassed Mr. Hoofer. I believe we will see great things from you Ms. Dunning," Professor Sprout answered.

"I was wondering," I said in a small voice now that my classmates were entering the Greenhouse. "Was I a candidate for prefect?"

"You were," Professor Sprout answered. "I believed it could be you, Ms. Oakley and of course Ms. Jeffreys. However, given what happened in your second year I wasn't sure if you were up to the pressure this year."

"Thanks for letting me know," I told her before I went to join my friends.

Anytime I thought back to second year, I felt embarrassed by my reaction to the break up. I wanted to ask my thirteen year old self what she was thinking. I had cost myself the opportunity to be a prefect because I couldn't handle a break up. There had been no reason for why I should have stayed in bed for so long.

"What were you Professor Sprout discussing?" Ben asked me as I approached him, Ellen and Michael.

I explained what she'd said about my marks. "I'm actually beating you in Charms," I told him.

"I'm not that surprised, to be honest," Ben said. "Our last test you got an O in it."

"I've only had a few O's in Charms, though," I said.

"I've only had E's," Ben answered. "Charms is one class I can't seem to get top marks in. I don't know why that is."

"Well I am glad to see you are getting beaten in something," Ellen said. "I'm good in this class, I have a green thumb, but you are still doing a lot better than I am."

"Because of the essays," Ben said. "You have a way with plants I'll never have, but if you put more effort in your essays you'd do better."

"I thought I'd get O's in Defense," Michael said with some disappointment. "Professor Fraymen told me I am the best dueler in the year. I'm even better than some of the sixth and seventh years."

"Again with the essays and school work," Ben said. "They don't only grade you on your spell work. The two of you would do better if you put more effort in your homework."

"Well I find that ridiculous," Ellen said. "As long as we can perform the spells, I don't see why our written work should matter so much. I don't care about the essays, I care about being able to do magic and that's it."

Ben looked ready to argue with her, but he thought better of it. He just shook his head and sighed.

"So who is all invited to your New Years party?" Hank asked me one evening while the Hufflepuff's sat together to work on our homework.

"The usual people," I said. "All of the Hufflepuff's except Melanie. I'm going to let Alana, Rory and Derek come again this year too. They asked if they could come. Some of the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's. I don't know about some of the Ravenclaw girls I usually invite though, they're still angry with me about Ben. I'm not sure how many people Jaime is inviting this year. A lot of her friends are gone now. She's always hung out with older people, and some people might not want to come. So I think this year is going to be a smaller party. None of them will ever compare to the one in our second year though."

"Well that was the Millennium party," Jess said. "Muggles made such a big deal about the world ending, and it's still going on, and their technology is even better than what it was."

"Now they're making a big deal about 2012," Ellen said. "They think that since the Mayan Calendar ends December 21, 2012, that means that the entire world will end."

"I've heard about that; even wizards believe it," Michael said.

"Well the Mayan's were very advanced, though," Ben said. "I wouldn't be surprised if some of them were wizards. I don't know too much about them but from what I've heard, they were very smart."

"They can't be that smart if they actually predicted the end of the world," Hank said. "That's all guess work and Divination. From what I heard, they were advanced in astrology."

"Well yes, that's what a lot of people know them for," Ben said.

"And it wasn't the Mayan's who predicted the end of the world," I spoke up. "It's just people today who think that. One of their calendars end on the twenty-first of December in 2012. It just means the calendar starts over again. People just like to think there is more to it then there really is. I read that some even believe that we're all going to be more spiritual after. I think that it said the ending of it means end of an era and new beginnings. All that is going to happen is that the calendar starts all over again."

"We'll be twenty-five," Anne said. "That's a scary thought."

"I can't imagine being that old," Jess said. "Just think, ten years from now we could all be married to someone, and we could have kids."

"I don't plan to have children until I am completely done with Healer training, and I would also like to have a few years of my career started," Ben answered.

Jared smirked at me. "How do you feel about that Ashley?"

"If we're still together after Hogwarts, I am fine with it," I answered. "I want to have my career going before I worry about kids. I don't know how it works in the wizarding world, but you know my old babysitter Rachel?" Several people nodded, they'd all met her at the New year's parties, and I'd invited a few of them to my place in the summers. "Well she just had a baby and she gets at least six months of maternity leave, but she plans to take a full year. I'd like to make sure I have my career going before I have to take a year off. I want more than one kid too."

Ben and I hadn't talked much beyond Hogwarts, so I wasn't sure how he felt about how many kids we'd have if we were still together when we left. I wanted my children to have siblings though. Although Jaime and I weren't that close; we had been as kids. I wanted my kids to have someone to play with as they grew up, but I also didn't want them to have a big age difference like Ellen and Timmy did.

"You two will still be together," Brad said. "We all know it."

"How long does Healer training take anyway?" Ellen asked.

"Four years," Ben responded. "You have to rotate on every floor too."

"Auror training takes three," Michael said.

"What do you plan to do after Hogwarts Ashley?" Erica asked me. "Do you have an idea yet?"

"Kind of," I responded. "I want to talk to Professor Sprout first before I make any decisions but I am thinking of teaching younger kids. I don't want to go into too much detail about it yet. I don't know if I can do what I want to do yet. It will take a lot of work if I can though. So that's why I want to wait before we have kids."

"Teaching younger kids? Like magic before Hogwarts?" Erica asked. "Because I don't think you'll be able to. Why don't you just teach Charms? Professor Flitwick is so old now that he must be about to retire soon."

"No, I know I can't teach younger kids magic," I answered and I explained what I wanted to do mainly with muggleborns first, but if halfblood or purblood parents wanted their children to go, they could send them as well. "The problem is location, and the fact that kids advance in years. I'd like to teach muggleborns so they don't have to go through what I did as a kid. Parents might be more okay with sending their children away if they understand it better. I'd teach them what they learn in primary school, but also prepare them for Hogwarts and the wizarding world. I don't think I'd be able to handle teaching Charms with all seven years. I'm good at it, but not that good."

"You underestimate yourself," Ben said. "I think you'd do fine."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Keith said. "I wonder why no one has come up with it?"

"Well it might be because it would be hard to have so many wizarding kids in one location who go home every day," Ellen said. "I think that's why Hogwarts is a boarding school."

"Not if it's located in London," Ben answered. "So many witches and wizards work in London. It would be easy for them to drop off their kids. There could even be a bus that took them to and from school. I don't think finding a location will be a problem. I think setting it up and then convincing the parents to go will be the problem."

"Well it can't be that hard," Hank said. "Parents let their eleven-year-old kid go away here for ten months at a time. At least these kids will be going home every day."

"I think it's brilliant," Michael said. "Kids will know each other before Hogwarts, and they'll be able to make friends before they get sorted. It might help unite the houses better if their friends before Hogwarts."

"It's not so bad now," Ben said. "Most of our year gets along well. I've seen that the younger years get along. The first years have a study group going on in the library, and they're made up of students from different houses. We're uniting a lot better than we used to. I think in our first year there was still a lot of resentment but look at how many Slytherin's I had at my pool party. According to Barry, that would never have happened even before the war started."

"It took a couple of years, though," Michael said. "If First years could get along before they even started Hogwarts, it would make the transition easier."

"Well I know better when I have my careers consultation," I said. "What do the rest of you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"Ben?" I asked one afternoon mid-December when we were alone for once. "Why haven't we had sex yet?"

We were walking endlessly around the corridors without a designation in mind. We'd just wanted an afternoon to ourselves without homework or any of our friends bothering us. With Denver, it hadn't been hard for us to get alone time but with Ben it was hard. People were always bothering Ben for homework help, or else they just wanted to hang out with us. It had was hard to ever get a moment of peace, and now that it was cold and snowy out, we couldn't even escape to the grounds.

It was something that had been bothering me for months. Denver and I had sex the first day we got together, and we'd had it many times when we'd only been together for a little over three months. Ben and I had been together for three months and we hadn't had sex yet. We'd gotten close, but Ben would always stop it before it got any further.

"Because we both had sex so quick with people we weren't even interested in," Ben answered. "I've been holding back, believe me, I want to have sex with you. I just don't want it to be meaningless."

"It won't be meaningless," I answered. "It's us."

"I know," Ben said and he stopped to pull me closer. "But I still want our first time to be better than a random hook up during a Hufflepuff party, or somewhere in the castle. I want things to go right with us."

"So when do you expect the right moment will be?" I asked.

"Over the Christmas holidays," Ben answered. "I want you to come over, just you, and have Christmas dinner with my family at some point. You can stay the night. Your mum will let you won't she?"

"I don't know, I think so," I answered. "As long as it doesn't interfere with our Christmas dinner."

"We have our family Christmas dinner on the twenty-sixth," Ben answered. "We have the big family Christmas at my aunts on Christmas day, but we just have our family one the twenty-sixth. My parents would love to have you over. You don't know how happy they are that we're together now."

"And they won't mind us sharing a room?" I asked thinking about what my mother's reaction would be to letting Ben sleep in my room.

"Nope," Ben answered.

"Well I'll have to ask my mother," I said, "but I doubt it will be a problem. I'll see if you can come over for dinner sometimes as well."

Although my mother had always liked Denver, she was happy that I was with Ben instead. She and my sister had forgiven him long ago for his attitude in our first year. They both now liked him, and they both thought he and I were meant to be together. So I was sure she would be more than happy to let him come over for dinner. I believe she was just glad to see me happy and in a relationship.

"Sounds good," Ben said, and he kissed me. "I hope you haven't been too worried about why we haven't had sex."

"In a way, I have," I said. "I thought it was because of our transition because we were friends first. You slept with random girls, and you know my past. So I couldn't understand why we haven't yet."

"We will. Best to take things slowly in my opinion," he answered. "I honestly believe as everyone else believes that we will still be together even when we're done Hogwarts."

I believed it too, but at the same time I didn't want to jinx us. I was scared that with everyone's expectations that things wouldn't last. If we didn't last, I would feel ten times worse than I had when I'd been thirteen and going through my first break up. I kept remembering most of the adult's words of advice to me about how I was still young, and no one was still with the same person they dated when they were teenagers.

"What's on your mind?" Ben asked when I didn't respond, so I told him about my worries. "My parents have been together since their fourth year," he said to me. "Ginny and Harry are getting married soon, and they were about our age when they first got together. Ron and Hermione are married now. There are many cases of people who got together when they were teens and got married."

"And you can see yourself marrying me?" I asked.

"Yes," Ben said without even hesitating. "I haven't felt this way with any other girl I've dated."

I felt the same way too, but we were sixteen. I decided I would keep the attitude that I'd had with Denver. Even if we weren't together, later on, I would enjoy the time we had at the moment. There was no point in stressing out over something that might not happen.

"Michael is still staying at Hogwarts for the holidays?" Ellen asked as we headed home on the train. "I thought he was invited to your places."

"He thought it would be awkward to spend Christmas with our families," Ben answered. "He said he enjoys staying at Hogwarts, and will likely get ahead on homework if he stays at school.

Although I felt sorry for Michael in a way, I was actually glad he'd decided not to go to Ben's place. My mother had given permission for me to go to Ben's house for Christmas dinner and to stay the night. If Michael was there, he might ruin our plans. It sounded wrong, but Michael had said he'd just come to our places for the summer holidays. Both Ben and I were thinking about staying at Hogwarts for the Easter holidays so that we could have more time studying for the OWLs with better access to the library. A lot of the fifth and seventh years stayed. It was less distraction with all the younger students gone.

"He has permission to come over for the New Years party, though," I said. "And then he and I are going to take the Knight Bus back to Ben's. We're both stay at Hogwarts at Easter."

"You two are actually staying for the holidays?" Ellen asked.

"You should too," Ben said. "Most fifth and seventh years are staying."

"No thank you," Ellen said. "After Easter Break is when things will be even worse. I want a break when I can get one. I'm relaxing as much I can during these holidays. Ashley, I don't understand why you're studying so hard if you want to be a teacher. You won't need OWLs for that."

"You don't know that," I said. "It doesn't matter; I want to do well on my exams. I want to keep my options open. Besides, I want to prove to myself I can do it. I want an OWL in every single class, even if I just get an A in some."

"Well I think you are setting yourself up for failure," Ellen said. "Not too many people pass every single class."

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm just stating the truth," Ellen said. "The only people who are going to pass every single exam are nutters like Ben and Tara. You and I are average. We'll be lucky if we pass at least five. Ask any of the sixth and seventh years how many OWLs they got."

"That's also because people don't take ones they don't care about seriously," Ben said. "How many people actually try hard in History of Magic? Most know they don't plan to keep it after fifth. A girl in Barry's year didn't even study. She didn't care. I think if people put an effort in every class, they could get at least an A. If not then people wouldn't even pass into the next year."

"If you say so," Ellen said with a shrug. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't expect so much. Don't be too disappointed if you don't get an OWL in every class. Are you seriously planning on keeping every class if you do pass?

"Yes," I answered. "Why shouldn't I? I've told you before. I am here to learn magic, and that means I should try my best in every class. I'm going to do what I can to pass every class. If I don't, that's fine. However, even if I pass History of Magic, I will keep it."

"But the work in the sixth and seventh years are so complicated," Ellen said. "We might not have as much work as we do now, but the work is a lot more advanced."

I shrugged. "I don't care; I am going to try."

"You two are going to be ridiculous next year," Ellen said. "I am definitely not taking a lot of classes. I am thinking Charms, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. I don't care about the rest. I will know enough for Transfiguration and Potions. The others I just don't care about at all. When am I going to need Divination, History of Magic or Astronomy?"

"Ellen you should keep your options open," Ben said.

"I want to be a Professional Quidditch player," Ellen said. "I don't need the rest."

"But what if you don't get taken on?" Ben asked.

"Look, get off my case," Ellen snapped. "That is what I plan on doing, and that's that. If it doesn't work out, then I will figure it out. Professor Sprout can help me with my options, not you. So just butt out already!"

"Fine," Ben said icily. "But I think you are making a huge mistake."

The two of them glared at each other and then looked away. I couldn't understand having an attitude like Ellen's. Perhaps I wouldn't pass all of my OWLs. I did have a learning disability after all, but why not try either way? Even if I didn't need all those classes to be a teacher, I wanted them anyway. It might not work out for me, and if it didn't at least, I'd have the scores to find something else that might interest me. I was given an opportunity in life that not many people got, so why not take advantage? I was always going to be grateful to the fact that I had magic. If it weren't for Hogwarts, I wouldn't have found myself. I would probably still be as shy as I had been at twelve. I wasn't sure if I would have made friends in secondary school, but if I'd had I was sure Amy and Kelly would have ruined it for me.

As the train ride went on, we were soon joined by the other Hufflepuff's who wanted to talk about the New Years party. I got up and sat on Ben's lap to make room.

"Ooh aren't you getting heavy?" Ben asked me.

Perhaps he was kidding, but his comment didn't sit well with me. I'd noticed that some of my clothes felt a little tight. What if I was gaining weight? My mother had recently started to gain weight, and my sister was overweight. So were others in my family. I gave Ben a small smile, but I didn't say anything. The last thing I wanted to do was get fat.

When I got home later that day, I went up to the bathroom to weigh myself. I saw that I'd gained ten pounds since the summer. I let out a little sigh of disbelief. I had always been naturally thin. I took off all my clothes and stood in front of the mirror. I didn't look too fat in the mirror; however, the scale and Ben did tell me I was heavier.

I tried not to think about it too much, but I couldn't stop. Over the next few days, I started restricting the food I was eating. I was going to have to eat less and exercise more. Perhaps at Hogwarts, if I found time, I could try and go for jogs around the corridors until it got warm out again. As soon as it was warm out, I could maybe run around castle grounds.

Although it was wrong, for the first time I started to think about the skiving snack boxes that made you throw up. My friends would notice if I skipped meals, but what if sometimes I used a snack box? Of course, I wouldn't all the time; I would restrict what I ate, but there were times when I could use it for over indulgence. Unfortunately, ever since the second year, I was still watched carefully to make sure I ate. I didn't plan on fasting anyway. I just wanted to ensure I didn't get too much food. Christmas that year would be hard, and so would Christmas at Ben's.

One afternoon, a few days before Christmas, I used the Knight bus to go to Diagon Alley. I'd told my mother I wanted to go Christmas shopping, and I could do so, but I wanted some snack boxes as well. I hoped I wouldn't run into anyone I knew from school. If anyone from my year saw me buying them, they would tell Ben.

Fortunately, although the joke shop was full, I didn't see anyone I knew. I grabbed a basket from the front of the store and went around the shop to grab a few things. I threw in over a dozen of the vomiting snack boxes before I moved on to the Wonderwitch products. I hadn't had a chance to use my daydream charm or the meant to be potion, so I ignored those. I grabbed some makeup before I looked around for more stuff to buy. A potion caught my eye. It was called the "What If?" potion. Basically a drinker could see what life would be like if they had chosen a different path. There was a fine print on it that said not to be taken seriously.

I grabbed a few of them though. Perhaps the results wouldn't be that accurate, but it made me wonder what life would be life if I hadn't been a witch. If I hadn't befriended Ellen, Ben and Michael. There were many different what if's in my life, and I wanted to know. So I threw in a bunch for me, but I decided to grab some for my friends as well.

After I paid for everything, I secretly wished I could apparate as I went out into the freezing cold. It was starting to snow hard, and the wind was blowing hard. I made my way through Diagon Alley where I stopped in the Leaky Cauldron to have a butterbeer. I figured I could use something to warm me up. As I sat at the counter and drank, someone sat down beside me. I glanced over surprised to see Don Zent. Moments later, Xavier Opress joined him.

"Well looky who it is, it's the mudblood, " Don said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was Christmas shopping, and now I am just having a drink before I go home," I answered. "It's freezing out. I just want to warm up before I get the Knight Bus."

Of all the people to see, I didn't want to see them. I wasn't sure what they would do outside of school. There were no teachers to stop them from hexing me. There were too many witches or wizards around to notice if they did magic. Underage magic could be detected, but not where there were so many around. The bar was full of people.

"My dad can take you home," Xavier said.

Before I could stop him or say anything, he called to his father. His father was an older version of him. Anyone looking at them could tell that they were father and son.

"She needs to get home; she's a girl I go to school with," he said to him.

"You don't have to. I live in a muggle neighbourhood," I said.

"That's fine, I don't mind," Mr. Opress said.

I glanced over at Xavier surprised. Why would he want to help get me home? He'd done nothing but make fun of me since the first year. I knew both he and Don hated me. So why were they helping me? Was it because he wanted his father to tell him my address? Would he and Don ambush my family and me sometime?

"No really," I said draining my bottle of butterbeer. "I'm fine. I'll take the Knight Bus."

I got up and quickly left the bar. I didn't trust them. As I made my way through the pub, I felt someone touch my arm.

"No seriously!" I said, and I turned to find myself face to face with Harry Potter. "Oh," I said with shock.

"Do you need help getting home?" He asked me and when I didn't say anything he added: "I couldn't help but overhear. My friend Neville's wife works here. We were just chatting when I saw you and those two boys. I know the Opress's well enough. I'm not surprised you turned down their invitation to take you home. I doubt they'd do anything, but I can understand your mistrust. We've had problems in the Auror office with them."

"You don't have to," I muttered as I glanced around him to where Don, Xavier, and his father were all glaring at me.

"It's your choice, but it's gotten nasty out there. I've ridden the Knight Bus before. We could use disillusionment charms, and I can take you straight to your front door," he told me. "What's your name?"

"Ashley," I answered. "You met me four years ago on the grounds. We met right before the Hogwarts memorial."

"Oh that's right," Harry answered. "I remember you now. Are you in your fifth year now then?"

I nodded. "Fifth year is brutal. I can't wait until this year is over."

"Any idea what you want to do when you're done Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"A teacher for students before Hogwarts," I said. "But I don't know if I can do it or not. I'd like to help Muggleborns adjust to the wizarding world better than just telling them 'you're a witch' and then send them off to Hogwarts. I just don't know where to begin."

"Do you have to be home right away?" Harry asked.

"No, my parents are at work," I said. "I told them I was Christmas shopping and that I didn't know how long I'd be."

"Follow me," he said.

I wasn't sure what he wanted, but I was still shocked by the fact that I was talking to Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world. I glanced back over at the Opress's and Don. They had been joined by a few more unfriendly looking people. They were still watching me with looks of dislike on their faces.

"Don't worry about them," Harry told me as he looked back. "I'll get you home later. I just think you'd benefit from talking to Hermione."

"She's here?" I asked as I began to follow him.

"Yes, we came here to meet up with some people," Harry said. "Right now Hermione is working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but soon she wants to go into the Magical Law Department. She's been doing additional research. She's very smart, but if she doesn't know, then Percy will. He's here as well. They'll be able to help you out. I stopped to talk to Neville and his wife, but they're all here in a private chamber."

He led me to a closed door which he opened. There was a small gathering of people around a table laughing and talking. I recognized them all since most people knew the Weasley's. I was surprised to see George and Ron there when the joke shop was so busy. Hermione was there, along with Percy, Ginny, and Bill Weasley. I had to wonder why they were having a family reunion at the Leaky Cauldron. It was common knowledge that the whole family usually gathered together for dinner every Sunday.

"We usually meet here for lunch," Harry told me as he led me to the table.

"Bit young for you isn't she?" George asked. "Ginny, it looks like you've got competition."

Ginny was a small lady; I'd been a little shorter than her when I'd been in my first year, but I was now taller than her. She was just a little taller than Ellen was. The girl could make anyone cower under the look she sent George, who gave a small shrug.

"This is Ashley, a fifth year," Harry told them as he pulled out a chair for me. "I found her with a few unsavoury characters. I told her I'd take her home, but she wanted to get some career advice before I did." He glanced over at Hermione and Percy, who were across from me. "You two would know best out of anyone."

"Not the Malfoys?" Ron asked. "I thought they were still under house arrest."

"They are," Harry answered. "She was with the Zents and the Opress's."

Everyone shared knowing looks, and I just had to wonder how bad their families really were. I'd only known them at school, but there must have been more to them. I would have to ask Ben later if he knew anything. I felt my old shy self come back as the Weasley's stared at me. I never thought I'd be sitting with a famous family. I wondered if I should keep it to myself. Michael had been so bitter in the second year when I'd met Harry Potter for the first time.

"So what did you want to know?" Hermione asked me.

I explained to her my plan.

"It's not a bad idea," Hermione told me when I was done. "It might be tough. The location would have to be hidden for one, and then you'd have to get them there. I can look into it more at the Ministry for you. I'm sure there would be a lot of people onboard with it. If it could even be close to the Ministry of Magic, it would be easier for parents who work there. The problem is the muggles. I quite like the idea, though. It could be easier for muggle parents to accept. I've always wondered why there isn't a school for younger witches and wizards."

"I think I might know of a location," Percy said who was frowning. "You must know this won't happen right away. It could take years. We could talk to the Minister of Magic to get ideas for you."

"I think it's brilliant," Ginny said. "Kids could get to know each other before Hogwarts, and maybe all the houses would get along. I think it might have made things easier for mum with seven of us. What made you think of that?"

I explained how I'd always liked working with younger kids, and I liked the idea of being a teacher, but I didn't know how well I'd do with teenagers at Hogwarts. So I'd come with the notion of being a teacher for younger witches and wizards. I also explained how hard things had been for me at primary school as a muggle born.

"I think it would make life in general easier for muggle borns. It might make the transition to Hogwarts easier for them," I said.

"It could work," Hermione said. "We'll talk to Kingsley for you, and then we'll send you a letter with all of the information we can get for you. Would it be better if we sent it to Hogwarts?"

I nodded. "I think that would be for the best. I live in a muggle neighbourhood."

They talked to me for a little while longer. After a few butterbeers, they all started to get up to go back to work or home. They all said good-bye to me as they stood up to go. Hermione and Percy both told me again they would get as much information as they could for me as they went to leave.

"I'll take you home now," Harry told me.

He pulled out something from inside of his cloak. It was long and silvery and some kind of fabric. I knew right away that it was an invisibility cloak. I was surprised to see that he was still carrying it around. I knew a lot of stories about him and that cloak. For years, he had carried it around with him everywhere. Now that You-Know-Who was gone, I was surprised to see he still had it on him.

"We'll leave under this, and then I'll apparate you home with it," he told me.

"Why do you still carry that around?" I asked.

"It helps on the job," he told me. "Even with Voldemort gone, there are still Dark Wizards out there. My job often consists of just hiding out and watching. This comes in handy. Shall we?"

He threw the cloak around us, and we moved through the door and carefully through the crowd. The Zents and Opress's had moved to a large table where a large group of people had joined them now. I recognized some of the older ruder Slytherin's there with their parents.

"Can't you investigate that table?" I whispered as we headed to the door that would take us outside.

"No reason to," Harry said. "I can't go after them just because they're all having lunch together, even if it does seem suspicious. I need a reason to. So far they're just eating lunch with their friends. The Opress's and the Zents have given the Aurors problems in the past, and they managed to get away with their involvement in the war and Voldemort. I don't trust them, though. I don't think they would have done anything to you, not when they were seen with many people here but I still understand why you didn't want his help."

We went outside where we were met by cold and bitter winds. The invisibility cloak didn't help from that.

"Ever apparated?" Harry asked.

"No," I said.

"It will feel as if you're being pushed through a thick rubber tube, but it only lasts a moment. What's your address?"

I told him, and moments later I understood what he meant. I felt as if I couldn't breathe but then we were standing right in front of my house. There was no one around, so I moved out from under the cloak. It wouldn't matter if anyone were anyway; the snow was coming down so thick that I doubted anyone would notice people popping out of nowhere.

"Take care," Harry told me from under the cloak.

There was a loud pop, and I guessed he'd apparated away. I quickly hurried to the door and let myself in. No one was home yet. It was hard to say when my sister would be home. She came and went as she pleased, but my parents were still at work. I wondered how they would get home. Witches and Wizards were lucky. They had so many ways to get home without having to worry about getting cold.

I went up to my room. I put all my skiving snackboxes straight into my trunk. I would only use them if I had to. The rest of the stuff I bought, I set it on my bed. I glanced at my What If potions. Apparently they would put a drinker into a kind of trance for an hour. I took one of the potions and thought about how life would be like without Hogwarts. I pulled out the cork that was keeping it closed and downed the potion. It had a bitter taste to it. I lay down and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes. I was still in my room, but it looked like it had before I'd decorated it in Hufflepuff colours. The room was also a bit of a mess. There were clothes all over the floor, hanging out of the dresser drawers and out of my clothes basket. I'd always had a bit of a messy room before I'd gone to Hogwarts. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I was shocked when I looked in the mirror. Not only was I wearing glasses (why I had been wearing them if I'd been asleep?) but I also still had my unibrow.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Are you actually going to school today?" My mother asked me as soon as she saw me. "I hope you're not going to drop out like Jaime did."

"Where is Jaime?" I asked.

"How would I know?" My mother asked. "Don't you usually know?"

She sounded bitter. In the Hogwarts world, she missed both Jaime and me, but she didn't seem as angry.

"She didn't tell me this time," I answered.

"Well, you'd better get going. I'd better not get any calls about you skipping school this time either," she said. "I'd like to see one of you finish school."

"Right," I said. "I guess I'll get going then."

She handed me a black backpack and I put it on. The potion seemed to move the day forward. I was in my secondary school. I saw some familiar faces, and some others that weren't so familiar. Everyone was the same though. They were all making fun of me for being an ugly freak. Amy and Kelly seemed to be behind it all though. I did seem to have a few friends though. A couple girls were friendly with me. They chatted to me about a boy I must have liked. As the day went on, I wondered about Ellen, Ben and Michael. Were they still in the wizarding world even though I wasn't? I guess Ellen and Ben were. I wondered if they were good friends. Perhaps they were even dating. Since this was my what if, Michael was probably at Hogwarts too but not likely friends with Ellen and Ben. He'd only befriended them because of me.

"Hullo," a girl by the name of Janine said to me as she waved a hand in my face.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"I was just saying you should tell Billy how you feel," she said. "You have nothing to lose. I mean, you're the only one who has never had a boyfriend. You're sixteen now."

"I've had a boyfriend," I said indignantly without thinking.

"You still expect us to believe that you dated that boy last summer?" A girl name Sherry said.

"His name was Denver, and we did," I half lied.

"So he finally has a name?" Janine asked. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Ashley. At least you're not like Kelly. She's had sex with half the boys in our year. No one cares that you're a virgin but they will wonder why you've never had a relationship. Even Tanya has had a boyfriend and she is weird."

It made me think of some of the gossip at Hogwarts. I was right when I'd told my friends that gossip happened no matter what school you went to. I wasn't surprised that my friends in secondary school were gossiping. I wondered how I'd become friends with them. They seemed kind enough, and perhaps life in high school wasn't as unpleasant as I'd imagined. At least I wasn't completely friendless. A few people greeted us as they walked by our table.

"I'm not a virgin," I said.

"If you say so," Sherry said. "But we're your best friends; I don't see why you feel the need to lie. You don't need to impress us."

"Well I am not lying about this. I did date a boy named Denver, and we did have sex last summer. He goes to boarding school. I think he has a girlfriend there though. He doesn't write me anymore," I answered. "You don't have to believe me, but this is something that's true."

"Well either way, it's time to move on," Janine said. "It would explain why you've been mopey the last term. Ashley, we're your friends and we're just trying to help you."

"I know you are," I said. "But I am not ready to tell Billy yet."

The scene moved on to the end of the day. As I moved through the halls, I heard more ugly jokes. Didn't they ever get bored with it? A few even called me a slut as I went by. I shook my head but ignored them. I grabbed my things from my locker and quickly hurried out of the building. As I did, someone threw something at my back. I turned to see it was an empty bottle, and that it had been Amy who had thrown it at me. I sent her glare before I went out into the frigid cold. I wanted my life back as a Hogwarts student. From what I could see, life was not good as a muggle and I wanted out. I closed my eyes tightly and thought about Dorthy in the Wizard of Oz. She'd clicked her heels together three times while she thought: "There's no place like home."

I suddenly felt warm again. I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in my Hufflepuff bedroom. I sighed with relief. I wasn't sure if the potion had worn off, or if it was because I'd wanted out of the dream. While secondary school wasn't as bad as I'd imagined it would be, it hadn't been a good experience either. I'd appeared to have some good friends, and even some people who were friendly with me. However, I also had people like Amy and Kelly who'd bullied me most of the day.

I sat up feeling a little disturbed. Apparently in my muggle life, I'd lied a lot to my friends. Janine and Sherry hadn't been sure whether or not to believe me. I also skipped school a lot. Although I had to wonder if it had anything to do with the bullying. I'd seen my marks as well in my brief time there, and they were on the low end. Hogwarts it seemed as the best choice for me after all.

"What do you know about the Zent's and the Opress's?" I asked Ben as I settled on his lap.

I was at his place for Christmas dinner. We were just hanging out in his room until dinner was ready. Although Barry and Brianne no longer lived at home, they were both home for the holidays. Barry lived in a flat in Diagon Alley and Brianne had decided to travel the world before opening her spa and salon in Diagon Alley. Brenda still lived at home. We were both hoping for some alone time before his siblings started bothering us.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"I went to Diagon Alley to do some Christmas shopping the other day and I ran into them. That was when we had that terrible blizzard. I was in the Leaky Cauldron when I bumped into them," and I explained to him everything that had happened.

I'd considered asking him about them on the message parchment, but I thought in person it would be easier to talk about.

"I could be wrong, and maybe Harry was wrong but he seemed genuinely concerned about me being alone with them," I said.

Ben raised his eyebrows. "I could have met you in Diagon Alley you know, I don't see why you needed to be there all by yourself."

"My mother lets me go places by myself Ben, I didn't realize I should be able to go to Diagon Alley without a body guard," I answered with some annoyance.

"I know, but I think Harry had a reason to worry. I don't think Xavier's father would have done anything to you but he would have found out where you live," Ben replied. "I'm glad you turned him down."

"What aren't you telling me, Ben?" I asked.

"There is no proof that the Zents or Opress' were involved in the war, but most people know they were supporters. There have been rumors that some of the people who got away with it are still angry about You-Know-Who's downfall. My parents told us that they have been meeting in secret or even in places like the Leaky Cauldron or even in Hogsmeade. They warned me about seeing them when we have our weekends there to stay clear," Ben answered.

"So what do you think would have happened if they had taken me home?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ben said. "The thing is the Leaky Cauldron was packed that day. I don't think they would have done anything. If they're going to try something, they aren't going to pick up a muggleborn in a packed pub. I think they want to lay low for a few years and make plans. However, if they can find out where muggleborns live, they can secretly ambush them later on. The Aurors are probably worried about that too. It's probably why Harry was worried when he saw you with them. I doubt he would have even let you leave with them. I just find it really odd that Xavier would call his father over to escort you home. Why would he care how you're going to get home in a blizzard?"

"I know," I muttered. "That's why I was worried. That's why I said no to him. Do you think they'll be angry now because I went with Harry? They know who I am now."

"I don't know," Ben said. "I think this is something you should tell my parents. If it comes to a point where your family needs to be protected, they'll help. Maybe we're being over paranoid but some of the supporters have had five years to dwell on it. They came so close to having a world that they wanted, and it was taken away so quickly. Even without You-Know-Who there is still random killings. But if the Aurors are aware of them, hopefully nothing happens. They aren't too smart if people are already suspicious of them. You-Know-Who operated in secret for years before anyone knew what was going on."

"But I thought you said a while back that a lot of the supporters are better off without him. You said it didn't take much for him to kill them," I said.

"It's complicated," Ben said.

He couldn't say much more because the door burst open suddenly. Barry and Brianne strode in with big grins on their faces. Brianne looked very tan even though it was winter, but she'd also been in California for the past month.

"Good, it's safe," Barry said as he strode in. "We weren't sure if we were going to walk into something that we shouldn't."

"Oh shut up," Ben said.

"I've been dying to see the two of you together!" Brianne said excitedly. "I've known you two would get together since your first year, and here you are."

"I told you many times little bro that you would end up with Ashley or Ellen," Barry said as he flopped down in a chair. "I think it might be time for me to remind you of that letter I wrote you in your first year."

"Mum and dad are definitely thrilled," Brianne continued. "They love Ellen, but they'd rather it be you Ashley."

"I know," I said.

As soon as Ben let me into the house, his parents had gushed excitedly over me. I knew his parents had always liked me, but they always loved Ben's friends. I had a feeling if she could, Ben's mother would have started planning a wedding right away. I hadn't realized just how much they liked me until that moment. His mother had told me she'd always known we were meant to be, and she couldn't imagine a better girl for her youngest son. It was if she had already welcomed me to the family.

"Did you bring Tasha here?" Ben asked. "Maybe your news will take the pressure off of us."

"What news is that?" I asked. "Your engagement?"

"More than that little sis," Barry said. "Tasha is pregnant."

"Really!?" I asked excitedly. I got up quickly to hug him.

Ben had told me that Tasha and Barry had gotten engaged, but they hadn't told his parents yet. I didn't know she was also pregnant.

"Congratulations," I said. "You'll make an amazing father."

"Thanks," he said smiling. "My mum is going to go nuts. I think she's been planning my wedding to Tasha since my first year."

"That's why I am hoping they announce it tonight at dinner," Ben said as I returned to his side. "Mum is already excited about us, but they're not even going to notice us after they find out about Barry and Tasha."

"Or Nick and me," Brianne said.

"You and Nick?" Ben and I asked at the same time.

"But I thought Brenda and Nick were together?" I asked.

"No they broke up a long time ago," Ben answered. "But now you're with Nick?"

"He's been travelling with her," Barry said with a shrug. "Why do you think Brenda isn't joining our little reunion at the moment? She's very angry with Brianne. Nick and Tasha aren't here yet, but they will be joining us for dinner."

"I know it might sound awful," Brianne said as she looked from me to Ben. "And Nick and I did try hard to deny our feelings for each other. I turned him down a couple of times for Brenda's sake, but in the end I couldn't anymore. I've loved him for a long time."

I nodded, I understood as I thought about Ellen. Of course Ellen and Ben hadn't dated, but she did still have feelings for him. Sometimes you had to go for what you wanted though, even if it did hurt someone else.

"We understand," Ben said. "Ellen wanted me, and so we were worried about getting together for her sake," but he turned and looked at me, "but in the end we decided we had to do what we wanted."

"I knew that would happen!" Barry said while he shook his head but he was grinning.

"Would you a reward?" Ben asked.

"No, but I do remember a twelve year boy who insisted how wrong I was. Do you know how much I wish I had a timeturner so I could tell you that you're wrong?" Barry asked with a laugh.

"I wouldn't have believed you," Ben said. "I was quite stubborn. Either way, I think the two of you might actually be enough of a distraction for us."

"Where are Tasha and Nick?" I asked.

"They'll be over later," Barry said. "So for now, while we wait for dinner we get to harass the two of you!'

Ben was right; the news of Barry's upcoming marriage and new baby took all the heat off of us. All the focus was on Barry and Tasha. The rest of our night went as we'd planned. If I'd thought that sex with Denver was amazing, it was more incredible with Ben. I was actually happy that we'd decided to wait. It made it seem even more worth it.

When I thought about Denver, it made me realize we had mutual attraction but that was it. There was some kind of excitement for us together but with Ben it was true love. It was hard to explain, but all I knew was that while I didn't regret my time with Denver, it was nothing compared to Ben. I might have been sixteen but I felt that Ben was the one and only man for me forever. I wanted him to be the only man I had sex with from then on.

Ben's mother didn't even say anything the next day when she woke us up. We were both dressed in our pajamas by that point, but we'd shared one bed. She was still incredibly happy to notice. As she prepared breakfast for us, all she could talk about was the upcoming wedding, which would take place on Valentine's Day.

"And of course if you have permission from your parents, I am sure Barry would like for you to come to the wedding too, Ashley," Mrs. Hoofer said as she placed a plate for of bacon and eggs in front of me.

I sighed as I looked down at the plate. I hadn't had to resort to taking the snackboxes yet, but for the past few days with Christmas dinners and now this breakfast, I felt as if I might be over eating. I'd done so well at restricting food since I'd gotten home. I'd noticed I'd lost two pounds since. From what I'd looked up on the internet, two or three pounds a week was a healthy loss. So I wanted to keep it up. Taking the snackboxes seemed drastic, so I didn't want to do it. I saw on the internet that purging food could lead to Bulimia and I didn't want an eating disorder. I just wanted to lose any weight I'd gained. I wanted to lose fifteen pounds altogether. Then I wanted to maintain it.

"I'll talk to my mother when I get home," I told her. "It shouldn't be a problem though since it's one school day, and it's right before a weekend."

"And Michael and Ellen of course, since we're guardians to Michael, it shouldn't be a problem getting him here," Mrs. Hoofer continued.

"How does that work?" Barry asked. "Don't his parents still have a say in the matter?"

"No," Mr. Hoofer answered. "They've willingly given up all rights to Ashley's mother and us. Michael isn't aware of this yet, we were going to tell him but he decided to stay at school. So we'll inform him when we can but his parents no longer can make decisions regarding him. Until he is seventeen years old we are his true guardians, but he can also have a home at Ashley's if he so chooses," Mr. Hoofer looked at me. "We talked with your mother shortly after you went back to school. Your mother said he is welcome to stay with you anytime he desires, but we are his guardians. We visited his parents, and we told them that if they didn't want an investigation, they would sign all rights to us about his schooling. No child should live that way. So for the next two years during the summers, he will either live with us or you."

"Michael's not going to take that well," I said. "I thought his mother at least cared."

"I think it's why his mother let us take him," Mrs. Hoofer said. "She knows it's not the life he should have. I am not so sure about his father; I don't even want to get into that but his mother seemed grateful. I would have liked if he came for Christmas, but we're going to leave that up to him if he wants to come during the Christmas or Easter holidays. However, he is to come to our place or your place during the summers."

"Well I for one am glad," Ben said. "He's going to take it hard at first, but it's for the best for him. I think once he comes to terms with it, he'll be happier."

I met my Godson shortly after I got home from Ben's. I felt overwhelmed by the responsibility of it all as I glanced down into his face. I was going to do whatever I could to make him happy. If it turned out that he was a wizard, I wanted to have that school going so that he had a place to go to. Rachel knew all about my idea, and so did my mother and my sister and they liked it. I didn't want Hayden to go through a life where people thought he was strange because he had powers. The problem was as Percy and Ben had told me, it could take years to get the school going. By the time Hayden was five, I'd only be a few years out of school. There could be a chance that it wouldn't be ready for him. I sincerely hoped that Percy and Hermione could get the information to me soon.

The rest of the holidays went by pretty quickly. The New Years party at my place had the smallest turn out yet. Most of the people for once was all of my Hogwarts friends. My sisters friends had either moved on, or they couldn't come. My mother and step father had a few friends over, such as Pat and a few other neighbours but the party was nothing compared to how it had been years ago.

By the time I got back to school, I noticed I'd lost seven pounds. This made me happy, especially since I hadn't had to resort to the snackboxes. If I could keep losing the weight, and keep my portions down then I could just give the snackboxes to Ellen and Michael and no one would ever have to find out that I'd bought them for myself.

I felt a little nervous about seeing Don and Xavier again. What if they were rude to me about what happened in the Leaky Cauldron? Ben and I had told his parents about the encounter. They'd seemed worried, but they said we wouldn't overreact quite yet. So Ben and I decided to keep it to ourselves. I felt it was best anyway. I didn't want Michael to get upset about how I'd sat with the Weasley's and Harry Potter anyway.


	13. Rest of Fifth year

Warning: Likely drink and sexual content

Rest of Fifth Year

"Are you losing weight?" Ellen asked me one morning when we were alone in our dorm.

"I don't think so?" I said feeling panicky. "Why?"

"Because you look like you've lost a lot of weight," she answered.

"Maybe it's just stress from the OWLs," I answered.

It was close to the end of January, and although I didn't have a scale on hand, I could tell I'd lost weight. Thankfully I hadn't had to resort to using the snack boxes. I felt like an idiot for even considering going down that road. I'd slipped several of them into Ellen's trunk, and I put the rest into Michael's bag. I didn't want to ever admit to anyone that I'd considered trying to throw up my meals. At times, I wondered why I would consider going to such a desperate measure, especially after what I'd read online about Bulimia. I didn't want an eating disorder.

"If that's the case, maybe you should consider about what classes you take next year," Ellen said.

"I'll be okay Ellen," I replied.

"Ashley, I'm just worried about you. I know you want to prove yourself in classes. I understand with your learning disability and the fact you're muggle born but sometimes…" and she hesitated for a moment. "I just don't want you to get overly stressed that you get sick or something. It looks like you've lost a lot of weight since the Christmas holidays."

"I'll be honest with you then as long as you don't say anything to Ben," I said. I wasn't going to tell her about the snack boxes of course, but it wouldn't hurt to let her know the rest. "I know I gained ten pounds from last summer, so I've just been cutting back on my meals. I also jog the corridors whenever you and Ben have your Quidditch practices. I just wanted to lose those ten pounds I gained. I don't want to end up overweight like my family."

Ellen raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Okay I understand that, but you've lost more than ten pounds, and you weren't even fat to begin with. Ashley, we get a lot of exercise as it is with walking to and from classes. I don't think you should be cutting back on food so much. I don't see anything wrong with jogging; maybe I'll even join you. It can help me keep fit for Quidditch, but you don't want to restrict too much food. Just eat the healthy foods and exercise."

"Well I could use company when I do it," I said. "Sometimes people give me odd looks. But you don't need to lose weight."

"I said keep fit, not lose weight," Ellen answered. "Professional Quidditch players have to work out as well when they play. I could always start early. You don't have to be fat to jog. When it gets warmer out, we can run around the lake. Just promise me you're not doing anything drastic."

"Of course not," I said.

"Because I didn't say anything before, but now that I think about it; I saw you slip a bunch of puking snack boxes in Michael's bag. I didn't tell him it was you, but he did wonder where they came from. Please tell me you weren't throwing up food," Ellen begged.

"I considered it, but I couldn't it," I answered her. "I promise I didn't. I looked it up on the internet, and I saw what that could lead to. It's just I felt self-conscious because Ben told me I felt heavy, and I was worried because I'd gained ten pounds in three months."

"That's why I worry about you," Ellen said. "No offense, but sometimes you can do some stupid drastic things when you're worried. I'm not trying to judge, but look what happened with Jared! You know we're teenagers, and so our bodies are changing right? Just because you gained ten pounds, it doesn't mean you're getting fat."

"My clothes were starting to feel tight," I told her. "I just have to be careful with eating now, and I need to exercise more. I promise I'm not going to do anything dumb. I considered it, but I changed my mind."

"Don't think I am judging, because I am not," Ellen said. "I've done stupid things too when I feel worried or desperate, I just don't want to see you do anything dangerous, and that certainly is."

"I gave you some as well," I told her. "I slipped them in your trunk."

Ellen nodded. "I thought I noticed extra ones. Is that all that's been bothering you?"

"Other than my mum not letting me go to Barry's wedding? Yes. Well, unless you count exams," I said. "I don't see why she won't let me take one weekend off to go to the wedding."

"My mum won't let me either," Ellen answered. "I tried going to dad about it, and I hoped he would say yes. They found out what I was doing. I'm grounded for the Easter holidays."

"Really?" I asked. "They're overreacting."

"I know," Ellen said. "I don't see why our parents won't let us go."

"Mum said I needed to put all my concentration into my OWLs. She knows how important these exams are. I feel like she is even stricter about my exams ever since Jaime started having trouble with going to school. I think mum wants to see me finish school with good grades."

"Doesn't she have to do exams like that?" Ellen asked. "What are they called GCSE exams?"

"She tried, but she didn't do well on them, it's why she dropped out," I answered. "She tried going back, but she can't do it. She's smart, but she just hates school. A friend of hers is inviting her to move in with her, and they're going to work together in some family restaurant. Jaime seems happy with those plans, but mum isn't. So needless to say, she wants me to be successful here considering it's not a normal school. You remember what she was like in my first year! She doesn't see a wedding as a good enough excuse for me to miss classes."

"Mum said the same," Ellen said. "It's on a Friday; it's one day of courses. It's not as if I haven't missed classes from the snack boxes and those times I skipped our last term. I guess that's why, though. She saw my marks from the first term. Don't tell Ben that, though. I don't want him on my case. It's none of his business, and I don't feel like a lecture."

"It's up to you to tell him," I said.

I felt sorry that we were keeping so many secrets from him. There was no way I ever wanted him to know the weight loss secret, though. If he asked, I could tell him I was exercising and eating healthier since it was partly true. There were some things that boyfriends didn't need to know. Neither Ben nor Michael ever needed to know what I had almost done. I was hoping he wouldn't notice I'd lost weight, though.

I considered telling Ellen about my trip to Diagon Alley, but I decided against it. I hadn't received any word from Percy or Hermione, and I wondered if I ever would. Maybe they had told me they would help, but they actually couldn't. They didn't know me; it wasn't as if they had to keep promises for me.

I tried doing my own research into it, but that was information that the Hogwarts library didn't actually have. It was a surprise considering there were thousands of books about various subjects, but I couldn't find anything about schooling. I could only find information about Hogwarts or other wizarding schools but none that were primary. Although, I did find the information about the other schools interesting. We had some distant relatives in Canada, so I'd read up about the Canadian school. Apparently they took their OWLs after three years of study. The first three years were equivalent to a Junior High and the four years after were like High School. They took their NEWTs after four years of study. It made me wonder how that worked.

I kind of liked Brianne's idea of traveling after Hogwarts, but I wasn't sure if it was the best idea, or if Ben would want to go with me. I thought perhaps I could learn more different schools that way. Maybe other countries had primary schools for witches and wizards. The problem was, I doubted Ben would go because he would want to start Healer training right away. I wanted to experience the world, though. I'd had a bit of a fascination with Canada for years.

I still continued to jog when Ellen and Ben had their Quidditch practice, but Ellen and I began to go for runs early on Saturdays and Sundays together. Ben and Michael thought we were insane for doing it.

"That explains why you've lost weight, though," Ben said one afternoon while we worked on homework. "I've noticed you've been getting thinner. I was getting worried."

"Well at least I am not too heavy if I sit on you," I said irritably as I struggled through Arithmancy homework.

"I don't think that would ever be the case," Ben answered absentmindedly as he read a letter Barry had sent him.

"You said I was getting heavy on the train," I said. "Remember?"

Ben looked up from the letter and frowned. "I was joking, I wasn't serious. I've always found you to be quite light. Wait, that's not why you're doing this? I don't think you're too heavy."

"No of course not," I said quickly.

"Don't lie," Ben said. "You took what I said seriously, and you've been losing weight since."

Michael let out a small whistle. "I think I am going to see what Sarah is doing."

He got up without another word to us. Ellen was smirking down at her Potions essay. She glanced over at me before she looked back down at her essay again.

"Okay fine, I did take offense to it at first, but now I like it," I said which was the truth, I had really started to enjoy my runs through the corridors.

"You should have said something," Ben said. "I don't want you feeling insecure like that."

"Look you've seen my sister, and you've even seen that my mother has gained weight," I answered. "I don't want to gain weight."

"That's fine," Ben replied. "But you are doing this because of what I said. I didn't mean to make you feel you should have to lose weight. You didn't, and you don't."

"Ben, it's fine. I shouldn't have overreacted to it," I said wanting him to let it go now. I wished I hadn't brought it up at all.

"Sure," Ben said, and he began to read the letter from Barry again, but he looked worried. I felt bad.

There was an awkward silence after that.

Things seemed uncomfortable with Ben for a while after that. I wished I hadn't brought it up to him at all. Ellen told me it was a good thing that I had, but I didn't believe her. I hoped it wasn't the beginning of the end to our relationship. We didn't bring it up again, though, but I could see him watching me eat to make sure I was actually eating. I still cut back on portions, but I made sure to fill my plate with the healthier food rather than junk. Ellen seemed to follow my example because she was now eating healthier as well. I doubted she had to worry about weight gain, though.

In February, Barry's upcoming wedding seemed to distract Ben from my eating habits. It was all Ben and Michael would talk about. Ellen and I were both upset that we couldn't go. Ellen had tried writing home to her parents many times to plead her case, but they wouldn't give in. I didn't bother. I knew with my mother she would get angry if I kept asking. She would probably make me come home for the Easter holidays and ground me if I did. She was already upset that I wasn't going home, but I had told her that if I wanted to pass the exams that I should stay so I could use the library and do spell work.

I wanted to use the time to try and get ahead on both Arithmancy and Transfiguration. Those were the two classes that worried me the most. Most of the classes you needed at least an E to continue in them for sixth and seventh years. Those were two of them, and so far for Arithmancy, I was averaging between P and A. It would be a lot of hard work for me to bring up my grade to an E. I figured all the extra sessions in the library would help out, especially if Ben were there.

"Looks like you'll be my date to Hogsmeade," I said to Ellen one evening a couple of days before the wedding.

She was disappointed because so far no one had asked her. It was a bit of a surprise because normally she had a line up of boys wanting to take her, even when she had a boyfriend. This time, no one seemed interested in asking.

"Sounds good to me," she said. "I just can't believe my parents. It's one school day, just one!"

"It really is ridiculous," Ben said with a frown. "My parents did try as well. They wrote both your parents but neither would budge on their decision."

"I can't wait until I've seventeen," I sighed. "I'll finally be able to make my own decisions."

"Did your mum ever find out about the contacts?" Ellen asked me.

"No," I answered. "She doesn't need to know either."

"I still think that was rather selfish of you," Ben said.

"That's your opinion," I said. "I'm not going over my reasons with you again, so let's just leave it."

I shot daggers at Ellen for bringing it up. The contacts situation was still a sore point between us. It was something we were never going to agree on, and I preferred that it wasn't brought up. I didn't know why she felt the need to bring it up now. However, Ben just shrugged and exchanged looks with Michael before he looked down at my Potions essay he was correcting. I think he too was trying to avoid an argument since the weight thing.

"Maybe you two could keep Sarah company," Michael said.

"Melanie will be hanging out with her," I answered.

"This is ridiculous," Michael said. "I really wish things could be resolved with Melanie. Sarah and I get along so well, but because of this feud with Melanie, she can never hang out with us."

"Sarah can hang out with us all she wants, just keep Melanie away," Ellen said.

"But she's her best friend," Michael said.

And with that, he got up and walked off. I could understand his point of view.

"Maybe we should try to be friendly with Melanie," I said.

"Are you nuts?" Ben asked. "Don't you remember what she did in our second year?"

"And that she is constantly ratting everyone out?" Ellen said. "I'm not going to be her friend."

"I'm not saying we should be her friend," I said. "But we should try and make an effort to talk to her for Michael's sake."

"No," Ben said firmly. "Sarah is welcome to hang out with us at any time, but I am not making an effort with Melanie."

"Neither am I, and you shouldn't either," Ellen said. "Look what happened the last time you tried to be friends with her. She sabotaged your relationship with Denver. Think about what she'll try to do now that you're with Ben."

"Well she won't be able to break us up," Ben said which I felt some relief considering things had felt kind of shaky with us lately, "but I agree with Ellen. She's just going to try and cause drama for us. I know you mean well, Ash, but I think you of all people should stay away from her."

"Fine, but I just wish things were different," I said. "It's a shame for Michael and even Sarah. Because of Melanie, she hasn't been able to hang out with the rest of the Hufflepuff's."

"But that's Sarah's choice," Ben said. "She's a nice enough girl, she could make friends with anyone, but she's chosen to stay friends with Melanie. You can say she's loyal all you want, but it's still her choice to hang out with someone who would probably backstab her in a second."

"Which she has," Ellen added. "She's been trying to break up Sarah and Michael since they got together."

"Exactly," Ben said. "Michael knew that would happen when he started dating her."

"Forget it!" Ellen suddenly said, and she slammed her quill down. "I can't concentrate on this right now. I guess since we're stuck here this weekend, I'll do it then."

She got up and walked off as well. I glanced over to see that she had been working on some Transfiguration questions we had been given. I knew what she meant; it was very complicated. I'd left it for last.

"I'm surprised she hasn't had a break down yet," Ben muttered.

"I'm surprised I haven't," I said. "I just want this year over and done with. I feel like our life just consists of homework lately, and the one day when we can get away and have some fun, I can't even go."

"You still have Hogsmeade," Ben said. "And I can help you get through most of this. If we get it all done now, you'll have the weekend to relax. Your essay is fine for Potions. There are some corrections, but otherwise, it's fine."

"As long as they don't give us more between now and then," I said.

"What's with all the depression?" Ben asked.

"I'm just fed up with all of this homework all the time, and now the one day I could get away from the castle to have fun with you, I can't. And it feels like things have been rocky between us because I overreacted to some innocent comment you made about my weight," I said.

"Things are fine between us," Ben said. "I guess I should just watch what I say."

"You shouldn't have to," I said. "I overreacted. It's just something I've always worried about with my sister and my mother. I shouldn't have reacted that way, though. I'm still going to keep exercising and watching what I eat. I just shouldn't have made you feel bad for saying an innocent comment."

Ben smiled. "It's fine. I'm just sorry I made you feel insecure. Let's just leave it now okay? We'll find some time to spend together, if Slughorn ever has his parties, we could go together."

"Why hasn't he?" I asked.

"Not sure," Ben answered with a shrug. "I think he wants to retire after this year. He seems to have lost his enthusiasm over the last few years. I think ever since most of the DA left. I believe he's looking to retire either this year or next year. The Slub club hasn't been active, though. He hasn't even recruited any more students."

"That's a shame; his parties were always fun," I answered.

"Anyway, we'll find some time for ourselves. The Easter holidays aren't that far away you know. Michael is going to want to spend as much time as he can with Sarah, so we'll get time to ourselves. Ellen will be going home and so will some of the other Hufflepuff's."

"True," I answered. "It still would have been nice to see Tasha and Barry's wedding," I sighed. "I've never been to a wizarding wedding."

"I'm sure you'll see plenty," Ben said.

Melanie walked over to us, and I had to wonder if she had overheard our conversation from earlier.

"You've had an owl, Ashley," she told me. "It was flying around the dormitory; it nearly took my head off."

And she tossed a thick envelope on our table before walking off. I wasn't sure who would have written to me. Ever since I'd bought the message parchment for my sister, mother, and Rachel, they hadn't written to me. I didn't know who else outside of Hogwarts would write to me. I picked it up and opened it feeling confused.

"Who is that from?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure…" I said slowly. "Oh, it's from Hermione!" I whispered excitedly.

I had thought at this point that they had forgotten about me.

Dear Ashley.

I'm sorry it's taken so long to get back to you. If you'll remember, you met with Percy Weasley and me in the Leaky Cauldron about being a preschool teacher. I've put in a lot of research for you, and I've enclosed all the information that I have found. If it is possible, the Minister for Magic would like to meet with you and me this summer to discuss your plans further. Please read over everything you need to know, and write back to me when you can. I will be willing to pick you up and escort you to the Ministry of Magic and take you back home. I think it would be helpful if he could meet you in person to discuss all of your plans for this school. I am not sure if we'll be able to open a school at this point, but since you've shown interest we would like to talk about it some more. This of course isn't something you'll be able to run alone, I hope you realize that. We would have to get the school governors involved. Schools need Heads, not just teachers. Given what you told me, I think you are more interested in teaching children then running a school. I've given you a lot of information, and history here. So I hope you take the time to read and understand everything.

Hermione Weasley.

I showed the letter to Ben as I pulled out all the information she'd sent. Her tidy scrawl-covered many sheets of parchment. I couldn't believe everything that she had found out for me.

"Look at all of this," I said to Ben. "She's done her research for sure. She's even found out information about times when people have tried to open a school, and it failed."

"Hermione does know how to do her research," Ben said. "She's one of the most brilliant witches to have entered Hogwarts in years."

"She wants to set up a meeting with the Minister for Magic with me," I told him. "I think it would be better to wait until I get my OWL results. I'd rather have those with me in case I need them. How long do they usually take?"

"About a month maybe?" Ben answered. "But you know, the Ministry knows your marks before you do."

"I know," I answered. "I'd rather have it with me, though. It looks more organized that way. I'd better get back to her."

Dear Hermione.

Thank you so much for getting back to me, and thanks for the information you got. It is so much; I am so grateful for all the time you took to find out all of that for me. I will read through everything as much as I can between now and the meeting. I would like to have a meeting with you and the Minister for Magic, but I would like to wait until I get my OWL results. So I will let you know when I get them. Do you have the message parchments sold at the Weasley joke shop? It might be easier for you to get back to me quicker that way if you do. My number is 009245 if you do. Thank you again for taking the time to find out everything for me. I really appreciate it.

Ashley Dunning.

I quickly folded the letter and reached into my bag to brag a spare envelope. Hermione had left an address for me, so I quickly wrote it out on the envelope and then put it into my bag. I would take it up to the owlery later. I glanced at Ben, who was still reading over all the information she had sent me. She certainly put in a lot of effort, and it made sense for why it took so long for her to get back to me. She must have used up a lot of her spare time to find out a lot for me.

"Have you decided if you're going to tell Michael and Ellen about all of this yet?" Ben asked as he handed me back the information.

"I'm probably going to have to," I said. "There is no harm in telling Ellen, but I just have a feeling that Michael is going to get upset about this."

"If Michael wants to get information about being an Auror, all he has to do is write to Harry," Ben said. "I'm sure he gets a letter all the time about it. It's up to him to make contact. He's my mate, but he needs to get over himself."

I put Hermione's information away and turned to the Transfiguration work. Her letter had put new spirit into me. Sure it was a shame I couldn't go to the wedding, but the more effort I put into my work, the better it will look for me. I had to look as organized as possible.

"It's cold, what do you say we go straight to the Three Broomsticks," Ellen said.

It was a windy and cold day for Hogsmeade. It wasn't snowing, but the wind was blowing hard. I put a warming charm on my cloak and cast one on her as well. We put our heads down and walked to Hogsmeade with our heads.

"Days like today are when they should make exceptions for the secret passages," Ellen shouted over the wind. "I mean why else have secret passages."

"I agree," I shouted back.

My mind was on Ben and Michael. The wedding had been the day before, but they wouldn't be back until the next evening. I knew there had been a reception the night before, and I had to wonder if Ben had danced with any of the pretty girls. I scowled at that thought. I couldn't imagine him just sitting around all evening. He had some cousins, some that now attended Hogwarts that were younger. Perhaps he'd hung out with them.

Now the family was spending some time together before Barry and Tasha went off on a week long Honeymoon in Cuba. I envied them for that. They could get away from all this cold. Although I loved Hogwarts, I couldn't wait until I was finished and I could do what I wanted with my time. I hadn't brought it up to Ben yet but doing some travelling was sounding better to me the more I thought about it. As a witch, I could just disappear and reappear somewhere else anytime I wanted. I could take vacations somewhere warm when it got cold like this.

"Finally," Ellen said relief as we made our way into the warm and cozy pub.

We could see our fellow fifth year Hufflepuff's, but we decided, for now, we just wanted to hang out together. We could join them later, but for the time being, we'd hang out together.

"Do you want to try and make it to the joke shop later?" Ellen asked.

"Not really," I answered. "I have everything I need. We can if you want, but I don't really need anything new at the moment."

"Good, neither do I. Thanks to you, I have enough puking pustilles to last me a while," Ellen said. "Good thing Ben doesn't know about that, he didn't look too happy when he knew his comment upset you."

"We're finally past that, though," I said as a waitress came over to take our order, we both ordered butterbeer. "I shouldn't have made a comment to him, but I was in a bad mood. We talked it out, though. I did overreact, though. I shouldn't have gotten so upset about what he said."

Ellen shrugged. "It keeps them on their toes. Boys are idiots sometimes. I wonder what they're doing now."

"Probably having the time of their lives," I said. "Ben stated that they would be celebrating all weekend. It would have been nice to get away from Hogwarts and school work for a bit."

"That's for sure," Ellen said. "I know I didn't believe Ben when he said I'd miss first-year homework, but now I do. We actually had lives then. I'd give anything to be a firstie again."

"I wouldn't," I said. "Sure the workload was easier, but I wouldn't want to go through all that again. I don't want to go back to a time when we were so unsure of ourselves all the time. We had fun, and maybe things were simpler, but I want to get our exams over with and school."

"That's true. I wish we had time turners to go into the future; I just want to do our exams. This will be the first summer that we won't have homework."

I figured this was the time to tell her about my meeting with the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione. So I told her everything that had happened in the Leaky Cauldron to the other night when I'd finally gotten my letter from Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this before?" Ellen asked.

"I was just worried about how Michael would take it," I said. "You remember what he was like when I met Harry in the first year."

"That was four years ago, and besides I am not Michael. I wouldn't have gotten angry about it. Has Zent or Opress said anything to you since?" Ellen asked.

I shook my head. "I'm surprised they haven't. They looked angry when they saw me talking to Harry. I figured for sure they would have confronted me, but they seem to be pretending that it never happened."

"That seems suspicious," Ellen said. "I'm glad you ran into Harry. I don't understand why they were up to. Something isn't right about that, though. I've heard stories about their families, but it's just rumored you know? No one thought that they'd want to attempt something so soon after the war."

"I know," I said. "Maybe we're all just overthinking it. Maybe he just wanted to make it look good by taking me home, but I don't know. Something odd is going on there."

"Look good? Look good for who? Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron?" Ellen asked. "No, that's not why. I doubt anyone in the Leaky Cauldron noticed, except the ones who overheard. Look how crowded it is in here right now. Do you think any one of us would see if someone took someone home? Everyone is into their own conversations here. I imagine they all were in the Leaky Cauldron as well. That was the DA's mistake when they had a meeting in The Hogs Head."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear? The DA had their first meeting in the Hogs Head when they were going to have their first meetings. That was when they wanted to make a secret Defense group to hide against one of the teachers. They were overheard because they did it in a dead place like the Hogs Head. If they'd done it in here, I doubt anyone would have overheard or known," Ellen answered. "Anyway, I don't think they were thinking that anyone was watching. Who would know you're a muggle born. They would see you with Zent and Opress, and they would believe you 're a friend of theirs from school. So why would they give it much thought of their fathers took you home? You're lucky Harry overheard."

"They called me mud blood," I told her. "That's how Harry knew something wasn't right. He was talking to the owner of the Leaky Cauldron."

"Either way, something is odd. Hopefully, they aren't planning on doing something stupid," Ellen said. "So what did Hermione say about you being a teacher?"

"It's going to be a lot of hard work, and it might not even succeed. I probably wouldn't even be able to run it since I want to be a teacher," I told her. "It could take years for someone to even start a school like that, and so many precautions would have to be taken. She said it's possible, but she'd like me to meet with the Minister for Magic to discuss it."

"That sounds good, though. It could be a possibility then," Ellen said. "That's sweet of her to put so much effort in for you. I can't believe she did all that research, though."

"I can't believe everything she found out," I said. "It's no wonder it took her so long. At first, I thought maybe she and Percy had just stated that they'd find out what they could for me, but were not really serious."

"I can't see them doing that, though," Ellen said. "Not Percy or Hermione. I'm sure they'd want to help out students as much as they can."

We spent the rest of the day talking until we decided to head back to the castle. It wasn't a very good day for Hogsmeade. When we got back, it was to find that someone had decided that Hufflepuff needed a party. We weren't sure who, but we didn't care. It was nice to have an evening off and forget about all the school work, and the fact that the boys were probably having the time of their lives. I checked my message parchment frequently for messages from Ben, but none had shown up. So that told me that he was busy. Normally when we were apart, even at Hogwarts, he usually sent me a small message, even if it was just to say hello.

I was surprised as that evening went on to find a new message on it with an unknown number.

Hello Ashley, this is Hermione Granger. I am trusting you with my number, so please do not give it out. I have only given it to certain people. I am sure you understand why. Your OWL results should be delivered by the end of July. So why don't we set up an appointment in early August? Perhaps the fourth or fifth?

I grabbed a quill, and I quickly wrote back:

Early August works for me. The fourth will be okay. Thank you, and don't worry I won't share your number.

It didn't take long for my message to disappear and her message to reappear.

Thank you. So I will see you at nine in the morning on August fourth. Good luck on your exams.

I smiled and thanked her before I rolled up the parchment and went over to join the Hufflepuff boys who were doing shots. I wasn't sure where Ellen had disappeared to. It was odd to be alone without Ben. It had been a long time since I'd been alone without my friends. I'd gotten used to it the third and fourth year, but in the fifth I'd rarely had a moment without at least Ben or Ellen around.

"Think your boyfriend would approve of this?" Jared asked me as I took a second shot.

"He's not around, and I doubt he'd care," I said. "He'd be doing them with me."

"Did you get all your homework done?" Jared asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I don't want to talk about homework," I said, and I took another shot.

"Let's get a game of poker going!" Hank said. "I'll get Henson's set. He left it here."

I moved away from Jared and went to join Alana, Derek, and Rory, who had come over to us.

"Did someone say poker?" Derek asked.

"Looks like they're playing a game," I told him.

"Aren't you playing?" Alana asked.

I shook my head. "I'm just going to watch."

I wasn't in the mood for a poker game that night. I just wanted to drink and forget about everything for an evening. I watched at the three of them moved forward to join the games that were being set up. I had to remember to try and spend more time with them. I hadn't talked to them as much as I should have been, and I had a feeling Alana was hurt. I'd spent a lot of time with them the year before. I'd explained to them the workload of fifth year, and they seemed to understand, but I could see the hurt look on Alana's face anyway. I think the girl looked up to me a lot.

I went over and joined some sixth and seventh years who had lined up some shots. It had been a long time since I'd been drunk. I knew the next day that I would probably be very hungover, but at that moment, I just wanted to get smashed. The sixth years poured me shot after shot. During the evening, I went from being buzzed to the drunken stupor I was looking for.

"How much have you had to drink?" Jess confronted me as I sat down in an armchair. The room was spinning.

"I lost track a long time ago," I muttered.

"I think you need to be cut off," she told me.

"No I'm fine," I told her.

"No you're not," she said.

She and Erica both grabbed me by the arms and led me to the dorms. Faces around me blurred as they led me down to our dormitory. Once we were inside, and they led me to my bed so I could lay down.

"She's going to be throwing up tomorrow," Erica said.

"Well put a bin beside her bed just in case," Jess said. "Geez, Ben goes away for one weekend, and she loses all control."

"Probably because she didn't have someone to cut her off for once," Erica said. "I'd be drinking like that too if it weren't for Reese. Did you see Ellen? She went off with that Seventh year. What's his name?"

"Ethan something, and yes they're in the boys dorms," Jess said with a laugh.

I closed my eyes and listened to them as they got ready for bed themselves. Ellen was with some seventh year? Those were my last thoughts before I fell asleep.

From the sounds of it, Ben and Michael had the time of their lives at the wedding reception. The two of them had both gotten drunk, and then Barry had taken them both out all day Saturday and kept them out until the evening with some of his friends. Usually those types of parties took place before the wedding since it was known as a stag party but Barry had wanted Ben to be there. Ben told us that Barry hadn't done anything that most bachelors did for their parties. They had just watched a Quidditch game together and then went out drinking at a bar. On Sunday, Barry and Tasha had taken off for Cuba. So Ben's parents had treated the boys to breakfast out and let them do what they wanted before they returned to Hogwarts.

My drunken stupor hadn't gone unnoticed, and many people had tales to tell Ben. There were many things I did that I didn't remember doing, including dancing and singing to the wireless. Ben had found all this amusing, though.

"Good to know you can still have fun without me," Ben had said.

"You know I can," I said. "The hangover the next day was awful, though. I threw up all day. I'm glad Jess and Erica put the bin beside my bed."

Ellen didn't bring up Ethan, so I didn't ask her about it, but I had a feeling she had a one night stand. Of course, I couldn't judge since I'd had one, but I was just shocked that she would. I figured for sure she would always want to be in a relationship to have sex, but I guess I was wrong. Ethan was one of the best looking seventh years, so I could understand why they chose each other. The two of them acted as if nothing had happened between them, though.

For weeks after, all Ben and Michael could talk about was the wedding. Ellen and I listened, it sounded as if it had been a nice wedding. They didn't go into details about how to looked, but the reception afterward. I wanted to know what happened at a wizarding wedding. I'd only been to one muggle wedding, and it had been an outdoor one. I was sure that there would be a lot of magic involved in a wizarding one. All Ben and Michael were interested were talking about the partying and about Ben's drunk relatives.

"My mum took pictures," Ben told us. "So you can see how it looked in the photos this summer. I don't understand why you two care so much about the decorations, though. I didn't notice, to be honest."

"Of course, you didn't," Ellen said. "Boys never see the important things."

"Right, because the decorations were the most important part of the wedding," Ben said, and he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Brenda got a hold of some OWL practice tests for us. I thought we could use them for when we study."

"I don't want to use them," Ellen said. "I'm doing enough homework as it is, I don't want to add to it."

"But they'll help you," Ben said. "They will make studying easier."

"I don't want to do practice tests," Ellen said.

"That's your choice," Ben said. "But they would help you. Some of the questions on the practice tests might be on the exams. A lot of people use them. It's just to help you get prepared."

"Ask me again closer to exams then," Ellen said. "Right now they are still months away, and I don't want any extra work."

Michael already had his practice exams since he'd been at the Hoofers place, and he'd been using them for weeks since. I took them from Ben wondering why he hadn't given them to me right away. I read through the questions for each, and I could see what he meant by them being helpful. I understood now how the questions would be asked. There were some questions about spells that we'd learned back in the first year.

When I wasn't doing my homework, I was starting to study as well. There were notes from my first year that I hadn't looked at since the end of first year. One afternoon, shortly before the Easter holidays when I had some free time, I decided to organize all of my notes from first to fifth year by subject. I couldn't believe how many notes I'd taken over the years. As looked over some of my first year essays, I was surprised to see how poor they were. If I'd handed any of these in during the fifth year, it was more than likely I'd be marked with T's.

Michael copied me by organizing his subjects by year and subject but Ben seemed to have his own organizational system going. I'd tried to figure it out, but it was too complicated for me. The rest of the fifth year Hufflepuff's seemed to be getting into the studying frenzy as well. The only one who remained unconcerned was Ellen. She still did her homework, but she didn't seem to want to study as hard as the rest of us. Now that it was getting warmer out, she was spending more and more time out on the grounds.

"Well hopefully she'll take the exams seriously after the Easter holidays," Ben muttered one evening as she took off out of the common room with a broomstick in hand.

"Ellen's convinced that she's going to be a professional Quidditch player," Michael said. "She doesn't think she needs a lot of OWLs for it."

"I do not deny that she's good," Ben said. "Anyone who has watched her since the second year knows she is good enough. We don't know she'll be drafted, though. She also needs something for after. She can't be a professional Quidditch player for the rest of her life."

"She said she'll worry about it then," Michael put down his quill. "Look, mate; I know you're worried about her, but you can't keep bothering her about it. She can make her own choices in life. She'll decide what she wants to do. If she doesn't want to study, then she doesn't want to."

"I'm almost jealous of how carefree she is about it," I said, and Ben raised his eyebrows at me. "Not that I am going to do, but look at her. She's not stressed at all about it. The rest of us have spent most of this year stressed by everything we have to do. The Andrew twins have already had break downs, so has Melanie. This time of year is when fifth and seventh years have to be given calming draughts. Ellen isn't letting any of it affect her."

"And you'll see what that does when she does her exams later," Ben said.

"She'll do well in the classes that she wants to do well in," Michael said. "I'm only worried about the classes I need to be an Auror for."

Ben shook his head, but he didn't say anything. In a way, I wanted to just put down my quill and head out outside with Ellen, but I didn't. It was starting to get nice and warm out again. The Easter holidays were approaching though. I would have time to be able to finally relax. Ben had promised that we'd be able to have fun and just save most of our studying for the evenings.

On the morning of the first day of Easter holidays I sighed with contentment. I would have most of the girls dorms to myself for the next two weeks. Jess, Anne, Erica and Ellen had left early that morning on the train. None of them had wanted to stay and study. Melanie and Sarah had stayed of course. Their beds were empty at the moment though. I smiled as I stretched out.

When I finally made my way up to the common room, it was to find that it was empty. I wondered if Ben and Michael were already up. I decided not to wait for them. I left the common room and headed straight up to the Great Hall. I wasn't sure what I would do with my first day of freedom. It was the first time I had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, so it was strange to realize that for the next couple weeks I'd be doing nothing. I wouldn't have to go to classes, and the only homework I'd be doing was in the evenings.

As I entered the Entrance Hall, Zent and Opress were just crossing to the Great Hall. The moment they saw me, they froze before turning to walk over to me. My eyes widened as I watched them. There was no one around.

"So, what did you and your pal Harry talk about?" Zent hissed.

"What I want to do after Hogwarts," I answered truthfully. "He introduced me to Hermione Weasley and Percy Weasley."

"So why did he keep looking over at us?" Opress asked.

"Because I told him that your father offered to take me home, and I said no," I answered. "Then he asked me if I wanted him to take me home, and he asked what year I am in. So I told him fifth, and he wanted to know what I wanted to do after Hogwarts."

"That better be all," Zent said. "He's an Auror you know."

"Well, what else can I tell him?" I asked with a shrug. "We didn't talk about you at all. I had questions for Hermione and Percy."

"What's going on here," someone said coming up behind me.

I turned to see Morgan and Denver. I hadn't talked to Denver much that year. I was relieved to see him, though, and I realized how much I missed his friendship. I'd neglected a lot of friendships that year. I hoped once we'd taken our OWLs I'd have more time.

"Not at all," Zent said. He glared at me before he and Opress turned and headed into the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Denver asked me. "Where's Ben? I thought he'd be staying here for the holidays."

"He did," I answered. "I just don't know where he is."

"What were they doing?" Morgan demanded.

"Just the usual," I answered. I didn't think there was any point in getting into it.

"Well just be careful around those two," Denver said. "I believe that they're up to something. I'm surprised they would stay for the holidays. They haven't been taking these exams seriously."

"Well now that the OWLs are just eight weeks away they might be taking them more seriously now," I said with a shrug. "I don't think it's all that suspicious that they're still here."

"That's not what we're talking about," Denver said. "Anyway, we'll see you later. Meet us in the library for old times sake if you can."

"I'm sure we can," I said. "It's Michael, Ben and me. Some of the other Hufflepuff's might join us as well. Do you two have those message parchments?"

"Yes, do you want my number?" Denver asked as he reached into his bag. He scribbled down a number and handed it to me. Morgan did the same. "Just write me later if you guys want to meet up. We definitely need to catch up."

"For sure," I said.

I headed into the Great Hall but I didn't see Ben or Michael anywhere so they had to still be sleeping, or perhaps they were already in the library studying. The Hufflepuff table was almost empty. I sat down and ate a quick breakfast. Once I was finished, I decided to out by the lake. I wasn't ready to open the work books yet. I had two long weeks to relax, and although the teachers had dumped a lot of work on us, I didn't care. I felt like being as carefree as Ellen was. She would still be on the train at that moment, and I imagined she wasn't planning on opening a book anytime soon, even if she was grounded.

Once I reached the lake, I decided to go for a walk around it. I wasn't the only person outside. It was just the beginning of April, and it was just warm enough out to go out without a cloak on. I had missed the warm weather. I couldn't wait for the summer holidays when I could go swimming again every day. Of course I would be baby-sitting but I wouldn't have to worry about school work at all.

Once I'd circled the lake, I found Michael and Ben sitting under a tree that we normally studied under. The two of them were in deep conversation about something. They had their books spread out around them.

"Studying already?" I asked as I sat down.

"Where have you been?" Ben demanded.

"I slept in, had breakfast and then went for a walk around the lake," I answered. "What's the big deal? It's our holidays now. I thought we were only studying in the evenings."

"We will be," Ben answered. "We're just getting Ancient Runes out of the way right now, and then we're going to make a study schedule for every day. I figure if we pick one subject per evening every day for homework, we'll get it over and done with quicker."

I pulled my Ancient Runes notes and textbook out of my bag. "So why did we decide to do this today?"

"Michael wanted to get it out of the way," Ben answered.

And that was how most of our days were spent. Although we'd initially agreed that we would only do school work in the evenings, we ended up doing it most of it outside in the afternoons. When we were done, we would hang outside and enjoy ourselves. I was surprised with the amount of progress we made. Brenda had sent us new practice tests as well. So each day, we would use them as a study guide on the subject we were working on.

At times we were joined by our fellow fifth years, including Denver and Morgan. Even some of the Ravenclaw girls who seemed to have forgiven me joined us. After a while, people started to make up their own practice tests as well. Tara joined us as well, and although I didn't like the girl, I had to admit that she knew what she was doing when it came to making the study tests. She seemed to put her personal feelings behind her when it came to me because she was a big help with it came to Arithmancy. She was able to explain it better than Ben could.

By the time the Easter holidays were over, not only was I more relaxed but I also felt confident in all of my classes. At the beginning of the term, a bunch of career pamphlets had shown up in the common room. They showed all the jobs you could take in the wizarding world and how many OWLs and NEWTs you needed. Ben automatically picked up one on Healing. I read through a few of them that might interest me in case the teacher career fell through.

Ellen seemed stressed out by this point. The carefree attitude that she'd had before the holidays was gone now. She perused through the pamphlets, but she didn't seem to have an idea of what she wanted to do. She went to bed late every night and got up early every day to work on her school work. She wouldn't talk to us about it. Ben offered her the practice sheets, but she just gave him a death glare and walked off.

"I wonder if something happened at home," Ben said as he watched her walk off. "I'm glad to see her taking these exams seriously, but not to the point she's stressed."

"I don't think so," I said. "She wrote to me quite a bit over the Easter holidays. She said she got her work done early, and she hung out with Timmy a lot. I think she's just realizing that the exams are almost here."

"It's scary," Michael said. "I'm feeling better about some of my classes, but these exams are going to determine the rest of our lives."

We had our careers consultations soon after the pamphlets were handed out. Mine was during Arithmancy, which I was relieved about. It was the one class I felt the most stressed about. I knew I couldn't afford to miss it, but at the same time, I didn't care.

"Ah Ms. Dunning," Professor Sprout said as I sat down in front of her desk.

She had a file with my name on it in front of her.

"So do you have any ideas on what careers you would like to do after Hogwarts?"

I nodded and told her my idea about a wizarding primary school. I gave her all my reasons for why I wanted to do it. I also told her about my meeting with Hermione and Percy and the fact that they had talked to the Minister for Magic for me. I explained how Hermione had set up an appointment with me with him.

"With the Minister for Magic? Really?" Professor Sprout asked impressed. "You've really thought a lot about this."

I'd brought the information she had found out for me, and I handed it to her. Professor Sprout skimmed through it all.

"I see she hasn't changed since leaving Hogwarts," she said impressed as she went through everything. "Well, Ms. Dunning, I can see you've thought a lot about this. I'd like to know if there are any other careers you'd like to do if this doesn't follow through. Professor Flitwick will be retiring soon. Do you think you'd like to be a Charms teacher."

"I thought about it," I said. "But I'm not so sure if I could do it or not. If I can't be a teacher, I think I'd like to work in the Ministry for Experimental Charms."

"You'd need an at least an E in Charms for that, but I don't think you'll have a problem there. You'd also need Potions, and Transfiguration," she said.

"I plan to keep any classes I get an OWL in," I answered.

"Well I recommend you keep all the core classes at least, you'll need to make sure you bring of Transfiguration of course. The rest I don't see a problem. Professor Vector only keeps Arithmancy students who get at least an E in it. So if you'd like to keep it, you're going to have to work hard on it. The rest of your classes I can see you're averaging between A's and Es," she told me. "You have your work cut out for you Ms. Dunning, but I've seen a lot of improvement in you. I think you can achieve what you want."

"Thanks," I said.

The weeks seemed to go by quickly after that. Before we knew it, it was finally time for us to do our exams. The last couple weeks before we had to take our exams, it was all review. Many people including Ellen had break downs. I felt close to having one myself. I thought I would have had one if it hadn't been for Ben.

I was relieved to know that Charms was our first exam. It was the one I was the most confident about. We had the practical first thing. The students were called into the Great Hall four at a time. I was glad to be at the beginning of the alphabet so I didn't have to wait long, unlike Ellen who was closer to the end. She looked ready to faint. I was able to do everything my examiner asked me to without any problems. I was tested with Tara, Maisie and Keith. Tara did just as well as I did although she lost her head when it came to the growth charms. Maisie had difficulty with all of them, even simple ones like the colour charms. Keith I believed did average, but he forgot how to light his wand. I thought it was out of nerves because he'd been able to do it fine the night before.

"I think I flunked that," Ellen moaned later at lunch. "I know my charms, but I forgot some and mixed some up. If you were to ask me to do it now I could. I've been colouring my nails since Ashley had taught me in first year, but do you think I could remember how to this time?"

"I know what you mean," Michael said. "Don't feel bad."

"Well, Maisie probably did worse," I assured them. "She was beside me, and she couldn't do any of it. How did she even manage to get to the fifth year?"

"Likely nerves," Ben said.

In the afternoon we did the written exam. I struggled on a couple exams, but I felt by the end of the day that I had probably earned an O in at least one of my classes. I wasn't happy for long though. The next day we had to do Transfiguration. After we had dinner, we all went back to the common room to study for it.

I didn't do nearly as bad as I afraid the next day, but I thought I could have done better with my spell work. I felt worried about the written exam and I'd even left a few of them blank. I hoped that I would at least get an E in it or I wouldn't be able to continue my studies and I really wanted to.

The day after that Ellen was the happiest out of everyone since it was Herbology. She informed us by the end of the day that she was sure that she had earned an O in the class. I felt good about it as well. I was sure I had gotten at least an E in it.

Michael was the happiest when we did our Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Ben was always tested with him when they went in, and even he said he was impressed. Michael told us that he had no doubt at all that he'd earned an O in it. I wasn't sure myself. I'd done well enough in it but I wasn't sure if I'd achieved an A or E in it. I knew it wasn't an outstanding. I'd confused some of the hexes and jinxes. So far I believed Tara had achieved O's in all of her classes, except maybe Charms.

Ancient Runes I felt went well enough. I figured it had to be at least a pass. We finally had the weekend to relax. The week after that we had Potions, Care of Magical Creatures for the others, Astronomy, History of Magic which I felt all went well for me except of course Care of Magical Creatures. It was Arithmancy that scared me the most. By the time the exam was over, I was sure I'd failed it. I had left half of the test blank. I'd tried my hardest to answer all the questions but I couldn't do it. I wanted to cry by the end of it because I felt that if I failed then the last three years I'd spent in the class were a waste.

"How did it go?" Ben asked me as we left the Great Hall.

I didn't answer; I burst into tears before I could stop myself. Ben just hugged me. He didn't say a word.

"Look, you did your best. I think it's amazing that you stuck with it," Ben told me once I calmed down.

"You're not going to need it anyway," Michael said who joined us. "I don't think I did too well either."

"I just wanted at least an OWL in it," I said. "If I fail it will be like I wasted my time on it. There's still Divination to get through and then I am done."

"I hope you don't plan to keep it," Ben said.

"I don't know yet," I answered.

By the time we all done our exams, the fifth and seventh years decided it was time to have our end of year party. The seventh years seemed a bit depressed since it was their last party. They were happy to be done their exams, but sad to be leaving Hogwarts. I could understand what they meant. I was almost ready to be done school, but at the same time I knew I would miss it there. We had so much fun there.

"Just think, next year we'll be sixth years, and we'll be seventeen," I said to Ben.

"We won't have to be reminded of our OWLs all the time," Ellen said happily. "No more school work until next year!"

"That will be a relief," Michael said.

"You've done well this year mate," Ben said as he eyed a drink in Michael's hand. "You haven't been a prat at all."

"I learned my lesson from last year and last summer," Michael answered. "I lost Anne over it, and I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for that. She was an amazing girlfriend."

"What about Sarah?" I asked as I sipped my drink.

"She broke up with me right before our exams," Michael said. "I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want the pity. She was just tired of the fact that our friends don't get along. Besides, I still miss Anne. I tried making it work with Sarah, but I want Anne back."

I glanced over at Anne who was sitting with Joey. She seemed very happy with him. I didn't think Michael had a chance to get her back, not at the moment anyway. He glanced over at her too sadly.

"I know she's with him though," Michael said. "If I have to wait, then I will."

"Well just don't wait forever," Ellen said.

"I won't," Michael said. "I'm still going to date. I'm not going to sit back be all depressed. I'm going to date other girls, and maybe I'll find another that I really like."

"Same here," Ellen said. "Now that we have this nightmare of year out of the way I am going to start dating again."

"Now we just get to stress on what our OWLs will be," I said. "I hope they don't take too long to come."

"Well, no point in worrying now," Ben said. "Let's go join the party."

We got up at the same time to join the other Hufflepuff's.

"The girls have to do shots of firewhiskey!" Hank shouted as we sat down. "So Benjamin, are you having an end of summer pool party?" He poured shots for us girls.

"I plan to do it every year. I'll write everyone the date and time again," Ben said.

"Every year?" Stan asked. "We only have one year left don't we?"

"We can have one after seventh year too," Ben answered. "It will likely be the last one, but it can celebrate that we're done Hogwarts at least."

"Oh let's not think about that yet," Anne said. "I don't want to think about the fact that we only have two years left. Let's just have fun for now."

I could finally understand why the fifth and seventh years were usually the loudest at the end of the year parties, even the sixth years were noisy. It was because they were relieved by the end of exams. I noticed that even Melanie was joining in on the celebrations with some sixth year girls. She had a drink in her hand. I nudged Ellen and pointed in her direction.

"I knew eventually she would join in," Ellen said.

"Is she seriously doing a shot?" Keith asked. "She is too, it's about time she had some fun."

We watched Melanie and Sarah did a shot. The two of them laughed together. Stan suddenly stood up and headed over to them, he said something to them and moments later the two girls stood up and walked over to us. The rest of us watched as they sat down and joined us. Sarah gave Michael a small smile as she grabbed a shot.

"About time," Stan said. "We're all Hufflepuff's here! We should be celebrating together."

"You guys didn't want me around," Melanie slurred and I had a feeling she'd been drinking longer then we'd realized.

"Well you kind of did that to yourself," Hank said. "But we're willing to put that behind us if you are."

Melanie gave a small shrug and threw back another shot.

"You're going to be so hungover tomorrow," I told her laughing as I held up a drink to clink with her to show her no hard feelings. Melanie drunkenly grinned back.

"Well there's a first time for everythin'" she slurred. "I'm sorry Ashley, about Ben and Denver and everythin' and this time I mean it. I don't want people to hate me no more. I just want us all to get along."

"It's fine Melanie, really," I said. "Just be careful with how much you drink. Believe me, I've been there."

I wasn't sure if Melanie was sincere or not. For that evening though, none of us cared. For the first time since first year, all the Hufflepuff's were united again. I had a feeling that she was telling the truth though. People were often more honest when they were drunk than sober. Something seemed to have changed in her that year. She'd studied with us over the Easter holidays, but she'd kept to herself. It made me wonder if she had wanted this for a long time.

Ellen disappeared after a while and I wondered who it was she disappeared with this time. Ben grabbed my hand and whispered that he wanted to go to the prefects bathroom with me. So we snuck out and tried as quietly as we could to move through the corridors. We had to duck into a secret passage as we saw Filch walk by, talking to his new kitten. His old cat Mrs. Norris had died the year before. He didn't seem to notice that there were students wandering around.

We finally reached the bathroom where a bathtub sunk into the floor was. It looked like the size of a pool. Ben moved around quickly turning on all the taps.

"Prefects are lucky," I said as I watched a water jet bounce across the water.

"Yes we are," Ben said moving closer to me and kissing me. "But I'm even luckier. Perfect way to end the year," he told me.

"Yes it is," I sighed.


	14. Summer Before Sixth Year

Warning: Likely drinking and sexual content

summer before sixth year

"Could you stop your pacing?" Jaime said to me irritably one Saturday morning as I paced around the kitchen. "You're making me nervous."

"My results should be here any day," I told her as I sat down.

"Pacing isn't going to make them come any faster," she said.

"I know," I muttered. "I'm just nervous. I know I failed Arithmancy, but I think I passed my other classes."

"Believe me I understand," she said. "I felt the same way when I was waiting for my exams. Except I did fail them."

"School was never your thing, though," I said. "You're doing well with the restaurant, though."

"Better than I expected, even mum is happier now," she said.

"That's good. She hasn't been too happy with us the last couple of years," I said. "Maybe once she sees my OWL results she might lay off a bit on me."

"I think she just misses us," Jaime said. "I haven't been around as much, and you're gone all the time. She's been happy lately because Rachel's been bringing Hayden over quite a bit."

"He's definitely magical," I said as I thought about my Godson.

Rachel had been bringing him over almost every day for me to see him. He would be a year old in September. I witnessed him during our first meeting levitating a few blocks while he cried. When I asked my mum if I'd done that as a baby, she'd said no. So I wondered if it meant that he was going to be a powerful wizard since he was showing magical signs so early.

"Yeah I know," Jaime said. "At least Rachel knows you; it probably would have freaked her out otherwise."

"And she plans to tell him all about the magic as he grows up," I said. "So it won't be a surprise. You're not disappointed that she picked me, are you?"

Jaime shook her head. "You're the best one for him to be honest. Besides, I have a Goddaughter now. Hey look!"

She was pointing at the kitchen window were an owl was standing. I rushed over to let it in. I knew it had to be results. Anyone who would want to write to me would use the message parchment. It was an official looking envelope. I let the owl nibble on some of the bread we had on the table before it took off. I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

ASHLEY NICOLE DUNNING HAS ACHIEVED:

Ancient Runes: E

Arithmancy: P

Astronomy: A

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: E

Divination: E

Herbology:E

History of Magic: A

Potions: E

Transfiguration: E

"You did really really well," Jaime said who was reading over my shoulder.

"But I failed Arithmancy," I said.

"Look, I don't know much about OWLs but it looks as if you passed the rest of the classes," she said. "Do they really grade people with Ts?"

"I suppose so," I said. "I bet Maisie got all Ts."

"Well you only failed one class out of ten," she said.

"I know, but I wanted it to at least get an A in Arithmancy. It feels like I wasted my time in the class now," I said.

"Can you retake classes?" She asked.

"I could, but I am not going to," I said and when I thought about it, it was actually a relief.

"I'm going to go up and tell my friends my results," I told her and I hurried to go up to my message parchment.

I wondered if they had already gotten their results. I unrolled my message parchment to find that Ben had already written to me. He'd gotten O's in most of his classes except Charms, History of Magic and Arithmancy. He'd gotten E's in all of them. I wrote back to him about my results.

Good for you, you did really well. Has Ellen told you her results yet? Don't worry about Arithmancy. It's better if you don't continue with it anyway. You should be proud that you did take it in the first place.

Ellen hasn't written to me. I'm actually relieved that I won't be taking it again, but I do feel as if I wasted my time with it. What about Michael? Did he get his results yet?

Michael did really well. He got an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts of course, and E's in the rest of the classes except for History of Magic and Arithmancy. He got A's in those classes. I honestly don't believe it was a waste of time. You put an effort in the class, and that's better then what a lot of people can say. I believe you could have done better if you hadn't been so nervous about it. You only just failed it. At least you didn't get a T like some people.

Why who got a T in it?

I'm not sure if anyone got a T in Arithmancy but Ellen did get T's in some of her classes. I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet. According to her, it's all my fault that she failed. She told me I should have looked out for her better.

Ellen got T's? How is it your fault? Any time you tried to get her to do any of her school work, she got angry with you.

It's almost first year all over again. I'm sure she'll get over it. She knows it's her own fault. I'm just surprised. I thought she would fail, but I wasn't expecting a T. She is a smart girl. I thought she'd at least get P's and A's. I thought maybe at least one D, but definitely not any T's. She got an O in Herbology though.

I can't believe she let herself fail. I know she hates to study, but she knew how important these exams were. So many OWLs did she get?

I'll let her tell you. Anyway, when are you coming over to visit? You said you'd come over more this year. I miss you already.

I could probably come over later. I'll check with mum, but I don't think she'll mind. She said I can go over to yours or Ellen's place any time I want this summer as long as it doesn't interfere with my baby-sitting.

Well let me know if you can come then. We'll be swimming in the pool.

Talk to you later.

I waited a moment before I wrote down Ellen's number.

Ellen, I was just talking to Ben. Did you really get T's on your OWLs?

Of course he told you about that. I was going to wait and tell you later. I was going to ask if I could come over.

I might be going to Ben's later.

Well then can I come over tomorrow? It shouldn't interfere with your baby sitting if I visit for a few days should it?

Of course not. You guys all know you're welcome here any time. Michael comes over when I am baby-sitting. He's staying at Ben's for now but he should be over here for a couple weeks soon enough.

I only got OWLs in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. I got a P in Potions and Transfiguration and T's in the rest.

But you can retake certain classes.

No I don't want to go through that again. I'm just going to take Charms, Defense and Herbology. It will give me more free time for Quidditch. I'm just going to work as hard as I can for the next two years so I can go on a Quidditch team. My parents are so angry though. I knew I hadn't done well, but I hadn't expected to ever get a T in a class. It's not a big deal though. I told my parents I would do my best in the classes I can take, and I will try my best with Quidditch. They seem to have accepted that. I think they're going to be focusing as much as they can on Timmy. He'll be starting next year. Maybe now all the pressure will finally be on him. I'll see you tomorrow though. Let me know when you get back from Ben's. My parents already told me to do what I want. I thought for sure they'd ground me but I think they have given up.

I'll see you tomorrow.

I rolled up my message parchment and then grabbed my overnight bag to throw some clothes into it. It had been two weeks since the school year had ended. Everyday I'd waited anxiously for my results to come in, and now they were finally in. I couldn't wait for my mother to see that I had done well. I planned to keep all of the classes I could keep for OWLs. I knew that Professor Binns accepted anyone who got an A in his class, but I wasn't sure about Professor Sinistra. I was sure the rest of the teachers would take me with Exceeds Exceptions for the rest.

I was excited to see Ben. It had been two weeks since we'd last seen each other even though we wrote as much as we could. I wondered just how long Ellen would be angry with him this time. I was sure deep down she knew it wasn't his fault, but for some reason when things went wrong for her, she tended to take it out on him. I think Ben was used to this as well, which was why he didn't seem too concerned about her anger.

I headed downstairs to find that my parents had returned from grocery shopping. They were just putting the food away as I hurried into the kitchen.

"I got my OWL results," I told mum.

"Well let's see then," she said, and I handed her the letter.

"Excellent, although it would have been nice if you'd passed Arithmancy," she said. "Are you going to try it again?"

"No," I answered. "I'm not going through all that again. I don't need it. It was just stressful for me to take it. I gave it a shot, and that is all that matters. I am not going to need it anyway. I'm going to keep the rest of the classes though."

"Well if you weren't happy with it," she answered with a shrug. "You won't need it?"

I shook my head. "No I won't. Even if it doesn't work out for me to be a teacher I won't need it. Anyway, Ben wants me to go over tonight, and then Ellen wants to come over tomorrow for a few days. She is feeling depressed about her exam results."

"She didn't do too well?" She asked as she opened the fridge to put the groceries away.

"That's an understatement," I said. "She got some T's!"

"What are T's?" My step father asked while he put some canned soup away.

"It's the last failing grade," I said. "It means Troll."

He started to laugh and then picked up my exam results that my mother had set down on the cupboard.

"Troll? They mark kids as Trolls?" He laughed and shook his head. "You're going to an interesting school, that's for sure."

"What about Ben and Michael?" Mum asked.

"Oh you know Ben; he did well on all of his exams. So did Michael. He didn't fail anything," I answered.

"Good for him, so what time are you going to Bens?" She asked.

"In a few hours," I answered. "I'm going to try and spend more weekends there."

"Well tell him he's more than welcome to come here too," she replied. "Your friends know they can come here anytime that they want. If Ellen wants to stay here next week; she can and of course Michael."

I helped them put the rest of the groceries away before I went into the living room where Jaime was watching TV. I sat down next to her and tuned into the Simpsons. I thought about Ellen. I felt sorry for her. I didn't understand how it was possible for her to have done so badly on her exams. She was smart enough in school. She could usually avoid homework, but do well in tests. I figured she must have been more stressed than any of us when she did her exams. I also thought about how she'd blamed Ben again. I wondered if she still had feelings for him.

Jaime and I made small talk until I decided it was time to go. I said good-bye to my parents, and then I hurried upstairs to grab my overnight bag and to message Ben. There were no messages from anyone. I quickly wrote to Ben that I was leaving to go on the Knight Bus, and I would be there soon. Before he could respond, I shoved it into my bag and then hurried down the steps to say good-bye to everyone.

When I got outside, I could see Louie and Dwayne arguing in their front yard. Dwayne was now Louie's official baby-sitter. Louie was going through an attitude that summer, a worse one than he had been the year before. He felt that since he was nine years old, he was way too old for a baby-sitter. He didn't want to be baby-sat by his older brother. There were times when Dwayne would come over and ask for advice. As I walked by them, I waved. Dwayne waved back but Louie scowled and stared down at his feet.

As I headed to the school, I passed by some of my old school mates. They didn't say anything to me. Ever since Amy and Kelly had gotten told off at the New Years party, people had gone back to ignoring me again. Some of them were friendly enough to talk to me, but most just ignored me like they had back in elementary school. Whenever I saw them, it made me think about the "What if" potion. I had yet to take the others but I'd thought about that experience quite frequently. I wondered if the girls I'd been friends with that dream were real, or they were just made up in my mind. I wasn't exactly sure how the potion worked.

Once I got into the parking lot behind the school, it was to find Barry waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and I rushed over to hug him.

"I guess you didn't get Ben's message," Barry replied as he hugged me back. "He didn't see the need in you to take the bus. So he told you that I'd meet you here."

"How's Tasha?" I asked.

She was due at any time. I knew Barry and Tasha had been staying at the Hoofers in case she went early while Barry was working. At the Hoofers, she would at least always have someone around who could take her to St. Mungos.

"Uncomfortable, but excited," Barry said. "Mum spends all day pampering her. Even Brenda had finally come around. She's been really miserable since she found out about Brianne and Nick, but ever since we came to stay for a few months, she's changed. Anyway, let's get going. Grab my arm."

"I can't wait until I can do this myself," I muttered as I put my hand on his arm.

I hated the feeling of apparition; I didn't think I would ever learn to like it. However, it would be a lot more convenient when I wanted to get to school or when I wanted to visit my friends. So I would have to put up with the uncomfortable feeling more often, but it would be worth it. We appeared right in Ben's room.

Ben was sitting at his desk, working on something but I couldn't imagine what. We didn't have homework that summer since we weren't sure which classes we were keeping for the sixth year. He beamed when he saw us, though.

"Hey hon," he said as he got up and he walked over to kiss my cheek, he looked at Barry. "Tasha thinks she might be in labour."

Barry turned on his heel and quickly left the room without a word. As soon as he was gone, Ben and I kissed for a few moments before he sat down at his desk chair and pulled me down on his lap.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked me.

"Same as usual," I answered. "I'm just baby-sitting. I kind of miss baby-sitting Louie and Dwayne though. The other kids are well behaved, but I've been baby-sitting those two for years. Louie has a bit of an attitude now, though, so I am glad I don't have to deal with that."

I glanced down at the piece of parchment he had been writing on to see that he had been working on Arithmancy. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"We don't even have any homework this year," I said.

"Professor Vector did hand out practice sheets for what we'd be working on in the sixth year," he said. "I'm just preparing myself."

I glanced over the 'homework', and I couldn't even understand all the equations he had written down. It made me feel overwhelmed but relieved at the same time.

"I am so glad I am not taking it next year," I said. "Don't tell me that this is what you've been working on all summer."

"Of course not," he answered with a grin. "I've just worked on it in my free time. I decided to look over it while I was waiting for you to come. I think it looks exciting."

"You would," I said. "Where's Michael?"

"Jared's for the night," Ben answered and kissed me again. "I wanted a night for just the two of us."

I was glad to hear that. Although I did miss him, I also just wanted a night alone with Ben. Michael would be staying at my place soon enough. Ben and I didn't often get too much time to ourselves.

"We really do need to get together more over the summer," I said. "There isn't a reason why we shouldn't. Our parents let us come and go when we want now."

"Yeah I know," Ben said. "Is your mum going to follow us around everywhere if I visit?"

I shook my head. "I don't know if she'll let us share a room, but she has eased up a lot since last summer. She's also thrilled that it's you I am dating. She has always liked Denver, but as I said she's like everyone else who says they always knew we'd end up together."

Mr. Hoofer showed up at Ben's door.

"Barry has taken Tasha to St. Mungo's, and we're on our way. You two are on your own for the day unless you want to wait with us," he informed us.

"There isn't much we can do there but sit in the waiting room," Ben said. "We'll just wait here. We'll visit when she has the baby."

"That's what I thought," he said. "Babies can take a while; she may be in labour for a while. I have my message parchment," he added as he tapped his pocket. "So I'll let you know what is going on."

Ben nodded and as his father left he grinned at me. "I'm actually looking forward to being an uncle. I know I won't see much of my niece or nephew for the next couple of years, but the baby won't remember much of me anyway. Once I'm out of school he or she will be older."

"That's what I keep saying about Hayden," I said as I thought about my Godson. "I feel guilty that I'll be at Hogwarts for the first few years of his life, but he won't remember much now anyway. Besides, I'll be able to baby-sit in the summers."

"Until we're done anyway," Ben said. "You only really have one summer left after this one. Then you'll be working."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that," I said.

I knew Ben wanted to start Healing training as soon as he was done Hogwarts, but I'd thought about it a lot and I wanted to travel a bit before I started working on becoming a teacher, if I could be one anyway. I still had my meeting with Hermione and Kingsley Shacklebolt to discuss my plan. I really wanted him to go with me if we were still dating.

"I want to travel around a bit after we're done school, kind of like Breanne is doing. It doesn't have to be a year, but I would like to do a bit. I was thinking I would baby-sit for the summer again to earn some money and then leave in September and visit Canada. My mum has some relatives there. From there, I am not sure where I want to go but I'd like to go visit somewhere warm in the winter for a bit. I was kind of thinking about coming back in the spring and seeing what I can do to start my career," I continued.

I waited for Ben to tell me that there was no chance that he was going to delay his Healer training if he was accepted but he looked at me thoughtfully.

"That's not a bad idea at all," he said surprising me. He grinned at me and shook his head. "Did you think I wouldn't want to go along with it?"

I nodded. "I thought for sure you'd want to start your training as soon we were done. I know it takes years."

"It does take years; that's why we should. A lot of people travel after Hogwarts before they get into their careers. Healer training will always be there, but we might not always have the opportunity to travel for as long as we want to. I know we can always take trips when we have holidays, but it's not the same," he answered.

"Do you think Ellen and Michael would want to go to?" I asked him.

Ben shrugged. "They might want to, I'm not sure. We can ask them later, but I know for that is what I want to do. What do you say we go out to Diagon Alley for a date? We're not going to hear from dad for a while. We'll have to take the Knight Bus though. I can't wait until I can apparate."

"We'll be able to this time next year," I said as I got up.

"I know," Ben said with a smile.

He grabbed his message parchment from his desk while I went to my trunk to grab some money. Ben always insisted on paying for me when we went on dates, but he was starting to accept that I liked paying for my own meals. If he had to pay for me, then I wanted to pay the next time. We hadn't gone on too many dates other then Hogsmeade weekends but I'd let him know how I felt about it. I could see him frowning as I grabbed my handbag but he didn't say anything.

When we got to the Leaky Cauldron it was to find Don Zent and Xavier Opress as well as some of the people I'd seen at Christmas. I raised my eyebrows at Ben but we didn't say anything. Xavier and Don saw us and scowled but they didn't say anything. Ben grabbed my hand and pulled me through the room and out the back door. He pulled out his wand to tap the brick for the entrance to Diagon Alley to open up.

"Why do they meet in the Leaky Cauldron? If they're trying to work underground then why don't they go to someone else's house where it's private?"

"I doubt they discuss any plans if they have any in the Leaky Cauldron," Ben answered. "I honestly don't know what they're up to, but I'd really prefer it if you didn't go to Diagon Alley alone anymore. So far it's just rumors that they're up to something. Perhaps they just like meeting up there to get together, I just still think it was a bit odd that they wanted to help you get home. They've seen you with Harry Potter though."

"This world is supposed to be safe without you-know-who," I said as we headed to a small tea shop.

"Unfortunately, there is always going to be someone like him, though," Ben sighed as he opened the door for me. "Nobody ever seems to learn from the past. You-know-who isn't the first to try and take over the wizarding world, and he won't be the last. I honestly doubt that group will go far if they have plans but you're an underage witch."

We sat down at a table and a waitress came over to take our order. I ordered some chicken wraps with my tea while Ben ordered a small sandwich. It was a cozy place that wasn't too full. It had only opened a few years ago. It seemed that mostly older people visited it. Anne and Michael had discovered it and told everyone about. They'd said it was the perfect place for a date because not too many Hogwarts students entered it. We know we wouldn't be disturbed, although I wasn't sure if anyone would be in Diagon Alley anyway. Not too many students visited until August.

We discussed Ellen a little bit and we both wondered how she would treat the next two years. We were both sure that she would talk to Ben again soon. Ben checked his message parchment often, but there were no messages from his father. We both agreed it would be better if the baby came while we were in Diagon Alley instead of when we went back to his place. It wouldn't take long to get to the hospital from there.

After we left the tea shop, we headed down to Flourish and Botts. Although we didn't have book lists yet, Ben knew what we needed for the sixth year. We figured since we were there already we could buy our books and other school supplies.

"You're keeping Divination?" Ben asked as I looked over the books for Advanced Divination. "I really don't think you should. I know you think it's interesting, and I know you want to keep all the classes that you got OWLs in, but NEWT level is hard. I'm not keeping History of Magic or Astronomy. I want to focus all my time on the other classes, and I really think you should too. If you were doing something with Divination it would make sense, but why keep it now?"

"I just find it interesting," I answered. "But maybe you're right. I'm keeping History of Magic, though. You never know if I'll need it. I want to keep Astronomy as well."

I lingered at the Divination table a little longer. Ben was right, I didn't need to keep it even if I did find the class fascinating. I knew I needed to keep all my focus on the important classes, so I sighed and left the table. I'd learned enough in the class anyway. I followed Ben over to a table that was full of Arithmancy books. I watched as he picked up a very thick book called: Advanced Arithmancy. He grabbed a few other complicated books as well.

After we paid for our books, we headed to the Weasley Joke Shop. Although Diagon Alley wasn't too crowded, the joke shop was. I had never seen it empty. We didn't see anyone in our year there, but there were some younger students from Hogwarts there. There were also some smaller children there as well who weren't old enough for Hogwarts quite yet.

"Mummy I want that!" A girl about Timmy's age shouted as she pointed up at a reusable hangman.

I showed Ben where I had bought the "What if" potions I had bought back in the winter. "Have you ever tried the one I bought for you?" I asked.

"Not yet," he answered. "Have you?"

I nodded, and I explained to him what I'd seen when I'd taken it.

"I don't know how they work exactly," Ben said. "I think some of it might be accurate because the Weasley's are really good at this stuff, but I don't think those girls are real. I think you know that you'd have some friends. We also both know that unfortunately you probably wouldn't have had an easy time in school. I think that part was accurate, and you used to exaggerate things all the time you know. You also have lied about things."

"I'm not as bad as I used to be, but it did show that my room was messy. When I was younger, I was a slob. That part was accurate, and my mum was also kind of bitter," I went on. "I was going to use another one to see what would have happened if we hadn't got together."

"Ashley, I think we would have ended up together either way," Ben said as took two of the potions and put it in his basket. "Even if we hadn't last year, I think we would have in time. We've always been very close."

"Except maybe our first year, we didn't get along then," I said as I thought about when he'd had a crush on my sister.

Ben shrugged. "I was a prat in our first year, though."

"I didn't help matters," I smiled as I thought about all the whining I had constantly did. "I can't believe you all put up with it. Remember when you finally told me off for it?"

Ben laughed. "And you didn't speak to me for days. You only talked to me again when I said that I didn't want you angry with me on my birthday."

"And then New Years," I added.

"And Valentines Day. I guess your romance with Denver wouldn't have started if I had just taken you," Ben laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said. "I can't believe how long ago it seems. I've always wondered, though, how did it change for you?"

"What do you mean?" Ben asked as we moved on to look around some more.

"Well think about how complicated our friendship was in our first year. You told me in the second year that you felt closer to me then you did Ellen and Michael. So how did it change?" I asked.

"I told you about how I talked to Breanne and Barry over our Easter holidays that year right?" Ben asked and I nodded. "Well it was then that I realized just how rude I'd been to you. I think I've told you that before, so I wanted to do everything I could to make it up to you. So I did my best but it wasn't just that. It was Michael and Ellen as well. Remember how moody they'd been? You and I seemed to share a mutual bond then because of it, and I guess all that brought us closer. It was around then when I started feeling closer to you and it hasn't changed. I honestly think there has always been something between us, but we were so young then that we didn't realize it. It's why we did have a complicated friendship at first."

"There was a time in our third and fourth year when I was sure you'd end up with Ellen," I admitted as I remembered. "I saw the way you two were with Quidditch."

"It wouldn't have lasted," Ben said automatically. "Even if we had ended up together, it just could not have worked between us," he glanced at me and then added guiltily. "You know I did consider trying the potion to see what would have happened, but I felt like it was betraying you somehow."

"I considered trying the potion to see if Denver and I would have lasted if I hadn't fallen for you," I admitted. "But I felt the same way."

Ben smiled. "It wouldn't have lasted."

"Well I'm glad it didn't, but I feel guilty sometimes you know. I'm hoping he meets a girl this year," I said.

When our baskets were filled we went to the counter to pay for the stuff. I thought it showed how comfortable we both were in our relationships that we could discuss everything that we were without a hint of jealousy. I wouldn't feel jealous at all if Ben had used the potion to see how it would have worked out with Ellen. In fact, I was kind of curious about what he would see. I wondered if that made me weird. I didn't feel worried at all about what he would see because I could tell that no matter what, it was me he wanted to be with. I could tell he felt that way about me as well. He was never jealous when I hung out with Denver or I talked to Jared. They were both important pieces of my past, but he was secure enough with me to know that it was only him that I wanted.

As we left the shop I shared my thoughts with him. Ben shrugged. "It just shows it's a good relationship. You should be able to trust the person you're with. That's how I knew that Ellen and Stan would never last. Those two were so jealous, especially Stan. He never admitted it, but you could tell he hated it when she hung out with Michael and me, especially Michael."

"Michael and Anne got jealous a lot, but I thought they were a good couple," I said. "Where to next?"

"I guess we might as well head back to my place," Ben said. "We'll just have to wait to hear news there. Anne and Michael wouldn't have lasted, and I know he wants her back, but it just won't work."

"How did you get so knowledgeable about relationships?" I asked. "You kind of remind me of the Andrew twins."

"It's because of the twins that I know so much," he answered. "I don't know how those two know so much, but they're rarely wrong."

It was starting to get darker now. There were a couple other bars besides The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. One of them was called The Dragons Breath. It was one that the younger crowd frequented the most. There was already a line of people not too much older laughing and talking together. I thought I recognized a few of them. I was surprised at some of the dresses the girls were wearing. I wasn't sure if I'd ever dare wear dresses that were that tight and short. I could see Jess, Anne and Erica dressing like that.

"Barry said it's always so crowded in there that you can barely move," Ben told me as he noticed where I was looking.

"I wouldn't mind checking it out when I'm seventeen," I said.

"We will. Next summer we can take Ellen there for her birthday," he said. "I'm sure she'd like that."

"Maybe we can get some of the other Hufflepuff's to come as well," I said.

"I'm sure we could," Ben said, but he seemed distracted.

Don Zent and Xavier Opress were headed towards us. I wondered if they were planning on doing something to us. However, all Don did was bump hard into Ben as they passed. I grabbed Ben's arm as he reached for his wand. I shook my head.

"You're still sixteen," I said. "It's not worth it."

Ben pulled his arm from my grip and turned to go after him, but I grabbed him in a tighter grip. I managed to get his wand from him.

"Ben come on, let's just go back to your place," I said through clenched teeth as our shopping bags fell to the ground.

The two boys smirked at us and continued on. We watched as they headed to the entrance to Knockturn Alley. As soon as they were gone, I released Ben. He didn't say a word, he just stooped down to grab his bags and I grabbed mine. What had been a good evening was ruined by the two boys. We didn't speak as we made our way through The Leaky Cauldron and then out the side entrance. Without saying a word, Ben took his wand back from me and held it up to signal the Knight bus.

"You should have let me hex him," he said as we waited.

"Ben you told me we need to lay low. That's not laying low. Don knew exactly what he was doing by hitting you. He was probably hoping for a fight," I said. "And you know I am right, so there is no sense in getting angry with me about it."

Ben didn't answer. He just stood fuming. I was sure he wasn't actually angry with me at all. I put a hand on his arm, and when he didn't pull away I took it as a good sign. I figured when we got back to his place I would do what I could to cheer him up. I had one thing in mind that I knew for sure would cheer him up.

It wasn't until later that night that we finally got a message from Ben's father. We were sitting his living room with the wireless going. Ben wanted to listen to updates about a Quidditch game. I sat beside him with my head on his shoulder while I read a fiction book I'd picked out in Diagon Alley. While he was listening, Ben was looking through one of the Arithmancy books he'd bought while he checked the practice sheets he'd been working on earlier.

"Tasha had the baby!" Ben suddenly said taking me out of the fantasy world I was in.

"What did she have?" I asked excitedly as I lifted my head.

"A little girl," he answered. "I have a niece. They named her Minnie Allison Hoofer. They named her for Professor McGonagall and a friend of theirs that died in the battle."

"I think it's a beautiful name," I said.

Ben had a big grin on his face. "We can't go now because it's too late, but we can go meet her tomorrow."

"How does it feel to be an uncle?" I asked him.

"Wonderful," he said. "I'm going to spoil that little girl rotten."

"I'm sure you will," I said. "Tomorrow before we go, we should go back to Diagon Alley and buy her something."

"For sure," Ben said kissing me. "I can think of something we can do in the meantime though. I didn't get enough of it earlier."

"Sounds like a plan," I answered kissing him back. "I love you Ben."

"I love you too," he murmured. "I'm sorry I got so angry with you earlier. I'm glad you stopped me."

I'd never seen a newborn baby before. All of the babies I had met in my life had all been at least a few months old. I had two little cousins Bob and Frank (both named for my aunts brother and father) and I'd barely seen them. Bob was four years old and Frank was about the same age as Hayden. I hadn't even known about Frank until after he was born. By the time I'd met him briefly once over the summer, he was almost a year. So seeing Minnie was quite a shock. She was so tiny and I was terrified to hold her even though Barry insisted.

"We all know she's your future niece," he said to me.

"I just don't want to break her," I said as I gazed down into her little face.

How did parents take care of such tiny babies without fear? How did my mum do it when she had two babies at once? My sister and I were only eighteen months apart.

"She's so beautiful," I finally said as Mr. Hoofer took her from me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Barry said with a grin. "You know someday we will probably be visiting the two of you in here."

"Let's not talk about that yet," Mrs. Hoofer said. "They need to finish school first and start their careers."

I glanced at Ben out of the corner of my eye to see that he looked as uncomfortable as I felt. We hadn't even been together a year and his family was already talking about our future baby. Why was everyone so sure things would work out for us? We weren't even seventeen yet. I know both Ben and I wanted it to be that way, but I had wanted it to be that way with Denver too.

"We should get going," Ben said and he reached for my hand. "Ashley needs to get home soon, but I'll be back later."

"How long do you have to stay here?" I asked Tasha.

"Just until tomorrow, and then I'll be staying at the house for a while," she answered.

I knew Mrs. Hoofer planned to help her out with the baby for a while, but I had to wonder where Tasha's parents were. Why were the Hoofers only at the hospital visiting her? It was a question I would have to ask Ben later. We said our good-byes and headed out the door. Ben remained quiet and I wondered if it was because of all the future talk.

"Are you going to come by my house later in the week?" I asked him as we boarded the Knight Bus.

I already had my overnight bag. Ben was going with me to drop me off behind the school by my place, and then he was going back home. He was going to help set up Barry's room for Tasha, Barry and the baby.

"Likely. I'll let Ellen visit with you for a bit and then I'll come by. I want to help out here with the baby," he said.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

I could tell something was bothering him. After a year of dating and five years of friendship, I could always tell when he was hiding something from me. He always knew when something was bothering me as well. I hoped his parents hadn't scared him. He was after all sixteen years old. The last thing a boy his age wanted to think about was future babies.

"I'm fine," he answered and when I raised an eyebrow he smile. "Really, I am fine. It's just so much has happened in the last twenty-four hours. Yesterday Minnie wasn't her and now she is. I've just realized something, that's all."

"Realized what?" I asked.

"Just certain things," he answered. "It's nothing for you to worry about, don't worry. You just enjoy your girl time with Ellen, and I'll see you soon."

He leaned over to kiss me, but as he did the Bus suddenly let out a loud bang and we were thrown backwards.

"Just a couple more months until we're seventeen," he muttered as we got back up.

"But even then we won't be able to apparate," I said.

"I know, but it's still a step closer," he replied.

The bus stopped behind the school next and Ben leaned over to kiss me again.

"I'll see you soon," he told me. "I love you. I'll write to you later tonight."

"I love you too," I said.

I got off the bus quickly. With a loud bang it disappeared. I still felt worried about what Ben was realizing. I hoped he was worried about our relationship. He'd looked so uncomfortable when Barry kept mentioning our future kid. Deep in thought, I headed down the road to my place.

As I headed home, I saw Amy and Kelly. Kelly was pushing a Tram. I'd forgotten that the girl had gotten pregnant. As I stared at the two girls, I remembered them taunting me in my potion dream. Kelly hadn't had a baby in the dream so perhaps it was just something in my imagination. I'd forgotten about her kid when I'd taken the potion and surely if it was accurate, it would have included the baby. I doubted that me going to Hogwarts had changed anything, she'd slept around in my dream as well.

They walked over to me and I tensed up. I really didn't want to deal with their taunting at the moment. I wanted to get home and get ready for Ellen. I wanted to enjoy my day and not have anything ruin it. I was already worried about Ben, I didn't need this.

"How are you?" Kelly asked me taking me by surprise.

"Fine," I answered after hesitating.

"Jaime told us you'd been at your boyfriends. Are you just getting back?" Amy asked. "How did you get there?"

"A bus," I answered hoping they wouldn't ask more questions.

"Why don't you just get your license?" Kelly asked. "You could drive everywhere if you wanted to."

"No use for that when I am in a boarding school most of the time; maybe when I'm done school. It's cheaper this way anyway," I replied.

I didn't understand why they were being so nice to me. Ever since they'd gotten told off for making fun of me, they'd avoided me but they always glared. Now they were being perfectly friendly to me.

"How would you feel taking on another kid?" Kelly asked me. "I know you're trying to save money for school every summer."

"You want me to baby-sit for you?" I asked her.

I glanced down at the baby in the tram. I hadn't known the gender of her baby until that moment, but as I looked I could see she was a little girl. She was wearing a pretty red dress and her short blond hair had a red bow in it. She was a very cute little girl. She smiled at me before looking away.

"You don't have to of course," Kelly said. "It's just my regular baby-sitter quit and I have to work and my parents do too. I just need someone until I can find another sitter, or maybe afford day care."

"I don't mind baby-sitting for you," I told her. "I'm just surprised you're asking me. I always have the last week or so of August off though. Usually Jaime fills in for me but she works at that restaurant."

"That's fine," Kelly said. "I'm hoping I'll find a regular by then. Look, I want to apologize for everything. Ever since I had Katrina I've been thinking about the last few years. You never deserved what we put you through. One of my biggest fears is that Kat will go through what you did. I don't ever want her bullied. Having a kid really puts things into perspective. Part of it was jealousy anyway."

"Jealousy?" I asked. "You made fun of me for being shy and quiet. You called me a freak."

"I was jealous because of your school. I don't know what kind of boarding school you go to, but it seems to have really worked out for you. We-" and she glanced at Amy, "never really gave you a chance in Primary school. You went away to boarding school and you came back as this confident happy girl. You've changed so much. You have all these friends now. You seem popular now."

"I'm definitely not popular," I answered. "I get along with most of the people in my year but it's definitely not because I'm popular. It's just all the people in my house and year are close. We've always gotten along really well. There are girls who hate me though. They call me a fast girl even though I've only slept with three boys. They think I'm a slag."

"I think any girl who has had sex is called a slag," Amy said with a smile. "It's a horrible double standard. Boys can sleep with a lot of girls and everyone thinks they are studs. I would be a slag if I'd slept with half the boys people claim I have."

"Apparently I don't know the father of Katrina," Kelly agreed. "I haven't slept around as much as the girls claim in our school either. I've only been with two boys, and I know who the father. Some girls just get jealous sometimes."

"And you dating Denver and Ben would cause jealousy," Amy added. "I know I was jealous, and I didn't even know Denver that well. I've always had a thing for Ben though I've only met him a few times. I've seen how handsome he's gotten though."

"Definitely," Kelly agreed. "You should have seen Renee when she found out that you and Ben were together."

"Really?" I asked but I was amused. Even muggles wanted the boy. It made me wonder again how it had me out of all these beautiful girls who had won his heart. Amy was so beautiful that she even made Ellen look plain.

"So who else have you dated then?" Kelly asked. "I thought it had only been Ben and Denver. Of course since you've been at school we wouldn't know, I hate to admit it now but we've asked your sister a lot of questions about you."

"I didn't date him," I said.

Amy and Kelly looked at me with shock before looking at each other.

"Well that's a new one, I never thought you of all people would do that," Amy said and she smiled. "I'm not judging, I'm just shocked. Do we know him?"

"It was Jared," I said.

Part of me wondered why I was telling the two girls this so casually. Even though they appeared to be friendly, they could be just trying to find out information to use against me later.

"He's handsome too. That's why those girls are bugging you. You're getting all the good ones that they want," Kelly said. "Don't pay any attention to them anymore. Trust me; jealousy causes you to do spiteful things. I've wanted to apologize to you and I felt that this way might help a little. I know how much you want to earn money for school, and I know you like baby-sitting. I can fully trust you with Kat. I just hope you can forgive us."

"I'm standing here talking to you aren't I?" I asked. "If I didn't want to forgive you I wouldn't have told you what I just did. Although I do kind of wonder if you're being sincere. You're not going to use this against me?"

"Ashley, I am sixteen years old and I have a baby," Kelly said. "What can I possibly use against you? Two of those boys you slept with were your boyfriends and the other wasn't. Maybe you're having sex a bit early and as much as I love Kat, I wish I had waited. Just make sure you're careful. You don't want to be a teen mum."

"And I've slept with more than you have," Amy added. "We are being sincere. I can understand why you think we might not be, but we are. I'm done with making fun of people, especially you. Your friends were right; we don't see you anymore, so there is no reason to still keep up a silly primary school grudge."

"Well I'll baby-sit for you," I said. "I can't August 4th. We took important tests in my school last year and I made an appointment to talk about my career."

"What do you want to do?" Kelly asked.

"I want to be a preschool teacher," I answered. Neither Amy or Kelly looked surprised by that.

"Maybe you'll get to teach Kat then," She said.

"I'm going to travel for a year after Hogwarts and then I plan to move to London," I said. "I don't want to stay here."

"Makes sense, I'd get out of this town if I could," Kelly said with a smile. "I'll see you on Monday. I have to get going now. Thanks so much for taking care of her, and if you ever want to hang out sometime let me know."

"My friends will probably visit a lot this summer," I told her. "So maybe you two can hang out if you can. I have a nice swimming pool for us to hang out in."

"For sure," Amy said. "Talk to you later."

The two girls turned and walked off. I stared after them. I really hoped they were sincere, but I couldn't see why they wouldn't be.

Ellen came over shortly after I got home. I told her about my encounter with Amy and Kelly as we went outside to go in the pool. She didn't say a word as I talked and when I was done, she gave a small shrug. I climbed into the pool, and followed me. Once we were both in and leaning against the wall she looked at me without emotion.

"You're usually right about your instincts with people," she said. "I'm sure they were sincere. It's about time that they finally stopped."

She didn't seem to care too much though, and I wondered just how down she was about her exam results. It was her own fault; I couldn't feel sorry for her when she'd brought it on herself. I was willing to listen to her but if she blamed Ben for her failing, I couldn't agree with her.

"So what's going on, you can't be that upset about your results," I said.

"I don't care about classes," she said. "I'll have more time to do what I want this year. I plan to practice Quidditch even on my own. I can also read up everything I can about it, and find out about the other teams out there. I can also learn magic on my own. I want to do the spells, not the essays. If I need to learn Transfiguration I can look up and try. I don't need a teacher supervising everything I do."

"So what's bothering you then?" I asked. "It's obvious something is."

"I don't think I can tell you," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's about Ben," she said. "I'm just not okay with you two dating."

"Ellen-" I began.

"I'm not saying I want you to break up," she interrupted. "I can see how happy you are together, and I know he'd never forgive me if he knew this. He loves you so much. It's just so hard for me. It's why I had such a hard time this year. I know I have to get over it. I know I have to move on, but it's just so hard."

Ellen rarely cried but I could see the tears in her eyes and I felt horrible, but I couldn't dump him either. I didn't know what to do. If I chose Ellen over Ben, he wouldn't forgive either of us. But then again, I remembered how he'd acted after we left the hospital. He'd seemed so uncomfortable.

"This is something I really want to work out," I told her.

"I know," she said. "We should have expected this would happen though. In fact, people told us it would happen but we didn't listen. I remember even the Andrew twins saying there would be a love triangle between us. I really just need to meet a boy and move on."

"You know I wouldn't stay with him if I didn't love him so much don't you?" I asked her.

"I know," she said. "I'm telling you the truth that's all. I don't want you to end your relationship though. You asked what was bothering me, and I told you. We always said we'd tell each other things. I feel guilty for wanting my best friends boyfriend though."

"You wanted him first," I said.

"I don't know about that," Ellen said. "I think you and Ben wanted each other even in first year. You just didn't realize it. You had a spark with Denver back then. However, I just remember the way you two were like in first year, and I noticed other things as well. You two were always so close. Ben always wanted you too. He was always much more affectionate with you. He very rarely hugged me, but he was always hugging you or touching you."

"That's one of the awful things about being friends with boys, I mean remember Michael?" I asked.

"I think he secretly still likes me. He still loves Anne, but sometimes I think he wants me too," Ellen replied. "Anyway, let's not talk about this anymore. I just needed to tell you, but I wanted you to know I don't want you to end it either. Next year I am just going to date as much as I can. There must be a boy out there for me. I don't want Michael and I need to move on from Ben forever."

The conversation still made me uncomfortable though. I wondered why we both had to fall for the same boy. Why did he have to fall for one of us? Everybody wanted him though, even the girls from my hometown wanted him.

Even though Ellen had brought bad news, her visit ended up being a lot of fun. We spent the night working on our scrapbooks and then we did each other nails. Once we were done we decided to look through the scrapbooks. It was something I did often, but it was more fun with someone else. I could see so much change in me from the age of twelve to almost seventeen.

"Those eyebrows though," I laughed as we looked at pictures of our first year selves.

It was a photo of Ben, Ellen, Michael and me with our arms around each other and grinning at the camera. It had been taken sometime during late September or early October of our first year. Ellen was looking at the picture of all the Hufflepuff's standing together. It was funny to see us looking so young looking. Ellen had been so tiny back then. She was still one of the shortest in the year, but in the first year she'd looked only eight years old instead of eleven.

"It's so amazing to see the differences," she said as she looked at a picture taken in our third year. "Even with two years we look so different."

"We didn't hang out as much in the third year," I said. "Not really the fourth either."

"You kind of stopped hanging out with us as much at the end of second year," she said. "We were all still friendly of course, but when we got back from the Easter Break you seemed to start making friends with other people"

"I was the only single one though," I said. "It was hard hanging out with couples all the time, so I wanted more single friends."

"I understand that, believe me," she said sadly.

"I never thought you'd be single for long though, you used to have boys after you all the time," I said.

"They haven't wanted me ever since that day in Hogsmeade," Ellen said. "They all think I am too hung up on Ben, and they don't want that. That's why I have to change this year. I am moving on to the point that I will see him as my brother. This year I plan to get a serious long lasting relationship like I'd had with Stan. No matter what it takes, I will not be single by Christmas and I will be over Ben."

Despite Ellen's confession, we ended up having a good time during her visit. We decided to put our discussion behind us, and just enjoy our summer. She told me how she and Timmy had already gone to Diagon Alley together to buy their school supplies.

"He really wanted it to be to me take him, and mum seems so much more easy going," Ellen told me. "She just told me to make sure he got everything he needed and not to get silly things. I did of course let him get things from stuff for the joke shop though. I have a feeling he is going to be quite the little prankster. The teachers are going to have their hands full with him. I told him I'd give him most of this stuff when we got to school. Mum checked over everything he got. She doesn't care what I buy anymore. I did get one of those trunks you bought. I can't believe how useful it is."

"That thing is a life saver," I responded. "I can pack so much more now. My old trunk was a mess and it wasn't because it was second hand but because of everything I needed to pack for a school year. It seemed impossible at times. I still can't believe he's old enough to be going to Hogwarts now. I still remember that six year old boy who followed us around everywhere."

"He still follows me everywhere," she said. "I told him not to do that at Hogwarts. I am hoping that he is in Gryffindor. I have a feeling if he ends up in Hufflepuff he'll be around us all the time. I doubt he'd be Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

Ellen ended up being a big help with the kids I was watching as well. Kelly was true to her word. She dropped off Kat early Monday morning. It was easier with someone to help out now that I had a small baby to care for. Half the kids wanted to play in the pool, and I couldn't join them because of Kat. I didn't feel comfortable with putting her in the pool quite yet. Rachel ended up bringing over her baby pool for Hayden. While Ellen watched the kids in the pool, Rachel and I sat the two babies in the pool and talked.

By the time Ellen was ready to go home, I wasn't ready for her to leave. I loved having my friends visit, and missed them so much over the summers. One good thing was that we had a lot more freedom than we'd had when we were kids. My mum didn't mind if I wanted to go to someone elses house when I wanted as long as I spent time at home as well. I'm sure it was the same with my friends as well.

Amy and Kelly started to talk to me more, and there was a few times when Kelly would stay and hang out when she came to pick up Kat. I never would have thought we'd end up being on friendly terms. She confided in me about how much she actually missed school, and she wanted to go back.

"Whatever you do, be careful with Ben," she told me one evening. "I love Kat, I really do. I just regret having her so early. I wish I would have waited to have sex."

On the morning of August 4th, I was nervous. I got up extra early and took time getting ready. I was very worried meeting the Minister of Magic. I'd spent some of my evenings making notes about why I wanted to open up a school for Muggleborns and even half and pure bloods eventually. I spent many nights writing to Ben for reassurance.

Good luck today. I have full faith in you. I love you and you'll do well. Don't be so nervous honey.

Ben wrote that morning. I had messages from Ellen, Michael, Denver, Morgan, Claire, and even a few other Hufflepuff's who knew. All of their well wishes made me feel better. It was nice knowing I had so many people who were behind me. Even my mother and step father left me notes before they went to work that morning.

At twenty to nine there was a knock on the door. I hurried to open the door to find Hermione smiling at me.

"Good morning, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine thanks," I answered.

"Nervous? Don't be. Kingsley Shacklebolt is very friendly. Now I want to apparate you there. I was wondering if it was possible to do it in here, or if there was somewhere we can go?" Hermione asked.

"We can do it in here," I said. "There is a spot I use behind my old school. It's surrounded by the woods but it takes about five minutes to walk there."

I let her in and shut the door and locked it.

"You've apparated before?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm not a fan of it but it's more convenient," I answered wondering if she'd forgotten the time that Harry had taken me home.

"Take my arm then," she said. "I'm taking you to the visitors entrance outside of the Ministry."

"Okay," I said nervously and took her arm.

She turned on the spot and the next thing I knew, we were going through that suffocating tightness of apparition. I wished that someone could think of a way to make it more comfortable. Soon I would have to do it on my own and it seemed very scary. I knew in sixth year we would be taking lessons. Just like with a driving, you had to have a license to apparate. I could understand why though. I'd heard stories of people losing body parts. It was a lot more dangerous than driving.

As soon as it started, it ended. We were standing in front of an old telephone booth. The telephone inside was broken. I looked at Hermione questioningly. She just beckoned for me to follow her. I watched as she dialed a number and then a voice came out of the broken receiver.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." A female voice said.

"Hermione Granger escorting Ashley Dunning for a meeting with the Minister of Magic," Hermione answered.

"Thank you," the voice answered. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

There was a rattle, and then Hermione pulled something from the slot where coins would normally appear. It was a small badge that read: Ashley Dunning, Meeting with Minister.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"What if anyone tried to use this?" I asked Hermione just as the floor shuddered.

"There's a lot of security," she answered.

We started to sink down into the ground. I wondered if there was muggle repelling charms on it. Of course Muggles wouldn't try to use a phone that didn't work, but still. Anyone could come upon this and see us using it. The Ministry obviously had thought of that though. Perhaps it was why they had put the phonebooth in such a sketchy area. Everything went black for a moment, and then there was a golden light that blinded me.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," the voice said again.

Hermione left the phone booth and I followed her into a large beautiful room. I gawked around at everything as I followed her. In the middle of the Atrium there was a fountain. There was a plaque that dedicated to all those who had died in the war. It showed smiling witches and wizards as well as many magical creatures as well. It seemed to show them uniting together.

After I had my wand weighed, Hermione made small talk with me as we entered a small lift. A bunch of paper airplanes with the words Ministry of Magic on the wings.

"Those are office memos," Hermione explained when she saw me looking. "I guess they used to use owls but they made too much of a mess."

"Why don't they use message parchments?" I asked.

"I'm sure eventually they will," she said. "They're still so new, but many people do use them. I agree, they're convenient but they still have some bugs. It's hard to get every message. George and Ron are working on a new version of them."

The same voice that welcomed us announced each floor as went up. Different witches and wizards entered or got off. Each greeted Hermione, and few looked at me curiously. We stayed in the lift until we reached level one. As nervous as I was, I couldn't stop staring at everything. Hermione explained different things to me as we headed down a corridor past some offices. The floor was thickly carpeted. Each door had a small plaque on each door. We stopped by a door that was closed. The plaque read: Minister for Magic: Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in," a deep voice called out.

We entered a huge office with thick gold carpeting. A dark man sat beside a huge wooden desk. Something about him calmed me right away, he looked so friendly. In front of his desk were three comfortable looking white arm chairs. Percy Weasley sat in one of them. Hermione beckoned for me to sit in the middle one. After I sat down, she sat beside me. I was holding a portfolio that had my notes and my grades in them in case he needed them. I squeezed it tightly in my lap.

"Good morning," Kingsley said to me. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name Kingsley Shaklebolt. I am the Ministry for Magic."

"I'm Ashley Dunning," I answered shyly. "I'm about to start my sixth year at Hogwarts. I have my OWLs in case you need them."

"As it happens, I have them here," he replied and he lifted a sheet of parchment that contained my grades. "But it's nice to see you come prepared. I can see you are also a very good student judging by these grades. Hermione and Percy have both talked to me about your plans to open a school for children before Hogwarts. I would like to hear more about it from you."

My voice shook as I began explaining what I wanted to do, but after a moment of talking I felt myself growing confident. I told him how it had felt growing up and feeling alone because of the magic I didn't know about. I explained how nerve-wracking it was to go live at a school where I didn't know anyone.

"I just wish there was a different way," I explained. "It would be nice for all magical kids, but I've been thinking about muggleborns the most. It's so hard for them to adapt at first. We're thrown into this magical world when we're eleven. It would be nice to always know about Hogwarts. I think the school could teach us what we would normally learn from school, but also teach kids more about the wizarding world and Hogwarts. There have been many times when my friends bring up something, and I don't know what they're talking about, even now."

"I can understand that as well," Hermione said. "I read a lot as a kid but I remember people at Hogwarts, including Harry who would find out things for the first time. Harry always had to ask Ron and me for information about the wizarding world. He was clueless, and so were many others."

"It is a very good idea," Kingsley answered. "I believe there have been attempts in the past, but none were successful."

"But that was mainly because of location and getting the children there," Percy argued. "The last time any attempt was made was in the fifties. We have better ways now. I also know of place that isn't far from here at all. Parents could drop their children off on their way to work. We could arrange for cars and buses for the others. It doesn't have to be as far as Hogwarts so that the children can go home afterwards."

"Hermione has told me that you would like to be a teacher at this school but not run it," Kingsley said to me.

"I would love to be a teacher. I know that we'd need a lot of people involved. I think it would have to be run similar to Hogwarts or a primary school. Kids would have to pass and move up a level. I'd like it to start as early as four or five until they go to Hogwarts, so that's at least seven teachers, but I'm sure there would have to be more."

"Which level would you like to teach?" Kingsley asked me.

"The younger levels," I answered. "I wouldn't mind any of them, but I do like working with the little ones. I've been babysitting every summer since I started at Hogwarts. The youngest kid I've sat for is about a year old and the oldest was almost twelve. So I'm experienced with different age groups."

"Professor Sprout also told me that ever since your third year, you have been introducing yourself to first years and you always help out the younger years," Kingsley told me.

"You've talked to Professor Sprout?" I asked surprised.

"When Hermione and Percy came to me about your idea, I wanted to know more about you," Kingsley explained. "They told me they believed you're serious about this idea. Hermione here-" and he smiled at her "-told me that she fully supported your idea. If we are able to start a school, we will need to know everything about each teacher. We do the same when teachers are hired at Hogwarts. People will want to know that their children are in good hands. I asked Professor Sprout for information about you to make sure you're qualified."

"I could always get more references from the parents of the kids I sit for as well if you needed it," I told him. "I have some here already."

Ben had told me it would be a good idea to ask some parents for references in case Kingsley needed them. So I'd asked for a few including Pat and Rachel. Kelly had provided one as well when I'd told her about it. She told me it was a way to make up for everything. She was definitely going out of her way to make it up to me. I'd felt she went a little overboard about how wonderful of a sitter I was to Kat, but I was thankful for it. I'd thanked her many times for it. Rachel had explained that I was Godmother to her son, and she knew he was magical so I was the best person to teach him about the wizarding world.

"Well I am glad to see you are fully prepared. It would have been nice to see you in a leadership role, and Professor Sprout had explained the circumstances behind why she didn't make you prefect. However, I believe that you've shown leadership on your own says more. Could I see the references?"

"Sure," I answered feeling shaky again.

I opened my portfolio and pulled out the letters. I leaned forward to show them to him. Kingsley read each letter quietly. I glanced at Percy out of the corner of my eye. I was actually very surprised to see he was there with Hermione. He looked extremely serious as he stared at Kingsley. Hermione looked a lot more laid back and happy. It was hard to believe Percy was related to someone who could make a successful joke shop. I thought about my sister though. Siblings certainly could be different.

"Tell me about Rachel," Kingsley said as he set the letters down on his desk. "She's a muggle, but she seems to know about our world and she also believes she has a magical son."

I explained how she'd been my baby-sitter my entire life, and how close our families were. I really hoped that I wouldn't be in trouble because a muggle knew about us. It was supposed to be a secret from them. Professor McGonagall had told us that only immediate family could know about me, but my mother had confided into Rachel's mother about me.

"There is a record for each and every magical child born," Kingsley said. "We'll look into young Hayden. Now, from what I've seen so far and heard I do believe you could make an excellent teacher. Now my question to you is: What if this isn't successful? What would you like to do otherwise? Would you still like to be a teacher?"

"I would," I answered. "If not though, I am very good in Charms class. When I first started at Hogwarts I struggled with it. Now however I can do the spells almost on the first try."

"I talked to Professor Flitwick about you as well after I saw you mark," Kingsley answered. "Would you want to teach at Hogwarts if it were possible?"

"I've considered it, and it would be nice but I am not sure about teaching all seven years," I said. "I like the idea with primary teachers that they teach one grade at a time. Although I wouldn't mind being a day care teacher either since I basically do that already. Are you saying it might not be possible to open this school?"

"I think it could be entirely possible," Kingsley answered. "I just want to see what your other options are just in case. It always better to have a backup plan. Students don't always get their first choice of careers after Hogwarts. Some even change their minds. So that's why I asked. Now I want you to know that you likely cannot start as soon as you finish a school. Opening up a school, and getting the teaching staff, a curriculum and the parents on board won't happen overnight. Now Percy knows of a location, so we'll have to make sure it's safe and appropriate. We'll also have to provide transportation. So while we'd like to keep in contact with you about this, I'd advise you to have something you can do when you finish."

"Well my boyfriend and I want to travel for a year when we're done," I told him. "He wants to be a Healer, but he'd like to take a break too. I was thinking if we went, I could see about primary schools in other countries. I know Canada has a primary school."

"Yes they do," Kingsley said. "Traveling does sound like a good idea. In fact I often advise students who don't know what they want to do when they finish school to do so. I also believe it's a good time as any. I think everyone in their lifetime should. I did when I finished school. Since you are starting your sixth year, and you plan to travel after Hogwarts. We are talking about three years from now when you'd be ready. I believe that could be enough time for us but I would also still like to hear what you think you could do if we're not ready by then."

"I could do what I am doing now except year round," I told him. "When I finish seventh year I am going to baby-sit for the summer before Ben and I travel. We both want to have a bit of money."

"I could also recommend Experimental Charms," Kingsley told me. "Even if in the future you have a career change. I've talked to Professor Flitwick about your work. He believes you'd do well there. When you get back from your travels I could set up an interview for you to work there even temporary."

"Really?" I asked.

"As I said, it's best to keep your options open. Now that being said, I am going to go ahead and look more into this primary school for wizarding children. I am going to talk to parents, the school of governors, the department of magical transportation, and a few more offices. There are going to be a lot of people involved in this. Hermione has promised to keep in regular contact with you for me. She will send you updates. I really do like this idea. I think it makes sense but as it hasn't worked in the past I would like for you to keep your options open," he told me. "I am going to keep your references. I've asked Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick to continue to send me regular updates. I hope to see that you are as successful on your NEWTs as you were on your OWLs."

I nodded. "I plan to do my best with them. I've wanted to keep all my classes that I got an OWL in. Do you recommend that?"

"I do recommend that you work to your full potential, so even if you don't need most of these classes I think if you want to keep them all then you should. As I've told you, it's best to keep your options open. You may not want to do the same thing at thirty as you do at sixteen. Many people in the Ministry of Magic have changed careers, including me. I started off as an Auror, and I am now the Minister of Magic. Given your success with Charms, I believe you should keep up with it even after Hogwarts. Many people continue to learn new spells even when they're done. Would you be interested in me setting up an interview for you in Experimental Charms later on?"

"Sure," I said. "When would you set that up?"

"You tell me. It isn't necessary to set it up now, but you can contact me when you're finished school or when you get back from your travels."

I nodded. "Sounds good. Thank you for seeing me today."

"You're very welcome. It was a pleasure to meet you Ashley. I would like for you to think about which level of students you'd like to teach, and I would also like for you to remember every available option."

"I will," I said and I stood up to shake his hand.

Hermione dropped me off inside my house. I didn't expect my sister to be home, or in the kitchen. Luckily she was home alone. She didn't live at home anymore even though she visited a lot. She and a few friends shared a flat together and they all worked together in a restaurant. Funnily enough she actually spent more time at home now that she lived on her own than she did when she lived there. I believed it was because she had fewer rules to live by that way.

Jaime was of course startled by our sudden appearance. I made a note to myself later that night to always apparate directly into my room instead of in the kitchen. After introducing Hermione and apologizing for our sudden appearance, Hermione left. She told me she'd keep in regular contact with me. I thanked her many times for taking me.

"I hope you're not going to be doing that all the time," Jaime said to me. "What if I'd had friends over."

"Well why aren't you at work anyway?" I asked "Why are you here? Mum and Terry won't be home for a while and you knew I wouldn't be here."

"I'm still allowed to come here when I want," she said.

"Look I wasn't expecting you," I said. "I need to go write to Ben about how it went."

"Guess I'm not important enough for you to tell," she called after me as I hurried out of the kitchen. "It's always about Ben lately!"

I hurried upstairs and up into my room. There were different messages from my friends asking how it went. I wrote to Ben first to tell him everything about it. When he didn't respond I message Ellen and then Michael.

That's good to know. I'm guessing you didn't tell Hermione to say hi to Harry Potter for me? Kidding of course! I was such an idiot in second year. Anyway, I was kind of thinking I'd come over soon. We haven't seen each other yet this summer and it would be nice to have a room to myself again. Around here it's all baby talk. Minnie is a nice baby but a bloke can only handle so much. I guess that means I'm not ready for a baby yet. Let me know. Michael wrote.

You know you're welcome here anytime. I'm sure my mum would love to see you again. It would be nice for all four of us to get together; although Ben said we probably all won't stay for a week this year because of Minnie. That's fine though considering we can all see each other when we want. He did say we'd still have the pool party. Maybe some weekend soon everyone can come here.

We'll have to talk about that. I am not sure how long Barry and Tasha are going to stay here for. I think just for the summer. I know Barry does want to get a different home. They had a flat but Barry wants a house. I often wonder why Brenda hasn't moved out yet. It's not for the lack of money, that's for sure. Brianne is done travelling now and she and Nick just moved into a flat together. I wonder if it's because Brenda doesn't want to live by herself. Anyway, do you think I could come tonight?

Sure. What is Ben up to? I'm surprised he hasn't responded to my messages yet.

He's with Minnie. That boy has spent a lot of time with his niece this summer. I'll tell him you wrote to him though. I'll see you in a bit.

Okay, the doors will be unlocked, just come on it. I am going to spend some time with my sister. She said something to me as I came upstairs to write to you guys. She said I was putting Ben before her, and she's right. I'm going to see if she wants to hang out in the pool so we can talk. So we'll be in the pool when you come. Tell Ben he's welcome to come as well if he wants. Ellen can't come this week, but maybe during the weekend she can and so can Ben.

See you in a bit then.

I changed into my bathing suit and hurried downstairs. Jaime was still there. She was working on a crossword puzzle and listening to the radio.

"You're right, I'll tell you all about it," I told her. "Let's go in the pool."

"You know that's the reason I came over you know," she said. "I understand you're close with your friends and you love Ben but at times you do put them first."

"Now you know how I feel," I told her. "You used to do it to me all the time. You still do that with mum."

"I know," she answered. "Well go out in the pool then. I still have my bathing suit here, I'll be out in a moment."

I went outside. I would see Dwayne and Louie arguing. Louie's attitude was even worse than the summer before.

"I said to go inside," Dwayne told him.

"No!" Louie responded.

He turned and ran off into the field behind our houses with Dwayne right after him. Dwayne had a bit of an attitude when he was Louie's age, but it was nothing compared to this. I was very thankful that I wasn't sitting him anymore. He gave lip to anyone who tried to tell him what to do. I could see Pat at her wits end about him. She'd asked us many times that if he was like this now; how would he be as a teenager?

Knowing that Dwayne would hate it if I tried to interfere, I climbed into the pool. As much I loved baby-sitting, I was happy to have another day off. I was looking forward to the last week of August when I would have no responsibities for a week. I wanted to do as well as possible when we got back to school, and that meant working as hard as Ben. Part of me hoped that if I brought up my marks even more, and showed more leadership that I would be made Head Girl. I knew that would be impossible though. Ben would be made Head Boy and Tara would be Head Girl. There was no point in even hoping for it to happen.

The rest of the summer went by quickly. Michael still had his job at the Leaky Cauldron so he was always gone during the day but back at night. Ellen and Ben both came and visited me often, both separately of course. Ellen didn't want to be around Ben because of her feelings; she was determined to get over him. She'd told me that she'd been flirting with a lot of muggle boys that summer. Ben didn't want to be around her because he was still angry that she blamed him. He told me there was more to it than just that, and I wondered if it was because he knew she still wanted him.

The Hoofers didn't want too many visitors but the pool party was still on. That would be the first time that Ellen and Ben would see each other since we left school. It made me worry that there would be another fight like the one in second year. Everyone seemed tense. I didn't want to admit it, but Ellen's confession really bothered me a lot. I had a feeling she had resentment for me. The only difference this time was that Michael was neutral to everyone. For once he was getting along with all of us.

"Believe me I can sense it too," Michael said when I told him my worries one evening as we sat in the backyard. "I've been worried about that as well. You should have seen him when he got the response from Ellen. There was more to it than just the grades, but I am not sure exactly what. He wouldn't tell me. Barry had to calm him down though. I tried to listen in with an extendible but Brenda stopped me. He didn't even want to invite her to the pool party."

"He just told me about the grades," I said and I was annoyed. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Ashley I could be wrong but I think Ellen told him that she still loves him. I was able to hear some things, and I think she told him he should dump you for her. I might have heard wrong though because Ben really lost it. Of course Brenda got on her high horse and told me not to listen since I was guest there."

"Ellen told me she was still in love with him," I said. "She said she was going to try and get over it though. She said she wasn't okay with us being together. She was really depressed when she came over."

"I'm sure she confessed that to Ben and he probably told her he'd never dump her," Michael said.

"Ben should be telling me this," I said. "He shouldn't keep it from me."

"He probably knew you'd be angry," Michael answered.

"Of course I am angry, but why defend her? If what you say is true then I don't really want to talk to her either then," I said furiously. "I can understand that she still has feelings for him, but we've been together for almost a year now. She's had time to move on. She told me she would. She had no right to tell him to dump me for him."

"Look, don't get to angry with Ben just yet," Michael said. "Talk to him about it. Invite him here, and you two can go out and talk somewhere. You ask him about it. No sense in you two fighting. You know how he feels about you and if you get angry with him, he will take it out on her. Talk to him and get angry with her if it's true. We don't need a group fight again."

"How do you know I still want to talk to her? How do you know I still want him to talk to her?" I retorted.

"Because you're angry right now," Michael said. "I also know that you would never tell Ben to stop talking to her or any girl. You need to cool down right now. Let's go for a walk or something okay? I want you to cool down before you write to him, and I know that's exactly what you want to do."

"You're right," I said. "There's no point in getting angry with Ben. I know he didn't tell me because he wanted to spare my feelings, and I know he didn't want to ruin my relationship with Ellen."

"Exactly," Michael answered. "So come on, let's just go for a walk. I'm hungry anyway, let's get something to eat."

I stood up and looked at Michael. He had changed a lot. It was hard to believe he was the same boy as before.

"Don't tell me you're falling in love with me," he said as he noticed that I was staring at him. He stood up. "I'm sure Ben would kill me."

"I'm just shocked at how much you've changed," I said. "You've never been much of a peacemaker. In fact, you're normally the one everyone is angry with him."

Michael laughed. "I know it's nice not to be the cause of it all for a change. Although I'm sure Ellen and Ben are going to be angry with me for telling you."

"Someone should have told me. Ben's my boyfriend," I said. "Ellen confessed of course, but she didn't tell me that part."

Later that night, I wrote to Ben. Michael had calmed me down while we to eat a burger and have some drinks. Teens that knew us came over to greet us while we ate. Michael had actually made some friends when he stayed with us and he ended up staying out with some of the boys while Amy walked me home. She chattered on about one of the boys she had a crush on but she wasn't sure if he'd like her. I was surprised to hear that she was insecure. She was a beautiful young woman.

I want you to be honest with me. When Ellen wrote you, did she tell that she was still in love with you? Did she tell you to break up with me for her?

I figured I should get to the point right away. I didn't see the point in small talk. I was angry with Ben though. Not as angry as I had been earlier, Michael had talked me down but I was still annoyed. He should have told me either way.

Who told you about that? Ellen or Michael?

Does it matter? It was Michael, but it shouldn't matter because it should have been you who told me.

Just how angry with me are you?

Not as angry I've calmed down. I'm sure you kept it from me to protect me or something like that. I'm angrier with Ellen.

Then I am coming over. I'm going to see if Barry will apparate me there. Can you wait for me outside or meet me halfway?

Sure. What were you worried I was going to hurt you or something?

Well you can't hex me but I do rather like my nose.

I would never hit you.

Barry is going to bring me over. I'll see you in a few minutes.

Okay, I am going downstairs.

I hurried down the steps. I could hear the television from the living room. My mother no longer asked me where I went anymore. I no longer had a curfew. She also knew that when I was seventeen I would be of age in the wizarding world. She respected that and so she said I could be treated as an adult now. It was nice having that freedom and trust.

Once outside I broke into a run. As angry as I was with Ben, I was also excited to see him. I missed not seeing him every single day. I could see him in the distance.

"I hope you're not running to hit me," he called as I got closer.

When I reached him, I hugged him.

"I don't think I'd ever hit you even if I were angry enough," I said and smiled up at him. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"At first Ellen told me she'd tell you. She asked me not to say anything until she did, so I didn't. I wanted to so many times that night you came over, but I have to admit I had my own selfish reasons for not saying anything, it was the first time we'd seen each other in two weeks. I didn't want us to be in a bad mood while we finally had time to ourselves. Also Tasha went into labour with Minnie and it just didn't feel right. It wasn't something I could tell you on our message parchments," he explained.

"Understandable," I said. "Michael said you were flipping out about it though."

I took his hand and we started to walk back to my place again.

"I don't even know how he knew, I didn't tell him," Ben muttered.

"Extendible ears," I said. "Brenda stopped him. He told me he got the gist of it though."

"So why did he tell you?" Ben asked. "It should have been me or Ellen."

I explained to him about how we'd both noticed there was tension in our group again.

"I think he blurted again, kind of like that time when he told Stan that Ellen asked you out," I said. "So why didn't you tell me when it seemed she hadn't? You should have known that she hadn't yet."

"I don't know," Ben sighed. "You're right that I should have. It's just she kept telling me she was eventually going to tell you. I can't really explain Ash. I guess I was scared after a while as well. I knew you were going to be angry with me for keeping it from you as time passed. I was a coward, and I kept hoping she'd say something because she told me she would. I knew this could potentially ruin your friendship with her. I know how much she means to you. She means a lot to me as well, but not enough that if it wrecked our relationship I could keep talking to her."

"I just can't believe she would do that," I said angrily now. "What exactly did she say to you? You told me she got upset about her grades."

"She told me that she would have passed her OWLs if I would have just accepted that she and I were meant to be together. She said I shouldn't have been with you and that I should have focused all my time on her and helping her instead of you. She said that she's been waiting for me to see it, but I just haven't yet. She told me that I should just do you a favour and break up with you before I hurt you too bad when I realized how I felt about her. She said we could both be single for a while before we got together. She said you'd understand just as she'd understood but she was running out of patience," he told me.

I shook my head. "I can't understand it. I just can't. Perhaps if in the future it didn't work out because we didn't get along and you two fell for each other, then maybe yes. This is something I don't understand though. I don't understand how she can go behind my back and tell you to dump me. Just how many times since Diagon Alley has she said something to you?"

"Too many," Ben said. "She knows now though. I told her if she said something to me again then she and I were done. I felt bad when she first confessed to me about she felt, and it was you I wanted. I even felt bad when I realized that you felt the same way. When we first got together I did worry about her quite a bit. I was pissed about Diagon Alley though. You and I were on our first date and she tried to ruin it. I felt bad when she went through her depression but I'm done now. I've run out of sympathy for her. You and I will be together a year in September. She's had a year to get over it. She's had more than that since it was in fourth year when she confessed how she felt. I can't deal with it for much longer."

"She's going to hear it from me," I said. "I'm inviting her over, and I am telling her exactly how I feel. She lied to me. She told me she still had feelings for you, and she told me she wasn't okay with you and me being together but she was going to get over."

"I'm sure she felt that was her way of telling you," Ben said. "I think that her way of moving on from me because she knows I won't tolerate it anymore. I told her as much."

"She still needs to hear it from me," I said. "That explains why the two of you haven't wanted to be around each other lately. I felt bad when she confessed to me that she wasn't okay with us and I felt like a bad friend but what she did was worse, ten times worse. It's just as when she confessed to you how she felt. She was willing to break up with Stan for you just as she thought you should break up with me for her."

"Not going to happen," Ben said. "Ever since Minnie was born- well I've always loved you. You know that, but when Barry made those comments about you and me being there someday I could actually see it. It kind of scared me because we're still so young, you know? That's why I got so quiet. I could tell you were worried. I didn't want you to be freaked out, I know I was feeling freaked out."

"I felt the same way," I sighed. "I was scared that Barry's comment made you uncomfortable."

"It did, just in a different way," Ben said. "I'm with you for as long as you want me to be."

"I guess we're stuck with each other then," I responded.

We were closer to my house now. I stopped and wrapped my arms around him again. We began to kiss. Someone let out a loud cat call and we broke apart. Michael was grinning at us. He was standing in the middle of the front yard by the fence.

"I can see you two made up," he said. "Are you staying a while?"

Ben shrugged. "I don't see why not. I do wish you could have warned me though mate."

"Sorry mate," Michael said. "She did have the right to know though. I'm sorry I told her, but at the same time I'm not. I had to calm her down. She was pissed."

"I still am, but I am with Ellen," I said. "I'm going to tell her that though. Let's go inside."

Ellen and I weren't speaking. She didn't bother to come over. The two of us had it out with the message parchment. I asked her what she thought she was doing by asking Ben to dump me. She'd responded back angrily that I'd betrayed her by going out with him in the first place. I'd told her that she had been the one who'd told us to get together in the first place. It wasn't nice and I wasn't sure if our friendship could be fixed after that. We both said some very mean things to each other. It was the worst fight we'd ever had.

"You know of course she still wanted to come over for the pool party?" Ben asked me.

"Even though she's angry with you as well?" I asked.

"She messaged me right after the fight and told me I betrayed her by telling you. I told her it wasn't me, but Michael. So of course now she's upset with him," Ben said.

"I know," I responded. "She told him off as well. It looks like she won't be talking to us when we go back to school."

"Well I didn't want her to ruin today," Ben said. "I'm sure you already know that we plan to celebrate your birthday as well. You're going to be seventeen. You're the first one of us come of age."

"It's hard to believe," I said with a smile. "Soon I'll be able to do magic outside of school. As angry with her as I am, it is awful she won't be here to celebrate it with us. I always thought we'd all celebrate our seventeenth birthdays together."

"Maybe you'll make up before your birthday," he said. "Don't dwell on that today though, let's just have fun. I doubt either one of you is ready to throw away a five year friendship."

"What about you?" I asked. "The two of you have been friends for just as long."

"I'm fine as long as she accepts that nothing will ever happen between us. You know she threw that in my face too? I forgot to tell you. She told me that she and I had been friends first and so it wasn't fair that I cared more about you. She had I had been friends for one day longer," he said.

"It shouldn't matter how long the friendship is anyway," I said. "You wouldn't be saying that if Denver and I were still together."

"I think Ellen is just reaching. In the end she is just very hurt, and you know it. As angry as both are about it, that's all it is. She just likes me as much as we like each other," Ben answered. "I wish things wouldn't be this way and I'd hoped by now she'd move on. She needs to meet someone else. Maybe it's better if we take a break from her for a while. It will give her time to move on."

"Ben the last time that happened she got depressed and stayed in bed for a long time," I said.

"I know," he said. "But I don't know what else to do."

We didn't have much longer to think about it. People slowly started to show up to Ben's. There was a lot more people there it seemed than the year before. Some of the Slytherin girls we'd gotten to know where there as well as some older people and younger people. Melanie and Sarah were also there. Alana, Rory and Derick showed up as well as some of their third year friends.

"Gosh seventeen," Alana said. "I can't wait until I'm seventeen. I'm just thirteen."

"But you're a teenager now, and a third year," I said. "They don't bother you as much when you're in the third year. When you're in the first and second year you have people watching your every move. You also get to take new classes."

"We took the easy classes," she told me. "We took Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. I saw how you struggled last year. I don't want my fifth year to be like that."

"It doesn't matter what classes you take," I said. "Fifth year is going to be like that."

"Geez aren't you a happy one," she said.

"I'm just telling you the truth. I wouldn't do fifth year again even if you paid me. It was stressful."

"How did you do on your OWLs?" Alana asked.

We headed over to sit by the pool and I told her about my grades and the meeting that I'd had with Kingsley Shaklebolt. She told me about her summer and how she'd met a cute boy but Rory and Derick got overprotective of her. She was growing into a beautiful young girl. She had been a cute kid, but now that she was growing up she was getting prettier. I was sure it wouldn't be the first time that the boys would get protective. I wondered if she'd end up being with one of them. Would the three of them have a love triangle too?

"Where's Ellen?" Alana asked as she looked around.

"She and I aren't talking," I answered. "We had a disagreement about something over the summer. I'm sure we'll make up later."

"Was it about Ben again?" Alana asked.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Everyone knows about you, Ellen and Ben. Some people even had bets on it. Things aren't really kept secret at Hogwarts. We all know it's why she and Stan broke up. Even if you and I didn't talk much last year, I still heard and saw things. Speaking of which, this is actually really nice. We really didn't really spend much time together last year," she said.

"Well my homework load won't be as bad, although I've heard it's more complicated. There's also Hogsmeade. You'll be going this year so we can meet up sometimes," I told her.

"I can't wait for Hogsmeade, I've been looking forward to going since I found out about it in first year. It seemed it would take forever for us to go but now it's finally here," she said.

"I know the feeling, soon enough you'll be seventeen. It seemed it would take forever to be seventeen for me and now it's a week away," I said.

"Which is why I have to interrupt your conversation."

I looked up to see Ben smiling down at us. By that point many people had arrived. There were several people swimming in the pool, others were sunbathing or sitting in groups. Funnily enough, Michael had started a poker game at the patio table. Derick and Rory were part of it.

"Attention everyone!" Ben called out as I stood up. Alana stood up moments later.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Just like last year, not only is this just a pool party for the end of summer but it's also to celebrate my girlfriend Ashley's birthday. In a week she will come of age, so this is a big one!"

Everyone clapped and then sang happy birthday as Barry brought out a cake. There were candle sparklers on the cake in a shape of seventeen. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to blow them out, but I wished that things would work out for all of us, even Ellen. I wished she would find the love of her life instead of hoping to be with Ben. As I blew them out, the sparklers went out. After I did that, Nick set up some fireworks even though it was day time.

They all exploded by the pool in different shapes and colours. The final one let out a loud explosion and formed a seventeen in the air. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"You guys went all out," I said hugging Ben.

"You only turn seventeen once babe," he said and kissed me which caused people to whistle.

Everyone scrambled out of the pool to line up and get a piece of cake. Many people wished me a happy birthday.

"It's not that exciting," Jared said and threw an arm around me. "Now eighteen is exciting. I'm going to be of age in both the wizarding world and the muggle world. I can get into muggle bars now."

"And then you can pick up some muggle girls," Ben asked. "I've seen that you haven't had a girlfriend since what's her name dumped you."

"Jolene was too intense anyway," Jared said. "She was too jealous of my past. She hated when I talked to Ashley even though she knew we didn't like each other like that. She knew that Ashley and Ben were dating."

"She was jealous of us?" I asked him. "Out of all the girls you slept with it was me she hated you talking to. Doesn't she remember when we hated each other?"

"We hated each other in the first year and second year?" Jared laughed. "I hardly doubt that's relevant. Anyway it wasn't just you. It was Melanie too of all people. Melanie and I only just started talking."

"Okay explain that one," Ben said. "I never understood that one. How did you two even hook up?"

"She caught me out after curfew. I told her jokingly that I could make it worth her while if she rat me out to a prefect like she wanted. She actually took me up on my offer. I thought for sure that would make her angrier. It didn't, and she wanted more after that night," Jared answered with a shrug. "She was a rat at the time, but she's hot. How could I not?"

Ben shook his head and laughed. "Maybe you should take her out again. She seems a lot better than she used to be."

Jared glanced at Melanie who was laughing by the pool while she ate a slice of cake.

"If she wants it," he said. "You know me."

"Yes we do," Ben said and turned to me. "Come on we'd better get some cake before there isn't any left."

"You know, Sarah's birthday is on the sixth," I said. "She'll be seventeen too. I wish we'd thought of that."

"I forgot," Ben said and then called out to everyone: "I just remembered. Sarah's birthday is a day after Ashley's! Before to wish her a Happy Birthday as well everyone! She'll be seventeen as well."

Everyone started to sing to her as we grabbed some cake. Sarah was blushing furiously.

"I really wish you hadn't done that," she said but she was smiling.

"Ashley reminded me," Ben said and looked at me.

"It's only right," I said. "I don't think it's right for your birthday to be ignored when it's just a day after mine. If we're celebrating mine than we should be celebrating yours as well! We've never had a joint birthday party. We should have this year."

"Well this is the first time you're speaking to me in years," Melanie said. "But next year we should do that."

"I can't believe next year will be our last year," I said.

"Oh lets not think about that yet," Sarah said. "Let's just have fun today."

It indeed was a fun day, and even though I enjoyed myself I did miss Ellen. It seemed Anne, Jess and Erica already knew about our fight and they told me they understood why I was so angry with her.

"She told us that she'd probably be hanging out with us a lot when we got back to school," Jess told me. "I asked her why and she told me. I told her not to bother because we're on yours and Ben's side. I also told her that she can't always use us like that. I mean we all get along so well in Hufflepuff, but we all have our best friends. She can't just decide that we'll be her best friends just because she isn't speaking to you, Ben or Michael. She's not speaking to us now."

"Hopefully she comes around," I said. "This isn't like her."

"Are you kidding?" Ben asked. "She's always been like this. Anyone who takes our side she is going to get angry with. Who knows, maybe we'll see her talking to Tara in the new term."

"I can't see that," Melanie said. "I've talked to Tara, and she hates her. She hates all of you… well except Ben of course. Tara wouldn't talk to her even if she begged."

"I don't even know how you could hang out with her," I said.

"I've never liked her that much but she had her uses. I always like Lydia and Natalie. The only thing I didn't like about them was the fact that they followed Tara around everywhere. I was hated by everyone in Hufflepuff though, so I needed more friends besides Sarah somewhere. Anyway, she always bad mouthed you and Ellen so much."

"I'm guessing you did as well," Ben said. "Don't even deny it."

"I was an idiot," Melanie said. "I was a jealous idiot. I can't explain it. I guess last year I had a bit of a wakeup call that's all. All summer I've regretted the last few years. I'm glad everyone can forgive me. I always felt awful when I saw everyone together and having fun. I didn't even care that you guys were drinking, I just wanted to be part of it. Last year at the end of the party I decided to just take my chances. You guys brought me over though."

"It's just nice to see Hufflepuff united again," Anne said. "It's about time; I mean all this petty fighting is ridiculous when you think about it. Now Ellen isn't talking to us."

"Ellen will come around," Ben said. "She always does. She'll have her tantrum but she'll talk to us again."

"I wonder if she'll try talking to us," Sarah said to Melanie.

"Well I don't want her hanging out with us if she is just going to bad mouth Ben, Michael and Ashley," Melanie said. "I'm done with the fights. I want us all to be friends. I refuse to be part of any of it. I don't want to be rude to her, but I'm taking her side either."

"I'm sure she will try to talk to you," Erica said. "After everything that happened she probably thinks you'll be on her side."

"Nope," Melanie said. "I hate to take sides at all, but this is ridiculous. I might have been excluded from the Hufflepuff group, but I know that she told Ashley to go for Ben. I know everything that happened and afterwards. Everyone does. This is awful though. I just wanted the next two years for everyone to get along. We're not going to see much of each after Hogwarts. I've already wasted the last few years. I refuse to have anything ruin that."

"Don't worry about it Melanie," Ben said. "This is between Ashley, Me and Ellen. Perhaps even Michael. It doesn't need to involve anyone else."

"Well it kind of involves us now too," Anne said. "As much as we don't want it to, it does."

"Let's just worry about that when we go back to school," I said. "There's no need to ruin today over it."

I looked around and saw everyone laughing and talking and getting along. I could see Melanie's point. We only had two years left. I wanted us all to get along as we were at that moment. We would all be split up after Hogwarts. We wouldn't have these carefree days for much longer. Ben wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.


	15. Coming of Age and Parties

Warning: Likely Drinking and Sexual content

Coming of Age and parties

It seemed strange to be sitting on the train without Ellen. I'd arrived on my own that day. Usually I took the Knight bus to Ellen's house, and stayed the night. That year I'd taken the bus to Diagon Alley, and then I'd taken a muggle taxi to the train station. Ben had said I could stay at his place the night before but I'd said no. I had the money and the way to get to Hogwarts. I would just take public transportation until I could apparate. It actually didn't cost me that much money. I figured since I was turning seventeen that I could rely on myself to get places.

Ellen and I had made it a tradition to pick the same compartment every time. I wondered where she would sit that year since I'd taken ours. I'd gotten to the train station early, so I read a Daily Prophet I'd picked up on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I thought about Ellen and Timmy. It would be Timmy's first year, and he would be sorted that night. I wondered if he was nervous. Would Ellen sit with him on the train?

"-being ridiculous, but I am not that surprised," I could hear Ben saying and I looked up.

Michael and Ben entered the compartment in deep conversation. They both looked annoyed. Ben lifted his trunk up into the luggage rack beside mine and then sat down beside me.

"What's going on now?" I asked as Ben asked me how I got my trunk up into the luggage rack.

"Some seventh year Slytherin helped me," I said. "We were the only ones here who were early. So what's going on?"

"Ellen," Michael said. "We just saw her with her mother and Timmy. He came over to talk to us, and we wished him good luck for tonight. Ellen got angry when we spoke to him. Her mother told her off, though. I think she knows what's going on. As we were getting on the train, we could hear her telling her that she needed to grow up and move on. She said the way she was acting was no way to treat her friends."

"Her mum knows," I said. "She sent me a message on Ellen's parchment. She told me I was still welcome to come over if I needed to be dropped off. I told her I wasn't. She told me she knew everything and she wasn't angry with me. She likes you, but she doesn't think you're right for her daughter and someday Ellen's going to realize that."

"So apparently we're not allowed to talk to Timmy now," Ben said.

"She's really going to milk this isn't she?" I asked.

"I think she wants us to feel sorry for her," Michael said. "I could be wrong, but I think she wants us to go begging her for forgiveness."

"That could very well be," Ben said. "You said that she told you that she wasn't okay with us dating. She was trying to make you feel bad."

"I don't think so," I said. "I believe she was feeling bad after you rejected her again, and so she did want to move on. She was going to try. I think she was just upset because I found out what happened. Ellen can over react when she is feeling hurt. Don't you remember how she reacted when her parents were fighting? She did everything she could to rile you up about Jaime when they were fighting. When she found out they divorced, she blamed you for it Ben. Ellen acts out when she is upset, she is almost like you Michael. I think maybe part of it is that she wants sympathy but not all of it."

"She's being very childish about it," Ben said. "She told both of us to go for it. When you saw me kissing that girl, she forced you to talk to me. She gave us her consent. We didn't need it anyway, but she did it anyway. She can't just change her mind afterwards because she hates seeing us together. She can't just blame me every time something goes wrong in her life. She can't tell me to dump you to be with her. Now she is trying to get sympathy from other people. She tried getting it from Jess, Anne and Erica. I'm sure she'll keep trying at Hogwarts."

"Just as you all decided with me, she can come to us," Michael said. "Don't go after her Ashley."

"I agree," Ben said. "If I find out that you went after her, I am going to be very pissed off at you."

"I don't think there is any need for a threat Ben," I said coolly.

"I know you well enough to know that you'd follow her. Don't even bring up Michael either," he said as I opened my mouth to say that very thing. "It's different this time. You weren't as close to him as you are to Ellen. You were ready to quit your friendship with him. I know with Ellen that you still want to be friends with her. Chasing her would be the worst thing you could do."

"Fine, but there is still no need to threaten me," I said. "Why are you trying to fight between us now?"

"I'm not trying to start a fight," Ben said. "I'm just letting you know that I will be angry with you if you say anything to her. I'm sure you don't want that, now do you?"

"Of course I don't want you angry with me, but I don't like threats either," I said. "I won't talk to her, but I don't like how you feel the need to tell me what to do. I don't tell you what to do."

"Honestly, sometimes I think you need someone to tell you what to do," Ben said. "You put yourself into situations that you don't need to. You said Ellen and Michael do dumb things when their emotional, but you do as well sweetheart. You know it too, so sit there and get upset with me for stating the truth but I'm not holding back this time, and I have held back a lot during our relationship. I don't think I will continue to do so though."

"Ben you realize this whole situation with Ellen is making us fight amongst ourselves?" Michael asked. "I don't want another second year."

"I don't either," Ben said he put an arm around my shoulders while I sat fuming trying to think up a retort. "I don't want to fight," and he looked me directly into the eyes. "I don't. I'm not saying any of this to fight with you, or to hurt you. I just want you to hear the truth. I can see you're angry and you want to tell me off and that's fine. Maybe you should but you and I both know that everything I just said is the truth."

"I can't really think of anything to say," I said and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'm already fighting with Ellen; I don't want to fight with you too. You're right, I did want to snap at you but I have nothing."

"Now can we just stop talking about her and just start of the year peaceful?" Michael asked. "We'll see what happens. We've agreed that none of us will talk to her, and let's leave it at that."

I wondered if keeping back from fighting with Ben would be considered passive aggressive. I think in second year it would have been, but not this time. This time he had a point. He knew that I wanted to go talk to her, and I would have. I didn't agree with him that I needed someone to tell me what to do though. He was right that I could be as impulsive as Ellen or Michael. Ben was the only one who didn't do anything over the top when he was upset. When I thought about it, I might have been one of the worse. I wasn't mean like Ellen or Michael could be, but I could do dumb things. There was the time last year when I'd actually considered throwing up my food because of an innocent comment Ben had made. I'm sure that's what he was implying.

When Michael got up at some point to go to the bathroom, Ben kissed me.

"You're sure quiet now babe," he said. "I hope you're not too hurt."

"I'm not, I'm just thinking," I said. "Everything you said was right. I have done impulsive things, just as Ellen or Michael have."

"It's not just that. You just hate having people angry with you or having enemies. Most of the time your instinct has been right, but I can't agree with you this time. If you talk to Ellen, you'll just admit she is right and we're in the wrong. She needs to realize that she needs to move on and meet someone else. No matter how angry I get with you, I'll always love you," he said and he kissed me again. "It would be the dumbest thing you could do."

"I hate how you know me so well," I said. "You know exactly what I'm thinking."

"I don't think you'll always see it as a bad thing," Ben said with a smile.

"I don't know," I joked. "You'll use it when you want to, but when it comes to other things you'll be clueless."

"I use my powers only for good," Ben replied.

"You don't know what I'm thinking right now," I said. "At least I hope not anyway."

"Well as long as it's a good thing, and I think it probably is," Ben said and he kissed me again.

I wanted to do something big for his seventeenth birthday. We'd always done something with him on his birthdays, but never as big as what he'd done for me. I felt like a terrible friend and girlfriend when I thought about it. Out of all of us, it was usually mine and Michael's that we made a big deal out of. We always threw a party for Michael every year. Ellen never wanted to do anything except a small get together. Usually she celebrated her birthday with her parents on individual days. Anytime we'd made any plans for her, she would say no and then complain later when Ben made a big deal out of mine. For Ben we normally did something with all the Hufflepuff's. It didn't seem enough that year though. He was turning seventeen after all. The past two years Ben had gone all out for my birthday, and that year I wanted to do the same.

"It is," I told him. "Eventually you'll know but for now it's a secret."

Michael returned to the compartment with Hank, Stan and Jared. I greeted the boys but I remained deep in thought. The four boys could actually be a lot of help. As much as I wanted to plan it alone, I would have to get help from some people. Since Michael was one of Ben's best friends, he could help out a lot. Hank, Stan and Jared would be able to help find a location and get some food and other supplies. I kind of wondered if I should let Professor Sprout in on it just as Ellen had back in second year. It would make things easier if we didn't have to sneak around. Perhaps she would let us use a classroom as well.

When Ben got up to use the bathroom, I figured this would be my best chance to bring it up to them.

"Look I have to be quick about this before Ben gets back," I said after he got up and left. The boys were in deep discussion about what classes they planned to keep that year. They all looked up at me in surprise.

"She does speak," Michael said as a joke. "Little miss anti-social." He winked at me.

"I want to throw a party for Ben's seventeenth," I said. "It has to be a secret though. For the past two years he's outdone himself for me, and I really want to do the same. It's just hard with us being at school. I want your help if you can."

"Sure no problem," Hank said. "What do you want to do?"

"Well that's the problem; I haven't figured it out yet. That's why I want some help. That's why I've been so quiet-" I shot a look at Michael even though I knew he'd been joking. He smiled back at me. He'd been joking around a lot lately about his behaviour in the first and second year. "because I've been trying to think about how I could do it. We'll need supplies and food and a place to do it. I kind of thought about letting Professor Sprout know so that we can have a place to do it."

"We won't be able to get alcohol though if we do that," Jared said. "We could do it in the common room."

"But Ben has friends outside of Hufflepuff too," Michael said. "I think Ashley wants to have a big party for his seventeenth like he did for her. That means people from the other houses. That means we need somewhere outside of Hufflepuff."

"We can always have alcohol later," I said. "His birthday is on a Monday this year, so we'll have to do it over the weekend anyway. I was thinking a party on the Saturday during the day and then we could do whatever later that night."

"Sounds good," Stan answered. "We'll help you, but I think the main problem is location. The supplies and food is easy to get, and it's easy enough to invite everyone but we have to find a good place for it. We could always have it by the lake. It will be still nice enough out at the end of the month. If not, all I can think of is one of the empty classrooms, but it will have to be big enough."

Ben entered the compartment at that point. I glanced at him worried that he might have overheard us, but he looked irritated and deep in thought, so I didn't think he had.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as he sat down beside me.

"Ellen," Ben said. "She's sitting with Dan and Keith and complaining about us. I walked past their compartment. Dan and Keith sound like they are trying to defend us though. Is she really going to keep bad mouthing us to everyone? She was even bad mouthing Jess, Anne and Erica and they aren't even involved in this."

"She tried that with us already," Stan said. "She knows I don't want anything to do with her. We haven't really spoken since our break up. She knows how I feel about the Ben situation, so I don't know why she would start complaining to me about it."

"Geez, what is it about you mate?" Jared asked. "Why do girls get so bloody obsessed with you? Tara wanted to feed you a love potion; we all know what Melanie did in second year but there are plenty of others. Girls have always wanted something more with me, but I can only think of a couple who actually got obsessed. Melanie never did, and I kind of worried she would."

"I'm not defending what Melanie did in second year, but she has grown up since then," Michael said. "She's had other boyfriends besides Ben, and she never did anything like that again."

"True, but still I don't see why you always have them so obsessed. When you and Ashley started to date last year she pretty much had to look over her shoulder to make sure none of them hexed her, and I've heard that about the other girls he dated," Jared said.

"I don't know," Ben said in an irritated voice, "but I am sick of it. I really am. Most of these girls I've been rude to if they don't take the hint. I can't tell you how many times I've told Tara that nothing will ever happen with us, and she needs to move on. I've been downright brutal with her. I've had to be with Ellen too, but she just doesn't get it. Ellen used to complain about girls who went after boys in relationships and she is doing the same. I remember how angry she'd get about the ones who wanted you," he added to Stan.

"Dating Ellen wasn't that easy either," Stan said. "I felt like a target the entire time we were together. It's ridiculous how some people get when they want someone."

"Jolene got that as well when she was dating me," Jared said. "But I don't think she had it as bad as some do, but I know that plenty of girls want me so they can change me. Just think of it this way, if those girls react that way when you have a girlfriend it means you dodged a bullet. Most are psycho."

"Ellen isn't psycho though," I said.

"Maybe not, but she is certainly acting that way now," Hank said. "I even sensed it when I was with her, and that was in second year. She got angry with me all the time for looking at other girls, but I could sense she wanted Ben even then. She was a hypocrite when it came to that. I ignored it, but I could see it."

"She's making it so that other guys aren't going to want to date her," Stan said. "As I said, I felt like a target when I was with her but as soon as people found out about her obsession with Ben, not too many want her now. She's never been single for this long has she?"

"No she hasn't," I said as I thought about it. Ever since she had gotten together with Hank, she had never gone more than a month or two without someone. I was sure she was lonely. It would take a good guy to look past her love for Ben. That would be the guy she would fall in love with.

I began to tune out their conversation as I began thinking about Ben's birthday again. I really wanted Ellen to be there as well but would she start talking to us again by then? Would Ben be able to forgive her by then? Would I? I thought about Ben's words that I shouldn't talk to her, and he was right. The fact that she was trying to turn everyone against us made me resent her even more. It made me as angry as I had been the night when I found out that she'd told Ben to dump me for her.

By the time we got to Hogsmeade station, I had a plan in my head about having his party by the lake in the early evening. I would have to talk to Professor Sprout about it first. I wanted to use fireworks like Ben had, but they would look better over the lake and at night. That meant I would have to get permission for it. Fifth years and older had a curfew later than others but I wanted to make sure we would be allowed to be out there after dark anyway. I would also have to have a backup plan in case it rained that Saturday.

Ben had a lot more friends than I do, so there were so many people I would have to invite. Most of the people who had been invited to Ben's pool party were his friends and not mine. They hadn't been there for me, but for him. So I would have to invite them all again. I figured that was where the boys could come in handy as well. They could help invite people because there were a lot.

I didn't see Ellen anywhere when we got off the train, or when we got on the carriages. It wasn't until we entered the Great Hall that I spotted her. She was sitting with the sixth year Hufflepuff's who had arrived so far, but it was with Dan and Keith. As I sat across from Jess, Anne and Erica, I could see that she was deep in conversation with Keith. He seemed fascinated by everything she was saying, he had a smile on his face while Dan looked kind of bored. He looked relieved when Hank sat across from him. He greeted him enthusiastically.

"It will be interesting to see where Timmy will be sorted this year," I said as I looked away from Ellen. "I still can't believe he is old enough to be here already."

"Gryffindor for sure," Michael said. "I can't really see him being Ravenclaw, can you? I don't see him at Hufflepuff material either."

"Who is Timmy?" Melanie asked as she and Sarah joined us.

I glanced at Ellen, who didn't appear to hear or care about the rest of us. She and Keith were still too much into their conversation to seem to care about any of us.

"Ellen's brother," I said.

"Oh right, I forgot she had a little brother. I thought he was a lot younger, though," Melanie said. "I remember how much she complained about how annoying he was in our first year. Is he as small as she was then?"

"He's tiny yes," I said. "He looks a lot younger than eleven. I don't think he is nearly as small as Ellen was, though."

"Ellen looked like she was about eight years old," Anne said with a giggle. "I was just looking at some photos of us all when we were in the first year. I'd forgotten how tiny she was. We were all so young looking, but she looked like a little kid. I remember how much she hated it when people called her cute."

"She certainly doesn't look little anymore," Jared muttered.

We all glanced at her again, but she still didn't pay any attention to us or our conversation. Keith seemed enraptured by her. He was a sweet boy, and I hoped he wouldn't get hurt from her. Would he think he could change her mind about Ben?

We couldn't say much more after that. Professor Flitwick led in a long line of first years. I never knew the first years being sorted, but some people usually had brothers or sisters or other relatives sorted. It was always interesting to see or predict where they would end up. I sat up as I looked for Timmy. Just as Ellen had been the smallest in our year, Timmy was the smallest among the first years. He didn't look nervous though. He was whispering to a boy beside him as they stood in front of the hat. He was no longer the shy little boy he used to be. He'd gained a lot of confidence over the years.

"You can tell which one he is," I thought I heard Jared mutter.

Over the years none of the new groups of students were as large as our year had been, but Timmy's year seemed to have a lot of people. Hank and Stan always played a game where they guessed where each student went. Whoever had guessed the most won a galleon off the other. Usually Hank won but as I listened I could hear that Stan was winning this time.

"Perenge, Timmy," Professor Flitwick called.

Ellen and Keith had continued to talk during the sorting, but she stopped long enough to watch her brother's sorting. He hurried up to the stool and climbed on. Several people laughed, and I could hear a couple of people say "aw" and I had to admit he did look cute. I remembered how much it had bothered Ellen when it had happened to her during her sorting. She'd spent the rest of the evening complaining to Ben how annoying and embarrassing it had been.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called out after about a minute on his head.

"That's a surprise," I said.

Timmy ran to the table and joined the boy who he had been talking to. I wondered if he'd wanted to end up in the same house as the boy. Ellen was clapping, but she didn't look happy. I knew she had wanted him to be in a different house then her. She was worried he'd follow her around. As Timmy greeted the first years around him though, I didn't think she had to worry about that. I had a feeling he would make his own friends and leave her alone.

"We got a lot this year," Jared said with surprise. "The last few years there haven't been many first years, but this is a big year."

Later that night as we got ready for bed, I could see Ellen glaring at me. I ignored her as best as I could. Just how long could this go on? The other girls chattered on and laughed. I climbed into bed and shut my curtains.

"Slag," I thought I heard Ellen say as she walked past my bed to go to the bathroom.

I felt angry, but I didn't react.

"That's rich," Jess said with a snort.

I stayed awake for a while. It was hard to fall asleep. Once it seemed that everyone had fallen asleep, I got up quickly and left the dorms. I wanted to sleep next to Ben that night. It wasn't the first time girls had gone into their boyfriends dorms and it wouldn't be the last. Anne had spent many nights with Michael, and so had Ellen with Stan. There had been a time when Melanie had been dating a sixth year when we'd been in our fourth and she'd spent about a month in his dorm. I'd spent a few nights down there as well.

I walked as quietly as I could through the tunnels. The common room was empty when I left the girls dorms. Sometimes people stayed up to catch up when we got back to school, but not had that year. I tip toed through anyway and entered the boys. The sixth year boys dorms was in the first small tunnel. I entered it quickly. Once I reached the door, I opened it slowly and shut it as quietly as I could. I moved as slowly as I could until I reached Ben's bed. I opened the curtains and crawled into bed next to him and closed them again.

"Hey babe," Ben muttered sleepily. "I was just thinking about you."

"I couldn't sleep," I said as I snuggled closer to him. "Ellen called me a slag."

"Don't pay any attention to her," he told me. "She's just trying to hurt you."

Being in Ben's arms helped me fall asleep quicker.

The sixth years had to stay behind as everyone else left for class the next morning. The teachers had to check and make sure that we had the OWLs for the classes we wanted to keep for NEWT level. I'd changed my mind about Divination over the summer. I really wanted to keep all my classes. Ben had shook his head, but he hadn't said a word. He'd told me it was my choice but it was a silly one.

"Keeping Astronomy is kind of silly too, but I am keeping it. You don't exactly need most of the classes you are keeping to be a Healer, but you are anyway," I'd told him. "I just like the challenge, and besides Kingsley said I should keep my options open. I'm keeping it."

Professor Sprout was checking our schedules in alphabetical order, so I was the first one she approached.

"All fine here Ms. Dunning," she told me as she checked over the classes I wanted to take. "Professor Flitwick was pleased to see your OWL grade in Charms." She tapped a piece of parchment with my new schedule. "You'll have Charms first, my dear."

I waited at the table for Ben to be checked. A few people didn't have the grades for the classes they wanted to keep, but they argued with Professor Sprout about it anyways.

"If you'd like to keep Ancient Runes, you'll have to take it again in OWL year Ms. Envens," Professor Sprout said. "I'm sorry. You cannot advance into NEWT level."

"Okay, but that means I can't leave Hogwarts in the seventh year like everyone else," Anne said. "If I take OWL level this year, is it possible to take 6th and 7th-year level next year?"

"We could discuss your options Anne," Professor Sprout said kindly. "If you really would like to keep Ancent Runes, it is possible for you to take Seventh year level next year. I'm willing to work with you on this. In the past when students have retaken OWLs, we've worked with them to help them get to the level they need to be at the end of Seventh year. Some students have taken sixth and seventh year classes simultaneously after the first term of Seventh year."

"I want to do that then," Anne said.

"It depends on how well you do on your exam my dear," Professor Sprout told her.

"That's fine," Anne said. "If I can keep it then I will."

"Now you are clear for the rest of your classes," Professor Sprout told her as she made her a new schedule as well.

If Ellen was smart, she would do the same as Anne did but I doubted she would. Ben was of course immediately cleared for his classes. Although I knew I shouldn't have been, I couldn't help but feel curious about how it would go with Ellen. Many people were still waiting for their friends to get their schedules. I think Ben was as interested as I was because he waited with me, as did Michael. It took a while before she finally reached Ellen. Sarah hadn't done as well and she argued with Professor Sprout for a good five minutes.

"My dear, you don't need Arithmancy," Professor Sprout told her.

"But I want to challenge myself," Sarah argued. "I want to keep it. I'm a prefect!"

"As I've told the others, you can keep it, but you cannot take it at NEWT level. You'll have to take OWL year again."

She finally gave in and decided to take it at OWL level again, but she wasn't happy about it. Everyone else was cleared for the classes they wanted to take. Professor Sprout finally reached Ellen.

"Now Ms. Perenge, I was very disappointed in your OWLs. I know you can do better," she told her.

"I'm fine with the classes I want to take," Ellen said. "I can take Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. I want to be a professional Quidditch player."

"I'm afraid you need at least five classes to stay on the team," Professor Sprout told her. "I've said this already. I said last year during your careers consultation-"

"But I don't see why!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Ms. Perenge, I am sorry but school work comes before any extracurricular activities. You know that. It's not just Quidditch but any clubs you participate in at Hogwarts. It's required for NEWT level that you have at least five classes if you want to remain on any team. My recommendation to you is that you take OWLs in Potions and Transfiguration as well."

"I don't want to go through all that again, though," Ellen said. "Last year was so stressful."

"Either you pick two or more classes, or you won't be able to rejoin the team," Professor Sprout told her.

"I'm not taking Transfiguration again," Ellen said. "I'll take Potions again; I don't mind Potions at all. That's it. I don't want any other class. Four should be enough."

"You need one more, my dear, if you don't want Transfiguration again then I can't convince you, but you must pick another one," Professor Sprout insisted.

"So this is why you chose Ben as captain instead of me!" Ellen retorted. "I'm the better Quidditch player, and yet you chose him as team captain! You know that it would look better for me if I get it since I actually want to go on professionally," she glared down at Ben. "But of course he got it, he always gets what he wants!"

"Ms. Perenge, we will discuss this later. Right now I want you to think about the other class you want to take. In the meantime, I am going to finish with everyone else," Professor Sprout told her. "You can remain behind."

"I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures then," she said. "Those are the five classes I want to take."

"That's fine my dear, but I still want you to remain behind while I finish making everyone else's schedules," she eyed the rest of us. "Those who have their new schedules can go on now."

Everyone got up, and we walked together out, all except Keith who lingered to wait for Ellen or Dan it appeared. The rest of us walked off to Charms class.

"Since when are you captain?" I demanded to Ben. "And how did she know and I didn't?"

"I forgot to tell you," he said apologetically. "So much happened over the summer, but I was made captain in August. I got the badge when we got our Hogwarts letters. I didn't tell Ellen, I'm sure she just assumed. She and I are the oldest on the team now, and we've been on it the longest. It had to go to one of us. I'm sure she would have been first choice if she'd done better on her OWLs. I didn't really want it, you see. If she stops all this nonsense and if it's okay with Professor Sprout, I may let her have it."

"She's furious isn't she?" Sarah asked. "I haven't seen her so angry before; not even after her parents divorced. Are you sure there isn't more to it than the fact that she wants you, Ben?"

"There has to be more to it than that," I said. "Maybe she's stressed about her OWL grades, or maybe something more is going on with her parents. I know her father has been dating some muggle woman. Maybe it has something to do with that. Ellen only reacts this way when something is really bothering her. As upset as she is about Ben; there has to be more to it."

"You know, I didn't even think of that," Michael said. "I bet it has everything to do with his her father's new girlfriend. Didn't she tell you? He invited her to move in. She has two small children of her own."

"No she didn't mention anything about that," I answered. "I can see why that would bother her. Ever since the divorce, she and Timmy have lived with her father more than they have with him. Timmy was supposed to go to his house every other weekend but it was probably just once a month."

"She's almost as bad as you are mate," Jared said to Michael. "You two probably would make a good couple if she would just see it."

We arrived at the Charms classroom. It seemed we were taking it with everyone in the sixth year now. I guessed it would be like that in every NEWT class now. Generally, we only took classes with one other house. When we entered it was to find the Slytherin's, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws all sitting in their own groups according to house. Ben, Michael and took a desk closer to the back. I was surprised to see that Tara hadn't kept it. She was someone who I believed would keep every class, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

NEWT level we all found was to be very complicated. Our workload was nowhere near what it had been the previous year but it didn't need to be. It was so complicated that it would take us most of the evening to work on it all. Ever since the first year when I grown confident in Charms; I hadn't struggled with it at all. However, I found myself already confused by the complicated homework we were given.

"Fifth year is going to be a nightmare," I heard a Gryffindor girl moan at lunch. "We already have enough homework to last us into the next month, and it's only lunch!"

"I certainly don't miss that," Jared said as we headed over to the Hufflepuff table. "You have to admit that while everything is a lot harder, we do have it a lot easier than the fifth years do."

"That is true," I said.

"And if you were smart like me, you would have taken a smaller class load. I get whole periods to myself," he said.

In a way I wish I had just taken a smaller course load. I did envy the people who had free periods but like Sarah, I wanted a challenge. We had the option to drop classes anyway, so if I really had to, I could. I hoped it wouldn't come to that though. I wanted to leave Hogwarts with as many NEWTs as I could. I figured if I'd done five years so far, I could do two more. I had some free periods anyway. That afternoon while Ben and Michael had Arithmancy, I joined the rest of the Hufflepuff's who hadn't taken it or didn't have a fifth year class to work on Charms.

"Are you sure you don't get this at all?" Anne asked me.

"In a way I do," I said. "I mean-" and I opened my Standard Book of Spells Grade Six and flipped through it. "I think I do, the problem is it's our own interpretations isn't it? So I could be wrong. If I tell you, we'll have the same answer and it doesn't work that way for this essay. I can really see Ellen's point right now. Why does any of this matter as long as we can do the spells? I feel like I am answering a question for an exam."

"Just you wait," Sarah said. "We'll be doing spells non-verbally in every class now."

I couldn't imagine what seventh year would be like if we'd be preparing for our NEWTs. I listened to the complaints of my fellow sixth years as I worked on the essay. I was only halfway through by the time I had to go my next class.

Sarah was right. In all of our classes that we had to do magic in, we had to do every spell non-verbally. Not even Ben could do it right away. We were relearning the spells we'd learnt during the first five years at Hogwarts, but now we had to perform them without saying a word.

In Potions, we were now doing the very advanced ones. When we entered the classroom on the first day, Professor Slughorn had some already made up. We had to guess each and every one of them. Apparently at some point in the year we'd have to make most of them. One of the potions in the room was called Amortentia. It was apparently one of the most powerful love potions in the world. To each of us we could smell something differently, something that appealed only to us. I could smell vanilla, Ben's body wash, and chocolate. I wondered if Ben could smell me in the potion.

That day we were set to make The Draught of Living Death. Whoever made the most successful would win some Felix Felicis. It was a golden potion that would make anyone lucky if they tried it. I wanted to win it to badly that I ignored everyone as I made my potion. Everyone else seemed to be determined as well. No one spoke as they worked on it.

"Now let's see who brewed the best potion," Professor Slughorn said as he made his way through the classroom.

"Mr. Hoofer, I expected better," he said as he peered into Ben's potion. "I thought for sure- but that's fine. Ms. Fun-" he told me and I shook my head. After five years of marking my work, I couldn't see how he still got my name wrong. I believed he did it on purpose to those he didn't believe were worthy enough. "You forgot to put in the liquid from the Sopophorous Bean." I checked the book. So I had.

He moved on to Denver, Morgan and Claire.

"Ah Mr. Halfern," Slughorn said happily. "Now this is a perfect potion. It's very rare to see someone do so well on their first try. I haven't see a potion this well made since Harry Potter was in his sixth year. Very well done indeed."

Everyone else muttered under their breaths, but Denver beamed up at Slughorn as he took the little bottle of Felix Felicis.

"Of course, it had to be that guy," Jared said. "Of all the bloody people to win it, it had to be him."

"He is one of the best in our year," I said.

"What would you have used it for?" Michael asked Jared. "To get with more girls?"

"I don't need a luck potion for that. There hasn't been one girl who I really wanted that I couldn't get," he replied.

"Not Ellen," Michael said.

"I've been with Ellen, more than once," Jared responded.

Michael stopped in tracks but so did Ben and me. Hank, Stan, Sarah and Melanie, who we'd been walking with continued.

"When did that happen?" I demanded.

"No need to be jealous, you know if you weren't with Ben-" Jared began.

"Of course, I'm not jealous," I interrupted. "I'm just surprised; I mean she never told me. But then again, she hasn't confided in me about much in a long time."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Michael said. "You know how long I've wanted to get with her."

"The first time was shortly after Jolene had dumped me. She'd come to me because she was upset still about Ashley and Ben. After that, she came to me often. Your little Ellen has slept with a lot of different people, you just don't know it. She even came over to my place quite a few times in the summer," Jared answered.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Michael shouted.

"Why would I?" Jared asked. "I knew you'd react this way. Calm down mate," and he looked at Ben who looked annoyed. "Don't tell me you're jealous too. You had your chance with her."

Ben made a face. "Of course not! Look I might not be happy with her at the moment but I hate the road she's been going down lately. She failed most of her OWLs, she is sleeping around, and she is treating us all like crap. I've been friends with her for five years. I don't like what has been going on with her lately. I hope she has a turn around soon."

"So who haven't you slept with in our year?" I asked Jared as we started walking again. "I mean seriously, have you been with every Hufflepuff girl?"

"Nope, I haven't been with Anne, Erica or Sarah ad I doubt they would have me," he said. "I will never sleep with Tara or Maisie. There are plenty of others I haven't that I would like to, though."

Ben shook his head, but he was smiling. "Jared, are you trying to break a record before you leave Hogwarts?"

"Nope, but I want sex without commitment and there are plenty of girls who are willing. Someday I'll have to settle down and I'll probably want to. Why not enjoy myself before then? I'm still young. I'm not someone who is practically married at seventeen and I don't plan to be," he replied. "If you were single I'm sure you'd do the same thing. I know you did before you got with Ashley."

"I just don't get what is so wrong with me," Michael complained. "Most girls think I am handsome. I know they do, so why can't Ellen see that?"

"You're like a brother to her," I said. "It's nothing about you. Besides, I think it's time you get over her and Anne. She needs to get over Ben, and you need to get over her. If you'd be willing to give them a chance, I know of plenty of girls who'd be interested. Nicole Letson from Gryffindor for one, and she is a very nice girl. She's always asking me about you. Why don't you ask her to Hogsmeade or if Slughorn has a party, ask her to that."

"Really?" Michael asked interestedly. "Nicole? I might just do that."

"Good, now let's get going, I'm hungry," I said.

"You guys go on," I told Ben and Michael one afternoon after Herbology. "I want to talk to Professor Sprout."

"What about?" Ben asked.

"I just want to see how well I am doing so far this year," I told him. "The work is so complicated, and I've just finally gotten a hang of non-verbal spells in Charms. Although I wish I could say the same for the other classes. I'll meet you later."

I wanted to talk to her about Ben's birthday, though. I liked the idea of having a party for him by the lake. We'd been back to school for two weeks now, and time was running out. His birthday was on the thirtieth. I wanted to have the party of the twenty-eighth, which was on a Saturday.

Professor Sprout was at her desk.

"Good afternoon Ms. Dunning," she said. "So far you are doing well in your classes but Professor's Slughorn and McGonagall would like to see more of an improvement-" I raised an eyebrow, had she guessed that I wanted to talk to her about grades? "I heard you talking to Mr. Hoofer," she said.

"Oh right," I said. "Well that's not the only thing I wanted to talk about. I actually want to throw a surprise party for Ben's seventeenth birthday at the end of the month. I wanted to know if that was possible?"

"It depends on what kind of party," she replied. "I can't allow students to drink alcohol."

"I want to have one by the lake on the twenty-eighth, and I would like it to start in the evening," and I explained my idea about fireworks. I told her what Ben had done for me for the last two years and I wanted to do something as equally as good. "It will be most of the sixth years, but Ben had friends in the other years as well. So it's going to be a big one. You only come of age once Professor, and I really want to do something for him. He's done so much for me."

"I believe it could be possible," she told me. "I would like it to be supervised. Students have thrown parties for each other in the past, such as the one you held for young Michael years ago. We usually allow it as long as there is no alcoholic beverages and it's supervised if it's at night. A few years back one of the seventh years had a party in the Great Hall and they had a dance for every sixth and seventh year. It was to celebrate one of our students seventeenth birthday, but he also proposed to her."

"As long as we can have it, you can have every teacher at Hogwarts there and we can all drink water if need be," I replied. "I just really want to do this for him."

"I believe I can help you out with this. If you'll give me the list of students you'd like to invite I can send out the invitations the day of. It will be easier to keep it a secret. Those students can also have permission to be out after curfew," she told me.

"Really?" I asked. "That would be perfect, thank you," I said.

Professor Sprout smiled. "We teachers are willing to help out students when it comes to celebrations. We also are pleased to see house unity, and these parties always bring them together. I would really like it for Mr. Hoofer to have a memorable coming of age party."

Later that night, I excitedly told Hank, Jared, Stan and Michael what Professor Sprout had told me. The boys had been ordering fireworks and planning the food. Even if we couldn't do the party by the lake, there were fireworks that could be let off inside. Now that we knew we could have it outside though, we had more to work with. I liked Professor Sprouts idea of waiting to send the invitations out the day of. No one could blurt out our secret.

Michael and I got busy working on a list of students to invite.

"Tara?" He asked me. "You want to invite Tara?"

"He let her come to his pool party this year," I told him. "She is his study partner. She's gotten better since last year anyway. To be honest, I want to invite every single sixth year there. Even Don and Xavier."

"Now you're being crazy," Michael said.

"Professor Sprout gave me the idea," I said. "She told me years ago one of the students held a surprise dance for a girl and invited every single sixth and seventh year. The party is going to be supervised and Ben has a lot of friends. I just feel like leaving people out of a lake party like this in our year might be counterproductive when it comes to house unity. We're in our sixth year now. Maybe some of them won't show up, the point is, we'll all be there."

"Okay I see your point," Michael said. "You want a huge party for him, but you want no one left out in case there is resentment."

"A big lake party would cause that for those who are left out, especially when people find out that it's supervised. I say all the sixth years, and anyone who is friendly with Ben outside of the sixth year. We'll be sure to have that on the invitations so people understand," I said.

"You know we could probably do a dance as well," Michael said. "We could hold the party by the lake with the fireworks, but have music and food as well."

"We'll have to clear that with Professor Sprout and we'll have to tell Hank, Stan and Jared. They are planning a lot of the party with us," I said.

It was hard to try and plan the party with the boys without Ben getting suspicious. We could only really do it when we had free periods and he didn't. We discovered the best time to do it was when he had Quidditch practice.

"Let me guess, it's your idea to invite everybody," Hank asked me. "Are you sure that's wise? Ellen? Maisie? Don and Xavier?"

"Yes," I said. "Every sixth year, and Ellen and Ben aren't enemies. We're just not speaking to her at the moment. Maybe when we have the party she'll decide to apologize. It looks as though she and Keith are very close lately. I think they are dating."

"Why all the sixth years though?" Jared asked. "Ben isn't friends with all of them."

I explained my reasoning and what Professor Sprout had told me about the party years ago.

"Look, we might not get along with all of them. Ben definitely doesn't like some people, but I think a party with every sixth year would be a bigger deal than just some close friends. People will be talking about this lake party all year! He will remember this forever. People like Maisie, Don, and Xavier don't like him, but think about how angry they'd be when the other sixth year Slytherins are having fun at the party. Think about how upset Ellen would be, or anyone else being left out. The party will be heavily supervised. I didn't like everyone at my party, but I still believe the thought counted. I just want something huge for him," I said.

"Okay, okay," Stan said. "Understandable. I get what you're saying. So we're having a party and a dance with every sixth year, and anyone else who he gets along with. You know there will still be some jealous people."

"Yeah why not invite everyone?" Jared muttered sarcastically.

"No," I said. "All the sixth years, and any friends he's made in the other years."

"You know people like Don and Xavier won't care about his birthday, and they will wonder why we have to have such a big celebration for him," Hank told me.

"I'm sure a lot of people will ask that but if people want their own parties then maybe they should plan their own," I said. "I'll be announcing it after all. I'll tell them I wanted to throw a party with everyone in the sixth year and any other friends he made for his seventeenth. If anyone questions it, I will tell them that. No one is going to be upset to be invited to a party for someone they don't care about, but more will be upset to be left out of a party, no matter what it's for. Think about it. If someone had a huge lake party here, and we were stuck in the common room instead, don't you think it would bother you? Even if it was for Tara or Maisie? Most people just enjoy going to a party."

In the end I managed to convince them. I wanted to tell Ellen all about the party, but I had to stick to my promise to Ben and Michael. I'd promised I would let her approach us first, and so I stayed away. I thought some of the resentment she'd had for us seemed to be gone. I could see her looking at us. I wondered if she was scared to approach us as she had been in the second year.

I was worried that it would rain the day of the party, but I woke up in the boys dorms (where I had taken to sleeping in quite a bit) to a beautiful sunny morning. Down in the Great Hall, Ben got a letter which he frowned at.

"Professor Sprout wants to have a meeting with me this afternoon," he said. "She says she wants to talk over my grades and to talk more about my career as a Healer. Did anyone else get a letter like this?"

"I haven't yet, but maybe she's just picking random students," I said.

Of course I already knew she wanted to distract him so that we could set up everything by the lake. She planned to send out all of the invitations just before she had his meeting him. She'd told me that she usually had meetings every term during sixth and seventh year to keep students on track anyway.

"So I can start with Mr. Hoofer early, generally I wait until mid-October, but I can start a couple weeks early this year," she'd told me.

"I guess so, it's just odd that it's at four in the afternoon on a Saturday," he said with a shrug. "It's fine though, I had some questions I wanted to ask her."

We spent the day working on our homework outside. It was just too nice of a day to stay inside. When Ben went to the Green houses to have his meeting with Professor Sprout, Michael and I hurried inside to meet up with Hank, Stan and Jared.

"I just have a few things I need to grab from the dorms," I told them and hurried to the girls dorms.

I'd kept a lot of decorations in my trunk. They couldn't keep anything in the boys dorms for obvious reasons and I had plenty of room to spare in my trunk. The boys had kept the fireworks with them, but that wasn't at all suspicious. They were always setting them off during our Hufflepuff parties.

As I pulled everything out of my trunk, Ellen entered the dorm and sat down on the edge of my bed. She was holding one of the invitations that Professor Sprout had sent out.

"I just got one of these," she said. "I suppose this party was your idea. Are you sure I can go?"

"It's for anyone in sixth year," I told her. "Ben had a nice party for me for my seventeenth. I wanted to do the same for him."

"I'm sorry I missed it," she said. "I should have been there. We always said we'd all celebrate our seventeenth birthdays together. I missed out on yours. I thought I'd miss out on Bens as well."

"But that was your choice," I said. "You could have been at mine, and you can be at Ben's tonight. Instead you had to tell Ben to dump me for you, and then insult me when I got upset with you for it. I had every reason to be angry with you. You should be over Ben by now. We've been together for a year now."

"I am over Ben," she said. "But you're right. I'm just as bad as Michael when it comes to stress. There's so much going on in my life right now, and like an idiot I took it out on you guys. I took it out on Ben about my OWLs when I got my results and I had to stupidly blame him and tell him to dump you when I knew he wouldn't. I'm well aware of every stupid thing I did. I've been thinking about it a lot the past month-" and she looked down at the invitation "-and then I got this today. I wanted to apologize for the past weeks but I was scared. When I got this invitation today, I knew I had to apologize to all of you. I saw you come into the girls dorms, so I followed you."

"Well I am glad to hear that," I said as I pulled out the last of the decorations. "Can you help me with these? If you want to show Ben how sorry you are, you should help us set up the party."

"That's all?" Ellen asked. "I mean you're not going to yell at me or make me beg? You're just forgiving me. You're just ready to be friends again?"

"I'm not willing to throw away five years of friendship," I told her. "What is yelling at you going to accomplish? We all knew you'd come around. We all knew that something was obviously bothering you. The only thing that really bothers me is your crush on Ben, and the fact that you told him to dump me for you. I already had my say when it comes to that. You do have to get over him now though. Neither of us will tolerate it anymore. We've put up with it for a year now. You were the one who helped us get together."

"I told you," she said. "I'm over Ben now."

"What do you mean you're over him now?" I asked. "After all that drama, what made you just get over him? I'm not complaining, I just don't understand."

"Keith," Ellen said simply. "On the first day back on the train I was complaining to Dan and Keith about you guys. Keith started to defend you guys, but he wasn't rude about it. He was very nice about it. Then he just changed the subject and asked me about my summer. I ended up venting about everything- and I'll you everything later, but anyway he just let me talk to him about everything.

"Everyone knows about what happened in the summer with you, Ben and Michael so none of the other Hufflepuff's has really talked to me because they didn't want to bad mouth you with me. Keith has stuck by me though. I finally asked him why he could stick with a bitch like me a few days after we got back. He told me he didn't think I was one and liked me and that he always has. He said he'd always been too shy to talk to me though. He didn't think he had a chance.

"I asked him how he could still have feelings for me when all I talked about was Ben, and other boys had been turned off by that. He told me it didn't matter to him. He said he'd be willing to stick with me because he liked me that much, even if my hear belong to another man. After he told me that, I realized how foolish I was being. Ben was never going to like me back but I had a boy who liked me no matter what. So I've focused all my attention on him since then. About two weeks ago, I woke up and realized that I had probably been over Ben a while. It was the rejection and competition I couldn't handle.

"I'd never been rejected by any boy before, I'm so used to every boy wanting me and here was my best friend rejecting me. He was someone I always believed I'd end up with eventually, but it didn't happen. Then I started to realize that he wanted you. I couldn't stand the thought of losing to you. Claire was right you know? Remember when she said I couldn't stand the competition with Jaime? She was right? It wasn't the fact that Ben didn't like me back. I could have handled that eventually. It was just that another girl, someone who was my best friend, was the one who the boy."

"Ellen, if it was any other boy besides maybe Denver, you would always win," I said. "No boy in this entire school besides Ben or Denver would pick me over you. You and I both know that. There is no point in pretending otherwise."

"I know that but I couldn't stand the fact that the one boy that you and I fell for chose you. It bothered me so much, and all the stress I've been dealing with… well I never I said I was a nice person or a good friend. Claire was so right, and so was Rachel. I would have gotten over Ben sooner if I hadn't realized it was you he wanted," Ellen replied. "It's horrible I know, but it's the truth. Keith opened my eyes though. It's him I want, not Ben, or anyone else."

"I can't say I am that surprised," I told her. "I always knew that about you. Now come on, we need to get everything set up for the party. Do your part in all this if you want to make it up to us. I want tonight to go perfect for Ben."

"Of course," Ellen replied.

"I'm sure the boys are wondering what's taking so long," I said as we gathered everything up. We were going to have to make a second trip I decided, unless I could gather the other girls up.

"I doubt it," Ellen said as we began to leave the dorm. "I told them what I was doing. They told me it was about time. Michael told me that I didn't need to apologize to him. He basically said what you just did. He said I just needed to help out with the party."

"Good," I said.

As we left the dorm, we bumped into Sarah and Melanie. "Can you two grab some decorations please?" I asked them.

"Sure," Sarah said. "We'd like to help with this. Anne, Jess and Erica should be in here any moment. We'll tell them to help too."

"So how did you manage to pull this off?" Ellen asked me.

"I talked to Professor Sprout about it," I explained. "By the way, I invited your brother and his friends. He's always gotten along with Ben."

"You invited his friends as well?" Ellen asked as we made our way through the common room. The boys must have already gone down to the lake. "How do you even know them?"

"Well he isn't going to want be the only first year there, and besides it will keep him away from you. I've met his friends. You know that I introduce myself to every first year. Besides, even if I hadn't he would have introduced me. They all seem very nice except that Tracy girl. She's a little mouth piece. I don't like how she makes fun of June for being quiet."

"He hangs out with two girls?" Ellen asked.

"Three. There's Tracy, Sally-Anne and June. He hangs out with two boys as well. Colin and Jerry. You haven't met them yet?" I responded.

"I've tried to avoid him to be honest," Ellen said. "I see him talking to people of course, but he has kept his promise to stay away from me at school."

As we made our way through the castle and to the lake we caught up on everything. Many people who had been invited to the party greeted us and told us we'd be there later. Some even asked if there was something they could do to help us set it up. I smiled as I thought about how Ben's reaction would be. I felt as if this would outdo the parties he'd had for me and that was what I was trying to do.

We ended up with a lot of volunteers, including Alana, Rory and Derick who had been invited as well. They talked excitedly about the party as we set it up. I wanted to have everyone there before Professor Sprout brought Ben over. I hoped they would all arrive on time. By the time we had everything set up, there was a lot of people there, including the Slytherins.

"They actually showed up," Michael said to me as we saw Xavier, Maisie and Don walking over.

"I told you they would," I said. "Even if they hate Ben, they'll still come for a party by the lake. All these people have the opportunity to be out after curfew."

"So what do we have to do to be allowed to set up a party like this?" Xavier asked once they reached us. "I'm surprised you wanted us at a party for your boyfriend."

"It's for all the sixth years, no one gets left out," I told him. "If you want to have a party talk to your Head of House. They don't mind doing this as long you ask."

"What made you think we'd want to come to a party for him?" Maisie asked. "I mean, why should we be here for him?"

"Well why did you come then?" Ellen asked.

"Well I'm not going to miss a party even if I don't like the person it's for," Maisie answered with a laugh. "It's just so stupid to invite us here, isn't it Don? We don't care about Ben at all. We just wanted to come to a party, so ha!"

"I think that's kind of the point," Don said to her and then looked at me. "Right? You just wanted to throw a huge party for your boyfriend with everyone for his seventeenth. You knew people would want to come because they wouldn't want to be left out of a party as big as this one."

"Exactly," I said. "At least you know the reason you're here."

Don shrugged. "When I saw the invitation I figured as much. It's a party; I'm not going to say no. This is going to be huge. I'd be here even if it was for you, and I hate you."

"Good to know the feeling is mutual than," I answered with a smile. "Anyway, we need to go."

"We're staying even if you don't want us here!" Maisie yelled as Ellen and I turned to walk away. "So too bad for you and your boyfriend!"

"Why are you stupid?" Don asked her. "Do you really not get it at all?"

"Get what? They're the ones who invited us to a party when they hate us," Maisie said.

"I'm not explaining it again, come on let's get some drinks," Don said.

"Those two aren't together now are they?" Ellen asked me as we headed over to the Hufflepuff sixth years.

"I doubt it," I said. "I can't see Don going for her. I think the Slytherin's just stick with her and look out for her. None of the other girls really like her that much. She always tries to start stuff. Maisie just sticks to Don and Xavier."

"Did you two make up?" Hank asked as we reached them.

"Yes we finally made up," Ellen said and she looked at everyone. "Look I'm sorry about the drama I tried to start with everyone. Especially you Melanie. I know you just want to get along with everyone and I was trying to get you involved with something you didn't want."

"It's fine," she said. "As long we're all getting along now, I don't care."

Everyone else didn't seem to care and they seemed ready to forgive her and move on. Keith who was standing with everyone smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. She gazed up at him with such a loving smile that I knew she was right. She had moved past Ben and she only had eyes for Keith. She hadn't even looked at Stan that way.

"Look there he is," Alana who hadn't been standing too far from us exclaimed.

It was slowly getting dark now. Ben had a look of surprise on his face as he and Professor Sprout approached us. We'd set up a banner that read: "Happy Seventeenth birthday Ben!" It floated above everyone's heads. Once they were close to us, everyone shouted: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Ben's face broke into a grin and he glanced at me. I stepped forward from the crowd and turned to face everyone.

"Thank you everyone!" I shouted. "As you all know, it's Ben's birthday on Saturday. He is going to be seventeen. I wanted to throw a party for him with all the sixth years and anyone else who is a friend. So we decided to have a lake party for him tonight. So let's give him a night he won't forget!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. Everyone there began to sing Happy birthday to him. As soon as they finished the song, Michael and Stan walked through the crowd levitating a giant cake. There was a one and a seven on the cake. I stood back and watched as Ben blew out the candles. Once he blew out the candles, Hank and Jared who had moved over to the lake set off the fireworks.

After the first loud bang, everyone turned around to look. They boys had set up an impressive firework display. As I turned to watch as well, I felt Ben wrap his arms around my waist.

"You set this up, didn't you?" He asked.

"Of course I did," I said as I turned in his arms. I reached up to put my arms around his neck. "I had help though. I asked Michael, Stan, Hank and Jared to help. I asked Professor Sprout to help too. She sent out the invitations, and she set up the meeting with you."

Ben kissed me, and it felt fitting under all of those fireworks. We pulled away to watch the finale. You could get fireworks customized from the joke shop. We had decided for the last one it would be in Hufflepuff yellow and say: "Happy Seventeenth Ben!"

"Time to cut cake!" Michael shouted. "Line up everyone if you want a piece."

I turned and with a wave of my wand, the cake was sliced, and pieces began to float to the line-up of eager people.

"How did you learn to do that?" Ben demanded. "That's advanced."

"Professor Flitwick has been helping out a lot," I explained. "It took all month, and I didn't even think I'd get it tonight but I'm glad I did. At least I didn't hit anyone in the face this time."

"Who did you hit in the face?" Ben asked laughed.

"Professor Flitwick," I answered.

I couldn't believe how well I had done. Everyone who wanted a piece managed to get one. The teachers were there as well, and I could see Flitwick grinning at me. I'd practiced with as much as I could when we'd both had the time for it. Many nights if I hadn't been party planning with Michael and the boys, I was with him trying to learn the spell. He'd told me if I couldn't do it then he would, but I was determined. In the classroom I had ruined many a good cake and had made quite a mess. That night I managed to do it flawlessly.

"I can't believe I did it so well though," I said. "I guess I really wanted it to go well tonight."

We both took the remaining pieces of cakes.

"I've been telling you since first year that all you need is confidence," Ben said.

"I know, but still," I said. "Last night I made it explode."

Ben laughed. "Oh could you imagine if that giant cake exploded tonight?"

We both started cracking up laughing. Somewhere there was a wireless set up. Someone had turned it on and loud music filled the grounds. Many people wanted to talk to Ben, so I stood back and watched as he was greeted by everyone. He would never forget tonight.

"This is amazing," Ellen said as she stepped up next to me. "Do you think he would talk to me?"

"Go over and talk to him," I said. "I'm sure he will."

I glanced over at Timmy and his friends; they were running around and laughing. They were the youngest ones there. Other than Alana, Rory and Derick everyone else was fourth year and older. I noticed June standing off to the side with a small smile on her face as she watched her friends. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think of this party?" I asked her.

She jumped startled but gave me a small smile.

"It's great, thanks for inviting me. I can't believe the teachers would let you have a party like this. I would love a party like this when I am seventeen," she said.

"All you have to do is ask," I told her. "That's what I did. I wasn't sure if I could pull it off either, but teachers don't mind when students throw parties like this if they ask."

"You can't move! You're frozen!" Tracy yelled at Timmy.

"Why aren't you with them?" I asked June.

"Tracy said I couldn't play," June responded. "They're playing wizard tag, and she said I am not allowed to play it with them."

"Why not?" I asked.

"She said I don't belong in the group. She said I only get to talk to them because Timmy and Jerry feel sorry for me. She said they don't want me around," June responded.

"I don't believe that for a second," I said. "I think she's just being mean. I've known Timmy for five years now. I'm sure he would love to play with you."

June shrugged. "It's okay, really."

"Come with me," I said. "I think you need to meet more people. This is a party. There is no sense in standing by yourself. I'll talk to Timmy later."

"No one is going to want to hang out with a first year," June said.

"I can think of someone who would," I told her.

I walked her over to where Alana, Rory and Derick stood. I was sure if anyone who talk to her, it would be Alana. She wouldn't mind talking to a first year girl. I noticed in the first and second year that when people knew or hung out with older kids, the others usually respected them more. I knew I had, even with my sister. I think it was because at eleven teens seemed so cool. Thirteen seemed to be such a cool age at the age of eleven because you were officially a teenager.

"Are you guys having fun?" I asked as I approached them.

"Yes, thanks so much for letting us come," Alana said. "Do you know how many people are so jealous that we are here for a party for sixth years?"

"I'm sure they are," I said. "This is June. She's a first year. June, this is Alana, Rory and Derick. They're in their third year."

"Hello," June said shyly.

"Stay here a moment honey," I said to her. "Alana, there was something I needed to tell you about and this as good of a time as any."

Alana nodded looking confused. I glanced at June who was eyeing the boys with anxiety. I felt bad for her. I had to have a word with Timmy about how he treated his friends, especially such a sweet girl like June. She didn't deserve that."

"I didn't actually want to talk to you," I said. "I wanted you to try and talk to June as much as you can," and I explained the situation to her. "You know how helpful it can be to have an older student look out for you. If you can kind of take her under your wing like I did for you in your first year, I'd appreciate it. I plan to talk to her more as well, but you two are closer in age."

Alana smiled. "I'll talk to her more; I can kind of see myself in her."

"I can see myself in her as well," I said.

"I've always wanted to do for someone what you did for me. You made first year so much better for me, and now we're friends. I'll do that for June," we both glanced at the small girl who the boys were now talking to. Rory glanced over at us and winked. I was sure he understood what was going on.

"Thanks Alana, you've really grown into a great girl," I said. "You remind me of me as well you know. I was so darn shy in the first year, but I outgrew it. So did you. If we help, maybe June will as well."

"She can hang out with us tonight and any other time," Alana said. "I'm sure you'd like to find your sixth year friends. So just leave her with us."

"Thanks," I said. "I'll talk to you later."

What I actually wanted to do was go talk to Timmy. I looked around for Ben. I could see him and Ellen in deep conversation, so I decided this would be the best time to do it. Many people called me over as I walked past, but I smiled and shook my head. I found the first years talking together.

"Timmy, can you come here for a moment," I said as I approached them.

Timmy said something to the group and walked over to me.

"Where did you take June?" He asked. "I saw her go off with you. She didn't go back to the castle did she?"

"No, I introduced her to some people, it's always nice to meet more friends," I told him. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

I told him everything she had told me. Timmy glanced over at Tracy and frowned.

"I didn't know Tracy had said that," Timmy replied. "She told me that June didn't want to play. Hey Tracy! Get over here!"

Tracy walked over to us while the rest of the group followed.

"Did you tell June she couldn't play with us? Did you tell her that she doesn't belong in our group?" Timmy demanded.

"No of course not," Tracy said and eyed me. "Did she tell you that? I bet she's lying or June told her to lie! June just wants attention that's all."

"No she doesn't," Sally-Anne said. "June hates attention. She's too shy for that."

"I don't know what you have against that girl, but she's a nice girl. It's not right to tell her that no one likes her and that you only hang out with her because you feel sorry for her," I said.

"If she doesn't like it then why isn't she sticking up for herself?" Tracy demanded.

"She doesn't know I'm here, I introduced her to some friends and I came here to talk to you. That's no way to treat someone," I told her. "If you're too immature to treat someone right then maybe you shouldn't even be here. I think you should go back to the castle right now."

"Well we didn't want to be here anyway," Tracy said. "We'll go back up to the castle and have more fun there! Right?" She added to her friends.

"I'm not going back to the castle," Sally-Anne said. "She didn't say we had to, just you!"

"I don't believe this!" Tracy said. "You can't make me go back to the castle. You're not a prefect or a teacher, so there!"

"You're right, I can't," I said. "But honestly Timmy, I don't see why you hang out with this girl. You're all here because I was nice enough to invite you. Tracy, you're twelve years old so maybe you should act like it."

I turned on my heel and walked away. It would have been better if she had gone back up to the castle, but as I heard the first years tell her off, I felt better. She would have to deal with them, and I hoped if they liked June enough they wouldn't allow something like that happen again. As I walked through the crowd of people laughing and talking I looked around for them. I found them sitting by the lake. June looked much happier with the third years. I saw her laugh at something Rory said to her.

"There you are," Ben suddenly said as he appeared in the crowd. He put an arm around me and led me over to the sixth year Hufflepuff's. "Where have you been?"

I told him what I'd seen and done. I pointed out the three third years and June who were all laughing now.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Ben said.

"You have, but I never get enough of hearing it," I said.

"I just can't believe you pulled all this off. I have to admit, I overheard things. I knew you were doing something for my birthday, but not something like this. I wouldn't have thought something like this was possible," he said.

"It was Stan's idea to do it by the lake, but Professor Sprout gave me the idea," and I explained what she'd told me about the Hogwarts dance for the sixth and seventh years. "I thought having all the sixth years here would be better. I hope you don't mind that people you hate are here."

"Sweetheart, you pulled off this huge party for me," Ben said. "Of course I don't mind, besides I get why you did it. Certain people would have been upset to be left out of this, even if they didn't like me. They'd be jealous to see most of the sixth years down here and they couldn't come."

"I wanted to give you a party you'd never forget," I said.

The party went on until it got really dark out. As a finale for the night before we had to go inside, the boys set off some more fireworks. As soon as they were finished, Professor Sprout called out to everyone that it was time to go inside. As we were headed in, Jared rushed over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"So it's only eleven o'clock. What do you say we really get this party started?" He asked.

"Sure," I said. "Sounds good, doesn't it Ben?"

"It certainly does," Ben said.

Jared rushed off and I was sure it was to tell more people about it. As we entered the Great Hall, people wished Ben a Happy birthday as all the houses split up to head to their common rooms. Alana was just ahead of me with June. She was holding her hand and talking about her family and friends. June was responding back. She had a happy glow to her, and I was sure she was thrilled to have befriended a thirteen year old.

I saw Rory and Derick asked Michael if they could get a poker game started.

"Sure," Michael told them. "You two know where I keep my set. Go in my dorm and get it and then set it up."

The two boys ran ahead as Michael joined us.

"It's so great how those two look up to me now," he said. "They follow me around so much, and I don't even care."

"I think Alana had a new follower now," I said and I nodded in their direction.

"I saw you introduce them," Michael said. "What was that about?"

I explained the situation with June and Tracy.

"I know how it feels, and I didn't want her to have to deal with it," I said. "Alana is more than happy to watch out for her. Maybe someday June will pass on the tradition."

"Of course it had to start with you," Ben said. "Those girls remind me so much of you."

"I know," I said. "That's why I've talked to them. Alana has grown into a confident girl and hopefully June will as well. As long as that Tracy girl doesn't keep bothering her she should be fine."

"I'll have a talk with Timmy about what kind of friends he chooses," Ellen said.

"You realize this is the first time all four of us have been around each other in over a month?" I said.

"Yes, and I've missed this," Ellen said.

There was a line up to get into the common room. It seemed some people had already mentioned the party, or else the remaining Hufflepuff's had wanted one of their own. When we entered it was to find a party in full swing with alcohol and music blaring. Many people shouted Happy Birthday to Ben when they spotted him. Someone shoved a drink into his hand.

Across the common room I could see Tracy and June talking while Timmy and the others watched.

"I think you have a very happy boyfriend right now," Ellen said to me and I tore my eyes away from the first years to look at Ben who had a big grin on his face while he talked to some people.

"I'm glad," I said. "I really wanted to do something he would always remember."

"He won't forget this anytime soon," She said. "By the way, I did buy you a birthday present. I didn't think you'd get one since your parents are muggles, and it's tradition for every witch and wizard to get one when they turn seventeen. Just wait here."

She turned and hurried to the girls dorm. While she was gone, I glanced over at the first years again to see that they were getting along now. The three girls were sitting together and talking while the boys looked as if they were trying to get alcohol. Before I could go over and stop them, Sarah stepped in and said something to them. The boys shook their heads disappointedly and headed back to the girls. I couldn't imagine little Timmy drunk.

Ellen hurried back with a wrapped present which she handed to me. I opened it up and pulled out a beautiful golden watch. It wasn't different from usual watches though. I'd never seen one like it. It had twelve hands instead of one, and it had planets moving around where the numbers would be.

"It's a lot easier to figure out then you'd think," Ellen said and she quickly explained how it worked.

"Ellen, this had to have been expensive," I said as I admired the watch.

"It was worth it," she replied. "I knew that you wouldn't get one, not unless Ben bought you one but I haven't seen you wearing a watch. Trust me; it's tradition for every witch and wizard. I'm sure Ben will get a similar one from his family. He'll get one for wizards, this one is for witches."

"It's so beautiful," I said and I put it on. "Thanks so much, it means a lot."

I gave her a hug feeling overwhelmed. Despite the fact that we'd been fighting she had still thought about me. She'd put so much thought into the gift. I felt relieved that even though we'd had a terrible fight in the summer that we could make up so easily. I'd missed her a lot. It hadn't been the same without her.

"Aren't you two going to start drinking?" Ben asked as he pushed his way through a crowd of well wishers. "I think our party planner should have a drink," and he put a glass of rum and pumpkin juice into my hand.

"Look at Ellen gave me," I said to him and showed him my watch. "She said it's tradition."

"It is," Ben said as he eyed the watch and then he smiled at her. "That's really thoughtful Ellen. Now come on, let's drink together. I know Keith is waiting for you."

All the sixth year Hufflepuff's were sitting together and laughing. Ben pulled me down onto his lap. It was nice to see us all united again at last. I just hoped we would for the next two years. Ellen walked straight over to Keith and wrapped her arms around him. She no longer had eyes for Ben, and I sincerely hoped it would work out between them. They were a very cute couple. I didn't think anyone would have guessed Ellen and Keith, but as I looked at them I thought they fit together well.


	16. Rest of First Term

Warning: Likely Drinking and sexual encounters

rest of first term

"Where were you?" I asked Ben, even though I already knew where he'd been.

It was a couple days after his birthday and the four of us were sitting together by the lake. It was now early October and the days were getting colder and shorter. We wanted to try and get as much time as we could outside before it was too cold and the snow started. I tried not to let it depress me like it usually did. Instead I reminded myself that two years from now, Ben and I could go somewhere warm if we wanted to.

Ellen, Michael and I had gone out to the lake first, and Ben had only just joined us. Since we hadn't celebrated Ellen's sixteenth birthday together, we were doing a small get together. We planned do something big for her seventeenth, but for now, Ben had a huge surprise for her. Michael and I had long ago given her our gifts but Ben hadn't sent her one. He'd just gone to talk to Professor Sprout to see if he could convince her to let Ellen be the captain of the Quidditch team.

"I had to talk to Professor Sprout about something important," he said.

"Were you trying to get more homework?" Ellen asked him with a smile.

"Nope," he answered her good-naturedly. "I never did give you a birthday gift. It's almost two months too late, but I'm sure you'll be happy with it either way."

"It's the thought that counts," Ellen said. "Don't tell me you're throwing a surprise party for me too? As neat as it sounds, I think it might be a bit of an overkill with it being so soon after yours, and besides I want a big one for my seventeenth, not my sixteenth."

"It's not a surprise party," I said. "Although I'm sure somehow that's going to be a tradition now. I've already heard people talking about doing one. Maisie was telling Don and Xavier that she wanted one for hers."

"It's going to get boring quite quickly won't it?" Michael asked. "But feel free to do it for me too you know."

"We're all getting big parties for our seventeenths," Ben said. "This isn't about a party though," and he held out his hand to Ellen and dropped something in front of her.

"This is the captains badge," Ellen said as she picked it up.

"You're officially the captain of the Quidditch team," Ben said. "I never wanted it, and I think you deserve it more than me. I have enough to do with prefect duties and I have to get top marks. It matters more than it did before. It used to be because I wanted to beat Tara, but Healers have to do really well. All of my efforts have to go into doing well enough to be accepted into the program in three years."

"You're going to have your hands full next year when you have to do Head duties though," I told him.

"I'm not going to be Head Boy next year," Ben answered.

"Of come on," Michael interrupted, "we all know you're going to be Head Boy next year."

"No I won't be," Ben replied. "I already told Professor Sprout I don't want to be one."

"But that's been your dream since Barry got his badge," Ellen said as she looked up from the captains badge she had been admiring. "In fact, it's been your dream to be Captain, Prefect and Head Boy. I can't accept this."

"Yes you can," Ben said. "It's already arranged. You and I both know you're the better captain. So don't argue please. It's my gift to you. The dreams you have when you're a kid can change. I'm sure being prefect and being head boy would look good for my application to be a Healer, but they're going to care more about my NEWT grades. I've researched a lot about it you know. In order to be a Healer, you have to get top NEWTs. So that's what I need to do. As much as I would like to have been Head Boy, it's going to take too much time away from my studies. Being Prefect for three years will be enough."

"Thanks so much Ben," Ellen said. "It really means a lot, and it's going to help so much for when I play professionally."

"That's why I wanted you to have it," Ben said.

"There's something I don't understand though," Ellen said. "You said you'd be accepted to the Healer program in three years. Why do you have to wait a year?"

"You haven't told them yet?" Ben asked me and I shook my head.

"I thought it was something we'd tell them together," I answered.

That wasn't the only reason. There was a part of me worried that Ben would change his mind because I knew how dedicated he was to his career. If he thought that taking a year off of school could jeopardize his chances, he wouldn't go.

"Tell us what?" Michael asked.

"We're taking a year off to travel," Ben answered.

Michael and Ellen gaped at us. I wondered if they were offended that we hadn't included them in our plans. I was sure Ben wouldn't mind if they came with us if they really wanted to. I wanted to have some romantic time with Ben, but it could also be fun to just have a carefree year with all of us together. All of our time spent together was at Hogwarts where we had to deal with teachers watching our every move or at our parents who had just finally just let up on us. Out there we'd be fending for ourselves for the first time without any adults bossing us around. We would be the adults.

"You?" Michael finally said. "I must be dreaming. Ben Hoofer is taking a year off? That won't affect your training?"

Ben shrugged. "No, why should it? Besides, we plan to do some research while we travel. Ashley wants to find out if there are more primary schools in other countries and I can learn more about Healing. Of course we plan to have fun as well, but it's a learning experience. It's what Brianne and Nick did. Brianne just opened up her own beauty salon in Diagon Alley, but she went to different wizarding ones on her travels. Nick is working in the Department of Magical Transportation, so you know that was useful for him."

"I'm just shocked," Ellen said. "I figured you'd go straight from Hogwarts to Healer training."

"It will be a nice break for us," I told her.

"And you two are welcome to come along," Ben said. "Michael you could learn more about Aurors and Ellen, you could see more professional Quidditch matches."

"Kingsley even recommends it," I added.

"I'll have to think about it," Michael said. "A year off would be nice, maybe even six months. It's just money and everything. I don't want to end up being broke like my parents."

"I'd like to go too, but I just worry a year off might make me rusty," Ellen said. "But it's something to consider. We've never talked about what we'd do when we're done Hogwarts. I was kind of wondering if you guys would want to share a flat or a place. I thought about it years ago, but I figured I'd wait to bring it up once we were older."

"I actually really like that idea," I said. "It will be easier for us to save money."

"I would too," Michael said. "Although with you two gone for a year, I do need somewhere to stay. Obviously we can't get the place right away."

"You know you're more than welcome to stay at my place," I told him. "Even if I am not around, my mum will let you stay there. She has all that extra room."

"You can stay at mine too," Ben said. "It doesn't change once your seventeen."

"I know, but I don't want to rely on someone else," Michael said. "If I did that, I'd want to pay rent."

"My sister did," I told him. "When she dropped out of school my mum said she should learn responsibility and if she wanted to stay there, she had to work. Jaime went one step more and paid the rent. I'll write to her and ask, or even you can."

"Maybe," Michael said. "I'll make that decision when I have to."

"I do like the sound of sharing a place though," Ben said. "It will help us all save money. Healer training doesn't pay that much."

"Well it's not like you need a lot of money," Michael said sounding a little bitter. "You have a trust fund waiting for you."

"Not until I'm twenty-five," Ben said. "My grandparents set that up for us so that we'd work right outside of Hogwarts and learn to save money. Besides, it's not as if I am going to be rich from it."

"Why twenty-five?" Ellen asked. "I figured you would have come into that on your birthday. I thought Barry already got his because of the baby."

"He got some of it; we're allowed some access to it in case of an emergency. My grandparents thought that seventeen was too young for that kind of money, but by twenty-five we'd be more responsible," Ben said. "I don't mind though. It's nice to work for what I need in life. I'm not some spoiled rich kid like the rest of you think. I'm not even rich."

"You get so defensive about that," Michael said.

"Because you all think we're some rich family when we're not. Sure we have money, but not that much but even if we did; we have to work for it. My dad had a trust fund, and we have everything we have because he learned to expand it. When I leave Hogwarts, I'm leaving with as much money as the rest of you are. I'll have to put some work in for travel funds," Ben said.

"So how are you two going to afford to go away for a year?" Michael asked.

"Well I already have a lot saved up," I said. "I've made good money baby-sitting and I plan to work one more summer. My parents are also giving me some money as a gift for finishing school. You just pick cheap places to stay. Besides, we night not go for a full year."

"Port Keys aren't cheap either," Ellen said.

"We'll only use them if we have to," Ben said. "But they're cheaper if you schedule them in advance. Next year we'll have to plan where we want to go and when, and then schedule them. It's all about organization and thrifty spending. Nick and Brianne still had plenty of money by the end of it. I have some money as well I've saved up. I plan to sell all my books when we're done. That will make some money, and my parents all said they'd fund some of it as long as I work as well."

"It does sound tempting, and it would be cheaper if more of us went," Michael said.

"I could always ask Keith," Ellen said.

"Nothing has to be decided right now," I said. "Ben and I have already made our minds up but no one else has to right now."

"But we should plan in advance," Ellen said. "I'm just worried because Professor Sprout made me take Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. What if I don't get an OWL in those?"

"So work hard this year, it's two classes compared to all the other ones we had to take last year," Ben said.

"That's true," Ellen said slowly. "I'll talk to Keith later, and I'll let you two know."

I glanced at Michael. I hoped he could find a girlfriend by then. If he found a girlfriend, he wouldn't feel like a third wheel with all of us. I talked to Nicole quite a bit and he hadn't made a move on her yet so I figured the next time I spoke to her I would.

"No! You're frozen! I caught you!"

Not too far from us, Timmy and his friends were playing wizard tag with some other first years. I had never heard of wizard tag up until Ben's party. I imagined it was the same as frozen tag in the muggle world. I'd noticed over the past couple years that the first years seemed a lot younger than we had been. We'd never played silly games when we were in the first or second year. There were times when it had come close, but I thought our year had seemed a bit more serious.

"Why do they seem so much younger than us?" I asked.

"Well they're five years younger," Michael said.

"No, I mean we were never like that in our first year," I explained. "They seem more carefree than we had been. We never played silly games like that."

"Different times," Ben said. "When we started the war had just finished. Most of us had understood what was going on. These kids were all about five years old when it was done. I'm sure none of them had understood what was going on."

"Timmy certainly didn't," Ellen said. "The only thing that bothered him was the fact that we were in hiding. He hated that we couldn't go anywhere. He didn't understand about war and he wasn't scared all the time. I'm sure some of these kids lost family members but at the time they didn't fully understand what happened. I mean, how much did you remember about being five when you were twelve?"

"That's true," I said.

"And you and I came from different backgrounds," Michael added. "So that matured us a bit."

"Well I was actually still playing with toys and dolls when I got my acceptance letter," I said with a smile.

"You actually did seem younger than us in first year," Ellen said. "But I actually like seeing Timmy this way still. When we were going through the divorce he was depressed but then he started to act like a kid again. He'll probably only be like this for another year or so."

"Then he'll be getting girlfriends," Michael said. "I can't see that kid having problems with girls."

"He's already a handsome little boy," I said. "It's hard to imagine those kids dating though. I guess now I understand how our sixth and seventh years felt about us."

"Remember how much it annoyed us when they talked about it? I got so sick of hearing people call Hank and me cute when we dated in second year," Ellen said.

"I remember that with Melanie," Ben said making a face. "It was worse with Barry and his friends. Remember that? Remember when we went to Slughorns party together Ellen?"

Ellen made a face. "Yes, that was ridiculous," she looked over at Timmy and his friends who were now arguing about something. "I just hope if he dates one of those girls, it won't be that Tracy girl. I hate that girl. I've met his friends a few times and I just don't like them at all. June reminds me a lot of you though, Ashley."

"I'm thinking of letting them come to the New Years party," I told Ellen. "Would your mother mind? Would you?"

Ellen shrugged. "As long as they don't touch the alcohol it should be okay. It will just have to be up to the other kids parents as well, but I don't mind if they're there."

"Well Dwayne is going to be there with his friends, and they're all about the same age. Rory, Alana and Derick will be there too. So they'll have people to talk to. Timmy has wanted to go for the past two years and I told him once he was in Hogwarts if it was okay with his mother he could come."

"Well mum has been letting me go for years," Ellen said. "So I don't think it will be a problem."

"Do you think it's a good idea to let eleven and twelve-year-olds at a party like that?" Michael asked skeptically.

"Why would it be any different from when we went?" Ben asked. "It's just a good thing your mum doesn't mind at all."

"No, she's going to miss it once I am done Hogwarts," I laughed. "She's hoping to keep these parties up, and that Dwayne and Louie will invite their friends over. She's like Ben's parents. She loves having a house full of kids. She absolutely loves Alana, so I think she'll love June too."

"June is a little sweet heart," Ellen said. "If Timmy ends up dating one of those girls, I hope it's her. She's certainly latched on to Alana. Those two hang out quite a bit. Tracy hates it too. She wants to hang out with the third years, but they don't want anything to do with her."

"I've seen that," I said with a smile.

Alana had come to me the other day and had told me just how much she hated Tracy.

"That girl is horrible, I wish she'd stop trying to follow us around," she'd said to me. "She seems to think that just because we talk to June, we should talk to her and she still treats June like crap. She talks about her behind her back to us all the time. I'm sure she's only nice to June just because of the rest of the group. I just want to hex her but I can't. I just wish she'd stop bugging us now. Derick has told her so many times to get lost, but I think she wants him."

The first years were still just talking. I saw Tracy hanging all over one of the boys. She was going to be another one of those girls, I could see it. I could see her going after the boys in their group and turning them against each other. She would cause several fights. She wasn't a beautiful girl, but I'd learn years ago that didn't matter. As long as she showed a guy attention it wouldn't matter. Maisie had been ignored by boys for years but for the past year she'd been paying attention to them, and she'd been getting what she wanted.

"We should go in," Ben said. "It's getting chilly out."

I found Nicole in the library one afternoon. I was surprised to find her alone. Usually she was surrounded by the Gryffindor girls. I was hoping to get her alone, but it was generally impossible and I could finally understand the boys complaints about girls. I remembered back in the day when Ben was still single and he'd complain to Michael that it was nearly impossible to ask out a girl since they were always with their friends and Michael had agreed with him. Now when I wanted to get Nicole alone I could see their point. I figured this was likely one of my only chances.

I headed over to her and sat across from her.

"Oh hello," she greeted enthusiastically.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Common Room. They might be down here later, but I wanted to come down now. I'm so far behind it's not even funny, and it's impossible sometimes to get work done in there. The first years we have this year are little brats. I don't think we were ever like that. They seem younger somehow," she told me. "Why are you alone?"

"Ben and Ellen have Quidditch practice, and Michael took off somewhere with Jared," I explained. "I was hoping to find you anyway, though."

"For Transfiguration?" She asked. "I'm working on it just now. I can help you."

"Thanks, we can do that, and I'll assist you with Charms. That's not why I am here, though. It's about Michael. He's interested in you as well," I told her. "I was hoping maybe you could ask him to go with you on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Me? Ask a boy? I mean I do like him, but is it a good idea for a girl to tell a boy that?" She asked.

"Why not?" I asked. "I told Ben I was interested in him, and when Denver and I got back together, it was me who went to him."

"I suppose, I just have never done that before," Nicole said. "So you're sure he's interested back?"

"Trust me; he is," I said. "And he has even said many times that he wished girls would speak up more."

Nicole nodded and smiled. "I'll do that later, thanks so much. I've liked him for a while, but he was with Anne for so long and then with Sarah. I just hope it's not awkward because of Ben."

"I doubt it," I said. "Just you know, don't get jealous of Ellen and me. I only want Ben and Ellen only wants Keith."

"I know. It's not that I thought Ben wanted Ellen," Nicole said. "It's just I knew Ellen wanted Ben. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, but I hated the looks she used to give me. I felt bad afterwards but I was thirteen at the time too, you know. I've grown up since then. Also, I know with Michael that neither you nor Ellen wants him. I think he probably still has some lingering feelings for Ellen and Anne right?"

"But he's trying hard to move on. As soon as I told him that you'd be interested, he got excited, and he's brought it up several times," I answered.

"I understand that," she said. "It took me a while to get over Andy. Michael and Anne were together a while, and I know he's wanted Ellen since the second year."

I found it odd that she wasn't worried about his feelings for Anne and Ellen, but she had been worried that Ellen had wanted Ben. She knew that Ben hadn't wanted Ellen. I think girls were just really threatened by Ellen. They believed (just as I had) that if Ellen liked a boy enough that he would go for her. Ben was an exception. I still wondered what it was that he saw in me. He had passed up many beautiful girls for me.

"So let's get started on Transfiguration then," Nicole said smiling.

For the rest of the evening while we worked together she kept a big grin on her face. Our friends all joined us later on. When Michael sat down beside me, I grabbed my message parchment and wrote: Try to stay behind as long as possible today.

I nudged Michael in the ribs. When he looked at me, I nodded at his rolled up parchment. He grabbed it and opened it.

Why? He wrote back.

I talked to Nicole for you. I told her to ask you out for Hogsmeade. I wrote back.

I'd considered not saying a word and leaving it as a surprise for him, but I wanted to push it along quickly. I knew that the moment Ben and I left that Michael would join us. Ellen hadn't joined us, but Ben had said she was with Keith when he sat down. I just hoped that the Gryffindor girls would let Nicole talk to him alone.

Really? Thanks! I owe you one.

No, you don't. You helped out a lot over the summer.

Maybe I'll just ask her out then. That will be better.

"Let's get back to the common room," I told Ben a little while later.

"Sure," he said. "I'm about ready to go back. Are you coming, Michael?"

"No, I am just going to stay here," Michael answered. "I'll see you later."

Nicole glanced at me excitedly. I winked at her as I got up. As we left, Ben began telling me about their practice. I only half listened as I thought about Michael.

"Am I boring you that much?" He asked me.

"No, sorry," I answered. "I told Nicole to talk to Michael. That's why he stayed. I said that she was going to talk to him. I think he might actually ask her out, though."

"Good, she's a nice enough girl. I really hope it works out. He's so lonely. He does need someone. It's time he moved on from Anne and Ellen. I think they'll get along well enough," Ben said.

"She thought the idea of her asking him out was so strange. She didn't think girls should do that," I told him.

"Yeah that's one of the things that annoyed me about dating her," Ben replied. "She was a nice enough girl but she thought I should make all the decisions. She thought it was up to the guy. When we went to Hogsmeade she wouldn't tell me where she wanted to go. She'd tell me to pick. She wouldn't even choose which homework assignment she wanted to study for together. It's strange because she seems to be the independent type. It's what I like about you."

"I thought that about her too," I said. "I guess some girls act differently when it comes to boys."

"That's for sure, I've noticed some have a personality change as soon as they're in relationships," Ben said. "Melanie definitely did. You and Ellen are different, though. You two always act the same. Maybe it's because you've hung out with Michael and me all this time, though."

"Maybe," I said. "So I guess my mum and step father won a trip for the beginning of the Christmas Break. They'll be back on the twenty-seventh. They didn't want to go at first because of Christmas and everything but I told them they should go. They're going somewhere in Cuba. I don't think they should miss out on it. It's not like we have to have Christmas on the twenty-fifth. I'm home long enough, and Jaime will be around. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a few days. We could have some alone time."

Ben shrugged. "Sure, but you can even come over to my place if you want if you get lonely. You know you're more than welcome."

"I know," I said. "I just thought it would be nice if we were alone. There won't be parents or anyone else around this time."

"Sounds good to me," Ben said. "You should come over Christmas day, though. You can meet more of the family. You've only met one of my cousins, but there are a few more who go here now."

"You and Sam don't really hang out as much anymore," I said.

Ben had a cousin named Sam who was in the fifth year. I'd only met him a few times. In the second and third year the two of them had hung out quite a bit. They stopped in the fourth year though. They still talked to each other but I didn't think they were as close.

"We do, but we've both been so busy. Last year I didn't talk to him as much because we had our OWLs and now he has his. I really should talk to him more, though," Ben said. "We've always been so close. We kind of had a fight in fourth year as well. Actually, it was about Nicole and Ellen. I really should learn to listen to him. He's always been right about my girlfriends. In second year he warned me about Melanie but I wouldn't listen."

"What does he say about me?" I asked curiously.

"He likes you. The only complaint he's had about you is that you still hang out with Denver a lot. Otherwise, he doesn't really have a problem with you. If he does, he hasn't told me anything else," Ben answered.

"That's the same complaint everyone has, though," I said. "They don't get it, though. I just wish he'd find a girlfriend. I'm surprised he hasn't yet."

"Anyway, I'll write home and ask mum if you can come for Christmas but I doubt she'll say no. You can stay for the big family Christmas and then our small family one," Ben said.

"Sounds good," I said.

Inwardly I was thinking that things seemed to be getting pretty serious if he wanted me to meet the rest of his family. No had met my aunt and uncles or cousins but they didn't come over often. My mother only saw them every few months or so. I'd only met my little cousins a couple times. My family wasn't as close as Bens were. I often wondered what it was like to grow up that way. I hoped when I was married and I had kids that they would have similar a childhood to Ben's. I was just glad they could grow up knowing about the magic.

Michael asked Nicole to go with to both Slughorn's party and Hogsmeade. The two of them started to hang out together after the night in the library. It was nice to see the excitement on his face again when he talked about someone. It was the same look he'd had when he was with Anne and then Sarah.

"Nicole is kind enough," Ellen said, "but remember what happened with Ben? What if she has her jealousy issues again?"

"I brought that up to her," I told Ellen. "I told her not to get all jealous again and she said she won't. She said the only reason she got jealous before was because she knew you wanted Ben. She knows that you don't want Michael."

I was helping her with Charms, but she set her quill down and stared at me.

"Are you serious? How ridiculous is that? Does she know at least that Michael still wants Anne? And even though he denies it, but I think he still likes me," Ellen said. "She doesn't care about that?"

"Nope, but a lot of girls feel threatened by you Ellen. You're beautiful. I think most girls think that if you want a boy then that boy will like you back. Most of the time they're right. Plenty of the boys have said they'd dump their girlfriends if they could have a chance with you," I said.

"Then those boys aren't ones that those girls should be with," Ellen said. "Look at what happened with Stan and me. I was dating those boys to keep my mind off of Ben. If I could have had a chance with Ben then I would have dumped Stan or any of the other ones I dated. It's the same with those boys who say they'd break up with their girlfriends for me. It's not that serious even if they say it is. I thought it was serious with Stan but I was very wrong."

"What about now?" I asked curiously. I knew Ben would never leave me for her, but I still couldn't help but wonder how she would react if it did happen.

"It wouldn't happen," Ellen said. "Ben is so much in love with you that he can't even see straight but if for some stupid reason it did? No I wouldn't leave Keith for him. We haven't been together long but sometimes it scares me how much I love him. The love I felt for the others is nothing compared to Keith. I know I am only sixteen but I honestly think he is the one. Even if he isn't he is my first love. Stan can't even compare. Why? You're not still worried about Ben and me are you?"

"No I was just curious," I told her. "I know how much Ben loves me. It's overwhelming sometimes to think about it. We're only seventeen after all. No, I just wondered about you. I know you've been in love with him since second year. You've just moved on so quickly."

"Because I never really loved him," Ellen said. "I just thought I did. Like I told you before, I had this fantasy that he and I would be the class couple eventually. Although a lot of girls felt that way. Tara is still under that delusion."

"I don't know where all these people get the idea that they can be the class couple," I said. "Morgan and Claire are the class couple. They've been together the longest. No one else has been together as long as them. Isn't that the way it works?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest," Ellen said. "You know as much as I love being with Keith, I don't regret being with the other boys. It was kind of a learning experience you know? So sometimes I wonder even if those two are meant to be together if they are missing out on anything?"

"I don't know," I said. "Just because they're still in love now doesn't mean they will always be. Even so I doubt they care, but I can see your point. I don't regret being with Denver, or even Jared anymore. Sometimes when I think about it though I wonder if we did grow up too fast. I mean you were fourteen when you had sex for the first time and I was fifteen. Alana is going to be fourteen next year and I have a hard time imagining her ever being intimate with a boy. She seems like a kid to me still. Now I understand how Rachel feels about my sister and me. I feel the same about Dwayne as well. You know he has a girlfriend now?"

"You know I actually think the same thing," Ellen said. "I don't regret it either, but I wonder the same thing sometimes. I believe that it's like you said about seeing the younger kids get in relationships. I saw my baby brother making out with some girl! He's eleven years old. I wasn't even doing that at eleven."

"I saw him as well," I said. "It was some cute little Slytherin girl. I think Tracy likes your brother because she looked pissed. It's so weird seeing them playing games one moment like little kids but then seeing them kissing each other. When I was eleven I was still playing with dolls."

"I'm going to talk to him over the holidays," Ellen said. "I doubt my parents will. My dad barely even wants anything to do with us lately. Mum still sees him as a little boy. My dad gave my room to that bitches little girl. So that little girl is using my bed and my stuff! I took some of my stuff out over the summer, but I am going to wait until this summer after I turn seventeen. I'm going to apparate there and take everything in one sweep."

"So that's why you were so angry," I said. "You should have just talked to us. I didn't know things were that bad."

I was lucky when my mother remarried. My step father moved in just by himself and he accepted my sister and me right away. He knew that I was magical and he didn't care. Most muggle men would probably run for the hills. I knew I would have been angry if he had moved in with some kids and they had taken over my room. It made sense why Ellen had been so upset. I had a feeling it was going on even before the summer and it was why she didn't do so well on her exams. She'd always slacked off in school, but she was very smart. She could ignore her school work but do well on tests. I think it bothered her more than she let on that she got T's on some of her OWLs.

"You should have talked to us," I continued.

"I know, but it's just with my home life and the fact that I thought I still wanted Ben I was just stressed. I shouldn't have taken it out on you lot, but now I know how Michael felt after first year. I know I shouldn't have been angry with you guys but it was easier to vent stress that way. I'm sure it's the same way he felt only he was younger, so it was probably actually harder for him to deal with it. I'm surprised you and your sister were okay when your mum remarried."

"I was fine with it, but my sister wasn't," I said. "I could tell he was a good guy from the start and at least she has someone now. I'm sure she gets lonely now that we're barely home. Soon I won't even be going home for holidays. Next year I plan to stay for the Easter holidays again, and then we're done school. Although I'll be able to visit more after we're done travelling."

"I forgot to tell you," Ellen said excitedly. "Keith is all for travelling if I want to. I think we will go with you. I can always put off a year for Quidditch try-outs. The rest of you are waiting a year and I know I'm good enough that I won't get rusty. Now hopefully we can convince Michael to go with us."

"I heard there is a waiting list for Aurors anyway," I said. "And he can always cut it short if he gets accepted. After that we can maybe get a house together for all of us. If he has a girlfriend it's more people to put money in."

"Right," Ellen said. "I'm just not so sure about Nicole. I mean if she ends up making him happy then I'll be glad for them. I just remember what she was like with Ben. She doesn't know how to make decisions without a guy backing her up."

"Yeah I know," I said. "She thought it was weird for a girl to ask out a boy. Maybe they'll work things out though. We'll see how it goes though. Right now we don't need to be raining on their parade. If she turns out to be bad we'll warn him but for now let's just leave it to them."

"Can you believe we're actually going to be learning to apparate next term?" Ellen asked. "Next summer we'll be able to visit each other more. I'll have to wait a little bit but one of you can always side-a-long me."

"We learn that next term?" I asked excitedly. "So maybe I'll be able to apparate home by Easter!"

"If you learn quick enough you will," she said. "Both you and Ben can. I think even Michael will be able to as well. I forget when the deadline is, but they let you do your test early if you'll be seventeen soon."

"Ladies," Ben said as he approached our tables. He kissed my cheek and then sat down. "What's going on?"

"Just working on Charms," I told him. "Well, we were. Did you know we'll have apparition lessons next term?"

"Yes of course," he said. "We'll be able to apparate home by Easter. Barry used to do it just to annoy me."

"They still learned it even with the war going on?" Ellen asked him.

"Well yes, it was just the same as any other class," Ben said. "As horrible as it was here, they still kept certain things the same. I'm sure back then the students were eager to learn it even more."

"This summer is going to be so great," I said. "We will be able to go to each other's houses whenever we want."

"And anywhere else we want to," Ellen added.

"Ellen said that Keith would like to travel with us as well," I told Ben.

"Good," Ben said. "I'm actually really looking forward to this. One year without responsibilities will be great."

"And he'd be happy if we all got a place together too," Ellen said. "I think we should get a house though, not a flat. It can get crowded in our flat and it's not a bad size. With at least five of us we might get on each other's nerves. "

"Well it just depends on location," Ben said. "In London it would be more expensive. We'll all have to sit down and work out where we want to live and what's convenient."

"Where's Michael?" I asked. "I'm hoping he'll want to come with us."

"With Nicole," Ben said. "They're getting a long really well. I was in the library with him but she came over and it got awkward so I came looking for you. Let's get the Charm's homework out of the way."

"Just think, it's year since our first date," I said to Ben as we made our way to Hogsmeade.

"We never actually did anything for actual anniversary," he said. "We had all that drama going on that we didn't think of it."

I shrugged. I hadn't actually thought about it. I was surprised that neither of us had made a big deal out it. Normally people had a celebration when they had been together for a year. I remembered in our third year a girl had thrown a party in the Hufflepuff Common room for her one year anniversary. Claire and Morgan had a celebration every year. There were girls who got angry with their boyfriends if they didn't celebrate even a month together.

"I didn't even remember it," I told him. "I mean, I remembered we'd been together a year but the thought hadn't occurred to be to do anything. Is that a bad thing that we didn't do anything for it?"

Ben shook his head and shrugged. "I don't think it's bad thing at all. We can celebrate today just by having a good time. At least I know you won't be the type to get angry if I forget our anniversary."

I smiled at him. "Hey there are more to come sweety. One year is one thing, but let's see what happens at our ten year."

Ben smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "Well we'll make the best of it today honey," he said.

I thought back to a year ago when we'd gone on our first date. The beginning had seemed so awkward between us. We'd had trouble at first trying to think of a conversation, but after we talked about it we went back to our old selves. Shortly after that we had bumped into Ellen and Stan. I remembered her jealousy and how she had tried to get involved with our date. So much had changed in a year. Now the two of us were closer than ever, and Ellen was with Keith and she was the happiest then she had ever been. I just hoped the same for Michael.

"How do you think it will go for Michael and Nicole today?" Ben asked as if reading my mind.

"I was just thinking about that," I said. "I think it will go well. They've spent so much time together since that night in the library. Even Ellen has started to warm up to her. She wasn't sure at first, but last she and Nicole were joking around."

"Well it's just because of the way she when she dated me," Ben said. "You know Ellen doesn't trust when someone has already proved they can't be trusted. She isn't like you who believes in second chances."

"I know, it took her a while to trust Michael the first time and when we got in that huge fight I don't think she fully trusted him when we made up. I know sometimes she can go overboard, but sometimes I wish you'd follow her example when it comes to trusting people," Ben said.

"My instincts have always been right," I said. "Who have I given another chance who turned against me?"

"No one yet, but I don't want you to be too confident with that," Ben said.

"Believe me Ben, I do have my worries. I did worry when I started talking to Amy and Kelly. Even if someone does screw me over after I trust them when I shouldn't, I would know better not to ever do it again. I knew not to trust Xavier you know," I said.

"I know," Ben answered kindly. "I do have to admit in the past I did worry you would."

"I'm not dumb Ben," I said feeling a bit offended he would think that I was that naïve.

"It's not about being dumb, you're far from dumb," Ben said still in a kind voice. "I just know you hate having enemies. Look, I just want you to remember this. The Zent's can be a very charming family when they want to be, and I imagine the Opress's can be too. I've heard in the past that the Zent's have seemed believable when they're trying to get what they want. Once they do, they go after their victim. You know they've been up to suspicious activities lately. So if either Opress or Zent seem nice to you, don't fall for it."

"I won't," I said. "I didn't in Diagon Alley and I won't now."

"That's all I need to hear," he said. "Anyway, where to first?"

"I'm hungry," I said still feeling slightly offended that he would think I'd actually trust Don Zent and Xavier Opress. However, I knew it was because he worried about me so much. I could understand why he would worry, I had forgiven people in the past when others thought I shouldn't. However, I knew better than to trust those prats. "There is a coffee shop that just opened. Let's go there."

"Please tell me it's not like Madam Puddifoots is it?" Ben asked.

"No, it's just a coffee and sandwich shop," I answered. "I think they serve tea as well though. "I heard some seventh years talking about it. It opened in the summer I guess."

Ben shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

It turned out the new coffee shop seemed to be the place to be that day. There was a long line up of Hogwarts students when we arrived waiting outside the door. I figured it was because it was so new. I remembered before I started at Hogwarts and a new Ice Cream shop had opened in our town. For the first few days it was there, it was impossible to get in. We hadn't had before then. Now years later it wasn't that busy unless it was a hot summers day.

"You two are really going to stand there and wait?" Ellen asked as she and Keith approached us. We had been waiting in line for about five minutes. We'd moved up some spots by the time they arrived.

"It shouldn't be too much longer," Ben said. "We're just going to grab some food and sit outside."

"We were going to come here until we saw the line up," Keith said. "You'd think people have never been to a coffee shop before."

"Well there is no way I am waiting in line," Ellen said and she turned to Keith. "Come on, it's probably going to be dead in Madame Puddifoot's. Let's go there. See you two at The Three Broomsticks later!"

They waved and walked off. I smiled after them as they left. Ellen was definitely over Ben. I turned to Ben who was staring at the front of the queue.

"If you don't want to wait, we don't have to," I told him.

"I don't mind waiting," Ben said pulling me in his arms. "It won't be much longer. It's actually warm today. I don't mind grabbing something and sitting outside to eat. Less people will bother us this way. You know as soon as we try and sit down to eat that others will try and talk to us."

Other than Ellen and Keith, we hadn't seen anyone else in the sixth year yet but I was sure if they were around, they would come over and talk to us. I saw Denver walk by holding hands with a pretty fifth year Slytherin girl. The two were in deep discussion about something. I was happy to know that he'd finally found someone. I hadn't talked to him as much that year, but at times I worried he wasn't over me yet. There were times when I would see him staring at me. I just hoped she was a good match for him.

By the time we got some breakfast sandwiches and a couple coffees, the shop was hard to move around in. Ben and I pushed our way through the crowd and outside where it seemed there was an even bigger line up. Was every third year and older there? I wondered.

Ben and I headed up the road to the Shrieking Shack. There was a bench in front of the house. We didn't think anyone would be up there and we were right. I imagined the third years would be up there later. It was a popular spot for new students because the house was apparently haunted. After a while it lost it's novelty on students though. For the moment we believed everyone was down in the shops or eating.

Ben told me about Tara's latest attempts to get with him, which made me feel annoyed with her. I was going to have to have a talk with her. I wished she would just move on from him, but she wouldn't. Ever since it had come out that Lily and James Potter had hated each other until their seventh year she wouldn't get go of the dream. She truly believed that she and Ben would be Heads together and they would fall in love.

"Has she ever offered you a drink of something?" I asked him.

"Drinks and food," Ben answered. "I've learned never to take anything from her or Lydia and Natalie. I've told her many times that it says a lot about her if she's willing to drug someone to make them love her. I honestly agree that love potions should be banned. I wish that the Weasley's wouldn't sell them, especially to Hogwarts students."

"You'd think that after Ron was poisoned that they would have been pulled off the shelves," I replied. "Especially since he works there now. I mean, I am sure there are plenty of people who want to drug all of them now."

"I'm honestly tired of it all," Ben said. "Tara actually told me I should take it as a compliment that so many girls like me. I don't see it that way at all."

"You know she tried to get with Jared right? He turned her down though. Jared actually turned down a pretty girl, I never thought that would happen," I said.

"Probably because she is psycho," Ben replied. "Someone needs to have a word with the Weasley's about selling those potions to Hogwarts students. Maybe I'll do that later. I'm tired of it. They make enough money on other products."

"Well do you want to go to the joke shop next? I'm sure they'll be there today. It's a Hogsmeade weekend after all," I said.

"Sure, are you ready to go?" Ben asked.

I nodded and stood up. Students were just walking up the hill as we left anyway. Ben kept talking about Tara. I listened but my mind was on the girl though. She'd been trying since the first year to get with Ben. We were now sixth years and she was still going on strong. Why was she so delusional? If I was rejected by a guy many times I would have given up on him a long time ago. In fact, I had been in the past. My third and fourth years had been full of rejections. I never pursued those guys again.

I hated to think badly about my own best friend, but even Ellen had that delusion about Ben. What was it about him? I had my own reasons for wanting him, but I wouldn't have gotten obsessed with him. I would have moved on. So why did these girls get obsessed with Ben when there were other guys out there? Was it because he was smart?

"What are you thinking about?" Ben asked as he put an arm around me. "I just asked you the same question several times, but you ignored me."

"Don't take offense to this," I said. "But I was just wondering what it was about you that got these girls so obsessed with you."

"I've wondered the same thing, and it bothers me," he answered without hesitation. I glanced at his face to see if he looked hurt but he didn't. "I'm sick of it though. They all know I am taken, and they get more aggressive when I am in a relationship. I noticed these girls didn't do much anytime I've been single, but as soon as I get in a relationship they want me."

"They've always want you, but you're right I've noticed that as well," I said.

It wasn't just girls, but some of the boys did it too. They always wanted someone but once that person got in a relationship they were more open about it. I didn't understand why they didn't just try when the person was single. When Denver and I had gotten back together the girls wanted him but they backed off when he was single again. Was it the competition and challenge they liked?

We went straight to the joke shop which was already crowded. I went straight to the Wonder Witch products while Ben when to talk to George Weasley who was on his own. I could see Nicole and Michael through the crowd. They were in deep discussion; both had huge grins on their faces. I smiled as I glanced down at some of the newest makeup that was out. I was glad that it was working out between them.

"Looking for more love potions to keep Ben interested?"

I glanced up to see Tara, Lydia and Natalie glaring at me.

"No, but I am sure that's the reason you're here," I said. "When are you going to get over Ben? How many times does he have to reject you before you get the hint?"

"Ben is going to realize he wants me," Tara said. "We're meant to be together. He's with you now but he's going to realize it, especially next year. We'll be Heads together. Once we spend time together he'll see it."

"Ben isn't going to be Head Boy next year," I told her. "He doesn't want to be. He's already told Professor Sprout. He wants top NEWTs."

"Really?" Tara asked surprised and she glanced over at Ben in surprise. He was still in discussion with George Weasley. "I remember him telling me in first year that it was his dream."

"Yeah I know," I replied. "It used to be, but he's changed his mind. He doesn't want too many distractions next year and he said being a Prefect and playing on the Quidditch team is enough. He's even considering quitting Quidditch."

"I can see his point I guess," Tara said. "But still, he's going to want to study even more with someone who is serious about school. I heard all you want to be is a school teacher anyway."

"I want to do the best I can," I told Tara. "Look, it doesn't matter anyway. Ben does not want you. He has made it clear enough to you for the past five years!"

"Ashley, you're seventeen years old and so is Ben," Tara said. "Nobody stays together forever when they're seventeen!"

"Some do, but even if we aren't together later, I know Ben won't get with you. Besides Tara, you're so sure that you and Ben will be together a year from now. What makes you think you'll stay together? You'll be seventeen next year," I said. "Aaron has been in love with you for the past three years. Why don't you just give him a chance? You'll finally realize it's him that you want, and not Ben."

It was common knowledge that Aaron, a boy in Ravenclaw really liked Tara. However, she wouldn't give him the time of day. I didn't know why, he was basically a boy version of her and he was a very good+ looking boy. The two of them got along well, but she would not date him. She was still so hung up on Ben that she couldn't see it.

"You're just insecure about your relationship with Ben that's all, it was the same with Denver," Tara said.

"Right, that must be it," I said as I looked over her shoulder at Ben who approached us.

"Have everything you need?" Ben asked me.

"She hasn't grabbed her love potion yet," Tara said.

"Tara we all know it was you who was trying to buy the love potions in second year," Ben said. "When are you going to stop making that nonsense up about Ashley and Ellen?"

"When are you going to realize that you and I aren't meant to be together?" Tara asked angrily. "We've both known it since day one on the train here. Yet you keep going for girls like Ashley, or Melanie or even Nicole!"

"Tara you did nothing but annoy me and everyone else on that train ride," Ben told her as he put an arm around my waist. "I knew then that I didn't even want to be friends with you. I don't mind studying with you but other than that, I can't stand being around you for too long. I have a girlfriend that I love. So move on." He looked at me. "Let's go."

He led me through the crowd to look at more stuff.

"George said he'd look into raising the age limit of the potions," he told me. "He said that they had stopped owl orders Ron was poisoned, so he wasn't sure how people were still smuggling the potions into the school."

"Hopefully people don't get someone older to buy them though," I said. "Love potions should just be banned completely. No one should be able to buy them at all. It's awful that you can force someone to love you."

"I know," Ben answered and he glanced over at his shoulder where we'd left the three girls. "So what was that about?"

"The usual," I answered. "I told her she should go for Aaron. I don't get why she doesn't see it."

"Some people just don't get it," Ben said. "We only have to deal with her for a little while longer. Next year is our last year. We won't have to see her or her stooges after that."

We grabbed the rest of the things we wanted before we checked out. The girls were still looking over the Wonder Witch products as we left and I thought for sure I saw love potions in their baskets. Who were they trying to drug now? I hoped Ron and George would stop them.

"Just make sure you watch everything you drink around those girls," I muttered as we left.

"I already do," Ben said. "The only time we eat or drink around them is at Sluggy's parties and how often does he have them? I think this year for sure will be his last year. You know the only reason he is having his Halloween party is because people begged him to. No one who is going are under fourth year. He hadn't recruited new people in so long. I heard him talking to Professor Sprout about it. Next year is her last year."

"Professor Sprout is retiring next year?" I asked.

Ben nodded. "I think Flitwick is as well. I think for sure Slughorn wants this to be his last year. They're old though, you can't really blame them. I'm surprised they've lasted this long. Neville Longbottom is ready to takeover. I guess next year she'll be working with him, so he'll be teaching us sometimes as well. I think she wanted to see us finish. It's why Slughorn stayed this year. He committed himself to the first years who were here when You-Know-Who took over. Now they're almost done, he doesn't see a reason to stay. Professor Sprout wanted to help us since we started after the war finished. Maybe that is Flitwick's reason too."

"I'm actually glad about that," I said. "I'd miss Professor Sprout. She's helped me a lot since first year. I'd hate to have someone else for our Head of House in our seventh year."

We headed to Honeydukes afterward. We spent most of the day on our own but we bumped into some people we knew, but for the most part we were on our own. When we arrived at Three Broomsticks it was to find we were actually one of the first there. I saw Alana sitting with Rory and Derek. I gave her a wave. She smiled and said something to the boys before she got up and headed over to us.

"I'll just get some butterbeers," Ben said. "Meet me over at our booth when you're done."

Alana had gone on her first date that day. A fourth year Gryffindor boy had asked her out. I knew that Rory and Derek had been against the date, but I wasn't surprised. They would always be that way when it came to her. I had been lucky that Ben and Michael had never gotten too over protective of me. The only time they'd gotten annoyed with me about a boy was when Jared and I had fooled around.

"How did it go?" I asked her as she approached me.

"Great!" She said excitedly me. "Alan wants to go out with me again. Rory and Derek spied on us a couple of times, but other than that we had fun."

"Those two need to find girls for themselves," I said as I eyed them.

"Rory does like a girl in Ravenclaw but he's scared to tell her. Derek just pays attention to everything I do. They're my best friends, but I wish they'd leave me alone sometimes," Alana said.

I wondered if Derek secretly liked Alana. It was bound to happen. It had happened with my friends.

"So tell me about it," I said as I picked a table for two.

We sat down at the table, and Alana excitedly gushed about the day. She nodded over to where a cute boy was sitting with his friends. He had been looking over at us until we looked over, so I imagined he was telling his friends all about her. I saw him smile over at her quickly before looking away.

"Alana just promise if you get close to him or any guy you'll wait before you get too intimate," I told her.

"I don't plan to have sex until I'm at least seventeen," she said. "I take it you regret it with Jared?"

"Does everyone in the whole school know about that?" I asked.

Alana shrugged. "There are rumors, and I know better than to listen to rumors but I overheard you talking about it once. I don't know why you would think you would never get another boy after Denver. I think you're very pretty, and so do a lot of boys. Now you're with Ben."

"I know that now," I said. "But people do make stupid decisions sometimes. That's why I am telling you this."

Alana smiled. "I'll be careful. I expect Rory and Derek will watch every move I make anyway."

"Likely yes," I said. "But I get the feeling once they focus their attention on other girls they'll be making their own mistakes."

"They already make out all over the castle," Alana said. "They're hypocrites like that."

"All boys are," I said.

We talked a little while longer before she went to join the boys who were now joined by some of the other third year Hufflepuff's. I headed over to the sixth years. By that point the booth was full. Nicole and Michael were sitting with us, but they weren't paying attention to anyone else. I moved around the table and sat on Ben's lap since there was no room beside him. I didn't see Ellen or Keith anywhere. Ben was talking to Hank.

"I'd just end it now, believe me, I've been with possessive girls," Ben was saying. "It doesn't end well."

"So have I, and that's the problem," Hank said. "Anytime when I get a girlfriend they get like that."

"Wait, you had a girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Well we only just started seeing each other," Hank told me. "It was Mallory. Anne came over to me today in the joke shop to ask me how it was going, and Mallory flipped out when she saw us talking to each other. She told Anne to get away from me. So I told Mallory that the date was over."

"Anne has a boyfriend," I said. "What is it with some of these girls? I honestly don't get it."

I knew there were times I had felt insecure when I had first dated Denver, but I had been thirteen. The second time there was no insecurity because I could tell it was just me he wanted. When I'd first gotten together with Ben I'd also felt insecure but not to the point that I would tell girls not to talk to him. I could never tell him not to talk to a certain girl anymore, not even Tara. After a while though it was obvious that Ben wanted me and only me. How could these girls who were so beautiful not feel secure about themselves?

"Neither do I," Hank said. "I should have known better. She asked me out quite a few times and I said no but I finally gave in. There has to be a girl in this school who isn't going to be like that."

"Hank your problem is that you only go for looks," Jess said.

"You have to be attracted to who you go out with," Erica said. "It has nothing to do with looks, Jess."

"It does if that's the only reason you're going for someone. Of course you have to be attracted to someone to be with someone," Jess said. "And I am not saying it just has to do with looks."

"No, I think she's right," Hank said. "I've spent all this time looking for the perfect girl, but I think I must be looking in the wrong places."

"Mate, you need to do what I do," Jared told him.

"No," Hank said firmly.

"No you just need to casually date more girls that's all," Erica said. "Just get to know more girls."

I'd never thought that Hank would have problems with girls, but I was starting to find out a lot of my assumptions were wrong.

After Halloween the time went by quick. We were all so occupied by our studies. November went by without incident. Michael and Nicole got closer and we started to see less of him. It was the same with Ellen and Keith. It reminded me of third and fourth year when they had been in relationships. It was amazing how people could get wrapped up in their relationships.

When the list by for people to sign up to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas Holidays; Michael told us that Nicole was staying with him that year.

"You're still coming for New Years aren't you?" I asked one evening when Ellen and Ben were at Quidditch practice We were alone for a change in the common room. "She's always had permission before, she should be able to leave school to come over as well."

"Of course I am," Michael said. "It's been arranged for years that I go to your place and then Ben's place."

"Good because it wouldn't be the same without you. We only have two years left," I said.

"Not necessarily," Michael said. "Maybe we won't go the year after seventh year but I'm sure we can go there on other New Years."

"Maybe," I said. "But I'm not always going to want to go to my mother's for New Years. Once we're older I wouldn't mind going to bars or something. I don't think she expects us to go there forever."

"I know," Michael said. "I'm sure we'll end up having our own house parties eventually."

I loved my mother, and I had good memories of parties at my place but eventually I wanted to branch out. My sister didn't plan to go over that year for New Years. She and her friends were going to the bars instead and then probably hanging out in her flat. It was fine for us to go to my place while we were school aged, but after Hogwarts I wasn't so sure. I wanted to do my own thing.

"Jaime won't be there this year," I said. "She's doing her own thing with her own friends."

"Seems kind of sad to think it's almost over though," Michael said. "It's been tradition since first year. I keep forgetting how much is going to change after next year."

"Which is why you should come with us," I said. "You know there is a waiting list for Auror training, and you can always end the trip as soon as you get in. It doesn't have to be a year that we travel. It could be less; the point is that we just have some time where we enjoy childhood one last time before we start lives as real adults."

"I honestly think I will," Michael said. "It does sound like fun. I've never been anywhere. Hogwarts is the furthest I've been and I don't even know where we are."

"Same here, I think we're somewhere in Scotland though," I said. "It's always been so vague though. Ellen and Keith are going and if you're still with Nicole perhaps she'd like to come."

"Even if she doesn't I think I would," Michael said. "I've been thinking about it a lot. I missed out on so much. Ellen and Ben went to a lot of places when they were kids. You and I didn't. It would be nice."

"Exactly," I said. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"You've convinced me," Michael said and he pulled into a tight hug. "I don't really think I ever thanked you for Nicole you know. I don't know if it's going to last, but it's great right now. You don't know how much I regret our first and second years."

"Michael you have to stop dwelling on that," I said as I hugged him back before pulling away. "We were all immature kids then. We've moved past it ages ago."

"I know, but I still think about it sometimes and feel guilty. I was even rude to you a few times in our fourth year, especially when I drank," he replied.

"Only when you drank," I said. "But you grew out of that thankfully."

I glanced over to where Timmy and his friends sat and it made me wonder how their lives would turn out. Right now they were just innocent first years who were still hoping to get through their first year. I remembered those days. My biggest concerns had been how perfect my sister was. I'd also been so full of self-pity back then as well. Everything that I had been stressed about were small compared to now. I didn't have my future to worry about or major examinations.

"Are they all coming to your New Years party?" Michael asked as he noticed where I was looking.

"They call got permission from their parents," I said. "I was kind of surprised since I'm so much older, but I think Mrs. Perenge told them they'd be fine. Ellen said her mother had written to each of their parents. I was kind of hoping Tracy's mother wouldn't want her to go, but I guess she gave permission right away. Or course Alana, Derek and Rory will be going. Dwayne is inviting several of his friends. They're all close in age."

"As long as they don't reveal anything," Michael said.

"They know better. We were careful, so I'm sure they will be," I said.

"I remember our first year there. Jaime had all her teenage friends there and they seemed so much older and cooler to us," Michael said. "I remember wanting to impress some of the guys there."

"We always felt that way, even when we were here," I said. "Older teenagers always seemed so cool. I remember thinking Barry and Brenda seemed so old. I'm sure we seem that way to Timmy and his friends."

"Rory and Derek certainly look up to me," Michael said. "Alana and June look up to you."

I looked at June who had a huge grin on her face. She was playing chess against Timmy and she looked as if she were beating him. She was slowly coming out of her shell. Everything had terrified her at first, but she getting more and more confident. At first she had been too shy to approach me. I always had to talk to her first, but she was now coming to me more often. I knew her and Alana and were getting close.

"I'm just hoping if I become a teacher I can help break more kids like her out of their shells," I said.

"You seem dedicated to helping the shy kids," Michael said.

"Well you remember my first year here. I was so shy even before I came here. The three of you really helped me out, but I would have liked someone to look out for me the way I do with them," I said. "Someone to reassure me I'd be okay eventually. When I was in the first year I never thought I could feel as confident as I do now. I felt like I was a failure in everything. I could barely talk to the other Hufflepuff's outside of you three let alone people in other houses. I complained about everything."

"Believe me, I remember," Michael said and smiled. "But we didn't really help you much. Ben and I are weren't nice to you at all. We all had our insecurities too though, even Ben. It's why I lashed out so much. Do you and Ellen still work on those scrapbooks?"

I nodded. "We make sure we keep them up to date. You know we've secretly been making one's for you and Ben," I said.

"I know," Michael answered. "Ellen told me years ago that you two were just going to make some for us anyway. I'm just surprised you're still dedicated to it after all these years. I'd be interested in seeing them."

"You will at the end of seventh year," I told him. "You two weren't interested in them, so now you have to wait."

"I bet Ben's is all lovey dovey?" Michael asked.

"Nope," I said. "I've put pictures of us together, but I want it to be something he remembers years from now even if we aren't together."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "You likely will be. I see what you mean, but I guarantee you ten years from now you two will be married with kids."

"I don't know about kids," I said with a frown. "We both want our careers going for a while before we have them."

"You'll be twenty-seven by then," Michael said.

"I know but Healer training takes four years and we're both taking a year off. Ben wants to be a Healer on his own for a while. Plus I don't know how long it will take that school to get ready if it can. I want to be a teacher for a while. You get a year off for maternity leave."

"I think by that time you'll both be ready," Michael said. "It's scary to think about kids though."

"Yeah I know, I already have a godson and it's overwhelming to think about. But a godchild is different than your own kid," I said.

The future was definitely scary to think about, especially since I didn't know for sure what my career would be. I hadn't heard back from Hermione yet. I had options of course, I wasn't completely clueless and Kingsley had offered to set me up in Experimental Charms but could I even get in? There was a difference between being able to perform a charm well and experimenting with them. Perhaps I wouldn't be good enough to get the job.

Ben had told me I still had the option to teach children or even work in a day care. That was true but it still wasn't definite. I wanted definite plans by the end of seventh year. So I hoped Hermione would eventually write to me to give me updates so I knew for sure. I knew they had a lot going on at the Ministry and Hermione had her own life and career going on, but even the smallest update would make me happy.


	17. Christmas Break and New Years

WArning: Likely drinking and sexual encounters

Christmas Break and New Years.

It was strange going home to an empty house. Of course I was used to being home alone, but this time was different. My mother and step father wouldn't be home until after Christmas. It would be the first time in my life that I wouldn't celebrate it with my family. Of course we had plans to do it shortly after they came home, but my entire life we'd had it on the twenty-fifth.

I loved it, though. Ben's parents and even Ellen's mother had offered me to go to their place for the week, but I'd said no. Of course, I was spending Christmas with Ben's family, and I'd probably go there to visit a few times, but I loved having the entire house to myself. I could relax and do what I wanted by myself. I was now seventeen years old, so I could practice my spells at home. I loved my friends and family, but it was nice to have some alone time. I would be able to come and go when I pleased. I planned to go to Diagon Alley the next day to go shopping for my friends.

I smiled as I flopped down in front of the television and turned it on. I found some Christmas specials and put them on. I'd outgrown them years ago of course, but it brought back some childhood nostalgia. There were times when my sister and I had laid on the floor and snacked while we watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas or Frosty the Snowman.

I glanced at our coffee table and saw that some writing had appeared on my message parchment. I wondered if it was Ben writing to me. He had tried his best on the train to convince me to go to his place, but I'd said no. I'd told him he should spend some time with his family and niece before I came over.

"You know you can come over anytime you want as well," I'd told him. "But I'm seventeen. I'm not a child; I can handle being home alone for a while. I'd like to just relax in my own bed for a few days. Besides, Rachel will probably come over with Hayden, and I'd like to see him. We'll see each other plenty over the holidays."

I loved him, and I would miss him, but there was nothing wrong with wanting to spend time apart as well. I didn't understand why he didn't get that. I could see the hurt expression on his face, but I honestly believed we could handle being away from each other a while. This was a rare opportunity for me. So I considered ignoring my message. I didn't want to read about how he thought I should come over anyway.

I sighed and reached over to grab my parchment. I was surprised to see a different number from Ben's. It took me a moment to realize it was Hermione's number. I didn't have hers memorized since we didn't write to each other often. I'd written her number down and stuck it one of my keepsake boxes in my trunk.

Ashley, I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you in months. I wanted to reassure you that we have been continued to look into your idea of opening up a primary school for witches and wizards. I'm not sure if you read the Daily Prophet, but there will be an article in the paper in a few days about it. I hope you won't be offended, but it won't include you. The article is just asking witches and wizards about their thoughts on opening a primary school. We didn't want to put a name behind it quite yet, but if it is successful we'll make sure you are credited for coming up with the idea. I will make sure you are. I know what it's like to have others take credit for something you came up with.

Now we've been talking to the School Governors and the Department of Magical Education as well as a few other offices. They are on board with your idea. I believe they've wanted to attempt opening a primary school again but with everything going on the past twenty years, they didn't think it was best. They think your idea is another step to rebuilding the wizarding world. They said it's another good step in the right direction. It's the reason why we would like to write an article in the Daily Prophet to the parents.

We've looked into the location that Percy mentioned. We aren't sure if it's the best place, but we will continue to look. We need a space that won't draw attention to the muggles, but that is also big enough to for so many students. It has to be convenient to get them there. I'm sure you remember primary school well enough to know all the facilities we need. That being said, I don't think that's our biggest problem. I'm sure we'll find a place easily enough. Right now it's getting the rest of the wizarding community on board with this idea, and then getting a teaching staff.

You will have to go through some more interview processes, but Kingsley and I have both put in a good word for you. I'm sure you've heard about some of the incompetent teachers we had at Hogwarts in the past. They are a lot stricter about who they hire now because of that. Since this school will be for very young children, they will want to be pickier and so will parents. If you have more of an idea of which group of students you'd like to teach please let me know. We can arrange all of that. Please get back to me when you can.

Hermione.

Happy Christmas.

I smiled as I read through her message twice. From what she said, it seemed to me that a school could be opened. I had never read the Daily Prophet and I wouldn't be credited for the idea, but it still excited me that there would be an article in the paper about my idea. I wasn't sure where I'd be able to get access to the paper, but all I had to do was ask Ben or Ellen. Ben did get the paper delivered every day at school.

Hermione thanks so much for doing this for me. I'm glad to hear that people are on board for this. I don't read the paper, but I'll be sure to get a copy of it. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I'd like to teach the youngest group of children. I'm just wondering if muggleborn children will be able to go as well.

Happy Christmas

Ashley.

Hermione replied back almost instantly.

I figured you'd want the youngest children. I'll be sure to let them know. Yes muggleborn students will be able to attend as well. I know you'd really like for them to attend as well, and everyone agrees that it would be easier for them to attend a magical school. There have been instances in the past when Obliviators have been called to muggle primary schools to erase memories, including your own school a few times. Someone will be assigned to talk to muggleborn parents to convince them to go. I'm sure they'll be easily convinced since the students will go home every day.

I'll continue to update you on what's going on. I'll let you know when they want to interview you. I'm sure it will be during the summer though. I've told them that would be the most convenient for you.

Hermione.

Hermione and I exchanged a few more words before I quickly wrote to Ben what she'd told me. I didn't get a response back from him right away, so I wondered if he was angry with me. I decided not to dwell on it though before I quickly wrote to Ellen and Michael. Once I wrote to my friends I laid back and lost myself into Christmas cartoons for the rest of the evening.

When I checked my parchment later I found that Michael and Ellen had written to me to congratulate me, but I still didn't hear from Ben. Shaking my head, I got up and went up to bed. How could he be so upset with me? We'd made plans to hang out during the holidays. I had every right to want to spend some time to myself. I never thought of Ben as the type to get so upset about something like that.

When I entered my bedroom, my eyes fell on my old muggle novel collection. I was too old for most of them. At that moment though, I didn't care. I grabbed one of my old Baby-Sitters Club books to read it. I had touched them since the summer before first year. I figured I could read them in order, and it likely wouldn't take me long to get through them. I wanted a carefree holiday and I wasn't going to let Ben spoil it for me.

I woke up early the next day with the cats in bed with me. The moment they saw that I was awake; they started to meow to be fed. I'd always loved cats, and I had wanted to take one of them with me to Hogwarts but my mother didn't think it was the best idea. They seemed to miss me while I was gone because they always slept in the bed with me when I was home.

"You guys can wait a moment," I murmured to them as I got up to put my contacts in.

I checked my message parchment and saw that Ben had finally gotten back to me.

That's great. I knew you were worrying over nothing. I'd told you that it would take some time for them to arrange everything. We get the Daily Prophet every day so I'll be sure to check for you. Unless you want to come over soon? When do you want me to come there? Sorry I didn't get back to you until today. I was playing with Minnie and then Barry took me out for drinks. He wanted to celebrate my seventeenth with me. We went to the Dragons Breath. We should go there sometime this week. I really do think we should take Ellen there for her birthday and Michael too. Some Hogwarts students were there, including your ex. Maybe we can go tonight and then we'll go back to your place afterwards.

Ben that sounds good to me. I'd like to check out the Dragons Breath. I am going to be busy today. I want to see Rachel and Hayden later but I'll let you know tonight. It sounds like fun though. I've always wanted to go to a real bar like that.

Sounds good, I hope you're enjoying your alone time but I hope you aren't too lonely. If you are, you know where to find me.

I planned to go to Diagon Alley first. After I fed the cats, I dressed and showered before I gathered up my money. I wanted to buy everyone their Christmas presents that day. I hadn't started my shopping yet and I figured it was the best day for it. I just wished that I could apparate right there and then. It was a chilly and snowy day out. Thankfully I could perform a warming charm on my clothes though. That was one advantage to being seventeen.

When I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, it was to find it was extremely crowded. It was hard to move around. I could see the Zents in the distance but I didn't think they could see me. I decided to go through the crowd as quick as possible before they did. I was sure they all remembered the year before when I had left with Harry Potter. I didn't know if Don and Xavier believed me that I didn't say anything to the man, but I wasn't taking any chances.

There was already a lineup of people trying to make their way into Diagon Alley when I got to the back. It took a few minutes before I was able to get out. I didn't make it very far when I suddenly heard a loud crack and felt an awful pain go through one of my legs. I collapsed to the ground in pain. I wasn't sure what had happened to me. I glanced down at the leg I'd felt break. I felt someone grab my shoulders while other people were shouting out. I looked up to see Denver looking down at me with concern before everything went black.

I opened my eyes and glanced around feeling confused. I was in a hospital room for some reason. I couldn't understand why and wondered if I was dreaming maybe.

"She's awake!" Someone said.

I looked over to the source of the voice to see that Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer and Ben were in the room with me. Mrs. Hoofer was the one who had said that I was awake. As I looked at them it all came back to me. I'd been in Diagon Alley when something had happened to my leg. The last thing I could remember was Denver staring down at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You were attacked!" Ben said in an angry voice. "Didn't I tell you not to go to Diagon Alley alone?"

"Ben please," Mrs. Hoofer said and she walked over to sit beside me in a chair placed beside the bed. She took my hand and gazed down at me with concern. "Someone shattered your leg today when you went shopping. There were plenty of witnesses, but unfortunately no one saw who did it."

"Someone just randomly attacked me?" I asked.

"It's been happening a lot," Ben said still in a furious voice. "If you read the Daily Prophet once and a while, you would know that. There have been random attacks on muggleborns or blood traitors. You shouldn't have gone alone!"

"Ben dear," Mrs. Hoofer said in a kind voice. "This has happened when people have been in groups. Don't blame her."

"No mum, I am tired of this!" Ben said. "I've told you time and time again to be careful, but you never listen. This was just plain stupidity after what happened last year! You should have told me you were planning on going today!"

And with that, he turned and walked out of the room. I felt tears go in my eyes. How was I supposed to know this would happen? No one had told me about the random attacks. I didn't read the paper, but not too many people did. I couldn't believe that he was so upset with me when I needed him at the moment.

"Don't worry about him dear, he just really loves you," Mrs. Hoofer said to me. "He was very worried when we found out what happened. You couldn't have known this would happen to you."

"That being said," Mr. Hoofer began as he walked over to me. "Until they find out who's behind these attacks, we'd really prefer it if you didn't go there on your own. They have an idea but they don't have enough evidence. It's been happening for the last couple of months. Ben is just upset because last year you were seen talking to Harry Potter. We can't be sure if it's connected or if it's because people know you're muggleborn but it might be best if you stay out of Diagon Alley."

"All I wanted to do was go Christmas shopping," I said. "It never occurred to me to tell someone. I mean, I am seventeen years old now. If I'd known about the attacks I wouldn't have gone."

"Ben will come around," Mr. Hoofer said. "For now we'd like it very much if you came to our place while you recover. You're not going to be able to walk on that leg for a few days. Since your parents aren't home you'll have a harder time taking care of yourself. You don't have to of course, but we'd like to take care of you until you're back on your feet."

"We'll go to your place, of course, to get your things with your permission. Ben knows where you keep everything," Mrs. Hoofer continued.

"Does Ben want me there?" I asked nervously as I thought about his anger.

"Of course he does honey," Mrs. Hoofer answered. "He's upset with you, but I believe he is more scared than anything. If you don't want to stay at our place, Mrs. Perenge has offered her place. Ellen has also said that if you'd prefer to stay home she'd be happy to stay with you."

"The Perenges were here?" I asked confused. "How long have I been here?"

"Since this morning. It's six in the evening now. Mrs. Perenge, Ellen and Timmy were here earlier to see if you were alright but they've gone home since. You're only allowed a certain amount of visitors and Ben wanted to stay when you woke up," Mrs. Hoofer answered.

"So he could yell at me?" I asked. "How did you know I was here? How did I get here? Why did I black out?"

"A young man named Denver came over and told Ben what happened. Healers were sent to bring you here, and someone stunned you after they broke your leg. It's how they do it. They attack you and then they stun you. We believe they are hiding under disillusionment charm or maybe someone has an invisibility cloak," Mr. Hoofer told me.

Ben walked back into the room and sent a glare in my direction before looking away.

"I think she should come to our place, we have everything she needs there," he said. "I have the extra bed in my room," he stared at me defiantly as if challenging me to say no.

I gave a small shrug. "If you don't mind," I said but to Mrs. Hoofer ignoring Ben.

"Of course we don't mind dear, we'll just wait for them to discharge you. You shouldn't have to stay here too much longer. They've fixed your leg and they've given you a bone strengthening solution. Typically with broken bones they can he healed quickly but since your leg was shattered it will take a little while longer before you can walk properly. You'll have to stay off your feet for at least a day. Afterwards, they want you to try and walk around a bit but you can't stay on your feet for too long. It will probably be at least three days before you're back to normal," Mrs. Hoofer explained.

"By then it will be Christmas. You're more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like, but you're also free to go home when you'd like. You are invited to Christmas dinner of course," Mr. Hoofer continued.

"It should be until her parents get home," Ben said. "I was against you going home from the start."

"Ben, I am an adult woman, I am more than grateful that you're all willing to take care of me," and I said this more to his parents but I turned my attention back on him. "But I can make my own decisions. You don't make them for me."

"Really? Because so far your judgment hasn't been the best," Ben told me. "This is exactly what I meant on the train on the first day of school."

"Ben I didn't know I'd be attacked in Diagon Alley!" I said. "I am seventeen. I have every right to go somewhere by myself. I should be allowed to go to Diagon Alley on my own. I don't need someone looking over my shoulder everywhere I go."

"After you were confronted by Xavier's father last year, you should have known it wasn't the best idea!" Ben shouted.

I felt embarrassed to be fighting with Ben in front of his parents. We'd never actually gotten in a fight before as a couple. In fact, other than some small arguments, we hadn't been in any fights since the big one in our second year.

"Look, there isn't any in point to yelling at her," Mr. Hoofer said as he placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Son, this could have happened anywhere. I've told you this could happen even in Hogsmeade. These random attacks have been happening everywhere, and no one is to blame except the ones who are doing it. It could have happened to you and Barry last night. I know you're upset, but don't take it out on her. I know it's not really her you're angry with."

"But we already knew she could be a target," Ben said.

"It could have happened even if you'd gone with her today," Mrs. Hoofer told him.

"Fine, but I am just tired of this," and Ben looked at me again but not so much with anger. "I just don't get why you don't listen when I tell you to do something."

"I do listen Ben, but I don't get why you think you can tell me what to do," I said.

"You're my girlfriend!" He exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean I have to obey you. Don't tell me you're one of those guys who thinks his girlfriend has to do as he says," I said. ""If I had any idea that this could happen today, I wouldn't have gone. All I wanted to do was do some Christmas shopping. I didn't know random attacks were going on. I couldn't ask you to go with me because you were one of the people I was shopping for."

Ben didn't say anything.

"You just don't like that you can't control everything," I said. "And that's why you're angry right now. It's not really me you're mad at. Ben, you know you can't control me. You also have to learn you can't control every situation. That's why you get so upset with Ellen when it comes to her homework. You can't stand it if you don't have control over every situation and this isn't something you could have controlled. It could have been both of us, or just you!"

"Better me than you," Ben said his voice cracking.

He turned and left the room again. As he did, a man walked in wearing lime green robes.

"Well my dear, I am happy to see you're awake," he told me. "I'm just going to check your leg, and then you're free to go. I've prescribed some potions for you to take daily until you can get back on your feet. I don't want you walking at all until Monday. On Monday I'd like you to walk around a little but not for too long. By Wednesday your leg should be completely healed. I'd like for you to come back so we can look you over. I understand you're on your holidays, so I would like you to rest as much as possible."

I was under some covers. He lifted them off me to exam my leg which was in a splint. He muttered a few spells under his breath and then looked at me.

"Normally we can fix broken legs in an instant, but your leg was shattered. I want to leave this splint on your leg until Monday morning at least," he told me. "It's still healing a little slowly. I'm going to let you leave now. We have a car waiting for you out front to take you home. I am going to visit you at home on Monday to check on your leg again and to remove this splint."

"She's staying at our place," Mr. Hoofer informed him and gave him the address.

"Please make sure she is bed as much as possible, she can use some crutches if she absolutely has to get out of bed, but otherwise, she should keep that leg up," he told Mr. Hoofer.

It was about another half hour before I was finally able to leave. I was surprised that St. Mungos used wheel chairs and crutches. I believed they were just for muggle hospitals, but I guessed there were some things everyone needed. Ben was the one to wheel me out. He didn't say much to me, but I had a feeling he wasn't as angry as he had been.

The car provided us was spacious, but I imagined it would need to be for individual patients. The back had two seats facing each other. Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer sat on one side, and Ben and I sat on the other. I placed my hand into Ben's hoping he wouldn't pull away. He took my hand but stared out the window moodily.

It didn't take long to get to the Hoofers, and I wondered if the car was similar to the Knight Bus, only not as jumpy. The ride was smooth. I was glad for the quick ride because things felt awkward. Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer tried to make small talk with us, but Ben remained silent.

"We'll send Ben and Barry to bring your things over after we get you settled," Mrs. Hoofer told me.

"I haven't gotten around to unpacking my trunk yet," I said. "So it should be easy."

When we got to their place, Mr. Hoofer put me in the wheel chair and I was surprised when he levitated me in it. I hoped that the Hoofer siblings weren't waiting for us. I felt embarrassed as it was, but I was pleased to see that we went into the entrance, no one was there. Mr. Hoofer took me all the way upstairs and into Ben's room where the second bed was already made up for me. Ben followed us in carrying the crutches that the hospital had provided.

"I'll get something for you to eat dear," Mrs. Hoofer told me after they had me settled in. It took a few moments to get my leg elevated.

"I'll see if I can find Barry," Mr. Hoofer added.

After they had left the room, I glanced over at Ben nervously. He hadn't said a word since he'd told me he'd rather it had been him that got attacked. He wasn't looked at me, though.

"Ben, are you going to talk to me at all?" I asked.

"I told you I'd rather you didn't go there by yourself," Ben said to me. "I said that to you more than once."

"I should be able to go by myself," I told him.

"You should be able to, but it's not the best idea right now," he said, and he walked over to sit on the edge of my bed. "It could have been a lot worse. Ashley, they've taken some muggle borns somewhere, and when they bring them back they don't want to talk about what happened. Maybe you could have been attacked even if I had been there, but what if they had done more? What if they had taken you?"

"But they didn't," I said. "Denver was there anyway. He would have stopped them before they could."

"Unless he's part of it," Ben said. "Don't you find it bit odd that he was there right after it happened?"

"No, Ben if he wanted to hurt me he had plenty of opportunities to do it. We used to date remember," I said. "I don't believe for a second that Denver was involved. I thought you of all people would know better to blame someone just because of what house they're in."

"That's not why," Ben said. "I've seen him talk to Xavier and Don quite a few times. How do you know he hasn't been giving them information about you? What if he only dated you the second time to get to you? Look at how quick he was to break up with you."

"Ben you're just trying to find answers," I said. "So you're willing to blame even the innocent. I don't believe for a second that Denver was involved, and I don't think he dated me to get to me."

I thought of our many intimate moments. There was no way he could have faked that. Ben just wanted someone to blame. He wanted to blame me at first, and now he was trying to blame someone else. I put a hand on Ben's arm and rubbed it gently. I knew he must have been terrified to have heard I'd been attacked. I knew I would have been scared to hear that something had happened to him, and I could understand his anger.

Ben leaned down and kissed me, so I knew were okay.

"Look, I am sorry I yelled at you, but Ashley you should have known better than to go alone today," he said to me. "I know you didn't know about the attacks, but I really do believe you might be one of their targets after last year. You need to start reading the Daily Prophet more. You're right that you should be able to go where you want, and I shouldn't tell you what to do. You say you're an adult now, so you should act like one. That means by being up to date with our News! You need to always be aware what's going on out there. There is always going to be someone who hates muggleborns even with You-Know-Who gone."

I kissed him back. "I just wanted to go Christmas shopping, that's all," I said. "When you go to my house, can you tell Rachel and my sister what happened? Don't say I was a target though. They don't need the full truth. Just say I broke my leg and I am staying with you. Rachel was supposed to come over with Hayden and I am sure Jaime will want to visit. There is no need to worry them though. They won't understand. Someone will also need to check on the cats and feed them."

"That's fine I can do all that," Ben said. "Now will you promise me that you will not go back to Diagon Alley by yourself until they're caught? It shouldn't be much longer. From what I've heard, they're doing a shoddy job. I think they have a lead on who it is."

"I promise," I told him. "If I'd known about the attacks I wouldn't have gone."

"Like I said, you need to keep up to date with our News from now on then," he said. "It's foolish not to. There are still so many people upset about you-know-who being gone. Everyone has felt secure ever since Harry defeated him. These people are using that to their advantage. People let their guards down after the first year."

Barry entered the room and walked straight over to me. I almost expected another lecture, but all he did was lean down to give me a hug.

"Glad to hear you're okay little sis," he said, and he turned to Ben. "Are you ready to go?"

Ben nodded. "Do you need anything besides your trunk?" He asked me.

"My toothbrush and toothpaste and some books please," I said. "I left my message parchment on my kitchen counter too."

"She wants us to talk to her sister and her old baby-sitter too," Ben informed Barry as they left the room. "She just doesn't want them to know how she broke her leg."

"That's fine," Barry said, and he turned to look at me. "We should be back in a half hour or less."

I'd given them permission just to apparate straight into my house since the door was locked. I'd told Ben to tell Barry to do it straight in my room. I still remembered when Hermione and I had appeared in the kitchen. So I wondered why they were leaving the room to do it. They could easily just apparate from Ben's room to mine.

As soon as the boys left, Mrs. Hoofer returned carrying a tray.

"You'll have to take another bone strengthening potion soon," she told me as she laid it over me. "I've fixed you up some soup. The doctor said it's best not to have solids quite yet. Tomorrow you can start eating normally again. He also gave us a sleeping potion and a pain potion. It's best to take the pain potion now, but we'll wait for the sleeping potion until later tonight," she told me.

"Thanks for everything," I told her. "I appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure dear, you know you're welcome here anytime. You could have come here instead of going home alone," she told me.

"I know, I just wanted some time to relax at home by myself," I said. "I don't often get alone time. I knew I could see Ellen or Ben when I wanted."

I didn't get why that was so hard for people to understand. At Hogwarts, I was always surrounded by people. I didn't often get time to be alone, not even when I went for my jogs. I loved having friends, and I was glad that I was no longer that lonely girl I used to be, but everyone did need their time alone. I knew now that if I needed a friend to be with I always could have someone. I knew Ben liked his time alone, so I couldn't understand his hurt when I hadn't wanted to spend the week at his place. It would have to be something we'd talk about later.

"That's understandable," she said. "I know what you mean. When the kids were younger, it was almost impossible for me to have time to myself, but now that they're older I miss it. You know Ben just means well. When that young man showed up at our place to tell us what happened, he was very upset. I think he's been worried that something like this would happen."

"That's because he doesn't always give me enough credit," I said feeling weird to be complaining about Ben to his mother. "I can admit that maybe today was foolish after what had happened last year, but I honestly didn't feel I might be in danger. I thought the wizarding world was a different place since the war. As far as I knew they always go to Diagon Alley but nothing had happened yet. If I'd known about the random attacks on muggleborns, I wouldn't have gone."

"I don't think it's public knowledge to be honest," Mrs. Hoofer said. "It has been in the Prophet. Ben is right about that, however they haven't published too much about it in case people panic. The Daily Prophet has never published everything, even now. I know that Hermione Granger is trying to change that. She feels the public should know more than the Ministry and the Daily Prophet lets on, but for now they don't. Random muggle and muggleborn attacks have always happened, so that's the angle they're going for when they publish their stories. They're so intent on having people believe that we are rebuilding the wizarding world. Ben only knows more because we've always been honest with the kids. He should have been franker with you though."

"You're right, he should have," I said as I thought about his anger from earlier. Anyway dear, eat up. I'm going to tend to the baby right now. Tasha went out with Brenda and Brianne, so we're watching her. I'll come check up on you later. I believe you and Ben should really sit down and talk though my dear. From the sounds of it in the hospital room, you two really haven't been communicating too well. That's always key to a healthy relationship."

I nodded. She was right about that. Ben and I had been happy in the time we had been together. However he obviously had some issues with me, and I had some with him. He'd told me as much on the train that he had been holding back. I just hoped it wouldn't turn into a huge fight that made us break up.

Ben returned a while later with my trunk and the Baby-Sitters Club books I had been reading.

"You know these are for nine to twelve, right?" He asked me as he held up one of the books.

"I know," I answered him. "I was going for childhood nostalgia that's all. Those were my favourite books when I was a kid. If you must know, last night I watched the kids Christmas specials I used to watch as a kid as well. I'm surprised you knew which books I was talking about."

"Well you had them out on your desk, and this one was open," he said as he held up: Kristy's Big Day. "I figured that's why you were looking at them, though. You left your hair straightener on by the way. You're lucky we went back there. I went around the house to make sure everything was turned off that should be."

"I thought I turned that off," I said. I was sure I had double checked it before I'd gone out.

"Well your sister said she stopped by so maybe she was using it," he answered with a shrug and put the book down beside me. "I told Rachel and Jaime that you slipped on some ice and broke your leg. They're fine with you staying here."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me.

"You don't actually think I am controlling, do you?" He asked.

"You have your moments," I said. "You're not always controlling, but when situations go out of your control, you definitely get upset over it. I think it's the reason why it bothers you so much about Ellen. You hate that she doesn't take homework seriously, and you hate it when she and Michael use though snackboxes. It bothers you because it's out of your control. When it comes to homework, Michael and I have always listened to you when we should do it. You were very controlling with me today."

"I don't mean to be," he said. "Barry said it sounds as if you and I have issues to work out."

"Your mum said the same thing," I answered.

"I don't understand how I was controlling today, though, I was just concerned about you," Ben said. "I shouldn't have lost my temper, but I wasn't trying to control you."

"Ben after your parents offered that I could stay here, I already decided I would. You didn't give me the chance to respond, though. You decided for me that I was coming here and that I should stay for the week. So I felt like I was saying yes just because you said I should. I don't like you having decisions made for me, and you even said that you should be able to tell me what to do since I'm your girlfriend," I answered. "I feel like sometimes you're going to get angry with me if I don't do what you say. You threatened me on the train about talking to Ellen, remember?"

"Look I just thought our place was the best. At Ellen's home, I didn't think there was the room. You'd have to stay on their couch likely. I know you could stay at your own place but Jaime has all of her hours she works, and Rachel has a little one to look after. Ellen said she'd stay with you, but she's still underage. It's better for you to have people who can do magic around you. Even I could have gone back to your place, but I just feel this place is the best. You'll always have someone who can do magic around you. You have a comfortable bed to sleep in. I don't know everything about spells yet when it comes to healing, but both my parents do," Ben said. "That's why I suggested it; even if I was I upset at the time I didn't mean to make you think you had to stay here. Also, I know I can't control you even though you're my girlfriend. I was just angry and frustrated at the moment."

"Your mum told me that even though it's printed in the Daily Prophet about the attacks, they aren't making it seem as if it's anything new from the random attacks that have been happening for years," I said.

"I figured you'd read between the lines after what we know so far," Ben said. "Look I overreacted today, I shouldn't have been so angry, but you have to be more careful from now on. You worry me with your impulsiveness sometimes. I know I shouldn't throw the past in your face, but you have no idea how much it bothers me that you thought you had to lose weight because I said you were heavy. Ellen told me that you considered taking those snackboxes you know."

"She what?" I asked annoyed now.

"Don't get angry with her, she did it over the summer when she was upset with me," Ben said. "She threw it in my face basically. I just ignored it because I knew you changed your mind, and I knew you were exercising and eating healthy. If I'd known last year, I would have been upset. That's just what I meant, though. You get impulsive about things sometimes, and you do stupid things. Maybe today wasn't your fault, but I can just seeing you going out of your way and getting yourself in danger when you shouldn't."

"It's fine, I guess we shouldn't have secrets from each other," I said. "You're right, though. I've always been like that if I feel insecure or something."

"Or if you don't want an enemy," he added.

"You don't still think I am going to try and befriend Don and Xavier, do you?" I asked. "Because I wouldn't do that, I already know that they are bad news, and they aren't going to change. With Denver I just wanted him to stop hexing me, I didn't think we'd end up being friends, and I definitely didn't believe that we'd date. I didn't expect to start liking him in the second year. Besides, I knew he wasn't on the same level as those two. That's why I talked to Jared as well."

"I know," Ben said, "but that doesn't mean you might not try to call a truce or something. I can just see you wanting to make them stop."

"Ben, I already know they will always hate me. We have no proof it was them today, but I just have a feeling it was. I don't think Denver was involved, though. He hangs out in Diagon Alley all the time. He has since the second year when his parents started letting him go. That was long before that other crowd started hanging out there," I said. "I will never try and do anything to make things right with them or Maisie or anyone who has clearly shown they don't like me for my blood. I don't want enemies, but I am not a fool."

Ben nodded to show that he understood.

"Okay, so what else bothers you about me?" He asked.

"Just minor things," I answered. "As long as you know that this relationship is equal, and you aren't in control. I mean, I've never once tried to tell you what to do. You should give me the same respect. I just think you need to leave Ellen alone. You always say you'll stop bothering her about homework, but you haven't. You have just to stop now. I know you hold back because you're a prefect, but you have to stop with the Skiving Snackboxes too."

"That's all," Ben said. "Look, Barry said we should talk about what bothers us about each other. That can't be the only things. I know that it still bothers me that you're insecure. I can tell that you still think I can do a lot better than you, and I wish you'd stop that. I don't care about the other girls. I know you've told Ellen that you don't know what I see in you when I can have other girls, and it bothers me."

"But I don't see what it is you see in me," I said. "I don't mean to bring up ancient history, but when we were younger, you were so insistent that you would never date me. You said you think you started liking me in the second year, but back then I was still very unsure of myself."

"It's just hard to explain," he said. "I just wish you'd stop doubting it. I can pinpoint the moment I wanted you even though I denied it and it wasn't even for any precise reason. It just started out of nowhere. I already liked and respected you as a friend. By that point, I felt closer to you and then-" he stopped and looked embarrassed. "It was during the summer at my house. You and Ellen had a makeover with my sisters, and you came over and sat on my lap."

I stared at him. "You started liking me because I sat on your lap? You've had plenty of girls sit on you, even ones who weren't girlfriends."

"No, I think that's when I realized how I felt about you. It was a first for me. I'd never had a girl sit on my lap. If Ellen and Michael hadn't been there I probably would have kissed you. That's what I wanted to do… and stuff. I had to keep reminding myself about Melanie after that. Even when we were dating, so even though I'll never agree with what she did, Melanie did have a point. She was my girlfriend and she could see it was you I wanted even though I tried my best to deny it. It was the same with my other girlfriends, except Nicole maybe. Then in fourth year I couldn't deny it any longer when I saw you with those first year Slytherins," he said. "That's why it bothers me so much. It's always been you that I wanted and yet you keep thinking I can do better, but I already am doing better. You're the girl I've wanted since I was twelve years old and I get to be with you."

He reached over and grabbed a hold of my hand. "You have to stop doubting my love for you, and you have to stop wondering why. I always know that you love me. I can tell. There are no girls better for me. I don't get why you question it so much."

"Well as you said, I don't really have that much confidence in myself. I mean, you could have a beautiful, self-assured girl who is also brilliant. I might be doing better in my school work then I was, and I definitely did better on my OWLs then I thought I would but I know some girls are naturally smart," I said.

"I like the fact that you're a hard working girl, though. You earn every grade you make because you try. You don't need to be naturally smart. Besides, you're not dumb. You're also a very kind person who thinks of others before herself… well except when you are impulsive, but for the most part, you mean well. You're always helping out with the younger years even if you don't have to. I love that you're independent, even if I don't show it sometimes," he said. "And for the most part, you have been confident with our relationship even if you think I can do better. Whenever I am around other girls you know it's you I'll always come back to. You still have your moments of insecurities, though, and I wish you wouldn't feel that way."

"Well this definitely proves it," I said. "But I honestly can't really think of too much that bothers me about you. I would like it better if you'd be more honest with me though. You should have told me about the attacks in Diagon Alley. You also have to trust my judgment more. So just promise me from now on you'll just be honest even if you think you'll hurt my feelings, or if you think you're protecting me. Also, I do like my alone time. I could tell yesterday on the train it bothered you that I just wanted to go home. It wasn't because I didn't want to be with you. I was just excited to finally have the house to myself for the first time in a long time. It's hard to get alone time at Hogwarts and during the summers I always have little kids or someone around. I knew I could see you when I wanted, but I liked the freedom of having a place to myself."

Ben frowned. "I get that, and that's actually something that worries me about all of us moving in together. I mean what if we each want a place to call our own?"

"We'll worry about it when the time comes," I said. "I mean we'll be travelling first. It's not like we all have to move in together. If we want separate places first before we live together, we'll talk about it."

Ben nodded. "I think that's why it bothered me that you wanted to go home. I know we all need our time apart, but I just kind of worried about us moving in together right away after school, or after we travel."

"Well if it still feels that way at the end of the seventh year, we'll all talk about it, but you do have to admit it's more convenient. I don't want to live with my mother for too long," I said.

"Believe me, I agree," Ben said. "I don't get how Brenda can still live at home. I know she wants to save money since she won't have her trust fund but still. As much as I love my parents, I can't wait to have my independence."

"So we agree that we'll be more honest with each other from now on," I said. "And I'll stop wondering why you're with me, and I'll stop making impulsive decisions."

"And I'll try not to be controlling with you, or anyone else," Ben said.

We smiled at each other. I hated the fact that I couldn't do much at the moment. I wanted nothing more than makeup sex with Ben.

I healed quickly, and although Ben wanted me to stay the entire week, I decided to go home Wednesday. I would be back the next day, though. I hoped the Hoofers wouldn't think I was ungrateful, but they were fine with it. After having people waiting on me hand and foot, I wanted to give them a break but to also get home and see my sister and Rachel so that they'd know I was okay. I promised to stay out of Diagon Alley, but I recruited some people for help. As much as I didn't want to ask for help, I couldn't go to Diagon Alley on my own to get the gifts I needed.

Denver and Morgan were more than happy to help shop for me. I couldn't ask the Hoofers since the gifts were all for them. I wanted to do something for them to show my appreciation for what they did for me. I was glad I had plenty of money from all the years of baby-sitting. I also had to get things for Ellen and Michael as well. I'd shopped already for my family in Hogsmeade since I could easily hide their gifts. I'd wanted to give something to Denver and Morgan for helping me out, but they didn't want anything for it.

As long as you aren't shopping there yourself, I have no problem. I'm sure you've heard it already, but you were very foolish to go on your own. I'm glad I was there. I just wish I'd seen who did it. It couldn't have been Don and Xavier because they were there but in the open. People would have seen them. However, I don't doubt for a moment they were involved somehow. I'm just glad you're okay.

Denver had written.

Ellen was supposed to come over that day. Surprisingly Ben wasn't offended that I went home, or else he didn't show it. Perhaps he understood now after we talked. I figured the Hoofers should have their family time before Christmas started after having to care for an invalid. I'd be going there the next day for Christmas with his whole family, and then Ben was coming back to my place with me that night. We'd both go back to his place the next day just for the small Christmas dinner. That's when I'd take all their gifts over. I was going to go back home afterward so I could be home when my parents came back. After that, he and Ellen and everyone else would be back on the thirty-first for the usual New Years party.

While I waited for Ellen, I spent the morning cleaning up. I figured my parents would be happy to come home to a clean house. I had fun washing dishes and everything with my wand. There were still some cleaning spells I had to practice more, but for the most part, I did well. I'd told Ellen just to walk in when she arrived. I was in the middle of putting the dishes away with my wand when she came in.

"I can't wait until I can do that outside of school," she said enviously. "You and Ben are so lucky."

"I just can't until I can apparate," I said. "I won't have to rely on the Knight Bus or anyone else."

"So how is the leg?" Ellen asked. "You didn't look too good in the hospital. Ben was really worried you know."

"Believe me, I know," I said. "He started yelling at me the moment I woke up."

"I figured he would," Ellen said. "He was shouting at me about it. I told him he needed to calm down, but he wouldn't listen. I mean, it's not as if anyone could have known that would happen. There have been attacks in Diagon Alley, but it didn't seem to be that serious."

"I didn't even know that was happening, I mean I'm surprised people haven't brought it up at school. Usually things like that are all over the school," I said. "Ben acted like I should have known. We talked about everything afterwards but still. He told me I should be reading the Daily Prophet more. So I have subscribed to it. I only see the attacks mention in passing. My attack was in there, but it just mentioned that a muggle born girl had her leg broken."

"He was just terrified that's all," Ellen told me.

"I know, we talked about everything that's been bothering us. I said he had to learn that he couldn't control every situation, and he told me I needed to stop being impulsive," I said and then I looked at her in annoyance. "Ben told me you told him about the snackboxes."

"Look I was angry with both of you when I did that. I'm sorry I did. I just told him that he wasn't the best boyfriend when he made his girlfriend feel the need to lose weight, and I told him what you did. I'm surprised he didn't bring it up sooner," Ellen said.

"He said he didn't see the need to since I am doing it healthy now. He said he brought up as an example of some of the dumb stuff that I do when I'm upset. He does have a point. That was foolish of me. I can't believe I came to do doing that," I said.

"I'm sorry I told him," Ellen said. "I shouldn't have, but you know I can be stupid too when I'm upset."

"We've decided, to be honest with each other from now on," I said. "So it's better he knows. We talked about everything that night, and then while I was staying there, we talked more. Anyway, forget about that. We're supposed to be having a girls day. I have some good movies for us to watch."

"Sounds good to me," Ellen said as we started to walk into the living-room. "You look like you have a limp."

"It hurts," I told her. "They said I will likely get some aches and pains in it, but that should go away soon enough. I have some pain potions. It's better than it was. Sunday it bothered me all day, and then Monday the Healer wanted me to walk around on it. That was awful. This is nothing compared to how it was."

I smiled as I thought about how Ben did everything he could to make me feel more comfortable. There were a few times when he accidentally tried to tell me what to do, but he stopped himself and apologized. I told Ellen this as I set up the first movie.

"I notice he only does that to you when he's worried, though," she said. "It's not as if he thinks he can control you completely."

"That's true. He just told me to stop walking on it and to take the potion and take a nap, but the Healer didn't want me to. He wanted to me to walk around as much as I could to strengthen it. He didn't want me lying around too much. He said lying around would make it worse for me to get back on my feet," I said.

"It's why he gets bossy with me about my homework, he just worries. It drives me crazy but you know he just means well," Ellen said.

"I told him that," I said. "I said he had to leave you alone. He said he would, but we'll see how long that will last."

"He's worse with the subjects I have to get OWLs in. They don't seem to realize I don't care. I'm only doing those courses to have five subjects in my schedule. I'm not going to try and get NEWTs in them," Ellen said. "I'm leaving next year at the end of the seventh year with everyone else."

"I know," I said. "It's not like you need them, though."

"Exactly, at least someone understands. By the way, did either of you tell Michael how you're doing? I know he's been worried," Ellen said.

"No," I said. "I guess I should. I didn't even know he knew about it."

"Of course, he knows," Ellen said. "Ben told me to tell him, so I did. He asked for us to keep him updated. Neither you or Ben told me anything until today, so I couldn't tell him what was going on."

"Accio message parchment and quill," I said as I waved my wand.

It took a few moments before my message parchment, and a quill came flying in front of me. I'd forgotten ink, so I had to summon that right away. I quickly wrote to Michael to let him know how I was doing, and I apologized to him. At that moment, I could understand why he felt left out sometimes.

Thanks for letting me know. I figured you'd be fine, but I was still worried. I wish you lot would keep me updated more on things. I'm glad you're okay, though. I'll see you on New Years.

"I think he's upset," I said to Ellen as I read his response.

"Can you blame him?" She asked.

"Not really," I said. "He told me that he feels left out a lot, and we don't help much."

"I know we don't," Ellen sighed. "I know it was only a few days late, but I often wonder if it's because he came into our group late. The three of us have always been in the loop with each other, but he's always the last to know."

"That could be it; he did have a rough start with us. Then there was that huge fight in the second year. All of us kind of drifted apart in the third and fourth year, but the three of us always managed to hang out," I said.

"That's why we need to make sure we throw him a good seventeenth birthday party," Ellen said.

"Not by the lake, though," I said. "It seems everyone wants to do that now."

"Yes we'll have to think of something better," Ellen said. "But he has to know we care. I just hope you guys have good plans for mine," she added with a wink.

"Ben and I actually started planning that one last summer. You know there is a good chance that we'll be in Hogsmeade around then," I said. "If we can find out the date, we could easily do something for him Hogsmeade at The Three Broomsticks or something. It will definitely have enough room for all the people who would want to be there. If he's still with Nicole, we can plan it with her."

As I said that, I figured we could let Keith in on our plans for Ellen in the summer. Ben thought we'd start the party at his house, but then we'd move on to the Dragons Breath. Most people who would want to be there for Ellen's birthday would be already seventeen. We'd all be able to get into the bars.

"Well make it a good one," Ellen said with a grin. "Just hopefully we aren't fighting or anything."

"Well, we'll promise to throw one even if we are," I told her. "I doubt we will be, though. Most of our fights are from holding things back, so as long as we're just honest with each other, it shouldn't happen. I don't understand why we can stand up to other people, but not to each other. We've been friends for so long that we shouldn't worry we're going to lose each other."

"Someone said that Dumbledore once said it takes a lot of courage to stand up to friends," Ellen said. "With an enemy you don't care if their feelings are hurt, but with friends you do. Also, even if people have been friends for a while, it doesn't mean they'll always be friends. Besides, no one wants to fight with their friends."

"That's true," I sighed. "We just have to be careful, especially next year. I heard the seventh year isn't nearly as bad as OWL year, but it's still hard."

"It will be hard for people like you who kept every class. I can't believe you kept History of Magic. I'm surprised you're not the only person in it," Ellen said.

"I'm the only Hufflepuff," I said.

I was surprised people kept it as well. There were twelve of us still in the class, most of them were Ravenclaws. It was the most hated class because it was so boring. However, people still kept it even after the fifth year. I wasn't too sure of many careers that would need it. Although what my friends didn't know what that it was more exciting than it had been. Professor Binns was still a boring teacher, but we were learning more the first and second war (which he'd only touched on briefly before) and about many famous witches and wizards such as Dumbledore. I paid attention more now than I had before.

"I just still can't work out why you've kept all of those classes," Ellen said. "You could have gotten away with just keeping Charms."

"I want to know as much as I can," I said. "I want to be able to do most spells, not just Charms."

"Okay fine, but Divination, Ancient Runes and History of Magic?" Ellen asked. "I've seen you struggling with your work."

"I've struggled with it since the first year," I told her. "It's nothing new. I've talked to Professor Sprout quite a few times, and she says I am doing fine. Next year can't be worse than last year was."

"If you say so," Ellen said. "But I'm not willing to let myself get stressed over school work."

"And that's how we're different," I said.

I was tired of people bringing it up. They didn't seem to understand that it was about proving myself from this point forward. I likely wouldn't be as upset next year if I didn't get all the NEWTs as I was when I realized I failed Arithmancy, and so I was willing to try. Although at times I did feel stressed out by all the work I needed to do some nights, I wanted the challenge. I wanted to prove that despite the fact I had a learning disability, I could still do it. By the end of it, I could show that I at least tried all of my classes even with I didn't get every NEWT.

Christmas the next day at Ben's place was hectic. He had a lot of people in his family. I recognized some of his younger cousins, but I met his older cousins who had some kids of their own. I never realized his family was so big before. His house was huge but it started to feel crowded with all the kids running around.

His family seemed to like me, though. His aunts and uncles all appeared to think he had made a good choice for a girlfriend. I spent a good amount of the day being asked questions about myself and my family. They all liked my idea about a school for children before Hogwarts. There was a while when I was surrounded by his extended family, and I didn't see Ben or anyone else I knew for a while. For the first time in a long time, I felt shy.

I was relieved when Barry and Tasha appeared with baby Minnie, and their attentions were averted. I saw Brenda grinning at me from across the room, so I hurried over to her. At times, I wasn't complete sure if she liked me or not. She seemed to have her moments where she did.

"It's overwhelming isn't it?" She asked me as I sat down beside her.

"I don't remember half their names," I said.

"I wouldn't worry about it," she said. "I don't know why we still have these huge Christmas parties. By the time we all have kids, it's going to be hard to get together. Our grandparents liked having them, though. It was easier when we were all kids, but now everyone is growing up and having their own children. It just doesn't make sense anymore. I guess it's tradition, though. When I have my own family, though I don't know if I'll want to come for this."

"Ben said the same thing," I said. "I don't even know where he disappeared to."

"Upstairs with Sam, they're probably up in his room," Brenda said. "You likely have a chance to escape up there. Everyone is distracted by Minnie now."

I nodded. "I think I'll see what they're up to," I said.

I got up and headed out of the room. No one seemed to notice. They were all having their own conversations. I rushed up the steps with my leg hurting just a little bit. Ben's door was already open. I entered the room to see Ben and Sam talking on the edge of his bed. Ben smiled and waved me to come over.

"You managed to escape?" He asked as I walked over and sat on his lap.

"Tasha and Barry brought Minnie out," I said.

"My family is always like that. They did it Tasha, and they did it to Nick," Ben grinned. "I think they like you, though."

"If you can survive a Hoofer family Christmas then you'll be all right," Sam said. "Do you know how long I've wanted to tell you two, I said so?"

"Everyone has said that," I said. "Although you and I don't really know each other that well."

"I don't care, I've known it since my first year," Sam said. "I remember it when Ben was telling me about that fight your group had. Out of all you, it was you he talked the most about. His girlfriend at the time noticed it as well. Everyone did except the two of you. We might not have met that much, but I knew."

"We've been getting get that enough," Ben said. "When are finally going to get a girlfriend?"

"Why would I want that?" Sam asked. "That's fine for you, but I prefer not being serious. I can get all the cute girls without commitment. Do you honestly think I want to be in a situation like you were in your second year?"

"You're never going to let me forget about Melanie, are you?" Ben asked.

Sam smiled at him. "Not really dear cousin, not when you acted like I was an idiot. Remember that?" He looked at me. "Benny here pretended he was all knowing about women just because he had one girlfriend. I knew more about girls at age eleven than he did at thirteen."

Ben shook his head. "And yet I've had more girlfriends," he said. "I've got the most amazing one right now."

"I don't want a girlfriend," Sam said. "I could have one if I wanted to. By the way, none of your girlfriends were all that great until Ashley. The rest were jealous and possessive, and it was because even they knew you wanted her."

"I don't think that was the only reason," I said. "Some girls just get jealous, and it wasn't only me. They were definitely jealous of Ellen."

"I'm still surprised you turned her down," Sam said. "I couldn't do it."

"Well she's with Keith now," Ben said. "I think this time she's off the market for good. So you're going to have to let that fantasy die. I told you to make a move a while ago."

"I did," Sam said. "I never wanted a relationship with her."

"Wait," I said. "Did you and Ellen shag?"

Sam nodded.

"You shagged Ellen?" Ben asked. "Are you serious?"

"She came to me the first time," Sam said. "I honestly believe she was using me because she wanted you, but I wasn't complaining. After that, we just got together whenever we could."

"That honestly doesn't surprise me," I said. "I'm surprised Tara hasn't tried to get with you."

"She has and more than once," Sam said.

"Please don't tell me you shagged Tara," Ben pleaded.

"No of course not," Sam said. "I'm not going anywhere near her. It doesn't mean she hasn't tried. Some of the girls in your year who has come to me has come to me because of you."

"And that doesn't bother you?" I asked.

Sam shook his head. The boy reminded me so much of Jared. I was sure they would get along well if they ever met. The boy had his own life at Hogwarts though. We didn't really see much of him. It was surprising when Ben often told us they were close.

"You should come to my New Years party with Ben," I said. "You haven't been to one yet."

Sam shrugged. "Sure, I don't think I am doing anything for it. Is it okay if my mates Jonathan and Stuart come as well?"

"I don't care," I said.

"Is your sister going to be there?" Sam asked, and Ben shoved him and shook his head angrily.

"No she's doing her own thing this year," I answered. "I take it you know about his old crush on my sister?"

I figured just from Ben's annoyed look that he did.

"Yes he told me all about it, but I've heard stories from other people too. I'm curious," Sam answered me.

"I don't think you'd like her," Ben said, and he looked at me before looking at Sam. "She's a cute girl, but she's overweight."

"Never mind then," Sam said and shook his head with a frown.

"You know that's not right," I said feeling annoyed now. "So what if she's overweight, she is still beautiful. Plenty of blokes want her."

"Sorry but I'm not into overweight girls. I'm sure she's a sweet girl, and it's good she has others interested, but I'm not," Sam said. "Everyone has their own preferences."

"Anyway, we should head back downstairs soon," Ben said.

I stood up, and Sam looked at me seriously.

"I really hope you're not offended, I'm not trying to insult your sister," he said.

"I know," I said.

I honestly felt a little more annoyed with Ben than Sam. I didn't like how he'd felt the need to tell Sam that she was overweight. I think Ben knew it too. He glanced at me worriedly. He got up and took a hold of my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed it back reassuringly. I didn't want him to think I was too upset with him.

Later that night back at my place we watched a movie together and talked about the Hoofer Christmas party.

"So how much trouble am I in?" He asked me. "I wasn't trying to insult Jaime; it's just Sam can be very shallow."

"I know," I said. "And I am over it, but you could have just told me she wasn't his type."

"I know. It's hard to try and think of something to say when it comes to things like that though, Ashley. He would have kept asking why she wasn't. It would have come to that eventually. Sam is a ladies man. I guess I'm not that surprised about Ellen though," he said.

"Ellen has shagged a lot of people," I said. "I'm honestly surprised she has. I thought there were only a few guys besides Stan and Keith, but there were a lot. She was even with some boys she knows from her building."

"So what do you think about my extended family?" Ben asked obviously wanting to change the subject.

"It was overwhelming to meet them all. I don't remember most of the people I was introduced to," I admitted. "Brenda said that's not a big deal though."

"Believe me, it's not," Ben said. "When we're out on our own I don't think we'll go to those often. I think sometimes we should make an appearance, but the family is getting bigger."

"It was interesting, though," I said. "I think they liked me."

"I don't see why they wouldn't," Ben said and he kissed me. "Tomorrow will be easier. It will just be the family."

"I forgot to tell you," I said. "Mum sent me a message on my parchment today. She wants to know if you want to come for our dinner."

"Of course," Ben answered. "You went to a Hoofer family Christmas today. I'll be more than happy too."

"Our Christmas at least won't be too big," I said grinning. "Although Rachel and Hayden might come, I have had the chance to see them yet."

"Does your mum know that you broke your leg?" Ben asked me.

"I told her yesterday that I did," I answered. "She thought it was incredible that I'm already healed. My leg still hurts a little, but it gets better every day. It only hurt when I went up the stairs today at your place."

"The Healer said it should stop by the time we go back to school," Ben said.

"I hope so, that will be a pain in that castle with all of those steps," I said. "I still have pain potions though."

"I know of another pain reliever," Ben said and winked at me. "I wouldn't mind trying that."

Ben and I hadn't managed to have sex since we'd left Hogwarts. We couldn't risk it at his place with his parents checking up on me constantly. I grabbed the remote control and shut the television off.

"Let's go then," I said in a seductive voice that I knew he loved. "We still have some make up sex to get through as well."

I felt a bit jealous when I saw my parents. They were both very happy and tanned when they returned. It was obvious they'd had the time of their life. They sat down with both Jaime and to how us the pictures they had taken in the living-room. It was definitely a place I wanted to go to when we went travelling. It looked so beautiful out there.

"It's disappointing to come back to this though," mum said as she nodded at the window.

It was currently snowing hard out and the wind was whistling.

"I'm sure it would," I said.

I imagined it had to be a shock to their system to go from somewhere warm to this freezing weather. Jaime had arrived covered in snow and shivering. I'd performed a warming charm on her. I was hoping it was okay that I did. I knew you weren't supposed to use charms on muggles, but she was family and it had just been to warm her up. I no longer had the trace on me, but still. That had been earlier in the day and I hadn't had any owls to warn me yet. It was something I'd have to ask Ben.

"So how is your leg?" Mum asked me.

"It's fine. It no longer hurts anymore. I still have to take a bone strengthening potion, but I'm almost done. They want me to take it for ten days. I will be done taking it on Monday. I have to go back to St. Mungos for one more checkup after that, but they said I should be fine," I said.

"Leave it to you to slip and fall on ice," Jaime said.

"I know," I said. "I'm just glad I don't have to have a cast on for eight weeks. I'm glad magic can heal quickly. I guess mine took a while longer to heal because of the way I broke it."

"The heating charm certainly works well," Jaime said. "I'd like to see more."

"I can show more, but I don't want to press my luck," I said.

"You're seventeen," Jaime said. "I thought you could do magic when you wanted now."

"But I can't do it in front of muggles," I answered. "I think it's fine. I no longer have the trace on me and you guys know about the magic, but I still worry anyway."

"I'm sure you can," mum told me. "From what your friends parents have told me, it's okay. They've done magic in front of us and nothing happened. I would like to see what we've been sending you to that school for all this time. I've never been sure of it, even if everyone has assured me that it's good idea. I've let you stay there all this time because you're so much happier and confident than you used to be."

I shrugged. She had a point in that one. Ben's parents had performed magic in front of them and so had Denver's parents and even Ellen's mother. Nothing had happened when I'd performed the warming charm on Jaime. It had to be okay. So I grabbed my wand which had been on the coffee table. I decided to show them the summoning charm first. After that, I showed them different spells that they requested.

"I know you can change one thing into another," Jaime said. "How do you do that?"

"What would you like me to change?" I asked.

"Can you change this into anything?" She asked as she help up a tea cup.

I changed it quickly into a mouse. It was an easy enough spell that we had learned years ago. I didn't want to do any advanced Transfiguration just in case I couldn't change it back. My mum jumped. She was terrified of mice. I'd forgotten about that. I quickly changed it back into a tea cup and apologized.

"We're learning human Transfiguration right now but I'm still having some problems with that, it's better if I don't try that," I told them.

"What's that?" My step father asked.

"It's where you can change certain parts of your body," I answered. "It doesn't last. It does eventually change back, but I'd still rather not try it."

"It's still amazing," Jaime said. "Everything that you can do."

And for the first time since my first year I thought she looked jealous. It was the first time in our lives I believed she was actually jealous of me. She'd always had more than me in life. She was beautiful, popular, smart and confident. She had all the traits I'd always wanted in life. I think for the first time I had something she wanted. Perhaps she'd always wanted to be magical but she had never shown it until that moment.

"It is," my mother agreed. "I've been waiting for five years to see you do that."

Part of me still worried that all the magic I had done hadn't registered at the Ministry of Magic. After that, we started working on Christmas dinner. We hadn't sat down to open presents yet, but we'd decided to do that later. I was surprised they wanted to cook when they'd just gotten home, however they wanted Christmas dinner. The four of us worked together on it. While the turkey was in the oven, we sat down to open the presents.

Ben showed up shortly after our gifts were opened. He stood shivering on the door step.

"I told you that you could ask someone to apparate you in here," I said as he stepped in.

"Everyone was busy," he answered as he performed a drying spell on himself. "It's fine though. It's not the first time I've walked in that kind of weather. We always have to at Hogwarts."

"So it really is okay that we do spells now?" I asked him as I watched him dry himself off.

"We're seventeen," he said.

"I know, but I was showing everyone magic. Mum wanted to see it. We're in a house full of muggles," I said.

"It's fine, they know about it," Ben told me. "It doesn't register with the Ministry once you no longer have the trace on you, but it's fine when muggleborns do it in front of their family. It's different if you did to muggles with no relation to you."

"Would they know though?" I asked.

"I think there is a way they know," Ben said with a shrug. "I'm not exactly sure how it works. I think they know someone casts a spell, but not who does it. I know they've had to send obliviators to muggle areas when adults have performed spells in front of them. I wouldn't worry about it in your case though. It's legal for you to do magic now. You were doing magic before your parents came home and nothing happened. It's not of if the Ministry knows your parents are here or not. So you would have gotten a warning by now."

I took his coat and led him into the living room. My mum, sister and my step father were talking while some music played in the background.

"Ben!" My mum greeted with enthusiasm. "Please thank your parents for me for taking care of Ashley after she broke her leg."

"They were more than happy to," Ben told her and then he greeted my sister and step-father. "So how was Cuba?"

"Amazing," my mother said and she and my step-father began telling him about it.

"You'll really enjoy it if you two go there," mum said.

"It's one of the places we definitely want to go to," Ben said. "We want to go somewhere warm in the winter."

"And you're planning to do this for a year?" Jaime asked skeptically. "Won't that be expensive?"

"It's not set in stone for a year," Ben said and glanced at me. "We just decided for about a year, but we could end it earlier if we want. There are ways to travel cheaply though. We're trying to get more people to come. I know Ellen and her boyfriend Keith are coming and Michael said he'd come. We're just going to see how it goes. You know, you could always come with us for one of the trips."

I nodded. "Yeah you should. You can arrange a week off and then go off with us somewhere. Port Key's work for muggles don't they?" I added to Ben who nodded.

"Yeah we could easily arrange a Port Key here," Ben told her.

"I'd like that," Jaime said. "I'd like it to be somewhere nice in the winter though, like Cuba maybe."

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Ben said. "If we have more people it will be cheaper."

Jaime smiled and I was pleased we could involve her with something. She had more than a year to make plans for the trip. If she was still working a lot of hours at the restaurant she'd have time to book a week off. The Cuba trip would have to be one that we'd schedule ahead of time.

My parents got up to check on the food and we decided to play the game cube. It was another version of Nintendo but it was newer. We'd had it for a couple of years now. It was a lot better than the Nintendo 64 because four people could play. Michael loved playing it whenever he came over. There were some things that we'd never be able to let go of from the muggle world. I often wondered if I'd lead a life such as Ellen's parents did. They liked living in both worlds. I just wondered if Ben would be open to it. I knew he did love some of our electronics.

We played Mario Karts until my mother called us into the dining room. We had turkey, mashed potatoes, vegetables, stuffing, marshmallow salad and gravy. By that point I was tired of Christmas dinners and I was also a little worried about any weight I might have gained. Ever since I had broken my leg I hadn't had too much exercise. I was almost ready to go back to Hogwarts so I could work it off. There was nowhere around my place that I could. I did go for some walks in the evenings, but lately it had been too cold out for that.

Every year we had a tradition where we pulled Christmas crackers apart. Ben informed us that next time he'd bring us some wizard ones.

"The toys are much better in them," he told us as he wore a red paper crown and played with a spinning top. "I once won a chess set in them."

"Really?" I asked. I'd never seen the wizard version before.

"According to Michael they have them at Hogwarts every year," Ben said.

"I worry about him staying there during the holidays," mum said. "We've invited him here plenty of times."

"He prefers it at Hogwarts though," I said. "He said it would feel awkward having Christmas at one of our houses. He's just happy he doesn't go home anymore."

"Has his parents even contacted him at all?" My step-father asked.

"Nope," Ben answered. "They haven't sent him a letter since fourth year. They didn't respond back to him when he sent him a letter about how he did on his OWLs. He sent them a message parchment so that they could write him without owls, but they've never used it. I expect their too drunk though."

Mum shook her head. "Some people should never be parents. I just wonder what would have happened to that poor boy if he hadn't gone to Hogwarts. Going to that school is the best thing that could have happened to him. He is coming here for New Years, right?"

I nodded. "He's bringing his girlfriend Nicole," I told her.

"I wish you'd come," mum said to Jaime.

"Mum, I have my own life now," she said. "My friends and I want to have fun without parents around. I'm going to be nineteen next month."

"I know," mum said looking a little sad.

"You won't even notice that I'm not around anyway," Jaime continued. "You two have your friends. Ashley will have all her Hogwarts friends, and Dwayne is inviting all his friends. To be honest, I don't want to have to hang out with a bunch of twelve year olds. I feel like I have to be careful with everything I do now that Dwayne brings his friends, and Ashley is bringing younger kids here."

"You know that we've been going to these parties since we were kids with our friends," I told her. I didn't disagree with wanting to branch out, but I didn't see what her point about the kids being there was.

"I know be we knew what to expect, and so did our friends. It just seems different with these new kids. I just feel better partying with people my own age," Jaime said before she looked over at mum. "I know you used to feel the same way. Just imagine partying at my age with your mother."

"I was a mother when I was your age," mum told her.

"But you still partied," Jaime retorted. "You have always partied and I know that you would never want to party with Grandma on New Years. Let me do my own thing now. Ashley will be doing the same when she is done Hogwarts you know."

"I know," mum said sadly. "I was just hoping for a couple more years."

She'd often told us that her favourite New Years party was the millennium one. I was sure she wanted to go back to that time again. It was hard for her to accept that we were growing up. She'd barely seen us when we were teens and we were both almost ready to be on our own. Jaime already was, and I would be there soon enough.

"Maybe next year," Jaime said. "This year I just want to do my own thing. You can't blame me for that."

"I know and I understand," mum told her. "Next year probably will be the last year that we have everyone here though."

"So I promise I'll come next year then," Jaime said. "It can be the last big New Years party. After that I am just doing it on my own with my friends."

Ben and I volunteered to do the dishes. My mum and step-father stared in awe as we washed up the dishes and put them away quickly with magic. We did have a dishwasher of course, but magic was a lot quicker. I remembered Ellen telling me that her parents had fought about using a dishwasher. I didn't understand why they'd had one.

"You two should come over more often to help with the dishes," my step-father said. "That was amazing.

We smiled at each other. We were both just glad that we could do magic outside of school. I was willing to do anything if I could use my wand.

On New Years Eve, it was actually a really nice day. I'd been worried that the bad weather we'd been having might prevent some people from arriving. However, the day was a beautiful sunny but cold day. My mum and I spent the day getting the house ready.

"Is Rachel coming?" I asked her.

"She couldn't get a sitter for Hayden," mum replied.

"I haven't been able to see him yet," I said. "She was supposed to come over with him, but I broke my leg and then the weather has been awful. Soon I'll be back at school."

"You'll see him at Easter," mum replied.

"I'm not coming home for Easter," I told her. "I need to focus on my school work. The exams will be shortly after. Plus I believe that's when I can take my apparition test. Once I do that, I can finally just get home on my own. I've been waiting to do that for years. We start lessons next term."

"Oh right," mum said. "Well I'll tell Rachel to be sure to bring him over before you go back."

My Hogwarts friends started to arrive shortly after that. Alana, Rory and Derek were one of the first to arrive. My mum absolutely loved Alana, so she started to talk to her about school right away. The boys who knew about Nintendo instantly asked if they could go play it. I told them yes. I figured they should while they could.

By eight that evening, everyone has arrived. Over the years it had been hard to find places for everyone to sleep, even with Jaime gone. Most people had to bring sleeping bags and they'd just sleep wherever there was an available space. Jaime's old bunk beds were still there. She'd gotten a new bed when she moved out. We had some more inflatable mattresses and foam mattresses as well. Most of the girls were sleeping upstairs though, although I'd told mum that I wanted Ben in my room and in my bed. She didn't argue this point.

Alana and June both wanted to sleep in the same spot.

"We don't mind sharing a bed," Alana told me. "We could take one of the bunk beds."

"Go ahead," I told them. "Just make sure you claim a bed then."

Ellen wanted to sleep where Keith was and she informed my mother that she wanted to sleep downstairs with him. I think my mum knew that no one was going to do anything, so she let couples sleep in the same rooms if they wanted to. Erica and Jess were sleeping in my room on one of the foam mattresses.

"I will be surprised if everyone will find a spot," Ellen said to me as everyone tried to claim a bed or spot.

"After people have been drinking they won't care," I said. "I want the younger girls upstairs though," I added meaning Tracy and Sally-Anne. "They can sleep in Jaime's old room too."

"No alcohol," I said to Alana, Derek and Rory. "I promised your parents that you wouldn't have any. If you sneak any tonight, I won't let you come over again next year, and Ben won't let you go to his pool party. Please don't betray my trust."

"That goes for the six of you," Ellen said to Timmy and his friends. "Mum made sure that your parents knew that you wouldn't touch any. We don't want to be watching you guys all night. We want to have our own fun. Ashley's mum didn't let us touch it until we were fifteen."

She didn't add that some people had snuck it. I'm sure the first and third years knew that too, but they didn't argue. They all promised they wouldn't touch any. I really hoped they'd keep their promise. Their parents were trusting us but after a while, we would stop watching them. I just hoped Dwayne and his friends would behave as well.

"I actually think the Nintendo should just be for the younger kids," I said. "It will keep them distracted."

"I'll set up a poker game in a bit as well," Michael said. "That will keep people distracted as well."

By nine the party was in full swing. I think Timmy and his friends were just happy to be at a grown up New Years party. They behaved well that night. I didn't watch them all night, but I checked on them once and a while and for the most part they stayed in the living room away from the alcohol. There were poker tournaments going, and some people were just dancing and laughing to the music. Ellen and Keith seemed to have disappeared and I wondered where they took off too. I had a feeling I didn't want to find them though.

I glanced over at Denver who was dancing with the same girl he had taken to Hogsmeade. He whispered something to her and headed over to me.

"Hello stranger," he said. "We barely talk anymore. I'm surprised I was even invited to this party." He was joking though.

"You know you'll always be invited," I told him. "You're right though. We've barely spent time with each other lately. It looks like you have a new girlfriend though."

"Gina isn't my girlfriend," he said. "We just fool around sometimes."

"I figured it was serious since you wanted her at my party," I said.

"I wanted a date for New Years," he said. "There is someone I am interested in, but she's taken."

I honestly hoped he wasn't talking about me. He smirked at me.

"No Ms. Dunning, it is possible to get over you. I'll admit it did take a while for me. You were my first girlfriend, and Melanie ruined it for us. The second time we were together, it was fun and I felt it ended too soon. Most of last year I did miss you a lot. However, I did finally move on," he said.

"So who you are interested in? Please don't tell me it's Lydia," I said and glanced over at Tara, Lydia and Natalie.

My friends had thought I was crazy for inviting them, and I wondered if what they were right this time. I'd said yes against my better judgment, but it seemed they were behaving. I was starting to get along better with Natalie who'd apologized long ago. At first I hadn't been sure if she was sincere or not, but I believed she was. She had started to help me out a lot with school work on her own. I think even Lydia was coming around, but that didn't mean I wanted her with Denver.

He made a face and shook his head. "It's Nancy but she's with Nathan. We've been working together a lot this year. By the way, what are you thinking? Why would you invite Tara? She's been after Ben for so long. What if she drugs him with a love potion?"

"She won't," I said. "Look, they promised they wouldn't do anything. I know they could be lying, but I really can't see them doing it. I know Tara hates me, but I think just really wanted to come. They get jealous that the other Ravenclaws come but they don't. I don't think they are going to push their luck. Besides Natalie has changed, and I think even Lydia is changing."

"Lydia has always been different but she just does what Tara tells her to do. She's a follower," Denver told me. "She's perfectly pleasant when she's on her own. It's why I dated her. I just couldn't stand the way she was when she got around Tara."

"Thanks by the way for helping me out with the Christmas gifts," I told him. "The Hoofers loved their gifts."

"Like I said, as long as you don't go to Diagon Alley I am more than happy to help out," Denver told me. "They're so close to catching them though. I think soon enough everything will be safe again. I've heard Harry came very close to catching the other day I guess."

"I just hope no one reveals anything to my family," I said. "I told them I slipped and fell."

"I don't think too many people know about it," Denver answered. "They haven't published the names of anyone who was attacked."

"I know, I've been getting the Daily Prophet. Hermione told me there should be an article in there about the primary school. It hasn't shown up yet, but she wrote me the other day to see how I was doing. They'd heard I was attacked I guess. Anyway, she said it probably won't be until the New Year now. She said a lot has been going on," I told him.

"It's crazy this time of year," Denver said. "In January things will get boring again, so that's when it would be best for them to publish it. They'll pay attention to it. Right now people will be focused on the bigger stories and they might miss it. So where is the Healer in training then? Did he take good care of you?"

"He and his family took good care of me," I said and I nodded over where Michael had poker tournaments going. "He's playing poker. I didn't feel like playing tonight. I want to keep an eye on the younger kids. I promised their parents they'd be fine here."

All the kids fourteen and younger were currently in the living-room. It was all of Dwayne's friends, the third years, the first years and Louie and his friends.

"I think they're fine," Denver said. "They won't touch the alcohol. You should relax and have some fun. I don't think anyone will let them touch any. They're too busy fighting over the games in there anyway."

"I know," I said.

"So have a drink then. You're officially legal now. Have fun," Denver told me.

He was right, and after a while I let myself relax and have some drinks. Everyone who was older stayed in the kitchen, dining room or they went outside. Oddly enough, I found myself doing shots with Tara. She almost seemed normal when she had alcohol in her. She was a lot friendlier. I'd noticed that at Slughorn's parties too. She got happier when she drank, and I wondered why that was.

"Tara," I said drunkenly. "Aaron is right there. He's staring at you. Go make a move."

"I don't know if I should," she said as she looked over at him nervously. "I've rejected him so many times. I think I've blown it."

"Bloody hell," I said.

I walked over to Aaron who looked surprised.

"Go over to Tara and do something about her," I told him. "If you want a chance with her, tonight is the night. So go."

Aaron didn't even hesitate. He left his friends and walked straight over to her. He said something to her that made her grin and nod. She glanced over at me and gave me the thumbs up before she walked off with him.

"Did that really just happen?" Ted asked.

"Tara is finally giving Aaron a chance or that she and Ashley are actually getting along?" Eric asked.

"Both!" Ted said. "I must be drunk, I am hallucinating."

"No it really happened," I said. "I'm surprised too."

I really hoped it wasn't because she was drunk. I really wanted her to get with him and finally get over Ben. I watched as they went outside together.

"I've heard you're quite the matchmaker lately," Eric said to me. "First Nicole and Michael, now Tara and Aaron. Now can you think of any girl for me?"

I shrugged. "I am just going by who I already know who likes each other. Who do you like?"

"I don't have a girl in mind," he said as he looked around. "I did want Ellen, but she's off the market obviously."

"Speaking of Ellen, were is she?" I asked as I looked around. I could see most of the people I'd invited as well as my mother's friends. All the younger kids were still in the living-room. Either they'd gone outside or else they were alone upstairs.

Ted shrugged. "I don't know, but I am going to do some shots. Are you in?"

"Sure," I said. "I could use more alcohol."

I'd never really partied with the Ravenclaws, but I found myself spending most of my night with them along with some of the Gryffindor boys. Ben seemed to be in the poker game for the night. Michael who went out walked over to me and grabbed a hold of me.

"I think it's time for a dance," he said to me grinning.

"I don't think you and I have ever danced," I said as we started to dance to a fast song.

"I don't think we have either," he said grinning. "Nicole's off dancing with the girls. I told her I was off to find you. She's amazing. She's nothing like Ben said she was."

"Well people do change," I said. "Look at Melanie."

We both looked at Melanie who was at my place for the first time. She was dancing with the rest of the Hufflepuff's. Michael took a hold of my hand and pulled me over to them. I could see they were all already drunk. Jared grabbed a hold of my hand and spun me around. I wasn't expecting it and almost lost my balance.

"How much have you had to drink missy?" He asked me.

"Not nearly enough yet," I said.

He looked over at my mother and step-father who were laughing with their friends. They had stopped paying attention to us long ago.

"I can't believe you can do this in front of your parents," he said.

"They don't care. Besides, I am legal age now," I said.

Ben joined us shortly after that. He was grinning because he'd won the game.

"It's almost time for the count down," he told us.

There was a rush to get to the living-room. The younger kids let out a loud groan as we switched off the games to turn on the count down. I was surprised so many people could fit into my small living room, but we all did. It was uncomfortable. I spotted Ellen and Keith standing in the doorway. They both had messed up hair, and I knew my suspicions had been right. Everyone, even the younger kids started counting down from ten. It was almost 2004.

At one, Ben kissed me while others yelled out. Someone let out some fire crackers and I shook my head. Of course they were safe, but we had muggles in the house as well. They wouldn't understand this. Dwayne's friends stared in awe while my parents and the other adults stared in shock.

"What the bloody hell was that?" One of my mums friends asked.

"I can't believe someone did that," I said. "Who the hell did that?"

"Our little firsties,"Ben said as he nodded at Timmy, Jerry and Colin.

The crowd started to move back to the other areas of the house, but I made my way to the boys.

"I have muggles here," I told them in a low voice. "You can't do things like that."

"Timmy!" Ellen exclaimed from behind me. "You know better! We can't do things like that."

"We forgot," Timmy answered. "Sorry."

"I think the three of you should go upstairs now," Ellen said. "You can stay up there until the party is over."

"Aw, but Ellen-" Timmy began to whine.

"No, she's right," I said. "You shouldn't have done that in my house. In fact, all of the first years can go upstairs now!"

Timmy glared at us, but he and his friends walked off. My friends had behaved in my first year, so I had thought they would as well but apparently I was wrong.

"Don't worry about it too much," Ben said to me. "I'm sure people will just think someone was pulling a prank. They'll wonder what kind of firecrackers can used indoors, but that's about it."

"I know but still," I said. "My mum has never minded me inviting you guys, but this might change her mind."

"I'm really sorry about that," Ellen said. "We had so much more common sense when we were that age."

"I know, that's why I thought it was okay to invite them," I said.

People started to leave shortly after that. Once all the muggles were gone, my mum came into the living-room where everyone from Hogwarts was. We were all just sitting and talking. Some people were just laying their sleeping bags out.

"Who did that?" She demanded. "I know it had to be one of you."

"I'm really sorry," Ellen said stepping forward. "It was my little brother and his friends. I'm going to have a talk with him tomorrow. I sent them upstairs. Don't get upset with everyone else for his stupidity please."

"Thank you," my mum said. "I know you have fireworks that are safe to light inside, but we had people here who didn't understand it. We just told them that one of the kids set off a prank."

"I'm going to tell my mum what he did," Ellen told her.

"We're going up to bed now," mum said now in a kinder voice. "I'm not saying that you have to go to bed now, but please keep it down if you plan to stay up."

Most people were ready to go to bed though. I went around making sure everyone had a spot before I went up to bed. Every room was full of people, including mine. I had to kick Jared out of my bed.

"I don't think so," I said. "You're welcome to sleep in here, but this is where Ben and I are sleeping. No one gets my bed except me and Ben."

"I'll just sleep with the girls then," Jared said as he lay down on the foam mattress with Erica and Jess. Neither girl complained though. They let him lay in the middle. I was sure he was living every guys dream at that moment. Joey, Brad and Dan also came into my room claiming they didn't want to sleep downstairs with the first years. Melanie and Sarah came in shortly and I had to wonder how everyone was going to squeeze in my tiny room but they managed to. I knew the other two rooms were full.

I felt content though. As I wrapped my arms around Ben happily I fell into a blissful sleep.


	18. When tragedy strikes

Warning: Likely drinking and sexual encounters

When Tragedy Strikes

"Mum definitely gave Timmy a piece of her mind," Ellen told me.

"I still can't believe they did that," I said. "They should know that they can't do that kind of thing in front of muggles. We all knew at that age."

"They know," Ellen said. "They're just reckless, though. Timmy told me to apologize to you and your mother. He stated that they shouldn't have done it, but they got excited."

"Well it was obviously planned," Ben said. "It's not as if they found them. One of them brought them along and decided to do it."

"Jerry," Ellen responded. "He had them hidden until close to midnight. He brought them out."

"Where are they anyway?" I asked.

We were sitting in the common room. Ben and I hadn't come back to school on the train. We'd taken the Knight Bus there. Harry Potter had wanted to talk to me briefly in Hogsmeade, but Ben wanted to go with me. So we'd taken the bus to Hogsmeade. I'd been excited at first until I found out that he just wanted to ask questions about my accident. He told me it was routine for him to talk to anyone who had been attacked, but he'd wanted me to enjoy my holidays. He told me the same thing as everyone else had: Don't go to Diagon Alley alone yet.

Afterward, we'd decided to hang out in Hogsmeade for a bit before we went back up to the castle. We were in the Common Room long before Ellen, Michael and the other Hufflepuff's returned. The four of us were now sitting together.

"I don't know," Ellen said. "They dropped off their trunks and took off somewhere. I'm not really that concerned about them."

"My parents finally wrote to me," Michael told us. "They wrote me on Christmas day."

"Really?" Ellen asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I didn't think New Years was the best time to do it, and I didn't want to write about it three times," he said. "I figured I'd tell you guys when we were all together again."

"So what did they say?" I asked.

"They want me to go home in the summer," he answered. "But I am not going to. I am going to be seventeen by then. They can't make me do anything. They don't seem to understand that in the wizarding world I will be legal age. They think it's eighteen."

"After all this time they're trying to get a hold of you?" Ellen asked. "A bit late really."

"I am going to go there for a visit, but not to stay," he said. "There must be a reason they're contacting me. I'll see what they're intentions are but there is no way I am living there again. I can't go back to that life. I don't even want to know what state the house is in."

"Maybe they have jobs now," I said.

Michael shook his head. "I asked. They said no. Part of me thinks that people are asking them where I am. It's hard for it to go unnoticed when a child goes missing. People must wonder why I am never there anymore."

"Yeah my mum gets that a lot," I said. "But at least I'm home for the holidays. Although mum isn't happy that I am staying for the Easter holidays again."

"You're staying here again?" Ellen asked.

"I didn't know that," Ben said. "I thought we were going home."

"I decided last term," I said. "I'll have better access to the library. I really want to do well on my exams. I'm staying next year too."

"I'm just shocked because you were excited about apparating home," Ellen said.

"I know, and I am," I said. "But I want to do well on my exams as well. I honestly think I did better last year because I stayed. I mean, I know I can do magic at home now but the library is more helpful. I've noticed we need it a lot more now than we ever did the first five years here."

"You do have a point there," Ben said.

"We had a good study group going last year," Michael said. "We should do that again. I liked how we planned each day for each subject."

"I'll have all summer to apparate anyway," I said.

"I'll never understand you," Ellen said. "I can understand for people like Ben or Tara, but I just can't for you. You don't need all the extra classes."

"We've been through this," I said. "I'm honestly getting tired of people questioning me about it. I know I don't need the extra classes; that's not the point. I am here to learn. I just want the challenge. I want to see how well I do by the end of seventh year."

"I just find it ridiculous," Ellen said.

"Should she have gotten T's on her OWLs instead?" Michael asked her.

I stared at Michael in shock. Normally he was on Ellen's side. I was sure he was still in love with her. The majority of the time he would always stick up for her even if he didn't agree with her. We got along a lot better than we used to, but generally he still didn't stick up for me against Ellen. He always wanted to please her. Ben looked at him with raised eyebrows as well.

"Really?" Ellen asked angrily. "You're going to throw that in my face."

"Ellen, we all know you don't take school work as seriously as the rest of us," he said. "That's fine and it's your choice. I just think it's ridiculous when you bother Ashley or Ben, or anyone really for taking extra classes. It's up to them to do what they want. To be honest, I still can't believe you let yourself fail. You're smart enough to do well and you let yourself fail on some of the most important exams you'll ever take. You're not even taking it seriously now. You could be making up for it, but you won't. We all know you're only taking your OWL classes now just to have five classes. By the end of next year you won't care if you get the grades in them or not."

"That's my business, Michael," Ellen said. "It's no one else's damn business. My future lays in Quidditch. Professor Sprout has already had scouts watching us, and several want me."

"Okay, so why is it your business if Ashley chooses to have extra classes? You get upset when people bother you about your study skills, so why do you do the same?" Michael asked.

"You know what? I don't have to take this," Ellen said.

She got up and walked over to join Keith and Dan. We stared after her a moment before looking at Michael.

"Well that's something new," Ben said. "You've never gone against Ellen. You're always telling people to lay off on her."

"She has been getting on my nerves lately," Michael said. "And even though I've said we should leave her alone about her OWL scores, I do think it's dumb she let herself fail like that. It also bothers me when she bugs people about doing extra classes and yet she upset when people bother her about her lack of studying. She really seems to hate Nicole, and I don't know why."

"I think she's just worried because of the way that Nicole was with Ben," I said. "She doesn't want you to get hurt."

"That doesn't mean she needs to go out of her way to be rude to her," Michael said. "Right now we're getting along. Does that mean I think we'll be like the two of you? No, but I am currently happy with her. On New Year's Eve she was so rude to her. Having the support of my friends would be great. I don't want another situation like I had with Sarah."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she wants you," Ben said as he looked over at Ellen and Keith.

"No she doesn't," Michael said. "I wouldn't go out with her even if she did," Ben smirked at Michael as if to say: Yeah right. "I wouldn't! Not anymore," Michael insisted.

"She only wants Keith," I said. "But Ellen does have a competitive edge to her when it comes to other girls. She will never go for you, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't like the attention. Ellen likes being the girl that the boys all want even if she isn't interested back. She's admitted to that. It's why she thought she wanted you for so long Ben."

"She only liked me because she wanted me to want her?" He asked. "I am very sure she actually wanted me."

"She thought she did. She didn't like the fact that you didn't want her. She was upset because I got the boy and not her. It's always about the competition. I imagine part of her hatred for Nicole is because of what happened with Ben, but I think it bothers her that your attention is on another girl Michael. I noticed she was the same with Anne as well," I said.

"But Ellen always wants me to get a girlfriend," Michael said.

"Yes but I don't think she realizes that when it comes to you Michael," I said. "She knows it's true with other boys but I don't believe she's made the connection with you."

"I believe it," Ben said. "Ellen has always wanted the attention on her. I swear sometimes all the attention and compliments she gets from blokes has gone to her head. She says she is happy with Keith and he is the one for her, but I have noticed that she wants others checking her out. I'm just glad she finally gave up on me. Now I just hope Tara will."

"You didn't notice what happened New Years?" I asked.

"No why?" Ben asked.

"Tara finally got together with Aaron. I pushed the two of them together. She was being nice because she was drinking. She told me she didn't think she had a chance with Aaron because she believed she'd blown it with him. I told him to go over to her, and he did. They hung out all night. They were hanging out New Years day too. So hopefully they're keeping the romance going now," I told him.

"I really hope so," Ben said.

"Maybe she'll be nicer to you now," Michael said.

"Maybe," I answered. "But I am not going to count on it."

"I still can't believe you invited them," Ben said.

"To be fair, Natalie has been a lot nicer to me," I said. "Lydia is starting to come around. Besides, you invited them to your pool party."

"They don't hate me, though," Ben said. "Even if Natalie and Lydia don't hate you, they do whatever Tara tells them to do."

"Well maybe now that she has a boyfriend she'll relax a bit," I said. "Look, they asked if they could come this year. They were well behaved. Even if she is rude to me for the rest of the year, I don't care. It was a good night except when Timmy let off the fireworks. By the way, where was Sam?"

"Grounded," Ben answered. "He snuck out to try to get into the Dragons Breath. He told me to apologize to you."

I nodded and looked over at Ellen. She was giving Michael the evil eye. As soon as she saw me looking at her, she looked away. She was my best friend, and I couldn't ask for a better friend, but sometimes I really couldn't understand her. I decided even after five years you really couldn't know a person too well.

The next day on our notice board the advertisement for apparition lessons went up. It cost twelve galleons to participate. I signed up right away. I couldn't wait for them to start. It was very uncomfortable, but it was convenient. I would never have to rely on someone ever again. The rest of the sixth years were excited as well.

At breakfast, I also got another surprise. An article finally appeared in the Daily Prophet about a wizarding primary school. People actually had the option to vote on whether or not they thought it was a good idea. It went into details about how it would run, and that it would a day school and not a boarding school like Hogwarts. It made points about how it would be more convenient for Muggleborn students. It also noted that students could meet before Hogwarts, and the house rivalries might die down a bit if people made friends before school.

"How do you vote?" Michael asked as he read over my shoulder.

"With your wand," Ben said, and he tapped the yes option with his wand.

The poll results showed sixty-eight percent yes and thirty-two percent no. I felt excited when I saw that. I knew it would determine for sure whether or not they could open a school, but it was nice to see that people were on board with it.

"That's amazing," I said. "That's very advance magic if it keeps track of everyone's votes."

"It's new," Ben said. "It only just started a couple of years ago. I agree, though. I do wonder how it works."

"Ben actually wonders something?" Ellen asked. "Don't you think it's similar to the Protean charm?"

"Well I imagine it is yes, but it's still different," Ben said. "It keeps track up every vote a person makes. I can't vote again with my wand. It registers every wand so that people can't cheat."

"Looks like you can't vote if you're underage," Stan said as he tried voting in his own Daily Prophet. "It's not registering. I think that's dumb. We should be able to have an opinion too."

"That is," Ellen said. "I would have voted. I wonder who would vote no."

"Maybe people who want to teach their kids at home," Jared said. "Not every parent will be on board with it. They might think some kids will be too young for school, even if it's a day school. Here, let me vote. I'll say yes."

I think it was the first time I could remember that students were paying so much attention to the paper. It was mainly just my fellow sixth years, but I could see a few other people who knew me who were looking at the article as well.

Throughout the day, I checked the Daily Prophet frequently to see how people voted. For the most part, the majority of people had voted yes. The no votes moved up into the forties, but I still felt good about it. I wished people could comment on it like they did on the internet back in the muggle world, but they didn't have that option. I expected it would have to be a very advanced charm anyway. The Protean Charm was one I wanted to learn, but I didn't think that would be until the seventh year that we would. At the moment we were learning to conjure things.

A few people came up to me tell me that they thought it was a good sign that most people voted yes. Others came up to me to thank me for another good party. I felt good all that day.

"So is it true that you were attacked in Diagon Alley?" Melanie asked me later that night at dinner.

I nodded. "Who did you hear that from?"

"I heard Don Zent and Xavier Opress telling a few people about it," she said.

"Did you happen to hear who might have done it?" I asked.

"No, they just thought it was very amusing what happened. So what did happen exactly?"

I explained how I'd gone to Diagon Alley to go Christmas shopping and someone had shattered my leg. I told them how Denver had been there to see it, and he'd gone to the Hoofers to make sure they knew.

"Don't you find it a bit odd that Denver was there right away?" Jared asked.

"No I don't," I said.

"Oh come on Jared," Anne said. "You just hate Denver, so you want to find something to blame him for."

"No it's not just because of that," Jared said. "He's been very friendly with those two lately."

"I don't believe it, not for a second," Erica said. "They're in his house. I've heard his opinion on the two of them. I don't think for a moment that he was involved with it."

"He used to hate her remember?" Jared asked. "He used to hex her at every chance he could get."

"You used to hate her too mate," Hank said. "You did your best to turn Michael against her."

Jared shook his head. "Fine, believe what you want, but I just find it very odd."

Two people were now accusing Denver. I glanced over at the Slytherin table where he was talking to Morgan. We weren't as close as we used to be, but I wasn't willing to believe he had changed. He was a good person.

January was a quiet month, but it usually was. Many of our nights were spent in the library trying to study. Michael and Ellen seemed to forget their fight, but I thought I could still see some resentment in her eyes as she looked at the boy. The good thing was she stopped bothering me about why I took so many classes.

One afternoon as I headed to History of Magic on my own, I was confronted by Don Zent and Xavier Opress. For the first time, I actually felt genuinely scared of the boys. I had always felt a bit nervous around them, especially after what had happened the year before but now I was actually scared of them. They both smirked at me.

"So how is the leg?" Don asked. "I heard you had a bit of an accident."

"Heard?" I asked. "You two were there. You saw the whole thing! You probably planned it somehow with the person who did it."

"Better be careful with those accusations," Xavier said. "You could say the wrong thing. You wouldn't want to upset the wrong people."

"How could we have planned that?" Don asked. "We didn't know you were going to be in Diagon Alley that day. You just happened to get in the way. You must have other enemies although I am not that surprised."

"You've been out to get me since day one," I said.

"If it hadn't been you, it would have been some other mud blood," Xavier said as his hand went to his wand. "If you don't do anything stupid and just keep your head down like you used to, you'll be okay. Just stop going around and accusing us of stuff we didn't do. It's not you they want anyway."

"Would you shut up?" Don said to Xavier.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

I turned to see Aaron, Tara, Ted and Eric. They were all eying the two boys with dislike, even Tara was.

"Nothing is going on," Xavier said, and he glanced at me. "Right?"

"Good," Ted said. "You two should go on then. You don't have History of Magic right now."

The two boys smirked at him. "I suppose a mud blood like you would need to take that class," Xavier said.

"Don't say that word!" Eric snarled.

"Come on, let's go," Tara said to me. "Leave them to it."

"But-" I began, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I glanced back at the boys who were glaring at each other. If there was a fight, I thought I should be involved. It was me they were after anyway.

"Look, those two are bad news," Tara said. "After what happened to you in Diagon Alley, I think you should lay low with them."

"Ted and Eric are muggle born too, though," I said.

"But from what I hear, you already have a strike against you," Tara said. "They saw you talking to Harry Potter."

"So are you seriously going to be friendly with me now?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she replied. "Look, you and I will likely never be friends but that doesn't mean I want to see you get hurt either. I am grateful that you helped out New Year's Eve. I don't know if I'll ever be over Ben completely, I've liked him for so long but Aaron and I do get along well. We probably will make a good couple but I've never given him a chance before. This isn't about you and me though. I know the Zents. They aren't a good family. They were never in You –Know-Who's inner circle and I think they've always had some resentment about that. Now with him gone, and people are glad about that, they are taking advantage. You and the rest of the Muggleborns are their targets. That's why you got attacked."

"What about the boys, though?" I asked.

"They'll be okay. It's three against two," Tara told me. "Look, just try not to be alone for a while. Try to walk with people to classes from now on. Maybe you can meet up with us sometimes for History of Magic. Just until whoever is doing the attacks are caught. Once that happens, those two will stop. Right now they're arrogant but eventually they'll stop."

"I think this is ridiculous that I can't go places alone," I said. "Just like with Diagon Alley. I really hope that they do get caught."

We entered the History of Magic classroom together, and I took my usual seat. Surprisingly she sat down beside me. Aaron, Ted, and Erica entered the classroom. Aaron came over to sit with us while the other two boys sat behind us.

"What happened?" Tara asked Aaron.

"They just talked nonsense like usual," Aaron told her. "Those two are so full of it. I can't wait until their families are exposed for who they are. My dad is Auror. He said they are so close that it can happen at any time."

"Good," Tara said, and she glanced at me.

During the class, I couldn't get over how strange it was to actually be sitting with Tara. She was right that we'd probably never be friends, but I knew things had changed between us anyway.

Tragedy struck our group towards the end of January. One morning in Charm's class, Professor Sprout entered the room looking solemn. She called for Michael to go with her.

"I wonder what that's about," Ellen said to me. "She didn't look too happy. You don't think he's in trouble do you?"

"I don't know," I said. "He has skipped classes to hang out with Nicole. Maybe they finally got caught."

"I knew that girl was bad news," Ellen said.

"Sure you did," Ben said.

Michael didn't turn up for the rest of our classes that day. It wasn't until dinner that Professor Sprout approached the Hufflepuff table.

"Ms. Dunning, Mr. Hoofer and , I'd like to see the three of you in my office after dinner please," she told us.

"Oooh!" The Hufflepuff boys said.

"What have you lot been up to?" Keith asked. "Michael's been gone all day. What have you done?"

"I always knew the four of you were trouble," Joey said.

"Setting firecrackers off in front of muggles and all," Brad added.

"Something is wrong," Jess said with a frown. "I don't think this is a laughing matter. I don't think Michael is in trouble. I think something terrible happened."

I had a feeling that Jess was right, and I knew the other two felt the same way. After dinner, the three of us headed to her office. We found her sitting with Professor McGonagall. The three of us exchanged glances. It had to be very serious if even the Headmistress was there. I hadn't had much conversation with the woman since my first year.

"Sit down you three," Professor Sprout said.

"What happened?" Ben asked as soon as we sat down. "Where's Michael?"

"He's at your place," Professor McGonagall told him. "Your parents picked him up this morning since they are his legal guardians now. They wanted to see you and talk to you, but we believed it was important for Mr. Henson to leave. They'll be back later this evening to pick you up as well."

"He didn't get expelled?" I asked. "What does this have to do with all of us?"

I couldn't think of anything we could have done to cause this. Was it because of the fireworks at my place? The teachers all knew the four of us went to my place for New Year's Eve. Maybe they knew about the fireworks, and they were putting the blame on the four of us. Perhaps something like that registered with the Ministry.

"The three of you are Mr. Henson's closest friends," Professor Sprout said sadly. "We wanted to let you know. Last night his parents were murdered by the people who have been behind the attacks," and she nodded at me. "It was the same person who shattered your leg over the holidays."

I heard Ellen gasp and Ben reached over to squeeze my hand. Why had they gone for Michael's family? Of course, people knew he was muggle born, but how had they found out where he lived? What if they went for my family next?

"They've been caught?" Ben asked.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "We're not sure if everyone behind the attacks has been caught, but the ones who have been leading the group have been captured and questioned. They are currently in custody."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Gerald Opress," Professor Sprout answered. "He was the one behind the murders, and he was also the one who attacked you."

I felt a sinking feeling as I thought about the year before. If he had taken me home, he might have done something to my family or me. Ben had been right when he'd told me how foolish it was for me to go back there alone. How could be possibly have found out where Michael's parents lived? The boy hadn't been home since after the fourth year.

"How could they have found out where his parents lived?" Ben asked.

"It's our understanding that he's been working in the Leaky Cauldron for the last couple of years," Professor Sprout said. "His information was there, but we believe he may have told someone as well. Mr. Opress's son is in the same year as you. "

"But who could he have told?" I asked. "He has some Slytherin friends, but I don't believe any of them would have-"

"Nicole!" Ellen gasped.

"Nicole?" Ben and I asked at the same time.

"No Ellen," I said. "Not Nicole. She's not like that. Besides, she's been at my place many times for New Years. Considering they've attacked me already, and I've been a target why didn't she tell them my address?"

"Well nobody can get at your house anyway," Ben said. "Nobody malicious I don't think anyway."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"After what happened last winter my parents put some protective charms on your place," Ben told me. "After your attack my dad really wanted you to be a secret keeper but they decided not to do that yet. I'm not sure exactly how it works, but it's harder for people to find your place."

"But what about all those people who were over for New Years?" I asked.

"None of those people were bad," Ben said. "You'd have to ask my parents how it works, but all I know is your house can't be found by them. Maybe they took the protective charms off for New Years. I don't know."

"I still don't believe it was Nicole," I said, and I looked at Professor Sprout. "So what's going on with Michael then? How many others were caught?"

"Wilfred Zent was found as well, and so were a few others," Professor Sprout said. "They were the ones who were leading the group, but they believe there are others out there still."

"Mr. Henson won't be returning to school for at least a week," Professor McGonagall said. "Now, you are free to see him with permission from your parents of course. Mr. Hoofer, you already have permission to go home. We wanted to inform you of what is happening, though."

"I'm of age," I answered quickly. "I want to see him as well."

"I'll have to ask my parents' permission," Ellen said.

"Professor what about Don and Xavier?" I asked. "I mean, they're still at school aren't they?"

"They aren't guilty of what their fathers did," Professor Sprout told me. "We do know they express the same views as their parents. We've had enough disciplinary problems from them over the years. However, they can't be blamed for that alone. They weren't involved in the attacks. Both boys are underage; we'd know if they had."

"But once they are of age they could do something," I said. "They'll be angry about their fathers."

"We will be watching the boys closely," Professor McGonagall said. "But they can't be seen as guilty at the moment. We know they have been spotter in Diagon Alley with their parents but until it's proven that they were also behind the attacks, they are innocent."

"But underage magic can't be registered if grown wizards around," Ben said.

"I honestly think you should be checking into Nicole Letson," Ellen said.

"Ellen, just because you're jealous doesn't mean that Nicole is guilty," Ben said harshly.

"This isn't about jealousy!" Ellen exclaimed. "I've never seen Michael in that way before."

"But you're jealous that his attention is no longer on you," I said. "You just like boys wanting you."

"No I don't!" Ellen said jumping up. "And I'm really hurt you'd even suggest that. This has nothing to do with jealousy. I've seen Nicole talking to Xavier and Don many times. They were talking to each other just last week. I think she gave them his address, or at least she told him where his town is. It wouldn't be hard for them to figure it out after that. She could have given your address as well, but if there are protective charms on your home they couldn't get to it."

"But they could have easily found out from the Ministry as well," Ben said. "His address would be recorded."

"You've seen her talking to them? Were they friendly? They weren't fighting?" I demanded.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "She was laughing and joking with them. That's why I haven't been friendly with her. It has nothing to do with the past. It has nothing to do with my competitive nature either."

"You honestly think Nicole would just date Michael to sell him out?" Ben asked.

"I don't know," Ellen said, and she turned to Professor's Spout and McGonagall. "But it would be worth a try to talk to her about it. I knew people shouldn't be accused of something just because they associate with someone else, but it just seems odd to me."

"We can't go around accusing students my dear," Professor Sprout said. "We've called you here to tell you about Mr. Henson and to give you permission to see him," she looked at Ben and me. "You two do have the authorization to go. Now Ms. Perenge, we can get a hold of your parents for you to let them know of the circumstances. and Ms. Dunning, the two of you may go to get your things."

Ben and I got up to leave. Neither of us said a word at first. I couldn't stop thinking about how Michael's parents had been found. Why would they go for his parents of all the people they could have gone for? Would Xavier's father attacked my family? More than likely he would have. Was it because Michael is a friend of mine that his parents were targeted? Was Nicole behind it all?

"Are you okay?" Ben asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

"How could they have found his family?" Ben asked. "He never goes home anymore."

"Do you think Ellen is on to something?" I asked.

"About Nicole?" Ben asked. "I just don't believe it."

"But why would she be talking to Zent and Opress all the time?" I asked.

"You didn't believe it about Denver," Ben reminded me.

"I know," I said. "But don't you think it's a bit strange that she's been talking to them and dating him? How else could they have found out his address?"

"Well if Hannah has his information at the Leaky Cauldron they could have found it. They could have also found it through the Ministry," Ben said.

When we entered the common room, we ignored everyone as we went straight to our dorms. I headed down to mine and quickly grabbed my trunk. I hoped no one would bother us. I just wanted get in and out as fast as possible. I found Ben waiting for me in the common room. Without saying a word, we both left ignoring everyone who called out to us.

"They'll find out eventually," Ben said to me. "I'm sure there'll be an announcement."

When we returned to Professor Sprout's office, it was to see the Hoofer's and Mrs. Perenge waiting for us. I wondered how Mrs. Perenge had gotten to the school so quickly.

"How is Michael?" Ben asked his parents instantly.

"He's still in shock," Mrs. Hoofer said. "Try not to ask him too many questions dear. You're coming home just to support him."

"Hello dear," Mrs. Perenge said to me. "How is your leg?"

"It's a lot better," I said. "It hurts a little sometimes when it snows. Thanks for offering to take care of me."

"No problem dear. I am just pleased to see you're okay now. I'm also glad that they finally caught who did it," she told me before turning to Ellen. "Now why don't you go get your things dear?" She looked over at Ben and me. "Ellen will be coming back to my place for now, but she'll be allowed to visit tomorrow."

"We'll be going now," Mr. Hoofer told Ben and me. "Have you travelled by floo, Ashley?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't."

"It's very simple my dear," Mrs. Hoofer said. "You just take a handful of powder and throw it into the flames. You say our address very clearly and step in. If you do everything right, you should enter our living-room."

"I'll go first," Ben told me. "I'll show you what to do."

He reached into the glass pot that Professor Sprout held out and grabbed a handful of powder. He threw it into the fire and stepped into it with his trunk. He said his address and then suddenly disappeared.

"I'll take your trunk," Mr. Hoofer told me. "You just go on. You should be okay. Just say our address as clear as possible."

I nodded nervously. I grabbed a handful of the powder and threw it into the fire. I wondered how it felt. As I stepped into the flames I thought it felt pleasantly warm. I said the Hoofers address and I suddenly started to spin. I closed my eyes as I felt dizzy. The next moment I fell to the floor. Ben was standing in front of me. He held out his hand for me to grab.

"I don't like that very much," I said as he helped me stand up.

"It's not the best way to travel, but it's quick," Ben said. "I like it better than apparition."

"I'm not sure which I prefer," I said. "Where do you think Michael is?"

"Probably upstairs in my room," he answered as the flames it up, and his mother stepped out and then his father a few moments later.

"Michael is upstairs," Mrs. Hoofer told us. "Just remember not to ask him too many questions."

Ben and I grabbed our trunks and headed out of the living room and to the steps. We didn't say anything to each other. We found Michael in Ben's room. He was lying on the guest bed and staring up at the ceiling. He didn't look at us as we entered the room. I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"How's it going mate?" Ben asked as he sat beside me.

"I'm not sure how to feel," Michael said. "Is that wrong? They were my parents. I should be depressed right now shouldn't I? They weren't the best parents but they did care about me even if they didn't show it in the best way."

"You're still in shock," I said. "I just don't get how they found out your address. How many people know it?"

"Did you tell any of your Slytherin friends?" Ben asked.

Michael shook his head. "They wouldn't have told anyway, even if they did know. The only people at Hogwarts, who know, are you guys, Jared, and Nicole."

Ben and I glanced at each other which went unnoticed by Michael.

"What's that look about?" Michael asked.

"It's just Ellen had a theory that it might have been Nicole," I said.

"But of course I don't think it could have been her," Ben said. "They might have gotten the information somewhere else."

"Or else Ellen is right," Michael said. "Nicole talks to Don and Xavier a lot. But she also knows your address Ashley, so she might have sold your family out as well."

"But you don't believe she would," Ben said.

"I don't know what to think anymore Ben," Michael said. "Yesterday I felt like I hated my parents and today I wake up and find out they're dead. I discover that they were murdered and even before the two of you came I kind of suspected her. I saw her yesterday with them before we hung out together."

"But why would they go for your family?" Ben asked.

"They've gone after a couple of muggle families before. Mine isn't the first one. I'm just surprised your family wasn't targeted Ashley," Michael said.

"They probably were," I said as I glanced over at Ben.

Don and Xavier had known that I was going to be home alone for the holidays. They had overheard me telling Denver and Morgan about it in the library. What if they had tried something then? If his parents had protected my house, we probably would all be dead at the moment. Why hadn't the person who attacked me just murder me on the spot? Why just break my leg?

"My parents put protective charms over her house after what happened last year," Ben told Michael.

"There have also been Aurors watching your place," Mr. Hoofer added as he walked into Ben's room. Clearly he had overheard the conversation.

"Wait what?" I asked. "I never noticed that."

"Well of course not. They didn't want you or your family to know that they were there." he said. "They use concealment charms on themselves. They've kept an eye on your place at times since last year, but they put extra security on it after the attack in Diagon Alley. They believe people have gone to your place a few times, but they couldn't get through. I believe they looked out for your sister and baby-sitter as well. If we'd known Michael's family could be in danger as well, we would have put extra security there too."

"Why didn't you at least tell me there were Aurors at my place?" I asked. "It would have been nice to know just how much danger I was in. I baby-sit in the summers."

"We didn't know until today," Mr. Hoofer said. "We put the charms on your house last year just as a precaution. We didn't know for sure if you'd need them, but we believed it was better safe than sorry. After we found out where Rachel and Jaime lived, we put charms on their places as well. Harry Potter was here today to talk to Michael. He told us that people have been watching your place since last year. It was part of the reason why he wanted to take you home. He wanted your address so he could have people keep an eye on your place once and a while. They put extra charms on the place so that if someone magical besides you went there, they would know. After what happened in Diagon Alley they decided to put people there permanently until the people behind the attacks were caught."

"So were people there who shouldn't have been? Or did they only trace my friends?" I asked.

"Most of the time they were only alerted when you had friends over, but there was a few times when it was someone else," Mr. Hoofer answered. "Thanks to our protective charms they couldn't get close enough to your place to do anything before an Auror showed up to check. After a while I believe they knew that Aurors were watching your place, so they stopped going. There were many Aurors at your place New Year's Eve to watch. It would have been the best time to attack your place."

"Were there plans to attack her place then?" Ben asked his father.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but apparently the Aurors thought the protection was needed. It might have just been a precautionary move," Mr. Hoofer explained.

"So they went for Michael's place instead," I said feeling guilty.

"I doubt it's connected," Michael said. "Don and Xavier hate me just as much as they hate you. I hexed them only two weeks ago because they called me the homeless mudblood. They obviously know somehow that I don't live at home anymore. I really doubt it had anything to do with you. They're after anyone who is a muggle or muggleborn."

"Yeah don't take the blame for this," Ben said as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"But I did help you get with Nicole," I said to Michael.

"We still don't know if this is her fault," Ben said.

"But why would she be talking to them then?" I asked.

"Why was Denver talking to them then? Why was Denver there in Diagon Alley when you were attacked?" Ben retorted.

"I don't believe for a moment that Denver was involved!" I said. "We know he used to fake-"

"Exactly!" Ben exclaimed. "He used to fake his views because he was scared. What if he actually was lying then? What if the Zents threatened his family and he's scared to go against them? You don't find it a bit odd at all that he was there in Diagon Alley?"

"No I don't," I said. "You're just determined to hate him because he's my ex!"

"You're just determined not to see that side of him because he's your ex!" Ben said.

We glared at each other for a moment.

"Really? Is that why you're so defensive about Nicole then?" I asked in shaky voice. "You wouldn't believe that about me otherwise."

"Wow, okay," Michael said sitting up. "Don't fight because of this."

Ben and I ignored him though. We continued to glare at each other. A moment later, Ben got up and left the room. Mr. Hoofer had kept quiet during all of this.

"Anyway Michael," he said. "I came up to tell you that they want you to go to your house to get anything you might want. They can't keep up surveillance around your house for too long since they have to be involved with the muggle police as well. For now the police believe that your parents died from alcohol poisoning. People believe this because of their er-history."

Michael shrugged. "It's believable enough. Anyone who knew them wouldn't argue that one. I don't know if I want to go back there. I don't think I have anything there. I've lived out of my trunk since I started at Hogwarts. Anything they own isn't any good."

"Well we'll give you time to think about it. In the meantime, both your grandparents have been arranging for their funerals and they would like to see you," Mr. Hoofer said. "They might try to talk about taking legal guardianship of you."

"But you're my guardians," Michael said. "I thought that was all arranged. They haven't been part of my life since I was a little boy. None of them have."

"We'll be meeting with them about that tomorrow," Mr. Hoofer said. "Don't worry about any of it. We'll take care of it. We just need your answer on whether or not you want to go to your house. We'll be going to your town tomorrow."

Michael nodded and thanked Mr. Hoofer who left a few moments later. As soon as he walked out the door Michael looked at me.

"Seriously? You two are going to fight about this?" He asked.

"Look, I am sorry. We shouldn't be fighting in front of you like that," I said.

"That's not what I am talking about," Michael answered. "I still don't know I feel. I don't know if that makes me a bad person or not. I've been angry with them for so long and I just don't feel sadness yet."

"It doesn't matter," I said. "We came back from Hogwarts to be there for you. It's why we got permission. We shouldn't be adding that extra drama."

"Still," Michael answered. "You two both know you want each other. I can't believe you're fighting about Denver and Nicole. Look, don't get angry with me about this but Ben does have a valid point. So do you and Ellen. They both do seem kind of suspicious. It doesn't mean they are guilty though. I just find it odd that all this happened after I started to date Nicole."

"I know," I said. "But I just don't believe that from Denver. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'd say the right place at the right time," Michael contradicted. "He did tell the Hoofers for you."

Ben and I didn't speak to each other for the rest of the evening. We both talked to Michael but we avoided each other. When we went to bed that night, I still shared a bed with Ben but it did feel awkward. I wondered if this was how married couples felt and that was why a spouse sometimes slept on the couch. Ben didn't tell me to leave, and I didn't want to go even if I was angry with him.

When I woke up the next day it was to find Ben's arms wrapped around me. Either he couldn't be that upset with me, or it was out of habit. I glanced across the room at Michael who was staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't changed from his clothes from the day before and I wondered if he'd even slept that night. I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if I was going through what he was. I knew I'd be devastated and feeling guilty at the same time. After all, I had brought it on my family without meaning to.

Mrs. Hoofer entered the room.

"Breakfast is ready dears," she said. "Come on downstairs. Michael, we have a lot to do today."

Michael nodded and got out of bed and followed her out of the room without look at us. I looked over at Ben who was staring at me. He was hard to read at the moment.

"Do you want the shower first?" He finally asked.

"Come with me?" I asked.

He nodded without saying a word. We both got out of bed and went into his bathroom.

"It's not that I think you're not over Denver," he told me as he began to undress. "I shouldn't have said it's because he's an ex. I just think you only see the good in him… and well anyone. As soon as you start trusting someone you don't want to believe the worst in them."

"Denver has his flaws," I said as I began undressing as well. "Michael pointed out last night after you left that you do have a point, but just deep down I don't believe it. Nicole seems more suspicious than Denver does."

"How?" Ben asked as he climbed in the shower. He turned the shower on. "You're just basing this on the fact that they're dating and she talked to Don and Xavier."

I followed him and closed the shower door. "Because she was friendly with them and this happened after she got to know him. Denver could have sold me out at any time."

"But if we had protective charms at your place, they wouldn't have gotten in," Ben argued.

"What about before that? If Denver is truly evil he could have given them that information before last year. These people have been working underground for longer than a year," I said.

"But you didn't piss them off until last year when they saw you with Harry Potter," Ben said. "They could have threatened Denver's family if he didn't tell them anything. My parents were quick to protect your family after what happened."

"Okay but why are you so willing to believe this about Denver, but not Nicole?" I asked.

Ben started to shampoo my hair. I'd always loved when someone else did it for me. Anytime we showered together I asked him to do, but this time I didn't have to. Clearly he wasn't too upset with me if he was doing this on his own.

"I don't know," Ben said. "He just seems more likely than her. Why are you?"

I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and then Ben applied more

"Plenty of people were there Ben," I said while he did this. "They were all there for their Christmas shopping. Denver has always spent his time in Diagon Alley. I've spent enough time with him to get to know him. Even you have. Besides, Denver does not know Michael's address. How would he have gotten it? Michael has always been very careful not to reveal it to people. He didn't want people to know how his house looked. The two of them have never talked to each other with me being around."

"I don't believe it was Denver who sold out Michael," Ben said. "I just think he was involved with your accident. It's possible for more than one person to be involved with these accidents."

I rinsed out my hair again and Ben put in conditioner for me. I always liked to let conditioner set for a while. I reached for Ben's body wash and began washing him. This part was always my favourite part of the shower. It almost always led to more. I wasn't sure if it would that day since we were having a disagreement, but I hoped it would.

"So can't you admit it could have been Nicole?" I asked.

"You're right," he said. "I don't want to believe Nicole would do that, but not because we dated. I guess I feel the same way you do when it comes to people we're friendly with. We don't want to believe the worst in them."

"Well it's the same for me," I said. "Denver is still a friend of mine. I'd feel this way even if we hadn't dated. He's been my friend since the first year. I guess it's something we're going to have to look into though."

Ben leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and I knew the fight was over.

Ellen arrived shortly after we had breakfast. Although Michael really didn't want to go, we ended up going to his place anyway. I knew he was still worried we were going to judge him even though he hadn't been there for years. We took the Hoofer's car there. It was the first time I had seen Michael's place and I stared at it in disbelief when we arrived.

For years I had felt that my house was really small but mine looked big compared to this one. It was also very run down. In the driveway there was very rusty car that I didn't think had moved in years. It seemed to be deteriorating. The snow hadn't been shoveled at all, but someone had obviously made a path to the house to get inside. It made me wonder if the muggles had been inside at all.

Michael still had a key to his place. He glanced at Ellen and me nervously before he unlocked the door and entered. It was a little dark inside but a scrambled television was turned on. The moment we entered the house a horrible stench met our noses. I gazed around at the mess everywhere. There was trash everywhere. Empty booze bottles littered the floor, there were many pizza boxes piled in one corner. There were aluminum cans piled up on the table. An ashtray was over flowing with cigarettes. From the amount of garbage on the floor I believed they ate a lot of fast food and I wondered how they could afford it. I stared down at a McDonalds box that had an half eaten burger in it. I thought I could see bugs crawling on it. Revolted I turned away from it.

"Goodness," Ellen said. "No wonder you didn't want to stay here. How can people live like this?"

"It's gotten worse since I've been here," Michael told her. "Usually when I got home from school there was a mess but I always cleaned it up. I haven't been here for over two years though. It's had time to build up."

The Hoofers were looking around the house with looks of disgust on their face. I glanced over at Ben who was making his way to the kitchen. I followed him. The kitchen was just as bad as the living-room. There were dishes piled in the sink and all over the counter and table. Molding food was on the table and counters as well. Ben opened the fridge and then shut it quickly with a noise of disgust.

"You don't want to see what is in there," he told me.

I'd brought a camera with me that my parents had bought me a couple years ago. I wasn't sure if it would help or not, but that morning I figured if there was some kind of a custody hearing, they should the circumstances that Michael had lived in. His grandparents hadn't stepped in when they likely knew how their son and daughter lived.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked as I started to take pictures.

"Evidence of how they lived," I said. "It might be important."

"But they'll just see it anyway if they come in," Ben said.

"Unless someone cleans it up," I answered. "I think it's best to have some kind of proof."

After I took pictures of the kitchen, I entered the living-room to take pictures as well.

"Why are you taking pictures?" Michael demanded as he looked up from a mess he was trying to clean up.

"Evidence," I said. "Your grandparents knew what kind of environment you grew up in. They didn't try to step in and stop this. They should have. This can show that they aren't the best guardians for you. They turned a blind eye to this kind of abuse."

"Good thinking," Mrs. Hoofer said.

"I don't know if it will be that simple," Mr. Hoofer answered. "But it will help."

Michael nodded to tell me to proceed. Ellen hadn't moved away from the door. She was still staring around the living room with a look of disgust on her face. Michael beckoned me to follow him into his bedroom which was down a small hallway. It was smaller than our smallest bedroom in my house. It was also the cleanest room in the house. There was a lot of dust and cobwebs over everything but other than that it was neater. Most of Michael's things were on dilapidated shelves and on a tiny desk.

"I guess they haven't entered this room at all," Michael said. "It looks exactly as it did when I was here after fourth year."

I started to take pictures anyway. "It just shows they never cleaned it anyway. Are you sure there isn't anything you want?" I asked as I nodded at some of his old toys and books. He didn't have much, but he did have a few things left over from his childhood.

"I don't know," he said as he glanced at the shelves.

"It could be something you can give your children someday," I said. "I plan to keep all my childhood toys and books for mine even if they are for muggles."

"I don't have anything to put them in," he said.

I quickly conjured a bag. It wasn't a very good bag. I wasn't at that level yet but it was enough. Professor Flitwick could conjure decorative strong bags. Mine looked as if it could break easily. It was a white bag that looked flimsy. I hoped the handles wouldn't break. They looked weak.

"It's not very good, but it should work," I said.

"It's better than what I can do," Michael said. "Whenever I do it I don't have handles."

I conjured a second bag and began filling it with items from his shelves. Some of the books he had I recognised as the same ones I had at home. He had fairy-tales and other children story books such as ones from Dr. Suess.

"When I was little my parents got me things more than they did when I was older," he said as I looked at one of the books. "I think when I was a little boy, they did try their hardest to be good parents. I'm not sure when they stopped trying. I think it was when I was about nine or so."

I glanced over at him and for the first time I saw tears in his eyes. It was obvious he was trying hard not to cry but the tears spilled over. I stopped what I was doing and I set the bag on the floor and went over to him. I'd never heard a grown man cry before. I hugged him tightly as he started to sob hard. Ben and Ellen entered the room and glanced over at Michael in shock. They both made their way over to us. Ben put a hand on Michael's shoulder while Ellen hugged him as well. We all stayed like that for a few moments.

"Thanks guy," Michael said.

He pulled away and wiped the tears away. He looked embarrassed. I wanted to tell him not to be, but I decided not to say anything. I figured that might embarrass him more. I hoped the hug told him more than words could. Instead, I went back to the bag to fill it. Ben conjured his own bag and began to help us.

"Your parents are just going through your parents bedroom," Ellen told Michael as she walked over to help me. "They wanted to know if there was anything there that you wanted."

"I'll have to see," he said not looking at her.

"Is that everything?" Ben asked as he opened some drawers in Michaels old desk.

There wasn't much in the desk except some papers with childish drawings and words on them. Michael grabbed a hold of it all and stuffed it into his bag. We all looked around again. There were bare clean spots from on the shelves now.

"That's everything," he sighed.

I quickly took pictures of again just to show that we'd left all the dust after we took his stuff. His parents room was across from his. We found the Hoofers standing there. The room was extremely messy but it wasn't as disgusting as the kitchen and living-room. I quickly took pictures and then Ben took the camera from me.

"I'll get the bathroom and the fridge," he told me. "I'll see if there is anywhere else as well. You two stay with Michael. Dad, do you want to help?"

Mr. Hoofer shrugged and followed Ben out of the room. I had a feeling Ben just wanted to talk to his father alone. I figured he wanted to tell him that Michael had cried in the room but without embarrassing the boy. Michael made his way through the room to look through his parents stuff. Ellen went over to help him.

"Do they know we've come here today?" I asked Mrs. Hoofer. "Ben and I did magic in Michael's room and I don't want it to get blamed on him. We conjured bags to put his things in."

"They know we're here," she told me and then moved closer to me. "He looks as if he has been crying. Has he?" She whispered.

I nodded and whispered what had happened in her room. She nodded and we moved closer to Michael and Ellen to help them out. By the time we were done, we had a few bags full of things. He'd found more things from his parents room that he wanted to keep. Most of the stuff was his mother's but he grabbed a few things that used to be his fathers as well. We found a hidden stash of money in the bottom dresser drawer.

"How do they have money?" I asked.

"I've never understood it," Michael sighed. "It has to come from somewhere but I don't know where. I did send my mum some over the years. Maybe this is it."

"I wonder if there is more hidden around the house." Ellen said.

"Accio money," I said with my wand out.

Right away I regretted this as I was bombarded with a lot of change. For the first time since the day before Michael started to laugh. Mrs. Hoofer and Ellen started to laugh as well. I started to as well. I stared down at my feet to find a lot of change and bills around me. I couldn't understand if they had all this money why they couldn't spend it on their son. It was obvious they had been hoarding it somewhere. It likely wasn't a lot but still.

Ellen and Michael came over to help me gather it all up.

"There has to be at least five hundred pounds here," Ellen said as she counted through the bills. "Where did they get the money?"

"I imagine it's drug related or something illegal," Michael told her. "And who knows how much they saved from what I sent mum in the summers."

"But they could have spent this money on you," I said.

"There are a lot of could haves,"Michael said to me. "It doesn't change anything."

"Do you have everything you want dear?" Mrs. Hoofer asked him.

He nodded. "Everything else is just junk."

We left the room and went back into the living room. Ben and his father were talking in low voices.

"Who summoned the money?" Ben asked and Michael pointed at me.

"We found a stash in their room and I figured there was more," I said as Michael started to laugh again.

"You should have seen it," he said. "It all flew at her in different directions."

"There was some on here and in the kitchen," Ben said with amusement. "It came from all over the places and went into the bedroom. I wish I could have seen that."

"Thanks," I said and I made my way over to him.

"Have we got everything?" Mr. Hoofer asked. "Is there anything you might want from here or the kitchen?"

Michael shook his head. "It's all garbage in here. I don't want to see the kitchen to be honest."

"No you don't," Ben agreed.

"Well lets get going then," Mrs. Hoofer said. "Later we have to meet with your grandparents. We'll need to get those pictures developed I suppose."

"It's a digital camera," I said. "We'll have to print it all off. There are places we can go to do that. We could even go to my mums."

"Well they're meeting us here though," Ben said.

"I can take you to your place to do it," Mrs. Hoofer said to me. "How long will it take?"

"It shouldn't take too long," I said. "I'd say ten minutes, maybe a little longer. We have to upload them to the computer and then print them off."

"We can go do that if you don't mind staying here a little longer?" Mrs. Hoofer said to her husband.

"We can look around a little longer, I'd like to talk to Michael anyway," he said and he turned to Ellen. "Why don't you go with them, honey? Ben, Michael and me will stay here."

Ellen nodded. She looked relieved at this.

"We should apparate in my room," I told Mrs. Hoofer. "Will you be able to do that? It's just in case someone is over. I think my mum is home, and she could have company. It will shock her to see me, but it's best if I go down alone. We can explain that away quickly."

Mrs. Hoofer nodded. "Yes I can do that if you're sure. Girls, just grab my arms please."

I grabbed her arm and closed my eyes. Moments later we went through the suffocating feeling of apparition. I felt my feet hit the floor and I opened my eyes to see that we were in my room. Mrs. Hoofer smiled as she gazed around my room. I figured she was taking in the Hufflepuff theme.

"Just a moment," I said.

I moved slowly out of my room, down the hallway and down the steps. I could hear the television going but no voices. I entered the living room. My mum looked up at me in shock.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "How did you get here? Is everything okay?"

I quickly explained that Michael's parents had died, and we'd been excused from school to support him. I told her we wanted to use the printer and computer.

"Mrs. Hoofer and Ellen are upstairs, I'll just go get them," I said.

"Were you planning on telling me about this? It would have been nice to know so I could see you," she said. "If you're not at school I'd like to be able to see you as well."

I hadn't and I felt bad about this. I should have told her from the start. I felt like at times I was distancing myself more and more from my family.

"Once we made sure that he was okay I would have," I said. "We had a lot to do with him. I should have told you though. I'll just go get Ellen and Mrs. Hoofer."

"So how did they die?" Mum asked as I made my way out of the living room.

"Alcohol poisoning," I answered.

There was no way she ever going to know the truth about that. I didn't want her to know that our house had been under surveillance for a year. There were just certain things about the wizarding world that even my family didn't need to know about it. There was no point in worrying them now, especially since the people had been caught. I wanted them to only have good impressions on the world. They knew a bit about You-Know-Who but they all believed the world was safe again.

"That doesn't surprise me," she said.

I quickly ran back up the steps. Mrs. Hoofer was examining some of the photos I had of Ellen, me, Michael and Ben on my walls. I had some of other people as well but they were the main ones. Melanie had taken one of Ben and me the night of his party. We were gazing into each other's eyes and smiling while firecrackers were exploding over the lake. It was a beautiful photo. We kissed each other and then turned to look towards the lake.

"Mum is okay with it," I said and then I said in a low voice. "I don't want her knowing about what's going on. There is no need for it. I told her they died of alcohol poisoning."

"I understand," Mrs. Hoofer told me. "Was this taken at Hogwarts?"

"It was during Ben's seventeenth," I replied and glanced at Ellen who was sitting at my desk and looking at the Baby-Sitter Club books I'd left there.

"I read these when I was in primary school," she said when she saw me looking at her. "I loved these books. They bring back memories. I actually wanted to try and open a club."

"So did I, but of course I had no one to invite in it," I said as we left the room. "And I was just old enough to baby-sit and I went off to Hogwarts."

"Same here," Ellen said.

We went downstairs. My mum had the computer on for us.

"Do you remember how to do it?" She asked me.

"I think so," I said.

While Ellen and I did that, Mrs. Hoofer explained the situation to my mum as best as she could. She made sure not to reveal anything about the attacks. She just told her that Michael's parents had been found dead the day before and that she and Mr. Hoofer had been in contact with his family since.

"We don't believe he should be going with either of them obviously. They knew exactly what kind of conditions that boy was raised in and they never stepped in to change that. We're hoping to prove they aren't suitable enough. It's complicated now that there are more muggles involved. His grandparents believe he won't be of age until he's eighteen. They don't know anything about the wizarding world of course," Mrs. Hoofer said.

"Would you need me involved as well?" Mum asked. "My husband and I have helped taken care of him as well. We don't mind helping out if we need to. We both know that he wasn't growing up in the best environment."

"Actually, that might be a really good idea," Mrs. Hoofer said. "We're meeting with them later today. I would need to take you there with us. I can take the girls over and then come back for you. What about your husband? Will he be home soon?"

"He works late hours," mum told her. "But I'm done work for the day. I can go. I don't want him to end up somewhere where he shouldn't."

"We're only talking to them today," Mrs. Hoofer said. "There is a chance we'll be getting the Ministry involved if they don't co-operate. They may get their muggle lawyers involved. They more than likely have more rights to him than we do. The Ministry sees us as his guardians but it's complicated when it comes to muggle matters."

"Can't he just go to Hogwarts and not return?" I asked from the computer.

"But then there will be a missing persons case," Mrs. Hoofer said. "It's not that simple. Believe me, I'd like to just have this wrapped up now but we can't when there are family members involved. Michael won't be of age until he's eighteen in the muggle world. He can't just disappear when he has family members who know about him. I'm sure once we talk to the Ministry we can work something out, but for now I'd like to speak to his grandparents before we get them involved."

"Just let me grab my purse then," mum said.

There were a lot of pictures. I hadn't realized how much we'd taken. It took about fifteen minutes to upload everything and print them. It was the first time I had really used the camera. Digital cameras were useless at Hogwarts. Mum began looking through the photos. I felt terrible as I watched her. I should have thought of her from the beginning. I'd been so focused on Michael and the attacks that I hadn't. She could help if they needed help. She'd been just as involved in his life as they had.

"I'll just take the girls back," Mrs. Hoofer said who was looking down at her message parchment. "I've just written to my husband to let him know what is going on," and she gave me a significant look before she looked back at my mother. I understood that she'd let Mr. Hoofer know what he had told my mum about Michael's parents. I was just surprised they carried the parchments with them as much as did. They reminded me of cell phones at times. People were just starting to use them everywhere in the muggle world.

She held out her arms for Ellen and me to take.

"I'll be right back," she said. "Just prepare yourself for the stench in his house, and the mess. I don't believe those pictures do it justice."

She turned on the spot. I knew we were there before I even opened my eyes just from the smell. I let out a noise of disgust. Ben, Michael and Mr. Hoofer were standing by the television. Someone had shut it off in our absence.

"We're just making sure anything electrical is unplugged," Ben told me. "It would be so easy for a fire to start."

"I'll be back with Mrs. Dunning," Mrs. Hoofer said.

"I'm going outside," Ellen said. "I can't handle this smell much longer. I bet I stink now."

Mrs. Hoofer disappeared with a pop and Ellen made her way outside. I wanted to go outside as well, but I knew it was best for me to wait for my mother to arrive. Ben moved away from the television and walked over to put an arm around me.

"My father wants the three of us to go somewhere else while they talk to Michael's grandparents," he told me. "He thinks it's better that way."

"It likely is," I said. "We can go somewhere nearby and get something to eat. I'm hungry. We haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Surprisingly I am too, even after being in here," he said. "It's so disgusting in here. It never looked this bad when I saw it."

Mrs. Hoofer reappeared with my mother who seemed to be taking a few breaths.

"I don't understand how you can travel that way," she said and then she made a face as she looked around the room. "It's disgusting in here."

"Would you like a look around before we go?" Mrs. Hoofer asked before she looked at her watch. "We'll have to get going soon to meet them."

"No, I have seen enough," mum answered. "I have enough of an idea from the pictures."

"Let's go then," Mr. Hoofer said.

We all moved towards the door quickly. I thought I saw a cockroach crawling around on the couch. I shuddered and hurried out of the door before anyone else could. Ellen was standing by the car with her hands in her coat pockets. She looked relieved as we all left the house. Ben took my hand as we walked over to her.

"So you told her that they died from alcohol poisoning?" He whispered.

Mum was currently hugging Michael and talking to him softly so she couldn't hear him. I nodded.

"She doesn't need to be scared for no reason," I said. "Sometimes knowing less is better."

"I agree with that one," Ben said as he glanced back at mum and Michael who were still talking to each other. They walked slowly behind the Hoofers who were also in deep discussion.

"I can't believe that house," Ellen said as she gazed at it. "That was so disgusting."

"I know," I said. "No wonder he hated going home so much. They must have been hoarders as well."

"I think alcoholism can lead to that," Ben said and he opened the car door.

"Are we all going to fit in here?" My mum asked once she and Michael were close enough.

"We can fit a lot of people in here," Mr. Hoofer said. "We think the previous owners must have modified it a bit with magic. The muggleborn children are always shocked whenever they get in, so they must have done something to make it roomier. We didn't realize it was any different. We didn't own a car until the kids started going to school. We never needed one before."

"Dear, we're in a muggle neighbourhood," Mrs. Hoofer reminded her husband.

"Where is your stuff?" I asked Michael.

"In the trunk already," Ben said. "We put it in there while we waited for you."

We all piled into the car and my mum glanced around in amazement. There was still plenty of room even with five of us in the back seat. Mum and the Hoofers discussed with Michael more about what they wanted to do. Ben, Ellen and I discussed what we thought we wanted to eat while they did that.

"Don't go too far," Mrs. Hoofer told us. "We'll need to find you."

"You can't go too far in this town," Michael said. "There are very few restaurants around here. You don't have much to choose from."

"Well we're supposed to meet them in a place called The Grill," Mr. Hoofer said.

"How did you get a hold of them so quickly?" Mum asked. I knew she was thinking about wizarding methods. She knew they didn't use things like telephones or the internet.

"We had the number of Michael's paternal grandparents and we talked to them on the telephone. They gave us the number to his maternal grandparents," Mrs. Hoofer said.

"Here we are," Mr. Hoofer said as he pulled into a parking lot of a place called: The Grill. I had a feeling it was a sports pub.

"Let's just get pizza," Ellen said as she nodded across the road at a pizza shop.

Ben shrugged. "Sure, I don't really care to be honest. I'll eat anything right now."

"Me too," I said.

"We'll come meet you when this is over," Mrs. Hoofer told us.

I could tell Michael wished he was going with us instead. He stared after us enviously. I looked at my mother who looked nervous. I think Mrs. Hoofer noticed because she put a hand on her arm and said something to her quietly. Mr. Hoofer put a hand on Michael's shoulder.

We crossed the road and headed for the small pizza shop.

"I hope he's going to be okay," Ellen said. "I don't know how I'd feel in his situation."

"Same here," I said. "And I could have been in that situation. For Michael it's worse. He has been so upset with his parents for so long. They didn't talk for ages, and then they finally did contact him to come home and he said no. He'll never know what they wanted now."

"I'm just surprised he was crying," Ben said. "What happened?"

"We were looking at his childhood things," I answered. "He was telling me that they cared more about him when he was a little kid than when he was older. He started to cry after that. I think after seeing toys and books that they actually bought for him brought it on."

"I don't understand that," Ellen said as we entered the pizza shop. "How can you just stop caring about your child?"

We walked up to the counter. There was already premade pizzas sitting on the counter in a glass container. You could order slices from them. There were different kinds of pizzas. I always liked Hawaiian, so I ordered that. Ellen got a pepperoni and cheese slice. Ben ordered an assorted one. We each got drinks as well and headed to a table. The place was full of teens. I wondered if any of them had gone to school with Michael.

"They must not have been as much into the alcohol," Ben said. "That's the only explanation I can think of. It's a terrible disease."

"It's unfortunate," I sighed. "And now Michael really is on his own. I just hope his grandparents don't give our parents too much trouble."

"I still think it was Nicole who said something," Ellen said. "I know you two don't want to believe it, but I truly believe it."

"I believe it as well," I said. "Ben's not so sure though."

"I don't want to believe it," Ben said and he put a hand on my thigh for a moment and squeezed it. "I don't even know how we'd find out though."

"Have either of you heard anything from anyone at Hogwarts yet?" I asked. "I haven't looked yet."

"I haven't looked either," Ben said. "Too much has been going on."

"I've had a lot of messages from people asking how Michael is," Ellen said. "I talked to a few people last night but I couldn't give them any new information. We'll have to check later."

"I just think we should get someone to talk to Nicole about it," I said. "Someone other then us."

"The Andrew twins," Ben said quickly. "They're Gryffindors. They can get information out of anyone. While we're at it we should get them to talk to Denver," and he glanced at me. "Just to be extra sure."

"We should have them split up then," I said. "I think Denver is closer to Sheila then he is Shelly."

"Does anyone have their numbers?" Ellen asked.

"I do," I answered. "I talk to them once and a while. Do you?" I added to Ben who shook his head. "I don't talk to them outside of school."

"That's surprising," Ellen muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked.

"Well maybe not now, but you did shag them," Ellen said.

"At school I did. We were never anything more than shagging buddies. Do you talk to every boy you've been with?" Ben asked her.

"Why are we fighting?" I asked. "We need to take care of this."

"You're right," Ellen said and she glanced at Ben. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It was low."

"Do you know their numbers off by heart?" Ben asked me.

"I do. I don't have it with me though. It's in my bag in my trunk. I haven't looked at since yesterday," I said.

"Well we'll do that when get back to my place then," Ben said. "Do you think you mum will let you stay Ellen?"

"I think so," Ellen said.

We discussed over pizza how we were going to reach out to them about it. We were done our pizza long before the Hoofers, my mum and Michael showed up. So we just sat at our table and talked over everything. By the time they entered we had a plan in mind.

"Time to go kids," Mrs. Hoofer called out to us.

There were still teens in the pizza shop. They laughed at us as we went and said something about our mother calling us. We ignored them as we approached them.

"Was that Michael Henson?" A boy asked as we passed.

"Yeah it was," another said. "I heard the alcoholism finally killed his parents. I wonder where he's been all these years."

I felt anger go through me. They were talking as if it were all amusing. Ben glanced at me and shook his head. He reached back and grabbed my hand and pulled me quicker through the shop.

It seemed Michael's grandparents were going to make things difficult. They believed that they had more rights to him than Ben's parents did. Michael had told them that he was going with the Hoofers. They'd told him he could go with them for now, but they were going to try their best to get custody of him. It seemed it was not just a fight between the Hoofers and his grandparents but between his maternal and paternal grandparents as well.

The Hoofers let my mum stay at their place a little longer while we went up to Ben's room. They wanted to discuss further what they wanted to do about Michael. We decided it was time to let Michael in on our plan with the Andrew twins and Nicole and Denver. It took some time for us all to go through our message parchments. We all had many messages. I made sure to write down every number who had written to me so I could get back to them.

"Okay so you said you'd write?" I asked Ben. "You're the best one. You can explain things better to people."

"Just give me a moment," he said. "I wish people would stop writing for a second."

"That's one bad thing about these," I said. "You have to go through every single message before you can write on it."

"I think I've gone through them all," he said. "Who am I writing to?"

"It doesn't matter. Just write to Sheila I guess," I said.

"I just hope this works," Ellen said.

"I feel very wrong accusing Nicole of this, even if it does seem suspicious," Michael said.

"But we need to know," Ellen said. "If we're wrong then at least it's not you accusing her and it's not Ashley accusing Denver. The twins know how to talk to people."

Ben didn't say anything, he just wrote quickly on his parchment. We waited in silence while he did this. As he wrote, mum entered the room with the Hoofers.

"This is a very nice house," she was saying as she looked around. "I'm going to head home now. Let me know when you're going to come for a visit. I would like for you to see me before you go back to school. I might be back sooner because of everything that is going on with Michael though."

"I'll come on the weekend," I told her.

She came over to give me a hug and then one to Michael as well. "I'll see you later Ben, Ellen," she added.

"Bye," we all said.

Once they all left, Ben looked up from the parchment which he'd been writing on back and forth to Sheila.

"The twins are in," he said. "They don't believe that Denver is suspicious but they'll talk to him anyway. They do feel there is something odd about Nicole lately though. Sheila said she's been acting very strangely since the summer. She isn't herself at all."

"I really hope not," I said. "I really hope we're all wrong about this."

"Well we likely won't know until tomorrow," Ben said. "So we might as well not worry about it right now."

"I might as well get back to everyone who has written to me then," I said.

It took a while to write back to each and every person. When I got to Denver I felt extremely guilty about what we were doing behind his back. It seemed very wrong but at the same time it was best to find out now. I didn't want to believe that he could have set me up. I didn't want to believe the same about Nicole either though.

We didn't hear back from the twins right away. In the meantime, we spent as much time as we could cheering up on Michael. The teachers sent our school work to us each evening. So we were kept busy with that. The Hoofers in the meantime were busy discussing what they could do about Michael and his grandparents with the Ministry. They didn't tell us what was going on, but I knew they kept up in regular contact with my mother.

"We'll let you know when we can," Mrs. Hoofer told us. "It can't happen right away. For now we're preparing for the funeral and then the four of you will be returning to school."

I went to my mums on the weekend to visit with my family as well as Rachel and Hayden. It was amazing how much he had grown. I thought he looked a lot like Rachel did. I didn't know what the father looked like, but I really could see a lot of her in him. He was already walking around on unsteady steps and babbling a bit.

"He can say some words," Rachel said. "But it's still unclear. He says mummy."

"I can't believe how much he's grown," I said.

I'd tried to pick him but he didn't want anything to do with that. He was a busy little guy. He was definitely showing signs of magic as well.

"You never did this much at his age," mum told me as we watched him levitating blocks.

"How does he do that?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would know," Rachel said. "It's hard because I can't take him to day cares if he is going to be doing that. I don't want him to think it's wrong what he does, but at the same time I don't know how to teach him not to do it in front of muggles!"

"He's the youngest wizard I know," I told her. "When I met Timmy he was six years old. He knew better than to do magic in front of people. For a baby though I have no idea what you can do. I could look into it for you though. I'll talk to the Hoofers and see what they have to say."

"Too bad Timmy doesn't understand that now," mum said.

"He does, he's just an eleven year old by who didn't think," I said. "He did tell me to tell you that he's sorry though."

"Why what happened?" Rachel asked.

"He set off firecrackers in my house on New Year's," mum said. "Mind you we had a house full of muggles when he did it."

I smiled at my mother's use of the word 'muggles.' I glanced at Hayden who giggled as he lowered the blocks to the floor. The kid was certainly going to be powerful. Was it normal for a magical kid to be able to do that? There was a loud knock on the door was I thought this. Mum got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"So when do you go back to school?" Rachel asked me.

"After the funeral," I told her. "And then we have to figure out what is going to happen with Michael."

Mum walked back into the living-room with Michael and Ben. They were both staring at me grimly and instantly I knew that they'd found something out.

"Can we go talk?" Ben asked me.

"What's going on?" Mum asked. "Is it about your grandparents, Michael?"

He shook his head. "No, just something about someone we go to school with. It was Nicole."

"I'll be back," I told mum. "Let's go out back. It's not too cold out."

"School drama?" Rachel asked.

"Just some girl spreading rumours around," I answered. "But I'd still rather just talk about it with these two."

"Wait, isn't Nicole your girlfriend?" Mum asked.

Michael nodded. "She's been causing things at school lately. We broke up."

"Well there are better girls out there for you," mum said. "I didn't like her too much."

"We'll be back," I told her.

We headed out to the back patio. Most of the snow had melted. I led the boy's right to the covered pool. I wanted to keep an eye on the back door in case mum decided to listen, but I wanted us to be far away enough so she couldn't hear us.

"So Nicole gave Don and Xavier your address?" I asked Michael.

"Not just mine, but yours," Michael said. "Of course they couldn't get to you, but apparently you mentioned to her that you might go to Diagon Alley during the holidays. So Gerald Opress was waiting for you under a concealment charm. It was meant as a warning to you to keep your mouth shut."

"I did tell her I might go Christmas shopping," I said. "I told her that during one of our study sessions. But how did the twins get that out of her? And what about Denver?"

"Denver as you thought was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Ben answered. "I guess he sent a message to the twins right after he left my place. He told them he didn't even know it was you who got attacked until after it happened. He said he went over to help and realized it was you. He was terrified."

"So did they find out why he talks to Don and Xavier then?" I asked.

Ben shrugged. "Just homework and to tell them to leave you alone."

"Okay, so how did the twins get all that information about Nicole?" I asked.

"Well it was Shelly who talked to Nicole about it," Ben said. "I don't know how she got the information from her, but I guess Nicole was in tears. She said she'd bumped into the boys during the summer and of course Zent turned on the charm. She started hanging out with him, and then I guess he threatened her after he had her trust. He wanted information about Michael and if she gave him the information, he'd make sure that her mother was safe. Her mother is muggleborn."

"But why Michael of all people?" I asked.

"We've never gotten along," Michael said. "They hate me more than they hate most of the muggleborns, even you Ashley. We've been fighting since the day we met. You remember what I was like in my first year. I made a comment to Zent and we've been fighting since then. They've never liked you, but you didn't really get on their bad side until last year."

"So would they have gone for my family?" I asked. "I mean why go for yours but only give me a warning?"

"Because you've never really fought with them before," Michael said. "You've had your differences but I am always fighting with the two of them. Didn't you say they said something to your before your History of Magic class?"

I thought back to the day when the Ravenclaws had stepped in when I'd bumped into the Slytherin boys. I recalled the words that Xavier had said to me. From Don's reaction he had let something slip and now I knew. I looked over at Michael.

"Xavier said: 'If you don't do anything stupid and just keep your head down like you used to, you'll be fine. Just stop going around and accusing us of stuff we didn't do. It's not you they want anyway.' So that means it was you they were talking about," I said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ben asked me.

"Because I didn't realize what they were saying until now," I said. "You know what those two are like. It could have meant anyone or no one."

"That's true," Ben sighed.

"Besides, I did tell you guys about it, but you were all more interested in what happened between Tara and me afterwards," I continued.

"There's no point in us trying to blame each other for missed signs," Michael said. "I should have seen something from all the questions she asked. She wanted detailed answers about where exactly my house was, and which room my parents slept in. I thought it was odd at the time, but I just thought she wanted to get to know me. She wanted to know if there was a chance I would go back at all, and of course I said no."

"What's odd is why did they go for your parents if it appeared you didn't want to talk to them?" I asked.

"Because I'm sure everyone knew I still loved them anyway. Why kill me when they could kill someone I'd feel guilty over. They wanted to hit me where it would hurt. I'm always confronting those boys about something. I'm sure they've told their parents about me. They've been working underground to eliminate muggles and muggleborns. They were sitting two birds with one stone. I'm sure eventually they would have gone for me, but likely not when I'm still school aged."

"Maybe they even wanted to drive you out of the wizarding world," Ben said. "Sometimes muggleborns get scared if their loved ones get attacked and they turn their backs on it. Look what happened with Ellen's father."

"So if the boys were just warning me, why did they get information from Nicole?" I asked.

"In case you didn't get the message maybe," Ben said. "Or maybe it's as my father said, they knew you had protection on your house. So they just decided to warn you when they broke your leg. If they really wanted to kill you, they would have that day. Why did they just break your leg and not kill you?"

"But you said they've been attacking random muggleborns," I said.

"You're not random," Ben said, "They saw you with Harry Potter after they offered to take you home."

"Which we all found suspicious at the time," I said.

"True," Ben said. "Look, we don't have all the information except that Nicole has been passing along information about the two of you."

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"I guess we're going to find that out," Michael answered.

I sighed. How could this have happened to our group? How was it that Michael and me had ended up being targeted? I'd gone from some unknown girl to someone people knew and apparently hated enough to attack. Someone had actually gone and killed Michael's parents. Things like this weren't supposed to happen anymore.


	19. Rest of Sixth Year

Warning: Likely drinking and sexual encounters

Rest of Sixth Year

"Back in time for Apparition lessons," Ellen said. "This should be interesting."

"I'm nervous," I admitted. "I've heard of people splinching themselves."

"Only if you aren't focused enough," Ben said. "As long as you pay attention to what you're doing you should be fine."

"Right," Michael said. "Because I can focus well right now."

We'd finally returned to Hogwarts after being off for a week and a half. I wondered how long it would take for us to be bombarded by people. No one was around at the moment, but it was a Sunday, so I was sure we would at some point. The four of us dragged our trunks down to the common room and talked in low voices to each other. Michael seemed a lot better than he had been.

All four of us had discussed Nicole at length. Ellen was upset that we hadn't told her right away, but she'd been out shopping with her mother when the boys had found out the news. Ben and Michael had decided to come straight to my place. I'd promised my mother I would spend the whole weekend with her, so I'd told the boys to go on their own to Ellen's.

After the weekend I'd gone back to the Hoofers and so had Ellen. We discussed at length about what we should do about Nicole. We'd at first decided to at least tell the Hufflepuff's because they were concerned about us. I knew we'd want to know if something similar had happened to a fellow Hufflepuff. We also eventually agreed that the Andrew twins should tell the Gryffindors since they shared a common room with the girl. Ben pointed out that most people should have the right to know in case she did it again. So we decided we were going to tell people what happened. People needed to know what kind of person she was.

Michael hadn't yet dumped her. He wanted to confront her about what had happened in person. He'd told us just to stay away from her for now. I had a word or two to say to her as well considering she'd done the same to me. It was because of her that I'd been attacked in Diagon Alley. She had also told Don and Xavier that I'd be in Diagon Alley. She'd given them my address. If it hadn't been for the Hoofers, my entire family could be dead.

When we entered the common room, we were suddenly surrounded by the sixth years. Each and every one of them wanted to give Michael a hug. None of them knew at that point how they had been betrayed. They just knew that they had been murdered and that the murderers were finally caught. We wanted to tell them in person.

"Don and Xavier haven't been in school," Jared informed us as we all went to sit down in our corner.

"Have they left for good?" I asked.

"No one knows, but we all know that their fathers and their friends were behind those attacks. It's been covered in the Daily Prophet almost every day," Jared said.

"I hope they don't come back," I said.

"Nicole has been asking about you a lot," Melanie said to Michael. "She said you haven't been responding back to her."

"I really should go talk to her," he said as he glanced at Ben, Ellen and me.

"They're probably in the library," Anne told him. "You really should go find her."

"I should do that," Michael said. "Will you take my trunk to the dorms Ben?"

"I'll do that later," Ben said. "Just do what you need to do with Nicole."

"Something is going on," Hank said. "What's going on? The four of you are acting strange."

"They'll tell you," Michael said. "But I am going to find Nicole."

And with that, he got up and walked away.

"I don't know if we should tell them this in the common room," I said as I looked around the room.

The common room wasn't full, but there were many people around who go over hear.

"Well we have an hour before our apparition tests start," Stan said. "Let's just go down now. It's not cold out."

Everyone got up at the same time. I really didn't want to be the one to break it to them. I hoped Ben would be the one to speak up. The Hufflepuff's kept exchanging glances as we headed up to the Entrance Hall. We went straight out the doors. There was barely any snow on the grounds anymore. We seemed to be having a heat wave even though it was early February. I didn't mind. I wished it could stay this way year round.

"So what's going on?" Keith demanded as soon as we were in the grounds. "The four of you were off for a while. We know that you went off to support Michael, but the three of you at least should have been back. You didn't really tell me much, Ellen."

"I wanted to Keith, but we thought it was better to tell everyone in person," Ellen said. "This is very serious. We weren't sure if we should say something at first but we figured we should. It's about someone we all thought we could trust."

"So then tell us," Brad said who generally didn't speak up.

"Nicole betrayed Michael's parents to the Xavier and Don," Ben said.

Everyone stared at him for a moment before they looked at each other.

"Sorry, what?" Anne asked.

Ben explained everything that we'd found out while we were off. He began with our suspicions about both Denver and Nicole but figured we should be sure first. He told them how we'd asked the twins to try and find out information for us and that they'd found everything out about Nicole.

"Nicole?" Erica asked. "But she's always seemed so sweet. She's someone I can always count on to talk to."

"But she did it because she was scared," Melanie said. "Surely we can't hate her for that."

"Are you serious?" Jared demanded. "It shouldn't matter if she was scared or not. It's Peter Pettigrew all over again. She dated Michael just to betray him! Didn't you hear what happened to the Potter's Melanie? Peter was their secret keeper and he betrayed the whole family to You-Know-Who. This isn't any different. Nicole could have told someone. Instead she went along with it and betrayed two people in our house. You wouldn't be saying the same if it had happened to you. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you would defend her though"

"You're right," Melanie said. "I'm sorry, it's just I never would have that about Nicole. I'm just shocked Jared. Of course what she did was terrible."

"But are you sure this is true?" Jess asked us.

"Michael is confronting her about it right now," I said. "We'll know soon enough, but the twins seemed pretty confident. They were the ones who got it out of her. Well, it was Shelly who did. You know they're the best in our year at reading people. If anyone can get the truth out of someone, it's them."

"You know, I did think she seemed different since the summer," Sarah spoke up. "But I never thought it would end being this. Poor Michael. I figured it was just random, but it was his girlfriend who betrayed him."

"Here he comes," Ellen said. "I wonder how he knew we were out there."

"I told him," Ben said. "I wrote to him that if he wanted to find us that we'd be outside."

We all watched as Michael approached us. He looked upset and for a moment I wondered if we'd been wrong and he was upset by that.

"Well she admitted it," he said. "She broke down crying and told me everything. I think she was planning on telling me anyway, but I beat her to it."

"I'm so sorry mate," Jared said as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. "No one would have believed she was capable of that."

"I feel like crap considering I set them up," I said.

"But you didn't know," Ben said.

"If it hadn't been you, it would have been me," Jared told me. "Nicole was bothering me all the time to set them up."

"Me too," Erica said.

"Guilty as well," Keith said.

"She was bothering all of you?" I asked, and several people nodded.

"And I made the choice to date her," Michael said. "Where are Zent and Opress? I'd like to have a talk with them."

"They haven't been at school," Hank told him. "They were taken out of school the same day the four of you were. I don't know if they'll be back but I hope they won't be."

"Nicole is going to regret what she did," Joey said. "She shouldn't have done that."

"Should we actually be spreading this around?" Ellen asked. "We told you guys because we wanted to let you know what happened. The four of us are best friends, but we've all always been close."

"But the others should know too," Jared said. "Even if she did it because she was scared, it was no excuse. Everyone, especially the Gryffindors should know what she did. She betrayed two of your best friends Ellen."

"I know but you're making it personal," Ellen said. "We told all of you because you're close to us, and we thought you should know exactly what's going on with us. You guys want to tell everyone to get revenge on her so she regrets."

"She should regret it," I murmured. "Ellen, you were the one who pointed this out. I had my leg shattered because of her. I don't think it will ever be the same again. Every time I go for my jogs now, it aches afterwards. Whenever it snows or rains, it hurts. Michael lost his parents!"

"But Gerald Opress and Wilfred Zent killed them and attacked you. Nicole didn't!" Ellen said.

"How can you be sticking up for her now?" Ben asked. "You were the one who insisted it was her when Ashley and I wouldn't listen. You were the one who has been rude to her because of it. So why are you changing your mind now? You were the one who even brought it up that we should tell the other sixth years!"

"Because at the time I didn't know it was because she was scared," Ellen said. "I am just an angry as the rest of you. Believe me, I would love to hex her to the point she regrets it, but will it change anything? She obviously already regrets her actions! You're all talking about bullying her! I hate her! I hate that she got one of my best friends parents killed, and I hate that she got my other friend attacked. I just don't think ganging up on her is the answer! I thought we should tell the other sixth years so they could know what kind of person she is, not so people can bully her! It would be different if it was malicious, but it's not."

"It does matter!" Keith told Ellen.

It was the first time I'd ever seen him look at her angrily since they got together. The boy was head over heels in love with her.

"She still betrayed our friends. What about Peter Pettigrew. You've told me your views on him. You agree that he got everything he deserved for being a coward for betraying his friends. So why is Nicole any different? She deserves anything that comes to her!" Keith said. "Tell me Ellen, why can you bad mouth Pettigrew who basically did the same exact thing as Nicole did!"

"Because it's different when you're actually in the situation," Ellen said. "It was different when I only suspected what she was doing."

"Everyone should still know anyway," I said. "Especially the Gryffindors, they have shared a house with her for over five years. The Andrew twins should at least be able to tell the others. They've kept it secret so far, but they are just as angry as we are. They want the other Gryffindors to know. I thought we agreed on this."

"Tell them to inform the other Gryffindors then," Ben said. "Everyone is responsible for their own actions. If they are rude to her, you can't stop them, Ellen."

"I'm all for telling people because they should know," Ellen said. "I want to tell her off. I think you guys all think I am sticking up for her, but I am not. You have no idea how angry I've been. I've fantasized about attacking her many times over it."

"Look I want to make her pay for betraying my trust like that," I said. "Yes it was Gerald who broke my leg, but he was expecting me to go to Diagon Alley because Nicole told Xavier I would be. Nicole pretended that she was in love with Michael so that she could betray his parents! His parents didn't deserve that, even if they were shitty parents. No one deserves to die for no reason. I set them up because she asked me to! They could have killed my family too. If people bully her, I won't feel sorry for her. I've been bullied most of my life, and I know that getting bullied is nothing compared to having someone you love die!"

"I know, and I understand that," Ellen said.

"Nicole is bringing on anything that comes to her," Michael said. "Ellen, just stay out of it if you disagree but you know there is going to be a lot of people angry with her. I've given her a piece of my mind, but I know others will want to as well."

"We should get to Apparition lessons," Hank said.

We walked over to the lake where the lessons would be taking place. In a way I knew Ellen was right. Bullying the girl wasn't the way to go. I wasn't planning on joining in on any bullying but I was upset with her. I was planning on confronting her when I could about what she'd done to both Michael and me. If everyone else chose to bully the girl I wasn't going to feel sorry for her either. I'm sure everyone else there agreed with her as well, but at the moment they were all angry.

We could see many of the other sixth years walking over to the lake as well. As soon as they saw Michael, many of them hurried over to talk to him. I couldn't see Nicole anywhere. Sheila and Shelly walked over to Ben, Ellen and me who had separated ourselves from the crowd.

"Nicole is crying in the dorms," Shelly said. "We saw Michael confront her."

"We told the other Gryffindors what she did," Sheila added. "They deserve to know. We just wanted to make sure she and Michael talked first."

"The Hufflepuff's know," Ben said. "We just told them. They're pissed off."

"Oh the Gryffindors are furious with her," Shelly said.

"I think that's an understatement," Sheila said. "As soon as they found out that she was behind Michael's parent's deaths, they all confronted her at once, but she ran up to the common room. The girls went after her, and yelled at her until it was time for our lessons."

"There's going to be a lot of distracted people today," Ben observed.

"Gather round boys and girls!" Someone shouted.

Everyone all looked up. There was a still a huge crowd of people around Michael. All the Heads of Houses were outside along with a small man. Oddly enough, something about him seemed translucent, and I thought that was very fitting.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Wilkie Twycross, and I will be your Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope I'll be able to prepare all of you for when it's time for you to take your tests."

He continued to explain that the anti-apparition enchantments had been temporarily removed for the afternoon. He warned us not to try and apparate anywhere else but in the grounds and then asked us to give ourselves at least five feet of space from each other. There were a few people who fought with each other to get out of their spaces, so the Heads of Houses had to break up any arguments. Ben, Ellen and I moved closer to the lake.

As soon as the teachers had everyone spaced out, Wilkie Twycross waved his wand, and wooden hoops appeared in front of everyone.

"The important thing for everyone to remember are the three D's!" He called out to us. "Destination, Determination, and Deliberation. So step one is to fix your mind on your destination. In your case, it's your wooden hoops. Try that now."

I tried to turn my mind off of everything that was going on and focus only on my hoop and my hoop alone. I wanted to apparate as soon as possible.

"Step two is to focus your determination on the visualized space!" He called out after he made sure everyone was staring at their hoops.

I tried my best to feel determination to get into that hoop.

"Step three, and only when I give the command, turn on the spot feeling your way into nothingness and moving with deliberation. On my command! One, two, three!"

I turned on the spot quickly but nothing happened. I glanced over at Ben who wasn't too far from me. I could see the disappointment on his face. Other people seemed to have fallen over. I was pleased to see that no one had been able to do it though. I felt some of the insecurities from first year still at times. I didn't want to be the last one to apparate. Wilkie Twycross didn't seem too surprised that no one had been able to do it on their first try.

We were told to keep trying several times. It wasn't until about a half hour later when there was a loud crack. Ben finally managed to do it. He landed in his hoop with a look of glee on his face. I could see everyone else glaring at him. I should have known he'd be one of the first. Even Tara was shooting a look of anger.

Ben was congratulated by Wilkie for doing it. I figured Ben's success made everyone else even more determined.

Come on I thought to myself as I stared at my hoop. You can do this. I focused hard on my hoop as I tried again. I felt myself go through the suffocation of apparition, but I also felt a horrible pain in my arm. I let out a scream of horror when I realized that I was in my hoop but I'd left my arm behind. Everyone else was staring at me horrified. All four Heads of Houses rushed over to me. There was a loud bang and a puff of purple smoke. I glanced down to see that they'd fix my arm back.

"Your mind was obviously not entirely determined on your destination," Wilkie Twycross told me. "When you not completely focused splinching or separation of body parts can happen!" He called out louder. I could see Maisie laughing at me. I glared at her before looked away.

We were asked to try again, but nothing else happened for the rest of the hour. Not even Ben could apparate again.

"I blame you," Ben told me as he wrapped an arm around me at the end. "You distracted me. I was worried about you."

"Well hopefully next week goes better," I said.

"At least you did it," Ellen said. "I'd be happy even if I splinched myself."

"It really hurt, though," I said as I rubbed my arm. "I felt myself going through the squeezing process, and then I felt my arm get ripped away. I thought I was concentrating hard, but I guess not."

"We have eleven more lessons, though," Michael said as he joined us. "I thought maybe I felt something the last time we tried. I believe that we were all just distracted by everything."

"More than likely," Ellen said. "I just hope I'm not one of the last ones."

"I hope I can do it again without splinching myself," I said.

"I just hope I can do it again," Ben said and leaned down to kiss me quickly. "I still blame it on you."

"I'll take the blame for now, but we'll see how next week goes," I told him.

It didn't take long to spread around the school what Nicole did. She started to keep to herself with her head down. None of the Gryffindors wanted anything to do with her, not even the people who had been her best friends. She was often seen sobbing in the bathrooms, but no one said a word to her. I was finally able to confront her one afternoon when I found her in Myrtles bathroom.

"Nicole, you set me up," I said when I saw her.

"Don't you think I feel bad enough?" She asked angrily as she wiped tears away. "Everybody hates me!"

"It looks like it's just self-pity," I said.

"I'd like to see what you'd do in my situation!" She said. "They threatened my family!"

"I would have told someone!" I said. "I did tell someone after Xavier's father wanted to take me home. I didn't trust him. I didn't know what his motives were, but I didn't want my family in danger. Someone would have been able to protect your mum, but you chose just to sell people out instead. You played with Michael's emotions. He really liked you! He was happy with you and all this time you were using him to betray his parents."

"I know!" Nicole shouted. "I wish I hadn't done it, but all I could think about was my family."

"They were going to go after my family too. If the Hoofer's hadn't put protective charms on my house, and if there hadn't been Aurors watching my place then likely they would have. You told them that I was planning to go to Diagon Alley and they waited for me. I had my leg broken because of you!"

"I don't care about you!" Nicole said. "I've never liked you. I was just friendly with you because I thought I should be. I don't give a damn that your leg was broken. You deserved it. You act as if you're this good person, but you're not! You went for your best friends crush!"

"I'm not perfect at all," I said. "I know I've done some dumb things in the past. Nothing I've done is even compared to what you did, though. Do you think I honestly care if you like me or not? It's because of you that two innocent people are dead!"

"Leave me alone!" Nicole sobbed.

She turned and left the bathroom quickly. I glanced around looking for Moaning Myrtle. I didn't see her as often as I had back in my second and third year. I saw her on occasion but not as much. I'd promised her I'd come talk to her, which was why I was there. She didn't appear to be there though, but sometimes she liked to haunt other areas of the castle.

I told my friends about my confrontation with Nicole when I went back to the common room later.

"I had the same encounter," Ellen said. "She started going on about how I was in love with Ben when you were dating him. Then she tried to justify what she did. She told me I'd probably do the same in her situation."

"She basically said the same to me," I said.

"Same with me," Ben said. "I think she's basically told off everyone who has confronted her. She rubbed it in my face that I used to make fun of Ashley in the first year, and then how I was in love with her for every relationship I was in. As if that's comparable to what she did."

"Zent and Opress are back," Michael informed us.

"Great," I said.

"I can't really see them doing anything," Ben said. "So many people are angry right now. They're cowards. They're going to be keeping their heads down now their fathers have been caught. They're going to Azkaban last I heard."

We had our third Apparition lesson shortly after my confrontation with Nicole and the Slytherin boys return to school. Ben had apparated five times during our last lesson and few others; including Tara (who did it four times) had finally managed to apparate. I hadn't managed the last time, but I figured it was because I was scared to splinch myself again. This time I was going to try and not worry about it. I wanted to be able to do it by the time we could go for our tests.

That day we had to do our lessons in the Great Hall because it was pouring rain out. I walked down to the Great Hall with Ben. Ellen was with Keith somewhere, and I wasn't sure where Michael had taken off to. He had started to go off on his own a lot again. Jared had told us that he believed he was spending a lot of time in the room of requirement.

"I think it's best if we just leave him alone for now," Jared had said. "None of us can understand what he's going through. I don't know if there is anyone who lost their parents to You-Know-Who for us to ask to talk to him. So, for now, we should just let him come to us."

He was right about that. I had experienced a death with a parent but not in the same way he had. I'd just been a little girl when it had happened. Michael must have been confused with his situation. He had a love-hate relationship with them. They had died because of a girl that he thought really liked him but had been using him instead.

"I really hope I can do it today," I said as I tried to pull my thoughts away from Michael and Nicole.

"Just don't be nervous again," Ben said.

"Easier said than done, I am anxious that I am going to splinch myself again," I said.

"You'll be fine. Do I have to remind you about our first year again?" Ben asked me and winked. "If you think you're going to fail then you will. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, I remember," I answered with a smile as I glanced up at him. "Don't worry; I am not going to get all whiny on you again. Sometimes I wish that the stresses we felt then were still our biggest worries now, though."

"I know what you mean," Ben said. "Life was so simple back then."

We joined a group of people entering the Great Hall. Nicole walked over all alone. She kept her eyes to the ground, but she suddenly let out a squeal of pain as her skin erupted into boils. I glanced around wondering who had done it, but no one seemed to be focusing on her. Sobbing, she turned and ran in the other direction.

"Things might be going a bit too far," Ben said as he watched her go. "It's one thing to confront her, but it's another to keep randomly hexing her."

"Well maybe if she even seemed a bit sorry for what she did," Jared said. "But she's just full of self-pity. I think she's more upset that she was caught then what she did. She accused me of being a bad person just because I've slept with a lot of girls. She thinks that what I am doing is worse than what she did. Any girl I've slept with knew from the start that it was just a quick shag." He glanced at me. "Right Ashley?"

"She's been doing that to everyone," I said ignoring his question. "If someone confronts her she just throws their mistakes in their face."

We entered the Great Hall. The four house tables had disappeared. I wondered where it was that they stored them when they took them out of the Great Hall. As usual, it took everyone a few moments to get situated before the lesson started. That time I needed to apparate without splinching myself. I needed to get past my fear and forget about the drama with Nicole for the hour.

Destination, Determination, and Deliberation I reminded myself. I stared at my hoop and envisioned myself there and felt my determination to get into that hoop. When we were told to go, I turned on the spot as I continued to focus on the hoop. I was suddenly going through the suffocation tightness feeling. My feet hit the ground, and I looked around happily to see myself in my hoop at last, and with all my body parts still attached.

I wasn't the only one who managed. I glanced around the Great Hall to see that others were standing in their hoops as well. Tara and Ben were grinning at each other. The two of them had turned it into a competition last time. I was sure this time they would do the same. I looked around to see that Ellen was staring around disappointedly, but Michael wore a huge grin on his face in the middle of his hoop.

We were asked to try again. By the end of that lesson, I managed to do it six times. I felt that was good enough out of probably fifteen times we were asked to do it. By the last try, Ellen had finally managed to get into her hoop. A few others had splinched themselves during that lesson including to my delight, Xavier. I was glad to see that so far Maisie hadn't done it yet. I believed everyone had managed to do it at least once by that point except maybe her and a few others.

"I did it!" Ellen exclaimed excitedly as she skipped over to Keith. "I finally did it!"

"Who won your competition this time?" I asked as I approached Tara and Ben, who were talking in the Entrance Hall.

"Ben," Tara said. "But it's only because I was distracted once. Aaron splinched himself and so I couldn't do it."

"Sure," Aaron said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Blame it on me."

"Ben tried that one on me during our first lesson," I told him.

Tara was a lot more bearable now that she had a serious boyfriend. She was even friendlier to Ellen, and she had hated her more than she hated me. I'd seen the two of them joking around one afternoon. I was glad she had finally realized that it was Aaron she liked. I wasn't sure if her feelings for Ben had completely changed but it looked as if she wanted to compete with him and that was it.

"You were limping," Tara observed. "Did you hurt yourself when you apparated?"

"No it's because it's raining," I said. "It hurts now when it rains or snows."

I glared in Xavier's direction, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. He and Don didn't want to talk to anyone lately. Michael had told us that he'd confronted the two boys, and all they had done was glare at him before walking away to the stairs that would take them down to the Slytherin common room.

"Maybe you should see a Healer about that," Tara said. "They could fix it."

"I've talked to Madame Pomfrey," I said. "She said there isn't much that can be done about it. It's healed, but sometimes injuries can be so bad that people can feel them even later on. She doesn't want me to rely on potions."

Anytime my leg bothered me my thoughts went back to Nicole. I felt so angry with her still. I wished I could just hex her randomly as the others did. Ellen's words came back to me, though. Hexing her wouldn't change anything, even if it made me feel better. I'd already confronted her, and I hadn't even gotten any satisfaction from that.

"That's a shame," Tara said. "Anyway, are you two going to join us later to study?"

"Probably," Ben said. "We'll see you later. I'll send you a message," he turned to me. "Come on; let me give you a piggy back."

"I need to learn to put up with it," I said.

"I don't mind," he said. "Come on."

"Let's wait until we get down the steps," I said.

Once we got downstairs into the corridors that would take us to our common room, Ben stopped and stooped down to let me climb on his back. He lifted me up and headed down to the common room.

"It's so strange seeing you and Tara getting along," he said.

"Yeah I know. I thought it was odd when she and Ellen were laughing," I said.

Ben laughed. "Yes, that was even stranger." He said.

"Apparently someone gave Don antlers while he was in the library," Ellen told me.

I looked up from writing to my sister. I was telling her all about apparition lessons and Michael. I hadn't seen her when I went home.

"Good," I said.

Nicole, Don and Xavier were all getting randomly attacked by people. I could understand why Nicole didn't try to find her attackers, but I was surprised that Don and Xavier were taking it. Why weren't they at least fighting back? The two boys didn't want to respond to anyone. They gave people dirty looks, but that was it. I thought for sure they'd be angry that their fathers had been arrested.

"I believe that it's like poking a bear," Ellen said nervously. "You grew up in the muggle world. Haven't you heard stories about kids who get bullied and then get tired of it eventually? They end up bringing those gun things to school. Well, it's the same here. Kids have been bullied at Hogwarts to the point that they eventually snap! That's why I said bullying Nicole isn't the answer. I don't care about her feelings at all, but no one should be bullying her. I mean, you want to be a school teacher. You wouldn't be able to sit back and let it happen."

"Ellen, what do you want me to do it about it? I haven't done anything to Nicole other than confront her like you did. When young children bully each other, it's different. Of course, I would have to step in. I don't think these two situations can even be compared. Am I supposed to feel sorry for them? I mean Amy and Kelly bullied me, but it was nothing compared to this. Of course, I'd have to step in when it was a situation like that. People are attacking Nicole, Don and Xavier because they're responsible for Michael's parent's deaths," I said.

"But what if they retaliate?" Ellen asked. "A person can only handle it for so long. Nicole looks as if she is ready to break down. I am not saying this because I feel sorry for them. I don't at all. I hate all three of them."

"I get what you're saying Ellen," I said. "But I still don't understand what you want me to do about it. Do you think I can influence everyone to stop bother them? You can't stand there and tell me that you don't feel happy that they are getting what they deserve."

"I do," Ellen said. "I even laughed a bit when I heard about the antlers, but Ashley it's not about your feelings or mine. It's about what people can do after they've had enough. I just see all of this ending badly."

"Again Ellen, what can I do about it?" I asked. "You're acting as if I can step in and stop it."

"But you can and so can Michael. It was the two of you that they did this to. If you two both say that we should just leave them alone now people might stop," Ellen said.

"We could try," I agreed. "But what if that doesn't work? Do you honestly think Michael will want to stop this? His parents are dead."

"I don't know, but it's worth a try," Ellen said.

"Maybe telling people wasn't such a good idea," I said. "We should have thought of this. We knew people would be angry."

"Yeah really," Ellen sighed.

Michael was the one to step forward and tell people that maybe they should back off. However, not everyone listened to him. The three students were still subjected to random hexes in the halls. Some of the Hufflepuff's such as the girls did back off from Nicole, even though they were still very angry. Jared was still going strong though. He didn't hex her, but he went out of his way to insult her though. The Gryffindors were the ones who went after Nicole the most. They were the ones who shared a house with her. The Ravenclaw and Slytherin's just started to ignore her completely. Although I was sure some of them still hexed her.

Everyone hated Don and Xavier though, and they hated them even more now. Nothing could stop people from hexing them, but I still couldn't feel badly about them. I was still furious with them. I didn't think random hexes or bullying could ever make up for what they did.

One afternoon Ben and I were headed to the Hufflepuff Common Room after a study session in the library. I felt someone grab my arm, and I turned to see Denver glaring at me. I couldn't remember the last time he had looked at me that way.

"So I heard you had the Andrew twins confront both Nicole and me about what happened!" He snarled. "Why me?"

"That's my fault," Ben said stepping forward. "Don't take it out on her. She insisted that you were innocent the entire time."

Denver let go of my arm and reached for his wand.

"You don't want to do that mate," Ben said as Denver pointed his wand at Ben's chest.

"Why would you accuse me of all people?" Denver asked, and he pointed at me with his free hand. "I could never hurt that girl. I care about her way too much. I found it odd that Sheila was asking me all those questions, but I didn't think much about it. Then Ellen told me today that you thought I was part of it. Why would you believe that?"

"Denver," I said, and I grabbed his wand out of his hand. He didn't fight me for some reason. I expected he would. "We can talk about this without wands."

"Look I'm sorry, but I just found it strange that you were there after she was attacked. I've seen you talking to both Don and Xavier many times. When it comes to my girlfriend, I'm going to look out for her. Since I suspected you, I had to have them look into it. You'd do the same thing Denver," Ben said. "Anyway, why did Ellen tell you that?"

"She was trying to get me to tell people to stop attacking Don and Xavier," he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I think it slipped out. She told me I could have been subjected to the same thing if it had been me who had been involved in Ashley's attack. I asked her what she meant by that, and she explained. You're right though. If it was my girlfriend, I would have been looking into it as well. Why is Ellen trying to stop this anyway? She's been approaching people quite a bit about it. I would think she'd be upset."

"She is," Ben said. "But she's worried that it might make them eventually snap. I have to agree with her to be honest. I hate all three of them, but especially Nicole. I don't expect anything better from those Slytherin's but Nicole was actually the one to betray them. I just think bullying isn't the answer. I've tried stopping people because I'm a prefect but it's not doing much. Actually I have been thinking about this and I'd like your help if you can help me."

"With what?" Denver asked he still looked annoyed with Ben.

"I think we need to go to the teachers about this and tell them everything," Ben said. "I'm sure betrayal like this would get them expelled. I think expulsion would be enough. I feel like they're just getting away with this. "

Denver nodded. "Let's talk to the teachers tomorrow then," and he turned back to me. "Can I have my wand back please."

I handed it back to him. I liked Ben's idea. I thought expulsion was a good idea. Nicole, Don and Xavier were all still living their lives while Michael's parents were dead. He would never be the same after this. Expulsion for their betrayals would be enough.

So the next day, Denver and Ben went to Minerva with their information about what Nicole had done after lunch. Ben had informed the Hufflepuff's of his plan, so we were all waiting to hear what would happen. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea and someone should have gone to a teacher right away about it.

Towards the end of classes, Michael, Shelly, Sheila and I were called to the Headmistresses office. I had never been up there before in all my years at Hogwarts, so I was a little nervous. I worried we were in trouble as well for not speaking up right away. I also wondered why Nicole, Don and Xavier weren't called to go up with us. We were all in the same Charms class together, but we were the only ones who were called up. I was surprised that Ellen hadn't been called up as well.

To get to the Headmistresses office, you had to say a password to a gargoyle. The password was 'humming bird' behind the gargoyle was a revolving stair case that moved up slowly. It was actually too full with just four of us on it. I felt a little cluster phobic.

At the top there was a door open. We went through the door and opened a large circular office that had many strange moving ornaments on the tables. On the walls there were portraits of men and women. I'd heard that they were the former Headmistresses and Headmasters of Hogwarts. I looked around to see if I could find Professor Dumbledore, the most famous Headmaster that Hogwarts had ever had. I was sorry I'd never had the chance to meet him.

Ben and Denver were already sitting in the office with her.

"I'm sure you all know why I called you all here," Professor McGonagall said. "I would like to hear your sides."

She began with me, and then Michael. We both had similar stories since we'd been with Ben when we figured out what happened with Nicole. I told her about how Nicole had started asking me about Michael quite a bit. So I decided to set them up together. I explained how I still hung out with her sometimes and I'd revealed to her that I planned to go to Diagon Alley at some point over the holidays to do some shopping. I explained how Ellen finally confessed after what happened to Michael's parents that she believed Nicole had something to do with it.

"And Xavier said something odd to me before it happened," I continued, "He said: 'If you don't do anything stupid and just keep your head down like you used to, you'll be okay. Just stop going around and accusing us of stuff we didn't do. It's not you they want anyway.' At the time I didn't think it meant anything. Those two are always saying things, but they don't go through with it. They like to look tough."

Michael then went on to explain their entire relationship to her. He described how she seemed to want to find out so many details about his home life and his parents. He explained that he noticed her talking to Xavier and Don all the time, but he didn't realize what it was leading to and what we figured out over after his parents deaths.

"And so we decided to find out for sure before accusing her outright," Michael said. "The twins have always been good at reading people, so we asked them to talk to both Nicole and Denver," and he looked at Denver apologetically, "to see if they could get information out of them. They did and they let us know what happened."

"And how did you find all this out?" Professor McGonagall asked the twins who took it in turns to tell her what they found out. They also explained what they'd observed since the summer break from her.

"So what's going to happen exactly?" I asked.

"Well this does explain a lot," Professor McGonagall said. "And you should have said something long before it got to the point that students were bullying them. However, I am glad that you did come forward about this. I will need to talk to all three students about this."

She spoke to us a little while longer. From the sounds of it, the three of them could end up end expelled if it was proven that their information led to Michael's parent's deaths. Not only that, but they could end of facing more than that. Nicole had also turned seventeen at the beginning of January. She was now an adult so she could end up having a harsher punishment for that.

She dismissed us after that. As we left, I glanced up at Professor Dumbledore again. He had been watching us the entire time. I knew the portraits could talk to people. Apparently they had the personalities and memories of their late subject. He gazed back at me with a kind smile on his face.

"You coming?" Ben asked me.

I tore my eyes away from Professor Dumbledore and nodded. We left the office quickly with the others. As soon as we got downstairs, we all broke out into discussion about what the meeting. We were excused from classes for the rest of the day since it was so close to the dinner hour. So the six of us stuck together and talked. Ben and Denver told us exactly what they'd told her.

"She was disappointed in me," Ben said. "I made sure she thought it was me who planned all of this. I told her it was me who told everyone what happened. I didn't want everyone blamed for what happened. She was disappointed that we told everyone first before going to her about it. I was worried we'd by punished, so I took all the blame. I'm not being punished, but she did point out that it wasn't very good leadership skills."

"Did you tell her that Ellen wanted us to do something about the bullying?" I asked.

"No," he said. "I should have, though."

"Yes you should have. Ellen was as much a part of this as we were," I said. "In fact, she should get all the credit. She figured it out that it was Nicole. She was also the one who told us from the beginning that bullying Nicole wasn't the way to go."

"I'll make sure I mention it," Ben said. "You're right. I should have said something about her. If I had it my way though, none of you would have been involved, but since it affected the two of you I couldn't leave you out. I wanted to keep the twins anonymous but she wanted to know who confronted Nicole. She said it was important to make sure all the information was accurate."

"We don't mind being involved," Shelly said. "Nicole really fooled everyone. I'll be glad if she gets expelled. I'll be happy to have her out of her our dorms. She's very angry with Sheila and me since we were the ones who found her out and told you lot. Who knows what she might do? She's proven she can't be trusted already."

"I just want to see her get what she deserves," I said. "She shouldn't be able to move on with her life when Michael's parents can't."

Things happened quickly that week. Nicole, Don and Xavier were all called to the Headmistresses office. They were all suspended but it could lead to expulsion after an investigation. All three of them admitted their part in the death of Michael's parent's deaths. Nicole confessed everything without hesitation but apparently the boys didn't want to say anything. However after some prompting they confessed. I guess there was more to it than their confessions to Professor McGonagall though. We were even informed that we may have to stand trial.

The Hoofers also got back to us about Michael's custody arrangements. Since they had stepped in to take care of him all these years, they were granted custody. Both his grandparents had admitted that they knew exactly the conditions in which their grandson had been raised in. They said they'd never stepped in and just ignored the situation. They even admitted that they'd stopped visiting him his seventh birthday because they couldn't stand being in that house. So it was decided that they didn't have his best interests at heart while the Hoofers did. I was sure the Ministry had a lot of influence on the decision though.

"That's nice to find out," Michael said. "From the way they were acting I was worried they might try and change where I go to school. They kept asking me where exactly my school was and why I couldn't tell them where it was. They seemed very suspicious about that, but I don't think they should have a right to say anything about where I go."

"What would you have done if they had won custody though?" Ellen asked.

"I'd still be coming here," Michael said. "I don't really care, I'd still come. I'll be seventeen in June. They said something about me finishing my year here. So they would have let me finish sixth year at least. By that point, I am legal age here. I have every right to do what I want."

"They're not too happy though," Ben said. "From what my parents say they were fighting with each other about it. They were blaming each other for not visiting more often. The pictures really helped by the way Ashley. They went back and cleaned the house. My parents had decided against showing them the pictures, because your mum had said that they might try and clean the house up. So they decided not to show them they had that evidence after all. They waited until the meetings to show it."

Michael nodded. "They hired people to go in and clean it right up. I wondered why they didn't show the photos that day when we went to meet with them. It seemed important to print them off so quickly."

"After mum dropped off Ellen and Ashley and came back for Ms. Dunning, they talked about it. Ms. Dunning told my mum that she thought it was best to keep the pictures secret for a while," Ben said.

"You know here last name isn't Dunning anymore," I said. "She changed it when she got married. It's Alexander remember?"

"I keep forgetting, and she's never corrected us," Ben said. "Anyway, that's not the point."

"The point is that I don't have to worry about any of that anymore," Michael said. "I can finally concentrate on the rest of sixth year and apparition lessons. I just hope Nicole, Don and Xavier aren't back. Now that I know they are being questioned I can relax."

"So can I," I said. "I won't have to worry about my family being in danger anymore."

"Well they're still taking certain precautions on them," Ben said. "They're going to keep all those charms on your place for a while in case certain people are upset by all this. They've put the protective charms on my place now too since I was the one who went to McGonagall about them. However, the attacks in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade have stopped."

"What about Denver's place, the Andrew twins and Ellen's place?" I asked. "They were involved as well."

"I imagine they have for them as well," Ben said. "I think anyone who was involved they have but no one knows about Ellen's part in it. I wanted to protect her. They know Denver and I talked to McGonagall about the three of them. It's also common knowledge about the Andrew twins involvement. The most that people know about Ellen is she knew what was going on, but that's about it. They also know she was trying to get people to stop the bullying, so that might work in her favour."

"I hope so," I said.

"At any rate, for now we can all relax and actually enjoy our time here again," Michael said.

"Even you?" I asked surprised.

"I said good-bye to my parents a while ago," Michael said. "At times I think about it, and it hits me and I feel guilty as well. However I am not going to spend the rest of my time moping around. If anything, this has made me even more determined to become an Auror. Maybe things would be different if I'd been close to my parents but I wasn't. Both your parents feel more like my parents than mine do. They've both already told me that I am welcome to still stay there even after I finish Hogwarts. They told me I have a home there for as long as I need it, but even when I don't need to stay there they want me to visit. There's no point in me not living just because my parents died."

"That's the right kind of attitude," Ben said. "Does that mean you're going to stop hiding out? We'd like to see more of you in the common room mate."

"I know," he said. "I needed that time though. Now it's time to get serious again. And we all need to start having fun again as well."

"Ellen is taking that advice already," I said as I glanced over at her.

She was sitting on Keith's lap and feeding chocolates. The two of them were laughing together. Out of everyone, she seemed to still remain carefree.

The weeks went by and we didn't hear much about what was going on with Nicole, Xavier and Don. I was sure it would take a while before we learned anything though. Everyone was relieved that they were gone and that the attacks had finally stopped so things went back to normal after a while. I believed once they saw Michael happier they knew everything was okay to go back to normal.

Everyone started getting better at Apparition lessons every week. I was starting to get to the point that I could apparate each time we were asked to try. Even people like Maisie were starting to get the hang of it. Wilkie Twycross started to make it more challenging for the people who could do it. He put the hoops further away from us and asked us to try and apparate into a further distance.

There would be extra lessons in Hogsmeade for people to take before they had to go for their tests. Unfortunately Ellen and Michael couldn't go because they wouldn't turn seventeen in time. It was for anyone who was seventeen by May. Michael didn't really mind too much since we wouldn't be taking the lessons until after the Easter break anyway. None of us were going home except Ellen. She was upset that the lessons would still be taking place even during the break.

"So why don't you stay for once?" I asked her. "It's actually a lot more relaxing here during the holidays. We could have fun."

"I don't know," Ellen said.

"You still have time to sign up," Ben said. "We actually have a good time. We did last year. We have more freedom. We study but we don't spend the entire time studying. We can help you prepare for your OWLs."

"You should stay," Michael agreed. "Maybe Keith will stay as well."

Ellen smiled. "You're all right. I am going to stay this year. I'll just tell mum that I want to do the lessons for apparitions and besides if I mention I want to pass my OWLs this time around she'll understand."

She grabbed her message parchment and quickly wrote to her mother that she was planning to stay.

"Seriously?" She asked a moment later.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's all for me staying, but she wants me to convince Timmy to stay too. She said it will be easier for her for work. She doesn't want him staying home alone yet and she doubts that dad will take him during the days. That means she'll want me to baby-sit him."

"Maybe he can convince his friends to stay," I said.

"Maybe," Ellen sighed. "Well I am going to go find him then."

"I think it would be great if all four of us stay this time," Michael said. "Hopefully she can."

"I actually think Timmy would love it here. Those kids will have more freedom. They can hang out for two weeks here and not worry about classes. It's starting to get nice out now," Michael said. "I know I have always liked it here."

Shortly after that I got another message from Hermione.

Ashley,

It's Hermione. First of all I heard about everything that has happened to you and your friend. I hope everything is alright with your friend and that you're okay. We've heard it was someone you knew who you were close to. Harry would like to meet with you and your friends who were all involved over the holidays, but I am sure you'll hear more about that soon. He's been in contact with Professor McGonagall since the students who were behind it were suspended. She told him that you're all staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. So I imagine he'll want to meet with you in Hogsmeade. She'll let you know more soon enough.

I'm actually writing to give you another update. I hope you saw the article in the Daily Prophet back in January. Most people seem to like the idea of the school. Some people have addressed their concerns, but they are easily enough to resolve. We have also looked more into locations and we believe we have found the perfect one. It's an abandoned apartment building but from what we've seen, it's safe. It had an old gym in it, an indoor swimming pool, a playground outside and a nice sized parking lot. It isn't too far from the Ministry of Magic. We are looking into buying the building. The next step would be to put certain enchantments on it.

So now we are working on curriculums. It will still take a few years before we can open the school. We have to make sure it is set up properly. They also have to start working on a list of children who would be qualified to go. Given the timeline so far, I believe it will be a year or two after you finish Hogwarts, so that actually works out for your timeline. There is still a lot to do at the moment. I truly do believe this is going to work out. You said you have a Godson who is magical, so it should be ready for him as well. I will continue to update you with the progress. They'll want to interview you soon as well.

I'm sure you'll be seeing Harry very soon.

Hermione.

"Brilliant!" I said after I read through her note.

I was in the library with Ben, Tara, Aaron, Denver, Morgan and Claire. They all glanced at me. It had quiet moments before.

"I just got a message from Hermione," I said and showed Ben.

"That sounds like greats news," Ben said. "I mean it sounds as if this is really going to happen!"

"Why what's going on?" Denver asked.

"It looks as if they found a building for the school," I said. "That means that they are definitely working on making this happen. They said they need to work on curriculums for the kids and everything."

"Which year do you want to teach?" Tara asked me.

"The youngest ones but I'd be happy with whichever one they give me," I said. "And she thinks it will likely be ready to open a year or two after we're done school."

"Which works for us," Ben said.

"I still can't believe you of all people are taking a year off," Tara said. "I figured you'd be wanting to do Healer training right away."

"It's hard work," Ben said. "I've read a lot about it. It will be nice to have a break between Hogwarts and training. I'd like to have some time to relax before we have to settle into real life."

I quickly wrote back to Hermione to thank her for everything and to let her know that we were indeed staying for the holidays.

"And we'll be meeting with Harry Potter," I added after I finished writing her back.

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"He wants to talk to us about everything that happened with Nicole, Xavier and Don," I said. "I guess he wants to meet in Hogsmeade over the Easter break to talk about it all. It sure is taking a while."

"Well you can't expect these kinds of things to go quickly," Ben said. "It doesn't happen in a week."

"I know," I said.

"That will be interesting," Denver spoke up. "I've never had the chance to talk to Harry before."

"Well he's only going to ask us questions about the case," Ben said. "It's not a friendly lunch meet up."

"I know, but still," he said.

Professor McGonagall sent letters to all of us a day later. The letter told us that we'd be meeting with Harry on April the thirteenth for lunch in the Three Broomsticks. I could tell the Andrew twins were giddy about meeting with him. Michael had spoken to him a couple times before, but he was still excitedly nonetheless. I think other people were jealous, but we reminded them that it was for a serious case.

That didn't seem to matter to them though. It was almost everyone's dream to meet Harry. A few people were jealous that I had a 'relationship' with Hermione. No one would listen when I told them it was for career advice only and that she would be more than happy to help anyone else out if they contacted her. I'd lost track of the amount of times people asked me for her number. Some of them got angry when I refused.

"She just thinks she is so special," I once overheard in the bathroom. "I mean if she really wanted to, she could give us the number. How did she manage to get a relationship with them anyway? She's always been a nobody."

I wasn't sure who said that but it bothered me. The only reason I knew Harry and Hermione was by chance. Harry had helped me when it seemed I was in danger and had found out my ambitions to be a school teacher. I was sure if any one of them actually wrote to them they could get the same kind of help. They seemed determined to help out students at Hogwarts. I didn't have a relationship with either one of them though. They didn't talk to me unless it was to talk about my career or what had happened to me. We weren't friends.

I was used to people getting jealous over petty things though. I had endured worse when I'd started to date Ben, so this wasn't too bad. I had a feeling it was either Ravenclaw girls saying it or Slytherin ones. I wasn't even sure if it was the sixth years. For all I knew it was people in the other years. I knew Mallory still hated me, and she knew that I talked to Hermione sometimes.

I'd already told Tara that I could ask Hermione for her about career advice in wizarding law. It was what she wanted to do. If she was happy enough to help me out in a different field, than I was sure she'd be happy to help out someone who wanted to go into law.

"I'll let you know," she had said.

I was glad when the Easter holidays finally started. Most of the Hufflepuff sixth years stayed although a few people went home, such as Brad, Joey, Anne, Erica and Jess. Everyone else decided to stay. They wanted to stay for the lessons, but also because they'd stayed before and liked Hogwarts when school wasn't in session. Most of the younger students went home. It was mainly people in the fifth year and older.

"I just really hope Timmy doesn't bother me," Ellen said.

"When has he ever?" Ben asked. "He basically just stays with his friends. Some of them are staying with him. Us prefects are in charge of watching any of the younger students. I am pretty sure you'll be fine."

June was one of the first years staying. She approached me the second day. I was up earlier than anyone else was. I was writing back and forth with Rachel. I'd started talking to Mrs. Hoofer about her problems with Hayden. She'd told me to tell Rachel that Tasha would be more than happy to watch Hayden during the day since she was at home anyway with Minnie.

Tasha said it would be better for him to get to know other wizarding children anyway. She doesn't mind watching two babies. She said she is staying home for the first two or three years of Minnie's life.

I'd really like to meet with her first before I trust her with Hayden. I am sure she is a nice girl, but I still would like to meet her.

I'm sure that won't be a problem. I'll write to Mrs. Hoofer and tell her. I think Tasha will understand, she's very protective of Minnie.

"Ashley?"

I looked up to see June looking sad.

I have to go now; I'll talk to you later. I'll let you know what Mrs. Hoofer says. I quickly wrote.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked.

"It's just Tracy is being rude to me again, and usually I talk to Alana when she does that, but she went home for Easter," June said and she looked down at her feet. "I just wondered if I could hang out with you. It's okay if you don't want to."

"Of course you can," I said. "Let's go outside. It's so beautiful out. Where is Tracy anyway?"

"Down in our dorms. She's writing a letter to someone," June said. "She gets so unbearable when Sally-Anne isn't around. She went home though."

"I don't understand why you lot hang out with that girl," I said as I stood up. I rolled up my message parchment and put it in my pocket.

"Well she gets along well with everyone," June said. "She's only mean to me when she thinks she can get away with it."

"You should stand up for yourself," I said.

"That just eggs her on," she told me. "She likes the drama. Usually Timmy and Sally-Anne will stick up for me but they're not around. The boys are still sleeping. They like to sleep in. I just couldn't handle hanging out with her by myself."

"Why didn't you go home?" I asked as we left the common room.

"Timmy asked us to stay. Sally-Anne and Colin's parents wanted them to go home. My parents didn't really care. They don't understand the magic and they think it's better if I stay at school until I can handle it. They think I won't be able to handle it until I am seventeen," June explained. "That's what Kelly was bugging me about. She was making fun of me that my parents didn't want me home."

"Look I've dealt with girls like that and you really shouldn't let them get to you," I said. "Even if it eggs her on when you stand up to her, you need to show her that she needs to stop. I learned that one the hard way. I'm sure she's just jealous of you. You're a very smart and beautiful young girl and you're friends with older students. I've heard you're working your way up to being the top of the year!"

"I'm the top four right now," June said with a smile. "I plan to take every single class in third year."

"You're going to have a really full schedule," I said.

"I know, but I like the challenge. I heard that they've finally stocked up on time turners at the Ministry. So by the time I am in third year I'll be able to get one. I really want to see how many OWLs I can get, and then do what you are doing. I will keep every single class I get an OWL in for NEWT level," June said excitedly.

"Do you know what you want to do?" I asked.

"Nope, but I'll figure that out eventually," she said.

It was the most I'd ever heard her say. We walked through the corridors together talking. She talked to me excitedly.

"Do you think I'll be allowed to watch the apparition lessons later?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure," I said. "As long as you don't try anything it should be fine. I am pretty sure younger students have watched us before."

We normally had our lessons on Sundays but we were having them on a Saturday that day. The next day was Easter Sunday so they'd moved it up a day. I was looking forward to it. I was no longer nervous about it. I could apparate even when the hoop was moved further away. I couldn't wait for the lessons in Hogsmeade. We'd actually be apparating to different locations instead of into a hoop. That was the kind of challenge I wanted. I needed to learn to do it with a real destination in mind.

June and I spent the morning together. By the time we returned to the castle, it was lunch time.

"I'll talk to you later," she told me as she went over to her friends. Tracy gave me the stink eye before looking away.

"There you are," Ben said when I sat beside him. "What were you doing with June?"

"Tracy was being a little bitch like usual," I said. "So I spent the morning with her. Normally she hangs out with Alana when that happens."

"I really hate that little girl," Ellen said. "I really wish Timmy wouldn't hang out with her. The rest of them are fine, even Jerry but that girl is a bitch. She called me a slag!"

"Do they even know the meaning of that word?" Jared asked.

"We did," I said. "I think you guys often forget what it's like to be eleven."

"It was a long time ago, and they seem so much younger than us," Melanie said.

"Maybe she'll grow out that," Michael said. "Everyone can be dumb when they're eleven."

"But she kind of reminds of Tara," Ellen said. "And Tara has only just changed. It took her five and a half years. I can honestly say that girl is worse."

"I noticed that!" Melanie said. "She's so much friendlier now. I mean, she was never that rude to me, but I've seen her so nice to other people."

"Must have needed to get laid," Jared said. "I noticed you changed after you and me-"

Melanie blushed and hit him. "Shut up! It had nothing to do with that."

Everyone else started to laugh. I believed she actually really liked him. According to Jared, he had slept with her a few more times since then. From the way she looked at him, I thought she wanted more than sex from him. I remembered how upset she'd been when Jared had gotten upset with her when she stuck for Nicole. Now looking at her, I could see it in her eyes.

"Who haven't you slept with at this table?" Hank muttered.

"Sarah," Jared said and winked at her.

"You never will either," Sarah said. "I don't have casual sex. If you ever want to change that then we'll talk but otherwise you'll have to just stick to other girls."

"But you do admit I have a chance," Jared said with a smile.

"Sure, you're hot and fun to be around but you'll always be a player," Sarah said.

"My hearts breaking," Jared said.

"I'm sure you'll find some girl to cheer you up later," Sarah said.

Melanie was frowning at her plate which confirmed my suspicions. I was sure she hadn't admitted her feelings to Sarah; otherwise the girl wouldn't have been flirting with Jared. Everyone started to get up from the table. We would be having our lessons soon. I waited behind for Melanie. Ben was in deep discussion with Michael, so I didn't think he noticed I wasn't with them. Ellen was of course with Keith. I waited until everyone had left until I turned to her. I could see tears running down her cheeks.

"You like Jared don't you?" I asked her.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked as she wiped the tears.

"I don't know if anyone else has noticed but I only just started noticing recently," I said. "He's the worst boy to fall for."

"What are you talking about? You shagged him," Melanie said.

"I wasn't in love with him though," I said. "I didn't think any boy would like me. He offered and I took it. I knew it wasn't going to be anything but sex though."

"Weren't we in fourth year when that happened?" Melanie asked and I nodded. "So why would you think that?"

"Because I hadn't had a boyfriend since Denver," I said. "At the time I felt lonely and so far behind everyone. I knew Ellen, Ben and Michael we're all having sex. It's ridiculous to think about now, but I was fifteen and felt like I was really unexperienced. Now when I think back I realize I was rash."

Melanie got up. "We should get outside," she said. "Ashley, I don't understand how you never noticed how much Ben liked you."

I stood up as well and left started to leave the Great Hall together.

"I don't know," I said. "When I think back to it now the signs were obvious. He was never like that with Ellen."

"I noticed when we started dating," she said. "And I am not excusing my behaviour because I know it was wrong. I still regret all of that. It's just it was so obvious. Even his cousin noticed although he wouldn't let on he did. You were so oblivious to it all though."

"In second year I was so focused on Denver, and if I have to be honest I still was even after that. I think I probably felt the same way about Ben but I couldn't stop thinking about Denver, especially with all that drama afterwards," I told her. "It wasn't until Ellen started pointing out to me that she thought that Ben wanted me that I started realizing I wanted him back."

"Well I just can't believe you thought you'd never find someone so you had to resort to sleeping with Jared," Melanie said.

"You couldn't have been in love with Jared when you had sex with him," I said. "From what I heard, you were going to rat him out and he offered to have sex with you if you kept quiet."

We walked out of the Entrance Hall and down the steps.

"I was always curious about him. I heard girls talking about him having sex with them. There is something about having sex with someone that hates you that kind of turned me on. I actually wanted to have sex with him long before that happened. So when he offered it I took it," Melanie said. "We've had sex more since and we get along really well now. He's really good in bed. I know I shouldn't have started to like him, but it just happened."

"Well he's had a serious girlfriend before," I said. "Maybe you should just talk to him. I mean at least you'd know if he says no. At least you'd know."

"But if he finds out how I feel I might lose sex with him," Melanie said. "At least I can get that."

I laughed. "Melanie, he's had situations with girls who fell for him before. He still has sex with them. He's had sex with Jolene a few times since they broke up. You have nothing to lose."

"You really think I should tell him?" She asked.

"Look if I could take the chance with my best friend, you can take the chance with your shag mate," I said.

Melanie smiled. "Maybe I'll talk to him later then; although from Sarah's banter with him I have a feeling I won't like the answer."

"Just talk to him after our lessons today," I told her.

We joined the rest of the sixth years by the lake. I really hoped it would work out for her. I wasn't sure if Jared would want another exclusive girlfriend or not though. As we approached we could see that Wilkiw Twycross was dividing everyone up. He was splitting up the most advanced people up from the ones who still had problems apparating. He asked the Heads of Houses to watch the advanced students closely while he worked more with the one who were having the most problems.

Ellen looked upset when she was asked to go with the students who needed help, but she hadn't apparated too much. I was glad when I was sent over to the advanced group although I should have known I would be. I'd done so well lately. It was getting so easy for me to do so. During our last lesson I had done it every single time. I felt good about when we went for our tests at the end of the month.

During that lesson they had the hoops for the advanced group at least thirty feet away from us. Some people had difficulty with the distance, but for the most part we all did well. Tara ended up over shooting once and ended up knee deep in the lake so they decided to move her hoop as far from the lake as they could. I didn't want to imagine what would happen if someone actually apparated in the middle of the lake.

"You distracted me!" She said angrily to Natalie.

"It's not my fault!" Natalie said.

"You were the one asking what would happen if we ended up in the lake!" Tara exclaimed.

"But I didn't make you think about the lake," Natalie argued.

"Just don't talk to me anymore," Tara said and she turned away quickly.

I tried my best not to think about that. I didn't want to end up in the lake, I wasn't the best swimmer and I was also kind of scared of the giant squid.

"That's almost getting to easy," I told Ben as we walked back up to the castle. "It's getting boring just trying to apparate in a hoop. I really want to try the lessons in Hogsmeade."

"It will happen soon enough," he told me. "I get what you mean though. I guess it's good we're getting bored with it though. Remember there was a time when we couldn't it at all."

"At least we didn't end up in the lake," I said as I glanced over at Tara who was still arguing furiously with Natalie.

"That was funny," Ben admitted. "I mean, it could have been bad if she'd ended up out further but she didn't."

I looked over to where Melanie was talking to Jared on her own. I decided not to mention to Ben our conversation quite yet. I figured if she or he wanted people to know anything about their conversation that they would tell us.

On Tuesday we all walked down to Hogsmeade together. It was Ellen, Michael, Ben, Denver, Shelly, Sheila and me who were all going. We all talked excitedly. Not only was it nice to get out of the castle grounds for the day, but also because we were meeting up with Harry Potter. Of course it was for something serious but everyone was very relaxed.

We found him in the Three Broomsticks in a corner booth away from everyone. He was writing on his message parchment when we approached him.

"Good afternoon," he said to us. "Sit down. What would you like to eat and drink? It's all on me."

"Er- are you sure about that?" Ben asked. "I brought some money for my girlfriend and me."

"Actually I have money myself," I said.

"We've been through this," Ben said to me.

"Look I just prefer that we either do it equally or we take turns," I said. "You paid last time."

"That doesn't count. That was Valentines-" Ben began

"I can pay for everyone," Harry said quickly. "I invited everyone here today. So lunch is on me. Order what you would like."

"Will you buy alcohol for us?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Are you seventeen?" Harry asked him.

"I will be in June," Michael answered. "They never check here."

"I'm not buying minor's alcohol," he answered.

"Seriously Michael?" Ellen asked.

"I think we should all just get butterbeers," Ben said still looking annoyed that he wasn't paying. "Does that sound good to everyone?"

Everyone murmured in agreement. So far the twins or Denver didn't seem to want to talk. They were staring at Harry with awe.

Madame Rosmerta walked over to take our orders.

"Everyone would like a butterbeer to drink," Harry told her. "Now you may all order anything for lunch. Take a moment to look through the menu if you must."

Everyone ended up ordering just burgers and chips. It seemed to be the cheapest on the menu and I didn't think any of us was comfortable letting him pay for all of us. No one wanted to order anything expensive.

"So I've already talked to Ashley and Michael here about what happened earlier," he began after we all ordered. "But it seems more information has come out since then. The Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement would have actually preferred if all of you would have come stand trial, but I convinced them that there was no need for that. I didn't want to drag all of you out of school when you've already been through enough. It took a lot of convincing on my part. So I need all of you to be as honest as possible. They are supposed to be sending a scribe here to record everything. So we can't discuss anything quite yet. I just wanted to talk to you before he arrives. It is very important that you remember every single detail."

"We don't plan to, but what happens if we lie?" Ellen asked.

"It would be a felony. You could be punished for up to a year in Azkaban," Harry told her. "As long as you plan to tell the truth though, you'll be fine."

As Madam Pomfrey returned with drinks for everyone, a short balding man showed up. Harry nodded at him. The man pulled up a chair and brought it over to the table.

"This is Mr. Harmin and he'll be our scribe today," Harry said. "So I'd like to start with Ashley and Michael before I speak to the rest of you. Michael, why don't you go first? Tell me everything about your relationship with Don Wilfred Zent, Xavier Reginald Opress and Nicole Olivia Letson. Give as much detail as possible about your past up until recently"

Michael sighed and began talking about how he and the Slytherin boys basically hated each other from the start in first year, and it only got worse over the years. He told him everything about their encounters including when he saw them talking to Nicole while they were dating. He explained how it was me who had set him and Nicole up when they finally dated and how she seemed to want to know as much information about his parents and his home as much as possible.

"And what was your relationship with Nicole before you dated?" Harry asked.

"We have always gotten along but we didn't really talk that much. She's a Gryffindor and I am Hufflepuff. She also dated Ben for a while so I saw her as off limits after they were together. I was with a girl named Anne from the beginning of second year until the end of fourth so I didn't really talk to any other girl besides Ashley and Ellen anyway," Michael explained. "Nicole didn't really start to show much interest in me until this year."

Harry asked him a few more questions before he turned to me. Michael looked relieved that his turn was over. He asked me to explain my relationship with the boys and Nicole just as he had done with Michael. I explained that they'd never liked me but for the most part they left me alone. They made their mudblood jokes and their snide remarks to me, it was clear they didn't like me but they did that to all muggleborns.

"It wasn't really until last year when you saw us in The Leaky Cauldron that they started bothering me more," I said. "That's when they started to make some threats. They told me I'd better not have told you anything about them," and I explained what the rest of the year was like with them up until recently when Xavier had left me that cryptic message.

"Nicole and I didn't really start talking until the end of my second year," I told him. "I was extremely shy in my first and second year. I only really talked to the people in Hufflepuff. I didn't open up until after the end of second year. My boyfriend and I had just broke up and all my friends were in relationships so I was lonely. So I decided to open up to people outside of Hufflepuff. I started talking to Nicole and the other Gryffindors more. Usually they all came to me for Charms help. Nicole started talking to me more and more and then she admitted that she wanted Michael. I wanted to set him up and I thought she was a nice girl, so I pushed them together. It seemed like it was an instant attraction."

"You invited her to your New Year's parties is that correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I invite anyone who is friendly in all four houses," I said.

"Did you ever invite Don or Xavier there?" He asked even though I was sure he already knew.

"No, I would never let them in my house. I didn't even want them to know what town I lived in," I answered.

Our food arrived at that moment. Harry asked me a few more questions and then said we could eat before we moved onto the next person.

"I would like to talk to Ben Hoofer next," he said. "Which one is Ben?"

"I am," Ben answered.

"You're the one who went to Minerva about your suspicions and you also dated Nicole. After you, I'd like to talk to Denver Halfern," and he glanced over at Denver. "So let's relax and eat and then we'll continue."

As we ate, he asked everyone what they planned to do after Hogwarts. This seemed to make Michael really happy.

"I'd like to be an Auror," he told him instantly. "It's been my dream since first year."

"There is a two year waiting list at the moment for trainees," Harry told him. "It's been very popular lately. So you'll want to sign up right away. I can get the forms for you and depending on your NEWTs of course we'll be in contact with you when it's your turn."

"You mean I can sign up right now?" Michael asked.

"You can sign up when you're seventeen," Harry told him. "I'll send the forms for you in the summer. You've taken your OWLs already, and we have the scores. As long you're already doing NEWT level with the right classes you can sign up. By the time we're ready for you, you'll have taken your NEWTs."

Michael was beaming for the rest of lunch. After everyone had eaten, Harry turned to Ben to ask him his questions. It didn't take as long with him as it did with us; although Harry spent time asking Ben about his relationship with Nicole.

"So why did the two of you break up then?" Harry asked.

"She was too jealous of Ellen," Ben said. "She didn't like the fact that I'm friends with two girls. I had that problem with all the girls I dated though. They mostly got jealous of Ashley because they thought I wanted her, but Nicole had problems with Ellen."

"I can understand that one," Harry said with a smile. "Girls were always jealous about Hermione when I was in school, but I see you did eventually get with Ashley."

The scribe cleared his throat and stared Harry down.

"Sorry," Harry said. "Moving on then."

He moved on to Denver next. Apparently he knew about Denver's behaviour in first year towards me. I wondered if one of the Slytherin's or Nicole had told him that.

"Part of why I did it was because I was scared. I was sorted into Slytherin and Don and Xavier were intimidating. I finally admitted why I bothered muggleborns though. I'm not proud of it. With Ashley it was different. I didn't care that she was muggleborn. It was because she accidentally threw fire at me when we were learning to disarm each other and I was upset that she got away with it. Eventually we got past that though. We ended up being friends and then we started to date. We dated twice and it took me a while to get over her. I still care a great deal about her," Denver said looked extremely nervous.

"Why did you break up with her?"

"The first time was because a girl in her house broke us up. She made me think Ashley was cheating on me with Ben. She and Ben were dating and she believed that Ben wanted Ashley. Eventually he got tired of her jealousy and he broke up with her. So she wanted revenge on both Ben and Ashley. The second time was mutual. It was OWL year and I didn't have time between my prefect duties and Quidditch and homework. Ashley wanted to end it because she wanted to be with… well Ben," Denver glanced at Ben and me. "You know I don't get why you two didn't see this sooner."

Harry looked like he wanted to laugh. He asked Denver questions about his relationship with the boys and then with Nicole.

"Nicole and I never really talked to each other that much," Denver said. "I didn't know the girl enough. Sometimes I joined in with everyone for study sessions, but I can't really say we had a conversation. Ben asked me to go with him to talk to McGonagall. I confronted him and Ashley because I heard that they thought I was part of the attack on her in Diagon Alley."

"And why did you think that?"

"I was the one who got to Ashley first after her leg was broken and Ben had seen me talking to Xavier and Don quite a bit. All we ever talked about was homework though. Other than that, it was to tell them to leave her alone," Denver.

"So what exactly did you see that day in Diagon Alley? Why were you there?"

We seemed to be there for most of the afternoon. After Harry talked to each person he tried to press us all more details. It seemed exhausting by the time it was over.

"I think I have everything I need," Harry finally said. "Thank you all. I don't believe we'll have to meet again. If you were all honest today we shouldn't have to. If we do have to, you'll be informed."

"But how will you know if we're telling the truth?" Denver asked.

"We plan to give the three students Veritaserum," Harry explained. "We'll go over everything we got out of you lot today and question them about it. We've already gotten some information. It's how I knew about your relationship with Ashley in first year," he said to Denver with a nod, "but we'll go through it again with them. So far the boys don't want to admit to their involvement although Nicole has been upfront about it all."

The scribe left not too much longer after that and Harry smiled at us.

"I must be going now as well, but if you promise me that you'll be all back up to the castle in two hours, I'll meet up with her in three hours. I'll let you spend some time in Hogsmeade if you'd like. I have to go back to the Ministry to talk about this meeting. It should take an hour. Minerva would like to see me after my meeting. I'll tell Minerva our meeting went on longer though if you can be at the castle by-" and he glanced at his watch. "Well dinner time."

"Thank you so much!" Ellen said with excitement. "We promise we'll be there as soon as everyone starts eating! Ooh I wish Keith was here."

"Well it won't hurt you to spend a couple hours without him," Michael told her. "We can all just hang out. We should go to the joke shop!"

"Actually we'd like to go to the robes shop," Shelly said. "We wanted to look at some new ones," and she glanced at Harry. "Don't worry, we won't buy too much. We just want to try some on. We need new ones but we can get them on the next Hogsmeade visit. We just want to get an idea of what we want to get."

"Ooh I wouldn't mind going either," Ellen said. "What do you say Ashley?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I don't need anything new from the joke shop."

"Well I am not going to look at robes," Denver said. "I guess us guys can just go to the joke shop then."

"Well do what you want," Harry said standing up with a smile. "Just make sure you're back up at the castle in time. I'll let her know I let you go shopping if you want to buy a few things."

"We'll meet up a bit later then," Ben said to us. "Let's meet up at Honeydukes in about a half hour or so."

"Forty-five minutes," Ellen said.

Harry said good-bye to us and walked out. He seemed so normal. It was hard to believe that he had defeated the most evil wizard in our time.

"So guess what?"

I looked up from rifling through my trunk to see Melanie grinning at me.

"What?" I asked although I was sure I already knew. I'd noticed her and Jared talking to each other more on their own.

"Jared said he'd be willing to give me a chance. We're going to keep it secret first to see if it will work out," Melanie told me. "We decided to tell our friends, so he told Hank and Stan. Sarah knows but I told Jared I wanted to tell you as well. He knows that you told me to go for it. So he said it's okay to tell you too. Just don't tell anyone else please, not even Ben."

"I haven't said anything yet," I told her. "So I can keep it a secret for longer."

"I'm surprised," Melanie told me. "I mean I thought when Jared decided to try the relationship thing again, it wouldn't be with me. He hated me for years. He hated me more than he used to hate you."

"But now you two get along really well," I said. "Jared can really hate someone, but when he likes someone he is loyal. He respects you a lot now."

She smiled. "I hope it does work out. So far we're at that excitement stage you know. I just hope once it passes we are still happy."

"Well I won't say anything," I said. "Mum's the word."

"Thanks for everything though," she said. "Even if you just pushed me forward, I am still thankful. I don't deserve your kindness."

"No point in focusing on the past," I said as I stood up with some text books from the third year. June wanted to know what Ancient Runes and Arithmancy would be like.

"That's true," Melanie said. "So how did your meeting go?"

As we left the dorms I told her everything. We headed through the tunnels and out to the common room. I walked over to where the four first years were sitting to give June the books. Afterwards I turned to in Melanie and we headed over to where the rest of the sixth years were sitting. I gave Jared a wink who grinned at me.

"Do we really need to work on homework?" Ellen moaned. "It's our break!"

"We promised one subject a day, and I want to see you pass your OWLs even if you aren't taking them seriously," Ben said. "Of course you don't have to, but we're getting it over and done with now. We won't have to worry about it later."

"It really is easier this way Ellen," Sarah told her. "We did this last year and we had so much more fun. We don't have as much subjects this year either. You'll be done sooner than some people will."

"You're almost done," Michael told her. "You just have Potions and Care of Magical Creatures left. You'll have your freedom soon enough."

"I know," she answered. "I just hate doing it. Fine, let's get started on Potions then."

"And if you see what we're working on now, it will be easier for you next year," Melanie told her. "Let me see what you have to do Ellen."

We spent the afternoon working on it, and the end of it even Ellen seemed happy. For the first time since the beginning of sixth year, I regretted taking so many classes. It was only because I could see everyone else finishing up their work and going off to do their own thing. I didn't mention this out loud though, especially in front of Ellen.

I felt by the end of the Easter holidays though that I got a lot accomplished. I was confident in my apparating abilities and I was ahead in all of my classes. Ellen seemed a lot more confident as well. During our last Apparition lessons she managed to do it almost every single time. The only person who still really struggled was Maisie and this made me very happy. Everyone else seemed to have gotten the hang of it, even if they didn't do it every single time.

For the people who were old enough, we had extra lessons on the first of May in Hogsmeade. That was most of the Sixth years. Even though they were too disappointed that they couldn't take their tests until the summer, Michael and Ellen were disappointed that they couldn't do the extra lessons.

"It'd be nice to try somewhere than a hoop!" Ellen said. "I mean when I go for my test I won't have the same opportunity that all of you do!"

"Yes you do," Ben said. "You can take extra lessons in the summer. Both of you can."

"But we have to pay extra money for it," Ellen whined.

"So do we," I said. "We have to pay an extra six galleons for it. That's half of what we paid for the twelve week course."

"Anyway," Ben said. "You can use this opportunity to catch up on your OWL classes. I noticed you have slacked off since school started. Ellen, you have your exams soon. You should study for them. You only have two classes you have to study for and Care of Magical Creatures should be easy if you actually take it seriously this time."

Ellen raised her eyebrows at him and then sighed. "You're right, I might as well. I mean even Keith will be gone. I hate having a birthday in August."

"I'll help you with Potions," Michael told her. "I've always done really well in that class. Then I can catch you up on sixth year. You know that if you do well next year that they'll let you take sixth and seventh year classes simultaneously. I know you're just taking it to have five classes, but you might end up getting a NEWT in it if you do well enough. Then you'll have at least four NEWTs."

"Alright fine," Ellen said. "Although I expect that's going to be hard to do next year."

"We should get going," Ben said to me.

We walked down to Hogsmeade with the other Hufflepuff's. I noticed Melanie and Jared walking together and talking happily. I didn't think they were doing too good of a job of hiding their relationship. Even though they hadn't told anyone, I thought people might notice that they were talking to each other a lot more. They had gotten along well for the past year, but they hadn't spent much time together out in the open.

"Ellen's going to be so upset with me when I tell her that I am going to quit Quidditch," Ben told me.

"You're quitting Quidditch?" I asked. "But you love Quidditch."

"I have to focus all my attention on my NEWTs next year. I'm just going to keep my prefect duties and that's it. Last year was hard enough and NEWT level is so much more advanced," he said.

"I guess I can understand that," I said. "Do you think it's going to be as stressful as OWL year?"

"It's going to be hard, but last year we had five years of study to get through. Next year we'll have two years. It's just going to be complicated since it's such advanced magic," Ben told me. "Which is why I still think you should drop Divination."

"Ben I've made it this far with it," I said. "Why drop it when we're almost done? I'll be fine."

"If you say so," he said.

We were all to meet up outside of the Three Broomsticks with Wilkie Twycross. He asked us all to line up in alphabetical order as he called our names. I was the sixth person to go. The Andrew twins were the first people. Sheila was called up first. She was asked to apparate to Honey Dukes and back. Nervously she stepped forward. At first she didn't do anything, and then she turned on the spot and reappeared a little further than Honey Dukes. I thought she still did really well though, but Wilkie Twycross told her that it had to be exact.

Everyone else did fine, Tara did it perfectly. Maisie didn't even end up close to the robe shop. I hated having everyone watching me, but I tried not to think about that when it was my turn. I was asked to apparate just in front of the door of the joke shop. I closed my eyes and pictured the front door of Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's. I thought about how much I would like to be in front of that door and I turned on the spot. I felt my feet hit the ground after going through the tightness and opened my eyes. I was just in front of the door. For a moment I was happy until someone opened the door and hit me with it.

"What are you doing standing right here?" The man snarled at me.

"Sorry," I apologized and tried to apparate back but I overshot it a little.

"We'll let you try that one again," Wilkie told me. "That wasn't your fault. Try it again but try not to do land in front of the door this time."

I nodded and spun on the spot. This time I managed to get there and back perfectly. Keith who had a turn after me grinned and gave me the thumbs up. Wilkie congratulated me and I moved to stand with the Andrew twins and Tara who were comparing stories.

"At least he gave you a second chance," Tara told me when I joined them.

"I just hope that doesn't happen when we have our actual test," I said.

Now that we'd had our turn, I felt more relaxed and turned to watch everyone else. It almost reminded me of our sorting. I'd been so nervous before, but once it was over and done with I was relieved. Most people did alright, but there were some who couldn't do it. Wilkie Twycross recommended that they try more lessons before they went for their tests. Of course Ben did it perfectly.

After everyone had a turn a few times, we went into the Three Broomsticks to have a quick drink before we had to go back to the school. At one end of the long table Wilkie Twycross was giving some advice to people who needed it. The topic of Nicole, Don and Xavier came up on my end of the table.

"So you haven't heard anything?" Nancy asked us.

"Not since that day we were here," Ben said. "They just wanted our statements."

"I just still can't believe Nicole would sell out Michael like that. She's been my best friend for so long. I never thought she'd do anything like that. I know she was scared for her mum, but still. My family would have protected her entire family if we knew. My parents and her parents get along really well. They know some Aurors," Nancy said.

"Some people are just really cowardly," Darren said. "I never thought she was true Gryffindor material."

"Oh really?" Meaghan Turner asked. "And just what house do you think she should have been in then Darren?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Claire said annoyed.

"I don't know, but Gryffindors are supposed to be brave," Darren said. "What she did wasn't brave at all."

"Look, certain people just aren't trustworthy. It doesn't matter what house they're in. The war should have been proof enough of that," Ted said. "The sorting hat can't predict what kind of person you'll be. It just sorts you where it thinks you'll be best suited when you're eleven. However you turn out later has nothing to do with which house you were sorted in. There's no point in us fighting amongst ourselves about where she should have ended up. Someone will end up offended. She would have done it if she'd ended up in another house."

"Exactly," Sheila said. "How many of us are still the same people we were in first year? I bet that if we were sorted again after seventh year it might be different results. I actually think that Shelly and I would do well in Slytherin now."

"I think Ashley could be a Gryffindor now," Tara said and she looked at me. "You're definitely not the same girl you were in first year."

There was a murmur of agreement from the others.

"I honestly can't see you anywhere but Ravenclaw," I told her. "Even if you have changed a lot and you definitely have over the last few months."

"I wish they did do that though," Anne said. "It would be interesting to see where we'd end up. I know the sorting would mean nothing but people do change in seven years. We all have. Most of us didn't even get along in our first year. Remember that? Now we all do. I mean there was no way we could have all gotten together for the parties we have back then. There would have been so many fights!"

"That's for sure," Denver said laughing.

We all went back to the school shortly afterwards. We all split up into our houses as we went.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that Melanie and Jared are dating," Ben said as the two of them walked off on their own.

"I don't think Jared wants to settle down yet," I said. "I'm sure they are just off to talk about homework or something."

"Why would they talk about homework all the time by themselves?" Ben asked.

"Do they go off by themselves all the time? I hadn't noticed," I said.

Ben raised his eyebrows at me. "What do you know?"

"I don't know anything," I said.

"You know something," he said.

"Leave her alone," Stan said. "If she says she doesn't know anything, she doesn't. Why do you care so much Ben?"

"I'm just making an observation," Ben said. "An observation that I think is right."

"Even if you are right," Hank said. "You should keep it to yourself. Maybe they don't want everyone knowing yet."

"How many people do know?" Ben asked.

"Jared told Hank and Stan because they're his friends and Melanie told Sarah because they're friends. She only told me because I noticed she was interested in him, and I told her she should tell him. She just wanted me to know how it went," I told him. "But she asked me not to tell anyone, not even you."

Ben nodded. "It's fine, it's just you're not the best liar. I could tell right away you were hiding something from me."

"I think they're ready to tell people soon anyway," Hank told us. "They're getting along well enough. Jared said she's definitely not the same girl she used to be. She doesn't get jealous of he talks to girls he's shagged. He said that is always a bonus."

Melanie and Jared announced to us that night that they were together. Surprisingly no one was shocked by this. People had noticed them disappearing a lot more lately. Apparently the Hufflepuff boys (besides Stan and Hank) had bets going on whether or not they were.

"Girls have noticed too," Melanie said. "You know how some people were when you got with Ben Ashley? Well they're doing that to me now. Jolene is actually the worst about it."

"She's never entirely gotten over me," Jared said. "She was a mistake for sure. I've actually had a couple of girls come up to me anyway. They told me Melanie would never have to know. It's why we decided to tell people. Although I doubt they won't back off."

"It will get worse before it gets better," I said. "They're going to be bothering you a lot. I expect it will go on for the rest of sixth year, unless of course something else happens."

"That won't surprise me," Melanie said as she got up and moved to sit on Jared's lap. "But it will be worth it."

From across the common room we could see Jolene glaring at Melanie. She whispered something to Mallory who also glared over at us.

"The best part is that those girls will be gone next year," I said. "I've had to deal with Mallory for the last two years. It's mainly girls in the other years that bother me. The rest of the sixth year girls got over it along time ago."

"Same with me," Melanie said. "None of the girls in our year are saying anything to me. It's actually a lot of the seventh year girls. So yes, next year it will be nice with them gone."

"I am getting a new message parchment by the way," Jared said. "Jolene won't stop writing to me. I don't want any contact with her, or any other girl besides the ones who are my friends next year. I don't want any of the girls I shagged once in a while to bother me."

"Looks like we won't be talking to him anymore then," Ellen said to me. "I guess Sarah, Anne and Erica are the only three he'll be talking to."

"You know what I mean," Jared said with a smile. "You're my friends. Too many other girls have my number though. I think during our next Hogsmeade trip I'll buy a new one."

I was right. Once it was official that Jared and Melanie were together, people were a lot more rude to her. I think Jolene wanted to get it in while she could. One afternoon, Melanie had to go to the Hospital Wing because someone had sent the boil curse at her. In the dorms she found one of her dress robes cut into shreds and a single curly red hair on it. None of the girls in our dorm had red curly hair. She was the only person who did who would care enough to do that.

After that incident, Jared walked over angrily to Jolene.

"Are you honestly that much of a psycho bitch?" He demanded. "It's me you have issues with, not Melanie. Leave her alone."

"You're calling me psycho? Don't you remember what she did?" Jolene demanded. "She'll probably do the same to you."

"She was twelve years old, and she's even admitted that what she did was wrong," Jared retorted. "You were a terrible insecure girlfriend. I regret ever being with you. If you hex my girlfriend or do anything else that is psycho, I will personally hex you myself and I don't like hexing girls. I know some good ones though."

"Whatever," Jolene said and she sent a glare over at Melanie.

Shortly after that, we had our apparition tests. These tests were during class time, so it was nice to have time away from classes. Even Ben was glad to have a break and the best part was we were allowed to hang out in Hogsmeade after we took our tests. So we didn't have to return to classes after lunch. I felt really nervous though.

I wasn't the only one though, even Ben was nervous about the tests. As we headed to Hogsmeade, we were all looking at some leaflets that had been left in the Common Room. Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them. If anything, it made me more nervous as I read through the mistakes. So I vanished mine instead. I tried to focus on not being nervous instead. I reminded myself that I'd managed to apparate many times very well. I had only splinched myself once.

I was glad once again that my last name started with a D. I'd be able to get it over and done with. I knew from past experience that watching other people do something made you more nervous. I always hated when we had to do presentations in classes. The anticipation for when it was my turn was the worse than the actual presentation. While I waited for my turn this time, I decided not to even watch anyone who went before me. I just focused on how much I wanted to pass.

I was shaking by the time my name was called. I was asked to apparate all the way to the Shrieking Shack and back. I guess there was another examiner waiting up there for us to go. Everyone had to go up there and back, but I hadn't been paying attention. I tried to steady my nerves as I went up. I focused on how I was going to feel when I passed.

"When I count to three," Wilkie Twycross told me. "One-two-three!"

I focused on the Shrieking Shack and turned on the spot with my eyes shut tightly. When I opened them, I was relieved to find myself standing in front of the old dilapidated building. There was also a tall thin man who I didn't recognize standing there. He examined me closely before he told me to apparate back. Feeling better now, I turned on the spot and appeared back in front of Wilkie Twycross who examined me as well.

"Congratulations," he said as he made a note on a piece of parchment. "You passed. You should get your license with a couple of weeks. You can apparate without it for now, but seeing as you're in school I doubt you'll need to. Once you have it, you must have it on you at all times if you want to apparate. If you splinch yourself, you'll want that on you. You'll be fined if you apparate without a license."

Feeling relieved I smiled and moved over to stand with Sheila, Shelly and Tara. Maisie had failed and she'd gone back to the school crying. Part of me felt a little bad for her, and I wasn't sure why. Now I watched everyone go. We were allowed to go and do what we wanted after the tests, but most people were curious after their tests. Keith passed when he was called up. Although Anne usually did well with apparition, she failed her test out of nerves. She left a few fingers behind.

"Ben will do fine," Tara said as we watched him. His face was pale. I'd never seen him so nervous, except maybe at our sorting and before our OWLs.

He turned on the spot when he was told to go, and he returned quickly afterwards with a huge smile on his face.

"I can't believe you had any doubts," I told him when he approached me.

"Well it's the same for you my dear," he said. "You looked as if you wanted to faint. Would you like to have a few drinks now, or do you want to watch everyone else?"

"Let's just go have some drinks," I said. "I'm sure we'll find out later our everyone else does."

We were followed by Keith, Brad, Anne and Denver. We sat down in a corner booth and we each shared our stories. Everyone there had passed so far except Anne who was bummed out about it. Sarah joined us moments later looking unhappy as well.

"Just by my hair!" She exclaimed as she sat down. "I left a lot of hair behind! I did it so perfectly before though. It's just I was so nervous."

"Same with me," Anne muttered who was drinking alcohol. "Oh well, we can go in the summer together if you want."

Sarah shrugged. "Sure, I don't care. Maybe we can do the extra lessons again together as well. Hopefully Melanie has better luck."

As time when on we were joined by more people. Stan, Jared, Melanie and Hank all passed. Claire failed but Morgan passed. By the end of it, about a dozen people had failed while everyone else had passed. The people who remained who had failed talked about going together in the summer with the others to try again. By the end of the afternoon, they were all cheered up after we had some alcohol in all of us and we joked around.

The rest of the year we were spent studying. The teachers seemed to decide to pile up the homework as much as possible over the last couple of months. I didn't remember having this much stress level since the year before when we had our OWLs to take.

We were all waiting to know more about what was going on with Nicole, Don and Xavier but so far there was no news about it, not even in the Daily Prophet. Instead we planned a party for Michael for his birthday in Hogsmeade. We wouldn't have the party until after our exams since we wouldn't go to Hogsmeade until after we had them. Michael already knew this. We didn't want him to think that we weren't doing anything since his birthday was during exams that year.

Most of the seventh years were invited. Ben had already been talking to Madam Rosmerta about having tables reserved for us and she was more than happy to do this. She even wanted to make a cake for him which worked for us. Michael didn't mind being in on the plans since he told us he already knew we were planning a party for him anyway. He was just happy to be celebrating his seventeenth at last.

I was relieved when our exams finally came. I almost wanted to take Ben's advice and drop Divination and maybe History of Magic but in the end I decided against it. It was only one more year that I would have all of those classes. If I could handle six years of them all, I could do one more year. I'd been told by many people that while NEWT year was complicated, it was nowhere near compared to OWL year. So I decided to suck it up.

By the time I put my quill down for the last exam I sighed with relief. Ellen excitedly told us that she thought she passed Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with flying colours.

"I wish I would have taken last year more seriously," she admitted. "I should have taken Transfiguration as well, but oh well. There is no point in worrying about it now."

"I'm just glad to see you taking them seriously," Ben told her. "It's just one more year left Ellen."

"That's scary to think about," Michael said. "Next year we'll be at top."

"How do you think your brother did?" I asked Ellen.

"Oh perfect. He's doing really well. He and June are both competing for the top of the year. At least my parents have one kid who will do well," she answered.

The Hogsmeade visit was scheduled the day after the exams. We'd arranged to have our party at lunch at The Three Broomsticks, so that left everyone to do what they wanted for the morning. Ellen and I decided to dress up for the party, but so did the other girls. I was sure it looked funny in Hogsmeade to have to many Hogwarts girls dressed up. Even Alana, Derek and Rory were going so she'd come into our dorm with us to dress up as well. Ellen had excitedly applied makeup to her.

"We should do her eyebrows," Ellen had told me. "I've wanted to teach someone this since Brianne taught us."

I'd glanced at Alana who did need it a little bit. I didn't think anyone would ever have it as bad as I had. I agreed with her. The third year girl was nervous, but she let Ellen do what she wanted. When she was done, Alana looked even more prettier and older than she had before.

At The Three Broomsticks, she sat with Rory and Derek who were staring at her with shock. They'd always acted big brother towards her, but now I think they were definitely seeing her as a girl. They were the youngest people there, but there fifth years there too. The three of them were sitting with the fifth years that had shown up. Most of the people sat at the table by their houses.

Madam Rosmerta had roped off our area. The people who weren't invited were staring at our table enviously. I was sure they wanted to be included even if they didn't know Michael. I figured it was just being part of a party or crowd. It was the reason why I had invited every sixth year to Ben's party.

Madam Rosmerta had done really well with the cake, which she brought out first. It was huge cake that had sparklers instead of candles. When Michael had to blow them out, they all went above us and spelt out:

HAPPY SEVENTEENTH MICHAEL

Everyone began to sing to him, including the people who weren't invited and then they all applauded. Afterwards, we all ordered food and drinks. Some of the boys ordered one big bottle of firewhiskey. Many of them hadn't been able to drink legally before so they were excitedly. Jared decided that any who was of age should do a shot. We had to watch carefully that no one underage drank. We didn't want to get kicked out.

We'd already given Michael his birthday presents on his actual birthday, but we'd actually bought Michael more alcohol for later. He didn't know it yet, but we were going to have our usual end of the year party and everyone had chipped in to buy him a bottle of firewhiskey, his choice of drink. For now, we planned to just have a good time in The Three Broomsticks until we had to go back.

When we did return to the common room, the people who hadn't gone or had already returned seemed to have already started the end of year party. They already had food and drinks. I was glad; I didn't want to go to the kitchens to get some. I just wanted to relax and have fun that night. Michael got excited when the boys presented him with the bottle of fire whiskey.

"I'm not drinking this baby alone," he told everyone. "We're all getting into this tonight!"

He didn't even bother to set up any poker games that night. He just wanted to laugh and talk with everyone else. He seemed very carefree for the first time in a long time. He finally seemed back to his old self again.

Our marks were all posted not too long after that. We'd all passed into the seventh year, even Maisie had. It was hard to believe that after we left that year, we'd be the oldest in the school. Although I knew that I passed every class that year, I was surprised to see just how well I had done. It was my best so far. Ben was the happiest. He had finally passed Tara for the top of the year. For some reason she had gone down many spots that year. Normally she was always top three but she went down to the top eight. I was actually beating her, and I never thought that would happen. I had more classes than her after all.

I had full faith in myself for the next year though.


	20. Summer Before Seventh year

Warning: Likely drinking and sexual encounters

summer before seventh year

"This envelope is kind of thick," I muttered to myself as I examined an envelope I'd just gotten from Hogwarts.

I'd just finished baby-sitting for the day and I was now sitting in the living-room with Family Guy on in the background. Mum was in the kitchen and making supper for her and my step father, I was planning to go to Ben's later for supper. She had just handed me the envelope before she'd gone back into the kitchen. Apparently the owl had swooped in on her and scared her. We didn't really get owls anymore since we'd gotten the message parchment. So she wasn't used to it. Neither was I for that matter. No one who used owls wrote to me anymore.

I opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter. I thought it came a little early that year. It was only a couple weeks into July. Normally the letters didn't come until between the end of July until close to the end of August. Ben had figured they would be even later that year since Slughorn had officially retired. We would have a new Potions teacher but I guess they'd found someone else quickly enough if the letters had already arrived.

As I shook out the envelope, the usual letters informing me of what books I would need that year fell out along with the one telling me to be there for September first for the train. Another letter fell out with a badge. I picked up the letter and read through it in disbelief and then stared down at the badge in my lap. I had to have been dreaming. There was no way that I had been made Head Girl.

"Oh my gosh," I said. "This can't be happening."

"What's going on?" Mum asked as she returned to the living room. "I hope nothing else bad happened."

"No, it's good," I told her. "I was made Head Girl!"

"Congratulations honey, what exactly does that mean?"

"It's the highest leadership that a student can get at Hogwarts," I told her. "I have authority over prefects and the rest of the students! I never thought it would go to me, though."

"I guess all your hard work paid off then," mum said. "We'll celebrate tomorrow night. Why don't you invite your friends?"

"I'm going to go to Ben's now," I told her. "This is something I need to tell him in person."

I stood up clutching the letter and badge and without another word, I turned on the spot picturing Ben's front door. I landed on his front porch. This was definitely a better way to travel, and a lot better than having to rely on someone. I'd already visited him quite a bit that summer and he'd come to my place as well. I knocked on this front door.

Brenda answered door and gave me a small smile when she saw me.

"Michael and Ben are on the patio," she told me and eyed the letter in my hand. "Is everything okay? You look kind of pale."

Wordlessly I handed her the Head Girl badge.

"Congratulations!" She told me. "I still can't believe Ben turned it down. I know he wants to do well with his exams, but still. I'm sure he'll be happy for you, though. Go on."

I hurried to his back patio doors with Brenda following me. It wasn't just Ben and Michael back there but Barry, Tasha, Brianne, Nick and Mr and Mrs Hoofer. It was beautiful and warm late July afternoon. They all had towels wrapped around them so I figured they'd just been swimming.

"You're early," Ben said. "I thought you weren't coming until later."

"Gee thanks," I said with a smile at him.

"You know what I mean," he said as he got up to hug me. "Is everything okay?"

"Better than okay," I said to him and I showed him my Head Girl badge.

His eyes lit up and he hugged me even tighter. "Congratulations!" He exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Michael called from the patio table.

I held my badge. "I was made Head Girl!" I said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh!" Brianne said excitedly, and she got up quickly to hug me. "I am so proud of you. You've come a long way from that shy little girl you used to be. No offence, but I never pictured you as Head Girl!"

Michael and Barry came over to hug me as well. Barry looked over at Ben after he hugged me.

"You could have been Head Boy with your girlfriend if you'd taken the badge," he said.

"I wonder who did make Head Boy," I said as I glanced down at the badge again.

"Come sit down dear," Mrs. Hoofer told me. "I am very proud of you. I agree with Brianne, you really have come a long way and I think you really deserve it."

"It's a good choice," Mr. Hoofer agreed as we all sat down. "If you want to be a school teacher this will help you learn to be an authority figure."

"That's probably why she was made Head Girl," Barry said. "McGonagall wanted to test you. That will look good for you later on."

"Does Ellen know yet?" Ben asked me.

"No, so don't tell her when you bring her," I told him. "As soon as I got the letter I told my mum and then came here right away."

"I'm going to bring her," Michael said happily. "I have good news too. I passed my test this morning."

"Congratulations," I said. "Now you can come and go like the rest of us. Although I thought you were waiting until Ellen took her test."

"I couldn't wait," Michael explained. "I'm seventeen, and I hated having someone side-a-long me when I can do it myself. So I went this morning. Ellen is taking her test with Anne and Sarah anyway. They decided to sign up for the extra lessons, and they're doing that in August. They're going to do it on Ellen's birthday."

"Are you sure you can side-a-long someone dear?" Mrs. Hoofer asked him.

"I've been practicing on Ben" he told her. "We were fine."

"Mum wants to celebrate tomorrow," I told them. "She wants me to invite you guys over."

"I don't believe I am doing anything," Ben said happily.

"Neither am I. Ellen will probably want Keith to go over though," Michael said.

"Oh I don't care," I answered. "I kind of already expected that. I'm surprised he isn't coming with her tonight."

"He's working," Ben said. "It's a Friday night and it's busy at the Dragons Breath. He has tomorrow off though. It's kind of nice having someone we know working there though. I can't wait until Ellen is old enough to get in."

"Just be careful down there," Mr Hoofer said. "There haven't been any attacks for months, but with the trials going on you still want to be careful. They might have some angry friends."

"What's going on with those anyway?" I asked. "I haven't seen anything in the Daily Prophet."

"They went easy on them since they were minors when it all happened," Ben told me. "I was hoping since they're adults now it would be different, but they didn't get much. Nicole got six months in Azkaban, and Don and Xavier got a year and a half. It's not enough in my opinion."

"At least they're getting punished, though," Michael said. "And they'll all be on probation for five years. They can't leave the U.K. at all. Their wands have to be registered so they basically have the trace on them again. Any spell they do will be registered."

"I just hope Don and Xavier aren't angry when their sentences are over," Ben said. "Once those five years are up they'll do what they want again."

"Well hopefully they'll learn their lesson," Mr Hoofer said. "Their fathers will be in Azkaban for a long time. They are now is Azkaban. They'll see what living that life-style will lead to. Ashley, even if they're all is Azkaban now. I do hope you are careful where you go for a little while longer. Give some time for everything to die down."

I nodded. "I promised Ben I wouldn't go to Diagon Alley alone until the end of seventh year."

"Good," Mr. Hoofer said. "I know it's hard since you're almost eighteen, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration tonight as well," Mrs. Hoofer said. "We have everyone here already. We can celebrate the news of the trials, Michael's pass and Ashley becoming Head Girl."

"I'll go get Ellen," Michael said. "She said we can apparate directly into her flat," he added to me.

"I know," I said. "I've been there a few times already. Her mum said it was better that way in case there are muggles around. She said as long we tell them beforehand they don't mind."

Michael glanced at his watch which was similar to the one that Ben and I had. I wondered if the Hoofers had bought it for him for his seventeenth. "And that's about now. So I'll be back." He stood up and turned to the Ben's parents. "Is it okay if we apparate on the patio?"

"Of course," Mrs. Hoofer said. "We'll see you in a bit. You know if Mrs. Perenge and Timmy would like to come, they are more than welcome."

"I'll ask," Michael said and turned on the spot and disappeared with a crack.

"Your parents are more than welcome as well," Mr. Hoofer told me. "The more the merrier."

"I can check," I said. "Mum was making supper when I left but I can go back and ask."

"I'll come with you," Ben said. "Just in case, they do want to come. Then you won't have to apparate more than one person. We're just going to come back on the patio as well mum," he added to his mother.

We both moved away from the table to apparate. I still apparated into my bedroom whenever I went home. There was a chance that in the time I had been gone that someone had come over. We could never be too careful. Ben knew this, and so we both reappeared in my bedroom. I set my badge on my desk.

"I might as well grab my bathing suit and towel while I'm here," I said to Ben. "Why don't you go downstairs and ask her while I change?"

"Scared to let me see you naked?" He asked smiling. "That ship sailed a long time ago sweetie."

"Of course not," I said. "You're more than welcome to stay; I just thought it would make things go quicker."

"Please wear the pink bikini," Ben said as he moved towards the door. "That's my favourite one."

"Okay," I told him with a smile. "Anything for you Ben."

He shut the door behind him and I went to my top dresser drawer and pulled it out. Sometimes I still felt a little uncomfortable wearing a bikini but Ben made me feel good when I did wear them. I knew the other girls would be wearing them, except our mothers perhaps, so I knew there was no reason to be self-conscious. After I put it on I examined myself in the mirror. Ben always told me I filled it out well. I thought he was right. All the working out I did had paid off and I thought I looked rather good in a bikini. I almost looked pretty.

I quickly put my clothes back on, grabbed my overnight bag and left my room to grab a towel from the linen closet. I hurried down the steps to see Ben talking to both my parents with a big grin on his face. They both loved him, and I was sure he could convince them to do anything.

"Well we can always eat this tomorrow," mum was saying.

As soon as I appeared in the kitchen, my step father congratulated me so I guessed either my mother or Ben had told him. I thanked him quickly.

"We can celebrate tomorrow too of course," I told mum. "But Mrs. Hoofer figures since everyone is there any way we could celebrate tonight as well."

"We just have to grab our bathing suits," mum said to us before turning to my step father who nodded.

"Are you sure you two are qualified to do this disappearing and reappearing thing with other people?" He asked nervously.

"We've done it already," Ben said. "It will be fine."

"We can put this stuff away for you if you want to go upstairs to change," I told them as I nodded at the food they had out.

"Thanks," mum said with a smile. "We appreciate that. You've been a lot of help lately dear."

Lately? I wondered. I was always helpful at home. I had a feeling they were just nervous. Mum hadn't like the times she'd apparated home. They glanced at each other before they left the room. I smiled at Ben.

"They're definitely nervous," I said. "Mum seemed so formal."

"I think it's just meeting my entire family after apparating," Ben said. "Your mum gets along with them, but I told them that my siblings are there too."

"She's met Barry and Tasha," I said. "They were here to meet Rachel. She's seen your sisters too."

"Not for years though. The last time your mum saw all of us at once was when Barry was our age, and we were eleven. They really should start getting to know each other more though," Ben replied. "I can understand their nervousness."

"Everyone there knows not to mention the trials right?" I asked him.

"I'm sure they do," Ben said and he pulled out his message parchment. "But I can remind them quickly. You start putting this stuff away."

I pulled my wand out of my pocket and used to it to start putting everything away. Ben leaned over the kitchen table to write to his parents. After I had everything put away, I sat down at the table. I still couldn't believe that I was Head Girl. I just wondered who out of all the boys in our year would be the Head Boy. In a way I hoped it would be a Hufflepuff or even Denver. He was a prefect, so there was a chance he could be Head Boy too.

"Mum made sure to remind everyone as soon as we left," Ben told me. "They don't really want to talk about that anymore anyway. Ellen is there now by the way. She wants us to hurry up because she wants to hear the news."

My mum and step father entered the kitchen moments later. They glanced at us nervously again. I got up and moved to shut and lock the front door.

"Who wants to go with me?" Ben asked as he held out his arm.

Mum walked over to grab his arm. She knew he was better in magic than I was. I shook my head but smiled. She trusted him over me. I could see my step father eyeing me nervously.

"You'll be fine," I told him. "I promise. I've apparated Ellen several times already."

"I'm twice the size of Ellen," he told me. "She's just a little girl."

"You'll be fine," I said. "Just grab my arm. It will be uncomfortable but that's normal. Just close your eyes. I always do."

He grabbed my arm tightly. "You don't have to hold on so tight," I told him.

I closed my eyes and pictured Ben's back patio and I turned on the spot. I opened my eyes when I felt my feet hit the ground and several voices. The first time I had taken Ellen for side-a-long apparition I'd been nervous, but it wasn't that different from going on your own.

"That is the most uncomfortable experience I've been through," my step father told me. "Are we really okay?"

I nodded and pointed at the patio table where Ellen, Mrs. Perenge and Timmy now sat.

"I told you that you'd be fine," I told him just as Ben and mother appeared.

They had added more chairs to the table since we'd left. I thought that the table also looked bigger. I led my parents over to the table and then introduced them to everyone.

"I'm really sorry about the fireworks," Timmy told them. "I shouldn't have done that. I hope we can still come over again."

"It's okay," mum told him as she sat down in the empty seat beside him. "As long as you promise never to do it again, you're more than welcome to come over anytime."

"Thanks," Timmy said with a smile. "I won't. Jerry said to apologize to you too."

"So what is your news?" Ellen asked me after everyone sat down. "Michael said you had big news and it's part of what we're celebrating tonight."

"They made me Head Girl," I answered.

"Seriously?" Ellen squealed. "Oh congratulations! You deserve it! I am so glad that it's you and not Tara."

"That's amazing dear," Mrs. Perenge agreed. "I think you'll do a wonderful job. I've heard you've always been nice to the first years. I am sure that's part of the reason why they chose you."

"She was last year," Timmy piped up. "She was always nice to us and the others too. She helped June out a lot. She talked to me unlike some people," and he looked at Ellen before continuing. "Congratulations. I think out of all the people who could have gotten it, you deserve it."

"I'm not there to baby-sit," Ellen said. "I was on my own when I was in my first year. After next year you'll be on your own again."

"Unless you fail again," Timmy said. "Who got T's on their OWLs?"

"At least I am not a brown noser," Ellen said.

"I'm not a brown noser," Timmy retorted. "I just care about my grades, unlike you!"

"Kids," Mrs. Perenge said in a warning tone. "I am really getting tired of your fighting."

Timmy and Ellen glared at each other before looking away from each other.

"So what would everyone like to have for a drink?" Mr. Hoofer said to break the silence. "We have plenty," and turned to my parents. "We have some alcoholic beverages as well as non-alcoholic."

"What kind of alcohol?" Mum asked.

Mr. Hoofer listed what they had. Everyone else took their orders. My mum and step father decided to try some of the wine since it sounded the most familiar to them. I ordered my usual pumpkin juice and rum drink.

"If you two are drinking we prefer if someone else with more experience with apparition takes us home," mum said to Ben and me.

"We'll take you home," Mr. Hoofer told them. "We want to talk to you later anyway. We can do that when we take you home."

"It's just about Michael and the custody details," Mrs. Hoofer told me. "We haven't had the chance to talk about everything. Later tonight we can do all that."

I think my parents had a good time that night. We had drinks and had some food before we all went into the pool. Ben grinned when he saw that I wore my pink bikini. I smiled back at him. Barry seemed to really flatter my mother. I think she liked him a lot.

"Where's the baby?" Mum asked him.

"We left her with a baby-sitter tonight," Tasha told her. "But you'll meet her soon when I start baby-sitting Hayden. I think believe Rachel wants me to start at the end of August."

"Yes when I finish baby-sitting," I told her. "That should be interesting to take care of two magical babies at once."

"Just you wait," Barry told me. "You want to teach a bunch of four and five year olds. You have experience with children but wait until you see a magical temper tantrum. You're going to have many children at once."

"Oh I know," I said with a smile.

"I'm actually looking forward to it," Tasha told me. "And Minnie and Hayden are only about a year a part. Once they're older they might end up being good friends."

"You're not planning a set up already are you?" Ellen asked her laughing.

"Well you never know if they end up being life-long friends," Tasha said. "Hayden was born in September, so he'll actually be going the same year as Minnie will be."

"I never thought of that," I said. "So this is actually a good thing. They can grow up together."

I was happy to know that my Godson wouldn't have to grow up feeling alone like I had. We all spent the evening swimming and laughing together. I was happy to see my parents having a good time with Ben's family. At the moment she was in deep discussion with Mrs. Perenge about being a single mother.

Timmy and ran and jumped in the pool. He splashed Michael and Ellen.

"Timmy!" Ellen shouted.

"You're already wet!" Timmy said laughing and he swam away as Ellen sent him a murderous glance.

"I am so sick of him lately," Ellen said with frustration.

"Have you two been fighting a lot?" Ben asked. "I thought the two of you got along."

"He's so arrogant about his grades," Ellen said. "He thinks it's funny that he is doing better than me and he is constantly rubbing it in my face. I didn't care at first, but it's just getting worse. He actually told me I should smarten up about my grades since I'm a seventh year now."

"Well he does have a point," Ben told her.

"I don't need to hear it from my little brother," Ellen said. "And I don't need a lecture from you Ben. I just feel stressed sometimes. I've been throwing up a lot lately. I just want people to leave me alone."

"You've been throwing up?" I asked.

"It's just with my parents and now Timmy," Ellen said. "Sometimes I puke if I get stressed. It happened in second year and then during OWL year. It's not a big deal. I just wish I could have a break from it all sometimes."

"Well would your mum mind if you come over to my place for a while?" I asked her. "Maybe a week or two at my place will help."

"Maybe," Ellen said. "I'll ask her."

She swam over to where my mum and her mother were standing. My step father was talking to Mr. Hoofer, Nick and Barry in another corner of the pool while Ben's sisters and Tasha were laughing in another corner. Timmy looked a little bored but I could really blame him. Everyone was so much older than him. He looked as if he wanted to join the men but he wasn't sure if he should. He looked over at them and then us.

Ellen swam back over to us with a big grin on her face.

"My mum and your mum said it's okay if I want to stay there," she said.

"Good," I said. "That should be fun. Maybe Jaime will come over sometimes too. I haven't really seen her much this summer but she might come over. Then you can see us all more. The rest of us can apparate and now we don't have to worry about taking you places."

"I can't wait until I am seventeen and I can do it myself," she said. "That's one of the hardest things about being the youngest in the group. You guys always get to do everything before me."

"Well just think, soon once we hit all the milestones, being youngest will be better for you," I said. "We'll all be thirty before you."

"Ugh, let's not think about that yet," Michael said.

"That is true," Ellen said with a smile. "All of you will get old before me."

"Like you," Ben said to me. "You're the oldest in our group. You'll be the first to be thirty."

"Kids."

We looked up to see that our parents were getting out of the pool.

"We're all going to get going now," mum said. "We'll see all of you tomorrow."

"Bye," we all said simultaneously.

"Can't I stay?" Timmy asked as his mother climbed out of the pool.

"No!" Ellen said quickly.

"Why don't you invite all of your friends over for tomorrow dear?" Mrs. Perenge asked as Timmy sighed in disappointment. "They can all stay for the weekend. Even that little Tracy girl."

"Yes you should do that," Ellen said. "You'll have more fun with people your own age anyway Timmy."

"Okay fine," Timmy said and he climbed out of the pool. "Congratulations again Ashley."

"Yes, congratulations dear," Mrs. Perenge added to me. "I think you'll make a fine Head Girl. I'm sure I'll see all of you later."

My step father called good-bye to us as he took Mr. Hoofer's arm. By the nervous look on his face I could tell he still wasn't sure about apparition. They all disappeared with pops.

"We should get going soon too," Barry said to Tasha.

Tasha nodded in agreement. "Tell Rachel that I will be in touch with her." She told me.

"Okay. I'll let her know on Monday," I said.

After they left, Brianne swam over to us.

"So why don't we have a bit of a girls night as celebration," she said to Ellen and me. "I might be able to convince Brenda. We'll do makeup and eyebrows again."

"Sure!" Ellen said excitedly.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"I guess we can hang out with Nick for a bit," Ben said to Michael. "Let the girls have their makeovers."

I loved the freedom of that summer. I was able to come and go when I wanted when I wasn't baby-sitting. I was starting to get worried about Ellen though. She claimed that she threw up a lot from stress but I wasn't so sure. It didn't seem normal for someone to get sick that much. After she was at my place for almost a week, my mum came home from work one evening carrying a small paper bag.

"Honey," she said to Ellen as she sat down in the living room. "I don't think you are throwing up from stress. I think there is more to it than that. I've noticed it's been happening almost every morning. On my way home from work today I bought something for you. I really think it's a good idea if you use it."

"Why? What do you think it is?" Ellen asked her.

"I think you're pregnant dear," she said as she opened the bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. "Your mum has been concerned about how much you're throwing up as well. I don't think she suspects you're pregnant though."

"I can't be pregnant," Ellen said. "I'm not even seventeen yet."

"That doesn't matter," mum told her. "You're at that age. Although I thought they had a birth control potion at Hogwarts."

"Well, I've actually forgotten to take it lately," Ellen said.

"How can you forget?" I asked. "You take it once a month! I have potions for the summer here."

"It's just since April," she said. "With exams and everything I haven't remembered to go to the Hospital Wing for it. I forgot last year too though and I was fine. I think I am just stressed."

"Well I think you should use this to find out," mum told her. "Do you know what to do?"

"I pee on it don't I?" Ellen asked.

Mum nodded. "It's better to do this in the morning, but you can use it at any time."

"I'll use it," Ellen said, "but I highly doubt I am pregnant."

She took the test from my mother and left the room.

"You really think that she is?" I asked mum after she'd left.

"I've been wondering since that night at Ben's," she told me. "Ellen's mother told me a lot, and it sounds like it. I can understand throwing up from stress, but she's been doing it every morning. She's also been going to the bathroom a lot more, and she's been more tired. Last night she fell asleep early, and the two of you never go to bed early."

Ellen returned a few minutes later with the test. She sat down on the couch. We all sat silently while we waited for it to show.

"Oh no…" Ellen moaned.

"It's positive?" I asked.

"Two lines," she said as she showed us the test. "I can't believe this. I can't believe I am pregnant! I'm sixteen! I'm going to be a teen mum, and how is Keith going to react? How is mum going to react?"

"Who do you want to tell first?" I asked her.

"Keith and then mum," she looked at my mother. "I know I have to tell my mum, but I just think Keith should know first. Is it okay if I invite him over here?"

"Go ahead," mum said. "Just don't wait too long before you tell your parents, honey. I do think your mum will be very supportive of this."

Ellen started to sob. I hugged her and looked at my mother. So much would change now for her and it scared me as well. I was always sure I took the potion to the day. However it wasn't always reliable. Ben and I had forgotten to use the charms and condoms so many times. As I realized how much would change for Ellen, it made me realize that we needed to be more careful. She would never be able to be a Quidditch player now. She wouldn't be able to finish seventh year.

"Please don't tell Ben yet," Ellen said to me as she pulled away. "I need to tell Keith and my family before I tell anyone else."

"I won't," I told her. "Does Keith have to work tonight?"

She shook her head no. She put the pregnancy test on the paper bag.

"I should tell him to come over," she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her message parchment. She grabbed a quill from the coffee table and set the parchment down. She let out a sigh before she began writing.

"He'll be here soon," she told us. "I'm just going to go freshen up."

She left the room quickly.

"Really makes me think," I said as I watched her go. "I mean I am always careful with that potion, but Ben and I rely on it a lot."

"Well I hope everything turns out well for her," mum said. "I don't want her to have the life that I had. I hope you really do learn from this."

"Believe me, I will," I said. "Ben and I have so many plans, and a baby will change everything. Ellen wants to be a professional Quidditch player. She can't now."

Ellen returned looking a lot better. Mum excused herself to go into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Do you want me to leave the room when he comes?" I asked her.

"No," she said. "I want you here, please. I want you to go with us when we tell my mum too."

"What about your dad?"

"He hasn't been part of our lives lately; I don't care what he thinks now. I imagine he'll try to blame mum anyway. I don't care about his opinion. He's the one who is choosing to ignore the wizarding world. He's made his decision," Ellen told me.

There was a knock on the door and moments later my mum opened it.

"Who's there?" We heard her ask.

"Keith, I'm under a disillusionment charm," we heard Keith say. "I can take it off once I'm inside."

We heard the door shut.

"Sorry, I thought it would be easier and quicker this way," we heard him say.

"Well the girls are in the living-room," mum told him.

Keith thanked her and then he appeared in the living room. He looked over at Ellen with a worried expression on his face. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"So what's wrong?" He asked. "You said that it's urgent."

"You're going to hate me," she said as tears started to stream down her cheeks again.

"Why what happened?" He asked looking a little scared.

"Keith this is really hard to say-"

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" He asked.

"No, but you might with me," she said as she sobbed harder.

"You didn't cheat?" He asked.

Ellen started sobbing harder, and I shook my head quickly at Keith. He looked at me.

"What's going on than Ashley?" He demanded.

"Tell him," Ellen sobbed. "I can't."

"Ellen is pregnant," I told him and I pointed at the positive pregnancy test.

Keith looked over at the pregnancy test. His expression was hard to read. I always liked the boy and I really hoped he would do the right thing. I knew with Ben that he would always support me no matter what. I was sure he'd be angry at first but in the end he would stick by me. Keith didn't say anything at first and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ellen, I don't hate you, and I am certainly not going to break up with you," he said. "I love you."

"It's my entire fault," she said. "I forgot to take the birth control potion."

"Ellen, we were always both there for it," he told her. "I didn't always remember to say the spell or use a condom. It's not all your fault. We both did this."

"It's going to ruin our lives though," she said. "Quidditch is over now, and what about you? You have all your plans to work in the Ministry."

"Ellen, I can finish my year seventh year at Hogwarts, and why is Quidditch over? You can have the baby and then play it when the baby is older. We'll make this work. It's a bit early than either of us expected but we can do this," Keith said.

"You're so amazing," Ellen said. "I don't deserve you."

"Ellen you have no idea how much you've made me happy. You do deserve me. Everything is going to be okay, you just have to decide what you want to do for seventh year," he said.

"Well I want to go for as long as possible," Ellen said as she wiped her tears away. "I want to prepare for my NEWTs. I don't know when the baby will come but if I can study as much as I can, I should be able to still take them with everyone else."

"I'm sure we can make something work with Professor Sprout," I told Ellen. "The teachers can probably still send you home you're homework. The baby probably won't be here until at least February or March. I can't imagine you're more than six weeks pregnant. It's July now."

Ellen looked at Keith. "It was probably Michael's birthday party," she said. "Remember that night? We were both extremely drunk that night. You always remembered the spells and the condoms. That night though we were both falling down drunk."

"That was the twelfth of June," I said. "What's the date today?"

"The fifteenth," Keith said. "So it's a little more than a month."

"So it will probably be sometime in March," I said. "So you'll only really miss four months of school or so. It depends on how long you'll want to stay though."

"Well we'll have to go find out my due date," Ellen said. "It will probably be a couple weeks before then."

"You know our Easter holidays are actually in March next year," I said. "I checked. So you'll be there for most of the first two terms. The last term I imagine will mostly be review."

"That's true," Ellen said looking more cheerful. "You really think that we can do this?"

"I do," Keith told her. "We'll be all right, but now we need to tell our parents."

"I want Ashley to go with me when I tell my mum," Ellen said as she looked at me.

"Whatever you want babe," Keith told her.

"I have to go wash my face again," Ellen told him. "Then I want to go to my mums."

"You go ahead," he told her.

As soon as she left the room he looked over at me.

"I am so damn terrified right now," he told me. "I never expected to be a father at seventeen."

"Are you okay though?" I asked him as I put a hand on his knee.

"I'm in shock right now," he said. "But I also really feel happy. It's strange it's just all these emotions at once."

"I can't even imagine what that would be like," I told him. "But I think you're doing fine so far. A lot of people at seventeen wouldn't take it this well."

"I love Ellen," he said. "This wasn't part of the plan of course, but it's better than what I was thinking. As soon as she said I was going to hate her I was thinking of something much worse. Sure it's really early to be having a baby, but I really think I can see the rest of my life with her. I've always seen myself having kids with her."

"Well I'll help out as much as I can. I'm pretty sure as Head Girl this follows under part of my duties to help out," I told him. "I'll talk to Professor Sprout with the two of you as well if you want."

"You're Head Girl?" Keith asked me.

"I got the letter last Friday," I said.

"Congratulations then. I always thought you should have been prefect, but this is even better," he told me.

Ellen returned moments later. "I don't know what the point of putting makeup on was for," she said. "I know I am going to cry again."

"Well I am going to let my mother know what we're doing," I said.

I got up and went into the kitchen. I had a feeling that she had been listening the whole time.

"I am very proud of you," she told me as soon as I walked in. "I heard everything. You go on and do what you need to do. I knew I always liked Keith."

"I'll be back later," I said.

"Are you okay apparating?" I asked Keith.

"I actually don't know," he said.

"I can take you both if you want," I said.

"Might be for the best," Ellen said.

"Well grab my arms then," I said.

Ellen and Keith both grabbed an arm and I imagined Ellen's living room the best I could and focused on getting there before turning on the spot. I could hear Timmy laughing so I knew as soon as I opened my eyes that we were there. Timmy was on the balcony with Jerry and Colin.

"What are you lot doing here?" He called.

"We need to talk to mum," Ellen said. "Where is she?"

"In her room I think," Timmy said.

"You'd better not be throwing things off the balcony again," Ellen called before she nodded at us. "Let's go."

Mrs. Perenge was folding laundry on her bed. She looked surprised to see us as we entered the room. Ellen started to cry as soon as her eyes fell on her mother. I reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Honey what's wrong?" Mrs. Perenge asked abandoning her laundry she got up and hugged Ellen. Ellen was sobbing hard by that point. "What's going on?" She asked Keith and me.

Keith looked at me nervously and raised his eyebrows. I think he wanted me to tell her as well. I wondered if they were going to make me tell his parents as well. I didn't mind telling him or Mrs. Perenge but I didn't even know his parents.

"My mum was really worried about Ellen because of all the throwing up she's been doing," I began. "And she suspected it was worse than stress, so after work today she went and bought a pregnancy test-" Mrs. Perenge let out a gasp and Ellen cried harder. "-and had Ellen use it. It was positive. Ellen wanted to tell Keith first, so she asked him to come over to my place. After she told him we came over here."

"I'm so sorry mum," Ellen sobbed.

"I think I kind of suspected dear," Mrs. Perenge said. "I was going to say something when you came home. I'm glad Mrs. Dun-Alexander suspected as well though. Can you thank her for me dear," she added to me and I nodded.

"Now let's sit and talk about this," she said.

"Ellen, I think this is something you, Keith and you mum should talk about," I said, I didn't really want to sit there for the conversation. I felt I'd done enough for them already. This was now a family thing. "I'm going to go home, but you know you can come over when you need to."

"Okay," Ellen said, tears were still streaming down her cheeks. "Thanks for coming over. I had a feeling I was going to need you to tell her. I'll talk to you later tonight. You can tell Ben and Michael now."

I decided to go straight to Ben's from her place. I didn't think my mother expected me to go home right away. Ben had told me to start apparating directly in his room. So that's what I did. He was sitting at his desk when I appeared.

"Woah," Ben said and he knocked over his ink well. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay," Ben said with a smile and he began cleaning up the ink with his wand.

I walked over to and sat on his lap.

"So I have some shocking news," I said.

"You do look like you're shocked about something," Ben said. "I could see it the moment you appeared. Everything is okay right?"

"Depending on how you look at it," I answered. "Where's Michael?"

"Jared's," Ben said. "So what's going on?"

"Ellen is pregnant," I said.

"What?" Ben asked. "Did you just say what I think you did?"

I nodded and I explained everything that had happened. Ben shook his head by the time I finished explaining everything.

"I don't even know what to say," Ben said. "Keith's a decent guy, so I am not surprised that he is stepping up. It's just overwhelming to think about everything."

"Well if the baby comes in March then she'll still be able to finish her year," I said. "I'm sure she can do as much work as possible at home and still take her exams. I don't know when she'd be able to become a Quidditch player."

"I hope she has some plans," Ben said. "At least she wants to finish her seventh year, but what can she do with those NEWTs?"

"I'm sure she'll think of something," I said. "But it's scary to think about. I started to think about all the times that we weren't careful. I mean, I've never missed a potion but those aren't always reliable. After having a friend get pregnant, it puts it all into prospective. Ben, we need to be more careful from now on. You and I have a lot more at stake."

"That's been going through my mind since you told me," Ben agreed. "We do need to be more careful. I know we've forgotten in the heat of the moment and we can't do that anymore."

"What if it were us?" I asked him.

"Well you know I'd stay," Ben said. "It wouldn't be the time to have one, but we'd work it out. You aren't right?"

I smiled. "No of course not, but it just really scared me."

"I don't know, I just kind of worried for a moment that you were telling me that it was Ellen when really it was you," he said.

"No, it's definitely not me," I said. "Don't worry about that. I just had my period. It finished a day before we were at your place."

Usually boys felt uncomfortable about that kind of thing, and I used to be nervous about admitting that but Ben and the others had always surprisingly been comfortable about it. Once Jared had told me that a girl on her period never stopped him if she didn't mind. Denver had actually asked me when I was on it. Shortly after Ben and I started having sex I'd mentioned it to him when he wanted sex and he'd had the same attitude about it that Jared had. It didn't disgust him at all.

"Good," he said now. "Now more than ever I am happy to hear that."

"Have you ever been happy to hear that?" I asked.

"I've already told you that it doesn't gross me out," he said with a smile. "But you always want sex more when you're on it, so yes I'd say I don't mind when you're on it."

We smiled at each other for a moment before my mind went back to Ellen. In a year she was going to have a baby. It was hard to believe. Even though she was young, it still showed just how much we were all growing up. We'd all be done school in a years' time and she'd have a baby. It was hard to believe that one of us was already going to be a parent.

"I can't imagine Ellen being a mother," Ben said.

"Yeah I know," I said. "This time next year she will be."

"That's scary," he said. "Is your mum expecting you back anytime soon?"

"Not likely," I said. "She's used to me coming and going by now."

"Well let's go out then, I don't want to think about this anymore," he said.

"I guess this changes our plans for Ellen's party though, and I really wanted to go to there," I said.

"I don't see why we can't go," Ben said. "We'll go this weekend. I think Barry, Nick, Tasha and Brianne are going. The three of us can go as well. We shouldn't go somewhere just because Ellen can't."

"That's true," I said. "I think she plans to stay at home now. I think Mrs. Perenge will want her to. We'll just have to think of something else for her party."

"We'll just have the pool party and dedicate it to her," Ben said. "That's the best we can do now. As long as we gather people together she'll appreciate it."

Ellen was jealous about our plans to go to the Dragons Breath, but there wasn't much we could do about that. She told us that she could already see things changing between us, and that she knew she was going to be left out of a lot of things.

"Only alcohol related things," I said. "Tasha and Barry go out now that Minnie is older. Rachel does as well."

"But next year you guys will all be traveling," Ellen said and tears went in her eyes. "While I'll have a baby!"

"Ellen, you'll get that chance," Ben said. "Tasha and Barry are already planning a trip with Minnie. Having a baby doesn't end your life. You'll still get to do many things that you want to do. You're going to be seventeen soon. You're still so young."

"And by the time we get back your baby will be over a year old," I said. "Tasha and Barry are going out with us tonight and Minnie just turned a year recently. So we'll still have some fun together."

"Exactly," Michael said. "Some things are going to change for you of course, but we'll still have fun together as well."

We were all at her place. Ben and Michael wanted to see her so we decided to go over to her place. Mrs. Perenge informed us that Ellen had been crying off and on since the day before.

"I'm sure she'll be fine eventually," she had told us. "But for now she is still taking it very hard. Keith's parents are being very supportive as well. We already have an appointment at for her, so we'll be able to find out when the due date is. Once we find that out we'll be able to decide how long she can stay at Hogwarts for."

When we found Ellen in her room, she was dabbing at her face with a Kleenex and looking through her scrap book.

"And when we're back we're all going to have settle with our jobs," I added. "I mean everything is changing for us. It's not as if when we finish Hogwarts it will be one big party."

"I know," Ellen said. "It's just I had so many plans and now I have none, and now I am realizing just how right you were Ben. I've never taken school seriously and I won't have that many NEWTs."

"You know you can take those tests at any time Ellen," Ben said. "It's not as if Hogwarts is the only time you can do it. It just prepares us, but you can always study in your free time and then take those tests. People want to change careers all the time, and if they don't have the qualifications for it then they have to do those tests."

"Really?" Ellen asked. "So I could do those OWLs and then take the NEWTs?"

"Of course you can," Ben told her. "You can use all that time off to study. Minnie slept a lot during her first few months of her life. Tasha still had a lot of time to do other things. It gets harder once they get older because they're always on the go though."

"I remember Timmy," Ellen said with a nod. "You're right. I've just been thinking my life is done before it even started, but there will still be a lot I can do. It's just hearing you guys talking about the Dragons Breath and knowing about your travel plans, well it just upset me. I've always believed I'd be a Professional Quidditch player but that's obviously out, even when the baby gets a bit older. They travel a lot and I don't want to be one those parents who never see their kids. So it's time to think about another career."

"You'll figure it out," I told her. "You're talented and smart. And just think this is something you're doing before the rest of us."

Ellen laughed. "You're right about that one. Thanks guys, I really needed this. I hope you have fun tonight. Just don't forget about me this summer. I still expect a party for my seventeenth."

"We'll have one for you," I said.

"I'm just a little worried as well," she continued. "I have had some alcohol. I hope I didn't damage my baby. That's something else I have been thinking about a lot. I'll have to let them know at when I go."

"I'm sure it will be fine as long you don't drink anymore," Ben said. "Mum was drinking before she found out about Barry and look at him."

"My parents were as well," Michael added. "You'll give birth to a healthy baby. Don't worry."

"And we'll be there for every step of the pregnancy," I said.

In my mind I was already planning a baby shower for her. I figured we could have it over the Christmas holidays. I was going to bring it up to everyone later. I knew Mrs. Perenge would obviously want to be involved though, and I wanted to talk to her as soon as possible about it.

"I'll be right back," I said. "Bathroom."

I left the room and found Mrs. Perenge at her kitchen table. She was staring at her message parchment.

"Is everything okay?" She asked when I sat down.

"We've cheered her up somewhat," I said. "She was feeling like her life was over, but we pointed out that she could still do so many things. I know it's a bit early still to talk about this, but I was just thinking about a baby shower and when we can throw one for her."

"It's never too early to talk about that," Mrs. Perenge told me. "Well I mean it should be considering she's sixteen but that's meaningless now. We have to start preparing now for that baby. Usually people wait until after the first three months. Those are the most crucial months because sometimes women miscarry. Once she is about four or five months along I'd say it's safe."

"I was wondering if we could do it over Christmas break," I said. "She'll be around six months pregnant by then. That way she can have her Hogwarts friends as well as anyone else."

Mrs. Perenge nodded. "That could work. I can't thank you enough dear. You've always been a good friend to Ellen, even with everything that happened with Ben. You've always stood by her."

"I don't know how good of a friend I was when I went for him though," I said.

"You and Ben were always meant to be," Mrs. Perenge said. "I could see it when I saw the two of you together. Ellen even knew it. That's all in the past now of course. My point is that you've always been there no matter what, and from what Timmy has told me, you've been there for him as well. He doesn't know yet of course. We'll have to tell him and my ex still. It's what I am trying to do," she added with a sigh as she glanced down at the message parchment. "It's not easy and Ellen doesn't want to do it."

"Has he turned his back on magic completely?" I asked.

"Not completely," she said. "His new woman doesn't know about it, she's a muggle but he still works within the Ministry and I know he does magic still. I've seen him, and I've him in Diagon Alley. He just wants more of the muggle world with the convenience of magic. Anyway dear, I'll be in contact with you more about the baby shower. I think during the Christmas break will be the best."

"And as Head Girl I can do as much as I can to help her at school," I added.

We talked a little longer before I returned to Ellen's room. She and the boys were looking through her scrap book together. They were laughing at some pictures of us from the first year. Ben who was sitting on the edge of her bed grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Look at this photo," he said. "This was taken right before we started second year. Remember? That was the day we went to the beach with Rachel and your sister."

"Look at the way Ben is looking at you," Ellen said. "I knew it even back then."

It was a photo of Ben and me on the beach and he was gazing at me so lovingly. It was the same way he looked at me now. I was staring at him the same way though. There were more photos of us; one was of Ellen staring at Ben the same way before she looked at me jealously.

"There's one of us all together by the water," Michael said. "That's when I was in love with you, Ellen."

"It's so true when they say a picture speaks a thousand words," I said as I stared at the image of Michael giving her puppy dog eyes. "We look so young though. We're going to have to take a lot this year too. It's so amazing seeing us grow up like this."

Ellen flipped through the pages until we were in sixth year. There were many taken at Ben's party, but so many more just throughout the year. We all looked tired in some of them and I believed they must have been taken after what happened to Michael's parents. You could see the innocence from our first year gone in those photos.

"We have to make this year as carefree as possible, even you Ellen," I said.

"At least the girls will have something to gossip about," she said. "And you know they'll latch right onto that. It'll take the heat off Melanie I suppose."

"Just remember it's all jealousy," I told her. "Ignore them all and just work hard this year so that you can do your tests later. It's all about taking care of that baby and preparing for the future."

She smiled and gazed down at a picture of the four of us with our arms around each other.

"Yes it is," she agreed.

"I don't know if Ben would be comfortable with me wearing this," I said as Tasha handed me a small red and revealing dress.

"I think he'd be happy to see you wearing this," Tasha told me.

"Never let my brother tell you what to do, and that includes what you wear," Brianne told me.

"I don't let him," I told her. "It's just I don't like doing anything that bothers him either. I know he'd be happy to see me in this if we're alone, but he might change his mind for a bar."

"Look, all the girls will be wearing clothes like this," Tasha told me. "You're young and you have a beautiful body. You should be showing it off. If Ben is secure in the relationship than he shouldn't care. I don't want to pressure you. We can find something else for you, but you don't want to wear shorts and a t-shirt to a bar either. We need to find a happy medium."

"How about this?" Brianne asked as she grabbed a short pink skirt and a cute white tank top. "This should work as well."

"I'll try that on," I said.

We were in Barry's old room. It was now the guest room. It had two beds in it still and a crib as well. I often wondered why Michael didn't stay in this room when he stayed at the Hoofers. He'd have his own room and a bathroom to himself, but he preferred staying in Ben's room. I went into the bathroom to change. The skirt was the shortest I'd ever worn and the tank top was tight, but I figured this outfit was a lot better than the dress, which was short and didn't even have any straps. From the looks of it, I imagined it was tight as well.

I left the bathroom to show Tasha and Brianne the outfit.

"That looks really good on you," Brianne said. "I don't know why you don't wear clothes like this more often, and this isn't even that revealing. You should take advantage while you can. Someday you'll be my mum's age and wearing clothes like that will be inappropriate."

"Or you might end up pregnant," Tasha said frowning down at her own figure.

I thought she was actually looked really good. She'd lost all the baby weight that she had gained. She often complained that her stomach didn't look right though. I didn't think that should matter though. She was a beautiful young woman; she had a beautiful daughter and a handsome husband. Why should it matter if her stomach didn't look the same anymore? My mother often called her stretch marks battle wounds and something to be proud of after carrying two babies.

"You look really good," I told her.

"Yeah," Brianne agreed. "I don't know why you complain Tasha. You look amazing and my brother doesn't care about stretch marks. I've never seen him happier."

"I know," Tasha said after a moment's hesitation. "I'm just saying if I still had my seventeen year old body, I'd be rocking it. Take advantage Ashley, and I honestly can't see Ben caring that much. Barry doesn't mind when we go to clubs."

It wasn't just Ben's reaction to me wearing revealing clothes in public; it was also because I wasn't comfortable with it. It had taken years for both Ellen and my sister to convince me to wear a bikini in front of the boys, and they were my good friends. I knew a lot of girls my age wore clothes that showed a lot of skin. I'd never been a prude, but for the most part I wore basic shorts/skirts and t-shirts. If I wore a dress, it was always went down to my knees and my shoulders were always covered. I often saw girls my age wearing very short dresses or skirts and I wished I had the confidence for that. Even Ellen rocked those kind of clothes in the summers.

"I guess so," I finally said as I went over to stare at myself in the full length mirror. I had to admit I didn't look bad at all.

"Now let's get your makeup done," Brianne said.

Tasha and Brianne were right. Almost every girl in the Dragons Breath was wearing very revealing clothes. Even my outfit seemed kind of modest compared to what some of them were wearing. We got there at nine, and it was already full of people. Most of the people in there were young, but I could a few older people as well. It was hard to move through the crowd of people.

"Is Keith working tonight?" Michael yelled as we moved through the crowd.

"I think so!" I shouted back. "I don't know if it will help our chances for drinks though!"

There were so many people waiting at the bar for drinks. I kind of wondered just how fun we could all have when it was hard to move, or hear anything. When we finally did get to the bar, we still had to wait for someone to notice us. I couldn't see Keith anywhere. A girl with a shaved head finally came over and took our orders. We all ordered something called Wizards Brew. It was the first time I would try actual wizards beer. The others had tried it before, but I hadn't. I'd tried muggle beer and I hadn't liked the taste of it.

As I took my beer and took a sip, I made as I realized I wasn't a fan of wizard's beer either. However I figured there was no point in complaining about it. I just could never understand what it was about beer that so many people liked. I preferred just mixing up vodka drinks with juice.

There were pool tables, card tables and dart boards set up one side of the bar. I was kind of surprised to see that wizards also played darts and pool and that the games weren't even magical. It was nearly impossible to get over there. A bunch of people had already taken up that side. On another side there were many booths set up which were all full. In the middle of the room was where people were dancing to the music. That's where we decided to go.

As I danced, I looked around the room. I was surprised to see a lot of people that looked familiar. Most of them we're older and former Hogwarts students. I saw our former head girl from when we were in first year grinding against a boy. It was kind of interesting to see after having seeing her like that after knowing her an authority figure. It made me wonder how people would see me. Would they take me seriously? They'd all known me as the shy girl for so long.

At one point, I went to the bathroom where was a long line up as well. I found out just how disgusting the girls bathrooms could be in bars. I tried to use it as quick as possible. I wasn't too sure of the bar experience at all. It might have been okay if it wasn't so crowded. I liked The Three Broomsticks and even The Leaky Cauldron, but I hated how I could barely move around. It was hard to even hear what anyone was saying; it was all just a bunch of noise.

Many times that night, we tried to get over to the game area, but we never had much success. As I went from buzzed to drunk, I stopped caring about all of that though and began to have a good time. Later I would realize that people enjoyed the club life once they were drunk enough. I stopped caring about any kind of insecurities I had. It was a lot more crowded than our Hufflepuff parties though. People kept bumping into each other, and at some point Ben's drink was knocked out of his hand.

Throughout the night we bumped into people we knew from school. Mallory tried to get her hands on Ben, but he moved her over to Michael. She seemed so drunk that she didn't care. I thought I saw Tara and Aaron dancing together as well, but I wasn't sure.

It wasn't until later that night that we finally got over to the game area. Barry and Nick got a pool table right away while the rest of us hurried over to play darts. Michael suggested a drinking game that every time we missed, we had to take a shot. I had never actually played the game. I knew how to play, but I wasn't sure if it was because I was drunk or because I just had bad aim but I couldn't hit the dart board. So I was taking many shots.

"I think our Head Girl has had enough," Ben finally said after I gagged after a shot. "Maybe it's time we head back to my place."

"Yeah maybe," I slurred. "I don't think I can apparate though."

"I'm fine, I'll take you," he said. "We'll for directly to my room. Michael agreed to sleep in the guest room tonight."

He took me by the arm and called out good-bye to the others. It was kind of nice knowing that I had someone to get me home when I was drinking. Ben led me through the crowd. As soon as we got outside, he gripped my arm and turned on the spot. The moment we landed in his room, I ran over to his trash can and began to throw up. The sensation of apparition wasn't the best after a person had been drinking a lot. Ben's trash bin automatically vanished things with a gulping sound when someone threw something in it. Hearing it make those sounds as I threw up was very disgusting and made it worse.

"Of course you're throwing up," I thought I heard Ben mutter and then sigh.

"Sorry," I said a few minutes later.

"It's fine," Ben said as he came over to me. "Are you going to be okay?"

"For now," I said as I glanced down at his trash bin. "It's not pleasant throwing up in that thing though."

"It wasn't nice to hear either," he said with a smile. "I'll be back. My parents can make up a remedy for you. Why don't you change and get into bed."

"I'm going to shower and brush my teeth first," I told him.

"Sounds good," he said. "I'll be back soon."

I had a quick shower and then brushed my teeth for a long time before I changed. My stomach still bothered me and I was worried I was going to throw up again. I went back into the bedroom. Ben hadn't returned yet. So I just crawled into his bed and hoped so much that I wouldn't throw up again. I sighed regretting those extra shots. It was never a good idea for me to drink different kinds of alcohol. It was always best if I stuck to one kind of drink.

Ben returned moments later with a steaming glass of something.

"This should help," he said. "It doesn't taste the best but it will make you feel better and it will sober you up."

"Too bad we didn't have this stuff at Hogwarts," I said as he handed it to me.

"It's easy enough to make," he said as he sat on the edge of his bed.

I took a sip and made a face. It was very bitter. I couldn't understand how this stuff was supposed to make me feel better. However, I took Ben's word for it and kept drinking it down. Even though it was steaming, it actually cooled me down quite a bit. I could taste a lot of mint. A few seconds after I finished the glass, I could feel my stomach getting better.

"Feeling better yet?" He asked.

"Actually yeah," I said. "I feel a lot better. It's like I swallowed a lot of mint. It's soothing."

"There's peppermint in there," he said. "I'm just going to shower now as well. I'll be back okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be waiting," I told him.

I laid back and tried to stay awake, but I felt my eyes closing. I felt bad. I tried not to be one of those girls who denied their boyfriends sex. However that night I couldn't help it. I couldn't stay awake that night. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

We decided to move Ben's annual pool party forward that year for Ellen. Normally he had it at the end of August, but we figured this was the best way to get everyone together close to her birthday. We sent out all the invitations shortly after our night at the Dragon's Breath. We were having it on the seventh, a day before her birthday since it was on a Saturday.

Most people responded back that they would be there. There were only a few exceptions. Some people were off with their families. We'd asked Ellen if we could Timmy and his friends since Ben had promised him that he could go to the pool party.

"I don't care," she told us. "Maybe he'll stop being so angry with me."

"Why is he angry with you?" I asked her.

We were all sitting on her balcony. She was staring down at the pool which we could see from her balcony. Timmy and his friends were currently swimming in it. They were playing Marco Polo.

"He knows that I am pregnant," she said. "He told me that he's always looked up to me and lately he hasn't been happy with my life choices."

"He'll come around eventually," I told her. "He's going to be excited to be an uncle."

"I'm sure he will," Ellen said. "It was awful when he started yelling at me though, and the worst part is that I know he's right. Everything he said is what you've been telling me for years Ben, but it's just worse coming from my twelve year old brother."

"Did your mum ever tell your dad?" Michael asked her.

"Yes and he of course blamed it on her," Ellen answered. "We both knew that was going to happen. I wrote back to him and told not to dare take it out on her. I told I am going to be seventeen soon, and if he has problems with my life decisions then he can talk to me. This is not mums fault."

"He told me hasn't been happy with my life decisions recently, and that I'd better not think of hitting him up for money," Ellen said. "He said that since I consider myself an adult I can take care of myself like one. I told him that was fine. He's being ridiculous. As if I don't feel bad enough about it as it is. I mean, Keith's parents are being so supportive about it, and so is mum. Keith is terrified but he is very supportive as well. The only people who are upset are Timmy and dad, and neither wants to talk to me. I mean, I know people shouldn't celebrate a teen pregnancy but still. Keith and I have talked over our options with mum and his parents. It's going to be hard, but we can do this."

"I don't know your father too well," I said. "But I can't see Timmy being upset with you for too long. I think once he gets used to the idea he'll be excited too."

"Maybe," Ellen said as she stared down at her brother who was still playing with his friends. "Oh to be carefree like that again…"

"Well we'll just have to try this summer and back at school," Ben said.

"I can't really see you being too carefree this year," Michael told him. "I know you say we'll try but I also know you said you want to get top marks on your NEWTs. You've given up on Quidditch and being Head Boy. When will you have time to have fun?"

"Giving up on that stuff will free up some of my time," Ben told him. "I do want to do well, but I will find the time."

"What about you?" Michael asked me. "How are you going to find time? You have all of those classes and now you'll be Head Girl. Are you going to find time to relax?"

"I don't know yet," I said. "I do want to do really well and I don't know how much time being Head Girl will be."

"We're just going to have to pick weekends sometimes," Ellen said. "I think it's safe to say that week nights will be ruled out. We lost our week nights in fifth year. I mean, I don't think it will hurt for us to take Saturdays off for fun. We managed to find time in fifth year, and everyone says that seventh year isn't as bad. I'm sure we'll be fine. We're just psyching ourselves out because of fifth year."

"You're probably right," I said. "I remember some of our Head Boys and Girls still managed to have fun."

"Lets just go back to party planning then, shall we?" Ben asked. "We'll worry about seventh year when we start seventh year."

Ellen's birthday party was a beautiful and warm summer day. I'd stay the night as Ben's place the night before so we could set up early on. Michael was now staying at my place, but he stayed the night as well. Ellen would be over later with Timmy, who according to her had finally forgiven her. Apparently he'd gone and already bought a few things for the baby for her.

We spent the morning putting up banners and balloons that all read "Happy Seventeenth!" Hank, Stan and Jared were bringing over fireworks later. They were planning on setting them off after we brought out the cake. A lot of people were bringing alcohol, but obviously she couldn't have any. As of yet, no one knew about the baby but she was planning to tell them. I was shocked when she'd told me this.

"It gives them weeks to digest the news," Ellen told me. "I mean, I am sure they'll still make comments when we go back to school but everyone will still be used to it by then. I'd rather get it out in the open now. People are going to find out eventually. This way they can all find out at once."

Of course it was up to her, but I wasn't sure if it was the best idea. I didn't say anything though. It was her birthday and her life, and in a way I could see her point. Everyone would find out at once instead of once she started to show. Instead, I just worked hard at making sure that she had the best party. I hadn't forgotten that the year before she'd bought be a watch. I couldn't find a gift that wasn't nearly as good, but I'd bought her some gifts for herself and the baby. I'd made a nice mommy and me gift basket for her. I'd found a nice nightgown that was supposed to grow with her. At first I hadn't been sure if that was a good idea to buy her something like that. I was worried she'd be offended, but Tasha had told me that was a nice gift and not offensive at all.

By noon, everyone was starting to arrive. Ellen, Timmy and her mother hadn't arrived yet but she said they might be late. She wanted to make a grand entrance. Even Keith had arrived by that point. Timmy's friends were there as well.

"I hope she doesn't take too long," Ben said to me as took drinks out to everyone. "You do think she is coming don't you?"

"It's her party," I said. "Should we write to her to see if everything is okay?"

"Or one of us could go there," Ben said.

"I can go," I told him. "Will you be okay here?"

"Of course," Ben said. "Hopefully everything is okay."

I went into the kitchen, which was the designated apparition are to apparate to her place. When I appeared, it was to find Ellen's parents fighting with each other while Ellen was trying to get a word in. Timmy was sitting on the couch with a towel and looking worried. Ellen and her parents didn't even notice that I had appeared. I sat down beside Timmy on the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Dad came over today. He wanted Ellen to go over there to celebrate her birthday, but she said no because of the party today and because he's been ignoring us for years. They just all started fighting with each other. Dad is blaming mum for it. He says that she should have been watching Ellen better, even though it happened at school. Then he tried to blame it on Hogwarts and everything. They've just been fighting for hours. Dad just won't let up on mum and Ellen for it. Maybe if he'd been around the last five years things might have been different," Timmy told me.

"Look, I don't care anymore!" Ellen said. "As soon as I am seventeen, I am going to your place and I am getting the rest of my stuff. You have that little girl living there now and using my stuff. I don't want her using my stuff. I'm not visiting you and neither is my baby if you're going to put those muggles first!"

"They're gone," Mr. Perenge said. "She found out about the magic and she and the kids moved out."

"And so now you want to be a part of our lives again?" Ellen asked.

"I've made mistakes, and I regret it. Your pregnancy made me realize it," he said in a lower voice.

"And yet you come over here and start taking it out on mum," Ellen said. "You can't blame my mistakes on mum. I'm old enough to know better, and I should have been more careful with Keith. I'm the one who forgot to take the birth control potion."

"Look you're right Ellen," her father said.

"I feel really uncomfortable being here for this family moment," I told Timmy. "Why don't you and I go to Ben's place? I'll just tell them I'm here. When they're done this, they can come."

"It works for me, I'm uncomfortable too," Timmy said.

I got up and walked over to them nervously. Ellen looked over at me with surprise.

"Oh hi," she said. "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago," I admitted. "Look, I couldn't help but overhear but I'm just going to take Timmy over to Ben's place."

Ellen sighed and looked at her parents who both glanced over at Timmy looking ashamed.

"If you could please dear," Mrs. Perenge said. "I'll bring Ellen over in a bit. We're almost done here. I know you lot have a big party for her."

Timmy got up from the couch and rushed over to take me by the hand. I couldn't imagine how he must have been feeling, but I remember Ellen's anger when we were younger.

"Mum and I will be there soon," she said and she looked at Timmy. "I'm sorry Timmy."

"I am too, I'll see you later," Mr. Perenge added.

Timmy just glared at him. "Can we go now Ashley? Bye mum, bye Ellen, see you soon."

I nodded at them before I turned on the spot and imagined Ben's kitchen. As soon as we were in the kitchen, Timmy let of my hand and ran from the room. Ben and Barry were at the counter and putting drinks on some trays. Brianne and Brenda were putting some food on trays.

"Where's Ellen?" Ben asked me after Timmy ran off.

"Her father came over," I explained. "They were all fighting, so I just brought Timmy over. She said they'd come over in a bit."

"That explains it then," Ben said. "I hope that they hurry up though. This party is for Ellen after all."

"We have all day and evening," I said. "Do you want help with this stuff?"

"Sure," Barry said. "Just take these trays of drinks out. All of your friends are animals. They're going through everything."

I pulled my wand out of my pocket and levitated them. I went through the house slowly and out onto the patio. Timmy was already in the pool and swimming with his friends. Most people were in the pool, but a few were sitting with their feet dangling over the edge. As soon as people saw me with the drinks, they rushed over to get them. It didn't take long for the trays to be empty and I could see what Barry meant. I had a feeling that there was going to be a lot of drunk people and I had to wonder how good of a combination of a swimming pool and alcohol could be. I'd seen most of these people drunk.

"That didn't take long," Ben said when I returned with the empty trays.

"Should people really be drinking this much?" I asked. "I mean with everyone swimming and everything, it might not be the best idea."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Barry said. "If we notice anyone who is too drunk, we won't let them in the pool. Brenda is joining the party and she isn't drinking. So she can watch for anyone who is too drunk."

"Yes because I really enjoy baby-sitting drunk people," Brenda said as she levitated a tray off food. "This is exactly how I wanted to spend my day."

And she walked out of the kitchen. As soon as she left, Mrs. Perenge and Ellen appeared.

"I'm really sorry we're late," Ellen said as soon as she saw us. "Dad just left."

"Yes I am very sorry," Mrs. Perenge agreed. "I'll be back later to pick up Timmy."

She turned on the spot quickly and disappeared with a loud crack.

"I'll just take this upstairs," Ellen said as she held up her overnight bag. "Come with me Ashley?"

"Sure," I said.

We left the kitchen and headed to the stairs.

"So dad wants me to go over tomorrow after I get my license," Ellen said.

"Are you going to?" I asked.

"I suppose I should, he says he wants to make up for the lost years. He says he regrets a lot and he said he isn't upset with me about the pregnancy. He said he wants to help out and even be involved," Ellen told me. "He said he was just shocked at first and he was upset because that other woman left him when she discovered the magic."

"So she knows about the wizarding world now? What if she tells people?" I asked.

"Not likely," Ellen said. "How many people are going to believe her? Even she isn't sure of what she saw. It was just enough to freak her out and leave him."

We headed up the steps.

"So why did he show up to start a fight then?" I asked.

"Well we all just starting fighting at once. It wasn't until the end of the fight when you were there that he stopped and apologized. As soon as my parents saw how upset Timmy was, they realized we should sit down and talk about it. I think they keep forgetting how much their fighting affects us. I agreed though. I do want to have a good relationship with him. I don't want to introduce this baby into a world of fighting," Ellen told me. "If I get along with him then maybe Timmy will start again. He's only twelve, he still has five years."

"And then after that," I said as we entered the guest room.

"I just mean for when he is still underage. Timmy doesn't respect him right now, so he won't listen or visit him. Look at what happened with me. I barely saw my father between twelve and now. I'm not making too many excuses, but I do think my parents fighting and not having dad in my life did affect a lot of my decisions. I don't mean my pregnancy either, that was a careless thing I did. I just mean for everything else. I just think if they'd always gotten along, things would be different. Now if dad is willing to me on our lives again, hopefully Timmy will turn out better than I did by his seventh year," Ellen replied.

"So are you ready to forget about everything for now and join your party?" I asked her.

"I still need to change, and then yes," Ellen said. "I'd like to forget about all of that until I have to see my father again."

She placed her overnight bag on one of the beds and rifled through it to pull out a one piece. I thought that was odd. For as long as I'd known her, she always wore a bikini. There was a brief time the summer before second year when she hadn't because of Michael, but otherwise she always wore one. I wondered if she was already feeling self-conscious. I couldn't imagine that she had gained much weight already.

She disappeared into the bathroom and I glanced around the room. When Barry had lived here, it had been full of Ravenclaw memorabilia. Now it was covered in flowered bed spreads. The walls were now white and it had thick red carpeting. It made me wonder what my mother would do with my bedroom when I finally moved out. Jaime's old room still had the bunk beds in it, but my mother had turned it into a guest room as well. It was strange to think about how parents could change their kids rooms so much that it didn't seem as if they ever lived there.

Ellen returned moments later.

"Everything okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said and explained what I had been thinking.

"I know," Ellen said. "It's weird thinking about it. They have lives before us, and then they spend seventeen or eighteen years of our lives dedicating their lives to us, and then we become adults and everything changes again."

"This house will probably seem too big once Brenda and Ben move out," I said. "Although I guess it probably seems too big during the school year. I would think it would feel lonely."

"I sometimes think it would be overwhelming," Ellen said. "But then they'll have grandchildren filling up the house as well. I mean there is going to be a lot of them. I know Ben wants a big family."

"He wants four kids as well," I said. "He's hoping to have two girls and two boys like his parents did. I told him that you can't request it like that."

"Keith keeps telling me he wants the baby to be a boy. He wants more than one children and he wants the oldest to be a boy and the second to be a girl. He wants a big brother to protect the little sister," Ellen said with amusement. "I also had to explain that It didn't work that way."

"Ben wants the oldest to be a boy too," I said.

We left the room and headed down the steps joking about the boys. I was glad to see that Ellen was happier about the baby now. It did make me wonder what she would end up having. I wondered when she could find that information out and if she would want to know what the sex of the baby would be.

We both hurried out onto the patio where everyone was gathered. As soon as they all saw Ellen, they all shouted: "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Of course it wasn't a surprise for her, but Ellen was still really happy about it anyway. Most of the seventh years were there as well as anyone else she got along with. The Quidditch team was there. I wondered how they would take the news when Ellen broke it to them. She would no longer be captain and she wouldn't be able to play either. They all loved her.

"Thank you everyone," she called out. "Thanks for all being here! Tomorrow I will officially be of age!" And she waved Keith over to her. I guessed they were announcing it now. Ben stepped over to stand beside me.

"Are they announcing their pregnancy now?" He asked me.

"It looks like it," I said as Keith joined Ellen.

"Not only am I going to be of age, but I am also going to be a mother!" She continued as Keith joined her.

Everyone stared back at her and there was a stunned silence.

"You're joking right?" Tara asked.

"No I'm not," Ellen responded. "I found out a few weeks ago that I was. It was quite a shock I'll admit, but we've adjusted," and she smiled at Keith. "And I'll probably have the baby in March."

"But Ellen, you're so young," Anne said. "You're not even going to finish the year with us. Are you even going back to school?"

"I'm going back until a few weeks before my due date," Ellen said. "I can probably stay until the end of February or the end of March. Mum has already written to Professor Sprout about it. She said they can send me school work once I go off so I that I'm prepared for my NEWTs. Everything is going to be fine. I just wanted everyone to know because you're going to see me getting bigger soon enough. So now you all know, and you can continue with the party!"

Everyone still stared at her before they turned and began murmuring to each other. Ellen grinned at Ben and me before walking over to us.

"Well at least they'll have something to talk about," Ellen said. "You can see just how much their judging me now."

"And you're okay with that?" Ben asked her with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not going to see most of these people after seven months or so," Ellen said. "They'll gossip for a while and then move on eventually. The only people's opinions I care about are you guys, and my families. I mean, maybe even the Hufflepuff's and I know they'll come around eventually. Do you think I care about what those Ravenclaw girls think?" She nodded over at Tara, Natalie and Leslie who were all staring at us. The three girls had smirks on their faces.

"But they might make those months of your life miserable," I said.

Ellen shrugged. "I have more to worry about then what a bunch of fake people think of me," she said. "I mean, Tara has been nice to me lately but she was never sincere. As soon as she sees something to gossip about, she latches onto it. I mean, she's been nice to you lately Ashley but if you were in my position she'd be gossiping about you too."

"Oh I know," I said. "I've seen her turn on Leslie and Natalie. I just don't want you to be too stressed out from everything."

"I'll be fine," she said with a grin. "Believe me, I already thought over the pros and cons of everything before this party. I already knew what I was getting myself into when I told everyone. They'll gossip a lot during the first few months of school, and they'll probably make comments but you know Hogwarts. It dies down eventually and then soon enough I'll be off. Most people are going to be too worried about their exams now anyway. Don't worry about me."

I smiled back at her. "And I'll have the power to put anyone in detention who does bother you too much."

"We should find out who the Head Boy is," Ben said to me.

We gazed around the patio and the pool. Everyone had lost interest by that point they were all back into their games or conversations. Some of the girls were still staring at Ellen, but for the most part people were back into their own thing.

"Let's go," I said. "Are you okay?" I added to Ellen.

"Yes, I am just going to enjoy my party," she said to me. "You two go on."

Ben and I went over to the Hufflepuff boys first. They were all standing on one edge of the pool and laughing and talking. Each had a drink in their hands.

"Did any of you make Head Boy?" Ben asked them from the outside of the pool.

They all shook their heads.

"Thought for sure you'd change your mind about it," Jared told him. "I didn't think you could handle not being one."

"No, but guess who made Head Girl?" Ben asked.

"Tara?" Joey asked as he made a face.

"Nope, I did," I answered with a grin.

"Seriously?" Stan asked.

I nodded. "My badge is at home, but I was surprised to find out as well."

"I think you're the perfect choice to be honest," Jared said. "You've been introducing yourself to the first years for years. No one else has unless they're prefects, and that's part of their job. Plus it's probably a test to see how well you can handle leadership, especially with exams coming up."

"That's what Ben's father said too," I said. "But I am kind of surprised. Professor Sprout said I was candidate to be prefect in fifth year, but she didn't think I could handle it after what happened in second year."

"But you've proven yourself since then," Dan replied.

"Out of all the girls in our year, I think you deserve it. If I had a choice it'd be you or Claire. I can't really think of anyone else. The rest of the people would either let the power go to their heads, or they just wouldn't do a good job. I'm just glad it wasn't Melanie," Jared continued.

"Why not Melanie?" I asked. "She's changed and well, you two are dating."

Hank and Stan were shaking their heads as I said this, and Jared glared down at the water and then sighed.

"Was my girlfriend. She went on a trip with her parents, and she cheated on me," Jared said. "I actually really liked her. I thought she was a great girl because she never got jealous, but it turned out I should have worried about her."

"Melanie didn't seem like the type who would do that," I said with shock.

"Is she even here?" Ben asked as he looked around.

Jared nodded and pointed her out. She was sitting in a blue polka bikini. She was talking to some strange boy. He was very handsome. Given the fact that she had her around him, I figured he was the one she was with now. Jared narrowed his eyes as he looked at her before he looked away.

"I don't care," he finally said. "I'm just going back to my old ways. I'm spending my last year at Hogwarts a free man."

"So is Ellen really pregnant?" Hank asked. "Or is she just trying to prank everyone?"

"No it's definitely not a prank," Ben said.

"Keith is all freaked out about it," Dan added. "He's happy about it, and he's going to be there for her, but he is terrified at the same time. I would be too though. I can't say I blame him at all. I'd be terrified as well. A father at seventeen years old."

"That's scary," Stan said. "It makes me realize that I haven't always been careful. From now on I am going to make sure the girl is on the potion, and we use protection."

"You should think about that as well mate," Hank said as he clapped a wet hand on Jared's shoulder. "I think you've been lucky so far."

Jared raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah you're right," he said before looking at me and then looking away. "There's definitely been a few times I didn't use the spell or protection."

"Why did you look at me when you said that?" I asked.

"The night I took your virginity we didn't have protection," he admitted. "And there was probably a couple times after that when I forgot. You're not the only girl I forgot with though."

"Seriously?" I asked. "Jared- you know what? Never mind. It was a long time ago, and nothing happened. You should really be careful from now on though. I'm sure it's hard enough for Keith and Ellen, but imagine if it was from a one night stand!"

"Believe me, ever since Ellen announced it I've been thinking about it. Melanie and I weren't always careful either," he said. "I am sorry. I should have been more careful."

"All water under the bridge now," I said.

Perhaps I should have been angry, after all he'd lied to me. He'd told me he'd used the spell and protection, but there was no point. I was there as well at the time. I could have ended up pregnant at fifteen, but I wasn't. It was an experience to learn from when it came to Ben. I was always careful with the potion, but what if I got stressed like Ellen did and forgot? It was something I was going to have to bring up with Ben later. I glanced at Ben who didn't look too happy. When he saw me looking at him, he smiled but it was a weak one.

"Let's go see if we can find out who is Head Boy," he said to me.

The two of us spent the afternoon talking to different groups of people. It turned out that it was Ted from Ravenclaw who ended up being Head Boy. I wasn't too surprised. I figured out of the Ravenclaw boys, it had to be either Ted or Aaron. I didn't know too many boys from Gryffindor who would have been a good candidate for it. Plenty of them were smart enough, but they didn't really have leadership qualities. Aaron was quite active around the school, and of course Ted was a prefect.

I thought for sure Tara going to be upset about me making Head Girl though. I glanced at her nervously as we talked to the Ravenclaws. I wondered if this was going to be the end of our truce now. I was already worried she was going to make Ellen's life miserable. Would I be added back to her list as well?

"Congratulations," she finally said.

"Are you okay with it?" I asked still feeling nervous.

"I turned it down too," she said. "I'm not so sure I would have gotten it, but I didn't want that pressure. I remember that you told me the reasons for why Ben turned it down. I thought about it a lot, and I realized it wasn't for me. I don't think I'd be good at it. I don't like to admit it, but I haven't been a very good prefect. The younger years just drive me nuts and I don't have the patience for any of it. I just figured it was expected of me. I mean, I've always been one of the smartest in the year. I knew everyone expected so much from me you know? I don't want anyone else to know that though. So I'd appreciate it if you guys don't say anything."

"I promise I'll keep it a secret if you promise you won't bother Ellen," I said. "That goes for Natalie and Leslie as well. It could have happened to anyone."

Tara shrugged. "I won't bother her," and she glanced at Ellen who was laughing with Keith and the other Hufflepuff boys. "Considering she's going to be a teen mum, she's very happy. I'd be freaking out right now."

"She was," Ben said. "It took us time to calm her down. She was depressed at first but we managed to cheer her up. So it would be nice if people could leave her alone this year. She's already got it all planned out, and so does Keith. It shouldn't affect her education too much."

"The only reason we found it funny earlier was because Ellen used to bother Leslie about it so much," Tara said. "She used to make comments about how Leslie was such a slag and that she'd probably be a teen mum. If it happened to one of us, you know you'd think it was funny too. There's no point in denying that. We won't bother her though. I don't really care to be honest. This is my last year at Hogwarts. I just want to do well this year. This time next year I'll be getting my career started. Ellen's pregnancy really doesn't affect me."

"Good," Ben said. "She doesn't need any more stress. She'll be going through enough as it is."

The rest of the day went pretty well. Most people actually congratulated Ellen and Keith that day. I wasn't sure it was just because they were being nice for Ellen's birthday, or if they were truly sincere. I was just glad that they were being nice to her. Most people were tipsy by evening anyway. I was sure by that point they had all forgotten about her announcement. They were all having too much fun.

The boys let the fireworks off once it started to get dark. Ellen was lounging in a chair, she looked so happy with Keith beside her. The boy hadn't left her side all day. It showed just how much he loved her, and how devoted he was too her. I was sure that the two of them would be okay.


	21. First Term of Seventh Year

Warning: Likely drinking and sexual encounters

First term seventh year

I felt extremely nervous as Ben and I stepped on the train. I felt almost as nervous as I did back in my first year. All the prefects and well basically everyone, was going to see me as an authority figure. No one had ever seen me as one before. I was worried a lot of people wouldn't even take me seriously. They all remembered me as that shy insecure first-year girl. Why should they show me any respect now?

"Don't be nervous," Ben said. "You'll be fine."

He squeezed my hand as we entered the prefect carriage. There were some people already there. Most of them were the newly fifth-year prefects and Ted. None of the seventh years were there yet. Although they'd seemed okay with it at Ellen's birthday party, I had to wonder just how okay with it they really were. They had put in two years of prefect duties, and I had gotten Head Girl out of nowhere.

"This is the list of responsibilities we need to read to the prefects," Ted told me as soon as he saw me. He was holding a piece of parchment in his hands.

I nervously took the piece of parchment from him.

"Don't look so worried," he told me in a whisper. "It really isn't bad. I can read this if you want, and I'll help you out as much as I can, but everything will be fine. You'll pick it up as we go. Today all we need to do is introduce ourselves to the prefects and then just read to them their duties. It's very straightforward. When they leave, I can catch you up on everything."

I nodded and sighed. The prefect carriage was bigger than the normal carriages usually were, but I assumed this was because so many people had to fit in. Ted and I remained standing while everyone else sat down. Claire arrived with Denver and they both gave me the thumbs up before they sat down. Tara arrived shortly afterwards and Darren followed. Nicole had been the seventh year girl prefect, but of course she wasn't there. No one seemed put out. I didn't know the sixth year prefects too well, but none of them were looking at me strangely. The two sixth year Hufflepuff prefects Janine and Trevor both smiled at me when they arrived and gave me the thumbs up.

"Everyone here?" Ted asked as soon as the last sixth year sat down. "Good. My name is Ted Williams, and this is Ashley Dunning. We are the new Head Boy and Girl. You'll report to us for your duties. Now-" and he began reading the list of duties for each and every person to do. Everyone had to supervise the corridors once and a while. "That's it for now. So fifth year prefects, just remember that you'll be taking the first years to your houses. Make sure you show them the most convenient way there, and to also make it easier for them to remember. You all remember your first days here."

Ben stood up to take my hand as everyone else started to leave.

"Actually Ted is going to go over things with me," I said. "I'll be there soon. Can you take my trunk for me?"

"Yeah, sure," Ben said and he glanced at Ted suspiciously before taking my trunk for me.

As soon as he was gone, I sat down feeling a little guilty and I wasn't sure why I did. Ben had looked really put out.

"So do you have any questions about what we have to do?" Ted asked as he sat down beside me. "It's very straightforward. We're just in charge of the prefects but we basically have the same duties they have. Other than that, we are in charge of any events we have at school. We also have to put up notices about Hogsmeade weekends." And he was looked down at the sheet up parchment he had. "Oh and the Triwizard tournament is taking place at Beauxbatons this year. We have to let the sixth and seventh years know, and then pick the two best candidates, boy and girl and let them know."

"I would think that's up to the Head of Houses," I said with a frown.

"Well they are the ones who approve it in the end," Ted answered. "They have to approve of every decision that we make."

"I wonder who will all want to go," I said. "I think Jared said he'd want to go."

"I used to want to," Ted said. "Not anymore. I want to finish up my last year here."

"Ooh, we get to plan fun activities for all the seventh years to compete it as well," I said as I looked over his shoulder at the piece of parchment he was holding. "That should be fun. We get to have meetings with them over the year to plan things out. I didn't know they did that."

"Neither did I," Ted said. "We get to plan out a kind 'graduation' and have an awards ceremony. We get the awards from each classes and from the Ministry but we also get to plan a fun awards ceremony from our classmates."

"A graduation?" I asked. "Like in American High Schools? Do I get to invite my family here then?"

"No, it's not that type of graduation. We just get certificates from the Ministry. It's just in front of the seventh years and our teachers. But we have meetings with the sevenths year all year to plan out our awards ceremony. We get to also have a seventh year yearbook. They're separate from the usual yearbooks," Ted explained.

"It sounds like a lot of fun," I said excitedly. "I can't wait to start planning this stuff. We should have a seventh year dance too."

"Sounds like an idea," Ted said. "We'll have to run all of this by all the seventh years. We'll have to decide when we have our first meeting to talk to them."

"I think after a week or so," I said. "We need to all get settled down first. You know how hard it is to get back into it. Fifth year was hard enough and I'm sure this year will be for everyone. Maybe our second weekend back? We only have two school days this week."

"How about the twelfth then?" Ted asked. "That's on a Sunday. We can have it in the afternoon."

"Sounds good," I said feeling good that we were already making some big decisions together. "So how often do we plan prefect meetings?"

"We usually have them every two weeks or so," Ted said. "But they weren't always necessary. The Heads usually called them when they felt we really needed them. We can set them for every two weeks but then if we don't need one, we can let all the prefects know we don't need one. They usually schedule those on Monday nights."

I nodded remembering that Ben usually had prefect meetings on Monday evenings. I didn't see the point in changing that. We sat and discussed a few more things before we went our separate ways. One benefit of being Head Girl was the fact that it wouldn't seem so strange to introduce myself to the first years. Sometimes I felt nervous when I went over to introduce myself to them. I wondered if they would think it was strange for a random older student to talk them. Other than Alana, Rory and Derek and Timmy, June and the others in their gang, I hadn't developed a relationship with the others.

As I passed a compartment with four first years talking nervously to each other, I couldn't help but compare them to my friends and me. There was a small girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, a small blond girl with blue eyes, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes and a boy with dirty blond hair and grey eyes. They were all talking excitedly to each other about Hogwarts and what houses they thought they would be in.

I peered in each compartment as I went looking for my friends. Some people greeted me, and others didn't. I finally found my friends in our usual compartment. We'd made it tradition to always pick the same compartment and we'd managed every year so far. I felt a little sad that this would be the last time we'd be in this compartment on the first day of school, but I pushed those feelings away.

"Hello," I said as I entered the compartment and I took a seat beside Ben.

"You took a while," Ben said.

"Well we discussed everything," I explained everything that we'd talked about after the prefects had met.

"That's great!" Ellen said excitedly. "I didn't know that seventh years did all of that! Too bad I can't be here for all of it though. I would love the awards ceremony."

"That won't take place until June anyway," Ben said kind of moodily. "You'll have had the baby by then. I'm sure they'll let you come back for it."

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I just wish that it wasn't Ted who was our Head Boy," he said. "You two will be spending a lot of time together alone."

"You know, you could have had that if you hadn't turned it down," Michael said and Ben shot him a glare.

"I don't get where the jealousy is coming from Ben," I said.

"Ted has wanted you for years," Ben answered.

"So?" I asked. "You should be able to trust me. Tara wanted you for years, and I never got jealous of all the time you spent alone with her. The two of you are alone together a lot for prefect duties and your study sessions. You probably will be this year too. I've always trusted you."

"Seriously?" Ben asked. "No, you haven't. You've always believed that I can do better than you."

"Look, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Ted. I don't have feelings for him at all. I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of this," I said. "You're the one that I want to be with. Why are you getting all upset over this? You don't even get like this when I hang out with Denver, and we actually have a history together."

"Everyone knows that Lily and James got together when they were working together as Head Girl and Boy," Ben muttered.

"And how many times have the Head Boy and Girl actually gotten together? Barry and Hermione worked together and they didn't end up together. Brenda didn't end up with… well whoever the Head Boy was at the time, and neither did Breanne for that matter. How many people do we actually know who got together? It could have been you and Tara working together you know. If I brought it up to you, you'd tell me that I am being ridiculous for even thinking it. In fact, you told Tara yourself years ago that she was stupid for thinking that! Remember that?" I said furiously. "Ben, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Ted and me."

"Ben, why are getting all uptight about this?" Ellen asked. "You should know by now that you have nothing to worry about."

"You're getting jealous over nothing mate," Michael added.

"You are," I agreed. "I'm only ever going to talk to Ted when we have our meetings, and I doubt we'll be alone that much. Most of the time the prefects are involved with the meetings."

Ben sighed. "I know I'm overreacting, but you didn't see the way Ted was looking at you during our meeting. I wasn't too happy when I found out that he was Head Boy, but then during the meeting he kept staring at you."

"Well he's just going to have to get over it if he does like me," I answered. "I'm kind of surprised to find that out though."

"I told you back in fifth year that he did," Ben said. "You asked me who was interested in you and I stated that Ted was one of the blokes who liked you."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I honestly forgot all about that. Besides, that was two years ago. I'm sure he's over it by now."

"He's not," Ellen piped up. "He's wanted you since the third year. He kept asking me to set up a date between the two of you. I didn't think it was a good idea though. So I didn't. It could have been longer than that. He's complained to me since then that I should have set the two of you up before you got with Ben."

"Well as I said, he will have to get over it," I replied and I looked at Ben. "It's only you that I want, and a couple of meetings alone with Ted aren't going to change that. I've never once seen him that way, and I never will. So can you let it go?"

"Fine," Ben muttered. "So who do you think will go to Beauxbatons?"

We spent most of the afternoon discussing who we thought from our year would want to go. We also discussed what fun activities we could plan for the seventh years to do together. Keith joined us a while later followed by Hank, Stan and Jared.

"I don't know if I'd want to go to Beauxbatons are not," Jared said. "I mean back in second year I really wanted to go, but I am not so sure now. It could be fun but this is our last year here."

"You'd get away from Melanie," Ellen said.

"True enough," Jared said. "I'll think about it. I'm not so sure, though."

"I doubt I'd be able to go. It's one boy and one girl from each house right?" Stan asked. "I won't have the marks for that."

"Neither will I come to think of it," Jared said.

"Maybe Ted will go," Ben muttered.

I sent him a look, but I didn't say anything. I hoped he wasn't going to make too big of a deal out of it. Although, I had to admit that if he and Tara had been made the Heads, I would have had some jealousy as well. I couldn't deny that, and he was right that for the longest time I felt he was too good for me. So I couldn't actually fault him for having some jealousy. I was sure that over time he would be okay with it, and in the mean time I would show him just how much I loved him.

"So what kinds of activities do we do?" Hank asked.

"Well, we decide that at our meetings," I said. "It's up to everyone in the seventh year. We'll be doing them all year. It will just be friendly competitions between each other I believe."

"Ooh, we could beat the Ravenclaws!" Ellen said excitedly. "I'd love to beat Tara at something."

"Well actually," I began. "It won't all be houses against each other. I mean we have Quidditch and the House Cup for that. This is all about house unity I think. I mean, if people want some competitions against the houses we could, but I think the whole point of these activities is for all the seventh years to unite and have fun for the last year. The parchment had examples on it, and some of it was actually activities where students competed against teachers. But I'm sure when we have our meeting we can take down everyone's ideas."

"When is the first meeting?" Keith asked.

"The twelfth," I answered. "It's on a Sunday. We'll be sending everyone the invitations."

When I'd boarded the train, I had felt nervous, but now I was feeling excited. It felt good to be in charge of these activities. I loved knowing things beforehand. No one had known that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was happening again. The last time it had happened, Ben had told us about it. However, I didn't think his family knew yet. If they did, they hadn't told us.

By the time we'd gotten to Hogwarts we had all discussed at length the different activities we could do, and who we all thought would want to go to Beauxbatons. I didn't mention it, but I thought it would be something that Melanie would want to do. I didn't want to get Jared's hopes up. She was a very smart girl, and I couldn't see Sarah wanting to give up her prefect duties or leaving Hogwarts. However, Melanie used to talk all the time in second year that she'd love to be a champion. Perhaps she would want to get away from Hogwarts. After all, I had a feeling a lot of people in Hufflepuff were going to be upset with her for cheating on Jared.

When we entered the Great Hall, we joined the rest of the seventh years. Melanie was there too, but she looked away when Jared glared at her. No one else was really talking to her either. She was sitting beside Sarah who was talking animatedly to Joey and Brad.

Everyone greeted each other and talked excitedly until the long line of first years were brought in. I could see the four first years I'd seen on the train all standing together. I hoped the four of them would end up in the same house. I sat up as the first student was called up. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. I clapped loudly for our first new first year. The four first years were all separated surprisingly enough. The little blond girl was put in Slytherin, the girl with brown hair in Gryffindor, the boy with brown hair was a Hufflepuff and the other boy was in Ravenclaw. I hoped even though all four of them had ended up in a different house that they would still be friends.

As soon as the sorting was over, Professor McGonagall stood up for the announcements. She gave out the usual new term announcements before she introduced Ted and me as the new Head Boy and Girl. I blushed as many people's eyes fell on me. She moved on to inform every one of the Tri-Wizard Tournament starting up again, but this time at Beauxbatons.

"As it was the last time, the tournament is only open to those who will be seventeen by October thirty-first. Students who wish to participate can submit their names to the Head Boy and Girl, who inform your Head of Houses. Only one boy and one girl will be picked from each year and house. Now as you all know, Professor Slughorn retired last year. Professor Martin-" and a man stood up as everyone clapped politely. "will be taking over. Now that is everything of importance. Please enjoy the feast."

"So no more Slug club parties," Ellen said.

"Well it's not as if the slug club was active over the last few years," Ben said. "It was only our first and second year that he held a lot of meetings. After that, he didn't seem as enthusiastic. I think he missed the DA. I just wish that we didn't have to have a new teacher for our last year."

"Yeah I know," I said with a frown. "I struggled with Potions last year as it was. This year it will probably be harder."

"You didn't do too badly," Ben said.

"I averaged between P's and A's. Slughorn pulled me aside last year and said I was just above passing," I said. "I'm just worried that with a new teacher I might go down lower. Although maybe this teacher will actually remember me. I was in Slughorn's classes for six years and he still didn't know my name by the end of it. During our last meeting he called me Ms. Buns!"

Michael started to laugh. "You have to admit; that is funny. I do agree, though. It's going to be strange to have a different teacher this year."

"Well think about how the students next year will feel," Ellen said. "Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are all leaving after this year. McGonagall seriously considered leaving last year, but they asked her to stay for one more year to give them time to find a new Head. They don't want to pick just anyone, and so they want to make sure the person is best suited for it."

"I thought it generally went to one of the teachers who are already here," I said.

"They might not want it though," Ben said. "Most of them are probably just happy being teachers. After all the teachers that failed years ago, I'm sure they're going to be picky this time. Look what happened with Professor Umbridge."

"That doesn't count does it?" Hank asked. "Still, I can't imagine Hogwarts without Flitwick, McGonagall or Sprout. They were all here when my parents were here. I've always heard stories about them. It's been strange with Dumbledore gone, and we never had him."

"I wish we were still here for another year," Jess said with a sigh. "Neville Longbottom will be taking over for Professor Sprout."

"He's going to be here this year," Ellen said. "He's learning with her. By the end of this year, he'll be teaching most of her classes."

"He'll be teaching most of her classes for first to the fourth year," Anne said. "He's only helping in the fifth, sixth and seventh years. Professor Sprout wants to make sure he can help us prepare for our exams after all. He'll most be sitting in our classes."

"Actually, I think he's teaching the sixth year," Jared said.

"Does it really matter for you, Ellen?" Melanie piped up. "You won't be here for most of the year anyway. I don't even understand why you bothered to come back."

"Don't start with her," Keith said furiously. "Ellen is going to be able to finish her education this year. She's already arranged it all with Professor's Sprout, McGonagall and Ashley. She'll be fine."

"Right, I forgot you made Head Girl Ashley," Melanie said. "I don't know what they were thinking when they chose you."

I stared at her incredulously. I didn't understand her personality change at all. I knew that cheating on Jared was one thing, but I didn't expect for her to turn on the rest of the Hufflepuff's. The only person she seemed to want to talk to was Sarah. Everyone else she didn't appear to care too much for.

"Did you think that you were better suited for it?" Jared asked.

"It should have gone to me," Melanie said. "Out of all the girls in Hufflepuff, I got the higher grades last year. I even got better grades than Sarah. If it weren't me, then it could have been one of the Ravenclaw girls. How did Ashley get it?"

"What is your problem, Melanie?" I asked. "You've changed since last year. What happened? I thought you wanted everyone to get along, and what's this about you cheating on Jared?"

Melanie didn't say anything. She just dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, and then got up and walked off without saying another word. Everyone watched her go before they looked over at Jared. He let out a sigh.

"Something changed her during her vacation," he said. "She was okay before she left. When she came back, she was just like the girl she used to be. It's something about that guy she met."

"He seemed like a nice guy," Erica said. "I'm not saying what she did to you was right, because it wasn't. I'm just saying that he didn't seem like a bad bloke."

"I think it's an insecurity thing," Ellen said. "I think she just acts that way when she's insecure."

"I don't really care anymore," Jared said. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm just going to ignore her, and I suggest the rest of you do the same if she's going to be a bitch."

"I agree," Sarah spoke up. "I'm not even sure if I can handle being friends with her for much longer. That's saying a lot considering that we've been friends for the last six years, but I've put up a lot from her. This time, she's going too far. She was so bitchy to me over the summer."

"Well maybe she'll want to go to Beauxbaton's then," I said.

"She might," Sarah said. "She's always wanted to see what it was like. She has the grades for it, and she truly is bitter about you being Head Girl, Ashley. Maybe I can convince her to go. Then I won't have to deal with her either."

"I kind of wondered how many people would be bothered by this," I said as I glanced down at my badge.

"I don't think too many people will be," Jared said. "If they are, it's just jealousy. That's Melanie's problem. She was expecting that badge to come for her. She knew that Tara had dropped out of the running, and she figured it would be her that would get it. None of the Gryffindor girls were well suited for it, and so that just left the Ravenclaw girls. I don't think she was expecting you to get it. I'm not all that surprised though. I thought for sure it'd be you who got prefect."

"Me too," Sarah spoke up. "I thought it would be you too. You'll do a good job, though. Jared is right, anyone who isn't too happy about this is jealous."

"Exactly!" Jess spoke up. "You'll be a great Head Girl!"

The other Hufflepuff's murmured their agreements. I knew for sure I'd have them on my side, but I did wonder about the others. How many other Melanie's would I have to deal with?

The year before, in any classes that we had to do magic in, we were learning how to do spells non-verbally. By the end of the year, it was expected. That was how all of our classes had started out. We took long notes about what was expected of us by the time we sat down to write our NEWTs. Our teachers all informed us that when we were asked to do spells for our exams, we would have to do it non-verbally.

"I know many of you cheat," Professor Flitwick told us. "I know you whisper the spell, I caught a few of you doing that last year. However, the examiners will be watching for that. You'll have to show them that you can perform your charms without saying a word. I'm sure you all remember your OWLs well enough. They'll expect more of you this time around. The NEWTs are the toughest exams you'll ever take."

Professor's Déplacer and Frayton gave us basically the same exact speeches. Professor Frayton had been teaching us as much as could about duelling over the last six years. I wasn't the best in his class (Michael was) but I did well enough. I'd improved a lot since the first year when I had been a terrible dueller. By the end of the seventh year, he wanted us to be able to duel as if we were in a real battle. That meant dodging cursers, saying them non-verbally and trying to expect what was coming next and when. In Transfiguration Professor Déplacer wanted us to even learn new spells non-verbally.

I felt overwhelmed right away as I thought about it all. Was it really worth it for me to keep all of my classes? I knew I had made a huge fuss to my friends about keeping all my classes but I was starting to wonder if they were right. Did I really need History of Magic, Divination or Astronomy? At the same time though, I felt like I might be admitting to defeat. After all, I had made it this far. I only had about ten more months of study. After that, Ben and I would be taking our trip. I told myself to just suck it up.

Everyone was even more overwhelmed then last year. The work seemed even more complicated than ever. People like Ellen who would eventually take seventh year classes as well were even more stressed out. They would have to do perfectly in the sixth year first term in order to join the rest of us for seventh year classes. They then would have to catch up on the first three months of seventh year and then take both classes simultaneously. I couldn't imagine how hard that would be. I was thankful that I wasn't in that situation.

"I'm glad I quit Quidditch now," Ben said one evening as he even struggled with an essay. "This is going to be tougher than I thought. The way Barry made it sound; it was going to be easy compared to OWL year."

"I think it will be after a while," I said. "Right now we have to learn everything, but I think once it gets closer to exams it won't be as bad. We will only have two years to cover this time."

"True enough," Ben sighed.

In the meantime, I had people coming up to me with their problems. In the past, the younger years had come to me for advice a few times, but now it was a lot more. It was almost every day that somebody was coming to me about some kind of conflict. Not only that, but I had to patrol the corridors with Ted on some nights. We had to make sure that no one was out when they weren't supposed to be.

People also started submitting their names in for who wanted to go to Beauxbatons that year. Melanie and Brad were the only two Hufflepuff's from the seventh year. There were less than a dozen seventh years who wanted to go. It was mainly sixth years signing up, and most of them weren't even seventeen.

It was easy enough to rule out who couldn't go, but it was harder to decide who could go. In the end, I decided that the Heads of Houses could make the final decision. Ted had thought that maybe we could flip coins to decide. I didn't think that was the best idea, though. Even though there were people who were equally smart, there might be someone who was a better candidate. I figured the Heads of Houses would know best.

"Ben, there is definitely no reason for you to be worried about Ted," I told him as I sat across from him in the common room one night a couple of days before our big meeting with the seventh years. I had just gotten back from a meeting with him. The boy was so dull and serious. "I am always so happy for our meetings to end. He went on and on tonight about how important it is to make sure that the prefects are taking their jobs seriously."

Ben smiled. "That's good to know, but I can admit that I was overreacting," he told me. "Ted just made me so angry on the first day of school. He would not stop looking at you, and then he suggested that the two of you work together alone. I know it was dumb now."

"I feel like I am leading it most of the time," I told him. "He actually suggested that we flip a coin to decide who can go to Beauxbatons. He wants our activities with the seventh years to have all these rules. I mean, I agree we need some rules but the way he went on, it's as if he thinks they're little kids or something. Then he basically took over ideas about the awards ceremony. I had to keep reminding him that this is for all the seventh years to decide. He and I are just running the meetings, but everyone gets a say. I also have another idea that I read about, and he isn't sure if he's on board about it because we can't tell the teachers."

"Why? What is it?" Ben asked.

"I don't want to talk about it in here," I said. "I don't want anyone to overhear."

"Maybe it's not the best idea to do it then," Ben said skeptically.

"No, I am sure it will be," I said. "It's nothing bad, but it would be a surprise for later."

I reached for my message parchment and quickly wrote:

I think we should do a seventh-year prank. They used to do it all the time years ago, but they stopped doing it years ago when You-Know-Who first took over. No one has done it since, but I think it could be a lot of fun.

Ben reached for his message parchment and read it over.

"That's actually brilliant!" he said. "It would be a lot of fun. We wouldn't get in trouble for it as long as it's nothing dangerous."

"I know," I agreed. "And I already have an idea of what we could do. We just have to convince Ted. I don't see why he disapproves of it so much."

I think each corridor, classroom, common rooms, and dormitories should have something happening in it. Everyone will wake up to it one morning. One corridor could be all foggy for example, or windy or whatever else people come up with. As long as it isn't dangerous.

"I like that idea," Ben said. "I think you should bring it up anyway. You're Head Girl. Just tell Ted you want to run the idea by everyone anyway, and see what they all say. I guarantee every single person will want to do it. Don't let Ted boss you around."

"At the same time, I can't boss Ted around," I sighed. "Things have to be mutual between us."

"Right, but you can't stop any ideas you have just because he disagrees. You just have to keep talking to him, especially with anything that concerns the rest of the seventh years. The whole point of the meetings with all the seventh years is so that we are all in agreement. You two are leading it, but if people aren't happy about the decisions you make they can vote it out. You and Ted are just leading this, but that doesn't mean we'll end up doing what you say. So if you want to do what you suggested, and you want to run it by everyone, you should. It's the same with Ted; you might disagree with an idea he has, but he should still run it by everyone anyway."

"Like flipping a coin to decide who should go to Beauxbatons?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well, that's different," Ben said. "But either way, you two should try and discuss everything. I'm talking about the activities with the seventh years, though. That isn't up to you and Ted alone. He wanting to flip a coin is just dumb. That's something you should argue with him about."

"I hope we're not going to fight," I sighed.

Ben gave a small shrug. "I doubt you will. I'm sure things will be okay. Just keep talking to him about everything. You two will work it out."

I brought up the idea of the prank to Ted again right before our big meeting with the seventh years. I told him we should see if everyone is on board with it.

"I've actually been thinking a lot about it," Ted said to me. "I think I dismissed it too quickly. You told me that you've been reading up about it, so I decided to look through old yearbooks. People actually did have a lot of fun with it. I'm starting too really like the idea as well. I was just worried about getting in trouble, but teachers didn't have problems with it in the past. As long as it isn't dangerous. So what did you have in mind?"

I explained my idea to him about having something happening in every single room in the castle. He nodded approvingly.

"We could do it close to the end of the year," he said. "Not too close to exams, though. Maybe before or after our Easter break."

"We'll have to ask everyone when they get here," I said.

We were holding the meeting in one of the empty classrooms. Ted and I had arrived before everyone was supposed to show up to talk about it. We'd cleared all the desks to one side, and we'd added a large circular table instead. We'd made a list of everything that we wanted to discuss with them, which included the awards ceremony, the seventh year yearbook, our activities, and a seventh year dance.

"You know, I was kind of wondering about having committees helping us out," I said to Ted. "We could have four people one from each house kind of aid us. There could be people who help out with the dance, the activities, the awards ceremony and anything else we come up with. It will bring more house unity. Normally they just have the seventh year prefects and some volunteers help, but I think it would be nice if we had people from all four houses work together. The committees can always come to us with all the ideas and we have final approval."

Ted shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I was just going to suggest the prefects, but I like your idea better. At least that they can have people give them all of the suggestions. It will be overwhelming for us as it is without people submitting so many different ideas to us. House unity is always good too."

Not too much longer after that, people started to arrive. I noticed right away that just as we did in classes, people all sat together by houses. Ted started the meeting off by explaining why we had called everyone there and told them all that we were up for suggestions for everything.

"We want everyone involved in making our last year very memorable," Ted told them.

"We were also thinking of having committees for everything," I said. "This is supposed to be seventh years working together. So we were thinking of having a yearbook committee, dance committee, an activities committee, and a committee for the awards ceremony. Ted and I will have final approval of everything, but the committees will take everyone's ideas and work on them together," I glanced over at Ted. "We also have an idea for another committee. We were thinking of doing a seventh-year prank."

I explained my idea for the prank, and how whoever was part of the committee could collect ideas for what could be happening around the castle, and the prank committee could assign jobs for each person. Everyone seemed excited about this idea right away.

"I want to be on the dance committee!" Anne said excitedly. "Oh please let me be on that committee."

"If you're on a committee you have to expect to be working hard on it," Ted told her. "So if you volunteer for one, expect to be busy along with everything else we're doing this year."

"Is it really only one person per house?" Meaghan asked disappointedly. "Not all of us will get jobs then."

"We'll make sure everyone who wants a job gets one," Ted said before looking at me and muttered in a small voice. "We may have to have more than four people per committee if we get a lot of volunteers," and I nodded in agreement.

"We'll pass around a sheet for each committee," I told everyone, "and you can all sign your names to it. You can only volunteer for one committee, though. So you'll have to decide which one you want to be a part of. So far we have five different committees, but as time goes on, there might be more. We'll just want an even amount of people from each house per committee. We want as much house unity as possible."

"Now about the activities," Ted began. "I know a lot of you thought we'd have competitions against the other houses, and we can do some of those, but we really want to come together as a whole year. A lot of the seventh years in the past have held competitions against the teachers. So we were thinking along the lines of that when you submit your ideas."

"Now for the awards, we were thinking of fun rewards. I was reading some old yearbooks and I saw some ideas. Some of them included: Future Minister for Magic award. That's just an example. If you can send in your thoughts, we can take the most popular ideas or vote on some ideas. We'll do the same for the activities committee as well. Once we have the committees organized, that's who you'll submit your thoughts to. We may have to add more people to the committees, but keep in mind that there are five committees so far. If we have four people per committee, that's twenty people. We may need people's help for other things. If you don't end up in a committee, we'll find something else for you to do. I think we're all going to be busy this year," I said.

"I also read something else in the yearbooks," Ted spoke up. "I don't know if people will be on board with it or not. They don't do it every year. It could be fun, though. Besides everyone's graduation photos, we could have a list. You could have things like Favourite foods, your nickname, etc. We could either vote on these lists or people can choose their own. Also, some people have under their pictures: Known for. So, Tara, you could put under your picture Known for a very smart girl, or something along that line."

I liked that idea as well. I hadn't noticed that in the yearbooks.

"So we can open up the floor, and everyone can give their ideas," I said.

"I like the idea of the committees having an even amount of people in them," Ellen spoke up. "But I think there should maybe be sub-committees or something. I mean, for the yearbook committee there should just be people who are taking photos or something. If there are only four people per committee, they're going to have a lot to do to organize everything."

"Or maybe just two per house," Tara spoke up. "That's forty people and so that's almost everyone. It could be a boy and girl from each house."

"I like that idea," I said. "And I like your idea Ellen, but each committee can decide on what jobs everyone has per committee. So would everyone like eight people for every committee?"

"Sure, but how do we decide that?" Hank asked. "We want to make sure people aren't in committees that they don't want to be in. Personally, I'd like to be in the prank committee."

"Well you'll have to really think about what committees you want to be in," Ted said and he waved his wand and five pieces of parchment appeared in his hands. He set them on the table and began writing which committee they were for at the top of each. "So we'll pass these around, and everyone can sign up for what they want. We'll see how many people end up signing up for a committee and we'll work with it. Think carefully about where you want to be and think of a second choice. It's probably going to take some negotiating. Now this might sound unfair," Ted added, "but I think the prefects should refrain from signing up for anything yet. The prefects just like Ashley and I will likely be involved with everything at some point. So we'll just let everyone else sign up first to make it more fair. That eliminates eight people so far."

"Or if you're going to Beauxbaton!" I added quickly. "It's not right to sign up for a committee if you don't plan to be here," and with a wave of my wand, I pictured some quills and ink wells to appear on the table in front of me. "So if everyone lines up, you can sign up."

Ted set the parchments down on the table as well, and we backed up. Everyone got up and quickly formed a line. Ben walked over to stand beside me.

"Everything is going smoothly so far," he told me. "You seem like you have a real knack for this. You don't even seem nervous."

"I'm not," I said with a smile, and I looked at Ted. "I just hope there isn't any fighting about who is going to be in each committee."

"Well I think Tara's idea about having two per house might help more," Ted said, and he smiled at Tara who smiled back.

"And keeping prefects out of it," Claire added. "I was going to suggest that."

Ellen walked over to stand with us.

"There is no point in me signing up to be on a committee," she said sadly as she patted her stomach. "I'll let the others sign up instead."

"Well, we'll find something for you to do anyway," I told Ellen, and I put an arm around her. "You have to be here for the awards ceremony."

Melanie stood back too, but she didn't speak to anyone. She was going to go to Beauxbatons as well as seven others. Melanie and Brad were the Hufflepuff's who were going, Parker and Kristy were the Slytherin's who were going, Nancy and Henry were the Gryffindors and Lindsay and Eric were the Ravenclaws.

Once everyone had signed up, they all sat down again. Ted and I looked over the lists. A lot of people wanted to be part of the prank committee. It seemed more boys want to be part of prank committee while more girls wanted to be part of the dance committee. So after some negotiating, we ended up having two girls per house for the dance committee and two boys per house for the prank committee. The other two committees we ended up actually having to add people. It took some time, but eventually there were eight people per committee.

Afterwards, we talked a little longer about some of the pictures we wanted to take that year. We wanted to have a picture of every seventh year taken. We needed to have it taken before the seventh years that were going to Beauxbatons left, so we ended up arranging for the end of September. A lot of people wanted it out by the lake with the castle in the background.

It felt good to have so many people co-operating and listening to me. My worries that people wouldn't take me seriously were unfounded. Not too many people seemed to mind that I was Head Girl. The ones who minded were ones who already disliked me, or were jealous like Melanie. For the most part though, they all accepted it and they all seemed to think I was a good choice for it.

When everyone left except Ted, Ben, Ellen and Michael I sighed with relief.

"That went a lot better than I thought it would," I said. "There were no arguments, and I really think people have accepted me."

"I don't know why you've been worried about it," Ben said. "Most people have agreed you deserve it. Ever since the third year you have been introducing yourself to the first years. You helped three of them befriend each other. You've helped out a lot of the other first years over the years and you never cared what house they were in. You've grown a lot from that whiny first year girl you used to be."

"I'm not always the best, though," I disagreed. "Remember last year with Don, Xavier, and Nicole? I stood back while people bullied them. I didn't care. It's because of Ellen that the bullying stopped because she was against it in the first place. I keep thinking about how that isn't real leadership because I let my personal feelings get in the way."

Ted shrugged. "So did I, and so did a lot of people. The Head Boy and Girl last year knew what was going on and they turned a blind eye to it. People were upset. It wasn't the best decision for all of us to make, and we shouldn't have let our personal feelings take over but there's no point in dwelling on it. It's something to learn from for now on. I mean, I actually witnessed someone send the boil curse at Nicole and I just walked away."

"Exactly," Ben said. "That one incident shouldn't override everything else. Besides, I doubt the teachers actually know your involvement in it. They knew about me and the other prefects, but not you. What were you supposed to do to stop it anyway? You never did the bullying yourself, you just ignored it just like every single other person in the castle who wasn't involved."

I didn't say anything, but I remembered Ellen's comments from the year before. She had been right. As someone who wanted to be a teacher, I shouldn't have overlooked it. I doubted it would happen, but what if I disliked the students I had? I couldn't just decide to let them be bullied just because I didn't like them. It was something I often felt guilty for, but I never admitted it. I'd been bullied myself, and I would have wanted someone to step in.

"They're right," Ellen chimed in. "It's now in the past, and now you know better. You're doing fine so far as Head Girl, and you can continue to do so."

I nodded but I kept quiet as the others began discussing excitedly how fun seventh year would be.

Professor Martin turned out to be an excellent teacher. He was young and handsome. I didn't think he could be older than his late twenties. He didn't play favouritism like Professor Slughorn had. If anyone was struggling in his class, he took them aside and sat down with them to see why they were. One afternoon close to the end of September after a hard potion class he looked up as everyone started to put their things away.

"Ms. Dunning could you see me a moment after class please?" He called.

A lot of the girls looked at me jealously. Many girls had crushes on him. Ben looked a little annoyed, but he didn't say anything. He just left with Michael. The boy had to do something about his jealousy at times. He should have known that a teacher wasn't going to go for a student. Not only that, but he had to stop feeling jealous of other guys altogether. I didn't understand where it was suddenly coming from. In the beginning of our relationship he hadn't exactly been one but it was slowly developing.

As everyone left, I walked to the front of the class feeling nervous. I wasn't sure what I could have done.

"I've noticed you've been struggling a lot," he told me as soon as I reached his desk. "I've been looking over Professor Slughorns notes from every year. I see that you struggled a lot in your first year, but you improved a lot between second year and fifth year. You passed last year, but only just above passing. I was wondering what we could do to improve that? Is there a reason why you are having difficulty?"

"In first year I struggled in all of my classes," I informed him. "It was mainly my confidence because of my learning disability and I was learning magic for the first time. Once I got confident though I did fine. I understood the work after that. Last year things got really complicated though because of NEWT level. I have a hard time understanding some things."

"Well, I'd like to see you do really well on your NEWT," Professor Martin continued. "I know you're Head Girl as well, so I know you need to be passing every single one of your classes because of that. I am starting study groups for every year on certain days. I know you have a lot of homework to do, and Head duties so we'll work around your schedule as much as we can. I plan to help you as much as I can to raise your marks by the time you have to take your exam. What day do you think will be best for you?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "Probably weekends, to be honest, unfortunately."

"Do you think we could work together on Sunday mornings for an hour or so? It might be best for every seventh year. You aren't the only person who is struggling. I remember NEWT level well enough, and it isn't easy."

"Sunday mornings would work," I answered with a nod.

"Good," Professor Martin said. "Feel free to ask any question you might need. If you require to practice potions, we can do that as well. I'm determined to raise your mark to at least an Exceeds Expectations."

"Thanks," I said. "It's what I really need to be honest. Professor Slughorn never really paid much attention to me. He only helped out the people he liked. He could never even remember my name for six years."

Professor Martin nodded. "I've heard about him and his Slug Club. I wasn't here when he taught. I graduated a couple years before then. I had Professor Snape as my teacher, and even he played favouritism when it came to his own house. If he didn't like you, you were on your own. I was a Ravenclaw student, and he seemed to hate Ravenclaws as much as he hated Gryffindors and he really hated Gryffindors. I've always wanted to come back to Hogwarts as the potions master. Professor McGonagall thought I was the best candidate for it. I don't play favourites. I don't care what house you're in, I will help. So how about Sunday morning around ten? Does that work for you?"

I nodded.

"I'll send letters to the rest of the seventh years then," he said. "Have a good afternoon Ms. Dunning."

I said good-bye and quickly left the classroom. I liked Professor Martin. I could already see that he had a lot of patience as well. I'd noticed other people struggling in our class as well, and he never let anyone feel like an idiot. I figured he'd be perfect for Ellen as well since she had to work hard to be able to do the seventh year work as well.

I headed to the Great Hall where dinner was taking place. My friends were down towards the middle of the table. I hurried over to them and took the empty seat beside Ben.

"So what as that about?" He asked as soon as I sat down.

"He's starting study sessions for anyone who is struggling in potions," I answered. "He's doing it for all seven years. He wants to help me as well. He said he notices that I have been struggling and he's gone over my marks for the last six years. We'll be doing it on Sundays at ten."

"And anyone can go to these?" Ben asked.

"Anyone who is struggling," I told him. "I don't think he'll kick anyone out. He wants to prepare seventh years for their NEWTs and for the other years he wants to help improve their marks. I imagine he's helping fifth years as well."

Ellen nodded. "He's doing it for us too, especially for the people who will be taking sixth and seventh years simultaneously. And guess what? Hagrid told me I could start in October. It doesn't have to be just first term. As long as I am doing well I can. Professor Martin told me he'd have me ready before the end of term too since I have to go off in March."

"You never told us when your due date is," I said. "Have you found that out yet?"

Ellen smiled. "Your mums birthday actually. They said the due date is on the sixteenth. I meant to you, I am sorry. It's just with everything going on it slipped my mind."

"So when do you leave?" Stan asked her.

"March first," Ellen answered. "I've been talking to all my teachers too, and they said they'd send me my school work at the beginning of every week, and I have until Fridays to send it back. It's going to be hard, but it's okay. Guess what else? I've been talking to Professors McGonagall and Sprout about taking my Transfiguration OWL and NEWT as well. So I should be able to have NEWTS for Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense and Care of Magical Creatures. I mean at least I'll have them for five of the important classes. If Quidditch doesn't work out, I can find something when I am ready to go to work."

"Good for you," I said feeling happy for her but I wondered if she'd have time to do so much school work with a little baby around. I knew her mother would help out, but she worked during the day.

"Yeah I'm really proud of you Ellen," Ben added.

She smiled at Keith. "Well, I am finally taking my future seriously. I have to with the baby on the way."

"Anyway," I murmured to Ben. "I want to talk to you after we eat."

"Sure," Ben said with a shrug.

We were going to have to talk about his jealousy once and for all. We'd been together for two years. He needed to get past it. I'd stopped with my insecurities and now it was his turn. He'd told me that I needed to stop thinking he could do better, and at first I'd had trouble but I'd moved past it. I wanted him to do the same with me, especially since it seemed as if it were developing over time.

So after dinner, we walked off hand in hand. I decided to take him to the tower I had discovered years ago. Anytime we'd tried to get into the room of requirement we couldn't get in. Too many people knew about it. The tower was off limits though, so not too many people went up there. I wasn't even sure what it was for. I hadn't really gone up there since my second year. Denver had never wanted to go up there when we were dating. I'd taken Jared up there a couple of times, though I didn't tell Ben that. He'd gone up there with me a few times, but he was always worried we'd get caught.

"I just want some privacy," I told him as I led him up the steps. "I don't know why we don't come up here more often. No one, not even the prefects guard this place. I don't know why your paranoid."

"Because as you said, no one guards it. I don't care about being caught," Ben answered me. "But you're not the only person who knows about this place. I've seen other people go up here. This place is more open than any broom closet in the castle. We'd never hear anyone coming either. Good attitude to hear from the Head Girl though."

"Well we're just going up to talk today anyway," I said.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that," Ben said.

We entered the first part of the tower and then headed out to the connecting bridge. The second part of it was full of junk and an old armchair. Ben automatically sat down and pulled me down onto his lap. He looked at me worriedly.

"So why did you bring me all the way up here to talk?" He asked me.

"It's about this jealousy you've been having lately," I said. "It seems like it's getting worse. When we first started dating you didn't have it as much. You probably had it a little, but not as much as you have lately. I just want to know why. I mean, you explained about Ted and I understood. You got all jealous today about me staying behind to talk to our teacher. I listened to you when you told me I needed to stop my insecurities with you. What is it about me that you can't trust? You told me that we'd start talking more when we need to."

"I know I can trust you," Ben said. "I just get worried about our relationship sometimes. We've been together for two years now-"

"And that's a bad thing?" I interrupted. "That should show you that we're good together."

"Not necessarily," Ben said. "Sometimes people get bored with relationships when they've been together a long time. I've heard enough people complaining about it, and we're still so young. I know you'd never cheat on me or anything, but you do know it's rare for people our age to stay together for so long. I just get worried about you getting bored with me, or you meeting someone else and realizing its them you like."

"Are you bored with me?" I asked him.

"No," he answered automatically.

"So what makes you think I am bored with you? Ben, I can't imagine being with anyone else. Two years ago when we got together, I woke up the next day feeling excited because I was finally with you! I felt more excited about the fact that we were together then I'd ever been with Denver. I still get that feeling when I wake up. I still have that thrill that I am with my best friend and that he loves me. I can't imagine being with anyone else but you. The feelings I had for Denver are nothing compared to you. I haven't wanted anyone else since," I said. "Don't you remember last year when you told me that it bothered you that I thought you could do better? Why the sudden insecurity?"

"Morgan and Claire," Ben answered with a sigh. "She talks to me a lot if we have prefect patrol together. It started last year, but she's been complaining a lot more this year. She's bored with him now, but she's scared to break up him with because she doesn't want to hurt him. He's the only bloke she's been with, and she'd like to go out with more before she settles down. I guess I just started to worry that you felt or you would feel the same way. You've only had one other serious relationship. Jared doesn't count obviously."

"Well you don't need to worry," I said. "I can only imagine you in my future. I am not worried about going out and meeting other guys. I had those worries in third and fourth year. I went on all those failed dates. I went back to Denver because I thought I still missed him. As soon as I realized my feelings for you, and I think I always had them I forgot about other boy's altogether. I can honestly understand Claire and Morgan though. They've been together for so long. How old were they when they got together? Thirteen maybe? That's why they, well at least Claire feels that way. The rest of us at least dated around first. So we found each other a little early, so what? It was you who told me that you thought we'd end up together no matter what."

"I know," Ben sighed. "I know I am being dumb sometimes, but I do love you. You have no idea how much I miss you when we're not together during the holidays. And sometimes I think about last year and how you wanted your alone time away from me."

"To be fair it wasn't you I wanted to be away from. I just wanted to be alone," I said. "I miss you too when I am not with you, but that doesn't mean that we should be together all the time. Everybody needs time alone, everybody. Even you. You might not want to admit it, but you have your moments too when you just want to be left alone. You've had many of those moments this year so far."

Ben sighed and hugged me tightly. "I guess this is part of being in love though. It's not that I don't trust you. I know you'd never ever do anything behind my back with someone. Neither would Claire though. I know you say you won't, but just promise me that you won't stay with me out of obligation."

"I will, and you have to promise the same thing," I said and Ben nodded. "So while we're alone, do you want to talk about what you want to do for your birthday? Do you want a party?"

I'd had my birthday a couple weeks ago, but we hadn't done much outside the four of us. I didn't want a big deal to be made that year. I was only turning eighteen after all. I felt that I'd hit all my milestones by that point. I didn't really care anymore about celebrating it with a lot of people. As long as I had fun with my best friends and my boyfriend I was happy enough.

"No," Ben answered. "I just want to hang out with the three of you. We don't need to make it a big deal. I think last year was enough to last me a life time. I agree with you, eighteen isn't a big deal. Last year we had enough birthday parties anyway. I think everyone is bored with them."

I laughed. "I am not so sure about that. I'm sure people were happy enough to get drunk."

"Yeah but the lake parties got a little old," Ben said. "You'd think people would get creative for their friends."

"True enough," I answered. "I think one last party at the end of the year will be enough. You are still doing a pool party aren't you?"

Ben nodded. "I think I'll do it right after we're done school though. By August everyone will be moving on with their lives. You and I will be working for the summer anyway to save money. I think one last party after term ends will be enough. After that, when we get back maybe we'll see how many people want to get together so we can catch up."

"Does Hogwarts ever do ten year reunions?" I asked.

"Yes, they usually hold them after school ends," Ben said. "Let's not jump ahead that far," he added with a grin. "So are we done fighting now?"

"I don't think we really were," I said and I kissed him. "We agreed last year that we'd talk more, and so that's what we are doing. I just wanted to get away from everyone to do it."

We spent the rest of the evening kissing and talking. I'd never thought about getting bored with Ben, and I hoped it would never happen. We weren't like Claire and Morgan though. I could finally see Rachel's point about people dating at twelve or thirteen. It just likely wouldn't last, and if it did, people would probably have regrets.

Not too much longer after that we had all the seventh years go out by the lake for the big picture. We'd asked someone from the sixth year who worked on the yearbooks to take them for us. We were going to take more than one picture, and then once they were developed, we'd let everyone choose which one they wanted before we made copies of them.

The committees had already started to work together. We planned to have these meetings at least once a month. The committees would update everyone together on how things were progressing. Sometimes Ted and I went to their meetings, but we left them to it most of the time. We had to approve everything they did, but we wanted to make them feel that it was their project. As long as they updated us as much as possible, we left them alone.

Ellen was slowly starting to show as October began. In the summer, she had bought as many robes as she could to hide her pregnancy. She was starting to get depressed that a lot of her clothes didn't fit. I didn't say anything but I couldn't understand how she could be getting upset over getting bigger. She was pregnant, it was going to happen. It wasn't the same as just gaining weight just because you were getting fat. She was carrying a life inside of her. She was not fat. I had a feeling that she'd be one of those girls who would be all belly. Once she had the baby, she'd go back to her old size again.

My head duties kept me pretty busy. I couldn't believe that it was already October. It seemed as if the time was going by quickly. Between doing patrols, dealing with conflicts, having meetings and doing all of my homework, I felt I really didn't have much time to relax. I tried as much as I could to maintain the friendships I'd made over the years, but at times it was hard to see everyone.

On Sunday mornings I started to have my sessions with Professor Martin and the other seventh years. There weren't too many people who came from our class, and the ones who did come had the same struggles as I did. He would sit down with us and go over our homework and our potions. One Sunday he had all brew a potion that we'd had difficulty with. By the end of that lesson, I actually understood where I had gone wrong with my first potion.

"We've only had these sessions for a few weeks now," Professor Martin told me one afternoon after he peered into my cauldron. "I can already see improvement in both your classwork and your potions. You seem to work better with these one on one sessions."

"I understand it better when someone explains instead of just reading it from the textbook," I answered. "Ben usually tries to help, but he's got his own work as well to do."

"You seem to be the type to learn better visually," Professor Martin said with nod. "Not everyone can learn straight from the textbook or by notes on the board. I have other students who are the same way. We'll see what we can do to make it easier for you. I believe it's one of the reasons why you do so well in Charms. Perhaps in my classes I'll start brewing potions with people if they need it, while others can work on their own. I think it may benefit my first years more."

"I also have a learning disability," I said. "I learn things slower than others do."

Professor Martin nodded. "Well as long as you keep brewing potions like this, I think by the time you take your NEWT you'll get Exceeds Expectations. Just give me a sample, and you can be on your way."

He moved on to the Andrew twins to talk to them next. I grabbed a flask and put my potion into it before clearing it away. Once I cleaned up, I quickly left the room. I found Ben waiting for me outside of the classroom. He was frowning over his message parchment.

"Hey," he said with a smile as I touched his arm.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked. "You look upset."

"Claire," he said and he showed me the message parchment. "I told you she was talking to me a lot about Morgan lately. I've been trying to convince her all morning that she should just end things with him then. She sent me a message shortly after you left about how unhappy she is with him, and she has no one to talk to about it. She doesn't want to talk to Denver, and she really doesn't have any close girlfriends. I don't mind her talking to me about it, but she just won't take my advice."

"I imagine it's hard. They've been together for so long. It was hard for me when I had to tell Denver, and we weren't together for that long. Sometimes I think that Morgan might feel the same way though," I said.

"I know it must be hard, but what I hate is when people ask for advice but they don't take the advice," Ben said. "You used to be the same way. Actually you can still be the same way."

I smiled at him. "Honey, you can be the same way too. I think most people are."

He winked at me and then took my hand. "Let's go. So how was it today?"

"Professor Martin said he thinks I am the type that needs to learn things visually. He said that's why I am probably good at Charms. He said he wants to start teaching that way in class instead of just having people brew the potion straight from the board or from the text book. He thinks it will be easier for first years," I said.

"It would be easier for everyone," Ben said. "And I agree. It probably is one of the reasons why you are good at Charms. You're a natural, but it's also because Professor Flitwick takes the time to show us the wand movements. You're good with most of your spell work, even Transfiguration. Even I have been having problems in Potions lately. They're so advanced and complicated. I think he should show us how to brew them step by step. It's something that has always bothered me to be honest. I'm not sure why Slughorn didn't do it that way."

"Apparently Snape didn't either," I said. "When you think about it, it makes sense. Professor Martin is new, so he's just learning as he goes. He told us that last class. He said he is hoping to pick up techniques during the year."

"I wonder why they didn't have him do the teachers training as well," Ben replied. "Neville Longbottom will be starting next term as a trainee. It would make sense for any of the teachers to be honest. Perhaps they wouldn't have had so many problems in the past."

"I think that was mainly because they couldn't keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher though," I said. "It would be hard to have teachers train every year. The job was cursed. I think it had something to do with You-Know-Who. As soon as he died for good the job stopped being cursed. From what I heard, the last teacher to last was someone named Professor Merrythought. After she retired, no one ever lasted there again. I think she left about the same time You-Know-Who finished school. So maybe he did something to the class. You know he was all about the Dark Arts. He probably hated the fact that it was a defense class."

"A lot of people believe that," Ben said. "It is a bit odd that the job stopped being cursed after he died. Still. They should be doing some kind of teacher training before they hire someone."

We walked up the steps that would take us to the Entrance Hall, and then towards the doorway that would take us down to our corridor still talking.

"So the activities committee has come up with the first activity planned out," I told the seventh years one afternoon in late October. "So I'll let Aaron tell everyone about it."

It was a Sunday afternoon. Ted and I had decided we would hold the meetings on Sunday afternoons since that was when most people would be available. I could see a few people were working on their homework while they listened. I couldn't blame them. While I was getting ahead on Potions, I wasn't doing as well on the other classes I was struggling with. Ben did as much as he could to help me, but he had his own work to do.

"I still think you should drop Divination," he had told me that very morning.

"No. I only have eight months left to do it, and then I am free. The last few months are just review anyway. So it's actually less than that. If I could handle fifth year, I can handle this year," I'd told him. "Now please stop bringing it up. I'm not complaining about my workload at all. It seems to bother you than it does me."

"Because I hate seeing you stressed," he'd replied. "Especially when you don't need to be. You don't need History of Magic, Astronomy, and Divination."

"That was true when we took our OWLs," I'd told him. "Look, I just want a challenge. This time next year, you and I won't be thinking about school work. We'll be relaxing somewhere on a beach perhaps. So just let me be stressed and challenged right now. Soon it will be all over. It will go quicker than we both think."

Ben hadn't said anything else to that, but I could see by the look on his face that he disagreed. I think he just wanted to avoid an argument. I'd gone off to my Potions lesson shortly after that. At the moment he was staring down at the table while everyone else was focused on Aaron.

"We've had many ideas coming in," Aaron said. "We've written them all down, and we'll vote on the ideas today. The top ideas we'll do during the rest of the school year. However, we had a Halloween activity come in and I thought we could do that next Sunday. I'm sorry to the Beauxbatons students who cannot join, as you are leaving next Saturday. Now we had quite a few ideas for Halloween but we really liked this one. You are to make some magical Halloween decorations. The most advanced decoration will win. We'll also use the decorations to decorate the Great Hall this year."

"I thought the competitions we're supposed to be against the teachers!" Maisie said.

"Most of them will be," Aaron said. "Some will be against each other, and some will be house competitons. However, the teachers want advanced notice when we have our competitions against them. We only just came up with this idea. So this time it's just going to be seventh years against seventh years. We did seriously consider it be houses against houses, but we'd like to have those competitions to a minimum. For the last six years it's been houses against houses. This year it's supposed be all about unity with the seventh years."

"But it's not exactly unity this time either," Maisie said. "I'd rather it be against the teachers."

"Well this time it's not," Aaron said. "The teachers are busy and they need advanced notice as I said. We had many people send in ideas about this contest, so we combined the popular ideas. This is what we came up with. However, if people are against, we don't have to do it. How many people would like to do this? Put up your hands."

A lot of people put their hands. There were less than a dozen people who didn't.

"I like the idea of this," Zoey said. "But can we partner up with people?"

"How many people would like Zoey's idea?" Aaron asked and many people raised their hands. "Okay because we talked about that as well at the meetings. I think that if you do want to work together, it should only be with one other person. And if we do it that way, then I think teams should go against teams. It wouldn't be fair for one person to go against two people. So with your hands, how many people would like to do it on their own?"

There was a number of hands and Aaron quickly counted them all. He made a note on a piece of parchment and then asked how many people would rather work in teams. We wrote down the number as well.

"Okay there is an uneven amount of people for teams," Aaron said. "So I think the teams should choose their partners now, and whoever is left out will work alone, or else one of the individuals can team up with someone. After we decided that, we'll go over the rules and then we'll go over the rest of the competition ideas."

Naturally Ben wanted to work me. It was the first time he said anything to me since our disagreement earlier that day. As it turned out, Maisie ended up being the only person who didn't have a partner and no one seemed to want to partner up with her. So pouting, she folded her arms and glared at the table.

"I guess I won't work on it at all," she said.

"Don't take that attitude Maisie," I said irritated. "It's supposed to be fun for everyone."

"Well no one here likes any of my ideas," she said. "No one wants to work with me. How is it fun for me when everyone is against me!" She glared at her fellow Slytherin's.

"Actually Maisie, one of your ideas is one we really like, and we'll vote on it," Aaron said. "You wanted a scavenger hunt in the grounds against the teachers. If you'd like, we can all vote on it right now. How many people would like to have a scavenger hunt against the teachers later on in the year?"

Maisie's head popped up in surprise when almost everyone's hands went up. The only peoples who didn't go up were ones I believed who hated her. I thought they looked interested but since it was her, they didn't want to put her hand up.

"See, there is one of your ideas approved," Aaron said to her. "Now moving on, you have all week to work on your decorations. Now then, we've written down all of the ideas here," and he picked up a piece of parchment from the table, "we'll pass this around. Tap the ideas you like with your wands. It will register your votes. The most popular ones will be the ones we'll do," and he passed the parchment to Tara who was sitting beside him.

It took about five minutes for the parchment to go around. While it did, Aaron continued to talk about the Halloween contest. I glanced at it to see that he'd charmed it so the votes wouldn't register right away. It was a charm he'd asked me to show him how to do a week previously. Now I knew why. I was the only one in the class who had gotten it right away when Flitwick had taught us in September. Many people were still struggling with it. He winked at me when I looked over at him after I voted on it. I passed it on to Ben. It actually felt good when some of the smarter students needed my help with Charms.

I often wondered where my talent in the class came from. In other classes that we did magic in I still struggled when I first learned spells. Usually it took me a while in Transfiguration to get a spell working. Once I knew the spell, I had no problem doing it again but I always struggled at first. In Defense Against the Darks Arts I struggled and eventually I could do the hex, but it was often hard for me to do it under pressure if we had to duel. It made me wonder what would happen if I was fighting for my life. However, with Charms it was different. Ever since first year after I gained confidence in the class I could do charms almost instantaneously.

"Okay, so we'll make a schedules with these ideas," Aaron said interrupting me thoughts. "That's all from the activities committee for now."

Hank went up next for the prank committee.

"We have enough ideas for what can be going on for every classroom and corridor," he announced. "Now we're just organizing the ideas. We don't need any more ideas, so please don't send anymore. For now we're just going to organize who will do what and we'll work on a date. We believe it should be before the Easter Holidays. Afterwards everyone will be preparing for exams. We think before Christmas will be too soon. We'll keep you updated. Right now we don't have anything else to say."

Paul from Ravenclaw stood up next. He was part of the yearbook committee.

"We've decided that people should be allowed to send photos for the year book. Send all pictures to Erica. She's going to organize all photos. She'll also be taking photos throughout the year. She'll be taking photos for most of the activities unless she is participating, and then we'll find back up. We may end up asking some of the younger years to take them if everyone else is busy. We also have enough ideas for the lists, so please don't send anymore. We're going to be setting up a date for your photo in the yearbook. We'll do that after the Christmas holidays. We've decided to actually hire a professional for that. They'll have different backgrounds for you to pick from. We're just waiting to hear back from someone. Other than that, we don't really have any new announcements. Most of the work won't be starting until little later. So we'll have more updates then."

Anne went up next for the dance and told everyone that they were just working on decorations, but there was really no news yet. After that, we all discussed any more ideas that we could do that year and then Ted and I dismissed everyone.

Ben wanted to start working on our Halloween decorations right away. He told me he had an idea that we could make skeletons that could move around on their own. He figured with my Charms talent and his Transfiguration work that we could do it. It would be very advanced magic. We were just learning how to animate things in Charms. We were only learning how to do it on small objects. Ben was talking about adult sized skeletons.

I figured it was a good thing though. We were practicing spells that we were just learning and it would help us learn them better. He made sure we worked on all our homework early before we went up to the tower to work on it together. We even stored them up there behind a large bookcase. I often wondered what the tower was for. It seemed as if it was just there for storage, but I couldn't understand why.

"My mum and step father are going back to Cuba for the Christmas holidays," I told him one evening mid-week while I struggled to charm a bone. "They liked it so much that they've decided to go back again."

"You remember your promise, right?" Ben asked looking up from a ball that he was trying to Transfigure into a skull.

"Of course I remember," I said. "I'm still going to go home for a few days, but I would like it if you came over to spend the night a couple of times. I'll stay the night at your place and you can stay the night at mine. There will also be Ellen's baby shower that I have to go to."

"As long you're not going to Diagon Alley on your own, I don't care," Ben said and smiled. "I'm not going to be a git this time. How are the plans for the baby shower going anyway?"

"Pretty good," I said. "Mrs. Perenge asked me to send a list of students from Hogwarts who I think would want to go, so I am working on it right. She and her mother have it all planned out though. They're setting up that little den area as the nursery too. I guess Mr. Perenge has been working on a nursery at his place as well. He's been on board for since the summer after their talk."

"I'm glad he's finally straightening up his act. I don't blame Timmy for not wanting to forgive him right away. He's ignored the kids for so many years," Ben said.

"Timmy is starting to warm up to him," I answered. "He told me he plans to spend a few days with him for Christmas. Even though he's been at him for year, he still does need his father."

"Well especially now," Ben said. "He needed him when he was a little boy, but Timmy is at a difficult age now. You remember how insecure we all were at that age."

"Yes," I said instantly. "I was the most insecure of us all I believe."

"Michael and I didn't exactly help with that," Ben said. "I know you've forgiven us and we've changed but I still think back to first year. I feel awful and I wish I had a time turner so I could go back and tell of my twelve year old self, especially after that incident at New Years and the Valentines party."

"Everyone is an idiot at twelve though," I said. "Especially boys, but there is no point in dwelling on it now. We're together now."

"I know," Ben sighed.

On Saturday, we all went to the train station to bid the students who were going to Beauxbatons good-bye.

"Good riddance," Jared muttered as Melanie boarded the train without looking back.

"You really liked her, didn't you?" Ellen asked Jared as she put a hand on his arm. He was glaring down at the ground.

"She's the first girl that I actually liked," he said. "I should have known better though. I should have remembered her past but of course she tricked us all. I'm just glad that she decided to leave. I don't ever have to see her again if I don't want to. I've counting it down."

"I really do wonder what happened," I said. "She can't have been faking her change."

"She's just a fake," Jared said. "When she wants to impress people she'll do what she wants to get own way. She wanted us all to like her, so she changed. She wanted me, so she did what she could to please me. Once she met that guy, and she decided she wanted him, she did what she could to get him. She stopped caring what I thought, or what any of you thought. It's the same as when she was in the second year."

We watched as the sixth and seventh years leaned out the windows to wave to us. Once the train left, anyone in the third year and over were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. However, not wanting the first and second years to feel left out, the teachers were planning a party for them in the Great Hall. At the moment, we were lined up by year to watch them go.

As the train started to move, people were shouting good-byes to their friends. Some of the seventh years had tears running down their cheeks. It would be the last time they would see most of us and Hogwarts. Melanie was the only one who wasn't leaning out the window. I didn't know Brad too well, but I would still miss him. He had always been there even if we didn't talk that much. He always went to my New Year's parties. Joey looked a little lost as he waved to his best friend. Dan clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Hang out with me in Hogsmeade," he told him. "Ellen and Keith are going together, so I don't have anyone. I might meet up with Hank, Stan and Jared later if you want."

Joey looked at him surprised and then nodded. "Sure," he muttered as he glanced back at the train.

I could understand how he was feeling. I'd spent so much time alone when my friends had been in relationships. There was a time before Hogwarts when I hadn't had friends. Here he was in his last year, and his best friend was leaving. He got along with everyone, but he wasn't close to anyone. Perhaps he and Dan would grow close. I would have to make sure to keep him involved in everything so that he wasn't too lonely. I didn't want him to feel left out.

Ellen was in deep conversation with Anne, and Keith walked over to Ben and me.

"Look, Ellen plans to meet up with her mother later on today," he said to us in a low voice. "So when she does, I was wondering if you two could come with me to do something."

"Sure," I answered glancing at Ben who shrugged and gave a small nod. "What time?"

"She said they're meeting up at two. Her mum wants to take her to Diagon Alley to look at some baby stuff for the nursery," Keith answered.

"We'll see you at two then," I said to him.

"Why do you need to see us anyway?" Ben asked.

"I'll explain later, I'll see you at Honey Dukes," Keith said and he walked away to rejoin Ellen.

I had a feeling that he wanted to surprise her with something. He seemed quite secretive and worried that people might overhear.

"Third years and older, you may now go on to Hogsmeade if you have permission!" Professor McGonagall called. "First and second years! We have a Halloween party planned for you in the Great Hall."

Timmy and his friends glanced back at the older students with jealous looks on their faces. I could tell that they wanted to go to Hogsmeade too. The first years didn't seem to care. They seemed excited for the party. It didn't take much to excite first years though. I remembered back then getting excited over the smallest things. Everything had been so amazing in my eyes. I was so used to magic now, and at times I wished I could go back to that twelve year old who had been amazed by everything. I was going to miss Hogwarts when we left.

"Coffee shop?" Ben asked me.

"Sure," I said. "I think after our meeting with Keith we should go back to the school early to finish up our Halloween decoration. We have to work out those kinks."

We'd made two skeletons, and they seemed to work but they couldn't work properly without falling over. They were very awkward. I believed I knew what I'd done wrong, but I just had to make sure. They seemed almost clumsy and I figured it was the way I was charming them.

As soon as we were on our own away from everyone Ben muttered: "I get the feeling Keith wants to propose to Ellen."

"Really?" I asked. "You think that's why he wants to see us without her?"

"It makes sense," he said. "I also overheard him saying something to Dan about it. He said he wants to make things official with her. I think he wants us to pick out a ring. We're her best friends after all."

"That makes sense," I said, "Ooh I wonder when he plans to do it. This is exciting!"

Ben often told me that he could see me as his wife. So I wondered if he had the same plans eventually for me. Had he already bought a ring for me? We'd talked about our future so much, and we'd been together longer. Although of course Ellen and Keith had a baby on the way.

We spent the day together discussing our plans for the Christmas holidays and Ellen and Keith. At five to two, we headed to Honey Dukes. We found Keith standing outside the shop with his hands shoved in his pocket. Michael was also with him. Ben raised his eyebrows at me. I had a feeling he was definitely right about Keith proposing if Michael was there too.

"So why did you want to meet up with us?" Michael asked Keith.

"Lets walk a bit first," he said glancing around the crowded street. "I don't want too many people knowing yet."

Ben and I exchanged looks. I had a feeling that he was right. We walked until we were no longer around any crowds. Keith turned to face us before looking around.

"I want to ask Ellen to marry me," he said. "Dan already knows, but I wanted to talk to the three of you as well. You've been her best friends since the first year. I was kind of hoping you would come look at rings with me today."

"I had a feeling that's what this was about," Ben said with a nod. "Of course we'll help you look."

Keith glanced at me. "I was also hoping to ask a big favour from you at your New Year's party. I want to ask her to marry me at the count down."

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Well you know that everyone usually gathers in the living room for the count down. I'd like to ask her in front of everyone, and the television will be where everyone will be focused. So if I could get her in front of the TV somehow, I'd be grateful. You know Ellen loves to be at the center of attention, and this would definitely make her happy," Keith said.

"I'm sure we can find away. The younger kids will be playing on the Nintendo, but we always kick them off. We'll just make sure we get in there early," I answered.

"And you three approve of this?" Keith asked. "I wanted to make sure you three are okay with it as well as her parents. Her mum knows what I am doing today. I don't know about her father."

"I definitely approve," I told him. "The moment you two got together I knew you were meant to me. I could just tell from the way you interacted. Now you two are already starting your family. I think marriage is the next step."

"I agree," Ben said and he clapped Keith on his shoulder. "And it means a lot to me that you're asking our opinion as well. I know you love her."

Michael sighed. He was staring down at his feet. I believed he was still in love with her even after all these years. He looked up at Keith.

"But are you only marrying her just because it's the right thing to do?" Michael demanded.

"No," Keith said right away. "I always planned to marry her. My original plan was to ask her when we finished school. However, I've moved up the date because of the baby. If we plan things right, I am hoping we can marry in the summer. I love that girl, and I can't imagine my life without her."

"As long as you love her and treat her well," Michael said but he looked away as he said it. I glanced at Ben who gave me a small shrug.

"So let's go look at rings," I said excitedly.

It was hard being around Ellen and knowing that soon Keith was going to propose. I had to do my best to contain my excitement around her. I hoped the next couple of months would go by quickly. In the meantime, we had our school work to keep us busy enough.

The next day, Ben and I got up early to set up our skeletons. We had finally perfected them the night before. We had to take them all to the Great Hall early in the morning. Professor Martin had cancelled our potions lesson for that day, but he'd told me I didn't need it that week anyway and neither did the other seventh years. He said we could wait a week before we had another one.

Ben and I tested our skeletons by forcing them to walk down to the Great Hall. They walked in front of us. Many of the younger years stared in amazement. I felt proud of our accomplishments. Many of the teachers knew that we were having our contest that day. Some of them came down to watch. When Professor Flitwick saw Ben and I leading our skeletons to the Great Hall, he clapped in approval.

"I always knew you'd do well Miss. Dunning!" He said to me. "You too Mr. Hoofer."

A lot of people had demons, bats, pumpkins, ghosts, spiders, zombies, what looked like live heads in jars full of slime and some people from muggle families had even brought in ideas from muggle movies. There was a Chucky doll, a Freddy Krueger, the killer from the Scream movies, the gremlins and so many more. After seeing some of the stuff, I didn't think our skeletons were nearly as cool. They did a lot more than some others peoples did but they seemed quite tame scary wise.

"So how do they work?" Ellen asked as she and Keith approached us. They had a flashing Jack O Lantern. "Do you have to control them?"

"We can, but they can move on their own too," I said. "It was really hard to do, but I think I have it."

Ben and I took our wands off the skeletons. They had walked around on their own up in the tower room; I just hoped I could get them to do it again. I waved my wand and muttered in incantation. At first the skeletons didn't do anything, but then with some creaking, they began to move around on their own. Many people stopped to look up from their projects to stare as the skeletons lumbered around. The first time I had tried this, they had tripped over their own feet. Now however, they could walk around without difficulty.

"Was that all you?" Tara asked me as she glanced up from the banshee that she and Aaron had worked on together.

"Ben helped a lot," I said. "He transfigured all the parts."

"But she charmed them to move around," Ben spoke up. "She's amazing. She's better at Charms then I am."

"Well you should still take a lot of credit," I said. "I could never have built them on my own. When I tried transfiguring the bones they weren't so realistic," I added to Tara. "What about your banshee? It looks really realistic."

"It sounds realistic too," Aaron said and he pointed his wand at the banshee. It let out a loud wailing noise that caused everyone to cover their ears. Aaron quickly silenced it.

He moved forward next and put his wand to throat and muttered "Sonorus. Can all the seventh years stand by their projects please!" Aaron's voiced boomed around the Great Hall louder than usual. Everyone stopped what they were doing and moved by their projects. "Now, I told you all that the teachers weren't participating but they will be judging. They will judge our spell work as well the realism. There are different categories to win under."

Professor's Sprout, Flitwick, Martin, Deplacer and Fraymen were the judges. They all moved together to look over each project and made different notes. I glanced at the Great Hall doors to see a number of first and second years watching. I could see Timmy and his friends pointing at the different projects. Alana, Rory and Derek were also there. Alana had wanted to see how our skeletons would turn out. I'd told her what we were working on and she was impressed by what they were supposed to do.

"I don't think I could ever get to that level of magic," she had said.

"You will," I reassured her. "You're smart and you're doing really well in all your classes. I used to feel the same. By seventh year you'll be able to do what I can." Probably better. I had added to myself.

The Professor's walked over to Ben and I. We had stopped the skeletons from moving around, but they now asked us to demonstrate what they could do. I waved my wand to reanimate them. They began moving around on their own again aimlessly.

"Can you explain exactly the steps you took to make the skeletons?" Professor Deplacer asked sounding impressed.

Ben explained how we'd used different objects and transfigured them into bones. I made sure to point out that Ben had done most of the transfiguring since he could do it the most realistically. However, Ben made sure they knew how I'd gotten them to work my charming each and every bone individually, and in a way that they had to work together.

"It was hard at first," I explained. "They couldn't move around without tripping. It took some time to figure out how charm them so each bone could work together."

"This is amazing work," Professor Flitwick told me. "Not just for this contest, but in general. I've always been pleased with your work Miss. Dunning, but you continue to surprise and amaze me. You've come a long way from your first year. This is very advanced for your level so far. I've been teaching you to animate objects, but I never expected anyone to get to this level."

I smiled at him feeling shy. I wasn't used to so many compliments.

"Thanks," I said.

"You really have grown with your school work," Professor Frayton added to me as he watched the skeletons. "This is something I could never do on my own you know."

I felt bad that Ben wasn't getting as much praise as I was. He had after all worked hard on them with me. However, when I looked at him he smiled. When the teachers had moved on to look at the banshee, I turned to him.

"You deserve just as much praise," I said.

"The teachers have always been happy with my school work," he told me. "I'm sure they are impressed by how realistic the skeletons work. However, getting them move around on their own the way you've managed is very impressive. You don't seem to realize just how impressive this is. Not too many of the seventh years can do this yet. Eventually they'll probably be able to do that just as well, but right now we are just learning how to do this. That's why it's impressive Ashley."

I was about to say that Ben's work was just as impressive but the banshee began to let out the ear piercing wail again. We didn't say anything else to each other. I just took Ben's hand and watched at the teachers moved around to judge everyone. I felt a little bad for Maisie. Most people's projects were quite impressive. I felt we all deserved an award. All she'd made was a basic tarantula. The only thing that was magical about it was that the eyes flashed red, otherwise it just sat there.

After the teachers judged everyone, they handed out the awards. Ben and I ended up winning one of the most realistic and impressive awards. Other people won funny awards, scary awards, silly awards, amusing awards. I honestly thought that the head in the jar was amazing. Tara and Aaron also won the realistic award.

After we were all given awards, we were allowed to help set up the Great Hall for the feast that night.

"I know you two worked hard on these skeletons," Professor Deplacer told Ben and I as we put Maisie's spider on the wall, "and this might be too much to ask, but I was wondering if I could keep the skeletons for future students to learn from. It's just these bones are so realistic looking, and I'd like for future students to see what level they could get to."

Ben and I looked at each other.

"Well I don't mind," I finally said. "I'm not sure where I can store the skeletons anyway. Right now I live in a muggle neighbourhood. I'm flattered that you want to use our work for future students to learn from. It's up to Ben though."

"I don't mind," Ben said. "I just wanted to see if we could do it. If it helps other students then I don't mind. I'm not sure where we'd store them anyway. Now that we know we can make them, we can again in the future if we need to."

"They might be useful for future Charm's students as well," she added.

That night at the feast, the Great Hall looked impressive with everyone's decorations. I could hear Timmy's group talking about how they planned to do the same thing when they were in the seventh year. Now that it was later at night, I thought that Maisie's spider actually looked impressive on the wall. It was darker, so the glowing lights appeared more brightly. In the muggle world it would actually be a nice decoration.

I pointed this out to Ellen who nodded.

"I actually thought it was actually done well anyway," she said looking up at it. "Sure it's not very magical like the rest of them, but it could be creepy looking. You know I think she's lonely without Don and Xavier here."

We glanced over at the Slytherin table where she sat a part from the other Slytherin seventh years. The rest of them really didn't like her. She'd always just hung out with Don and Xavier who I believed had felt sorry for her, which was why they had befriended her. The two of them had stuck with her no matter what, and now they were gone. As much as I disliked her, I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I didn't believe she actually hated muggleborns. I believed she just did what Denver and Morgan had done in the first year.

"She dug her own grave," Michael said. "She's the one who has been a bitch for the last six years. Don't feel sorry for her. She made her choices in life just like Melanie did. It isn't saying much that those two were her only friends."

"Still," Ellen said. "It is awful to be lonely. It's called having empathy."

"I'll never have empathy for people like that," Michael retorted. "Look what happened to my parents."

He got up and left the Great Hall. Ever since the day before when Keith had announced his plans, Michael had seemed extremely miserable. I wondered if he'd always hoped that at some point Ellen would fall for him. Now that Keith was proposing, that dashed all his hopes of ever getting with her. I thought maybe he hoped he and Ellen would eventually be like Ben and me.


	22. Showers and an Engagement

Warning: Likely drinking and sexual content

Showers and an Engagement

"My robes just won't fit!" Ellen said she burst into tears.

Used to this by now, I didn't say anything. I wasn't ever sure what to say any more to her. She was going through a very moody stage, and anything could upset her. Rachel had told me that it was pregnancy hormones, and it was perfectly reasonable. She'd told me that I needed to be patient with her. So I was. I sat down on the edge of my bed and tied up my boots instead. The other girls ignored her as well.

"I hate being such a fat cow!" Ellen exclaimed as she pulled on a larger pair of robes. "I'm so disgusting!"

"Ellen, you're really not," Jess spoke up. "You look so beautiful. You're glowing. Soon you'll have a beautiful baby."

"Not fast enough," she muttered. "I honestly can't wait until March."

"Well, it's not that long now," I told her. "It's December. We'll be going home soon enough."

"I think my baby hates me," she said, "it keeps me up all night and it's just getting bigger and I can't even tie my shoes!"

"Well sit down, and I'll tie them for you," I said. "You want that baby to keep getting bigger."

Ellen sat down on her bed and I walked over to her. I knelt down to tie both her laces. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. This wasn't unusual. The others girls waited while I tied up her shoes. As soon as I finished and she stood up, we all left the dorm together. We'd all taken to walking with her to whatever classes she had if Keith wasn't with her. Some of the other girls in the other years were very rude to her. For the most part, our seventh years left her alone. The only ones who made any comments were some of the Slytherin's. Anyone else who made fun of her were younger.

"So can you find out what the gender is yet?" Sarah asked her as she hooked an arm through one of Ellen's arms once we entered the common room.

"I could," she answered. "I have an appointment during our holidays. Keith and I have been talking, and we're still undecided. Sometimes we want to know and other times we don't want to know. It's nice to be surprised, but at the same time, we can find out what we can buy for the baby. So far we just have gender neutral things."

"When is your appointment?" I asked her.

"The twentieth," she answered.

I glanced at the other girls. We were all going to her baby shower. She, of course, didn't know anything about it yet. It was going to be a surprise. Ben and I were taking her out on the twenty-second for lunch in Diagon Alley. While we did that, everyone was going to arrive at her place to surprise her. Ben and Michael wanted to go to her baby shower as well even though they were boys. They had after all been her friends for so long, so I didn't think it was right to leave them out of it.

"Surprises are nice," Erica spoke up, "but knowing what to buy is always best too. I mean, it will be a surprise for you no matter what. At least you can prepare. For me, I'd like to know when I get pregnant."

"You'd better let us know what you're having if you do decide to find out," Jess added.

Ellen smiled for the first time that morning. "I'm glad you guys are so supportive. I know in the summer that I said I didn't care what people thought, but that was before all the bullying I've had to deal with about it. And you know what the strangest part about it is? Tara actually stuck up for me when a couple girls started to bug me. I thought for sure that she of all people would make fun of me."

"It's our last year here," I said. "I think everyone just wants to get along. I've noticed ever since our meetings that the seventh years have pulled together to get along. Professor Sprout told me that always happens. I mean, I think other than our first couple years here we always got along well, but I've noticed this year we're even more united than ever."

I didn't want to add that I'd asked Tara and her friends to leave Ellen alone back in the summer. I believed now that the girls were sticking up for her because they could see the strain she was under. I didn't think anyone really wanted to stress out a pregnant girl. I just wished that the younger girls had the same respect for her. They barely knew Ellen.

"True enough," she said. "I just feel so tired. Sometimes I think I should finish school by the Christmas holidays, but I promised I would try for January and February. Professor's Sprout and McGonagall both told me that I can go earlier if I need to, but I want to try to go at least until February. It's just all these steps and these corridors that I have to walk through every day. My back constantly hurts, and I always have to go to the bathroom."

"You'll make it," Sarah assured her.

We made our slow way up to the Great Hall. I knew that Ben was already there. He hated waiting every morning. He understood why we took so long, but he liked getting something to eat right away. After he had eaten, he wanted to use the time he could to study before whichever class we had.

"Slag!" A fourth year Hufflepuff girl coughed, I couldn't remember her name.

"Hey shut it, Tina!"

I turned to see Alana glaring at her.

"Why because you'll probably end up in the same place?" Tina retorted. "Too bad you won't know the father. It will either be Rory and Derek!"

"Detention Tina," I snapped. "You can meet up with Professor Sprout tonight."

Tina glared at me before walking off.

"Don't pay any attention to them," Alana said to Ellen. "Soon you'll have your beautiful baby, and you'll be away from the ignorant people here."

Ellen sighed. "I know. I just wish these girls would leave me alone now. I'm so tired of them. I am just here to finish my education for my child."

We entered the Great Hall and headed over to where the seventh year boys were sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Ellen grimaced a little as she sat down. I wondered if there was a way for her to study for her classes in the common room instead. It was just way too much strain for her to be walking to and from classes every day. I glanced over at Professor Sprout, who was also watching her. I ate breakfast slowly.

"You go on," I told Ben when he stood up and looked over at me. "I just want to talk to Professor Sprout. Head duties you know."

He nodded and walked off. I waited as everyone else began to leave too before I walked over to Professor Sprout. I first told her that Tina would be serving detention with her, and then I told her all of my observations about Ellen. I could see McGonagall listening in.

"I've noticed it too dear," Professor Sprout told me. "I honestly believe Ellen should finish at the Christmas holidays. She's caught up enough in her school work. We're willing to work with her to make sure she's ready for NEWTs. I just worry about her being so far in her pregnancy with all the underage magic. I am thinking of writing to her mother, but I also want to sit down and talk to her. I believe it's going to be hard to convince her, though."

"I know," I said. "She wants to try and finish in at least January and February, but I don't think she should."

"I'm pleased that you've brought this to our attention, Miss Dunning," Professor McGonagall said. "We will talk to Ellen later. We'll see if we can convince her that it's best for the baby."

I nodded and thanked them. I hoped Ellen wouldn't get angry with me for this. I was scared of something happening to her or the baby.

"You talked to Professor Sprout about me," Ellen said to me later that night. I glanced up at her nervously.

"Look, I am sorry but I am worried about you," I said.

"Don't be sorry," she said with a sigh as she sat down awkwardly in a chair. "I've agreed to finish for the holidays. I'll admit I was kind of upset with you at first, but I'm actually glad you spoke up. I really want to go until March but I just can't do it. My back hurts all the time, my feet ache and my ankles are swollen and I am just so sick and tired of these girls. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout told me they'd be willing to help me out as much as possible so I can be prepared for my NEWTs."

"Wait, you're going in December now?" Michael asked.

Ellen nodded as Keith walked over to massage her shoulders.

"It's for the best," Keith said before he looked over at me. "Thank you for speaking up Ashley. It's better for Ellen and the baby if they finish up now. She's six months along now. There's just too much underage magic and Ellen's uncomfortable all the time."

"Can you believe this?" Michael asked Ben who had continued working on his Arithmancy work.

"I agree," Ben said without looking up. "In my honest opinion, she should have gone off before now."

"I'm the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Michael demanded as he looked around at all of us. "But you're education-"

"Dad is hiring a tutor for when I go off," Ellen said. "Hogwarts will continue to send me my school work and the tutor will help me with it. He will help make sure that I am ready to take my NEWTs next June."

"Come on Michael, you know it's for the best," I said. "We'll all miss her as well but it's too much to expect her to go to classes. She's not sleeping, and she is tired constantly. Look at her."

"I know," Michael said sadly. "This is our last year here. It sucks."

"Exactly," I said. "Soon enough we'll all see each other when we want to. Right now it's just time to prepare for that time. This is Ellen's way of preparing."

I could understand Michael's sadness though. It was going to be strange with Ellen gone. She had been my very first friend at Hogwarts, and soon she'd be leaving. Our Christmas holidays were starting in a couple of weeks.

One evening shortly after that conversation; Ben and I ended up getting in a terrible fight. It was one of the worst we'd ever had. It was even worse than the one back in second year. I wasn't even sure how it started either. One moment we were getting along great, and the next moment we were arguing and then we were shouting at each other. Somehow Brenda got dragged into it, and I ended up insulting her. I believed it was the reason for why Ben got so angry with me. I just didn't understand why she was still living at home at her age, and somehow it escalated into me insulting her. Ben started to say a lot of hurtful and insulting things to me that I never believed was possible for him to say. It reminded me back to our first year.

No one else was around to witness it thankfully. Ben and I stood glaring at each other before I turned and walked off. I headed up to the tower to sit and think about it all. I didn't understand what happened.

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts so much," Ellen said as tears streamed down her streaks.

We were sitting on the train. Ellen had been crying on and off for the remainder of the term. She'd said her good-byes to everyone, including Tara that morning. Ellen had been so much of a distraction to me that I was able to ignore my fight with Ben. Between Head duties and homework I hadn't had the chance to talk to him. I had a feeling he didn't want to talk to me though. It was the first time since we'd gotten together that I was worried about whether or not we were in a relationship for not.

I still couldn't forget some of the awful things he'd said. He'd told me that all the power of being a Head was getting to my head, and that I would make an awful teacher. He'd told me that the teachers had probably only made me a Head because they felt sorry for me, and that was just the minor insults. When I was alone at night, I thought about what had gone wrong that day. I just couldn't understand how we'd managed to go from talking to shouting at each other.

The odd thing was, we hadn't spoken to each other in over a week and no one had noticed. I hadn't told anyone about the fight, and I didn't think Ben had either. Somehow the two of us had ended up sitting beside each other. It felt extremely awkward.

"You'll be fine," Keith told her as put an arm around her. "Everything will work out for us. In a way you're lucky."

"I have to agree," Hank said. "You can actually take your time with your school work now. You won't be put in detention if you don't do it."

"And you can relax at home," Stan added.

"And we'll all keep in touch, you know we will," I told her. "Come on, this isn't the time to be sad. Think of all the good things coming with that baby."

"Exactly," Keith said as he rubbed her belly and he grinned over at Ben and me. "Eventually you two will be in this position as well," he added confirming that no one knew that we were fighting, perhaps even broken up by that point.

"When do you think you two will have babies?" Jared asked us with a grin.

"Not for a while," I answered figuring I'd let them stay in the dark about what was going on between us. "We're travelling next year and then I want to get ready to be a teacher if I can."

"And I want to finish Healer training," Ben added in a dull voice.

"Have you even heard anything else from Hermione?" Michael asked me.

I shook my head. "No, but I figure no news is good news. I mean I know they are working hard on trying to make it happen. If anything was going wrong she'd let me know. Last I heard, everyone was on board with it. I know they're currently working on the building that will become the school eventually and a curriculum for each year. I think they want to take their time with it this time because of the failed attempts in the past."

"Makes sense though," Keith said. "I hope it does work out. Then you can teach our son or daughter."

"Have you two decided yet if you're going to find out the sex?" Stan asked.

Ellen and Keith grinned at each other and she nodded.

"Yes, we've finally decided that we want to know. I know it kind of ruins the surprise, but I really want to know. I want to know if we should shop for little girl things or little boy things. Then when I am not doing school work I can get the nursery ready," she answered.

"I think it's going to be a girl," I said with a smile.

"My bet is on a boy," Michael spoke up.

Everyone else started making their bets, even Ben who had remained tight lipped for most of the train ride. All I wanted to do was take his hand, but I couldn't. I tried to ignore his presence as I joked with everyone, but it was hard to. The train ride just couldn't go fast enough. I sighed again wondering why Ben and I had even started to fight in the first place.

By the end of the train ride, Ellen was cheered up. We'd spent as much of the time as we could trying to make her laugh. I was just relieved when we finally pulled into the station. I told everyone I had to leave first to supervise the students leaving, but the truth was I just wanted to get away from Ben. I figured if I left first, no one would notice that we didn't say good-bye to each other.

I made sure to say good-bye Michael and Ellen. Michael was going to Jared's first before he went to Ben's. It was the first time since the first year that he wasn't staying at Hogwarts but it was because he wanted to see Ellen as much as possible. As soon as I said good-bye to her, I grabbed my trunk and turned on the spot to go home.

As soon as I opened my eyes to see that I was in my bedroom, I lay down on my bed and cried for the first time since the day of our fight. I wasn't sure what was going to happen between Ben and me, and I hated not knowing. We'd never gone so long without talking.

I checked my message parchment frequently. Ellen wrote to me often, and Michael wrote to me a few times but I didn't get anything from Ben. I wondered if he'd confided in Michael yet about our fight. From the way Michael wrote, I didn't think he had. I figured if he knew, he would have said something about it by that point.

Part of me wanted to go to Diagon Alley. If we were broken up then it wouldn't matter if I kept a promise to him or not. Rachel and my sister were actually really busy that year, so I didn't get the chance to talk to them right away. I felt oddly lonely in the house all by myself with just the cats for company. It was the first time since the fourth year that I felt this way.

"At least I am getting ahead on homework," I muttered to myself the day of Ellen's appointment.

Not only had I managed to get through most of my homework, but I was ahead on my Head duties as well. Ted and I had split up on what we'd work on during the holidays. As I finished up on a Divination essay in my living-room with The Simpsons on, I thought I heard footsteps upstairs.

I froze as I listened to them. Slowly I grabbed my wand from the table and stood up. Whoever it was walking down the hall to the steps, and then they were running down the steps. I held my wand out in front of me and walked to the door of the living room as Ben appeared in the door way.

"Going to hex me?" He demanded.

"I didn't know it was you," I answered as I lowered my wand. "What are you doing here?"

We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Ben sighed and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I followed him and sat on the other end of the couch.

"So you don't plan to talk to me again?" He asked. "Is this it?"

"I was waiting for you to talk to me," I answered. "You said some really hurtful things. I figured it was your move, not mine."

"You said some awful things about Brenda," Ben said. "She's my sister."

"I don't know why I said it," I said. "I said some terrible things in the heat of the moment. I shouldn't have insulted her. I don't even understand why we started to fight in the first place."

Ben shrugged. "Stress maybe. I don't understand what started it in the first place either. It's all I've been thinking about since. On the train it felt so awkward. I don't even think anyone knows."

"You haven't told anyone?" I asked him.

"It's no one's business," Ben told me; he got up to move closer to me. He kissed me.

"Not even Michael?" I asked as I kissed him back.

"Michael has his own problems to worry about," Ben muttered and he kissed me.

We stopped talking and continued to kiss. It felt so good to have him back again. I'd been so worried about whether or not we'd ever talk again. I'd thought we were broken up. It was part of the reason why I hadn't messaged him. I was scared that he'd tell me it was over. Anytime when I'd written down his number to write him, I stopped.

"I take it you didn't tell anyone either?" He asked me as he pulled away.

I shook my head. "No. Ellen has her own worries and I didn't really want to talk to anyone else. I was scared we were broken up."

"Are we?" Ben asked.

"I don't want to be," I said, "and considering we were just kissing I don't believe we are."

"I didn't even think about it," Ben said with a small smile. "It feels almost out of habit to do it. So are we going to talk about this?"

"About why we fought? You said some really mean things Ben. You told me all the power went to my head and that I was going to be a terrible teacher. You told me that I was pathetic-"

"I didn't mean any of it," he answered. "I was just trying to hurt you because you insulted my sister. I figured all of that would be enough to hurt you. I realized I went too far after I cooled down and I've regretted it since. I thought for sure we were over because you haven't spoken to me since. Then on the train you went along with everyone as if we were still together, so I didn't know what was going on. I figured you'd say something to me by now, but you hadn't. So I decided to come over here. I apparated into your room because I didn't think you'd let me in. I knew you'd be home alone though."

"I was hoping that we were still together when we were on the train," I said. "I was also scared though. So, what happened? Do you think it was just stress? Why did we just start shouting at each other?"

Ben shook his head. "Part of it was maybe stress. I honestly can't work it out. One moment we were just talking, and then the next we were shouting at each other. Maybe we just needed to vent and we took it out on each other."

"Maybe," I sighed. "I've missed you a lot, Ben."

"I've missed you too," he said and he kissed me again. "Do you really hate my sister that much?"

"No," I answered quickly. "Brenda and I have gotten along well for the past few years. I honestly don't know why I insulted her. It's really none of my business why she still lives at home."

"Actually my parents agree with you," Ben told me. "They've told her it's time she moves out."

I stared at him in shock. "But I thought they loved having you guys there. I thought they loved having the house full of kids."

"She's twenty-two now though," Ben answered. "They'll of course miss us all when we move out, but they feel she needs to learn to be independent. They want her to learn responsibility. They know she just wants to live there until she's twenty-five, but they want her to learn to earn her own way through life before she gets the trust fund. They'd like to turn one of the rooms into a room for when Minnie visits, but have a guest room as well. They also know that eventually there will be more grandchildren there."

"How did Brenda react to that?" I asked.

"She isn't too happy about it. She told me she just wanted to live at home for three more years," Ben answered. "I don't understand how she can. I can't wait until I have my freedom. It will be nice to move out. I'm looking forward to next year when we're out on our own."

"I am too," I said. "Do you think Michael is still going to be going with us?"

Ben shrugged. "I don't know anymore. Everything is so different from this time last year. He's been through a lot. It might be good for him to have a vacation from it all, but who knows. We'll have to discuss it with him. Right now though, all I want to do is make it up with you."

I smiled at him. "Sounds good to me, Ben."

A little while later, we were relaxing in the living-room and just talking. Ben and I were sitting comfortably together. I glanced over at my message parchment to see that a new message had appeared. I reached over and grabbed it to see that it was from Ellen.

Ashley. I had my appointment today. Everything is going good with the baby and guess what? We decided to see what the gender is. We're having a little girl! I hope you can come visit soon, and that you and Ben will make it up. You two love each other too much to let whatever it is come between the two of you. If you need to talk, I am here. I know you don't want to stress me out, but you've done so much for me. I'd like to help you out as much as I can. I don't understand why you haven't told me yet, I figured by now you would have. So I am just assuming you don't want to bring your problems to me because I am pregnant.

"Ellen's having a girl," I told Ben as I read over her message twice. "Apparently she knows that we've been fighting too." I showed him the message she sent me.

"I wonder if that means she wrote me as well," Ben said and he moved an arm away from me to pull out his message parchment from his pocket. He spread it out in front of us.

Ben! I just got back from my appointment. I told you I'd let you know how everything went. We're having a baby girl! I guess Ashley was right about that. Speaking of Ashley, I can tell the two of you are fighting about something. She hasn't said anything to me, but it's very obvious. I could sense it even more on the train. If you love her as much as you say you do, you'd make it up with her. I don't know what it is that the two of you could possibly be fighting about, but I don't think it's worth this. I really don't want to be worrying about the two of you. Just make it up with her already please. I know you're stubborn, but so is she. Don't let your stubbornness get in the way of the best thing that's happened to you! So just be a man and talk to the woman you love! You know she's taking on more than she can handle as it is. She doesn't need a fight with her boyfriend.

"I end up getting a telling off," Ben said with a smirk.

"I guess we should tell her," I said. "We could always go over there."

"Well lets ask her first if we can," he said. "Eventually I need to go back to my place too so I can grab some clothes. I want to stay here with you tonight. We still need to talk about our fight. We need to make sure something like that doesn't happen again. I honestly think it was from stress, and we can't be taking it out on each other like that."

"Well why don't you do that now?" I asked him. "I'll write to Ellen to let her know we're coming."

"Can I just apparate back in here?" Ben asked me.

"You already did without my permission," I said with a grin.

"I'm just going to let my parents know that I am staying here then, and I'll get my clothes. I should be back in about five minutes," he told me and he turned on the spot.

I looked down at my message parchment and then grabbed a quill to write back to her.

Congratulations. I knew you were going to have a girl. Any names yet? Ben and I have made up. I didn't even know you knew we were fighting. He wants to know if we can come over. He's just gone back to his place really quick. I wrote.

Of course you can come over. Ellen wrote back. I could tell that you two were fighting because you haven't said a word to each other for over a week. We all sat together but you two ignored each other and you two stopped going off alone. You two are always talking to each other non-stop. Neither of you mentioned anything to anyone, so I didn't know what was going on though. I was hoping you hadn't broken up. I was going to have to give you both a slap if you had. So what happened?

We're still trying to figure that out, I wrote back, we were getting along just fine and then we just started to fight. Ben says maybe we're just both stressed and we needed to vent, but I am not so sure. We're going to talk longer tonight about everything. We have a promise with each other that we'll always communicate everything and that we'll always listen to each other. We have kept that promise so far, but there is still obviously something that isn't right. Ben came over today to talk to me. When we come over, we'll tell you more.

Sounds good. Just apparate straight into my room.

Ben appeared moments later with his overnight bag.

"My parents told me to tell you that you're invited for Christmas again," he said as soon as he saw me. "They knew we were fighting, and they're both happy that we made it up. They said you can come on the twenty-sixth as well."

"My parents will be back on the twenty-sixth," I told him. "We'll like have our Christmas then, but I'll come on the twenty-fifth. I told Ellen that we'd be there soon. She said to apparate straight into her room."

"Let's go then," Ben said and he held out his hand to me. I took it and he turned on the spot.

We appeared in Ellen's room moments later. She was lying on her bed with her homework surrounding her. Keith was in the room as well. He was sitting in a chair beside her bed. He was working on something that he had in his lap. They both looked up as soon as we appeared.

"That was quick," Ellen said. "It's good to see the two of you together though, and talking."

"I didn't even realize you were fighting until Ellen said something," Keith said.

"They were keeping it secret," Ellen said. "I still don't understand why you couldn't have told at least Michael and me. We never keep things like that from each other."

"We were both worried we were broken up," I told her. "I think talking about it would confirm it."

"Over one fight?" Keith asked.

"It was a big fight, and it happened randomly," Ben said. "We stopped speaking to each other. It's almost been two weeks. Ashley hasn't said a word to me, and so I thought she was just done with me."

"Look I've known you two for over six years," Ellen said. "Neither of you would leave things like this, especially you Ashley. You always try to make things right. So I can't see it just ending from one fight. You two love each other too much to just let it go."

"It's why I had to see her today," Ben said. "I couldn't stand us not talking anymore, even if it was over. I had to know."

"We have things to work out," I said. "We have plenty of time to talk about it though. We'll work through everything. Our relationship started out so well I don't think we expected to have problems later on. It's the longest relationship either of us has had after all."

"Anyway, enough about us," Ben said. "Let's here more about that baby."

"Just think, this might be the last time the four of us will all be together for a long time," Ellen said as entered the Leaky Cauldron.

It was the day of her baby shower. Michael, Ben and I were taking her out to lunch while her mother, grandmother and Timmy set up. We were supposed to keep her distracted so that they could do all that. Around one everyone was supposed to start to arrive. We were to return at one-thirty.

"That is true," Michael said sadly.

Originally it was supposed to just be Ben and me taking her out, but Michael wanted to come out as well.

"It won't be the last time," I said.

"For a while it could be," Michael insisted. "We'll be going back to school. In March the baby will be here, and the three of us are staying at school for Easter. You two will be busy in the summer before you go off travelling."

"I thought you were coming with us," Ben said as we found an empty table.

"I don't want to be a third wheel," Michael muttered.

"You have to come," I said. "And you won't be a third wheel. Jared has said he might join us as well. Some other people have shown interest. A lot of people like the idea of travelling before we settle down."

"Yeah what's with the depression Michael?" Ellen asked. "You can't not go just because Keith and I aren't going. You heard Harry. He said that there is a two year waiting list. Why not travel with them? I think you of all people need a break."

Michael sighed. "I just feel like everything is changing too fast and I am alone in it all. You guys just can't possibly understand."

"What don't we understand mate?" Ben asked. "It's changing for all of us, not just you. We're going to be on our own in six months!"

"I'm having a baby in three months," Ellen added. "Believe me, I understand."

"I'm Head Girl. I'm in charge of a lot of people and-" I began.

"No," Michael interrupted. "None of you understand. You have someone in your lives. Yes Ellen, you are having a baby a bit young but you have Keith. You also have your parents who are going to support you, and his parents. I know your dad wasn't on board at first, and he even ignored you for years, but he is there for you now. Ben, you have your entire family and Ashley. Ashley, you have Ben and your family. I have no one. Also, the three of you still seem as if you're closer and I feel left out. Why is it that I am the only who doesn't know that you two-" and he pointed at Ben and me, "-were fighting? I only know because I overheard you three talking about it. Why wasn't I originally invited to this lunch? We've all been friends for six years, and I still feel left out. The three of you and Jared are the only ones I have left in this world."

"Michael we don't mean to leave you out," Ellen said. "We really don't. Ben and Ashley didn't tell me they were fighting. I guessed it because they weren't talking about each other when we all hung out. They seemed too awkward. When I found out that I was having a girl, and by the way I wrote to you first, I asked them if they were fighting."

"We didn't tell anyone about our fight," I told him. "We're still trying to figure out why we got in a fight in the first place. We were getting along really well, and then we were shouting at each other. We've talked a lot over the last couple of days but we still haven't to an exact conclusion for why. We have theories but that's it. It was not a slight against you. Also, you're not alone. You have my parents and you have Ben's parents. Even if I don't live at home, my mum says you are still welcome to live there no matter what."

"Same with my place," Ben added. "You're not going to be completely alone. It's why we would like you to come with us. What else are you going to do besides work here? You have a lot saved up. We've all talked about getting a place together once we get back. You know Hank, Jared and Stan are up for getting a house for a while."

"I think Stan and Hank want to go with you as well," Ellen said. "You'll have plenty of people to occupy you."

"And you weren't originally invited because we figured you'd want to do other things," I said as I gave him a significant look. "It wasn't because you weren't invited exactly. It was because we thought you'd want to be part of some other plans you had."

"This is the one I wanted to be part of," Michael said.

"You have to speak up more mate," Ben said. "You knew we were doing this today. If you feel you are left out, you need to say something. Don't let it build up. You know that never helps. No one ever intentionally means to leave you out. No one is going to abandon you."

"You did in second year," Michael muttered as a waitress came to hand out menus.

"What would you like to drink today?" She asked us.

"Butterbeer," I answered.

"Water," Ellen said.

"I'll get Butterbeer as well," Ben said.

"I will too," Michael sighed.

"Okay," she answered with a smile. "I'll give you a moment to order and I will be back."

"Second year was because of the fight," I said as I picked up my menu to scan it. "But I can admit that we didn't handle that maturely. The probation thing was out of line. No one should ever put their friends on probation. You were a prat, but if we had all communicated better than we could have handled things differently. We were also all so young at the time though. You can't compare what we did in second year to now. Michael, change is a good thing."

Ellen nodded in agreement and she smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "Change is a good thing Michael. Look how scared and unsure I was in the summer. Now I'm not. Oh sure, I still get scared sometimes but whenever I feel Michelle kicking I feel so unbelievably happy. I know things are going to work out well for me. I agree with Ashley though. That probation thing was stupid and we should never have put you on it. We were young and immature. We didn't know how to handle things. We will never ever put you on probation again. We're friends with you no matter what."

"You've been scared that we were going to do that again weren't you?" Ben demanded.

Michael nodded. "I've been scared of it since second year."

"Well it's not going to happen again," I said. "Even if you do act like a prat, and I doubt you will. Ou're not that insecure twelve year old boy anymore, or even fourteen. You've come a long way since then. You have to remember that we were quite young when that happened. Ever since I've been Head Girl, I've noticed some of the childish fights that the first and second years get into."

"Timmy and his friends certainly get into them," Ellen agreed. "We weren't quite as immature but I think we definitely had our moments. That little Tracy girl starts most of them. I can honestly see them all turning against her. I think I am going to tell Timmy that they just need to sit down and talk with her. As much as I hate her, I don't want her to feel the way you do."

"It's fine, really," Michael said. "Look, I don't want to ruin lunch. As you said before, this could be our last one for a while. Everything is going to change after all."

"You do need to talk to us more," Ben said to Michael. "No more holding back. As far as my parents are concerned, you are their son. You've felt like a brother to me all these years, and that's not about to change."

"Same here," I said. "You're the brother I never had Michael."

"Same here," Ellen agreed. "Michelle is going to consider you as her uncle, just as she is going to consider Ashley as her aunt and Ben as her other uncle… and well Timmy of course."

"That's what you're naming her?" I asked excitedly.

"Michelle Elizabeth Edwards-Perenge," she answered happily. "I've loved the name Michelle since I was a little girl, and both Keith and my mother both have the middle name Elizabeth. We figured that was the best way to name her after them. I want her to have the Perenge last name as well. If I ever get married, I plan to keep Perenge as well."

"That's a beautiful name," I said excitedly.

I glanced over at Ben and Michael. It was hard containing myself. All three of us knew that soon Ellen would be engaged.

"I thought you two weren't sure yet," Ben said.

"We couldn't decide on a middle name," Ellen said. "We wanted something for our mothers. She's going to have both last names, so that is for our fathers. I told him that I really liked the middle name Elizabeth and that's when we found out that our mothers shared a name."

"Why did your mother keep your fathers last name?" Michael asked.

"She wanted to share her name with Timmy and me," Ellen answered. "She considered going back, but she never liked her old last name anyway. It was Nutt. So she just kept Perenge. Maybe I am being really naïve like I was in second year, but lately her and my dad have been getting along really well. Maybe they'll get back together."

"Would that be a good idea after the last few years?" I asked. "I would think there would be some resentment. They might be getting along for yours and Timmy's sake, and they also have a grandchild on the way."

Ellen sighed. "I'm not getting my hopes up too high about it, but I do hope sometimes. It's not the same as first year. It's just nice seeing them talking and laughing like old times. You're likely right, but it's better from all the fighting."

The waitress returned to take our orders. When she left, Michael let out a small sigh.

"So Nicole sent me a message," he said.

"Is she out of Azkaban already?" I asked. "It hasn't been six months already."

"They counted the time she served before the trial," he answered.

"So what did she have to say?" Ben asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I like telling you guy's important things when we're all together," Michael said. "She apologized. She said she had a lot of time to think in Azkaban. She said the time in there made her realize how she could have done things differently. She said she doesn't expect me to forgive her but she wanted to apologize anyway."

"I hope you're not going to start talking to her again," Ellen said.

"No," Michael said firmly. "I told her that it's hard to forgive her for what she did, but I'm glad she learned from it. I told her not to contact me again. I'm going to get another message parchment soon, and I'll give everyone that I want my number. I think there is a new version of it out anyway."

"I hope she won't go back to Hogwarts," I said.

"I don't expect she'll be allowed to," Ben said. "She'll have to do it all at home if she wants to take her NEWTs, but she'll have a hard time finding a job with her record. I just can't believe she's out already. I hope they don't make the same exceptions for Don and Xavier."

"They were minors when it all happened," Ellen said. "They'll go easier on them. Let's not talk about that. I don't want to think about them."

"Melanie contacted Jared," Michael said. "He told me last night. She wanted to apologize to him."

"What did he have to say to that?" I asked in surprise.

I hadn't really given too much thought to the people who had gone to Beauxbatons after they left. Parker from Slytherin had been made the Hogwarts champion. He was so far second place in the running. Durmstrang was in first place. Slytherin house was quite proud to have a champion, but with everything I had to do, at times I forgot all about the tournament. I did hope we would get a Hogwarts win. I liked Parker; he had always been a nice boy who kept to himself. Most people were just glad that it wasn't Melanie who was chosen.

"You know Jared. He can hold a grudge," Michael answered. "I won't repeat what he said."

"So what was her excuse for it?" Ben asked.

"She said that met Charlie and she forgot about everything else but him. She wanted to be him and she felt bad that she was hurting Jared, but she couldn't see their relationship lasting past Hogwarts," Michael said. "She said she always believed it was too good to be true. He said that she expected resentment from everyone, so she just distanced herself and she took the opportunity to go to Beauxbatons to be with Charlie and to get away from Hogwarts."

"Charlie goes to Beauxbatons?" I asked shocked. "I heard him talking at the party. He didn't sound French. I remember the accents from the Beauxbatons group when they were at Hogwarts."

"Well he has to go somewhere," Michael said with a shrug. "You don't have to be French to go there."

"I know that," I said. "I'm just surprised. It seems like too much of a coincidence that she meets a guy that happens to go to Beauxbatons."

"Actually I can see what you mean," Ellen said. "It is a bit odd don't you think?"

"Who cares?" Ben asked. "She just proved what we always thought, she is just a traitor. Why does it matter what school he goes to?"

"Because she was always planning to go to Beaxbatons if she could," Ellen said. "She knew most of the seventh year Hufflepuff's wouldn't want to go, and even if they did she'd get picked out of all of the girls. They plan to have the tournament every five years now. I guarantee that as soon as she found out that boy went to Beauxbatons she decided to dump Jared."

"I still don't think it matters," Ben said. "Whether she planned it or not, it just proves that she just likes to please whoever she wants to at the moment. Last year she tried her best to please us because she was tired of fighting with us. Once she realized that she wouldn't be with us anymore, she didn't care what we thought. Why do you think she lashed out on us? She'll do what she can to make Charlie happy until she doesn't need him anymore. Melanie is a people pleaser. She wanted a boyfriend at Beaxbatons, and so she has one."

"She shouldn't have gotten with Jared if she knew that she was going to Beauxbatons then," Ellen said indignantly.

"Exactly," I answered. "What was the point in starting up a relationship with him? When she talked to me about it, she was actually crying because she wanted him."

"But she didn't think it would last with him," Michael said. "You know what he's like with girls. She probably wanted to find someone else before he did. She said herself she didn't see it lasting even if she was happy with him at first. She never fully believed he'd settle down with her. So as soon she found out that boy went to Beauxbatons she latched onto him. Jared actually liked her though."

"Well no offense to Jared but he has done that to a lot of girls," Ellen said. "As much as he insists, Jolene was not his first girlfriend. He has a trail of hurt girls behind him, including me. So he can't complain too much when a girl he actually liked back has actually hurt him back for once. He'll recover from it."

"What are you talking about including you?" I asked. "You and Jared were just shag buddies."

Ellen shook her head. "No we weren't. That's just what you think. We dated off and on during fifth year. He hated my obsession with Ben though. We were together for the summer before sixth year, and then he dumped me because he told me I was hopeless. I was hurt at the time, but now I can see his point."

Michael, Ben and I just stared at her. No one knew what to say to that. The waitess brought over our food a few moments later. I didn't know what to say to her. She had made such a big deal about me not telling her things, but she was never honest with me or anyone else for that matter. I glanced over at Ben who looked back at me. I'd ordered a sandwich. I picked it up and took a bite out of it.

"What was wrong with me?" Michael spoke up. "You had no problem going for all those other boys, but you could never give me a second look. You can't tell me it's because of our friendship."

"Because I just never saw you that way," Ellen said. "It was nothing against you. It's the same with Ben when it came to me. He could never see me that way. You never could see Ashley that way, right? You can't take it personally. I expect the same thing is going to happen with Timmy's friends. Michael, you need to move on from me, and Anne."

"I am over you," Michael said and when Ben raised his eyebrows at him, he shook his head. "I am. Seriously, I really am. I got over you last year. It's just always bothered me to see you go for all these boys casually but never me. It's just awful to feel undesirable."

"You're not undesirable," I said. "Look, I understand what you mean now. I felt that way for years as well. It's awful when you feel like no one wants you."

"Especially the one you really like," Ellen agreed. "I get what you mean too. I felt the same way when it came to Ben. Believe me, you're going to meet a girl who knocks you off your feet and you won't look back. Maybe she isn't at Hogwarts. Not everyone is going to meet the one at school. You're only seventeen. Look at Morgan and Claire. Everyone thought they were going to be married, and they broke up."

"Did they?" I asked. "I knew they were bored with each other but I didn't know they went through with it."

"They broke up right before the holidays," Ellen answered. "When I was saying good-bye to Claire she told me. Anyway, they are proof. Michael, you just need to focus on finishing school, and then traveling… and you are going. I don't care what you say. You are going with them and then you are going to start Auror training. You can't focus on just finding someone. I wasn't looking when Keith and I got together."

"She's right," Ben answered. "Michael, you have to snap out of this. I worry about you a lot. You need to get over this depression. We're almost done school, and you're not going to end up alone. You'll have my family, Ashley's family, and Ellen and Michelle. You'll meet someone soon enough. For now just enjoy single life. This time next year we'll probably be enjoy Cuba-" and he turned to me "-speaking of which, we need to book a port-key for that soon if we want it cheap. We need to look into more of them. We should figure out who else is coming with us when we get back to Hogwarts. If we book port-keys, we want to do it over the next few months."

"Can we do that from school?" I asked.

Ben nodded. "We just write to them and send the money to them."

I glanced at my watch and was surprised to see that it was almost one-thirty.

"We should get going soon. We'll talk travel plans later," and I glanced over at Michael "and you will be going with us."

"I'll just go pay," Ben said.

He had offered to pay for all of us. I hadn't wanted him to, but he said we needed to make it look good for Ellen. I was never going to get used to him paying for everything. While he did that, I helped Ellen put her coat on. Michael didn't say much. He still looked a little moody. We were going to have to pay a lot more attention to him when we got back to school. I was going to talk to my mother and step father again about him. They had assured him that he always had a home with us, but I felt they needed to know that he felt that he had no one. Perhaps they'd be able to reassure him better once they knew how exactly he felt. I couldn't imagine feeling alone in the world like he did.

"Are you guys going to stay awhile?" Ellen asked outside her apartment door.

"If you want us to," I said with a smile. "We're not doing anything else today."

"Good," Ellen answered. "And no more depressing talk," she added to Michael.

"Don't worry," he responded with a small smile.

Ellen opened the door. She gasped as soon as she entered. We followed her in just as we heard:

"SURPRISE HAPPY BABY SHOWER!"

All the Hufflepuff seventh year girls were there, some seventh year girls from the other houses, including Claire, along with Alana, June and Sally-Anne. Tasha, Brianne and Brenda were there as well. We'd invited a few other girls as well that she knew. The rest were relatives, some of Keith's relatives or friends outside of school. Ellen turned to look at us.

"You knew didn't you?" She asked us.

"It's all down to our Head Girl and your mother," Ben answered with a grin.

Ellen looked at me. "Thank you," she said and tears came to her eyes. "I love you, you know that," and she gave me a big awkward hug before she turned to Ben and Michael to hug them as well.

"Come sit down dear," her mother called and she pointed at an empty armchair.

My gift was already there. I'd spent months working on it. I'd bought several toys from one month to a year. I'd also bought a lot of clothes from newborn to a year. I'd also bought a gift basket of different soaps and lotions for the baby. My mother, Rachel and my sister had bought her gifts as well. My mother had bought her a nice cradle.

"I feel so overwhelmed," Ellen said after she sat down. "Thanks everyone for being here, and so close to Christmas!"

"Of course we'd be here!" Sarah said. "We're going to miss you."

"Exactly!" Anne said. "It's not going to be the same without you."

All the gifts were piled up in front of the armchair. Ellen reached for each gift and read the name aloud before she opened it. June's gift was the first she opened. She'd bought her a series of alphabet books. Although she'd come a long way since the year before, she seemed embarrassed when Ellen praised her for her gift.

"You're welcome," she whispered and looked down at the floor.

I wondered where Tracy was. She'd been invited as well. I hadn't want to invite her at first since she'd been one of the ones giving Ellen a hard time, but she'd made a big stink about not being invited when June and Sally-Anne had. I tried not to dwell on that though. I figured we were better off without her there.

Ellen got a lot of nice gifts that day. She loved the cradle just as I thought she would.

"Thank your mum for me," she told me as she rocked it. "It's so beautiful."

After she opened the gifts, we played baby shower games. By the end of the day, she seemed tired. Someone had bought her a foot spa which her grandmother had started up for her. She leaned back in the armchair and let out a sigh after most of the people had left. The only remaining people there was her grandmother, Ben, Michael and me, and June and Sally-Anne, but they were staying overnight. Apparently the rest of Timmy's friends were arriving later.

"I love it, but it felt like a long day," Ellen said.

"You got a lot of nice stuff though," I said. "So you were definitely shocked?"

"I definitely was," she told me. "I had no idea you were planning this."

"We've been planning it since the summer," her mother told her. "It was a great turn out."

"Speaking of which," I began. "Why didn't Tracy show up?"

"Who knows," June answered quietly. "We sent her a message on the parchment but she didn't respond back."

"Best without her anyway," Mrs. Perenge said. "I really dislike that little girl."

"She's gotten a bit better," Sally-Anne said. "We talked to her about being rude, but sometimes I think she can't help it. We'll talk to her again. She should have told us that she wasn't coming."

"I don't care," Ellen said with a shrug. "I hope Keith will be off work soon. I can't wait for him to see everything we got."

"I think he's working until six," Mrs. Edwards told her.

It was the first time I'd ever seen his mother. Keith had her blue eyes and blond hair. Apart from that, I couldn't really see the similarities so I figured he must have looked more like his father. She and Mrs. Perenge seemed to get along well, which didn't often happen. I'd heard stories about how mother in laws usually didn't like each other. The two had laughed like old friends during the baby shower. They were now discussing where to put everything for the nursery.

"-and of course you should take the duplicates," Mrs. Perenge was telling Mrs. Edwards.

There was a loud knock on the door. Timmy who had been looking through the gifts hurried to answer it.

"There you are," he said. "Where were you?"

Tracy entered the apartment and shrugged. She was holding onto a gift.

"The invitation said it was today," she answered. "I am here."

"The baby shower was at one," Timmy told her.

"It's fine," Ellen said as they walked over to us.

"Look, mum wouldn't let me come until I did my potions essay. She isn't happy with my grades at all," Tracy answered as she handed Ellen her gift. "I just hate doing the essays. If I can do the spells I don't see why I should have to do the school work."

"Who does she sound like?" I murmured to Ben.

"Believe me, you don't want that kind of attitude," Ellen told her. "I had that kind of attitude and I failed my OWLs."

"But it's hard," Tracy said.

"It's only going to get harder." Ellen told her. "Take it from me. I had the same exact attitude as you. In fact, I had it until last year! You're only in second year, you can change still. I'm not saying you need to be nose to the grindstone like my brother but you just need to put effort in it. You don't want to get T's on your OWLs."

"What kind of idiot gets T's on their OWLs?" Tracy asked.

"The kind who doesn't take their essays seriously," Ellen told her. "Ask Ben. He can tell you all about it."

"Girls, let's just go to my room," Timmy said. "Tell me when the boys get here."

"Was I that bad?" Ellen asked after they left.

"Yes," Ben, Michael and I said at the same time.

"Well you weren't nasty about it though," I said. "You were just really stubborn about it."

"It's amazing how much I can see so much of us in them," Michael said. "Timmy reminds me of Ben, June of Ashley, Tracy somewhat of Ellen, and Colin reminds me of me."

"I don't like being compared to that girl," Ellen said. "The only similarities we have are our attitudes about homework. Other than that, we aren't the same. I was never as nasty and rude as she is."

I wasn't so sure though. Of course Ellen wasn't as rude as Tracy was, but they were similar. Tracy was already showing signs of being competitive when it came to boys. I kept myself shut though. I didn't want to upset a woman who was six months pregnant. I figured it was best if we changed the subject instead.

"That was a nice shower," Ben said. "Of course I can't really compare since I've never been to one."

We were back at my place. The two of us were watching TV and working on some homework.

"I haven't either," I said. "Rachel had a baby shower but I was here. Mum sent her a gift for both Jaime and me though. I feel bad though. I just want to finish school already."

"Well we're almost done," Ben answered. "I imagine the last six months will go quickly enough. It doesn't seem that long ago since we found out about Ellen. You'll get to see Hayden this summer."

"And then we'll be travelling," I said.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Ben said. "We've had people interested in going with us, but most of them don't want to go for a year. I think a year might be a bit long. Why don't we just start with six months and see what happens from there. I know we've booked a few port keys early but it's still going to cost a lot of money Ashley. Neither of us want to live with our parents when we get back. Hank also has a proposal for us to consider."

"I can handle six months," I said with a shrug. "We'll have plenty of time to travel places later on. Kingsley really recommended Experimental Charms for me. So maybe if I could do that for a while until they set up the school I could."

"What if you end up liking it in there?" Ben asked.

"Then I could stay. At least there will be a school for kids to go to before Hogwarts. They've wanted to do it for a while anyway. I really would like to be a teacher though. At least I know I have more than one option. Besides, just because Flitwick and Kinglsey have recommended me, it doesn't mean I'll be good at it. Teachers always recommend careers based on your strengths. It doesn't mean you'll automatically be good at it," I told him.

"And you still haven't heard from Hermione?" Ben asked.

I shook my head. "No, but I am not worried about it. She would contact me if things weren't going well. Hermione has a lot on her plate you know. She is trying to switch careers at the moment but she's also still working on making things better for House Elves. She wants to change certain laws. So she can't focus all of her attention on a Hogwarts student. I'm also not the only one who has been writing to her for career advice. Tara has been in contact with her as well since she wants to go into magical law."

"How do you know all that?" Ben asked with surprised.

I pointed at my message parchment. "Tara has been writing to me a lot lately, believe me, I am surprised to," I added as Ben raised his eyebrows. "She's definitely had a personality change and I think it's really thanks to Aaron. She's been so much nicer to everyone. She has even been writing to Ellen, and she hated Ellen more than she hated me!"

"I think she was bitter for years because she couldn't get me," Ben replied. "Look at Michael and look at the others who haven't been able to get with the people they want. They get bitter and they take it out on other people. Once they find someone else they get happier."

"It's amazing how much relationships can change a person though," I said. "A person should be able to be happy on their own as well."

"I think it really depends," Ben said. "If you don't have someone on your mind, and you're happy with your life then you are probably happy. At Hogwarts we have relationships constantly thrown in our faces. There are plenty of people who are in relationships who wish they were single again. Look at Claire and Morgan. They were unhappy but they stayed together because they didn't want to hurt the other. That's the problem with Michael. As much as he denies it, we all know he still secretly wants Ellen and Anne. If he could get past them, he'd be fine. He also sees you and me together, and now Keith and Ellen are getting engaged."

"I get it," I said. "I haven't forgotten how lonely I felt after Denver and I broke up the first time. All three of you were always in relationships. I think that's part of it when you see everyone else in a relationship, but you're not. The problem is some of these people can get into one, but they won't let go of the person they want. They're not willing to get to know someone else. If Tara had done that years ago, we wouldn't have had all these problems. It's Michael's problem as well. He has wanted Ellen since first year, and he hasn't gotten over Anne. I think he really got his hopes up when you and I got together."

"Maybe once we get out of Hogwarts," Ben said. "We'll have some single people with us when we go, including Sarah. Maybe they'll rekindle their romance. I honestly think they let go of something good when they broke up. Now that Sarah and Melanie are no longer friends, they should be able to work it out better."

"What was Hank's proposal?" I asked. "You said he had a proposal."

"He's been writing to me as well," Ben said. "He and Stan want to travel with us as well. They only want to do it for six months or less though, and then they want us all to get a house together. If a lot of us rent it would be cheaper for us. That's why we should cut our trip short so that we will have money when we first get the house. We don't want to spend it all. I'll have to find a job until I can get into Healer training after all."

"We always said it doesn't have to be for a year," I said. "But you are right. I definitely don't want to come back here after we've been gone for six months. I want a life of my own. I'll be able to see mum more. She'll be happier about that. I know it bothers her that she can only see me on holidays. She's already upset that this will be the last New Year's party with all of us."

"This one will definitely be a big one. I can't wait to see Ellen's reaction," Ben said.

"Neither can I. I just hope Michael will be okay," I said.

"He'll have to get over it," Ben said. "Lets get to bed. We wanted to get up early."

On the mornings on the New Years Eve party, I woke early feeling excited but at the same time I felt a little down. I would never tell anyone the thoughts I'd been having lately because I didn't on to rain on Ellen's parade. However, I couldn't help but wonder when Ben would be proposing to me. Ever since we'd had our fight, we'd talked to each other a lot. We both knew that we wanted to be with each other, and we'd even talked about marriage or kids at times. We had been together a lot longer than Ellen and Keith had been. So when would I get my marriage proposal?

I tried not to dwell on it though. I was lucky I had a man who loved me, and I also knew the circumstances for Ellen's proposal. So I pushed my sad thoughts aside, and hopped out of bed quickly. There was a lot I had to do that day. This was going to be the final New Years party that I would ever have as a Hogwarts student. Other then Ben's final pool party, this could be the last time that we all had a party together outside of school.

I had a quick shower before I changed and I hurried downstairs where my parents were just having breakfast. Surprisingly my sister was over as well. She came to visit, but it was never early in the mornings. It was the first time in a long time that we actually had breakfast together. I imagined it wouldn't happen again.

"This is different," my step father remarked as I sat down where a plate with bacon and eggs had already been set for me.

"It's nice," my mother said in response. "I wish we could have meals together more often."

"Mum we're grown up," Jaime told her.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean we still can't have family meals once a while," mum replied with raised eyebrows at my sister. "With Ashley almost done school, we should be able to get together more often. I think once you're done traveling we should have Sunday dinners together."

"Ben's parents have them as well," I answered quickly. "So we'll have to compromise on those. Perhaps we can do every other Sunday or a lunch maybe."

"That could work as well," mum said. "Either way, I would like to see the family together more often. We don't see each other enough."

"Sure thing," Jaime said with a shrug, "but how often do you see your family? It's what happens when you get older."

"I know," mum answered with a sigh. "I just miss seeing the two of you. We used to be so close until Ashley went to Hogwarts."

She said Hogwarts in a disgusted way. I looked up at her in surprise. I had been there for six and a half years and she had never talked that way. Was she disgusted that I was magical? I thought that she had been happy that I'd finally found myself. If I hadn't gone to Hogwarts I was sure that I would still be the shy girl I'd been when I was twelve.

"Don't get me wrong," mum said sensing that she had upset me. "I am glad that you're happy. Hogwarts seems to have really worked for you, but it has taken you away from me. If it hadn't worked out so well for you, I wouldn't have let you continue to go in your first year. You found friends, and you are a lot happier than you used to be. I just feel like I've lost my daughter."

"It's not only Hogwarts," I told her. "You haven't seen much of Jaime either. The same could have happened if I hadn't gone."

Although I sincerely doubted that. I was sure I would have been the shy bookworm who never left her room. I likely wouldn't have experienced the things I had so far. The only parties I would have attended would have been the New Years ones. There was a chance I might have found a few good friends in Secondary school, but I just couldn't see it being the same as at Hogwarts. I wouldn't have done as well in school, and I likely wouldn't have found a boyfriend.

"It's supposed to be a good night," my step father interjected. "Why all the depression? Let's eat and then we can set up for the party."

I smiled at him. This was one of the reasons why I liked him so much. He was always in a good mood. They all knew that Keith was planning to propose that night. So they also wanted to make sure it was a memorable night for Ellen.

There was definitely going to be a bigger turn out that night than the previous years. It made me wonder how we could manage to fit everyone in. I wished I could magically expand the rooms, but I wasn't sure if that would be allowed. We were just going to have to make do with what we had. Rachel, Pat and Jaime had both offered their homes to some people if they wanted to go over there for the night. Some people could apparate home if they wanted to, although I wasn't sure if that was the best idea.

Even Brenda, Brianne, Nick, Tasha, Ellen's mum and Ben's parents were going to be there. This would be a first for them, but they all knew that Keith was proposing to Ellen as well. They all wanted to be there for when she got engaged. I hadn't told her that they were going to be there.

We'd spent most of the day decorating the house, and putting away Christmas decorations. We'd also moved a lot of the furniture out of the way since we were expecting such a big crowd of people. I knew my mum was excited about it though. The New Years parties hadn't been a big deal since the year 2000.

By the time everyone started arriving, we had most of the rooms upstairs set up for anyone who was staying over. Once again, I wanted the younger ones to have a bed first before the older ones did. Timmy and his friends, and Alana and her fourth year friends would take up the two spare rooms while I was going to let any of my friends crash at my place. Keith wasn't planning to drink, and obviously Ellen wasn't going to. They were just going to go back to her place again. Anyone else could sleep anywhere downstairs, or they could go to Pats, Jaime's or Rachel's place for the night.

"Why does it seem more crowded than usual?" Ellen asked me as she looked around the living room at the growing crowd of people.

"It's the last New Years party," I answered without hesitation. "You know we won't be doing this next year, and it will be hard to get everyone together again after this. Besides, I think Dwayne and Louie are more popular than ever. I don't recognize some of these kids."

I glanced around at some of the youngest kids who were running around.

"Dwayne gets along well with Timmy and his friends," Ellen observed. "We really should have introduced them sooner, they're all basically the same age."

"Well they even get along with Alana's group," I said. "I believe Timmy and Dwayne would be the same year anyway. Dwayne's birthday is in December."

"Do you think Louie will go to our school?" Ellen asked.

I shook my head. "I've been watching them both since I got my letter. Neither of them showed any signs. It would have been kind of cool for Louie to go. He would have started next year."

"Guess we'll be leaving these parties up to these kids from now on though," I said.

"It will never be the same," Ellen said and then she gasped. "What are they doing here?"

She was staring over at Barry, Tasha, Brianne and Nick who had just arrived. I wasn't sure where Ben was. He had arrived earlier with Michael, but he'd told me they would go outside to make sure that everyone go here okay. I hadn't seen him in over an hour.

"Even Brenda is here!" She exclaimed.

"Like I told you," I responded. "It's the last one. I sent invitations to as many people as I could. Now that our parents are getting along a lot better even Ben's parents will be here. So will your mum, by the way."

"Mum is coming?" Ellen asked in disbelief. "My mum is coming here?"

"Why not? She and my mum are friends now," I said. "She is thankful for what my mum did. They've always gotten along, but now they are even better friends."

"So where is she?" Ellen asked.

I shrugged. "But Timmy knows she is coming, so you can guarantee that this time he and his friends will behave."

Most of the younger kids as usual had taken over the living room. The fourth years wanted to try alcohol that year. We hadn't been allowed to drink at that age for New Years, but I told them that as long as they had a couple that they should be fine. They had all started drinking at our Hufflepuff parties and they knew their limit.

"I'm trusting you tonight," I told them. "And I will be watching. If I notice you need to be cut off, I will stop you. Just use your own judgment. You've all had alcohol by now. You know what it feels like. So just be careful please."

"Don't worry," Alana told me with a smile. "We will. I don't like getting too drunk anyway. I just like a couple of drinks."

"Not being the best Head Girl at the moment," someone said as they wrapped their arms around my waist.

I smiled as I turned in Ben's arms.

"I'm duty right now, and we weren't innocent at that age," I said. "As long as the younger ones don't touch any," I added as I eyed Timmy and Dwayne who were staring at Rory and Derek with some jealousy.

"Don't even think about it," Ellen called out to Timmy who glared at her. "Go play the Nintendo Timmy."

"Well lets go join the party," Ben said. "I think anyone who is coming has arrived."

It was definitely hard for people to move around the house that year. Even though it was could outside, a lot of people were outside and talking. It was where I found Denver and Morgan. They were sitting on a couple of old chairs and were deep in discussion. When I walked over to them, I heard Claire's name come up.

-bit of a relief that she dumped me but it feels so strange not being with her," Morgan was saying.

"We both know it was a long time coming," Denver told him. "You've got to cheer up mate. You were the one who told me you were unhappy with her."

"It's the fact that we were together for so long," Morgan responded. "We were together since we were twelve years old. That is a long time. I've never been with any other girl, and she seems quite cozy with Ted in there. And with Keith proposing-"

"Hey!" I said.

I didn't think they had realized I was standing there. They both looked up in surprise confirming that they hadn't noticed me come over.

"Ellen is just over there," I whispered and I nodded in her direction where she was talking to Kelly.

"Sorry," Morgan muttered. "I shouldn't even be here tonight. I'd rather be at home."

"So you can mope around?" Denver asked him. "Have a good time mate. This is a party."

"You really should," I said. "You both wanted to end it for a long time. There's no point in being depressed about it. This is our last party, and we're almost done school. Believe me, it's easy to avoid people in there if you need to."

"It's quarter to midnight," Ben told me as he walked over to us. "We need to get everyone inside, and Ellen by the television. Morgan, we need to do some shots later. You too Denver."

I walked over to Ellen and Kelly. Kelly knew that Keith was proposing that night.

"Ooh are we going in now?" She asked when she saw me.

"Yes, we're going to go hang out by the television," I told Ellen. "It's probably the last time we're going to watch the countdown on television you know. So lets go!"

Ellen shrugged. "Sure, I'm cold anyway. It just gets so hot in there. I think we're going to go shortly after midnight though. We're taking Timmy and his friends with us, so there should be more room for everyone to sleep. Mum said she thought it was best. It's so crowded here."

I nodded. I didn't really care about any of that at the moment. I just took her hand and led her into the house. We made our way into the living-room where I turned off the Nintendo game. I could see Ellen's mum standing in a corner with my parents and Ben's parents. Most of the seventh years pushed the younger kids out of the way so they could be closer. The kids protested but everyone ignored them. Ben and I moved over to stand with Brenda, Brianne, Nick, Tasha and Barry.

As the countdown started, Keith moved over to Ellen and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. It was so quiet in the room except for the television. Ellen's eyes widened as he got down on one knee and opened the box just as the announcer on the television called out:

"Happy New Year!"

"Ellen, I want to spend the rest of my life with. Ever since the day we got together I knew I wanted to be with you forever. Now that you are carrying the child we made by our love, I want to make us a family official. I thought tonight was the best night to ask you to be my wife. So will you marry me?"

Tears were already streaming down Ellen's face, but they were running down my cheeks as well. She nodded and then said:

"Yes Keith, I will marry you."

He slid the ring on to her and finger, and then he stood up and kissed her just as everyone cheered and clapped. I could see Mrs. Perenge making her way through the crowd to give her daughter a hug, and then others were congratulating them as well. Ben and I made our way over to her as well.

"Did you two know?" She asked as we approached. "What about Michael? Where is Michael? I haven't seen him all night."

"I'm here," we heard.

I turned in shock. I had seen him earlier in the evening when he'd arrived with Ben but I hadn't seen him for most of the night. Ignoring Ben and me, he walked over to give her a tight hug.

"We knew," I told her hugging her after Michael did. "We were with Keith when he picked out the ring. I've got to say, it's been hard keeping the secret."

"I can understand that," Ellen said and then she hugged Ben. "Thank you. All three of you have been amazing friends."

"Where have you been?" I asked Michael. "I haven't seen you all night."

"With Jared and some of the muggle boys," he said. "We haven't been here all night. We left for a bit but we came back in time for the proposal. It was too crowded in here. We just hung out in Patrick's basement for a bit. I hope you're not upset."

I shook my head. "No it's fine. You do have friends here too. I can understand it being too crowded. I guess we did have a bit too many people here. This little house can't take it."

"No it can't," Michael agreed as we looked around.

Some of the people seemed to be leaving at that point, but earlier in the night it had been too hot, and it had been hard to move around. I hadn't thought things through when I'd invited as many people as I possibly could. However, I thought it had been a successful night.

"It is crowded," Ellen said. "I think we are going to get going soon, but we are going to celebrate this," she said as she held out her hand for us to admire. "Just not tonight."

She yawned and I imagined she had to be very tired. I knew she got wore out easily these days. It was why I was glad she wasn't returning to school after the holidays. I watched as the Hufflepuff girls squealed around her. They were all fighting to see her ring. Ben, Michael and I stood back.

"We'll get our chance," I said as Michael frowned. "Are you staying tonight?"

"It's tradition," he responded. "We'll have to spend a day with Ellen before we go back to school."

"We will, I already knew tonight wouldn't be a good night," I said. "We all knew everyone would want to celebrate with her. I think all she wants to do is go home now and celebrate with Keith, but I don't think anyone will let her."

I could see Pat, Rachel and Jaime going through the crowd of people to see who wanted to stay at their places. Some of the seventh years who weren't too drunk were apparating home. Mrs. Perenge was rounding up Timmy and his friends to take back to her place.

The crowd was slowly starting to get smaller. It seemed we would have less people staying over that night. Most of the seventh year Hufflepuffs were staying as well as Alana and her friends.

"We're just going to go back to Morgan's," Denver informed me as they came over to say good-bye.

"You still owe me some shots," Ben told Morgan. "I'm not letting you off the hook that easily."

Morgan gave him a small smile. "Just name a time and a place Hoofer," he said.

"I'll be joining in on that as well," Jared said as he put an arm around Morgan and then Denver.

I raised my eyebrows. Jared and Denver hated each other. They had never gotten along in all the years I'd known them. I looked over at Michael with surprise; he was also staring at Jared as if he had lost his mind.

"Well I guess we'll just have a boys night some time then," Denver said after a moment.

"Boys night?" I asked. "I don't know. This is actually something I'd like to see. We'll have to arrange something sometime."

"We do need a night without females," Jared informed me. "Don't worry, we'll have a party with everyone some night, but for now I think us seventh year boys need a night to ourselves."

"Fine," I responded. "Then us girls will have a night to ourselves then."

"Well now that Keith is engaged, we'll have to do a stag party," Michael said. "Unless they want to have a party together."

"Give us some time for that," Ellen said as she joined us. "We only just got engaged." She glanced over at Jared and Denver. "Since when do you two get along anyway?"

"Since I don't see the point in fighting anymore," Jared replied. "I've forgotten why I disliked him in the first place. We're all finishing school soon enough. I don't see the point in old grudges with people for no reason."

"I stopped hating you years ago," Denver said. "I'll admit I didn't like you at all in second year but I got over it after a while."

"Wasn't it partly because they shagged?" Ellen asked. "Didn't you two get along for a bit in second year?"

"We had a truce for Ashley's sake," Jared said. "But we never liked each other."

"Do we really need to bring that up?" Ben asked sounding irritated. "Let's just be glad we're all getting along. Why does it matter why we are getting along?"

Ellen giggled. "I just came over to tell you guys that Keith and I are going to go now. We will plan a party though. We'll talk more tomorrow or the day after, I am tired right now. I just want to talk to the Hufflepuff's for now but we'll involve anyone else later. I'll invite everyone over for lunch and we'll talk about everything."

"Exactly," Keith pitched in. "If you want to have your parties, go ahead. We'll worry about our parties later on. Let us get used to being engaged. We need to set a date and plan other things. We'll talk later," he turned to Ellen. "I'm just going to go say good-bye to Dan and then we'll go."

We hugged Ellen good-bye again and then I walked around to make sure that everyone had a spot to sleep. Just as I had to the year before, I kicked people out of my bed. The seventh year Hufflepuff's had all stayed though, and they all wanted to crowd in with us. Michael ended up climbing into my bed on the other side of me, and he wouldn't budge when I told him to get off. The others fought over the foam mattress while others tried to claim a spot on the floor. I closed my eyes as I tried to get comfortable between Michael and Ben. It was the last time this would happen after all, so I let them sleep where they wanted.


	23. Surprises

Warning: Drinking and sexual content likely.

Surprises

"So, of course, I want you to be my Maid of Honor," Ellen said.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course," she said. "Did you think I would pick anyone else? You should have known. You've been my best friend since our first day at Hogwarts. You've always been there for me; even after the Ben fiasco, you stayed loyal to me. You've been nothing but supportive, and I can't imagine a better person."

I blinked back tears of happiness. Of course, I should have expected that she would pick me. She would be my Maid of Honour obviously, but I still felt touched. I smiled at her. We were sitting in her room waiting for Michael and Ben to arrive. We were supposed to go back to Hogwarts that day on the train, but we'd decided just to apparate later that evening instead. We wanted to spend the last day with her since we wouldn't see her for a few months.

"I guess I did expect it," I said with a smile. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," she replied looking teary eyed. "I honestly don't know where I'd be without you. You have helped me out so much over the years."

"I could say the same thing," I said. "If you hadn't befriended me on the first day of school, I could still be that shy little girl."

"I think you would have found yourself either way," Ellen said with a smile. "And I believe that we would have ended up friends either way. Except Melanie, the other girls are nice, but I don't think I could have ever ended up being close friends with them. I think I would have gotten tired of just being friends with Ben, and I would have talked to you either way. It's what I saw in that dream potion you gave me anyway. We ended up being friends a week later, and ironically we ended up being friends with Michael as well because of you. I think the four of us were just meant to be friends."

"Really?" I asked. "I never did use my other potions. One of these days I should. I'm curious about certain things. Anyway, have you decided on the other bridesmaids?"

She had pieces of parchment spread out around her. She'd been working on wedding plans with her mother since the day before.

"The other girls of course," she answered with a grin. "I never would have thought that I would want the three ditzes from Hufflepuff in my wedding party, but they've really grown on me. It's going to be a Hufflepuff wedding party. Keith is asking Dan to be his best man, but he wants Ben, Michael, Stan and Hank to be the groom's men. Of course he really wanted all the boys but then it would be uneven and I couldn't really think of more girls I'd ask to be my bridesmaids. I doubt the others will be too offended though, except maybe Jared. We're thinking of letting them be ushers though so they have something to do."

"I can't see Jared being too upset over it, to be honest," I told her. "He and Keith have never been close. They get along of course, but they're not best friends. Joey and Brad have never really been that close to us either. I think they'd be happy just to be invited. When is the wedding date?"

"We're thinking of a late July wedding. We haven't picked an exact date yet, but we'd like it to be convenient for everyone. It's going to be on a weekend, so it doesn't interfere with anyone's work," she answered. "I'm thinking of asking Tasha if Minnie can be our flower girl, and I wondered if Rachel would let Hayden be the ring bearer? I don't know too many little boys. Timmy is too old for that."

"Doesn't he want to be part of the wedding?" I asked her. "I figured he'd want to be groomsmen. He'd look cute."

She shook her head. "We considered him, but he doesn't want to be part of the wedding. He just wants to watch. That's fine, though. He's going to be thirteen after all. I don't think too many thirteen-year-old boys would want to be groomsmen."

"Well, I'll ask Rachel for sure. I am confident she won't mind at all, but she will want an invitation to the wedding," I told her.

"She'll be invited as well as your family of course," Ellen said. "Where are those boys? I thought they would be here by now?"

"Mrs. Hoofer has been emotional the past few days," I told her. "It's finally hitting her that her last baby will be done Hogwarts soon. I think it was your engagement that hit home for her. She's always seen us as kids, and now you're pregnant and engaged. I think now she realizes that we're all grown up, and Ben will be done Hogwarts in six months. So she's probably having a hard time right now with the boys leaving."

"Well I hope they get here soon," Ellen moaned. "I want to see all of you before you go back. It's going to be the longest we've been apart for so long, and you are all staying at Hogwarts for Easter, aren't you?"

"Not this year," I said. "We're going to study at home this year. We want to see you and Michelle of course. We can do magic now, so it shouldn't be a problem with our exams. Besides, mum is complaining she doesn't see me enough. So it 'd be good to spend some time with her as well. Besides, I would like to see more of Hayden. I didn't see him during Christmas. I feel like a neglectful Godmother."

"You'll get plenty of time to spend with him," Ellen said. "He's still so young. As long as you're there when he needs you, I think you're doing a great job so far. Considering he's muggle born, he is getting a lot more help than most would."

"That's true," I said. "But still, I'd like to do more for him. Once I am out of school, and we're back, I can see him a lot more. Sometimes he is still unsure of whom I am, and he'll be three by the time I'm back."

"Still young enough to get to know you," Ben said as he entered the room with Michael following. "They don't start retaining too many memories until that age anyway. I can't really recall any memories from one or two can you?"

"Where have you two been?" Ellen demanded. "We don't have that much time until the three of you have to go to school."

"Sorry," Ben apologized. "Mum is more emotional than usual. She kept crying today. I'm the last one at Hogwarts, and we're almost done."

"That's what Ashley was saying," Ellen said. "Well, let's not waste any time then. Sit down."

"Where's Keith?" Michael asked. "I thought for sure he'd be here today. He's your fiancé after all."

Michael sounded as if he was a little bitter, but Ellen ignored this.

"We said our good-byes this morning. He knows I just wanted some time with just the four of us. He's allowed to visit me on weekends anyway. The four of you likely could if you wanted to. You're of age. You just have to make arrangements with the teachers. It's what Keith did. Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall have given him permission to visit every weekend."

"It might be different when it comes to friends," Ben answered, "but we'll see. They might grant us a weekend once and a while."

"We'll be allowed to come for the birth," I spoke up. "I arranged that already. I doubt we'll be able to leave every weekend, but I'm sure we'd be allowed to visit once and a while."

"We'll work something out," Ellen grinning and then she looked at Michael and Ben, who were sitting on the edge of her bed. "Keith would like the two of you to be two of the groomsmen. Ashley is going to be the Maid of Honor of course."

Ben looked ecstatic when she said this; even Michael cheered up. The two of them both agreed to be part of the wedding. We spent the afternoon talking about her marriage, and the New Year's party. Her mother came in after a while levitating trays of food and drinks. She wanted Ellen to be on bed rest as much as possible. I wasn't sure if I agreed with this because I'd heard that pregnant women still needed exercise. However, I wasn't going to say anything. What did I know anyway? I knew Ellen had been exhausted at school.

"I hope the three of you have a good term," she told us. "And we'll let you know of course when Ellen goes into labour. The three of you have been such good friends to my daughter. I'm so grateful for everything you've done," she said and then looked at me, "especially you my dear. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. I know your mother is very proud of you, and so am I."

When it was time for us to apparate to Hogsmeade, I felt very emotional. I didn't want to admit it, but ever since New Years Eve; I had been feeling the same way Mrs. Hoofer did. I realized just how grown up we actually were, and that we would be done school in six months. Part of me was excited to be done so I could start my life, but another part realized that my childhood was officially over. At the end of June, we would be leaving Hogwarts forever. It wasn't just that, but I'd never been at Hogwarts without Ellen. We'd had our fights, and there had been times when we hadn't hung out as much but she'd always been there in the dorms.

"Don't worry," Ellen said. "I'll be writing all three of you every single day. You'll get sick of me after a while."

"I don't think that will be possible," I said as I wiped tears away.

"Just focus on your school work and your head duties," Ellen said. "The time will pass quickly for all three of you. I just know it. For me, I am going to be bored."

"Until that baby comes," Ben said.

Michael gave her another hug before turning to Ben and me. "We really should get going. We shouldn't make this any harder."

Ben and I each gave Ellen another hug before we said our good byes. We'd left our trunks by her front door. I tried to hold my tears as we left the room. I hadn't realized just how hard it would be to leave her. What would it be like when we were traveling? We said good-bye to Ellen's mother before we grabbed our trunks and disapparated to Hogsmeade station.

As soon as term started, it seemed everyone had a different problem every day. Students came to me often with something that I felt they could probably solve themselves, but I had to remind myself that it would be what I'd have to deal with once I was a teacher. I did my best to put a smile on my face as I worked on the most minor problems. I couldn't remember ever going to a teacher over some of the stuff that the first and second years complained to me about.

Ted also seemed to want to put more of the work load on me as well. The committees and the prefects were coming to me more and more. In a way, I welcomed the distraction because it made the time go by quicker, but I was also feeling stressed by it all. I was having late nights just so I could finish all of my work to NEWT standard. It wasn't the first time in my Hogwarts career when I would be up half the night working on my school work. However, unlike the other times I actually put effort in my work.

"You're doing too much," Michael told me one Wednesday morning in the common room as I worked on a Potions essay after only a few hours of sleep. "You're barely eating any meals. You've been losing weight again."

"I have a lot to do," I told him as I looked up at him through sleepy eyes. "It's only until the end of the school year. Ted sent me a list of duties I need to get done and the committees-"

"The reason you have those committees are so that they can help you out," Michael said. "Also, why are the prefects unloading so much on you? Why isn't Ted helping out?"

"He wants to do well on his exams," I said. "He needs top marks."

"So do you," Michael hissed. "Where is Ben?"

He didn't wait for me to answer; he just turned on his heel and headed for the boys dormitories. I glanced back down at my essay. He just didn't understand. I needed to do all of this. I couldn't complain to anyone about my workload. Teachers had a lot to do when it came to their students. I had to prove I could do all of my school work, and all of my responsibilities without complaints. I was sure Professor Sprout had a lot more than I had to do, and she'd been doing it for years.

Michael returned moments later with Ben following him.

"Why are you dragging me out here?" Ben was complaining. "So what if she is working on her homework?"

"You're her boyfriend!" Michael snarled. "How can you not notice the amount of work she's been doing? Have you not noticed that she hasn't been eating properly since term started?"

"Michael, it's NEWT year. Maybe you should be taking your studies more seriously instead of focusing on her," Ben said looking irritated. "We've all got more work to do. It's what you do when you're also a prefect or a Head."

"Thank you," I said.

Michael shook his head and walked off without saying another word to Ben or me.

"Don't worry about him," Ben said. "Now that Ellen is gone, I get the feeling he is going to interfere with us more now. I wish he would focus more on his school work instead of what we are doing."

"Why has he been bothering you as well?" I asked.

"No, but I have a feeling he will be. He came upstairs to tell me that you're doing too much work, but I am honestly proud of you," Ben said. "I didn't think that essay was due until later."

"It's not," I said. "But I want to get ahead on my school work, especially Potions. I want it to be up to NEWT standard as well."

Ben nodded. "Well, I'm going down to breakfast. Are you coming as well?"

"Just give me a moment," I said. "Go on without me."

I had no intentions of eating breakfast, but luckily since term had started a few weeks ago, Ben hadn't noticed. He was so much into his own school work and duties that he ate so fast at meals, and then he took off to the library. He had a study group with Tara and a few of the other smarter students. Ben had asked me to join as well, but I'd declined. I told him I would when I found the time. He didn't know that I usually ate just lunch and skipped breakfast and supper. We were all so much into our studies lately that no one seemed to notice what anyone else was doing.

Students walked past me as they headed down to breakfast, but I continued to my conclusion to my essay. Once I was done, I put everything together and headed down to my first class. Ellen was lucky in a way; she could work on her school work in the comfort of her own home.

Later that day in Herbology, Professor Sprout called to me at the end of our class.

"What's that about?" Ben asked me as we noticed that she didn't look too happy.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm ahead on everything. All of my teachers have told me that my marks are excellent in every class. I don't understand what I could have done."

"Maybe she's just in a bad mood," Ben answered. "I'm going to my study group, but I'll see you later in the common room."

I nodded. I noticed Michael hadn't stuck around, but then again he had avoided me most of the day. I was exhausted, so I made my way over to her slowly.

"Sit down," she told me as she pointed at a bench.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"You're taking on too much," Professor Sprout said sternly.

"Oh not you as well," I moaned. "I thought this was part of being Head Girl. All of my school work is always on time, and all of my teachers said that-"

"I know," Professor Sprout said now in a kinder voice. "I am well aware that you are doing well. You are doing very well with your Head Duties as well. However, you are not taking care of yourself. Michael came to me this morning, and he told me that he is very worried about you. He said that you were doing all of the Head Duties and a lot of the prefect duties as well. I believe you also made the committees so that the students could help out."

"Ted wants top marks on his exams," I explained. "Also, the fifth year prefects have their exams coming up, and so do the committee members."

"And so do you, my dear," Professor Sprout said. "The work is supposed to be divided evenly. You are doing more than your own fair share, and I also told you a long time ago that I want you to eat every meal. I have talked to Professor Flitwick, and he is going to tell Ted that he must work on his own Head Duties or else he will lose his badge. As for the fifth year prefects, I will also talk to them-"

"Don't get them in trouble," I said quickly. "Look, I thought this was what being a teacher was all about. You have a lot of responsibilities. Why did you make me Head Girl anyway?"

"I wanted to prepare you for when you are a teacher," Professor Sprout said. "However, even teachers need a break. I told you that I didn't make you a prefect because of what happened in your second year, but after a while, I regretted that decision. Kingsley said that it would help for you to learn to be an authority figure. That is why I chose you. You've proven yourself since your second year, and I wanted to give you that chance. So far, you have exceeded my expectations. You really can do well when you set your mind to something. The problem I have now is that you're not taking care of yourself. When you are a teacher, you have a responsibility to the students, and if you're not taking care of yourself, you cannot take care of them the way you should. It isn't safe. What if someone hurt themselves and you were too exhausted to respond? Ms. Dunning, authority figures also recognise when they need help, and they ask for it."

"I don't want Ted and the others to get in trouble," I said. "I just wanted to show I can do it all. I'm sure you and the other teachers have a lot of work with so many underage students, your classes, and the homework you have to help."

"We have a lot of responsibilities, but we try not to overwork ourselves," Professor Sprout told me. "As Head of Hufflepuff, I do have more responsibility than the average teacher, but I don't let myself get to the point you are in. Neville can tell you what it's like to try and handle too much."

"Neville?" I asked.

Professor Sprout gave a nod to a spot to my right. I turned and felt startled when I saw Neville Longbottom standing near me. I hadn't noticed that he was there. How long had he been there for? I hadn't heard him come in.

"You didn't notice him during class, did you?" Professor Sprout asked me.

"He was in our class?" I asked as I stared at him.

"And that is exactly my point Ms. Dunning. You were too exhausted in class to notice him. He sat in on my class today to pick on tips. He is going to be teaching some of my younger years, and he will be observing the older years. As you were late for class for scolding the fourth years, you didn't hear my announcement. Your work is fantastic in my class, but what if you were too tired around a dangerous plant? You didn't notice he was here today. You're also duelling in Defense Against the Dark Arts. That is not a class to let your guard down. Neville here can you tell exactly what it's like being exhausted while fighting for your life. He trained and led the DA while he also kept up his school work here, and he was also fighting against the Carrows in his Seventh Year."

"She's right," Neville told me.

I was still feeling shocked that he was there. Although I'd met Harry Potter, the man who had defeated Lord Voldemort, something about Neville threw me off even more. I wasn't sure why, but I felt more star struck by him than I ever had when it came to Harry or Hermione.

"There were many times in my seventh year when I came close to dying. I didn't care about any of that, though. Of course, my situation is different from yours. I don't see any need for you to be making yourself so sick, especially when you have people who should be helping you. In fact, my friends told me that I needed to ask them for help. They had an intervention for me. It sounds to me that you have a good friend who came forward as well," Neville continued when I didn't say anything.

"Now, we are going to make sure Ted and the prefects are doing their duties," Professor Sprout told me. "I don't see why you didn't tell them to do their jobs. That's something an authority figure also has to learn. You need to learn to say no."

"I just wanted to make up for last year," I said as I still felt guilty for letting the bullying go on for so long. All I wanted to do was prove that even though I'd made a wrong choice the year before, I could still make a good teacher.

"Why what happened last year?" Neville asked as he looked over at Professor Sprout who looked just as confused. I was surprised she didn't know what I meant, so I explained.

"While you and your friends should have come forward, you did do the right thing eventually," Professor Sprout told me. "Years ago when Delores Umbridge was here," Neville made a funny noise at that moment, "we teachers looked away when we knew the students were causing problems for her. We put our own emotions ahead of our responsibilities. Last year your friend's family was killed, and your family could have been in danger as well. It's understandable why you put your emotions ahead of what was right when you shouldn't have. We've all been guilty of that, and I cannot hold that against you. You do not have to prove yourself. You learned from it, and I'm sure you won't do it again. Being an authority figure is also a learning experience. Something you're learning, and something young Neville here will be learning. Every teacher learns as the years go by. Now, all I want from you is to take better care of yourself."

"I will," I finally said. "Just as long as the others won't get in trouble either. You're right; I should have told them to do their work. It's my fault as well as theirs."

"I want to see you at every meal," Professor Sprout told me. "And I want you to get some sleep. I said in the past that I would grant you a few days off if you need it. I am giving you the next two school days off. You will not do Head Duties or go to classes until Monday."

"We have our Seventh Year meeting on Sunday, and I have my potions lesson Sunday morning," I told her.

"You can go to your meeting and your lesson on Sunday, but you are still off until Monday. I want you to relax. You're caught up on all your school work. I have already messaged all your teachers, and they said you won't miss too much over the next two days. It will mostly be review," Professor Sprout told me. "Right now, I want you to get something to eat and then you need to catch up on sleep. Please take care of yourself for the rest of term Ms. Dunning."

Although I was looking forward to having the next couple of days off, I couldn't help but feel angry with Michael. I didn't understand why he had to go behind my back that way.

"I can take her back up to the castle," Neville told Professor Sprout.

"Thank you, make sure she goes straight to the Great Hall," Professor Sprout said approvingly and she glanced back at me. "I want to see you at every meal, Ms. Dunning. We promised your mother five years ago that we'd make sure you were taking care of yourself. That hasn't changed. You can go now."

I stood up slowly. I didn't realize that sitting made my body feel even more tired than before. I felt a little dizzy, but I did my best to hide it. Maybe they were right after all. With Ellen gone, I had wanted to do everything I could to distract myself, and to do well with my school work. I'd stopped thinking about anything else.

"So Hermione told me that you would like to open a school for younger students," Neville said to me as he followed me.

"She told you that?" I asked with surprise.

"Most people know that the Ministry is working on it, and from what I hear, it's going well. Hermione wants to make sure that everyone knows that it was a student's idea, and not the Ministry's. They tend to take credit for other peoples work. Of course in the past, they have wanted to open a school, but they didn't make any plans until you, Hermione and Percy Weasley went forward with it," Neville told me.

We went outside and followed a trench in the snow that had been made my students going to and from the castle.

"I guess I'm just surprised you know it was my idea," I said.

"Harry and Hermione have told me about you," Neville said, "and everyone knows what happened last year. Hermione is very proud that you were made Head Girl by the way. She also told me to apologize to you. She said the plans have been going well for school, and she wants you to know she hasn't forgotten you. She said she hasn't contacted you because she would just be telling you the same thing. From what we've heard, you went from a very shy first year to Head Girl. Professor Sprout is right though, you don't want to take on more than you can handle, and I'm not just telling you that as the assistant teacher. I've seen what it does to people. In fact, I believe I will tell Hermione what has been going on. If anyone can explain it better to you, she can. She always took on more than she could handle. I'll tell her to tell you about our third year."

"Michael shouldn't have gone behind my back," I retorted.

"He did the right thing. Did he talk to you about this before he went to Professor Sprout?" Neville asked me.

"He told me this morning, and he even tried to get my boyfriend involved," I said to him.

"And when that didn't work, he went to Professor Sprout. Look, I don't know the boy too well. I just know him from our class today. I do know what happened to his parents, though, and I also know that you are a good friend of his. I know what it's like to lose parents. That boy obviously cares a great deal about any friends he has because he considers you family. I always did. Losing you scares him, and that's why he went to Professor Sprout. So even if you're upset with him, I want you to remember that. He did what any good friend would do," Neville said.

We walked up the steps to the castle. I didn't answer him. In the Entrance Hall, I turned to thank him.

"No problem. Don't get yourself too stressed out Ashley. My friends and I didn't fight so hard to keep you at Hogwarts for this," he told me. "So go on in and eat, and talk to your friend."

I thanked him again and headed into the Great Hall. It was half empty by that point. I saw Michael and Jared sitting halfway up the Hufflepuff table. I headed straight over to them.

"I don't care if you're mad at me," Michael said before I could say anything to him. "I did what I had to do. You were doing too much, and you wouldn't listen. Ben is so much into his school work that he didn't notice either. Now eat."

I glared at him, but I began to eat. I was hungrier than I realized and I ended up having second helpings. Jared and Michael stayed the entire time.

"So what did Professor Sprout say?" Michael asked after I finished eating.

I explained how she had given me the next four days off.

"Good," Jared said. "I've noticed as well. Typically Hoofer notices everything; I am surprised he didn't see how bad you looked."

"Ben needs top marks for Healer training," Michael said. "He is only focused on his school work. He's just happy to see that Ashley is working hard on hers without him. He's tired as well. I doubt he noticed just how bad she's gotten."

"I'll tell him later," I said and then yawned. "Right now I am exhausted. I'm just going to my dorms to sleep. You were right Michael. I was mad at you, but I am not anymore."

"Good," Jared said as I stood up. "I'll walk you down there then."

Even after all these years, Jared still wanted to take care of me. In the first year, I never would have thought he'd end up being a good friend as well. Times like this always made me wish I could go back and reassure my first-year self.

"Where is Hoofer anyway?" Jared asked as the three of us left the Great Hall. "I barely see him these days."

"Library," I said. "The study group he is in is too intense for me. It's full of people like Tara, Ted, and Aaron. I like study groups, but not the way they do it. It's all the smart people basically."

Jared put an arm around my shoulders as we headed down the steps to take us to the Hufflepuff Common Room. I noticed Michael wasn't following us. I wondered if he was going to the library to get Ben. I hoped he wasn't since all I wanted to do was sleep. It would be pointless for him to come down right now.

"Weren't you the one saying that we need to have fun for our last year?" Jared asked. "What happened to all that? We haven't been. That was kind of the point to all the fun activities wasn't it?"

"Every seventh-year class does that," I told him. "But I just realized after seeing Ellen getting engaged just how close we are to being done. Besides, everyone complains about all of my classes and how I don't need them. I just want to prove I can do it all. Especially since no one would have guessed I'd ever be in a leadership role, and everything that happened last year and all. Think about it, did you ever expect that I'd be doing this in the first year?"

"You need to stop thinking you have to prove yourself," Jared told me. "Why do you care so much what these people think? The ones who don't support you are the same ones that you will not be talking to once you leave Hogwarts. You do realize that you probably won't talk to most of the people in our year again. You're supposed to be preparing for your future, so just work on your school work for you. Use your Head Duties to prepare for when you're teaching all of our kids."

"It's not really just them," I told him. "It's Michael and Ben as well. Ben complains so much about me doing Divination."

"I like Hoofer, he is a friend of mine, but he is also an idiot. He doesn't like it when things don't go his way. I know he's not the type to believe that you should do what he tells you, but I think it bothers him when you don't always follow his advice. He gets like that with everyone. You don't need to prove yourself to him either," Jared answered.

"You're right," I said. "I can't believe the amount of lectures I've had today. Did Michael get Ben?"

"I don't know," Jared said. "But he needs a good talking to as well, so does Ted. I can't believe that idiot was made Head Boy. I don't know what they were thinking. I've noticed that he has tried putting most of the responsibility on you since the beginning of the year."

We stopped outside the common room, and Jared removed his arm from my shoulders and knocked on the barrels. The room was full of shouting people. They were all talking excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch game and the Tri-wizard Tournament. The two things I hadn't paid that much attention to all year. I still enjoyed a Hufflepuff win of course, but without Ben or Ellen on the team, I hadn't gone to the games. I'd used those times to work on everything I needed to get done.

"Get some sleep," Jared told me. "I'll tell Hoofer where you went if he asks."

He walked over to where most of the seventh year Hufflepuff's were sitting. For a moment, I considered joining them, but I decided against it. I didn't want another lecture, and I knew most of them would say something once they knew if they didn't know already. I made my way over to the girls dorms instead. It did feel good knowing that so many people cared about me, but I didn't need to hear the same thing over and over again.

Although it was loud in the common room, it was quiet as soon as I went through the barrel top into the girl's dorms. I believed there must have been a silencing charm to keep out all the noise. Once I was in our room, I quickly washed up, changed and climbed into bed. It was one of those moments when I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to the morning alarm the next day. I couldn't believe that I'd slept for so long.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Sarah commented as I sat up. "You must have needed the sleep."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and glared at me. The other three girls were slowly getting out of bed as well. For a moment I thought perhaps people would be upset that I had been given the time off.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" She demanded instead. "I could have helped you out. Ashley, you can be foolish sometimes."

"Look, I don't need another lecture-" I started to say, but Sarah shook her head and held her hand up.

"I'm sorry, but I think you do. You can't let people walk all over you just to prove yourself. We prefects have our share of responsibilities. It is up to you to give us those responsibilities. It's why the prefect system even exists. If the duties were meant for one person only, they wouldn't have chosen any of us. I know you want to prove you can do it all, and I know you want people to like you, but you can't do things like this again. Professor Sprout appointed me as Head Girl just for the next few days. So I am calling a prefect meeting tonight, and I am going to tell them all off for this," Sarah said to me.

"Look I don't want anyone in trouble or mad at me-"

"Stop caring about what they think!" Anne told me angrily. "Ashley, you've come a long way from the first year, but you still care too much about what other people think. They need to be yelled at. I believe that they realized you were someone who could be taken advantage of. We all saw how tired you've been since term started. The only people's opinions who should matter are your friends. We're all trying to help you out here, so let us. We're the ones who have always been there for you, not them!"

"So get up and get down for breakfast," Jess added. "Even if you're not in classes, you're still required to eat."

I couldn't help but smile. I'd forgotten since being in a leadership role that there were still people who cared enough about me to yell at me. I felt well rested for the first time since we were off. I got up quickly and got ready to go down. When I left the bathroom, it was to find that Jess, Anne, and Erica were gone but Sarah was still waiting for me.

"You know I've always liked you," Sarah told me. "I think if I hadn't chosen Melanie to be my friend, I likely would have befriended you. Melanie and I met on the train though, and we seemed to have a connection right away. I put up with a lot from her over the years. I don't even miss her. That should tell me something right there. Being friends with her was nothing but stressful because all the Hufflepuff's hated her, and at times they directed that hate at me. Ever since she got on that train to leave, I've felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Ellen and I were never that close but we always got along so well. I miss her more than I miss Melanie. I think I would miss you just as much. I would even miss Jess, Anne and Erica more."

"It's nice what you're saying," I told Sarah, "but I don't understand your point."

"My point is that you should listen to me. I'm trying to be your friend here, even if we're not that close. So I want you to know that I only mean well," Sarah answered.

"I know everyone means well," I told her. "And trust me, it does mean a lot to me. There was a time in my life when I didn't have any friends. I never thought I'd end up having three best friends, let alone having the rest of you care about me. At the same time, I almost feel like a child being scolded. I'm supposed to be Head Girl, and I have all these people yelling at me."

Sarah laughed. "I understand. But we need you well so we can enjoy our last year here. We need to do the rest of our activities you know. Stan said that they made a list of who is doing what for the prank, and they've settled on a date. They'll be announcing that on Sunday, but we need you to be focused on all this."

"I will be," I said. "Do you ever get lonely now without Melanie?"

Even though I had Ben and Michael, I did feel alone without Ellen being there. A lot of the time she had spent her time with her boyfriends, but it was just odd not having there. Sarah had plenty of friends, but she must have felt lonely without the person she'd spent all her time with.

"No," Sarah answered without hesitation. "Most people are surprised to hear that, but I don't miss her at all. I have the other Hufflepuff's, and I have friends in other houses. Besides, with prefect duties and our homework, I haven't had time to feel lonely. I always have someone with me. I think Melanie misses me; she is always sending me messages, but I've been ignoring her. When she comes back, I don't want her in my life. I should have ended our friendship in the second year. Like I said, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. The first year was the only time I enjoyed our friendship, but after she had got with Ben, things got worse. She was okay last year when we all got along, and then I thought she changed when she got with Jared, but I was wrong. It's just that everyone had their groups after the first year. I was scared of being friendless. So I stayed in a toxic friendship."

We walked together through the common room. I expected Ben to be waiting for me, but he wasn't. We continued talking as we headed to the Great Hall. I believed she actually would have fit in with our group if she'd stop being friends with Melanie.

In the Great Hall, we found all the Hufflepuff's sitting together, but this wasn't unusual. We headed over to them.

"I can't believe you slept for so long," Jared said as soon as we sat down. "You obviously needed it."

"You look better than you did yesterday," Michael added.

I looked at Ben who didn't say anything. Was it possible that he was angry with me? I couldn't see why he should be, but it was possible. Perhaps this was going to prove his point that I didn't need so many classes. I kept quiet as well as we all ate breakfast. Ben remained seated as everyone else began to leave. Soon it was just the two of us from our group.

"I asked Professor Sprout if I could have today off as well," Ben said, "she told me I could. I'm caught up enough in my school work, and I think she does want to make sure that someone is watching you."

"I don't need to be watched," I told him.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you," Ben said. "Michael told me last night that maybe this is the reason we had that random fight in the first place."

"How does he figure?" I asked.

"We're both so tired and stressed," Ben replied. "I don't want that ever to happen again, and I know you don't either. We're supposed to be able to talk to each other."

"I thought we were doing fine since our fight," I told him.

"Well, obviously we aren't," Ben said in a quiet voice. "The Hufflepuff's were talking about you last night-"

"Good to know that I am the talk of everyone's conversation," I interrupted.

"Jared mentioned that you felt the need to prove to me that you can do all of your classes and your Head Duties," Ben continued as if I hadn't spoken, "and you shouldn't have to. You should never have to feel that you have to prove yourself to me. I'm sorry I made you feel you had to. I won't bring up your classes anymore, but Ashley you have to talk to me. We said we would communicate better with each other. So I'll be honest with you. I think you purposely took advantage of the fact that I was so busy to do this to yourself. You knew I wasn't paying as much attention, and I don't like that. That's what I meant when I said you needed to be watched. You know I love you, and you know how upset I'd be if anything happened to you. So it bothers the hell out of me that you would take advantage of my distraction like that. Am I right?"

I stared at Ben who was obviously trying his best to keep his temper under control. I nodded and looked away to the teachers table. The Great Hall was mostly empty now. The teachers were just leaving, as were a few of the younger students. A few sixth years sat a distance away, and I figured they must have had a free period.

"You say that you're an adult and that you want to be treated like one," Ben said. "That's the opposite of being an adult. I thought Michael was just overreacting; I didn't know everything that was going on. I know you don't want someone hovering over you. I know you like your independence, but you cannot over work yourself. You also can't do what you did to me. How would you feel if I did that to you? You're one person I know I can always trust, but you realize when you do things like that, it betrays my trust."

"I didn't think of it like that," I told Ben. "I wasn't trying to hurt anyone."

"I know you weren't intentionally trying to hurt me," Ben said. "I know exactly what you were doing. I'm sure you've had enough lectures, though, so I'll stop now. Just from now on Ashley, you have to tell me things like this. Please don't ever take advantage like that again. I love you so much, and part of me wonders if you can love me as much if you're willing to go behind my back like that."

"Of course, I love you," I said. "What I did was stupid. You're right; I wouldn't like it if I knew you did the same thing back. You know what I get like sometimes, though."

"Yes I do," Ben said, "and you need to stop that. You have too many people who care about you. You have to take care of yourself as well as everyone else. So that's all we're going to say on this topic. You're supposed to be relaxing. So let's do that. Today neither one of us is going to worry about homework or duties."

"Sounds good to me," I said with a smile.

I did relax and by the end of my 'vacation' I felt a lot better. I expected the prefects and Ted to be mad at me for what went on, but they actually apologized to me.

"I'll admit I took advantage," Ted told me the Sunday of the meeting. "I knew you weren't going to complain, and part of me kind of thought that my exams were more important. I apologize for that. I'll do my fair share from now on, and so will the prefects."

"It's fine Ted," I said. "I should have spoken up but I wanted to prove to everyone I could do it. You don't have to apologize."

"I do, because I knew you would use that opportunity to try and prove yourself. I took advantage of that fact, and I knew you wouldn't complain. I knew you would take the workload. The prefects saw you as soft, and so that's why they did it. We were all idiots. We shouldn't have done that to you," Ted replied. "It was wrong of us."

I couldn't say anything more because the seventh years began filing into the classroom by that point. I just gave him a nod and a smile. I noticed a lot of them were staring at me, and I wondered if they all knew that I'd been given a break. I wondered if the majority of them were judging me for that. I ignored their stares and began the meeting.

Stan stood up after I gave my announcements to give his about the prank.

"So we have everyone's assignments and the date," Stan told us. "I'll be passing out your assignments. We finally decided on the second last day of classes before Easter. We don't want any distractions after Easter because that's when review will be starting for us and the fifth years for our exams, and of course the other years. You'll have to get up very early to do everything. We want everyone to wake up to it."

Several people cheered and clapped at the end of his announcement.

A few other people went up to give their announcements as well. As soon as they were done, Maisie stood up and looked directly at me. I tensed up because I knew what was coming.

"I have a complaint," she said. "From what I heard, you had your duties taken away for a few days. So I am wondering if you should even continue to be in charge of these meetings. I honestly think-"

"Maisie," Ben said in a warning tone.

"No, let her talk," I said. "These meetings are for all seventh years, and we're all allowed to voice our opinions."

"But she has it all wrong," Sarah said.

"I don't know if I agree with Maisie," Edward suddenly spoke up. "We all know you weren't in classes, and that we couldn't go to you with our problems. So I think we all do have the right to know exactly what happened. We're all supposed to look to you as leader to this."

I noticed a few others were nodding in agreement. Maisie looked as if she had a satisfied look on her face. However, even though I felt as if I were being ambushed, I could see their point. I would be wondering as well why our Head Girl was asked to take a break. I glanced at the Hufflepuff's who all looked indignant about me being called out, but I could see that other people were curious enough.

"You're right," I told Edward and I explained quickly what had happened.

"So we have to wonder if Ted is capable of leading us then," Tara suddenly spoke up. "I'm a prefect, and I didn't know any of this was going on. Someone should have told us what happened."

"Well we did talk about it," Sarah said. "But you weren't at the meeting, but you're right."

"Wait a minute, how is she right?" Ted asked angrily and he stood up quickly.

"You neglected your duties and you had Ashley do everything to the point that she was too exhausted to do her duties," Denver said. "I didn't know any of this was going on either. Why didn't I know about this either?"

"Neither did I," Claire said.

"Most of the seventh years weren't at that meeting," Ben said. "We just talked to the fifth years about it since they were the ones who were doing it the most."

"We should have been there as well!" Claire said angrily. "That concerned everybody, not just the fifth years, even if we weren't taking advantage we should have been informed of this."

"We all should have been informed of this," Stan said. "Us Hufflepuff's knew, but I mean every seventh year should have known since Ted was directing all the committees to go to Ashley instead of him!"

"We just didn't want to lecture you guys when you weren't the ones doing it," Sarah said.

"We still should have known!" Aaron said. "Especially the people who could have made a better candidate as Head Boy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ted demanded.

"If you can't do your duties then you shouldn't be Head Boy," Aaron said.

"And you think you could have been Head Boy?" Ted asked him angrily.

"Well I sure as hell wouldn't have put all my workload on the Head Girl when I couldn't handle it!" Aaron retorted.

"I can handle my workload just fine," Ted muttered and he sent a glare in my direction.

"So why didn't you?" Nathan spoke up. "I was in the running for Head Boy as well. I'd like to know as well."

I glanced around the room to see several of the seventh year boys looking angry. I'd never thought that there would have been people who would be upset about Ted being Head Boy. As I looked around the room however, I could see that there were plenty of people who didn't agree with it. I didn't think it was just because Ted put all his workload on me either. I'd only focused on the fact that people might not want me as Head Girl.

"I just figured she could handle it," Ted answered with a shrug. "I have my NEWTs coming up. I need top marks. At the time I just didn't think she cared as much about her marks as I do."

"You have always been an arrogant prat," Lydia said. "Why aren't her exams or any of our exams for that matter as important as yours? All of us have to sit down and do the same exact exams as you. They are just as important!"

"This isn't the time for this," Ted said.

"Well I think it is," Jared said. "This is a seventh year meeting, and it affects all of us. You two are the ones representing us. We have the right to give our opinions on the matter."

"We're in the same house as Ashley," Hank added. "We saw how exhausted and stressed she was getting."

"To be fair I could have spoken up at any time," I said.

"You should have," Natalie said. "But that doesn't change the fact that Ted took advantage."

"Well it's like she said," Ted said as he glared at me again. "She could have spoken up about this to me at any time, but she just took the workload from the prefects and me and didn't complain. I even apologized to her about it right before the meeting, and she said it was okay."

Edward let out a snort of laughter. "Oh please. You know what she is like," and he looked at me, "no offense but you are the biggest pushover. I'll admit you've changed over the years, but you are still a pushover. You still let people take advantage. Now be honest with us, are you really okay with this?"

"Or did you just tell Ted that it was okay because you didn't want a conflict?" Jared added.

"Because you always do that," Michael continued.

"So is it really okay, or did you just tell Ted that you forgave to put an end to it?" Denver asked.

I thought back to my workload and the late nights, and how overwhelmed I'd already felt before Ted and the prefects had added on to my workload. It wasn't okay, but I was still doing what Ben and Denver had told me I was doing back in second year. I glanced over at Ted who had his arms folded, and he was glaring at me.

"No it's not okay," I finally said. "I don't like the fact that you thought that my exams aren't as important as yours. I honestly don't even like the way you work as Head Boy. Ever since the beginning of the year you've been doing this. It only got worse recently, and it makes me wonder what will happen after our Easter break. I don't like how you took advantage of the fact that you knew I'd do it anyway even if I didn't like it. You knew I wouldn't speak up. I don't see why you think your exams are more important than mine are."

"Because all you want to do is be a school teacher," Ted answered. "You only want high marks because you want to prove yourself. I actually need top marks to work in the Ministry. Obviously Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick thought I was the best for the job, or they wouldn't have picked me. The rest of you need to get over it. Ashley, you never would have made Head Girl if Tara hadn't dropped out of the running."

"You wouldn't have made Head Boy if Ben and Aaron hadn't dropped out," I said. "Aaron and Ben were the top two for Head Boy."

"So you're all against me being Head Boy?" Ted demanded as he looked around the room. When no one responded, he ripped off his badge and threw it on the table. "Then I am done. Good luck working on your own," he added to me.

Without another word, he turned on his heel and left the classroom, the door slammed in his wake. No one spoke for a moment. The meeting had definitely gone in a direction that I hadn't expected. I wondered if I should have even let it go that far.

"I think that's everything we need to know for now," I finally said. "I'm not sure what's going to happen now with Head Boy. I'm sure one of you will be picked next though," I said to the boys, "I'll let you know when the next meeting is. I guess for now I'll be taking over. I'm going to go talk to Professor McGonagall right away."

"Well if one of us are picked, we won't let what happened with Ted happen again," Nathan told me as people started to stand up.

I could tell Maisie looked disappointed. I was sure she was hoping that what had happened to Ted would have happened to me instead. The prefects and Michael all stayed as everyone else left.

"I think we should all go with you," Tara told me. "And until they pick another Head Boy we'll help you with as much as we can."

"Should we have let the meeting for like that?" I asked. "Maybe I should have stepped in."

"No," Ben said without hesitation. "That's what these meetings are for. I honestly think it's a good thing. Ted wasn't doing his job, and everyone had the right to know that."

Nathan took over as Head Boy. I didn't know the boy too well at all. He'd been to my New Years parties and to Ben's pool parties, but I couldn't think of too many times that we'd had conversations. The change was made by the end of Monday. He approached me at the Hufflepuff table that night to inform me of the change.

I found right away that working with Nathan was a lot better than working with Ted. Things went a lot more smoothly, and he had different ideas of how things should go. He was even better with the fifth year prefects who seemed to want to rebel against their work because of their exams. I thought it was strange that they were like that since none of our fifth years had acted that way.

Although Ted had been upset at first, he was actually happier after a while. He confessed to me a couple weeks after the meeting that he no longer felt burdened with everything. I didn't tell him that definitely preferred working with Nathan more than him.

I kept Ellen up to date on everything. We wrote to each other every single day.

I wish I could have been at that meeting. I am so bored here. You haven't mentioned Timmy at all. How is he doing?

His group has surprisingly been quietly lately. He hasn't had a detention since you left. The younger years are more focused on what is going on at Beauxbatons anyway. I know Tracy is still being mean to June, she talks to me a lot but she is learning to stand up to her.

I really don't understand why Timmy is still friends with that girl. Keith didn't tell me any of that was going on.

He likely didn't know too much about it. He keeps to himself at school these days. He doesn't join the rest of the seventh years as much as he used to. Dan has been hanging out a lot with Joey now.

Well I hope he isn't being too much of a loner. He needs to socialize too. I miss all of you so much. I'm actually far ahead on my school work and I am getting really good marks. I'm definitely going to be ready for NEWTs in June. I'm so uncomfortable now though. I am glad I went off at Christmas. I'm even bigger than the last time you saw me. You probably wouldn't recognize me. Have you been able to find out when you can visit?

Professor Sprout says she doesn't want to give us permission because then other people will want permission to leave on weekends. She is only making an exception for Keith since he is the father. We're only allowed to go for when Michelle comes, and that's it. Otherwise, she'd rather we didn't.

You're all seventeen. I find that ridiculous. It will be next month though, or maybe hopefully before. So at least I'll see you soon.

Then we will be off at the end of March for Easter. Stan has already made plans for the prank.

I know, Keith told me all about that. I wish I could be there for it.

Maybe they'll let you come to the school to visit that day. It's on the 24th of March. I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem if you can get someone to watch Michelle for the day.

Hopefully. I'll have to see. Mum likely will watch her, but if not I have other people who will.

It was an early March morning when I woke up and checked my parchment. I had taken to checking it everyday when I first woke up just in case Ellen messaged me. She had insomnia quite a bit and she would spend late nights sending messages to all of us. Usually her messages made me laugh. That morning when I looked at my parchment, I saw the message we'd all been waiting for.

I went into labour! Mum is taking me to .

I jumped out of bed quickly and got dressed as quickly as I could. The other girls were just stirring. I didn't even bother to shower that morning. I rushed from the dorms as quick as I could and ran through the tunnels. Just as I entered the common room, it was to see Ben, Keith, Timmy and Michael also running into the common room.

"Good, I thought we were going to have to wait for you," Ben said as soon as he saw me. "Keith has already sent a message to Professor Sprout. She told us to go ahead. We're supposed to take Timmy with us."

We hurried through the common room and sprinted through the corridors. I expected we were going to have to run all the way to Hogsmeade so we could apparate, but I was surprised to see that there was a carriage waiting outside for us.

"It's too early isn't it?" Timmy asked as soon as we were seated. "I thought she had to have the baby on the sixteenth."

"She'll be fine," Ben told him. "It's not too early. Babies can come a week or two early and be okay."

Timmy still looked worried, so I put an arm around him. As he had done when he was a little boy when I read to him, he put his head on my shoulder. Keith looked worried as well, but I couldn't blame him. Not only was he going to be a father at any moment, but I was sure he was worried about Ellen and the baby as well. I knew Michelle was safe enough to come now, but I still couldn't help feel a little worried myself.

Once we got to Hogsmeade station, we hurried out of the carriage. After a moments of discussion, I took a hold of Timmy's hand, and we all disapparated on the spot. We reappeared in an alleyway that Keith had told us to apparate to moments before. He led us around until we were standing in front of an old red building. On the window it said it was closed for refurbishing. I'd been to St. Mungos before of course.

Keith spoke softly to a dummy in front of the window, and it winked at him. He nodded at us, and stepped forward. I was still holding on to Timmy's hand, I pulled him to follow after Keith and then Ben and Michael followed behind us.

"Just a moment," Keith told us.

Luckily there wasn't a long line at the reception desk. I glanced up at the sign where the wards were listed, but I didn't see the maternity ward anywhere. Keith returned and beckoned for us to follow him. We followed him down a corridor and through a door until we saw a sign that said: Maternity Ward. We went through the door and into a huge waiting area. Ellen's father was sitting in one of the many empty chairs. He jumped up as soon as he saw us.

"She went into labour early this morning," he informed us as he clapped a hand on Timmy's shoulder.

Timmy still wasn't sure about his father, but at that moment he seemed to forget his anger. He hugged him tightly. Keith just gave him a nod and walked off through another door. I guessed we had to wait in the waiting room.

"Do you think it will be soon?" Michael asked as we sat down. Mr. Perenge gave a small shrug.

"I'm going to go up to the tea room," Ben told us. "Does anyone want anything?"

No one wanted anything. Timmy jumped up from his father's side and hurried after Ben.

"I hope you're careful with that boy," Mr. Perenge said to me. "Ellen seems to be doing well, but I know some of her dreams are over now. She'll find new ones, but having a baby so young can change everything. I know you have strong ambitions to be a teacher."

I stared at him. I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I might be stepping out of line when I say that," Mr. Perenge went on when I didn't say anything. "I've known you since you were twelve years old. I haven't been the best father the last few years, and I regret missing Ellen and Timmy grow up. If I had been there more, maybe Ellen wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble with her school work and getting pregnant so young. Your my daughters best friend and I just want you to be careful."

"Well believe me, Ellen's pregnancy was a wakeup call," I finally said. "We're always careful, but thanks."

Ben and Timmy returned moments later with cups of tea and food for everyone anyway. I took the cup Ben handed me and took a sip. It was very quiet in the room, it almost felt awkward. Ben had brought me a bagel with cream cheese as well. I nibbled on it a little bit, but I wasn't in the mood for food. I wanted to know how Ellen was doing.

Keith appeared later on with a big grin on his face and his eyes sparkling.

"Michelle is here," he told us. "Six pounds and eight ounces. She is a beautiful little baby. You can all come see her."

"How's Ellen?" Michael asked as we all stood up excitedly.

"She's great. She is every emotional, but she's doing great," Keith answered him.

We followed him through the door he had come from, and down a short corridor with open doors right to the end. We entered a large room where Ellen lay in a bed holding a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Mrs. Perenge was sitting by her side and staring down at her new granddaughter. Both women had tears streaming down their cheeks. They didn't seem to notice us. They were too much in awe of Michelle. I couldn't believe how tiny she was. She looked smaller than Minnie had.

"Congratulations," I said as I went to her side.

"Thanks," Ellen said. "I can't believe she is finally here. Would you like to hold her?"

I nodded unaware that I had my own tears streaming down my cheeks. Keith took Michelle from Ellen gently, and carefully passed her onto me.

"I can't believe one of us actually has a baby already," Ben said as he moved closer to my side.

"How are you doing?" Timmy asked Ellen as he moved closer to his sister.

"I'm great," Ellen said. "Never been better. Would you like to hold your niece?"

Timmy shook his head quickly. "Not yet. Not when she is so small. I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't hurt her," I said as I passed Michelle onto Mr. Perenge.

Timmy kept shaking his head though. "When she gets older I will. I feel too scared to hold a baby that tiny."

Michelle has dark hair, which surprised me since both her and Keith had blond hair. Perhaps it would get darker when she got older. Both my sister and I had blond hair for a while when we were babies, but it had grown darker as we got older.

"We wanted to talk to you two as well," Ellen said to Ben and I after everyone except Timmy (who still refused to hold Michelle) had their turn with the baby. Ellen was now holding her again. "It was a very hard decision for us to make, because there are so many candidates that we could choose. We talked about it for a very long time. We've decided we would like for the two of you to be godparents."

Ben and I looked at each other stunned. I had forgotten that they would be deciding on who would be the godparents. I already had a small godson, and now I had a goddaughter. I couldn't believe it.

"We'd love to be godparents," Ben said speaking for me.

"Congratulations," Michael said in a dull voice.

"Michael don't be like that," Ellen said automatically sensing his disappointment. "Keith and I talked a lot about this. Michelle is not going to be our only child. You'll be godfather for our next baby, and Dan will be godfather for our other baby. We plan to have a big family. No one will be left out. Speaking of which, where is Dan? I thought he'd be here," she added to Keith.

"He'll be here later," Keith assured her. "He's behind in classes. He couldn't get permission to miss classes, but he has permission to come in later."

"I'm going to go to the gift shop," Michael mumbled. "I'll be right back."

He turned and left the room quickly.

"I'm going to go after him," I told them. "I'll be back."

Ben moved to come with me but I shook my head.

"Stay here," I told him. "Just spend some time with Ellen. You haven't seen her in so long."

I hurried from the room before he could follow me. Michael was nowhere in sight when I left the room. I quickly hurried through the corridors, and out into the waiting area. It was still very empty. It seemed Michelle was the only baby being born that day. The rest of the hospital was crowded though, so it was hard for me to make my way through and up the stairs. The gift shop was all the way up on the fifth floor.

When I entered a fair sized room full of stuffed toys, balloons, flowers and cards, it was to find Michael staring at one of the balloons. It was a GET WELL SOON balloon, so I didn't think he was even paying attention. What surprised me was how unmagical the items seemed to be. I figured for sure any gifts in a wizard hospital would all be magical, but they were what you'd find in a muggle gift shop.

"Michael," I said as I approached and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know Ellen loves you as much as she loves us. She even said you're next in line to be godfather."

"I know," Michael said as he turned to me. "I already knew that was going to happen. Keith told me. That's not what is bothering me to be honest. I'll apologize to Ellen later."

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

"Not having a family," Michael said. "Seeing all of Ellen's family together like that, and a new baby now, it's really hit me. Ellen and Keith have their own little family now. Everyone knows you and Ben are going to end up together, and just seeing the two of you named godparents really hit home."

"You have us, our families, and eventually you'll have your own family too," I told him.

"I don't think any of you will ever fully understand," Michael told me.

"No we won't, but we've told you multiple times that we will always be there for you. We're your family. Michelle will always see you as her uncle as well." I told him. "You're not going to end up alone."

"Let's just look at some gifts for Michelle," Michael said.

"Michael, you need to snap out of this, we worry about you," I told him.

"I know. Everyone worries about me and everyone pities me," Michael said. "I think you guys are right. Once we're out of school I'll be better."

We spent some time looking through some gifts. Once we had chosen some gifts, we left the gift shop without saying anything to each other. I seriously considered talking to Sarah again about Michael. The only reason they had broken up was because of Melanie. Now that she was out of the picture, perhaps they could have a good relationship again.

When we entered the hospital room, it was to find that Ben was now holding little Michelle.

"So how long do you have to stay here for?" I asked Ellen as Michael handed her the gifts.

"Just overnight. We can go home tomorrow," Ellen answered me. "I'll be glad to get out of this room. I'm already tired of being here."

Mr. Perenge left shortly after, but we remained a little longer to catch up with her. However, the three of us decided to go so we could let the new family spend some time together. We were allowed to have the rest of the weekend off.

"Where to now?" Ben asked Michael and me when we were outside.

"I want to go let my mother and sister know," I said. "I know they will want to know what's going on. So I am just going to go straight home, besides my clothes are there."

I didn't only want to tell my mother about Michelle, although that was the main reason I was going home. I wanted to ask her questions about my father. The topic was basically taboo, but I wanted more information about him. I honestly didn't believe that the magic came from my mother's side of the family. If it had, my sister likely would have been magical as well. I was hoping to get information about his side of the family as well. I hadn't seen them since I was a little girl.

"Why don't you go let your parents know, and we'll see about hanging out later," I continued. "Michael you should go to Ben's as well. I just want to spend some time with my family for a bit."

Michael gave a small shrug. "Sure."

"You'll want to hang out later?" Ben asked me.

"Of course, but we haven't see our families for a while, and there is something else I want to talk to my mother about anyway, we'll talk later," I said. "I'll message you," I added as I patted my pocket where my message parchment was. I gave Ben a quick kiss, and Michael a hug before I disapparated on the spot.

I reappeared in my room. I hoped I hadn't offended Ben with my sudden departure, but I really wanted to talk to my mother alone. I knew she was home, and that no one else would be around. I hurried out of my room, down the hall and down the steps. My mother was sitting on the couch. She didn't seem surprised to see me.

"I keep in regular contact with Mrs. Perenge," she told me with a smile before I even opened my mouth. "She knew I would want to know about Ellen and Michelle."

"I can't believe she is finally here," I said as I sat down on the couch. "It's hard to believe that one of us has a baby."

"You're still so young," mum said. "I hope you'll be careful with Ben. I was your age when I got pregnant with your sister and I was twenty when I had you. I think I was too young and I married too young."

"I know," I said. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about that…"

"About being a teen mum?" She asked. "Please don't tell me you're home to tell me that you're pregnant Ashley. I've trusted you with Ben."

"No of course not," I said quickly. "I'm on the potion and we're a lot more careful since Ellen found out about Michelle. No, I wanted to talk to you about you and dad and your marriage."

"You know I don't like talking about that," mum said quickly. "It's over and done with. I never wanted to marry your father, but I felt I had to because I had two babies to take care of."

"But mum, I think the magic came from his side of the family," I said. "That's what I want to know. I need to know if he was magical, or if they were."

"Your father was not magical," mum told me. "Look, we always noticed things about you. If he was aware of the magic, he would have brought it up. He might have kept certain things secret, but he would not have kept that information secret."

"But maybe his family was magical, and he just didn't know it," I said. "Look, I am really good at Charms. I want to know where my talent came from. I'd like to talk to them. I won't come out and say I am a witch, but I'd like to drop hints. I think I'm old enough now. I haven't seen them since I was a little girl. Whatever you're hiding from me about them, I want to know."

Mum sighed and shifted a little in her seat.

"I don't want to prevent you from meeting your family, but I don't think you'll get the answers you're looking for. I have my reasons why I kept you and your sister from them. If you do meet them, you need the full truth before you meet them. They might not be nice to you. They certainly tried to make my life a living hell. I don't want them to accuse you of something that's not your fault," Mum finally said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They blamed me for your father's death, and they tried everything they could to take you and your sister from me. They wanted revenge," mum answered.

"But how can it be your fault that he was in a car accident?" I asked.

Although my sister and I had different fathers, they never treated her any differently when we were little kids. For the longest time, my sister thought my father was her father as well. It wasn't until shortly after his death that we learned the truth. For the first six years of my life, we had seen my relatives quite a bit but after a while they had stopped showing up. Mum had told us at the time that they were just giving us space to heal. After a while we stopped asking and we moved on with our lives. Little kids accept things and move on easily.

"I knew someday I was going to have to tell you this. I'll have to tell Jaime eventually as well. You're both old enough now. It might be really hard for you to accept this. It's why I waited to tell you, I didn't keep the truth from you deliberately. I just wanted to give you time to grow up," she said in a sad voice.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it mum," I said. "I need to know about my past. I know it's hard for you to talk about him but if it's a clue about me-"

"It's not. It has nothing to do with your abilities. Honey, your father was in a car accident but I didn't give you girls the full truth about it. His accident was deliberate," mum answered.

"Deliberate?" I asked. "I thought he lost control of the car because it was snowing out."

"No," mum said, "that's just what I told you. He purposely had an accident so he could kill himself. At first we did believe that it was an accident but then we found his note. Afterwards, his family blamed me for it."

I didn't answer at first. I just let the news sink in. He'd killed himself. Why would he do that? Why would he just leave his family like that? We had grown up poor. Why hadn't he cared about my sister and me enough? I knew the marriage between him and my mother wasn't ideal, but they could have divorced.

"Why?" I finally asked. "Do you still have his letter?"

"I do," mum said. "I could never bring myself to throw it away, and I knew someday you or your sister would like to see it. I can go grab it."

I shook my head and pulled my wand from my pocket.

"Accio suicide letter," I muttered.

Moments later an old folded up piece of paper flew into the room and landed on my lap. Without saying a word, I unfolded and opened it to see words that my father had once written. His final last words.

Dear Family,

I know you won't understand why I am doing this. I just feel I can no longer go on. I stayed for as long as I could for the girls, but I can't do it anymore. I am in a loveless marriage, I have bills piled up, and I feel that one day the girls will be ashamed of me. I've been depressed for many years, and I thought that by being a father that would change. It didn't help, and every day I feel like I am a failure as a father. I can't provide for them. I won't be able to be there for them when they're older. I am a failure as a person. I feel this is the best time to leave. They are so young that eventually they won't remember much about me. To my wife, I know our marriage isn't a happy one and I know you'll be happier without me.

-Donald Dunning.

"And that's it?" I asked as I read through the note twice. "That's all he said? He didn't even have good enough reasons to do it! All of those problems could have been fixed! So that's where I get it from!"

"Get what from?" Mum asked.

"You remember what I was like!" I said. "I used to whine about everything."

"You outgrew it dear," mum said. "You're nothing like your father. Just look how much you've achieved. Your father was also always depressed. You just had self-esteem issues. Your father was diagnosed with depression at the age of sixteen. He tried committing suicide."

"So how could they have blamed you?" I asked thinking about my family. "They would have known he was suicidal."

"They had to blame someone. I can forgive them for blaming me. People do that when they are grief stricken. I can't forgive them for trying to take you two away from me though. They wanted revenge on me. I can give you the information if you still want to talk to them, and perhaps they'll be happy to see you, but be prepared for some resentment. I don't think you'll find the answers you're looking for."

I sighed. "Well after knowing all that I am not so sure anymore, but I just have to get answers. I'd like to know why I am so good in Charms."

"Can't you just accept that you're just good at it?" Mum asked. "Not every talent has to be inherited."

"Ben once told me that they believe with Muggleborns that one of their family members ended up being a squib," I told her. "Squibs often just live in the muggle world instead of the magical one."

"You've told me this," mum said. "Even if that is the case, it doesn't mean that you can't be good at Charms on your own merit. If that family had any talent, it ran out a long time ago."

I nodded feeling like I was back to square one. I had never been good at anything in my life though. Perhaps in time I would go see them, but for now I didn't know if I wanted to. They had gone after my mother when they shouldn't have. They had tried to take my sister and me from our mother when we had just lost our father. I didn't know if I could ever forgive them for that."

I gazed out at the pond with my arms wrapped around my legs. Shortly after my conversation with my mother, I had gone out to the town trails. Spring had come early that year in our town. The snow had melted long ago, and although there were muddy areas it wasn't too wet out. It wasn't often that you could access the trails this time of year. Normally it was still either snowy, muddy, or just really wet.

It was still a little chilly out though, so I shivered a bit. I'd always come out to this pond when I was kid to relax, read or do my homework. I hadn't been back since the summer before second year when I'd taken my friends there. Back then we'd all been tense, but the pond had a calming effect on all of us. It was what I wanted to do now after the information I'd found out. It was still beautiful, even this time of year. Everything was just budding anyway.

I thought back to when I was a kid. This had always been my way to escape from reality. It had been my happy place back in the day. I'd had no friends and I hadn't been happy in school. I'd felt lonely at home with my mum gone all the time, and my sister always out. Even when she had friends over I felt lonely. I always wished I could have what she had. If only I had a time turner, I could go back to my eight year old self and tell her that things would get better. I would tell her that soon she would have exactly what she had, and plus more.

CRACK

I jumped as Ben appeared in front of me.

"Ben!" I exclaimed.

"Michael and I went to your house, and your mum said that you would be here," he told me. "She told us that you wanted to be alone. Michael wanted to come along as well, but I asked him to stay behind for now. I told him it wasn't because I was leaving him out. You know how he gets worried about that. You mum managed to convince him to stay behind though. I think they both understood. I'm glad that you're here."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to reveal what I'd found out quite yet. I eventually would, but at that moment I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Instead I just beckoned for Ben to come sit down on the ground with me.

"It's beautiful out here," I told him as he sat down. "It's not often that it's this nice out here at the beginning of March. Usually there is still a lot of snow."

"I think we'll have an early spring everywhere. Even at Hogwarts it's getting warmer out. I'm glad," Ben said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and we both gazed out onto the pond. It was even prettier when everything was greener. At the moment the trees still didn't have any leaves and the grass wasn't green yet.

"Mum was worried that I might be pregnant," I told Ben. "I told her I wanted to talk about my father though."

Ben seemed to know automatically what I had wanted to talk to her about. "When are you going to let that go? Why can't you just accept that you're just good at Charms? So many people in our class are talented but their parents aren't. You know that Tara's parents actually aren't that smart. She was born smart, and they've always tried their best to get her to succeed because of that. That's why she is so arrogant."

"I still want to talk to them someday," I told him. "And I'd like it if you went with me. I don't know when I am going to go, but I'd like to go talk to them anyway. I haven't seen them since I was about six or seven."

"Of course I'll go with you," Ben said. "I don't think you'll get the answers you're looking for. So why did you want to be alone? Is it because of your talk with your mum?"

I nodded and then explained what she had told me about my dad. I still had his letter; I had tucked it into my pocket. I didn't know why, but I wanted to hold onto it before I gave it back. Eventually Jaime would want to read it too I imagined, but for now I wanted his last written words with me. I handed it over to Ben.

"If he was depressed for years, and even suicidal it's understandable," Ben said and I gaped at him in surprise. "I don't advocate suicide, and I think he should have tried harder to stay for you. However, you've never been depressed. Not in the way that your dad or others have suffered. When a person is suicidal or depressed, it's not easy for them to work on their problems the way you or I could. In his mind, you two were better off without him. He doesn't see his actions as selfish. I know it's hard for you to know this, but don't let it get you down."

Ben handed the note back over to me and then stood up. He pulled me up beside him and then hugged me tightly. I hugged him back just as hard before I gazed back out into the pond back again. Ben leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"I love you Ben," I said. "Don't ever doubt that. I know we haven't been as close lately, but with school and all our work it's been harder. Soon we'll have all the time to spend together."

"I agree," Ben said and he let me go.

I was shocked as he got down onto one knee. He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. I gasped in shock as I saw a beautiful ring in it.

"I've been trying to figure out the right time to do this. I knew you didn't want to be at the center of attention like Ellen did. I feel this is the best time as any. I knew it when your mum told me that you were down here. I knew this was the perfect setting for this. Ashley Dunning, I've loved you since I was twelve years old. I can't imagine being with any other woman but you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

I smiled as tears started to stream down my cheeks. "Yes Ben, I'll marry you," I managed to say.

He jumped up and hugged me tightly and then we kissed. We kissed for a long time, and it felt more passionate then I could remember. When we stopped kissing, we just stared into each other's eyes for a long time before I spoke.

"You were already carrying that ring with you?" I asked. "When did you get it?"

"I've always carried it with me. I had Ellen and Michael help me pick it out last year. I just wasn't sure when I would finally propose. I've been waiting for the right time. Today when you and Michael went up to the gift shop, I talked to Ellen about it. I didn't want to take the highlight off of her and Michelle, but she recommended I do it either now or over Easter. When your mum told me that you'd come here, I knew I had to do it now. Michael and your mum know what I am doing it. It's why Michael finally relented I come alone."

"So they've known all along that you were going to propose?" I asked him with shock. I was surprised they were able to keep it a secret for so long. I'd had so much trouble keeping it from Ellen. They'd had over a year to keep it a secret.

Ben nodded. I thought back to Ellen's engagement after I had told her that it had been hard keeping it secret. She'd looked so understanding, but at the time I hadn't given it much thought as to why. Now I knew it was because she'd been keeping her own secret.

"Today seemed like the perfect day. Our friend is now a mother, and now we are ready to start our life after school," Ben told me.

"We'll do it after we come back," I told him. "I still think we should let Ellen have her limelight right now. Maybe next Easter holidays."

"Sounds good to me," Ben told me as he kissed me again. "I just wanted to get that ring on your finger. I've been wanting to for so long now."

"I'm sure mum and Michael are waiting to hear the good news," I said with a smile as I realized that my mum knew what was happening at this moment.

"She's been waiting a while," Ben said. "She knew I was going to propose. I asked you mum and your step fathers permission to marry you. Rachel, Pat and your sister know as well. So does Dwayne and Louie."

"Dwayne and Louie know too? They were able to keep it secret?" I asked.

"They were there when I went to ask your mum and step-father. They promised they wouldn't say a word about it. Dwayne even told me that I'd better not ever hurt you. They've definitely grown up a lot from those two little boys we used to know."

"Louie will be in secondary school next year," I said and then I shivered.

It was late afternoon. It was slowly getting darker now.

"Well let's get back to your place," Ben told me. "You're cold and I know they'll all be waiting. If I know your mum, I guarantee she called your sister and Rachel. I'm sure Terry will be home soon enough. Ellen will want to know as well."

I grabbed his hand and turned on the spot. I knew he was right that there likely would be people at my place so we apparated into my room. If someone like Pat was over, I could say that we had gone upstairs first.

"Have you ever had any close calls with Pat or the boys?" Ben asked me.

"Some, but we've always managed to get around it. You know that muggles want to ignore things like this. I'm sure even when I was little and my teachers witnessed things they ignored it. Louie even once seen me do magic once but he didn't even say anything," I told him. "So are you ready to announce it to everyone?"

I was sure I could hear voices downstairs. We left my room and walked down the hall slowly. We headed down the steps and I hoped the stairs wouldn't creak. Perhaps we could make it seem as if we had just walked into the house. We headed into the living room where I could see that Ben was right. Pat and the boys were there now as well as Jaime, Rachel, Hayden and my step-father. They all smiled as soon as we entered the room.

"Well," mum said as she stood up from an armchair.

I smiled and held up my hand to show my ring. Instantly I was surrounded by everyone trying to get a closer look, and then I was being hugged by everyone. Louie and Dwayne were even excited for me. Lately Dwayne's voice had changed and it sounded strange to me. He'd always had a little boy voice, but it was slowly turning into a man's. I'd always felt irritated when people were shocked by how grown up I was, but now I could understand as I watched the boys and even Timmy grow up.

"Congratulations," Rachel said to me as she hugged me tightly. "I knew from the moment I saw the two of you together that you'd end up together."

"Congwats Ashey," little Hayden said to me with a cute smile.

I bent over and picked him up to hug him.

"Thank you Hayden," I told him. "You'll be ring bearer in my wedding."

"You're going to be in lots of weddings, aren't you?" Rachel asked Hayden as she patted his head and then she looked at me. "I wanted to tell Ellen myself, but yes I have no problem with him being in the wedding. I am just so glad he can grow up in that world."

"Well, we're going to have to be careful with ours," I said with a low voice as I glanced at Ben. "People like Pat will want to be there. I don't know how we'll work out a magical wedding with muggle guests."

"It's been done plenty of times before," Ben said. "Muggles always forget the magical events afterwards. They always end up thinking they just saw a regular wedding."

"Even people like my mum?" I asked.

"Well I think they make certain exceptions," Ben answered with a smile. "I am not exactly sure how it works, but they do make it work so that people can have both muggle and magical guests at a wedding."

"I can't wait to see it," Rachel said. "I knew it when I first saw the two of you that New Year's Eve."

"Hard to believe he had the biggest crush on me," Jaime said as she walked over to take Hayden from me. It was the first time she had really acknowledged it in years. The two of them had never talked about it together, only to me.

Ben smiled at her. "That seems another lifetime to be honest with you, but I am glad I came to my senses though. No offense."

She smiled back. "None taken. I knew even back then that you two would end up together."

"Can we go to the wedding?" Louie asked meaning him and Dwayne.

"Of course," I told him. "I wouldn't leave the two of you out of it."

"And then when you have kids you can thank us for being the first ones you took care of," Louie continued. "Are you having kids soon?"

"Not for a while," Ben answered laughing. "Let us be engaged for a while. Where's Michael?"

"He'll be back soon enough," mum answered. "However, since the two of you are here, we figured we'd have a party. You're off until Sunday night aren't you?"

She turned to Terry who handed us each a drink. He gave me a hug afterward and then shook Ben's hand. He looked at my again.

"I know I haven't always been in your life, but I would be proud to call you my daughter. I hope you'll let me walk you down the aisle," he said.

"I'd be honoured if you would," I told him. "Thank you."

I hugged him again. He was more of a father to me than my real had ever been. We only saw each other on holidays and I'd almost been fifteen when they'd married, but he had still been a big part of my life. I heard Ben let out a small gasp and I turned around to see that he was staring at the entrance to the living room in surprise. Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer stood in the doorway with Ben's siblings, Tasha, Minnie, Nick and Michael.

"Oh Benny!" Mrs. Hoofer cried.

She ran over to hug him hard before she turned and hugged me as well. Mr. Hoofer came over to hug us as well. Barry hurried over and lifted me up into his arms. I hated it when he did that, but I didn't mind this time.

"Now I can finally call you little sister," he told me as he held me tightly.

"You've been calling me that since Ben and I started dating," I said with a laugh.

"But now it's official," he said and he set me back down and then turned to Tasha who was holding onto Minnie. "Now say what we practiced before we got here Minnie."

"Hi Auntie Ashley," Minnie said with a grin and then she looked over at Hayden who my sister was still holding. "Hayden! I wanna play with Hayden!"

Jaime put Hayden down just as Tasha put down Minnie. The two children rushed over to each other and hugged.

"They are so sweet," Rachel said.

"It's all Minnie ever talks about," Tasha told her. "She loves Hayden."

"I'm sure we'll be having a wedding for them eventually," Pat said as the two walked off hand in hand.

"Oh let's not think about that yet," Mrs. Hoofer said.

It ended up being a good night, but I wished Ellen could be there to celebrate it with us. While everyone was laughing and talking together, I went into the kitchen to write to her on my parchment. No one had sent me any messages all day. I sat down and quickly wrote my news to her.

I knew he was going to do it soon! I am so glad he finally did. He was worried of course about over shadowing me, but I told him not to worry about that. I knew he wanted to ask you soon, and before school let out. I also knew he didn't want to do it the way Keith did in front of everyone, so I told him to do it either this weekend or over the holidays. It sounds romantic the way he did it. I am so happy for the two of you! Keith says he is happy for you too.

I can't wait to see you tomorrow. It doesn't feel right not to have you here celebrating as well.

We'll have our own celebrations soon enough. Now go enjoy your party! We'll talk tomorrow.

I smiled as I wrote good-bye. I looked up to see Michael smiling at me from the kitchen door.

"Congratulations," he said when he saw me looking at him.

"Thanks," I said and I got up. I walked over to give him a hug. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course I will," he said. "Don't worry about me. Your mum sat down and talked with me before she called everyone over. She told me I shouldn't expect things to happen to me at a young age, and eventually I'll meet the right person. She told me as happy as she is with you and your sister that she wish she'd waited. She said I should enjoy bachelorhood for as long as I can and she's right of course."

"She is right," I said. "Now you and Jared can go around and pick up girls from bars."

Michael took my hand to examine my ring. "I can't believe you're all engaged now. I know we saw Michelle today, but it's hard to believe that Ellen has a baby."

"I know what you mean," I told him as I glanced down at the ring on my hand.

"It's been hard keeping it secret from you. I've almost let it slip a few times. In fact I did once but you didn't notice because you were too tired," Michael continued.

"I have to admit, I was wondering when he was going to," I confessed for the first time.

"I noticed when Ellen got engaged that you seemed a little let down," Michael told me. "Ellen and I have been telling Ben he should do it soon, and we know he has wanted to. He's just been looking for the perfect moment. I think he even wanted to last summer, but then Ellen got pregnant and all the focus was on her. He wanted to wait. I guess Ellen told him today that he should do it now, and not worry about her anymore."

"They told me," I sighed.

"So why were you by your pond anyway?" Michael asked me. "Don't you usually go down there when you're feeling down or when you need to get away?"

I nodded and explained what my mum had told me about my father.

"You know I kind of wondered about that," Michael said. "Your mum has let a few things slip. I never came out and asked, but just from what she said it sounded as if the car accident really wasn't an accident."

"The funny thing is, when I think about it now I think she even let things slip around me, but I just wanted to ignore it. I was kind of like muggles when it comes to magic, I heard things but I chose to close my mind to it. I remember hearing her talk on the phone about how selfish he was to do that to her and us. She said she considered taking us to Canada for a while just to get away from here. We have relatives down there. However, she changed her mind after a while."

"Isn't Canada on the top of your list? Where do your relatives live anyway?"

"Some live in a town called Huron Park, and a few in Exeter and oddly enough a city called London," I said. "They're all distant cousins of ours."

"Do you think they're magical?" Michael asked but I shook my head.

"Not likely," I told him as Ben entered the kitchen.

"There you two are," he said. "Come join the party!"

We met Ellen at her place the next day. She had Michelle arranged in the little cradle my mother had bought her. She was one of those lucky women who got her figure back. She had a few extra pounds more than she did before the pregnancy, but she looked like her old self again. I had actually gotten used to her big belly, so it was odd to see her petite again.

"Let me see the ring," Ellen said as soon as she saw me.

"I thought you already saw it," I said with a smile as I held out my hand which felt like the hundredth time.

"It's different seeing you actually wear it," she replied. "It took us forever to look for it you know."

"When did this happen anyway?" I asked. "I don't recall a time when the three of you would have went to Hogsmeade without me."

"You met up with Alana for a while," she answered. "Remember? She wanted you to help her pick out a gift for a boy. You wanted me to come, but I told you I promised I'd hang out with Keith, but really I was with Michael and Ben."

"I want to see!" Timmy said as soon as he realized I was there. "I always knew you two would be engaged!"

"You're engaged?" Mrs. Perenge asked as she entered the room as well. "You finally asked her?" She added to Ben.

"He did it yesterday," I told them. "Shortly after we got home from the hospital I went to my spot by a pond in my town, and he found me there and proposed."

"I told him to hurry up and do it. I think it's fitting that you two got engaged on Michelle's birthday."

Michael was over by Michelle's cradle looking down at her.

"It's a new beginning for all of us," she said.

"I can't believe how grown up we are," I said. "I've been keeping up with our scrapbooks you know. Last night I added a page in mine for our engagement. I have no pictures for it, but I drew a ring and I put in Michelle's birth."

"I've been working on mine still too," Ellen said.

"I can't believe you two are still working on those," Michael. "I am glad you are though. It's amazing to see us grow up through the years."

"We're making ones for the two of you as well," I told him. "It will be our graduation presents to you."

"I'm starting one for Michelle too," Ellen said. "I want it to go from her birth until she graduates Hogwarts."

"Where's Keith?" Ben asked.

"He went home for a little bit," Ellen answered. "He wanted to visit with his parents and they will probably be here later."

"You know June and Sally-Anne are working on scrapbooks now too," Timmy said. "Ever since they found out what you two are doing they've been trying to get as many pictures as they can of all of us. I think it's stupid."

"We thought it was at one time as well," Michael told him. "Once you're older you'll appreciate it. It's kind of neat. We've all come a long way since first year."

"So has June," I said. "She seems to be getting more outgoing. I hope she keeps the buddy system going once I am gone."

"She plans to," Timmy informed me. "She already told us that she is hoping to find someone to help out. Tracy thinks it's dumb of course, but I like it. If it weren't for you and Alana, I think June would still be extremely shy."

"If it wasn't for these guys I would still be shy," I said as put an arm around Ellen.

My friends often told me how lucky they felt to be my friend. However, I thought I was the luckiest one. I did whatever I could to help them out, but I wouldn't have found myself if it hadn't been for them. It really was all down to Ellen, because if she hadn't befriended me that first day, I didn't know where I would be. I still had the potions I'd bought from the Weasley joke shop. One of these days I was going to take one to see what would have happened if I'd never been friends with them. Ben had told me that we would have been friends anyway, but there were so many ways that things could have happened. I wanted to know. I also wanted to know what would have happened if Denver and me had never ended up as friends, or if we hadn't broken up the second time.

"Earth to Ashley!" Ben was saying as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things," I said.

"Can't really blame you," Ellen told me and she hugged me. "I kept going into a daze after I got engaged."

"Have you two set a date yet?" Mrs. Perenge asked.

"We talked about it," Ben said. "We're thinking between next Easter break or during the summer. We want it to be during the holidays so that we can have everyone." He looked at Michael. "You'll be best man of course."

"And you'll be Maid of Honor," I told Ellen.

"Raelly?" She asked happily. "I just always believed either it would be Jaime or Rachel or-"

"You've been there for me the most," I said. "Although it is going to be hard to decide to others. I do want Jaime to be a bridesmaid. I would have liked a Hufflepuff wedding party too, but I can't leave out Jaime and Rachel."

"So have the girls in it anyway," Mrs. Perenge said. "There is no rule to how many bridesmaids you can have. Of course too many can be tacky, but if you really want to include your dorm mates, I don't see why you shouldn't. It's your wedding."

"It would be six bridesmaids and one maid of honor," Ellen said. "So you'd have seven. I don't think that is too many."

"And I'll want Barry," Ben said. "Then Stan, Hank, Jared, Keith and Dan. Joey and Brad can probably be ushers."

"I can't believe you're all planning your weddings," Mrs. Perenge sighed. "I suppose I should be glad you are able to though. I feel too young to be a grandmother, and I feel too young for my daughter's wedding."

"My mum feels the same way," I told her. "She rarely cries but she was all teary eye this morning."

"My mum can't stop either," Ben laughed. "And Nick is planning on proposing to Brianne soon."

"And she's pregnant too," I said.

"Brianne is pregnant!?" Ellen squealed happily. "I didn't know that. That's great! All of our kids are going to be growing up together."

"Brianne isn't pregnant," Ben said with a frown. "Why do you say that?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Michael asked.

"She has a belly and she refused to drink last night," I said. "I am surprised she hasn't announced it yet. I thought you knew but you just hadn't told us yet."

"I honestly didn't notice that," Ben said. "I'll have to ask her. I can't believe they didn't tell me that! Brianne tells me everything!"

"Maybe they're waiting for the right moment," Ellen said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon reminiscing and holding Michelle. For the first time since the beginning of seventh year, I felt a little sad that we were growing up so much. For a moment I wished we could go back to our innocent times, even if we were full of insecurities back then.


	24. Final Term at Hogwarts

Warning: Likely drinking and sexual content

Final term at Hogwarts

When we returned to school, I kind of expected people to be jealous that we were given the weekend off. However, most of the seventh years wanted to know about the baby and how Ellen was doing. Most of Monday was spent answering questions about Michelle. The Hufflepuff girls couldn't wait to meet her in a few weeks when we had our Easter holidays.

On Monday after classes, I had a surprise. I was just about to go to dinner when Neville Longbottom, who had been sitting on all of our classes, called out to me. We hadn't spoken since the day Michael had gone to Professor Sprout about me.

"What's going on?" I asked when I approached him. Had Professor Sprout sent him to get me?

"Hermione would like for you to meet up with her in Hogsmeade tonight. Professor's McGonagall and Sprout have given their permission as long as I walk you there and back."

"Why do I need an escort?" I grumbled. "I am Head Girl, and I am eighteen."

"But you're still a student here," Neville said. "She wants to have dinner with you in the Three Broomsticks.

It was still slightly chilly and damp at Hogwarts unlike in my town. So I had to hurry down to my dorms to grab my coat before I went with Neville to Hogsmeade. It was kind of nice in a way to get away from the school for dinner. I was surprised that she wanted to meet up with me since she always just corresponded with me on the message parchments.

"Why is Hermione meeting with me?" I asked him as we crossed the lawns to head to the gates. I was surprised that there was a carriage waiting this time.

"She has some exciting news and she wanted to talk to you in person," Neville answered. "She has some time tonight. It's been really busy lately. Harry had his first baby recently, and it's been hard for any of them to go anywhere without reporters anywhere."

"You don't think there will be reporters there now?" I asked nervously.

I didn't want to be in the Daily Prophet. I knew that Harry and Ginny Potter recently had their first child. They had named him James and it was all the Daily Prophet talked about. Michelle would be in the same year as him. Ellen had been a little excited to find that out. I honestly felt sorry for the boy. He would have to grow up with all eyes on him. I'd heard that the Potters and Weasley's wanted to shield their children from the war and what their parents had done, but I couldn't see how that was likely. Already there were some new Weasley kids as well as Harry's godson, and they were always featured in the Prophet.

"I wouldn't rule it out," Neville said. "When the war first ended we couldn't go anywhere without reporters following us. We had to put charms on our places just to keep them out. Hermione is Harry's best friend and his sister in law. So whatever concerns him also concerns her. Besides, they still follow them around if they can help it."

"I'm surprised they weren't there when Harry interviewed us last year," I said as I thought back to our meeting.

"Harry had security outside that day," Neville said. "Just ignore them if they are there."

I wanted to ask him what it really was like for him when You-Know-Who had taken over the school. However, I wasn't sure if he would want to talk about it. At my age he had been fighting the dark arts. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been out on the run. Any problems my year was stressing over, even NEWTs seemed small in comparison to what they had been through. Neville continued talking to me all the way there.

"Are you nervous about being a teacher?" I asked him.

"A little," he answered. "But I'm glad I have this year to prepare. I know my way around plants. I just don't know if the students will take me seriously or not."

"I'm sure they will," I told him. "I was worried about the same thing, but they all take me seriously. You're a war hero, and you're much older. They'll see you as an authority figure no problem."

"I guess it's my insecurities from when I was in school. I used to be an insecure boy with no confidence before I became a war hero," Neville told me. "I used to be the butt of every joke."

"Really?" I asked with surprised.

"Yes, I didn't gain confidence until my fifth year," he told me. "I had trouble with most of my school work. I wasn't brave. I didn't feel as if I were a real Gryffindor student."

"I was the same way," I told him. "In my first year, I was shy and insecure. My friends helped me break out of my shell and then I've been helping out students as well."

We were soon in Hogsmeade. We were so busy talking that I was surprised when a flash went off. I looked around in shock.

"Damn," Neville muttered. "Hurry, let's get inside. I guess they know she is here. I suppose that's why Hagrid is standing by the door."

I didn't know Hagrid too well. I knew he was nice, and a lot of students had befriended him, but I hadn't had too many conversations with him. I wasn't sure why I had never really talked to him except perhaps he intimidated me. I knew he would never hurt anyone, but his size was still intimidating.

"Hello Neville, Ms. Dunning," he greeted us as we approached him.

"Hello," Neville said. "Care for a drink while they talk?"

Hagrid nodded and explained that Hermione had asked him to stand guard in case any reporters tried to get to us. Hagrid pointed out where Hermione was sitting in a booth. I thanked him and headed over to her.

"Hi Ashley," Hermione said with a smile as I sat down. "How are you?"

"I'm not too bad, how are you?" I asked.

"I've been busy. It's why I haven't been able to get back to you. I haven't been ignoring you. It's just with work, and with Harry's new baby and security, we haven't had the time. The reporters have been following us around again since the baby came. They are waiting outside right now," Hermione explained.

"I know," I said dryly. "Neville and I had our pictures taken when we were outside."

"I'm sorry about that, I'll make sure they don't print anything," Hermione said. "I called you here because I have some good news for you. The school should be able to open in a year. We have everything almost ready and planned. Now we are in the process of interviewing teachers. You'll be having an interview soon enough. So not this upcoming school year, but the one after that we'll be opening it for a trial run. If the first year goes well, they'll continue it."

"That's great!" I said excitedly.

"So in the meantime, Professor Sprout is going to continue to monitor you as Head Girl, and we have your references. I'm sure with your interview and references that you should be able to get the job," Hermione told me. "You've been babysitting for years, and from what I heard you are mostly doing well as Head Girl. There have been some problems that I would like to talk to you about."

"Problems?" I asked confused.

"Neville talked to me about how you were losing sleep because you were taking on too much," she told me. "They will be made aware of that. I don't think it should count too much against you, but it's not something you want to do. In my third year, I took on too much. I had too many classes, and it was just too much for me. It was very stressful for me. When you take a leadership role, you want to take care of your responsibilities, but not to that point."

"I know," I said. "A lot of people have already talked to me about that."

"Well take their advice," Hermione said. "You don't want to lose out on this opportunity because you took on too much. When they see that you're a pushover, they might not believe that you can handle being a teacher. You have to be able to show that you can say no as well. You're going to be taking care of a class full of four and five-year-olds. It won't be the same as Hogwarts. You have to be able to stand up for yourself and not try to please others."

"I know," I told her. "Believe me; I learned my lesson from it. We have a new Head Boy now. The prefects aren't handing over all their responsibilities to me anymore either."

"Good, then that's all I'll say on the matter. I wanted to talk to you right after the incident. Neville wrote to me right away. I didn't want to see you lose your badge over this. However, he told me that wasn't going to happen. Your teachers all have good reports on you. As long as you continue to do well, and you do well on your NEWTs I don't see a problem. You did fine on your OWLs," Hermione said. "So let's order dinner."

She signaled for a waitress to come over and take our orders. I asked her about James while we waited. It felt strange to be talking to one of the heroes of the wizarding world as a friend. She told me all about James and the other babies in her family. As she did, we were served our dinner and butterbeers. As I reached for a drink of my butterbeer, she let out a gasp.

"Is that an engagement ring?" She asked.

I nodded with a smile.

"But you're so young," she said as she examined it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know he's the one. We've been in love since we were twelve years old. My best friend is engaged too, and she just had a baby on Friday," I said. "Although I do agree she is young for a baby, but things happen, and it's working out for her. She can still take her NEWTs."

"That's good to know," Hermione said. "I could never imagine getting engaged at eighteen, but if you're sure."

"We are," I said. "We've been together since the fifth year, and we liked each other before then."

"I don't mean to sound as if I am lecturing," Hermione told me. "I am happy for you. I guess it's good that your generation can do all this."

"Didn't you have the same with Ron?" I asked her.

"Yes but we were about your age when we started to date. We were together for a few years. We were also best friends before we dated," Hermione answered.

"Ben and I are also best friends. He's been my friend since the first day at Hogwarts," I told her.

She nodded with understanding. "I guess my life was different when I was your age. Some people were marrying young, but I was out doing different things. I am happy for you, and I do hope things work out for you. I understand if it's your best friend. Ron and I were in love for years, but we didn't realize our feelings until much later."

"It was the same for Ben and me," I answered. "It wasn't until the fifth year for us, but everyone kept telling us even in the first year that we'd end up together. When we finally did they were all happy to tell us: 'I told you so,' especially Ben's family. His brother Barry was thrilled."

Hermione smiled. "I remember Barry. The Hoofers have always been a respectable family. I've met little Minnie once. She is a sweet little thing."

"She's going to be good friends with my godson," and I reminded her who Hayden was. "They'll be in the same year at Hogwarts because Hayden was born in September. He'll be three this year. I'll get the chance to teach them."

"You'll get the opportunity to teach our children as well," Hermione said with a smile. "Although chances are there will be more than one teacher for each age group. I'm assuming there will be about forty children or more in each age group, and that will be too much for one teacher. It will depend if parents want their children to go or not. We've already started to take names down for the children who will be eligible, including the muggle borns. It will just be convincing their parents to let them go."

"I can't believe this is all happening, and it's because of an idea I had," I said.

"It's something the Ministry has wanted to do for a while, but they could never find the right moment. It will make things easier for the Ministry when a muggle born loses control in front of their classmates," Hermione said. "So are you still planning to travel when you finish Hogwarts?"

I nodded and told her some of the places we'd planned to visit, and how Ben had already started to book some port keys in advance. Apparently she hadn't done much travelling. She sounded a little envious of me, which seemed funny to me. Here was I was in awe and a little jealous of her, and she seemed jealous of me.

"To be young again," she said with a sigh.

"You're not exactly old," I stated with a raised eyebrow. "You're only twenty-five aren't you?"

"Yes, but I miss my Hogwarts days, even with everything that was going on," she answered. "Believe me; someday you'll look back at your days and miss it as well." She let out another sigh. "I guess it's time for you to get back to school. Neville will walk you back. I'll keep in touch with you about your interview. I imagine they'll wait until you're done school, however. I'll inform them about your travel plans so that it doesn't interfere with them."

When I got back to the school later, I found the Hufflepuff's gathered together talking excitedly. The seventh years were all looking forward to the prank. We'd had some of our fun games against the teachers, one which had been the obstacle course over the weekend. The students had won that one. Although I was helping plan the activities, I hadn't been as involved in them very much since the Halloween one. With everything I had to do, the most I could do was supervise. I didn't mind, however, I was glad for everyone else to get the opportunity to have their fun.

I was looking forward to the prank, though. My assignments for the prank were to do whatever I wanted to the common room and all the dormitories. I couldn't wait to see the schools reaction when they woke up the day of the prank. We had to be careful about what we talked about in the common room, and some people had a hard time keeping quiet. I hoped no one would reveal anything.

I figured as I sat down on Ben's lap that they were all talking about the prank again, or about Michelle.

"So," Erica said after I had sat down, "There is another wedding we'll be attending?"

"You told?" I asked Ben with amusement.

We weren't keeping it a secret, but we weren't going to announce it either. We were going to be the center of attention as Ellen and Keith had been.

"Keith did," Ben said with a smile as he nodded at Keith, who had joined us all for the first time since Ellen had left.

"I didn't know it was a big secret," he answered with a shrug.

"Well, it's not exactly," I answered. "We were going to tell everyone eventually. We want to invite everyone of course, and we want you guys to be in the wedding. We just didn't want to draw to much attention to it quite yet."

"We all knew this would happen," Jared said. "I guess that means it's end game for you and Denver."

"It has been for a while," I said. "We've moved on anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure that Denver has," Hank said. "I think he's been hoping that if it didn't work out for you and Ben, you'd go back to him."

"Denver is over me," I insisted. "We're just friends now."

"So what did Neville want?" Michael asked. "You weren't at dinner."

"I was in Hogsmeade," I answered, and I told them everything Hermione had said to me.

"That's great!" Jess said excitedly. "You'll do fine with the interview."

"So you'll be teaching all our kids soon enough," Hank said with a smile. "At least one of knows our future after Hogwarts. It's hard to believe that soon we'll be done for good."

"After Easter holidays it's all going to be review," Anne said. "We'll be doing nothing but studying. We're going to need a huge party for sure after all this."

"Well there will be my pool party and then Ellen's wedding," Ben said.

"And then we'll all be travelling," Hank said. "Are you two still up to living in a house with us even if you get married?"

I shrugged. "I am fine with it. I don't see why marriage should change anything," but I glanced at Ben wondering if he wanted us to have our marriage home all to ourselves.

"At first, we will," he said. "I'll have Healer training and everything. It will be easier for us to save up money that way, but eventually we will want to live on our own. I want to actually build us a home."

Ben had never told me this before. I looked at him with shock.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I've always had plans for what I would like my place to look like. I'd like to live in the country so that our kids can do magic without having to worry about muggles," Ben said. "I know of an area; I just have to buy the land."

The others started questioning him about his plans for the house. I found myself getting deep in thought about how I wanted the yard to look. Growing up, I'd always wanted my little pond in the yard and pathways through a garden. We would have a pool too of course. Our children would grow up in a beautiful house, and they wouldn't grow up poor or without a father. I would make sure they had everything I didn't, but they wouldn't be spoiled.

Word got around about our engagement, and we were suddenly the center of attention over the next couple of weeks. During our library sessions, I had girls of all ages who knew me coming over to look at the engagement ring. Denver, who I hadn't talked to since New Years, came over one evening when I was sitting with June and Alana to have a look.

"So the rumors are true then," he said as he sat down.

June gave him a nervous look and looked down at her school work. I'd started these library sessions with the two girls shortly after I lost my head duties. I wasn't going to see them on a regular basis soon enough, and I'd realized how much I was going to miss my little sisters. It was the way I'd started to see them. The two girls looked up to me so much, and I never wanted to lose contact with them. I planned to keep our friendship even when I left Hogwarts. I think they liked the library sessions as much as I did. Part of it was for me to help prepare Alana for her OWLs in a year. It didn't hurt to start June off early as well. She was one of the top in her year.

"They are," I said happily as I stared down at my ring.

"I guess I always knew it would happen," he said sadly.

I stared at him, and I thought back to Hank's words. Denver had told me multiple times that he was over me, but he hadn't had any long term girlfriends. He went on dates with a lot of girls, and I knew he was sleeping around. He was a lot more careful these days since Ellen's pregnancy, but I knew that he'd been sleeping with different girls and breaking their hearts similar to the way Jared did. From what I heard, Maisie had been trying to get him to sleep with her, but he refused.

"Denver, don't tell me you still like me," I said.

"You were my first love," Denver said. "I guess secretly I always hoped you'd come back to me if it didn't work out between you and Hoofer."

"You're going to meet someone else," I said. "You have to move on."

I didn't understand how he could still be in love with after all this time. There were so many beautiful girls who were also more confident and outgoing. My friends had told me before that I shouldn't wonder these things, but I couldn't help it when it came to certain things. I would always still wonder why I was so good at Charms, or why boys like Denver or even Ben at times liked me.

"It's my own issues," Denver said. "I've been telling Morgan that he needs to move on from Claire, but I should be taking my own advice."

"Why don't you have your boy's night out over Easter?" I asked him. "You guys can take Keith and Ben out. You wanted to cheer up Morgan, but I think Michael also needs it. You boys can go out and meet some girls at The Dragons Breath. You should message them and plan it out."

Denver smiled. "It does sound like a plan actually. Morgan has been asking about that. He does need to get out. Claire has started dating again, and it's really getting to him. As much as I will miss Hogwarts, I can't wait to get out of here. I think he feels the same way."

"A lot of us do," I told him. "I love this school, and from what I've heard older people saying is that we are going to miss it a lot here. However, I am almost over school drama, and I am ready for real life."

Denver smiled at June and Alana, who were listening in on the conversation. They both had incredulous looks on their faces. I understood how they felt, though. They didn't want to leave Hogwarts quite yet. Alana confirmed this after Denver left a few minutes later.

"I don't understand how you can be so anxious to leave. I think when I am going to be the seventh year I am going to be depressed about leaving!"

"Me too, I love it at Hogwarts," June added.

"Believe me, I do too," I told them. "I know when we leave I am going to miss it here. This place helped open me up. If I hadn't come here, I wouldn't have all the opportunities I have now. The last seven years have been incredible. I've had so much fun here. However, I am ready to move on. I think it's better that I am not moping about. I don't want to be one of those people who are still living in the past when I'm in my twenties. Trust me, on the last day of school, I am sure I'll be bawling like I've seen other seventh years do. I'm just ready to be on my own. I'm tired of being told what to do. I just want my independence to come and go when I please. I just want freedom."

"I guess I can understand that," June said. "When you're in the second year you have people watching your every move. It's better than the first year, but even the older students feel the need to supervise you."

"I remember," I said. "I'm just ready for my life to start."

"And to be married," June said with a grin. "We're invited aren't we?"

"Of course, you will be," I said. "I would never forget you two. I'll be asking your friends too of course. Timmy would never want to miss it."

"Even Tracy?" June asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'll even let her come," I said. "I am not a fan of the girl but I'll her come."

"I still don't understand why you bother with her," Alana said shaking her. "Especially lately."

"Why what is she doing now?" I asked.

"I want to try every class," June told me. "I know it's going to make my schedule full. If I get too stressed, I will drop some of my classes. I understand that it's going to be hard, but I want the challenge. There is no harm in trying, and I know will regret it more if I don't try than if I do try. Tracy just won't get off of my case about it. She keeps making fun of me about it. My other friends are concerned, but she isn't. She's just a bitch about it. I've already promised everyone that if I get to the point that I am too stressed, I will drop a class or two. I already know what I am getting myself into, and so I wish people would back off."

"Tracy is just insecure," I told June. "She acts like she is all confident but she's not. I've seen it before with girls like her. Some of the girls in my year used to be like that, but eventually, they outgrew it. Hopefully, she will too. There is something you have that she wants. Maybe it's because you're really smart, or maybe it's because more people like you than her. Whatever it is, it is eating at her."

"I don't think it's because I am smart," June said. "She is smart too; she is just lazy. She's just hated me since day one. She didn't want me part of the group because I was so shy. It bothers her that I have older friends too. She doesn't have many outside of our group, and the ones she does have are shallow ones."

"She definitely hates the fact that I talk to you but not her," Alana said. "I had girls like her who used to torment me. I'm not going to befriend her. I have some who do in my house just because I hang out with two boys all the time. They didn't want to be my friend in the first year, and yet they hate the fact that I am such good friend with Rory and Derick. It also bothers them that I am invited to all older students parties. Tina, the one who used to bug Ellen all the time wanted to know why I was so special to always be allowed to hang out with older people."

"Some of the people in my year are like that too," June said. "They hate my group because we get to go to your New Year's parties and Ben's pool parties. Even the girls that Tracy hangs out with give her a hard time. Of course, she is smug about it. She doesn't admit to these girls that the only reason she is invited is that she is friends with Timmy."

"They get jealous of this," Alana informed me. "They hate that we get study sessions with the Head Girl."

"They need to get over it," I said. "I'm willing to help out people who need the help of course, but not when it's a petty thing like that. You two are my friends."

I spent the rest of the evening helping them. Helping them with OWLs really helped me out as well. I didn't only show them what would be on the OWLs but also what they would be learning afterwards. Going over these practice tests that Brenda had supplied for us again had helped. My future sister in law was a lot of help when it came to things like this. I'd told her exactly what I was doing, and she seemed more than happy to help me out. She'd also sent the practice tests to Ellen. She was another one who had changed over the years. I remembered there was a time when I hadn't liked her. It made me regret the things I'd said about her when I'd had my fight with Ben.

"Next year is going to be a nightmare isn't it?" Alana asked me once we were done.

I nodded. "I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. It's not going to be easy. You're going to have many late nights. You're going to have five years to cover by the end of the year," and I looked at June. "I know you don't want a lecture about your classes. I hated it last year and this year when it came to Ben telling me to drop some. However, you should be prepared to know what it's going to be like when you finally start the fifth year if you keep all twelve classes."

"Well I am going to keep doing practice tests as well," June told me. "If I am struggling next year or even fourth year I'll make sure I drop the ones I don't need. I know you understand, though."

"I do understand," I said. "And I know it will all be worth it once I finish my exams, and I get my results. You two should head back soon, though; it's almost your curfew."

"You're not walking back with us?" Alana asked as the girls started to pack up their things.

"No, I want just want to finish up my work in here. I'll be down a little later," I told her.

I watched the two girls walk off. I wasn't planning on staying in the library. It was the first time I could get time to myself without other people bothering me. I wanted to try one of my potions. I wanted to know what life would have been like if I hadn't befriended Ellen, Ben and Michael at all. Ben said we would have been friends anyway, but these potions could be used for a lot of different scenarios. So as soon as the girls left, I packed up my things and headed to the Room of Requirement.

Even after all these years, the room still smelled like something was burning. Most people were surprised that the room even worked after there had been a fire in it. I didn't use it often because too many people knew about it. It was hard to even get access to the room because too many people used it. That night no one seemed to be using it.

Just as Denver had in the past with Slytherin, I thought about the Hufflepuff common room. When I entered it, it wasn't exactly like our common room, but it had similarities. I made sure that the room was locked so that no one could disturb me. I moved over to a corner of the room that reminded me our corner. I sat down in an armchair and then pulled out a potion.

I'd worried that they might have expiration dates since I'd bought them years ago. However, they didn't seem to go bad according to the instructions on the bottle. They could be stored for extended periods of time. I sighed and opened it as I thought about what life would be like if I had never befriended Ellen, Michael, and Ben.

I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes while I waited for the potion to take effect.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the real Hufflepuff common room. In front of me, I had homework spread around me. This told me that some time had passed since the first day of school. As I glanced down at the homework, I saw that I'd dated it September nineteenth, 1998. I looked around the room. Ben and Ellen were sitting together alone and arguing. It was strange to see them so young looking. I'd forgotten how little Ellen had been. She really did look eight instead of eleven. Of course, they were fighting over homework. That would never change, no matter what scenario I thought of.

Michael was in another corner with Jared. When they saw me looking at them, they both gave me dirty looks. Of course, I remembered that Jared hadn't liked me in the first year, but I was surprised to see Michael glaring as well. I then remembered that he'd made fun of me when we first started school about being anti-social. I looked away quickly and found that of course Jess, Anne, and Erica were good friends. They were giggling together as they were pointing out different people in the room. Melanie and Sarah were working on their homework and not talking.

In this scenario, I almost expected I'd be friends with them, or perhaps just Sarah. She'd admitted that she wanted to befriend me. So I wondered why that hadn't happened. Perhaps I just hadn't talked to anyone because I'd been so shy. I could see Joey and Brad together and Dan and Keith. I smiled as I thought about the fact that Keith and Ellen would someday have a baby.

"Homework again?" Someone asked as he put his arm around me.

I looked up startled, and Stan and Hank joined me. So they were my friends in this scenario perhaps. How had that happened? They'd been good friends with Jared from the first day of school. Now it seemed that Jared and Michael were friends.

"We're going to break you out of this shyness no matter what," Hank told me with a grin and a wink.

"I'm sure you will," I agreed.

"So why are you doing homework? I swear sometimes you can be as bad Hoofer is," Stan said, and he nodded over at Ben and Ellen, who were still arguing.

"It's best to get it out of the way so we can have fun you know," I told him.

The strange thing from what I remembered in the first year, I hadn't put that much effort in my school work. Of course, I worked on it, but mainly it was due to Ben who wanted me to work harder. It was because of him that my marks had improved after all.

"So you're finally going to trust us then?" Hank asked. "I thought when we stopped hanging out with Jared it was enough to show you. Apparently not."

"No, I trust you," I said quickly.

From what I was gathering, I had been lonely for a little while and then Hank and Stan had decided to be friends with me. Jared hadn't liked it, so he'd started to hang out with Michael, who I assumed must have always been a loner. He had been until I'd started to talk to him after all.

"Good, because we hated to see you look so lonely," Stan said, and he glanced at Jared and Michael, who were glaring at us. "And I am sure eventually Jared will come around. He has no reason to dislike you. I don't get why he wants to be friends with Henson. He's an idiot. I don't know why you let him get to you. Just ignore them already. It's Saturday, and that essay isn't due for a while. You promised to go exploring with us today, so let's go."

The scene changed, and we were now outside. For a moment I thought we were outside exploring but from what I could see by looking at the boys, we had aged. I couldn't be sure how old we were, but I thought that perhaps two years had gone by. Stan had let his hair grow out a little in the third year. We were sitting in the courtyard.

"Would you quit staring at Halfern already?" Stan asked me making me jump. I didn't realize I had been, but I as looked across the courtyard, I could see Denver and Morgan huddled together.

"I don't get why you hang out with them so much," Hank said. "I thought you were supposed to be our friend."

"You're my best friends," I said turning away to look at him. "But I can have more than one friend you know."

"I know, but the guy used to hex you," Stan said.

"Because I threw fire at him," I said.

"But it was an accident," Hank argued.

"And he obviously got over it," I argued back.

"Besides, we all know you're going to end up with Hoofer someday. Quit denying it already," someone else said as they put an arm around me.

I was sure it was Jared. I looked at him to see him smiling down at me. Michael was by his side, but he was eying me with dislike. Apparently he still didn't like me even in the third year.

"Ben and I won't end up together," I said.

It was something I had denied a lot in the past. That had to mean that even though I wasn't best friends with them, I must talk to Ben and Ellen a lot in the scenario. My suspicions were confirmed as the two of them crossed the courtyard to join us. It didn't surprise me too much. Even though we all had our groups of friends, in the second year we had all started hanging out together more. It didn't seem to change this time.

"You just need to move past her already, she's just a terrible person," Ellen was saying.

"Who is?" I asked, and as all eyes fell on my incredulously, I guessed it was a stupid question. I hated that in these scenarios that I couldn't already be in the know.

"Melanie obviously," Michael said, and he rolled his eyes. "Are you really that stupid?"

"Shut up!" Hank snarled angrily.

"Well it's not my fault that your friend is an idiot," Michael said. "She is the one who caused the break up after all."

"No, she isn't," Ben insisted.

In the third year, Ben's voice was just changing. It sounded funny now. I smiled at him, which he seemed to take as gratitude.

"It's not your fault. Melanie was always just jealous of any girl I talked to. I don't know why I stayed with her for so long. She just hated all of the tutoring I was giving you. Don't listen to Henson," he added and gave Michael an intense look of dislike.

"Whatever," Michael said, and he walked off after glaring at me again.

"Why does he hate me so much?" I had to ask.

"Who knows," Hank said. "We've told you not to worry about it. The guy is an idiot. I don't understand why you hang out with him Jared," he added to Jared, who still had an arm around me.

"He's a good guy beneath the insecurity. It bugs him that we go out sometimes," he said and then looked at me. "Which is why I wish you'd stop thinking about Halfern. I'd like for it to work out between us, but it never will if you can't get over that guy. Maybe that's why he doesn't like you."

Surprisingly, Jared gave me a kiss on the cheek. In this scenario apparently Jared and I had dated, or we were starting to date. What happened to him being a ladies man? I looked at him in shock.

"I told you that I liked you," he answered.

I couldn't give it too much thought after that. The scene changed again. I was sitting on someone's lap. I looked up to see that it was Jared. Apparently we were dating and time had passed. It hadn't been so long ago for me to realize that it was now the fifth year. All the Hufflepuff fifth years were gathered around us. They were talking excitedly about the fact that Christmas break was starting soon. I looked over at Ben, who had been staring at me moments before, but as soon as I looked at him, he looked away. He looked jealous. Ellen was glaring at me hatefully which was shocking. She looked over at Ben sadly, and I understood. This was when she still loved him.

"Get up," Jared suddenly spoke to me in a soft voice. "I'll be back in a bit."

I stood up, and he walked off with Michael trailing him. I sat back down in the empty armchair wondering if we'd been together since the third year. Ben confirmed this for me by moving closer to me.

"Why do you keep going back to that guy? You've been on and off with him for so long. You two aren't a good couple," he said.

"We're fine," I said. "Who else should I be with?"

"You know the answer to that," Ben said as he gazed into my eyes. "I don't get why you won't go out with me. You've dated Jared, Denver and even Michael briefly and none of them were right for you. You only dated Michael to make Jared jealous."

"Jared's my boyfriend," I said weakly.

Ben shook his head and glared at me. All I wanted to do was climb into his arms, but in this scenario, I was with Jared. I knew even in this universe that I didn't cheat. I just had to wonder how Jared and I had lasted, even if we had broken up on and off. Apparently I had dated Michael and that was the strangest part of it all. The scene changed quickly, though; I didn't have time to think about it.

We were now seventh years. The Hufflepuff's were all sitting around me talking. I was again sitting on someone, but the arms were familiar. I knew before I even looked up into his face that it was Ben. Apparently I had given in sometime in the last two years. I looked around to find Jared, who was glaring at us resentfully, as soon as my eyes fell on him he looked away. He got up without another word and walked off.

"Don't worry about him," Ben said to me. "He knew it was going to happen eventually. He was aware that it even when you started dating back in the third year. Besides, he dumped you. Again. I don't understand why you kept taking him back every time. I had to take my chance to be with you. I know you're happier with me, so stop feeling bad about it."

"It's true," Sarah said to me. "Honestly, I'm surprised you and Jared lasted this long."

The other Hufflepuff's started to murmur their agreement. I noticed Melanie, Ellen and Brad weren't around. I figured since it was the seventh year Melanie and Brad had still gone off to Beauxbatons. I wasn't sure about Ellen.

"I know," I finally said. "But we were together since the third year, even if we took breaks in between."

I glanced over at Michael, who looked tired and depressed. Had his parents died in this universe as well? He looked as if he had lost a lot of weight. I figured that must be it. He got up moments later as well.

"We need to do something about him," Anne said as she watched Michael go. "His parents have been dead for almost a year now."

"You can't blame him," Ben said. "We've all tried; even Jared has tried. It takes some time, though. I think he misses Melanie too. She did cheat on him with that Beauxbatons bloke. He's also been in love with Ellen for years, and she's pregnant with Keith's baby. You know he always wanted to be with her as well."

Some things never change I thought to myself. That meant that Keith and Ellen had always meant to be together, just like Ben and I had always meant to be together.

"Just make sure you don't hurt Ashley," Stan said to Ben. "She's been hurt enough by Jared. You've been known to be a heartbreaker as well."

"We will hex you if you hurt our friend," Hank agreed.

"I would never hurt her. All those other girls were a waste of time until I got her. I've been waiting for her to finally wake up and realize that Jared is just a player. He probably cheated-" Ben was saying, but Stan stopped him with a glare.

"Jared would never cheat. He was an idiot, but he liked her enough. He just had a hard time being in a committed relationship. You didn't see him when he found out that the two of you were together. I will say a lot of things about him, but he did not once cheat on her. Any girl he slept with, he did it when they had broken up."

"Right and he always believed Ashley would just go back to him every time because she's a pushover," Ben argued back. "This time, she's with me, and she's with me for good."

"I can speak for myself you know," I retorted. "I'm done with Jared. I'm with Ben now, and I know he'll never hurt me."

No one could speak because the scene changed, but this time, I opened my eyes and found myself back in the room or requirement. I couldn't believe that I had actually dated Jared in an alternate universe. I could believe that Stan and Hank had befriended me, though. The two boys had always had a great deal of respect for me. I didn't know what it was that I had done to earn their respect in the early years, but they'd always liked me. So I could believe that if I hadn't ended up being friends with Ben, Ellen, and Michael that they would be my friends. Jared was a mystery to me. Of course, we'd been shag buddies at one time, but had he felt more for me than I'd realized? I'd have to find a way to ask him subtly someday.

It turned out I didn't have to approach him about him. The Easter holidays were coming up quickly, and soon enough it was the day before the prank. I couldn't believe how quickly the time had gone by. As soon we would come back from the holidays, we would be studying even harder. We would no longer be learning anything new in class. Instead, we'd be reviewing everything that would be on the NEWTs. Neville would be taking over our classes for this.

I was deep in thought about all this in the common room during a rare free period, when Jared sat across from me. I jumped up when I heard the chair move.

"Having fantasies about me?" He asked me. "You had a small smile on your face. I know you miss your days with me."

"I was just thinking about the prank and our exams," I told him. "But you know I've been thinking about that."

"Well you're engaged now," he said with a smile and a wink. "You had your chance. You know Benny would be upset. I always knew you'd miss me, though."

"You're an idiot," I said with a smile. "No, I just always wondered why you wanted to have sex with me that night. It couldn't be just because you got to be with a virgin. You've had plenty."

"Would you believe that I was always curious about you once we became friends?" He asked. "I might have had a minor crush on you. I didn't think you'd ever date me, though, not after what I put you through. I didn't want you to know that at the time. I just wanted you to think that I was excited to sleep with you. It's what I told a lot of people. I always felt bad for sleeping with you when you were drunk, however. Any other girl I was fine with, but with you I hated it."

I nodded, and I told him what I had seen in the "What if" potion. He raised his eyebrows as I told him everything.

"I might have to try one of those potions. I've heard of them, but I haven't tried one. I can see how that would have happened. Hank and Stan noticed how shy you were at our first feast. They'd already made up their mind that they were going to talk to you if you hadn't found other friends. I was in disagreement of course because I was an idiot at the time. Chances are we would have been on and off if we had dated. As much as I used to like Melanie, I doubt we would have lasted if she hadn't cheated. It's hard for me to stay committed even when I do find a girl I'm interested in. Although I've never gone back to the same girl; I guess you'd have been an exception," Jared said. "But we always knew you'd end up with Ben."

"Are you over Melanie?" I asked.

He nodded. "I don't even think about her anymore. I don't want to be tied down, to be honest. It's fine for you and Ben, but I feel I am too young. I want to experience life outside of Hogwarts before I worry about commitment and marriage."

"You don't think we are too young for it do you?" I asked him surprised at myself for asking.

"You two were always going to get married," Jared said with a shrug. "It's different for everyone. I don't see anything wrong with it. Don't tell me you're having doubts?"

"Not exactly," I answered. "I'm ecstatic about marrying him. I can't imagine being with anyone else. It's just Hermione, and then you and a few others have mentioned how young we are."

"If you know it's right for you that's all that matters," Jared told me. "You two know you are meant for each other. So why wouldn't you marry soon? For me, I don't have anyone I care for at the moment, so that's why it's fine for me to feel too young."

"You know, you've been a good friend to me all these years," I said to him. "I don't think I've ever thanked you, but you've always been there for me."

"Like I said before, I feel I've owed you. I had no reason to dislike you when we were kids. I was just an idiot then. When you asked me to come to your New Years party back in the second year, it made me realize just how much an idiot I was, and I'd turned Michael against you when I shouldn't have. I know we all do stupid things when we're younger, but I've always felt bad for that even if it's ancient history."

"Well I am thankful for it," I said. "I think you've more than made up for it."

He smiled at me. "You'll stay in touch after Hogwarts won't you?"

"Of course. You're coming with us anyway, aren't you?" I asked.

"I am yes, but I mean even after that. I hope we'll always be friends. I want to stay in contact with most of the Hufflepuff's," he said.

"You'll be one of the groomsmen in our wedding you know," I said.

"I know," Jared said. "I was kind of surprised of course, but I'll be glad to be in it."

The next morning, we all set the alarms very early. We wanted to make sure we got everything done before everyone woke up. A couple of the girls groaned to be woken so early, but we all got up and dressed quickly. I was in charge of the common room and the dorms, so I was able to take my time. I figured I'd start with the common room first before I did the dorms. As the girls left, I grabbed my message parchment to let Ellen know that we were starting. She was going to surprise everyone by showing up later. She wasn't sure if she would bring Michelle or not. She was too young to apparate with, but she could use the floo with her. She just had to clear it with the teachers. Not just anyone could floo to Hogwarts.

As soon I wrote to her, I hurried up to the common room. I'd decided weeks ago that I would make every single piece of furniture dance with everyone who walked by them. I made sure that any school work laying around was protected of course. I wouldn't want to ruin anyone's hard work, especially now so close to exams. I made a bunch of paper lips fall as well, but I charmed them to kiss anyone who went through the common room.

Once I finished in the common room, I headed into the boys dorms first. I'd decided that I would make all their dorms as girly as I possibly could, including the tunnels which I made purple. In the fourth years boys dorms, I made paper hearts start to fall from the ceiling. In the sixth years I made flowers, and charms all of their beds and covers bright pink. In Timmy's dorms, I made it pink, purple and red assorted paper hearts, flowers, butterflies, high heels and bows. I also charmed their blankets and covers pink, purple and red. I couldn't help it. I knew how Timmy and his friends would react to this. I thought I saw Jerry stir, and I froze. He mumbled in his sleep and turned over but didn't get up.

Once I was in the girls dorms, I made it snow in Alana's room. The rest of the rooms I made different assorted colours, streamers, or paper items fall. As soon as I was done, I returned to our dormitory and sat down on my bed. I saw that even though it was still early, Ellen had written back. I knew that Michelle woke her up throughout the night, though.

I'll see what I can about getting there. I'll write Professor Sprout and ask her if it's possible for me to floo. If not, I'll just apparate and leave Michelle at home. I know everyone wants to see her, though. So what did you do?

I explained to her what I had done. As I was writing, the other girls started to return with big grins on their faces.

"It worked!" Sarah told me happily.

She'd been assigned to make all of the classrooms extremely foggy. However, she hadn't been able to do it so I'd helped her practice a few times.

"I told you it would," I told her. "You just needed to be confident with it. I'm sure you were excited to do it."

"I was. There is no way we will be able to have classes today. I am certain it's going to last until midnight," Sarah told me.

Anne, who was giggling, looked at me. "Good job with the dancing furniture. Ooh, I can't wait for everyone to wake up to see everything. I know we weren't supposed to, but we walked around to check everything out. Michael did a fantastic job with these stuffed animals. He charmed them to hug people whenever they walk by them. There are fireworks that say seventh years rule. There are corridors where it is raining! Everywhere something is happening."

"It's amazing," Jess added.

"I made the steps extra freezing cold," Erica told me. "It feels like it's the middle of winter!"

"Ellen said she wanted to come see it. She might bring Michelle," I told them.

"Oh, I hope she does!" Jess said. "I can't wait to see the baby. We were going to see her over the holidays, but I want to see her today. It will be nice to see Ellen too. I really miss her. Too bad she couldn't come to classes now but still go home at night."

"Her mother works, though," I said. "Ellen wants to spend at least the first year with Michelle. Besides, she is doing well on her own. Mrs. Hoofer has been visiting her at times as well, and even Tasha goes over with Hayden and Minnie to help when she needs to do her school work."

"Well at least we can still see her," Sarah said. "I miss her too."

The alarm went off for a second time, and we all looked at each other excitedly. It didn't take long to hear voices of surprise. I didn't check my parchment to see if Ellen had written back. I shoved it in my pocket and grabbed my school bag. She wouldn't be able to show up until later. I would check once we got to the Great Hall. At the moment, I wanted to see what everyone had done. We headed into the tunnels where I'd charmed them a lime green colour. The younger girls were just entering the tunnels as we were.

Alana and her roommates looked as if they had dandruff. They glanced around in shock at the tunnel.

"What is going on?" Alana demanded when she saw us.

None of us answered, we just made our way into the common room with the rest of the girls. In the common room, people were running to get away from the furniture that was trying to dance with them. Boys were getting angry with the lips that were trying to kiss them. Stan laughed as he kissed back a pair of lips. Ben came over to put an arm around me.

"Nice job," he said. "You did amazing."

We watched as the stunned students made their way through the common room. Some people seemed irritated, but others were getting a kick out of it. Timmy and Jerry started to dance back with the furniture.

"You did this, didn't you?" Alana asked who had followed me.

I nodded and explained the prank to her.

"How come you didn't tell me at least?" She asked looking hurt. "I wouldn't have told anyone."

"It's not that. We just wanted everyone shocked," I explained, and I brushed the snow out of her hair.

"Wait until you see the rest of the school," Michael told her.

We fought our way through the common room away from the dancing furniture and left the common room. Ribbons were floating all over the corridor in circles. I believed it had to have been Tara who did this. She was fantastic at conjuring ribbons. The younger Hufflepuff's stood in shock; some slapped the ribbons away as they headed through the corridors.

"Seventh years rule!" A portrait said to one of the boys.

A sixth-year boy turned to look at the seventh years, who were all together.

"You guys did this?" He asked, and his irritation turned to amusement. "This is brilliant! Why, though?"

Ben quickly explained the prank to him, and he laughed.

"This is amazing," he told us. "Oh we so have to do this next year," he said to his buddy.

Once people started to realize that it was the seventh years behind all of this, they got excited. They wanted to know what else we'd done. We all climbed the steps together shivering. Erica wasn't kidding when she said she'd made it freezing. Some people were even sniffling by the time they got upstairs

In the Entrance Hall, there were tiny little broomsticks flying all over the place. By this point, the younger years in the other houses had realized that the seventh years were behind this as well. A couple of the stuffed animals that Michael had charmed were roaming around the Entrance Hall. He and I had worked hard on the charm a long time ago. He'd finally gotten it down. After the skeletons, he'd wanted to be able to do it as well. As I watched a bear hug a Slytherin fourth year, I had to hand it to him; he'd out did himself.

"Get away from me!" The fourth year snarled.

"I love you!" The bear squeaked after him. His mates roared with laughter.

We went into the Great Hall. It was extremely windy. This must have been one of the advanced students job. It was something we'd learned not too long ago, and it was very hard to do. Even I had struggled with a bit at first. I was assuming it had to have been Ben, Aaron, Ted or Tara.

"Did you do this?" I asked as my hair whipped around my face.

"Nope, Ted did it," Ben said. "He made sure that it's above the tables though, so the food and plates don't blow away."

I looked at the people who were sitting down and saw what he meant. I glanced up at the teachers table. I was worried that the teachers would be angry over this. Would this reflect poorly on me? I'd had some regrets over the last few days about this. I didn't want everyone to get in trouble, so if the teachers were angry, I did plan to take the blame for it. However, as I looked at the teachers, I saw they all looked amused. Some were talking to each other as if the wind wasn't blowing around their heads furiously. Even Professor McGonagall was smiling.

We headed over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. People were talking excitedly around us. The first years weren't too far from us, and they were discussing what they would do in their seventh year. Even though the wind didn't blow the food around, it was still hard to eat and drink. Some people were discussing whether or not we'd be punished.

As soon as breakfast was over, Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Would the seventh years remain behind please?" She called.

Some of the younger years let out some whistles as they left. At that moment, they were likely glad that they weren't us. I felt a little worried. Once the Hall was emptied, Professor McGonagall and the other teachers made their way over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Could the rest of you sit down over here please?" She called.

The other houses got up and made their way to our table. I saw some people looking at me, and I wondered if they were blaming me. I reached for Ben's hand, and he squeezed it. As soon as everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall looked at all, but she had a smile on her face.

"Well, you really outdid yourselves. I was wondering when this would happen, but I didn't think it would be this big," she said.

"Wait, you knew?" I asked with shock.

"We overheard things," Professor Sprout said. "We figured we'd let you go with it. We haven't had a prank here in years. We didn't think you would harm anyone. We were just happy to see you working together."

"I'd like to thank whoever charmed the portraits in my office to sing 'Good Morning to you,'," Professor McGonagall said. "May I ask who it was? It was excellent spell work I must say."

Dan raised his hand with a smile. "My job was to charm all the portraits in the school. I didn't get to all of them, but I got most of them."

"And how long will this all last?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It should only last the day," I answered. "And it will all disappear, so there won't be a mess for Mr. Filch either."

Mr. Filch stood with his arms folded. He was glaring at me. Behind him, a giant stuffed cat was walking up to him. As soon as it got close to him, it got up on its hind legs and wrapped it's front legs around his waist from behind.

"I love you!" It said.

All the students roared with laughter. Even the other teachers were smiling. Filch turned angry pushed it away from him. He looked even more shocked to see that it was a cat. I found it a bit ironic. Muttering, he walked off.

Once everyone got a hold of themselves, Professor McGonagall turned to the other teachers.

"Let the other students know that they have the day off," she said and then turned back to us. "There's no point in teaching when the classrooms are all foggy. You may go off. Ms. Dunning, can I talk to you for a moment?"

I was worried that she was going to tell me off. Even though they seemed amused, maybe they thought as Head Girl, I shouldn't have let this happen. The seventh years looked at me curiously as they left. I knew they all wanted to see what else was going on around the school.

Ben squeezed my hand again as he walked by me.

"Don't look so worried," she said with a smile. "I do find this amusing. I am glad that your class can do something like this after everything that happened. You know your class is the first students to begin after the war. I'm glad none of you had to witness what went on at Hogwarts. No is going to be hurt, and right now we aren't teaching that much with the holidays coming up. We fought in the war for you to have this freedom."

"So what did you want to see me about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I've watched you grow over the last seven years. I knew when I made you Head Girl this year that I wasn't going to regret it. You've done a fantastic job this year, and I know you will continue to do so. Professor Sprout and I will be giving you excellent references for when you have your interview. I have no doubt that you'll do an amazing job as a teacher. I wasn't your teacher or your Head of House but I am still very proud of your progress. Even as Headmistress I was still able to watch you grow. I feel the same way as I did as I watched Neville Longbottom grow you know. I am always happy when I can see children find themselves. I do hope I'll get an invitation to the wedding as well," she added as she looked at the ring on my finger.

"Of course," I smiled feeling good. "And thank you for your kind words.

I'd always seen Professor Sprout as a stern lady, but she did have a soft side to her. I didn't realize that she had observed as much as she had. She smiled at me.

"Ms. Perenge should be arriving soon as well. She wrote to Professor Sprout. We're arranging for her to floo into my office this afternoon with the little one," she added to me. "Now I'm sure you want to enjoy your day off. So go on and join your friends. The password to my office is laborem."

I thanked her again and headed to the Entrance Hall. Ben and Michael were waiting for me. I assumed the rest of the Hufflepuff's had gone off to look around.

"What was that about?" Ben asked.

"You're not in trouble are you?" Michael added. "We're all to blame after all."

"No," I said with a smile, and I explained everything.

Ben took my hand. "Ready to explore?"

I was proud of my fellow seventh years. There were even fireworks moving around the school. Some sparklers spelled out: "You've been pranked by the Seventh Years," or "Class of 2005 are the best" Michael explained that George Weasley had known about the prank, and he'd given a discount to any student who used his products for the prank.

"Stan told him about it over the Christmas holidays. He might even come around today," he said.

After lunch, we headed up to Professor McGonagalls office to wait for Ellen with Keith. The rest of the seventh years knew, and we'd told anyone who wanted to see her and meet Michelle to wait for us in the classroom we'd had our meetings in. I'd told everyone to leave that class alone in case we needed it.

Professor McGonagall wasn't there. From what I heard, the teachers were in the staff room talking about all this. I was glad they were all amused by it.

We didn't have to wait for long before the fireplace lit up, and Ellen appeared with Michelle wrapped up. She smiled as soon as she saw us. Keith rushed over to take Michelle from her while Ben, Michael and I hugged her.

"Oh, it feels so good to be back here!" She said. "You have no idea how much I missed this place. I want to see the common room and our dormitory."

"Of course," I said. "You'll have to show our honorary Hufflepuff her future common room."

"Everyone is anxious to see you," Michael told her. "They're all waiting in a classroom."

"Well first I want to see what else you guys did," she said as she glanced up at the portraits if the Headmistresses and Headmasters all singing: "Good Morning to you." They'd all started the moment we'd entered the office. Some looked amused while others looked irritated.

"Well let's go," I said. "I'm surprised Michelle didn't mind the flooing. Is she asleep?"

"No she's awake," Keith said as he glanced down at his daughter's face.

"I don't think she noticed," Ellen said.

We left the office and went down the revolving spiral staircase. In the corridor, it smelled as if someone had set off dung bombs. A few stuffed animals were roaming about. We took Ellen around to show her what we could before we took her to the classroom. Not every seventh year was there, but the room was full. Timmy and his friends were there as well as Alana. Everyone let out a cheer as soon as they saw her, and they rushed over to us.

"Oh, you don't know how much we've missed you!" Anne cried as she hugged Ellen.

"I've missed you guys as well," Ellen said as she hugged each of the Hufflepuffs and a few other seventh years.

Others were moving forward to get a good look at Michelle. Others were talking to her excitedly about the prank and how well it had gone.

"We made sure to take pictures as well," I told her. "We can add it to the scrapbooks."

"Well, Professor Sprout said I can stay as long as I want today," she said after a while. By that point, most people had gotten a look at Michelle, and a lot had taken off. Most of the people who remained were the Hufflepuff's. "I'd like to go down to the common room now."

"Well let's go then," I said.

Sarah was holding on to Michelle by that point. As we left, Ellen turned to me.

"Can you believe Tara?" She asked.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"She said that Michelle doesn't look like Keith or me because she has dark hair," Ellen said annoyed. "When I was born, I had dark hair as well. It changes colour after a while. I imagine she'll be blond after a while. She said she looked like Jared."

"Tara can still have a bit of a mean streak," I said. "Just ignore her. I had blond hair when I was a baby, and it changed to dark."

"Timmy and I had dark hair when we were babies," she said. "We didn't turn blond until we were about a year or so. It took a while to lighten but it did, and once it did it stayed blond. Besides, we have some people in both our families who have dark hair. I hate what she is trying to imply. I thought we were friends now."

"Tara can be an idiot," Ben said. "I wouldn't pay much attention to her. I swear that girl has multiple personality disorder or something."

"Or she's just jealous that I'll never sleep with her," Jared said. "She's been trying for years, but I don't want her."

"She has Aaron," I said.

"Doesn't mean anything," he said. "In the past, she wanted me almost as much as she wanted Ben. She's always been resentful about that."

Once we were outside of the common room, Michael knocked to let us in. I reminded Ellen about the dancing furniture. When we entered, it was to find that most of the furniture had stopped moving. I assumed that some people had either stunned them, or the charm had worn off. I'd made sure that most of it wouldn't last too long.

"I feel so at home right now," Ellen said, and she walked over to our corner. She took out her wand and stunned a chair before she flopped down on it. We all gather around her. I took my goddaughter from Sarah as I sat down on Ben's lap.

"She's grown quite a bit, and it hasn't been that long since we saw her," I said.

Ellen nodded. "She has, but that's a good thing. I don't feel as scared picking her up either. The first few days I felt terrified, but I'm used to it now. I'm glad that she's getting bigger, she doesn't feel as breakable."

"You two look good with a baby," Erica spoke. "I so can see you two with your own someday."

"Someday," Ben said quickly. "We're definitely going to wait a few years. I want to get through Healer training, and Ashley wants to be a teacher a few years before she has to go off on maternity leave."

"We've got plenty of time for kids," I added. "We're eighteen."

"Still," Anne said. "I can see Erica's point. You do look like a little family."

I smiled down at Michelle, who was sleeping now. She'd been awake for most of the day. I had to say for a baby she didn't cry that much. I figured for sure she would be, but this was the fourth time I had spent time with her. She didn't cry as often as I expected a tiny baby would. Hank mentioned this as if he knew what I was thinking.

"No she isn't," Ellen said. "I'm lucky when it comes to that. I remember Timmy when he was a baby. He cried non-stop. She does cry, but not too often. I even get more sleep now than I did when I was pregnant with her."

"And this might just be her future home," Jess murmured. "She doesn't even realize it either."

"That's a good thing," Ellen said. "I want her to be surprised when she sees Hogwarts as we were. She might not be Hufflepuff, but it would be nice if she is. I'll be able to tell her that she was here when she was a few weeks old."

Alana walked over to us with June following. I didn't see Timmy or his other friends anywhere. I thought for sure he'd want to see his niece.

"Can I hold her?" Alana asked me.

"Sure, just be careful with her head," I said as I carefully handed her over. "Where's Timmy?" I asked June after Alana had Michelle safely in her arms.

"He's going to come around later," she said. "He wants to visit with Ellen and Michelle in peace. He doesn't want to be surrounded by everyone like earlier."

"I'll make sure we spend some time together later," Ellen said with a nod. "He hates when it gets too crowded with the older students."

We spent most of the day with her and Michelle. When it was dinner time, Ellen informed us that she was going to spend the time with Timmy before she went home. We gave her a hug goodbye. We would, after all, see her again over the holidays.

Most of the Easter holidays I spent it going back and forth between Ben's, Ellen's and my place. Most of our homework was mostly review for the upcoming exams. Ellen studied with us too as much as she could. Timmy seemed to have gotten over his fear of holding Michelle because he happily took care of her while we sat together to do review. He didn't even mind changing a dirty diaper.

Mrs. Perenge even told Ellen to take a weekend off to spend it at my place if she wanted to.

"Are you sure?" Ellen asked with a shock.

"Honey, you've been working hard. I am so proud of you. Every parent needs a break, though. Go be a teenager for the weekend. It will be a couple of months before you see your friends again."

So the four of us went to my place for the weekend, I think my mother was euphoric about this. Usually, Ben slept in my bed when he came over for the night, but that night I wanted things to be the way they used to be. It was our last weekend together as Hogwarts students at my place, so I wanted it to be as carefree as possible. When we were younger, Ellen had always slept in my room, and the boys had taken the spare room. So that's the way we arranged it.

"I hope this doesn't make me a bad parent," Ellen said once we were at my place.

"Of course, it doesn't," I said. "Do you know how many times my sister and I went away for weekends?"

"I know," Ellen said. "I just can't help but feel bad. Mum and Timmy are taking her tonight, and then she is going to Keith's tomorrow night. It just feels weird."

"You know Keith is more than welcome to come here too," I told her.

"I know, but we wanted to use this weekend as our last together as Hogwarts students," Ellen answered. "So that's what we are doing. I see Keith every weekend, and we'll get plenty of time together later. Who knows when the four of can have a carefree weekend together again?"

My mum seemed to be thinking the same thing since she spoiled us the same way she did years ago. She did everything she could to make us feel like kids again. It was strange thinking that this was our last Easter holidays together. One of us was a mother, and most of us were engaged.

I decided we should go down to the town trails again. They were even dryer than the last time I'd been there with Ben.

"Remember the last time we were all here?" Michael asked when we were all seated by the pond. "We were all so tense and stressed. It was before we had our huge fight."

"As bad as that fight was it did clear the air for us," I said. "I can't believe how silly it was, though."

"Well we were just kids then," Ellen said. "I still regret the probation thing," she added as she glanced at Michael.

"Well I was an idiot for years," he said.

"But the probation was still out of line," Ben said.

"I don't think any of us believed we'd be engaged or that one of us would have a kid by now," I said.

"I certainly didn't think I'd have a kid at seventeen," Ellen said. "But now I can't even imagine my life without Michelle. She's only been in my life for a month, but I don't know how I had a life before her. Mum said that's normal for new parents to feel. She said after she had me she didn't think her life had started before then. I love having her, and I regret nothing. I don't regret being seventeen with a baby. I don't regret that I had to drop out of school, and I don't regret losing my Quidditch dreams. All that matters to me is Michelle."

"Mum told me the same thing," I said. "She was young too when she had Jaime but once she had her, she couldn't imagine life without her. Rachel told me the same thing about Hayden."

"Tasha feels the same way with Minnie," Ben said. "Speaking of which, Brianne finally announced her pregnancy. I guess you were right. This time, when I saw her, I did notice her pregnant belly. I don't know why I didn't notice before. You won't believe this either, but they eloped! They plan to have a party for everyone after she has the baby."

"Your mum isn't happy, though," Michael said as he laid down on his back with his resting on his arms.

"No, she definitely isn't. She wanted to have a wedding for all of us," Ben agreed. "Brianne told her that she could plan the party. It's the first time they've actually had a fight. Brianne told mum that the wedding was for her and Nick and no one else. She said if people wanted to be there, they could go to the party but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It actually isn't Brianne to go against mum's wishes."

"Actually, I can understand that," I said, and Ben raised his eyebrows at me. "I'm not saying I want to do the same thing. I want a wedding with everyone; however I can see what she means. The wedding really is for the bride and groom. If that's how they wish to do it, then it's their choice. They shouldn't have to feel bad for that choice. I know our parents and friends want to see us get married, but in the end, it's what they want. If they're planning to have a party for everyone later then, that's fine."

"Actually, I get it too," Ellen said with a nod. "I want a big wedding too, but it's what I want, and you two want a big wedding. I don't see why they should be made to feel they made a mistake."

Ben relaxed and nodded. "I guess so," he said. "I doubt mum will ever see it that way, though. She wanted to plan a wedding for all of us. Who knows when Brenda will get married; I don't think she's moved on from Nick. So it could be a while before she sees a daughter get married."

"Actually, I feel bad for Brenda," Michael said. "I don't want to say anything against Brianne or Nick. I have lots of respect for both of them, but imagine how you'd feel if it happened to either of you."

"Oh, believe me, I understand," Ben said quickly. "She has every reason to be angry, but when people love each other, sometimes it's not fair to deny that love even if someone gets hurt. Brenda has every right to feel angry and upset. She had forgiven Brianne for it, but I just don't think she's moved on."

"I'm sure she will eventually," I said. "At least I hope she does. She deserves happiness too."

"They obviously weren't meant to be, though," Ellen said. "There was a time when I could relate to her, but now I realize I was a fool. Of course, I didn't date Ben, but I thought I was in love with him. Once you meet the one, you realize that you were a fool to hang on to that one person. Someday it will happen for Brenda," and she glanced at Michael who was staring up at the sky. I knew she was implying it would happen for him too.

That weekend was a fun weekend together, but Ellen was ready to go home to Michelle by the end of it. I smiled at mother friend. She was a mother now. I knew what she meant now too. I'd had a hard time believing Ellen was a mother as well, but now seeing her with the baby, it was hard to imagine her without Michelle now.

We were right when we returned to school. The exams were in less than two months. The teachers piled up the homework just as they had done two years previously. It was all review. They were done teaching us new things, and now they wanted to prepare us for our final exams at Hogwarts.

Neville had taken over our class for Professor Sprout but she sat in all of them. He went over everything we'd be learning on our exams. As I watched him take care of some of the plants, I could see how much of a natural he was. Not only that, but he seemed to really love them as if they were his own children. I'd always been amazed by Ellen's green thumb, but Neville was something. I had no doubt that when he took over for Professor Sprout the next year that he would do a spectacular job. Some of the girls even had a crush on him even though he was married.

I was glad that most of my Head duties were almost done by that point. The committees had finished all their work over the Easter holidays and the two final events would happen shortly after the exams. We still had the awards ceremony and the dance. Everything else was completed, except the yearbook but that was simple enough. All I had to do now was just patrol duties and to check in with the prefects once and a while.

Soon enough though, exam week was there. Ellen was coming to school during that week as well to do her NEWTs with us. I was happy to know that our first exam was going to be Charms. That class I felt nothing but confidence about my abilities. We had the practical in the morning. We had to perform all the spells we could non-verbally. I knew by the end of it that I'd gotten an O, and I felt the same way by the end of the written one as well.

I didn't feel as confident with Potions or Transfiguration even though I knew I passed. I just hoped that I got an Exceeds Expectations. All of my work with Professor Martin did pay off well, but I still knew that I wasn't going to get an Outstanding on it. I knew my practical was passing but it was the written part that I was worried about.

I felt jealous of the others who didn't have as many exams as me. In a way I wished that I had listened to Ben and dropped some of the classes, but I reminded myself that the end was so near. So I worked hard to get through all of them. History of Magic was the final exam and I felt relief when I finally put down my quill. I was done. I had managed to get through every single class and exam.

Ben, Ellen and Michael were all waiting outside of the Great Hall for me when I was done. I gave them the thumbs up as I rushed over to them, and then I gave them each a hug.

"We're all done!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe we're all done. I am pretty sure I passed them all too."

Ben rolled his eyes and grinned. He pulled me into a tighter hug and then kissed me.

"I should have known you'd say that," he said.

"I've been saying it since year. I can't stop now," I told him. "I had to say it for our final year."

"And now we're all free," Ellen said. "Now it's just the dance and the awards ceremony."

"The dance is this weekend, and the awards ceremony is the day before the final feast," I informed her.

"I'll definitely be there," she said.

"I'm sure the Hufflepuff's are having a party tonight just like always," Ben told her. "I guarantee that you'll be allowed to stay for it."

"You know Professor Sprout won't mind if you hang out with us for the night," I added. "Unless you have to get back home."

"Tasha is watching Michelle for me," she answered. "She is doing it all week, and then mum will be home. I'll just write her and let know what's going on. I didn't have to be here today of course, but I wanted to be."

"Good, because we can't have a final Hufflepuff party without you," Michael said. "So let's get to the common room."

In my younger years, I had always noticed that the seventh years seemed a bit down about their final year. They were always excited to be done exams, but with the end near they were almost depressed as well. I wasn't exactly depressed but I could finally understand how they felt. This was after all the final party we would have after exams.

"Who is up for a poker game?" Michael hollered. "This is the last one I will be part of. Who wants a game?"

Several people answered enthusiastically. I sat back with Ellen while they arranged for the poker game. I wasn't in the mood for a card game. I wanted to socialize with everyone for the last time, and she felt the same way.

"Can you drink?" I asked incredulously as I watched her take a shot.

"I'm not breast feeding anymore," she told me. "I can drink now. I only breast fed her for the first week or so. Now she is on formula."

"Is this the first time you've had a drink?"

She nodded. "So when you leave here, we've got a wedding to plan. You are the Maid of Honour after all."

"I've done the best I can so far," I said.

"I know, but it's not the same as in person. Mum and I have done a lot of course, but there are things that the Maid of Honour has to do as well."

"Like plan the bachelorette party?" I asked. "The boys technically had theirs over Easter."

"Exactly," she said with a grin. "But we need to go for fittings as well. So we'll need the other girls too."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there as much as I needed to be," I said.

"Don't worry about it," she grinned. "You did have school after a while, and we've used a lot of your ideas. Mum said that you've been talking to her a lot about the wedding shower."

I nodded. "You know when I think about it, it's hard to believe that I got through as much I really did. I had all my Head duties, my school work, your baby shower, and then your wedding."

"But you did an amazing job," she said. "Even when Ted was being an idiot, you still managed. You really have grown you know. You will make an amazing teacher someday, I just know it."

"In a little more than a year," I said.

"Has Hermione gotten back to you about your interview?" She asked.

"She said she would during the summer," I said. "She wanted to make sure I could get there and that I had it before I went away."

Ellen sighed and looked around the common room. "I can't believe this is our last party. I so wish I could stay here for the night."

"So why don't you?" I asked. "Professor Sprout gave you permission to stay as long as you wanted. Your mum told you that you could stay as well. You're the only one stopping yourself. Michelle will be fine; she was fine when you spent the weekend at my place."

"I know," she said. "It's hard sometimes though. I know it's hard to understand, but I just feel so guilty at times."

"Please stay," Sarah said as she joined us with Jess, Anne and Erica. "If you have permission, stay. When will we get this opportunity again? In less than two weeks all of us will be out of here for good! Let's just have one last night with all the Hufflepuff girls together."

No one felt the need to correct her that technically it wasn't all the Hufflepuff girls. However, none of us really counted Melanie anymore. She'd made her bed a long time ago, and she wouldn't be back again. She was at Beauxbatons right until the end. Durmstrang had won the tournament that year. No one was leaving until the end of their school year, which ended about the same time as ours did. None of the seventh years who had left would be back.

"You have to stay," Jared agreed as he joined us. "One last night."

The rest of the Hufflepuff's joined us at the poker game broke up.

"You've convinced me," Ellen said as she pulled out her message parchment. "I'll just let mum know I decided to stay the night after all. It will be nice to stay in my bed for one last night."

"I have some clothes that should fit you," Erica said. "We're about the same size."

"So let's do some shots!" Jared said and with a wave of his wand a bottle of fire whiskey appeared in front of us and many shot glasses. He poured us each a shot and we all took one.

We all decided for the night to forget everything else including the fact that it was our last party. Ellen was back to her old self. The music was blaring and we all danced excitedly. I watched as she surprisingly let Timmy and his friends try some alcohol. Although I was sure they had snuck some in the past, it was another thing for them to actually drink it.

"They're going to be in the third year next year," she said as I raised my eyebrows. "Please don't stop them. They won't get drunk."

"I wasn't planning to," I finally said. "I guess I am just surprised. Just make sure Tracy behaves," I added to Timmy who was eying me warily.

Ben looked at me with surprise.

"Oh come on," I said to him. "You know that you guys were drinking it by this point. They're going to be doing it next year when we're gone."

"Whatever," Ben said. "I don't care anymore. I just want to have a good time tonight. They've already snuck some anyway. Come dance with me."

I went from being buzzed to that drunk point. We all were. Keith and Ellen seemed to want to blow off some steam before they had to get back to parenthood. The rest of the seventh years just wanted to have fun. I saw Alana leading a buzzed June away from Tracy who was shouting obscenities at her. I could see Alana being prefect someday.

"Just a moment," I said drunkenly to Hank who I was dancing with.

"Maybe I should lead you over there," he said as I stumbled a little.

He put an arm around me and we made our way over to Tracy. Timmy had a hand on her shoulder. He was trying to pull her back.

"Tracy, go to your dormitory now!" I said trying to push away my drunkenness for the moment.

"Oh sure, take her side!" Tracy said with tears in her eyes. "Of course everyone will just take her side as always."

"Well then what happened?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter!" She shouted and then suddenly she threw up on Timmy who let out a loud noise of disgust. I pulled my wand out and vanished it quickly. I was surprised it worked considering how drunk I was feeling.

Sobbing, she turned away and ran to the girls dorms while Timmy went to the boys to change I imagined. I turned to June and Alana.

"What happened?" I asked feeling a little more sober than before.

"It was all Tracy," Alana said. "She just started on June as usual, and June stood up to her. They got in a fight and Tracy started to cry." June nodded and then leaned against Alana. "And I think it's time you stopped drinking. You can sleep in my dorm tonight. Let's get you some water."

"I'm fine, I'm not drunk," June slurred as Alana pulled her over to an area where we kept water bottles.

I let out a burst of laughter. Hank still had an arm around me. He looked down at me funny.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"I just never imagined those kids drunk," I answered. "Oh I know it's wrong, and it goes against what I am supposed to do as Head Girl, but look at June. Look at the other second years," and I started to laugh again.

Hank smiled at me. "I think you need a drink of water too to be honest," he said and he waved his wand. A water bottle floated over to us. I took it and opened it and then took a drink.

"Should I be laughing? Am I being a bad Head Girl right now?" I asked still laughing.

He led me over to where most of the seventh years were sitting. He sat down and pulled me down beside him on the couch.

"Well it's probably not the best thing, but no one is perfect," he answered. "I wouldn't worry about it. They're at the age to make their own decisions. Do you remember our second and third years? They don't need to be babied. Don't worry about it. Besides, I can see how it's funny. I finally understand why our older years found it funny when we drank."

"Is our Head Girl drunk?" Jared asked as he sat on the other side of me.

"Oh yeah," and he explained what had happened.

"It is kind of funny," Jared said. "Look you're off for the night. Don't worry about it. No one cares. Look around!"

I did look around, and not one person was paying attention. They were all in their own little groups and having a good time. Ben and Ellen were dancing together now. Keith and Dan were talking to Brad over a chess game. Stan was dancing with Anne. Erica and Jess were laughing with some sixth year boys. Not one person seemed to care about the drunken second years. Alana and June made their way over to us.

"I never thought I would see you drunk," I said as June sat down across from us.

"You mean you're not going to scold us?" She asked with surprise.

"No," I said. "You were going to do it eventually."

"I told you she wasn't angry," Alana told her with a smile.

"No she was actually laughing at you," Hank said.

I smiled apologetically as June looked even more surprised. "I'm sorry, it's just I never expected it from you. I'm not laughing at what happened to you. It's just seeing you and the others drunk. You're really growing up I guess."

June let out a snort of laughter. "I think you're more drunk than I am."

"That's obvious," Alana said. "Actually I think I am the only sober one here."

"Why aren't you drinking?" I asked her.

I knew she loved drinking now that she had gotten a taste of it. There had been many Hufflepuff parties when I'd helped her to her dorms since the beginning of the year.

"I have been drinking, but I am just not drunk," she said. "My friends and I have a rule that at least one of us stays sober enough to watch the others."

"Look, I am not one to pressure kids but it's the final Hufflepuff party of the year," Jared said. "You're free to do what you want but Derek and Rory are fine. They're big boys and they can take care of themselves. If you want to drink and have a good time, you should."

Alana smiled and she looked over at the boys and then at June.

"I'll be fine," June promised. "If you want to drink more, go ahead."

"As long as Ashley will do a shot with me," she finally relented. "I don't think we've done shots together yet."

"We'll do one too," Jared said and he summoned another bottle of firewhiskey.

"Do you just have those on demand?" I asked him.

"I keep a good supply of them, but so do the others," he said to me.

"Can I try one too?" June asked in a small voice.

"I don't know…" I said slowly.

"I promise I'll stay with you and Alana for the rest of night," she said. "I've already been drinking. What's one more drink going to do? I won't get as bad as Tracy did."

"Just let her, she can make up her own mind," Hank said to me. "She's thirteen now. We all did it at that age. Remember how we felt when people tried to stop us."

"One shot," I said.

"Of course," June said. "I've just always wanted to try firewhiskey."

I felt a little guilty, but really I could see their point. Jared poured us all a shot and we all took. June choked on hers a little. I could tell after she took that shot that she was done. She took a huge swig of her water bottle. Ellen and Ben joined us moments later. Ellen sat down in the chair next to June and put an arm around her.

"Oh my sweetie, are you drunk?" She asked and started to laugh. "Oh my gosh that's so adorable."

Ben sat down in a chair. The other seventh years came over as well as Timmy, Sally-Anne, Jerry and Colin. Rory and Derek wandered over moments later. I realized as they all joined us that this really would be the last time we all got together.

"Come on, last one shot for everyone!" Jared called out. "This is the last time we'll all be together like this in our common room like this."

June shook her head to another shot, and so did Sally-Anne but everyone else took one. For the rest of the night we all joked and laughed together. June fell asleep against Ellen after a while. When we all went to bed, we laid her on the couch comfortably. Alana decided to sleep on another couch nearby in case she needed her while the rest of us went to bed. The seventh year girls wanted one last night together.

The dance committee did an amazing job on the Great Hall. I knew the younger students were jealous about the dance, but eventually they would have their own. The sixth years were already planning their own ideas for seventh year. They were already to take their place as the oldest in the school. We would soon be forgotten just as the previous years were forgotten.

During the last Hogsmeade visit I had bought a beautiful pair of pink dress robes. I had Anne take a picture of me before we headed down to the Great Hall. I kept my camera on me. I wanted to capture as many of the moments as I possibly could. The room seemed so big with the tables gone. The seventh year class seemed so small in it.

"Will you save a dance for me tonight?" Denver asked me as Ben and I approached him and Morgan.

"Of course," I told him. "I'll dance with whoever wants to dance with me tonight. You too of course Morgan," I said. Morgan gave me a small smile and nod, but his eyes were on Claire. She was holding hands with Gary from Ravenclaw.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Morgan said angrily as he turned away.

Denver and I exchanged glances. I wanted tonight to be a fun night for everyone. So later when I had the chance, I told the other girls to try and keep Morgan as well as Michael distracted by dancing with them as much as possible.

I was amazed by the seventh years that night. Sure for the most part we'd all gotten along, especially that year. We'd all pulled together to make sure that we all had a good year. However everyone seemed to forget that we were in four different houses. Everyone talked and danced with everyone, even Maisie danced with different boys who normally ignored her. Jared even gave her a chance. I guess no one wanted anyone to feel left out.

Ellen didn't show up right away, and I was worried that she was going to come at all. She showed up while I was in the middle of a dance with Michael.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "Michelle wouldn't stop crying and I didn't want to leave mum alone with that."

She was wearing a pretty red dress. She was so small that it was hard to believe that she'd been pregnant at one point. I hoped when I finally got pregnant that I would be as lucky as she was. No one could tell that at one point she'd carried a life in her. Although she told me once that she did have stretch marks, but I told her that didn't matter. No one cared about stretch marks, least of all Keith.

"Can I have the next dance?" She asked Michael.

"Of course," he said.

I moved on to find Denver.

"So soon enough we'll be out of here for good," he told me as we danced. "Will you find time to talk to me? We really haven't been as close as we used to be."

"You'll always be in my life Denver," I said. "We'll always be friends, don't worry about that. It's not as if I was ignoring you. It's just with all our school work and everything else, it's been hard. Besides, you said you might travel with us for a bit. Have you made up your mind on that yet?"

"I can't do a whole year," he said.

"Neither can we." I said. "Just come as long as you can."

"I'm sure I can," he said. "And it might do Morgan some good. I don't have to start work right away."

"Well none of us really have to start work right away, just some people choose to right after Hogwarts," I said. "What about Morgan?"

"He does want to go for sure," Denver said.

"Then come along for as long as you can. Anyone who is coming with us isn't committed to go with us the entire time; we're not even committed to go that long. We're just going as long as we feel necessary. Ben actually thinks he could start healing training by next Easter holidays if they let him in the program. So we could be cutting it very short," I said. "We're leaving in September and I know we'll see each other before then. So just make sure you let me know."

I danced with most of the seventh years boy that night, even some of the Slytherin ones I really didn't talk to. It seemed that everyone wanted to just forget their differences. I smiled as I watched Paul from Ravenclaw twirl Maisie to a fast song. He was someone who hated her a lot.

"You know Don and Xavier are out of Azkaban now," Edward told me as we danced.

"I'm sure they're fuming about me at the moment," I said.

"No actually they regret everything about Michael, and even you," he said. "Azkaban does that to you though, even if it no longer has dementors. They regret being part of any of that. They still have the same old views of course, but I know they feel awful about leading people to kill Michael's parents. They just did what their dads wanted them to."

"None of us are going to forgive them," I said to him.

"I don't blame you. They're not friends of mine either," Edward told me. "Well they never really were but I tolerated them. However, I feel disgusted that they would help kill someone's parents like that. They know what the war was like. I'm neutral when it comes to blood type."

"Nicole has tried to get people to talk to her again," I said. "She even messaged Michael to apologize to him."

"She's worse in my opinion," Edward said. "All she had to do was tell someone what was going on, but she was a coward about it all."

By the end of the night, I'd danced with almost everyone. I was tired by the end of it. Ellen had decided to stay overnight again. She didn't want to walk to Hogsmeade to apparate home at this time of night. I didn't blame her, but we were all ecstatic to have her stay again. Anne and Jess hooked their arms through hers and lead her down to the common room. I had to stay behind with the rest of the prefects to make sure they all went to their common rooms.

When we entered the common room later, it was to find a mini Hufflepuff party was going on. It wasn't as big as the one after exams had been but it was still fun enough.

The awards ceremony was next. This one we'd spent voting for everyone weeks previously. Some of the awards people won were obvious ones. Understandably Tara won the smartest girl award while Ben won the smartest boy award. I was given the future teacher award as well as good leadership and most improvement award. Ellen and Keith won the first parent award. Michael won the future Auror award, and Ben won future Healer award. Ted won the future Minister for Magic award. There were many others. Most people seemed to win an award for something, including Maisie.

We were all handed awards from the Ministry too, even though we hadn't officially finished school yet. We wouldn't be done technically until we got our NEWT results back. However, I was sure that once we left Hogwarts after the final feast that not one of us would return. Everyone was also handed our yearbooks for seventh year and the class photo taken at the beginning of the school year.

Then finally our last day of school arrived. It wasn't just our last day of school though. It would also be Professor Flitwicks, Professor Sprouts and Professor McGonagalls. The teachers looked really emotional about this fact. They had been at Hogwarts for so long though.

Before we ate and the points were awarded, Nathan stood up to make the announcement. I knew I was going to feel emotional that night, but it was up to us to do it. So Nathan had volunteered to make the announcement instead. I was happy to have him by my side instead of Ted. I wasn't sure if he would done so.

"Before we sit down and eat," he began. "On behalf of the whole student body old and young, as well as the teaching staff we'd all like to thank Professor's McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick for all their years of service here at Hogwarts. Unfortunately as well as this is my last night here, it is theirs as well. So I would like everyone to give them the applause they deserve. They gave so much to this school in their years here. They protected the students during the war. They made sure that Hogwarts returned to the way it was before the war. They deserve all the thanks they can get for it."

He began to clap, and almost at once the seventh years all stood up with him to clap and then the rest of the student body as well as the other teachers stood up to give them a loud round applause. Some people let out loud cheers for them. I could see all three teachers dabbing at their eyes. As soon as everyone sat down, Professor McGonagall stood up, she was still wiping tears away.

"Thank you everyone," she said. "So let's enjoy our last feast here before we award the cup! I'd like for us to first thank the Head Boy and Girl for their duties this year."

There was another loud round of applause for us as well. Then the food appeared in front of us and we all began to eat. Everyone chatter loudly and excitedly. We could hear the younger years talking about what they would do over the summer. The sixth years were talking about what prank they wanted to pull when they came back.

"Too bad Ellen couldn't come back tonight," Michael said. "It doesn't feel the same without her."

"She could have," I said. "But she said it would be too emotional, and she's had enough emotional nights. She didn't think she was missing too much tonight. She said she already said her good-byes to Hogwarts and she didn't want it to be drawn out."

"Still, it would have been nice for her to be in the train with us one last time," Ben said. "But I guess I can see her point."

The other Hufflepuff's murmured their agreement. I did feel sad that this was our final feast ever there. That night would be the last night that we would ever sleep in our dorms. The last seven years had gone by so quickly. In the past year I'd wanted it to end quickly so we could be on our own, but now I knew at that moment that I was really going to miss it there. I tried my best not to cry though.

Professor McGonagall stood up again at the end of the feast.

"And now it's time to award the house cup," she said. "In last place, Slytherin with two hundred and twenty points, Gryffindor in third place with three hundred and twelve points, in second place Ravenclaw-"

"No…" I said slowly as I looked at the other Hufflepuff's in amazement. We hadn't won the cup in the past six years there. In fact, Hufflepuff hadn't won in so long. It was normally Gryffindor or Ravenclaw that won. Slytherin had even won once. The others stared back at me before we looked back at Professor McGonagall.

"-and in first place with four hundred points is Hufflepuff!"

There was a stunned silence before a loud cheer rose from Hufflepuff table. Jess, Anne and Erica all burst into tears. Everyone else was hugging each other as we cheered. It was our very last year, and we had finally won the cup. I could see the tears running down Professor Sprouts cheeks as well. She was cheering as well.

Before we left the next day, Professor Sprout came over to talk to me.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you," she told me. "I've had many students in my years who have improved a lot over the years. Neville Longbottom wasn't in my house, but I was always proud of his progress from first to seventh year. I am very proud to have had you in my house all these years, and you were one of the reasons I stayed. I planned to retire before now, but I wanted to see you and the others grow. I am glad I did stay so I could watch you grow up from that shy little girl to an independent leader. You are going to be an amazing teacher, and I do hope that you'll keep in contact with me sometimes."

"You'll be invited to our wedding," I told her as I wiped a tear away.

"Before I let you go, I just wanted to ask you for your last duty as Head Girl. I didn't get the chance to before now," she continued. "I know you've watched the students over the years. I know you've helped them out. I want to know who you'd recommend as the next Heads and the Prefects. I've already spoken to the others, and they've given their recommendations. I also have students in mind, but we always ask the Head students as well."

"Well Alana for sure for the girl Prefect and Rory as the Boy in Hufflepuff," I said and then I named a few others that I had recognised in the other houses. I mentioned the sixth years who I thought would do well as Head Boy and Girl afterward.

She nodded thoughtfully. "I always believed Alana had potential, and her marks have gone up a lot. You really helped her out as well as June. Honey, I really hope you're as proud of yourself as we are. All of your teachers have nothing but good things to say about you. I wish you good luck in the future and I look forward to that wedding invitation."

I leaned forward to give her a huge hug.

"Thank you as well," I said. "You cut me some slack when I needed it. Not just in second year, but other times including this year."

She hugged me back tightly. "Everyone needs their time off," she said. "Just remember not to take on too much my dear."

I nodded and then joined the other seventh years. Everyone was hugging each other good-bye. A few others were saying good-bye to the teachers as well while they waited for the carriages to come. The seventh years were actually going by boat to the train, but we had to wait for the first years to go first. When we all walked out, we all turned to look up at the castle again. Hagrid was waiting for us to board. Michael, Ben and I of course climbed into a boat together.

We all watched as the castle seemed to get smaller as we went across the lake to board the train. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I realized that this was it. It was touching though. We'd arrived there on the boats, and we were now leaving on the boats. Our Hogwarts career was officially over for good.


	25. Final Summer

Warning: Likely drinking and sexual content

Final summer

Just as I had done two years previously, I spent the beginning of summer waiting anxiously waiting for my NEWT results. I was worried about certain classes like Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Transfiguration and Potions. I doubted I failed them, but I had struggled a little on them. I occupied myself with baby-sitting, and visiting my friends but I couldn't stop worrying about it.

One afternoon halfway through July, shortly after the kids had gone home I was sitting in the kitchen and working on my finances. I'd saved a lot of the money I'd made over the years. I was surprised at how much I had considering I'd spent it on school supplies, Hogsmeade weekends and gifts for my friends. By my calculations, I should have close to a thousand galleons by the end of the summer. That wasn't counting the money that mum and Terry were planning to give me as a graduation present. Although some of it I had to spend on Ellen's wedding.

Ben and Michael had both found jobs at the Leaky Cauldron, so they were making their own for our trip. They also had plenty left over from previous years. If we were careful, we would do well especially if everyone who said they were coming came. As I worked over the figures, an owl swooped in and took me by surprise. I knew automatically that it had to be my results. I would never get another Hogwarts letter, and anyone who wrote to me would just contact me on my parchment.

Shakily, I took the letter from the owl quickly and let it have drink of my water and a bite of my sandwich. Once it took off, I ripped open the official looking envelope from the Ministry.

Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Results

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

ASHLEY NICOLE DUNNING HAS ACHIEVED:

Ancient Runes: A

Astronomy: A

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: E

Divination: E

Herbology:E

History of Magic: A

Potions: E

Transfiguration: E

I read through my results twice. I'd done better than I had expected. I'd passed all my classes and only three had A's in them. The rest I got E's and of course I got an O in Charms. It felt good knowing that all of my hard work had paid off, even if I didn't need most of the classes. Experimental Charms would always be an option later in the future, and at least I had the grades to back me up. For the moment I wanted to be a teacher, but I'd been told plenty of times by other people that I could end up changing my mind when I was older.

I grabbed my message parchment and quickly wrote to Ben, Michael and Ellen about my results. I knew they would be getting theirs at that moment if they hadn't already gotten them. Long ago, I'd noticed that some mobiles phones vibrated when people got messages. So I'd experimented with my message parchment recently and I discovered I could make it do the same. It started to shake with a buzzing sound a few minutes after I had written my message. I looked to see that it was from Ellen.

Congratulations. I knew you would do well. I got mine as well. You're all going to be so proud of me. I got E's in all of my classes and I got an O in Herbology! I'm so glad that I worked hard. Keith got his results too. He got E's in all of his classes.

We should all celebrate this weekend then.

For sure. Let me know when you come over. We still have to do bridesmaids fittings. The wedding is coming up very soon you know! The other girls have gotten back to me. I just need to know when you're available.

I'm available any weekend, unless we can do it in the evening sometime.

Good.

I'm sorry; I know I said I'd try to be available more before then.

You've done more than enough. You really helped with the party favours and the colours and everything. You also helped me pick out the perfect wedding robes. You're doing fine, and I know you're baby-sitting a lot for your trip. Do you think you can come this Saturday? Then all of us can celebrate our NEWT results.

Sure. I'll be there bright and early Saturday morning.

Just as I wiped the parchment blank it vibrated again, and a message from Ben appeared.

Amazing! I knew you would do well. I didn't do as well as I had hoped. I only got O's in Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy and Herbology, and the rest I got E's in.

But you should still be fine for Healer training shouldn't you?

Yes I'll be absolutely fine. Actually I was going to wait to tell you in person, but I might as well tell you now since you brought it up. I was going to ask you over later for dinner. I already knew earlier what my results were before they came. When it comes to our careers of choice, they send out our marks first to them before us. I was received a letter this morning from St. Mungos. Professor Sprout was in contact with them before and I was accepted to start my training next March. So we'll be able to travel and then come back so I can start training.

That's amazing! I am so happy for you! What about Michael?

He's got all O's. He even beat me, but we all know how much he wanted to be an Auror eventually. He hadn't heard back from the Auror office yet. We're celebrating tonight so you really should come over.

Ellen wants us to celebrate this weekend too. We're going for our fittings for our bridesmaids robes and then she wants all of us to get together and celebrate.

I was thinking we should have the pool party soon too. I've had several people ask me when I was planning on having it. So I was thinking I would have it on the sixteenth. Ellen's wedding is on the thirtieth. So we can have it a week before her wedding.

Sounds good to me. I'll be over in a little while. I'm just figuring out my finances for when we leave.

Jared, Hank and Stan are coming over as well tonight. They all did really well on their exams too. So we can all talk about our trip tonight too. You still want to go to Canada first, right?

Yes of course. I thought we had the port key arranged? I've already written to my mums cousins about that. They're more than happy to see me, and to let us stay.

Just wondering that's all. See you soon then.

Okay, see you soon. Love you.

Love you too.

I wanted to wait for my mum and step father to come home so I could show them my results. I knew it was something my mother had been waiting to see anxiously. Even after all these years when she saw all the improvement I'd made, she still wondered if sending me to Hogwarts was a good idea career wise. She knew socially it was good for me, but she wanted to make sure that my future as an adult hadn't been ruined even though plenty of people had told her I'd be fine.

While I waited my message parchment vibrated again. I wondered if it was Michael congratulating me, or perhaps it was someone else from Hogwarts who wanted to tell me their results. I still wrote to some people such as Denver, Morgan and Claire. Maybe it was also one of the Hufflepuff girls or June or Alana. However, when I checked the parchment I saw that it was actually Hermione.

Hello. I wanted to wait until I was sure you got your NEWT results. I've seen them and if you haven't received them yet, I just want to see say congratulations. You did really well. So you don't have to stress about that. Your results were seen by the school govenors, and Professors Sprout and McGonagall also wrote in to let us all know how well you did as Head Girl. We still have your references. The Head of the Ministry of Education really wants to meet and interview you. So if you can give me the best date that you're available, I can set it up for you.

Excitedly I thanked her and let her now that I had just received them, and then let her know I would be available anytime in August. I just needed notice so I could arrange for someone to watch the kids while I went for my interview.

Sounds good. I'll let them know, and I will get back to you. Congratulations once again.

Thank you for all your help. I wrote back. You didn't have to help me so much since this isn't even your department, and yet you helped as well as working on your own career. If it weren't for you, this school might not even be happening and I might not be a teacher. So thanks so much. I'll always appreciate everything you've done for over the last two years. Thank Harry as well.

No problem. I've always said I would help Hogwarts students no matter what. I will always be more than happy to do what I can. It really didn't affect my career or time to help you out by the way. When I was younger I always wished that I could have known about Hogwarts before I'd gone, and I know Harry feels the same way. So I am happy to have this school open not only for my futures kids, but for muggleborns as well. I really do think it would have helped out a lot more. As soon as you told us our idea that snowy day in the Leaky Cauldron I wanted it to happen. We likely won't be in contact as much after this, but if you ever need me, feel free to write to me at any time.

I will and thank you so much once again.

Just as I was rolling the parchment up, my mum walked in the door. She was looking through some mail that she had in her hand. I had forgotten to get it that day. She muttering to herself about something. She smiled when she saw me sitting at the table.

"Hello dear," she said as she set the mail on the counter, she walked over to join me at the table.

"I got my NEWT results today," I said smiling back and I handed them to her. "And I just finished talking to Hermione. She is going to arrange to have my interview sometime in August."

Mum took my results and scanned them. She nodded with approval and looked at me.

"So your school career really is over," she sighed. "I am going to miss it you know."

"But once we get back from travelling you'll see us more often," I told her. "Ben will be starting his Healer training next March, so we'll be back early enough."

"I know that, but you'll be moving out on your own. I enjoyed having the house full of kids during the holidays," she said. "And it just shows how much you've grown and your sister as well. Hayden is going to be three soon and Michelle has gotten so big. I'm just going to miss your childhood."

"Well eventually you'll have grandkids," I said. "Not too soon," I added quickly. "Unless of course Jaime is planning to have kids soon, but eventually we will have our own. Ben wants to finish Healer training and I'd like to be a teacher for a few years."

"Oh I know," she said.

She leaned over to hug me. We didn't hug each other that often. My family had never really been the touchy feely type, but I could tell at that moment that she needed it. Her youngest had just finished school after all. Mrs. Hoofer was also feeling emotional. I'd been at the Hoofers quite a bit since school had ended. She was very teary eyed over it all. She couldn't believe that she wouldn't be taking anyone to the Hogwarts Express in September. She was still upset over the fact that Brianne and Nick had eloped as well.

"I'm going to Ben's to celebrate," I told her after a while. "You're more than welcome to come as well. You know they would be happy to see you and Terry as well."

"Not tonight dear, we have a few people coming over. We'll go over some other night," she answered. "You go on though, and I'll let Terry know the good news."

I nodded. Shortly after that I apparated directly on to Ben's back deck. The boys were already there. They cheered when I appeared. I smiled and headed over to the patio table where they were all sitting.

"Congratulations on your NEWTs," Michael said to me as soon as I sat down beside Ben.

"Congratulations on yours!" I exclaimed. "All O's! That is amazing."

"Thank you," he said. "I just hope it's good enough for the Auror office. I ahven't heard anything back yet. Everyone else is starting to hear about where they will be next year."

"Harry did say that there was a waiting list. As long as you applied and they have your NEWT results you're fine. They'll contact you when they can. In the meantime, you can travel with us for a bit," I said.

"So this time next year you will be preparing to be a preschool teacher then," Stan said to me. "Congratulations on that."

"Well it all depends on the interview," I told him.

"Hon, I am sure they've already decided," Jared said to me. "They're just interviewing you because they need to. I think you're already going to be a shoo in. They're happy with your work and you've more than proved yourself. Hell the school was your idea."

"I don't want to get my hopes up," I said. "I don't want to be disappointed."

"Where is that self-confidence you gained over the years?" Ben asked with a wink. "We all know that you're going to get the job. You're highly recommended for it."

I smiled as Barry and Tasha walked out to the patio with trays of butterbeer. Brenda followed behind. She smiled when she saw me.

"Congratulations," she said to me. "You really outdid yourself."

"Thanks," I said.

"Are you staying the night?" She asked passing me a butterbeer from the trays that Tasha and Barry set on the table.

"Can't, I am baby-sitting tomorrow. I'm just here to visit."

"I can't believe you're spending your last summer working," Barry said as he sat down. "All of you. You should be enjoying yourselves."

"That trip isn't going to pay for itself," Michael answered. "Besides I don't mind working. We're going to be relaxing when we're on our trip. I can handle working until then."

"When are you guys leaving?" Tasha asked us.

"Labour day weekend," I said. "We're going straight to Ontario Canada. We'll be there for a week to visit some of my relatives and a few other places in Canada. Michael really wants to go to Alberta and British Columbia as well. After that, we're going to visit some places in the States."

"When are we going to Cuba again?" Stan asked. "Sarah thinks she can join us for that trip."

"December," I said. "My sister and my parents are likely going to join us. Jaime really wants to see Cuba and my parents have gone the last two years. Since I won't be going back for Christmas, they'll come to us."

"A few other people do want to join us," Jared said. "They just need the dates. They can't go with us the entire time, but they do want to visit us when they get the chance."

"Well we might even join you as well," Tasha said. "Especially if you're going to be somewhere warm in the winter."

"Well if a lot of people want to join us in Cuba, they should hurry up and decide now," Ben spoke up. "The more the merrier in my opinion, but you know that those places are booked solid and so you have to plan ahead."

My parchment which I had set on the table suddenly buzzed. I picked it up and looked at it to see that Denver had written to me about his grades. He had done really well too. He wanted to know what I was doing that summer and when Ben was planning to have his pool party. I gave him all the details and let him know that we were all at Ben's at that moment.

"Wait, so your parchment does that when you get a message?" Jared asked. "Is that a new version of them?"

"No, I still have the original version," I answered. "I charmed it to do that. I hate missing messages and I hate checking it every few minutes. So I decided to play around with it."

"You should tell the Weasley's that," Hank said. "Why are just being a school teacher again?"

"Because it's what I want to do," I answered. "It wasn't that hard to do. I can set all of yours to do it too."

"That's not the point," Hank said. "You're so good at Charms."

"In other words, he thinks you're wasting your talent," Jared said.

"Well I'm not," I said. "I will still be doing magic you know. Now I can do it whenever I want."

"Well I for one would like for you to do that my parchment," Michael said. "But you really should tell the Weasley's what you did and show them how you did it. They could make a new version of it and they might pay you for your idea."

"I don't really care about that," I said. "I got the idea from mobile phones. My sister and Rachel have them now. They vibrate sometimes when they ring. People sometimes send messages on the phones to each other as well, and they vibrate. When I saw that, I decided to see if I could get the message parchment to do it as well. It worked."

"It wouldn't hurt to give them your idea though," Ben told me. "It's nice to be credited for things that you come up with. What if someone else figures it out later on or they copy you? Wouldn't you feel cheated?"

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe I'll them about it. When I did it I didn't think of that you know. I don't really want to be a show off or anything."

"It's not showing off," Barry said. "Showing off is when you brag about it. I agree though, if someone else sees this they might try to take credit for your idea. People are always trying to come up with new spells or inventions."

Later on I thought more about what they said to me. They did have a point. Perhaps I could go to the joke shop and show them my idea. There was no point in wasting my Charms talent just because I was going to be a teacher. I could be a school teacher and learn new things in the process. So I decided when we went to Diagon Alley for our robes fittings, I would go to the joke shop afterwards.

I met up with the girls Saturday morning in the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone was there by the time I arrived. They were seated in a private room when I entered. They already had a breakfast spread on the table. It almost felt like being at Hogwarts where we could choose what we wanted from the plates. As soon as they spotted me; Jess, Anne and Erica let out squeals of excitement. Anne ran over to hug me.

"Oooh it feels so good to see you!" She exclaimed. "I know it hasn't been that long since school but it's different this time. I still can't believe we're not going back in September. I keep forgetting and thinking about school and then I remember that we won't be there. We're officially done."

"I feel the same way," I told her as she led me over to the table.

"So Tasha will be coming a little later with Minnie," Ellen told me. "She needs to be fitted for her flower girl robes."

"Oh she's going to look so cute," Sarah said. "How old is she now?"

"She's two," I said. "She's got quite the vocabulary on her too. She talks more than Hayden did and does and he's going to be three soon. Hayden is kind of shy though."

"Isn't be going to be in the wedding too?" Erica asked. "I'd like to see him too."

"He went with the boys for their robe fittings last week," I answered. "I haven't seen him all dressed up yet but I bet he will look cute."

"Can you believe you'll be married in two weeks?" Jess asked Ellen.

"No, it's still hard to believe," Ellen answered.

"Are you still going to live at your mums once you're married?" Anne asked her.

Ellen shook her head. "No, our parents helped us get a place to rent. Keith is working of course, he got a job right away. But we didn't have enough saved. I'll be moving out after the wedding. We just want our own place. We're renting an apartment in mums building for the time being. Soon we'll want a house but for now we'll rent an apartment. I just want us to feel like a family, and I think Keith wants the same."

"I don't really blame you," I said. "I'm already to move out too. It's convenient to be with mum for the summer, but when we get back we'll be renting a house for sure. Are you still in?" I asked meaning the other girls.

"For sure," Anne said. "We already promised the boys that we would house hunt while you're out traveling. I don't want to live at home for too long but I do want to save as much money as possible."

"I am definitely in," Sarah said. "You know Melanie is back and she was trying to convince me that we should be room mates."

"Have you two hung out?" Ellen asked her.

"Nope, and I don't plan to. I told her the friendship is over," Sarah said. "She of course got all dramatic about it. I reminded her of everything she did over the years and the last year was the final straw for me. I told her I put up with a lot from her. Last year was the first year I didn't feel stressed since the first year. I definitely picked the wrong person to be friends with."

"Good," Erica said. "I never understood why you stuck with her for so long."

"I agree. We all always liked you. You could have hung out with any of us at any time," Ellen said.

Sarah gave a small shrug. "It's all in the past now. As long as you all promise to remain in contact with me, then I don't care. Melanie dug her own grave. I don't care anymore. She's all jealous that she doesn't get to go to the wedding."

"She caused too much drama for my friends over the years," Ellen said. "She was rude to me about my pregnancy last year. I don't want her anywhere near my wedding."

We finished up breakfast and then headed to Madame Malkins. Mrs. Perenge had contacted her early about the colours we wanted. We just had to go pick the style and get fitted for our robes. She'd set up an appointment for us early on. So when we arrived there she had many different styles of dress robes set out.

"I can't believe you're all grown up now," she said when we entered. "I still can remember each and every one of you when you came in before your first year of Hogwarts."

We'd decided to with a summer theme so we were going with light pink, lilac, light blue, yellow or a light green. I was surprised about the amount of different styles. As we looked though them, I figured that we should go with something simple. All eyes would be on Ellen, and some of the dress robes were too stylish. I pointed this out to Erica who had picked out an extremely dressy lilac pair. She nodded and put the dress down with disappointment.

"What about this?" I asked as I lifted up a pair of nice yellow simple ones. They were just above the knees and sleeveless. We wouldn't be too hot in them. It was going to be an outdoor wedding at Ellen's fathers place.

"Ooh I like those," Ellen said. "Try them on."

We all tried on a pair and stood around while Madame Malkin tried to fit us in them.

"I like it," Ellen said with a nod. "I like the colour. Even if it's a light yellow, it still reminds me of Hufflepuff. It's going to be a Hufflepuff wedding party after all."

"I like it too," Sarah said. "Simple but beautiful and definitely Hufflepuff themed."

"I do like them, but I like those lilac ones," Erica said.

"So buy them as well," I said. "They aren't only for weddings you know. You may need them for another special occasion and they're on sale. They are very pretty. I do like them, but we don't want outshine Ellen either."

Erica nodded. "Maybe I will buy them."

"So are these the robes that you're getting?" Madame Malkin asked. "I can finish fitting each of you up, and get them ready in time for the wedding."

Ellen nodded and then glanced at her watch. "Where is Tasha with Minnie? I want her to have a similar gown."

Tasha and Minnie arrived while Madame Malkin was measuring Sarah. She was a little taller than the rest of us. Ellen wanted to make sure that the dress robes hung right above the knees for all of us.

"I'm sorry we're late," Tasha said quickly. "Someone had a bit of temper tantrum this morning."

"Are you ready to try on your dress?" Ellen asked Minnie who folded her arms.

"No!" She said.

"I don't think she had much sleep last night," Tasha explained. "Nick and Brianne came over and you know how Nick and Barry get when they get together. They woke her up. I swear they are still fifteen at times."

"Is Mrs. Hoofer still upset with Nick and Brianne?" Ellen asked.

"Not really anymore," Tasha answered. "She's accepted it, and she's looking forward to having another grandchild. They're having a huge party after Brianne has the baby to celebrate. It should be anytime actually. I'm looking forward to having a niece or nephew."

"I've set out some little flower girl robes," Madame Malkin spoke up as she finished measuring Sarah. "Why don't you have a look? Now the girls have chosen yellow, so it would be best to pick something similar."

"I'll help," Ellen said. "I think I saw one that will look cute on her."

"I don't want to!" Minnie said.

"Minnie," Tasha said. "You are going to try on your dress robes. If you want to go to the toy store later, then we might go see Hayden later but you have to be a good girl."

"I want to see Hayden!" Minnie said.

"Then let's look at some pretty dresses," Tasha said. "I can't believe how much she loves him."

Ellen picked out a cute frilly pair of light yellow dress robes. I liked them instantly, I think the other girls did too. Tasha dressed her in them and then brought her out for us to see as Madame Malkin was measuring me.

"That is adorable!" Sarah said. "You have to go with those ones."

Madame Malkin looked up from measuring me and she nodded her approval.

"Yes, those are perfect and they already fit her. I don't think I'll have to do much with them," she said and then looked at me. "You're done my dear."

It took a little while longer to finish our fittings and then Minnie's. She seemed to change her mind about the robes and she didn't want to take them off. It took Tasha some time to convince her to take them off and to put on her other clothes.

"And you're going to be dealing with a class full of that," Ellen said to me with a smile. "Little kids can strong willed."

"I know, but she's also two," I said. "They get a bit better when they're older. Believe me some of the kids I take care of are like that."

"It's different with a magical temper tantrum," Tasha told me with a smile. "I'm already dealing with it when it comes to Hayden and Minnie. Soon I'll be taking care of little Michelle and Brianne's baby as well."

"So are you just doing something like a daycare?" Anne asked her.

"For now," Tasha said. "I love taking care of kids. I never really had any ideas of what I wanted to do after Hogwarts. I got really good grades, but nothing interested me. I didn't really decide until I started taking care of Hayden too. I can't take care of too many kids at once, but the good thing with the school is that once they're old enough to go they will be gone during the day. I can take on more little ones then. I might change my mind once Minnie goes to Hogwarts, but I am happy doing this. It really depends on if we have more kids."

"So why don't you teach at the school as well?" I asked her as we left the shop.

Tasha shook her head. "I like baby-sitting but I don't want to be a teacher. Someday maybe I'd like to work in the Ministry but for now I'm just going to watch anyone's kids who want me to. Anyway, I need to take her to the toy store. I'll you all later."

"So what are we doing now?" Jess asked once Tasha had walked off. "Are we doing anymore wedding stuff?"

"Everything has basically been taken care of," Ellen said. "This was one of the last errands we had to do. We can all hang out still. I know Ben wants us all to go hang out at his place. We plan to celebrate the fact that we all did really well on our NEWTs."

"I want to go to the joke shop," I said. "But I can meet the rest of you at his place later."

"I'll go with you," Ellen said and she turned to the other girls. "We'll see the rest of you at Ben's later. I want to go over a few things with the Maid of Honour after but we'll see you later."

The girls looked disappointed by the dismissal. I wondered what else Ellen wanted to talk about. We had stayed up late the night before while we wrote to each other. We'd gone through everything and it seemed the robes fitting and the bachelorette party dates were the final things we had to do. We'd set it for the night before Ben's pool party, so many of us were going to be tired and hung over for it.

"What else are we doing?" I asked her as we headed in the direction of the joke shop.

"Nothing, I just wanted us to hang out a bit before we went to Ben's," she said. "I thought that maybe we could finish up Michael and Ben's scrapbooks and give them to them today. Michelle is at Keith's parents until tomorrow so I have some freedom until then. We just have to put the final pictures and then we'll be done."

"Sounds good to me," I said. "I finished mine already. It was kind of depressing to be honest with you. I have copies of the picture that Anne took of the four of us at the dance. I kind of cried when I pasted it in the final page."

Ellen smiled at me. "In a way I am glad I finished Hogwarts last December. I noticed the other girls seemed depressed as well. I've had time to accept it and move on."

"I will too. I think once summer is over and start to travel I'll be fine. Right now it just feels like any other summer. I keep having that realization. I can't believe how much I wanted time to go by quick last year," I said.

"Yes but now we're finally on our own," Ellen said. "We've wanted our independence for so long. We'll never have anyone to answer to again."

"Technically anyway," I said. "Ben was all worried about me coming here today. I hate feeling like I have to have his permission to go places. Everything is over and done with now, but he's all concerned because Don and Xavier are out of Azkaban. They're on house arrest though and any spell they perform is recorded. They also have to go back to the Auror office every six months. They have to be interviewed about their whereabouts just like the Death Eaters."

"You know Ben is always going to be overprotective," Ellen told me.

"I know, but the year is up. I told him I wouldn't go to Diagon Alley alone for a year, and it's been over a year. There haven't been any more attacks. It's been peaceful. We kind of argued about it last night. So I imagine he's going to be a little cold to me today," I said.

"You two will move past it. You always do," Ellen said. "I'm sure by tonight you two will be making up. I am actually lucky about that when it comes to Keith. He's protective of course, but not to the extremes that Ben is."

"He does have to get past this," I said. "It's nice having someone who cares so much about me, but I hate when he goes overboard. I hate feeling like a child when it comes to him. We've talked about this so many times, but he forgets it. I imagine we'll be talking about it again later."

"I don't think Ben is ever going to change," Ellen said. "You didn't see him when you were attacked. That boy loves you so much."

We entered the joke shop which wasn't too busy quite yet, but it was only July. It was usually steady, but it wasn't until August when the students were preparing for school that it became too crowded.

"So what are you here for anyway?" Ellen asked.

"I want to talk to George," I said. "I might buy a few things too."

"He's over there," Ellen said and she nodded over to where George was talking to a boy who would be starting his fifth year. "I am going to go look at some Wonder Witch products if you need me."

"I'll want some new things," I said. "So I'll join you when I am done. It shouldn't take long."

We were actually buying a lot of the Wonder Witch products from the joke shop as gifts for the girls. I waited for George to finish talking to the boy. I felt a little nervous about telling him my idea. I'd gone over and over in my head about I'd bring it up. I was worried he was going to get upset with me over it. However, when I approached him and told him my idea he raised his eyebrows him interest.

"Can I see yours?" He asked after I explained what I had done. I handed it over to him and he examined it.

"I still have the original one you made," I told him. "I know you've come out with newer versions since."

"That doesn't matter," he said. "How did you get the idea to do that?"

I explained about mobile phones and texting. I told him that some mobile phones even made sounds when they went off if people wanted. He pulled his own parchment out of his pocket, placed it on the shelf and wrote something on it. I assumed he must have been messaging mine. He watched with amazement as mine vibrated.

"Can you show me how you did this? Do you think you could make it make sounds?" He asked.

"I could try," I said. "It can also change colours if you want it to."

"Are you busy later?" He asked me. "I'd like it if you could show me step by step how you did it. I've tried something similar in the past with them, but it didn't work the way I wanted it to. It didn't last. You said yours has been doing this for weeks?"

"I did it shortly after I finished school. I hate checking it all the time. I actually want it to change colours or make a sound in case I don't have it with me. Once I see it, I'll know I got a message. It's what mobile phones do. I am busy tonight, but I am not doing anything tomorrow."

"Can you come here around six tomorrow? I have some spare ones we can experiment on. If we can get it to work, you'll get a commission of course," he told me and smiled when I looked at him in shock. "I always take people's ideas seriously when they present them to me. If I like them enough, I am willing to give them a percentage of the commission we make. You're buying the products after all, so I like satisfied customers."

"I can come by tomorrow," I said happily. "I'm not doing too much."

"You look familiar," he said and he handed me back my parchment. "Are you a regular here?"

"I am, but you also met me in the Leaky Cauldron a couple of years ago," I told him. "Harry took me home."

"You're the one who wanted to open the school," he said with a nod. "So what year are you now?"

"I just finished school actually," I said. "I am planning to travel in September with my fiancé and a few other people. Hermione told me that the school can open in a year."

"Perhaps you'll be teaching my son then," he said with a smile. "He was just born in December, so it will be a few years yet of course. I hope you won't punish them if they use our products," he added with a wink.

"Well as I'll be teaching four and five year olds, I don't think it will be too big of a problem," I answered with a smile.

George laughed. "You wait, especially if you're teaching my children. I want my son to follow in my footsteps of course. I'm sure you've heard the stories."

"So I should be worried about him turning a corridor into a swamp?" I asked.

"You never know. He's name for my brother after all," he told me as a man with dreadlocks approached us. "So I'll see you tomorrow around six? I have a small flat above here. We can meet up there."

"Sure thing," I said. "See you tomorrow."

I turned to find Ellen. As I did, the man spoke up. "Isn't she a bit young for you? How would Angelina feel about that?"

"Shut it Lee. She has some ideas that's all. A brilliant idea actually," he said.

I couldn't help but smile as I headed over to Ellen was sniffing some perfumes.

"So what was that all about?" She asked and held out a bottle of perfume for me to smell.

I made a face as I sniffed it. It had a sickly sweet smell to it. I shook my head and handed it back to her, and then explained everything.

"That's awesome. You know, you really should do more with your talent in Charms. There is no rule that says you can't be a teacher and play around with Charms as well. That's saying something if George is actually asking your advice. He is very good at magic, I mean look at all this-" she said and she waved her hand. "Look at all he is done. This place is so successful and he has made so much money out of it. All of this is from ideas that he and Fred had. And yet he is asking you for advice for the message parchments! Do you know it took him and Ron years to perfect it, and they had to go to Hermione a lot for help?"

"The message parchments actually aren't that hard to make," I told her. "And it doesn't take much to get them to vibrate."

"Maybe not hard for you," Ellen said. "You really don't see it do you?"

"I know I am good at Charms, but a lot of people are," I said to her. "I just don't think it's a big deal and I think anyone could do this."

Ellen just rolled her eyes. We continued to go through the Wonder Witch products. I told her what I'd seen in the "What if" potion when we came across it.

"I wonder how these work exactly," she said as she grabbed one. "They are really neat."

"Yeah I know. I think it just goes by what you already know, but you just don't really realize it."

"Your subconscious basically?" Ellen asked. "I mean, you always knew you likely wouldn't make friends if you stayed in the muggle world. I think you also know that if you hadn't been friends with us that people like Hank and Stan would have befriended you. I just can't believe how realistic it is. I like the idea of alternate universes."

"I just think it's funny that Jared and I dated off and on," I said.

She grabbed a couple more of them. "There are so many things I am curious about," she said and then turned to me. "You know, you really have grown quite a bit over the years. You're still not confident with certain things though."

"I'm confident with my Charms ability," I told her. "I know I am good at doing them. I was always top of the year and Flitwick even told me I learned quicker than Hermione did at times. It's just I don't like being overly confident in my abilities if that makes sense. I just don't like making a big deal out of it. All of this praise makes me uncomfortable."

"I get it," Ellen said. "But you shouldn't argue with people about it either. It can be annoying. No one is saying you need to be smug about it, but there is something about compliments that bother you. You need to get past that. You're going to be nineteen soon, and you're going to be married. Sometimes you can sound twelve again."

"I know," I admitted. "I had almost the same lecture the other night. Let's not talk about it anymore. We should get back to your place so we can finally finish the scrapbooks for the boys."

We did exactly that. Ben wanted everyone to show up around six. So we had plenty of time to spend with them before everyone else showed up. They were sitting at the patio table in their bathing suits. They had obviously been swimming before we arrived since they were both wet, but they weren't wrapped in their towels. They were busy sipping butter beers and laughing together.

"Hope you two brought your bathing suits," Michael said.

"Of course, we're wearing them under our clothes," Ellen said. "We were at my place for a bit before we came here."

"How did the robe fitting go?" Ben asked but he directed the question more to Ellen.

"Fine, you should see Minnie in hers. She looks so adorable. We picked a nice light yellow colour. Ashley looked really pretty," she said for my sake so Ben would acknowledge me. "And then we went to the joke shop."

"Did you tell George your idea then?" Michael asked me.

I nodded. "He really liked it. He wants me to go back tomorrow at six to show him how I did it. I guess he had a similar idea but he couldn't get it to work for long. I also told him my ideas to make them make another noise or even to change colours or both."

"Do you think you could get them to?" Michael asked me. "It sounds complicated."

I nodded. "I just need a few to practice on, but George said he'd have some spare ones for us to work on. I am pretty sure I can do it. It would be neat for them to flash a different colour or make a sound for each person you talk to. Mobile phones do that. I was playing with Jaime's quite a bit and I bet you could even charm them to speak into them as well."

"Why aren't you doing more with charms?" Michael asked with raised eyebrows and he shook his head. He glanced at Ben who was listening but he still looked annoyed with me.

"Well I'll do what I can when I have the opportunity," I answered. "Anyway, we finished your scrapbooks finally."

I had Ben's scrapbook and Ellen had Michaels. We simultaneously reached into our bags and pulled them out. The books had grown thick over the years. I handed Ben his. He took it from me without saying a word. Michael grabbed his enthusiastically. Ellen moved closer to Michael so she could look at it closely with him. I got up and moved over to sit on Ben's lap. He shifted and put an arm around me, but he still didn't talk to me.

"Look at this," Ellen said and she flipped to the last page of Michael's book. "We did decide to make it go in order per year, but today we decided to put the group photos at the end of them too."

I flipped to the end of Ben's book too. We all gazed at the pictures of the four of us standing together from first year to the seventh year.

"That's amazing," Michael said. "Look how much we grew. I'm so glad you two did this. I'll always be able to look back at this. I know we have the yearbooks, but this is even better."

"I just finished mine last night," I said. "But I think I might do this for mine too."

We spent a little longer looking at the scrapbooks. Ben still ignored me even though I was sitting on his lap. It had to be a good sign that he had his arms around me, even if he wouldn't talk to me. I gave Ellen a significant look after a while and she nodded before she grabbed Michael by the hand and pulled him to the patio doors.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she said as he looked back at Ben and me with surprise.

"So are you going to keep ignoring me?" I asked Ben as soon as they went inside. He didn't answer me at first. He just stared down at his scrapbook.

"That was the plan," he finally answered when I kept staring at him.

"And why would that be? It's been a year. I kept my promise all year. There is no danger in Diagon Alley now," I said to him.

"It's not about that," he told me. "I know I was overreacting about that. I was going to apologize about it today."

"So what are you upset about exactly?" I asked him.

"You just don't seem to take what happened seriously, even after all this time. All you see it as is me being a control freak, which is insulting by the way. I'm not trying to control you," he said to me.

"But that's what it seems like Ben," I said. "That's how you come off as and there is no danger anymore. I am also taking it very seriously. I had a broken leg. Michael's parents are dead. I know how serious it was but they can't do anything. Every single spell they make is registered. If they are in Diagon Alley, there is nothing they can do to me."

"I know," Ben said to me. "Look, you just don't get it. I don't think you ever will get it."

"So explain it to me Ben," I said. "If it's going to cause us to fight, I'd like to know exactly what it is that is bothering you."

"Ashley, it's the fact that you just see me as controlling. You don't seem to get why it bothers me. You just think I am doing it to control you just for the sake of controlling you. I'm not. It still bothers me to this day that your leg was broken," he said.

"But they can't do it again," I said.

"I know that," Ben said with frustration. "I told you, I was overreacting. I can fully admit to that, but you don't seem to understand why I was overreacting."

"I get it, believe me. You love me and you don't want anything to happen to me. Ben! Even if you aren't doing it to control me, but because you're concerned; you have to get past it. I'm sorry I called you a control freak. I shouldn't have said it. You're my fiancé, not my father. I do have to be able to go places without you. One of the reasons you fell for me was because of my independence," I said. "I should never have insulted you, but I wish you'd calm down and let me be the independent woman I've always been. I love the fact that I have someone who is so concerned about me, but it can be suffocating Ben."

"I know," he answered and kissed me. "I'm working on it, believe me. Michael and I had a long talk about it last night. I wasn't angry with you today because you went. It was because of what you said to me. I don't want you to think I am doing it just because I think I can control you. I was just being overprotective because I love you. I know I have no control over you."

"Good. That's all I need to hear," I said and I kissed him back.

Ben and I kissed for a long time. He started to put a hand up the skirt that I was wearing. Without thinking about it, I began untying the draw string to his shorts. He used his other hand to slowly try and lift my shirt.

"Get a room!" Someone shouted.

Ben and I pulled apart to see Jared staring at us in disgust.

"That is a good idea," Ben said to me.

Jared rolled his eyes.

"They were making up," Ellen said as she and Michael walked back out on the deck. "They were fighting, so it's a good thing."

"Well I am glad they're not fighting anymore, but they were doing more than kissing," Jared said as he eyed Ben who gave a small shrug. I couldn't help but blush. Generally we were very careful when we were in public or people were around.

"We need to sneak off," I muttered to Ben who nodded. "Later," he whispered back and then he looked at Jared.

"You're early," he said to him.

"I was bored at home and I figured you would all be swimming anyway," Jared said. "Believe me, if I knew what I'd be walking into, I would have waited a while longer."

I smiled at him. "You know, you're really one to talk there Mr. Munce. How many times did people walk in on you with someone in the common room, or a classroom or what about that time when you were right in the corridor and you were undressing that girl?"

Jared winked at me. "I suppose you're right about that one. I did walk in on Ms. Perenge countless times well in my own dormitory."

"How did this get turned on me?" Ellen asked.

"I think we were all caught at one time or another," Michael said. "Are we honestly talking about this?"

"Blame it on your friends," Jared said with amusement.

"Moving on now," Ben said. "Let's just all go swimming."

Everyone else started to show up shortly after. Ben had mainly invited the Hufflepuff's. They were the ones we mainly wanted to see. Denver and Morgan also showed up though. Everyone let out a cheer when Brad showed up last. He smiled with surprise. He was instantly surrounded by people who wanted to know how it went at Beauxbatons. We all got out of the pool to listen to his descriptions.

"Want to take advantage of the distraction?" Ben muttered in my ear.

I nodded quickly. No one noticed as we quickly hurried inside. When we returned almost forty-five minutes later, they were all still surrounding him. Barry, Tasha, Brianne, Nick and Brenda had shown up by that point. Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer followed us out moments later. I stared at Brianne who very heavily pregnant by that point. She was going to have that baby any day now. She smiled when she saw me looking at her.

"I know, I'm huge," she said. "The baby should be here this week. I'm hoping it comes before the wedding."

"Don't you know the gender?" I asked.

Brianne shook her head and glanced at Nick who smiled.

"We wanted it to be a surprise. We'll know soon enough," he said.

"And the baby is going to know you as his or her aunt from the start," Brianne said.

"Well by the time baby is old enough to really remember her we will be married," Ben said with amusement. "We plan to marry next year."

"Have you two set a date yet?" Brenda asked as she joined the conversation.

"I honestly think it should be a summer wedding as well," I said. "Maybe the beginning of July or sometime in August. I think the summer is the most convenient time for everyone to be honest, besides an outside wedding would be nice. Your mum was saying she'd love to see a wedding here."

"Our yard is big enough," Ben said as he looked out into their backyard. "Everyone knows where I live, and it could be easier for any muggle guest."

"We're having our wedding party here after I have the baby," Brianne informed us. "So you'll have to come for that as well."

"How does that work exactly?" I asked. "Are you repeating your vows in front of everyone?"

"Nope, we're just inviting anyone who would have been invited to the wedding," Brianne answered. "It's just for anyone who wants to celebrate with us. I know mum wanted a big wedding, but I didn't. I just wanted something small and not too expensive. The wedding is for us, not them. Anyone who wants to celebrate with us can."

I saw a flash of hurt appear on Brenda's face but it was only momentary. She excused herself moments later to go sit by the pool. She dangled her feet over the edge. People were still talking to Brad about Beauxbatons, so no one else was in the pool. I walked over to join her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Nick and I have been over for years," she said. "I knew even when we dated that it was Brianne that he wanted. She wanted him too. I don't know why they didn't originally date. I don't understand why he went for me in the first place. We had some good times when we studied together, but we weren't meant to be together."

"But it still bothers you to see them together," I said.

"Nick was my first boyfriend," she said to me. "And at the time I thought maybe I even loved him. Seeing him with my little sister, even if I know that they are meant to be does hurt. That baby could be my baby."

"Have you tried meeting someone else?" I asked her.

Brenda glared at me and didn't answer. Perhaps that had come out the wrong way.

"Sorry if didn't sound right," I said. "It's just so many girls want Ben. Ellen wanted him so much that it caused a fight between us. A girl named Tara even threatened to drug him with a love potion. So many girls hated me when I got with him. I almost felt as if I had to wear one of the Weasley's shield clothing items at times after we started dating-"

"But everyone knew you and Ben were meant to be together," Brenda interrupted. "It's the same with Nick and Brianne and Barry and Tasha. I don't have any boys I grew up with."

"But you just haven't met him yet," I said. "I mean look at Ellen. She wanted Ben so much, but the moment she got with Keith, she got over it. Tara finally moved on when she got with a boy named Aaron. I expect it will be the same with you. You're going to meet someone eventually and you're going to forget all about Nick. It just takes some people some time."

"I never could stand Tara," Brenda said instead. "I'm glad it's you and not her, or even Ellen for that matter. Ellen is a nice girl, but she isn't the one for my brother. Tara was just an annoying arrogant girl when I was there. She used to bug me almost every day to get me to set her up with my brother. Then when our cousin Sam started there, she wouldn't stop bothering him either."

"Sam never comes around much anymore," I said.

"Sam's been in a lot of trouble lately," Brenda answered. "He has so much potential but he wastes it. I'm surprised he's made it to his seventh year. Him and Ben used to be such good friends."

"Maybe they will be when he finishes school," I said. "Ben has never really talked about the end of their friendship."

"I'm sure it really bothers him. The two of them were inseparable when they were kids. Sam just changed after a while. Maybe once he grows up he'll go back to the boy he used to be. You did notice that Ben didn't even pick him to be part of the wedding party," Brenda replied. "Either way, I know when you were younger that I wasn't the nicest to you. However, I am glad it's you that he is marrying. I'll love having you as a sister-in-law."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "I'll love having you and Brianne as sisters too. But you really should think about what I said. You're only twenty-three years old. You're still very young. Not everyone meets their sweetheart at Hogwarts."

She stared at me for a moment and then she smiled.

"Actually, there is someone I've been talking to quite a bit at the Ministry," Brenda said. "But please, don't tell my brother or anyone else yet. I'm not sure how he feels about me yet. I do like him quite a bit, and he may be the one to help me move on if he likes me back."

"So make a move," I said. "Ask him out for lunch or something. You won't know unless you try. Trust me, you don't want to wait for the boy to make the move all the time."

She smiled and shook her head. "I can't believe I am getting advice from you," she said. "That's not a bad thing by the way. It's just I never thought I'd be getting advice from you. I've always just seen you as my little brothers best friend. It's still hard for me to believe that Ben is all grown up now. He used to be so annoying when he was a little boy. Now he is done Hogwarts, and he's engaged. I guess it's time for us all to stop seeing him as a little boy. Mum is having the hardest time dealing with it I think."

I smiled as well just as Ben walked over to join us.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Sister bonding," I told him.

"Well we're all about to eat," he said and reached down to take my hand. "Mum and dad have a buffet spread."

I let him pull me up and Brenda stood up as well. The others were already lined up by the patio and filling their plates. Ben and I walked over hand in hand to join the line up. I looked back at Brenda who wore a small grin on her face. I winked at her before I turned away.

I entered the Weasley Joke shop at six the next day. Most of the day I'd spent it nursing a hangover. Thankfully there were potions for that, and Mrs. Hoofer had mixed some up for us. Most people had ended up staying over at Ben's that night. After we had eaten, we'd all gotten into the alcohol. Morgan and Jess had hooked up that night, and I hoped perhaps something more would come out of that. I'd accidentally walked in on them in Ben's den but pretended I hadn't.

Sarah and Michael had even seemed a bit friendly and I hoped maybe they were going to rekindle their old romance. Ellen and Ben had noticed this as well, and smiled at me. We'd decided we weren't going to bring it up. No one wanted to pressure them. Sarah would be great for him though.

I was deep in thought about this as I went inside. Seeing Ron and George standing together brought me out of it. I hadn't expected to see Ron there as well. They were by the counter talking. The shop had closed at five-thirty.

"Good evening," George said with a smile as I approached them.

"Hi," I said feeling a little nervous as I eyed Ron.

"Ron's my partner in this, so I wanted him here to learn as well," George told me.

I nodded but I still felt my old shyness come back. I couldn't believe I was teaching a war hero how to do something.

"Let's go on upstairs," George said to me and he pointed his wand at the front door. "Just need to lock up."

"So you can actually get the parchment to vibrate?" Ron asked me as we left the front of the building to the back.

"Yes," I answered shyly. "It took a few tries but I managed it."

"And you think you can get them to change colours as well?" Ron continued. "We wanted to try to get them to do something when they went off, but we couldn't. We could get them to warm up like we did with the coins but even that doesn't work well with parchment.

George opened a door right at the back, and behind it were some stairs. I followed him up them and into a kitchen. The flat appeared to be a storage area considering it was full of boxes. It also had some cauldrons as well.

"This is where we get our work done now," George told me as I looked around. "I lived up here at one point, but when I bought my house I decided that I could keep this place for where we could experiment."

Ron grabbed a pile of rolled of parchments and set them down on the kitchen table. He pulled out a chair and invited me to sit down with a nod. I sat down and pulled out my wand and parchment. The boys sat down around me.

"So did you want me just to show you how to get them to vibrate first?" I asked.

George nodded. "And if you can get them to change colour we have extras for you to experiment on. Have you tried that yet?"

"Not exactly, but I've thought it," I answered. "I think I know the theory on how it would work, but I didn't want to try it on mine quite yet. My friends had me change theirs for them, so I can do this charm easily enough," and I grabbed one of the spare parchments to show them.

I went over it step by step with them. George was able to do it, but after a few tries but it didn't last, so I had to go over it with again and again. I stayed patient with him however, but finally he got his to do it every time.

"The colour charms are a little different," I said as we watched Ron get frustrated while he tried to get his to work. "It's a completely different spell theory. With vibrating, you just want it to do it when you get a message. With the colours, you can do it simply by just having ones simply use one colour. That is easy enough if you want to do that. However, you could also have it change colours for each of your contacts. That is what my sisters phone does. You don't have to of course, but I think some people would like that."

"We could make different ones," Ron said excitedly and change the prices for each one. "Some might just vibrate, some might just be one colour-"

"And some could do all of it," George continued excitedly. "That would work wouldn't it?"

"Of course," I said. "Let me just try the colour charms first. I haven't done it yet but I think if I can then getting them to vibrate won't be a problem. The thing is I think it has to be a different order. I've already charmed mine to vibrate, so I would have to take the charm off and then put the colour charm on first. With charms often it has to be a certain order for it to work properly," and I explained about the skeletons I'd made with Ben.

"Why are you going to be a school teacher?" George demanded.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I asked. "You know if it weren't for teachers none of us would be doing this right now. Teachers are just as important."

"I'm not saying they aren't," George said with a chuckle. "However, people can learn spells on their own without their teachers. Most of the items in the joke shop are things we expanded on what we learned in school. Fred and I were always good with this and there are a few spells we invented. I'm just saying that with that kind of talent, you could do more. Most people can teach small children. Why didn't you at least take over for Flitwick?"

"There is always an option with Charms, but for now I'd like to be a teacher," I said. "I can practice on my own in the meantime. Just like I am right now."

"I still don't understand this," Ron said with frustration as he continued to work on his parchment.

"You're waving your wand too much for one," I told him. "For another, you're not concentrating enough, and now you're getting upset. You need confidence."

"I feel like I'm back in school," Ron moaned. "I've never been good at spells like Hermione was."

"You eventually learn it though," George said. "Look how long it took you to learn everything here, but you managed it."

"Anyway," I said taking my eyes away from Ron and pulling another parchment towards me, "this should work for the colour charms."

It took hours, but in the end we managed to make parchments that only vibrated, ones that just changed colour, ones that changed different colours, and then ones that changed colour and vibrated and ones that changed different colours and vibrated as well.

"You could also have the option that they don't vibrate at all of course," I continued. "You can just add the colour charms to it."

"So it was because of the way I was doing it," George finally said. "I didn't realize that order of spells was that important. We've experimented a lot of course, but it wasn't this complicated with other products."

"Well even the message parchments are a certain order," I told him. "You didn't notice that? You have the protean charm on them, but you also wanted to make them work for anyone who messaged you and not just one person."

"Hermione did that and she showed us how to do it," Ron admitted. "We didn't give it much thought on how it worked."

I grabbed one of the scrap parchments that we had been using to write things down. I wrote down all of the instructions.

"If you want to go even more advanced you could get them to make sounds too," I said after I put the quill down. "I think with that one, but I haven't tried it yet, you have to charm them to make sound before you even charm them to send messages. That one is a lot different and stranger. Sound can be complicated with a lot of things."

"We know," Ron said dryly.

"Well it depends on how complicated the spell is. That's why the have to go a specific order. The most basic ones are normally last. I figured that out last fall," I said.

It was another hour, but I managed to do what I thought I could. I was amazed but I didn't let on. This was something I had never really tried before. In the past I had scoffed at the fact that you had to understand the theory of spells but after doing NEWT level, I'd learned that it was true. With doing my own experiments, and I had with other things I learned that theory was more important than performing the spell. Anyone could learn the spell, but understanding why it worked was another thing.

"You are a god send," George told me. "We could work on all of these and have them available by the time school starts again. They'll be the number one sellers."

"If I can get it to work," Ron said.

"Well just keep practicing," George told him. "Or get your wife to help. You had to before."

"Shut up," Ron said.

"You don't mind if I take this one," I said holding up one that I had perfected with everything on it. "I'd like to experiment with it a little now, and well mine is ruined. I have money of course."

I had gone in the wrong order with my original one when I tried to add sound. When I had written to myself, for some reason it tore with a loud bang. I wasn't entirely sure why it had happened. The rest of them just simply hadn't worked. Perhaps it was because mine was so old.

"You can have that for free," George said. "You made it. We're not going to charge you after all your help. In fact, I am going to work on a commission you can get from the sales. You'll also get a discount here. I'm grateful for what you've done here."

"Now we just have to be able to do it," Ron said. "You still can't get the sound to work."

"I've almost got it down," George said. "I understand now why it didn't work. I just have to practice. As long as I can get it by mid-August it's fine. We'll just practice after work every night."

"Great," Ron muttered.

George rolled his eyes and then smiled at me.

"Ron can be a bit negative about things at times," he told me. "I'll keep in contact with you about our progress. Once it goes on sale, we'll send you some of the commission."

I nodded and stood up.

"I'll walk you down," Ron said giving up.

We left the flat and headed down the steps. I didn't say much to him. I still felt shy even though I'd worked with him all evening. It was almost ten thirty at night.

"George is right," Ron finally said to me when we stopped by the front door. "You do have talent. My wife was always talented in school, and she now uses that to her advantage. You really should do more when it comes to it even if you do want to be a teacher."

"I might later on," I told him. "You do know that Dumbledore could do more magic than most people can and he was a just a teacher too. I wish people would remember that when they criticise me."

"I'm not criticizing," Ron told me. "I'm just giving some advice. Dumbledore was always more than a teacher you know. Anyway, have a good night."

He unlocked the door and let me out. I shook my head and then disapparated home. When I got home, I sat down and made sure to let all of my contacts know that I had a new parchment before I went to bed. I had to turn the sound and colour options off as people began messaging me, but I smiled as I rolled over feeling glad that it worked. Not only that, but I had the very first one with all those options and I was the one who had made it.

"Oh come on Ellen," Anne said. "You have a beautiful body! Tonight is our night to party. It's your night to party!"

We were all gathered in Ellen's room. We'd all decided on some not so modest dresses for the night, but Ellen didn't want to wear a tight one. She thought she still had a bit of a belly from the pregnancy. She wouldn't even wear a bikini anymore because of her belly and stretch marks. I thought she looked fine considering how big she had been.

"I agree," I said. "Just put it on. I promise I'll be honest if it doesn't look good. Just put it on!"

"I don't see why we need to dress in revealing clothes to have a good time," Ellen muttered but she took the red dress that Anne was holding out.

The rest of us were dressed already. It wasn't only the Hufflepuff girls going out, but the Andrew twins, Claire and a few others from the other houses were showing up. Some of the girls were going to meet us at the bars, but most of us were at Ellen's. I'd bought a cute blue dress. Ben wasn't happy with it.

"Don't you worry," I'd told him. "I'll come directly to your place afterwards. You'll be the one taking it off of me."

"Other guys are still going to look," he'd said.

"That would be true even if I dressed like a nun," I'd answered. "We're going to bars all night. Do you think drunk men really care about what we're wearing? You had your bachelor party with Keith more than once. Let us have our night, and I promise I'll give you a good time later."

The boys were going to hang out at Ben's while we were out. They'd already had their party night but they were still going to hang out. I'd made them promise to stay away from Diagon Alley. We hadn't bothered them after all.

"I like that dress," Erica said now as she looked at me. "It fits you perfectly."

"I have to wonder how Ben feels about it though," Sarah said looking up.

She was dressed in a pink dress but it was just a simple one. She had argued against wearing anything too revealing, and nothing we said could make her change her mind. Sheila and Shelly had bought the same exact style of dress and colour. They also did their hair and makeup exactly the same. If I didn't know them well enough, I wouldn't have known who was who. They had different mannerisms though and Shelly had a scar by her right ear.

"Why are you two dressing the same?" Jess asked. "I thought you two got past that years ago. You used to get irritated when your parents bought you the same exact things."

"Oh but this is more fun," Sheila said. "We can fool the boys we meet. We do it all the time. At Hogwarts boys started to realize what we were doing, and unfortunately they could tell us apart."

"But drunk strange boys don't know the difference," Shelly added. "Being a twin can be fun."

"How many boys have you slept with?" Claire asked.

"They probably don't know the number between the two of them," Erica muttered.

"We haven't slept with as many boys as the rumours at Hogwarts say we have," Sheila said indignantly. "We are just teases."

"I'm willing to bet you have slept with more than we have combined," Shelly added angrily. "I thought the rumours would stop once we finished school."

"Then you live in a fantasy world," Ellen said as she entered the bedroom. "People don't grow out of gossip. You should see the way my mums friends are. You should hear some of the things people have said about me, still."

No one said anything as we stared at her. She looked stunning in her dress. No one would ever guess that she'd carried a baby for nine months. All the girls were beautiful, except maybe with the exception of me, but she was the best looking. Ellen was one of those girls who kept getting more and more beautiful. At one point the Andrew twins had been prettier than her, but sometime over the last year she had surpassed them in beauty.

"What?" Ellen asked self-consciously. "Do I look bad?"

"No," I spoke up. "Ellen you look so amazing. You have grown into such a beautiful woman."

"She's right," Anne said.

"Are you sure you want to get married in a week?" Jess asked. "I'm sure many boys would like a piece of you."

"Keith is the only one who gets a piece of this," she said as she walked over to exam herself in her full length mirror. "You can't even see my belly in this."

"I really think we should surprise the boys later," I told her. "You know Keith will be at Bens."

"And Sarah, you can surprise Michael," Ellen added to Sarah who blushed and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered but she smiled to herself.

We left shortly after that. Timmy had his friends over and the three boys stared in awe at us. They were at that age where their hormones were raging. The girls stared at us in jealousy.

"Oh I wish we could go," Tracy moaned. "I hate just being thirteen!"

"Let me get a picture," Mrs. Perenge said. "Ellen you look so stunning… oh to be eighteen again."

Afterwards we apparated in an alley by the Leaky Cauldron. There were other bars in Diagon Alley and we planned to visit each one by one. I wasn't the biggest fan of the Dragons Breath but it was the place to be for most people. The girls even thought that we should go to some muggle bars at some point. Our clothing wasn't too far from what muggle girls would wear. The plan was to drink at every bar, but Ellen also had to see if she could get someone to buy her a drink.

"It feels wrong," she told us as we ignored some boys who wolf whistled as made her our way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's just for fun," Claire said. "You just have to get someone to buy a drink. Nothing else has to happen."

The Leaky Cauldron was full but most people were older. Ellen made a face as Claire pointed out a man at the bar.

"Ugh," she said.

"It won't be hard for you to get him to buy you one," I said. "He'll be excited to get something for a hot seventeen year old. Go on."

Ellen sighed and moved forward to talk to him. The rest of us made our way to the counter to buy drinks. As we did, a familiar girl approached to take our orders.

"Bachlorette party?" Nicole asked. "I'm surprised it isn't for you Ashley."

"You work here?" Shelly asked.

"Michael and Ben never mentioned it," I said with a frown.

"I only just started, and they work the day shift anyway," Nicole said. "I doubt they know it. I'm just a night waitress. Look I wanted to apologize-"

"Don't bother," I interrupted. "I don't forgive you. We just want our drinks and then we are going to get out of here."

Nicole sighed but she took our orders. I could see her eyes shining but no one spoke another word to her. Just was she started to serve us our drinks, Ellen appeared with a drink.

"He wanted to know my parchment number," she said. "It was hard shaking off. Guys, I really don't know about this. What if some creeper just won't take no for an answer? What if they feel me up? You know what boys can be-" her eyes fell on Nicole. "You!" She said furiously.

"Ellen, this is your night for fun," Shelly said. "Let's just have our drinks. I just got a message from Tara. She, Lydia and Natalie are going to meet us at the Dragons Breath. So lets just have our drinks and lets go."

Ellen shot another glare at Nicole before turning away. We all drank our drinks quicker than we had intended before we left.

The word must have gotten out about Ellen's bachelorette party. Girls who hadn't originally been invited met up with us throughout the night. Even some of Slytherin girls met up with us. By the end of night, we were all drunk and laughing together. We'd decided to even visit the muggle bars after all. Most of us were eighteen, and we managed to smuggle the seventeen year olds in as well. I had a feeling that the Andrew twins did some magic. Whatever it was, we had no problem getting everyone in.

"I think I'm done," Ellen said stumbling after we left one bar.

"Ready to go to Ben's?" I asked her.

She nodded and I looked around at the other girls. Most of them seemed ready to go as well. In fact, I thought our group looked smaller so some must have left without saying a word. Jess, Anne and Erica were no longer with us, and the Andrew twins were talking to some muggle boys. I had a feeling they were planning to go back to their place.

"Sarah," I called out. "We're going back to Ben's if you want to come."

"Sure," she said.

"Just grab my arms," I told the girls and then looked around again. "We're going to Ben's if anyone wants to join us."

"You're not disapparating here?" Ellen asked. "Muggles remember."

"Oh right," I said and she giggled.

We spotted an alley way and hurried over to it. I didn't look to see if anyone was following us. I just turned us on the spot and thought hard about Ben's deck. Moments later we appeared. The boys were still awake. It was Keith, Denver, Morgan, Jared, Hank, Stan, Dan and Ben.

"Oh wow," Jared said.

The three of us stumbled a bit. Ben got up quickly and hurried to my side just as Keith and Michael rushed over as well. Just as the boys led us over to the table, there were a couple more pops and a few more girls appeared. Shelly, Sheila, Claire, Tara, Lydia and Natalie stood there with grins on their faces.

"Ooh I thought you two were going to go home with those muggle boys," Ellen said as Keith pulled her over to the patio table.

"We convinced them not to," Tara answered. "I'm not as drunk as the rest of you, and I just don't think it was a good idea."

"Well you're all welcome to crash here," Ben said as he pulled me down on his lap. "My room off limits, but there is room everywhere else."

Jess, Anne and Erica suddenly appeared as well. I had thought they'd left.

"I can't believe you left us behind," Anne whined.

"We thought you had left," Sarah said as she settled beside Michael. "We couldn't find you."

"We went back inside for one more drink," Jess said. "We said we were. We only knew you came here because Fran said you left to come here."

"Are we getting anymore sexy surprises?" Jared asked as he took in everyone's outfits. "Looks like we're outnumbered boys."

"I don't think anyone else is coming," Anne said as she made her way over to Joey. "Most people were leaving by then. They Slytherin girls were debating what other bars to go to. I doubt they'll come back here though."

"So some more shots then?" I asked.

"Oh no," Ellen said. "I'm just ready to sleep now," and she leaned her head against Keith.

"I think you've had enough too," Ben said to me as my head drooped against his shoulder. "I think our little party planner is ready for bed. He looked at the others. You're all welcome to sleep wherever you want in the house except my room. We have two spare rooms but plenty of rooms downstairs too."

"Well we're taking a room too," Keith said as he lifted a sleepy Ellen in his arms.

"Don't you want to stay for your party?" I asked Ben as we made our way inside.

"The party is over, and we have our pool party tomorrow," he told me. "I'm sure they'll all be going to bed shortly."

"I think they were all ready to keep partying," I told him.

"Then they can stay up and party," Ben said. "But you're not one of them."

"You're so controlling," I muttered with amusement.

"Right now yes I am," he agreed.

Ellen and Keith were right behind us. She seemed to have passed right out in his arms.

"We'll take the girls' old room," Keith told Ben.

"Go ahead," he said. "Mum said she'll be sure to make up some hangover potions tomorrow for everyone. I'm sure they're all going to need it."

Keith entered the room and Ben and I continued down the hall to his room.

"Too drunk to have some fun?" Ben asked me as he shut and locked his door.

"I promised you a good time tonight," I told him. "I knew you wanted to get me out of this dress. So take advantage Mr. Hoofer. Would you like a strip tease, or do you want to take it off yourself?"

"I'm taking it off myself," Ben said as he moved closer to me. "I love a strip tease, but the moment I saw you in that dress I wanted to peel it off."

I was ready for sleep by that point, but I had promised Ben a good time. So I did what I could to stay awake and give him what he wanted. I could see the desire in his eyes, and I didn't want to deny him that.

The girls had all stayed over the night before, and they definitely needed the hangover potion. Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer didn't seem too surprised to see the house full. I didn't know how Jared had managed it, but he'd taken over the other room with the Andrew twins, Lydia, Natalie and Erica. Everyone else had slept downstairs. By the looks of it, Morgan and Jess had spent the night together again.

"I hate you," Stan said as Jared sat down. "How in the hell did you manage that?"

"As much as I wish, we didn't do anything," Jared said. "Nothing I wanted anyway."

"Still," Hank said. "You got a room to yourself with five hot girls. You managed to charm them upstairs with you. Something had to have happened."

"I don't kiss and tell," Jared said with a wink. "I had a good time, and so did they but that's all I am going to say about the matter. Nothing too sexual happened."

Ben shook his head with a smile. The girls started to join us one by one. Most of them were still wearing their dresses from the night before. I'd leant a couple of girls some clothes I had there. Most planned to leave right after breakfast to change though. They'd be back later for the pool party.

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Claire said as Mrs. Hoofer began to serve us breakfast.

"It's not a problem dear," Mrs. Hoofer answered. "I'd rather all of you stay here then try and get home when you're not capable. You're all more than welcome to stay tonight as well."

After breakfast, most people went home but some stayed. The boys had brought clothes and their bathing suits the day before. They'd planned to stay the welcome. Ben put Michael and me in charge of cleaning up the patio from the night before so we could set up for the big pool party.

"So you and Sarah?" I asked him as we collected bottles together.

"Yes we want to try again," Michael said with a smile. "I know you and Ellen were hoping for that. I've wanted to ask her out, but I was worried she wouldn't want to go for it again."

"Well with Melanie out of the picture it should work out this time," I said happily. "You two got along so well before. This time there is no reason why you won't."

"She said the same thing," he told me. "I just wish Jared hadn't stolen the spare room last night. I don't understand how that man gets so lucky. Any other guy certainly wouldn't get all those girls."

"Jared has always had a way with girls," I said. "I guess if he can have fun though and they don't mind, that's all that matters."

Michael shook his head with amusement. "Either way, he's a lucky man."

At noon people started to show up. It was hard to believe that it would be Ben's final big pool party. By next summer they would all have their own lives. It wasn't that likely that we could get everyone together again. For the moment I just wanted a carefree day. I think everyone wanted it though. I honestly felt this was truly our last carefree day together as kids. Ellen's wedding in a week seemed to be end game to our childhood.

As I walked along the edge of the pool thinking about this, someone shoved me in. I swam up in shock and a little annoyance until I saw that it was Denver. He was grinning down at me.

"That wasn't very nice," I said as I swam to the edge.

"It wasn't meant to be," he said as he knelt down. "You look a lot more lively today than you did last night."

I reached up and grabbed this arm; I pulled him into the pool. Denver swam up with a grin on his face and splashed me.

"How is that for lively?" I asked him.

"Well it was unexpected, that's for sure," he said. "We really do need to stay in contact. We didn't talk as much as we should have at school."

"I know," I said. "I was terrible with everyone outside of Hufflepuff, especially last year. I am going to do my best to keep in contact with all my friends now though. Besides, you said you'd come with us for a bit. We'll have time to reconnect during that time. Afterwards we're likely going to have more get together's even if we're all working. There are always weekends after all."

"True enough," Denver said. "We won't have to worry about teachers watching our every move and curfews."

"Exactly," I said. "I think a lot of us are worried we're all going to grow apart but I think we'll be fine. We'll still see the people we want to see, we just have to make the effort."

There was only one unpleasant moment that day. While Denver and I were talking, an unexpected guest showed up. No one who was in the pool noticed right away. They were all busy laughing together and splashing. As I spoke to Denver, someone dumped a bucket of water on my head. I looked up in surprise to see Nathan grinning at me.

"Hello fellow Head," he said.

"Nathan! You got me all wet," I said in a whiny voice and pretended to be upset.

He stared at me a moment before I burst into laughter. He rolled his eyes and started to laugh as well.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Someone shouted.

I looked up to see Jared staring at Melanie who stared back at him. It had been really loud moments before, but everyone stopped what they were doing to stare. Ben who was talking to Keith outside of the pool stepped forward and Jared turned on him.

"Don't tell me you invited her here!" He said.

"I didn't," Ben said and he looked at Melanie as Jared looked down at Sarah who was sitting on the edge of the pool with Michael.

"Why would you invite her?" Jared shouted at Sarah.

"Hey I had nothing to do with it!" Sarah said and she jumped up. Michael stood up as well and glared at Jared.

I swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out so I could join them.

"What are you doing here?" Ben demanded. "Who told you about this party?"

"I thought it was open to all the former seventh years," Melanie said in a weak voice and she looked at Maisie who was sitting at the patio with Edward and Barry. "And anyone else who wanted to come," she added as her eyes fell on Timmy and his friends.

"I can't believe you'd rather have Maisie here but not me," she said angrily. "I see everyone is invited here in fact. I thought it was supposed to be the very last party for us."

"How did you find out about this party?" Ben asked again.

Melanie's eyes fell on Brianne who looked upset. She was sitting by the patio doors. She struggled to stand up and then walked over to us.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault Ben. I didn't know you didn't want her here," she said. "I saw her last week and I knew she was here last year. She was asking about you and whether or not you were still having your party. She said she'd been in Beauxbatons for the last year and so she lost contact with you. I'm really sorry. I wouldn't have told her if I'd known that she's apparently unwelcome."

"It's not your fault," I said as I placed an arm on Jared who looked as if he was about to lose it. "She knows she's not invited. She took advantage."

"I want you to go," Ben said. "You're not welcome here ever."

"Oh get over it already," Melanie said. "Jared, it's not as if you are exactly innocent. Quit being all butt hurt about it. All of you are acting like I committed some kind of crime, but it's not nearly as bad as some of the people here did! Maisie, Tara, Lydia, Edward, and even Jared-"

Jared reached for his wand quickly. I quickly grabbed it from him and he tried to wrestle it from me.

"Come on Jared, don't sink to her level," I said.

"Why are you protecting her?" He shouted at me. "I thought we were friends!"

"I'm not protecting her; I am trying to stop you from doing something stupid. You know what she is like. We're not minors anymore. We're in school anymore," I shouted back.

"Oh shut up!" Melanie said. "I'm sick of everyone acting like I am the bad guy all the time. It's not as if you never cheated Jared."

"I have never cheated," Jared said as he still struggled to get his wand from me. I tossed it to Michael and held Jared back.

"You still broke a lot of hearts," Melanie said.

"Melanie, just get out of here!" Sarah said. "No one wants you here."

There was a crowd around us now. Hank walked over to Melanie and he grabbed her arm. He disapparated with her with a loud pop. No one spoke for a moment but I let Jared go who glared at me.

"You should have let me hex her," he said angrily to me.

"So she could go rat you out?" I asked. "You do know they take hexes and attacks very seriously right now. You know what she is like. You know she'd try her best to be the innocent victim and you the bad guy. The ministry is strict about this kind of thing. You're a pureblood and she's a muggleborn. Think what she could do with that information."

"She's right mate," Stan said. "You never know with Melanie, she's so unpredictable."

Hank appeared alone.

"Where did you take her?" Ben asked him.

"Leaky Cauldron," Hank said. "I told her not to try and come back. She got all dramatic and started to cry. She told me that if we can forgive some of the people that are here for certain things, we should forgive her too. I told her that the people here hadn't had multiple chances like she had."

Jared walked off angrily and went into the house. I hoped he wouldn't be upset with me for too long. His friendship meant a lot to me and we really hadn't fought since the second year. I didn't want to lose that friendship. I sighed and Ben pulled me in his arms as everyone else started to part and go back to their activities.

"You did the right thing," Ben said to me. "You know Jared has a temper. He didn't get the chance to take it out on Melanie, so he's gone off to brood. He'll get over it."

It wasn't until late Afternoon when I was taking a shot with Alana, Rory and Derek that Jared approached me. By that point, most people had forgotten about Melanie. They were either drinking, swimming or trying to get a tan.

"Hey," Jared said as he put an arm around me. "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you. It's just seeing Melanie here… I know you were just trying to do the right thing. I guess I'm not over it like I thought. I haven't really given her much thought since the winter, but seeing her again set it all off."

"It's okay," I said. "She shouldn't have been here, but I know she would try to cause trouble for you. She's done enough to you. Hopefully after today she'll get the hint."

Jared leaned over and kissed my cheek and then pulled away.

"You're all burnt by the way," he said.

"I'm always good for one burn a year," I said as I looked down at my arms. "I've been careful so far this summer but today I forgot. I'll live."

"So why not have a shot," Rory spoke up.

His voice had deepened during the year and he had shot right up. He was now taller than me. Derek was just a little taller than me. I hadn't really noticed how much the two boys had grown that year, but now I was seeing it. They were looking less like kids more and more.

"I think a shot is the perfect thing for me right now," Jared said with a laugh.

Rory set up a bunch of shot glasses and poured some firewhiskey into them.

Michael walked over to us with a grin.

"You two have to promise to keep our poker games going," he said as he reached for a shot glass.

"I remember there was a time when you didn't want us part of it," Derek said with a grin.

Michael raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Yeah, yeah I was an idiot then. Seriously though, don't break tradition just because we're not there anymore."

"We won't," Rory said. "I already bought a poker set since we can't use yours anymore. We'll be fifth years now too, so at least we won't have other people telling us what to do either. Even last year some of the older years told us we shouldn't be drinking."

"That doesn't end until you're in the sixth year," I said with a laugh. "You'll still get some people who feel the need to make a comment. What is worse is when it's someone just a year above you."

"Or the same age," Michael added. "Melanie was bad for that."

"Or when they try to make you drink when you're in the first year," Derek said with a laugh and he gave Michael a punch on the arm.

"I still feel bad about that to this day," he said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know why I was such a jerk back then."

"People change," I said. "You shouldn't dwell on the past."

"Oh it's going to be so strange there without you guys," Alana said. "You've always been there, and it's going to be hard for us this year with OWLs."

"Believe me, I don't envy you when it comes to that," Michael said. "I will miss Hogwarts."

"But you're going to be travelling," Alana said. "We're going to be stuck at Hogwarts with curfews and school work and no freedom. All of you are going to be travelling the world!"

"I thought you were surprised when I said I couldn't wait to be done school," I said thinking back to our library session.

"I can actually see your point now," Alana said. "I love Hogwarts, and it's not that I want to leave. It's just I've heard a lot of peoples conversations today. You guys are all starting your lives now, and knowing that we are going back to heavy workloads and stress… well I wish I could be in your place. I wish I could have that freedom too."

"The time goes by quicker than you'd think," I told her.

"Come on, none of this depressing talk," Jared interrupted. "It's our party. Let's do shots and let's just have fun. You still have freedom until school starts, so enjoy it!"

Hank, Stan and Jared had brought fireworks. Once it started to get dark out, they set them off. Everyone let out a loud cheer as one of them spelled out:

CONGRATULATIONS SEVENTH YEARS!

Brianne was standing near me, and she let out a cry of shock at the finale. I turned to look at her as she stared down at her feet. There was a pool of water around us. I tried not to feel disgusted when it went around my feet as well. I stepped out of it quickly. I knew exactly what it meant and I looked around to see if I could see Nick or Barry or anyone really to help.

"Brianne, sit down," I told her but she shook her head.

"No I need to get to 's now," she said.

I looked around and saw Timmy nearby.

"Timmy, go find Nick! I'm going to take Brianne to !"

Timmy nodded and I grabbed Brianne's arm and disapparated quickly. You could apparate directly into the maternity ward at luckily. I'd overheard Barry reassuring Nick that, so that's where I thought to go. Our feet hit the floor of the waiting room. I held onto her arm and helped take her to the mediwitch who was standing nearby.

"You can't be in here dressed like that," she told me as soon as we got near her.

I glanced down and realized I was still bare feet and I was in my bikini. Immediately I felt embarrassed.

"Sorry," I said blushing. "We were at a pool party and her water broke."

Nick, Barry, Brenda, and Ben appeared moments later. Luckily Ben had thought to bring my clothes for me. He walked over and handed me my dress and sandals. I quickly pulled the dress on and slipped my feet into my flip flips.

"Thank you," Nick said to me and then put an arm around Brianne.

The mediwitch directed them through the doors that would take them into the birthing area. Ben led me over to sit in a chair.

"That was really embarrassing," I told him. "I forgot. I just brought Brianne over the moment her water broke. I didn't think to grab clothes."

Ben shrugged. "Don't worry about it. No one else is around. Who cares what she thinks," he said with a nod in the direction of the mediwitch. Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer had just appeared, and they were talking to her. Mrs. Hoofer gave a small nod and went through the doors quickly while Mr. Hoofer headed over to us.

"What's going on with the pool party?" I asked.

'It's still going on," Ben said. "Michael can keep an eye on things. There is no point in ending it just because of Brianne. Most of them will be leaving soon enough anyway. Ellen said she'll be here soon."

I was surprised that the Hoofers didn't mind the fact that their house was full of kids, and none of them were there.

With Ellen, it seemed to take a while before Michelle arrived but we didn't have to wait long for Brianne. I would later find out that she had been in labour all day, but she hadn't said anything. I didn't understand how she was willing to take that kind of risk. Wasn't it harmful for the baby? What if it had come at home?

She had a baby boy who she named Charles for their grandfather. So I now had niece and a nephew. Charles was a lot bigger than Michelle had been. I felt bad for Brianne for giving birth to such a large baby. He was apparently nine pounds. Michelle hadn't reached that weight until after her first month.

When we finally got back to the Hoofers, most people had left. Only Timmy and his friends remained, Alana, Rory and Derek and most of the former Hufflepuff's. They were all the people who were spending the night though. We were immediately surrounded by people who wanted to know how Brianne and Charles were.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it," Ellen told us. "I needed to keep an eye on Timmy and the others. They got into the alcohol, and I don't care if they want to try some. I know they'll be doing it next year. It's just that I don't want them swimming when they've been drinking. I knew they were going to try if I left. Tracy already tried once, and Rory had to pull her out."

"No I don't blame you," I said as I eyed the third years.

They were sitting on the deck. They all looked extremely sleepy. Some people were still swimming in the pool, including Alana and Derek.

"It didn't take long anyway," Ben said and I looked away from the third years. "She was in labour most of the day. I can't believe she didn't say anything. Charles is healthy and she's fine though. They'll have to stay at the hospital overnight, but that's normal."

Ellen and I turned away to approach the tired third years.

"It's time for the six of you to go inside," I told them.

"Oh come on, we're not in school," Tracy said. "You're not in charge of us anymore."

"We're still in charge of you," Ellen said. "We promised your parents we would look out for all of you. It's why you're allowed to be here in the first place. You don't think for a moment when we were you age that we had a lot of freedom? Ben's parents always made us go to bed around this time. They certainly wouldn't let us drink and swim. You're lucky I gave you permission in the first place. Do you think for a moment that mum and dad would want you drinking? The only reason I let you is because I know you're going to do it behind my back. I'd rather keep an eye on you when you do it."

"I'm not arguing anything," Timmy said and he stood up and stretched. He was nearly the same height as Ellen now. He looked angrily into her eyes. "So I don't know why you're lecturing me about it."

Tracy looked annoyed but she stood up too and the others followed suit. "I can't wait until we're old enough to do what we want. I hate being treated like a kid all the time."

"It will change soon enough," I said as they walked by. "Just give it another year or two. It didn't happen overnight for us."

Tracy let out a snort but June smiled at us.

"You know we were like that at their age too," I said as Ellen let out a sigh of frustration. "They're thirteen. They're at their age where they want their independence but their still too young for certain things. It's very annoying."

"Oh I know," she answered and then she shook her head. "I feel bad now. Timmy is right. He wasn't doing anything wrong. It was all Tracy. I think tomorrow when his friends go home I am going to take him out for a day. I want to make it up to him. I have to learn to stop associating everything she does, or the rest of them do with him. I hated it when mum and dad did it to me."

"When did they do that to you?" Ben asked her. "It's not as if we were troublemakers. Usually it was me trying to keep you in line."

"That's kind of the point," Ellen said with a smile. "You remember what I was like. Mum would always ask me why I couldn't be more like Ben, or Ashley. Then when Michael acted up, she said it was because I was hanging out with him. She could never see that I was just an individual. I'm doing the same to Timmy unfortunately. I'll talk to him tomorrow. He's a lot better behaved than I was. He's almost top of the year!"

Michael walked over to us moments later. "Can you believe that was our last party?"

"Not really," I said. "It still feels like we're going back in September. Maybe once we have the wedding and I have my interview it will be different."

"When is that?" Ellen asked.

"Hermione hasn't gotten back to me yet, but it will be in August. I wanted to wait until we got the wedding out of the way and everything. I imagine she'll tell me soon enough. She knows I am baby-sitting and that I will need someone to take over that."

"And we already said we'd help if we have the day off," Michael said. "And Jaime likely will too won't she? She has before."

"She can't now," I said. "They are so busy at the restaurant. She's a manager now you know. She did so well there that they promoted her. She has crazy hours. She even works weekends."

"I couldn't imagine working at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of my life," Michael muttered. "I hate it but it pays good money. I just hope it doesn't end up that way. I haven't heard anything back from the Auror office."

"Harry told you there was a waiting list," Ellen said.

"And you have other skills," Ben added. "Why not try for the MLE if you can't get be an Auror. You got O's on all your OWLs. There is no way that you don't have the grades to do better. Jaime is a school drop out."

"I think even if she did stay in school she would have ended up there. Jaime doesn't care about careers and she is happy there. She just wants to make money."

I hated it when Ben made comments about my sisters life choices. Sure I didn't agree with her when she dropped out, but she was trying hard to make a life for herself. She was happy where she was, and she actually was making good money. I didn't see anything wrong with it as long as she was doing something with her life. Not everyone wanted a career the way Ben did.

"I'm not trying to insult her," Ben said reacting to my tone.

"Well Ben, not everyone is like you or me, she is doing fine in life," I said. "You know she has money saved away to make a down payment on a condo? She is even working on getting a car too. She's doing fine for a drop put. All of that money she earned on her own."

"What is that a shot at the fact that I have a trust fund?" Ben retorted.

"No," I said. "I don't know where you got that out of what I just said."

"That escalated quickly," Michael muttered to Ellen.

Ben and I both shot a glare at them and then looked back at each other.

"I would never insult you like that Ben," I added. "I was not taking a shot at you. I was just saying she has earned her way through life. Obviously I know you are doing the same. You work so much at the Leaky Cauldron and you worked before this summer. You're going to be working as a Healer. It's just I don't like someone insulting my sister. I know you feel the same way."

Ben relaxed. "Sorry," he said with a sigh. "I'm being an idiot. You're right of course. I shouldn't be saying things like that. I just can't imagine a life like that."

"Maybe we should just have some drinks for relax for a bit," Ellen said. "Let's not fight. It's our last weekend together as kids. It all changes next weekend you know. It will be my wedding."

"You're getting married in a week," I said to Ellen. "I can't believe it! You're right, let's drink."

Ben put an arm around me and kissed me. "And I'll make it up to you later for being an idiot."

"I look forward to it," I answered.

I stared at Ellen and shook my head.

"You look so beautiful," I said and blinked back the tears.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup," she said.

"It's waterproof makeup," Anne said.

"Still, I don't want anyone crying on my wedding day," Ellen said. "It's bad enough mum will be."

Mrs. Perenge smile at Ellen. I could see the tears in her eyes as well. We were all just getting dressed for the wedding up in Ellen's old room. I'd never actually seen this room before. It was a really big room and she had her own bathroom. I could understand why she hated leaving it when she was younger. I remembered her complaining about how small her new room was compared to this one.

"It's not every day your daughter gets married," she said. "I know I will be crying before the ceremony is over."

"Time to go?" Minnie spoke up from where Tasha was getting her ready.

She looked adorable in her dress, and her dark hair curled. She was holding a basket full of petals. Tasha had been practicing with her. It was now a game to her. A few times already Tasha had to put the petals back in the basket. She was growing impatient while the rest of got ready. I smiled at her and then glanced at myself in the full length mirror.

I was never going to be a beauty but it didn't matter to me most of the time. I had the man of my dreams and I was on my way to getting the job of my dreams. Hermione had contacted me earlier in the week with the date of my interview. So I was one step closer to that. However at that moment as I gazed in the mirror all dolled up, I still felt plain next to the rest of the girls. Everyone looked so beautiful. Ellen was definitely the prettiest out of everyone, but each girl who was usually beautiful looked even more so that day.

I turned away from the mirror and tried to push away the negative thoughts. Years ago Ellen had bought us friendship necklaces. If you connected them together, they were supposed to stay connected if you were true friends. The two of us had never actually connected them, not since the first time but we'd never doubted our friendship. I wore mine most of the time, even when we were fighting I kept it on. I didn't have anything else that meant a lot to me that I could think to give her for that day. However that necklace meant a lot to me. As a kid I'd always been jealous of those who had friends they could share something like that with. Amy and Kelly had them most of Primary school.

I took the necklace off and walked over to Ellen.

"I want you to wear this today for your something old," I told her. "It's the only thing I can think of that means a lot to me. Other than my ring I mean, and obviously I'm not going to take that off."

Ellen didn't have her necklace on at that moment. She had on a pretty diamond necklace. She looked shocked for a moment and then she finally nodded.

"I'd love to," she said and allowed me to put it on her. "Mum, can you hand me my bag please?" She asked nodding at her purse by her bed.

Her mother walked over and grabbed it. She handed it to Ellen who rifled through it until she pulled out her own necklace.

"Wear this, and then lets connect them," she said. "When I was younger I thought it was stupid. I didn't think we'd ever want to connect them. I'm curious to see what they do. They connected in first year."

She put hers one me and then we stood side-by-side and connected them. The necklaces glowed and stayed together. We smiled at each other before we unconnected them.

"Melanie and I used to have those," Sarah said. "Ours never actually connected and we thought they were just silly things. Yours actually do connect. I guess that just proves our friendship meant nothing."

"I remember when you bought those," Mrs. Perenge said with a smile. "You were so insistent that the two of you wouldn't connect them. I never thought you two would still have them to this day."

"I've never really taken mine off, not unless I had to," I said. "It might look silly when you have two necklaces though."

"I don't really care what it looks like," Ellen said quickly. "It means a lot to me that you're letting me wear yours."

"What is it? Something new, something borrowed something blue and something old?" Jess asked.

Mrs. Perenge nodded. "She has my bracelet so that's something borrowed," she answered.

"I have blue and yellow flowers in my hair," Ellen added. "And my dress or my shoes can be considered new. My underwear is new too," she added with a wink. Everyone giggled.

"Time to go?" Minnie asked.

"Soon," Tasha told her. "have some patience honey."

I could see out the window from where we were standing. Most of the guests had arrived. I could see my mother, step father, sister and Rachel all sitting together. Ben's siblings were there too with their parents. There was a big crowd of Hogwarts students all seated together at the back. Timmy and his friends were closer to the front. I searched around for Alana, Rory and Derek and saw them sitting not too far from where my family was seated. Everyone else were relatives of Ellen's and Keiths. It was a huge group of people. Professor Sprout was even there with McGonagall. I hadn't know that Ellen invited them there as well.

"It should be anytime now," I said as I turned from the window.

Mrs. Perenge nodded. "I should go out soon," and she turned to Ellen. "Good luck honey. You know I love you so much. You're so beautiful. I am very proud of you. I'll see you downstairs."

"Mum you're going to make me cry," Ellen said and then they hugged.

Mrs. Perenge turned to me next and pulled me into a hug as well.

"I've always seen you as a second daughter. You look so beautiful and grown up," she said.

She smiled at the other girls and thanked them for being there before she left the room. Shortly after she left, there was a knock on our door. Mr. Perenge walked in a few moments later.

"Well everyone is starting to get ready to go," he said. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Time to go?" Minnie asked.

"Yes honey," Tasha said. "You're going to follow Ashley okay?"

"Auntie Ashley," Minnie corrected.

"That's right. You're going to follow your new auntie okay? I'll stay with you until then. When we get outside, I am going to sit down with everyone else. You'll follow your auntie and drop the petals. You'll walk with Hayden."

"Hayden!" Minnie said excitedly. "I want Hayden."

"Soon," Tasha said.

We left the room and headed down the steps. The backdoor was in Ellen's fathers den. So that's where we all went except Ellen who had to wait a little longer with her father. Just as we entered the den, Mrs. Perenge was getting ready to walk down the aisle. Shortly after she walked out, the groomsmen followed after her one by one. Ben smiled at me appreciatively before he left, he was the first to leave followed by Michael, Stan and then Hank. Dan as the best man followed last.

A scared looking Keith went next with his mother. I could imagine Ben about a year from now looking the same way. I smiled at him as he walked past me and he gave me a weak smile back. After Keith went, Sarah went first followed by Anne, Erica and Jess. It was my turn next. Both Hayden and Minnie were waiting for it with Tasha. They both knew they had to follow me and they were getting impatient.

"Auntie Ashley!" Minnie sang out.

"Time to go," Hayden agreed.

"I know," I told them. "Remember to walk slowly. No running."

Nervously I turned and followed after Jess. All eyes were on me. I wasn't as shy as I used to be, but I still hated having so many eyes on me. I was just glad that I wasn't the one they were looking for. They would all stand up when Ellen came. Their attention would be more on her than me. At the moment most were likely feeling impatient to see her. Once I got closer to the front, a lot of people said: "Aw," and I knew that Minnie and Hayden were making their way down the aisle.

Once I reached the brides side, I took my place in front of the other bridesmaids. I looked back down the aisle to watch Hayden and Minnie. I was surprised that they kept their slow pace together. Hayden was carrying the pillow with the rings very carefully for an almost three year old and Minnie was dropping the petals on the ground happily. All eyes were on the two of them, I could see my mum, sister and Rachel all taking pictures. I had seen flashes as I went by but I hadn't paid attention. Now I realised that most likely they had taken mine as well.

The wedding song in the muggle world was the same as the one in the wizarding world. Ellen and her father began their walk down the aisle just as the kids made their way to the front. Minnie ran straight over to Mrs. Hoofer while I beckoned Hayden to come to me. He watched after Minnie for a second before he walked over and stood with me. He looked bored as he watch Ellen and her father walk down the aisle. He was the only one; everyone else had risen to their feet to watch her. Mrs. Perenge who was at the front was already crying. I blinked back tears of my own. I couldn't believe that my best friend, the youngest of all us was starting her life already.

Her eyes were only on Keith who stared back at her. His nervousness was gone now. He was now staring at her with so much love and excitement. She and her father made their way up to the front. After Mr. Perenge gave his daughter away, they began their vows. The two couldn't keep their eyes off as each other while they did. I nudged Hayden forward so he could present the rings. As soon as they each put the rings on each other's fingers, he dropped the pillow, turned and ran to where Minnie and Mrs. Hoofer were. A few people giggled. Mr. Hoofer lifted him on his lap. Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer had always treated him like another grandchild. I wasn't surprised that Mrs. Hoofer could, but I was surprised Mr. Hoofer loved him just as much as he would his own grandson.

After Ellen and Keith said their "I do's" the man doing the ceremony waved his wand over their heads as they kissed. A shower of stars fell over them. I hadn't noticed before, but there were golden balloons above them. The balloons burst and golden bells and birds of paradise burst out and flew around the yard above everyone's headed singing. There was a loud burst of applause.

Once they pulled apart, we all rushed over to congratulate them. I was one of the first to reach Ellen. I gave her a tight hug before I turned to Keith. I stepped back to let the others hug her as well. Mrs. Perenge was trying to make her way over. She had Michelle in her arms, dressed in a tiny cute yellow dress. Ellen instantly reached for her daughter. She and Keith hugged again with Michelle in the middle.

"You look so beautiful," Ben said as he joined my side. He put an arm around me.

"I can't believe they're finally married," I said as I leaned my head against them. We stood back to watch everyone.

As this happened, someone performed a spell to have all the chairs move. Tables appeared in the yard and the chairs dropped around them. There was one large area where a dance floor appeared. The Hufflepuff boys made their way over to us.

"Well there's one of us hitched," Jared said and then he glanced at Ben. "I guess you'll be next mate."

"You never know," Ben said with a smile. "One of you might get hitched next before we do."

"You're the only engaged one here," Hank said.

"For now," Ben smiled. "Come on, let's go find a table."

"I'm just going to go see my family," I said. "You can go find a table or come with me if you want."

I could see the four of them standing together looking out of place. Ben followed as I headed over to them.

"So what did you think?" I asked.

"Well we have a better idea of how yours will be now," mum said. "I've been making some plans already but I wasn't sure how a wizard wedding went. I'm just worried about some of the magic at the end. Most of it seems similar to how muggle weddings are."

"Muggle guests will instantly forget that part," Ben said. "They arrange for anyone who isn't in on the secret to forget. They'll just think they saw a normal wedding. It's all part of the magic of our weddings."

"Ellen looked so radiant," Jaime said with a smile. "She looked so amazing."

"What did you think?" I asked my step father who was still trying to get used to magic even after all this time.

"Definitely more interesting than our weddings," he answered me. "Magic doesn't shock me as much as it used to anymore. I almost expected it to be more magical."

"Hayden and Minnie were impressive," Rachel said. "They did a lot better than I expected they would. I can't believe he stood there so long. He's not a child who sit or stand so still."

"Well they're definitely letting the energy out now," Terry said.

Minnie and Hayden were running laughing with a few of the other little children who were guests there. Timmy and June were watching them with smiles on their faces. They two of them grinned at each other and then looked away. As I stared at them, I had the same realization that most people used to have about Ben and me. At the moment the two of them were just friends, but someday it would be more than that. I didn't know why I hadn't noticed it before. I nudged Ben and pointed to them.

"Who do they remind you of?" I asked him.

"I noticed that in their first year," Ben said.

"Noticed what?" Mum asked.

"Timmy and June," I said.

"Yes, I noticed that too," she answered. "It's the same with Alana and Rory. It's amazing when you can spot things like that; it's even more amazing when you're right."

"We definitely saw that with the two of you," Rachel said. "And we were right. Soon enough we'll be at your wedding."

Soon enough everyone started to dance. Michael and Ben had a friendly fight over who would dance with the bride first. Ben finally relented and let Michael have his moment first. I danced with all the Hufflepuff boys first but then I moved on to some of the others there. I was shocked when Mr. Perenge wanted to dance with me. I wasn't sure if I liked him quite yet, even if he was back in his kids lives but I allowed him to have the dance. Barry seemed to sense my discomfort and rushed over just as the dance ended.

"I want to date with my future sister," he said as took me in his arms.

Mr. Perenge smiled at me, obviously not realized how uncomfortable I had been. He made his way over to Mrs. Perenge.

"You don't like him," Barry stated.

"It's not that I don't like him, I'm just unsure of him. I don't understand how a man can abandon his kids. I know he is part of their lives again, but it still bothers me. I'll never say anything though. I don't want to say anything that could that relationship. Especially with Timmy, he is just starting to trust his dad again. He needs his father," I answered.

"Do you think they'll get back together?" Barry asked as he glanced over to where Ellen's parents were dancing.

"No," I replied. "Look at the way their holding onto each other. They get along again, but not enough to be together. It's mainly for Ellen's sake."

"They do look tense," Barry agreed.

They two of them looked as if they were more uncomfortable than I had felt before. I looked around at the other couples. I was surprised for a moment to see my step father dancing with Ellen. I knew he had always liked her, as much as he did my other friends. He considered them as his own children as much he did Jaime and me.

"Have you danced with the bride yet?" I asked Barry.

"Not yet," he said. "I'm sure I'll get my chance soon enough. She's going to be the center of attention for a while."

"Well she should be," I said. "It's her night. She deserves this."

Barry smiled at me but he didn't respond. I had to wonder if he liked Ellen at all. I hesitated a moment wondering if I should ask. The tone of his voice made me think that he didn't.

"Don't you like her?" I finally asked after about thirty seconds of silence.

"It's not that I dislike her," Barry said. "I've just never forgiven her for the trouble she gave you and Ben. I was there two years ago when she sent that message to Ben. I was the one who had to calm him down. I know she apologized and she has obviously moved on, but still. I'll always feel that grudge when it comes to my little brother. She's a nice enough girl, and I'll never be rude to her but I just feel annoyance with her."

"She shouldn't have gone that far, but she was hurt. It's kind of the same situation with Brenda, Nick and Brianne. You saw it from Brenda's point of view didn't you?" I asked.

"Brenda and Nick actually dated," Barry said. "It's not the same thing. It involved my sisters but I stayed out of it because I knew neither one would forgive me. I'm surprised you even knew that since I've never mentioned it."

"I could just see it," I said. "You're very easy to read."

"Well it's all over and done with now. At least I know she's married now, and that Tara girl has someone. I was starting to get as upset as Ben was when it came to all those girls," Barry said. "I used to have girls who liked me as well, but it was never the same level as Ben. Some of those girls were downright obsessed. It reminded me of the girls who want Harry Potter. I love my brother, but I don't understand the obsession."

"I thought you found it amusing," I said.

"At first I did, but I didn't like it when is stressed Ben out the way it did," Barry answered me.

We danced together for a couple more songs before my step father stepped in to dance with me. After a while, I went looking for Ben. I hadn't seen him since our first dance, and then his argument with Michael. I finally saw him sitting with the Hufflepuff boys, Denver, and Morgan. I made my way over to them and took an empty seat beside Ben.

"There you are," Jared said. "Finally tired of dancing?"

"I'm getting there," I said. "Why were you looking for me?"

"We're just doing shots," Ben said. "Ellen and Keith are gone now, so we might as well get drunk."

"They're gone?" I asked looking around. "When did they leave? I didn't get the chance to say good-bye."

"They left when you were dancing with my father," Ben told me. "Don't worry, it's not as if you'll never see her again. They're off for their Honeymoon. They'll be back in a week. We're already planning a welcome back party. For now, let's have a good time."

"I couldn't agree more," I said still feeling sad that I didn't get the chance to wish Ellen good luck before she left on her Honeymoon. I didn't want to dwell on it though. Ben was right. I would see her again soon enough. At that moment, I just want to get blissfully drunk and enjoy my night.


	26. Return

Warning: Drinking and Sexual content

Return

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

"I can't believe you're back!" Ellen exclaimed. "I missed you guys so much. It felt even worse than when you were all at school."

"In a way I wish we could have stayed away longer," I said as I shivered even though we were inside.

It was the end of February and there was a huge snow storm outside. We'd all just left Florida a few days ago to come home. We'd made this mistake of walking from Diagon Alley to Ellen's place. We had been home a few days to visit our families. We'd visited the joke shop and then Gringotts before we'd decided to visit Ellen, Keith and Michelle.

"Healer training," Ben reminded me.

"I know," I told him with a smile. "Believe me; I understand I just didn't expect the cold after we spent the last few months in places where it's been warm."

"Suck it up," Michael told me with a smile. "You've been complaining about how much you missed Ellen, and now that we're here, you're complaining about the cold."

I smiled back at him and stuck my tongue out him. Ellen had grown even more stunning since September. She was definitely one of those people who got prettier with age even though she was already beautiful.

"You look so grown up," I told her.

"So do you," she said to me. "I haven't seen you since September but you look so different. All three of you do. Michael, you've grown so much more. I thought you'd be at the age where you would stop growing but you haven't. You're at least a few inches taller."

"Speaking of growing," I said. "Where is our goddaughter?"

"She's taking a nap, but wait until you see her. She's just walking you know," Ellen said. "She should be awake soon enough. So while we wait, why don't the three of you tell me all about it? Your letters didn't tell me enough. You only talked about the weather."

Ellen, Keith and Michelle now lived in their own little flat. It was in the same building as her mother and Timmy, but two floors below them. It was about the same size as well but a different floor plan. There were moving pictures everywhere of Michelle in different stages of development. Her toys were scattered all over the place. A few of them were moving around on their own. They had their furniture arranged surprisingly similar to our corner in Hufflepuff.

We moved over to sit on the couch and the three of us began. We interrupted each other as we told different stories. Ellen sat with a small smile on her face while she listened. She used to be envious of us, but I didn't think she was anymore.

"So why did you have to go to Diagon Alley before you came here?" She asked after we finished.

"Someone has worked up quite the commission while we've been gone," Michael answered with a grin.

"I still think it's a bit much," I answered.

"Are you kidding?" Ben asked. "Those parchments have been selling even better than usual. The commission they gave you I don't think even makes a dent in what they've made. You deserve it, and you're only going to get more."

"They have had to replace them quite a bit," Ellen said. "Anytime I've gone there they are sold out. There is a waiting list for the newest versions of them. I'm not surprised that you've made some money off of it."

"Some money?" Michael asked. "She's made a lot, and George said that's only the start to it."

"Why? How much have you made?" Ellen asked me.

"Ten thousand galleons," I answered in a small voice.

I'd been so surprised when George had shown me the parchment with all the figures on it. It was too much gold to carry to my account in Gringotts, but luckily with that parchment, the money could be moved from his vault to mine. I'd only had a small pile of money left over from our trip. I'd been worrying about what we were going to do and what I would do for work. I didn't start as a teacher until September. I'd been thinking about perhaps staying at my mums and baby-sitting again, but I really didn't want to.

We were planning on moving in with Hank, Stan, Jared, Jess, Erica and Sarah. Hank's parents had bought him a house a couple of months back, everyone else had returned sooner than we had. However, I didn't want to be a free loader. Ben had told me not to worry since he would be starting his training soon enough. Healer trainees were paid a small amount while they worked, but I didn't want that. I wanted to help with the rent and food so if I had to baby-sit until September, I would. However, the money from George changed everything.

Perhaps it was wrong, but I wanted to relax until August when the new teachers had to go in, and learn the curriculum for our age groups, but also how it was going to work at the school. I'd intended to take a year off originally, and I wanted to stick to that plan. Between now and September, I could use my free time to spend with my family I wanted, and to see Hayden and Rachel as well. I hadn't brought it up with Ben yet since I'd only got the money, but I did want to wait until August before I worried about work.

Ellen eyes widened. "Wow, that's amazing. At least you don't have to worry about work until September."

I shifted uncomfortably beside Ben and nodded a little. "It would be nice to relax until August."

"I thought school started in September when Hogwarts does," Ellen said with surprise.

"It does, but they have to prepare us for it. I don't start teaching or earning money until September but there are some things they want us to go over. I think all teachers have to do the prep time, even Hogwarts teachers. I believe they did that in primary school," I told her.

"I don't see why you shouldn't," Ben said with a frown. "Why work when you don't need to? You already have your job. I already told you that."

"It just feels wrong to be sitting at home while everyone is working. I don't like freeloading," I answered.

"Technically you're not," Ben replied. "Even if you hadn't made that money from the joke shop, I still wouldn't want you doing some job you don't want to do. Unless of course you wanted to try out Experimental Charms for a few months. I already told you I'd take care of it. No one else cares as long as the rent is paid."

"You know how I feel about that though," I told Ben.

"Yes I certainly do know, but it's not freeloading when you have a job lined up babe. It's not as if you're just not working for the sake of not working. After everything you went through last year, I think you're entitled to a year off. Relax and enjoy the time you can. If could, I would as well."

"You actually could, you didn't have to start in March," Michael spoke up.

"True enough, but when they offered me a spot, I took it. I didn't want to wait until September when they let me in now," Ben said.

"Is it every six months?" Ellen asked him and Ben nodded.

"We rotate on every floor, and we do it every six months. New trainees are always accepted either March or September," he explained.

"Wait, so could you have actually started last September?" I asked Ben.

"I could have, but I requested that I take either six or a year off," he told me and then smiled at me as my face dropped. I wasn't too happy that he'd put it off when I knew it was his dream. He didn't tell me before that he actually could have started his career already. "I would never take the last six months back. Besides, they're happy that I did some research on my own while we were away. We did visit other hospitals after all. A lot of places do recommend travelling, so don't look so down. If you want my opinion on what you should do? I say relax until August. No one at the house is going to care."

"I agree," Michael and Ellen said at the same time and then they laughed.

"Seriously," Ellen said. "I'm still going to be off for a little longer. You can visit me and Michelle. You need to get to know your goddaughter too. You'll also get to see your mum and sister and Hayden."

"When do you start writing for Witch Weekly?" Ben asked Ellen.

To everyones surprise, Ellen had taken applied to write for the Witch Weekly for Quidditch. They were looking for a new writer. It was mainly a gossip section about players, but she was happy that it was Quidditch related. She'd told us that she'd prefer it if she could be a junior reporter for games for the Daily Prophet but Ginny Potter did that now. She'd retired playing Quidditch professionally after she got pregnant with James. She'd recently had her second born, Albus Potter. She didn't plan to go back to playing now that she had too little ones to take care of.

"August first," she said with a smile at me. "That works for me. I could have started now if I wanted, but they said I could stay home a little longer with Michelle. After that, she'll go to Tasha's and I'll start work. So you see, you have to keep my busy until then."

"Mama!" A small could be heard from the other room.

"Hang on a moment," Ellen said and she jumped up from the couch and hurried to Michelle's room.

"I can't believe she can already talk," Michael said.

"She is going to be a year old in a week," I said.

"I don't think Minnie really talked at that age," Michael said and he glanced at Ben.

"She could say a few words," Ben said. "They don't really say too much at that age, but they can say some things."

"Hayden has always been able to talk, but a lot of the time he chose not to," I said. "He talks a lot more now but for the longest time he let Rachel do the talking for him. He'll be four in September, so he says more than he did this time last year but he seemed behind for his age. Minnie was saying more than he was."

"Minnie is quite the talker now, and she'll be three this summer," Ben said.

Ellen returned after about five minutes carrying Michelle. The last time we had seen her she was almost six months old. Now she was just a few days from her first birthday and she had grown so much. Her hair which had once been dark was now a lot lighter. It had grown past her ears. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Here are your godparents and your Uncle Michael," Ellen said and then she leaned over to set Michelle into my lap.

"Hi honey, it's been a while since I've seen you," I said to her.

Michelle just smiled at me showing that she had some teeth and then looked curiously at Ben. I could see a lot of Ellen in her face, but she had Keith's grey eyes and his nose. The smile was clearly Ellen's though. I had seen that smile so many times over the last seven and a half years.

"That's your godfather and I am your godmother," I told her as she continued to stare at Ben who smiled at her.

"Baba," Michelle said.

"No Michelle, if you're thirsty I will bring you a cup of milk," Ellen said in a stern voice.

"No," Michelle responded.

"Yes, it's either the cup or no milk," Ellen answered and then looked at us. "We're taking her off the bottle and teaching her to drink from a cup. It hasn't been easy. Mum said she's at that age."

"Milk," Michelle said.

"In a cup," Ellen sang and walked off to the kitchen.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked Michael was staring at her. "I used to feed her, but you haven't yet."

"She can feed herself, but sure I'll take her," Michael said.

He got up and walked over to pick her up. Michelle didn't seem to by shy at all. It wasn't likely that she would remember who we were, but she already liked us. She let out a squeal as Michael threw up a little and then he headed over and sat down on the chair with her in his arms.

"Milk," she repeated.

"Yes, you'll be getting your milk in a moment," Michael told her in a soft voice.

"Right now," Ellen said. "She always gets her milk when she first wakes up. She's used to the bottle, but we don't want her on it anymore. She's had some temper tantrums. I'd forgotten how they can be. It's been so long since Timmy was a baby. He had quite the tantrums, but I think Michelle's put him to shame. She loves her bottle."

"She won't have one now?" Michael asked nervously.

"I don't expect so," Ellen answered. "She's content right now. She loves meeting new people, especially other kids. You should see her with Hayden and Minnie. They love her too, they're so protective of her. She's even met Charles a few times."

"We haven't seen him since Christmas," Ben said, "but we will soon enough. Brianne is paranoid about germs and everything."

"But none of you are sick," Ellen said. "I knew she was scared of germs, so she wouldn't let Michelle touch him. Babies and children carry germs but I'm surprised she is reacting like that to you guys."

"But we've been travelling," I said with a smile. "Of course germs can be washed away and I am sure she knows that. I mean, she brought him to Cuba after all. However, she is scared of anything we could have picked up while we were gone. She said we slept in so many different places and we touched so many things. She just wants us to wait until it's a little warmer."

"Well Barry and Tasha were overprotective with Minnie too," Michael said. "Maybe it's just a first time parents thing."

"I don't know about that," Ellen said. "I was scared the first few months with Michelle. She was so small, but as she got older I stopped feeling scared. If she got sick I didn't get upset. Children run fevers and they will get sick. You can't protect them from it. Timmy would run fevers all the time, but he was fine. We both got the dragon pox at the same time. I've always liked Brianne but she does need to relax a little. She can't just put a shield charm around him."

"I'm sure after a while she'll relax," Ben said. "Mum has told her the same thing, but maybe once he reaches one year she'll be okay."

Ellen walked over and handed Michelle the cup. She eyed it for a moment, but then took a drink from the sipping part from the top.

"Anyway, now that you're back, I think when you're ready; you need to start taking her places. I am including you in this Michael. I want her to know all of you from the start. Ashley and Ben are godparents, but she is always going to call you her uncle. She's used to going away for weekends, so you can take her on weekends as well," she told us.

"You pretty quick about asking us," Ben said with amusement.

"I'm not asking," Ellen answered back with a smile. "I'm telling you. She's getting to that age where she recognizes people. I want her to now you from the very beginning. When you have kids you'll be making me take them. You're going to be taking Minnie, Hayden and when Brianne lightens up, Charles as well. It's shouldn't be different with Michelle."

"We're not exactly arguing with you," I said to her. "We'll be more than happy with taking Michelle once we're settled in. Once we get a place of our own, we're going to take all of them at once."

"That should be interesting," Ben said with a laugh. "But really, it's no problem Ellen. I wasn't complaining."

"I don't understand why the two of you are staying at Hanks," Ellen said as she sat down.

Michael really wasn't paying attention to the conversation. His eyes were on Michelle as she drank her milk and babbled to him. Some words she used were recognizable but others were just baby talk. He stared at her as if he was listening to a very interesting conversation. I know that Michael wanted a family of his own really bad. I also knew there wouldn't be more of a devoted father when he finally did. I sincerely hoped he and Sarah would someday get married. They were still going strong even though they hadn't seen each other for a couple of months.

"To save money," I told her.

"But you have all that money from George, and you'll be making some money as trainee," Ellen added to Ben. "You could afford to rent an apartment if you want to. You could get one here!"

"But I want to buy my own place someday," Ben told her. "I'm sure we could afford to live here, but I don't want to just get by. I want us to have a good savings."

"But your trust fund-" Ellen began.

"I don't get it until I'm twenty-five," Ben said. "Besides, I don't want to just rely on that. At Hanks place, we are paying a little rent and the rest can be put away for later. We only plan to stay there for maybe a year or longer."

"Even after you're married?" Ellen asked with surprise. "It's just, I love being on my own. It's nice having our little flat with my family. It would get to be too much to have room mates. You don't get privacy or anything, and living in a small space like that?"

"Have you seen Hank's house?" Michael asked incredulously. "It's not even close to being small, and the rooms are big."

"I haven't had the chance to see it yet, but I am surprised it's big. I would think it would be expensive to rent a big place," Ellen replied.

"Hanks parents bought the house for him," Ben said. "He's just renting it out to us. They had money put away for when he finished school."

Ellen frowned. "I never really thought they were rich. I remember him telling me they had a place in the country, but he never said anything about having a lot of money."

"I don't think he's rich," I said. "His parents just had some money put away in a vault for him when he was born. They've added to it ever since, and so has his family members. It added up quite a bit after eighteen years."

"The point is, we just want to have some money put away before we go out on our own," Ben said. "Marriage won't change that. I think after I've had a year of Healer training and Ashley's had a year of teacher training we'll see how much we have saved."

"Plus whatever else I get from the joke shop," I added.

"Well if you've already gotten ten thousand, I'm sure you'll keep getting a lot more," Ellen said.

"Ten thousand since August," I told her. "It won't be like that every time. That's just since they put them on sale. I got a lot right now because we've been away."

"But it's only been a little over six months," Ellen said. "That's more than a thousand a month."

"Yes and no," Ben said. "She only got about five thousand in sales from them, but they gave her five thousand for her idea as well. They'll just go by monthly sales. I imagine for the time being they'll continue to give her a good amount every month since there is a waiting list."

"I also have a discount there," I added. "Besides Ellen, if you hadn't had Michelle you'd be living with us too. It's different for you because you have a kid. I wouldn't want roommates either if I had a daughter. For us though, even when we do get married we just want to save money."

"True enough," Ellen said and she gazed at Michelle who was now touching Michael's face. "I do love our little family though. I have mum close by too, and of course Timmy."

"But will you always be happy here?" Michael asked. "You already said that Michelle won't be your only baby."

"No, I want a house someday too," Ellen answered. "Right now this is great for our first home. Building a house would be great though," she added a little enviously.

"You should!" I exclaimed. "You should build one next to ours. Our kids can grow up next to each other."

"You could," Ben replied. "There is a lot of land out there. That would be brilliant, and you could as well Michael."

Ellen smiled. "Maybe, but it's a lot of money. I like that idea though. Once I get back to work we can start saving. Keith does well already with this place, so maybe everything I earn I could put into the house fund. Oooh I'll talk to him tonight!"

"What about you Michael?" I asked. "Don't you think that would be great?"

Michael looked at us with a weak smile. "That would be great. I don't know why we didn't think of that before. Aurors get paid a good amount, and so once I start my training in June-"

"You were accepted into the Auror office?" Ellen asked excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" I asked with shock.

"I just found out this morning," Michael answered with a smile. "You know that I like to tell all of you at once. I'll confess I told Sarah before you, but I wanted us together when I told you. Of course I have to pass the Auror training but they were impressed with my marks. I guess I was highly recommended by Professor Fraymen. I didn't know it, but he sent be a good letter of reference. He said I was the first student he had taught from first to seventh year, and he had been impressed from the beginning. He told them I would be an amazing addition to their office. A lot of people still believe him to be a legend; he's the first to last for so long. I guess Harry remembers me. He wrote to me personally. Normally they just send the impersonal letter of acceptance to every applicant. For me, he actually took the time to tell me what Professor Fraymen said, and then he asked how I was doing after everything I went through and that he hoped I was in a better place."

"Congratulations mate," Ben said. "We're going to have to celebrate."

"Well don't forget about Keith and me," Ellen said. "We'll get mum or his parents to watch Michelle and then we'll go out. I've been waiting for us to hang out for so long. I really missed the New Years party this year, and I think a lot of people did."

"Mum didn't even bother this year," I said. "When they got back from seeing us in Cuba, they just didn't have the energy for it. I know Pat and the boys were disappointed."

"You should have seen Timmy and his friends," Ellen said with a laugh. "They had their own little party here, but they kept talking about how much they wanted to be at your place. He's coming home for Michelle's birthday. I'm having a small party for her, so I hope you guys will come too, then you can catch up with him. I know he misses you."

"We'll be here," I said instantly. "Besides, I know you invited Hayden and Rachel asked if I could take him."

We spent the rest of the day catching up with each other, and I was sad to go. I had to get home still to pack all of my stuff. Hank wanted us to move in, and I still had a lot to do. Ben and Michael had to pack as well. It was a bit harder for Michael since he had some of his stuff at my mothers place and some of his stuff at Ben's place. He planned to come back with me, and then go to Ben's afterward. We would be moving into Hank's that weekend.

"I can't believe I'm really moving out," I sighed as I looked around my room.

It had been my room since I was a little girl. We hadn't always lived there. We'd lived in an apartment the first couple years of my life, but then we'd moved in there. I had some memories of the apartment, but nothing that lasted. Although I hadn't spent much of my life here since I was twelve, it was still hard to accept that I wouldn't live here again. Perhaps I could stay the night at some point, but it would never be the same. This would just be the guest room and everything of mine would be gone.

I glanced around at the decorations. I remembered when my mum, Rachel and I had decorated it to look this way. I wondered if my mother would change it now. She'd left Jaime's looking the same, but the bunk beds had been replaced with one huge bed last summer. I sighed again and began throwing my books into boxes. I wanted to keep them all, even the books from when I was a little girl.

"I knew this day would happen," mum said as she entered the room. "You've been gone every year and I thought that would make it easier, but it really hasn't. You've always come back."

"You'll still see me more now," I said. "I can visit a lot more now."

"I know," she said sadly. "I just can't believe you and Jaime are out for good. Michael too," she added as she looked over her shoulder as there was a loud thump from his room.

I knew it would be easier for me to use magic to pack everything, but I wanted to do it the muggle way. I taped up the box of books and then moved on to my toys, ornaments, jewelry, and other things. Mum came over to start helping although I could see that she hated it. I had already sent my dressers with my clothes to Hanks place. Now it was just everything else.

"I remember when I gave you this," she kept saying.

"I'm done," Michael said as he entered my room. He glanced around my room in surprise. "It looks so strange and empty in here. It's almost depressing."

"Tell me about it," mum said and she walked over to give him a tight hug. "You know you're welcome here anytime."

"I know," Michael said. "Thank you for letting me stay here all these years."

"You were the son I never had," mum told him. "I loved having you here. And if you ever need a place to stay, you'll always be more than welcome. Don't ever forget that."

Michael even looked teary eyed but he blinked back his tears quickly. He pulled away when she did and looked at me.

"I could never get that vanquishing charm for distances," he told me. "Could you?"

"Of course," I said. "I have a little more to do here, and then I'll meet you guys at Hanks."

"It might be a little while," and he grinned at my mum again, "I think Mrs. Hoofer will be a lot more emotional then you are. We might have a hard time getting away. I'll see you next Sunday."

I left my room with Michael and headed to his. He didn't have too much stuff here, and moments later I vanquished it. Afterwards, Michael disapparated with a loud pop. I walked back into my room where mum had continued to pack my stuff. It only took us about a half hour longer before we were done. I looked around the room again. It was easy to see where I'd had things hanging up on the wall. On one wall had been all my photos from Hogwarts. Now it just showed small lighter squares.

"So are you going to redo this room?" I asked mum.

"No, someday your children will want to sleep here. If they're Hufflepuff, they might like the idea of sleeping in a Hufflepuff themed room," mum answered. "I always liked the way this turned out. It can be a guest room for now. It looks nice and at least you'll have a place to sleep if you and Ben come over."

I nodded and then vanquished my stuff as well.

"Likely I'll see you next Saturday since I'll be around to pick up Hayden," I told her. "But if not, I'll see you Sunday for dinner."

Mum nodded and then pulled me into a huge hug. I knew the moment I left that she was going to start crying. After we pulled apart, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then disapparated. I reappeared in the living-room. Everyone was sitting on the couch or chairs. Similarly to Ellen's place; the furniture was arranged almost the same as our corner in Hufflepuff. I'd seen the place before but in pictures. I hadn't actually seen it in person until that moment.

"Ashley!" Sarah said excitedly. She jumped from her chair to give me a huge hug. "Where are the others?"

"Michael and Ben are just packing at his place," I told her. "My stuff is already upstairs. At least I hope it's in our room."

"We heard some crashes from upstairs," Jared said with a smile. "So it likely is. So sit down, tell us about the rest of your trip until they get here." He patted the middle spot on the couch between him and Stan.

I walked over and sat down. I began describing where we had gone. It was starting to get late. We'd visited Ellen around noon. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was now almost ten at night. I wondered where Ben and Michael could be.

"So what about the relatives we saw in Canada?" Hank asked. "Have you talked to them at all anymore?"

I shook my head. "No, I sent them some post cards and a few souvenirs. They haven't had a way to reach me though. They're muggles remember. I'll send them a letter soon to let them know I'm back. I know they'd like to me again, and even mum and Jaime."

My relatives in Canada were very nice people. I could see a lot of resemblances to my mum in them. I could even see me in one of my cousins, Hailey. I believed she was a third cousin to me, or perhaps a fourth. I wasn't sure how it worked with family trees. She was just thirteen years old and I could see the awkwardness and shyness in her. She was however an amazing artist already and a writer. She was only thirteen years old and she had books that she had written. None were published of course. She was living the dream I'd had when I was a little girl. How many hours had I spent writing by that pond? Even though I was six years older, I connected with her as well as I had with June and Alana. She'd been drawn to me too, and she wanted to visit England someday.

"I sent Hailey a really nice necklace I'd found in Cuba. I think this summer I might even let her come for a visit. They would like to come to our wedding," I said.

"Hailey reminded me so much of you, and Madeline of Jaime," Sarah said. "Huron Park was a beautiful town. The white squirrels in Exeter were strange. People don't believe me even though I have pictures."

"I just wish that they had been magical," I said. "It would have answered some of my questions, but none of them are. That means it does have to come from my dads side of the family. None of my other relatives from mum's family around here are."

"Why are you so convinced that someone has to have magic in your family?" Stan asked. "Can't you just accept that you're magical?"

"Haven't you heard the theory that muggleborns are likely descended from squibs?" I asked.

"Yes, but it could be from a long time ago," Stan said.

"True, but if it came from my mums side, Jaime would be magical too. That means it has to be from my dads side. I am just curious if any of them have shown any signs at all," I said.

"But why is it so important to know?" Hank asked.

"Because I want to know why I am so good at Charms," I told him.

Jared shook his head. "You're always going to have some insecurity, aren't you? Are you still planning to find your dads family then?"

"It's not insecurity exactly. It's just I have a hard time believing someone can be talented just because," I said.

"Why?" Jared asked. "Michael is good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. I doubt his relatives have any magic in them. Look at your cousin. She's thirteen years old and she is an artist. No one else in your family is an artist. It happens sometimes. I agree with everyone else that you should stay away from your other relatives."

"I should go upstairs and unpack," I said and stood up before heading to the stairs, which were in living room. "I wonder what is taking the boys so long?"

Sarah got up to accompany me. As we went upstairs, we talked in low about Michael's good news. He hadn't told the boys yet, so we hadn't been able to talk about it before. Michael was the one who wanted to tell them. The house was huge. The stairs were winding ones. The landing had a long railing and one could stand and peer down at the living room from it.

At the top, there were two separate hallways. One could either go left or right. Sarah led me right and showed me one of the bedrooms.

"We're on this end of the house," she told me as she flipped on a switch. "Michael and I have the bedroom across from you. We have electricity but sometimes the magic interferes with it. The boys bought a television, but they haven't set it up yet. They want to have video games and everything. We're just worried about how it will be with so much magic around."

I nodded but I was looking around the room that Ben and I would share. It was a very spacious room. It was almost the size of his old bedroom; perhaps it was a bit smaller. In the middle of it there was a king size bed. All of my stuff I had sent were at the foot of the bed. I didn't see any of Ben's things yet, and I wondered what was going on. I was tempted to go over there.

"We have walk in closets," Sarah continued as I looked around the room. "You and Ben have the best room on this side. Hank thought that you two should have it since you'll be married soon. It's the only room on this side with it's own bathroom and a balcony. Hank's room has a balcony too. The rest of us have to share a bathroom on this end. That's not a big deal right now since it's just Michael and me on this side. Stan, Jared and Hank are all on the other end."

"Just how many bedrooms does this place have?" I asked her with surprise. "I can't believe that Hank's parents saved so much to afford it."

Sarah shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I doubt they paid the actual price. I mean, not the asking price. I think they managed to 'convince' them to lower it to a very cheap price. They bought it from muggles."

She'd done finger quotes around the word 'convince' and I automatically understood her meaning.

"That doesn't seem right," I said. "Anyway, can't they get in trouble for that?"

Sarah shrugged. "Well they didn't perform magic in front of them. They didn't know they were being hussled. Anyway, there are four bedrooms on each side. This is the biggest size for this end, Michael and me have the second biggest and the other two are smaller. They're still a decent size."

"Don't they feel bad about that?" I asked. "I couldn't live with myself knowing that I used my magic to take advantage like that."

"I couldn't either," Sarah answered. "But Hank said that from to time he'll send them money without them knowing. He has all their information. You do know Galleons is a lot different from pounds though. So I don't think it was that big of a difference when it comes to muggle money. They didn't only use what they had in Hank's vault, but their own money too. They do have a lot of money. They're not rich, but they do well. Hank had at least fifty thousand Galleons in his vault. That's about two hundred and forty thousand pounds. They paid some of theirs. A house like this I imagine is close to five hundred thousand."

I sighed. "I guess so. I guess that means I have close to fifty thousand pounds," I muttered more to myself.

"Really? Why how much money do you have? Where did it come from?" Sarah asked.

I pulled out my wand and used it to move the dressers over by the large window which had a window seat. I had each of them sit on either side of the window. As I did this, I explained to her about the money I'd gotten from the joke shop. Of course I'd converted muggle money to wizard money before, so I knew the currency rate. However, I had never thought about wizard gold to muggle money. Ben had taken care of all that when we'd transferred any of our wizard money to muggle money for muggle hotels or tourist sites.

"Wow, so you two are already set. Do you know much he has in his trust fund? I'm surprised you two are living here," Sarah said.

"We want to save as much money as we can the first year," I told her, "and I've never asked Ben how much they have in their trust funds. I think Ellen knows and maybe Michael does, but I don't like talking about it."

"Why not?" Sarah asked with surprise. "That money will be yours too someday."

"Exactly," I said. "And it makes me uncomfortable and I feel like a gold digger. I'm not earning any of that money. The ten thousand I got from George and Ron is money I earned all on my own. Any money I earn as a teacher will be money I earned. I've been earning money by myself since I was twelve. With Ben's trust fund, it's like it's being handed to me just because I married him."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "It's not the same thing as a gold digger at all. A gold digger is someone who marries someone for their money. You and Ben have been in love with each other since you were twelve years old! Like you said, you are earning your money! If you want to look at it that way, then technically Ben is being a gold digger since he has no money right now."

I actually hadn't thought of it that way. I did have more money than Ben at the moment, and I had no issue with him using what I had. I didn't say anything, but I think Sarah knew I understood. She smiled and looked down at my boxes. We started to unpack everything together. At my mums I had just done it the muggle way, but this time I used my wand to place everything. We discussed between us where I wanted my things. Just as I was putting up the final picture on my side of the room, Ben's stuff suddenly appeared.

"What time is it?" I asked Sarah who was making up our bed with some Hufflepuff bedding I had bought.

"Just after midnight," she said. "It's a Friday night though."

"I know, I'm just wondering why it has taken them so long," I said and I pulled out my parchment to see that neither Ben nor Michael had sent me any messages. I would have known because it would have vibrated and turned green for Ben or blue for Michael. Momentarily I'd wondered if it had just stopped functioning. It was the first of its kind after all. I set it down on what would be my nightstand.

Sarah shrugged. "I'm just going to see about Michael, I'll tell Ben you're up here. Unless you're coming?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll start organizing his things."

I moved his dresser to the other side of the room. He had sent some night stands as well, so I put them on either end of our bed. He had a lot of Quidditch things. He liked the Appleby Arrows. As I was setting up his Quidditch memorabilia, he walked into the room.

"Why did it take so long?" I asked him.

I tried not to sound too annoyed, but it would have been nice for him to at least send me a message. We'd all planned to be at Hanks by early evening.

"This is a nice room," Ben said without answering with surprise as he looked around.

"We have our own bathroom. This house has two wings, and we got the biggest room on this end," I told him. "Hank thought that since we'd be married soon we should have it."

Ben nodded and walked over to give me a hug. "I'm sorry, mum wouldn't let us leave. She tried to convince us to stay one more night. Didn't you get any of my messages?"

"I haven't gotten any messages," I said. "Maybe my parchment isn't working anymore. I wondered if it had stopped earlier."

As I said that though, mine vibrated against the nightstand and turned pink. Ellen must have been messaging me. I was surprised she was awake at this time of night. Michelle no longer got up through the night, but she did wake up early. Ellen and Keith were usually in bed by ten at night, even on weekends. They were definitely living a different life from a year ago.

Ben frowned as I reached for it. He pulled his out and looked at it. "Must be mine. Try writing to me."

"Just a moment," I said as I unrolled it to read what Ellen had written.

What is it like at the new place? You told me you'd tell me. Keith and I aren't doing anything tomorrow and mum has Michelle. Can we come over tomorrow? We'd like to see it and Keith wants to see all of you.

You're more than welcome to come over. I'll see you tomorrow and you can see the place for yourself.

I quickly wrote another message to Ben who stared down at his parchment. He shook his head and I tried another.

"Let me see?" I requested and I held out my hand.

He handed it to me and I performed some charms on it. Ben had just bought it, so it didn't make sense that it should wear out so quickly. However as I played around with it, I realized that whoever had done it hadn't made the charms strong enough. It had to have been Ron who had made it. It was easy enough to fix, so I did quickly but I would have to let George know. It wouldn't be good if they had people return them.

I handed Ben back his parchment before I wrote a quick message to George explaining what had happened. As soon as I finished, I wrote back to Ben. His parchment vibrated and then turned yellow.

"Well at least it's fixed, but they'll have to know that happened," Ben said.

"I just wrote to George and told him. I hope not too many of them are like that," I said feeling worried. "Ron had trouble doing it when I taught them. George had no problem, so I have a feeling he made that one. Lord knows how much he actually made."

My parchment vibrated immediately. I hadn't assigned everyone a colour, so I assumed it must be George getting to me right away. I checked the message to see that it was him.

Unfortunately we've had a few like that. Ron rushed some of them at the beginning. He no longer makes them. I just do it on my own. I had hoped we'd gotten rid of them all, but some turn up. It's easy enough to fix. Thanks for telling me that. Tell Ben he can have anything he wants on us.

I showed Ben the message and he shook his head quickly.

"I don't want anything. You fixed it. Tell him it's fine, and not to worry about it. Let's just get to bed," he said.

It was hard to believe that Michelle was already a year old. Ellen had dressed in a frilly pink dress that was surely to be ruined by the end of day, but that didn't seem to matter to her. She was sitting on the floor with Minnie and Charles when Hayden and I arrived. They had several toys surrounding them. The rest of the people that were there were adults, including Ellen's mother, her grandparents, Keith's grandparents, Ben, Michael, Sarah, Claire, Jess, Anne and Erica. Hank, Stan and Jared were supposed to arrive later on.

"Minnie!" Hayden exclaimed the moment we appeared. He had gotten used to apparition long ago. "I got a present!"

"That's for Michelle remember," I told him.

"I know," he told me.

"Me too," Minnie told him and she pointed to a pile of presents. "Put it over there."

I had my own present as well. I followed Hayden who ran over to set his present with the other gifts. I set mine down and joined Ellen, Michael and Ben who were whispering together.

"Where's Brianne?" I asked Ben as I approached them. "I thought she'd be here with Charles."

"Bathroom," he answered. "She's pregnant again," he added as an explanation.

"Isn't it too soon?" I asked. "I thought the body had to heal."

"She'll be fine I think, but I'm surprised she's pregnant already. She's still early in her pregnancy. I just can't imagine taking care of two babies at once. Charlie will only be fourteen or fifteen months when she does have the second baby," Ben answered.

"Goodness," Ellen said and she glanced at Michelle who was being entertained by Minnie and Hayden. "I couldn't imagine having another baby now. Michelle is already a handful. Charles is just crawling everywhere."

Charles was currently crawling over towards a pile of childrens books in a corner. As soon as he reached them, he grabbed one from the top and put it in mouth to chew on. Mrs. Perenge rushed over to him and picked him up. She walked over to where a play pen was set up, she set him in it and handed him a teething ring.

Brianne entered the room moments later. She grinned when she saw me. She walked over and place an arm around my shoulder.

"Good to see you Ashley," she said. "I missed you."

"We just saw each other at Christmas," I said.

"I know, but still," she said and she pulled me closer to her side. "So has Ben told you the good news yet?"

"That you're pregnant again? He was just telling me," I said.

She smiled. "I know it's really soon, but I am glad that they'll be close in age. I want them to grow up the way we did. I am hoping to have a girl this time. So you're going to be an aunt again."

"Congratulations, but you're going to have your hands full," I said.

"Oh I know," she sighed. "I felt a little stressed at first when I found out, but it will be okay. I'll have help if I need it."

"For sure. We'll even help out. We'll take Charles on weekends if you need us to," I said.

"I'll hold you to that," she said.

She didn't seem to be as concerned about germs as she had been before. Perhaps finding out that she was pregnant changed things. She was very cheerful and she even got down on her hands and knees to join the kids. Some more people arrived with their own kids, including a few people who lived in the building. Soon enough, the apartment was full of excited children. I was just taking some pictures of Michelle when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Timmy grinning at me.

"Timmy!" I said excitedly and I hugged him.

He had grown a lot since the summer. He was now taller than me. Unlike his sister who was short, he seemed to be shooting up a lot. At one point he had been very small for his age. He was obviously going to take after his father.

"When did you get here?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Keith just brought me," he answered with a nod in Keith's direction. "I wanted to come last night, but I had detention. Professor Sinistra is a lot more stricter than you'd think. I miss Professor Sprout. I mean, Longbottom is great for Herbology but Sprout was so much better as Head of House."

"What did you do to get into detention?" I asked trying to hide my amusement.

"Hexed some Slytherin boys," he answered. "They had it coming though. They were making fun of Sally-Anne. She has a lot of acne right now, and she's upset as it is about. The pimple vanishers from the joke shop don't work on her for some reason. One of them gave her one after Charms one day."

"Poor girl," I said sympathetically.

Thirteen was such a hard age as it was, and I knew acne could be embarrassing. Luckily I'd never had too much of it. I would have the odd pimple here or there, but nothing like some of the other girls had gotten. If I did get it, the ten second pimple vanishers worked. I wondered why they wouldn't work for Sally-Anne. I understood why Timmy hexed the boys; Ben and Michael would have done the same.

"How is school going besides that? How is June? We haven't really been in contact that much," I said.

Timmy frowned and then signed. "June is doing way too much school work. She barely talks to any of us. She promised that if it got to be too much, she would drop a class or two but she's as stubborn as you were last year. She says she wants to see if she can manage third year."

"June feels the need to prove herself, she is like me. Maybe I'll write to her again. When is your next Hogsmeade weekend? Maybe I'll come visit and have a talk with her. I'm surprised Alana hasn't noticed," I said.

"Alana, Rory and Derek have their own homework. It's OWL year, they barely have time either. I think Alana has spoken to her a few times, but with prefect duties and everything, she just doesn't have the time," Timmy told me. "I think the next weekend is in April. It's before the Easter holidays. Maybe you can get through to her."

"I'll see what I can do," I said. "What about Tracy, Colin and Jerry?"

"Jerry and Colin are the same, they missed your New Years party. They wanted me to ask you if you're going to do it next year. Tracy has actually simmered down a little. She's still a bitch, but not to us. She leaves June alone, but that could be because June hexed her," Timmy answered.

"June hexed Tracy?" Ben asked as he joined us. He started to laugh. "I wish I would have seen that. I would have a looked the other way."

"I would have as well," I said.

"She just wouldn't let up on her about her homework," Timmy replied. "One night, June was really stressed and tired, and Tracy just wouldn't stop. June took out her wand and covered her with boils, and then she went back to her work as if it hadn't happened. Tracy was so shocked that she didn't do anything about it. She just asked a prefect to take her to the hospital wing since it was after curfew. She wouldn't say who did it. She said she was hit from behind, and everyone believed it. Ever since, she is just rude to others. She's especially rude to the firsties. Alana has had to put her in detention a few times for it."

Ben laughed again. "That girl has had it coming, and I would believe it if someone hexed her from behind."

"It's not the same though, we miss you guys. A lot of people do. The poker tournaments still go on, and we still have the parties," Timmy continued. "But it's just not the same."

"Well I guess we made our mark," Jared said as walked over to us. I wondered when he had arrived.

I looked around to see that all the former Hufflepuff boys were there. They were standing in one corner. It was kind of funny to see so many adults there for a one year olds party, but they all wanted to be there. I wondered how it would be like when we all finally had kids.

"So many girls miss you," Timmy informed Jared.

"I believe it," he said. "I think we were the best class to ever go to that school."

"Not even close," Timmy said with a laugh. "We're looking to be the best one, second after Harry Potter's class anyway."

"No one can beat our class," Ellen said as she joined. "Sorry little brother, but you can never live up to us."

Timmy rolled his eyes and turned away. He rushed over to Michelle who was having a tug of war with a stuffed bear with Minnie. Both girls looked ready to have a tantrum. Instantly, Timmy scooped Michelle up. She forgot about the bear immediately and let out a cry of excitement.

"Your Uncle Timmy is here!" He cried out. "Happy birthday baby girl!"

I laughed and walked over to join the Hufflepuff group, Ben, Ellen and Jared followed me.

"We need to have a party again with everyone there," I said as I hugged Keith. "One that isn't for a one year old."

I turned to hug Dan, Brad and Joey as well.

"You definitely have the house for it," Dan said. "We should use that as the party house. I still have a hard time believing that we fit everyone in your house every New Years. I was there recently. I'd forgotten how small it was."

"Why were you at my house?" I asked with surprise.

"We went there with Michelle," Ellen explained. "I promised your mum that she could see her whenever she wanted. Dan was visiting us when Keith and I were supposed to go. He decided to come with us. Your mum was happy to see us all. She told us we were welcome there anytime. Your mum really misses having kids over."

"I know she does, she was very emotional last week when I moved out," I said. "She's never been a crier but I could see she was going to. We're having Sunday dinner tomorrow night."

"Ooh could we go to?" Ellen asked.

"Ask her," I said. "I'm sure you're more than welcome to."

Ellen hurried away to grab her parchment. I looked over at the kids again. Minnie and Hayden were sitting and playing together. The other children were playing what I thought was duck duck goose with Timmy. Charles and another baby were together in the playpen. I felt worried as I watched Minnie and Hayden play together. I was glad that they were good friends, but I was hoping they wouldn't rely on just each other. I hoped eventually they would interact with other children as well. Perhaps once they started school in a year they would.

Shortly after that, Mrs. Perenge brought out a large white cake. On it in pink icing spelled out: HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY MICHELLE! Ellen picked up Michelle while the other children rushed over excitedly. There was a lit candle, but Ellen blew it out since Michelle was too young. Afterward, Ellen told Michelle to smash her fist into a part of the cake. She seemed more than happy to do so. With a big grin, she put her hands in the cake. People were taking pictures; there were flashes all around us. Ben was taking the pictures for me.

Just like I had done for Ben's birthday a couple years back, Mrs. Perenge sliced it up and then waved her wand so that a piece floated to each person.

"Hayden, use your fork," I called out as I watched him grab a chunk with his hands.

Rachel wanted him to get out of the habit of doing that. He knew how to use a fork while he ate, but he hated doing so.

"Like this Hayden," Minnie said and then she began eating with her fork. I had to admit she was a good influence on him. He let out an annoyed sigh, but he grabbed his fork and began to eat.

"They're so little, but those two are going to end up together," Ellen said as she set Michelle in her highchair.

"I'm kind of worried about them to be honest. I'm glad that they are close but they don't seem to interact with anyone else," I said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Mrs. Perenge said. "They're still so little. It will be a problem when they're a little older, but right now I don't think you need to worry. Minnie does interact well with other kids when Hayden isn't around."

"At least he listens to her," Ben said.

The party broke up soon after that. Michelle hadn't gotten to her gifts yet, but the other kids started to get fussy and she was getting tired. Some kids started to have temper tantrums. A few things levitated around us while a couple vases Ellen had exploded. I was amazed at the magic that came from one. What was it going to be like teaching a bunch of four and five year olds?

The next day, Michael, Ben, Keith, Ellen, Michelle and me went to my mums for dinner. My mum had been more than happy to have us all come over. We apparated straight into my old room. Nothing had changed since I had left. Mum had left it exactly the same way, she hadn't even added anything to it. When we got downstairs, it was to find that Jaime was there as well. She was just setting the table when we entered the kitchen.

"She's gotten so big," Jaime said as she eyed Michelle. "I can't believe she is already a year."

"I know," Ellen said with a smile. "It was hard to believe we were celebrating her birthday already yesterday. Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure," Jaime said.

Ellen walked over to Jaime who took Michelle from her arms. Michelle smiled and then laughed. She was definitely a happy baby. I'd never met one who was so happy around strangers. Jaime laughed as well, but Michelle's laugh was infective.

"What a sweet baby," mum said. "She certainly loves people."

"She does," Ellen agreed. "I haven't seen her dislike anyone yet. Anyone she meets, she instantly loves. I've been so lucky when it comes to her. She isn't even fussy. Even when she younger, she didn't bother me that much through the night. I lost more sleep when I was pregnant with her."

"Baba!" Michelle said.

"No bottle," Ellen said. "I brought your sippy cup. I'm really hoping she forgets her bottle soon. It's been a few weeks now, but she still calls for it."

"She will eventually," mum assured her. "Don't worry. I had the girls off the bottle by the time they were a year. She'll get used to it soon enough."

Terry walked in carrying the high chair they had used when Hayden had come over when he was younger. He set it at the table and Jaime put Michelle into it. Ellen brought over a sippy cup that she had kept in a bag. Michelle looked at the cup and then threw it on the floor.

"No baba!" Michelle yelled.

"No Michelle," Ellen said. "Either drink from the cup, or you won't get anything."

Michelle started to cry.

"Of course she does have her moments," Keith said with a grin.

He used his wand to summon the sippy cup to him.

"Now either drink from this, or you don't get anything," he told Michelle as he used his wand to put it back on the tray.

Michelle clapped her hands happily at the magic. Without any more fuss, she grabbed the cup and started to drink from it. Mum and Terry began serving the food. Ellen quickly made a small plate for Michelle and then she put a cooling charm on the food. The rest of us took our seats and began helping ourselves one at a time.

"It's so good to have you all sitting at the table again," mum said. "We're going to have to do this more often. We'll invite the others if they can make it."

"Well now that we're out of school we can," I told her. "We'll try, although now that the others have lives outside of Hogwarts, it might be hard to get them all the time. It will only happen once and a while. Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer will also want us to have dinners."

"We can always have dinners with my parents too," Ben said. "They've wanted to have you for a while now anyways."

"We'll definitely arrange something," mum said.

Dinner was good, and it was nice to have a home cooked meal. We really hadn't had them much. I tried my best to eat healthy while we were away. At Hank's, they enjoyed getting take out. We were going to have to change that soon. I still ran every day and luckily I hadn't really gained much weight but I was worried that I would. I had gained some while we travelled, so I was working on losing it. I was scared that I would look unattractive to Ben. He had zero interest in overweight girls. He hadn't said a word about my weight gain, but I knew he wouldn't, not after what had happened in fifth year.

I decided against dessert when mum served it. The others dug in happily, but I excused myself to play with Michelle who Ellen didn't want to have any either. We went into the living room where some toys were kept. Rachel brought Hayden over at times, so they'd gone out and bought some toys for him so that Rachel wouldn't have to bring some every time. I sat on the floor with her and she talked to me in her baby talk while we played.

Ben joined us soon after.

"I'm surprised you didn't have any dessert, it was chocolate," he said as he sat down with us.

"Time to lose the weight I gained," I answered him.

"You really haven't," Ben said. "I hope you're not going to try and do something stupid again."

"No, but we do need to start eating healthier," I told him feeling annoyed that he would instantly go back to that. I was sixteen when I'd thought of doing that. Things had changed a lot since then. I knew how to keep my weight under control most of the time, but with traveling and everything I hadn't been doing as well I should have been. I knew how to lose weight doing it the healthy way.

"We're not done talking about this," Ben whispered as everyone began to join us. I didn't know what else had to be said about it.

I was going to see about taking over the cooking at Hank's place though. I was going to be home all day anyway. I could look into healthy eating that they would all enjoy. I was sure there were cookbooks in Diagon Alley. I had never really cooked before. With the kids I baby-sat, their parents usually brought them their own lunch and snacks. They all too many different tastes, and it was easier to serve it that way.

Ben waited until we were up in our room later that night. The next day he was starting his first day of Healer training. He'd gone into a couple of days before during the week for initiation, and to get his uniform. He was busy setting it out now. It was strange knowing that everyone was going to work except for me. Michael was working back at the Leaky Cauldron until June.

"You'd better not be starving yourself," Ben told me.

"Ben, you've eaten every meal with me," I replied.

"Not since I went in for my initiation," he said. "You do know you're going to gain weight if you get pregnant right?"

"Pregnancy weight isn't the same as gaining weight from eating too much and being lazy," I responded. "Ben, I'm not going to do nothing stupid to lose weight. I only thought about it once when I was sixteen, but I didn't go through with it. I just went for runs every night, and I ate healthier. We've talked about bringing things up from the past. I'm not going to do it again. Now that all of you are at work, I'll do the cooking and I'll make us healthier food. I'll just keep going for runs."

Ben nodded. "I don't want to be worrying about you," he said. "You know Healers work twelve hour shifts right?"

"You told me that last week," I said.

"So I won't be home until after seven tomorrow," he continued. "And soon enough I'll likely be working weekends as well. Right now I am working Monday to Friday shifts for training. Eventually I'll have to take on weekends as well. So please don't take advantage of that fact."

"Ben," I said. "I promise I won't do anything I shouldn't to lose weight. I had one moment of stupidity at sixteen. I do want to get back to my size before we went away though, especially with the wedding coming up. Ellen and me are planning to go look at some wedding gowns soon enough. So I'm starting now."

"You really don't have that much to lose," Ben said. "I wouldn't even care if you stayed the same size. You're not exactly fat."

"Maybe not, but my clothes are tight," I replied. "I'd say ten pounds or fifteen pounds at the most. It didn't take long the last time, so it shouldn't this time. I booked for fittings in April. There is a nice muggle shop in my own town."

"You're not going to Madame Malkins?" Ben asked me with surprise as he began to change for bed.

"No, I want to wear a muggle dress for it. The girls are still welcome to get their bridesmaid dresses in Madame Malkins, but for this part I want to do it all muggle. I want my mum as much a part of it. Did you know she and your mum have been having lunch meetings to talk about the wedding? They've been planning it while we've been away," I said.

I made my way over to the dresser on the right of the window. It was where I kept all my lingerie or summer clothes.

"Mum told me that. They're both excited about it. They've included Ellen in their meetings as well," Ben told me.

"I didn't know that," I said as I looked up in shock as I opened the second dresser drawer. "Neither of them bothered to tell me. From the way Ellen made it sound, she only saw my mum once and a while."

Ben shrugged as he climbed into bed. "Maybe I wasn't supposed to say anything. Maybe you should keep that a secret. She is the Maid of Honour after all. She's supposed to be involved with the wedding plans as well."

I pulled out a nightgown and headed into the bathroom to wash up before bed. I thought back to a year ago when I'd just been in contact with Mrs. Perenge about wedding plans. It seemed Ellen was more involved already than I had been. Of course I had school to get through, but she had an active toddler. I felt bad as I climbed into the shower.

The next day I went into Diagon Alley to see if they had cookbooks there. Surprisingly, Flourish and Blotts had several different kinds. I ignored any Lockhart books, I'd heard all about him in school. He had been nothing but a fraud who had stolen other peoples work. In the end, he lost his memories when his own spell backfired on him in the Chamber of Secrets. However, they weren't lacking like I'd been worried they would be. In the past I'd only been there for school books or fictional though, I'd never given much thought to anything else.

As I gathered my books up, I moved on to look around the shop some more. I didn't have anything else in mind at the moment, but I figured I could browse around a little. I wasn't in a hurry after all. It was odd knowing that I had so much free time and no responsibilities. After a while, I moved on to the counter to pay for my books.

I left to go visit the joke shop next. I wanted to know how well the parchments were selling. I made my way down the street. It was snowing lightly at the moment. It wasn't going to be an early spring as it had been the year before. When I entered the joke shop, I brushed the snow off me quickly before looking around. The shop really wasn't full, but I hadn't expected it to be. A few people were there with their small children.

One person I didn't expect to be was, and she was also pregnant.

"Speak of the devil," George said as he noticed me staring. "Come on over, I've just been going through some of the numbers."

"George told me that you were the brains behind all of this," Hermione told me as she put one hand on her stomach.

It was the first time she had mentioned it to me. Of course we really hadn't talked since last summer before and after my interview, but she'd never made an indication that she knew. I was sure that Ron must have told her all about it however. I figured he was like Ben, who usually told me what went on when we weren't around each other. He knew that Hermione and I were in contact.

"How far along are you?" I asked excitedly. "I didn't know you were pregnant, but then again I don't read the Daily Prophet all that much."

Hermione smiled and ran her hand over her stomach. "Yes, I'm about seven months along now. We're having a little girl. We're naming her Rose," she told me.

"So she'll grow up with Albus at least," I said. "That will be nice. My Godson and my niece are going to grow up together. They're already best friends."

"It's what we're hoping. We're hoping all of our children will be close," Hermione added with a nod in George's direction. "James and Fred are already close and they're just young."

I smiled. "Both schools are going to be full of Weasley's again eventually," I said.

"We plan to take over those schools again," George said with a laugh. "That's why you can't put anyone in detention for using our products."

"Well, I'm teaching the four and five year olds," I said. "They won't get detention, maybe a time-out but that's it. I can't really see their parents letting them bring this stuff in anyway. I think it's the teachers who have the nine and ten year olds, maybe even the group below them. I think you have to worry more about the Hogwarts teachers than anything."

"So far yes," George said. "They've just put a ban on the message parchments in classes."

"Really?" I asked with surprise.

"Yes, now that they can change colours or make sounds, they are more of a distraction. The teachers didn't like them in classes as it was, but they couldn't tell if people were just writing on the regular parchment or ours. Now they know," George explained.

"Students can turn off the colour charms and the sounds though," I said.

"I believe the teachers are more alert now," Hermione said. "Neville said that they have been trying to figure out a way for a while now to tell when people were writing to their friends or taking notes, a few people didn't turn off the sounds. Ever since they've been banned in classrooms, the teachers will perform a spell to detect if people have them or not."

"They can do that?" I asked.

Hermione nodded. "They have so much magic in them, and certain spells can be used to detect if there is magic in certain items. That doesn't stop people of course. I don't believe they'll ever ban them completely because it's such a convenient way to communicate. Neville just has everyone put them upfront before every class."

"History of Magic is likely the only class that people can use them in," George said. "Anyway, now that you're here we can discuss a few things. You've made a few more Galleons since you were here last. Now, I was thinking of just transferring everything into your vault automatically so that you don't always have come here every month to discuss this. I can just send you a message. I usually pay my employees weekly, so I'll do the same for you."

"Yes we can do it that way," I said. "It will probably be more convenient, but you know I love it here. So I will be here often still."

"Oh I know that," George said with a smile. "I just don't want to have to ask you to come here when I pay you. You'll be teaching starting in September anyway, so you might not have the time. What brings you down here today?"

I lifted up my bag of books which I'd had to put a charm on the bag to make it lighter.

"I was buying some cookbooks," I told them. "My roommates either bring in takeout or we eat junk. I want to eat some real food. I'm the only one who isn't working, so I figure I can cook for everyone while I'm off until I start."

"Oh, so are you back for good?" Hermione asked me. "I forgot to ask how your trip went."

"It was amazing," I told her. "We went to so many different places that I'd never thought I would see. We even went to Egypt at one point. We had to come back because Ben's Healer training started today and we were running out of money anyway. I miss it already though. Right before we came back, we were relaxing on a beach in Pacific Palisades, California. Now we're back here where it's so damn and cold. I was hoping we'd have an early spring like we did last year, but no such luck."

"This has been a harsh winter," Hermione said. "You're lucky you were away for most of it. At times I'm glad I didn't have to deal with it as a muggle. It was a nightmare for my parents. I went over there a few times to help them along… well rather, Ron went over there to help them. Ever since I've been pregnant, he hasn't let me do much," she added the last part with a scowl.

"Where is Ron?" I asked as I looked around.

"Off with Harry," George said. "We don't get as much business this time of year, so I gave him the day off. Harry had it off too. He's been working part time since Ginny had Albus, but he'll be starting up full time again soon enough. I believe when they get the new Auror trainees in, he'll be going back. Right now they haven't had much to do."

I wondered exactly what he could be doing with Ron, but I didn't ask. If he was supposedly taking time off to help Ginny with the babies, why wasn't he at home with them? It was none of my business though, and I knew George was just trying to make conversation.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that if you had more ideas to feel free to let me know," George continued. "Hermione told me that if you hadn't decided to be a primary school teacher, you might have gone into Experimental Charms. I've seen your work, and while I pride myself on being an excellent spell caster, I haven't seen anyone do as well as Hermione before. It just seems to be instinct for you. I may ask you for advice from time to time. Most of the time, I can get my products to function well. I've had this joke shop for ten years now, but I'm not perfect. There have been times when I've asked Hermione for advice."

"And even I had a hard time figuring out how you set these up," she told me as she held up her own parchment. "I understood how to get it to work of course. It's just you seem to have an instinct like George said when it comes to Charms that even I don't. I'm sure after some careful work, I would have been able to make them but George said you set them up for the first time without having to try."

"Well," I said shiftly uncomfortably. "I did have to make several guesses before I did get them to work. By the time I showed George and Ron how to make them, I'd figured out how and why they would work. It took some time doing it."

"But it was the first time you made one," Hermione pressed.

"Well actually, I accidentally wrecked my original parchment when I tried, but yes basically. I just understand charms and the way they work. The only time I had problems with them was my first term in first year, but that's because I wasn't confident. Once I realized I was good at them, I got better at them until I could just do them on the first try. Although I did struggle a bit when we were learning them non-verbally," I added.

"I have to say, at some point you should look into Experimental Charms as well," she told me. "I think you'd do well there. I'm sure they'd even let you work there now until school starts up."

"I know," I said. "Eventually I will, but right now I just want a year off of everything. I'm taking advantage of that. I think I'll teach for a while, and then look into Experimental Charms. Right now, I'm happy just relaxing. Last year was stressful as Head Girl. I have a wedding to plan for August."

I hadn't told anyone yet, but I was thinking perhaps once I had kids, and they were a bit older that I would look into Experimental Charms. Maybe once they were old enough to start at Hogwarts I would. I hadn't really decided at that moment, but after I'd heard so many people, including teachers who'd told me that I should work there, I was seriously considering, just not yet.

"That's understandable," Hermione told me. "It's just a recommendation of course, but you seem to enjoy doing it. I must say, it could be hard doing it at home, and the Ministry would crack down on that. At least if you're working on the committee, you can do what you want."

"Well, not right away," I told her. "It takes time to get to that level, but I see your point. Eventually I do want to go there, but for now I'm happy being a school teacher."

I didn't understand why so many people were against me just being a school teacher. Professor Flitwick was just a school teacher, but he'd taught me everything I knew. Professor Dumbledore had been just a school teacher, and then a Headmaster but he was a legend in the wizarding world. Even the ministry had turned to him when they'd needed advice. Of course there had been that year when they'd turned against him, but still. He was probably one of the most powerful wizards in the world and he was highly respected, even if he had dampled a little in the Dark Arts when he was a boy.

I thought about all this as I worked on making a meal for everyone later. I'd never realized it before, but there was a lot to cooking. How had my mother managed to always have a home cooked meal for my sister and me when she worked? I had seven of us to feed. I just hoped it would turn out well. I followed the instructions to the cookbook as well as I could. I even made a healthy dessert with fruits, but also a chocolatey one. I knew of course at times I was just going to have to make a separate portion for myself. However, the cookbooks I bought were full of many great ideas. I'd never realized you could make asparagus taste good without making it unhealthy and greasy.

Hank and Stan entered the house first as I was finishing up.

"Smells good in here," Hank said. "Are you sure you want to be Ben's wife? You could stay and cook for me you know."

I smiled at him and hit him with the towel I had in my hands.

"I just hope it tastes good. You know this is my first meal I've made," I said. "But help yourselves. The others won't be here for a bit. Ben won't be here until after seven. Michael said he might get a bite to eat with Sarah at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Well they're missing out," Hank said as he grabbed a plate. He filled it with the chicken, asparagus and rice.

After Stan and Hank grabbed some food, I grabbed some as well and followed them into the living room. We all sat down and Stan switched the wireless to a Quidditch game with his wand. We all dug in and ate in silence.

"Yup, I can definitely get used to this," Stan said after a while. "Maybe you can just be a stay at home wife," he added with a laugh.

"I'm sure I can still make meals after I'm done work," I said, "school ends after all at three. I probably have to stay at least until four, but the rest of you don't get home until after five. Ben won't until after seven. Well, for now anyway. He'll have to do the midnight shift eventually too."

"What are the hours for midnight shift?" Hank asked.

"Seven at night until seven in the morning," I answered him. "I'm not sure when he'll have to start that."

Stan shook his head. "I can't imagine doing that shift. Hoofer is insane. I like my weekends thanks. We're going to have to be quiet when he is doing that shift."

"We have a silencing charm on our room," I said. "He'll be fine.

Sarah, Jared and Michael entered the house just as we were finishing up. They too seemed happy to come home to a home cooked meal. The boys instantly filled their plates, while Sarah hung back to thank me.

"I'm so tired of takeout food," she told me. "These guys would eat it every night if they could."

"I gained some weight, and I want to get back to where I was, especially with the wedding coming up," I told her.

Stan and Hank of course took the chocolatey dessert I'd made, but Sarah and I took the fruity dessert. As we were finishing up the food, Jared turned to Michael and me.

"So it's time we set up the teley and the video games," he told us. "You two would know best. Sarah should know too, but she wasn't much help."

"I told you what to do," Sarah said with a sigh. "But we don't really watch it at home."

"It's not that hard," Michael said.

He used his wand to levitate the television that had been sitting in the corner since we'd move in, over to a plug. They had gone all out and bought what I believe had to be at least a forty inch television. Michael walked over and plugged it into the wall, and then began setting up the video games into it. I walked over to help, but I was more curious about the games they'd bought than anything. Michael seemed to have it all on his own. I saw that not only had they bought a playstation two, but an Xbox 360 and a Nintendo gamecube. They had gone all out for them. My parents only owned Nintendo, but the boys had heard about other game systems.

"It works!" Hank said as Michael switched the television on after a while.

"Of course it does," I said with a smile.

"Well think about Hogwarts, electronics don't work there because of all the magical interference," Hank said in defense.

"But there aren't as many of us here," I said. "I mean, sure it might go a little haywire if we cast some magic around it but I don't think we'll do too much damage."

"Ellen once told me she blew up theirs," Stan said.

"With underage magic," Michael said. "Even I made ours go a little odd… not that it worked much anyway. I think we'll be fine with this."

"So how do you watch shows on it?" Jared asked as he tried changing channels.

"Well we need cable or something," I said. "It's not like the radio."

"Maybe we could get basic cable," Sarah said. "Although I get the feeling these guys will be playing the games more."

Already Jared and Stan were fighting over which game they wanted to play. I stood back, smiling with amusement. This was of course all my fault. I'd introduced them to the video games. Ben entered the room moments later, looking exhausted and smelling like potions, and something else. He smiled when he saw us all though.

"How did it go?" I asked him. "You sit down and I'll get your dinner ready."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather shower first," Ben said and he kissed me on the cheek. "I'll be down in a moment," and he headed for the stairs.

I hurried to the kitchen to fill up Ben's plate. I put a warming charm on his food, and then I began to put the rest of the food in the fridge. Everything in the house worked with electricity and yet the boys were surprised that the television worked. I couldn't help but laugh as I put everything away. Hank wanted to have both worlds, just like Ellen and her parents did.

Ben was just walking down the steps as I entered the living-room with his meal. He sat down on the couch and I sat beside him with his food.

"This is good," he said. "It's nice to come home to this."

"I already asked if she would be my wife instead, but she didn't want to be," Hank called from the floor.

The boys were already fully emerged in some shooting game.

"How don't you have a girlfriend?" Sarah asked. "I've never understood how you stayed single for so long. You didn't have many girlfriends in Hogwarts."

"Haven't met any that I was interested enough in," Hank answered. "I wasn't going to have a girlfriend for the sake of dating or to have a shag. I don't believe in that. They were nice enough, but none of them held my interest for long."

"Probably not over Mrs. Edwards," Jared said as he blew something up. "Hey what happened? Why did I die?"

"Guess you weren't supposed to shoot that," Hank answered laughing. "And are you kidding me? Ellen's a good friend, but she was too damn jealous throughout our entire relationship. Mind you we were only twelve, but still. I haven't thought of her in that way in years. I remember I looked at that Beaxbatons girl, and Ellen lost it. It wasn't as if I had the chance with a seventeen year old. She was always looking at other boys. She could never keep her eyes off of Ben, but I ignored it. I never said a word of complaint about it, but she nagged at me all the time about looking at other girls… including Melanie who I hated! I never trusted that girl, not from the start."

"At least you finally gave in and shagged someone," Michael said.

I turned away from their silly conversation and looked at Ben.

"So tell me how your first day went? Which floor did they start you on?" I asked him.

"The spell damage floor," he told me. "It's definitely going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. Not just the spell work, but we lost someone today. No fault of mine since I was just observing most of the day, but someone whose spell backfired on them. It happens quite a bit, and before he died, he wouldn't tell them which spell it was. It makes us think that he was trying to invent one. They said it does happen quite a bit, so I hope if you try to experiment with Charms, that you'll be careful. I don't want to see you in here."

"So when do you start doing actual work?" Sarah asked as she sat down to listen.

"They'll start showing us after this week. The first week is mainly observing, and they'll ask our opinions. Luckily I did some studying in other countries. I was able to identify the first stages of vanishing sickness. Of course they already knew what it was, but I was the only Healer trainee who could guess. We'd seen it in that Canadian hospital, remember?" He said to me. "They seem impressed with me already at any rate."

"I don't see why they wouldn't be," I said. "I'm sure you'll do amazing."

"There have been people who have done third and fourth year training simultaneously, I'm hoping I'll be able to. It all depends on how well I do the first two years," Ben said.

He finished eating and used his wand to vanish the plate to the kitchen. "That was good, I could use that after a long day at work."

"When do you start midnight shift?" Hank asked him.

"Not for a while. I have to pass through the first six months or so of training. We do exams and everything at the end of every six months. Right now I'm just observing. I just work the regular Monday to Friday shifts. Once I get more training done, and I move up they'll have me working with another Healer and that's when I'll be getting different shifts. More than likely by the time that happens, we'll be out on our own anyway," Ben answered him.

"So if you fail your exams you'll be kicked out? You won't get a second chance?" I asked.

"Well, I could be given one," Ben said. "But I would have to start from the very beginning. Even if I failed years from now on the final exam. I would have to start all the way as a first year. People have before."

"I doubt that will happen to you mate," Stan said from the floor. "In a few years we'll be celebrating your passing."

"Hopefully," Ben sighed but he didn't look so sure of himself.

We settled into a routine after that. Every night I would either experiment with a new meal, or I would take requests for something I'd already made. During the day, I would either visit Ellen and Michelle, or I would go visit my mum, or Rachel and Hayden. There were times when I went out at lunch with Mrs. Hoofer, my mum and Ellen. However, there were times when they didn't want me there. At first I would take offense to this, but Ellen explained later that there had to be some element of surprise for me, and that meant my shower.

Ben and I still had to go out and register for the wedding. It would have to be sometime on a weekend however. He was so busy and tired during the week. We always had a party on the weekends as well. Hank wanted his house to be the party house now. He definitely had the space for it. The majority of the time he managed to just get the Hufflepuffs to come, but there were times when we saw some of our other former classmates. People had gotten on with their lives since we'd left school, and some had even moved away.

One early April morning, I was walking down the steps from Gringotts when I spotted the two people I never wanted to see again. Xavier Opress and Don Zent were standing about five feet away, talking to each other in low whispers. Instantly I felt anger. How could they be out and about already? Weren't they on house arrest? It didn't seem right that just because they had been minors at the time of their crime, they were let off so easily.

Of course I knew they couldn't hurt me, any spell they cast was registered right away. Every six months they had to go for an interview by Harry Potter. He would check their wands, and use leglimency on them. That was a kind of magic similar to mind reading from what I understood. I didn't know it too well, but we'd learnt about it in Defense Against the Dark Arts. That didn't mean that they couldn't yell at me for turning them in.

I tried as quietly as I could to walk past them, but Don looked up and our eyes met. He whispered something to Xavier who also glanced at me. They began walking towards me, and out of reflex I reached for my wand.

"You're not going to need that," Don said. "Unless you want to attack a defenseless wizard, and I know you're better that. We can't hex you unless we want to end up back in Azkaban."

"We weren't planning on starting anything anyway," Xavier added. "You have every right to be upset of course."

I relaxed, not only because Don was right but because I could see Harry not too far from me. I wondered if he had granted them this visit as long as they were escorted. At any right he was staring at us suspiciously, so the two boys couldn't do anything.

"So what do you want then," I asked.

"Too apologize," Don said. "I still don't like you, and I never will. I don't like Henson either, but what we did was wrong. We shouldn't have listened to our fathers, especially after everything that went on with you-know-who but sometimes it's hard not to listen to the men who brought you up. It's what we were raised to believe in. There is no excuse for taking someone's parents away from them, or going after your family."

"We always felt that part was wrong, but we did it anyway," Xavier added on. "When we were kids, we were always terrified that we would lose our parents. They were never in you-know-whos inner circle, and I think that angered our fathers. So when he was gone, and a few years went by they decided to start their own group. They just weren't as good at it as you-know-who."

"I think their first mistake was meeting up with Death Eaters who got away with being part of you-know-who's group in The Leaky Cauldron," I told them. "It was so obvious that something was going on and who was part of it. It's just the Aurors had to prove it, and you gave yourselves away."

"We never said what they did was smart," Don said. "Look, all we want to do is apologize even if we don't deserve your forgiveness. We want Henson to know we are sorry as well. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for helping to get someone's parents killed, even if it was someone I hated. I'm sorry we went after your family, and I'm sorry your leg was broken."

"All you can do is learn from this," I told them. "I don't know if I forgive you, or if Michael ever will. It's big of you to apologize however. I can tell that you two actually feel bad about what you did. Unlike Nicole, who still just feels bad that she was caught. Even to this day she doesn't seem to have remorse for her actions."

"Nicole was easy to manipulate because she did have resentment for you," Xavier said. "You were with Ben and you were good in Charms. She hated that. You should have seen her reaction when she found out that you were Head Girl last year. As for Michael, she feels bad in a way, but she thinks he's a loser because of his poor background. I do believe you're right. She doesn't feel bad about what happened, it just bothers her that she was caught, expelled and thrown into Azkaban. She would have been in the running for Head Girl if she hadn't been expelled."

"Well it's her own damn fault," I said annoyed. "If she was scared of you two, she had other options. She didn't have to betray us."

"Is everything okay over here?"

I looked up to see that Harry had come over. He was glaring at Don and Xavier who suddenly looked scared. I had never seen that expression on their faces, not even in the first year. However, they had just spent a year in Azkaban, maybe more than that. The Dementors were no longer there, but there were spells that had the same affects. If they made one wrong move, they would be back there again and maybe this time for a lot longer. They had five years to behave. Suddenly, I realized that they really hadn't gotten off all that easily. Even after their five years of probation, they would have to be interviewed regularly. It didn't making up for what they did, but they would pay for it for the rest of their lives. They would never get good jobs or anything now.

"It's fine Harry," I said. "They were just apologizing to me actually."

"Well I don't have all day you two," he said. "You requested a day here, so let's get going. I have other things I need to do, and part of my days plans weren't escorting the two of you around."

"I'm surprised a high ranking Auror like you was chosen for this," Xavier muttered. "Isn't it usually the newer ones?"

"Generally yes, but no one was available today," Harry said. "So I decided I would be nice enough to take you two out. Now, why don't you head into Gringotts like you said you wanted to?"

Muttering, the two boys walked off. They sent a glare back at us but they continued on their way.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" Harry asked after they were out of hearing distance. "You don't need to lie for them."

"Believe me, I wouldn't," I said. "Really, it's fine. They were just apologizing to me. I think Azkaban and the fear of returning really changed them. I don't know if I forgive them, but at least they're big enough to apologize."

Harry nodded. "Well Ashley, from what I've heard, you've come along way. George said you've been working on the message parchments with him. Hermione also told me that you got the teaching job, so congratulations. I'd better follow them in there. I know they can't do anything in Gringotts but it's been known to have a break in before."

"By you?" I asked with a laugh.

Harry winked and gave me a small wave before he hurried up the steps after them. I would more certainly have to tell the boys about my encounter. I turned and hurried away to meet Ellen and Michelle for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

Shortly after that day, I headed to Hogsmeade so I could meet up with June and Alana for lunch. I could see the castle from the streets of Hogsmeade, and I felt a little longing as I stared at it. Sure I loved my independence, and the fact that I could do whatever I wanted without answering to anyone… well most of the time. However, I did miss the fun we'd all had at Hogwarts. I missed the carefree days when we'd do our homework in the grounds, the days when we'd just relax in our common room with the others, or even some of the rivalry. I'd never cared that much about Quidditch, but I did miss even the games.

I greeted a few people I knew as I made my way into the Three Broomsticks.

"Ashley!" Janine greeted me as I entered. She was sitting with her fellow seventh year Hufflepuffs. The others greeted me with a wave and smile as well.

"Hello," I said. "Congratulations on making Head Girl. I'm glad to know it was another Hufflepuff who got it."

"We've already got plans for the prank," she told me and the others shushed her.

"Are you mad Janine? We're in The Three Broomsticks! Anyone can hear!" A boy named Carlos said with annoyance.

Janine just waved it off. "Oh come on, everyone is expecting something to happen, they just don't know when. We all know every seventh year class will be doing something from now on. Anyway Ashley, what brings you here on a Hogsmeade weekend? I thought you were out travelling the globe."

"We got back at the end of February," I told her. "Ben started Healer training at the beginning of March. I'm just meeting up with Alana and June to catch up."

"Oh Alana," Janine said and made a face. "Well then maybe you should go meet her then."

"Yes I really should," I said. "I'll talk to you later."

I didn't know there was feud between Alana and Janine. I didn't know that they even really knew each other. I had only vaguely known Janine before I became the Head Girl. We'd been on friendly terms, but I mainly knew her through Ben and Tara because she was very smart. She'd been part of their study groups even if she was younger.

I looked around, but I didn't see the girls anywhere yet, so I found an empty booth and sat down. A waitress came over, but I told her that I was waiting for a couple people. I pulled out my message parchment to see if I had any messages yet, but there were none at the moment. I could see some people pointing in my direction. I ignored them though. Alana walked in moments later. Janine and her friends barked at her, but she pretended not to hear. I waved at her, and her face broke into a smile. She looked a little tired.

"What was that about?" I asked as soon as she sat down.

"Such a nice example for the Head Girl huh?" Alana asked. "She'll never live up to you. I don't understand why they picked her of all people."

"But why-" I began.

"I've been practicing advanced Transfiguration already," Alana said. "I've been doing some studying alone along with my OWLs. I accidentally transfigured my face into a dogs in the common room. People bark at me now."

"That's terrible," I said.

"I don't really care," Alana said. "They're just immature. It's mainly the girls doing it. Janine calls me an ugly dog, but she knows I am a lot prettier than she is."

Alana definitely was a lot more beautiful than Janine was. That wasn't to say that Janine was bad looking, but between the two, Alana was definitely prettier.

"And she has the biggest crush on Rory. You should see her during our prefect meetings; she flirts with him so much. It drives me crazy," Alana said with some anger.

I had to wonder when the two of them were going to realize that they were in love.

"I never really thought she was that bad last year," I said. "She seemed like she took her duties seriously."

"Oh she will when she has to," Alana told me. "She does what she can to keep up appearances, but she's let the Head duties get to her head. Remember last year when everyone put their responsibilities on you?" I nodded and Alana sighed, "Well that's what she is going now, except she puts her responsibilities on everyone else. She just spends all her time drinking and smoking funny stuff in the common room. It's like she just stopped caring once she got her badge."

"Smoking funny stuff?" I asked.

"You know," Alana said. "Drugs. She smokes weed."

"And she is still a Head because…?" I asked.

"No one wants to be a rat," Alana said. "The school year is almost over. She'll be gone soon enough."

"I guess," I said but I didn't agree. I remembered when everyone had stepped in when things had gotten to be too much for me.

I was distracted though as June made her way over. She'd separated herself from Timmy and the others. Timmy waved to me and smiled, but they got their own table. He knew that I wanted to use this time to talk to her. As I stared at her, I couldn't believe how awful she looked. Alana looked wide awake compared to this sleepy girl in front of me. June smiled at me as she sat down.

"June honey, you look exhausted," I exclaimed.

"I am," she said. "I shouldn't even be in Hogsmeade, but you know the others always drag me here. Plus I promised I'd meet you. It's great to see you."

"I've heard you're doing too much," I said as I signaled for the waitress to come over and take our orders. We all ordered some butterbeers and a chicken sandwich, the days special.

"Timmy or Alana?" June asked.

"I haven't said a word about it yet," Alana said. "But I do agree."

June rolled her eyes. "So is this lunch supposed to be some kind of intervention?"

"Well I did want to catch up with the two of you again," I said. "I do consider you my little Hufflepuff sisters still. That's going to change, and as the oldest sister of our group… I do feel the need to look out for you. June, it's not worth doing all of it."

"I feel the same way you did," June said. "I just want to prove I can do it. Everyone thinks I can't."

"I honestly think you can do it one hundred percent," I said as we served our lunch and drinks. "I just don't think you should. You're a very smart girl, and you can do anything you set your mind to. I can see you as the Head Girl in your seventh year. But June I was wrong and I regret it. I wish I hadn't kept so many classes and I'd just focused on the ones I needed. I hate admitting when Ben is right, it drives me crazy when he is right… don't get me wrong, I do love him. It's just something that has always annoyed Ellen and me when it comes to him. He was completely right though. I shouldn't have kept so many classes when I didn't need them. Maybe I would haven't have run into so much trouble last year. June, think about how tired you are now and look how tired Alana is. Now think about doing all the homework she has to do, except add more to it. That's going to be your life in fifth year."

June sighed as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Don't you want your life back?" Alana asked. "I know I do. I can't wait to drop some of my classes after this year. Sometimes I just want to pull an Ellen and just focus on the classes I care about, but I don't. I want to keep my prefect duties and I want to be Head Girl. June, you're only in the third year. Do you really want the rest of your time at Hogwarts just to be stressed from homework? Don't you want to have fun with your friends like the last two years? The only time we hang out now is when we're studying."

June smiled. "Look, I am glad you two care about me, but I'd feel like a failure if I quit. Tracy will just have a heyday if I quit some of the classes."

"Oh screw Tracy and anyone else!" I exclaimed. "This is about you and no one else. Look, I miss Hogwarts and I regret that I spent a lot of the last few years only focused on homework. I don't want you to look back and regret that you put yourself through all this when you didn't have to. You look exhausted, and trust me it's only going to get worse in fifth year, and seventh year. Hermione Granger… well I guess Weasley even told me that she regretted what she did in third year. If anyone else has any problems with it, it's because they're jealous. You know that Tracy wishes she could be as smart as you are."

"Exactly," Alana added. "Look at all the people who make fun of me because of the dog incident, but how many people in fifth year are that advanced in Transfiguration," and she glared over at Janine who barked as soon as their eyes met. "She failed Transfiguration. At least I can do it."

"I'll consider it," June finally said. "I'll finish up third year, I've already made it this far. Maybe I'll just drop Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures… maybe even Divination."

By the look of exhaustion in her eyes, I thought that she already had her mind made up. I didn't think she'd continue with all the classes into fourth year. That's all I needed to hear, so I changed the subject but Alana and I grinned at each other. They began asking me questions about my trip, which reminded me that I'd bought a few souvenirs for them.

"It's so strange without you guys there," Alana said. "Even after all these months, I find it odd. Today feels like a normal Hogsmeade day for us."

"Well likely sometimes I can meet you guys here," I said. "Now that I'm back I don't see why I wouldn't be able to. I heard you hexed Tracy," I added to June. "I wish I could have seen that."

"It's gotten her to leave me alone at least," June said and she glanced over to where her friends were sitting. "She picks on the first and second years though."

"She's kind of the same way Michael used to be," Alana explained. "She knows that she can't get away with bothering her friends anymore, so she goes for the ones who fight back. The first years won't take it from her though. The second years just find her pathetic."

I glanced over at her. She was busy writing on her message parchment while the other joked around. Thinking back to Michael, I wondered if they all still talked to her because they felt that it would be wrong to let her go. Michael had never been nearly as bad as she was, but he'd had his moments. None of us had wanted to stop being friends with him though, because he'd also had his loyal moments. I wondered if it was the same with June's group. There had to be something that kept her tied to them.

Rory and Derek walked over to us after a while.

"Are you ready to go back yet?" Rory asked.

"We probably should," Alana said with a sigh and she looked at me. "We have so much work to get done this weekend. You weren't kidding when you said that Fifth year was hard."

"No I wasn't," I said. "You'll be done soon enough. Are you staying at Hogwarts for Easter?"

"No way," Derek said. "We can do the work at home too. I just want to get away before we have to worry about our exams. After the break it will be nothing but studying."

"Well then you should come around to our place some weekend then," I said. "Hank insists on having a party either Friday or Saturday nights. Ben prefers it to be Saturdays since he works until seven."

"We'll definitely stop by," Rory said. "Is Ben having his usual pool party this summer? What about New Years? It was weird this year without your parties."

"I can't really say if he will or not," I told him. "I can't see it being likely, but you never know. We have so much we have to do this summer, and he works so many hours. I doubt his parents would mind, they are like my mother. They miss having the house full of kids. Mrs. Hoofer is just happy that she has grandchildren now. Hank will want to have the New Years parties however."

"Good," Alana said. "We need something to do. I've been so used to them that it was odd this year. We just hung out at my place. It was kind of boring. We watched the countdown and we played video games, but nothing will ever top last year."

"We just hung out at Timmy's," June added. "So it will be nice to go somewhere else. We'll have the wedding to look forward to, and isn't that at Ben's parents place?"

"It is, but I don't know how much swimming there will be," I said with a shrug. "I suppose they won't care if you do swim at the reception. I'm sure we'll work something out."

"We'll see you over the holidays then," Alana said to me. "Make sure you write to me."

The boys waved at me and the three first fifth years walked off. As the passed Janine's table, there was an eruption of howling barking. They acted as if they hadn't heard anything, but I noticed that a few people, including Janine, were covered in boils.

"It's ridiculous," June said as we looked away. "I can't wait until they're gone. Alana made herself look like a dog ages ago, and they're the only ones who haven't let it go. Most people seem to have forgotten about it. They won't let up, and she's supposed to be our Head Girl! I never thought Janine would be mean either. She's always been nothing but nice to me, but she seems to have it in for Alana."

"Jealousy is a terrible thing," I told her.

"Talking about me again?"

We looked up to see Tracy and the others. She was glaring at June.

"No, if I have something to say about you, it isn't anything you don't already know Tracy," June told her without hesitation. "Anyway, I was talking about Janine and her idiot friends."

I gazed at June with surprise. She had gained a lot of confidence, and I was happy for her. The others sat in the booth with us. Tracy hesitated a moment before she sat down as well.

"Alana isn't getting anything that she doesn't already deserve," Tracy retorted.

I felt angry instantly, and I was about to tell the girl off but again June spoke up again.

"Don't you dare say anything Alana!" June said furiously. "She is a nice girl. You're just jealous that she doesn't want to hang out with you. You've always wanted to hang out with the older students, but they don't like you. They only put up with you because they like the rest of us."

"Alana and Ashley only started talking to you because you were so pathetic in first year!" Tracy replied back angrily.

"Hey now," I said stepping in. "I did not talk to her because she was pathetic."

"Oh please," Tracy said. "Everyone knows why you talk to each other. You were shy in your first year, so you started looking for younger kids to help out. Alana was your first, and then June was your second. All of you want to pass on the tradition. It's pathetic!"

"Pathetic is making someone feel bad about themselves all the time," I said. "It's like I said before, jealousy is a terrible thing. Tracy, do you think for a moment that you aren't being pathetic by making those you think are weaker than you feel bad? It's why you started picking on June in the first place. I remember that night well. Let me remind you of something, the only reason Ben and me have let you come to our parties is because we didn't want you left out. It's not fun to be left out of something that all of your friends are a part of. That being said, being shy is not pathetic. Do you honestly think that helping someone else out is pathetic? You're going to have a very sad life if you believe that."

"Really Tracy, this act is getting old," Timmy cut in. "Just knock it off already. We don't want to stop being friends with you, we all know you can be a good person."

"But if this doesn't stop, we'll have no choice but to stop being your friend," Sally-Anne added.

"We're tired of getting into fights for you," Colin informed her.

"But we do it because a good amount of time; you can be a good friend," Jerry continued. "You're a lot of fun when you let yourself be. Antagonizing other people isn't fun. Do you really want to be like Janine?"

"You don't want to be like that," I told her.

I could see tears forming in Tracy's eyes, but she was doing a good job at blinking them back. She looked at me and then looked over at Janine.

"I don't think I've ever told you about some of the girls in my year," I told her. "I've told June and Alana. I don't know if you know anything about Melanie or Tara and her friends."

"I know some things about Melanie," Tracy said. "I saw her get kicked out of Ben's pool party last year. I know a lot of people hated her."

"Why don't you and I have a little talk then," I said to her and I gave the others a significant look. "Why don't you stay here with me for a little while longer? Then I'll walk you back to Hogwarts. There are a lot of things I don't think you know about. Despite what I just said, I don't want you to end up like Melanie did. I want you to learn from all of this."

Tracy didn't answer at first, she just looked around at her friends and then she looked at me.

"We'll hang out here just you and me?" She asked me.

"If that's what you want," I told her.

"Okay sure," she said quickly.

And I realized at that moment that behind her meanness, she really did just want acceptance. I'd suspected it before, but this just confirmed it for me. She really was jealous that June and Timmy, and even Alana had older friends. I remembered thinking that the older kids were so cool. I remembered how great it felt when we hung out with Ben's older siblings from time to time. I remembered how insecure I used to feel all the time. I hadn't lashed out the same way Michael or Tracy had but I'd had my own ways of aggravating others. I remembered when Ben and Denver had told me off for it years ago.

"Are you sure?" Timmy asked me with surprise. He knew how I felt about Tracy.

"Yes," I told him instantly. "Tracy and I will hang out here, and then I'll make sure she gets back to the castle."

"Okay then," he said and he looked to the others. "Come on, we still need to get to the joke shop and Honeydukes."

June looked at me, and I knew she understood and she mouthed: "Thank you," before she followed the others out. I waited until they had all left before I told Tracy stories about some of the mean girls in my year. It took a while, and she had a lot of questions.

"Melanie did that to you and Denver?" Tracy asked with shock when I was done. "And I can't believe she would cheat on Jared. He's so sexy." I flinched when I heard her use that word. She was after all just a child to me. I could understand at last how my mother, Rachel, and other adults had felt. "But why would you give her chances? Why would Sarah?"

"The same reason your friends do for you no doubt," I told her. "It's why we gave Michael so many chances as well."

"Really? Michael too? Why what did he do?" Tracy asked.

So I told her how he had acted when we first met, but how I'd decided to befriend him anyway because I didn't want anyone friendless. I told her how we all liked him as a person, but how he kept doing rude things to me until we finally all blew up at him. I told her how after the fight, he was a good friend to us, but he was still rude to others outside of our group until the end of fourth year.

"He lost his girlfriend, and he was told off by so many people. He'd already lost us once, and he was terrified he would lose us again," I told her. "It's going to happen to you. Your friends like you, but they can't stand your attitude. Why treat the first years like that anyway? They look up to you. Think about how much you look up to the older students. How would you feel if they treated you that way?"

"You do," Tracy said. "You're always insulting me."

"Only when you're being mean to others," I said. "I don't do it just to be rude. I do it because I don't like how you treat people. You don't want to end up friendless Tracy. Sarah told me she stuck to Melanie for so long because she felt she had to. She said when she finally stopped hanging out with her, she felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Do you really want the others to feel that way with you?"

"No, I don't want anyone to hate me," Tracy said. "I don't want to end up like Melanie did, or even Michael did."

"You're headed that way though," I told her. "You remind me of Michael's behaviour. Your friends do care about you. If they didn't, they wouldn't take the time to tell you what they had. I wouldn't be sitting here telling you all of this if I didn't care either."

"You don't like me though," Tracy stated.

"You've never given me a reason to like you. I think you could be very likeable, but you need to stop with your attitude. I was bullied most of my life by girls like you. It wasn't until I came to Hogwarts that I finally got any confidence at all. It's what helped me stand up to people like you after a while. That being said, most of my bullies finally realized how wrong they were, and they stopped. Some even apologized. There are exceptions of course. There is a girl named Renee from my old town who still hates me. Melanie and Nicole both still really hate me, and I imagine a few others do as well. As much as you bother June, she still likes you," I explained. "And so do the others, otherwise they wouldn't get in fights with you."

"I know," Tracy said and she looked over at Janine and her friends as they got up to leave. "Everyone hates her as Head Girl you know. They miss you. She never used to be like that. She was always decent to first years when she was a prefect."

"Some people let the power get to their heads," I said.

"I don't want everyone hating me, but sometimes I just end up doing it without realizing it," Tracy said. "I always know I shouldn't be mean to June, and I haven't lately. I know I shouldn't be mean to the first years either. Sometimes though, something happens and I just end up doing it. I know that probably sounds bad."

"Old habits are hard to break, especially if you're insecure," I said. "Just keep working on it, and think about how Melanie ended up. None of us want anything to do with her now. Michael came so close to losing everything, but when he lost Anne and everyone yelled at him, he finally realized he had to change. Talking to him now, you'd never realize he used to be like that would you?"

Tracy shook her head. "No he seems so nice now."

"Even Ben was mean in our first year," I told her. "We had a bad fight New Years eve during our first year. I came so close to ending our friendship, and even after that he was still kind of mean. You'd never guess he used to be mean to me either."

"No I have a hard time believing that," she said. "Why was he mean?"

By the time I finished telling her different stories, it was getting dark out. Tracy seemed convinced by that point.

"Come on, I'd better walk you back to the castle," I told her. "It's getting close to your curfew and I don't want you in trouble."

We left The Three Broomsticks and walked down High street. I didn't see any Hogwarts students. I was worried about Tracy getting detention, and I wondered if I'd be able to vouch for her. Generally students were supposed to be back by dinner but the older ones could stay out longer if they wanted. I took her by the hand, and she didn't protest. She began asking me questions about our trip.

"You know we want to do the same thing now," Tracy told me. "Timmy thinks all six of us should go together. I don't know if we're going to go for a year, but we want to get away."

"Have you decided what you're going to do after Hogwarts?" I asked her as we entered the grounds.

I wondered if it would be considered trespassing for me to be on the grounds. I could see some people out and about.

"No, but I know they hand out those pamphlets in fifth year," Tracy said. "I'll have a better idea then."

"As long as you keep your marks up," I told her remembering the year before at Ellen's baby shower.

"I'm doing better than I was last year," she told me as if she knew what I was talking about. "My marks are better now. Third year is different than first and second. My parents told me that I couldn't go to anymore parties if I kept it up. Not that it matters because you lot haven't had any."

"There is still my wedding this summer," I reminded her. "And now that we're back, we'll probably have some. You're more than welcome to come over during the holidays when we have a weekend party. I was just telling Alana, Rory and Derek that we'll have one for them."

Tracy's face broke into a grin. "That would be great! And I'm allowed to go to the wedding?"

"You didn't get the invitation? We sent them out not too long ago," I told her.

"I did get one, but after today I didn't know," she replied.

"You're allowed to come. I just hope you listened today and you'll stop being rude to people," I said. We reached the castle steps. "This is where I leave you. You'd better hurry up and get inside."

"Can't you take me to the common room?" Tracy asked in a worried voice. "I think it's after curfew. If I'm caught-"

"Okay, I'll take you in. Hopefully it's not considered trespassing," I mutterered.

"It's not like they can put you in detention," Tracy scoffed.

I didn't answer her. I was sure there could be some charges for trespassing however. I took her up the steps and into the Entrance Hall. Filch, the very old caretaker was there. His eyes zeroed in on us, and his face broke into excitement. I hadn't had too many dealings with him as a student, but I did remember how excited he got when we broke the rules. He lived for putting students in detention. Tracy cringed against me.

"Well, well, two students outside after curfew," he said.

"I'm not a student, but even if I were, I wouldn't be outside after curfew," I reminded him. "I'm just walking her to her common room."

"She shouldn't be outside and if you're not a student, you shouldn't be here," he told me as he rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Nevermind Mr. Filch, I have them," a familiar voice said.

I looked up to see Neville Longbottom walking over to us. I felt some relief when I saw him, but I remember how stern he could be when he had to be. I wasn't sure how he'd react to me being there, and I knew he disliked Tracy a lot. Filch gave Neville a look of intense dislike, but he shuffled away.

"Retire already," Neville muttered but then he smiled at us. "She really shouldn't be out," he told me. "I expect there is a good reason for this?"

"There is," I said. "And I was just making sure that she got back to her common room. It's my fault. I kept her out later and I lost track of time. So I said I would make sure she got back."

Neville nodded. "Well take her down then. I'll wait here, and then I'll walk you to the gates."

Tracy and I walked down the steps. Being in the castle brought back that longing again. I wished so much that I was walking to the common room to join my friends. It brought back so many memories.

"He's really nice," Tracy told me as soon as we got to the bottom of the steps. "He doesn't like to punish us unless he absolutely has to. If people are caught a few minutes outside of curfew, he asks for explanation first."

"Well it's not that far outside of your curfew," I said. "But I should have had you back sooner."

We walked down the corridor that would take us to the Hufflepuff Common room. Once we were there, I said good-bye to Tracy before I turned back. I smiled as I remembered our prank. From what I heard, there were still some stuffed animals on the loose in the castle. The teachers hadn't been able to round them up. Some had gained a mind of their own, and they would hide when someone was approaching, but they would jump out to hug them. There was one that hugged Filch whenever it could.

Neville was waiting for me still in the Entrance Hall.

"So what was that about?" He asked me. "I'm sure you do have a good reason for keeping her out."

I nodded and explained everything to him as we left the castle. He hadn't said a word yet about how I shouldn't be there. I wondered if he was worried that I would wander the castle, and that was why he wanted to walk me up to the gates.

"Well hopefully she listens to you," he told me. "A lot of the teachers dislike that girl. I think you're right that she's insecure. I remember my days with some of the students here, especially Draco Malfoy and his cronies. They made my life miserable, but after seeing how he turned out after sixth and seventh year, I can't hate him for it."

"I don't know much about him, I've heard stories about him," I said. "And I know the Malfoys are rich, but I don't know anything else. We did learn that his family used to be respected but now it's not."

"They lost a lot in the war," Neville said. "Voldemort used the Malfoy house as his Head Quarters. Most people ignore them. From what I've heard, Malfoy has a little boy named Scorpius now. His wife doesn't want him to grow up the way Malfoy did. I think they want to use him to redeem themselves. If he grows up to be a good kid than they feel their giving something back to the world."

"I think Tracy just needed to hear how her life could turn out. I didn't meant to keep her out so long, so I walked her back. I hope it's okay that I am here. I hope I'm not trespassing," I said.

Neville shrugged. "You wouldn't have been allowed on the grounds if you meant any harm. A lot of former students come here to look at the war monuments. Most of the time they're only allowed here during the day, but you meant well. There is magic that keeps anyone evil from trespassing. Tracy won't be punished. I came here a few times before I started teaching you know, so did others. Of course usually people have to send notice. Ever since the war, they've let people in during certain hours and of course every May when we have the memorial. Of course they're generally escorted in and out. However, you were walking a student back so it's fine. You'd be surprised at home many times some of the shop keepers have had to walk students back here."

I nodded. Once we stopped by the gates, we said good-bye. As soon as I was far enough away, I disapparated.


	27. Growing

Warning: Likely Drinking and Sexual Content

Growing

"I'm glad that's over," Ben said as he sat down. With a wave of his wand, a foot stool moved across the room and went under propped up feet.

"That actually was tiring," I agreed.

We'd just spent most of the day registering for our wedding gifts. I didn't really understand the concept of that. I figured if people wanted to buy us things, they could just choose whatever they wanted. However, both our mothers were insistent that we get it done. Mum had told me it was important that people knew what we wanted.

"I don't even care if people buy us things," I'd told her. "You didn't do this for either wedding."

Ellen had already set the date for our wedding shower. It would be at the beginning of July so that anyone who went to Hogwarts could come if they wanted. Ben and I had been in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade registering at different places. We both had thought that it would only take the morning to do it, but it had taken a lot longer. We still had the party later that night. At the moment, no one was home. I imagined they'd all gone out to set up for it.

"At least we have it done now, Ellen was getting on my nerves about it," Ben said.

"She's really throwing herself into our wedding plans," I told him. "I feel bad because I didn't do as much for her."

"You also had school work and Head Duties," Ben reminded me. "Considering all that you had to do, you did well. You managed to get everything you need to get done finished in time, and you gave her a great toast."

"Ellen also has a toddler," I told Ben. "We've had Michelle overnight. She can be a very active kid."

"But she also sleeps," Ben said. "She can also keep herself entertained. Look how long she played with that toy snitch. Ellen has a lot to do with a toddler, I know that but I don't believe she has as much as you had to do last year. At any rate, I do have to agree. Michael told me that she is always contacting him for meetings, and she yells at him if he gets behind on his best man duties."

"Anyway, we should start putting the food out," I said. "Everyone is going to be here soon. It's after six."

"Can't we wait until everyone gets home?" Ben asked. "I am tired. I didn't get much sleep last night, and I was up early."

"Relax then," I said, and I stood up. "I feel great now that we're home. It will be nice seeing some of the others. That reminds me, some people were asking if you'd have the pool party again this summer."

"I don't know," Ben said. "I'm sure my parents won't mind, but there is so much to do this summer as it is, and it will be hard to find a weekend when everyone can get together. It's been hard enough so far. Everyone has their own lives now."

"I know, but that's why we just do it in advance," I told him. "It's not as if we can't contact people. We just find out what works for most people. If some people can't come, then oh well. I don't expect we'll get as good of a turn out as we did when we were in school."

Ben smiled. "Maybe we should just have the wedding and the pool party all in one."

I laughed. "You never know, that could work."

I headed into the kitchen and began preparing some of the food we'd bought during the week. We usually did have people come over Friday or Saturdays, but it was hard getting a lot of people together. There were many people we hadn't seen from our class in so long. I hadn't seen or heard from Tara up until recently when I'd asked her if she could make it this weekend. She'd said she could, and that she would get a hold of the others. She was busy with her Ministry work. The only people we could really count on to see were our Hufflepuff group and Denver and Morgan. Sometimes Claire would come over, but she'd met someone at her work. She also had her work friends. She was no longer close to Denver and Morgan.

Most of the food was just finger food. It was a lot easier that way, but I'd baked some desserts as well. Jared also told me he was going to bring back some pizza and wings. I'd gone out and bought some crisps. I poured some into a bowl. Just was I was finishing up, Stan, Jared and Hank walked in. Stan and Hank had their arms full of alcohol while Jared was levitating a large pile of boxes of pizza.

"How did you manage to get all of that here?" I asked them.

"Car," Stan answered. "You know they are quite convenient."

"Right, I'd forgotten that you had a car now," I replied as I reached for some of the alcohol he had.

"Someday you'll want one too," Stan said. "Once you have a brood of kids you'll want one to get places."

Stan had only bought the car recently. I imagined he was right about that. A car likely would be convenient eventually. For now I found apparition or the floo network the most comfortable but I could see his point. He'd empitied his arms of the alcohol bottles only to go out and grab more. With a car you could fill the trunk full of things. I'd never considered a car, but the idea of driving around London kind of scared me.

"Well, I should go to Ellen's," I said after he left. "I told her I'd help bring the kids over."

Michael and Sarah were going to bring Alana, Rory and Derek. I imagined that's where they were at the moment, or they were headed there. Rory had written to Michael, and asked if he could pick them up. The two boys still looked up to him even now. I was sure they missed him just as much as Alana and June missed me.

"I'll help," Ben said as he walked into the kitchen. "I imagine they'll need the help with bringing the rugrats over."

"You look terrible Hoofer," Jared said. "You work too much."

"It's not from work," Ben answered. "I'm getting used to the hours. I didn't get much sleep last night, and we got up early today to register. I haven't had much time to relax since last night."

Jared shook his head. "Still, I don't know how you do it."

Ben just gave a small shrug and then looked at me. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Sure, I am willing to bet they're more than ready. The kids have wanted a party with us for so long," I said.

I grabbed his hand, and he squeezed tightly before he turned on the spot and took us into the suffocating tight darkness. We reappeared moments later in Ellen's living room. The six third years were sitting is a circle with Michelle in the middle. It appeared that they were trying to get her to walk to each of them in turn. As soon as we appeared, she let out a squeal of excitement. The kids jumped up quickly. Michelle toddled over to us, a few times she fell.

As soon as she reached me, I bent over to pick her up. I believed she was finally recognizing who I was.

"Hello there dear goddaughter, where is your mummy?" I asked as I swung her around.

"Still getting ready," Timmy said. "Taking forever I might add.

"I'm just finishing up," Ellen said as she walked into the living-room. "I had to wait for the munchkins to get ready first. Mind you I didn't take nearly as long as you lot did." She looked at Ben and me. "With a toddler you learn to get ready quickly. Timmy is exaggerating. I've probably been about twenty minutes, and that's counting a shower."

She looked magnificent though. No one would guess that it had only taken her about twenty minutes to get ready. I wondered how she managed that one. I was usually in the shower for about fifteen minutes.

"Where's Keith?" Ben asked.

"Just getting dressed," Ellen said. "He'll be about in a moment. So, did the two of you finally register today?"

"Yes," Ben answered. "It was a lot of necessary work I believe, but at least you'll stop nagging me."

Ellen laughed. "Now you know how I felt when we were in school. We should be able to go anytime. Mum will be here soon to get Michelle."

"Well I'll take two," I said.

"I'm going with Ashley," June said instantly.

"Me too," Tracy said immediately, and she rushed to my side.

I wasn't too surprised by the new development but Ellen raised her eyebrows and looked at me. I hadn't told her about what had gone on at Hogsmeade yet. The others weren't surprised by this, but June had said that there had been a new change in her. She'd written to me a few days later to tell me that Tracy was doing her best to change, but she slipped up a couple of times.

No one can expect her to change overnight. At least she is trying, and that's all we can ask for. June had written.

"Well you can go now," Ellen finally said, and she came over to take Michelle. "I don't know how much longer mum will be."

"I can take two as well then," Ben said.

"I'll go with you," Timmy said quickly. Next to me, he'd always looked up to Ben.

"I want to go with Ben as well," Jerry said.

"I'll take the last two," Keith said as he walked into the living room and buttoning his shirt. "I'm ready to go."

"That's fine, I'll just take Michelle up to mums, and then I'll go over," Ellen said.

I grabbed a hold of Tracy and June's hands, and then I imagined the living-room and turned on the spot. When my feet hit the floor, I was surrounded by voices. I opened my eyes to see that people had arrived in the short time that we were gone. Michael and Sarah had already brought the fifth years over. Alana instantly ran over to give me a hug.

"Hi, June and Tracy!" She said excitedly.

I was surprised to see her greet Tracy with enthusiasm, but I imagined she was trying to be nice since Tracy was trying to change. Both girls beamed at her. Ben and Keith arrived moments later with their third years.

"Drinks are in the kitchen," Ben told Jerry and Timmy as he released their hands and he pointed to where it was.

Jerry, Timmy, and Colin instantly ran straight to the kitchen. Tracy, June, and Sally-Anne followed them at a much slower pace. I looked around to see who else had arrived. I could see some of the seventh years there, and I hope Janine wouldn't be. I hadn't invited her, but someone else might have. Some of our former classmates from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were talking to Jared and Stan.

"That's a surprise," I said as I noticed Ted, who looked bored. "Who invited him?"

" not me," Ben said. "I'm surprised he found the time to come. From what I've heard, he acts as if he doesn't have time for any nonsense since he joined the Ministry. I figure a party would count as that kind of nonsense. I hate that bloke."

"He has a girlfriend now mate," Michael told him. "Besides, he isn't really a fan of Ashley anymore. He actually resents her a little."

"I don't really care about that anymore," Ben said. "I was just jealous prat then. I just hate what he did when he was Head Boy. He should never have gotten that badge. I don't know what the teachers were thinking. He is nothing but an arrogant git who needs to be knocked down a peg or two. Even after everyone told him off, he still acted arrogantly. He thinks he quit, but he was voted out. It would have been taken from him anyway, and he knew that. He just wanted to make it seem as if he left on his own terms."

He glared over at Ted, who wasn't even paying attention to the boys. He was staring at the television which was on some music television network. More people were arriving, and I wondered if someone had told them just to walk in. No one was by the front door, but people were either apparating in or walking in through the door.

After a while, I went into the kitchen to mix myself my drink. Sarah was the bartender at the moment. Half the boxes of pizza had already been eaten through. I made sure to grab a slice after I made myself a pumpkin juice and rum drink.

"You know you can join us," I told her.

"I will," she said. "I don't mind mixing drink right now for people."

When I returned to the living-room, it was to see that Ellen had finally arrived. She was chatting happily with Ben and Keith. She already had a butterbeer, and I wondered where she had gotten it from, but then my eyes fell on a cooler full of drinks and ice in the living-room.

"So is there a reason that Tracy seems eager to be around you?" Ellen asked me when I joined him. "I've never seen her excited to be around someone older if they weren't male."

I explained to her what had happened in Hogsmeade.

"Well I did notice a change in her, she was very polite when she came over," Ellen said when I finished. "I just hope she'll stick to it."

"I honestly think she's just very insecure, and she wants acceptance. She just has the wrong way of getting it. She's not the first, and she won't be the last," I said. "I don't think she wants to end up a pariah like Melanie has."

We glanced over at her. She was laughing with some of the older girls, but she looked happy and relaxed.

"I think she just wants what June has," Ben said. "She's always hated that June and Timmy have older students who are their friends. She knows that she is only invited because she is their friends."

"It's exactly what she wants," Michael said. "I remember feeling the same way, and if she is trying her best to change, I hope no one will be rude to her."

"Oh some people will still be rude," Ellen said. "Remember how some people were with you at first?"

"Yes, that's why I'm hoping they won't be like that with her," Michael said. "It can be discouraging for someone who is trying to make a change only to have people be rude, especially when you're insecure."

"I think Tracy can handle it," Alana said. "She's been doing amazing. Of course there have been a few people who have been rude to her. The thing is, she still has her attitude. She just directs that attitude to the ones who deserve it. She even told Janine off for barking at me."

"Good," I said.

"Ooh, where's the remote?" Alana asked as she looked over at the television, which was still blaring out music. "I love that song. I want it turned up."

I picked up the remote which was nearby and pointed it at the television to turn it up. I'd heard it before, and I had to admit that it was a good song. It was called Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. A lot of people seemed to like it, a bunch of girls let out a squeal of excitement. I was surprised so many of them knew muggle music. Some of the guys let out some groans. A few people started singing to it and dancing.

"It isn't a bad song," Ellen agreed. "I've never heard it, but I like it. I haven't kept up with muggle music."

"I've heard it before, and I like it," I said.

"You should play it at your wedding," June said as she walked over. "Didn't you say you were playing muggle songs for your muggle guests?"

I shrugged. "I could. We're still working on a list of them. We can always add that to the list. My mum loves country music, so there is going to be a lot of countries as well, but Mrs. Perenge has been sending her some music as well, and I've been looking for songs I like and ones I liked as a kid."

"You don't mind that?" Ellen asked Ben who shook his head.

"I don't care about music, to be honest. There is only the one song I requested, and that's it. Mum and Mrs. Alexander know when to play it," Ben said. "As for the rest of it, I'm just happy I'm getting married to the woman I love. They can play chamber music for all I care."

"Time for some shots!" Jared said as he put an arm around both Ben and me. "Save the sappy stuff for the wedding huh. Let's go. It's time to get this party started! This time, we are the adults and we won't have anyone to stop our parties or watch over us."

At the coffee table, Stan was pouring several shots of fire whiskey for everyone. We quickly hurried over to join them. The six third-years were first in line. I wondered if Mrs. Perenge knew exactly what was going on over here. She knew that they were at my place, and she knew that there was a party here. Did she know that we allowed them to drink now? Once everyone had a shot glass, we all drank back.

"So does your mum know we're drinking?" I muttered before side Ellen as we watched the kids take their shots.

"She's let them go to your parties before," Ellen whispered back. "I'm sure she expects that they take a few drinks when they're here, but I doubt she knows how much they drink. She knows we try to stop them, but we are all aware they were getting drunk this year. With the exception of you, the rest of drank. The third year is when the older students stop hovering."

I nodded. "Well, we do have hangover potions here," I said. "It was needed after a while. If they're too bad tomorrow, I'll make sure they get some first."

Most people could go home if they wanted, but we were going to let anyone stay over if they wanted to. Anyone who couldn't apparate would be staying over. There were extra rooms after. I'd already informed the boys that the younger kids should get the rooms first, even if they shared a bed. Anyone else could crash anywhere else. It was decided that Alana, Rory, and Derek would take one of the rooms in our wing, and the third years would take the other. We'd set up extra beds in that room. The others could sleep on Hank's side, or crash anywhere else. I believed as I always had that the youngest kids were first priority. No one had argued that point.

"You guys can do what you want with your wing," Hank had told me when I had brought this up. "The others can either crash on the floor or find a bed somewhere."

"The ladies can share a bed with me," Jared had said.

"Or me," Stan added on.

A little while later I saw that Janine and her friends had shown up. I wondered who had told them about this party, but as I gazed around the house I figured anyone likely could have. There were many people in different years there. I wasn't the only one who had invited Hogwarts students, and so I figured the word had gotten out.

By that point, I didn't really care. I was feeling really buzzed and happy to see so many old faces. I hadn't realized how much I missed some of the people. Denver and I were dancing to a fast song when the barking started. I looked over to see that Janine was barking at an angry Alana. She had her wand out. I rushed over quickly before she did anything stupid.

"Alana no!" I said.

"That's right Alana!" Janine taunted. "You're still underage. You can't do anything about it. ARF ARF ARF"

"She can't, but I can," I said as I pulled my wand out and I pointed it at her.

I wasn't the only one. Ellen and a few other Hufflepuffs who were of age had joined me. They all their wands pointed at Janine as well. I was surprised to even see Tara with her wand out. I didn't think she knew Alana other than the parties, but she looked furious as well.

"Why don't you just leave Janine?" Ellen asked. "We don't want anyone here who is going to cause problems."

"Maybe I should, and maybe I should report the underage drinking," Janine said, and she waved her hand around at the minors.

"Do that, and we'll be sure to tell the teachers how you are as Head Girl," Rory said. "I'm sure they'll be happy to know that their Head Girl makes fun of other people. They'll be glad to hear how you abuse your powers. I'm sure every Hogwarts student in this room will vouch for Alana."

Janine stared at him and then glared at Alana who stared her down.

"Now you're going to stop the barking," Alana said. "We haven't said anything because we didn't want to be rats, but I am tired of this. If you bark at me again, I am going to tell the teachers everything you've done. If you rat us out about this party, we'll make sure we make your life a living hell once we're back in school until term ends."

"And you don't want that when you have critical examinations coming up," Tracy said as she stepped through the crowd. "I'll personally make it my mission to do what I can to make you miserable. Most people here know I can be a bitch."

"Can be?" Jerry asked, but he was smiling, and he wrapped an arm around her. "Tracy, you are a bitch," he said, and he looked at Janine. "And you do know what she says is true. She's already bothered you to the point that you put her in detention."

"So why don't you leave now?" Keith asked. "This is my house, and I don't want you here."

I was surprised to see that we'd attracted a crowd. Even more, people were pointing their wands at Janine now, even the younger years who couldn't do anything. She looked nervous before she glanced at her friends.

"Let's go," she finally said. "This party is lame anyway. We can have a better time at my place anyway."

"Good riddance," Jared said, and Janine's face fell. She had always wanted him, but she had never had the chance.

The seventh years left quickly. Her friends looked disappointed; they wanted to stay, but they didn't want to abandon her. They all disapparated once they had their things. Everyone went back to dancing and laughing. I turned to Tracy and pulled her to my side.

"You see, that's exactly what you don't want," I told her. "I've heard you've been trying to change since our little talk. I hope you'll keep going down that path because if you don't, well that's your future. You don't need Divination to know that's what could happen to you."

"I know," Tracy said. "And it felt good telling her off. Thanks for talking to me Ashley. I wish I would have realised sooner."

"Come on Tracy," June said. "We're going to do some more shots. You should have one too, Ashley."

"Yes let's have some shots," I said.

I still had a hard time watching them drink, but I knew it was better to let them do it this way instead of them sneaking it. I knew that they had already been drunk during the school year. June and Timmy had told me, and so had Ellen for that matter. My friends had been drinking at that age, and I was just a little older when I'd started. Tracy would be fifteen in September, which was hard for me to wrap my mind around. Timmy was going to be fourteen soon, and so would June. The others had already turned fourteen.

It was odd thinking about that, just as different as it was for me to realize that Rory and Derek were sixteen and Alana would be very soon. In fact, Rory and Derek had grown even more since the last time I'd seen them.

"What has you deep in thought?" Denver asked.

"Just the fact that these kids are growing up," I said. "I still remember them all as little first years."

"I still remember us as little first years," Denver laughed. "Ah, those were the days."

"When we hated each other, and when I threw fire at you?" I asked.

"I got over it eventually," Denver said, "and then you refused to talk to me. You got all suspicious when I invited you to the dance."

"Well, could you blame me?" I asked. "Wasn't it because of the twins that you did talk to me?"

"Yes, they insisted I try to forgive you," Denver said. "That was back when they used to try to unite all the houses. They gave up on that after a while."

"But the houses basically did unite," I said, and I waved an arm at a group of our former classmates. "Where are the twins anyway? Has anyone heard from them? I haven't seen or heard from them since Ellen's wedding."

"They went abroad," Denver answered. "They want to study some more, believe it or not. I think they went to some kind of wizarding school in America that continues after normal wizarding school."

"Kind of like a university or college?" I asked him. "Why don't they have one here?"

"Most jobs just train you in their departments," Denver told me. "It's why Hoofer is doing Healer training and why Michael will be doing Auror training and how I trained in Magical Transportation. I don't really know why Americans bother with that sort of thing, but they do. It isn't exactly necessary for wizards I don't think, but I guess their school system is different."

"I'm actually surprised that the twins wanted more school work," I said.

"I honestly think it's more for socialization," Denver grinned. "You know how they were like. I don't believe that they're ready to settle down with jobs. I don't think they care about school work, but at least it will add more to their CVs."

"True enough," I said and in a way, I did envy them when he put it that way. I knew enough about college life, and I believed Denver was right. I didn't think American college witches and wizards would be all that different from the muggle ones. I knew a big part of college life was partying. I also knew you had to be twenty-one to drink there. They should have gone to Canada if they wanted to study abroad.

"So are you going to party or not?" Denver asked. "It's your house after all. Stop being like Rachel was with us."

"Was?" I asked. "Rachel is still like that."

But he was right. I wanted to enjoy the first big party we'd had since we moved in. It would be the first of many after all.

"You're eating aren't you?" Ben asked me one Friday evening.

"Yes of course," I answered feeling annoyed that he even had to ask.

I stuck to eating smaller portions and eating healthier, but I hadn't skipped any meals. I went running every morning after everyone left for work. I'd also started up some fitness videos that my mother had at her place. I wondered when he would let the past go and learn to trust me when I told him things.

Ben stared at me and then shook his head. "You've lost weight."

"You knew I was going to start trying to lose weight again," I told him. "The others can vouch for me that I eat breakfast and dinner at least. I don't skip lunch, but even if I did it wouldn't make a difference to the weight loss or my health. That being said, I do eat every meal, and I even snack. So I wish you would learn to trust me."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you've taken advantage when I'm busy," Ben replied.

"Ben, you need to let the past go," I told him. "We're getting married soon. You need to trust me. We're both going to be twenty years this year. We're no longer teenagers. Things have changed since Hogwarts. We can't have a good honest relationship if you don't learn to trust me. I've already told you that I run in the mornings and that I go to mums to use her fitness videos. Sometimes I even go out there to walk the trails like I used to when I was a kid. I've even used the ones here in London sometimes. Relax will you?"

Without waiting for a response from him, I left our room and headed back downstairs. Everyone was in the living-room, but I didn't feel like being around them at the moment. I knew Ellen would be home, and so without giving it a second thought, I turned on the spot and thought about her living-room. She'd told us that we could apparate there at any time. It was safer than doing it in the hallway where someone might see us. Generally, she wanted us to message them first, but she understood if we didn't.

"Oh good, I was just thinking about you," Ellen said when I opened my eyes. "I thought we'd go over the favours for the wedding."

"I'm not in the mood for wedding talk," I told her.

"Why? What happened?" She asked.

I sat down on the couch and explained everything to her.

"Here I am working hard at doing it healthy and everything, and he like usual is throwing the past in my face," I told her. "Yes, I admit I did take advantage of his distraction in Hogwarts last year when I was Head Girl, and yes when I considered doing something stupid in the fifth year, but I was sixteen! I realized how stupid it was, and I didn't. I ate healthily, and I went for runs around the castle."

"Ben's overprotective, and he has a hard time letting things go," Ellen said. "You know that."

"That doesn't mean that he shouldn't believe me when I tell him the truth. Maybe I should buy a bottle of veritaserum so he will trust me," I said feeling annoyed by her response. "I shouldn't have to resort to that, but if that is what it takes then I'll do it. I don't think he should have to ask me. He knows I didn't go through with it. He knows I ate healthily, and I exercised. He knows I've been doing it since, with the exception of our trip of course. I mean why should one moment of stupidity when I was sixteen affect everything for the rest of our lives?"

"Did you two get into a fight?" Ellen asked me.

"Not exactly, I left the room before it could turn into one. I just came here right away," I said.

"Well then you know he's going to apologize," Ellen said. "I'm not saying he's right about this, and I can understand why you're upset. However, you do know what he's like. I'm sure right now he even realizes he is wrong, and he will apologize to you later. He's always going to overprotective when it comes to you. I feel sorry for any daughters you might have, to be honest. I'm sure he'll be twice as overprotective."

I let out a small groan when she said that. "I didn't even think of that."

"And at any rate, as hard as it for you to hear, he does have a reason to think you'd take advantage of his hours. It was only last year that you did it. You have the right to feel angry with him, but he does have a reason to feel that way," Ellen continued.

"I took advantage when I was overwhelmed with school work and Head duties, not with eating," I said. "You're right about that, but the situations can't be compared to my diet. I never took advantage with my diet. I thought about it when I was sixteen, but I didn't go through with it."

Ellen laughed. "Look, I'm trying to look at this from both angles. I agree with you. I'm not saying I don't. I'm just trying to get you to see his point of view. As annoying as it is, he just loves you and he is worried about you. I guarantee you right now he is talking to the others about this."

"I suppose so," I said finally relenting. I knew she was right.

"So, I am sure this argument isn't going to stop the wedding from happening. So let's talk wedding favours," she said.

"I swear you were born to be a wedding planner," I told her. "You've had so many great ideas so far. You know you could always look into that as well as working at the Witch Weekly. A lot of people would appreciate your thoughts. I wish I'd done as well when we were working on your wedding."

"I've considered it," Ellen said with a smile. "I love it, but maybe not just for weddings but for any kind of formal parties. I've always had ideas about these things. When we had our seventeenth birthday parties, I always thought we could do better. You did a good job with Ben's party, and I wished I could have helped. It was around that time I started thinking about ideas for parties. I wish I could have helped more with the dance."

"Well just put an ad in the Daily Prophet and the Witch Weekly," I told her. "I can be your first customer, and I will even tell people how well you did if they ask."

"Well first we do need to get through your wedding," Ellen told me. "So let's go over everything. I liked your mum's suggestion about the photo frames and the mints, to be honest. I mean obviously, the favours can't be magical. Unless we do favours for wizards and muggles."

"No, let's just hand out nonmagical gifts. It's going to be enough that the muggles will see some magic they have to forget," I said. "Ben is fine with keeping it as muggle as possible. Besides the end of the wedding, and the beginning of the reception, they won't see much magic. I still don't understand the magic that makes them forget right away. I mean, I know it but how is it selective that way?"

Ellen shrugged. "Years of perfection I guess. I don't know either, but it does work. They know that people want muggle guests at weddings, but they also want it to be magically binding."

"I think it just must work on anyone with no knowledge of the wizarding world," I said. "It can't just be muggles otherwise, people like Rachel, my sister or my parents could not remember your wedding, but they do. Unless of course you didn't have that option at your wedding."

"We did, my parents have muggle relatives remember? Not all of them are in the know," Ellen answered.

"And yet we gave out magical wedding favours?" I asked her in amusement, and she shrugged.

"Muggles are willing to ignore what's in front of them," she said. "Magic won't be their first guess. Anyway, if we're going to do the pictures frames, how do you want them to be customized?"

We went through the party favours for a while before going over the notes my mum and Mrs. Hoofer had given Ellen. They wanted most of the wedding to be a surprise for Ben and me. They only asked our opinion when they needed it. I felt overwhelmed as I thought about it all. It seemed it was also going to cost a lot of money. I'd never considered having an expensive wedding. When I was younger I always thought something small and simple would be best. That is if I did get married, there was a time when I didn't think I would.

So many people wanted to go to our wedding. I'd wanted to cut down the list a little, and then let it be an open reception. Only anyone in our year that we had been very friendly with were going, as well as the third years and fifth years. The rest of the people could show up to the reception if they wanted. Ben had initially written down names of every single one of our former classmates as well as a bunch of other people in other years.

"We don't need everyone we've ever talked to at our wedding," I'd told him as I scratched out most of the Slytherin's names. "Invite Tara and Aaron and even Natalie and Nathan if you must, but the rest of them can come to our reception." The only ones from Gryffindor I really wanted were the Andrew twins, but I wasn't sure if they'd be there or not. It was just our fellow Hufflepuff's who I really wanted there.

So after some revisions, we'd narrowed the list down, which was still quite big in my opinion. It was flattering that so many people wanted to come, but in the end, it was a day for Ben and me. Perhaps that was the main reason that Brianne and Nick had eloped. It was stressful, and no one could get too offended if they were left out since everybody was left out. We did send out an open invitation to anyone who wanted to go to the reception, however.

Ellen and I worked until Keith came home. He'd taken Michelle to his parents and then had spent some time with them for a while. We both jumped when he appeared. We'd been so engrossed in what we were doing.

"I think she is more excited about your wedding than she was ours," Keith said as he eyed the pieces of parchment that lined the coffee table.

"Not true at all," Ellen said. "I am just having fun planning this. You should see their parents. Mrs. Hoofer sometimes tears up because it's Ben. She's having a hard time believing that her youngest is getting married."

"I'm not surprised. You saw how she reacted when we finished school. She loves having kids around, though. At least she's getting her grandchildren. She's even let Hayden stay over quite a few times. I imagine she is someone who will take the kids no matter what," I said.

"She's taken Michelle too," Ellen said.

I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost ten.

"Well I should get back," I said and stretched.

"We're going out for a bit anyway," Ellen said. "Dan and his girlfriend want a night out. So we said we'd double date. I should start getting ready."

"They'll likely be late anyway," Keith said as he glanced up at the clock. "That girl takes almost two hours to get ready, and she doesn't start early. I don't know how it can take two hours to get ready. Not even Jess, Anne, and Erica took that long back in the day…" and he looked at Ellen, "Not even you took that long before Michelle."

"I don't see how it's possible," Ellen said. "But then again she is one of those high maintenance girls. I doubt it's going to last, at least I hope not," and she looked at me. "Last week Michelle drooled on her skirt, and she was in tears over it."

"I think Dan has been talking to Jared too much," I said as I stood up. "I doubt he'll stay with her for long if she's like that."

"Not likely," Keith said. "He just wants to have the fun he didn't get when he was at Hogwarts. He even told me that he just finds her hot even if she is vapid."

I rolled my eyes before I said good-bye and turned on the spot. Loud video game noises met my ears. Hank, Stan and Jared were addicted to the games we had. Most nights they would get home from work and play it until it got late. Michael and Sarah often complained that they wanted to sit back and just watch TV. I had a feeling that eventually they would just buy their own and put it in their room.

"Where'd you go?" Michael asked me as I sat down on the couch beside him. I didn't see Ben anywhere.

"Ellen's," I answered.

"Hoofer went out looking for you," Jared informed me as he turned away from the television to look at me.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"Hour ago maybe," Sarah said. "He told me you two had a disagreement, and you left. He thought you'd be back by now."

"I'm surprised he didn't go to Ellen's first," I said.

"I believe he went to your mums and then sisters," Michael said. "I thought Ellen and Keith were going out on a double date tonight?"

"They are, but not until a little later. Keith took Michelle to his parents, and then he stayed there for a while. Keith said he thought they'll be early anyway because Dan's new girlfriend will make them late," I answered. "Apparently she's high maintenance."

"She's hot, though," Jared said. "I'm the one who introduced them,"

"I figured as much," I said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sarah asked. "Why would you introduce him to a girl like that?"

"Dan doesn't want commitment," Jared said. "Anyway, why does that make her a bad person?"

"It doesn't but she sounds like the type of girl who will be demanding, especially if she cries over a little drool on her skirt," I answered him.

"Dan's a big boy. He can take care of himself," Hank said.

Ben appeared moments later with a loud pop. He scanned the room until his eyes fell on me on the couch.

"Where have you been?" He asked me.

"Ellen's," I answered.

"You could have at least told someone," he said. "Then I wouldn't have to go looking for you."

"I didn't realize I needed permission to go places," I retorted.

"You don't, but it is common courtesy to let people know where you go," Ben answered back. "Even if you are upset! Especially if you're going to be gone a while. You could have at least sent one of us a message."

I didn't answer him. When I'd lived at my mother's I never had to tell her where I went once, I hit a certain age. I didn't think I had to do that with my boyfriend. Ben sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Aren't you guys bored with those games yet?" Michael asked. "You realize that it's all you do anymore."

"It's not all we do," Hank said, but they shut the game off. "We should have a fire in the backyard. It's nice enough out now, and there is that fire pit."

"Now we're talking!" Sarah said. "I don't know why we're all cooped up inside when it's so nice out."

Everyone jumped up except Ben and me. They all began talking at once about getting some drinks, food, and a fire going. They ignored us as Hank headed out back and the others went into the kitchen. Michael rushed by muttering under his breath about inviting more people over. I figured Ellen and Keith would prefer a bonfire over the double date with Dan and his girlfriend. I pulled my parchment from my pocket to see a few messages from Ben. I erased them and wrote to her quickly.

If the double date doesn't go well, you should come over here. We're having a bonfire.

As I wrote to her, Ben got up from his chair to sit beside me.

"You know I never had to check in with my mother once I was about sixteen or so," I told Ben as soon as I was done writing my message to her. "In fact, I don't think it's ever been an issue until tonight when it came to you. Not since the whole Diagon Alley fiasco."

"I didn't have to worry about you not coming back before," Ben said.

"I live here, of course, I am going to return," I said. "Besides, we've had enough arguments by now. You should know I'm going to come back to you," and I showed him the ring on my finger.

"Oh I'm sure you'd come back eventually," Ben said to me. "I didn't think it was the end of our relationship, but this is the first time you've left when you've been angry with me."

"No, it's not," I argued.

"Since we've lived together, it is the first time you've left in anger. Before I knew you'd either go home to your mothers or we were at Hogwarts and you couldn't exactly go far," Ben said. "This time you could have been anywhere. It just would have been nice for you to tell Michael or someone where you were going so I wouldn't have to look for you. I thought Ellen had a double date tonight with Dan and some girl, so I didn't believe that you would be at her place."

"I didn't think you'd be looking for me," I said. "I figured you'd know I'd come back eventually."

"No, I wanted to talk to you some more, but you left before I could," he told me. "I came down here, and they told me you just disapparated away. So I waited, but then an hour or so went by. So I wondered if you went to your mums, then I went to your sisters and then Rachel's. Afterwards, I wondered if maybe you'd gone to my parents, but of course, you weren't there. So I figured you must have gone to one of our friend's places, and I didn't want to go to everyone's places."

"Why is it that I'm the only who didn't know that Ellen had a double date tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ben said not looking as if he really cared. "Anyway, I wanted to apologize to you. I shouldn't have accused you right away."

"You have to trust me," I said. "When have I really lied to you? I've kept things from you, but when you've confronted me about things, I always confess."

"I know, I just get worried still," Ben said. "I didn't even think you needed to lose weight, and I do worry about how you'll be like when you do get pregnant. I know you get worried because of things I've said in the past about overweight girls. I don't want you to do something unhealthy because of me. You came close to it in the fifth year."

"But then I changed my mind. Anyway Ben, I am almost twenty. I make my own decisions, so it would be my own fault. It's not just about you anyway, although I do want to make sure I look good for you. I just don't want to end up overweight period. Pregnancy weight is completely different. I expect to gain weight when that happens. Right now though? I don't have that excuse, and I do want to look good for our wedding day," I told him and then smiled. "And that includes having rosy healthy looking cheeks. I don't want to be all pale and unhealthy looking."

"Good," Ben said, and he leaned over to kiss me.

My parchment vibrated and turned pink. I looked down to see a message from Ellen.

Sure. Dan and his girlfriend aren't coming out now. She doesn't want to. So we'll be there soon. I just have to change. Give us about five or ten minutes.

"We might as well go out and join them," I said as I got up. I held my hand out for Ben to grab.

He grabbed my hand and stood up. We headed into the kitchen where we each grabbed a butterbeer. Just as we were headed to the backdoor, Jared was walking back in.

"I figured for sure you two would be making up right now," he said, "unless you're that quick."

We ignored him and headed out to the backyard. A few people had already joined us. Ben walked over to a chair and sat, pulling me down with him. I gazed around the fire to see who else had joined us only to see Joey, Brad and Anne.

"Where are Jess and Erica?" I asked.

"I don't know," Anne said with a shrug. "They go to the bars a lot on weekends. They like picking up boys."

"You know I thought something might happen between Jess and Morgan, but I guess not," I said.

"They had a bit of a fling," Anne said. "Jess isn't ready to settle down yet and Morgan doesn't want a serious girlfriend yet. He said he wants a few years of being a bachelor. Can't really blame him though can you? He was never with anyone besides Claire. She's definitely spread out quite a bit. I guess that's why you don't stay together with someone you met at twelve."

"That could have been you and Michael," Stan said.

"We wouldn't have lasted that long," Anne said. "We were off and on too much."

Michael didn't answer, and I wondered if he still felt something for her after all these years. He would never admit it, especially now that he was with Sarah, but I couldn't help but wonder. He was busy prodding a log with a thin steel rod. Sarah glanced at him but she didn't say anything, she just took a drink from a glass she had.

"You lucked out with this place," Brad said as if to change the subject. "You have everything here, except maybe a swimming pool. I just don't understand how you managed to pay for this place. I would think the asking price would be high."

"My parents bought it, and they negotiated a bit," Hank said and Stan snorted.

"Negotiated…" Joey said slowly. "Tell me they didn't. That's so wrong."

"They weren't off by that much," Hank said.

"Still, I'm sure they could have found something in their price range," Joey said.

"Look, I plan to secretly pay them back the difference," Hank told him. "Between the rent money I'm getting, and the money I get from work, I'm making a small fortune already. Don't worry about any of that."

Joey pursed his lips together, but he didn't say anything else. I had to agree with Joey, it did seem very wrong but I didn't say a word. Hank was letting us live there so we could save money. He'd told us that he already managed to send the previous owners some money, and he would keep doing it. I didn't think that using magic to trick muggles was right. In fact, I was sure if the Ministry knew they wouldn't take too kindly to that.

Jared returned with a cooler while Keith, Ellen and Dan trailed behind him. Not too far behind them were Jess and Erica. I felt excited to see our little Hufflepuff family reunited once again. I hoped all of us would always be close.

"There they are," Anne said to me.

With a wave of my wand, I brought more chairs over to us that I knew were by an old shed. They flew over to us. They were folding chairs, but they opened up as they landed on the ground. The newcomers all grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to the fire.

"See, I knew the two of you would make up," Ellen said to me.

"We haven't," I said. "We're still fighting with each other. This is Ben's punishment."

Ben chuckled. "My fiancé is sitting on my lap. What a horrible punishment. I hope you punish me more often. I can think of a way that would be even more severe."

"For the love of Merlin," Hank muttered.

"Anyway, whatever happened to the two of you moving in here?" Ellen asked Jess and Erica. "Lord knows they have enough room."

"We considered it," Jess said. "We still might. We haven't said no to it quite yet, but I just want to live at mums for a bit longer to save more money."

"Same here," Erica said. "I know Hank isn't charging much for rent, but after some of the travelling we did, I was kind of broke. If I can save every knut I make for now I will."

"It doesn't help when you spend it at bars you know," Anne said.

"We don't spent thad much," Jess said.

"You know it would be punishment if we were angry at each other," I muttered in a very low voice to Ben while they were talking.

"Nope," Ben said automatically. "Nothing changes, even if I am angry with you."

I smiled at him and then looked around at the others. Hank was busy roasting wieners in the fire. Ellen was talking in a low voice with Michael. I thought I heard the word wedding, so I assumed they were talking about ours. Keith and Dan were talking quietly as well. They kept mentioning someone named Cecilia and I wondered if that was Dan's girlfriend.

"Dan, where's this girlfriend I've been hearing about?" I asked to confirm this.

"I broke up with her," he said.

"Why would you do that?" Jared asked him.

"She threw a temper tantrum. My ten year old brother doesn't even throw tantrums anymore. I don't want to be with a twenty-one year old who does. I don't want a girl who uses sex as a weapon either. She was never someone I was going to be serious with after all. Tonight was the last straw. I wanted to go out with Keith and Ellen, and she acted like a five year old instead of a twenty-one year old," Dan answered.

"She was hot though, you're probably not going to find someone as hot as her again," Jared said.

"I don't give a damn," Dan said. "It's not worth all the drama she brings."

"One of these days you're going to learn that there is more to a person than looks," Erica said to Jared.

Jared waved a hand in her direction. "I already know all that. That doesn't mean you can't enjoy someone hot when you're not ready to settle down. Dan and Cecilia would never have married."

"You're a bad influence, or you try to be," I said with amusement.

"You of all people know that for sure," Jared said. "Now let's make a toast to a stress free evening."

"Hear hear," Ben said.

As the evening went on, I glanced around our group while feeling buzzed. Here we all were just entering our twenties. It seemed crazy that the time had gone by so quickly. At one time we had all been kids, who for a while didn't really talk to each other. In the first and most of second year, we'd just hung out in our own little groups. By the time we hit fourth year, we still had our best friends but we all got along. There was of course the exception of Melanie and Sarah, but we all would have hung out with Sarah if she hadn't hung out with Melanie.

Sarah at the moment was talking about her latest interaction with Nicole.

"She's miserable that she can't get a job outside of The Leaky Cauldron," Sarah was saying.

"I'm surprised Hannah gave her a job at all to be honest," Ellen said. "She fought in the war. Neville is a war hero."

"Hannah believes in second chances," Michael said. "I asked her the same thing. She said she can't blame a child for making a bad decision when she was scared. She said she'll be paying for it for the rest of her life, and if she is willing to make a change than she shouldn't be denied that chance."

"I suppose that makes sense," Keith said. "I'll always hate her for what she did, but I see Hannah's point. I wouldn't say the same for Don or Xavier however."

"I saw them in Diagon Alley," I spoke up and instantly I felt Ben stiffen up. He wrapped his arms around me tighter. I ignored his reaction and told everyone the conversation we'd had.

"Wait, why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Stan demanded.

"Really," Hank agreed. "That isn't something you should keep a secret!"

"Why did you keep it a secret?" Ellen asked angrily. "You didn't even tell me. Did you at least tell Ben?"

"No, but I wasn't keeping it a secret-" I tried to say but they all started yelling at me at once.

I was shocked. In all the years I'd known them all, they had never turned on me like this. I'd meant to bring it up, but I'd forgotten about it with everything that went on. I hadn't realized that people would react the way they were. Ben remained quiet through it all, but I was sure I was going to hear about it once we were alone.

"Lay off on her will you!" Jared suddenly said. "You're all acting as if she was intentionally betraying us! So what if she didn't mention it? Harry Potter was there, and if they had done something I'm sure she would have said something. The only person who really should be upset is Michael, and I don't hear him complaining."

It was true; Michael had not joined in with everyone who'd started yelling. He just gave a small shrug and looked around at everyone emotionless.

"Exactly, I don't really see why everyone is yelling at her. She did nothing wrong here," he agreed.

"And I meant to say something, but with everything going on I forgot. When Sarah mentioned Nicole, I remembered and I brought it up. If something else had happened I would have said something. All that happened was that they apologized," I said and looked around at Ben to see what his expression was. He didn't look angry.

"I'm sorry," Ellen said. "We were all involved in this. We do have the right to know when something happens when it comes to them. It was a huge thing to happen to our group."

Ben suddenly laughed. "A huge thing that happened to our group? Michael's parents were the ones who were killed. Ashley was the one who got attacked. Sure we were involved, but in the most indirect way. We were upset because it happened to our friends. Get over yourself."

"You're not upset by this?" Ellen asked him.

"Not really," Ben answered. "She's told us now about it, but I don't see the big deal to be honest. Are we all supposed to know every detail that goes on in each other's lives?"

"She's your fiancée," Ellen pointed out. "You're going to be married in August. She isn't supposed to be keeping secrets from you."

"I wasn't keeping it a secret from him," I said. "Really Ellen, why are you acting like this? Why are you trying to make me seem like the enemy? I meant to tell Michael and then everyone else. I have told all of you now. So why am I on trial here?"

"Because that was a significant part of all our lives," she said. "Even if we weren't involved as much as you and Michael, we're still good friends of yours. We were there for you before and after. We have the right to know what happens when it comes to them. The fact that you'd keep it from us, especially Ben of all people-"

"She didn't keep it from us!" Jared said. "She forgot to tell us! I'm sorry Ellen, but other than a few incidents, I've always liked and respected you but you're being completely ridiculous right now. I honestly think you're just upset because you weren't in the know. You don't care that she didn't say it to all of us; you're just upset that you didn't know about it. You're not upset because you were involved either, but because it's a secret that you personally didn't know about."

"I have to agree," Michael said as he looked at Ellen. "You're my best friend and you know I love you, but I don't think you're upset for the reasons you say you are. As for the rest of you, I don't really think you have a reason to be angry. I ran into Melanie the other day and talked to her. Are you all going to jump down my throat as well?"

"I am sorry," I said.

"Don't worry about it," Stan said. "Jared is right, we were being stupid. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not even the fact that you didn't mention it. It's just you talking to them at all that bothers me. I know they can't do anything to you, but still. I just reacted liked a git and I apologize."

Everyone else started murmuring apologies as well. Ellen didn't say a word, and I had to wonder if we were okay. Keith was whispering something to her, but she wasn't answering him. I wondered what was wrong with her. It wasn't often that she would react that way when it came to me. Usually when she did, something was bothering her. She couldn't be that upset that I hadn't told her about Don and Xavier. Jared had a point that she liked being in the know about things, but her reaction was an overreaction.

Later on as Ben and I were getting ready for bed, I looked at him worriedly.

"You're not upset that I didn't bring it up are you?" I asked.

"No," he answered firmly. "I'm sure Ellen will get over it. Something is obviously bothering her right now. I can't really see it being about that."

"Well I was worried for a bit there about you," I said thinking about how he'd stiffened up.

"I was upset that you'd talked to them, but I wasn't angry with you. It's as Stan said, I just don't like the thought of you talking to them. I was going to tell everyone to shut up when they started in on you, but Jared did before I could," Ben answered and he smiled as we both climbed into bed. "Don't worry; I'm not going to become that overprotective prat again. I recognize that I've been a bit of a git when it comes to you and your independence. You just didn't see how you looked when we saw you at that day. It was terrifying for me. I shouldn't have tried to control you though."

I smiled at him. "Well I'm glad to hear you say that Ben. I do know you were trying to protect me because you love me though."

"But I should never have tried to control you," he replied. "I just want you to know that from this day forward, I won't do that. We're not kids anymore, and you certainly can take care of yourself. You've proven that enough times. I don't want you to think you have to answer to me. Michael even told me that I don't want to be one of those men who control their wives, and I know I don't want to be."

"Really Ben, it's all good. I never really thought of you as a controlling boyfriend. Overprotective maybe, but it's not as if I've ever had to ask your permission for things," I said.

"I did make you promise not to go to Diagon Alley for a year," Ben reminded me. "It's what caused that fight last summer."

"So did your father," I reminded him. "Looks, let's just forget about all that and move on. It's like you said last summer, you weren't trying to be controlling to be controlling."

I had a restless sleep that night however. Things were good between Ben and me but I was worried about Ellen. I knew her moods well enough that something was wrong. She had seemed fine when we'd talked about my wedding together, but that didn't mean anything.

A few days later, I got a message from Ellen asking if I could go over to her place. By that point, we'd all put the other night behind us. We'd all seen it as something that had happened because we were all drinking. The boys had all apologized to me again the day after. Sarah hadn't said a word about it, so she'd had no reason to apologize. I'd gotten messages from everyone else as well.

So I wondered if Ellen was going to apologize to me as well. She was the only person who hadn't messaged me to say sorry. We had however talked since that night. Although we'd mainly talked about the wedding or something that Michelle had done.

I'm about to go for a run, but I can be there later. I wrote back to her.

Can your run wait? I need you here now. She wrote back very quickly.

Sure. I said and then I quickly disapparated to her place.

I found Ellen sitting on her couch, dabbing at her eyes. Worried, I hurried over to sit beside her and give her a hug without knowing what was wrong. Had something happened to Michelle? I didn't see her around anywhere. Perhaps something had happened to Timmy, or someone else in the family.

"What's going on?" I asked her. "Is Michelle okay? Where is she?"

"She's fine, she's with Tasha." Ellen answered. "Everyone is fine."

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant again," she told me. "I found out a few days ago that I am."

"Ellen you've done an amazing job with Michelle," I said. "And at least your babies will grow up close in age. This isn't a bad thing. You and Keith are amazing parents."

"But it's so soon," she said. "I wanted Michelle to be a little older before I had another baby. We always planned to have more children after her, but come on I'm not even nineteen yet. I am going to be nineteen with two children."

"Does Keith know?" I asked her.

She nodded. "He's thrilled about it. The Witch Weekly said it's fine. They said I can write from home if I have to."

"So there isn't a problem Ellen," I said. "You can handle it financially, you're a married woman now, and you and Keith have done a wonderful job so far with Michelle. You'll know what to do the second time around."

"But what will people think?" She whispered.

"Who cares what people think?" I asked. "Ellen when you got pregnant with Michelle, you were able to get through it. You'll be fine this time. You have your NEWTs now. Also the ones who matter won't care. I'm sure they'll all be happy for you. I suppose that is what was bothering you the other night?"

"How did you know something was bothering me?" She asked with surprise.

"You were lashing out at me about not telling everyone about my encounter," I reminded her. "Normally you don't lash out like that unless you're stressed. I don't know why you didn't tell me when we were talking about my wedding."

"You were unloading about Ben, and I wanted something to distract me," she said and then she shook her head. "I am sorry about the other night. I wasn't actually angry with you. I felt bad later on about that. Jared is right; I do like being one of the first to know. I am surprised you didn't tell me about that."

"It's just with the wedding, and everything else I've been doing, it honestly slipped my mind. After that day, I had things to do, and then I met with June and Alana in Diagon Alley and I had to deal with the drama with Tracy and her group. All they did was apologize to me, if something important had happened I would have mentioned it."

Ellen shrugged. "I know. I was just being a bitch that night. I'm sorry about that. I can't believe everyone ganged up on you like that."

"I'm honestly not," I said. "When a couple of people get upset in a group like that, everyone usually jumps on the wagon. They've all been upset about what happened with Don, Xavier and Nicole so they overreacted. If we add alcohol to the mix, it just adds to the anger. Remember when everyone attacked Nicole?"

Ellen nodded. "True. I just can't believe I am pregnant again. I wanted Michelle to be around Hayden's age at least. She's still a handful. I'm probably about two months along. They think the baby will come in the middle of December."

"She'll be almost two though," I said. "I thought you were taking the birth control potion."

"I was," Ellen answered. "That's what is odd about this. I have not missed one dosage. According to our Healer, they aren't always effective. She said it's 99.8 percent effective. So it was a .2 percent chance that I could get pregnant, and I did!"

I laughed. "Well you've always beat the odds Ellen," I said. "I honestly think it's going to be great. My mother managed and Brianne is going to manage. Mrs. Hoofer managed. So many parents have managed. I've heard that once you have the second child, you don't feel as scared as you did with the first. They'll be twenty-one months apart."

"I know eventually I'll be fine, but it's scary," Ellen said. "I'm excited as well, but I am terrified. You're right though. At least I won't have to be at school this time for it. I'll be in the comfort of my own home. The problem is that we're in a two bedroom apartment. For now it might be okay for them to share, but they will grow older. If I have a boy, they can't share for long. So we'll have to look more into a house."

"Are you guys still going to try and move beside Ben and me?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "The idea would be nice, but we'd have to know when and where. Ben has just talked about it, but he hasn't told us where or when you two will get a house."

"He's been working on a floor plan in his spare time," I told her. "I know we still want one year of saving, but sometimes I wonder if he wants it to be sooner. I saw some documents on our night stand about his trust fund. It looks like he wants to take some out early. So I kind of wonder if he wants us to move sooner?"

"Well do you really want to be newlyweds and living with a bunch of people?" Ellen asked me. "Be honest. Hank has a nice house and all, but come on. Trust me; you two will want your own space and not just a bedroom. I know you want to save money, but Ben makes enough with Healer training, and you are making enough right now with the message parchments. You'll be making more in September."

If I had to be honest with her, I did want my own place. I always wanted to be close with the others but I wanted my own home. I just didn't say anything because I knew Ben wanted our house to be built from scratch, and we were going to need more money for that. Ideally it would make sense for us financially to live with roommates for a year, but as a married couple it didn't seem right.

"Well we'll see what happens," I said. "You're right, I do want my own home but it's probably better for us to live at Hanks for a while longer."

Ellen raised her eyebrows. "I honestly think if you're not ready for a house yet, you should at least rent an apartment or maybe even buy a condo. Then you can sell it when you're ready to build the house."

"Or rent it to someone else," I said. "We do have enough for a small condo. I should talk to Ben about that after all."

I liked the idea so much that I couldn't wait to ask Ben. I stayed the day at Ellen's to make sure that she was okay before I went back home to get everyone's dinner ready. If we rented the condo, we would have more money coming in between our jobs and my commission. We could put money away for our future kids.

I waited until later that night when we were alone in our room. It was hard for us to have serious talks during the day, so generally we waited until we were getting ready for bed. This was another reason for us to get a place to ourselves. I waited until Ben was brushing his teeth to bring it up to him.

"I know we want to wait a year to get our own place," I told Ben, "but I was thinking we could get a place sooner than that."

I was sitting on the edge of the tub while he did this. I had already gotten ready. He glanced at me in the mirror and then spit in the sink.

"I was actually thinking the same," he told me. "We might have to borrow more money for the house, and we'll be short for a few years but I want us to have our place."

He began brushing again.

"Or we could get a condo and we could keep saving," I said. "I have the money for a down payment. We could do that until we have enough saved away for the house, and then we could just rent the condo out."

Ben spit more toothpaste out before rinsing out his mouth and his toothbrush. He didn't answer as he grabbed his mouthwash. I felt a little worried that he was going to tell me that he didn't want to use my money. Even though he'd promised not to be controlling anymore, he still had problems with me paying for things. His lack of response made me think that he wouldn't go for that. He spit out the mouthwash and then turned on the sink. He looked at me in the mirror again before wiping off his mouth and turning to me.

"We could always do that as well," he said surprising me. "This place is nice, but we never get privacy. If we ever want to talk to each other, we have to wait until we come up here. I don't want to use all of your money however. I have money, and I've already looked into taking some money from the trust fund."

"You'd go for that then?" I asked him excitedly and I jumped up quickly.

"I don't want to be a married couple with roommates," he said. "We'll start looking at condos this weekend. We could probably time it so that we could move in right after the wedding. We'll have to look into furniture and everything else."

"And mum has dishes and silverware put away for us," I told him. "She did that for both Jaime and me."

"Mum has stuff put away as well," Ben said and then he came over and hugged me. "You looked worried there. Did you think that I wouldn't want to do this?"

"I was worried that you wouldn't want to use my money to do this," I said. "You can be very stubborn about it when it comes to things like that."

Ben laughed and kissed me. "It's different this time. We're partners for things like this, but with dates I would just prefer to pay for you. With a condo or our house, we're working on building our life together. I'd be happy to pay for it all by myself, but I know you want to help. With the condo, we could always rent it out eventually."

"And put money away for our kids someday," I said.

Ben nodded thoughtfully and then raised his eyebrows at me. "Did you say Ellen is pregnant again? That's unexpected, but they'll be fine."

I smiled but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to tell anyone, not even Ellen but I wanted a kid myself. I knew it wasn't the right time however. We were still just getting our lives started. I would be starting my career in September. It wasn't the right time yet. I just couldn't help but feel jealous of both Ellen and Brianne or anyone else with a baby.

Things got busy for us. I had many meetings with my mother, Mrs. Hoofer and Ellen about the wedding during the week. On weekends Ben and I spent time looking for a condo and also furnishings for it. Brenda seemed excited about the idea of us getting our own place, and she wanted to help us decorate when we found one.

"We could always use her insight," I told Ben, "I'm not the best with decorating, but I think my mum would want to help too. She always wanted to be an interior decorator."

"I still wouldn't mind a bit of a Hufflepuff theme even if you don't want to arrange our furniture the same way," he told me.

I'd told Ben that I didn't want us to do what everyone else did. They all had their furniture arranged so it looked like our corner if Hufflepuff, but I wanted some originality. The idea had seemed nice at one point but not when everybody wanted to do it that way. I had no problem with decorating our place so that it had some Hufflepuff themes to it, but that was it.

It was so busy that it was hard for me to believe that it was the end of June, and the kids were home from Hogwarts. Michael brought Alana, Rory and Derek home with him one evening after he came home from Auror training. Alana ran over to excitedly hug me.

"You look radiant," she told me. "You're really glowing. You must be excited for the wedding."

"I am," I told her. "Tell me about your exams though. How did you do on your OWLs?"

"I think the only ones I failed were probably History of Magic and Astronomy." Alana told me. "I didn't really try with those classes. I know I probably should have, but I knew I wasn't going to keep them. Now I can relax for the summer. We don't have homework at all. Next year is going to be nice. Janice will be gone, we'll have less classes, and we'll be learning how to apparate."

"Sixth and seventh years were the best years," I said. "You're the oldest in the school, and the teachers trust you more. You also don't have the older students watching you so much."

Alana smiled and nodded. "I know… so what about your bachelorette party. I'd like to go, but if you're going to bars I can't."

"It's still a surprise," I told her. "Ellen has been planning it, but she hasn't told me what it is yet. She hasn't even set the date. I just hope I'm up for it. I've been so tired lately. I guess it's with everything we've been doing." I didn't mention that I had thrown up a few times lately. I figured it was just nerves.

"Well if there is anything you're doing before you go to the bars, let me know. I'd like to celebrate some part of it with you," she said. "I already went and bought my dress robes for it. I bought ones that are good for summer."

"I still need to go for my dress fitting," I said. "We're doing that in a few weeks."

"You really do look good," Alana said. "I mean, you always have but there is something different. I guess because you're so happy."

"Well we are also planning on moving soon," I told her and explained how we'd just put a down payment on a condo the other day. "So our lives are really beginning. Anyway, you should come with me to Ellen's. I was about to go over there when you came. I'm sure Michael can keep Rory and Derek occupied. He's been so happy since he started Auror training."

"Sure," Alana said excitedly. "I'd like to see Michelle again, and Ellen too of course."

"Let's go then. Michael knew I was going there, so I'm sure he'll know I took you," I told her.

I took her by the arm and disapparated. When we appeared in Ellen's living room, it was to hear Michelle's baby talk. She was sitting on the floor with a few toys while she babbled to herself.

"Assee," she said when I appeared.

She was slowly learning our names. She couldn't pronounce them too well, but she knew who each of us were. She got up from her toys and toddled over to me. I picked her up and turned to Ellen who was sitting on the couch. She had some parchment in front of her, but there was also a box on the table. I walked over to sit beside her with Michelle on my lap. Alana rushed over to hug her before sitting on her other side.

"Why do you have another pregnancy test?" I asked her. "I thought you knew for sure that you were pregnant again. I thought you saw a Healer?"

"Ooh you're pregnant again?" Alana asked excitedly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Ellen said as she beamed at Alana and then she turned to. "It's not for me, it's for you. I want you to use it."

"Me?" I asked her. "I'm not pregnant. Ben and I are always careful."

"Keith and me are always careful too," she informed me. "Yet here I am pregnant with my second child."

"Well I still don't understand why you think I am pregnant," I said.

"You've been tired, and you told me you've been throwing up," she said.

"You also have that glow!" Alana said and Ellen nodded with agreement.

"I'm tired because I'm busy. We're planning a wedding, and we've been looking for a new place to live," I told her.

Ellen grabbed the pregnancy test and handed it to me. "So I guess it won't hurt to try. So humour me."

I grabbed the test from her. I knew she wasn't right. I couldn't be pregnant. I stood up and handed Michelle to Ellen before I left the room to her bathroom. I read the instructions quickly. I conjured a cup and then peed in it. Afterwards I set the test in the cup and then washed my hands. I waited a few minutes before taking it out and vanishing it all. I headed out to the living room where Alana and Ellen were talking. Michelle was now sitting on Alana's lap.

"Are you pregnant?" Alana asked me.

"It hasn't shown up yet," I answered.

I felt scared. I did want a child, but it wasn't the right moment for us. I was just starting my career and Ben hadn't even been in his for a year. He was going to be so upset I thought to myself. I remembered when we had to wait for Ellen almost two years ago. She had been the scared one, and now I was. What would Ben do if I was? Why were the results taking so long?

"Oh no," I moaned as the results came up.

"It's positive?" Alana asked.

I nodded mutely. What was Ben going to do? I wondered again. Would be flip out on me? He'd told me a long time ago that he'd still love me if it happened, and I knew he would. However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't be angry with me. I blinked back my tears. I felt Ellen's arm around me.

"Everything is going to be fine," she told me.

"I don't understand how this happened. I've never ever missed the potion, not one time have I missed it," I said.

"I haven't since I started taking it again," Ellen reminded me. "You know it will be fine. Ben is going to be thrilled. Just think, our kids are going to be the same age! Maybe we'll have daughters together!"

"They'll be like Hayden and Minnie!" Alana added. "They'll grow up together!"

"It's the wrong time though," I said. "I'm just starting my career in September! Ben only just started Healer training. He wanted to be at it a few years before we had kids. We just put a down payment on the condo."

"Timing isn't always perfect," Ellen said to me and she nodded in Michelle's direction. "You're a lot better off than I was."

I sighed. Not too long ago I was reassuring Ellen about her second pregnancy and how everything would be okay. She was now reassuring me. How could all of this be happening at once?

"I've got to talk to Ben," I said and shook my head. "I've got to go back home. He'll be home soon. He needs to know."

"I can take Alana back later," Ellen told me. "Just go on and talk to him."

I got up and disapparated without another word. I reappeared in our room. I still had the pregnancy test. I sat on the edge of our bed while I waited. I stared at the door feeling scared. It seemed to take forever before he entered the room. He seemed to know something was wrong. He hurried over to me and got down on his knees in front of me.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked. "You look terrified. Did something happen?"

Without saying a word, I handed the test to him. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Ben stared down at it. His eyes lit up, he dropped the test on the floor and hugged me tightly. I looked into his face to see that he looked ecstatic.

"You're not upset?" I asked him tearfully.

"Upset? This is the best news I could get! How can I possibly be upset over this? Our family really is starting now! We're getting our own place, we're getting married and we're going to be parents! Why are you upset? Why would you think I would be?" Ben said as he hugged me tighter.

"It's bad timing," I said. "You've only just started your training and I haven't started mine yet! It's so early."

"You're on a contract," Ben said. "I'm sure they expect a young woman will get pregnant. Look, it might be early but so what? I feel nothing but happiness right now. Ideally it would have been great to start our family later on, but things don't always go to plan. We have our condo now, so at least we don't have to look for a new place. Cheer up baby. Things will be amazing!"

I put my face in Ben's shoulder. I felt relieved and happiness as well. He wasn't angry, and we were starting a family as well.

I pulled back and smiled. "Well I guess since you aren't trained in the maternity ward we'll have to see a Healer."

"And make some announcements," Ben added as he put a hand on my stomach. "Just think, our baby will be at the wedding too."

I found out that I was about a month and a half along. The wedding was August thirteenth, and it was late June. I imagined I would gain a bit of weight by the wedding, so I knew I would have to order a dress at least a size bigger. I wasn't too worried about it however. I couldn't stop smiling for days afterwards.

We hadn't told any of our roommates by that point. Ellen and Alana were the only people who knew, and they had promised to keep it a secret until we told our families.

"I think we should tell Michael before anyone else," I told Ben while we discussed telling our families. We were going to have dinner with my family that night. It was their Sunday to have us over. "You know how he feels about being left out. Our families are important of course, but he's going to be at mums. I want him to know now so he isn't blind-sided."

Ben shrugged. "Sure, I'll send him a message to come up here then. I agree with you. He will feel that we've left him out again."

We were up in our room getting ready to go. Ben grabbed his message parchment and wrote something down on it quickly. I sat down to brush my hair. I kind of wondered how mum would react to it. She was so happy that I was about to start my career, and now I was pregnant before I had even started it.

I'd sent a message to the Ministry of Education about it. I was worried that it would look bad on me for getting pregnant so quickly, but they were very understanding about it. They'd told me that when I needed the time off, they would find a substitute to take my place and my job would be there when I came back. It was such a relief knowing that they weren't upset that I was pregnant so early in my career.

Michael entered the room as I was deep in thought about all this.

"What's so important?" He asked.

"We're going to tell my family something very important tonight," I told him. "But we wanted you to know before we told them. Alana and Ellen already know, but it's only because they were there when it happened. You're the third to find out."

"Why what's going on?" He asked as he sat down in a blue armchair that we had in the room. He looked worried.

"We're going to have a baby," I said excitedly. "I'm about a month and a half along."

Michael's eyes widened and then he looked from Ben to me and his face broke out into a grin.

"Congratulations!" He said excitedly. "I'm surprised of course. I thought you two wanted to wait to have your careers for a while, but it's still good news!"

"It wasn't exactly planned," Ben said with a smile.

"Ellen guessed it," I continued. "She knew how tired I was, and she also knows that I've been throwing up. Alana noticed I was glowing. When I went to visit her place the other day, she already had the pregnancy test there. She told me she thought I should take it."

"Well I guess she would know better than anyone else," Michael said. "Just think, your kids will grow up together. She's not that much further along than you are."

"I know, and so will Brianne's baby for that matter. We're really starting the next generation of children now," I said.

I felt a little nervous when we went to my parents place. Everyone was there, even Pat and the boys were there. Dwayne seemed to be grow more inches every time I saw him. He was now sixteen years old and a lot taller than I was. I remembered a time when I could carry him around somewhat. Louie was twelve years old and he was now taller than me as well. His voice seemed to be changing quicker than his brothers had. He would be starting his second year of secondary school that year. Rachel was there as well with Hayden. Lastly was Jaime with her new boyfriend whose name was Chris. So we were going to have a full house for our announcement.

"The countdown to the wedding is on," mum said excitedly when we arrived. "Are you nervous yet?"

"Getting there," Ben laughed.

"So sit down," she said as she pointed to our kitchen table where most people were already seated.

"You said that you had a big announcement," she continued.

Michael was grinning, and I knew it was because he was glad to be one of the first to know. Usually he ended up being left out, but for once he wasn't. He pulled out a chair beside Dwayne and began talking to him. Dwayne and Louie had always liked him. I knew they missed him, so he often visited them or took them places. Pat had always liked him, so she didn't mind.

Ben and I didn't sit down. We just smiled at each other. We'd decided that I would tell my parents and he would tell his parents. Everyone was staring at us expectantly, and I wondered if Rachel already know what I was going to say. She was staring at me curiously, and I could see her give me a once over. Her eyes fell over my stomach.

"I just found out that I am a month and half pregnant," I said.

There was a moment of silence before everyone jumped excitedly. Ben and I were surrounded by everyone hugging us. I thought the excitement was even enthusiastic then when we'd announced our engagement. My mother had tears of joy streaming down her cheeks as she pulled Ben and I into a hug at the same time.

"I knew that's what you were going to announce," Rachel said. "I had a feeling because you said you had an exciting announcement. You're already engaged, so I figured a baby had to be the next announcement."

"What about your dress?" Pat asked me.

"I haven't had my dress fitting yet, but it's very soon," I said. "I'll make sure it's a size bigger. I don't believe I'll grow too much between now and the wedding."

"Cutting it a little close aren't you?" Pat asked. "I thought the dress was one of the first things you reserved."

"Well the plan was to be a while ago, but it didn't work out," I answered her. "But it might be a good thing anyway. At least now I can measure with the baby in mind. We'll be doing all the fittings then. The boys already have theirs done, we just have to do ours."

"That's not really a big deal," mum said with a smile.

"But what about your teaching job?" Pat pressed on.

"I'm on contract," I answered. "I've already been in contact with them about it. It's not ideal for the beginning of my career, but they were more than understanding about it. As long as I can train someone for the remaining months, and then have them teach until I get back from maternity leave."

Pat nodded but she had more questions. I could tell my mother was getting annoyed by her incessant questions, but it was understandable. We'd already been asked these questions, and we likely would be asked them again. Not too many people knew that we were moving into a condo soon, including Pat. So she asked about our living situation as well.

"We found a three bedroom condo," Ben told her. "So we'll have a room for the baby and a toy room as well."

"I thought you wanted roommates until you built your house," Jaime remarked.

"That was the plan, but even before we found out that we were pregnant, we'd decided to move," I told her. "We don't want to be a married couple with roommates. Now the condo is even more needed. We'll live there until we're ready to move into the house. Once we do that, we can rent out the condo."

I made sure to inform Terry that our child would always consider him to be one of his grandparents. I could tell he was touched by this. I kind of wondered how Jaime felt about being an aunt. She hadn't really said much about it. I wanted her to be as involved in the babies life as she could be. When I brought this up to her she smiled, but she didn't say anything. It wasn't until later when Pat and the boys left that she came over to us nervously.

"I'm not so sure about taking the baby for weekends," she said. "I mean, it's going to be like you two. I've seen Hayden with his magical temper tantrums and I saw you. I have room mates. I am not so sure I could take it."

"But you're saving for a house," I said. "Eventually you'll be in your own place."

"Well yes, but I mean if I'm still with Chris… I mean, I've had to explain Hayden sometimes."

"If you don't want to take the baby, just tell us," Ben said looking irritated. "We don't want to push it on you, but it would be nice if you could be in you niece or nephews life. We'd do the same for your child."

"But mine will be born normal," Jaime replied.

Ben's face turned red. "Fine," he said icily. "I guess you can just see him or her when we visit. You don't have to take care of it. I'm sorry we asked."

"I didn't mean it like that," she said and face went red too. "Look, I've accepted this lifestyle for Ashley's sake because I love her. It's helped her make friends. I honestly believe that if she had stayed in my world that she wouldn't be as lucky as she is now. I'm sure she wouldn't have good friends and if she did, well I still think things wouldn't have worked as well."

"But you don't want to be part of that lifestyle," I stated.

"No," she said firmly. "Why do you think I moved out so early?"

"You're going to blame all that on me?" I asked. "I was only home for school holidays. How can it possibly be my fault that you moved out. It isn't as if I went around waving my wand around. We've always been discreet, and if your friends thought I was weird-"

"It wasn't about what my friends thought," Jaime interrupted. "I stopped caring a while ago about that. They would never guess that, even if I did take Hayden or your baby for a weekend. They still couldn't guess it. No, it's just I didn't want to be part of that life at all. It wasn't just the magic, I can't blame you for it alone. I just couldn't handle living here with mum at times. She was always so disappointed in me. She would always compare me to you. All I always heard was magic this, and magic that. I just want a normal life. I want a life where magic doesn't exist."

"You're not going to be like Petunia Dursley are you?" Michael interrupted.

"Who is that?" Jaime asked.

Michael quickly explained Petunia Dursley and what we knew about her and how she'd treated Harry Potter, her nephew. I was actually wondering the same thing, and I wondered if Ben was as well.

"No," Jaime answered quickly. "Look, I doubt I would ever end up taking care of the baby if something happened to the two of you, but if I did, I wouldn't lock it in a broom closet. I most certainly wouldn't be mean. I plan to be part of your babies life when you want me to be, but I just want a normal life most of the time. I'll meet your kid, but I just think you should wait until he or she is about five or older before you let me have him for a weekend. By that point, the kid will be able to understand and control the magic better. All I want is for your visits to be as normal as possible. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well as long as you never let our kid feel bad either," I said.

"Of course I wouldn't," Jaime said. "Look, I don't think I am explaining it right. I don't want to come off as Petunia Dursley. I could never treat a kid that way. All I want is for things to be normal for me. I am a muggle, and that's how I am going to live my life. I just want you to respect that just like I've always respected your life. I want your child to feel that way too. What about when I have kids? Don't you think it will be hard enough? I just think for the time being, we'll keep the visits to a minimum until the baby is old enough to understand."

"Fair enough," Ben told her. "That does make sense, but we would still like for you to know your niece or nephew, even if you want to ignore the magic part."

"I would as well, just don't expect me to take him or her on weekends, not until they are old enough to understand well enough," Jaime said.

My sisters reaction was a little disappointing but in a way, I really couldn't blame her. All her life she'd known mostly normalcy. Here I was living the opposite of that. She's always accepted me, except for the time in my first year. She'd respected the magical part of me, and I had to respect her muggle life. We would have to teach our kid to be careful around her. I just hoped that she wouldn't mind a few slip ups. Kids most certainly weren't perfect.

"I still think it's a jealousy thing," Michael told me later on.

"Oh I am sure some of it is," I answered. "But she also likely does just want a muggle life. I did worry for a moment that she would be like Harry's aunt."

"Jaime isn't cruel," Ben said. "If for some odd reason we were both killed and none of our friends could take our kids, well I can't see her doing what Petunia had done to Harry."

"I doubt she'd be cruel to our kids," I said. "But I did grow up with her. However, I also think that she'll love the baby eventually."

Now with a baby on the way, things seemed to be even more crucial to get our condo ready. We already had it, but we had to get furnishings. We'd already asked my mum and Rachel to help set it up. We told them we wanted to keep the Hufflepuff theme but more adult. Since my mum knew a lot about decorating, and Rachel was an artist, we trusted them to set it up for us the best they could.

Shortly after the dinner at my mum's place, Ben called a family meeting at his place. We all gathered in his dining-room. I'd had so many memories in this room, and I knew I would have many more. Our child would soon grow up in this room as well. Everyone was there, including Minnie and Charles. Brianne was starting to show with her newest pregnancy. Our baby would grow up with hers. I believed she was about five months along by that point, so she would have her baby around December. That was likely about the time when Ellen would have hers as well. She'd said that her baby was due in December, but she didn't seem to show as much as Brianne did. Ours was estimated to be late January. So all of our children were going to be born about the same time.

"So there will be a new addition to the family in January," Ben announced. "Ashley is pregnant and she is about two months along now."

"You owe me ten sickles!" Barry said to Nick automatically.

Everyone else was happy for us. I think Mrs. Hoofer was crying even harder than my mum had been.

"So our babies are going to be close in age!" Brianne said excitedly. "They'll be in the same year at both schools, so they'll grow up together. This is amazing."

"Same with Ellen," I informed her. "They'll all be best friends from the moment that they're born."

"Oh thank you so much honey," Mrs. Hoofer said as she pulled me into a hug. "Not only are you giving me a new daughter, but you are giving me a new grandchild as well."

Not too much longer after that, I went for my dress fittings with the girls. I could already tell I'd gained some weight, but that wasn't a big deal. I explained to the seamstress that I was pregnant and I would need the dress to be roomy. I was already considering charming it to grow with me. For the moment, we were at a muggle shop, so I couldn't say much to her except to make it at least a size or two bigger than me. I would need it to fit for August twelfth. By that point I would be fourth months pregnant and I would likely be showing.

Ellen had chosen a white and gold theme for the bridesmaids dresses. At first I wasn't sure I liked it, but I changed my mind when I saw everyone wearing their dresses. They all looked beautiful. She knew I wanted to keep the Hufflepuff theme going, but we couldn't go yellow again. So we made a compromise with gold and white instead.

As usual, Ellen was the most beautiful as she stood in her dress. Gold was definitely her colour I thought as she stared in the mirror. Minnie who had looked adorable the year before looked just as cute in her dress. Unlike the year before, she was more than willing to dress up this time. She was becoming more of a girly girl. She wanted to try on more than one dress and shoes as well.

"I'm pretty!" Minnie exclaimed as she stared in the mirror. "Look mummy!"

"Yes you are very pretty," Tasha told her. "You'll be in Auntie's Ashley's wedding this year, just like you were in Ellen's last year."

"Do you remember what you did last year for my wedding?" Ellen asked her.

"No," Minnie answered. "I didn't go to your wedding."

"Yes you did," Tasha told her. "You walked down the aisle as the flower girl. You'll be the flower girl again this year. I'll show you some pictures later."

"Can I wear my dress?" She asked.

"Of course," I told her. "You'll walk down the aisle with Hayden again."

"Where is Hayden?" She asked.

"With his mummy, but you'll place with him later," I told her.

She turned to Ellen. "What about Michelle? Is she in the wedding?"

"No, Michelle is still too little for that," Ellen told her. "But she'll be watching the wedding."

"Why is she too young?" Minnie asked.

Minnie was at the age where she asked why to almost everything, but Hayden did as well. Sometimes it was hard to answer their questions. They weren't satisfied with a simple I don't know. I was happy that for once I wasn't caught in the "why" trap. Once you answered one question, they usually had follow up questions.

I just focused on myself in the mirror. I remembered the year before how beautiful Ellen had looked on her wedding day. I could never look that amazing. I did have that glowing look that pregnant girls usually had, so did Brianne and Ellen but I didn't look nearly as beautiful as either of them. I was still plain even in my beautiful dress. Jaime had actually picked it out. Even though I would have a bit of a belly eventually, it still hugged my curves nicely. I knew body wise, even with my baby I would look good. It was my face that I was worried about. Even though I had that radiant look, I didn't think I would look beautiful on my wedding day.

The others seemed to disagree. Anne stared at me as I was fitted by the mirror.

"Gosh Ashley, you're so grown up looking and so pretty. I know you've heard it a lot, but you do have that glow to you, I think you're going to look so beautiful," she said.

"I agree," Ellen said and she had tears in her eyes.

I wasn't sure if it was just because she was emotional from joy or it was pregnancy emotions. I figured it had to be a combination of both. I knew she was happy for both Ben and me. She was the same as I had been the year before when I had cried a few times. This time we were both hormonal as well. The other girls surrounded me by that point as well.

"I agree," Rachel said. "I know you get tired of hearing me say it, but you really do look grown up. I just keep thinking back to that six year old girl. I never thought I would see her in a wedding gown. I even think back to that eleven year old, and even that sixteen year old."

"I always knew that eventually we'd see you walking down the aisle towards Ben," Sarah sighed. "Although I didn't know I'd be a bridesmaid, again. Thanks a lot for having us."

"I wouldn't want anyone else," I said. "All of you have stuck by me since the first year. I know we didn't really start hanging out until second year, but you were always there for me anyway, especially after my breakup with Denver. All five of you were there to force me back out of bed. Now you can stand up with me at my wedding."

"To be honest, I never thought I'd be part of your wedding party," Erica said, "especially then. I'm glad to be part of it. I'm surprised Alana and June aren't."

"I considered them, but I wanted you guys first," I explained. "I didn't want the wedding party too big, but my little sisters understand."

In fact, I'd been worried that Alana would be offended that I hadn't asked her, but she'd understood completely. She was just happy that she could be at the wedding. Ellen was letting Alana and June help out with the decorations anyway. I was sure she had more for them to do as well. Now that I couldn't drink, I had a feeling she had something different in mind for my baby shower.

"Well dear," Mrs. Gretchen the seamstress said. "I believe this is the best we can do. Just come in a week before the wedding, and if we have to make some last minute alterations, we'll see what we can do. I don't think that will be necessary however."

She went on to check on everyone else. She made some other fixes to the girls dresses, but for the most part everyone was wearing the right size. She had them all stand together to make sure that everyone matched evenly. Mum couldn't help but take pictures of them already. Minnie was already doing curtsies. She loved the attention, and she loved cameras. She wasn't happy when she had to take the dress off.

"I have a special dress for you to wear home," I told Minnie quickly. I remembered too well the year before.

It was a cute frilly pink dress. Pink was one of her favourite colours. She automatically wanted to take the white and gold dress off as soon as she saw it. She was very impatient to wear it. I'd made sure to get her matching shoes because she had wear pretty shoes as well. Of course she wanted my mother to take more pictures, but she was more than happy to do so. She kept Minnie distracted while the rest of us changed back into our normal clothes.

"What a beautiful girl," Minnie said as she admired herself in the mirror. The rest of us giggled.

Minnie had obviously had a lot of compliments in her life. Tasha was always telling her how beautiful and special she was, and she parroted it. It was cute, but I hoped she wouldn't be too vain when she grew up.

We all went out for lunch afterwards where we discussed the wedding and the baby some more. My appetite had increased a lot. I still exercised quite a bit, but I ate more than I used to. Ben didn't like me going on the hiking trails anymore, so I just stuck to the concrete pathways. Sometimes Ellen would join me with Michelle. I wanted my baby to have the nutrition that it needed, but I didn't see the harm in exercise. Ben didn't care as long as I was eating and I was careful.

Shortly after that, we had our wedding shower at my mums house. I was amazed by the amount of people Ellen had invited to it. Almost all of the girls in our year were there, including others that I was friendly with in other years. She'd also to my surprise managed to invite Amy and Kelly who I had never thought would be at a wedding shower for me. I just hoped we wouldn't have too many magical gifts. Mrs. Perenge reassured that they wouldn't notice. Apparently the old spells that were performed at weddings could be in effect at any party for that had muggles and wizards together.

It was overwhelming to see the amount of people who were there to support me. I'd always known that there were people who had changed their opinions on me. I'd gotten along with most of the people in my year, but still. I had never expected to see all their faces after all this time. Many of them I hadn't seen since we'd left Hogwarts. The biggest surprise for me was to see Shelly and Sheila Andrews.

I couldn't help but hug them both excitedly. It had been a year since I'd seen them and in that year they looked so different. They were still as beautiful as ever, but they had more of a sophisticated look to them. They had both grown out their hair really long and their blonde hair seemed even whiter to me.

"I can't believe you're here!" I said excitedly.

"Did you think we would miss this?" Shelly asked me. "Of course we'll be here for the wedding shower, and your bachelorette party and of course the wedding!"

"We're back for the summer after all, and then we'll go back to California," Sheila added.

"What classes are you taking out there?" Jess asked them.

"All sorts of classes," Shelly said and then she lowered her voice because of some of our muggle guests. "They have some advanced magic classes, but they also integrate muggle classes as well. We actually take classes with muggles. Of course we have to be careful, but most people are and their memories can be wiped. You'd love it out there."

"But what are you doing for a career?" Tara asked and the twins shrugged.

"We'll figure that out later. At least now we'll have many credentials. Once we decide what we want to do, our education will look well on our CV's. For now? We are just having a lot of fun," Sheila told her.

"I honestly think everyone should do that," Shelly added. "I don't get why we don't. There's still so much to learn. Instead out here we have to start our careers as soon as we leave Hogwarts."

"Well I'm glad you're happy out there," I said. "We were actually out in California when we were traveling. If we knew you were out there, we could have visited with you."

"Well we'll try to make more of an appearance now," Shelly said and then she smiled at me. "But are you happy? You're getting married, and you have your first baby on the way. You look amazing by the way. So does Ellen. Your kids will grow up together!"

The amount of gifts we got from people was enough to fill a house I believed. I thought we would have too much for our condo, and we would have to put a lot of it away until we moved into the house. Some things were duplicates, so they could easily be returned or re-gifted. Many of the things we got would be very useful however, even some of the muggle things. Ben and I had agreed that even though we'd grow up in a magical home, we would have some muggle items as well. Ben like the television and even the computer enough that he wanted them.

I'd also loved my muggle childhood and even though my children would go to the magical primary school, I still wanted to do what Ellen's parents had done with Timmy and Ellen. I didn't want to turn my back completely on my roots and Ben had no problem with that at all. We would just have to be careful with magical interference when it came to electricity.

All in all we were given a good amount. When Ben came over later, we sat down to look though everything. We decided what we would need right away, what could go into storage and what we didn't need. Some things we felt could be given to some of our friends, especially when it came to the duplicates.

"We can start taking some of this over to the condo now," Ben told me.

We weren't planning on moving into the condo until after our wedding. We wanted it to be our first wedding home, so we were going to stay at Hanks until then. However, we were slowly furnishing it and my mum and Rachel went over quite a bit to decorate it.

"I can't wait until we are finally in our own little home," I told him.

"Same here," he sighed. "It will be nice to come home from work and to settle in my own living room."

Ellen had my bachelorette party the week before my wedding. She and Hank been gone for a few days, leaving Michelle with Ben and me at Hanks. Their one year anniversary was on the thirtieth of July, and they'd gone to the twins condo in California to celebrate it. Apparently they had an ocean front condo out there, and they had leant it to Ellen and Keith for as long as they wanted it since they were using it.

I couldn't help but wonder where they had gotten the money for that, but then again I didn't know much about their family. I knew they grew up with a single mother, but she might have a lot of money. I knew they'd also worked every summer between school years, but there was no way they could have saved that much for an ocean front condo in California. I didn't ask however since it wasn't any of my business.

I couldn't drink for my party, so I wondered what it was they were doing for me. I knew she'd planned it with Alana and June by that point. I found out that the girls had all pooled in their money for me to have a spa weekend. It would be everyone from the bridal shower joining us, Alana, June, Tracy, Sally-Anne, Tasha, Brianne and Brenda.

I loved it. Of course it wasn't the traditional bachelorette party where you were supposed to go wild, but I didn't care. Instead I spent Friday to Sunday being pampered every single day. It was the most relaxed I'd felt in a long time, and I wouldn't trade that weekend in for a night of drinking. I think all the girls enjoyed themselves. I had to wonder just how much it was for all of us, but I didn't question it.

Even though I wasn't that far along in my pregnancy, I was starting to get some aches and pains that I hadn't had before. That weekend made most of them go away, even if it was just temporary. I knew Ellen and Brianne were just as relaxed by the end of it.

"I know it isn't the traditional bachelorette party," Ellen told me while we were being massaged, "but it was the best I could think of under our circumstances."

"Ellen, I will take this over being drunk over any day," I told her. "This was the best party I could ever hope for."

Even Ben could tell I was extremely relaxed by the end of it. Even though I had to weight a lot more than usual, he still pulled me onto his lap.

"I haven't seen you this relaxed since our vacation," he told me. "We should have spa days for you more often."

"You know that they aren't only for girls, sometime we should do a couples retreat," I told him. "So how was your weekend?"

"We started off here," he told me. "Hank invited a lot of the guys over here and we drank here, and then we went out to the bars. We ran into Don and Xavier. Michael had a few words with them, but I think it was a long time coming for him. He was finally able to get some things off his chest. We saw Nicole too, by the way but Michael just ignored her. Melanie also showed up and she apologized to Jared."

"How did Jared react to that?" I asked.

"He just told her that no amount of apologies would make him like her," Ben replied. "She told him he needed to get over it. He told her it didn't matter if he forgave her, he still didn't want anything to do with her and he wanted her to just stay away from him for now on. Oddly enough, she hangs out with Nicole now."

"I guess outcasts have to stay together," I muttered. "So what happened after that?"

"We just came here and we had a huge bonfire. Some of the chairs got melted. Actually Michael threw a couple of chairs into the fire. He was extremely wasted and without Sarah to hold him back, he was a little wild."

"I wonder if those two will ever marry," I said.

"I doubt it," Ben said. "They're good together right now, but you can tell that Sarah is getting tired of his love for Anne and Ellen. If he could just get over them then maybe he could meet someone, but he is still in love with them after all these years."

"But he might finally fall in love with Sarah," I said.

"Maybe," Ben said but he didn't sound as if he was so sure about that. "It's just Michael doesn't realize what he has until it's gone."

"I suppose so, I mean he realized it with his parents, and then with Anne," I replied.

Ben shifted under me uncomfortably and for a moment I wondered if it was because of my weight. His legs must have been getting numb.

"Has Michael ever told you about his parents?" Ben asked me. "I don't think they're the best example in this case."

"Why not? He's never told me anything except how unclean they were," I answered.

"He didn't say anything until recently to me," Ben said. "Jared has always known but that's it. Not even Ellen I don't think. He used to confide in her a lot."

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Maybe I should let him tell you," Ben said. "He's downstairs, let's get him up here."

"What about Ellen?" I asked.

"Maybe the four of us should go out to dinner before the wedding," he told me. "I think he does want you two to know, but it's not my place to say."

So that was how the four of us ended up sitting together in a private room in The Leaky Cauldron just a week before the wedding. Michael had kept a lot from us over the years. I knew that he hadn't always confided in us about everything. I remembered when he confessed to me that he'd never felt a part of our group. We'd always tried our hardest to include him in as much as we could after that. Once he'd changed his attitude after fourth year, we had grown even closer, especially him and me. However, he still had confided much to me. I had a feeling that whatever he was going to tell us that day was going to be one of his biggest secrets.

"I always knew you were keeping something from us," Ellen told him after we'd been served our food and drinks.

"I had my reasons," Michael muttered. "Jared is the only one who knew all throughout Hogwarts. I only just told Ben accidentally."

"So what is it?" I asked him.

"There's a reason why I was so nasty to you at the beginning of second year Ashley," he confessed. "I haven't even told Ben this part yet. He knows some of it because of some drunk ramblings, but he doesn't know everything."

"We can handle anything you have to tell us," Ellen said. "Whatever happened in second year is ancient history."

"But it was the main cause to my drinking and my insecurities," Michael sighed. "You all know I grew up poor, but my parents were still parents for the most part. It wasn't until I was maybe ten or so that they had stopped. I'd always had to clean up after them, but I can remember times as a little boy when both my parents had shown me love, especially my mum. Even as I got older she still tried to show me love. I'd never been hit most of my life."

He paused for a moment. None of us interrupted him. We knew that he had a story to tell, and we were going to let him tell it at his own pace. I reached over to take his hand. The gesture seemed to help him out.

"I was already stressed in first year about things. I had my crush on Ellen, and all of my insecurities and then I'd started to treat you like the enemy, Ashley. Jared helped, and in the past I tried to blame it all one him, but in all honesty it was all me. I just took his word for it, and I believed you were the enemy."

"I already know all that," I said. "I've forgiven you for that. I know that's why you were nasty to me."

"But it's not," he told me. "I still found you to be my friend, even if I was annoyed by you. It was because you and Denver had listened in on my conversation with Jared. I do have to ask before I continue, what exactly did the two of you hear? I never truly figured it out."

"That was a long time ago," I said trying to think back to it. "I just think it was you talking about how you wanted Ellen, but you thought maybe me or even Ben might have told her about your crush. I know Jared insulted me and you tried to stick up for me a little bit."

"That was all?" Michael asked. "You didn't hear anything about any abuse?"

I shook my head. "Abuse? Why-?"

"That was why I was so upset with you. I told you before that I had never been hit for most of my life. After first year was the first time I got slapped. My mother hit me when I'd told her off about their lifestyle," Ellen let out a gasp but Michael continued as if she hadn't. "Then the day of our first term, my parents got on my case again. I told them off again. My dad slapped me hard enough across the face," and he looked over at Ben. "Remember I snapped at your parents that day?" Ben nodded. "Well he had hit me hard enough to leave a bruise. You dad noticed and he fixed it. In fact, he's always known about it. So he understood, but it was just that slap I was given that day. Dad spanked me hard."

We all stared at him with shock. His dad had actually spanked him over that? My mum had spanked both my sister and me as kids, but we had always deserved it. She'd stopped by the time we hit the age of eight. She believed after that was just too old for it. Michael had been twelve at the time. That was far too old for someone to be spanked, even if they deserved it, which he hadn't.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Ellen asked.

I was realizing something however. Michael had been so upset with me because he thought that Denver and me had heard about that. I was sure if I had gone alone to listen, he wouldn't have cared. I remembered he'd been upset about how Denver had been there. It was because he was scared that we'd both overheard him telling Jared about the abuse.

"Denver and I didn't hear any of that Michael," I told him. "So that's why-"

"Yes, before then I was just merely annoyed with you. It was the fact that I was worried that you'd let Denver listen in on such a private conversation. It was why I was so angry with you. I originally had a nice gift for you on your birthday, but after that I decided to give you the snackboxes. I threw out your real gift. I wouldn't have cared if it had just been you, but not Denver."

"I understand," I told him.

"But I shouldn' have reacted like that to you," he continued.

"Michael, it's entirely understandable," I told him. "You'd just been beaten for no reason, which was probably humiliating for you as it was. Then you thought Denver, Morgan and Claire had found out about it as well. That's on top of the stress you were already feeling, and the fact you weren't sure if you could trust me. That's a lot for a twelve year old kid to handle. No wonder you were so upset with me. I forgave you a while ago for that, but now I get why and we-" I looked to Ben and Ellen, "-weren't fair to you, especially with the probation thing. No wonder you were so insecure."

"It wasn't just that," Michael said. "It was a lot for me to handle, but I should have been honest with you lot in the first place."

"Not if you felt left out of our group," Ellen stated. "For years you didn't feel as if you could fit in. No wonder you trusted Jared more than us, especially after that."

"But I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Michael insisted. "It wasn't you fault, especially yours Ashley."

"Fair enough, but Michael, you were a kid," I said. "I think considering your age, you handled it better than most. I'm willing to bet every galleon in my vault that wasn't the last time your father hit you, am I right? That's why your attitude always got worse when you had to go home."

He nodded. "It got worse with every summer. My father had threatened me that day after he'd spanked me. He told me I was going to get hit every time I needed it. The next summer, he seemed to feel I needed it a lot more. Jared kept offering me a place to stay, but I kept saying no to him. I knew it upset him, but you remember at the time I didn't want to burden anyway," he glanced at Ben, "even your dad who knew about wanted to step in but I wouldn't let him."

"I still don't get why you couldn't tell us," Ellen said.

"Exactly," I said. "Michael, if I had overheard that I would have said something. That is not something I would have kept secret all these years, especially then. I probably would have said something in secret first, and I would have made the Slytherin's keep it secret. I get why you were angry, but I don't understand why you didn't mention it, especially if you thought I'd overheard."

"Well that's the thing," Michael said. "I figured you would have said something eventually. I was angry at first, but the rationale side of me finally kicked in, and I realized that you would have said something after a while."

"Then why did you ask just now-"

"I had to be sure that you hadn't kept it secret for so long. I didn't think you had, but I'd wanted to double check," he answered.

"So this abuse went on for years?" Ellen demanded.

So far Ben had remained quiet throughout all this, but he knew some of this. I figured he just wanted to hear it all without speaking. I could see some annoyance in his face, and I figured he was holding something back.

Michael nodded. "Luckily after third year, I barely spent time there. Almost every weekend I went to Jared's. There was a weekend as well when Anne wanted to introduce me to her parents, so I'd stayed there and then of course those two weeks that we all spent at the Hoofer's and at Ashley's. During the week I worked hard and I managed to keep away from them. They managed to hit me a few times, and Mr. Hoofer managed to fix most of my bruises and Jared saw one."

"My parents offered you their home," Ben finally said. "My dad told you he could stay with us. Why did you keep going back to all that?"

"I told you, I didn't want to be a burden. You don't understand the amount of pride I had back then. Things changed after our fourth year though. Remember that's when I offered the first years alcohol, and everyone yelled at me and then Anne dumped me. I was already feeling lousy as it was, and then the first thing that happened when I got home was my dad taking more shots at me. Finally I had enough. I left and I didn't go back, and you know the rest of course," Michael.

"So all this abuse went of for years," I said. "You could have at any time stayed with us. Oh Michael, you should have swallowed your foolish pride and came home with us."

"Eventually I finally did," he reminded us.

"Only because my parents forced you to," Ben pointed out. "And my dad knew the entire time?"

"It's why they were able to get custody over me, you dad was documenting every bruise he'd seen. He tried to step in sooner. He wanted to take me after second year," Michael said. "But I insisted that I was fine. The Ministry was fully aware of everything, and if I hadn't run away that summer, I would have been taken out of there anyway. If your dad would have had his way, I would have been living with you sooner. The problem was they believed it couldn't be that bad if I only went home for the summers. Your father finally convinced me and the Ministry that I couldn't go back," he looked at me. "You mum was made aware of it too, but I'd made her promise not to tell you."

Ben looked furious but I could still understand Michael's reasoning. Sure it had hurt that he hadn't confided in us, but why should he have? He'd felt like an outsider for so long. Even when we all got closer, he still couldn't tell us, but now the time came.

"You should have taken up on his offer," Ben through gritted teeth.

"I know," Michael said. "You're right, I should have. But try telling that to my twelve or even fourteen year old self. It's so easy now to say what I should have done, but it was different at the time. No sense in getting angry about it now mate. You lot wanted to know, so I've told you everything."

"That's just awful," Ellen said and she had tears in her eyes. "I could never imagine hurting Michelle like that. I can't understand how someone can't feel anything but love for their child. The moment I set eyes on her, I was in love. I could never hurt my baby girl even if she is bad later on. I won't be able to do that to my new baby either."

"Some people are just sick," Ben said. "The alcohol poisoned their minds."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," I said to Michael. "No wonder you've felt the way you have over the years. Someday you're going to make a wonderful father and you'll have your own family. However, you have to get over those old insecurities. It might sound hard, but you have to. You could even see a therapist if you have to."

"A therapist?" Ben asked.

"A mind Healer," Ellen explained. "I think Ashley is right. It might be the only way you can come to terms with the abuse and finally move on."

We sat with him for a while longer reassuring him. For the first time in over a year, I forgot about my wedding momentarily. All I could think of was how to help Michael. I knew Ellen and Ben felt the same way. We were all starting our lives and families, but he needed help. He needed to come to terms with his parents death and the abuse he had suffered.


	28. Weddings and a New Baby

Warning: Likely drinking and sexual encounters- no longer putting these warnings in as the characters are now grown.

Weddings and a new baby

"You want a sleeping potion?" Ellen asked me. "I took one the day before my wedding night you know. It helps."

"I'm pregnant," I reminded her.

"This one won't hurt the baby," she told me. "It's a specially made formula for pregnant women. I had to take it a few times when I was pregnant with Michelle. There were times when she kept me up so much… actually that kind of worries me. This new baby doesn't move around as much as she did."

"Every baby is different," I said. "I haven't really felt mine yet. The Healer told me it wasn't anything to worry about, but I'm still not sure about taking a sleeping potion."

It was the night before my wedding, and I couldn't help but feel nervous about it. I knew I shouldn't be. I was finally marrying the one person I had loved since I was twelve years old. I should have been thrilled. I was of course happy, but I was also nervous too. I just didn't want to be tired looking the next day. I knew makeup could help hide dark eye circles, but for the first time since I was a kid, I didn't want to wear any.

"I wouldn't offer something to you that would hurt the baby," Ellen reminded me.

We were actually in my old room at my mums place. We were having one last slumber party together and then we would be heading to Ben's parents the next day. Ben and Michael were sleeping in Ben's old room. We thought it was fitting that the four of us were spending the eve of the wedding together. Keith has reassured Ellen that he would be fine with Michelle for the night. Even after all this time she still felt guilty about leaving her. He had to make promises to her to take the spa weekend with us.

"I know," I said.

"So take some and we'll talk until we fall asleep," she insisted. "I'm going to take some too. It even says on the bottle that it's specially made for pregnant women to take. It doesn't drug the baby. It's all natural potion ingredients to help calm a mother into a restful sleep. They had to make something because so many mothers do get insomnia."

I sighed. "Okay, I trust you. I don't want to have dark eye circles tomorrow and I don't want makeup."

She pulled a potion bottle out of her overnight bag and she handed it to me so I could read. It even said on the bottle that it was safe for women who were pregnant. So I took the cork out and took the recommended dosage before I handed it to Ellen. She took some as well. My mother had replaced my old bed with a queen sized bed, and we were both laying on it. We both lay on our backs and talked to each other.

"Did Jared ever tell you that he was in love with you for years?" She asked me. "I think he finally got over you recently, unless he does still feel the same way. He loved you from second year until at least sixth year. Maybe it was even longer than that."

"I don't think he was in love with me," I said. "He admitted that he would have dated me, but he was never in love with me."

"No, he was in love with you," Ellen insisted. "Remember when I told you that he and I actually dated on and off? He admitted it to me back then. I know this sounds bad, but remember how much I wanted Ben? I told him that once Ben broke up with you for me, he could be there for you with open arms."

I was no longer angry with Ellen for her old feelings. She was clearly in love with Keith now. So hearing this didn't bother me at all.

"What did Jared say to that?" I asked.

"He got angry and he dumped me. He loved you so much that it bothered him. It wasn't just that. He wanted things to work out with us too. So it bothered him what I was doing," Ellen answered. "Seriously, you should ask him about it sometime. You were actually his first love."

"So why didn't he ask me out?" I asked. "I thought he just wanted to shag me. I would have dated him if I'd known he wanted more."

"He was afraid with your past that you wouldn't have. When you got with Denver, it actually broke his heart. Everyone was so concerned that you were going to get hurt, but it was the other way around. He knew it was the end of it all when you finally got with Ben," she explained.

"He seemed to move on quickly. He got with Jolene so quickly," I said.

"To get over you," Ellen clarified.

"I had a worst past with Denver," I said.

"Hank and Stan kept pointing that out," Ellen said.

"Wow," I said. "Jared kind of confessed to wanting to date me, but I didn't know it was love. I told him what I'd seen in the what if potion."

"Those potions are so neat," Ellen said. "Have you tried anymore of them?"

"No, I still have plenty. Actually, I just found a 'meant to be' potion. I can't take it now because I am pregnant, but I think I should take it later on. I'm sure it will tell me it's Ben, but it can't hurt to try. I forgot I'd bought that until we went through our things when we started to move our stuff over to the condo."

"What's a 'meant to be' potion?" Ellen asked.

"It's supposed to tell you who is meant to be in your life, but it doesn't have to be a lover," I explained. "I believe I bought it back in fifth year. I meant to take it but a lot was going on then and then I forgot. Eventually I put it in a box of keepsake things in this room. I didn't even look in that box when I moved into Hanks since it was already in a box. Ben wanted us to go through our stuff before we moved it to the condo in case we didn't need it there."

I could feel the sleeping potion kicking in. This time tomorrow I was going to be married. I closed my eyes as I imagined myself walking down the aisle towards Ben.

The next day seemed hectic. We got up early and my step father drove us to the Hoofers. My mother didn't fully trust apparition when a woman was pregnant. In a way I could actually see her point. How was it safe for a pregnant woman but not a newborn? The drive did add on to my nerves however. Ellen tried to reassure me on the way there.

Rachel was following with my sister, her boyfriend and Hayden, and then Pat followed Rachel with the boys.

It wasn't actually too long of a drive to Ben's place. He lived outside of a small town in a huge house. Most of the yard was hidden by trees and spells. All you really could see was the driveway and the house from the road. No one could guess just from driving by or pulling up just how large the yard really was.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway however, it all showed up. I was surprised to see an expanded driveway as well. I couldn't even imagine how they had made that work. The Hoofers really didn't need a driveway. They did own a car, though it was rarely driven. They'd bought for when the kids were younger. At times Ben talked about us buying it from them if Barry or Brianne didn't want it. He figured it would make it easier for us to get our kids around. The two of us just needed to get our muggle drivers licenses. I was a bit nervous about that. However, it was likely necessary when our kids were young.

As soon as we were parked, and standing outside the car, Mrs. Hoofer rushed out to usher us in.

"Make yourselves comfortable anywhere down here or outside," she told Pat and the boys.

The rest of us had to rush upstairs. Ben's room was being used for the men, and Barry's old room was being used for all the women. When we entered it, it was to find most of the girls already getting dressed. It seemed they were just waiting for us. Even Minnie was already in her dress. She seemed impatient to get going.

"Let's get your hair done and then you into your dress my dear," Mrs. Hoofer said to me.

I'd already sent my dress over there. Mrs. Hoofer had made sure to hide it so that Ben couldn't see it.

She had me sit down in a chair and she began working on my hair. Thanks to the sleeping potion, I had gotten enough sleep during the night so I didn't have dark circles under my eyes. Brianne still thought I should wear a little eye makeup.

"I promise it will still look natural," she told me. "It's just that you have big beautiful eyes. I just want to bring them out a little more. I agree you don't need it anywhere else. You really do have that pregnancy glow."

"Alright," I relented. "Just around the eyes though. I don't want foundation or blush."

Mrs. Hoofer was putting my hair up in bun with ringlets hanging down my face. I had to admit that by the time they were done, I did look pretty. I could never be as beautiful as Ellen had, but I did look good. My old insecurities didn't get in the way that day. I was a little worried that the dress would be tight on me. I had charmed it to grow with me just in case, but it turned out that I didn't need it. You could make out my baby bump, but that was fine. It was a memory I could share with my son or daughter someday. They could see that they had been a part of the wedding as well.

I looked around the room at my bridesmaids and Ellen. Everyone looked so beautiful. Ellen had certainly picked out the right colours for sure. She was digging around in her little purse as I watched. Moments later she walked over to hand me a beautiful bracelet. I had bought it for her in our third year. It had been a lot of money, but I hadn't minded that.

"I just want to keep tradition with this," she told me. "For my wedding you gave me your friendship necklace. I've always loved this bracelet. I want you to wear it today for your something borrowed."

I had to blink back tears as she fastened it around my wrist. I gave her a tight hug. "Thank you," I whispered.

It was hard to not feel emotional. I was so glad that the makeup was waterproof.

"It's about time you go down," Mrs. Hoofer told my mother who nodded.

She came over to give me one last hug.

"Good luck honey, I am so proud of you," she told me.

She left the room moments later. I looked over at Jaime wondering what was going on through her head. She had said that she hadn't wanted much to do with this world. Did it bother her to be part of this? She caught me looking at her, and she smiled. She walked over to give me a huge hug as well.

"I love you little sis, don't ever forget that," she said. "You'll be fine, and I am excited to be an aunt. I really hope you didn't take what I said the wrong way. I do want to see the baby. I just want to make sure it's old enough to control itself before I take it for a weekend."

I nodded. It seemed to take a long time before the bridesmaids left the room. By that point Mrs. Hoofer had left. It was just me and Ellen left, but she would be going soon. Once she moved towards the door after a final hug, my step father stepped into the room.

"You look beautiful," he told me.

"Thanks," I said.

Ellen left the room and then he took me by the arm.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

Ben was already down there waiting for me. I clutched onto Terry's arm as he led me down the hallway, and down the steps. We went through the backroom and into the kitchen. Once we were out on the patio, I could see everyone sitting where normally the Quidditch pitch was. Minnie and Hayden were just reaching the front when we stepped on the grassy area. The wedding march began and everyone stood up to look at me.

My eyes were only on Ben's who was watching me. We stared at each other as I made my way down the aisle to him. Once the Minister asked:

"Who gives this bride?"

My step father answered: "I do," and then he moved over to sit with my mother.

I stepped forward to stand in front of Ben who winked. I grinned back. We said our vows to each other. We'd come up with our own. He had a very emotional speech for me, and I could hear Mrs. Hoofer and my mother sobbing. I told him that he'd been the one who had been there for me since we were twelve. He'd helped me not only with my school work, to growing into the person I was that day.

"I wouldn't be here without you today, and I am more than happy to marry you today, I promise to love you no matter what life brings us," I told him.

I felt impatient for the ring exchange so that I could kiss my husband for the first time. As soon as we were told to kiss each other, Ben grabbed me and leaned forward to kiss me. He had his hand on my belly as if to include our baby in the sentimental moment. In the background we could hear everyone cheering. I heard the gold balloons above us burst and the bird song, but all I could focus on was kissing my husband.

I still felt teary eyed and ecstatic when the reception began. By that point, more people had arrived. We'd kept the wedding guests short but the reception open. Funnily enough, we'd decided to open the pool to our guests as well. In fact, they wanted Ben and I to jump in later as bride and groom. We'd decided we would do that before we left for our honeymoon. For the time being, we had to remain in our wedding attire.

Ellen was one of the first to stand up and give a toast.

"I am so happy to be here to see my two best friends get married. Ashley and Ben were meant to be from the moment they met. Ashley didn't even realize it, but she actually leaned against Ben for comfort right before our sorting. In our first year, they did have a rough beginning, but I think it was because they had that spark already. It wasn't until second year when Ben really realized how he felt, and Ashley realized it later on. It's been a pleasure to watch these two fall in love. We had some rough patches of course, but we all moved on from that. Now here we are witnessing their love, and soon enough they'll have a child to show that love. So congratulations to the bride and groom!"

Everyone clapped and then Michael stood up.

"Ashley and Ben have always been there for me. They let me stay at their places when things got rough for me at home. Unlike the others, I didn't really notice their love for each other right away. However, they were always such good friends. Ben was always protective Ashley from the start. I think it was around the end of fourth year when I saw it between them. I was a little surprised in our fifth year when they got together, but once I saw them together, I knew they were meant to be. Everyone else said they had seen it from the beginning, but I admit I hadn't. Once I did though, I couldn't imagine one without the other. I feel it is a privilege to not only be here to see them tie the knot, but to be the best man. You know I love the two of you, and I really am grateful for everything you've done for me. So congratulations you two."

A few more people went up to say some things, and then we ate. Once we were done eating, Ben and I had to open the dance floor. I was surprised by the fast upbeat song that was chosen. It was a song that my mother played often, and I was surprised Ben knew it. My mum was into country music, especially American country music. The one that was playing was Forever and Ever, Amen by Randy Travis.

"Seriously?" I asked him as we danced.

Ben smiled at me. "Your mum has played it often, and I thought it did suit us in a way. Maybe I didn't have too much of a wild past, but with all the girls who wanted me, I thought it worked. It does describe the bride. Just imagine me singing this to you babe."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "I just can't believe of all the songs you wanted, it was a country muggle song. It is fitting however. Although I don't need the reassurance."

It did fit in a way however and oddly enough we both knew the song off by heart. So we danced together and sang in off tune voices to each other. I could tell that people were snapping pictures of us while we danced, there were a lot of flashes going off. I took my eyes off Ben for a moment to see several other people dancing to the song as well. Keith was dancing with Ellen, and singing the song to her, even though she was blonde. It didn't matter however, the song could fit any loving couple.

After some dancing, we had to go and have more pictures taken. I'd never really realized how beautiful the Hoofers backyard was until that moment. They had a wonderful garden. It was something similar to what I wanted to have someday.

Several of the younger guests, such as Timmy and his friends, were already swimming in the pool. A few others were starting to get that idea as well. Ben and I remained dancing and socializing until it got a little later. We quickly changed into our bathing suits, and the photographers took pictures of us jumping into the pool together. Likely it wasn't what happened at traditional weddings, but it really didn't matter.

"So are you ready to tell me where we are going for our honeymoon?" I asked Ben as we dried off a little later.

"When we were in Alberta, there was one place you loved that we didn't get to spend enough time on," he answered.

"Banff?" I asked him.

"Banff and Lake Louise," he told me. "I have the week off work, and we can visit all the places we didn't get to before."

"Amazing," I said.

I had been disappointed that our trip to Banff had only been one day. I had loved it out in that little Alberta town. However, there was so much to see of Canada. Now however we were going to see as much as we could. We changed into some casual clothes and went out to say good-bye to our wedding and reception guests.

"Congratulations mate, I knew this would happen when I was in first year," Sam, Ben's cousin said as he clapped him on the back.

"Thanks mate," Ben said as slapped Sam back. "I hope you'll smarten up this year. I'd like to see you finish Hogwarts. You'll be able to meet our kid soon enough."

The Randy Travis song would be a good one to play at Sam's wedding someday. He was certainly a wild one. I think he even surpassed Jared when it came to girls. He should have just finished Hogwarts since he was just a year lower than us; however, he hadn't passed his classes. He was very smart, but he had basically pulled an Ellen.

Ben had some younger cousins still at Hogwarts. He had a huge family; it was hard to keep track of them all. I think they were a bigger family than even the Weasley family. I didn't know his younger cousins too well, even with all the family Christmases.

"I hope you really have straightened yourself out now Sam," Ben continued

"Don't worry mate, this time next year I'll be done with that place. I'm ready to get my life started," Sam said with a smile. "At least I get all the pretty younger girls."

Ben rolled his eyes. We moved on to say good-bye to a few more people. I couldn't help but think our kid was going to be overwhelmed if she or he had to keep track of all the Hoofer cousins. I just preferred for the baby to know Minnie, Charlie and the new baby. I didn't even know the rest of his extended family too well.

It took a while to say good-bye. My mum wanted to hug me twice. Even Jaime was crying for the first time that day. Hayden and Minnie who were still awake but tired wanted to hug us as well. Finally however, we could make our way back into the house. There was a port-key waiting to take us there. Ben had already our hotel room and everything so that we could just appear there. Somehow he'd already gotten the keys, and I wondered if he'd been there already.

It was only five in the afternoon in Banff. It seemed strange to leave England where it was midnight only to look out the windows to see that it was late afternoon.

"Were your Canadian relatives there?" Ben asked me as I gazed out the window where we had the perfect view of the mountains. I'd seen the hotel from the outside the year before, and it had reminded me of a castle. It was called The Fairmont Banff Springs. I think it was the reason Ben had picked it. It was a very pricey place, but it would be worth it.

"No," I said with some disappointment. "I don't what happened when that. They said they were coming, but I didn't see them."

We spent every day exploring the town, and walking around on some of the hiking trails. We went out to Lake Louise. There was a cruise ship we were able to go on, which was about a three hour ride. We tried to see as much as we could every day and then make each night memorable. We spent some time swimming in the water.

I was sorry when it was all over and we had to go back. However, we both had responsibilities. He had to go back to work, and I had to go in for orientation. We were to go in for a tour of the school, and then we were getting a list of our new students. We had to prepare for our classes as well. I was going in a bit later than the others, but they had sent me a package to go through.

When I arrived at the school, I had a hard time believing that at one time it had been an old abandoned muggle apartment building. The people who had worked on it had made it almost look like a castle from the outside. I guess they wanted to have a Hogwarts away from Hogwarts type of theme going on. The inside, the walls were even charmed to look like they were made of large rocks. I liked it however.

They showed me around the school where there was a gym, an indoor swimming pool, an indoor playground as well as an outdoor one. All the younger classes were on the first floor and all the older ones were on the second. Every year was divided into two since they were expecting so many students to be arriving. Surprisingly, a lot of parents had said yes. I hadn't been so sure if so many would be on board, but they liked it.

I was shown my classroom, where I was allowed to decorate it anyway I wanted. It was arranged the same way I remembered my primary school classes being. The kids had their own cubbies. There was a reading area, a play area, an arts and craft area, and a place to put all their coats and shoes. I had been given the curriculum weeks before, but once I was in the classroom, it was easier for me to go over it all, and imagine how I wanted to teach them.

For me it was the easiest. My students were learning the same as any preschool kids did. They had to learn the alphabet, the colours, how to read some words, numbers, and everything else basic. I did have to sit down with the muggle students and teach them a little about the wizarding world, but not as much as the other teachers did. All I taught them was that they were magical, and someday they would be learning their spells. I also had to make sure that the half-blood and pureblood students understood about muggleborns.

It wasn't until a couple years that they would learn more about wizards and more. All I really had to do was teach them what they would normally learn in primary school. By the time they were in their last year of primary school, they would know everything they needed to know about the wizarding world so that they wouldn't be confused when they started Hogwarts.

"How long do you get to teach for?" Ellen asked me when I went to her place one afternoon after work.

"Until the Christmas holidays," I answered. "Then I'll go back next September."

"Don't you get a year?" She asked me.

"Yes, but I am going to back earlier," I explained. "I'd really like to get my career started. I'll be staying home for about eight months. I'd just rather have the new group of students come back to a teacher who is there all year. I wish that they didn't have to switch teachers have a few months this year, but there isn't much I can do about that."

"You do plan to have more than one kid right?" Ellen asked me.

"Yes, but I want them to be a few years apart," I answered her. "I don't want a huge age gap, but I don't want them too close in age either. I think at least three years will be fine and then I won't be going off work all the time."

"Do you have any ideas for names yet?" Ellen asked.

I nodded as I rubbed my belly; I thought I could feel the baby moving around a little. I wasn't sure if it had kicked yet, but I had definitely started to feel movements in me. It was such an odd sensation, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"I like Alyssa Nicole for a girl," I told her. "Ben wants to name the baby Cameron William if it's a boy. We both like the name Cameron and William is for his father. Besides, my step father likes the name William too. So it's kind of for him as well. I just wanted to keep the Nicole middle name with mine. What about you?"

Ellen laughed. "Well I wanted to name our little girl something for you. If we have a girl, her name will be Clarissa Nicole. So at least they'll share a middle name. I didn't want to go on first name basis, so I went with your middle name. If we have a boy it will be Elliot Blake for Dan and Michael."

"Blake?" I asked.

"You know Michael's middle name is Blake right?" Ellen asked.

"I thought it was Andrew," I said.

"It's Andrew-Blake," Ellen answered, "but I knew your dads middle name was Andrew so I didn't want to use it."

"It's a nice name, the name can't be blamed. If you like it enough, I don't blame you for using it," I told her.

"Yes but still," Ellen said. "Blake is a nice middle name for Elliot. I wasn't sure about picking a name for Ben because Keith knows how I used to feel about him."

I laughed. "I doubt Keith would care that much. He knows you too are good friends. He won't hold something like that against you."

"I know, but still," Ellen said and she rubbed her belly. "So we have a Clarissa or an Elliot here."

"Is Clarissa after anybody?" I asked her.

"No, I've just always liked the name Clarissa," she told me. "Someday soon we could be sending Alyssa and Clarissa off to Hogwarts."

"Or Elliot and Cameron," I added.

"Or Elliot and Clarissa," she continued.

"Or Alyssa and Elliot," I replied and we both laughed.

"They could fall in love. Maybe we'll be mother in laws together," she said.

"We're setting them up before they're even born," I said.

"Well we know they'll be close," she said. "They're going to grow up together and they'll be good friends like Hayden and Minnie are. We all know they will end up together even if it's temporary."

"Or they could surprise us all and they could just stay good friends," I said. "You never know. It's fun for us to talk about, but we have to be careful not to put pressure on them."

"I know," Ellen said. "So do you get to teach any of the Weasley kids? You said you saw the school list of kids."

"There's a Dominique Weasley," I told her. "I think the others are still too young. Victoire is in Primary three. Teddy will be Primary five."

"So they're going by Scotlands muggle school system even though the school is in England," Ellen said with amusement.

"They looked at all the school systems and I think that's the way it made the most sense to them," I told her. "Hogwarts is in Scotland and it does go by the school year system out there. Since this is a primary wizarding school, I think they wanted to stick with that theme. It was either that or, they were going to start with year one to year seven. Maybe it's less confusing for the kids to do it this way."

"So how does it work for the older kids?" Ellen asked me. "They might not be at that level."

"They'll be spending this year to catch the kids up to that level. I think there will be extra teachers to help out. There were a lot of people interested in teaching them you know. I thought they wouldn't be able to get enough teachers, but they had a lot of applicants, and quite a few were well qualified believe it or not."

"That's a good thing though," Ellen said. "It sounds like this time it could be successful enough."

My first day on the job was on the fourth of September. One day before my twentieth birthday. It was hard to believe that I was married, with a job I wanted and a baby on the way at only twenty. I had thought I would be older before I had any of those things. I still often wondered how I had gotten so lucky. Many of the adults I had grown up with hadn't had any of those things. Rachel had a son she loved, but she wasn't happy at her job and she wasn't married. Pat had kids she loved, but she was divorced and unhappy career wise. Then there was my mother. She hadn't found the man she loved until years later, but she wasn't happy with her job.

I thought about all of this and I wondered if I'd stay a muggle if I'd be unhappy. It made me think of my what if potion. I wanted to try it to see what it would tell me my life would be like at twenty. It wasn't that I believed muggles couldn't be happy with life, I knew plenty who were, just like I knew plenty of wizards who weren't. It was just that the most prominent adults of my life when I was a child hadn't been where they wanted to be.

I couldn't think too much about this however, I had to set up for the kids who were about to arrive. I had about twenty kids. After I had set up, I was to go to our cafeteria. It was almost set up like the Great Hall, except instead of having four house tables, it had seven tables meant for each grade. This was where students would sit at lunches most of the time, or if we had school assemblies. It even had torches that lit the room. I was surprised by how close they wanted this school to resemble Hogwarts. It definitely had a castle feel to it.

I made my way over to what the teachers table was. From there we could see all the students. Apparently some of the older kids would be assisting at the younger tables. It was something that was supposed to teach them responsibility. I remembered something similar from when I was in years five and six. Two or three students sat with the little ones, and helped them out with the lunches or supervised over them. I guessed this was to give the teachers time to eat their lunches as well. At least it was what I assumed. After they ate, they would go outside to play for a while. Each of us teachers had yard duties at some point.

"Hello," an older witch said as I took a seat beside her. "I'm assuming you're the other Primary one teacher."

I hadn't really had the chance to meet the other teachers by that point. We were supposed to meet each other over the summer, but with the wedding and everything, I really hadn't been able to meet my new co-workers. I'd met a few but this was the first time I'd met the teacher who would be teaching the rest of the Primary One kids.

I noticed this witch didn't seem to be too friendly however. There was something condescending about her greeting. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I just had a feeling it was one of those dislike on first sight instances.

"Yes I am," I told her. "I'm Ashley Dunn- I mean Hoofer."

"Don't know your own last name?" She asked with raised eyebrows and she laughed.

"I was just married," I explained trying to remain friendly. "I'm still getting used to it."

"Oh right of course," she said. "I remember you now. You didn't have to come in as early as everyone else because of your wedding. I didn't realize that getting pregnant and then getting hitched meant that you should get special treatment."

"Really Francine," another woman butted in. "Leave the poor girl alone. You realize that she is the one who even came up with this idea? You wouldn't have a job if it weren't for her."

"They've been wanting to have a magical primary school for years," Francine replied. "She just set it in motion. If it wasn't now, it would have been eventually."

Francine had to be in her late thirties or early forties at least. She reminded me of some of the girls I'd gone to school with. I guess there were some people who never grew up. She was how Tara might have turned out, or some of the girls I'd known back at Hogwarts.

"I'm Lila Macintosh, I teach Primary Two A." the other woman said to me. "Congratulations on your wedding. I know the Hoofers. I used to work with Barry. When I found out this school was starting, I had to try and get in here. Don't mind Francine."

"I just don't understand why some people get special treatment that's all," Francine said. "I don't understand why they're hiring a fresh out of school pregnant girl. I had to go through many screening processes to get this job, and it seems to be it was just handed over to you."

"I'm not getting special treatment," I said with irritation. "I had to work just as hard. They didn't just hand it to me. I had an interview as well. They had to talk to some of the parents I baby-sat for when I was in school. They talked to all my teachers when I was at Hogwarts. Many people had to vouch for me."

"And yet here you are, pregnant," Francine pressed on.

I wondered if I would get the same attitude from the rest of my colleagues. Lila just shook her head at me. Many of the other teachers were joining us as well. A few others introduced themselves, including Pofessor Gilbert Milton, the elderly Headmaster. None of them seemed unfriendly. It seemed to me that Francine was the only one who wasn't fond of me. Did it really bother her that much that I was pregnant? If it did, why?

The students were slowly filing in as well. The school had arranged buses for the kids parents who couldn't pick them up. I'd heard that the buses were similar to the Knight Bus, but it wasn't as jumpy. I figured they must have been similar to the cars. I glanced over to the Primary one table. I saw a strawberry blond girl, and I imagined she had to be Dominique Weasley. I'd heard that Bill Weasley's children had strawberry blond hair. I looked over at Primary three where her older sister was sitting.

All of the children looked around nervously; even the older ones seemed scared. The room was full of their chatter however. I wondered if some of them knew each other already since some seemed to be in deep discussion with each other. I looked over at Primary five kids to see one little boy with blue hair. That had to be Teddy Lupin, unless one of their parents let them dye their hair blue. Teddy was a metamophagus, so he could change his appearance at all. I was assuming he had turned his hair blue.

Once all the students were seated, Gilbert stood up.

"Quiet down boys and girls please," he called, everyone was quiet at once. They all stared at him nervously. "Now as you all know. You are the first students to ever come to the Primary School or Wizards. Don't worry about being behind some of your classmates. We plan to catch everybody up to the level they should be up to by the end of the year. By the time you're ready to go to Hogwarts, you'll have learned everything you need to know. Now-"

He began explaining just how the school worked. I wondered which students were muggleborns, and how they felt about all of this. I wondered how the purebloods felt about the muggleborns. Unfortunately, there was still that old prejudice. It was why I hoped if they went to school with each other from a very young age, it might help it somewhat.

"Now you'll be going back to your classrooms with your new teachers. We will be starting with the Primary One students. When your name is called, you will stand up and line up. Your teacher will then take you to your classroom," and he turned to look at me. "Mrs. Hoofer, will you call your class up first please?"

I stood up with the list of names I had. One by one, a small child walked over to line up. One or two looked as if they were on the verge of tears. Dominique Weasley was the last child I called up. I saw her glance over at Primary Three table nervously. Victoire gave her the thumbs up.

"Okay, follow me everyone," I said.

Luckily my classroom wasn't too far from the cafeteria and I assumed that this was done on purpose. I glanced back a few times and I could see them looking around the halls. Some had looks of awe on their faces while others still looked terrified. I led them into our classroom, and straight over to the carpet.

"Please sit down everyone," I said. "This will be your classroom for the next ten months. My name is Mrs. Hoofer, and I'll be your teacher for the next three months. After that, you'll have a new teacher who will teach you for the rest of the year."

"Why?" One of the little girls asked.

"I'm having a baby soon," I explained. "So I will have to take some time off for a little while."

"Mummy just had a baby," Dominique said. "I don't like him!"

"You will eventually," I told her. "It takes some time to adjust. Now I would like to start by saying that if you have something to say, I would like for you to raise your hands please. So let's start by introducing ourselves."

By the time my first week was over, I knew I loved teaching. The kids seemed to warm up to me after a couple of days. There were some who still cried a little, but I thought they were starting to like the idea of school. We always spent our days in the cafeteria first for morning announcements, and then I would take them to the classroom where I would start our day.

The main problem I soon discovered was Francine Otin. She just did not like me at all. It didn't matter how hard I tried to be friendly with her, she would not be nice back. The problem was that even though we taught two separate classes, we were supposed to try and merge our students together at times. The students were supposed to socialize and get to know each other as much as possible. Throughout their seven years there, they wouldn't always have the same classmates.

I knew that she often complained about me to the other teaching staff. I wasn't sure if they shared her opinion or not. They were nice enough to me, and Lila informed me on what was happening. I thought I could see some resentment from some of the older witches. The wizards were always pleasant to me no matter what, and I wondered if they even cared.

"Francine has never married or had kids," Lila told me. "Maybe she's just bitter."

"I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts," I told her. "I thought all the gossiping and backstabbing would end there, but apparently not."

"It never ends, especially when the person is bitter with their life," Lila told me. "I for one am very happy for you. I kind of went through the same thing when I had my first born. Some of the older witches were rude about it. I was fresh out of Hogwarts as well."

"I'd hate for her to meet my friend Ellen then," and I told her how Ellen was already having her second baby.

After my first week of teaching, Ben decided to take me out for dinner to celebrate my twentieth birthday and my first week on the job.

"It's nothing compared to what we used to do, but it's still a night out," Ben said to me.

"I'm too tired for a party anyway," I told him. "My feet ache, and so does my back and I'm just tired. I wonder if Francine will stop hating me once I have the baby."

"I wouldn't pay any attention to her," Ben told me. "It's as your other co-worker told you, she's bitter. I'm sure she didn't have what you had."

"I just wish Lila could have been the other Primary one teacher," I said. "Then it would be easier to avoid her. It's just that when we have our gym time, we do it with the other Primary kids. So you know, I have to socialize with her. She's just determined to hate me."

She was the one negative part of my work life. I could tell the kids liked me, and I liked them. Dominique was an adorable little girl. Once she got used to being at school, she reminded me a little of Minnie. She was very social and she talked non-stop. Her favourite topics were how annoying her baby brother was, her older sister and the rest of her cousins. She even talked often about Teddy Lupin.

There were a few shy kids and I tried my best to get them involved as much as possible. Some of the kids were quick learners while some others were a little slower. I was glad to see that the pureblood and half-blood kids accepted the muggleborn kids without a problem.

I was surprised by how quick the time was going. I was so busy with school, and then trying to find some time with my friends and Ben that the days went by quickly. Soon enough we were celebrating Ben's twentieth birthday. He was already in the second part of his training for Healers. He had passed back in the summer. If he did really well this time around, he would pass into his second year in March.

Michael was also doing really well with Auror training. He told me that they were so impressed with his skills that he was doing first and second year training simultaneously.

"That's really rare when that happens," he told us when the four of us got together for lunch for Ben's birthday. "Can you believe that Harry has actually taken a special interest of me of all people? At one point in my life he hadn't know who I was, and now he is paying close attention to me. He doesn't often pay attention to Auror trainees since he is Head. He often leaves that up to the trainers, but I guess when someone is impressive enough, he'll help them. I can't believe I of all people impress Harry Potter."

"You've always been one of the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts," I said. "Professor Fraymen was always impressed by you. Even in your first year he was impressed."

"He still writes to me you know," Michael said. "He wants me to keep him updated on everything."

"Professor Sprout still talks to me too," I said. "I really didn't get the chance to talk to her or Professor McGonagall at our wedding, but they both wrote to tell me that it was a beautiful wedding."

"I can't believe this is how we'll be celebrating our birthdays from now on," Ellen said with a frown. "Don't get me wrong, it's nice to get together, but remember three years ago? We had a huge lake party."

"I don't think it will always be this way," Ben said. "It's just with the two of you pregnant, we can't do a lot. Besides, we're just starting our careers. Soon enough we'll be able to have more fun than this. Barry and Tasha do."

Ellen nodded. "I know. Sometimes it just feels like the fun and games are over for us."

"They're not. Look at my mother. She still has a lot of fun. All of our parents do," I said. "Right now I'm just so tired these days. I'm with energectic little kids all day, and then my body aches. I am going to miss the kids, but I've got to say… I'm looking forward to being off."

"And then it will just be crying and poopy diapers," Michael said. "You'll be getting woken up in the middle of the night all the time."

"I already do," I told him. "This baby is very active."

"That actually worries me," Ellen said. "With Michelle, she was always very active but with Clarissa, she's not."

"She?" I asked. "You're having another girl?"

Ellen nodded with a smile. "We found out just recently. It's easier for us to know so we know what to buy, and she can wear a lot of Michelle's old clothes. Are you two going to see what you're having?"

Ben nodded and reached for my hand. "We weren't sure at first, but we talked about it. The next appointment we're going to go and see. So you'll know if we're having a Cameron or an Alyssa."

"My bet is that it's Cameron," Michael said. "Clarissa and Cameron will grow up together, and they'll fall in love and you'll be grandparents together."

I laughed. "You're not the first one to take that bet. A lot of people are saying that we'll be attending our kids weddings sometime in the future. Jared has his bets that Ellen has the boy and we have the girl. I guess he lost the bet."

"Stan thinks you'll both have girls," Michael said. "I've been saying all along that you're going to have the boy."

"I guess we'll know soon enough," Ben said and he squeezed my hand.

Our appointment wasn't too much longer after that. At first I had been against finding out what we were going to have, but I'd changed my mind. I knew that Alana, June and Ellen were planning a baby shower for us. I knew from experience that it was easier knowing what the person was going to have when it came to gifts. I knew most people wanted to buy for us, and they wanted to know what to get. So I decided it would be easier just to give in and find out.

It wasn't only that. I was just curious. I wanted to know what my first born child would be. In a way I did hope for a little boy as well. I planned to have more than one kid, and I wanted the big brother to protect the baby sister type of situation. I knew Ben wanted two boys and two girls. However, in the end we both just wanted our baby to be healthy.

"Well, are you ready to hear the news?" Healer Marson asked us after she did the usual checks. She handed us the ultrasound picture.

"We are," Ben said and he put an arm around me.

"You're having a little girl," she said.

A little girl! I thought excitedly to myself. Brianne was having a daughter as well. So our daughters were going to grow up together and be best friends. They would be able to go to school together. They would be like Hayden and Minnie were. I couldn't wait to tell Ellen.

Ellen and I started to make plans for our little girls. I couldn't believe we were actually going to raise little girls together. She was just worried because they couldn't afford to move into a house yet, so the Michelle and Clarissa would be sharing a room. Minnie's room wasn't exactly big yet, and she was already sensing some changes. Ellen was worried she would be jealous of the new baby.

"Luckily they're so close in age that it shouldn't take too long for them to adjust though," I said. "I'm sure at first it will be had for Michelle, but she's still so young. Soon she will get to the point that she's used to Clarissa being around."

"I know," Ellen sighed. "It's still going to be hard with two babies. Michelle is so active now, and I have to watch her constantly. Newborn babies cry a lot, and have to be fed every few hours."

In the meantime, I was trying to set up the baby room as well. At first I had wanted to have a toy room in the condo, but then I decided that the other room should be for Hayden or Michelle, or any of the others kids. We ended up putting a small bed in there, but we figured we could put the toys in there as well.

It wasn't long after that when Ellen had my baby shower for me. I was surprised to come home one evening after work to find the condo full of people, including June, Tracy and Alana. I wondered how they'd managed to get permission to leave school considering neither girl was of age. I was excited to see them however. Ellen told me to relax while she got things ready, so I headed over to talk to June who was on her own.

"I have a normal schedule now," June told me. "When I got back to school, I told Professor Sinistra that I couldn't handle another year like last year again. So I dropped Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

"Good," I said, "you looked exhausted last year. Next year is going to be a nightmare enough for you."

"Guess what else?" She asked me.

"What?" I made my way over to one of our recliners. It was now November. I was just a little over six months pregnant. Even though I was going to miss the little ones, I couldn't wait to go on maternity leave. I didn't understand how Ellen made it around Hogwarts when she was pregnant with Michelle.

"I found another little sister," she told me.

"Ooh who?" I asked happy to know that she was keeping up tradition. I'd wondered if she would. She'd told me that she was hoping to find someone to help like Alana and I had helped her.

"Her name is Madison, and she's in the first year. She was probably more shy than all of us put together. She still really doesn't have any first year friends unfortunately," June told me. "So I've been letting her hang out with us. Tracy has been a lot of help too," she added with a nod in the girl's direction. So far my guests were just getting the gifts ready for me. Ellen was directing everyone where to put things and the food. "And she is opening up a bit more, but it just seems the other people in her year don't like her. I'm hoping that changes soon. I mean, my friends and Alana, Rory and Derek won't always be there. We all stick with her to help her out. I'll have to introduce her to you."

I nodded. "I'd like to meet her."

It had to be awful to have no friends whatsoever. I was glad that June could help her, but there was a big difference between eleven and fourteen. Next year Alana and June would be taking their exams.

"I might invite her to my place over Christmas holidays," June continued. "So I'll introduce her to you. She really is a sweet little thing, but so very shy. I do think some of the other people in her year do get jealous that she's hanging out with older kids."

"I'm just glad you can help her out," I told her. "And the others don't mind hanging out with an eleven year old?"

June shook her head. "Nope, none of them will let her be on her own for long. Ever since I started talking to her, we've basically made a pact to keep her company. Alana, Rory and Derek are there for her if we aren't."

"Let's get this party started!" Ellen shouted and she looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry it's not as organized as the one you had for me. I wanted everything set up before you got home, but you got back before I expected you would."

"I left a little early," I explained.

The students were done at three. Usually, I stayed until four just to go everything. There were times when I wanted to set up for the next day. However, as soon as the buses left that day, I left. I didn't have much planned for the next day. It was Wednesday and generally Thursday's weren't busy. We were up to L in the alphabet for the letter of the week. Monday to Wednesdays were always learning L words. Thursday's was a review of what we had learned so far. So I didn't have to do much with that.

Ii watched as Ellen moved around quickly. She was due in a month, and I could not figure out why she wasn't tired and sore like me. Was it because it was her second pregnancy? My back was killing me, but Ellen didn't seem to be in any pain at all. She seemed excited about the baby shower games. Jaime wasn't there because she had to work, but my mother was. She walked over and sat beside me.

"How are you feeling honey?" She asked me.

"Sore," I said. "My back is bothering me the most, and I am tired. I swear Alyssa hates sleeping at night, or else she doesn't want me sleeping."

"Soon enough you'll be off work," mum assured me. "Don't worry."

"How are you energetic?" I asked Ellen as she handed me a gift to open.

"I'll be paying for it later," she answered. "Right now I just want this to go right for you."

"Ellen, the fact that you arranged all this is enough," I said as I waved at all my guests.

Many of the girls who had been in the same year with me were there. Rachel, Pat, Mrs. Hoofer and Ben's sisters were there as well. The fact that she could get so many people over to our condo on a Wednesday was good enough for me. I didn't care about baby shower games or even the gifts. I was just touched that so many people were there to support me and to celebrate the birth of our daughter. As time went on, it was harder to keep in touch with my former classmates. A lot of the girls were there however, even the Andrew twins had come in from California.

"It's not much," Shelly told me as she handed me the gift they had given me, "but wizard college is expensive."

I opened the twins gift to find that it was a Hogwarts baby blanket. I wondered where she would have found something like this. It had the Hogwarts crest on it, and it had all of Hogwarts colours in it.

"I don't care about expensive things," I told her. "I'm sure Alyssa will love this. I'm glad it's Hogwarts themed and not just Hufflepuff themed."

"Not going to raise her to be a Hufflepuff?" Jess asked me with a wink.

"I don't want to pressure her," I said. "Whatever house she ends up in, I will be happy. Ben and I will always have a soft spot for Hufflepuff, but we don't want to pressure the kids."

It was actually Ben who had said this. He had grown up believing that he needed to be in Ravenclaw because his entire family had been there. He had loved being a Hufflepuff, but in the first year, he had felt inadequate because his family had made such a big deal about them all being Ravenclaws. He had felt as if he didn't belong, or that he was different from them. I didn't want Alyssa to feel that way. If she ended up in Slytherin, we would be happy.

We were given a lot of baby clothes ranged from newborn to a year. My mother had bought be a cradle similar to the one she'd gotten for Ellen. Jaime wasn't there, but she'd given me a blanket, a basket of baby lotions and shampoo and a "My First Year" book. We were also given a lot of toys, diapers, baby wipes, more blankets, baby books, and children's books. I was overwhelmed by the time I was done opening everything. Alyssa was going to be set. Pat had given us video baby monitors, and I hoped they would work. Our other muggle electronics worked, however.

"Thank you, everyone," I said as I opened the last gift. "It really means a lot to me that you all could come over."

"We wouldn't have missed this," Sarah told me as she got up to give me a hug. "I miss you at the house you know. I miss your cooking. I can't do nearly as well. Erica and Jess try as well, though."

After Ben and I had moved out, Erica and Jess moved in. Sarah and Michael decided to take over our old bedroom since it was one of the best. Surprisingly, Denver and Morgan decided to move in as well. Ben and I still tried to go over to Hanks at times to see everyone, but sometimes it was hard. We were usually both so tired on weekends. Jared liked to joke that we were become an old married couple already.

"Speaking of cooking, I haven't even started on dinner, and Ben will be home soon," I said.

"Ben will get over it," Mrs. Hoofer told me.

Some of my guests started to leave, but the others helped me put things away. Mum and Mrs. Hoofer began setting up Alyssa's room while Ellen, June, and Alana helped set up the extra room. The rest of the girls started to clean up the living room for me.

"I know how to cook," Tracy informed me. "It's always been my chore to do it. I can make supper for you guys," and before I could protest, she and Sally-Anne went into the kitchen to do just that.

No one would let me get up to do anything even though Ellen and Brianne were further along than I was. By the time they were done, the condo looked pretty good. The younger girls had to be back at school, so the Hufflepuff girls dropped them off. Pat drove my mother and Rachel home. By the time it was close to Ben coming back, it was just Ellen, Mrs. Hoofer and his siblings there.

I decided to go look in on the meal that Tracy and Sally-Anne had made for us. I was surprised to see that they had actually made a really delicious meal. At fourteen I still hadn't known how to cook. I'd only started to learn as I made it. They'd made battered chicken breasts and a delicious garden salad. For dessert, they had made a fruit salad.

"Better than what I could have done at that age," I told Mrs. Hoofer as I looked at it. "They made enough for everyone here. You can have some too if you'd like."

"No, I just came in to say good night dear," she told me. "We were just making sure that everything was set up for you. We want to get Brianne and Ellen home. I don't like them apparating on their own when they're so far along. Brenda is going to take Brianne, and I am going to take Ellen."

"I'll just go out and say goodbye then," I said.

By the time they left, no one would have guessed that we'd had a baby shower there. All the women had done a good job setting up for me. Before I sat down to eat, I looked into both of the kids bedrooms. We'd barely had much for Alyssa or even our godchildren, but now both rooms were full. I was surprised at the stacks of bags of diapers we had. We wouldn't run out for a while.

I was standing in Alyssa's room when Ben walked in.

"They certainly took care of us," he said startling me.

"Did you know they were going to do that?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Ellen has been planning for it weeks," he said. "She did want to have it on the weekend, but she figured a work day would be more of a surprise."

"She was upset that she didn't have it set up for when I got home," I said. "I left early today. I was home by three thirty. Generally, I don't leave until about four. I was just tired today. I don't get how Ellen had energy today."

"I'm sure she'll be resting now," Ben said. "Keith told me that she's been sleeping a lot more lately. Have you eaten yet?"

I shook my head. "It looks delicious, though. I didn't make it, Tracy and Sally-Anne did. I was worried I wouldn't have food for you when you got home, but they really outdid themselves. That salad looks delicious."

Ben frowned at me as he placed a hand on my back and led me out of Alyssa's room.

"That is something you never have to worry about. As much as I joke, I don't actually expect a hot meal when I get home," he told me. "Especially now, and especially when the baby comes. I'll never get upset with you if you don't have it. It's nice coming home to a hot meal, but that's something I'll never get angry with you over."

"I know that," I said, and he led me back over to the recliner I had been in earlier. He guided me into it and once I was seated, he reclined it for me. "I just like to have a hot meal for you. I know you don't expect it, but I just you to come home to it. You work twelve hours a day."

Ben shrugged. "I'd live. Even if you weren't pregnant Ashley, I wouldn't care."

I smiled up at him. "I know Ben."

He turned and left the room. Moments later he returned levitating two trays. One flew over slowly to me, while the other one followed him to the couch. He sat down and turned the television on. He found The Simpsons. As we ate, he told me about his day. Apparently the Healer Trainers were really impressed with his work, and they even said there was a chance he could skip a year of training if he kept up the good work. I wasn't really surprised about that.

"Was Francine rude to you again?" He asked.

"Not today," I said. "But we didn't have our classes together. She generally just ignores me at lunch now. I had yard duty today too. From what I hear, the kids have a lot of tantrums in her classes. I was expecting a lot in my class, but they really haven't had many. I think the worst was when Brett and Hillary got in a fight over a ghost costume. Lila told me that a kid has a temper tantrum in her Francine's class every day."

"Well that's got to say something right there," Ben said with a frown. "She apparently can't handle kids."

"I heard that after this year they might put her with one of the senior classes," I said. "I'm supposed to meet the substitute teacher on Friday."

"Well hopefully she is qualified," Ben said.

"It's actually a he," I told him with a smile. "It's a young man. He's going to sit on my classes next week, and then I have to catch him up with everything."

"Well hopefully he knows you are taken," Ben said with a wink.

"I'm sure the pregnant belly will be a giveaway," I said.

So far I had been lucky with this pregnancy. Just like with Ellen, I was basically all belly. It was surprising because I did eat a lot. I was almost done supper, and I was ready for more food. I could eat two or three helpings at times. I knew I was eating for two, but still. I did make sure I still got exercise, however. Generally, after I made supper, I would go for a walk every night. I still made sure I ate healthy even if I got ravenous. Sally-Anne and Tracy obviously knew that. The battered chicken breasts weren't that healthy, but the salad and dessert were.

"Tracy is going to make some man happy one day," I said after I finished a second helping of supper.

"It was quite good," Ben said. "But I think you're a better cook. So how did the shower go? Who was all here?"

We talked until I felt myself falling asleep in the recliner.

It was early December when we got a message from Ellen that Clarissa was on the way. I wanted to go to St. Mungos, but Ben was starting to get back to his old protective self. He did not want me doing too much. He'd told me besides going to work, or going for my walks he wanted me to rest.

"We don't need to go there," he argued with me. "I'm sure even Ellen agrees with me. She'll let us know what's going on. When she is up for it, she can visit us. Ashley, I hate to sound like that an over protective prat, but you need your rest. You can't be apparating too much, and I don't want you sitting in those uncomfortable chairs. Please just for once listen."

"Fine," I sighed.

I knew he was right. Ellen would completely understand why I wasn't there. In fact, she'd told me not to go there. I hated feeling like I was an invalid just because I was pregnant. It wasn't only Ben who was making me rest, but even my mother agreed with him. Mrs. Hoofer often came over when I was done work to help me out.

It wasn't until a couple of days later when Ellen, Keith, and Michelle came over with little Clarissa. She seemed a lot smaller than Michelle had been.

"So how has Michelle been reacting to her?" I asked as Ellen handed the baby to me.

"She still doesn't know what to think," Ellen said.

"She hasn't shown any signs of jealousy yet," Keith told me. "So far she seems curious about her. She's been around babies, though. Not one that has stayed full time, but she's met other babies as well."

"New baby!" Michelle told me as she toddled over me.

"It's your new little sister," I told her.

"Your baby!" Michelle said as she climbed onto the couch with me.

"No it's your sister," I said, but she patted my stomach.

"Your baby!" She told me.

"She understands that?" I asked Ellen and Keith incredulously.

"Well we told her often that Clarissa was in me when I was pregnant," Ellen said to me.

After she'd had Michelle, she basically went back to her old weight. At the moment, she was a little bit bigger than her old size. I imagined it wouldn't take her long to get small again, though. She was one of those women who could lose the baby weight quickly. I just hoped I could too.

"Yes that is my baby," I told me, Michelle. "She'll be here soon too."

"When?" Michelle asked.

"In a couple more months," I answered.

"My baby sister!" Michelle said, and she leaned over to kiss Clarissa on the head.

"I don't know how you did it at Hogwarts," I said to Ellen. "Walking through that castle all the time being pregnant? I get tired out with my class and everything. You didn't even seem tired through your second pregnancy."

"Believe me; I was," she said. "It's just with a toddler and everything you learn to adapt. I just didn't let it show until I could. So are you going to miss the kids or are you looking forward to it?"

"I will miss the kids, but I am also looking forward to being off as well," I answered. "I can't wait to meet Alyssa."

"Once you go off you'll be relaxing a little more," Ben said to me. "You're still doing too much."

We'd gotten along better when it came to him telling me what to do, but as I got later in my pregnancy, he was turning back into his old self. If I protested about it, he wouldn't budge or even apologize. In the past he would at least seem sorry about it, but this time, he didn't.

"I've already told you that pregnant women aren't invalids," I said now with irritation. "We still do need to exercise and move around. Even our Healer has said that I shouldn't be bed ridden."

"I'm not saying you need to be bed ridden," Ben said. "And I am not against you exercising if you want to. Although now that it's winter I'd rather you wait for me to come home. I just don't want you slipping on the ice. If you don't want to wait for me, Michael has already said he'd walk with you. So has Jared and Denver. I'm sure others will as well. It's not that I don't think you can take care of yourself. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"He's right you know," Ellen said to me. "Believe me; I understand how frustrating it can be. I felt the same frustration, but there are times when you should have someone with you."

"It's only for a couple of more months," Keith added to me. "You do remember how worried you got about Ellen. We feel the same way about you."

"Fine," I said, but I felt irritated that they were all gaining up on me. "But you know I only do so much during the day so that you can relax when you get home," I added to Ben.

"But I don't need you do that," he said. "I'm not the type to expect a hot meal or a clean apartment when I get home. My mother didn't raise me that way. In fact, if I did act that way I am sure she would come over and hex me for it. That's why I still think we should have a house elf when we move into the house."

"I don't know," I said. "We'll decide that at the time."

Recently Ben had been bringing that up. He figured if we were going to have more than one kid and us both working that I could use the help. I hadn't decided yet since it wasn't that hard to clean. I could use magic to clean up any mess when I wanted. My mother had managed as a single mother with two kids and no magic.

"A house elf would be perfect," Ellen said to Keith. "We should do that when we get a house."

Keith shrugged, "I don't care, to be honest with you. If that's what you want, it's what we'll do."

Ben raised his eyebrows at me as if to say: See? She's all for it. However, I wasn't Ellen, and he wasn't Keith. If I felt at some point that I needed the help, I would look into it. At the moment, we were living in a condo. I was still pregnant, and I could do most things on my own. If I ever felt overwhelmed, we could revisit the idea of a house elf later.

Ben must have said something again to our friends. It wasn't long after Ellen's visit before I started to get messages from our friends asking if I needed assistance. It wasn't only from our friends, but from Ben's mother and Brenda as well. I decided to take them up on their offer even if it did feel frustrating. I had to admit that they were right when it came to me going for my walks. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt the baby, and I could if I slipped and fell on the ice.

It wasn't just someone coming over to accompany me on my walks, but someone usually came over after I finished work to help around the apartment. I learned that our friends had done the same with Ellen during her second pregnancy, and they were even going over from time to time to see if she needed help now.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten," Jared said to me one afternoon. "I never imagined seeing you this pregnant."

We were going for a walk together around the paths I usually took. I believed our old house mates must have made a schedule or something. It was someone new everyday walking with me. The day before it had been Sarah lamenting on the fact that she wished Michael would want more with her. She wanted a baby soon too.

"I'm supposed to get bigger," I told him happily as I placed my hands on my belly.

"You're like Ellen though, you're all belly. You know Tina just had her first baby and she gained a lot of weight during hers. She wasn't just baby though, she gained a lot of fat as well. Remember how skinny she used to be?" Jared continued.

I shrugged. I didn't want to judge someone for what they gained during their pregnancy. I did wonder how it did happen though. I'd eaten a lot during my pregnancy, there was no doubt about that. I was also someone who could gain weight easily. However, I hadn't gained anything except in my belly.

"Jolene gained a lot of weight as well," Jared added when I didn't say anything. "She's had two now as well. She just had her second. I think it was about a month before Ellen her hers."

"I'm surprised she'd had kids already," I said. "I thought she was the type who wanted to work her way through the Ministry, and I didn't think she was married yet."

"She's not. She's not even in a relationship," Jared said and laughed.

"Sounds like it makes you happy," I said with raised eyebrows. I'd never thought that Jolene was someone who had left any impact on him. Usually a person was happy if someone's life didn't seem the best if they still had some anger towards them.

"She had it coming," Jared said with a shrug. "She wasn't the best girlfriend and then she went all psycho on Melanie when we got together. Not that Melanie turned out to be any better, but still. It was psycho at the time."

"Ellen told me that it was more than a minor crush on me that you had," I said to him. "She said you were in love with me."

"I was for years," Jared said with a shrug. "I should have taken the opportunity and even Stan and Hank kept telling me to. I just never did because of our past."

"I would have you know," I said. "I just always thought you wanted to be nothing but shag buddies, so I did my best not to develop feelings for you. She said when I got back to Denver that you were really hurt."

"That's an under-statement," Jared muttered and then shrugged. "But we all knew you were going to end up with Ben anyway."

"What was it about me?" I couldn't help but ask.

When I had been in school, I'd never thought that the boys would want me. I'd been told most of my life that I was ugly, even by Jared. However, apparently more than one had been interested in me. Jared, Denver and Ted had even been in love with me. I never questioned Ben's love anymore like I had in the beginning, but I couldn't help it with the others.

"Still those old insecurities?" Jared asked with a smile. "You're a married woman and a mother to be, and you still think those things?"

"Can you blame me?" I asked him. "You weren't exactly innocent when it came to the ugly jokes. You hated me in first year. Once you got to know me, you liked me and eventually loved me. It's the same with Denver. He hated me at first because I threw fire at him, but once we became friends, he fell in love with me. I'd like to know why people change their opinions to be honest."

"I'm not saying you're ugly, because you're not. I won't insult your intelligence by saying you're beautiful, because you know you're not. That's not a bad thing though. When I said those things, I was a kid. Once I got to know you, and we became friends I realized there was more to looks. You should too. You're twenty years old. Sure people first get attracted by looks, but a relationship can't survive on looks alone. You should know that by now. I can't speak for Denver, but I just fell in love with you because you're a great person. Besides, once you grew up, you did grow into your looks," Jared told me.

"So how do you feel about me now?" I asked him hoping that he wasn't still in love with me. I knew Denver had finally moved on. I wanted him to as well. I didn't believe Denver had truly loved me however. I truly thought it was because I was his first girlfriend. I was the first girl he'd had real feelings for, but it hadn't been love.

"I've moved on," Jared said with a smile. "I basically forced myself to when you got with Ben. I still had some hopes when you got back with Denver. I didn't think you two would last, but then you dumped Denver for Ben."

"Technically it was Denver who dumped me," I answered him. "But I was going to break up with him. It was mutual."

"Well, I hope you're not in love with me," Jared said with a laugh. "I think you're stuck with Ben."

"No it's Ben I love," I said. "But I figured I'd set the record straight. I was surprised when Ellen told me that. I've been meaning to bring it up, but I kept forgetting until now."

"I forced myself to get over you, but it was around the time I got with Melanie that I finally really moved on. So I have to give that to her. She helped me move on," he told me.

"Were you in love with her?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not really no, but I did like her a lot. I guess I can't complain though. I would never cheat, but I did dump girls for other ones. I've always felt bad about what I did to Ellen," he said.

"Why what did you do to Ellen?" I asked with surprise. "She didn't really go into detail about that. She said you told her she was hopeless when you dumped her. Actually, we were surprised when we found that you two were more than shag buddies."

Jared sighed. "I pulled the fuck and then chuck on her," he answered. "It felt good at the time, but after a while I started to really regret it."

I gaped at him. I'd heard that at times he would sleep with a girl and then dump her, but I didn't think he'd ever admit it. I didn't think that he'd ever do it to Ellen either.

"I think karma got to me though if that helps," Jared said when I didn't say anything. "It's how Melanie broke up with me. We had sex, and then afterwards she told me that she'd been cheating on me and she was with that Charlie bloke, so she was dumping me."

"Well I don't wish that on anyone, no matter how low it is," I told Jared. "And I'm still sorry that she put you through that. Technically she cheated on that Charlie guy too then."

"Yeah I know," Jared answered. "I even told him what she did, but he didn't care. They aren't together now though. I guess he dumped her after the tournament ended."

I smiled. "How do you know everything that goes on with you ex-girlfriends?"

"People tell me things," he said with a shrug. "Anyway, we should get you back to your condo. Ben doesn't want you walking out in the cold too long."

We turned to go back. I hadn't noticed how cold it was yet. I'd been too much into our conversation to really think about it.

"So are you still planning to be a bachelor for a while, or are you looking for someone?" I asked him.

"I'm not as wild as I was in Hogwarts. I've been dating recently, and there is a girl I work with that I've been going out with more than usual," he told me. "But there really isn't anyone special. If I find someone I like enough I'll get in a relationship. I'm not going to settle for the sake of settling like Michael has."

"What are you talking about? Sarah is a great girl," I said feeling a little indignant on her behalf.

"I'm not saying she isn't, but Michael doesn't like her like that," Jared told me. "He tells me a lot even if he doesn't tell you. He's not in love with her. He's just with her because he doesn't think he'll find someone else."

"But that's not fair to Sarah," I said and I explained the conversation we'd had the day before. "Michael has to break things off with her. She wants to get married and have kids. If he is never going to give her that then he needs to end it."

"As bad as it sounds, he is still in love with Ellen. The bloke has wanted her since he was twelve," Jared said.

"Well he is going to have to get over it," I said. "She's happy with Keith."

"We've all told him that, and even he knows that," Jared said.

"Well you should talk to him about Sarah," I said. "It's wrong to keep someone hanging."

We talked until we got back to the condo. When we got back, Ben still wasn't home yet. So he hung out with me while I reheated Ben's food. I was sure he would be back at any time. Jared who had never cleaned up the dishes the entire time I lived at Hanks actually cleaned at my place. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this even if I was grateful. All I had to do was use a cleaning spell on them, but I couldn't help but admit that it was nice to sit back and relax while he did it.

I did feel emotional on my last day of school, even if I was relieved at the same time. I loved teaching and I enjoyed working with all my students. Dominique Weasley was one of the smartest in the class. I almost felt that she could skip a grade, but I wasn't sure if that was allowed. It wouldn't make much sense since you had to be eleven to start at Hogwarts. Of course she could just have a year off before she started there. I wasn't surprised though, I'd heard the Weasley family was a smart and talented family. I couldn't help but wonder how Hermione's kid would turn out.

The teachers had a small going away party for me. I noticed that Francine didn't seem to be around. I hoped it was true that she would be transferring to an older class for the next school year. I was sick of her attitude around me. I'd never been anything but nice to her. She had no reason to hate me. It seemed her annoyance with me was because I was young and pregnant. She couldn't give a reason for why else she disliked me. I didn't miss her at the party though.

That year, Ben wanted us to have our Christmases at our place. It was going to be cluttered in our condo, but I was relieved in a way that we wouldn't have to go to his big family Christmas. He told me that it wasn't likely that we would go to too many now.

"Maybe when the kids are older, but I think even the adults are getting tired of them," he said. "There's just too many people for them all now. Everyone has their own kids and families. Some people have moved."

We had my family Christmas first, which was a smaller get together since it was just my mother, step father, sister, Rachel and Hayden. So we had plenty of room, and my mother was more than happy to help out at my place. She didn't get there too often since it was quite the drive for them, but they did try to come often.

Hayden loved the fact that our tree was so magical. He was starting to understand that his mother wasn't magical but he was. He loved it when he could to our place, or when he could play with Minnie. He wanted the magic in his life. He was now four years old, and he wanted to even try it himself. It bothered him that he had to wait until he was older before he could.

"You're a teacher. You can teach me magic," he'd told me once.

"You have to wait until you're eleven," I'd told him. "It's the rule for every witch or wizard."

"That's not fair though," he'd pouted.

I was just glad that he could grow up with magical friends though. Ben and I had bought him both magical and muggle toys. He knew that if he played with his muggle friends that he had to play with his muggle toys. There were times when he let slip that he was magical, but the good thing about that was his age. Everyone knew that small children had good imaginations. The only thing we worried about was that he might do magic in front of people. So far he was good about it, but who knew if he had a temper tantrum in front of another kid. It was why we were glad that Tasha could watch him, and eventually he'd be going to a magical school.

After my Christmas, we had Ben's family over. It was a bit more crowded with his brother and sisters, plus Tasha, Nick and the little ones but we managed. Minnie had only seen the television at our place, and at my mother's so she loved coming over. We were able to find some Christmas cartoons for both her and Charlie who could sit still for a few moments. He was seventeen months old by that point.

According to Brianne, who'd had little Mackenzie shortly after Ellen did, he was jealous of his sister. He hated all of the attention she got and he didn't. Brianne told me they tried to give them both equal attention, but at times they did have to focus on Mackenzie more. She was a colicky baby, so she was always crying.

At Christmas Charlie was able to get more attention because there were so many people. He was able to forget about his little sister and have fun. He seemed to understand as well that I was pregnant. He kept asking about the baby.

"I'm so blessed to have so many grand children," Mrs. Hoofer said.

I believed that the grandchildren finally helped her get over the fact that Ben was grown up. It had taken her a while to stop being sad about it. Now that she had three grandchildren, and another on the way, she seemed to forget about it. Already she'd changed all the rooms into rooms for them. One room was for when the girls came over, and the other was for the boys. The last room was still just a guest room in case adults stayed over.

"She keeps hoping that Brenda is going to get pregnant now," Barry told me as we watched her laugh with Charlie.

"She needs a boyfriend first doesn't she?" I asked.

"She has one now," Barry said. "She's been dating some Milton bloke from her work for a long time now."

I wondered if that was the one she'd mentioned at the pool party. I was glad that she had met someone, and I hoped now she would be happy. I knew she had been depressed after Brianne and Nick got together. It had hurt her even more once they started to have kids.

"Maybe there will be an engagement soon then," I said as I gazed over at her.

She and Brianne hadn't been close in years, but the two were chatting animatedly while Brianne fed Mackenzie. She had a happy glow to her, and I narrowed my eyes as I stared at her. Was that a baby bump I noticed? I looked over at Barry who didn't seem to notice anything. I was going to have ask her later about it. I didn't want to say anything in case she was keeping it secret from the family.

I didn't get my opportunity until we were getting dinner ready. Mrs. Hoofer insisted that I sit down while they got everything served at the table. Brenda was sitting on the couch, she was reading something her message parchment.

"So is this Milton bloke the same one you told me about a while ago?" I asked her as I sat down.

She nodded. "I've been trying to keep it a secret. I only really told the family recently."

"And do you have bigger news to tell them?" I asked her and I patted my only stomach.

She smiled. "How could you guess? I'm not that far along."

"You're usually a really thin woman, so I could see your baby bump. It wasn't that though. It's because you have that glow. You know, that's how Alana figured out I was pregnant," I answered.

"Well can you keep it a secret a little longer, even from Ben? I'm waiting until you have Alyssa to announce it. If someone guesses, that's fine, but for now I want it to be a secret," she said.

"My lips are sealed," I told her feeling happy for her.

It was February second when I woke up in pain. Ben had disappeared long ago. He'd actually wanted to be home around the time of my due date, but I'd said no. I had plenty of people to help me, and he'd be at St. Mungos when I needed him. It was close to his exams. These exams would determine if he passed the first year. It wasn't just that, but since he did so well, if he did well enough on the exams, he would be able to actually do second and third year simultaneously. So I didn't want missing any days if he didn't need to.

So I quickly wrote a mass message to everyone, not only to inform them of what was going on, but so someone could help me. It was Denver who showed up at my place before anyone else did. I was kind of surprised because I figured he'd be working.

"Do you need to go right away?" He asked me.

"The contractions are still about twenty minutes apart," I informed him. "So I'm still fine but I wanted everyone to know."

"Well I told Ben I'd help if I needed to," he said. "I have today off."

"How come?" I asked.

"They didn't need to many people there. This time of year isn't that busy. It's kind of the slow season."

"That's surprising considering it's winter," I said. "I'd people would be booking trips to somewhere warmer."

Denver shrugged.

"We can wait here a little longer before I have to go," I told him.

My message parchment started lighting up, so I had to write back to people. I let the ones who asked if I needed help know that Denver had come. He seemed impatient however, and finally I told him he could take me to St. Mungos. I made sure to let everyone know where I was going. I figured if they wanted to see me, they could go there. I didn't see the point in having the flat full of people. Most were at work anyway.

"Can you find Ben for me?" I asked him as soon as we arrived.

My contractions were about fifteen minutes apart, so I knew it was still going to be a while. I was glad to be lying in a bed where someone could help me however. It wasn't until later in the day when Ben finally showed up. It was still a long time before I was able to push. I knew that the waiting room was full by that point with my friends and family. My mother, step father and sister had arrived courtesy of the Hoofer's. My mother informed me that there were people waiting for Alyssa to be born. By that point, it was late afternoon.

I'd been given a pain potion, but I was still uncomfortable. It was a relief when I could finally start pushing, though that wasn't even better. I forgot all the discomfort when I finally heard my daughters first cry into the world. Ben cut the umbilical cord. I couldn't wait to hold her, but they had to wash her and check over her first.

Finally I was handed my little girl, and I was able to look down into her face for the first time. I knew I would never forget this moment. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks, but I didn't care. She had a lot of hair already, and it was black. Her eyes were already shut tightly. She was no longer crying. It was as if she already sensed that she was in her mother's arms at last. I glanced over at Ben and was surprised to see tears were running down his cheeks as well. He leaned down to kiss both us.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" I asked him.

He nodded and I carefully and awkwardly handed her over. My mum moved closer to look down into her first grand child's face. She was also crying. I couldn't believe how happy I felt. I'd had many happy moments in my life. My first time going to Hogwarts. My first time realizing that I finally had friends. The first time I had a boyfriend. The first time Ben and I finally kissed. The first time I kissed Ben as my husband… but none of that compared to having my first baby. If I had to produce a patronus, this would be the memory I would use.

After Ben handed Alyssa over to my mum, he leaned over to kiss me again.

"I'm just going to go let the others know," he told me.

It turned out a lot of people came to meet Alyssa, but we couldn't have too many people in the room. I wanted Michael and Ellen to come in first before anyone else, even my sister. They had been the ones who had always been with me. So I asked Ben to send them in first. Ellen was already crying the moment she entered the room. Michael had a huge grin on his face.

"How is the little mummy doing?" He asked me as Ellen took Alyssa from my mother.

"Tired but I'm so happy," I said as I wiped away another tear. "I didn't know I'd feel this happy."

"It's amazing isn't it?" Ellen asked. "The feeling doesn't go away either. Just wait until she starts hitting the milestones. We'll be able to see them hit them together. Our daughters are going to be such good friends."

"Mackenzie too," I reminded her.

"The crying takes a while to go away too," Ellen continued as she carefully passed Alyssa to Michael. "You'll find yourself randomly crying at anything. I cried the other day when I realized that Timmy has a girlfriend. He just still seems so young to me."

"Gosh, I remember thinking that I was never going to meet someone when I was around that age," I said. "I can't believe I ever felt that way."

"The world seems different when you're fourteen or fifteen though," Michael said as he gazed down at Alyssa. "Hogwarts used to be our whole world at one point. None of us had imagined we'd be here. There was a time when we thought we'd be old when we hit nineteen or twenty."

"Good grief," mum said. "Just wait until you hit forty."

"Ugh, I can't even imagine that," Ellen said. "Not that you're old," she quickly added for mum's benefit. "You're still young, but it's just hard to imagine even being thirty. I'm not even twenty yet."

"Thanks for rubbing it in," Ben said with a grin.

The four of us smiled at each other. We really weren't kids anymore. Ellen, Ben and I had started the next generation already. Soon enough we'd be back for Michael as well. Perhaps it wouldn't be Sarah who had his kid, but I had a good feeling that he'd be as happy as we were at the moment. I just hoped I'd always be this happy.


	29. Five Years Later

Five years later

Four and a half years later.

"Cameron and William!" I shouted.

The boys just stared up at me innocently. I shook my head as I stared around at the mess they had made. Two year olds generally were handfuls but with twins you couldn't turn your back for a moment. I glanced over at Alyssa who was glued to the television. She was always a good girl, and I wished her brothers could be just as good as she was. Even at the age of two, she had always behaved well enough.

"I think it's almost time you two spent the night at your godfathers," I muttered as I took out my wand to clean up the spilled food and toys.

"Can I go to Aunty Ellen's?" Alyssa asked as she turned away from the television. "I want to play with Michelle and Clarissa."

"Maybe this weekend," I answered.

Ellen had been named Godmother to Alyssa and then we'd named Michael to be Godfather for the twins. Although the children usually visited either Michael's or Ellen's equally, generally Alyssa wanted to go to Ellen's. I couldn't really blame her for that though. She had two other little girls to play with. She knew Ellen was her godmother. The boys didn't really have a preference, although they liked playing with Brenda's son Richard or Barry's son Trevor.

"I haven't seen Clarissa in a long time," Alyssa stated.

This wasn't true of course. Our children saw each other all the time, but I guessed to a four and a half year old, a whole day seemed like a long time. A day seemed like a long time back when I'd been at Hogwarts. We had all of our kids enrolled in the same day care that Tasha and a couple other witches ran together. So they all saw each other enough. It was summer so I stayed at home with the children, so they didn't see the others as much.

"You'll see her soon enough," I told her. "I'm sure Ellen would be more than happy to let you stay over."

I looked over at the boys. They had lost interest in me and Alyssa. They were now drawing together on some scraps of paper I'd given them earlier. They were talking to each other in some kind of gibberish. They could speak just fine, but at times I believed they had their own made up language. I wondered if they were going to be as smart as Ben was. It seemed clever to make up a language when they just turned two years old.

Sending the kids away for the weekend could be a good idea at any rate. Ben and I hadn't gotten a long for a long time. It would be his first weekend off in a while, and he was back to the day shift. With the children around all the time and his shifts, we really didn't get the chance to talk to each other. I was tired of the endless arguments all the time however. He just seemed angry with me all the time and I didn't even know what it was that I'd done wrong.

It seemed as if things had started to go downhill about six months ago. We'd always had disagreements, but what couple didn't? However, it was after Alyssa's fourth birthday that things had changed. Ben started to come home angry all the time. I did whatever I could to try and make him feel happier, but it didn't work. I felt like I irritated him more than anything. I couldn't even remember the last time we'd had sex. There was a time when it had been twice a day during a good week. It had been likely over two months.

I couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong. Ben had always told me that he wouldn't be the type to get upset that dinner wasn't ready, or the apartment wasn't cleaned, but I did keep it up anyway. With twins, it was hard to keep everything always cleaned but I did my best anyway. I did what I could to make sure Ben didn't come home to a stressful home. As a Healer, I knew he was tired all the time with his hours and what he had to do.

There were many nights when the kids were already in bed by the time he got back. I had a feeling that night was going to be another night. I glanced back at the kids to make sure they were busy before I headed back into the kitchen to finish making supper. The condo was getting too small for a family of five. Ben hadn't said anything about the house in such a long time. That weekend could be a time to bring it up to him.

So while I worked on dinner, I also quickly wrote messages to both Ellen and Michael. Rachel had asked if we could take Hayden for the weekend, so I wrote back to her as well saying no, it wasn't the best time. Hayden had been spending a lot of weekends at our place lately. Rachel was dating some bloke, and Hayden hated him. He preferred coming over to our place, or going over to Barry and Tasha's. He hated it at home lately, and I felt bad to say no, but I just wanted a weekend with my husband.

It wasn't until about eight thirty when Ben finally walked into the apartment. He set his Healer bag by the door and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He then proceeded to look in on the kids while I went to the kitchen to heat up his food for him.

"How was work?" I asked him as he sat down on the couch.

He gave a small shrug. "Fine."

"I've arranged for the kids to go away this weekend," I told him. "Alyssa is going to Ellen's, and Michael said he'd take the twins."

Ben just gave a small nod and began to eat. I tried to think of something else to say. It wasn't a good sign when a wife couldn't talk to her husband. I was nervous about bringing up something that could make him snap at me. So I stayed quiet while he ate. I put on some crime show that he enjoyed and sat back to watch. There was a quiet knock on the door after a while, and I felt relief by this. No one had said whether or not they were coming over but sometimes our friends showed up without warning. I got up quickly to answer the door.

Barry grinned down at me. He knew what was going on between Ben and me. I'd always been able to talk to his family, but they'd also witnessed his attitude themselves. Barry and Brianne had told me multiple times not to take it personally since he also snapped at them as well. Our friends had told me the same thing. Just that day, Ellen had told me that she barely wrote to Ben anymore because it just seemed pointless.

"What's going on kids?" Barry asked as he came into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked him.

"I can't come over to see my brother and sister-in-law?" Barry asked. "Tasha is out with some of her friends, and the kids are at mums for the night. I haven't seen the two of you in a while, so I figured I'd come over. Don't tell me you two go to bed at this time."

"No, I was just wondering," Ben said sounding a little irritated. He waved his wand and his plate disappeared to the kitchen.

"We weren't doing much," I told Barry. "Ben was just finishing supper. It's a Wednesday after all. We can go sit out on the balcony and have some drinks. I'll just get some."

Ben just gave a small shrug and stood up. Barry raised his eyebrows at him and shook his head. I guessed he was getting as tired of his brothers attitude as I was. I went into the kitchen to grab some butterbeers. The boys were already on the balcony by that time, so I went out there. Barry was just telling Ben about his latest work project.

After I handed them their butterbeers, I hesitated before I went over to sit on Ben's lap. It had been a long time since I really had. We hadn't cuddled or done much lately. Recently I'd been too nervous to show him affection in case it annoyed him. Once again I realized it wasn't a good sign. A wife should never have to feel as if she were on egg shells around her husband. Ben didn't seem to care however. He just wrapped an arm around me.

"So do you ever get bored in the summers?" Barry asked me.

It was almost the end of June, and school had just let out.

"Not really," I said. "I get to spend time with the kids, and with twin boys it's hard to get bored anyway. They're on the go all the time and they're always getting into something. Alyssa also has her endless questions. Besides, I've been doing some work at the Experimental Charms department."

"They let you do that?" Barry asked incrediously. "I thought you had to work there."

"They would like me to go full time eventually," I said. "Right now I just do it part time when I can. They like what I can do. Maybe soon I'll quit as a teacher and move onto that. I like what I'm doing right now though. I guess George sent in a recommendation for me."

"Well you've helped him out with a few more products," Barry said with a shrug.

When I'd gone on maternity leave with the twins, I'd sent in a CV to the Experimental Charms department. I wanted to know if there was a way I could do some work for them. I wanted to stay a teacher, but I wanted to know exactly what they did in their department. Professor's Sprout and Flitwick had sent high recommendations for me to them. Even after retirement they still helped out former students if they could. I ended up going in for an interview, and they told me they were willing to work with me. They'd said eventually if I wanted, I could move on there as full time. I seriously considered it.

"I don't get why you don't do it," Ben said but not in the supporting way he used to. He sounded really annoyed instead. "Why keep teaching?" He continued.

Perhaps it was because I didn't work in Experimental Charms full time that it bothered him. I wasn't sure why it would, unless it was about the money. I made decent money as a teacher, plus the commission I got from George sometimes. If I worked full time in Experimental Charms, I would make a lot more money. We were nowhere near hard up for money however. Ben made good money as a Healer and he would be getting his trust fund in September. Unless of course it bothered him that I would be using it as well. It hadn't in the past, but maybe it did now.

"Maybe because she likes it," Barry said. "Will you be teaching Alyssa?"

I shook my head feeling stung by Ben's tone. "No, it's a conflict of interest. It's the same reason why I couldn't teach Hayden and Minnie when they first started."

Barry snorted. "Do they really think that you're going to give them better marks because you're related to them?"

"I guess so," I said. "But it's probably for the best anyway. It's better for Alyssa to be in a different class than her mother. They're quite young but the kids might think there is favouritism. Besides, she should be away from her mother. I want her to be independent."

"I doubt she'd lose her independence by having her mother teach her," Ben told me. "That's just dumb. She's been independent since she learned to walk."

I gritted my teeth but I didn't say anything back. I didn't want a fight in front of Barry who stared at Ben with annoyance.

"Ben, come inside with me a moment," he suddenly said as he stood up. He looked at me significantly. "I need to talk to you about something; we'll be right back Ashley."

"Why can't you talk to me about it now?" Ben asked.

"Because I'd like to talk to you inside if you don't mind," Barry replied.

Ben let out a loud sigh and I stood up to let him get up. I sat back down in the chair after they went inside. I pulled an extendible ear from my pocket. Usually I kept one in my pocket for when I left the room and the kids were in another. I wanted to be able to hear everything the twins were doing. They could be very quiet, but it usually meant they were getting into something. With the extendible, I could hear everything as if they were beside me. I'd charmed it so it could stay beside my ear without me holding it so I could multitask.

"Ben, your attitude is getting old," Barry whispered. "I am getting so sick of your attitude, as well as everyone else. I'm sure your wife is tired of it."

"I don't have an attitude," Ben replied back.

"You do so; you're always back talking us. I'm surprised Ashley puts up with it all the time. A husband should never call his wife stupid!" Barry snapped.

"I didn't call her stupid, I said what she said was dumb," Ben said. "There's a difference. Also what goes on between me and my wife is none of your business."

"Do you want to end up divorced?" Barry asked. "That's where you're headed if you keep it up. She's going to get tired of it and leave you. She's unhappy right now. It's only going to get worse."

"What do you mean she's unhappy?" Ben asked. "She would have told me if she was unhappy with me. Don't tell me she's been complaining behind my back."

"She's been coming to us for advice little brother," Barry said. "She feels like she is making you unhappy. She's worried you're not in love with her anymore. She's afraid that you just stick around because of the kids. I have to wonder if you still do love her."

"Of course I love her," Ben said. "That hasn't changed."

"So what has?" Barry asked.

Ben sighed. "Just sometimes I wonder if we married too young or if we started our careers too young or something," he answered. "We're not even twenty-five yet and everything is so routine. I come home to this tiny apartment every day to three kids, it just feels so crowded in here. Michael and Jared seem to have the time of their lives. They're not married and they don't have kids, and they get to have a party every weekend."

"So you're basically having a quarter life crisis," Barry said. "I had it too, although I didn't take it out on Tasha."

"You weren't as settled as I was when you were my age," Ben said.

"So are you telling me that you regret marriage and your kids?" Barry demanded.

"No," Ben answered quickly. "I still love all four of them, and I wouldn't trade them in for anything. I just never imagined I'd feel this way. As a Healer, I don't get to have a life."

"You knew that when you became a Healer," Barry said. "You can't it out on your wife and kids. You were just telling Ashley that maybe it's time for a career change, but maybe you should take your own advice. If you still love them and you don't want to lose them, you'd better knock off this attitude. As far as the crowded apartment goes, why haven't you built your house yet? You don't even need the trust fund for that anymore. Between the two of you, you make decent enough money."

"Time," Ben answered.

"That's just an excuse," Barry said. "It's time you make some time. This place is too small for your family. Ashley might not have been complaining behind your back, but I can tell you that everyone else has been, including your friends. They are all tired of this little brother. If you don't want to lose your friends or your family, you'd better make a change soon. We're all tired of it, and I hate to see you talk to your wife that way."

It sounded as if he were walking back to the balcony, so I quickly pulled the extendible from my ear, and put it in my pocket. I pretended to seem as if I were staring around at the scenery from our balcony. We actually had a decent view. We didn't have any other buildings blocking us from seeing anything. We were up high and I could see plenty of the city and a lovely sunset at night.

Barry returned moments later and sat back down in his chair. Ben took a little while longer. Barry winked at me and then we made small talk. I wondered if he suspected that I had been listening with the extendible. Ben walked out with more butterbeers. He walked over to me and motioned for me to get up. He sat down and pulled me down into his arms. It was the first time he had shown me some form of intimacy other than a kiss on the cheek in a long time.

"You said the kids will be gone this weekend?" He asked me and I nodded. "Good, you and I need to talk."

Michael showed up first to get the twins. He was always excited to take the kids for us, especially when it was his godchildren. He never found the twins to be a handful, and there were times when he even volunteered to take them and Alyssa. I knew someday he'd make a good father. I just hoped he would meet the right girl eventually. He dated quite a bit, but ever since he and Sarah had broken up, he hadn't really had a girlfriend.

He was different from when he was younger, however. It used to bother him when he couldn't get in a relationship. However, his attitude was different. He told us he knew someday he'd meet the right girl, and for the time being he could have fun. He'd picked up an almost Jared like attitude. Everyone else from our common room had met people who they were happy with. Jared and Michael were the only two bachelors left.

"So you and Benny are finally going to have a talk?" Michael asked me as we got the twins ready.

"Yes," I answered. "I just hope it goes well. I'm really nervous to be honest."

"I'm sure things will be fine," Michael said. "I kind of wondered if it was because Ben felt tied down. He seems envious of Jared and me at times. He's never come out and said it of course."

"Maybe we should have waited to get married," I said. "Maybe we were too young at nineteen. Maybe we should have tried to have more fun before we got married."

"Or Ben just needs to suck it up," Michael said. "If he can't handle the Healer hours, maybe he shouldn't be one. Ellen and Keith are fine, and they were even younger than you two. Ben loves you, I know he does, and you know he loves the kids. Honestly, it's what he gets for being the nose to the grindstone type. While the rest of us enjoyed our freedom when we were kids, he spent all his time working on school work. I don't think he should have pulled the Ellen attitude, but he should have enjoyed his childhood more."

"Well maybe once we get in the house it will make things easier," I said. "We haven't said much since Barry has been over, but he did tell me that he wanted to get the house started this summer. He's hoping to have it done before September."

"Can you get it done that quick?" Michael asked. "It's the end of June. I would think a house would take a long time, especially since I know he wants a big one."

"I would think so, but remember it will be magically built," I said. "In the muggle world it probably would be too quick. What about you? Remember back in the day we all said we'd have our houses next to each other. I'm sure Ellen and Keith are ready to move too."

In fact, I knew they were and they wanted to stick to the plan we'd made as kids. However, they were waiting for Ben to get his act together so they could know where to build their house. At the moment Clarissa and Michelle shared a room. Ellen told me she didn't mind too much since it gave them a chance to save for the house, but they were ready when we were.

Michael gave a small shrug. "Just tell me when and where. I doubt Jared will care if he has to have our little flat to himself."

Jared and Michael rented a flat together. Three years ago, Hank and Sarah had actually gotten together. At first they were worried about Michael's reaction, but he didn't care. He had never loved her. He'd just wanted to be in a relationship to be in one. The two of them had gotten married very quickly, and shortly afterwards, everyone else started to move out. They all lived with their husbands or wives now, and some were even together, like Stan and Erica. Jared and Michael had decided to rent a place together for the time being.

"He doesn't mind taking the twins this weekend?" I asked.

"You know he's never cared," Michael said. "We have the extra room for the kids," he glanced over at Alyssa, who was colouring. "What about you Alyssa? Do you want to come over too?"

"No, I am going to Aunty Ellen's," she answered quickly. "I want to see Clarissa and Michelle. I'll go with you some other time."

"Jared will be hurt you know," Michael said. "He liked having you as his date last time you came over."

"He saw me last week," Alyssa said. "We ate cupcakes, and we watched Dora the Explorer."

Michael laughed. "Sounds like a good date to me. I am jealous."

I laughed as well. Alyssa loved Jared a lot and she always made him play with her when he came over. The two of them had sat down on the floor together with chocolate cupcakes and they'd watched Dora together. I knew someday when he settled down that he'd make a good father. He was very good with kids. I knew he was good with the twins as well, but I also knew he liked inviting girls over on the weekends. So it was why I asked Michael if he minded having the boys over.

"Next time you can watch it with me," she told Michael.

"It's a date, I look forward to it," he said. "For now I have to take your little brothers. Where are the little monsters anyway?"

"In their room," I answered. "They're fine. They're just playing with their snitches."

I could see them from our place on the floor as we packed their toys up. I only let them play with their toy snitches in their room, but I could see them. In the rest of the condo, they would get running around and they'd climb on things they shouldn't. In their bedroom I didn't care what they did in there.

"I'm glad you're taking them," Alyssa stated. "They annoy me. They pull my hair and they poke me in the eye! They never leave me alone."

"You do get out numbered sometimes don't you?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms.

"I need a sister mummy," Alyssa informed me. "You should give me a baby sister."

"I'll try someday," I told her as I laughed.

Ben and I had always talked about having four kids. If things worked out that weekend, and we moved into the house, we could always try for another. Of course the gender couldn't be ordered, but it had worked out so far for us. Although we'd both hoped for healthy babies, I had hoped with Alyssa that I would have a girl. I had wanted her and Clarissa to be just like Ellen and me. When I got pregnant the second time, I'd wanted to give Ben a son and I knew he was hoping for a boy too. We just hadn't counted on having identical twin boys.

If I did get pregnant again, I couldn't help but hope for another girl. Alyssa would have her baby sister, and it would even things out.

"That could be a task for this weekend," Michael told me with a wink.

"I think we should wait on that for a bit," I said. "We have too much to talk about right now."

"Well I do hope things work out," Michael said. "Do you think we have enough toys? We have some at my place too."

"It should be all right," I said as I looked into the bag. "Just make sure they are in bed by eight, this time, please. It really does mess up their sleep schedules when they don't go at the right time. They'll put up a fuss, but they'll go to sleep if you put them in the room and shut the door. I already have their clothes packed," and with my wand, I summoned their overnight bags. "William! Cameron! It's time to go! You're going to Uncle Michael's for the night!"

The boys both got up simultaneously and ran over excitedly. They knew they would have fun at Michael's for the evening, especially if Jared was going to be there. They ran straight to Michael.

"Give mummy a hug first," I said as I pulled Cameron into my arms. William turned away from Michael reluctantly to hug me as well.

"Bye mummy," he said.

"What about your sister?" I asked him as I nodded at Alyssa.

"No hug!" William said, and he turned back to Michael.

Cameron walked over to hug her though, Alyssa made a face but she hugged him back. I was sure one of these days their attitudes towards each other would change. Michael scooped up the boys, one in each arm. I sent their toys and overnight bags to his flat with a wave of my wand.

"Have fun and be good," I told the twins.

"We will," William said as he answered for his brother.

William usually spoke more than Cameron. For a while I was worried that Cameron was behind for his age, but the Healer assured me that he could talk just fine. He just let his brother speak for him. It seemed the twins would be similar to Jaime and me. William was outgoing and loud while Cameron was on the shy side.

As soon as they were done, I turned to Alyssa.

"Ellen will be here soon, so let's get you ready now. She has plenty of toys over there, so just pick a toy or two, and we'll just get you clothes okay?"

"Okay mummy," Alyssa said getting up. "Is daddy angry?"

"No," I said. "He's just tired."

"He yelled at me last night," she said.

"I know, he was just tired. He's not upset with you," I said.

It angered me to think of the night before. Alyssa had drawn a picture for Ben, and when she tried to get his attention, he'd snapped at her. I couldn't stop imagining the hurt look on her face after that. It was one thing for him to be annoyed with me, but it was another when he yelled at his four-year-old daughter. I could tell afterwards that he'd felt terrible for it so I hadn't brought it up. I just wish he would have at least apologized to her. He'd done the same the last time Hayden had visited, and the boy really looked up to Ben.

"Daddy is always tired," she said.

"Well maybe after this weekend he won't be," I told her. "So let's just your clothes packed. We'll pack your bathing suit too."

"I want my favourite dress," she told me.

Alyssa was definitely girly girl. I doubted she would ever go through the tomboy phase that I went through. The majority of the time she wanted to wear dresses or skirts. In a way I felt this was a good thing. I remembered how insecure I'd felt as a teen. I hadn't known much about dressing up or makeup. My mother hadn't had time to teach me, and Jaime had gone through the tomboy phase as well. It wasn't until I'd met Ellen and Brianne that I'd really started to outgrow it. I would never forget the embarrassment of realizing that everyone had noticed my unibrow except me.

Of course I wanted her to be herself, and if she did eventually turn into a tomboy, I wouldn't be against it. I just wanted her to have an entirely different childhood than I'd had. I hated how insecure I'd felt. I knew it was inevitable since anyone could be bullied, but I really hoped she'd never go through the bullying I went through. Luckily she'd only inherited my eyes and hair colour, the rest of her features she seemed to have gotten from the Hoofer side. She was already turning into a beautiful little girl. She would never be called ugly.

"Mummy? Are you tired too?" Alyssa asked me.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked breaking out of my thoughts.

"I asked if I could take my pink dress but you didn't say anything," she said.

"You can take anything you want," I said.

It wasn't much longer after that when Ellen showed up. Ellen was definitely one of those people who grew more beautiful as she got older. I remembered being envious of her as a kid because of her beauty, but whenever I looked at photos of us back then, it didn't compare to now. Luckily for me, I'd grown more into my looks as well as I'd gotten older. I would never be a beauty, but I no longer felt ugly. Although I'd always been thin, and I'd gone through two pregnancies, I'd lost the baby fat I'd had in my cheeks.

I knew it was a bit shallow to think, but my pregnancies had never really affected my weight too much. After I'd had Alyssa, it hadn't taken long at all to get back to my old size. With the twins, it had taken a little longer since it was a multiple birth but it was only about six months before I was back to normal. When we were younger, Ellen had always been tinier than me. She still was height wise, but somehow over the years despite the fact that I'd had twins, I was now smaller than her. Again, I knew it was a shallow thing to think since she still looked amazing.

"You look like you've lost weight," Ellen observed now as if she knew what I was thinking.

I shrugged. "I'm not eating any differently. I exercise more. You know I thought when I had the kids I wouldn't even have time for a run, especially with the twins, but I still have the time. I just do it when Ben gets home."

"Well hopefully he smartens up this weekend," Ellen said. "I still consider him as one of my best friends, but I just can't handle talking to him sometimes."

"He snapped at Alyssa last night," I told her. "I think that might become a bit of a wakeup call. I have a feeling we might argue a bit. He yelled at Hayden too."

"Is Hayden coming soon?" Alyssa asked me as she walked into the room with her overnight bag. "I want to see Hayden."

Ellen giggled. "What is it about that boy with girls? Remember Minnie when they were really little? That's who she just sounded like."

"The twins adore him too," I told her and then I looked at Alyssa, "Maybe next weekend he'll come over. Actually, I think he wants to move in here for the summer. We don't have the room, though."

"Rachel is still with that guy?" Ellen asked, and I nodded.

"Hayden can't stand him. I know he is at Barry's for the weekend. He wanted to come this weekend, but he couldn't. He has a message parchment now, and he sent me a message asking me. I guess he could sleep on couch, or we could try setting up a cot in the boy's room. That's why I wish we could get started on the house. He could have a room when he comes over."

"I never thought Rachel would be the type to pick a bloke over her son. Up until now, Hayden has always been her life," Ellen said with raised eyebrows.

"We're all shocked. Hayden is going to be nine in September. He needs a proper man in his life…although at the moment I don't even know if Ben can be even counted as that," I said. "Anyway, she has everything she needs. It's the weekend, so she can stay up until nine or nine thirty."

"Nine-thirty," Alyssa said automatically.

"Nine," Ellen said firmly. "Michelle goes to bed at nine-thirty so you and Clarissa can be in bed at nine."

"You be a good girl, and you listen to Ellen," I told Alyssa as I stooped down to pull her into a tight hug.

"I'm always good mummy," Alyssa said.

I couldn't argue that one. I didn't want to jinx myself because she was only four and a half, but I'd never had problems with her. I was always more worried about the twins than I was with her. I doubted they could ever be quite the pranksters that the Weasley twins had apparently been, but at times I wondered if they'd be similar. They always managed to get into trouble and they were two. Even though they were close, I'd already requested at the preschool that at least for the first few years they be in different classes. I didn't want them to just rely on each other.

"Yes, you are," I said. "I love you, honey."

"Let me know how things go," Ellen told me as lifted Alyssa in her arms. She was able to carry both Alyssa and her overnight bag. "If you need me, you know where we are."

I nodded and hugged both Ellen and Alyssa at the same time. Alyssa glanced at me with a worried look, and I wondered if even at four she sensed something was wrong. She didn't say anything however. Moments later, Ellen disapparated away. As soon as they were gone, I set to cleaning up the apartment. The place always felt so empty once the kids were gone. It was hard for me to imagine what life was like before they were around.

Ben got home earlier than usual that night. I was just finishing up our dinner as he strode in. He walked over to give me a kiss on the cheek. He looked serious as he gazed into my eyes.

"Let's forget dinner for a moment," he told me in a solemn voice. "We need to talk."

"I don't like the sound of this," I said.

"It's not as bad as you might think," he said. "At least I'm hoping you're not thinking the worst."

I was thinking about Ellen's parents and how her mother had told her they needed to talk. At least if Ben and I divorced, the kids were still really little.

"Usually 'we need to talk,' is a bad thing," I said as Ben took my hand and led me over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me down with him.

"It depends on how you look at it," he told me. "I took a leave of absence from work today. I asked if I could have at least six months."

"Well that's not so bad," I said feeling relieved. "If you need a break from work, I fully support it. We're not hard up for money, and you get your trust fund in September."

"We get the trust fund in July," Ben said. "I left work early today and worked it all out. It's only a couple of months until I am twenty-five. I'm going to get work started on the house as soon as possible so we can move into it soon."

"Okay, so why do you look so serious?" I asked him. "This is all a good thing. You're a regular Healer now, you have been for years. Your job will still be there, but even if you wanted a new job I don't care. I think you need a break. You've never really given yourself a break except when we went traveling."

Ben sighed. "That's the thing. That's what I don't think you're going to like," he told me.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to go traveling for a couple months on my own," he said. "It's like you said, I've never given myself a break. I keep thinking back to our sixth and seventh years. You wanted your alone time and I never understood it. Now I do. I don't know how to say this without sounding as if I'm unhappy with my life, but I feel I need a break from you and the kids."

"A break from your family?" I asked him.

"Only for a couple of months," Ben said. "Maybe even less than that. I just feel I do nothing but work and care for the kids. I never get a break. I know it sounds as if I am whining, and perhaps I am. It's my own damn fault. I spent all of Hogwarts just working hard on school work. I feel like I'm coming off as a git. I love you and the kids, and I wouldn't trade you for anything, but I just want a break on my own."

I did feel offended and angry but then I allowed myself to really think about it. Since we had met, Ben had always put me first in his life. He'd always been a good friend to Ellen and Michael as well, but when it came to me, he always did what he could to help me. He did everything to help me with my school work. He put me first when it came to his relationships. He worked hard on his school work as well as looking out for everyone. He did have fun at times, but for the most part, he had always been nose to the grindstone as Michael had put it. He really had never given himself alone time to relax.

It was selfish in a way to take a break from your family. It's a lifetime commitment when you get married and have kids, but everyone needed a break. Ben had never given himself a break, and I'd rather him take some time off to relax if it meant that he wouldn't be so tired and stressed anymore. If he had to take some time away from us, then so be it.

"How long?" I finally asked. "It's not going to be for the whole six months will it?"

"No," Ben said. "I just need to de-stress, but I am not going to leave you alone to take care of three kids alone for a long time. I just want to take a vacation by myself. I won't be gone longer than September. I want to be back for when Alyssa starts school and your birthday. When I get back, I can actually relax with you and the kids for a while as well. I don't even think it will be for the whole summer."

I sighed. "Look, I understand. Michael even said it when he came to pick up the twins. Besides," and I hesitated before I confessed, "I listened in on your conversation with Barry the other night."

Ben grinned and rolled his eyed. "I kind of figured you had. I know you carry that extendible on you. Look, I am sorry for how I've been lately. I don't want to make excuses for my behaviour but that's what it is. Last night I couldn't sleep because I actually took my anger out on our little girl. I'll never forget that look on her face. I laid awake most of the night thinking, and I think this is my best bet. As much as I love being a Healer, maybe even a career change might be in the future as well."

"Hayden too," I reminded him. "You really should apologize to him for that. He looks up to you so much, and I know that bothered him. You know he wants to move in with us for the summer."

"That's why I am going to look into the house on Monday," he said. "If we can start building right away, at least he'll have a room of his own with us. I'll apologize to him the next time he comes over. I truly want to make sure you're okay with this though. I feel like a real prat by leaving my wife with three kids, and perhaps four if Hayden comes."

"Ben, I was offended at first, I'll admit that," I said. "However, if this is what you need to do, then I think you should do it. I know you've been stressed out and maybe Barry is right that you're having a quarter life crisis. What about the house though? Don't you need to supervise?"

"You, Barry and Michael, and even Keith know exactly how I want the house to look. I'm sure one of you can check up once and a while. I trust your judgment. This should have started when you were pregnant with the twins," Ben answered.

"You know we're going to miss you," I told him.

"I know," he said. "It's not as if I won't miss you either. I'm going to write to you every night."

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I've got to look into that, but that's something else I wanted to talk you about. I want us to have a summer house to get away to in the summers. I'm going to look for one. I want us to have somewhere to go to get away sometimes, and even our friends could use it," he said. "I'm going to find a nice summer home, and then stay there. That is if you want one."

"Of course," I said actually feeling excited since Ben had said: "We need to talk." It'd be good to have somewhere for the kids to go over the summer, or even the winter if he picked one where it's warm year round.

"Can it be somewhere warm year round?" I asked.

He nodded. "If that's what you want to do. We can discuss that over the weekend then. So you're okay with me going away for a while?"

"It's fine Ben," I said. "Just don't be gone too long. If you need to do this, then I am not going to stop you. I understand."

"This isn't a situation where you say it's okay, but it does bother you?" Ben pressed on.

"No it's not, I'd rather it if you weren't stressed to the point of a break down. Just don't ever let get this bad again. When do you plan on leaving?"

"We'll work that out this weekend. We planned to use this weekend as a time to spend together, so we will. We can also discuss that. I want to spend some time with the kids before I go. It's already relaxing to know I don't have to go back to work on Monday," he said.

I wondered if it was because I had summers off that I didn't feel the stress Ben did. That was another thing that I remembered. He'd let me have a year off while he worked, and he never seemed bothered by my summers off. So if he needed to take a break, I was going to grant him that.

We spent an amazing weekend together. It was the first time in over six months that we'd really spent time just talking and making love. Even after having kids, we still managed when they went to one of our family members or friends places. During the last six months when we'd try to have time together, Ben would still be moody. He seemed so much happier knowing it would be a while before he had to go back to work.

We discussed the plans for the house, where Ben would go vacation to find us a vacation home, and even the future when it came to our careers. Even though it had been his dream to be a Healer since he was twelve, and he loved what he did, he wasn't sure if he could keep doing it because of the hours. He told me didn't understand how some of the people had managed to do it most of their lives. Ben had gotten top NEWTs of course, and he was talented, so he could do anything he wanted. He also wanted more time to see the kids.

"I feel like it was only yesterday that Alyssa was born, and she is starting school in September. I barely even know the twins. One moment they were just crawling, and now they're two! Then there are my nieces and nephews, I barely get to see them when they visit. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Hayden and Minnie are starting primary five."

"I can't believe they'll be starting Hogwarts in a few years," I said. "Hayden will be coming over tomorrow by the way. He'll be staying for as long as he wants."

"Well we'll make sure he has his own room at the new place," Ben told me. "We'll have a guest room for the other kids, but I think Hayden will be spending most of his time with us."

"Just how many rooms are we talking anyway?" I asked with a frown.

"Well I want each of our kids to have their own rooms, a guest room and one for us obviously," Ben told me.

"I still think the twins should have connecting rooms," I told him. "Kind of like what my sister has in her place, but bigger. They can connect by the closet or the bathroom. I've heard of rooms connecting with a bathroom. The twins could share a bathroom. So we're talking about six bedrooms aren't we? One for us, one for each of the kids, one for Hayden and a guest room."

"More than that," Ben told me. "We still want to try for one more don't we? So we'd need an extra room for if we have another baby. I just don't want to push Hayden out of another room. The plan I designed could go up to eight rooms if we need it."

"Eight rooms? Ben, we're talking about a mansion here. Just how money are you getting from that trust fund? You're talking about a house that's even bigger than your parents' house! It's going to almost be bigger than Hanks!"

"We have the money now for a big enough house," Ben told me. "Between what I've made as a Healer, your jobs and the commission you get from George we could afford to do it right now. I'm getting the fund early however, so we'll be fine."

"It's overwhelming," I said. "I didn't think we had that much."

Of course I knew exactly what was in our Gringotts vault, but I still had a hard time with wizarding money and muggle money. I knew the difference of course, but I always forgot that one Galleon was a lot more than a pound. So it didn't seem as if we had as much as we really did. I always had to try to do the conversion and remember that if we changed all of our money to muggle money, it would be a higher number.

I'd never asked Ben just how much his grandparents had left each of his siblings. I knew it was quite a bit, but it still made me uncomfortable. I tried not to think about it most of the time.

"Anyway, we are getting five hundred thousand," Ben told me.

"Five hundred thousand galleons?" I asked. "And you say your family isn't rich."

"Our family and we're not rich. The Malfoys have a lot-"

"Ben do you realize how much that is in muggle money? We'd be considered rich in the muggle world."

"Not in the wizarding world," he told me.

"I don't care what you say, that is a lot of money," I said.

"It's really not when you compare it to actual rich families. You should see Malfoy manor sometime. Our house will seem small compared to his," Ben said. "Anyway, I don't understand why it bothers you," he added with some annoyance.

"Because I'm not used to things being handed to me," I told him. "I've worked for everything in my life."

"What if your sister won the lottery tomorrow?" Ben asked me. "She buys lottery tickets every week. Would you say she doesn't deserve that money?"

"No," I answered quickly.

"Then how is this different? You knew when you married me that we were getting this money. Besides, you've earned your fair share of money. At least our kids will have money. Our grandparents wanted to make sure we had money. Where else would they have put their money if it didn't go to their descendants? That includes Alyssa, William and Cameron," Ben told me.

"I guess so. They must have had a lot of money if they could give money to all the grand kids," I said to him.

"Well," Ben said uncomfortably. "It wasn't all of us. A lot of the older ones didn't get as much. It was mainly my family and Sam's family. I doubt they know that though."

"What made you so special then?" I asked.

"Our parents," Ben replied. "They watched the ones who were actually earning their money, and not just relying on an inheritance."

"But that's not really fair to the grand kids," I told him. "They can't help how their parents were."

Ben just shrugged. "They weren't left with nothing. Are we done discussing this now? It's really not that big of a deal. I know you don't want the kids to grow up how you or Michael did. At least the kids won't have to work for it."

"Actually I'd rather they did," I said. "It's as you just said. I don't want them to rely on an inheritance. When they're older, I'd want them to earn some money for school. I don't want them to work as young as Michael and I did. I'd say at least around fifteen or sixteen they should."

"Fair enough," Ben replied. "Look, I'm just saying that they won't have to have your lives. They'll grow up comfortably. You've also earned your money, and we're married. Between your commissions, and your jobs you've actually earned more than me."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk about," I said.

It was Sunday and I knew the kids would be back soon, so I wanted to bring it up before they got back. I figured now was the best time.

"The other night you seemed irritated that I am still a teacher instead of going to Experimental Charms full time. Does it really bother you?"

"No," Ben said quickly. "I was being a git. If you're happy being a teacher, I think you should stay a teacher. It's just that you have so much potential in Experimental Charms that I don't understand why you don't do it full time. I don't understand why you're doing both. It just seems to me that you're looking for a career change too, but you just haven't. I should have worded it differently the other night. I know you've been considering it now that the kids are all starting school."

"I am considering it. I like being a teacher, but I also like experimenting as well. Now that Alyssa is starting school, I just feel it might be time to move on. I might do it one more year for her first year, but after that I might move on to Experimental Charms full time. I'd like the twins to be in separate classes after all. I want them to learn to be individuals. I don't want them to rely on each other. Twins often do."

Ben nodded. "Look, I'm sorry for being a git lately and for saying that to you. While I'm off work I'm going to look into other jobs besides Healing. I don't know if I want to leave it completely but I'm going to look into my options."

A lot of people weren't impressed with Ben. They supported his decision to take a leave of absence, but they didn't think it was a good idea for him to take a vacation. His mother who had always stood behind him, even during the last six months wasn't happy with him.

"You're leaving your wife to take care of four kids while you're out on vacation? You're a grown man Ben!" She'd told him angrily.

"Look, if Ben needs to get away for a while, then I support him," I told Ellen after she went on a rant about it. "It's not any different from when he is at work when you think about. The kids are usually in bed when he gets home, or if he's on midnights then he is sleeping during the day. He doesn't plan to be gone long."

I'd gone to her place for a visit, and left Ben with the kids. It was a nice change to be able to leave him with them. Normally I had to find someone to take care of them because he was always at work, or he was sleeping. He didn't really get the chance to have alone time with them. He'd told me he was going to make it up to Hayden later by taking him out alone when I came home.

"But now that Hayden is staying with you, you're going to be looking after four kids!" Ellen said.

Hayden had moved in the Monday after our weekend together. He had no problems sleeping on the couch. He even informed me that he would even sleep on the floor in the twin's room if he had to. However, he was actually a big help. He could keep the twins and even Alyssa entertained if I had to do something. All three of my kids worshipped the boy, and I even believed they saw him as an older brother.

"Hayden is actually a lot of help," I told her. "He's never been any trouble, but the kids love him. He keeps an eye on the twins all the time."

"But he's turning nine," Ellen told me. "He isn't always going to want to hang out with little kids. Look, I loved Timmy when I was younger too, and I kept him entertained but it was hard to spend all my time with a four year old when I was nine. Hayden and Alyssa have the same age difference."

"So I'll let him see Minnie sometimes," I said. "Ben needs this. I'd rather him be on vacation than to be grumpy all the time. He needs to relax and get rid of some stress. Everyone is acting as if he's abandoning us. As bad as it sounds, sometimes people need breaks."

Ellen looked as if she disagreed but she didn't say anything. I was surprised because in the past, she usually stuck up for Ben in some way. However, this time she seemed to believe Ben was completely in the wrong. Perhaps it was because of the way he'd been during the last six months.

"Well, if you need help then let me know," she finally said.

"And now we're getting the house ready too, so that should help," I continued. "We won't be so cramped." Then wanting to change the subject, I asked: "Are you and Keith going to look into it now too then."

She nodded. "Well if we're living next door to each other, we'll wait and see how much room yours takes up," and she smiled for the first time since I'd come over. "From the looks of the floorplan and everything else, he is planning on quite a house."

"I know," I said uncomfortably. "It seems wrong."

"Why?" Ellen asked. "If you can afford it, you should. We're planning a nice place as well. We don't have nearly as much as the two of you, but we are planning a fair size too. We'd like one more kid as well, and an extra room for guests."

"Ben's talking an eight bedroom house Ellen," I told her. "He wants a nice master bedroom for us, and then a room for each of the kids, including Hayden and then a guest room… and he is hoping for one more kid. He wants four kids."

Ellen shrugged again. "I still don't see what the big deal is. You and Michael both have issues with money."

"We've both always worked for everything," I answered her. "We're not used to having a lot. I've been okay with the condo because it's fair size, and it's smaller than my mums house. Hogwarts doesn't count."

Ellen just laughed. "Eventually you'll have to adjust to it. Ben is planning on having that house up and ready as soon as possible. He told me he wants the pool going this year."

"That's still strange to me about how fast wizarding homes can be built," I said. "In the muggle world, there is no way we could have a place that size ready already and a pool! I know magic has been a part of my life since I was twelve, but still."

"Well it makes me wonder why he hasn't started it before now," Ellen said with a frown. "He says he hasn't had time, but now he is getting the house built while he's gone. The house will be built quickly, so it doesn't make sense to me."

I shrugged. "We have the trust fund now, that's probably why. It will be neat seeing it getting built though. The kids already know too. Well, the twins don't fully understand but Hayden and Alyssa know. Hayden is just happy he'll be getting a room again."

"How long is he staying with you?" Ellen asked.

"For as long as he wants to," I said. "I just wish Rachel would come to her senses, but lately it seems she is happy that he's staying with me. She's with a muggle, and so Hayden can't be himself. I never thought I'd be disappointed in her. She's always put Hayden first before any guy."

"Why exactly does Hayden hate him?" Ellen asked. "Is it just because he doesn't want her dating, or is there more to it than that."

"Hayden is used to her dating," I told her. "He even loved her ex-boyfriend, and he was upset when she broke up with him. He hasn't gone into detail about it except that he bosses him around. He told me he tried grounding him when he lost his temper and accidentally broke a lamp."

"By magic?" Ellen asked and I nodded. "Well, I guess that's the problem with dating a muggle. He won't understand the magic, but I can see Hayden's point."

"Terry has always understood," I said. "And Rachel even told me she thought her ex sensed something, but he didn't mind."

"Not every muggle is going to be like Terry," Ellen said. "Terry is a rare case."

"I know, but it should be a sign when your kid hates your boyfriend so much that he has to move out," I said.

"I don't know if I agree with that," Ellen told me. "Remember Jaime? If he makes Rachel happy, then maybe she should pursue the relationship. You really should find out more from Hayden exactly what it is that makes him hate this bloke. We could be judging her when Hayden might be a brat. Kids can hate when parents date. Remember how Timmy and I felt when it came to dad?"

"Jaime didn't hate Terry. It was more than one thing that caused her to move out. She even blamed my magic for that," I told her. "But wasn't that because you felt abandoned by your dad?"

"It was mainly that, but it was also because I didn't want him to date. Even if I liked his girlfriend's back then, I wouldn't have accepted it. Now I want my parents to be happy," she told me. "Hayden is still young and he doesn't understand. I'm not saying it's the same situation, but Hayden was six when she dated her ex. He's almost nine now."

"You could be right. He'll be staying with us long enough that I can find out. Maybe I'll even get Ben to talk to him tonight about it. He is usually more honest with Ben than anyone else… except maybe Minnie."

"Maybe he has even told Minnie," Ellen said.

"Maybe, but doesn't it seem wrong to ask a seven year old things like that?" I asked.

"Not if it can help find out if there is a problem," Ellen said. "It's what I did with Timmy when he was that age. Kids talk to each other. Minnie is his best friend, so he probably told her too."

"There is a good chance of that," I said but I wasn't even sure how I could bring it up to her. For the moment I would see if I could get Ben to talk to Hayden, if he couldn't, perhaps I could get Tasha or Barry to talk to Minnie. "Anyway, I've decided it's time to get my license. I've practiced enough, so now I am actually going to go for the road test. Hank has taught me well. I think it's time we get a vehicle."

"Are you going to buy the car from Ben's parents?" Ellen asked.

"No, Barry and Tasha claimed that a while ago," I told her. "I think we'll just get a normal van. Besides, I know how to charm it if it comes to that."

"That's something we should do as well," Ellen said. "The girls are so much older now, and it's hard to always apparate with them when we are carrying things."

"That's why I am doing it," I said. "With three kids it's always so inconvenient, and now with adding Hayden to the mix it's worse. Michael and Jared said they'd watch the kids while I do this."

I was actually quite nervous about getting my license. I was confident behind the wheel now, but I was comfortable with Hank as a passenger. I was going to have an examiner watch my every move. It reminded me of when we had to get our apparition licenses. Hank had told me that as long as I did as well as I did with him, I'd be fine.

As soon as the work on the house started, Ben left shortly after that to Florida. He'd seen some cheap homes out there that he wanted to look at. The twins still had their condo down there, so he was going to stay there. People were still really unhappy with him for what he was doing, so he didn't really get much of a good-bye from our family and friends. I had some people even volunteering to help me out if I needed it.

I didn't understand their anger, and I was tired of explaining it to people. People went on vacations from their families all the time. I didn't understand why he shouldn't take some time away. In fact, I knew that Tara had taken a months' vacation from Aaron and their kids. I wondered if it was because of Ben's attitude lately that people weren't impressed. I was sure that if the circumstances were different, they wouldn't be so against it.

"I think it's just leaving you with four kids," Michael told me when I brought this up. He was the only other person who understood. "I think that they get that he needs a vacation. We've all seen how stressed he's been. I'm sure they'll come to their senses eventually. Think about it though, when was the last time you had a true vacation?"

"The kids go away for weekends all the time," I reminded him. "Besides, I get summers off every year."

"But you take care of the kids all day anyway. I don't think you've had time to yourself since before you had Alyssa," he said. "I also think it's because of his attitude too as you said. I think people are just angry with Ben in general."

"He's been getting to his old self since he took a leave of absence," I told Michael.

Usually every few days I would go over and check on the house. Even though magic had been part of my life for nearly thirteen years, and I was good with charms, I was still amazed at what it could do. The house was going up so quickly. There was no way that a house that huge could go up that quick in the muggle world without there being problems. I felt overwhelmed just by the size of it.

I tried to take the kids as often as I could as well so they could see their new home. Usually I had to get the help of my friends. Both Alyssa and Hayden were excited about it, and both kept asking when we could move in. Barry was almost there every day to make sure things were going smoothly. As upset as he was with his brother, he wanted to make sure that everything went according to plan.

"I'm surprised you're going to fill up the pool," Michael told me one day as we walked around the backyard to check how the landscaping was going. "You guys will only get a few weeks of use out of it."

I shrugged. "A few weeks is better than nothing," I told him. "At least the kids can have a little fun, and I think we can even get away with keeping it open until the end of September."

If things kept going to plan, we'd be able to move in the second week of August.

In the meanwhile, I went for my license and as nervous as I was, I surprisingly passed. I thought I made a few mistakes, but if I did, it wasn't enough to fail. I felt so excited when I got the certificate saying I'd passed. As soon as I passed, I went to shop for a van and car seats. It felt good to pull up to our building in the nice shiny blue van I'd found. I'd already written to Michael that I'd passed, so he had the kids waiting downstairs for me.

"You drive like Grandpa Alexander now!" Alyssa said to me excitedly. "Can we go for a ride now?"

"Sure, we can go look at the new house," I told her.

"Did you tell Ben?" Michael asked me.

"I'm waiting until he gets home, and he sees it," I said. "I want it to be a surprise. He's coming back for the move. So he'll be back in a couple weeks or so."

Every year Brianne, Nick, Barry and Tasha had a joint birthday party for Minnie and Charles. Their birthdays were only weeks apart in July, so once they got a little older, they decided to have a big party at the Hoofer's every year. They always let them invite their friends over for a combined pool party. It was hard to believe that Minnie was now eight and Charles was six.

It always brought back memories to Ben's pool parties and I hoped our kids would keep up the tradition at our place. Now I understood how my mother and Mrs. Hoofer felt when my sister and I invited our friends. They loved having our places at the party houses, and soon ours would be too. However, it still took some time getting used to being the parent at the parties. There were times when we still had our pool parties, but back in the day it had been us who had to be supervised. Now we had to do the supervising.

Minnie and Charles each had a good number of friends from their classes. Most of the kids I of course recognized since I'd taught some, but I'd also seen them around the school. That year Charles was even inviting James Potter and Fred Weasley. Both Ellen and Brianne were excited that Michelle and Charles had befriended the famous family, even if it was inevitable with them in the same class. Ellen was already secretly planning a wedding. I'd actually had the opportunity to teach Albus Potter and Rose Weasley the year before.

I felt happy just to drive to the Hoofer's place in my van. It took longer to get there, but I could take so much more with me. I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it sooner. I knew the kids were all excited about it as well. They loved swimming. Alyssa had been taking swimming lessons since she was two and the twins had just started theirs. Hayden was already a strong swimmer. He was a lot better than I was at the age of twenty-four.

As soon as we entered the house, all four of the kids ran straight through the house and out back. I took my time since I had the presents for Minnie and Charles. Mrs. Hoofer smiled and gave me a tight hug.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" She asked me.

She asked me this every time she saw me. I knew she was still feeling upset about Ben leaving on vacation. I didn't believe she was as upset as she was, but I think it still bothered her a little. She'd even told me she understood her son needed a vacation, but she hated that I was left alone to take care of four children on my own.

"I'm fine, really I am," I told her. "And the house is coming a long perfectly you know."

"I just wish Ben could be here for this," Mrs. Hoofer said. "He's always been busy, but he has never missed any of the kid's birthdays."

"He'll be back in August though," I said. "He wants to be back in time for us to move into the house, and then he wants to spend time with Alyssa and me before school starts. He wants to see the twins too of course, but he'll be spending all day with them anyway."

She led me into their family room where there was already two small piles of gifts, one was for Charles and the other for Minnie. We then walked out into the kitchen where she offered me a drink before we went to the patio. Most of the kids were already there and most of them were in the pool. I'd let the kids put their bathing suits on under their clothes. Hayden and Alyssa were already in the pool with the other kids. Brianne was just fitting water wings and life jackets on William and Cameron.

Brianne stood up and looked me over after the twins scurried off. "Have you lost even more weight? Come on Ashley, this has to stop. You're getting too skinny."

"I'm fine." I answered defensively. I really wasn't that thin. I'd seen girls a lot thinner than me.

"Well you wouldn't know you've had twins anyway," Tasha said to me. "I've had two kids and my hips are always going to be bigger than what they were."

"So are mine," I told her. "If you took a picture of me at seventeen, and a picture of me now you'd see that I'm not as thin as I was."

"But you're still really bony, and you're not that much bigger," Brianne told me. "Sometimes I think you have an eating disorder. You've definitely lost some weight since Ben left."

"I haven't changed my eating habits, and actually with Ben gone I haven't been able to do my exercises as much. Look I am fine. Do I have to eat a piece of cake to prove it?" I demanded.

It made me wonder if Ben had confided to Brianne about my problems in the past. I had a feeling he had because of the time he thought I was taking advantage of his work schedule years ago. Perhaps she even knew about the skiving snackboxes. I really hadn't changed my eating habits. I always ate as heathy as possible, but I never missed a meal, and I certainly wasn't doing anything stupid. Maybe it was because I was on the go with four kids all the time that I had lost some.

Brianne gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry okay. It's just I've always considered you as my sister, even before you married my brother I have seen you that way. I always thought of you and Ellen as my baby sisters. I just don't want to see you get sick," and she leaned forward and said in a low voice so Tasha couldn't hear, "Ben did tell me what was going on years ago with the snackboxes."

"I was sixteen!" I said with irritation. "I had one moment of stupidity when I was sixteen, and now I have to hear about it for the rest of my life?"

"Why what happened?" Tasha asked looking from me to Brianne.

Everyone else was deep in their conversations. Timmy and June who were now nineteen had taken William and Cameron into the pool. They had each taken a twin, and were both helping them learn to swim. Just as we had predicted years ago, the two of them had started dating in their sixth year. Even though they were older, I still found it odd but I'd known Timmy since he was six, and June since she was eleven.

"I was worried about weight gain, so I bought the puking skiving snackboxes to make myself throw up," and Tasha gasped. "I didn't do it though. I realized how stupid it was. Ellen confronted me about it, and then Ben found out. I promised them both I wouldn't, and I never did. All the weight I've ever lost, I did it in a healthy way. I have never ever starved myself."

Tasha nodded with understanding. "Okay, so I don't understand the problem now," she said to Brianne. "Everyone does something stupid when they're young. She isn't doing that now. I believe her. I can tell when people are lying, and she isn't lying."

"Because Ben isn't around and Ashley has taken advantage of his absence before," Brianne said. "I'm just looking out for you," she added to me and Tasha laughed.

"She did that when she was Head Girl and she was eighteen when she did that," Tasha said with amusement. "I still don't get your point."

"I'm just worried about the weight loss and the problems with Ben lately," Brianne said. "I know you'll do anything to please him."

"Well I am not purposely losing weight for Ben," I said. "Besides it wouldn't matter if he's around or not. We were having problems before he left. We've been getting along the way we used to."

"Look I'm sorry," Brianne insisted. "I'm only asking because you know I love you. Let's just go enjoy the party, okay?"

She walked off over to where Alyssa and Mackenzie were playing together. Ellen hadn't arrived with Clarissa and Michelle yet. Just as we'd all hoped, the three girls were turning out to be best friends. I hoped they would always be that way, even if they made other friends in school. I liked the fact that Alyssa could be good friends with her cousin just as Ben had been with Sam. Richard usually played with them as well, and I wondered if they would be a group of four friends.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," I told Tasha as we watched Brianne go. "I really don't want anyone else on my case."

"I promise I won't," Tasha told me. "We all make stupid decisions when we're young. I've noticed with the Hoofer men that they don't let things go at times. I'm thinking it must be the same with the women as well."

"Tell me about it," I said. "I know she's just concerned though."

We walked over to the pool. I made my way over to where Timmy and June were still playing with the twins.

"Look mummy!" William shouted. "I'm swimming!"

"Yes you are, and you're doing really good too," I told him as I knelt down.

"Cameron seemed a little more nervous," June told me, "but I think he's relaxing a little more now."

He had fallen in the pool once, but I wondered if it was possible for him to even remember that. It had happened a year ago when Mrs. Hoofer had turned her back for a second. Usually they had charms around the pool now that we had little ones. It was supposed to prevent the little ones to get too close, but is must have worn off. At any rate, he still got a little nervous when he went into the water. I hoped once they had swimming lessons more that would change.

"He usually is at first," I told her. "We just have to get him to swim more. So how are you two anyway? It's been months since I last saw the two of you. How are the others?"

"We're fine," June told me and she held up her left hand to show me a ring.

"You're engaged?" I asked excitedly and they nodded. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, I just proposed last week. I told Ellen not to tell you because we wanted to tell you ourselves," Timmy told me.

"And I want you to be one of the bridesmaids," June continued. "I want Tracy, Sally-Anne, Madison and Ellen. Alana is going to be my Maid of Honour."

"I'm honoured, of course I'll be a bridesmaid!"

Alana had married Rory, just as we'd predicted years ago. I'd been the Maid of Honour for her wedding. She'd had a hard time picking between June and me, but in the end she'd picked me since I'd known her the longest, and it had been me who'd helped her in the first year. June had understood completely, and she'd even told me that I deserved it more. I understood why she picked Alana now. I'd helped her out, but Alana was her best female friend out of all of us.

"And we want Alyssa to be the flower girls," she said. "I couldn't pick just one."

"She even wanted Michelle to be part of it as well," Timmy told me with amusement, "but we decided to add her as a junior bridesmaid instead. We have several kids to choose from to even it out. It's hard leaving people out when there are so many that we want included. We want all of the little ones. Cameron and William will be the Ring bearers."

"It's your wedding; include as many people as you want. We'll be more than happy to let the kids be part of it," I told them. "So what about the others? How is Madison? I haven't heard from her in a while."

Madison was a sweet girl, but she'd never been able to make friends with the other Hufflepuff's in her year. She'd always stayed friends with June's group until they left, but she'd also made friends with some of the other Hufflepuff's and some of the other people in her year. I didn't understand it because our Hufflepuff group had always gotten along, even years after leaving Hogwarts we still all talked to each other. I couldn't figure out how some people could get left out.

Madison had kept our sister group going however. I knew that in her third year she'd helped out a first year boy and girl get to know each other, and they continued the tradition. It was hard to believe that something I'd started in my fourth year was still going on. The boy Stuart, had actually decided to help out shy boys. So now there was a brother group as well as a sister group. There were three new girls (including Greta, the girl Madison had helped) who was part of it. I hadn't met the youngest girl yet however.

"Not many of us have," June told me. "She's a female version of Ben. She said she'd go to your house party though, and we're going to bring Darcy, the newest recruit. Darcy wants to meet the one who started it all."

"Well she's more than welcome to come over if her mother doesn't mind," I said.

Sometimes I worried that the parents of some of the kids at Hogwarts wouldn't want their kids going to our place. I'd always been surprised with Timmy's friends, and even some of their younger friends when they were allowed. As soon as I left Hogwarts I figured parents would find this odd, but they seemed to trust me. Perhaps it was because I was a teacher as well now.

"Well they know you're a teacher," June said. "They've met me when I went to the train station to pick up Madison. I told them all about our sister group. I'm sure they'd even be happy to meet you. I'm sure you've even met Darcy since she went to the primary as well."

Timmy frowned as let William go, who was demanding to try on his own.

"I'm surprised there are still shy kids. I figured that school would have helped," he said.

"I went to primary school, and so did Alana and June," I reminded him. "We do our best to help out the shy kids. I usually try to find out who is shy at the beginning of the year, but it's something that can stay with you. A lot of the time it's something kids are born with. I still get shy and I'm going to be twenty-five. I've come a long way since my first year, and I've accomplished a lot but it's still something I get when I first meet people."

"It helps with an older student," June said. "You and Alana were my life savers. I mean, I was always grateful to my friends," she added as she grinned lovingly at Timmy who smiled back, "but it's just when someone older takes interest, it really helps. It's easier when you know they were once in your place, and things got better for them. Plus the other students are envious of you when they know you're hanging out with sixth and seventh years. I think that was Madison's problem too. I know it was Alana's. The girls hated that she had older friends. They hated that she got invited to parties for older kids."

"They could have too if they'd be her friend," I said. "It was because of you and Timmy that your other friends were invited. It's the same with the girls that were in Alana's year. Look at Tracy. She changed as soon as I took interest in her, and showed her what would happen if she kept up her attitude. Now she's turned out to be a wonderful person."

"You've always managed to bring the best out of people," someone said behind me.

I nearly fell into the pool when I heard the voice. I turned excitedly to see a tanned Ben grinning at me.

"Ben!"I shouted as I threw my arms around my husband.

"DADDY!" Alyssa screamed from the pool.

We turned to watch her swim to the edge and scramble out of the pool. She ran over to us and Ben let go of me to lift her up. Timmy and June lifted the twins out of the pool so they could hurry over and join the family reunion. Ben was able to lift up Cameron easily while he still held Alyssa, and I picked up William.

"I thought you were staying away for another couple of weeks," I said.

"I feel more relaxed than I have in a long time," Ben said as he kissed my cheek. "I missed all of you too much, and I couldn't miss my niece and nephews birthday party."

"Welcome home Ben!" Hayden said excitedly as he rushed over to hug him as well. "You should see the house! It's really big and we were able to go inside it the last time we were there. Ashley let me pick out my room."

"I was just there in fact," Ben told Hayden. "The house is looking very nice. I just hope you didn't pick the master bedroom," he added with a wink.

"Nope, but it's the biggest room I've ever seen," Hayden told him.

"Daddy, never go away that long again," Alyssa told Ben.

"Don't worry, I'll be spending more time at home from now on," he told her. "I won't be going back to work for a while."

"You won't be tired anymore?" She asked.

"Nope. You'll see me so much that you'll wish I will go away," he said happily.

"No I won't," she said. "I'll never want you to go away ever daddy."

"Let me know how you feel ten years from now," he told her with a laugh.

The rest of Ben's family had hurried over to see him. He gently set Alyssa and Cameron on their feet before he turned to hug his mother. They must have all forgiven him because they were all excited to see him as well, even Barry pulled him into a brotherly hug. After they all hugged him, Ben turned to look for Minnie and Charles to wish them a Happy Birthday. Although Charles wouldn't be six until the end of the month, he still went and said it to him anyway.

The rest of the day was spent socializing and keeping an eye out on the kids in the pool. Harry and George had both told us that they tried to keep their kids' lives as normal as possible. So we had to remind some people to give them space. I didn't blame them for wanting to their kids to have normal childhoods. I already knew this for all the Weasley and Potter kids. We'd even agreed to keep the war out of the curriculum at the school. Hogwarts already touched on the subject enough. I remembered how hard it had been to try and seem normal with little Dominique, but after a while I got used to it. As young as they were, the other kids respected this, or at least their parents respected it.

When Ellen had arrived, she'd nearly squealed in excitement at the sight of Hayden and James laughing together. Once she calmed down, she greeted Ben in a cool voice, and then joined Keith and Michael at the patio table. Ben glanced at me and shrugged before we followed over to join the other adults. From there we could watch the kids in the pool, and intervene anytime we needed. Timmy and June seemed more than happy to stay in the pool with them.

Everyone else seemed to have forgiven Ben, so they were also listening intently as he talked about where he Florida.

"Must be nice to pick up and leave that way," Ellen said and Ben glared at her,

"What is your problem Ellen?" Ben asked angrily.

"You are my problem Ben!" She said angrily. "I don't understand how everyone at this table can just forgive you. You've been nothing but rude to all of us for months, and then you just pick up and leave your wife with four kids!"

"Ellen dear this really isn't the time," Mrs. Hoofer said. "It's Charles and Minnie's birthday party. We don't need any fighting."

"Fine," she said firmly. "This isn't over though. I really do think we all need to talk about this. I know Ashley has forgiven him, but I haven't. I know we've had our issues in the past, but other then that I've always been a good friend to you. I don't appreciate how you treated me, or the stress you put my best friend through."

"Once the party is over we'll talk about it," Ben told Ellen and he looked around at everyone. "She does have a point though. I do owe everyone apology however. I can't deny that. So after the party is over, and all of the kids have gone to bed, we'll talk."

Generally when we had the birthday party, we just let the kids stay overnight at the Hoofers. They all loved staying over at their grandparents. Sometimes us adults stayed or we went home, however the kids always stayed. Normally once they all went to bed, we were able to all sit back and relax with some drinks.

"Thank you," Tasha said. "For now lets just have a civilized conversation. Let the kids have their day."

So that's what we did. After a while, we brought out the cakes so that both Charles and Minnie could blow out their candles. Once we did that, we served the kids their food. We let them all sit on the deck to eat their food. They usually all had their groups of friends. It reminded me back to when we'd had our pool parties. The kids already had their own little groups of friends, and I wondered what it would be like for them at Hogwarts. Would the ones who got along now stay friends if they were sorted in different houses?

I glanced over at Alyssa who was sitting with Clarissa, Mackenzie and Richard. I wondered how that foursome would work out. Would Richard feel strange eventually being the only boy? Would they have a big group of friends when they started Hogwarts? I wondered what it would be like seeing all of these kids ten years from now.

Once they were done eating, we took them all inside to open the gifts. With children their age, it didn't take long for the gifts to be opened even when there was a lot. They wanted to tear into the gifts as fast as possible. I walked over to Ellen while they did this.

"Look, I know you're angry with Ben," I told her. "Just try not to go too hard on him."

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Ellen told me. "You know, I'll admit there was a time when I didn't treat him well. However, I was a teenage girl who couldn't control her emotions. Ben is going to be twenty-five years old. Other than the times when I took my problems out on him, I've always been a good friend to him. I am going to have my say tonight, and he is going to listen. Ben used to tell people off, including me for that. I just can't believe everyone has forgiven him."

"To be honest, I don't think they have," I said to her. "It's just that it's a birthday party right now. This is a special day for the kids. We can't ruin it for them by having a fight. Remember how you and Timmy hated it when your parents fought? You of all people know that kids sense tension. I'm sure even Alyssa sensed it when she went to your place that one weekend. She looked worried."

"She did sense it," Ellen told me. "She told me all weekend how worried she was about both of you. She said that Ben was tired all of the time and that you were sad all the time. That's the thing right there, it was even affecting the children, they know when something is wrong. Alyssa even told me she wanted to go home just to check up on you. She didn't feel right leaving you."

I glanced over at my little girl with admiration and love. She was of course sitting with Mackenzie and Clarissa. I could understand Ellen's anger now, even if I had forgiven him. It wasn't right for our little girl to feel that way. The twins were still so young, but she was old enough to understand. I remembered being her age and knowing that something wasn't right between my own mother and father.

"Anyway," Ellen said. "You never said if you found out what was going on between Hayden and Rachel's boyfriend. Is there any news on that yet? I see that he is still living with you, so they're obviously still together."

"He just said he's not nice to him, and he even once called him a freak," I said. "I told Rachel, but she's not willing to believe it. I know Hayden wouldn't lie about that. I am thinking this bloke noticed the magic, but he doesn't understand it so he insults Hayden. I'm not letting him go back that. I understand what it's like to have someone call you a freak. This man is supposed to be an adult, and he is insulting an eight year old boy."

Ellen looked over at Hayden who was sitting very close to Minnie.

"I can't imagine how any adult could look into an innocent child's eyes and say that," Ellen said angrily. "And how can Rachel deny it? She knows what you went through!"

I shook my head. "She just keeps defending him. I don't understand what it is about him. If things had gotten to the point that Ben and I ended it, there is no way I'd put some new bloke ahead of the kids!"

"Maybe he's good in bed," Ellen said with a small smile.

"If Rachel picked sex over that boy I would be fighting for custody," I said annoyed. "In a way, if she doesn't smarten up her act, I might consider doing just that."

"Just be careful with that. You don't want to cause a rift between you two. What if she doesn't let you see him anymore? What if she stops him from seeing the wizarding world?" Ellen asked.

"She'd be having a fight on her hands then," I said. "I'd fight for Hayden as if he were my own child. I'm hoping this is just a temporary thing. I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, I'll do whatever it takes. It's not fair to Hayden."

I doubted that she would deny Hayden the wizarding world however. I was actually worried that she would let us take him, and she would turn her back on her own son. She'd changed so much from the person that she used to be. Since he had come over, she had not once asked how he was doing. She had not requested that he come back home again. She seemed perfectly happy to let him stay with us. I couldn't imagine not wanting my children around.

When the children were all finally in bed, we all settled back outside with some drinks. At first we discussed how well the party went.

"So when are we going to discuss this?" Ellen suddenly demanded.

"We can now if you want," Ben told her. "I know I've been a git lately, and if anyone has something to say, you might as well now. I know you were all complaining about me… not that I can blame you. I do apologize for how I've been lately."

"Already forgiven," Barry told him. "At first I didn't agree with you going on with vacation, but Ashley has really stood by you," and he gave Ben a significant look. It made me wonder if they had talked some more about our marriage when I wasn't around. "I understand why you needed to get away. Sometimes people do need to get away, even if means going on vacation by themselves from their families."

The others murmured their agreement to this.

"Maybe I can understand that," Ellen said. "I've never needed it, so I can't put myself in your shoes for that. What I am not happy with is what was going on before the vacation. I still don't like how you left Ashley alone with four kids. That's between you two though. I don't agree with it, but whatever. I get you were stressed out, but instead of talking to any of us about it, you took your anger out on us. I'm sure if you would have come to any of us, and told us how you felt we would have understood. You always have worked very hard for yourself and your family."

"I'm sorry, but I disagree with you Ellen," Tasha suddenly spoke up. "I disagree with anyone who was against Ben's trip. Everyone needs a break once and a while. When you ask people to take Michelle and Clarissa for a weekend, you are taking a break from the kids. Barry and I have taken breaks. The only difference here is that Ben went away on his own. I would hope that if I needed to go on a vacation on my own, I wouldn't face all the judgment he's had but I guess not. I've always seen this family as a supportive one."

"Of course we'd support you," Barry told her quickly.

"So why isn't Ben getting the same support?" Tasha demanded.

"This isn't about that," Ellen said.

"Well I think it is since you brought it up," Tasha answered her. "I have problems with Ben's attitude, but I don't see anything wrong with going away. We were all here to support Ashley while he was gone, and she knew that. She doesn't have a problem with it, so why should we?"

"Ashley always says she's fine with something when she really isn't," Ellen argued.

"Not this time," I told her. "I was upset at first, and I even told Ben that but once I thought about it, I changed my mind. He's been working very hard since he was twelve years old. Other than when we traveled, he has not given himself a break. So I supported it. Honestly, I didn't feel stressed with him gone. If I needed something, people did come over and help out. Whatever problems Ben and I had, we sat down and talked about it all when we sent the kids away. So this is between Ben and everyone else. There is no need to drag me into it when I've forgiven him."

"Fine," Ellen said icily. "I've been doing nothing but trying to support you Ben, and I even defended you when everyone else complained about you. Yet anytime I tried to talk to you, you were very rude to both Keith and me."

"And I am sorry about that Ellen," Ben said. "You're right, I shouldn't have let things get the way they did. I used to get upset with the rest of you when you bottled it up. I just felt since I had a family and a career that I had to suck it up. I should have just talked to Ashley, or the rest of you about it. I won't let it happen again. I spent a lot of time thinking when I was away. I apologize to everyone."

"Apology accepted mate," Michael told him right away.

"Son, you know you can come to us at any time," Mr. Hoofer told him. "So I do hope you have learned from this. This is exactly why we used to tell you to have more fun when you were younger. I was worried something like this would happen."

"I told you this after your first year," Barry told Ben. "I knew you didn't take me seriously then. I know you've always felt that since you were Hufflepuff instead of Ravenclaw that you had to prove yourself. You've more than proved yourself."

"Well I've already forgiven you," Brianne said. "I'll admit I was upset, but it does happen and you've realized your mistake. There is no need to dwell on it."

"I've always known this would happen too," Brenda said. "But you wouldn't take my advice either. You've never taken me seriously however. I never really had to feel the wrath of your anger since you don't talk much to me much anyway. For the most part however, I've always respected you up until now. I knew how you were treating your wife, and I never thought you'd be that way with Ashley. She says things are fine between you two though, so I forgive you. I just hope you don't let things get that far again."

"I've already forgiven you," Mrs. Hoofer told him. "Not much else needs to be said."

I glanced over at Ellen who looked as if she wanted to forgive him, but she was also stubborn. Some things about her would never change though. I knew she was going to forgive however.

"Just don't ever treat me that way again," Ellen finally said after a few others put in their input. "I know I had my problems when we were kids, but I was a teenager. I've grown past that. You're a grown man. You had more sense when you were sixteen than you've shown in the last six months. You don't seem to realize that it affected Alyssa as well."

"I know it affected Alyssa," Ben told her. "That's what made me realize that I needed to smarten up. Have you had your say?"

"Yes," she finally said. "I just hope next time you speak up."

The atmosphere around the table changed considerably after that. It felt the way things used to back in the day. I realized that no matter how much older we grew, we would still be able to have fun. When I'd hit around twenty-two, I'd always worried that our fun times would end. However, Ben's parents were a lot older than us and they could still have fun. Barry would be thirty-one soon and he definitely still had fun.

Ben and I decided to go home for the night; we'd go back for the kids and the van the next day.

"I'm surprised Ellen held back," Ben told me as we. "I thought she'd have more to say to me."

"I think she was ready to forgive you," I said. "She just wanted to have her say first. She was angry, but she's had time. I think if it had been a month ago, she would have actually yelled at you. Michael had already forgiven you."

"I don't know about that," Ben said.

"He told me he understood why you needed to get away. He fully supported your decision," I told him.

"I believe that, but Michael still gets afraid to really have his say when he is upset with us. He doesn't have anyone but us and Jared. He's scared of losing us. That probation thing still affects him even thirteen years later," Ben told me.

"Your parents and mine have told him that they'll always see him as a son. He get invitations to both our family get togethers, and if we have together then he is invited," I said.

"I know, but he is still insecure about it. We haven't had a loss the same way he's had. Not only did he lose his parents, but he knew they really didn't want him before it happened. They beat him after all. He never found out why they wanted him to visit. He's always felt like an outsider in our group. So he's afraid even now to give his opinion. He doesn't want to lose us," Ben told me. "So I just doubt he'll tell me if he's angry."

"I honestly think he's just okay with it this time," I said. "He was upset at first, but he got over it."

Ben fell asleep before I did. I laid there wondering if what he said was true. Did Michael still worry that we would end the friendship? It was something I would have to ask him. I remembered there was a time when we really hadn't been close. That had changed over the years, he usually confided in me more than he did Ellen or Ben. I believed Jared would always be his closest friend even if he had been part of our group, but something had changed over the years. It was me he always wrote to before the others.

I snuggled up closer to Ben and closed my eyes. It was the first time I really felt content and relaxed in a very long time.


	30. A New Son

A new son

"I can't believe you live here," mum said as I pulled up to our driveway.

We had just moved in the previous weekend. We were having a housewarming party that weekend. I'd wanted my mother and step-father to see the house while we drove up, so I'd offered to drive them there for the weekend. I'd invited my sister and Rachel as well, but neither one had wanted to come. It was understandable about my sister. She said some other time when it wasn't full of our wizarding friends, but it bothered me about Rachel. Didn't she at least want to see her son?

"I'm still having a hard time believing it," I said as I shut off the van. "It's overwhelming, but the kids seem to have adjusted to it just fine. Alyssa has told me a number of times that she doesn't want to go back to the apartment."

"What are you doing with that?" Mum asked.

"We're renting it to Timmy and June for a while," I told her. "We're just going to rent it out. Someday maybe one of the kids will live there again."

"This place is even bigger than Ben's parent's place, and I always believed it was too big," she said. "I guess Hogwarts was the place for you after all."

I pointed out to where Ellen and Keith had started up the progress for their place. As soon as they'd gotten a look at our home, they'd bought the lot beside ours. Their place wasn't going to be as big as ours, but it would be a fair size. We'd even talked about connecting the yards so that our kids could play together.

"What about Michael?" Mum asked. "Isn't he getting a place out here too?"

I nodded and pointed to the other side of our place. "Somewhere over there. I don't know when he is planning to move though. He might wait until next year now. He's planning a pool in his yard too, so I think he wants it open all summer. He might just keep saving money this year for it."

I took her and my step father inside where mum gasped as she looked around at our entrance way. The stairs were right by the front door, so I took them upstairs first to show them the rooms. We were letting them use the guest room. My step father remarked that it was bigger than their room even though it was our smallest bedroom.

"Our closets are bigger than my old room," I said remembering when Ben had the same thing when we were twelve. I remembered how angry I'd felt when he'd said that.

In a way now I understood why he'd said it. He hadn't said it in the nicest way of course, but he'd been accustomed to his house. I could imagine how small our house seemed in his eyes after living at his place and then Hogwarts.

"I can see that," mum said. "This is quite the place. Alyssa is going to feel like a princess in her room, and I doubt Hayden is going to want to go home."

"I doubt he would even if we stayed in the apartment," I muttered.

After I had taken them on a tour of the house, I took them outside where the kids, Michael, and Ben were. Alyssa, William, and Hayden were in the pool. Cameron was sitting on Michael's lap while he talked to Ben. As soon as they saw my mother and step father, the kids quickly rushed out of the pool to give them a hug.

"Do you like my new house?" Alyssa asked as Terry lifted her into his arms.

"Yes I do. You're all wet," he said.

"I was swimming. You should come swimming too," Alyssa told him. "We have a pool now. We don't have to go Grandma and Grandpa Hoofers to go swimming anymore."

"What about our house?" Terry asked her.

They still had the swimming pool they'd bought years ago. The kids had been in there too of course.

"We can still visit there, but our pool is better," Alyssa told him.

"Well that just hurts my feelings," Terry said good naturedly. "I guess you don't like my pool."

"I like your pool," Alyssa told him quickly. "I like mine better!"

I glanced over at mum who was giving Hayden a tight hug. She was looking down at him with a worried expression on her face. When I had been younger, I'd been grateful what she had done for Michael. However, I'd wondered how someone could take a kid in and love them the same way they did their own. I'd always loved Hayden, but now I understood exactly how Mrs. And Mr. Hoofer and my mother had felt. I could even understand how Terry felt when he decided to be a father to my sister and me, and then Michael later on. I didn't know what was going to happen with him in the future, but for the moment I felt that he was another son.

"What's that look about?" Ben asked as he put an arm around me while I watched my parents interact with the kids.

"I'm just thinking about how I feel with Hayden and how our parents felt with Michael," I told him. "I always wondered how they could just accept Michael as a son. Now I get it."

"I felt the same way until Minnie was born," Ben told me. "It's very easy to love another child that isn't you own. Don't you feel the same way about the other kids."

"Of course, but this is different," I said. "I always loved Hayden, but it's different when you actually take the kid into your house to live. I love Michelle and Clarissa; I love our nieces and nephews. Right now we are being parents to Hayden though."

Ben nodded now understanding. "Mum always loved it when we invited friends over. She practically adopted Tasha as well. She felt the same way about you and Ellen as well. You saw that when you broke your leg that one year."

"I know, I just understand now," I told him.

My parents had so excited when they found out I was pregnant with twin boys. Terry had been even happier when I'd decided to name one of them William. The twins were both clamouring for Terry's attention. Kids usually adored him, but the twins seemed to worship him. Hayden walked over to us.

"Why didn't my mum come?" He asked us. "I thought she was coming to the party too."

"I think she was just busy," I told him.

"I haven't seen her in a long time," he said sadly.

"Do you want to go home soon?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I don't want to go home when Mart is there. I just want to see my mum sometimes," he told me and I had to fight back anger.

He should be able to see his mother more. How could she be picking some man over her own child? I pulled Hayden into a tight hug. He tried often not to cry, and I knew at that moment he was fighting back tears. She was going to get a long letter from me later on. She should have come with my parents to spend time with her son. I didn't even know what I could say to him, so I just hugged him and then told him to go play.

"I'm going to start getting the food and drinks ready," I told Ben and then I headed back into the house.

We couldn't really drink too much since the little ones would be there as well, that would be for after they all went to bed. Michael had told us he could watch over them if he needed us to. We'd all agreed a long time ago that there would always be a few sober people to watch the kids if we drank. Not that we ever got falling down drunk around them, but we did let our guests sit back and drink.

"You okay?" Michael asked as he followed me into the house. "I'd think you'd be happier. You're in your new and this is your first party."

"I'm just thinking about Rachel and Hayden," I told him and I explained what Hayden had said to Ben and me. "I'm just worried she is setting him up to have the same childhood that you had. I can't see her ever hitting him, but I just feel like she is slowly abandoning him. My mum told me that she barely ever talks to her anymore."

"What about Rachel's mother?" Michael asked. "Isn't she your mums' best friend?"

"She moved a long time ago," I said. "She's probably only met Hayden a few times. Anyway, I doubt she'd judge too much. She kind of did the same to Rachel. Rachel spent a lot of her childhood at our place or at a friend's."

"You never told us that," Michael said.

"It never came up and I never really gave it much thought as a kid," I told him. "I just thought she enjoyed spending time at our place. She didn't exactly live at our place; she just came over a lot. It wasn't until I was older that I really figured it out."

"I never thought Rachel would be like that," Michael said. "I remember when Hayden was around the twins age. She devoted her life to him. It was the same with my parents though. They were good parents at the beginning, even if we didn't have money. It wasn't until I was older that they stopped caring. I remember mum even saying she didn't believe in hitting kids, but she definitely changed her mind on that one. She was the first one to hit me, and then she just always stood back and let dad beat me."

"I still wish you could have told us what was going on," I said and then I looked at him. "Do you think maybe you could get Hayden to talk to you? He still really won't talk about what goes on at home."

"I could try, but I don't know," Michael said. "I don't know what I'd say to him. Rachel might not be abandoning him, and I don't want to put that idea in his head."

"The idea is already in his head," I told him. "I've been trying to reassure him all summer that isn't the case. I hate to say it, but you do have that in common with him. You don't have to tell him that she's abandoning him. Just sit down and talk with him."

"I'll see what I can do," Michael said with a nod, "but I don't know if it will help."

"Before you go though, Ben said he thinks you're still worried that we're going to stop being friends with you. That happened when in second year, and we forgave you. It's going to take a lot for us to stop being friends with you," I said to him. "You're not an insecure twelve year old boy anymore. We all see you as our brother."

"Is he talking about how I didn't speak up about when he was acting like a git?" Michael asked and I nodded.

"It's not that I thought he'd stop talking to me. I'll admit I get that insecurity sometimes, but it wasn't about that. It's just Ben put up with the rest of us when we went through our angry phases. I feel like Ben just never had the chance to go through that angry adolescence phase like we did. You weren't so bad, although you definitely had your moments but think of everything that Ellen and I put the two of you through. As angry as I was with Ben, I just felt he needed his moment. I know that sounds bad since it went on for six months, but I didn't feel I should talk," he explained.

"You were a teenager when you went through yours, and you went through worse than what any of us did," I pointed out.

Michael shrugged. "Either way, Ben never put us through any of that. I just felt he was allowed one. So that's why I could forgive him easily. He and his parents both have a lot for me."

I nodded with understanding. "I just hope Hayden doesn't go through that angry teenager stage."

"You'd be better off hoping to win the muggle lottery," Michael said with a laugh. "You have a better chance at that. You're going to have your hands full. Ten years from now you're going to have a house full of teenagers."

"Yeah I know," I said, "I don't want to think about how Cameron and William will be when they're twelve."

"Do you want me to go talk to Hayden now then?" Michael asked and I nodded.

"You should before everyone else gets here," I answered.

I set to the task of making finger food for everyone. There was no point in making an elaborate meal. It was better just to make a spread of food. It was able to distract me from the problems with Hayden. After a while, Mrs. Hoofer came in to help out.

"You don't have to help," I told her. "You've always been the hostess for all of our friends."

"I know, but I want to help," she answered. "I've always enjoyed it. I miss the parties to be honest with you."

"We still have them," I said.

"I know, but you're all adults now. I enjoyed it when you were teenagers. I doubt the grand kids will have as many parties at my place. I can honestly see this being the new party house," she told me. "At any rate, I wanted to talk to you. I am very proud of the way you handled things with my son. Ben has always been a good boy, and he's turned out to be a great man for the most part. I always knew you were the right girl for him, even when you were just kids."

"Well, I'm not so sure I handled his moods too well," I said.

"You supported him," she told me. "Even at his worse, you supported him. I know that there was a time when Ellen hoped she'd be the one for him. I like her a lot; I've always seen her as another daughter. However, I don't think she would have handled it well. I don't think she could have supported him the same way."

Ellen most certainly wouldn't have tolerated it. I could see her even packing up the kids and leaving him. The two of them would have argued a lot more as well. They'd been arguing since the moment they met. It was one of the reasons she'd believed that they were meant to be. She'd hoped that they would have a Hermione and Ron type of relationship. Ellen was a supportive person, but she also didn't sit back and let people walk all over her either.

I wasn't so sure if that fact made me more supportive. It wasn't that I was as much of a push over as I had been as a child, but I did put up with more than Ellen would. In the end, I hadn't spoken up because I'd been scared he wanted to leave me. At the beginning I had spoken up, but it was Barry who had set Ben straight. I told Mrs. Hoofer this as we cut up vegetables together.

"You underestimate yourself dear," she told me. "Would you have let things get to the point of divorce?"

"No, I would have tried to talk to Ben," I told her. "I was scared for a while that he would end it, but I wouldn't have let my marriage go that quick. I would have tried to fight for it first."

"And when Ben decided to go on vacation, you supported it completely," Mrs. Hoofer told me. "And that's how I know you are a good wife for my son. We both know that Ellen wouldn't have."

"No she definitely wouldn't have," I said and I thought back to Ben's other girlfriends. I didn't believe the others would have supported him either.

I felt bad that we were talking about Ellen this way. She was generally a good person, and she was a good wife to Keith and a good mother to her girls. However, I couldn't see her supporting Keith if he took on an attitude as Ben had. I couldn't see that ever happening, it wasn't in his nature to behave that way. It was usually Ellen who had the attitude, and he was the one supporting her. It was strange how things had worked out for us in that way. We'd really found the ones who complimented us.

People started to arrive as we finished up. We'd invited as many people as we could think of. It had been a long time since we'd seen a lot of them. Of course our former dorm mates came, but we'd also sent out invitations to others in our year. We weren't sure how many of them would come since not everyone had responded to our invitations.

Timmy and June's friends were coming of course, and I knew Alana and Rory were coming. Derek and his wife Cassidy said they would come. Anyone else we'd been friends with from Hogwarts said they would come over as well. It would be the biggest party we'd had since after our seventh year. We hadn't been able to get as many people over since.

When I stepped out to our back patio, I glanced around to see so many familiar but older faces. Many of them I hadn't seen since I was about nineteen or so. They were people I'd seen practically every day at school, but now I was amazed to see that so many of them had aged. Of course we were all older, but it was still strange to see the difference. It felt the same as when I looked through our old scrapbooks, I hadn't noticed how my friends and I aged since we saw each other all the time. Now when I looked back, it was strange to see us as kids. Now I was seeing everyone at least five or six years older, and it made a big difference.

My eyes fell on Lydia Jewel with shock. She had always been one of the prettiest in the year. It didn't look as if life had been good to her since I'd last seen her. She looked exhausted, she was overweight and not as pretty as she had been. She looked older than twenty-four.

"This is quite the shack your man has built you," someone said.

I looked away from Lydia to see Ted there. He was holding onto a butterbeer. He looked around the patio in disdain.

"I can see why you decided to marry him," he continued.

"It had nothing to do with the money, and I have my own money," I told him.

Ted smirked at me. "Oh come on, I went to your New Year's parties every year. I know where you come from. You wouldn't have gotten this kind of life from Denver or me."

"I didn't marry Ben for his money," I said with irritation. "For half our marriage, in fact, I had more money than him."

"But you knew he'd be getting that trust fund," Ted laughed. "Well, I can understand why you would never date me I guess. I could never give you all this."

"That wasn't why I didn't want to date you," I told him.

I turned and walked away from him. What an arrogant prat. I didn't believe he was still in love with me. It was an old school crush after all. I believed he didn't even like me as a person anymore, and that was why he was rubbing this in my face. I don't think he ever got over the fact that he'd been voted out as a Head. I couldn't remember why we'd decided to invite him. I made my way over to greet some of the Gryffindor girls.

"There is no way you've had twins," Julie said to me as I approached her.

"Believe me, I did," I said.

She'd gained a little weight since school, but I thought it looked better on her. She had always been way too skinny and unhealthy looking. Now her cheeks were full of colour and she didn't look as if she could break easily, she was at a normal weight now. Brianne had said that she worried I had an eating disorder, but people had always had their suspicions about Julie.

"I never really lost my baby weight," she told me and she patted her bare flat stomach. She was wearing cut off jean shorts with a bikini top. "I am so fat now."

"No, you're not," I said. "You look beautiful."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "We all tell her that she looks beautiful, but she doesn't listen."

"I am nowhere near as skinny as I was when I was sixteen," Julie said.

"None of us are, though," I said.

"You're not that far off the mark," Julie argued. "It's hard to tell that you've had three children. After I'd heard that you had twins, I was kind of expecting that you would have gained some weight."

"We're you hoping for that?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Don't mind her," Nancy told me. "She feels that way about everyone; it's nothing personal. She was hoping Ellen would be fat and ugly now, and she's far from that."

"It's not that I was hoping for it," Julie said. "I was just expecting it. I mean, I became such a cow from my pregnancy, but everyone else seems to be normal."

"Julie, you are not even close to being fat, though," I said as I eyed her stomach. "You can't even tell that you've had kids. You don't even have stretch marks."

"But I have gained weight," she said. "You can't deny that."

"Yes, but that's not a bad thing. You still look great. You look healthy now. When you were younger you always looked too skinny," I told her. "At least you don't look like Lydia Jewel, and she hasn't even had kids."

"Why? Where is Lydia?" Julie asked hopeful as she glanced around the yard.

I nodded over to where Lydia was talking to Ben. I could tell she was trying to flirt with him.

"Some things don't change about people however," I muttered as Ben furiously said something to her.

"That's funny," Nancy said. "It looks good on her. She was such a bitch."

"She kind of changed after a while, though," I said.

"You still talk to Tara don't you?" Julie asked me. "I know you two became friends after a while. Tara told us that you two still keep in touch."

"Yes, we went out for lunch together a couple months ago," I answered.

"So Tara never told you what Lydia did?" Nancy asked me. "She never said why they stopped being friends?"

"I didn't know they stopped being friends," I said with a shrug. "She doesn't really talk about Lydia and I've never asked. Why what happened?"

I was actually surprised she hadn't confided in me. If you had told Ellen and me ten years ago that Tara would be someone we still talked to after Hogwarts, neither one of us would have believed it. However, she spoke with the two of us often. She had a daughter, Emma a year younger than Alyssa and Clarissa, so sometimes we arranged a play date with them. She also had a son Hunter the same age as the twins.

"Lydia made a pass at Aaron when he was at a bar. Tara was at home because she was pregnant with Emma. Aaron went out with Ted and Eric. She'd told him since Tara was fat and pregnant, he could have her instead," Nancy explained. "She wouldn't get off of him. Ted and Eric had to actually pull her off of him. Tara hasn't spoken to her since."

"I guess that doesn't surprise me too much," I said. "She's always gone after the ones in relationships. She wouldn't leave Denver alone when we dated both times. She's doing the same now."

Ben had managed to shake her off; he was now standing with Nathan from Ravenclaw while he gave her the stink eye. She had moved onto Edward from Slytherin who I knew had married his fellow Slytherin housemate, Delilah. I didn't see her anywhere, but I was sure she was around somewhere.

"The funny thing is, Edward would have loved it back at Hogwarts," Julie said.

"Most of them would if they were single and she was still pretty," I answered. "What happened anyway? I mean, Tina gained weight and she is still very beautiful. How did she lose her looks completely?"

"Drugs and alcohol do that," someone else said.

I turned to see that Tara had joined us. She smiled at me as our eyes met.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I demanded. "You know about all the troubles Ben, and I were having."

Tara shrugged. "I didn't really tell anyone about it. Natalie wouldn't have even known if Aaron hadn't brought it up. She'd stopped being friends with Lydia before me because she did the same, except the bloke she was seeing at the time actually cheated on her. I just don't like talking about it. People find things out of course," she added as she looked at Nancy. "I never told them either, but they asked me about it. I guess these things get around."

"Ted told me," Nancy said defensively. "I just figured by now it would be common knowledge. This is kind of a Hogwarts reunion, I thought maybe we were all just catching up on everyone's news. When was the last time we were all actually together?"

"True," Tara said with a bit of a shrug.

"To be honest, I am surprised so many people are here," I said thinking about how we'd tried having a reunion at Ben's parents often, but not everyone came. "How many times have any of us tried to get everyone together, and how often have we been successful?"

"I think it's curiosity," Tara told me. "I'm here for the party, but I think a lot of people were curious about your house," and then she nodded in Nancy and Julie's direction when they turned away to look around.

I believed she was right. I didn't think people cared too much about Ben and me, but they cared about what kind of house he would build. I think a lot of the girls wanted to see what they would have gotten if they'd married Ben. Half the girls there had hoped for a chance to date him after all. I didn't believe every person in our former year was there to support us. Ted had kind of confirmed that with his comment about why I'd married Ben.

Everyone seemed to be having fun however. Not everyone had brought their kids, which I was thankful about. We were willing to let the kids sleep at our place if they had, but I was hoping for some time for the adults to enjoy the pool and drinks. For the moment, people were interacting and catching up. Most of the children who had come were playing in the pool or in the yard.

"Auntie Ashley!" Minnie shouted now as she ran over to me. "Can we play hide and seek in the dark later?"

The kids often played hide and seek in the dark at Ben's parents place. We usually sent two adults to watch over them so no one would get hurt. We had plenty of good hiding spots in our yard, and I didn't see why they shouldn't. It was a game that Jaime had actually taught Hayden, and then he had taught Minnie and the others. We'd played it when we were kids. I'd stopped playing it when I went to Hogwarts, but my friends had told me they wished I'd brought it up. They would have loved to play it apparently.

"Of course," I told her. "Just remember the rules please."

"We will!" Minnie said. "Can William and Cameron play this time?"

"No," I said firmly. "They're still too young for that. They won't understand it. Give them another year or two."

I'd only let Alyssa start to play the previous summer, but she had to hide with one of the older kids. This summer she was allowed to hide on her own. William and Cameron had only just turned two however; I didn't want them out there in the dark. Of course it was still August, so it wouldn't get too dark, and we wanted the kids in by nine-thirty but I still didn't want them playing yet.

"Daddy said Trevor can play," Minnie said. "We'll be careful with the twins, I promise. Me and Hayden will watch them."

I sighed. I didn't want them left out if the other kids were playing.

"As long as you can find more than one grown up to watch over you," I relented. "Cameron and William can be sneaky."

"Timmy, Colin and Jerry said they'd play with us!" Minnie said excitedly. "Thank you, Auntie Ashley!"

She turned and ran off excitedly to tell the other kids. I smiled at her and then excused myself from Tara, Nancy and Julie to see else who had arrived. I wondered if Denver was going to show up with Sheila. The two of them had been together since Sheila and Shelly had returned from California. I honestly wasn't surprised to hear that. I'd wondered if he'd end with one of the twins since our first year.

I saw many other familiar faces, and I greeted them all enthusiastically.

"Ashley!" June called excitedly while I talked to Claire.

I turned to see her standing with Alana, Madison, Greta, Kayla and the newest little sister, Darcy. I'd met Greta and Kayla before, and I liked them both. Darcy was a beautiful little girl, in fact, she reminded me of Ellen was she'd been that age.

"This is Darcy," June told me and then she turned to her. "This is the one who started our sister group."

"Hi," Darcy said shyly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Darcy," I said. "Welcome to my house. You're welcome anytime."

"Thank you," she said.

"So let's all sit down," I said nodding at one of the empty tables.

We'd gotten several tables for the night so people could sit down if they wanted to. I led the girls over to an empty table and sat down. Alana and June sat on either side of me while the other girls sat down in the rest of the chairs.

"So tell me more about you Darcy," I said. "How did you like your first year of Hogwarts?"

"I love it," she answered shyly.

I could tell it was going to be hard to get her to open up, but I could understand it. I was going to be twenty-five soon and she was only twelve. I remembered how intimidating it had been to meet other adults. I also had a feeling that the girls (at least June and Madison) had built me up when they'd described me to her. Alana, June and Madison all looked up to me so much that they usually made me seem better than I really was. Greta and Kayla liked me well enough, but they didn't know me well. They just knew me as the oldest sister.

After a while, though, I managed to get Darcy to start talking. She told me about her family, and that she had a younger brother, Matty, who I had taught.

"I've met you," she finally said. "Matty really liked you too. I didn't know it was you who started it all. Why did you?"

I explained how shy I used to be, and still could be on occasion. I told her how I'd seen how lonely Alana had seemed, and I hadn't wanted her to go through what I had. I knew that Alana had always wanted to help someone else the same way that I'd help her, so I'd introduced her to June.

"I'd never actually intended to start a sister club," I told her. "I'd just wanted to help out Alana, it just kind of happened. I'm happy to see that it's still going on. I hope you lot keep it going if you can."

"I plan to," Darcy said sounding more confident. "The girls have helped me out," she said with a nod at Madison, Greta, and Kayla, "and then Madison introduced me to June and she's really helped out. I've made friends with people in my year and older kids too."

"And Alana and I will always help out too, even if I am just a school teacher," I added the last part with a smile.

"Right, we're old, but we know how it is," Alana told her with a smile. "We're the original members, so you can't forget about us."

"You're not old," Madison said. "Besides people do get jealous of us when they know that we get invited to former students parties. The girls in my year hate it. Gracie, the girl who is the rudest to me used to try and make fun of me about it. She knows that you're a teacher of course, and she says it's funny that I spend my summers with a school teacher. No one thinks it's funny though. They were students who went to Hogwarts who remembered you, so they told her off for it. So she just tried changing it to the fact that I can't make my friends my own age, but other people think it's great I can make friends with older students. There were people jealous that I hung out with June's group when they were three years older."

"I still can't believe none of the Hufflepuff's in your year like you," I said with a frown. "I had a good group in my year. We still all keep in contact with each other."

"Not everyone is that lucky," Alana said. "They boys were okay in my year, but I still don't talk to the other girls from my dorm."

"My year wasn't too bad actually," June said. "We still all keep in contact too. Of course, I had my group but the other Hufflepuff's in our year never resented any of us. I still talk to some of the other girls too."

"I get along with the people in my house and year," Greta spoke up. "They wanted to know if they could come here, but I don't know you well, so I wasn't sure if I should. Stuart is my friend, and he wants to meet you because he started the boy version of the group."

"You could have," I told her. "I always let Timmy and June invite their other friends. I didn't like Tracy at first, but since she was friends with Timmy and June I allowed her to come over anyway. Next time invite your friends. I've always figured it'd be better if you guys had people your own age around too. Besides, I'd like to meet Stuart and whoever he's helped out." I looked at Kayla and Darcy, "That goes for you two as well."

"I don't talk to the girls in my house," Kayla said shyly. "They don't like me because I'm too quiet, and I hang out with the boys or older kids."

"It's the same situation I had," Alana told her. "My two best friends were boys, so the other girls hated me for that. They hated it even more that I was invited to the parties for the older students. Ashley had a New Years party every year, and Ben always had a pool party. It bothered the hell out of my dorm mates that I was allowed to go."

"How did you get through it then?" Kayla asked her. "I'm starting the third year, so I still have five years to get through. I have to share a dorm with these girls."

"You just can't care what they think," Alana said. "It's hard I know, but as long as you know you have other friends, it gets easier. The girls hated me, but I knew Rory and Derek would always be my friends. I also knew that if I needed Ashley that she would always be there, plus I'd befriended her friends too. Ellen was always there, plus Ben and Michael would help us out too. Rory and Derek are still good friends with Michael."

"Exactly," Madison said. "I cared too at first. I used to be in tears all the time because of it, but June really helped me and so did the others. Eventually I just learned to stop caring. I knew that I had six older friends, and then I met Ashley and Alana and their friends. They all welcomed me with open arms. Once I realized I had people who cared about me, even if they were older. I started talking to other people in my year, and even if the Hufflepuff's don't like me, the others do. I used to be scared that I'd be lonely once June left, but that's not the case at all."

"You definitely have us!" Greta said excitedly. "We'll always talk to you."

"I know," Madison told her with a smile.

I smiled around at the younger girls. I still couldn't believe that this group had formed just because I'd wanted to help Alana out. I was glad it did, especially for Madison's sake. Greta, Kayla and Darcy seemed fine, but Madison would have ended up like I'd always feared I would have. As I stared at the youngest girls though, I had to ask how they hadn't made friends in primary school. In my class, the kids always played together. I'd ended up with a few shy kids of course but there hadn't been any loners.

"How didn't you make friends in primary school?" I asked hoping I hadn't offended anyone.

Of course, I hadn't made friends in my primary school, but this was different. These kids had met each other before Hogwarts. So how could they end of being friends with the help of older students but they hadn't befriended the others before? Why had the others in their year accepted their friendship when they hadn't at primary school?

"I did have two friends in primary school," Darcy told me. "But we were sorted into different houses. We still talk to each other, but the ones in Hufflepuff with me were ones I hadn't spoke to before Hogwarts. They were in my class, but I'd been too shy to talk to them before."

"The girls in my dorm already disliked me," Kayla told me. "I didn't play with anyone before. Greta helped me talk to the boys, and then I started to hang out with them."

"I was in the same situation as Darcy," Greta answered with a shrug. "I'd had other friends, but none of them were sorted into Hufflepuff."

"I wonder how some of these people are sorted into Hufflepuff," Kayla said. "Hufflepuff's are supposed to be friendly, loyal and genuine but some of them really aren't."

"We had one who we wondered how she got into Hufflepuff," I said as I thought about Melanie. "She was a hard worker, though."

"I can't figure out how Gracie was sorted there," Madison said. "She doesn't have any of those traits. She's not even loyal to her own friends. She's quick to turn against them."

"Makes me think of Janine," Alana muttered.

I spent a good part of the afternoon talking to the girls. The backyard was getting full by that point. Once and a while I would look up to see what the kids were doing, but otherwise I kept talking to the girls. Greta, Kayla and Darcy even agreed to play hide and seek in the dark with the kids later on. I'd mentioned it in passing to them, and they seemed excited for it. I had to remind myself that they were also just kids themselves. I'm sure my friends and me would have enjoyed it if I'd brought it up to them when we were that age.

After a while I decided to move around the party again. It was my house warming party after all. Some people had already started to drink, but I let it slide. There were enough sober people to watch over the kids. Alyssa was busy showing Clarissa and Mackenzie around the yard. Timmy and Colin had the twins back in the pool. The rest of the kids were either playing in the pool, or spread out in the yard.

I finally found Denver and Sheila talking to Michael and Shelly. I stopped in my tracks when I saw that Michael had his arm wrapped around Shelly's waist. Michael wasn't the type to be affectionate with female friends unless it was Ellen or me, but never in that way. The most he would do was put an arm around our shoulders. It took me a moment before I got over my shock.

"Just what is going on here?" I demanded as soon as I approached them. I glared at Michael as I looked from him to Shelly.

"Sorry my love," Michael said with a wink. "I didn't think you'd catch me. I guess it's what I get for taking my mistress out in public."

"Since when are you two dating?" I asked him. "You never keep things like this from us! You always tell me about your dates," I felt a little hurt.

Michael had always been very open with us when it came to girls. He even felt the need to tell us about his one night stands, so I didn't understand why he kept this a secret. It was evident that this was a serious relationship.

"We've been secretly dating for a while," Michael confessed. "I just wanted to keep it secret, but we decided that today we'd tell everyone. They're all here, so everyone can see us together."

"You could have at least told us," I said to him still feeling hurt.

"I guess I should have," Michael said. "I'm sorry. It's just any type I get in a relationship and I tell people, I feel pressured. It was nothing personal. Shelly and I've enjoyed the secrecy of it. Not even Jared knows about it. I just feel we've been together long enough to tell people."

"How long?" I asked.

"We got together after Alyssa's birthday party," Michael told me looking ashamed. "And that was another reason I didn't tell you. You had enough going on with Ben, I just didn't want to talk about my relationship. Really, I'm sorry. I should have told you all before today."

"It's fine," I finally said realizing that I really couldn't be angry with him. It was his decision to keep his relationship secret. He had that right. "I guess I'm just shocked. I'm glad you've found a good relationship," and I smiled at Shelly, "and I've always liked you."

"Who knows, maybe we'll be next door neighbours," Shelly said with a smile.

"Maybe we will be too," Sheila said. "There is so much space out here; we could get a place out here! Maybe we will turn this into a Hogwarts neighbourhood," she added with excitement. "That would be so exciting. So many more houses could be built out here."

"Yes, it could be a magical neighbourhood," Shelly said.

I'd never thought about it that way before, but the thought of it did excite me as well. It would be great if some more of our friends moved out here. We would be able to see each other often, and our kids could grow up together. I wouldn't mind having Denver and Sheila nearby. I wondered if our fellow Hufflepuff's would join us as well. I didn't think Hank would ever move, but the others mostly lived in apartments or small houses.

"That would be amazing," I finally said. "You guys should get a house out here!"

Denver raised his eyebrows and laughed. "We're all getting a bit ahead of ourselves aren't we?"

"Oh come on," Sheila said. "You were just saying it would be great to live out here."

"I know, but you've all but moved all of our friends out here," he told her with amusement. "How do you know if anyone else would move out here?"

"They likely would," Sheila said. "This is so far out into the country, and I know plenty of people who'd like to get out of the muggle places. Sometimes it can be so hard to hide the magic."

"That's why places like Godric's Hollow and Hogsmeade exist," he told her. "They could even live in Diagon Alley."

Shelly let out a snort. "Yes, they can live in a flat that's more expensive than Ben's house. Our kind are always making new magical streets. We could start one here with our classmates."

"It could actually work," Michael said with a shrug. "I'm sure a lot of people would be up for it."

"Up for what?" Ellen asked as she joined us and then she eyed Michael. "Since when are you two dating? Why didn't you tell me?" She looked at me annoyed as well as if she thought I knew but kept it from her. She knew that Michael often confided in me before her now. In the past that had been different. I wasn't sure why I had moved up in seniority.

"I'm just finding out too," I told her.

"We're just telling people today," Michael told her. "Ashley just told me off for it. I haven't even told Jared."

Ellen suddenly giggled. "Well that should be interesting when he finds out. Well, I think you made a good choice this time, but I wish you'd told us. I don't know why you still think you can't trust us."

"It has nothing to do with trust," Michael said quickly. "We just wanted to keep it a secret. I just really wanted it to work with Shelly. I've found that when I tell people, I am under a lot of pressure. We've been together long enough now that I feel comfortable telling people."

"So you just wanted to stage your coming out when you knew everyone would be around?" Ellen asked.

"I didn't want to repeat it several times," Michael explained. "Actually I got the idea from you. I remembered when you announced your pregnancy with Michelle, and I'd decided to try the same thing."

"When did you get here anyway?" I asked Ellen. "This is the first time I've seen you all day."

"You were having a meeting with your sister club, so I thought I would leave you to it," she explained. "I've been here since the beginning of your meeting. We all came together. Alana and June asked me if they could have some time with you. So I decided to catch up with everyone else. Have you seen Lydia Jewel yet?"

"Yes, I am surprised to see how much she let herself go," I said. "She used to brag how pretty she was."

"She's too much into the drugs and alcohol now," Sheila said. "I think she still thinks she's hot. I've seen her hitting on the other boys here. If she tries to hit on Denver again I'll hex her with some of the magic I learned in America. They have different hexes and jinxes there."

"She was trying to hit on Ben too," I said and then shrugged. "It annoyed me, but I know Ben. He can handle himself. Actually it was kind of funny. I might annoy him about it later."

"She's tried it with Keith too," Ellen said with a sigh. "Keith told her to take her fat arm off of him or he'd hex it off. What were you thinking when you invited her anyway?"

"We invited everybody from our year… well with the exception of Nicole, Melanie, Xavier and Don. Everyone got an invitation though," I said. "If I'd known she'd turned out this way then I wouldn't have. I haven't seen her since my wedding reception, and she was friendly with me then."

"Ooh speaking of Nicole!" Shelly said excitedly. "Didn't you hear that she's with Xavier now."

"Melanie is with Don," Sheila added.

"Wait what?" I asked. "I can believe that about Xavier and Nicole, but Melanie and Don?"

"The four of them formed a friendship after Hogwarts," Sheila explained. "Since no one liked them, Nicole and Melanie started to hang out. Nicole stayed friends with Xavier and Don even after everything, and so Melanie started hanging out with them as well."

"They're off probation now," Ellen said. "That's a scary thought."

"I can't see them doing anything. Xavier and Don will never change their views, but they are sorry about what happened," I said.

"Maybe," Ellen said uneasily, "but they've also spent all these feeling resentment. So many people hate them, and I imagine Nicole and Melanie feel the same way."

"They've been off probation for over a year though haven't they?" Michael asked. "I don't think we should worry unless we see anything odd happening."

As the day went on, I learned that Tara's theory about why so many people had shown up were right. I could hear some of our guests talking about the house with some disdain and annoyance with me. I knew I shouldn't care what people thought, and I knew that some of the girls were just jealous. It still didn't stop me from feeling as angry as I had with Ted. I'd earned a good amount of money on my own during our relationship.

They were all people I'd invited to my New Years parties, and Ben had invited to his pool parties. We'd all gotten along for the most part. I'd believed our year had been a friendly one. Most of these people had even said they'd believed Ben and I were meant to be together back in the day. So why had they changed their minds since we'd left school? Was it because they wished they had all of this?

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Hoofer asked me when she and my mother saw me standing alone with a frown on my face.

"A lot of these people think I married Ben for his money," I said furiously.

"Yes I've heard that too," mum said angrily as she looked around. "I liked most of these kids when they came over to my place."

"Ignore it," Mrs. Hoofer said. "When I married Ben's father I got the same treatment. I got along with most of the people in my year, and we used to host parties as well. A lot of the people who used to like me seemed to have turned on me as the years went on. It's just bitterness dear. Use this party as a way to find out who to invite and who not to invite in the future. They aren't the same people you knew in school."

I decided to take her advice, and I made a check list in my head. Julie was definitely one who would never be allowed back again. At first I thought Nancy was involved when I heard the conversation, but then I heard her defending me as Tina, Lydia and Julie all bad mouthed me at their table. They didn't realize I was close by. I had been about to go check on Hayden, who was by himself when I heard them.

"She thinks she's all that, just like she did at Hogwarts," Lydia said. "How did such an ugly woman end up with all of this? Ben is so handsome, why would he choose her?"

"I know!" Julie said. "And I still don't believe she had twins. I don't care what she says, those kids aren't hers."

Nancy suddenly laughed and that's when I thought she was part of it. She and I had always kept in contact, even if I hadn't talked to the others. We hadn't really seen each other, but once and a while we'd write each other.

"Are you kidding me Julie? You can tell those kids are hers," Nancy said. "You can tell just by looking at Alyssa, she has Ashley's eyes all over again."

"I know she had Alyssa," Julie said with annoyance. "I saw her when she was pregnant with her. I didn't see her pregnant with the twins."

"So because you didn't see her pregnant that means she wasn't?" Nancy asked. "The twins look very similar to her. I was holding Cameron earlier and he's a male version of Ashley."

"Well that's because Ashley looks so much like a guy herself," Tina stated. "Remember back in the day when Tara said that Ashley drugged Denver with a love potion? I actually believe it. Why is it so many of these boys liked her? Ted, Denver, Ben and Jared all were in love with her. They are very good-looking boys, it doesn't make sense. Oi, Tara!"

I backed up a little more. Although Tara and I had been friends since I had helped her get with Aaron, I couldn't help but be curious with what she would say. She'd been known to be two-faced. As much as I wanted to believe she'd changed for the good, I had experienced differently from others who I had thought liked me. I'd always believed Tina and Julie had, but they were definitely bad mouthing me.

Tara walked over to their table with a drink in her hand followed by Aaron. She glared over at Lydia before she looked at Tina.

"Yes?" She asked.

She looked annoyed, but I imagined it was because she was so near her former best friend.

"We were just talking about the time when Ashley was buying love potions in Diagon Alley," Lydia said.

Tara ignored her and kept her eyes on Tina.

"You called me over here, what did you want?" She asked.

Lydia's face went red, she stared down at the table and I thought she looked sad. Julie and Tina exchanged looks and then Tina gave a small shrug.

"We wanted to know more about the time when Ashley bought those love potions. We were wondering if you think she's been drugging Ben for their whole relationship," Tina said.

"She never bought a love potion," Tara said. "I was looking at a love potion, and Ellen and Ashley caught me. I was an idiot when I was twelve. I was embarrassed that they had caught me, and I was worried they would tell people. So I spread it around that it was Ashley and Ellen. I hated them at the time. I'm sure you know that."

"Okay so then why did Denver, Ted and Jared like her so much then? I've heard other boys did as well," Julie said.

"Because they liked her," Aaron said. "Look, Ted has been my friend since the first year. He liked her until the seventh year, and it wasn't because he was drugged. I don't think the two of them had much of a conversation until the fourth or fifth year. It was because he admired how hard she worked despite her learning disability. He liked how she went from that insecure girl and proved herself throughout the years. I don't know about the others, but I'm sure they had their reasons."

"Well Ted was always a weird one anyway," Lydia said with a shrug. "He doesn't count."

"Lydia, you're really one to talk," Aaron said furiously. "You're bad mouthing Ashley and yet you're an ugly drug addict. You've gotten so fat over the last five years. You hit on married men! Now you're at a party that Ashley invited you to, and you're bad mouthing her. You really haven't grown up past Hogwarts, have you? You're twenty-four years old and you still act the same way you did when you were twelve!"

"Is that what the four of you are doing?" Tara asked with disgust. "You're just sitting here gossiping about Ashley just because you're bitter with your own lives?"

"I'm not," Nancy said calmly. "I was sticking up for her. I never believed the love potion story, and I am very happy for how her life turned out."

I didn't want to hear anymore. At least I knew at that point who liked me and who didn't, so I moved on to talk to Hayden. Generally he and Minnie were inseparable, but he was sitting on his own in the garden. I walked over and sat down beside him on the bench.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Aren't you going to play hide and seek soon? It's going to be dark soon."

"Later," he muttered.

"Well then why are you so sad?" I asked him.

"I just want my mum to like me again," he said to me. "I really don't think she does anymore."

"Of course she still does," I told him.

"Look!" Hayden said to me and he pulled out his message parchment and handed it to me.

Hayden, I think it's best if you stay at Ashley's from now on. It's more convenient for her to get you to school. Mart has moved in with me now. We can arrange for some weekends for you to come over for a visit. Maybe you can come over the weekend before you go back to school. Mart has to go on a business trip that weekend.

That was all she wrote. I looked up to see tears in Hayden's eyes, and I felt furious.

"I'm going to your mums right now," I told him angrily.

"Are you angry with my mum?" Hayden asked with surprise. "Is it because you don't want me stay?"

"Yes I am very angry with your mother right now," I told him and even though he was getting too old for it, I lifted him onto my lap and hugged him tightly. "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I will never kick you out. That's not why I am upset with her. I love having you here and so does Ben."

"Does my mum hate me because I have magic?" Hayden asked me.

"She doesn't hate you," I told him. "When she found out that you were magical, she was excited about it. It's why she named me your godmother. I was excited when I found out I would be your godmother. She was very devoted to you when you were a baby. She was always excited to tell me about your progress."

"She doesn't care anymore though," Hayden said.

"I think she is just focused on Mart," I said. "Sometimes adults can forget what is really important. She still loves you."

"It's not about Mart," Hayden told me. "She started ignoring me before she got with him. I lied to you and Ben. I don't mind Mart so much. It was because of mum I wanted to leave. She stopped being nice to me, and then she seemed embarrassed by my magic when she was with Mart. So I asked to come here."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" I asked Hayden.

"I didn't know if you would believe me," he answered. "So I said it was Mart. He did yell at me about the lamp, but I couldn't tell him it was magic. So I said I did it on purpose."

"Well, I am going to your mum's right now," I told him. "You go play with the other kids okay?"

"Can I go with you?" Hayden.

"No," I said. "I want to talk to her alone first. I'll take you over tomorrow if you want to talk to her okay?"

"Promise?" Hayden asked.

"I don't know if I can promise that Hayden," I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I am angry with your mother, and we might end up getting in a fight," I said.

Hayden nodded as if he understood. I didn't know if he did or not, but he'd been in fights with Minnie and his other friends. I was sure if Rachel and I got into a fight that she wouldn't want me to go back the next day. It wasn't just that, but we were going to fight about Hayden, and if she was as indifferent to her son as I thought she was, there was a chance she wouldn't want to see him again.

"Okay, but you have to tell me what happens," Hayden told me. "I don't want any lies Ashley. If she says she doesn't want me there, I want you to tell me the truth. I deserve to know."

He looked a lot older than his soon to be nine years, and that made me sad. He did understand a lot more than we realized. I stood Hayden up and told him to go play with his friends until I got back.

"The kids look like they are ready to play hide and seek," I said to him. "I want someone watching the twins. It's their first time playing, and they don't understand the rules. I don't want them on their own."

"I know," Hayden told me. "We'll watch them."

He turned and walked off to the group of kids who were starting to gather together. Madison, Greta, Kayla and Darcy seemed to be taking charge of it. They were pairing the smallest kids with an older kid. I felt relieved by this. In the past, June and Timmy's group would watch over the younger kids and they even joined them. However, they were getting that age where they wanted to join the adults instead.

As soon as Hayden joined them, I turned on spot and thought about my old room at mums. She had never taken down the Hufflepuff theme, Alyssa loved staying there when she went over. However, it was now full of books and toys for the kids. It also had childish posters on the wall along with the Hufflepuff pictures.

I hurried from the room, down the hall and down the steps. Most of the house still looked similar. The only difference was that my parents had upgraded some of their technology. They now had a flat screen television instead of our old smaller box television. The computer which had once been in our dining room was in the living-room and it also had a flat screen. On the walls she still had the pictures of my sister and me when we had been kids, but there were now pictures of the grandchildren as well. It wasn't only pictures of my children, but of my sister's son as well. She'd had a little boy who would be a year in December, his name was Graysen.

I hurried out the door and down the steps. A small boy was playing near the edge of our yard. Pat and the boys had moved out long ago, and a new family had moved in. I felt sad at times because I didn't know where they went. She and the boys had been a part of most of my childhood, but I now had no way of contacting any of them. She'd had a fight with my mum shortly before she'd moved, so she hadn't told her where she went. All my mum knew was that she had moved in with some man. My mum hadn't agreed with the relationship which had been the cause of the fight. I didn't know much about the new family, but the small boy smiled at me, so I gave him a wave as I ran.

I hurried down to Rachel's place. I saw some familiar faces as I hurried down the street, but I didn't stop to say hello. Most of the people in my old town seemed indifferent to me now. I wasn't sure what had happened to Kellye and Kat, I never saw them around anymore. The other girls were still around, but they had moved on with their lives. We were all adults now, no one care about what went on in primary school or afterwards anymore.

I didn't stop running until I reached Rachel's place. I knocked on the door furiously. It took a few moments before the door opened. She didn't look surprised to see me there, and I wondered if Hayden had told her I was coming. She invited me in without saying a word.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked me.

I wanted to decline, but after running all the way to her place I was thirsty, so I nodded.

"Just some water please," I said.

"Is your housewarming party going well?" She asked.

"Most people showed up," I said.

She nodded and pointed at the couch for me to have a seat while she went to get me some water. She returned with a cold bottle of water which she handed to me.

"Look, I already know why you're here," she said as I twisted the cap off. "I know you're pissed at me."

"How can you do this to Hayden?" I asked after I took a drink. "How is Mart more important than your son?"

"It has nothing to do with Mart," she told me. "It would have happened even if I wasn't with him. I can't raise a magical kid."

"So you're just giving up on your own child," I demanded.

"He's better off growing up with you and Ben," she said to me and then she patted her stomach. "And I don't want my new child exposed to that. I know my second child isn't going to be magical. I don't want him or her to know about that world at all. That's what made it easier to make this decision. As soon as I knew I was pregnant, I knew I had to do it. I was always going to wait until Hayden started Hogwarts, but now is the best time."

"So you're just giving Hayden up completely?" I asked with disbelief. "You're just not going to be a mother to him anymore?"

"No I am not," she said. "I love him, and I always will but-"

"How can you say you love him if you are giving him up? He's going to be nine. He doesn't understand!" I shouted.

"So I am willing to give you full of custody of him," she continued as if I hadn't said anything. It was as if she didn't want a fight with me. "I think once all the custody arrangements have been taken care of, you won't have to come back here. You can pick up the rest of his things. You can do that now if you want."

"How can you sit there and say all this without emotion?" I asked as I stared at her. "You sound so indifferent. How can just you just stop caring about the son you've raised for nearly nine years? If I lost Alyssa or the twins I'd be devastated. You're just sitting here as if you're giving me clothes or something. This is your son!"

And then it hit me. Rachel had never wanted Hayden because of the magic. It was why she had named me his godmother when I'd been sixteen. It had been her plan all along. It was why she'd been willing to let him stay with Barry and Tasha as much as possible. She'd even let my own parents or Jaime take care of him as a baby. As soon as Ben and I had our condo, she'd let him come over as much as possible. She had never really raised him. She'd just been a good actress.

"You were planning this all along?" I finally asked and she nodded.

"I never wanted a magical child. Look, I always liked you. You were one of my favourite kids to baby-sit, but I hated that magical part of you. I supported it, but I didn't like it. I'm sorry, but it's not natural Ashley. I'm glad you found yourself in that world, but why do you think so many people didn't want you around? It wasn't your shyness or the fact that you were a loner. It was because they didn't understand you. I always felt so terrible for you when you were a kid. When your mum told us about Hogwarts, it all fit and I understood. I was happy for you, especially when you came home with Ben, Ellen and Michael. You had finally found your niche in life," she explained.

"So what about Hayden?" I asked her. "Why in the world did you shag some man once you knew he had a magical kid? If you were against the magic, why didn't you realize the risk you were taking?"

"We had sex before I met his kid," she told me. "Once I realized he had a magical child, I didn't want to be with him anymore. So I broke up with him, but then I found out I was pregnant with Hayden and I knew what might happen."

"So does your ex even know about Hayden?" I demanded and she shook her head.

"But you told me he left you!" I said as I thought back to that conversation in the summer before my fifth year. "You said he didn't want kids. You were such a hypocrite back then. You were lecturing me about having unprotected sex as a teen, and yet you did it. It shouldn't have mattered if that man had a magical kid or not, you shouldn't have had unprotected sex."

"I was young and stupid," she told me.

"You were about the same age that I am," I told her.

"You've always been mature for your age Ashley," she told me. "Everyone is different. You and your sister are smarter than I was when I was twenty-five."

"I don't think I'm more mature than the average twenty-five year old," I said as I thought about other people my age, but then I thought about some of the people at my party. Lydia was twenty-four, but she most certainly didn't act like it.

As I thought about the past, I realized that Rachel had never really been an adult, even when she'd had Hayden. I had just always worshipped her, and since she was older I'd just assumed she was mature. I had ignored all of her faults because of that. When I thought about it, she'd only really been a mother to Hayden the first two years of his life, but even then it had been a half-hearted attempt. I remembered how mum used to write to me about how Hayden was living with her, or when Tasha and Barry would mention that Hayden was staying with them. There had been a time when he'd stayed with them for at least a couple of months. Why hadn't I noticed that as a teenager? In my mind, I had thought of her as a good mother.

However, as I thought about it more I hadn't really seen much of her when I was in Hogwarts. I'd only really seen her during my holidays, but there were times when I'd been so busy that I hadn't seen her or Hayden. I'd just ignored it all because I'd had my own things going on, and I liked and respected her so much that I hadn't suspected any kind of neglect.

"You're more mature than I was," she told me firmly.

"So let me get this straight," I said. "Hayden has an older brother that could actually be at Hogwarts right now?"

"He's not at Hogwarts," she told me. "Carter wouldn't tolerate that. Besides, I've looked him up and I know his son his son is enrolled at the secondary school. So if someone from your world told him that his son was magical, he obviously turned it down. Hayden wouldn't have had that opportunity anyway."

"Don't you care how this is going to affect Hayden?" I asked her. "Don't you remember how Michael reacted?"

"Hayden will be fine," she said. "Just let me know what I need to do to sign over custody to you. I don't know how it works in that world."

"I still can't understand how you can sit here and be so indifferent about this," I said to her. "You're giving up your son."

"Sit there and judge me all you want," she told me. "But you don't get it."

"No, I don't get how a parent can give up their child," I told her. "I don't get how you can be so emotionless about it. At least when Michael's parents did it, they were drunks. You don't have an excuse for it."

"I do have an excuse for it, but you won't understand it. There is no point in explaining when you already have condemned me for it. You don't know how hard it was for your mother to raise a magical kid, and I don't want to be part of it," Rachel told me. "Why do you think Jaime left?"

"She told me all of that," I said to her. "It's good to know you can abandon your kid for something he can't help."

"But I am putting him in good hands," she said. "He can grow up in that world."

"But he is going to feel abandoned Rachel," I said.

"Ashley, just go," Rachel told me. "I'll get the rest of his things together, and you can come pick them up. I don't want you or him back here. I did my job."

"Fine," I said angry. "I'll figure what I have to do to legally have custody of him, but you can't change your mind," I added as I stood up. "This is your last chance. I don't want you writing to me a few years from now asking if you can see him or have him back. You're going to break his heart, and I am not going to give you that opportunity to do it again in the future. Hayden told me to tell him everything we talked about."

"I'll tell him," Rachel said. "When you pick up his things, bring him with you. I want to say good-bye, and he should hear it from me."

"Does Mart know you're giving him up?" I asked wondering how a man can stay with a woman if he knew she was giving her other kid away.

"I've told him that he's moved in with his father," she said.

"We'll be back tomorrow sometime," I told her. "I have to drop off my parents anyway."

She nodded. I got up and left her place. I walked back slowly to my parents with my head down. I had a hard time holding the tears in. How could she do this to him? The moment I entered their house, I broke down crying hard.

When I returned home, it was getting dark. I'd apparated to the back of the garden. From where I stood, it looked as if some of the guests had left by that point. I thought the atmosphere seemed different. Things seemed a little tense, and I wondered what had happened while I was gone. The kids were still running around and playing, but it looked as if there were less kids than before.

"There you are," Jared said as he approached me in the darkening back yard. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked around.

"There was a bit of fight," he told me. "Some people were escorted off the property."

"Why?" I asked feeling worried now.

"Did you leave?" He asked and I nodded. "Why?"

"I'll explain in a moment, but tell me what happened? Did something bad happen?"

"There was a huge fight between Tara and Lydia, and then more people joined in," he answered. "There were some people making some… comments and so we made them leave too."

"About why I married Ben?" I asked.

"Basically yes, they were bad-mouthing you, and so we made them leave. Anyone who is left are the ones who support you and Ben," Jared told me. "It was just some of the Ravenclaws and some of the Gryffindors. Surprisingly the Slytherin's had your back, including Maisie."

"Maisie isn't so bad now," I said as I eyed the girl. She was sitting by herself at the pools edge with her feet dangling in the water. "She was just insecure at Hogwarts. I've actually been meaning to talk to her more."

"So why do you seem so depressed?" Jared asked as he put an arm around me. He lead me over to our patio deck. "You look as if you've been crying. What happened? I thought you knew what had happened here, so that's why I didn't ask at first. That isn't it is it?"

I shook my head. "I already knew what was going on. I'd just decided to make note of who was saying it, and just kick them out of our lives. I don't really care anymore what people say. It was annoying to hear them say I married Ben for his money, but then I realized it doesn't matter. They are just bitter about something in their lives."

"So what is wrong then?" Jared asked me. "You're worrying me."

I explained what had happened when I'd gone to Rachel's. He stared at me in shock.

"Bloody hell. I never expected she'd be like that," he said. "I can't understand how someone can give up their child. It always bothered me how Michael's parents treated him."

"It just bothers me about how she didn't care!" I said. "At least with Michael's parents they had the excuse of alcohol and drugs. I'm sure if they had never gone down that road, things would have turned out differently. Rachel has no excuse other than the fact that she does not want a magical child! She had been planning this the whole time. It's why she named me his godmother. All this time I thought it was because she liked and trusted me with her kid. It was because she was planning to eventually pawn him on me."

"What a bitch," Jared said. "I don't get it. I love your kids and Ellen's kids and they aren't even mine. I always look forward to when Michael takes them. I am going to miss that when he moves out."

"You're more than welcome to still take them," I said. "They love visiting you and Michael. Alyssa still wants another date with you after all."

Jared smiled. "Well I'll let her know when we can do it again. As bad as it is, maybe it's for the best. Remember how depressed Michael would get when he had to go home again? As soon as your parents and Ben's parents took him in, he got happier. If Rachel doesn't want Hayden, I imagine she would eventually resent him and it would get to that point."

"He's still going to be very hurt," I said. "Michael was a bit older when it happened, and technically it was his choice. Hayden doesn't get a say in the matter. He's just turning nine Jared."

"I know," Jared said. "It's going to be hard at first, but I think in the long run it's for the best."

He took me over to where most people were sitting. They'd moved the tables together. Some people were still swimming, but most of the adults were sitting together. They were talking about putting the kids to bed soon, and they were wondering where I was. I glanced at my watch to see that it was almost nine. I figured the kids could stay up another half hour or so if everyone else agreed. At the moment I wasn't in the mood to put them to bed. I was worried about any follow up questions Hayden would have.

"There you are," Ben said as I walked over to him. "Where have you been?"

"Rachel's," I told him. "She's giving Hayden up. I was right."

Ben grabbed my hand, and pulled me down onto his lap.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

I explained everything from her letter to Hayden to our conversation at her place.

"I'm going to be having a talk with that girl," mum said angrily. "I never thought she'd do this. It's true that she has never really watched over him, but I didn't think she'd give him up completely."

"I feel responsible for this," Michael said sadly.

"How?" I asked him. "You aren't making her do this."

"I told Hayden to write to her," Michael said.

"Rachel already had her mind made up Michael," I said. "It was going to have eventually. She said that she had planned to give him to us as soon as he started Hogwarts. The only reason she is going it now is because she's pregnant. She doesn't want her second born to know about Hayden or the wizarding world. She told me she'd talk to Hayden herself."

"I'm still going to go talk to her," mum said. "I always saw that girl as another daughter. I just can't believe this is happening."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore right now," I said. "I don't even know what to say to Hayden. He made me promise to explain everything. I just can't do that tonight."

"Do you want us to put the kids to bed?" Ben asked me.

"Hayden will know something is wrong if I don't do it," I answered. "I'm just going to tell him we'll talk tomorrow."

Hayden did start asking questions when I took him into his room. Most of the guests who had brought children went home, but some of our friends did stay. They were letting their kids sleep over. So we'd set up cots in each of the kids rooms. So I was able to use this to my advantage when I said good-night to him.

"We'll talk about it when everyone goes home tomorrow," I told him as I nodded in Charlie's direction.

Hayden nodded and he looked worried. I wondered if he was expecting the worse. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I left the room. By the time I got back outside, people had started to get into the alcohol more. I decided as sad as I was to let it go for the evening. I couldn't do much about it at the moment. So I took the vodka and pumpkin juice drink that Ben handed me. I walked over to where Maisie still sat alone.

"Why are you all by yourself?" I asked her as I sat down beside her. "You can join everyone else you know."

"I don't think anyone else wants me here," she answered. "I'm embarrassed to think about what I like in school. Not one person we went to school with talks to me anymore, not even my house mates."

"Well I invited you here for a reason," I told her.

"You've always just invited everybody for the hell of it," Maisie told me. "You hated me in school, and I don't blame you."

"Actually I noticed the change in you in seventh year, and so I started inviting you. I've always invited you to our parties since then. This is the first one you've shown up to," I told her. "I did hate you in the beginning, but by the end of seventh year I didn't."

It wasn't entirely true, it wasn't that I had liked her by the end of seventh year but I had pitied her. I didn't want to bring that up though. It was why I had started to invite her though, I could see the change in her and I had wanted to include her. I'd continued to invite her after that, but she'd always declined the invitations.

"You just felt sorry for me," Maisie replied and gave me a weak smile. "Look, there is no point in lying Ashley. I do want to apologize. I didn't even hate muggleborns. My parents don't care about things like that. I pulled a Denver, but I just kept it up for seven years. I just wanted to fit in, but not even the other Slytherin's liked me. Don and Xavier talked to me even though they knew what I was doing. They never seemed to care I was fake; they were the ones who stood by me anyway. Then they went and pulled that stunt, and I was shocked. I knew they had those views but I never thought they'd do anything. Everyone hated me after that because they knew that Don and Xavier had been my friends. I'd never known anything about their plans. If I had, I would have stopped hanging out with them. I'm really sorry they attacked you in Diagon Alley."

"Do you talk to them now?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I haven't said anything to them since they were expelled," she told me. "Today is the first time I've talked to anyone from Hogwarts."

"So why did you turn down the other invitations?" I asked her. "We've invited you to every party."

"I knew you were doing it out of pity," she said.

"So why did you say yes to this invitation?" I asked even though I was sure I knew the answer.

"Same reason as everyone else, I was curious," she answered. "I don't agree with people like Julie though. I know you've earned your own money in this marriage. I haven't lived under a rock since we left Hogwarts. I know some of what our fellow classmates have been doing since we left. I know you're a school teacher, and I know that you get commission from George Weasley for your idea. So I stuck up for you when they started in on you. I always hated Lydia Jewel. I'm glad she got fat."

I laughed when she said the last part.

"Well why don't you join us? If you come to a party you should interact with other people. You're more than welcome to come more often, and I am not inviting you out of pity," I told her.

"I think some of it still is, but I'll come if you're sincere," she told me.

"Well I am," I said to her. "If you need friends, you can come by when you want to."

I knew that Maisie had brought on a lot of it on herself. She had been a bitch in school. However, it disturbed me knowing that she had nobody, especially since she had changed. I could tell that she was sincere. Her eyes looked really sad as I gazed at her. I realized it bothered me so much because it was what my fear had been as a kid. I'd always been terrified that I would end of friendless and alone. I still felt that it was luck that Ellen had befriended me that first day. The what if potions had shown me that I would have made friends no matter what, but it still worried me. Who knew just how accurate those potions were after all?

Maisie smiled at me again before she gazed into the pool again where Timmy, June, Tracy, Colin, Jerry, Sally-Anne, Alana, Rory, and Derek were all splashing each other. Greta and Madison were sitting on the other end of the pool with their feet dangling in just as we did. Darcy and Kayla were standing by the pool and debating whether or not to get in. Darcy had a butterbeer in her hand. I hoped the younger girls didn't expect to drink with us. I didn't want Greta, Kayla or Darcy anywhere near the alcohol. Madison was sixteen going on seventeen in November, but the others were too young. As a parent and a teacher, my views had changed since I was eighteen when I'd let Timmy's friends drink.

"I can't believe you've brought those girls together, even if it was indirectly" she said as she followed my gaze to the two youngest girls.

"I can't believe it either," I said. "I'm glad though. It's sad it still happens with the primary school open, but I guess some things never change. I had been a loner in primary school after all."

"Me too, and I guess that really didn't change at Hogwarts unfortunately. I guess that was my own fault. I should have been nicer, but when I was sorted into Slytherin I got scared. I was terrified I'd end up the same way I had been in primary school. The other girls did try to befriend me, but of course I acted like a bitch. I still don't understand why Don and Xavier stood by me for so long," Maisie told me.

"Those guys are a mystery, but I don't think they're hearts were really in it either," I told her. "They were just trying to please their fathers. They felt they had to do it. When Michael's parents were killed, and they were expelled they realized what they were doing."

"I think they were serious until that happened," Maisie told me. "It was when Michael's parents were killed that it hit them. They even denied their part in it at first, that's how terrified and upset they were. I'm glad I don't talk to them anymore."

"Do you want a drink?" I asked her and I nodded at the tables where most people were sitting. "We can go sit over there with the others. Unless you want to go swimming with them of course," I added as I nodded at the pool.

"I'll have a drink," Maisie said and we stood up.

We walked over to where everyone else was. I tensed up as I waited for someone to make a remark to her. I knew a few had when she originally arrived but no one did. Tara even invited her to sit in the chair beside her. Maisie looked at her in surprise before she walked over and sat down beside her. Aaron handed her a butterbeer. I walked over to sit with Ben, Michael, Ellen and Keith.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked me.

"Not really, I'm really worried about Hayden. I honestly don't know how we're going to get him through this," I told Ben. "I think he even suspects something is wrong."

"We'll do whatever we can to help him," Ben said.

"We'll help too," Michael said quickly and Ellen and Keith nodded.

"So what was going on with Maisie there?" Ben asked.

I told him what we had talked about. I looked over to see that she was talking to Tara still. Tara saw me looking, she smiled and gave me a wink.

"Well if she's changed and she needs friends, she can talk to me too," Ellen said. "It is sad that she doesn't have anyone."

"Seems our first party for the most part was a success though," Ben said with a smile as he put an arm around me. "At least now we know who to invite and who not to invite."

"I still don't know why you felt the need to invite Lydia," Ellen said. "After everything she's been up to since we left school, I would think you wouldn't want her here."

"She seemed fine the last time we saw her," I said. "I thought she had changed."

"Even after what she did to Tara?" Ellen asked me.

"I didn't know about that until today," I said. "Did you know about it?"

"I'd heard about it. I didn't know if it was true since Tara had never said anything, but it wouldn't have surprised me. She's been doing a lot of terrible things since Hogwarts though," Ellen said.

"I really haven't heard much about her," I said. "Besides, I invited everyone from our year except the obvious. Now I know better."

"Lay off on her," Michael told Ellen as she opened her mouth to retort. "Let's just talk about something else. There's no point in playing the blame game. We all make mistakes."

"Whatever," Ellen said with a shrug. "But I wasn't even going to say anything mean. Thanks for assuming that though."

"Ellen," Keith said as he put a hand on her leg. He shook his head and whispered something to her.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Everyone was relaxed and having a good time. After a while, a few more people even went swimming. Once it got close to midnight, some people started to leave or even go to bed. I decided by that point the teenagers should go to bed. I was responsible for them after all. As I showed Darcy and Kayla where they were going to sleep downstairs, I turned to encounter Hayden.

"I can't sleep," he told me.

"We're all starting to go to bed now," I told him. "But you can stay up for a few more minutes. All of the kids should be sleeping."

"Ashley, I need to know what my mum said," he told me as we walked outside.

By that point, most of the people had left. There were very few people still outside. Ben's parents were telling my parents that if they wanted to go home, they could take them. I think they had changed their minds about staying over after what we had found out about Hayden. I had a feeling my mum was going to go over there first thing in the morning.

"Yes, we'd prefer to sleep in our own bed," mum was saying, and she turned to look at Hayden and me as we approached. "We're going to home after all," she told me. "Come give me a hug Hayden dear."

Hayden walked over to hug her. No one asked what he was doing up. I just let him sit down in one of the chairs while people began to either leave or go to bed.

"We're going to go too," Ellen told me. "We'll be back tomorrow to get the kids. Bye Hayden honey," she added.

Soon enough, it was just Ben, Hayden and me left outside. Everyone else had either gone inside to bed or they'd gone home. Ben muttered something about covering the pool up. Hayden looked at me expectantly.

"Have you been awake the whole time?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I can tell something is wrong," he told me. "I knew it when you put me to bed. Everyone is being nice to me too."

"Everyone is always nice to you," I told him.

"You know what I mean," he told me. "What did my mum say? She doesn't want me to go home, does she?"

I sighed. "No, she doesn't," I answered.

"Why?" He asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," I told him. "She told me she would explain everything when we went over tomorrow."

"It's because of my magic, isn't it?" He demanded.

"She just doesn't understand magic," I told him.

It worried me that this would make him hate being magical or he would hate muggles.

"I don't want to see her then," Hayden told me angrily. "I don't ever want to see her again! I don't want her to tell me why she doesn't want me. I don't like her anymore either. She's just a muggle anyway."

"I hope that doesn't mean you hate muggles," Ben told him as he sat down with us. "There are a lot of muggles who are understanding about it."

"Maybe some are," Hayden answered. "But why do we have to hide who we are then?"

"Because muggles don't understand magic, but it's not just that," Ben said. "Some hate it, but there are people who hate anything that are different. Remember, there are wizards who hate muggles and want them dead. You're learning about you-know-who in school. You don't want to be like that. I really hope this is going to make you hate muggles. You've met some very nice ones too."

"No, but I don't understand why my mum can't love me anyway," Hayden said.

"I wish we could tell you something different mate," Ben told him. "I don't understand it any better than you do. We both love you as if you were our son. We promise we'll always love you, no matter what. You have a home with us for as long as you want to stay here, even when you are done Hogwarts."

"But why can you two love me, but my own mum can't?" Hayden asked and then he scowled at the table. "You know what? I do want to see her tomorrow. I want her to tell me why she doesn't love me anymore."

"That's up to you Hayden," I told him. "We'll take you there, but I really do hope you won't blame this experience on every muggle. Remember, my mum was very accepting of me. There are just some people out there who can't accept change."

"Didn't my mum like you too?" Hayden asked. "That's how you ended up being my godparent's right? She's always visited with you. So why doesn't like me."

"She does like you, and she does like us," I told him. "It's just the magic she doesn't like. She just doesn't feel comfortable raising a magical child."

"She should have given me up for adoption then," Hayden stated. "There are some kids in my class who are adopted. She should have done that too! She should have given me to you right away! Why didn't she?"

"I was only sixteen when you were born," I told him. "She couldn't have, but I think she wanted to try at first."

"She never liked the magic, even when I was little," Hayden said. "I remember her yelling at me for it. She told me to only do it if I was at your place or at Minnie's."

I found that odd, because I remembered her telling us that she'd wanted him to express himself. It had been back when she'd been trying to find a day care for him. She must have been lying back then though. There had been a lot that we hadn't seen.

"Did your mum ever say anything against your magic?" Ben asked him now as if he knew what I was thinking about.

"She used to just tell me to just be normal around normal people," Hayden said. "She said I could do what I wanted with you, but she didn't want me to embarrass her. She's always blamed me if her boyfriend's break up with her. She says it was because I wasn't normal enough."

Ben looked at me in surprise. Rachel had always been supportive of me. She'd always get angry if someone made me feel bad. I think we were both remembering that first New Year's party at my place. How could she tell people off for the way they treated me, but make her son feel bad that way? Did she even realize it? Was that her way of hoping that Hayden would resent her so the transition would be easier? It made me wonder if that was it. Rachel wasn't a bad person by nature. There had to be some guilt there for what she was doing, even if she didn't want to raise him.

"Look, I think it's time for bed," Ben finally told him. "We'll talk to her tomorrow, and you can ask her anything you need to, okay? Ashley and I don't have all the answers but we're willing to help you. We'll be here for you no matter what. We'll always support you."

Hayden nodded, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to go to sleep.

I spent most of the night unable to sleep. I woke up every hour, and finally I got out of bed. Ben seemed to be sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to disturb him. I was worried I'd wake him up if I stayed in bed. I glanced at the clock to see that it was after five, so I decided to get up. I figured I could get breakfast ready for everyone who had stayed. Mrs. Hoofer used to get up early when we were younger to make sure we were fed.

I checked in on all the rooms that had kids sleeping. The twins still shared a room, but we planned to let them have their own rooms when they were a little older. We'd tried to separate them in the beginning, but Cameron hadn't been able sleep without William in the same room. So Cameron's future room was just a guest room at the moment. All the kids that had stayed were still sleeping peacefully. I looked in on Hayden last; I was hoping he hadn't spent the same restless night that I had. He appeared to be sleeping as I peered in.

I headed down the steps quietly. Some guests were sleeping downstairs, so I didn't want to wake anyone. I slowly made my way into the kitchen. I was surprised to see that a light was on. We tried not to keep lights on too long. The only rooms we kept lights on overnight were in the kid's rooms. Someone must have forgotten to turn the light off.

Ben and I had debated on whether we'd still use electricity or not, but we'd decided to keep it. We wanted to keep some muggle electronics. I felt the same that the Perenge's had; I wanted the kids to know the muggle life was well. Ben had always been fascinated with how muggles managed to get along without magic, so he didn't mind. He loved the video games, and he wanted the kids to grow up with them.

I was surprised when I entered the kitchen to see Maisie sitting on a stool at our island. She was writing on a piece of parchment.

"Oh hi," I said with surprise. "Why are you awake?"

"I always get up early," she told me. "I wasn't sure if I should go home or not. I'm sorry if I should have."

"You don't have to leave," I told her. "We let you stay overnight for a reason. You're welcome to stay all day if you want. You can help out with the kids later on. Why do you get up so early?"

She shrugged. "I just always have since Hogwarts. It's just turned into a habit; I couldn't sleep in if I wanted to. I was just working on inventory for my shop," she said as she pointed at the piece of parchment she had. "I'm a bit behind on it lately."

"You own a shop?" I asked. "Where?"

"Godric's Hallow," she answered. "I opened a second hand shop in the magical community. They didn't have one, and most people have to either go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. So it's actually quite busy."

"I never thought you'd be a business owner," I said, "but I am glad it's working out. Brianne owns a beauty shop in Diagon Alley, and it's very successful."

Maisie smiled at me. "Well, let's face it, I never had really good marks at Hogwarts. I always regret that I didn't try hard. I wish I could get better OWLs and NEWTs."

"Why can't you?" I asked. "You can study in your free time and take the tests again. Ellen did. She most got T's on her OWLs the first time around, but when she got pregnant with Michelle, she decided to take them again. They let you take the tests any time you want. You don't only have to be at Hogwarts to do it."

"I never knew that," Maisie said. "I thought once you were done Hogwarts, that was it."

"No, plenty of people want career changes later on, but they don't have the grades to qualify for the job, so they study what they need to know," I told her.

"I might do that, but I like working in my business. I don't have to answer to anyone," she said. "So why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," I answered. "I'm worried about Hayden," and I explained what had happened with Rachel. I wasn't sure if Maisie knew that I had a godson and that he lived with me.

"I heard something about that yesterday," she said with a nod. "I've always wanted a child. I don't understand how someone can give one up. I'm not a muggle hater, but I've heard of muggles who abandon their magical kids. I don't get it."

"Some wizards give up their squib kids too," I pointed out to her. "It's not just a muggle thing. Some people give up their kids for any reason. There are just people who weren't meant to be parents. In the past I thought Rachel had been a good mother, but now I've realized that she had been planning on giving Hayden to me the entire time. I just hope that she is open-minded about her second child."

"You don't think the new baby will be magical?" Maisie asked.

"Doubtful, but there could always be something," I told her. "He or she could end up doing something that Rachel doesn't like, and she could give that kid up too. It seems so easy for her to do it to Hayden."

"I wonder if it actually is easy for her," Maisie said.

"She was very emotionless when she was talking to me yesterday," I replied.

"Maybe, but she has kept him for this long. Maybe she kept him for so long because it was hard for her to let him go, even if she planned to do it all along. You said she planned to do it when he went to Hogwarts originally. She saw when you went to Hogwarts, and so she knew she'd only see him on holidays. She probably thought it would be easy to do it then," Maisie answered. "Now with that new baby coming, she has to do it earlier than planned. So she decided to act indifferent to him and you, but it probably is really bothering her to let him go so soon."

"Hayden told us that she hasn't been nice to him for a while though," I said.

"Because she wanted it to be easier for him maybe," Maisie said. "Maybe she thought if he resented her, it would be easier for him to want to live with you. Didn't you say he requested to stay with you for the summer?"

"Actually I kind of wondered that last night," I said. "Rachel isn't a selfish person, so I can't work this out. She had always helped me out when the kids bullied me. She told Ben off the first time she met him when he was being a git to me. It just seems odd to me for her to just not love her own son."

I was actually hoping once she saw her son's sad eyes that she would change her mind. She couldn't have turned completely heartless.

"Do you want anything?" I asked Maisie. "I'm going to start making breakfast for everyone."

"Sure," Maisie said. "I can help."

I'd never thought I'd be preparing breakfast with Maisie. It seemed strange to be standing by side prepping food for everyone. She and I had a quick breakfast together. It was around seven that other people started to get up. Some people stayed to eat breakfast, while others thanked us but went home with their kids.

"Looks like you are truly the new Mrs. Hoofer," Ellen said as she joined us in the kitchen. "You'll be doing this for a brood of teenagers soon enough."

"Oh don't think for a moment that you won't be helping," I told her. "You're not getting off easy."

"Are you planning to keep the tradition of the New Years parties and pool parties going?" Ellen asked me.

"Yes. We always enjoyed it, so I want my kids to enjoy it too," I answered. "At least we'll have more than one house to fit everyone for overnight. Now that I think of it, I can't remember how we managed to get everyone in my little house, let alone a place for everyone to sleep."

"You definitely have more than enough room here, but we'll take kids over if we need to." Ellen said. "We always shared beds back in the day, or else people slept on the floor. Pat and Rachel were always more than willing to be accommodating, and eventually Jaime was too."

"I always heard about your New Years parties," Maisie said. "They sounded like they were fun. Edward and Don always talked about how lame they sounded, but I think they secretly wished they could have gone. I know I did. How did it you go from inviting a few people to almost everyone?"

"People kept asking to come," I told her. "It was only supposed to just be Ellen, Ben and Michael, but in second year I wanted to invite Denver as well, and I figured I should let him have his friends there. Ellen wanted Hank there, and then it kind of snowballed from there. Eventually I let anyone who I was friendly with go." I looked at Ellen. "It's kind of surprising to think about. When I was younger, I never imagined my house would be the party house."

"Especially in that house," Ellen said before looking at Maisie. "Ashley's parents' house is so tiny and yet we managed to fit in so many people. Every morning her mother still managed to make breakfast for everyone," and then she looked at me. "So I guess it's fitting you are taking over. You're like your own mum and Mrs. Hoofer combined. You now have the house for it."

"Ellen, if our kids have the same friends, you will be helping me," I told her with a smile. "Do not think for a second that you won't be here. I'll go over to your house and drag you out of your bed."

Ellen laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be here. It will likely be our friends and the kids friends anyway."

"Anyway, will you be able to stay around to watch the kids? Ben and I are going to Rachel's with Hayden," I told her.

Ellen shrugged. "Sure, we're not doing anything anyway. I think Clarissa and Michelle want to stay here longer anyway. They love your house. Michelle has been asking when she can stay over at your place anyway. I told her once you had the house built she could."

"She was more than welcome to come over when we were in the condo," I said. "Just because Clarissa and Alyssa are best friends, it doesn't mean she isn't welcome. She's my god daughter after all."

"Did you two purposely name them so their names rhymed?" Maisie asked.

"No, but we found it funny that we'd pick similar names," Ellen told her. "Their middle names are both Nicole. It's just a coincidence."

"We get asked that a lot though," I said. "I've just always loved the name Alyssa, and I wanted her to share my middle name with me."

"Clarissa was my runner up name for when I had Michelle," Ellen continued. "I'd seriously considered naming her Clarissa originally but Michelle has always been my number one favourite name. I wanted to name one of my daughters for Ashley, so I went with Nicole for the middle name."

"I wondered about the Nicole part," Maisie said. "I found it a little odd because of Nicole in Gryffindor."

"The name can't be blamed for a person's actions," I said. "Michael likes the name Thomas, but he is scared to name his kid that because of you-know-who."

"What does you-know-who have to do it with it?" Maisie asked looking confused which surprised me. I thought it was common knowledge.

"You-Know-Who's real name is Tom Riddle," Ellen explained.

"Oh right," Maisie answered. "Well I doubt anyone would think he is going to name his kid after him."

"We've told him that, but he can be stubborn," I said. "Anyway, I am going to go get Hayden ready to go. Do you two mind taking over here?"

"I don't mind," Maisie said eagerly and Ellen shrugged.

"We'll help and we can clean up afterwards," she said. "Do you mind if people stay if they want to?"

"Not really no," I said. "It's Saturday. If people feel like hanging around then they can. We shouldn't be gone long anyway."

Maisie looked happy that she was included in all of this. It still seemed odd to me, but there was a change in the girl. I had a feeling she was worried that she would overstay her welcome or something. I left the kitchen and hurried into the dining room where everyone else was. Hayden was barely eating and he looked happy when I asked if he wanted to get ready.

"Minnie wants to come too," he stated.

I glanced over at Tasha and Barry who had stayed the night. I wasn't sure if they wanted their daughter to be part of this. Minnie looked as if her mind was already made up about this. She looked up at me stubbornly.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked them. "There is going to be some conflict. It's bad enough Hayden is involved."

"Hayden needs me there," Minnie said.

"I'm going to tell Minnie what happens," Hayden told me. "She already knows everything. She knew before I told you."

"We can't shield them from everything, and she already knows," Barry said. "To be honest, we'd rather she didn't go but they are good friends. Mum and dad tried to shield Ben from things when you-know-who came back, and they really couldn't. He wasn't much older than they are and that was worse. So we're going to let her go if Hayden needs her with him."

"I'm not really comfortable with this," Ben said as he finished up his breakfast, "but it's up to you."

"Can we please just get ready?" Hayden asked.

I really didn't want her to go at all, but I didn't want Hayden to be there when his mother told him she didn't want him. I knew from going from my own troubles that it was easier to have a friend with you. I remembered when we went to clean out Michael's parents place. Our parents really hadn't wanted us there with him, but they had let us go anyway. We were a lot older than Minnie and Hayden, but Barry had a point as well.

"Okay, let's go then," I said. "But Minnie, I want you to let Hayden and Rachel if they need to. Don't try to interfere too much. I know you'll want to have your say, but just try to hold back at first."

Minnie was very opinionated. If she felt that someone needed to be told off, she would do it. She was already a teenager at eight. Barry and Tasha were going to have their hands full with her. I thought I'd have an easier time with teenage twin boys than they would with a teenage Minnie. She would certainly be the kind of teen who back talked her parents. She was going to be stubborn. She had always been that way, even as a toddler she'd been stubborn. It was hard to get her to change her mind.

"Make sure you listen to your aunt and uncle," Barry told Minnie as she got up from the table. "No back talk."

"I know, I know," she muttered as she took Hayden's hand.

"You're going to have fun with her when she's a teenager," Brianne said as if she'd read my mind. She had a smirk on her face.

"She already is a teenager mentally," Tasha said as Hayden and Minnie left the room. "She just needs to reach the age."

"I don't want to think about it," Barry said. "I can handle the attitude because there are worse things. I know how teenage boys think," and then he looked at Ben and me. "There is a chance that we'll have to end her friendship with Hayden when they are around third year."

"Good luck with that," I said with a smile. "You won't keep her from the boys. Are you done eating Ben? I want to get this over and done with."

"We can get going. Are you driving us over, or are we going to apparate?" Ben asked.

"Apparate," I answered. "I just don't want us to dwell on it for too long, and I don't want Hayden to either. You know they'll ask endless questions we can't ask if we take the van."

As we left, Ben turned to our guests at the dining room table.

"I'm sorry that we have to go, we need to get this taken care of. We'll be back later. You're all welcome to stay for as long as you want," he said.

Most of the people who had stayed were our old housemates, Tara, Aaron and their kids, our family, Denver and Sheila, Sheila (because of Michael) Morgan and a few of our other classmates from various houses, and of course the teenagers. They were all people who we talked to the most, so I was sure they all knew that they were welcome anytime.

Hayden and Minnie were waiting for us impatiently in the hall outside of the dining room.

"We're apparating to my mums place," I told them.

"I haven't been to your mums in a long time," Minnie said to me. "I miss going there."

"Well I'm sure you're welcome there anytime you want. Just ask my mum if you can stay over some night," I told her as I took Hayden's hand.

My mum enjoyed having everyone's kids over, not just the grand kids. There were often times when she would take Ellen's kids. It wasn't often that she took the other kids, but she loved it when they came over. It had probably been over a year since Minnie and Trevor had stayed over there.

"Maybe next weekend then," Minnie said.

"You can ask her when we get there then," I said as Ben took her hand. "Are you two ready?"

The kids nodded and we disapparated. We reappeared in my old room, which would always be the designated apparition spot in the house. The moment we were there, Minnie dropped Ben's hand and rushed from the room. I figured she was going off to ask my parents if she could stay for the weekend.

"I suppose we should have confirmed that with Barry and Tasha," I said to Ben as Hayden rushed after her.

"They won't care," Ben told me and we left the room. "As long as it's on a weekend, they'll always say yes. Besides, they love your mother and they trust her. They'll be more than happy to let her stay here for the weekend. I just wish Jaime would take the kids more."

"Maybe when Graysen is a little older," I said. "She did take them until she got pregnant."

"I know, but Alyssa thinks that Jaime doesn't like her," Ben said. "Every time she asks her if she can stay the night, she says no."

"One thing at a time Ben," I said. "We'll worry about that later. Maybe we'll invite Jaime, Graysen and Chris to stay for a weekend."

Jaime's boyfriend Chris knew about the magic, and it didn't bother him at all. He found out by accident when he walked in on me summoning some glasses. I explained everything to him. If it had scared him off, I would have seen if there was a way to erase his memory. I didn't want to jeopardize her relationship, but he thought it was brilliant. We'd known him since we were little kids, and he said he'd always noticed something about me, but thought it was all in his head. He was happy for some confirmation that he hadn't been seeing things. It was a relief to meet another open-minded person.

Downstairs, mum was reassuring Minnie that if it was okay with her parents, she was more than welcome to stay over for the weekend.

"Have you been over there yet?" I asked mum.

"Yes," she answered said icily.

"I take it didn't go over well," I said and I glanced at Ben.

"No, we got into a fight about it. I don't know why you feel the need to involve Hayden and Minnie. It's not going to end well. We've already packed Hayden's things. They're in the living room."

"I want to talk to my mum," Hayden told her defiantly. "Minnie wants to be with me when I do it."

"Hayden, your mum might not be very nice to you," mum told him gently. "I don't know what you want to hear from her. I don't want you to be hurt anymore."

"I need to see her Mrs. Alexander," Hayden told her. "She can't hurt me anymore than she has."

"We need to see her," Minnie said firmly as she took a hold of Hayden's hand.

"We're just going to go down there now," I told her. "Where is Terry?"

"Grocery store," she answered. "I waited here because I knew you were going to be here at some point. Please don't cause too much conflict with the children there."

"We'll try not to," I answered.

I was still secretly hoping that once Rachel laid eyes on her son's eyes again, she wouldn't be able to go through with giving him up. There was no way I could ever look into one of my children's eyes, and then tell them I didn't want them anymore.

Hayden and Minnie kept quiet during the walk there. Hayden was looking around the neighbourhood as if he was memorizing it. Perhaps he thought he'd never come here again, maybe he didn't want to come back again. Ben and I made small talk. We talked about the house, and how else we could decorate it. I knew we were both trying to keep the conversation as light as possible. I knew the kids were trying to listen in on us.

When we got to Rachel's, it was Hayden who knocked on the door. It probably seemed odd to him since he'd always been able to just walk in. It wasn't long before the door was open. She gazed at us and let out a sigh before she let us in.

"Minnie came?" She asked Ben and me. "Really?"

"I wanted to come," Minnie said. "I want to be here for Hayden."

"You have no business being here," she told her. "I just wanted to sit down and talk with Hayden."

"I'm sitting with Hayden," Minnie told her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and then looked at Ben and me.

"I don't need an audience. The two of you can't convince me of anything. I'm not telling him anything differently from what I told you, Ashley. So the two of you can either wait outside, or you can sit in the kitchen. I just wanted a one on one talk with my son, but of course you had to bring Minnie."

"She wanted to be there for her best friend," I told Rachel. "I'd rather neither one of them was here, but since you're doing this, they are here. So have your say so we can go."

"Let's just wait out here," Ben told me. "I want to talk to you anyway," and then he turned to Minnie and Hayden. "We'll be out here when you need us."

Rachel just gave a small shrug and then let the kids in. In a way I was glad I wasn't going to be in there. I didn't want to see that little boys heart break. We were going to have to deal with his heart break for a very long time. I was glad that at least Minnie would be beside him. He didn't have to be alone, and a best friend's comfort was sometimes better anyway.

"Look, I think we should send Hayden to a mind Healer for a while," Ben told me. "He's going to have a hard enough time with this as it is, but you remember how Ellen and Michael reacted. This could be just as bad, especially when he is a teenager. Neither one of us know how to talk to a troubled kid, but someone else could. I also think he's going to want to see a lot of Michael, so if he wants to spend time with him, I think we should let him."

"Maybe Hayden can change her mind," I said as I gazed back at the house.

"You've never been a dreamer Ashley. Be realistic. You know exactly what's happening in there right now. So when we get back, I am going to contact a friend of mine from St. Mungo's. She deals with troubled kids all the time. We need to start early, and not wait until he loses it. He is going to need someone to talk to, and she's talked to abandoned kids before," Ben told me.

"If you think that is best," I said. "I just wish this wasn't happening."

"Neither do I, but it is, and we'll be his guardians. It's what my parents should have done for Michael. Things might have turned out differently if they had," he told me. "I still don't think he is fully okay."

"Well that's why it's great that he is with Shelly," I said. "If anyone can help him, it's her. Oh I hope Rachel isn't being too cruel."

"I doubt she is. She isn't that heartless," Ben replied.

"You don't think what she is going right now is heartless? She's telling her eight year old son that she doesn't want him," I said.

"True, but I think she's just breaking it to him easily. Look at the way she was when we were kids. Look at how she's been with him, even if she's been planning to give him to us she has never been cruel," Ben said.

"He said that she told him that he embarrassed her because he wasn't normal. She blamed him for her break ups. How can an eight year old understand that?" I retorted.

"I'm not saying what she is doing is nice, or that is any better. I'm sure she didn't say it as cruelly as Hayden told us she did. We just took it that way, and it's how he interpreted it. What I mean is, she isn't purposely cruel. In her mind, she is doing the right thing for him. Anyone else would disagree, I do too. I'm just saying it's probably how she sees it. I doubt even realized how awful she was being to him when she told him not to do magic. All I am saying is she is probably trying to tell him in the nicest possible way," Ben explained in a gentle voice.

"So why do you think she made us sit out here then?" I asked him. "Maybe she didn't want any witnesses. I know Minnie is in there, but still."

"I think she was worried you'd cause a scene. She knows how upset you are with her. She said she wanted to speak one on one with him. It's why she was so irritated that we brought Minnie," Ben answered.

"Well I still don't feel right about that either," I responded. "I don't think she should be involved, but I remember how much we needed each other. She'll be a comfort to him, and it is true that he'll tell her what happened anyway."

It was probably about five minutes later when Hayden and Minnie appeared. Rachel didn't follow them out. I got up from the porch and search the children's faces for any tears, but neither one was crying. I knew Minnie was sensitive to Hayden's feelings. She looked sad however.

"What happened?" I asked. "What did she say?"

"She told me it's better if I stay with you from now on," Hayden told me. "She said sometimes on weekends maybe I can visit, but I said no."

"You said no?" I asked with surprise. I figured he'd still want to see her either way.

"No," Hayden said firmly. "If she doesn't want me as her son, then I am not going to go back. She is having a new baby, and she doesn't want the baby to know I am it's brother. She said I would say I am a family friend. I don't want that. I want to be her son and a brother. If she won't let me, then I don't want to see her ever again. She said that you need to get the guardianship papers, and she'll sign. She said that's the only time you need to come back," he sighed and then looked at Ben. "She said she wants you to bring the papers. She doesn't want to see Ashley or Mrs. Alexander ever again."

I was fine with that. I never wanted to see her again either. She had always been someone I looked up to. I'd always seen her as my oldest sister. She was someone I'd always seen as perfect, and now I was realizing she wasn't. I hadn't been a child in a long time, but I felt as vulnerable at that moment as I had at twelve. I couldn't even possibly imagine how that made Hayden feel.

"We'll just deliver the papers," Ben said. "Maybe we can even get Tara to help us out with that. I don't want to see her either."

"Let's just get going," I said and I took Hayden's hand.

I wasn't sure what to say to Hayden at the moment. I knew he was hurting and I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know what to do or say. Holding his hand seemed to be enough because he didn't let go. Shortly after his sixth birthday, he told us he didn't need to hold our hands when we walked across the road. He seemed embarrassed when we tried, but at the moment he didn't seem to care. No one spoke as we made our way back to my parents.

As soon as mum saw us, she walked over to give Hayden a hug. He returned the hug, he held on her tightly. I wasn't sure if he was crying by that point or not. Tears started to run down Minnie's face though. I pulled her close.

"You're always more than welcome to come here," mum told Hayden. "If you want to visit with Minnie next week then you can."

Hayden shook his head.

"I don't want to come back until mum moves," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She said as soon as you sign the papers, she is going to move. She doesn't want any of you bothering her," Hayden explained as he pulled away from my mother. He had some tears, but he wiped them away. "I don't want to come back until she is gone. I never want to see her again."

"Well just remember that you're always welcome here," mum told him. "We've always loved you, and we always will."

"It's just too bad my mum can't," Hayden said sadly.

"Well she's missing out on a wonderful young man," Terry told him as he walked into the room. "Her loss is our gain for sure."

"That's for sure," I said. "We love having you over. You know the kids will always see you as an older brother, and we will always think of you as our son."

I knew from then on that Ben and I would do what we could to make Hayden feel like our own child. I just hoped we could help him feel better with time.


	31. Attacked Again!

Attacked... again

"You can have a pool party here for your birthday before we close the pool," I told Hayden as I walked into his room one morning with some of his laundry.

School would be starting in a few days. We'd had a very hot summer, and I was sure we could get away with leaving the pool open until the end of the month. Some years it could be a hit or miss when it came to our summers. Although we'd only had the house for a few weeks, the kids had gotten good use out of the pool.

"Sure," Hayden answered with a shrug.

Since they day that Rachel had officially given him up, he'd gotten rather quiet. Ben had already set up some appointments with the mind healer. He wouldn't start seeing her until a week after he went back to school. Ben and I tried to involve in as much as we could, but Michael had also reminded us that he would need some space too. So if he spent time alone in his room, we let him but we would check up on him once and a while.

"Mum wrote to me," Hayden informed me as I started to put his clothes away.

"What did she say?" I asked.

I had some hope that perhaps she regretted her decision. Maybe she'd written to tell him that she wanted him back in her life.

"Just to tell me that she's moved," he answered. "She said that she is the last message she is sending with the parchment."

"She's moved already?" I asked with surprise and he nodded.

Tara had taken the paperwork over to her shortly after she'd had her talk with Hayden. Luckily Ben and I didn't have to be there when she signed the papers. We'd signed at our place, and then Tara had gone over to get her do the rest. The papers stated that she could not in the future try and fight to take him back. He was ours until he turned seventeen.

"Can I go to Minnie's today?" Hayden asked.

"Yes," I answered quickly as I finished putting his clothes away. I went over and sat down on the edge of his bed.

It had been a while since he had gone to any of his friends, even Minnie's. He hadn't even wanted to play with Alyssa or the twins. Normally he would spend time with them, and I knew they were wondering why he didn't want to. I thought it was a good sign that he was finally going over to a friends. I imagined he wanted to tell her that Rachel had moved.

"I'll write to Tasha in a moment," I told him. "Remember, she has other kids over there."

"I know," Hayden answered. "Before I came to live here, me and Minnie and some of the others helped with the younger kids. I want to see the other kids too. It's been a while."

"Well it's fine with me," I told him. "I just want you to eat and then Ben can take you over."

"What are you doing today?" Hayden asked.

"I have to prepare for the new school year," I answered him. "I just have a few things to finish up on and then I am going to the school. I am going to take Alyssa there today too. I want her to see her classroom."

"Are you going to miss being a teacher?" Hayden asked.

It was going to be my last year there. I wanted to go on to Experimental Charms full time after the year was up. I wanted to give Alyssa her space at school, and the twins would be starting in a couple of years. I still wanted them in separate classes, and I couldn't be a teacher there if they were in different classes. I thought over his question. I did love teaching the kids, but with maternity leave and everything I hadn't really spent too much time at the school since I'd started. So I was used to leaving. I wasn't sure if I'd miss it right away or not.

"A little, but I like Experimental Charms," I told him. "They told me if I want to come back in the future, I can."

"It's going to be strange there without you," he replied.

"Next year will be your last day there though," I said. "So you'll only be there for a year without me."

"I can't wait for Hogwarts but I am nervous too," Hayden told me.

"That's normal," I told him. "When I found out, I was excited but I was nervous too. I was so shy when I was twelve. It was the first time I was leaving my family on my own and I didn't know anyone. You're lucky you'll have Minnie and your other classmates."

"Minnie wants to be a Ravenclaw but I don't think I will be," Hayden told me. "I want Gryffindor. What if we're not as good of friends if we're in different houses?"

"I made plenty of friends in different houses," I told him. "You and Minnie have been in different classes and you're still good friends. I'm sure you two will always be friends. You've been friends since you were very small. You still have two years before you have to worry though. Anyway, why don't you get dressed and come downstairs?"

Hayden nodded and I got up to leave the room so he could have his privacy. I headed to Alyssa's room next. The twins had woken up long ago, Ben had them downstairs but Alyssa and Hayden always slept in between nine and ten.

When I entered her room, I was surprised to see that she was already dressed. She was sitting in front of her vanity mirror and brushing her hair. I smiled at her. I was glad to see that she was becoming more independent. I walked over to make sure that she hadn't put her dress on backwards. She could usually dress herself just fine, but sometimes she put her dresses on backwards.

"I'm ready for school mummy," she told me. "Can we go now?"

"We're not going over until later, but you look good honey," I said and I conjured a pink ribbon to tie in her hair.

"When do I learn to do that?" Alyssa asked me.

"Not until your sixth year at Hogwarts," I told her.

"Why can't I learn it when I go to the primary school?" She asked me. "Why can't I get a wand now?"

"You'll get one when you're eleven," I told her. "You learn magic when you go to Hogwarts. At the primary school you'll get to learn how to read, write and count."

"I'd rather learn magic," Alyssa said. "When will I be eleven? Will it be my next birthday?"

"You know you turn five on your next birthday," I answered with amusement. "Your time will come soon enough, trust me. For now you get to start primary one. So let's go down for breakfast. Once I get some things ready for the school we can go."

"What about Clarissa?" Alyssa asked and she stood up and raised her arms for me to pick her up.

It wasn't often that she allowed me to carry her, most of the time she didn't want to be carried but there were times when she wanted it. Today seemed to be one of those days, and I was happy to oblige. One of these days she was going to be too big for me to do it. I knew how fast time could go just by looking at Hayden.

"I can write Ellen," I said as I lifted her up. "I'm sure she would let both Clarissa and Michelle come over if they're at home. She might have gone into work though."

Ellen had two jobs, she helped plan formal parties and she wrote for the Witch Weekly. She didn't always have to go into work for the Witch Weekly. She could write at home most of the time, but sometimes they required her to go in. They either had meetings, or they just wanted her to be there. If she wasn't working on something for the Witch Weekly, she was planning some kind of party for someone. It was either a wedding, a birthday party, or something along those lines. So she could be out with clients or potential clients. So sometimes she sent the kids to Tasha's daycare as well.

"Michelle won't want to go to the school," Alyssa informed me as I carried her out the door.

"Michelle loves school," I said.

"She won't want to go today," Alyssa insisted.

"Well, we'll see what she wants to do when they get here," I replied.

Once Hayden and Alyssa ate, I sat down to write to both Tasha and Ellen. Tasha was more than happy to let Hayden go over for the day. Apparently Minnie was really missing him. They hadn't gone so long without seeing each other before. Ben took him over there right away while I waited for Ellen's reply back. I took the kids out into the backyard to play while I waited.

Michelle is over at a friend's place but Clarissa can come over. Clarissa is really nervous about going, so this might help her feel a bit better. Michelle has tried to reassure her that it's fun, but she's still scared. I am kind of surprised since she has been to daycare. Maybe once she sees her classroom and her teacher she'll be okay.

I hope so. Alyssa is excited to go. I don't think she has fully accepted that I won't be her teacher. I've told her so, but I don't think she really gets it. I do hope she'll be okay when she is at school.

She'll be fine. I am sure they'll both be fine. I can drop Clarissa over soon enough. I want to check on the house anyway.

Ellen and Keith's new place was nearly finished. I couldn't believe how quick it was going up. It was much faster than our place was, but it was also smaller. It was still a fair sized place however. It was twice the size of my parents place. I thought it looked about the size of her father's place. They were planning a five bedroom place. There had four bedrooms upstairs and a guest room downstairs. Originally they had just wanted four rooms, but they wanted one more child but they also wanted a room for guests to stay in. So they'd decided to have a small room added downstairs as well.

We're in the backyard when you get here. You can just apparate directly in the backyard.

The kids were currently playing on the small playground we'd bought them. The twins were running back and forth on the bridge. Alyssa was swinging and singing to herself. I smiled at them and then looked down at my work. I spent the morning working and occasionally looking up to check up on the kids.

Ellen showed up closer to lunch with Clarissa. The moment they appeared, Clarissa let go of Ellen's hand and ran over to greet Alyssa. She was in the sandbox with the twins by that time. It was a rare moment when they actually played nicely together. I was a little sad by the interruption. I knew that someday they'd get along all the time. Timmy was five years younger than Ellen and they hung out quite a bit. I remembered when she had found him to be a pest. She'd hated it when he's tag along, even when I invited them to hang out.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she walked over to sit at the picnic table with me. "Clarissa was having a temper tantrum, so I had to put her in a time out before we came. What are you doing?"

"Just working out on the final touches for this year," I answered. "I'm just about done."

Ellen nodded and glanced in the direction on her new house.

"It looks amazing," she said. "I can't wait to move in there. I'm so tired of the apartment. I can't wait for the girls to have their own rooms. They have been fighting non-stop lately. Ever since you moved here, they've been wondering when we'd move. Michelle keeps telling me she wants her own room. Mum is all emotional about it."

"Why?" I asked as I banished my work into the house.

"Because she's used to us living in the same building, she said she's going to feel lonely now. Now that Timmy has moved out, she is going to be all by herself," Ellen explained.

"I'm surprised she hasn't met anyone yet," I said. "She's beautiful enough. I don't understand how she has stayed single for so long."

"It's harder for single parents," Ellen answered. "Besides I don't think she really tried that hard. You're right though, I think she should get back into the dating scene. She's been dedicating herself to Timmy and me, and then the kids. She wouldn't feel so lonely if she had someone."

"And you'd be okay with her dating?" I asked remembering a previous conversation when she'd said she wouldn't have liked it either way.

"My parents get along now, but they'll never get back together," Ellen said with a shrug. "I'm not fifteen anymore. I want them both to be happy. Mum will probably be happier if she met someone. I understand now how they felt," she added as she gazed at Alyssa and Clarissa. "Anyway, lets go over and look at the house."

"Let's just wait until Ben gets back," I said. "Unless you're in a hurry?"

"No, I'm not doing anything today," Ellen said. "Maybe I'll even go to the school with you. Why are we waiting for Ben?"

"So we don't have to take the kids," I told her. "It will give you time to look over everything without having to look after four kids at the same time. They've been dying to go over, but they can wait until the house is ready."

"Good point," Ellen said as we looked over to where the twins were now annoying the girls.

"William! Cameron! Leave the girls alone!" I shouted as William levitated a ball and made it fly at Alyssa's head. It was hard to contain my excitement by that point.

The kids had all been doing magic since they were babies, but they had no control over it. They mainly did magic when they were having temper tantrums. It was the first time I'd seen one of them actually control the magic. Of course I couldn't praise him for it since he'd used his powers for bad, but I did hope he would continue to do it without hurting one of his siblings.

"William!" I shouted. "Come over here now."

William got up and walked over to me with a huge grin on his face. I knew he was happy that he had just done magic.

"Mummy I did magic!" He said excitedly.

"But you used to it to hurt your sister," I said. "I'm glad you can control your magic, but I don't want you hurting your brother or sister with it. I want you to sit down on the picnic table for five minutes, and then you're going to apologize to Alyssa."

"Is that the first time they've done magic?" Ellen asked me.

"Without a temper tantrum," I said. "I've never seen anyone control it like that since Hayden. He still can really well. It makes me wonder how powerful of a wizard he's going to be."

"Michelle can control it somewhat," Ellen said. "Not the way that William or Hayden can, but she is good at levitating. She's been trying to summon things lately, but it doesn't work."

"It makes me wonder if we learned early enough if we could do magic without wands," I said.

"I don't think too many people can do it," Ellen said. "It was something I always wanted to try but it never worked. I could only do magic when I lost control. It's the same with most wizarding kids. Very few can actually do it. It's amazing when they actually can."

"I know I tried too," I said. "I knew I made things happen sometimes, so I would concentrate as much as possible to do it on my own. I never could though."

I glanced at William who had his arms folded. He had his arms folded in defiance and there were tears streaming down his cheeks. It was a shame that the first time I saw him do magic, I had to punish him for it. Perhaps I was going to have a very powerful son. I glanced at Cameron who was sitting by himself now. Could he do magic as well as his twin?

"William, it's a good thing that you can do magic," I said. "I just want you to only do good things with it. You should never hurt your sister or brother with it."

"I want to play," William said to me.

"Apologize to your sister, and they you can play," I said. "You can keep doing magic, just don't hurt anyone, okay?"

"Okay," William said.

He got up from the bench and ran over to where the girls were playing on the swings. I didn't hear his apology, but from Alyssa's nod, I could tell that he did say he was sorry. He turned from her and ran over to Cameron.

Ben walked out into the backyard moments later. He greeted us before he ran over to the kids. He was a changed man since he had taken his leave and his vacation. He spent more time playing with the kids. It put me in mind of how he had been as a teenager when Minnie and Hayden had been that age. I just hoped he would stay that way, even after he went back to work.

"I missed this Ben," Ellen said as if she'd read my mind.

"Yeah I know, and the kids love it too," I said. "Alyssa loves that he doesn't work every day anymore. She's always been a daddy's girl but she is even more now."

"What is he going to do when he goes back to work?" Ellen asked.

"He hasn't decided yet," I said. "He really doesn't want to go back full time the way he was doing it before. He still wants to work as a Healer, but not the hours he had. He's looking around to see what else he can do. He's even considered going into law instead. He likes what Tara does."

"I can't believe he'd be willing to give up on Healing completely," Ellen said. "That was his dream since Slughorn suggested it."

"Not completely, just for a while," I said. "He is thinking of going back into it once the kids are older, but not full time the way he was before. He just wants something so he can see us more, and something that won't stress him out so much. He's been looking up careers. He's even considered Gringotts."

"Aren't there places that require Healers who don't need them full time?" Ellen asked. "He could even work at the primary school couldn't he?"

"They already have a Healer there," I said. "But he's considering that. There are places where you work during the week, and then you're on call on some weekends. He wouldn't mind that. The Ministry even has Healers on site. He'd like to do that."

"I never knew that," Ellen said.

"It's easier than having to send people to St. Mungos all the time. The Aurors have their own Healers too. They prefer just to send people to St. Mungos for emergencies. Ben isn't too sure of what he is going to do, he just doesn't want to end up so stressed again."

Ben walked back over to us with a big grin on his face.

"So what's on the agenda for the afternoon ladies?" He asked as he sat beside me at the picnic table.

"We're going to go look at the house, and then we're going to take the girls to the school," I told him. "So why were you at Tasha's for so long?"

Ben shrugged. "I ended up talking to Tasha for a little bit. She wanted to know what was going on with Hayden. He seemed happier as soon as he saw Minnie. I think one he starts school and he's with kids his own age he'll be fine. Right now he's with little kids all day."

"He knows he can go to his friends anytime," I said. "But maybe you're right. Once he's in school and he is seeing a therapist I am hoping things will change."

"Don't expect a quick change," Ben said. "It's always going to affect him; I am just hoping we can prevent him turning into Michael."

"Or even me," Ellen spoke up. "I still think he will end up angry eventually."

"Well I am hoping if we make sure he knows he shouldn't suppress his emotions he won't," I said. "With you and Michael, you kept it all bottled up. I still feel bad knowing that Michael went through that abuse. I don't blame him for acting out. Things could have turned out a lot worse for him if you think about it, especially after his parents were killed."

"The problem is he won't always talk to us," Ellen said and I felt happy knowing that she was including herself in Hayden's problems. "I never wanted to talk to mum or dad about my problems. When Hayden is a teenager, he'll see you as pesky adults. You two never went through what Michael and I did, but we certainly didn't want to talk."

"Well, I didn't talk to my mum about my problems," I said as I thought back to my teen years. "I went through all the bullying and insecurities, but I never told her. In fact, for a while there I was basically pushing her out of my life. I feel bad about that now. She had to keep reminding me that she wanted to see me. I hope our kids won't be like that. I know they'll want their independence but Jaime moved out so early, and then she never saw me. If it weren't for Terry, she would have been so lonely."

We all looked over at the kids. All four were now playing happily together. What would it be like ten years from now? We'd be getting them all ready for Hogwarts. Alyssa and Clarissa would be starting their fourth year and the twins would be starting their second year. Hayden would already be done Hogwarts. Michelle would be in her sixth year.

"Lets go look at the house now," Ellen said to me and she stood up. "You don't mind watching Clarissa while we do that, do you Ben?"

"Of course not," he said. "I'll keep the rugrats entertained. The house is coming along nicely however. I go over there everyday to check up on it for you. You should be able to move in soon."

"In two weeks or so," Ellen said. "We're going to move shortly after the kids start school. We could move in now if we wanted, but I want the lawn finished and I've hired Ashley's mum to do the interior decorating. She's been happy to do it."

"She needs something to do until she finds a job," I said. "She loves interior decorating. I don't understand why she doesn't do it more. She could get freelance jobs. I've told her she should do what you do when it comes to party planning, but she won't."

Ellen shrugged. "It's about word of mouth. Anyway, I'm just going to go tell Clarissa that we'll be back soon."

I knew that the kids would want to come with us, and sure enough, Alyssa ran over to beg me to let them go.

"No," I said firmly. "When they move in you can go over."

"But I want to go over NOW! We got to see our house before we moved in!" Alyssa said angrily.

"Well we want to inspect the house right now," I said. "You can wait here while we do it."

"It's not fair," Alyssa pouted and she folded her arms angrily.

The boys copied her. Although it was actually hard to tell most of the time that my kids were siblings, I thought they all looked alike at that moment. I just hoped none of them would try to hold their breaths. All three of them did that when they were ready to throw a temper-tantrum. My mother told me the best thing to do was to ignore them when they did it. It was hard not to.

"You can stay here with daddy and play," I said. "It's a nice warm day, maybe you can go swimming."

"We want to go to the house," Alyssa said.

"And I am saying no. If you keep arguing with me, I guess Clarissa can go home after we look at the house, and you can spend the day in your room. I won't let you go to the school with me."

Alyssa glared at me but she didn't say another word. She just stomped back off to the playground. She sat down defiantly on one of the swings and stared down at the ground.

"I thought that Minnie had an attitude," Ellen said as she joined me again.

Clarissa sat down on the other swing, and looked as if she was trying to cheer up Alyssa. The twins walked back over to the sandbox.

"I know," I said. "I'm surprised they didn't blow anything up to be honest. All three of them were on the verge of a temper-tantrum."

"I don't think William and Cameron was that angry," Ben said. "I think they were just copying their sister. Anyway, you two should get going. I'll try to see what I can do here with the kids."

"Let's go," I said to Ellen.

We turned and headed over to the fence. We'd added a gate in the fence so that we could go through to Ellen's at any time. We knew the kids were going to be using a lot too as they got older. I figured I would even let Alyssa and Clarissa use it now. As long as they let us know of course. Eventually when Michael moved in, we'd add a gate to his fence as well.

"Do you ever get scared when you think about raising teenagers?" Ellen asked as we crossed the yard. "We honestly weren't that bad, but we certainly did our fair share of dumb things. It scares me to think that they'll be drinking and having sex. I was fourteen when I first had sex."

"I was fifteen," I said. "I still think sixteen or seventeen is fine. If Alyssa wants to take the potion I'll let her at sixteen. When she is older, I'll give her the same talk my mum gave me."

"I'm scared of Michelle or Clarissa getting pregnant," Ellen said. "I was sixteen when I got pregnant. I was thinking about it at twelve."

"I thought you said you only said that for shock value," I said as I looked at her with shock.

"I did," Ellen said. "But there were times when I did think about it. I didn't actually want to have sex with Hank, but I was curious and I did wonder if he asked if I would have sex. I wondered if I would feel pressured to do it. Didn't you think about sex with Denver at all?"

"No," I said instantly. "Not at thirteen anyway, we started having sex right away the second time we dated. When you mentioned it to me I couldn't imagine how you could even think about it. Sex was the last thing on my mind."

"You had more of an innocent mind than any of us did though," Ellen said. "You were always younger than the rest of us."

I opened the gate and we entered Ellen's backyard. I gazed around. They were planning a nice sized yard. It wasn't nearly as big as ours, but it was certainly spacious. The girls would have a lot of room to run in. They also had a little playground. They had beautiful flower gardens and a vegetable garden as well. I made a note to add that to our yard. I hadn't thought of a vegetable garden.

There was a pool right by the back deck. We walked past the pool and up to the deck. Ellen used her wand to open the sliding doors. We stepped into a small but cozy looking kitchen. It wasn't overwhelming like mine was. I was used to it now, but the first time I had stepped into our kitchen, I'd gasped and felt as if I was in another world. Ellen's kitchen was slightly bigger than my mothers, and the style was a little similar except there was an island in the middle.

"I love your parent's kitchen," she told me when I pointed this out. "So I picked that layout somewhat and then went with my old house as well. I combined the two. Actually you'll see some similarities to the Ben's parents place, your parents place and Hufflepuff. I combined all of my favourite places."

Ellen took me on tour throughout the house. I could see what she meant by combining all those places. The Hufflepuff colours were subtle throughout the house. I could see a lot of my mother's touches. A lot of the rooms weren't finished yet. The dining room was the same as Ben's, except a lot smaller. Upstairs, the room set up was how my mums was except bigger.

"I can't believe you copied so much of our homes," I said.

"It's where I spent a lot of my childhood, it brings back good memories," Ellen answered. "Of course not everything is the same, but you can see the similarities."

"Even the backyard is a small version of Ben's," I said and she nodded with a smile.

"Everything seems to be looking good so far," she said as we entered Michelle's room. "The girls will be so happy when they have their own rooms. Michelle wants to start decorating her room, but she and Alyssa have different tastes. Not just that, but they just fight a lot and Michelle has a later bed time."

"Plus when they have guests," I said. "I noticed it's easier now when Hayden or Alyssa want someone to sleep over."

"Plus Hayden has his own room now," Ellen added.

"He's happy about that too," I said. "I don't think he wanted to admit it, but I think he felt bad when we had to push him out of his room when I had the twins."

The girls rooms already had nice sized beds in them, so I was assuming they were doing what we did and were leaving the furniture. When we'd moved into the house, we had bought everything new. We'd left the furniture for our tenants, although it was optional if they wanted their own. We'd gotten rid of the beds of course. No one wanted used beds of course, but we'd left the dressers and everything else.

"I just don't know what to do with this room," Ellen said as we walked into the smallest bedroom. "I don't want to do too much in case I get pregnant again, but I like having an extra guest room."

"So just keep it plain," I said. "People don't care that much about things like that. They are just happy to have a bed to sleep in, but even then they won't complain. They are your guests. They'll be happy to sleep over."

"True enough," Ellen said. "I'm just nervous. This is different from the apartment."

"Well I like what I've seen so far," I said. "It's cozy. I like our home, but it doesn't have that cozy at home feel to it. This one does."

"Your house is extravagant," Ellen answered and then grinned. "Which is why it's going to be the party house."

"That's fine, but remember you have to help," I said.

"Don't worry, I will," she said. "I imagine our kids will have the same friends."

"And Michelle is my god daughter, so of course she can use our place too if she wants," I told her.

"So have you heard from Maisie since your party?" Ellen asked me as we left the room and then headed down the steps.

"She has a few times, but I think she's still nervous," I said. "I think she thinks we're just talking to her out of pity. I'll have to invite her over some time."

"Do you think we really can trust her?" Ellen asked.

"She seems sincere to me," I said. "Why? Do you suspect something?"

"Not really," Ellen answered. "She seems nice enough and all, but it's hard to forget what she was like in school."

"Tara wasn't friendly either," I said. "We didn't think we'd be talking to her. Maisie just seems lonely."

"She told me she actually wanted to be sorted into Hufflepuff and she was shocked to be sorted into Slytherin. Can you imagine?"

"She would have had a better chance there," I said. "I have a hard time imagining her as Hufflepuff though."

"I don't know what house she would have fitted in to be honest," Ellen said. "She wasn't smart, so she couldn't have fit into Ravenclaw, she wouldn't have fit into Gryffindor because she wasn't brave and she exactly loyal or hardworking."

"I'd say she was loyal," I said. "I don't what Slytherin traits she had though. I don't understand why the hat sorted her there."

"Well even though she wasn't smart, she did try her best," Ellen said. "I'd say she was ambitious enough. She was also cunning if you think about it."

"Well I think we should give her a chance," I said. "If she proves not to be good, we can cut her out of our life. If not, we've gained another friend."

Ellen did a few more checks around the house. She checked to make sure the electricity was working, and the plumbing. They wanted to have electricity as well as magic. We talked about the kids more as we went through the house. She and Keith had been trying for another kid, but so far they hadn't been lucky.

"It's frustrating," Ellen told me as we left the house. "Michelle and Clarissa weren't planned at all. I was surprised by both pregnancies, and now when we are trying, it isn't working. Maybe I can't have any more."

"I wouldn't get too discouraged yet," I said. "How long have you been trying?"

"Six months," she answered. "I want to have a boy. I know you can't order the gender up, but I'd really love to give Keith his little boy. I know he loves the girls, but I know he wants a son."

She never came and said it, but I knew at times it bothered her that we ended up with twin boys. She would drop hints into the conversation. She and Keith wanted a little boy, and we'd ended up with two at the same time. Not only that, but we now also had an adopted son.

"And I just don't want too big of an age gap between the kids. Remember how Timmy and I were?"

"I don't think it has to do with age Ellen," I said. "Jaime and I are only a year and a half apart and we were never that close. We aren't now. I don't think it has to do with Hogwarts either. I think even if I had grown up in the muggle world we wouldn't have been close. You and Timmy started to get close once he started Hogwarts. Now that he is older, you two hang out."

"Only because of you," Ellen said bitterly.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You always included him even if I didn't want him there," she answered. "I would never have let Timmy come to the parties if it weren't for you."

"I don't see what the difference is," I said. "The point is you two are closer now."

"My point is that it might not be the same for my kids," Ellen said.

"Ellen, you're getting yourself all worked up over nothing. Alyssa and the twins don't get along right now. Jaime and I don't get along. My mum doesn't talk to her brothers all that often. You and Timmy get along well now."

"I just want them to be like the Hoofer siblings," Ellen said. "Ben and his siblings have always been close."

"Not really," I answered. "He and Brenda hated each other for most of their childhood. Barry didn't take him seriously until he started school, and even then they didn't hang out much. Remember how much he used to tease us in our first year? You and Timmy had a better relationship than that. It was just Ben and Brianne who were close, but even then they didn't hang out as much. How often did Ben and Brianne have a party together? Why are you all stressed out about this?"

"I don't know," Ellen said. "I just want them to have a good childhood and to be close. I just want to have the perfect family."

"No one has a perfect family," I said.

"You do," she said.

"No I don't," I said. "Where is this jealousy of me suddenly coming from?"

I sat down on one of the deck chairs. I didn't think we should return to my house talking about this. The kids would be all over us the moment we got back. Ellen sat down beside me and shrugged.

"I've always been jealous of you," she said sadly.

"Why?" I asked shocked. "You have so much more than me. You're prettier, you're smarter, you're more outgoing, and you've never had the insecurities that I had. If anything, I've been jealous of you since we've met. I don't understand what you have to be jealous of."

"Ever since you found yourself you've grown as a person," Ellen said. "It's like the break up with Denver was something you needed. After you two broke up, you changed so much. You got a lot more outgoing and a lot of people started to like you. You branched out so much, and then you started to befriend the younger students, even my brother. You started that sister club. You ended up being Head Girl. You got really good marks on your OWLs and NEWTs. Now you have all this," she waved her arm towards my house, "and a lot of it was from your own doing! You started a school! You have a great little family now."

"So do you," I said. "You have two beautiful little girls. You have Keith. You have a nice cozy house. You've always been confident. You've always had a good life Ellen. I've had to work hard most of my life. I've always felt insecure, even when I branched out. Also, I didn't actually start the school. They were planning it anyway, it's just it was always on the backburner. I just set things in motion. If I hadn't suggested that I wanted to be a teacher, it would have started anyway. I overheard Percy Weasley saying that he'd had the idea for a while because of his family. His mother had to take care of all those kids at home, and he'd secretly thought a school before Hogwarts would be a good idea. It was why he and Hermione took the case on. They both wanted it before I even came up with it."

"You'll still never see it though," Ellen said. "You've accomplished so much since you were twelve years old. You could have been Slytherin if you weren't muggle born just because of how ambitious you are, and you could have been Gryffindor because of how brave you've become, you have all the Hufflepuff traits and even Ravenclaw!"

"I don't find myself to be anything special," I said. "I had to work hard to get everything I have. A lot of my childhood was so stressful and unsure. Even when I was meeting new people, I felt so lonely because you, Ben and Michael were in relationships. I have a sister who is ashamed of me. I never felt adequate, and even now I feel inadequate. You have nothing to be jealous of. I love Hayden, but I am terrified of what is going to happen in the future. He's so unhappy right now, and I am worried he is going to turn out like Michael. Alyssa hasn't really given me much problems, but she is only four years old, and you saw her attitude today when she couldn't come over here. Then there are the twins. They get into so much right now, what is it going to be like when they're older? I feel so overwhelmed about raising a family of four, and Ben wants another kid too. So eventually we'll have five kids to take care of. I still don't understand where all of this is coming from."

Ellen shrugged. "It's not that I begrudge your happiness, it's just seeing everything you have and I don't. I've always noticed, and it seems to bother you to live in a huge house. You've come along way from first year, but you complain about things that a lot of people would love to have. You're uncomfortable about living in that huge house, but there are so many people who would love to live there."

"I love my house, but I just feel I don't deserve a lot of what I have," I said. "I've worked for everything I have. I just hate feeling like things are being handed to me. I wouldn't trade the life I have, but it makes me uncomfortable sometimes. I don't want to be poor ever again, but when you're used to having nothing and then suddenly having a house like that, it's overwhelming. It's the same as my talent in charms. I love that I am good at something, it's just most of my life I felt in adequate. It's hard to explain where I am coming from. Maybe to other people it sounds selfish or something."

"It's not that it's selfish," Ellen said. "It's just frustrating listening to you sometimes. You just don't see yourself."

"I could say the same thing about you," I said. "I guess we'll never understand each other when it comes to our insecurities. I know you're feeling down right now because you want another baby, and you want it to be a son but you're working yourself up. You're making yourself feel bitter and you're not seeing everything you do have. I mean, will it really matter that much if your next child isn't born so close to Clarissa?"

Ellen shrugged. "I guess not, I just worry sometimes Keith is disappointed."

"I highly doubt it. Even if he does want a son, he won't stop loving you or the girls if you don't have one," I said. "You know the twins were as much of a surprise to us as they were to everyone else."

"I'm not upset you had twins," she said. "I mean I get jealous sometimes, but I'm not upset with you two or anything. I love those two little boys."

"Look, it's going to happen for you," I said. "Maybe it's because you're feeling stressed. When you got pregnant with Michelle and then Clarissa, you weren't stressed. Maybe you two need to just stop trying and just let nature take course."

"Yes maybe," Ellen said. "We should get back to your place. I am sure the girls are getting impatient about going."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her.

I didn't feel as if we really solved much with our talk. Ellen gave me a smile.

"I will be. I guess you're right. I've just seen so many people having boys lately, and it's been getting to me. Maybe I am stressing myself out about it," she answered. "I was just kind of worrying about infertility and everything. I'm not getting any younger."

"You're only twenty-four," I said amused. "I doubt it has anything to do with infertility. I think it's a good thing to be honest. Now that you'll be moving into the house you'll have the room for a third child. You wouldn't have had the room in the apartment."

"That would be easily fixable. We were waiting for Ben to get his act in gear, but we'd gotten pregnant we would have moved sooner," Ellen said.

I stood up and we started to walk back to the house. I really did hope for my friends sake that she'd have a kid and it would be a boy. I knew that if they had a third daughter, they would love her but I knew how much they wanted a son. We didn't say much as we walked back to the house. Both of us were deep in thought.

The kids started school shortly after that. Every morning I would take Alyssa and Hayden with me when I went, and then as soon as Ellen, Keith and the girls moved in, I took them with me as well. Alyssa and Clarissa instantly loved school. Michelle loved acting as big sister to girls. She and Hayden would sit with them for me once classes were over. They would all sit in my classroom and play while I worked on everything I needed to finish up for the day, and then I'd take them home in the van.

One afternoon after classes were done, the kids were playing together and I was marking some school work when Michael rushed in. I looked up startled.

"What's going on?" I asked as I took in his upset face.

"They sent me to get you," he said as he looked over at the kids.

"Did something happen?" I asked as my thoughts immediately went to Ben and the twins.

"Someone tried to attack yours and Ellen's place today," he told me.

I felt chilled as the blood drained from my face.

"No," I said.

"Everyone is fine," Michael said quickly as he sat down at my desk. I looked over at the kids. Luckily they were so much into their play that they hadn't noticed Michael yet. "You're lucky to have an over protective husband. Ever since that attack on you in Diagon Alley, he's always made sure that you have protection. He's never had the protective charms taken off of your parents' house, and the moment you moved into the condo he added them to the building. He did the same to the house. He had us add protective spells that would inform us if someone dangerous was at your place. It's the same one they have on your parents place. It's on Ellen's too. The person or persons tried attacking your place and then when they couldn't get through, they went to Ellen's."

I felt myself relax a little, but it was still upsetting to know that someone had attacked my place. I had a feeling I knew who it was, even if they had been quiet since Hogwarts. They were now off probation, so there spells weren't registered anymore. The main problem was that someone had betrayed us. One of our friends at the party had to have revealed our address to them. I thought over all of our guests who had been there who would talk to them. Maisie I thought to myself and gasped out loud.

"I know it's unsettling," Michael said. "They don't want you going home quite yet, especially since you're driving. I've some to help you take the kids to Ben's parents place. That's where everyone is."

"Do they know who tried?" I asked.

"They have their suspects," Michael answered. "But they also want the names of every person that was at your party. Ben and I tried to give as much information as we could. He's also working on the list of people for me. I don't want to believe it of any of them."

"Maisie," I said instantly.

"It wasn't her," Michael told me quickly.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Yours and Ellen's places weren't the only ones targeted today," he said. "Maisie is in St. Mungos."

"They targeted her too?" I asked.

"Maisie, Tara and Aaron, our place, and many others," Michael said. "I get the feeling things have been going underground for a while. Considering a few places were attacked at the same time, it was a group effort."

"Was anyone else hurt?" I asked as I thought about Tara and Aaron.

"No. Most people were at work. I think this was just a warning. Why else attack people's places while they are working?" Michael told me. "This place has as many protective charms as Hogwarts does, so it was never in any danger. They are checking your van as we speak though. Someone might have done something to it."

"Except mine and Ellen's place," I said. "They knew that Ben would be at home with the kids. It's common knowledge now that he is taking a break from work. Everyone also knows Ellen works from home most of the time."

"I know," Michael said. "The Auror office is going crazy right now. I've never seen Harry that angry."

"Did anyone go for his family as well?" I asked.

Michael nodded. "Which was stupid. They should know that his family would be one of the most protected ones. I think this group just went from house to house or something. The good thing is that they seem to be amateurs. They left a lot of evidence behind at the places they could penetrate."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that," Michael said. "I was just sent here to inform you of what happened and to take you to Ben's parents. I'm not allowed to tell you too much details. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I sighed as I looked over at the kids again. "I'm just glad everyone is okay. What about Maisie though?"

"You'd be amazed that she put up a really good fight," Michael told me. "She was all by herself in that shop and she had two attackers."

"Then she would have seen who went after her," I said but he shook his head.

"They were wearing disguises. I asked her if she thought it was Don and Xavier but she said no," Michael told me. "She said they were too small to be them but they likely wouldn't attack her anyway."

"So she's going to be okay then?" I asked with relief and guilt. I felt awful that I automatically assumed it was her who had betrayed us.

"She should be," Michael said. "She'll need to stay at St. Mungos for a while, but she'll recover. She doesn't have a home at the moment. They wrecked her house. She had no protection whatsoever on anything. The rest of us have because of the past."

"Well she'll stay with us when we can go home," I said. "When can we go home?"

"You should be able to soon enough," Michael said. "Your place is so protected that they didn't do any damage. There will be Auror surveillance. In fact, our office is going to be busier than usual until we figure what's going on. Quite a few places are going to need round the clock surveillance. The trainees are going to be working harder than ever. You should know they tried going to your parents place too, but the charms are still there, they couldn't even get through. I don't think they tried hard enough because it just registered that someone was there, but no spells were cast."

"Uncle Michael!"

We glanced up to see that the kids had finally noticed him. It was Alyssa who had yelled, but all four seemed excited to see him. They all ran over to us talking excitedly. I tried to smile so that they wouldn't know anything was going on. Michael knelt down to give them all hugs.

"You've never been to our school," Michelle said. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to visit Ashley," Michael said with a smile. "I am going to help her take all of you to Alyssa's grandparents place. It will be hard for her to apparate all four of you at once, and we don't want to use the floo network right now."

"Why?" Hayden asked. "We can just drive there."

"Why aren't we going home?" Michelle asked.

"Your mummy and daddy are over at the Hoofer's," Michael told her.

"The van is broken at the moment," I lied quickly to Hayden. "So we're just going to Ben's parents by apparition for now."

"Why aren't we going home?" He asked.

"We were invited there for supper," I said.

Hayden raised an eyebrow at me; he looked as if he didn't believe me.

"So why don't the four of you get ready and then we'll get going okay?" I continued.

The girls turned and ran to grab their things, but Hayden didn't move. He looked from Michael to me.

"Something isn't right," he said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on," I told him.

"I can tell you're lying," he said. "You and Ben promised me you'd always be truthful with me."

Michael glanced at me. We stared into each other's eyes silently communicating. I knew he was wondering if he could say something to Hayden. I finally gave a small nod.

"Look, something did happen," Michael told him. "But we can't discuss details. I can't even tell Ashley the details about it. I don't want you telling the girls or your classmates, not even Minnie."

"Is our house not safe?" Hayden asked. "Are there evil wizards again?"

"At the moment it's best if you don't go home, but I wouldn't say your house isn't safe or there are evil wizards again," Michael said. "It's just someone who is causing problems. It's just best for you to go over to Ben's parents for now. I can't tell you or Ashley more than that because it's Auror business."

"But it must be an evil wizard if the Auror's are involved," Hayden said stubbornly.

"Not necessarily," I said. "A lot of the time when Aurors are called places, it turns out to be a prankster or something."

"True," Michael said. "Three weeks ago I went on call and it was just a couple of bored teenagers."

"So it could be that now?" Hayden asked.

"It could be," Michael said. "That's all I am going to say on the matter. I'm not allowed to reveal too much. Now you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I won't," Hayden said. "I just wanted some honesty. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Thank you I mouthed to Michael as he stood back up. Hayden turned and walked off to grab his things. The girls were talking and laughing together, so they obviously weren't worried. They all loved going to Ben's parents, so I was sure they were excited about that.

"Do you think I explained well enough?" Michael asked me and I nodded.

"I wouldn't have known what to say to him," I answered. "He is getting to that age. He's going to be nine. I know when I got around that age I noticed things. Also, after what he's been through, he probably notices more."

"I know," Michael said. "I knew it too. Anyway, are you finished up here?"

I nodded. "I was just about done when you showed up."

I gathered my papers together at my desk quickly. I used my wand to do a quick cleaning up spell and then turned to the kids.

"Time to go," I called as I held my hands. "Whoever wants to come with me take my hands, and whoever wants to go with Michael, go to him."

Alyssa instantly ran over to Michael and grabbed his hand. Michelle walked over to take my hand which left Clarissa and Hayden. They both looked from me to Michael until Hayden reached for my hand, which left Clarissa to go with Michael. She looked disappointed as she gazed at me, but she walked over to take his hand. I was a little surprised to see that she preferred me over Michael.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yes," Alyssa answered quickly. "Let's go Uncle Michael."

"See you at Ben's parents," he said to me and he turned on the spot. Seconds later I turned on the spot as well as I thought about Ben's parents living room. As soon as were there, I glanced around to see that everyone was already seated there. Alyssa instantly ran over to Ben and climbed into his lap.

"Hi daddy!" She said excitedly as she kissed his cheek.

"How was school honey?" He asked her.

"Good. We're on the letter C this week. That's the first letter of Clarissa's name!" She said.

"That's amazing," Ben said. "What else did you do?"

I turned away and joined Ellen who was hugging her daughters. She looked worried, but she was smiling at the girls as they tried telling her about their day. Everyone was into their own discussions. They were talking in low voices. The twins were sitting on the floor together with some building blocks. I felt someone's arm wrap around me and I looked up in surprise to see Timmy. He was as tall as Michael now. It was interesting how Ellen was so tiny and he was so tall.

"How's it going?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Things have certainly been better."

"Whoever is doing it will be caught," Timmy said. "From what I've heard they did a sloppy job."

"You and June weren't attacked were you?" I asked worriedly. They were living in our old place after all.

"No. Ellen wrote me and told me what happened, so I came here," he told me. "She said she thinks she has an idea of who did it. They're being interrogated as we speak, and anyone who has connections with them and the Death Eaters."

"So where is June?" I asked as I gazed around the room. Most of Ben's family was there except Brenda and her family. They were on a trip however. Brenda's husband had to go away for work, and they'd decided to all go together. At least I knew they were safe.

"With her parents," Timmy said. "It's not likely anyone would go after them but she was scared anyway, so she is with them. She's putting some protective spells on their place. A lot of people are doing that right now. I think everyone has been feeling secure since You-Know-Who has been gone, so they let down their guard."

"I agree," I said. "Even I was. I'm glad for once that Ben is really overprotective. He already had the charms on our place. I should have thought of it because of the kids, but I didn't."

"None of us did," Ellen said as she glanced over at Timmy and me. "If it weren't for Ben, I would have been attacked. I was home alone when it happened. Keith and I should have done that when we first moved in. It's just nothing has happened since Hogwarts. We thought we were safe."

It scared me to realise that Ellen could have been in the same situation as Maisie had been. I glanced over at Ben who was now talking to Alyssa and Clarissa. Michelle and Hayden were sitting with the twins, Minnie, Charles, Mackenzie and Trevor. I shivered as I realized how close our families could have been destroyed that day. Why did we all let our guards down? Most of the kids had been at school, but the little ones hadn't been. What about the rest of our friends? How were Tara and Aaron?

"Hayden, Minnie," I called. "Why don't the two you take the younger kids to the playroom?"

"Can we play outside instead?" Minnie asked.

"No," I said firmly.

Although I knew the Hoofer place was safe, I still didn't feel comfortable with them all outside by themselves. I wanted us all to be able to talk about what had happened that day without the kids around.

"It's a nice day out though," Minnie said. "Why can't we go outside and play? Why do we have to stay inside?"

"You don't need to go outside, it's close to dinner," Barry told her. "You can play in the playroom until dinner is ready."

"But we've always been allowed to play outside until dinner," Minnie said. "Something is wrong but you won't say what. We want to know what's going on."

"No," Barry told her. "Just go play please."

Minnie let out a huff and then glared at her father. Hayden put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She rolled her eyes and then the two of them began to gather the kids together. Once they were all out of the room, I cast some charms on all the doors. The kids could walk into the room if they wanted but they wouldn't be able to listen in. We'd know if one of them walked in right away, so we'd be able to stop the conversations.

"So you think the ones who did the attacks are old classmates of yours?" Barry asked as soon as the kids were gone.

"I don't think it was Don or Xavier," Ellen said immediately. "They have to go in for interviews every six months, even if their probation is over. Ashley also told us that they said they regretted their part in getting Michael's parents killed."

"That was five years ago though," I said. "They could have changed their minds since then."

"I still don't think it was them," Ellen said. "I'm sure they still hate us, but weren't they terrified to go back to Azkaban?"

"But why were we targeted specifically?" I asked. "The former Death Eaters don't know much about us. Whoever did it had to know that you were home alone, and they had to know that Ben was home with the twins. Someone who was at our party betrayed us to them."

"It doesn't mean it was Don and Xavier," Ellen said. "Someone for sure from that party betrayed us. At first I thought maybe Maisie did it. I thought at first it was Don and Xavier she betrayed us to, but she was attacked today. Don and Xavier are horrible, but they would never send people after Maisie. It doesn't matter if they haven't talked to her since Hogwarts. She told me a lot of things, and they were always so protective of her. Why would they change their minds about her now?"

"Maybe they know she talks to us now," Ben said.

"Actually I agree with Ellen," Michael said and I looked at him in shock.

"But you pretty much said that they were suspects," I said to him.

"They are suspects just because of their past history with you and me, but that doesn't mean it was them. They'll always be investigated when something happens. Draco Malfoy hasn't done anything since You-Know-Who died, but he still gets interrogated as well. It's just what happens when you have that kind of record," Michael said. "However, I've talked to Don and Xavier since then as well. I could tell they were sincerely sorry about what they did to me. They hate me, but they regret everything they did at Hogwarts, and afterwards. Besides, as Ellen and Maisie both said, they would never attack Maisie. I'm sure everyone in that group knew who was getting attacked today. Don and Xavier wouldn't even want someone else to go after her."

"It's been years since they've hung out with her," I said. "Their opinions on her could have changed."

"I just can't see it either way," Ellen said. "They're not the only ones who were part of that group who went after you. They were a lot of them in The Leaky Cauldron that day."

"Tina, Lydia and Julie betrayed us," I said slowly as I thought back to our party.

"Wait, why do you think that?" Michael asked.

"Because they still talk to Nicole and Melanie," I answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Barry asked me. "Isn't Nicole another one who regrets what she did?"

"And they're with Don and Xavier," Ellen added. "As I said Don and Xavier wouldn't-"

"Maybe not, but if they're dating they would have their connections. Nicole would remember some of the connections as well. They could be going behind their backs," I replied. "Nicole was never sorry about what happened. She was just upset that she was caught. Who knows, maybe someone threatened her again and she sent Lydia Jewel or even Julie or Tina as spies."

"Actually it makes sense about Lydia," Michael said. "Look, I should get back to the Auror office. The problem is we can't investigate someone without proof. I'm going to tell them my suspicions though. I am going to bring up anyone who was kicked out that party, and anyone who talks to Nicole. I don't know if we can actually do anything about it, but they want as much information as we can give them. Lydia is after all, innocent until proven guilty and we have nothing to go on right now."

"But you can talk to Nicole," I said. "If she's involved, she'd have to reveal who she's getting her information from. Nicole has to be interviewed doesn't she?"

"Yes," Michael answered. "I'll see what I can do, but I think you're right about Lydia. I think Julie and Tina are just bitches. I'll talk to everyone when I can."

He disapparated moments later.

"I can't believe I invited Lydia," I said.

"Lydia has always been horrible but none of us thought she was capable of that," Ben said. "And we don't know if she was involved."

"But who else at the party would betray us?" Ellen asked.

"Well, I am just glad no one was hurt," Mrs. Hoofer finally said. "From what Michael has said, they think it will be an easy investigation. So why don't we all just relax and not play the blame game. The only people at fault for this are the ones who attacked our families."

"I just can't stop thinking about if Ben hadn't put up the protective spells on our place," Ellen said.

"I've got to thank you for that mate," Keith told Ben.

Keith had remained tight lipped until that moment. He looked pale and scared. He had come close to losing his wife that day. I don't know if the attacker's intent had been to kill, but she could have been seriously injured. It was hard to believe that just weeks ago our worries had been on whether or not they'd have another baby soon.

"For once your over-protectiveness came in handy," Brianne joked.

Ellen finally smiled too even though she still looked a little worried.

"She's right Ben. We've always made fun of you for being a bit too overprotective, but it's a trait that I'm glad you've never let go."

"Well I've said it's better to be safe than sorry," Ben answered. "Ever since that day in Diagon Alley I've been worried," and he smiled at me. "Now you can't complain about me being overbearing anymore."

I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Honestly, it's something I should have thought of after we had Alyssa," I said as I put an arm over his shoulder. "I was just like everyone else, I thought we were safe. By the way, I want Maisie to stay with us until she can get a place of her own."

"That's fine," Ben answered. "We can go check up on her later. We'll put up some protective spells on her place when she gets it. I can't believe she didn't have anything on her place at all, or her shop."

"Well none of us really believed this could happen again little brother," Barrie told him. "We've all let our guards down. Even when that group was active before, I didn't take them seriously until Ashley was attacked in Diagon Alley."

"And they were stopped before they really started," Mr. Hoofer said. "This time it was truly out of the blue. Last time they were having meetings in Diagon Alley. Obviously they learned their lesson from the last time."

"But this Lydia girl," Brianne began. "Are you really sure it could have been her? I mean, I remember her from Hogwarts. I never did like her, but she seemed just like a bitchy girl. I didn't think she was evil. I just thought she was one of those gossipy back-stabbing girls you always run into."

"What about that Denver bloke?" Nick asked. "That kid was Slytherin."

"Not this again," I said automatically. "Why do people always pick Denver?"

"I just know he was a Slytherin kid," Nick said with a shrug. "I remember him from when I was in seventh year. He was such an annoying kid at Slughorn's parties. If people have suspected him before, then there must be more to him."

"They've always been mistaken about him," I said.

"Come to think of it, there were other Slytherin's at that party," Barry continued. "I know it wasn't Denver or Morgan, but what about that Edward bloke?"

"It's not fair to blame someone just because of their house," Mrs. Hoofer said. "Denver has always been a polite boy. It's been proven in the past that it has nothing to do with the house."

"Look I don't know much about Denver except from Sluggy's parties," Nick said with a shrug. "I've seen him at your parties, but I've never talked to the kid. So I guess I don't know him as well as the rest of you. Look, I was just naming people," and he put up his hands defeat, "I'm sorry if I offended anyone."

"You didn't," I said. "It's just Denver and I dated off and on. I just know he wouldn't do it. He's also been my friend since first year."

"Why don't we wait until we hear back from Michael," Mrs. Hoofer said. "I am going to start dinner. I don't really see the need in all of us discussing it any further, or in blaming anyone. We don't want to fight amongst ourselves."

She got up and left the room.

"She's right," Ellen said. "We're going to stress ourselves out about this. We might as well wait until we have more details. I hate thinking about what could have happened today, and I hate thinking that one of our friends probably betrayed us. I don't want to debate about who might have done it. I am going to go help with supper."

She got up to leave the room as well and I turned to Ben.

"We should go check up on Maisie," I told him. "She needs to know she has friends. I want her to know she has a place to stay if she doesn't want to stay with her parents."

I stood up as well. I knew there was no way Ben would want me to go by myself, so I didn't even argue about it. Ben stood up as well and took my hand. He turned on the spot. Moments later we appeared in his small office. Ben lit the lanterns with his wand. He hadn't been in it for a while and the room had a dusty unused look to it.

"Have you missed this place?" I asked as he gazed around.

"No," he answered and he looked sad when he said this. "That tells you something, doesn't it? I made the wrong choice for careers. I liked the idea of Healing people. It's just everything else that came with it. I just latched onto the idea of it when Slughorn mentioned it to me, and I became obsessed. When the twins are sleeping, I've been looking into other careers. I really think I am just going to go with a Ministry job."

He took my hand and led me out of his office. The corridors were full of people. Many Healers greeted Ben. He stopped to ask one if they knew where Maisie was. It turned out she was on the fourth floor. It was the Spell Damage floor, it was where I had been when I'd had my leg broken. Ben knew exactly where to go. He seemed to know some short cuts. Moments later, we entered her room. She was in a public room, so there were other patients there. She was staring at the ceiling, both her arms were wrapped up.

"Maisie," I said as I sat beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Numb," she answered. "I'm surprised to see you two here."

"We're your friends," I said. "You still don't believe we're sincere about the friendship do you?"

"Well that and I just assumed everyone would be blaming me," Maisie said. "I've already been blamed by a few people. I don't know who, but I've had Howlers sent here. I had nothing to do with it."

"Well it's a bit obvious since you were attacked," Ben said. "We'll admit we thought of you until we'd heard you'd been attacked."

"And I am sorry we did think that," I told her. "As soon as we found out what happened we wanted to come see you."

"Well I don't exactly have the best track record," Maisie admitted. "It's why others have blamed me."

"But they know you're here," Ben said. "I don't understand why they're sending you Howlers when you were attacked."

Maisie shrugged. "I did a lot of stupid things at Hogwarts. It's hard for people to forget. I just have my doubts that Xavier and Don were involved this time. They've done a lot of stupid things in their time, but I just know they would never want me attacked. Even after all these years they wouldn't want me hurt. Besides, after all that happened they just wanted no part of it. The Aurors were here earlier questioning me about it. They know we were friends back in school. They also wanted to know if I'd seen my attackers. One of them was a female I think. The other one was male."

"I can't believe you fought two people on your own," I said with admiration.

"I was never great in school but I learned how to duel," Maisie said. "Whoever was attacking me weren't the best duellers. They just finally gave up and blew the place up," and for the first time we got there we saw tears in her eyes. "I put my life in that shop and it's gone now. My home is gone too."

"Well we talked about it," Ben said as he gazed at me. "And you're more than welcome to stay at our place until you get back on your feet."

"That's nice of you, but I don't know how I am going to make money," Maisie said. "I don't want to be a freeloader."

"Don't worry about that," I said. "It's what friends are for."

"You should be able to get money from insurance on that place," Ben said with a frown. "You did have insurance didn't you?"

"Yes, but it will take a while to get the money for it. They have to investigate everything that went on. Besides I don't know when I can reopen if I do," she answered.

"We could get advice from Tara about that," I said to Ben before looking at Maisie. "Look, we have plenty of room at our place. So does Ellen for that matter. If you don't want to stay with us, she would let you stay with her. That is if you don't want to stay with your parents of course."

"Not really no," Maisie said. "We don't get along. Are you sure it's okay for me to stay there? I don't know if I can pay you."

"Don't worry about money," Ben said. "If you want to pay us back, you can baby-sit the kids for free whenever we need you to if you want to pay us back. Otherwise we don't want anything from you. We just want to help you out. As Ashley said, we do have the room."

"I'm a really good cook too," Maisie said. "I'll help with the kids and I'll help with the house work."

"That actually works," Ben said to me and then he looked at her. "I've been trying to convince Ashley that we should get a house elf. With four kids, and both of us being so busy we could use the help. Not that we want you there as a servant or anything, but since you're volunteering it would be nice to have that help."

"Well I don't want to be a freeloader," Maisie said. "I've been taking care of myself since I left Hogwarts, and I don't want to live with people for free. If the most I can do is help around your house than I will."

"Then that's settled. How long are they keeping you here?" Ben asked her.

"For a couple of days at least," Maisie answered. "A few of my bones were broken, and I have collapsed lung."

"Well we'll come back to visit you as often as we can until then," I said. "We'll set up one of the spare rooms for you."

"Thank you," Maisie said. "You really don't have to do this you know."

"We want to," I said. "I told you, we're friends. Friends help each other out."

Maisie nodded but she didn't look convinced. It still disturbed me that she had been so lonely all this time. Sure she had been a nightmare at Hogwarts, but she'd changed. I knew it was because it was the life I could have ended up with if I hadn't met my friends. I had come close to being Maisie as well. I was still grateful for Ben, Ellen and Michael for befriending me our first year. I didn't care what the what if potions showed me, or what anyone else told me. It was mainly Ben and Ellen who had helped me, and I would be eternally grateful.

We were able to go back to our house the next day. School had been called off for the rest of the week because many families had been affected. The kids were upset by this, and I had a feeling they were a little suspicious. Alyssa asked us many questions about why we couldn't go to school. Our van had also been jinxed. It had been taken away to be looked at. I'd been assured that we'd get it back, but that wasn't what bothered me. Whoever had done it didn't seem to care that they would be hurting four children as well as me. It just confirmed that it had to have been someone who went to our party. How else would they have known which van to jinx?

Hayden knew for sure that something was wrong. He had been going to school long enough to know that this wasn't normal. He confronted me while I was setting up Maisie's room one afternoon.

"Things are a lot worse than what Michael said," Hayden said as he helped me put the sheets on the bed.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Is You-Know-Who back?" Hayden demanded.

"No," I answered quickly. "That's impossible. He died at the Battle of Hogwarts. You can't come back from the dead."

"He did before," Hayden argued.

"He didn't die before," I told him. "He was just weak, and he hid until he could get stronger again. This is another group, but no one knows who is doing it or why."

"Are they targeting muggles?" Hayden asked.

"We haven't heard anything about muggles. They just seem to be attacking anyone. They don't seem to just have muggleborns on their minds. It's just anyone they seem to have issues with. I honestly don't know what their motives are," I told him honestly. "What colour of blanket should we use?"

"If she was in Slytherin we could use green," Hayden answered. "Does she like green?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, but green could help her feel at home," I answered and I summoned a forest green comforter that we had. It took about a minute before it flew to me. I started to spread it on the bed with Hayden's help.

So are they going to try and attack us again?" Hayden asked after a moment of silence.

"It's hard to say, but I think it's probably unlikely. They know we have all these protective spells on our place. They couldn't get through it before. They won't try again. We have Auror surveillance now," I told him as we finished making up the bed.

"What about the school? Is that why we can't go back to the school?" Hayden asked.

"No, that place is just as protected as Hogwarts. The school board just felt it was best to shut it down for the week. Families aren't comfortable going to school or work at the moment. They want more information about what happened," I answered.

"And you'll keep telling me the truth?" Hayden asked.

"Yes," I said. "I just want you to promise not to tell Alyssa or Minnie or anyone else for that matter. Your classmate's parents might not want for them to hear this. I didn't want to tell you either, but as usual you're very intuitive. I know Barry and Tasha don't want Minnie knowing anything yet."

Hayden nodded and gazed around the room. "What else are we going to do in here?"

"There isn't much more to do. I already have the bathroom set up. She might want to decorate it herself. She might be staying here for quite a while," I told him.

"Why?" Hayden asked.

"It depends on how long until she can get another place set up," I told him.

"What happened to her place?" Hayden asked and then his eyes widened and before I could answer, he asked: "Was her place attacked too?"

"Yes, and so was she. She's leaving St. Mungos today. We're going to let her stay here until she gets back on her feet," I explained. "She'll be helping out around house when she is better, and she'll be baby-sitting as well."

"I'm too old for a baby-sitter," Hayden said. "I'm nine years old."

"You need a baby-sitter until you're at least eleven," I told him. "But she'll likely need your help with the twin terrors. Speaking of which, you haven't told me what you want to do for your birthday. It's still warm enough to have a pool party if you want one. If you don't want a pool party, we can do something else."

Hayden had only just turned nine recently. We'd had a small celebration with him in the house, but he hadn't done anything with his friends yet. I was worried he wouldn't want to have a party. Most kids his age would be thrilled with the idea, and he'd always loved to have a party. He was a different child lately however.

"Sure," he said shrugging. "When can I have it?"

"Well we'll have it soon," I answered. "We're going to have to close the pool soon. I don't know how much longer the warm weather can last. We've been really lucky this year. Are you going to invite everyone in your class again?"

Hayden shook his head. "No not this year. I don't like some people and they don't like me. I don't want them at my party. I'll just invite my friends and the cousins."

Although he wasn't related to them, he still called all of the Hoofer kids, and Ellen's kids the cousins. He'd told me once that he'd always wanted little brothers and sisters and more cousins, so that's why he thought of the other kids as his cousins. At the moment, even Minnie was a cousin to him, but I had to wonder how long that would last. Soon enough they would be at the ages where one of both would likely fall in love. I thought Minnie actually would be good for him, but none of us said anything anymore around them. We didn't want to make them feel they had to date each other.

"Well if you can get a hold of them all, perhaps we could do it this weekend," I said. "Do you have their numbers? If not, I am sure I can send an owl to them all."

"Most of them," Hayden answered. "Will it be safe to have a party?"

"This is house is heavily protected at the moment. No one can get through, and if someone tries to get through, we'll be alerted before they can do anything," I told him.

"I'll go do that now then, are we done here?" Hayden asked.

"We are, thanks for your help," I said.

I felt worried though. He just didn't sound enthusiastic about a party at all.

"You've been quiet lately," Ben said to me as we decorated the living room Saturday morning. "I thought you'd be excited about planning this party. Normally you get excited about the kids parties."

"Just so much has been going on lately," I answered while I levitated a banner. "Hayden is having these problems, and now these people who are doing these attacks. I wanted the kids to grow up in a safe world. Even Alyssa is noticing something."

"I don't think they are going to be in operation for much longer," Ben told me. "Unfortunately, Michael can't tell us anything but he seems enthusiastic. Maisie seems like a God sent. She's only been here a couple days, but she's already doing her fair share. That's why I wish you'd get a House Elf. It's going to be harder to maintain this house when we are both back at work. I know you can clean with magic, but still. It's not the same as the apartment, or even your mum's house."

"I'll think about it when you go back to work," I said with a shrug. "But I also don't feel right using Maisie. I wanted her here because she really had nowhere to go."

"She wants to do it," Ben said. "You know she won't take no for an answer. It will be easier to leave the twins at home with her when I go out. I do want to look into other careers. You have no idea how much I am dreading going back as a Healer."

"So just quit," I told him. "We have enough money, and you can work anywhere you want. I don't want you stressed again, Ben. We have enough going on without you getting stressed out again. If you're dreading it that much, then I don't want you going back to the hospital. Just keep soul-searching until you find the career you want. You can always fall back as a Healer if you have to."

"I just feel like all of those years were a waste of time," Ben told me. "Look at the years in Hogwarts when I worked hard to become a Healer, and then I worked hard to speed up my Healer training."

"You could say the same about me," I said. "This is my last year as a teacher. Look at all the time I put in so that they could open a school. I wanted it so bad, and yet most of the time I've been off on Mat leave for most of my years. Now I am switching careers. It's true when they say that you might not want to do the same thing at twenty-five as you do at sixteen. It's why we worked so hard on our OWLs and NEWTs. We have the grades to do whichever career we want. We just have to do the training."

"I guess," Ben answered. "I guess I'll put my notice in. I just wonder how people will take it."

"Since when do you care what people think?" I asked him.

I looked around the room. It got harder to plan parties as Hayden got older. I used to be able to fall back on childish themes, but he was now nine. He also seemed much older than his nine years. I didn't want it to look too babyish. We'd gone with his favourite colours, green, blue and black. I didn't pick a theme since it was a pool party. The kids would be mainly outside, but we'd have them come in to open presents in the living room.

When Ben didn't answer I glanced over at him. He was charming the banner to flash: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAYDEN!

"You were so much more secure with yourself as a teenager," I told him. "What's happened in the last year? Why are you so unsure of yourself lately?"

"Things change when you become a parent," he told me. "If we didn't have kids or even this house, I wouldn't care. I'm the father of four kids. People are already upset because I basically had a break down. I doubt any of those people would have cared if we didn't have kids. They would have expected it when I was a teenager. I'm almost twenty-five. People expect more when you're an adult and you have kids."

"Even adults go through it," I told him. "It's why it's called a quarter life crisis or a midlife crisis. I kind of went through it after I had the twins, but I didn't say anything to anyone except Tara. Not even Ellen knows about it."

Ben looked at me with raised eyebrows. "You did? I don't remember you reacting any differently."

"It's because you worked so much, and I didn't want you to know. I made sure to be as normal as possible when you came home," I told him. "It's just with the newborn twins, and a two year old on the go all the time, I was stressed. I was emotional all the time, and when I put the kids down for a nap, I'd have a good cry. Sometimes I would unload the kids off on someone and just go out on my own to relax. For a good six months there, I felt overwhelmed."

"You should have said something," Ben said. "I would have found a way to help you."

"I know, but it's probably the same reason you didn't mention it to me," I said to him. "It's strange because as kids we relied on each other, and now as adults we were too scared to say anything to each other. That's not good."

"I know," Ben said. "I don't know what changed, but we need to be honest with each other from now on. I'd have found a way to help you if I'd known you were going through that when you had the twins."

"And I'd have helped you if I'd known you were going through what you," I told him. "From now on we just need to talk to each other like we did when we were younger. We had more sense when we were sixteen than we do now." I recalled Ellen saying something similar to Ben.

Ben nodded and looked around the room again. "I think we've done enough. They're going to be outside most of the day anyway."

Maisie had taken the kids over to Ellen's while we worked on the house. Hayden of course knew about the party, but we still wanted to have some element of surprise for him. We'd bought him the new Nimbus two thousand and fifteen. It was something he'd been wanting since he'd seen it in Witch Broomstick. He'd never had his own broom before. We usually just let him use ours, and before then he just used the toy broom sticks.

First years used to just have broomstick lessons at Hogwarts during September. However, they'd changed that a couple of years ago. Once kids started Primary four, they started basic broom lessons. In Primary five, they began to learn how to play Quidditch in gym classes. Primary years six and seven actually had their own little Quidditch leagues. It helped for when kids started Hogwarts, now first years were as likely to get on the team as older kids.

I was glad they had changed things around. The kids were allowed to either bring their own brooms, or use the school broom sticks. The school brooms were old, just as Hogwarts were so I wanted Hayden to have a good one.

"I was thinking that as well," I said. "We're only going to be in here for the presents. Besides, these kids don't care that much about decorations anymore."

Ben laughed. "Do they ever really? It's usually about the presents, the cake and the other kids. When did we ever care about the decorations."

"We never had decorations," I answered him.

"My parents usually decorated the house," Ben told me. "But we were teenagers, so we never noticed. I think after this weekend we should close the pool. I don't think the nice weather will hold up much longer, and it's usually this time of year that people close pools. My parents normally did it as soon as went back to school."

"We should consider converting it into an indoor pool," I told him. "We have the room on the deck. Then we could keep it open year round."

"It could also be an indoor and outdoor one," Ben said absentmindedly as he gazed around the room.

"How does that work?" I asked. "We'd have to move the structure every year."

"We could do that you know," Ben said with amusement. "We're wizards remember. We could start the work on it now, and then have it closed off. We can move it when it gets warm out. A lot of people actually do that. We actually always wanted our parents to do that, but they wouldn't."

"So why didn't you mention that before?" I asked him. "We should have planned that from the get go."

"I didn't think of it until you mentioned it," Ben said. "I can get the work started next week. It's actually really not hard to do. In the muggle world it would be, but not here. You can put a warming charm in it."

"We should put in a hot tub!" I said excitedly. "Why didn't we think of that?"

Ben laughed. "I guess we didn't plan enough. Right now let's just work on Hayden's birthday, and then we'll worry about the other stuff."

Hayden had a smaller turn out that year. Generally he invited all of his classmates, but that year it was probably about half the kids that normally showed up, and then the family of course. While the kids played in the pool, people pestered Michael about what he knew so far about the attacks. I felt bad for him since he wasn't allowed to really say much.

"Look, all I can really say is that we have a good lead, but that's it," Michael said. "You know I trust all of you, but it's my job. I cannot give out details about investigations. You'll know soon enough. I'll say this much though, whoever is behind it is very sloppy with their work."

"Do you know if it was Lydia who betrayed us?" Ellen asked him. "You never did tell us what happened with that."

"Because I can't," Michael said.

"Which means it was her," Ellen said. "It's a simple yes or no. If you can't say anything, I am guessing she did something. I don't think saying yes or no will reveal anything in the case."

"Ellen, if he says he can't say anything, then he can't say anything," Keith told her.

"I'm sorry," Michael said sincerely. "Ellen, you know I would tell you if I could. I can't because of my job. Aurors have to keep things secret when it comes to the cases they are investigating. They can't even tell their families. Do you think Harry can tell Ginny everything when he goes home at night? Well he can't. I consider most of you as my family, and I am telling you that I can't say anything. I can't even tell my girlfriend anything."

"I'm sorry," Ellen said which kind of surprised me. She could be stubborn. "I know you can't say anything. It's just bothering me, I could have been attacked. I would have been if it hadn't been for Ben. I just want to know who came to our places."

"We don't even know that yet anyway," Michael said.

"What are they are going to do when the kids go back to school?" Mrs. Hoofer asked. "Some of them are bused there."

"The buses will be protected," Michael said. "They are checked regularily to make sure they haven't been jinxed and there will be Aurors on the buses."

"What if someone tries to attack the buses while they're travelling?" Brianne asked.

"The Weasley's are actually on that," Michael said. "You'll remember they made those shield hats when the second war started. Well, they've been looking at the buses to see what they can do to act as a shield."

"But those are only minor hexes and jinxes," I said worriedly. "Personally, I think for the time being, we should use port keys. Can't they charm port keys to use daily? I've already mentioned this at the school meetings. They said they'd look into it, but I haven't heard more about it. Parents aren't going to feel safe with their kids on those buses."

"I can mention it again," Michael said.

"Well we should mention it soon, they're going back on Monday," I said. "These people have already shown that they don't care if they hurt kids or not. Look at what they did to my van. I just don't feel comfortable with the kids on the buses. A lot of parents can apparate their kids, but what about the muggleborn kids?"

"Do you want me to say something at the Auror office tonight?" Michael asked me. "The thing is, they don't want to scare the muggleborns parents. Muggles won't want their kids in the wizarding world if they know there is danger."

"They can say that the buses broke down!" Ellen said. "They don't have to give out details. I agree with Ashley. I don't like the idea of the kids on the buses, and it's mainly the muggleborn kids who take the buses. I think you should mention it. You have a relationship with Harry, Michael. Talk to him about it. He'll listen to you. He seems to really like you. If you have a meeting tonight, then bring it up."

Michael nodded. "I'll try my best. Harry will probably see it that way as well."

"This should have been decided right away," I said with annoyance. "That's one thing I won't miss about teaching there. I love the school, but they're always behind on things."

"I've noticed that too," Ellen said. "They still aren't as organized as they should be. I know it's a new school, but it's been running for years now."

"That's the only complaint we have as well," Tasha said. "I love the school. I wish they would have had something like that when we were younger, but they do need to be up to speed. I mean, they only just told us yesterday that the kids are going back Monday."

"They only just told me too," I said. "I wish I could have told you sooner, but us teachers only just found out at the last moment too."

"We didn't blame you," Brianne said.

I gazed over at the pool where the kids were splashing and yelling with fun. "I have to wonder how many kids we'll have tomorrow. I think it was the element of surprise that they were wanted. I don't even think they care if they're caught. It almost seems like they're just trying to show us that they are still out there."

"Well that's what a lot of Aurors think too," Michael said. "It's almost the same as the World Cup back in ninety-four. A bunch of former Death Eaters got drunk and attacked a muggle family. As I said, I can't tell you too much but that's the main theory around our office. I honestly think we'll catch them before the month is over."

"I hope so," Ellen said. "I want Michelle and Clarissa to grow up in war free world. I don't want them to have the same childhood we had."

Once the kids swam for a while, I called them all out to have something to eat. Once they finished eating food and cake, we took them all in for presents. I wanted to save his big present for last. I was glad we planned the party for him. It was the first time in a while that I saw a genuine smile on his face. I could see Maisie watching from the shadows and I beckoned her to come out. She had stayed upstairs for most of the party, and I didn't understand why she was hiding away.

She walked out shyly and joined me.

"You know you're welcome to join us," I told her but she shook her head.

"This is a family event," she said. "I'm a guest here."

I sighed. There was no point in arguing with her about it right now. I would have a talk with her later. I didn't want her to think she had to stay upstairs any time we had guests over. She almost reminded of me when I was a kid, and I had been a guest at other people's places.

Hayden had finally gotten to our present, the last of the bunch. I felt excited as he turned to open it. We'd wrapped it so it would be obvious that it was a broom stick. He tore through it and let out a shout of excitement when he pulled his broom stick from the box. He wasn't the only one, many of his classmates let out "Oohs" of excitement as well.

"Thank you!" Hayden said excitedly jumping up and down. It reminded me of how he'd been years previously before Rachel had started to ignore him.

"A real Nimbus two thousand and fifteen!" A boy named Marco sighed. "Can I touch it Hayden?"

Many of the kids rushed forward to touch it. I was surprised that even kids that young knew the difference between broom sticks. There was an instant chatter of what other broom sticks were just as good. One boy was arguing that the Firebolt five was the best on the market. I honestly wasn't that sure, but even some of our fellow adults were arguing this matter. I grinned at Maisie who also looked as if she had no idea.

"I was never really into Quidditch or broom sticks," I said to her and she smiled back.

"Neither was I. I just went to the games for the fun of it. You know, secretly I cheered on Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw even if I pretended to be in favor of Slytherin. It was just that, Gryffindor or Slytherin were always the favourites to win, and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw didn't seem to matter," she confessed.

"A lot of people, except probably the Gryffindors were tired of them always winning. It was nice when Hufflepuff finally won. I even cheered when Ravenclaw won," I told her.

The kids were all yelling that they wanted to go flying, but we didn't have enough broom sticks.

"You can fly if you want, but you're going to have to take turns," I said. "We don't have broom sticks for everyone."

"I want to fly!" Alyssa said as she ran over to me.

"You can go on your toy broom sticks," I said as the twins joined her. "You're not old enough for a real broom yet."

"I want to ride on Hayden's!" Alyssa said.

"No," I said. "You're still too young. In a couple of years you can go on a real broom."

Alyssa folded her arms and started to pout. The rest of the kids were running out the door.

"I hate always being too little for things!" She said angrily.

"Soon you'll be old enough to do a lot more," I told her. "For now, I can't let you ride a real broom. Someday when you're a little older, your daddy is going to teach you. He used to be on the Hufflepuff team at Hogwarts. He'll be able to teach you everything you need to know. He taught Hayden you know."

"Maybe even next summer," Ben said as he walked over to put an arm around my waist. "I was five when dad and Barry taught me. You just need to have a little more patience honey. Right now we aren't comfortable with you on a real broom quite yet."

Alyssa let out another loud sigh but she nodded. "Okay, but I'm going to be five in February!"

"But there will be snow on the ground," I told her with amusement. "When the snow melts."

"When the snow melts," Alyssa repeated, and she turned and ran from the room.

"You know she'll be asking me to teach her after her birthday," Ben told me as he lifted William up.

I lifted up Cameron as well. "Well, you'd better hope it's a long winter then. The first snow melt after she turns five, she'll be after you," and then I turned to Maisie. "Are you joining us?"

"No," she answered. "This is a family event. I'm just going to go back upstairs. My arm is bothering me anyway."

She turned and left the room.

"I wish she would join us more," I said to Ben as we left the room as well.

"It's up to her, but she puts me in mind of you when you were younger. Michael was like that too when he first moved in," Ben said. "She's just uncomfortable. Once she gets comfortable around here, I am sure she'll be fine. I don't think she fully trusts that we want her here."

"I'm sorry, but I kind of wonder about your decision with that. Are you sure it's safe to leave her alond with the kids?" Ellen asked as we entered the kitchen. She was standing in the kitchen with Mrs. Hoofer. They were busy preparing drinks for everyone.

"She had veritaserum in her drink," I told Ellen. "Even though Michael vouched for her, he still didn't like our idea of letting her stay here with our kids. He brought veritaserum and she was more than willing to let him give it to her. She doesn't know anything, and she doesn't talk to any of them anymore."

"Good," Ellen stated. "I know she was attacked and everything, but it still worried me. I guess old habits die hard. I just don't want someone who is a danger around your kids or mine."

"She wouldn't be able to be here if that were the case," Ben answered. "Anyone who is a danger to us wouldn't be allowed in. We'd have been alerted the moment she came in if she had malicious plans."

"Why didn't that work when you had your party?" Mrs. Hoofer asked.

"Because it wasn't their original intent," Ben answered. "Everyone who came just came for a party. It wasn't until after the party that they made their decision. That's why I believe it had to be one of the people who got kicked out. They were upset that they were given the boot. I'm willing to bet that someone knew we had this party, and they approached one of them and got the information about where we lived, and where Ellen was going to live. Lydia has always been a bitch, but I can't see her turning into a Death Eater like that. I don't think she or whoever did it realized the extent of what they were doing until after it happened. She probably just thought they were going to do minor damage."

"You seemed so sure it wasn't her before," I said to Ellen, "so I'm surprised you're questioning it now."

"I know, it's just when it comes to the kids I am going to suspicious," Ellen said. "But are you sure that wasn't their intent? We do know that they still talk to Nicole and Melanie."

"If Melanie and Nicole are involved," Ben said. "If it was them, then likely what happened was Lydia or whoever else complained to Melanie and Nicole about what happened. They probably told them they could get revenge on us and asked them for some information. Lydia would have been more than happy to give that information if she knew it was out of revenge. I hate the girl, but I just doubt her intents were that evil. Maybe she even thought that they were just going to wreck the van, but not do anything evil to it."

"Maybe you should become an Auror," Ellen said. "What you say makes sense."

"No," Ben said firmly. "It's not something I'm interested in. I don't want something dangerous, and I don't want another job that will take me from the family so much."

"But how can you be so sure that Melanie is involved with this?" Mrs. Hoofer asked. "Or even that Nicole girl? I know she did wrong in the past but isn't Melanie muggleborn?"

"This group isn't just targeting muggleborns," Ellen told her. "Even some pureblood enthusiasts were attacked. Haven't you noticed that muggles seem to be safe this time?"

"So it's basically revenge of the outcasts?" I asked her.

Ellen shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's just whoever they have a grudge against. The attacks are so random. You know even Edward was attacked? He might not have called us mudbloods anymore, but he still had his views about muggles and muggleborns. He just kept it to himself because he knew people wouldn't stand for it. Carter Nott was attacked as well, and everyone knows the Notts hate muggleborns as well. Carl used to openly call people mudblood in school. Remember him?"

"Not really," I answered.

"He was a seventh year when we were first years," Ben said. "He was in Barry's years. Several of the Notts were attacked. It does seem rather random when you think about it."

"So why Nicole and Melanie then?" Mrs. Hoofer pressed on.

"They've had grudges against us for years," Ellen answered.

"Nicole has hated us since we turned her in, and she had to go to Azkaban. Melanie has hated us since everyone turned against her. We kicked her out of the party after seventh year, and I think she's been holding onto that resentment since. She's never forgiven me for getting with Ben," I said.

"And you think she'd be willing to go against your families?" Mrs. Hoofer asked.

"Chances are she has this resentment for us, and she joined someone who wants to do these attacks," Ben said. "I still think she found the connection through Don and Xavier, even if they know nothing about it."

"Why?" I asked Mrs. Hoofer. "Nicole has already shown that she would betray us."

"I know dear, but you could also be wrong about them," Mrs. Hoofer said. "It could be any of the people who were at the party. I just don't want you to point the finger at people who may be innocent. It sounds like it could make sense because you hate each other, but you could be completely wrong."

"You could be right," I said. "I just hope the Auror's find out what's going on soon. We can stop speculating about all this, and blaming innocent people."

"We should join the party," Ben said as he levitated one of the trays. "You two are right. This is just a waste of time."

I levitated a tray as well and so did Mrs. Hoofer and Ellen. We went out and joined everyone. I sat down with Ben and glanced out at the kids who were having fun. It was hard not to speculate who would want to hurt my friends and family though. I just wanted whoever it was to be caught. I had missed most of the war as a kid, but we'd known something strange was going on. I didn't want my kids to go through what Ben and Ellen had. I just wanted them to have a normal wizarding life. Hayden wasn't going to, but I had hopes for Alyssa, the twins and any future kids we may have.


	32. Halloween Battles

Halloween battles

"Are you taking the kids out for Halloween?" Mum asked me.

"Depends," I answered. "I'd like to but it might not be the best idea right now."

It was the end of September. I had decided to visit with her for a little bit one Friday evening. Ben and Michael had gone out with the boys. Maisie had volunteered to stay home with the kids, and so I'd decided to visit my mother. The girls were all busy, even Ellen, but I'd wanted a night out as well. It was just having a few drinks with my mother, but I was still getting out of the house.

Although I'd kept her in the dark about past attacks, I'd recently confessed to her about what was going on now. I was twenty-five years old; she couldn't take me out of the wizarding world anymore. It turned out she already knew about everything anyway. Mrs. Hoofer had accidentally let it slip when they'd gone through the custody battle over Michael. So she'd always known the real reason for how my leg had been broken.

We'd had a long talk about it, and it turned out she'd understood why I'd kept it secret. I thought when she told me she knew about the past, she'd be angry with me for lying but she wasn't. I'd told her what was going on with the attacks now because I was tired of the lies. I hated having to come up with some new story about why we were worried or stressed.

"Those attacks are still happening?" She asked now.

"There haven't been any since that day," I said. "They must be lying low, but I just don't feel comfortable with taking the kids out."

"I don't blame you," mum answered. "It's just unfortunate that they can't go out. I know Alyssa was looking forward to it. Can't you take them out around here? Couldn't Michael escort you around? You said the Aurors have been watching our place too."

"Yes maybe," I said. "I could talk to Ben and Michael."

"And perhaps Ellen and Keith could bring the girls here too. You know Jaime wants to take Graysen out," mum said. "I'd feel better knowing they were protected too."

"You haven't told her any of this have you?" I asked.

While I'd decided to tell my mum about what was going on, I didn't want my sister knowing. She already seemed against magic as it was. I didn't want her to know about any of that. She was better off being kept in the dark. I wanted our kids to have a relationship, although I didn't know how easy it would be to keep it secret from Graysen. We wanted to take him overnight sometimes.

"No," mum answered. "I told Terry, but not Jaime. He already knew what was going on before. I didn't think it would hurt to tell him about this."

"I don't care if he knows. He's always been accepting of the magic," I answered. "Jaime has just always had a different attitude when it comes to the magic. I don't get why she hates it so much."

"I don't think she hates it," mum said, "Jaime doesn't like to admit it, but she's more insecure than you realize. She has always wanted to fit in, and since this is the world she has grown up in, this is the world she has to fit in with. If she had been magical she would have been more accepting of it."

I didn't even think it was just that. Even if I hadn't been part of the magical world, I still think she would have been against anything I was part of. She just seemed ashamed of me in general. I would never have seemed normal to her, even if she was the magic one and I wasn't. Perhaps it was because of how I'd been as a kid. I remembered after my first year, she had said she was always tired of defending me. She'd apologized later on, but I knew if we weren't sisters, the two of us would never give each other the time of day. She kept a relationship with me because we were sisters and we had to love each other.

"Either way, I still don't want her to know," I said.

"I agree with you," mum said. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. What about the kids? Do they know anything?"

"Hayden does, but Alyssa doesn't," I said. "William and Cameron are too young to understand anyway. I only told Hayden because he guessed that something was going on, and we promised him we wouldn't lie to him. He knows not to tell anyone. I expect the older kids know now anyway. Barry and Tasha didn't want Minnie knowing about it, but someone in Primary 6 told her. I just hope the older kids won't say anything around the little ones."

"I doubt it, usually kids understand better than that," mum said. "You and your sister were careful about not mentioning anything around Dwayne or Louie when all that scary stuff was going on. Around that age they know not to scare the little ones. Knowing Minnie, she probably went looking for the information."

I laughed as thought about it. "She likely did. I didn't even think of that. Hayden refused to tell her so she probably did go and ask someone else. She's not used to Hayden keeping information from her. They tell each other everything, but he kept his promise to us."

"Are you sure about that?" Mum asked. "He could have told her, and she could have lied about the kid in Primary six."

"No," I answered firmly. "We asked him about it. You know how Hayden gets when he lies. He fidgets. Barry even asked him, and I think Barry makes him nervous. He hasn't said a word about it. Actually, he was upset with us for a few days because we didn't take his word for it."

I had believed him right away, but Barry and Ben hadn't. They had insisted on talking to him more about it. He had locked himself up in his room day a couple of days. The only person he allowed in his room was Maisie. He wouldn't even talk to Alyssa or the twins, and they had nothing to do with it. I could already see his moods being similar to Michael's. Luckily he was already seeing the therapist. She had told us that his behaviour in this kind of situation was expected, and she would do whatever she could to help him. He liked her and she told us that he had begun talking without her prodding.

"Is he any better yet? How is he with the therapist?" Mum asked as if reading my mind.

"They're getting along great," I said. "He tells her everything. He's even told her things that he isn't willing to talk to Ben and me about. I'm just still scared he is going to be like Michael was as a teenager. He's already showing the signs."

"Well by then he might be better," mum said. "Michael had to deal with it as a teenager, Hayden doesn't. Any child would be angry to be abandoned by their parent, but as long as you keep helping him out, I'm sure he'll eventually be fine. We just have to make sure he knows that he has a lot of love in his life. He probably will have some anger as a teenager, but I don't think it will be nearly as bad as Michael. You have to remember that he was dealing with all of that on his own. He didn't have the same support that Hayden does."

"He would have if he would have just talked to us," I said. "But maybe you're right. We make sure we tell Hayden we love him as much as possible. I suppose him talking back is a good thing. He sees us as his parents, so he is comfortable enough to do that. If he felt unwanted, I doubt he'd act like that. Michael was for the most part super polite when he lived with us or the Hoofers."

"But Michael eventually grew out of it," mum reminded me, "and Hayden will too. I wish I could give Rachel another piece of my mind but she is gone. Her mother won't even talk to me anymore. She fully supports Rachel's decision."

"Well didn't she technically abandon Rachel too?" I asked. "I hope it doesn't run in the family."

"We'll worry about that if we have to," mum said. "For now, you just have to give Hayden as good of a childhood as you can. So far you and Ben are doing a good job with him. You always have. I just want you to remember that money doesn't buy happiness. So don't try to buy his love."

"We're making all the kids realize that," I told her. "I want them to understand that just because we have money; it doesn't mean that they can't work for it. I told Ben we need to start talking to Alyssa as she gets older. He likes to treat her like a princess, but she is starting to show signs of being spoiled."

"I think she is just a typical four year old," mum told me. "She's always been a good girl, but kids to throw temper-tantrums. You should know that since you are with kids that age everyday."

"She's been getting kind of demanding lately," I said. "She's always been good, but she seems a little different ever since we moved into the house. I'm kind of worried it's going to get to her head eventually. The twins likely won't remember the apartment, so we have to be careful with them as well."

Mum shrugged. "I don't think you have much to worry about yet. A lot of small children can be demanding. You and your sister could be that way, and you weren't spoiled. When kids hit a certain age they want people to hear their opinions. Now as long as you aren't giving her everything she asks for, or you don't give into her demands all the time you'll be fine. Right now I believe she is just expressing her opinion. She listens to you though, and she listens to us when she visits. She'll pout as a lot small children will do if you say no, but she listens. You used to hold your breath."

"I hope so," I said as I thought back to even Dwayne and Louie. The boys had definitely pulled attitudes and they'd never been rich either.

It was different when it was your own child though. I felt like it was a failure on our part when she acted that way. We hadn't really bought her anything new recently. When she had asked for a broomstick like Hayden's we had said no. She'd also come close to a temper-tantrum recently when Ellen wouldn't buy her a new dress. She was told no often enough. I was going to have to just take my mother's word for it.

"So about this Maisie girl," mum continued. "How long is she going to be staying with you? I just kind of worry about what she used to be like."

"She is trustworthy," I told mum. "We wouldn't let her stay with us if she weren't. Michael spoke up in her defense, but he still made her take a truth potion. Don't forget, she was attacked as well. She's so good with Hayden too. If he is upset, she is the one person he'll let go in and talk to him. She's been helping with the house work and the kids though. Ben is so insistent that we get a House Elf. I'm actually starting to see his point. We can clean with magic, but there is just so much you can do when you're busy."

"What is a House Elf?" Mum asked.

"It's a magical creature that helps out around the house. It's a servant, but a magical servant," I explained.

"Would be nice to have one of those around here," mum muttered as she glanced around the kitchen. "I can see why in that house. I wouldn't mind having a maid here once and a while. I don't see why you don't get one. You have four children, and eventually you want another one. I think a House Elf would be a good idea."

I nodded. "I'm starting to see the difference with her being there," I told her. "She's a lot of help. She cleaned up after Hayden's party even though we didn't ask her to. She always has a good meal when we get home. Ben has been going to the Ministry a lot to see about career changes and she is more than happy to take care of the twins. It's nice having someone there honestly."

It ended up being a nice and relaxing evening. I never thought there would come a time when I would want to spend a Friday night with my mother. Things changed when a person got older however. I wondered why my mum never wanted to spend time with my grandmother. She lived about an hour away, but when we were kids we only saw her once or twice a year. I hadn't actually seen my grandmother since maybe my third year in Hogwarts. She hadn't even met her great grandchildren. It was a question to ask her some time, but this wasn't the night.

I ended up going home eventually to find Maisie watching the television. She never really did watch it much, so I was surprised. She looked at me in surprised, and then grabbed the remote to shut it off.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's fine, you can watch it anytime you want," I told her and I grabbed the remote to turn it back on. "How were the kids?"

"Good," she answered. "Hayden and I worked on his homework together. They all went to bed when I told them to. The twins and Alyssa were kind of fighting, but that's not unusual."

"No it's definitely not," I answered. "I'm hoping they'll eventually grow out of that, but I am guessing that's something that won't happen until they're our age."

"I need to tell you something," Maisie told me. "Don sent me a message tonight. I still have his message saved on the message parchment, so I can show you."

"What did he say?" I asked, but she was already pulling her message parchment from her pocket. She handed it over to me.

I unrolled it to see a short message scrawled on it.

Maisie. I heard you were attacked and I just want to make sure you're okay. I also wondered if you want to get together for lunch sometime. Let me know. Don Zent.

"Did you want to meet up with him?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she responded. "In a way I do. I haven't seen him since I was sixteen. On the other hand, what if it's a trap? What if he knows where I am staying and he wants information?"

"If Don or Xavier had been part of those attacks, we'd know by now. Besides, you said yourself that they would never want you attacked," I said.

"No, but maybe someone has contacted them since then," Maisie said. "If I go see him, is there a way for Michael to go with me?"

"I'm sure we can arrange something," I told her. "You'd have to talk to him though. I actually think they would prefer it if you had an escort with you. It could very well be a set up."

"And you and Ben won't mind?" Maisie asked.

"If you want to talk to him, we can't stop you. We won't kick you out," I told her.

"I just want to know what he says, and if I need the Aurors with me then that is fine," Maisie said.

"I think it might be for the best," I told her. "Him wanting to see you could be completely innocent, but if not, it could be an ambush or something. Talk to Michael, but I think you should meet him somewhere like The Leaky Cauldron or something."

"I don't want to see him somewhere public like that," Maisie told me. "If people see me with him, they'll assume bad things about me. I still get hate mail you know."

I nodded. "True enough. I'm sure the Aurors can arrange something. I'll send a message to Michael. I just want to go look in on the kids first."

I headed up the steps. Hayden's room was just at the top of the steps, so it was his room I went into first. Even though he was nine years old, he still needed a small light on his room. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that he had his broomstick in bed with him. He'd started to sleep with it every night since he'd gotten. In his sleep, he had hand wrapped around the handle. I wondered how long it had taken him to fall asleep that night.

I moved on to the twins room next. They were both sleeping peacefully as well. Cameron had climbed into William's bed again. I hoped the boy wouldn't always cling to his brother. I did worry how he'd be when he started school. Would he be upset if he couldn't be with William? If Cameron was upset about something, William would get upset too. Was it a good idea to separate them so soon? Perhaps I would have to think things over in two years when they were ready.

I went into Alyssa's room last. I was surprised to see her lying awake. Normally when she went to bed, she slept right through the night. She'd even been like that as a baby. Ben and I hadn't had to get up too much when it came to her. It had been different with the twins, who had kept me up most of the night, but she'd been quiet.

"Mummy," she said when I entered the room. "My tummy hurts."

"You ate too much candy didn't you?" I asked as I headed over to sit on the edge of the bed.

That was one thing I'd have to talk to Maisie about. For the most part she was a good baby-sitter; however she always indulged the kids. I knew that she had likely given them all the junk food they wanted that night. Now Alyssa would be up most of the night. For the most part, she did sleep through the night except if she was sick.

"No," she answered but I could tell she was lying.

"I'm going to summon the potion-"

"No! No potion!" Alyssa said and she made a face.

"I'm sorry honey, I know you hate it but it will make you feel better," I told her.

"No it won't," she argued.

I summoned the stomach potion anyway. Ben usually made potions at home. We had many remedies for colds, flu's or any kind of sickness. Alyssa began to cry. The problem was the potion for children had such a bitter taste to it. I remembered taking it when I was at Hogwarts, and I usually dreaded it too. With the kids stuff, it didn't work immediately for some reason. Kids could take it, but still throw up before it took effect. Ben had told me it was because it had been made for such young children, and you had to be careful about dosages. I didn't know why they couldn't make a variety of them for each age group.

"I know honey," I said as I pulled her into my arms. "But it's the only thing that will work. It's why you don't eat so much candy. This wouldn't happen if you'd learn to control yourself."

"I don't like the taste," she sobbed. "It's yucky."

"I know it is," I said as the bottle floated into the room.

Once it reached me, I uncorked it and conjured a children's spoon. I poured some onto the spoon and held it to Alyssa's mouth. She kept her lips tightly shut. I was used to this of course.

"Alyssa, it will be over with in a moment," I told her. "Just open up, and then we'll go downstairs and watch some cartoons until you feel better."

After a moment's hesitation, she opened her mouth and I inserted the spoon. Afterwards, I put the cork back in the bottle and then vanished both the spoon and potion before I stood up with her in my arms. I headed back down the steps. Maisie was still in the living-room but she had been joined by Ben and Michael by that point. She was discussing Don with Michael.

"We could arrange something in a muggle neighbourhood," Michael said. "I'll have to talk to Harry though. Don still had strict orders to follow. If they're up to something we'll know."

"I've got to say I'm not comfortable with this," Ben said as I sat down in a chair with Alyssa. "It could be a set up."

"That's why the Auror's will be there," Michael said. "I'll plan it with Harry, but we'll make it seem as if she is meeting him alone, but we'll be aware of everything going on. If he does know something, or he is trying something, we'll know. Maybe we can end this."

"And sacrifice Maisie in the process?" Ben asked.

"I'll be fine. Don would never want to hurt me," Maisie insisted. "I'm sure he just wants to talk."

"Right," Ben said and then he turned to Alyssa and me. "What's going on here?"

"Stomach ache," I said.

"My tummy hurts daddy," Alyssa told him, she still had tears in her eyes.

"You need to lay off on the candy," he told her and then he looked over at Maisie. "You have to be careful about how much you give them. You can't give them everything they want. They're testing you. This can't keep going happening. Next time if she begs you for candy after she's had enough, just send her to her room. She'll throw a temper tantrum, but she'll get over it."

I could tell he was extremely annoyed at the moment, but he was doing his best to keep his temper. I knew he liked Maisie and all. He was happy with what she did around the house. He was glad that she was good with the children. However, her one downfall was giving them what they wanted, especially Hayden. He believed that Hayden's angry attitude towards us was getting worse because she let him get away with things. She would do anything to make him happy.

Alyssa suddenly threw up all over herself and me. She started to sob harder.

"Great," Ben muttered as I quickly vanished the vomit. It didn't take away the stench however. "Here, I'll take her," he walked over to pick her up. Once she was in his arms, she nuzzled her face into his neck. He shot a look at Maisie, and then turned and left the room with her.

"I'm so sorry," Maisie said. "He's right. I shouldn't have let her eat so much."

"She'll be fine," I told her. "Just remember this for the next time. We all make mistakes."

"I'll be in contact with you," Michael told Maisie and then turned to me. "I wanted to talk to you."

"For a boys night out, you and Ben seem quite sober," I said as I stood up as well.

Maisie got up and left the room quietly. I knew she was feeling horrible about it. I just hoped she learned her lesson from this one. I'd have to talk to her about Hayden later, but right now wasn't the moment. She was feeling guilty as it was.

"We took some of that sobering up potion," Michael answered. "We were at the Dragons Breath for a bit, and then we went back to my place. We took the potion before we apparated home. A lot of the guys are still over there. We really need to get all of us together for an adult party sometime. No kids at all."

"It can be hard though," I said.

"Oh come on," Michael said. "Your parents will take the kids anytime. Ben's parents will also take the kids anytime. I know Ellen's mum will take the girls anytime. She told me recently that her dad has been asking to take the girls. You can always find someone. I just think you should have a party here sometime, but without kids."

"Well there is always New Years," I said with a smile.

"But the kids are always here," he said. "Everyone wants to party on New Years. What I mean is, a party like old times."

"It's not always that easy Michael," I said. "I get what you're saying and I would love it too. It's just most people we know has kids now. It's easier to have some people stay sober and watch over the kids for most people. Not everyone has someone available to watch the kids, so either they can't come or they have to bring the kids. Maybe we can have a Halloween party."

Michael brightened up. "We could. Halloween is on a Monday this year. So we could have the party over the weekend."

"We'll look into it then. It shouldn't be a problem. We can give people advanced notice. I'll talk to Ben later about it. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Michael grinned. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh," I said with disappointment.

"Why what were you hoping we were going to talk about?" And he winked at me. "Ben and Shelly will never know-"

"You are a prat," I said to him.

If you had told me when I was twelve that Michael would make those kind of jokes with me, I wouldn't have believed it. Then again, there were a lot of things that happened after first and second year that shocked me. Even all these years later, I was still shocked that Jared had been in love with me.

"No, I was just hoping you had some information," I said. "I really would like to take the kids out for Halloween. I was talking to mum about that tonight. She thinks it better if we do it there and go with Jaime and Graysen as well. She wants to know if you'd escort."

"Actually I was thinking the same thing," Michael answered. "I don't want the kids to miss out on it this year. There is already an Auror at your parents house. I'm sure there will be a lot more out for Halloween for other parents too. I'd have to find out if I am working, but I can talk to Harry about that. If I can't go, they'll send someone to go with you."

"It'd be better if it were you," I said. "My mum might know about everything, but Jaime doesn't and I don't want her to know. She wouldn't find it strange if you came."

"I'll see what I can do, but you know she might be more open-minded then you think. I always believed your parents would be open-minded about it. I could never see your mum making you leave Hogwarts when she knew how happy you were. It was always hard lying and I am sure a few times I slipped up."

"Well they knew anyway," I said. "But you're right. I should have told her the truth."

"Anyway, you know I can't tell you anything yet," Michael said.

"I know, but I was hoping the case was solved or close," I said.

"You'll know, believe me," he said. "The Auror office is going crazy. This is the first night I've had off in a while. I'll tell you this though, Harry was extremely happy today. I haven't seen him that happy since the summer. So I think he knows something that he hasn't told us. He's known to keep secrets, even from the Aurors."

"I've heard that. Well that's good news then. I am sick of living in fear, and a lot of kids haven't been in school," I said.

"I've also been a bit worried about Cameron," I admitted. "He's already nervous about things, and he might sense something. What is he going to be like in school? Will he be able to succeed?"

"He'll be fine. He's very shy, but he's not dumb."

"I know he isn't dumb, but William does everything for him, and he is scared of a lot of things," I said.

Michael shrugged. "I think you and Ben are worrying over nothing. The kid is two years old. He'll outgrow it. You did."

"At twelve, and that's what I am worried about. I don't want any of my kids to ever go through that. I don't think I have to worry about Alyssa ever being insecure, and I doubt William will be either. I don't want Cameron to be like I was when I started at Hogwarts. What if the kids bully him for being shy?"

Michael shrugged again. "I still think you're stressing out over nothing. The kid is definitely intimidated about a lot of things for sure, but he's still just a baby. They only turned two in June. Give it some time. He still has plenty of time to find himself. Maybe once they're in school, and he's separated from William, he'll change."

Ben walked back into the room without Alyssa. He looked happier than he did before.

"How is she?" I asked.

"I read to her for a bit and she fell asleep. I'm hoping she won't be up all night again," he said and he wrapped his arms around me. "You still smell like puke by the way."

"I know," I answered. "I plan to shower before bed."

Michael laughed. "You take that so casually."

"Once you have kids you'll get it," I said. "You end up getting used to that kind of thing. It's cleaned off of me, it's just the spell doesn't get rid of the smell too well."

"Not even scourgify?" Michael asked as he pointed his wand at me.

Suds of soap appeared all over me. I smiled and shook my head as I vanished them away.

"Well it does, but it's a messy way to do it," I said.

"But you no longer smell," Ben laughed.

"But I'm also all wet," I said but with amusement.

"Anyway, I told Ashley that we need to have a party with everyone, but without kids," Michael said. "Halloween might be a good time."

Ben yawned. "It could work. We'll look into it. Are you sure about this thing with Maisie and Don though? I don't know if this is such a good idea. What if they are planning to ambush her? I'm sure some people know she is staying with us by now."

"That's why I'll make sure there are Aurors there," Michael said.

"It just seems suspicious to me. They could kidnap her and torture her for information about us," he said.

"If we're their main targets," I said.

"You know we're their targets, even if we're not their main ones Ashley," Ben said. "I doubt we're their main targets, but since they went after our home once, they could do it again. They might try to get information from Maisie about our schedules or when she is watching the kids. It just worries me that's all."

"I don't think they can get too much more information from her. They already know where you live. They know you aren't working, and they know when Ashley is at work," Michael said. "It does seem odd to me too, but it could be innocent as well. They attacked Maisie once. What more can they need from her? I just can't see Don agreeing to this."

"What if someone is threatening him though?" I asked.

"It's possible, but doubtful," Michael said. "Don is already watched so much. It's a requirement for that he gets his message parchment checked every six months. You know that you can read every single message ever made on those don't you?"

"Of course I know," I said. "I helped design them. He could easily have more than one though. He might have one they check, and one they don't know about. He could also buy a new one, and he can say the old one was ruined."

"Except he has to take Veritaserum for his interviews," Michael said. "Look, we'll take care of it. You'll be fine, and so will Maisie. I should get going though. I promised Shelly I'd see her tomorrow morning. I don't know if I'll get much sleep to be honest. The boys will still be partying likely."

"Just crash here for the night," Ben said. "We have the rooms. Cameron's room is still open, and we have the other guest room too. You know they'll just get you to drink again. They didn't look as if they were ready to stop any time soon when we left. They tried to get us to stay," Ben added to me.

"You know you could have," I said. "Anyway, I am going up to bed. I'm going to check in on Alyssa and then shower and get to bed."

"Wait for me," Ben said before turning to Michael. "What are you going to do mate?"

"I'll stay here," Michael said. "Maybe I can talk to Maisie a bit more tomorrow anyway. I'm just going to watch the Telly for a bit."

"Go ahead," I said and then turned to Ben. "Let's go."

"Speaking of Maisie, we need to talk to her about how she is with the kids," he said as we left the room. "She lets them do what they want. She acts like their friend instead of their baby-sitter. Hayden's attitude is getting worse, and she just lets him get away with it. He seems to resent us at the moment because of it. I know she means well, but she has to show them she's the adult."

"I know, we'll talk to her later about that," I said.

Alyssa was still asleep when we looked in on her. Once we were in our room. Ben grinned at me.

"Let me help you get those wet clothes off and into the shower," he said and then kissed me.

Besides when he went through his melt down, our sex life had always been good. We were back to normal now, and I hoped it would always be this way. How was it possible that we still had that spark, even nine years later? At the moment, it felt as if it were stronger since we'd made up after his break down. I felt like we were back in the honeymoon stage of our relationship.

Plans for Halloween started shortly after that night. Not only for our party, but for the kids and at school as well. At the beginning of October, I went to the school early to decorate the classroom. I already had Halloween activities and crafts planned. Excitement seemed to be in air everywhere, and it was a nice change from everyone being so tense all the time.

Most people were up for a Halloween party at our place, and they all began making arrangements for people to take their kids for Saturday night. My mother was more than happy to take all four kids, but Hayden didn't want to go to her place. So we arranged for him to stay at a friends place for that weekend instead. He'd already informed us that he didn't want to go trick-or-treating there either. He seemed to want to avoid our town completely, but I couldn't blame him. We hadn't decided what we would do for him for Halloween night.

In the meantime, Maisie and Michael started to make her plans to meet up with Don Zent. I felt uneasy about it as well. Chances are it was completely innocent, but what if it wasn't? I knew the Aurors would be there, but it could still start a fight between the Aurors and the dark side. We weren't sure what to call them. There were some of the old Death Eaters involved, but there were also others. It seemed it was just people who had been rejected or lost their status in the wizarding world somehow. It didn't seem as if muggles were targeted unless they were related to someone who was on their target list.

We set it up for the second weekend in October. I felt restless knowing I had to stay at home while they did this. So Ellen came over with the girls, and we let the kids swim in the pool. I was glad that we decided to convert it into an indoor pool for the winter. Now that I had swimming lessons for the boys now too, Cameron was a lot more confident with his swimming abilities. Of course I still made them wear life jackets and water wings. Neither were ready to swim on their own.

"Worrying about it won't do you any good," Ellen told me as we watched the kids. "I'm sure everything is fine. I still don't think Don would do anything to hurt her. Although…" and then she stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"What if this whole thing has been a set up?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, what if the attack on Maisie was a set up? Maybe they hoped that one of us would take her in? What if her being nice has been an act the whole time? Even at your party?" Ellen asked.

"Isn't that reaching a bit?" I asked her.

"They all know you're nice enough to help her out. What if they planned all this?" Ellen asked.

All of what she said could be true. Great I thought. Just more to worry about.

"Or maybe it's just an innocent meeting," Ellen said as if she could read my mind. "I have something that will take your mind off all that, at least temporarily."

"What's that?" I asked as I watched Michelle and Hayden lead Cameron and William to the deep end. I pulled my wand out of my pocket just in case.

"I found out I am pregnant again," she told me.

She was right, I forgot about Maisie and Don as I looked at her excitedly. I knew she had been wanting this for so long.

"Congratulations!" I said as I gave her once over. It had to have just happened.

"I am thinking at least six or seven weeks," she told me. "I just really hope that it's a boy this time. Don't get me wrong, I'll love her and I know Keith will love her if the baby is a girl. I just really want a little boy this time."

I smiled hoping for the same thing for her, just so it would end her stress. I knew too that they would both be happy if they had another girl, but Ellen would see it as a failure on her part.

"So I was thinking," Ellen continued. "You and Ben want one more kid. You should start trying. Maybe they can grow up like Alyssa and Clarissa."

"We do want another one, but I don't know if right now is the best time," I told her. "Just things with Hayden and Maisie and everything else, I'd rather wait a little longer. All of our kids will be friends no matter what. Michelle is friends with Alyssa and Clarissa even with the age difference."

"I know, it's just fun watching them grow up," Ellen said. "I thought it would be great if you had another one too, because Shelly is pregnant too."

"What do you mean Shelly is pregnant too?" I asked. "Michael hasn't said anything."

"I don't think he knows," Ellen said. "I guess it, just as I guess it when you were pregnant. I told her to take the test, and it was positive. So I was thinking maybe you could have another as well. Then all three of our kids could grow up together."

The idea did sound like a good one, but I still wasn't sure about having another kid at the moment. We already had enough problems with Hayden's anger as it was. I also wanted to start at the Experimental Charms department for the next year full time. Having a baby would me back.

"I don't think right now is the best idea," I told her. "As amazing as it would be for our kids to be like us, I can't get pregnant just because the idea sounds nice."

"Well, I think you'll need to change your mind," Ellen said with a shrug.

I laughed. Ellen was being as stubborn as usual, but at the moment I really didn't mind. I needed a laugh with all the worrying we were doing. I looked back at the pool. The kids were all getting along and having fun. I did want William and Cameron to be a little older before I had another one. I remembered the days of Alyssa being a toddler and the twins being newborns.

"I'm serious," Ellen said. "I would think by now you would understand why, but I'll let you do that on your own. Anyway, don't say anything to Michael about it. I think Shelly wants to surprise him with it."

"He's going to be thrilled," I said. "He's wanted a family of his own for so long."

"You know, I could see Shelly or Sheila ending up with Michael," Ellen told me. "When we were in Hogwarts, he was always talking to them. I'm just surprised it took so long."

"I think it's better that way. Not everyone is lucky enough to marry the one straight after Hogwarts. Ben is fine now, but sometimes I think we were too young," I told Ellen. "I don't regret my family or anything, but look what happened. We're just twenty-five and we have all this responsibility."

"And even more," Ellen muttered under her breath. "I think you're right. Michael needed some growing up to do. I often wonder if I hadn't gotten pregnant with Michelle if Keith and I would still be together."

"What do you mean? You two seem so happy together," I said. "You really don't fight with each other. I thought you loved him."

"I do love him, and I can't imagine being with someone else, but Keith sometimes shows those restless signs that Ben does," Ellen said. "He never really had another girlfriend besides me. After we had Michelle, I noticed that he would often look at other girls or he would seem depressed. I overheard him telling Dan that he wished he'd experimented with more girls before he'd met the one. He said he wished he'd had Jared's attitude in Hogwarts, or even Ben's. We all know Ben wasn't innocent before he met you. I just think you have a point about being too young when we all got together. Seventeen seemed so old to me when we were kids, but now it's so young. I often worry about Timmy and June. They're nineteen and engaged already."

"I just hope our kids aren't like we were," I said.

"I'm having the talk with the girls," Ellen told me and then she rested her hand on her still small stomach. "And of course the new baby. If we have a son, I hope he isn't wild."

"We weren't exactly wild," I said. "We just did everything too young. I know they're going to drink and everything. We'll tell them not to, but they will at school. We did. I just want them to be careful. I could have ended up pregnant from Jared. I also don't want Alyssa to think that if she hasn't had a boyfriend by fifteen that something is wrong. Look at what happened with me."

"I think you're going to have the opposite problem," Ellen said as she gazed at Alyssa who had climbed out of the pool. She took a run and then jumped in.

The first time I had ever seen her do that, I'd nearly had a panic attack. There was no way at four I could have done that. She'd done it at Mrs. Hoofer's place the first time the pool was open the previous summer. Her swimming instructor had taught her well. She could jump in and swim around with such confidence. I still preferred if we had a party that she had a life jacket, but when it was just us I let her swim without it. She couldn't get better if she always had one, and she was already a strong swimmer.

"The boys are going to be in love with her, she's already so beautiful," Ellen said. "It's the same with Michelle and Clarissa. They are even prettier than I was, especially Michelle."

"Yes, it's definitely going to be interesting to see how she looks ten years from now," I said as my gaze fell on her.

We were interrupted from our conversation as Michael and Maisie entered the pool house. They were talking happily to each other, proving that the meeting must have gone well. I couldn't wait to see his reaction when he found out about Shelly. I did feel some guilt that we knew before he did. Some things hadn't changed since Hogwarts. This was the biggest news he'd get in his life.

"So?" Ellen asked as they walked over to us.

"It was just a friendly meeting," Maisie said. "He just wanted to know how things were. I didn't want him to know that I am staying here, but he knew. Melanie told him. He's also dumped her," and then she glanced at Michael uneasily. "Can I tell her?"

"It won't hurt to tell them, it's what we all suspected," Michael said with a shrug as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Lydia was the one who betrayed you, well, it wasn't just you. She betrayed a lot of the people at the party. She got the information she needed from people there, and then she told Nicole and Melanie. They were dating Xavier and Don, so they were able to get information out of them. They used it against them. Don and Xavier still have their old views, and they are bitter but they don't want anything to do with that group. Don said his life got ruined at sixteen, and all he wants to do is fix it. He's even considering taking his OWLs and NEWTs again. If they can prove that they've changed their ways, they do have the chance of getting real jobs eventually," Maisie told me.

"But how does Nicole and Melanie get involved?" Ellen asked.

"Well Nicole was already involved," Michael said. "She was just biding her time until something happened again. She never forgave you for what happened in school. We already knew all of that, but of course I couldn't tell you. She was angry that she lost everything in school. She likely would have ended up as Head Girl if you hadn't been. She likely would have gone on to do better things. Of course she was also in love with Ben as well, and I think she hoped all of this would have been hers. But because Don and Xavier threatened her, she made a bad decision in life and everything changed. Now she feels since her life went in that direction anyway, she might as well continue with it. She has all this built up hatred for the four of us."

"Okay, but Melanie?" I asked. "I know we suspected her, but it was a long shot. She's still so bitter against us that she'd want us dead? Lydia wants us dead?"

"No," Michael said firmly. "I mean, they didn't think that would happen. Melanie just like Nicole wants what you have. Everyone who isn't living under a rock knows how your life turned out. Nicole just wanted your house destroyed. She doesn't know that Ben isn't working. The last she heard, he was a Healer still. She just thought it would be funny if you and Ellen went home and had your houses destroyed."

"But Lydia would have told her that Ellen and Ben were at home," I said. "Lydia knew that both Ellen and Ben would be home. She knew that the twins would be at home as well. She also knew what my van looked like, and she knew that I drove the kids to and from school every day."

"But she didn't think things would be that bad," Michael answered. "She just thought the houses would be destroyed. She thought that the van would be destroyed. Nicole was the one who got all the information from her to pass on. Lydia just thought that our lives would be ruined the ways hers was. She didn't want us dead. She definitely didn't want Tara dead either."

"Nicole just used Melanie and Lydia," Maisie said. "Nicole knew Melanie was bitter about how things turned out since Hogwarts. They've been friends for a while, but Nicole was never completely honest with Melanie about what she was planning. She just needed people who were bitter against us or anyone from Hogwarts."

"Well, anyone in general," Michael added on. "Once Nicole knew that there were people who wanted to take revenge on the wizarding world, she joined up again. She dated Xavier to find out what she could. Don and Melanie actually had mutual respect for each other, but once Don knew that Melanie had been involved he broke up with her."

"And are you allowed to actually tell us this?" Ellen asked and Michael looked uncomfortable.

"No, I shouldn't be but now that Maisie has her lunch, I thought you should know," Michael said. "Don told Maisie a lot of information."

"I think he actually hoped I'd pass it on to you," Maisie told me. "I think he wanted you to know that he was not involved, and he knew that you'd find our lunch meeting suspicious."

"But if you knew all this about Don and Xavier then why were you worried about the meeting?" Ellen asked Michael.

"Because I didn't know for sure until today," Michael said. "No one really did. This meeting was a good thing. It confirmed everything we thought we knew, but we weren't sure. Don and Xavier were known to fool people in the past. They've had veritaserum and everything, but still."

"So how do you know Don is telling the truth now?" I asked.

"In the past they knew they were getting veritaserum," Maisie explained. "The best witches and wizards can ignore the effects. Remember in potions class when you had to try it? I didn't take Potions in sixth year, but they did. They were able to ignore the effects at just sixteen."

"We knew all that," Michael continued. "And Harry has other tests done on them and other Death Eaters. There is legilimency but even then someone can fake their thoughts. Harry has never believed that they could be that good enough of wizards to get through both Veritaserum and Legilimency but Nicole managed to fool them. They found out right away as soon as the attacks happened about her, but they still weren't sure about Don and Xavier."

"Okay…" Ellen said slowly, "So what confirms that they are telling the truth this time?"

"I slipped Veritaserum into Don's drink when he went to the bathroom," Maisie said. "He never expected I would do that. He'd already told me the truth about everything before that. When he came back, I asked him if he was really telling me the truth about everything, and he said yes. Then he started to confess to other things that don't matter anymore. He was telling me about stupid pranks that he pulled on me in fifth year, and that he'd had a crush on Ashley in fourth year-"

"Wait what?" I asked distractedly for a moment.

"Never mind that," Ellen said quickly. "So Nicole was behind all of this and she just used Melanie and Lydia. Who else is all behind this?"

"I can't tell you that," Michael said. "I shouldn't even be telling you this, but it's like Maisie said I think Don wanted you to know. He wasn't even that upset when he found out that he had been drugged with Veritaserum or that there were Aurors hiding and listening. He even expected she'd be there with Aurors."

"You told him?" I asked Maisie with surprise.

"He guessed about the Veritaserum," Maisie said. "Once he started confessing to everything he figured it out and asked me. He was able to stop it once he knew, but he wasn't angry. I told him I did it once he went to the bathroom but he knew anyway. He said he's always co-operated with the Aurors when they gave it to him because he just wanted his life back to normal. He didn't know for sure, but he figured since you'd taken me in that you would have sent me protection even if he couldn't see them. He wants to thank you for letting me stay here."

"Well that's a relief," I said as I glanced at the pool. The kids were still swimming around and having fun. If they had noticed Michael and Maisie they didn't seem to care. I thought it looked as if they were playing Marco Polo.

Michael glanced at his watch. "I should really get going. I said I'd drop off Maisie and then go back to the Auror office. Shelly has a dinner waiting for me too. She said she has a surprise for me, so I need to get to her place as well, but I'll see you tomorrow. Harry said he thinks it should be fine for me to go with you for Halloween by the way. Although, hopefully with this new information we can solve the case quickly."

"This information can help with that?" Ellen asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well it determines for sure that Xavier and Don weren't involved," Michael said.

"But how can that help solve it quicker?" I asked.

"Because we didn't know until now that they weren't officially involved. As I said, they could have been fooling us. It helps us to know exactly who is and who isn't involved. They knew Nicole was involved but they weren't exactly sure of Lydia and Melanie's involvement. They knew that Lydia had passed on the information but they didn't know why. We'd speculated of course, but today we found out the complete truth about her and Melanie. It can help with their sentences. They're still going to be punished, but not as heavily as they would have been if they were true Death Eaters.

"Since Nicole was the one who basically initiated all of this, they can find out even more. She made it seem as if she were a victim again. It was her who had sought out people who wanted to attack again. I don't know if she is the true leader, I doubt it. Someone else is probably leading the group and the attacks, but she was the one who set things in motion. There are people who want revenge others in the wizarding world, like Harry Potter for instance. They lost everything when he defeated You-Know-Who for good," Michael explained. "So that's why I need to get going, and I can't tell you anything else. I promise that once this is all over, I'll tell you everything."

"It's fine," I said. "At least we know this much,"

"It's all I needed to know," Ellen added. "I just wanted to know who gave the information. I wanted to know who betrayed our families. The rest would be nice to know, but I can wait for that."

"Same here," I said as I felt immense guilt.

People had always told me that being nice would lead me to trouble. They'd always told me that I would trust the wrong people. I'd let Lydia come to our party, and with that invitation she'd gone and betrayed not only my family but my friends and their families as well. Ellen had told me herself that I shouldn't have let her come.

"Well, I'll probably see you two tomorrow," Michael said as he stood up and he leaned down to kiss Ellen's cheek and then mine and then he shook Maisie's hand. He disapparated on the spot.

"So how are you feeling seeing him again?" Ellen asked Maisie.

"Good, and I'd like to see him again and he'd like to see me again," Maisie said and then she hesitated and looked at us uneasily at us. "If that's fine with you two."

"You don't need our permission to see him or Xavier," I told her. "You have a home here as long as you need it. We know now that they weren't involved. I don't know about inviting them here any time soon, it's hard to let go of certain things. However, they were your best friends in school. If you want to see them, go see them."

"We won't stop talking to you because of that," Ellen added and then she smirked. "So now that we have all that information, tell us more about Don's crush on Ashley."

"Yes about that," I said as I remembered. "You can't be serious. He hated me."

Maisie grinned. "I think his crush confused him and it bothered him even more that he liked you. I guessed and it always made me angry in school. You all know I always wanted him, but he never wanted me back. He wanted you as well Ellen."

Ellen shrugged. "That's not surprising at all. Look, I hate to sound conceited but a lot of the boys in Hogwarts wanted me. Even the ones who hated me wanted me. I knew that both Xavier and Don would have wanted to be with me. It wasn't me they liked it, it's because of how I looked. I doubt they wanted to date me. They just wanted in my pants. I would have been a good shag to them."

"I'm sure that's all I was to Don," I said quickly. "I mean, there is no way he had a true crush on me, especially in fourth year."

"Well I think it was more that he was curious about you," Maisie said. "He hated you but there was something about you that was likeable for him. I think that developed into a crush because of the unknown. He also knew a lot of guys wanted you, so he probably wondered what it was. People like Jared were in love with you, and Jared didn't want to settle. So I think it was just the curiosity that he liked about you. I wouldn't say he was in love with you though."

"What was it about me?" I asked. A question I had asked many times in the past. "I wasn't that nice and I definitely wasn't attractive. I keep finding out about these boys who liked me, and some of them are extremely surprising."

"I don't find it to be that big of a mystery," Ellen said with a shrug. "Well, Don is a big mystery but the rest are understandable. Jared explained to me why he loved you."

"Jared really isn't a mystery for me anymore," I said. "But Don just doesn't make sense to me at all."

"I doubt it makes sense to Don," Ellen said with amusement. "He was fourteen years old. He probably didn't actually like you, but even he had hormones."

"Did he tell you to keep that secret?" I asked Maisie with amusement.

She shrugged. "He didn't say not to tell you. In this point in life, I doubt he cares anymore. If we were at Hogwarts he'd tell me not to say anything, but some things don't matter anymore. His main concern was that you knew that he and Xavier had nothing to do with it this time."

"While we're still on the topic," Ellen said. "Is it true about you and Xavier or was that all made up? I know there was a time when you made things up."

"It was true," Maisie said. "We never dated, we just slept together sometimes. It was always Don I wanted, but he would never even sleep with me. Maybe now that things are different he'll change his mind about me."

"Maybe," Ellen said.

I was surprised that she was still in love with him after all these years. I know she had disagreed with everything that Xavier and Don had done, and she had stopped talking to both of them until recently. Maybe some people just never got over certain loves. I was still sure that Michael loved Ellen after all this time.

Don had to be a different man now though. He wasn't a bad looking bloke and he knew it. At Hogwarts he'd only dated the prettiest girls. He had never given Maisie a second look back then. It was why I was surprised that he'd had a crush on me at one point. If he could have looked past my looks, then why hadn't be been able to look past Maisie's? Sure she hadn't been very hygienic back then but it had to be more than that.

"I think it's time to take the kids inside," I finally said.

The rest of October went by without incident. The kids were doing well in school, even Hayden. At the beginning of the school year, he'd let his marks drop but for some reason he'd changed his mind. Ben and I hadn't talked to him about it. We were going to if it ended up getting to a worrying point, but we'd both agreed that it would just anger him and he would do worse if we brought it up now. We were going to give him until Christmas when the grades were posted to have our talk. Ben had believed he'd turn himself around on his own, and he'd been right.

Ellen had disagreed with this.

"Don't you think that it's odd you're scared to have a kid get angry with you? Remember when we were kids? Even if we got angry with our parents they wouldn't allow it," Ellen had said.

"It's not about that," I had said. "It's just that I can see a lot of Michael's attitude in Hayden. I think if we push him, he'll just do worse. If he needs to be punished, we'll punish him for sure. He had been punished several times, but we're trying to be understanding too. We would never let Hayden fail. If his marks continue to deteriorate then we'll talk."

But it hadn't even gotten to that point. Around the time of Maisie's meeting with Don, something had changed in him and he'd started to work harder on his grades. By the end of the month, his marks had improved so much that he'd been given an award for it. He'd rushed into my classroom with Michelle and Minnie to show me excitedly. I'd been so proud of him, but it was also nice to see the little boy back in him again.

There wasn't any more news about the ones behind the attacks unfortunately. It was as if they'd wanted to attack us that one day and that was it. I'd brought this theory up with Michael once but he had shook his head.

"Don't get your hopes up. They have more plans. I think they are planning another attack, we just don't know when," he'd told me.

On the Friday before our Halloween party, I woke up throwing up. I couldn't understand why I would be puking. As quick as it started, it ended. I wondered if it was from the steaks Maisie had made the night before. Generally she was a good cook, but last night she had seemed depressed and our food had been undercooked. We didn't say anything because we didn't want to hurt her feelings. Even Alyssa had kept quiet, and usually she spoke up about gross foods.

When I went downstairs it was to find Alyssa getting angry with William, who was throwing cereal at her with magic.

"William, didn't I tell you not to use your magic to be mean," I said.

"I'm not," he said.

"Yes you are. Now either stop now or you can go sit in timeout," I said. "Anyway, remember that you are going to Grandma and Grandpa Alexanders tonight until Sunday. Hayden, do you have everything packed?"

He wasn't going over to my parents, but I'd had him pack his things so he could go to a school friends for the weekend. He would go over right after school until Sunday. I believed he was looking forward to it. We'd let him have sleep overs before of course, but he had never spent an entire weekend at a friend's house. I'd overheard him tell Minnie that it made him feel more grownup. It was something we'd have to let him do more often. Until now if he went somewhere for a weekend, it was a family members.

"I packed everything before bed," he told me. "Ben checked. You can ask him if you don't believe me."

"I believe you," I said. "Just make sure you have everything. Alyssa, I'll be taking you straight over there after school."

"Will I see Graysen?" She asked.

"Maybe," I answered.

"I never get to see Auntie Jaime or Graysen," she complained.

"Well maybe you'll see them both this weekend," I told her.

"What about William and Cameron? When are they going?" She asked. "Why do they have to go? Can't they go to Michael's this weekend?"

"No Michael will be here. I told you, we're having an adult party here. The three of you will go over to Grandma and Grandpa Alexanders," I said.

"It's not fair," Alyssa said and she folded her arms angrily.

"Life isn't fair, get over it," Hayden told her before I could say anything. "Just get along with your brothers this weekend."

Hayden very rarely talked to the younger kids like that. Alyssa was so shocked that she stopped pouting in an instant. She just stared at him incredulously and then glanced at me as if waiting to see if I'd scold him. However, I didn't say anything. Now that he was getting older, I wanted them to listen to him when he told them to do something. I didn't want him to abuse his authority, and if he did I'd talk to him about it, but he was five years older. What he had said was true enough and I wasn't going to tell him off for it. I was however going to tell him when she was gone to be a bit nicer about it.

When Alyssa left the room to change, I turned to Hayden who was just finishing up his breakfast.

"I knew I was getting off easily," he said as soon as I looked at him. "Look, I just didn't want to hear her whining over something that doesn't matter."

"I agree with you about that," I said. "I was about to tell her the same thing. Look," I began and I pulled up a chair to sit beside him. "You're getting to be that age in a couple years where we let you baby-sit. I started baby-sitting when I was about eleven, and I will let you as well. So I want the kids to see you as an authority figure to them. I just want you to promise you won't abuse that power."

"What do you mean by abusing it?" He asked.

"I don't want you to tell them what to do for the sake of telling them what to do. It's not nice, and they won't take you seriously after a while anyway. You'll notice Alyssa listened to you right now and it's because she was so shocked that you'd said what you did. You've never really told her what to do before. If you do it too much, she won't respect you and she'll just see you as her bossy older brother. She'll stop listening to you and she'll even talk back to you," I explained. "I don't mind you telling them what to do, but only if they need it. You stopped Alyssa from whining about something. I think she was on the verge of a tantrum. I don't mind it if you do say anything then. Just don't make demands of the kids when they don't need it. Also, there is no need to be too harsh with them."

Hayden nodded thoughtfully. "Well I wouldn't boss them around anyway. But you'll really let me tell them to do something if I have to?"

"Maisie won't always be around, and I already told you she might need your help," I told him. "Right now they still just see you as one of the kids. I know you've always been somewhat in charge of them, but you've never really had to tell them what to do. They just really see you as an older playmate or their big brother but someday that's going to change. Someday Alyssa will see you as a grown up as well. I think William and Cameron always will because they're so young."

Hayden nodded again and then stood up smiling. He walked over to give me a hug before he left the room. His therapist had been right about giving him more responsibility. I knew he would feel angry for a while yet. She'd told us it wouldn't happen overnight, and that it would probably go on even into his teen years.

"Were you throwing up this morning?" Ben asked me as he entered the room.

"That steak didn't agree with me last night," I told him and he nodded.

"I had some stomach aches last night," he told me. "Maisie feels horrible, she wasn't feeling too well either and she was worried that the kids might be sick from it."

"I think the kids were fine. I'm surprised Alyssa didn't get sick," I told him as I looked at the twins. They were still eating their cereal. "What time are you taking them over to mums?"

"Later this afternoon," he answered. "We'll spend the morning here and then I am going back to the Ministry. I think I can get a job there as an onsite Healer. I've been talking to them a lot about it. There will be some openings but-" and then he hesitated and looked uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked feeling worried. What could he say that would make him seem hesitant about telling me?

"It could be a year before there is an opening," he told me.

"Well that's fine," I said. "You had me worried for a second there."

"I won't be working for a year," he said. "I know I was planning six months off, and you were fine with it, but I was just worried about how you'd take a little more than a year off."

"Ben, you have not had time off since you were twelve years old. Even when we went travelling you still were working a little bit. Be a stay at home dad for another year, I don't care. We have the money. It's not as if we're going to go broke, but even if we were, we'd work it out. Look, I told you, I don't want you stressed out. I think the kids are loving having you at home anyway," I said.

Ben grinned at me. "You know that watching twin boys isn't exactly relaxing, right?"

I laughed. "I know it's not, but it's better than before. If it's going to be a year before you go back to work, I don't care."

Alyssa and Hayden entered the room quickly with all of their things. I turned and smiled at them.

"Well, lets get over to Ellen's so we can get everyone to school," I said.

It was strange not having the kids in the house. It made me really feel the houses size with the kids gone. Maisie and I worked together in the kitchen the next day making food and drinks for everyone. I'd felt sick again that morning, but I hadn't told Maisie or Ben. She was already feeling guilty about the steaks and I didn't want her to feel worse. So I kept it to myself.

"So I got the insurance money back from the store already," Maisie told me. "I have to hand it to Tara, she works fast. I'll be able to start building it soon. I got a lot more money than I expected from it. It seems more than what I thought it was worth."

"That's great," I told her excitedly.

"So I found a building with a little flat above it this time," Maisie continued. "That way I will always be there at all times. I won't have to worry about getting home. I was never good at apparating so most of the time I walked."

"Is it back in Godrics Hallow?" I asked her and she nodded.

"It's more in the muggle part of the town, but that's fine. I was hoping you could help me with charming it so muggles don't notice it," she said. "If it's too much to ask, that's fine."

"No it's not too much to ask," I told her. "Look, even though we let you stay here, I feel you did a lot for us. We don't mind helping you. We're also going to put as much protective charms on your place as possible this time. There is no way they can go after you this time."

"Thank you," she said. "I can probably move in December first. I already have the place, but it just needs some work."

"Well we'll take a good look at it and we'll see what we can do with it," I told her. "We'll have all the charms on it before you even move in. In the meantime, it's time for a party! I want you to enjoy yourself tonight. There will be no sneaking off to your room tonight. You'll be invited back here as well."

She smiled at me. "Thanks, really I appreciate all of this."

People were already there when we entered the living room. Some people had brought their swim suits as well and so they were out in the pool. When we appeared with all the food, people rushed over to us excitedly. They all grabbed the food and drinks from the floating drinks. Michael appeared with an arm wrapped around Shelly and a huge grin on his face.

"A drink for me, but not for her," he told me happily.

I don't think he had stopped smiling since he'd found out that he was going to be a father. He'd come over the day after Maisie's meeting grinning from ear to ear. He'd told Ben and me excitedly his news before he'd rushed over to Ellen's. We had seen him often since then and he always wore a grin on his face.

Pregnancy seemed to agree with Shelly. She was still early but you could see that she was glowing. The two of them grinned at each other so lovingly. I felt so happy for my friend, and I was glad that he as finally getting the family he'd always wanted. I was glad that everything was finally working out for him. I just hoped someday it would be the same for Hayden as well. I hoped he would find himself the way that Michael had.

"You and Ellen," I said with a grin. "Now you two get to have kids grow up together as well."

"You should get pregnant now too," Michael told me. "Then all of our kids will be together."

"Ellen already said the same thing, but I think I should wait before I have another one. I'll give it a year. Maybe when I get pregnant, you can again," I told Shelly.

"Maybe, in a year or two," Shelly said with a grin. "Let me get through one pregnancy first," and then she held up a finger. "And a marriage too."

"You didn't tell us you were proposing!" I said.

"I only told Ben," Michael said. "He went with me to pick the ring. I'm sorry, I wanted to take you and Ellen as well. I was there for when your rings were picked out, but I just felt this time it was something for Ben and me to do."

I was disappointed but I'd get over it. My best friend was getting married and he was going to be a father. I was not going to rain on his parade over something that actually didn't matter. It was up to him who he wanted to be with him for the ring. As long as we were at his wedding, I didn't care about anything else.

"No need to justify yourself," I told him as I lowered the trays. I grabbed a drink for myself. "I'm just happy that you're finally starting your family. I knew you would eventually."

"I just had to grow up a little," he said with a smile.

"I guess I truly am the only bachelor of Hufflepuff," Jared said as he joined us. He rested an arm around my waist and kissed me. "You look like you're glowing tonight."

I smiled at him. "Thanks. So when are you going to settle down?"

"When I get over my first love," he said to me with a wink. "Anyway, are you going to do some shots with me tonight for old time's sake?"

"Of course," I said excitedly. "Let's do it!"

I was glad for a night where I could forget everything. I didn't have to watch over the kids that night. Usually even if we had other eyes on them, I still had to worry about what they were doing anyway. Tonight I knew they were at my mothers, and I could do what I wanted. I could have the same freedom I had back in the day. I loved my life, but sometimes I missed the life I'd had Hogwarts where the most we worried about was getting behind on homework.

Ellen and Keith had decided not to come over that night after all because of her pregnancy, so it wasn't the same. She had wanted Keith to come anyway, but he'd decided to stay with her at home and the girls.

"Please tell me you're not drinking tonight," she had said to me.

"Why not?"

"In case anything happens, someone should be sober," she had said. "Maybe you should just stay sober in case something happens with Hayden or at your mums. You never know with these attacks after all."

But we hadn't had an attack in a long time. I could sober up quickly if I needed to, so I was going to drink and I did. Even without Ellen, I felt like it was old times again as I danced with my fellow Hufflepuff's. Even ten years later we still had fun together. Anne, Erica and Jess still partied the way they had with the exception of making out with the other boys of course. Joey and Brad still stood off to the side. Dan joined Stan and Hank who were trying to flip sickles into drinks.

It was funny to see that people still hung out by houses even after all these years. As the night went on, I found Alana, Rory and Derek together. I had invited them, but they hadn't been sure if they could come or not. I was glad to find the three of them there and hanging out like they used to. Derek and Rory automatically asked if they could start up a poker game.

"Like old times," Rory said.

"Go ahead," I said. "I'm sure Michael will be up for it. Did you hear his good news?"

"No what?" Alana asked.

"He's getting married and Shelly is pregnant," I said.

"That's awesome!" Alana said excitedly.

"Good for him," Derek said. "He needs a family after all he's been through. I know there was a time when he was a prat, but he's changed. I'm glad that things are changing for the good for him. He's had a rough life."

"I'm going to go congratulate him!" Rory said and he turned to quickly run off and Derek rushed off with after him.

"So is June here?" I asked Alana. "I haven't seen her around yet."

"They were all planning to come," she said. "Maybe June and Timmy stopped off at Ellen's first. I see Tracy and Sally-Anne over there. So I imagine Jerry and Colin are here. I can't believe Ellen would miss this. She's been pregnant at parties before."

"It's a bit of a letdown, but I am sure she has her reasons," I said.

"Maybe she's worried she'll be tempted to drink," Alana said.

"She's never had that temptation before," I said and Alana raised her eyebrows at me.

"She has snuck drinks before," she told me. "When she thought no one was looking when she was pregnant with Clarissa I remember. She told me a drink or two won't hurt, but I think she wants a boy so bad that she won't risk it."

"Alcohol has nothing to do with that, the gender will have already been decided by now," I said.

"I know that," Alana said as she rolled her eyes. "But it can cause a miscarriage or other risks. I don't think Ellen was thinking things through with her last pregnancies. She is now. If she is having a boy, she'll be scared to do anything that will make her having a miscarriage."

"She should have felt the same way with Clarissa," I said indignantly. "We both had drinks when we were pregnant, but that was before we knew we were pregnant. Thankfully both times the babies were fine. I just can't believe she would knowingly drink while she was pregnant."

"Well that's the thing right there," Alana told me. "Michelle turned out to be okay when she got drunk, so that's why she thought it would be okay to have some sips with Clarissa. I think that's why this time she just wants out of temptations reach. Look, I don't want to make excuses for her but she was nineteen years old last time."

"I guess," I said but I didn't know if I agreed. She had been young at the time, but she'd already had Michelle.

I spent the rest of the night trying to find people I knew. Some people hadn't shown up, but most of them had. Denver and Sheila were there with Morgan who was with a girl named Grace. She had apparently been in Slytherin a few years below us. I couldn't really remember much about her but she seemed like a sweet girl. He hadn't really met anyone since Claire, but I'd heard stories of him sleeping around quite a bit. Claire wasn't there.

I couldn't find Maisie anywhere after a while. I drunkenly made my way up the steps to see if she was in her room again. When I opened the door, I was shocked to see Don Zent sitting on her bed, but even more shocking to see that the two of them were making out pretty heavily. He was already working on trying to get her shirt off. The two of them looked at me with shock as well, and then worry.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said as I wobbled a little. "Just trying to find out where you went. I was hoping you hadn't hidden up here again. Apparently you did."

"I'm sorry," Maisie said as she quickly pulled her shirt back on to cover up. "I should have told you that I invited him. Xavier is here too somewhere. Not in here I mean, I think he's downstairs somewhere with Edward."

I should have been angry, but there was no way that either of them would be allowed past the charms if they weren't innocent. Ben always had the charms up, but he'd made sure to make them even stronger that night. We would have been alerted the moment they came into the house if something was wrong. Maisie wanted to have her old friends with her, so she'd invited them. She wasn't quite comfortable with our crowd yet, and it seemed she was finally going to get lucky with Don.

"It's fine," I finally said and then laughed. "Just remember to use the protection spell."

I backed out of the room and shut the door. At least she was having fun I thought as I made my way back down the steps again. Perhaps she and Don would finally get together after all these years. I wondered how Ben would feel about it though. Would he be angry that she'd invited them without telling us? Would he be upset that I let them stay anyway?

I hiccupped a little and almost stumbled but I managed to catch myself. The party was still going on strong when I got back down the steps again. I felt a little dizzy so I had to sit down when I reached the bottom step. The room was spinning a little bit for me as well and I felt ready to throw up, which I did moments later. It had clearly been a while since I'd really been drunk. I couldn't handle the alcohol as well as I could at seventeen. I quickly vanished the vomit and then summoned myself a bottle of water which I gulped down.

"Bloody hell, you okay?" Timmy asked as he entered the hallway. He quickly hurried over and sat down beside me.

"Just a bit too much to drink I guess," I said. "I was doing shots earlier. I haven't really drank like that in years."

"You're really pale," Timmy said to me.

"I just threw up," I explained.

"Do you want help upstairs to your room?" He asked.

"I just came from being upstairs," I answered. "I just need a moment. I think Maisie and Don Zent are about to have sex."

"Wait, Don Zent is here?" Timmy demanded.

"Timmy, he's been proven innocent and he is her friend."

"He helped kill Michael's parents," Timmy reminded me. "He gave information for your leg to be broken."

"I know," I said. "Under normal circumstances I wouldn't want him here. I don't like him, and I will never forgive him for that. However, he's Maisie's friend. She wanted him here."

"Whatever, I am not going to argue with you when you're in this state," Timmy said. "I just hope he isn't going to be a regular here."

"No," I said firmly. "I will not let him back here. He won't be allowed at my parties. It's just for tonight."

"What's for tonight," Ben asked as he walked over to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to having so much alcohol I guess," I answered.

"What's just for tonight?" He asked.

"Don is upstairs with Maisie," I told him.

"WHAT!?" Ben asked. "No, I want him out of here now. I don't care if he's innocent or not this time. He wasn't before. I want him out of my house. What are you thinking Ashley? I knew that letting her stay here would lead to something like this. I didn't even want her here but for you, I said yes. I didn't think she'd be trouble, but it was the trouble she might bring if she stayed here that bothered me."

He started to move around me to go upstairs but I stopped him.

"I wouldn't go up there right now if I were you. They're probably shagging as we speak," I said.

Ben shuddered. "I want her out our house after today Ashley. I don't want those people in our lives. I agreed to letting Maisie be our friend, but if she's shagging up with him, I don't want her here. Why would you be so damn stupid?"

"Stop yelling at her!" Timmy said angrily. "She didn't even realize until she walked in on them that Don and Xavier were here. Your charms would be going off right now if they were dangerous."

"I don't care," Ben said. "I don't want them in my house. I don't want them near my kids. Ashley, you are too damn trusting-"

"For the record I don't trust them and I don't want them here. I said just for tonight. She'd already invited them. I was planning on talking to Maisie tomorrow, but for tonight I just wanted to leave it," I said.

"She shouldn't have gone behind our backs," Ben said. "Why would you let them stay here?"

"Because they were pretty hot and heavy up there," I said.

"I don't give a damn," Ben said.

"You've said that several times now," Timmy said as he stood up. He put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "I know you're pissed. I don't agree with this either, but I doubt they mean any harm tonight. Ashley was just saying she doesn't want him here ever again either."

"I know, but this keeps happening, like with Lydia-" Ben began.

"That's not fair and you know it," Timmy said. "No one expected that of Lydia."

"You know what?" I said as I stood up. I wobbled a little as I stood up. Both Ben and Timmy reached out to grab me. "If it bugs you so much, then go up and interrupt their sex and kick him out. I was just letting it happen for tonight. I don't want him here either, but Maisie is in love with Don. I was just letting her have her fun. I was planning to tell her tomorrow not to invite him again. She's always welcome here, but he and Xavier are not after tonight."

I knew Ben was right. They shouldn't have been there. If I was sober, I probably wouldn't have been so agreeable about letting Don stay up there with her. I knew Ben was going to be angry, in my drunken state I had even wondered what he would say to it. I couldn't blame him for being upset with me at the moment. I still felt guilty about the Lydia thing. If I hadn't invited her, those people probably wouldn't have gotten as much information as they had.

Ben pulled me closer. "I know you mean well, but I want her gone too. She went behind our backs. We will help her out with her store and we'll even help her set up a place to stay until her store is ready. She'll have all the protection she needs, but I don't her here after this weekend. It's not just this, it's the way she has been with the kids. Hayden's attitude has gotten worse since she moved in. She lets him get away with things because she wants him to see her as a friend, not an authority figure."

"We'll go tonight," Maisie said and I looked up to see her and Don walking down the steps.

"Look, I don't want to seem like a prat," Ben said to her. "But this is a betrayal of trust. I might have considered letting them come if you'd been honest. You've helped our family out so much. I don't trust him or Xavier though. I don't like them being in my house, especially without my consent. I know you mean no harm either," Ben added to Don who surprisingly remained quiet. "The charms would be going haywire by now, but I have to think of my kids and wife."

"I get it, and I thank both of you for letting Maisie stay here," Don said. "I don't plan to ever get involved in that stuff again. I shouldn't have been in the first place, but I understand why you are upset. We helped kill Michael's parents, and we made your lives a living hell. The moment we saw Ashley, I knew this was going to happen."

"I'm sorry," Maisie added. "I should have told you the truth."

"You're more than welcome to visit sometimes, but by yourself," Ben told her. "I haven't forgotten how good you were with the kids. Please just get Xavier and go."

"I have to pack my things first," Maisie said. "Then we'll go. Don is going to let me stay with him until I get the store ready."

"We'll still put protective charms on it for you," Ben said before he looked at Don. "You do have protective charms on your place right?"

"I have Auror protection," Don answered and then smiled. "Ironic isn't it? I'll help Maisie pack and we'll go."

I thought it was a bit extreme to kick her out at that moment, but I could see that Ben wasn't going to budge on this. I'd sobered up a bit more by that point and I didn't honestly understand his point. I should have been the one to kick him out instead. How could I have been stupid enough to find that funny? I felt intense guilt. I'd let them stay in the home of my children. They weren't there of course, but they could be in the future.

Our protective charms always recognized people we allowed in. So if we allowed Don and Xavier to stay, they could come back. They were innocent, but someone could take advantage of their situation and then force them to lead them here. There were so many scenarios that could happen. There was also the fact that they had given the information to have Michael's family killed. They had given out information about my family, and they'd been involved when my leg had been broken. I felt dread as I thought about all of that.

"I can't believe what I was thinking," I said the moment they went upstairs. I buried my face in Ben's shoulder. "I shouldn't have allowed it."

"No point in beating yourself up over it," Ben said. "I overreacted. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No, you should have," I said. "It helped sober me up and it made me realize what I was doing. I just wanted Maisie to have fun tonight, and I didn't think about everything else."

"Take her back to the party," Ben said to Timmy and he gently pushed me towards Timmy. "I'm going to go make sure that they all get out of here tonight."

Timmy wrapped an arm around me and led me back to the party. I wasn't in the mood anymore. I just wanted the night to be over. How could I have let a moment of drunkenness cloud my judgment?

"Are you upset with me?" I asked Ben as I curled up closer to him the next day.

"No," he answered. "Look, the past is the past. I'm sure Don and Xavier just wanted a normal night out. I should have just let them stay for the night. I shouldn't have kicked Maisie out so quickly either. They wouldn't have done anything; our charms would have told us otherwise. I was more upset about the fact that she hadn't told us. I hated being blindsided like that. I would have been understanding if she would have talked to us beforehand. I feel bad that I kicked her out last night. I'm not kidding that I wanted her out, but it's because she went behind our backs. She should have told us."

"I wonder if those two are together now," I said. "She's been in love with him forever."

"Maybe," Ben said. "I'm going to write to her later to apologize. I want to explain myself better."

"I don't actually think she minds that much," I told him. "She was always uncomfortable here. I think she was ready to leave. She was grateful for what we did for her, but she never felt at home. At least with Don she'll feel at home."

"Well, I am going to write to her anyway," he said. "I just want to explain things."

I suddenly had the urge to throw up. I'd sobered up the night before, but that didn't mean anything. I leapt over Ben to hurry to the bathroom. He was behind me quickly to hold back my hair.

"You've been throwing up a lot lately," he said to me.

"Well it's the alcohol," I said.

"It wasn't the alcohol yesterday or the day before," he said.

"It was the steak," I said.

When I was done throwing up, I rinsed out my mouth and then brushed my teeth quickly. Ben was already getting ready for a shower. I decided to join him. Perhaps we could spend the day enjoying ourselves before the kids came back. Maybe we could try for another baby. Ellen and Michael really wanted us to have a kid with them. It would be great if we could send another generation together to Hogwarts.

I didn't even have to say anything. Ben was up for a day of making love freely once our guests all left. I thought he still might have felt bad about the night before when he yelled at me. I hoped so much that we would make a baby that day. I hoped we'd give Alyssa her baby sister, and a new friend to Michael and Ellen's kids. I wanted to give Ben his fourth biological kid.

"Look at all the candy we got Grandma," Alyssa said excitedly as she emptied her bag upside down to pour out all her candy.

"Can I have some?" Terry asked her.

"You can have a chocolate bar," she told him.

"Remember, don't eat any until we've checked all the candy," I told her as began to inspect William's candy.

Michael got down on the floor to look through Cameron's while Ben began to sort through Alyssa's. Jaime had gone straight home with Graysen. We figured we would visit for a while before we went home. My parents were sitting on the couch and watching as we went through the candy. The kids were all talking excitedly about their night.

"People thought I was a real witch you know," Alyssa told my mother. "I mean, I am a witch, but they thought I am a real one like in their movies."

She had wanted to dress up like a witch the way movies portrayed them. She thought it was funny the way muggles had us dress up. She even had a wart on her nose.

"I would have thought the same thing," my mother told her. "You do look like a witch."

"Why do muggles think we're ugly anyway?" Alyssa asked.

"They don't understand real witches and wizards," I explained to her. "Even before I found out I was a witch I thought that. It's better if they have the wrong idea though."

"Why?" Alyssa asked.

"So they don't guess that there are real witches and wizards out there," I said.

William had gone out as a Hippogriff and Cameron as a dragon. They were busy going through their candy excitedly, and they were talking in their usual gibberish to each other. Michael was laughing at their excitement for a moment, and then his face turned serious. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. His eyes widened as he read the message on it.

The Aurors now used coins similar to what the DA had used back in Hogwarts. They thought it was the best way to pass message onto each other. They were smaller than the message parchments, so they were easier to carry around.

"Another attack?" I asked as I looked at him.

"There's a fight," he said slowly as he looked at us. "In Godrics Hallow. They went to go and attack a Halloween party. They need Aurors and people there to fight. Our side is losing quickly."

"We need to go," I said.

"No, not you," Ben said to me. "You stay here."

"No," I said. "I know that Denver and Morgan are at that party. Sheila could be there, and so many others. They rented a hall out there to have a Halloween party. Several of our old classmates are there. They need our help Ben."

"I'll go with Michael," Ben said firmly. "You stay here. I'm not arguing about this. Where do we need to go Michael?"

"We'll go to High Street," Michael said.

Ben and Michael hugged each of the kids and then even my parents. They knew that they were going for a fight for their lives. My mum held onto Michael tightly. Ben turned to me and kissed me hard.

"I love you," he said.

Michael hugged me hard next.

They both disapparated quickly. I pulled out my message parchment and quickly wrote to Ellen and a few others about what was going on. The kids seemed to sense something was wrong, even the twins. I got up to start pacing.

"I can't stay here," I said to my parents.

"Michael didn't go into detail about it," mum said. "But it sounds bad. From the way they hugged us… I just think they were scared they weren't going to come back. Ashley, you don't want the kids to grow up without both their parents."

"No, but they might need every available wand," I said as I glanced down at my message parchment.

I know. It sounds bad. I am really scared. Keith went out to help fight. I hate sitting here and not knowing, and now Timmy and June and the others are going too. Thirty years ago you-know-who attacked Harry Potter on this night. Now this group is doing it. It's been odd that they picked Godrics Hallow exactly thirty years after it happened don't you think? I'd go out there too if I wasn't pregnant.

'You're going, aren't you?" Mum asked as I read through Ellen's message and I nodded.

"I have to go," I told her.

I looked down at my kids. Would be this be the last time they would ever see me? I knelt down to pull the twins into my arms. Neither protested like they usually did, and suddenly Alyssa rushed over to hug me too. I held all three of my babies tightly. I had to go fight so they wouldn't have to grow up in that kind of world. People had to make sacrifices and if I died that night, at least they would know I fought for them. I wished Hayden was around so I could hug him too.

"Please be careful," mum said as I stood up and she pulled me into a hug too. I turned to hug Terry too.

Ben would be furious, but he couldn't stop me from going. I knew he wanted to protect me, and I knew he wanted to make sure the kids had a mother if something happened to him. However, I couldn't sit at home while they were out fighting. From what Michael said, they needed every available hand.

"I love you," I told her. "You know I do. I love you too, Terry. I've always been thankful that you took me in as a daughter."

"Don't talk like that," he said. "You're going to make it back."

I didn't want to be too optimistic. I just handed my message parchment to my mother.

"Tell Ellen I left. Hopefully she can keep you updated," I told her.

I closed my eyes and disapparated to High street of Godric's Hallow. It was chaos already. I felt something warm brush by my head and I ducked quickly and ran. People were fighting up and down the street. It was hard to tell who was the enemy since it was so dark. All I could see were the curses being thrown at each other. I couldn't think about it for too long because something was sent at me, and I had to quickly send up a shield charm. I was a fool to have just stood there. Perhaps that was why Ben had wanted me to stay home. I was never a good dueller.

As soon as I saw who had sent the curse at me, I felt anger go through me. Standing in front of me was Nicole herself. She wore a huge smirk on her face and we began to fight. In school, we had been about the same level when it came to duelling but I wasn't sure what kind of dueller she was now. It seemed we were still equal, but maybe she was a little better. Her reflexes seemed to be quicker.

Lydia quickly joined her side and I was suddenly two on one. Where had she come from? Why was she fighting with Nicole if she regretted her actions in the previous attacks? I didn't know how long I could go on with them. I was keeping up, but I knew at any moment one of them was going to hit me with a hex. Before I could worry about it however, Lydia was suddenly blasted off her feet. Nicole was shocked momentarily and I was able to send a stunner at her.

I looked to see who my saviour was and I nearly dropped my wand when I saw Don Zent standing with me.

"Don?" I asked and he grabbed a hold of me and pulled me down.

"Get down!" He shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he pulled me into an alleyway beside a shop. He didn't stop until we were beside a dumpster where he cast a few more charms.

"I had to fight. I had to make things right from the past. I'd heard there might be attack tonight, but I wasn't sure. I didn't know where or when. Maisie got a message from Ellen, and we came straight here. She was worried more about her new shop than anything," Don explained.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Hit by a stunner," Don said. "She's fine. I took her into her shop and concealed her well."

"And why are we hiding out here?" I asked. "I want to fight. I was doing well you know."

"We're going to lay low for now," he told me. "I'm sure we're going to have to fight. I'm hoping that people will come down here, and we can fight them. I'm sure they will. I've been hiding and attacking people. It's how I found you fighting those idiots. You were almost losing. If I hadn't come they would have had you. You shouldn't even be here. You have a family."

"It's exactly why I am here," I said. "I want to put an end to this. Michael and Ben are out here somewhere."

"Shh!" Don said as we heard loud shouts.

He slowly motioned for me to stand as several people in cloaks came down our alley with their wands out. I didn't think they could see us. Don must have put some kind of charm that hid us from people. They stood in a group and lit their wands. Don covered my mouth with his hand as I let out a gasp while their wand lights fell on us.

"No one down here," one of them said.

"Nicole said she saw that traitor and mudblood come down here," another said.

"They probably went out the other side," someone else said.

"I'd like a piece of that mudblood. I always hated that ugly bitch," the first one said.

I thought it actually sounded like Charlie from Gryffindor, but he wasn't a bad guy. At least I didn't think he was, but I didn't know anyone anymore.

"How she ended up as Head Girl I don't know. Half our year hated her, and she didn't even realize it. She just invited us all to her parties anyway," he continued.

"I really don't care about any of that," someone said.

"You didn't know her," Charlie said.

"And by the sounds of it, I am glad I didn't," he continued. "Get your head in the game."

They made their way through the Alleyway and out the other side. Don moved his hand away.

"Charlie?" I asked Don who shrugged.

"I never knew much about the guy," he answered. "Come on, we'd better get out of here. Nicole knows we came down here. They might come back, and they might check and see if we are using concealing spells next time."

We made our way slowly through the alley.

"Let me go first," he whispered.

He walked out of the alleyway and then looked back at me and nodded. I hurried to his side. The group must have disappeared quickly. On this side it was all quiet and no one was around. Most of the fighting was taking place in the square.

"Don't do anything crazy," Don told me. "I know we had our differences in the past, but this time I am trying to protect you. You can't be impulsive if you want to survive. I am sure there are more out there, and they might ambush us. You have to trust me. I know I didn't give you any reason to in the past. I just know you have a family to go home to, and I am not going to let another child grow up without their parent."

Where we were, there was a forest behind us. Chances are there could be people hiding out in there. Maybe the group had gone out into the forest to try and find us. There was only a small pathway for us. I could hear shouts and screams from the square.

"I know a way back to the square, just keep behind me," Don whispered. "I think right now while you have the chance that you should just apparate home."

"No," I told him. "I want to fight, and I want to know what's going on. My husband and my friends are out there. Here I am hiding out like a coward."

"You're not a coward, and if you went home you wouldn't be a coward," Don told me. "If you want to stay here, you have to listen to me. We can sneak back into the square and ambush-"

He stopped what he was saying as some people stepped out from the forest. It was the group of people from before. They shined their wands on us. I could now see that it was Charlie after all. He wore a smirk on his face as he pointed his wand at me. I didn't recognise the three others with him. They were a lot older than we were though. Don pushed me behind him quickly.

"Don," one of them greeted. "You know, you don't have to die tonight. Hand over the mudblood and we'll let you go. I would hate to have to attack you. I always liked you. You could do great things for our group you know. Make your father proud."

Don raised his wand instead. I gripped my own as well feeling scared. I didn't know if he would turn on me or not. I wanted to do something, but I knew that it would be a bad idea. This was exactly what he meant when he'd said not to be impulsive. If I hit them with a jinx it would cause a fight, and we could both be killed.

"Why are you protecting her anyway?" The man continued.

"She betrayed you," Charlie spoke up. "She was the one who turned you and Xavier in. If it hadn't been for her, they would never have known about your involvement before. You wouldn't have your every move watched by the Aurors. If they find her with you, don't think for a second they won't attack you. They'll think you're holding her hostage or something."

"We will protect you," another in the group said.

"Just hand the mudblood over to us, and we'll let you go," the remaining one said. "Think of all you lost because of her."

Don suddenly turned on the spot and pointed his wand at me. One of the men let out an excited whoop. I felt some dread as I realized they'd gotten to him. I gulped nervously as I prepared myself to attack him. I would have four of them after me, but I wouldn't go down without a fight. As I thought about what I could hit him with though, Don winked at me. Then suddenly he shoved me down and then turned quickly to the group who had believed he'd wanted to attack me.

He hit one of them with a blue spell and he went down quickly. The other three raised their wands at him and they began the fight. From my position on the ground, I aimed my wand at one of them and thought stupefy! I was never good with non-verbal hexes or jinxes so I hoped at that moment it would work. I was surprised when a red light erupted from my wand and hit him. He fell over. Charlie turned to me as Don continued to battle the other man.

"Crucio!"

I screamed in pain. I'd heard about the torture curse, but I'd never thought it was something I'd be subjected to. We'd learned that it was a very painful curse but I'd never imagined it could be this bad. Giving birth had been nothing compared to this, and that had been one of the worst pains I'd felt. Having my leg broken couldn't even compare to this. I would rather have it happen again before ever feeling this.

I felt relief moments later as Charlie took the curse off. I lay sobbing and before I could react, he put it on me again. It was no wonder the Longbottoms had gone insane. I wanted to die at that moment. I couldn't handle much more of it. As soon as it started, it ended again. I sobbed even harder and I felt someone's hands on me.

"You have to pull yourself together," Don said. "I know it hurts. I've had it put on me before. We need to get going though. Who knows if more of them will come."

I sat up shaking. I wiped at my face to see that all four men were now out. Don was quite good if he could take out three people. He held out a hand and I took it. He helped me get to my feet.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I was fighting Morno when Charlie started to use the curse on you. When he put it on you again, I took out Morno and then stunned Charlie. I wanted to do more to them, but I am not allowed to do certain spells," he explained.

"Aren't you allowed when you're defending your life?" I asked him.

"I don't know to be honest," he answered. "Let's just get going."

He kept a hold of my hand and pulled me to another alleyway. This one was a lot more narrow than the others. We made our way down it slowly, but as we got to the end, we were held up by wand point again. I felt relief momentarily when I realized it was Denver and Morgan. However, moments later both put their wands on Don.

"No!" I said. "He's on our side!"

"This isn't the time for you to trust people that you shouldn't," Denver told me with disgust.

"Denver, he just saved my life twice. He's been keeping me safe. He could have handed me over to some Death Eaters, but he refused. Charlie put me under the cruciatus curse and he stopped him," I said quickly. "He's on our side this time."

"Why?" Morgan asked as he put his wand to the side of Don's face. "What is it to you if she is safe or if any of us are?"

"I regret my past," Don said. "I will always have my views about blood purity, but I don't want anyone to die for it. I don't want another situation like with you-know-who or what we went through at Hogwarts. I want my life back. I owe her and I owe Hensen."

Morgan lowered his wand but he continued to glare at Don.

"One wrong move Don and we will take you out," he said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Denver demanded to me. "You should be at home with the kids."

"I wanted to fight," I said. "If I can help them grow up in a safer would then I will. Now what is going on here? What is happening out there?"

"A lot of people are down," Morgan said. "It's hard to know if it's our side or the other side by this point. Some are innocent muggles just going out for Halloween."

"When Michael got the message, it said we were losing on our side," I said.

"Well we didn't have many people to start with, but now that we have more reinforcements I think the other side is losing," Denver said. "Right now we're just hoping to attack them. We've charmed that entrance way so it looks like a wall. No one knows there is an alleyway here for the moment. So Morgan and I were hoping to do a sneak attack. There is a group of Death Eaters there, and we want to take them by surprise."

"Well we should charm that other side then," I said and I pointed my wand to the end of the alley that Don and I came through.

"If you're going to help, you need to co-operate," Denver told Don.

"I still think you should apparate home," Don told me.

"She can't," Morgan said. "They put some kind of charm up so one can leave. They're hoping to get more people here, but they don't want anyone to get out. Kind of stupid because that means their own people can't either."

There were some shouts and we jumped. Some people were near our alley, but if they knew it was there, they didn't come down. They just walked past. Morgan put a finger to his lips and motioned for us to follow until we were at the entrance. Denver pointed to a group of people in cloaks. In the middle of the square, people were still fighting.

"When I say now we are going to attack them," Denver said. "You can't hesitate. I don't know why they're just standing there, but there has to be a reason for it. Why aren't they joining the fight? It seems they're protected too. None of the spells seem to get to them. Maybe they're the leaders."

"Wait a minute," Don said. "Let me get a good look at them. I think they're my dads friends. That bloke right there in the middle? That's Martin Oxford. He was one of the leaders from the last time, but he managed to escape trial somehow. I don't know how, but he shouldn't have. I guarantee he is behind all of this. That's why they are standing there."

I gasped as a spell seemed to rebound from where they were standing. Morgan and Denver were right. They were protected somehow.

"We need disillusionment charms," I said. "If we're going to sneak up on them, we can't let them see us. We're going to have to put silencing charms and disillusionment charms on ourselves. We don't want them to hear and see us."

"She's right," Don said as we stared at them. "And I think the barrier is only in front of them. I think we can sneak up from behind. There are four of us and four of them. We can each take one out. We have to do it at the same time for it to work. The moment one of them goes down, they'll know something is wrong. We have to time this perfectly."

"You have to be ready for this," Denver told me. "You can't hesitate. This is a matter of our lives."

"I know," I said.

"When I touch my nose," Morgan said. "We will do it all at once."

"I think we should stun them," I said.

"I agree," Don said. "We're going to draw attention as it is, but I think stunning will give us a chance to at least get away. Anything else will be too flashy and people will come."

Denver and Morgan nodded. I quickly performed the charms on us. Before we left, we made sure that the silencing charms were working. We couldn't really make each other out. We had the darkness on our side for that, but being quiet was the most important part. It would all go to hell if they heard us approach. None of us could hear the other though. With Denver's signal, Don took the lead and I followed with Denver and then Morgan.

The group of four seemed oblivious to us. They seemed to enjoy the fact that they could stand back and watch the others do the dirty work. The fight in the square was still going on strong. Once we were close enough, we raised our wands. Morgan touched his nose and all at once we were able to stun the group. They all went down quickly.

As Don suspected, it didn't go unnoticed and several cloaked figures stopped their fights to run over to us. The people they were fighting with shot several spells at them. Some hit their targets, but others missed. This didn't stop the cloaked figures from closing in on us. They began shooting spells in our direction. We had no choice but to fight back. We wouldn't be able to get back to our hiding spot, even with the disillusionment charms on us.

I was in battle with someone. I had some advantage since she really couldn't see or hear me. The people they had been fighting with joined in to help us out. They were angry now because we'd taken out their leaders. They seemed to want to fight to the death. Some people were shooting hexes and curses in all directions. I thought I could see Hermione Granger in battle with someone. It didn't surprise me that she was there as well.

I didn't recognise the woman I was fighting with, but she was clearly the better dueller. I didn't know how I was managing to avoid her curses other than the fact that she really couldn't see me. I would likely have been down by that point if it weren't for that. Where were Ben and Michael? I could see others I knew, but I didn't see them anywhere. Had they been killed?

Before I could speculate any further the witch I was fighting with finally hit me with something. I was conscious for a moment. I thought about each of the kids, and I wished I'd stayed home with them before everything went black.


	33. The Worst Nightmare

The worst nightmare

I tried to make out the voices around me but it was hard to. All I could think about were the kids. What were they going to do without me if I died? What about Michael and Ben? Were they okay? Would whoever hit me take me out while I was down? I struggled to open my eyes.

"She's moving more and talking," someone said.

I felt someone familiar take a hold of my hand. "Ashley?"

"Guess she's still out."

"I told her to stay home. I wish for once in her life she would listen," Ben was saying and I felt relief knowing he was okay.

"You know that Ashley couldn't stay home like that," someone else said. Was that Ellen?

"She was fighting a pretty good fight you know," Don said.

"She helped take down the leaders. If it weren't for the four of you, we might not have ever captured them," I thought it sounded like Harry Potter was talking. "We couldn't get to them. Every spell we tried couldn't get through to them, and when we tried to get to them, their guard would come after us. I don't where they kept coming from."

"But why were their leaders just standing there and not fighting?" That was definitely Denver talking. "I don't get it. Why would they just observe the fight? It doesn't seem planned out well. Why wouldn't they have the alleyways blocked? We were able to hide that alley well, but why didn't they plan better?"

"Well I don't believe they were expecting the fight to end up in the square," Harry told him. "They just wanted to attack your party, but they weren't expecting you to fight back. I don't know why they stood back. Voldemort did it because he wanted me, but I don't know their motives. We'll find out eventually. All I can come up with for now is they wanted others to do their dirty work first. Once enough people were down, they were going to enter the fight. They didn't want to risk being taken out when there were too many people. I just wish I knew what kind of barrier they used. Not too many are that impenetrable."

"A very strong shield charm maybe?" Morgan asked.

"Most shield charms aren't that strong. They can deflect minor hexes and jinxes, but there are others that it won't protect you against," Harry said. "Whatever they were using was strong enough to keep out some of the strongest."

"They could have all performed the shield charm at the same time," I knew that was Hermione Granger. Even after all these years, I knew her voice. "It is possible for a spell to be that strong if many people perform it all at once. I would think a shield charm would take on strength if many people cast it at once. I've never heard of anyone doing it before but I believe it's possible."

"Too bad we didn't think of that before."

I struggled some more to wake up. Why couldn't I open my eyes? Finally I was able to. My eyes were really dry but it was because I had my contacts in. I blinked several times hoping to get some moisture in my eyes. I saw Ben's face hovering over mine.

"Thank god," he said. "What were you thinking? Why did you go?"

"I had to," I answered. My mouth was really dry.

I gazed around and saw that we were in our bedroom which was full of people. I saw many of my friends, some of my family and even Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I tried to sit up, but I felt dizzy.

"Don't try to get up," Ben said.

"What happened?" I asked. "What did she hit me with?"

"You were hit with several jinxes," Ben said. "The Healers wanted to keep you at but I told them I could take care of you here. Once we knew you were going to be okay, they let me bring you back here. You just need to rest for a few days."

"What happened with the fight?" I asked.

"It ended shortly after you were taken out," Don told me. "Once you went down, Denver here lost it. I never thought he had it in him. He managed to take out several people at once. Morgan and I joined in as well, and then Jared saw that it was you who went down and he took more of them out with just one spell."

"And then I saw what was going on," Michael spoke up. "We were already fighting with anger as it was, but once you see someone you love down, it changes everything. I fight for a living, but it's never been that intense. So many of us were angry because we'd all lost someone, and that's what ended the fight. Most of them fled. We'll be looking out for a lot of them for the next few days. Once they all realized the intensity of how we were all fighting, they got scared."

"How many others were lost then?" I asked. "Anyone we know?"

"Never mind that now," Ben said. "You need to get better right now."

"That means people we know are dead," I said to him. "I can't relax when you say something like that."

"We'll talk about that later," Ben said to me. "I promise we'll talk about it, but you just woke up."

"So why are so many people here?" I asked as I gazed around the room again.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," Brenda told me. "We heard you'd been hurt."

"We fought alongside you," Morgan said to me. "We had to be sure you were okay."

"And I wanted to thank you," Harry told me. "If it hadn't been for the four of you, we might not have caught the leaders. We couldn't get to them. We didn't know that alley was there because you'd blocked it. I'm sorry to say that I don't know Godric's Hollow as well as I should, so I didn't know that alley was there. If we did, we might have been able to plan an attack on them."

"It seemed like it caused more trouble than good in the end," I said as I thought about all the cloaked figures running in on us.

"Well," Harry said with hesitation. "It was chaos at first, but we were fighting with our emotions, they weren't. Many people on our side had lost someone in this fight or in the past. There are still open wounds from the Battle of Hogwarts."

I looked around the room again to see many of the people I cared about, but I didn't see Jared anywhere. I felt a sinking feeling when I didn't see him.

"Please tell me Jared is okay," I said pleadingly.

"He's fine," Ben said as he squeezed my hand. "He's in with a broken leg, but he is okay. They shattered his leg the way they shattered yours. He wanted to be here, but he couldn't. Believe me, the moment he's released he'll be here."

"Speaking of which," Hermione said. "We should let you rest. I expect we'll see you again soon, but we should let you have your peace and quiet now."

I really didn't want anyone to go, but many of them started to say their good-byes. Don came over to me and patted my arm.

"You're okay after all," he told me. "It was great fighting with you."

"Maisie?" I asked him.

"She's resting at my place," he assured me. "She has some broken ribs, they hit her in the chest but she'll be okay. When you're both up for it, I am sure you can get together to see each other."

Soon it was just Ellen, Michael and Ben near me. Ellen's eyes were starting to tear up as she moved closer to me. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I feel so guilty," she said.

"Ellen," Ben said but she shook her head.

"She needs to know Ben," Ellen said as she took one of my hands.

"Who died?" I asked.

Ben sighed and then looked at Ellen and then at me.

"Ashley, you were pregnant," he said to me. "The Healers believe you lost the baby."

"I knew," Ellen said as she let out a sob. "I could tell that you were pregnant but I wanted for you to find out yourself, but I should have said something. I knew you were having the Halloween party. I should have told you just so you wouldn't be drinking. It's why I kept telling you not to drink, but I should have just said that you were pregnant! And then last night, you went out to that battle. If you'd known you were pregnant, you wouldn't have been there."

For a moment I did feel angry with her, but could I really blame her? I'd seen the signs as well, but I had ignored it. I'd had many mornings of morning sickness, but I'd blamed it on other things. I'd noticed some weight gain, but I hadn't thought anything of it. I should have guessed that I was pregnant again. I'd been pregnant twice before, I knew the signs. Now I knew what Ellen had meant before.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault," I said. "I'd noticed some of the signs, but I ignored them too."

And then I felt intense grief. Why hadn't I paid more attention? If I had, I would still have my baby. I started to cry hard. Because of my impulsiveness and stupidity my own child had to pay for it. I felt Ben wrap his arms tightly around me but I could feel Ellen and Michael there too. Why hadn't I listened to Ben? I should have stayed home with the kids.

"I'm so stupid," I sobbed.

"No," Ben said. "You didn't know about the baby. Even I wondered because you were puking, but I didn't say anything. I'm a Healer, I know the signs. You've been pregnant before, and even then I knew the signs. We all should have paid more attention."

"But I am the mother and it's my body," I said. "I could tell right away with the twins that I was pregnant. I should have known this time. I should have stayed with the kids."

I'd felt sadness in my life before, but nothing like this. This was different than any kind of pain I'd ever gone through. I would take the torture curse again if it meant that I could have my baby back. That was probably what killed my baby. Charlie had put the curse on me twice.

"Where are the kids?" I asked Ben.

"Hayden is at Tasha's and Alyssa and the twins are still at your mums," Ben told me.

"Speaking of which, I promised your mum I would tell her how you are," Michael said and he pulled back from us. He pulled back from us and pulled out his message parchment.

"I want them back here," I said.

"Not yet," Ben said. "After a few days they can come home."

"No," I said feeling my eyes well up. "I want them back here."

"Tomorrow then," Ben said. "For now, I just really need you to rest okay? You can't be any good to them if you don't rest up."

"How could I have lost my baby?" I asked.

"I don't know honey," Ben said.

I knew he was hurting too at the moment. It was his child as well. I'd taken away his next child just because I had to fight.

"I'm so sorry Ben," I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said. "Look, you can't work yourself up. It's why I didn't want to tell you yet. I wanted you to rest first before I broke it to you."

"Is anyone else-" I began but he shook his head.

"A lot of them are injured but none of our friends died thankfully," he said.

I knew I could never forgive myself for what I put my baby through. Not only had I drank too much at the party, but I had subjected my little one to the torture curse and whatever else they had hit me with.

It was hard for me to shake my depression after that. I tried to smile as much I could for the kids' sake, but there times when I would lie in bed crying. I tried not to because I would still have to go to work to teach eventually and I had my kids to take care of. I couldn't dwell on what had happened when they were around.

For days afterwards I would ask myself why? I tried to count my blessings, because after all, I had three beautiful children and an adoptive son. I had a husband who loved me, and friends and family who also loved me. I knew I would get through this soon enough.

"Why are you so sad?" Hayden asked me about a week after everything. The school had been closed since the battle, but I'd been granted a leave of absence anyway. At the moment I wasn't sure if I was going to go back. I knew I should so the kids wouldn't have a new teacher but the thought of teaching drained me.

The kids knew something had happened to me. They'd known something had happened the night I'd gone out. I'd been in bed the first few days they were back, and I didn't have much strength to do much. At times I still felt ill and dizzy anyway. One afternoon when this happened, Ben sent me back up to bed. Hayden came up to sit with me. I didn't want to cry in front of the kids, but he caught me at it.

"You promised to be honest with me," Hayden reminded me. "I know something bad happened to you. I know there was a fight on Halloween night and you, Ben and Michael fought in it. So did Barry and the other grown-ups. Please tell me what happened."

"Don't tell the other kids please, especially Alyssa," I told him.

"I never have before," Hayden said.

"This time it's very important that you don't," I said.

"I swear I won't," he promised.

"I was pregnant but I didn't know it," I told him. "When I was attacked in the battle I lost my baby."

I didn't want to cry in front of a nine year, but the tears started to come again. Hayden rushed over to hug me.

"It's going to be okay," he said to me.

I didn't know if it would be though. Every time I thought about my lost baby, the tears would come again. I'd cried more that week than I probably had in my life time. When would it get better? Would I ever be okay again? How could Ben go on with his day to day life? I knew he was grieving too, but he was able to get up and take care of the kids. He went out and ran the errands; he kept the house cleaned and food on the table. I couldn't even stay out of bed for long.

"After a while the pain will get better," Hayden told me as if he could read my mind. "A week is too soon to stop feeling sad. I still feel sad about mum and it's been months. I don't feel as bad as I once did though."

I knew he was right. He was nine years old and he was wise beyond his years. He had gone through his own pain, and he was still grieving over it. He was getting better though, even if he still did have a bit of an attitude. I knew if he could feel better after a while then I would too.

After a couple of days of still throwing up, Ben made me sit down so he could check me over.

"I don't understand why you're still ill," he said to me. "Maybe it's because you're working yourself up too much. With the emotional pain combined with the curses and the miscarriage, it would be why. Other than that, there is no reason for why you should still be getting sick. Ashley, you're making yourself sick."

"I'm trying to get better," I told him.

"I know," he said. "You've been through a lot. I just hate to see your health deteriorate like this. I just want to perform some spells on you. We might have to take you back to St. Mungos if I can't find out the problem. For now, I just need you to sit back and relax."

I did as I was told. He muttered several spells under his breath and then looked at me with a frown.

"That's odd," he said. "Listen, I think I am going to get a Healer to come do a house call. I can't do the tests because I don't have the right equipment."

"Why?" I asked. "What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't think anything is wrong," he said. "I just don't want to tell you yet. Not after what you've been through. Just give me a moment to get someone here please."

"Look, if it's bad news I need to know," I told him. "I know I've been depressed lately, but I don't think anything else can make me feel worse."

"It depends on if I am right or wrong," he told me.

He left the room before I could ask any more questions. I couldn't blame him for not wanting to give me more bad news. I'd been in such an emotional state lately. Although I didn't know what else could really depress me. Losing a baby was at the top. Even if my health was getting worse, it couldn't compare to knowing what I could have had.

About a half hour later Ben entered the room with our maternity Healer. She asked me to go lay on the bed so she could check me over. I looked over at Ben with confusion, but I did as I was told. Was it because of the miscarriage that I felt so ill?

"She should have been brought over to me the moment you knew," Healer Smeck told Ben. "There are procedures we have to do if a witch has a miscarriage. You should know that."

"The Healers said she was fine to go home and rest," Ben said. "I thought they had done all that."

"It isn't their job to do that," she said and she began to perform some spells. "They aren't trained for that."

She began to do a physical exam on me. I'd had them done with previous pregnancies, so I was used to it even though I hated them. It was a very personal examination and I often felt violated even though I knew it was her job. She used different instruments to do so. Finally she pulled off a pair of rubber gloves and vanished them.

"You can relax now," she told me. "Who told you that you'd miscarried?"

"Ben did," I said as I looked at Ben.

"It's what the Healers told me," he told her. "They said she was pregnant and they believed she'd lost the baby."

"She should have been sent to me afterwards so I could have checked things over. I want to know which Healer told you this," she said angrily.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"You're still pregnant," she told me.

For a moment I couldn't believe my ears. Had she said what I thought she had? I was still pregnant despite everything that had happened.

"Still pregnant?" I whispered.

"Yes, you're over four months along. The baby seems fine from what I can see, but after what you went through, I am worried. You're going to have to take it easy for this pregnancy I am afraid, and I want to do more house calls for you. Absolutely no more apparition, and you need to be careful with any spells. I do not think you should go back to teaching. You're very lucky. This baby seems to be a survivor."

"But why did they think she lost the baby?" Ben asked. "They knew she was pregnant. They detected that right away."

"I don't know why they thought she lost the baby," Healer Smeck. "That's why I need to know who she saw. They didn't do things properly. I am surprised at you Ben. You know the procedures; you know how it works at St. Mungos."

"I thought they'd done all that. I told them I wanted her at home, so I thought they knew what they were doing. You're telling me that she is still pregnant," Ben said. "The baby is fine?"

"Your spells were right, I am glad you called me here. She can get out of bed once and a while, but this is going to be a different pregnancy from the rest," and she looked at me. "You can't lift the twins or Alyssa at all. You can't be on your feet for too long. There is still a chance you can lose the baby, but you won't if you're careful. I am going to check up on you every couple of weeks but if you feel any pains I want Ben to call me here. Towards the end of your pregnancy, I will be coming every week. I think a home birthing will be best. I just don't think your body can take too much magic. If you do need to travel, you'll have to drive. I am going to try and be on call for the end of your pregnancy however."

I felt tears come to my eyes again, but this time they were of happiness. I hadn't lost my baby after all. For some reason, someone had smiled down on me and allowed me to keep my baby. I knew I would stress throughout this pregnancy because of it. I'd had too much to drink and I'd been put under many curses and jinxes but I still had my baby.

"I'll do everything I can to protect her," I said as I put my hands on my stomach. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"I want to talk to you some more," Healer Smeck told Ben. "Afterwards, you can celebrate your good news."

They left the room together and I was alone again. I hadn't killed my baby after all. I felt like I was dreaming. How was it possible that I was still pregnant even after all of that? How had I spent the last week and half feeling depressed about my loss only to find out that everything was fine? Why had the Healer told Ben that I'd lost the baby when I hadn't?

Ben returned moments later alone.

"I'd love to strangle that Healer," he said as he climbed into the bed with me. "He told me had checked you over. We went through a week of hell because of him. I'm stopping at nothing until he loses his license. The depression you went through this week- well I don't care. He's done as a Healer."

"Our baby is still alive," I said to him.

"I know," he said as he kissed me. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I do know the protocol and I should have sent you to her. I was just so emotional and eager to get you home. I let my emotions get the best of me. I just took the Healer at his word, and we brought you home. If I hadn't checked up on you, you might have had a miscarriage for real, and it would have made you feel worse. I'm suing for malpractice."

"Is any of what happened going to affect the baby?" I asked Ben. "I mean with all that alcohol and the curses and everything. What if the baby is born sickly? She said that I am going to have to take it easy."

"Honestly sweet heart, I wish I could tell you that the baby is going to be healthy, but I don't know. All we can do now is just be really careful from now on," he said.

"Mummy?" Alyssa asked from the door. "Are you feeling better yet?"

"I'm feeling a lot better than I was honey," I told her.

She hurried into the room and climbed on the bed.

"Are you still sad?" She asked me as she came over to curl up next to me.

"No I am feeling much happier now," I said.

"Good. I hope you'll be able to get out of bed soon. We miss you," she said.

"I know you do honey. I'm probably going to have to stay in bed for a while longer, but I am a lot better than I was," I told her.

"I love you mummy," she said.

"I love you too. Where are your brothers and Hayden?" I asked her.

"He's playing with them in their room," she said.

"He's been trying to keep the kids busy a lot lately," Ben said. "With school closed and everything he's been keeping them entertained. Minnie came over yesterday and they played school."

"Minnie was our teacher," Alyssa told me. "When will school open again?"

"I expect in a week or so," I told her. "But I won't be going back."

"I didn't think so," she said sadly.

I didn't want to tell her the good news quite yet. I was still scared after thinking I'd lost the baby, and then hearing that I had to be careful. I just hugged her instead. I would tell her the news when I felt ready. I wanted to tell Hayden on his own because I'd told him about the miscarriage. I didn't want to suddenly give the kids the news that I had pregnant after that.

"But it's just for me to get better," I told her. "I'll feel a lot better without being a teacher, and I was going to quit at the end of the year anyway."

"I know," Alyssa said. "I liked having you at school."

She laid her head on my shoulder and I glanced over at Ben with a smile.

"I guess we're both going to be stay at home parents for a year or so," I said to him. "Who would have thought that would happen."

"Yeah well I'm thinking soon we should get that House Elf," he said to me. "Maisie wants to see you again soon by the way, but I told her you needed to rest up first. There are a lot of people eager to see you, but I told them to let you rest first."

"Do they know about what we thought happened?" I asked as I gazed down at Alyssa. She looked ready to fall asleep. It made me wonder if she was having problems sleeping because of me. She looked tired.

"Just Ellen and Michael do," he answered. "I told them to keep it quiet for now."

"Good," I said. "I didn't want to have to explain all of that to people."

I was starting to feel tired myself. Alyssa looked as if she had fallen asleep now. I moved her into a more comfortable spot.

"Do you want me to take her to her room?" Ben asked.

"No, I'm ready for a nap myself," I said. "We'll just take a nap together."

I couldn't remember a time in my life when I'd been so tired. I cuddled up to my daughter and closed my eyes as well. Ben pulled us both close and I wondered if he was going to sleep with us. I knew from previous pregnancies that it was only going to get worse. This pregnancy was going to take a number on me. I just hoped that once I had the baby I would go back to my normal energetic self. I hated feeling so drained all the time. I hadn't even felt this bad when the twins were born. My last thought was that I would need my energy for five kids, but I slowly dozed off to sleep.

Even though I still felt tired and sick still, I was feeling happier now that I knew I hadn't lost the baby. It felt as if I had some of my strength back. I was able to stay downstairs for longer periods of time. Even William and Cameron seemed to have sensed something was wrong. In the past they would jump all over me, or kick me with no concern but now they were very careful around me. I figured Ben or Hayden must have said something to them.

After I was able to sit downstairs or walk around much longer, I decided to finally tell Hayden the good news. I waited until I knew Alyssa had gone to play with Clarissa, which was rare these days. She didn't like to leave my side for very long. Often I would wake up in the mornings to find her in our bed. Sometimes Cameron would be with her.

"Do you remember how I told you I'd lost my baby?" I asked. "I had a visit with my Healer yesterday. She confirmed that I didn't."

"So everything is okay?" Hayden asked happily. "You're not sad anymore?"

"No, I am not sad anymore, but this pregnancy is going to be different from my last ones. I am going to be tired a lot more from it. The battle took a lot out of me," I told him.

"I'll help with the younger kids," Hayden said. "It's too bad that Maisie left so soon, she could have helped out."

"Well I am sure between you and Ben everything will be fine. I'm sure even Alyssa will want to help out," I told him.

"It's good that Ben isn't working right now," Hayden said. "He can help you when we're at school. Maybe even Maisie can come back."

"She will be moving into her place soon," I told him. "Right now she is staying with an old school friend. Ben is thinking about getting a house elf soon though."

I couldn't say much more to him because Jared suddenly ran into the room. He hadn't been able to come see me until now. He'd been kept in St. Mungos because his leg had been a lot worse than they'd thought, and then Ben hadn't wanted any visitors. I could see the love in his eyes for me as he rushed over to pull me in his arms.

"Careful," Hayden warned him.

"I know," Jared told him before he looked at me. "How are you doing? I heard about everything. Michael told me, but then Ben said everything was fine. It was scary that night you know. I didn't even realize it was you at first until I ran over to catch a Death Eater. Once I saw it was you they were-" but he stopped and glanced at Hayden, "-well I just lost it. I've never been that good of dueller but something came over me that night. I took out five of those bas- them at once. I didn't know I could do that. I guess it's true when they say you need to mean it when you perform a spell. I don't think I could do that right now."

"Hayden why don't you go find the twins?" I said to him. "I just want to have a talk with Jared."

Hayden nodded and left without argument. For now with his worry for me, he had dropped his attitude.

"So what exactly happened that night after I was taken out?" I asked him. "You seemed to be holding back because of Hayden."

"It was like a game to them," Jared said. "Once you were down, they kept jinxing you. I think she must have stunned you first."

"I don't think it was a stunner," I said. "I was still conscious for a moment before I passed out. Usually with Stupefy, you're out right away."

"I don't know then, but I was chasing after a Death Eater and I saw you go down, but I didn't know it was you at first," he said. "I saw Denver and I heard him yell out and then he just struck down several of the Death Eaters running over. That witch and some other man kept hitting you with jinxes and then when I got closer, I saw it was you. It was like someone else cast the blasting curse because when I did it, I hit the two of them but many other Death Eaters at once. I don't even know how I cast something that only hit our enemies and not our friends. After a while, they all got scared because so many of us were angry. A lot of our friends and family had been taken down."

"But thankfully not dead," I said.

"No, no one died, but I don't know how we got so lucky," Jared said. "But then again, I don't think they were aiming to kill. No one used an unforgivable."

"That's not true," I said. "Charlie used the torture curse on me twice."

"The Cruciatus curse?" Jared asked. "Charlie who?"

"Charlie from Gryffindor," I said. "He was with some other Death Eaters. They had Don and I cornered. I managed to take one down and he took out the other three. I never suspected Charlie would turn."

"We never suspected Don would fight on our side either," Jared said. "Some of us thought he was part of the group at first. Stan nearly took him down, but then he shot a hex at Joseph Nott. We saw that he was fighting for our side. He told us afterward that he had saved you twice, but he hadn't mentioned the torture curse."

"I thought maybe it was the torture curse that had made me lose the baby," I said as I put a hand on my stomach.

"But you didn't lose the baby," he said, "why did they say that you did? Michael said you'd been devastated and so had Ellen."

"I don't know," I said, "but Ben is furious. He's been going to St. Mungos everyday ever since. The Healer is already suspended and they are investigating the situation right now."

"I'd be furious too. They made you think you'd lost your child when you hadn't," he said.

"How many people know? Ben said that he'd told Michael and Ellen not to tell anyone," I said.

"Only me," Jared said. "Michael came back to St Mungos upset. I haven't seen him shed a tear since Hogwarts, but he was crying there. For a moment I thought you'd died and I'd told him to tell me what had happened. He didn't want to at first, but eventually it came out."

"Michael was crying?"

I knew he'd been upset about the baby, we all had been but I hadn't expected that it would bother him to the point that he'd be in tears. That meant that I had to tell him and Ellen the truth. I knew she was feeling guilty even though she had no reason to. I should have noticed the signs.

Jared nodded. "He told me if he could, he'd give his life just so your baby could have its life back. He said that you shouldn't have been out there, and I have to agree."

"Look, I'm already feeling bad about that as it is," I said.

"I'm not going to lecture you," he said. "But I just don't think you should have gone."

"I wish I hadn't," I said, "but I felt I had to. I couldn't just sit at my mother's when Ben and Michael and our other friends were fighting. I had to know what was going on. I knew that if something had happened to me, or Ben or both of us that the kids would be taken care of. I just want them to grow up without any of that."

"Well it's over," Jared said. "Some are on the run, but because of you, and the others, they at least have the leaders and Nicole. I don't think it will be much longer before they catch the others. There won't be any more attacks. From what Michael said, they weren't an organized group anyway. After that first attack, they'd left so many clues. They were mainly working on the element of surprise. That's why they went for the Halloween party. They thought it would also be a low blow to Harry to have another attack in Godrics Hallow thirty years after the attack on his parents."

"That is messed up," I said. "I can't believe they would stage an attack there of all places."

"Well if they were successful it would be something to talk about," Jared said. "People would probably be even more scared. It just brings back memories of you-know-who that people don't want to think about. It brings back pain to Harry. He's just trying to move on with his life, and make things safe for his kids and his family. It's like a punch in the face to him for them to attack in Godrics Hallow on Halloween."

"It's sick is what it is," I said. "It's bad enough that they started up a group to attack people, but they knew what it would mean to do it there on Halloween."

I leaned my head back against the couch. I could feel myself getting tired again. I hated being so tired all the time.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked me.

"I'm just getting tired again. This pregnancy is very draining for me. I think it's the effect of the spells used on me. I have to be careful not to do too much or I could lose her," I told him.

"Do you want help upstairs? I can watch the kids until Ben gets back," he told me.

"Ben left?" I yawned.

"He let me in, I think he was on his way back to St. Mungos. He told me to watch over you," he said.

"I feel like a failure for a mother," I said. "I can't take care of my babies properly."

"It's not your fault, and you're a great mother," Jared said. "You just need to rest."

"If I hadn't gone-" I began.

"You didn't know you were pregnant," he interrupted.

"But I could have died anyway, and they wouldn't have a mother. Hayden would have lost another mother," I muttered.

"Ashley, it isn't healthy for your baby for you to be like this either. You can't keep beating yourself up over it. Many of us wanted to fight that night, and so we did," he said. "Now come on, let's get you upstairs to bed. I'll watch over the kids."

I stood up slowly, but Jared lifted me up into his arms. I tried to protest, but he ignored it. He carried me as if I weighed nothing, and I knew I'd gained some weight from the pregnancy. He seemed to have no trouble taking me from the living room and upstairs to the bedroom. Once we were there, he set me down on my feet.

"Do you want company for a while longer?" He asked.

I wanted to say yes, but I could already tell I wouldn't be very good company. I knew that once I lay down, I would be ready to sleep so I shook my head.

"No, I'm sure the kids are in Hayden's room," I told him. "Don't leave though please. Wait for me to wake up. We'll catch up some more."

"Sure," he said. "I'm sure Alyssa will be ready for a play date with me."

I smiled as he left the room but the moment I laid down, I couldn't help but feel sad. Was this the way the rest of my life would be or would it just be during the pregnancy? Would I even be able to hold my new baby? I used to be able to sit down and play with my kids and still have enough energy to do other things. I could teach a classroom full of four and five year olds and then go home to my kids with energy. How could one night change all of that? I'd made one decision to go out and fight and it had changed my life. I was happy I still had my baby, but I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks. I just wanted to be able to do things without falling asleep so easily.

"Is it normal for her to sleep this much?" I heard Ellen asked. "This can't be normal Ben."

"I've been talking to Healer Smeck about it. She said for the pregnancy it will be like this," Ben said.

"And afterwards?" Ellen asked.

"She's hopeful that Ashley will be back on her feet. She won't be back to normal right away, but after a few months she should be back to her old self," Ben answered her.

"But why is it like this? I mean, I know I've been tired with mine. I get tired now but this is different. Jared told me that when he came for a visit that she basically fell asleep in his arms," Ellen said. "What if the pregnancy is making her sick? I mean, I hate to say it but what if it would have been better if she miscarried?"

I tensed up but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't understand how she could say such a thing.

"I wondered the same thing at first," Ben said and I almost opened my eyes with shock. "I mean, what if the pregnancy is slowly killing her and she dies in childbirth? I've talked to the Healer about it though. She said it's not that. She would have known from the start if it was too dangerous for Ashley to remain pregnant."

"So what is it?" Ellen asked.

"Her body used so much of her magic to protect her and the baby when she was getting jinxed. It basically drained her of her magic. Now her magic is protecting the baby, and it's tiring her out," Ben explained.

"She's not going to lose her magic is she?" Ellen asked.

"I asked that too," Ben said. "I think if it came down to it, Ashley would prefer if it kept the baby alive."

"But is that going to happen?" Ellen demanded.

I needed to know as well. Ben hadn't told me any of this, but I hadn't asked either. I knew he would when the time came. It would be terrible to lose my magic, but he was right. If I had to choose between my magic and my unborn child, I would take my child. I'd rather lose my magic than my baby. I thought I had lost the baby once, and I'd even imagined I'd trade my magic in just to bring back my child.

"It shouldn't," Ben said. "It would have happened if she'd been hit more, but Jared and Denver were able to stop it in time. At the moment, all of her magic is taking care of the baby. She probably couldn't perform if she wanted to. It's why Healer Smeck doesn't want her doing any, and we should also keep it to a minimum around her as well. She even wants her to do an at home birth."

"So she'll get her magic back after she has the baby?" Ellen asked. Ben didn't say anything but I imagined he had nodded because she continued. "When? Will she still be as powerful as she was before? Can she still go into Experimental Charms?"

"Probably a few months after she's had the baby she will be able to. Her body will need to heal and her magic will have to restore itself again. Healer Smeck said that she'll still have to be careful but she said there is no reason why she'll have problems," Ben said. "She seems optimistic and so do the other Healers I've talked to about it. They all said from the tests we've given she is actually healthy and her magic is fine. It's just using all of its source for that baby."

"But why does the baby still needed to be protected even now? I understand while she was getting jinxed, I mean she was tortured and then hit with god knows what. But why now?"

"I don't understand it myself," Ben said. "I guess it could have done a lot of damage and it's not taking any chances. Maybe it just wants to make sure the baby is protected until it's full term. I don't have the answers myself. It's not what I studied when I went into Healer training. Magic can be extraordinary and so can the body. If they both get out this alive, I'll never take anything for granted again. I regret that I was ever a git."

"There's no point in dwelling on that now," Ellen told him. "Right now you need to take care of your wife and children. You can't fall into the self-pity at the moment. Just remember that we'll be there if you need us. Don't take on too much on your own, but now is not the time to fall into self-pity either."

"I know," Ben said. "I just wish she would have listened and stayed at her mothers. I know she is dwelling on it herself, and I don't want her to feel bad about it. She was even a big help to capturing the leaders, but I just wish she hadn't gone. If I had a time turner, I'd go back and tell her to stay home. I just hate seeing her go through all of this, especially when she thought she had miscarried. I'd never seen her so depressed. I couldn't even think of my own loss about the baby because of how sad she was. Now we know the baby is fine, but she's so drained."

"She's stubborn though," Ellen said. "Honestly, I was tempted to just go anyway. My mum had to talk me out of it many times. If she hadn't, I could be in the same situation. We can play the "what if" game all we want, but it won't change anything. All we can do is be here to help her. It's just so strange seeing her this way."

They didn't know how much I wished I hadn't gone. I myself wished I had a time turner to use so I could go back to my past self and tell her not to go, but Ellen was right. We couldn't dwell on this. I tried to stay awake for the remainder of their conversation, but I couldn't. I fell back to sleep.

"Do you ever hear from your Canadian relatives?" Ellen asked me one late November afternoon.

"Sometimes they send a letter, but they don't keep in touch as much I wanted them to," I told her.

She nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Why?" I asked.

She just shrugged. I had a feeling she was just trying to make conversation. She never talked about what I'd overheard her and Ben talking about. I wanted to bring it up to Ben, but I didn't want to admit to listening in. I wasn't sure why because it wasn't the first time I'd listened in, and I always admitted it to him later on that I did. He never cared or got angry when I did. I knew this time he definitely wouldn't get angry. I didn't know why I kept back this time.

"So are you feeling tired yet?" She asked instead.

"Not yet," I said. "I had a long sleep this afternoon. I'm hoping to stay awake tonight. There are some people who want to come see me. I'd like to see them too. I just hate the pity I get from people."

Including you. I thought to myself but I didn't tell her. I could tell she pitied me and I knew she still felt bad for not telling me she thought I was pregnant. She wasn't to blame however. I should have noticed myself. I should have just stayed with the kids like Ben had asked me to.

"I don't think they pity you," Ellen said. "They just hate seeing you like this. You've always been an active person full of energy. I always wondered how you did it with teaching and then taking care of the twins. Now you can barely move without losing your strength. I don't pity you either in case you're thinking that. I just hate seeing you like this, and I can't help but feel responsible."

"It's not your fault," I said. "If I'd listened to Ben, I wouldn't be in this position."

"I should have said something before your party," Ellen said firmly. "I knew you wanted to drink. I wasn't a very good friend for that. You had no clue, but I could see the signs in you like I could in Shelly. The alcohol could have even done something to you. I just thought you'd guess on your own. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry. Even if you hadn't gone to that fight, I still should have told you before the party because you should not have been drinking."

I yawned. "How is it that you can always tell anyway?" I asked. "I can never guess when someone is pregnant early on, but you always know. Even when I found out about the twins, you knew. You knew it when Tara was pregnant, and when Tasha got pregnant."

"I don't know," Ellen said. "It's just something I can tell by the face. I even knew before I took the pregnancy test that I was when I looked in the mirror. I can't explain, but once you get pregnant your face looks different. It's not just the pregnancy glow people get, but something else."

"Well there is no point in blaming yourself for it," I told her. "I am doing that enough and even Ben is. He definitely has no reason to blame himself. I make my own decisions in life. He told me to stay home with the kids, but I didn't. I went anyway. The Healer said that alcohol likely didn't harm the baby. I told her about Halloween and she has been doing many checks. She said that our main concern right now is that I might give birth too early. All that is from the spells I had to take from the battle. I'm surprised the torture curse didn't do anything. I thought it was because of that. I'm just glad that my baby is still alive, even if I do lose my magic."

"He told you?" Ellen asked with surprise.

"No," I said. "I overheard you and Ben talking about it. I haven't talked about it with him yet. If I do lose my magic, I'll be upset for sure but I'll take my baby's life any day over having magic."

Ellen nodded. "Ben does want to talk to you about that, but he's scared to upset you more. He knows you'd pick the baby over the magic, but he's worried you'll get more stressed worrying about it."

"It's just strange how one decision can change everything," I said. "At one moment I was taking my kids trick or treating, and then the next I can't even pick them up."

"I know,'' Ellen said. "But it will work out for the good in the end, you'll see. I've noticed that in life. Things can seem like they are really bad, but then they turn out to be good. It's just hard to see it at the time."

I didn't say anything because this time I couldn't see what good come from this. Maybe it was meant to make me appreciate what I had in life, because otherwise I couldn't see how this was good. What was the good that I was too tired to do anything? What was good that I couldn't pick up my own children? What good was it that even my two year old twins knew something was wrong, and it was bothering them?

"I know it's hard to see now," Ellen said. "So who is coming over tonight?"

"Michael and Shelly, Denver and Sheila, Jared and I think Hank and Stan might be coming over as well. Jess, Anne and Erica too," I added.

"What about Sarah?" Ellen asked.

"Probably her too," I answered.

"So the old crowd basically," Ellen said.

"They've all been wanting to see how I've been," I told her. "They've all been writing to me practically every day. Thankfully no one knows that I thought I lost the baby. Jared knew, but no one does."

"I never thought I'd see Jared cry," Ellen said. "Anyone else I would believe it, but he broke down completely."

"When?" I asked with surprise.

"It was Jared who brought you back here. Even though his leg was shattered, he still apparated on it to bring you here. I was here because your mum had told me where you'd gone, and she wanted me to tell her if you'd go straight there after the fight," Ellen explained.

"I thought I went to ," I said.

"You did," Ellen said. "Ben came home afterward, because he went back to your mums and she told him that you were here. So he came here and he took you to St. Mungos and I took Jared. Before Ben got here though, Jared was really broken up about it. He was scared that you were dead. He knew he should have taken you to St. Mungos, but he didn't have it in him. He just thought of this place right away, and then he couldn't apparate again. I could see that you were breathing, but I was scared to move you. Ben came and then checked you over, and took you."

"I couldn't have been there for very long," I said. "I was home the next day."

"No, you were there for a night," Ellen said. "Then Ben brought you home. They only let him because he's a Healer. You were out for two days."

"Two days? I thought I was home right away because all those people were here, and Jared was in St. Mungos," I said.

"No, they just kept coming over to visit. It was the first time Harry could get away from the Auror office to see you. Hermione wanted to make sure you were okay too, and so did Ron, so they all came when Michael said that you'd been stirring. We'd all been watching to see if you'd come out of it. At first you just slept, but for about two hours before you woke, you were starting to move and then you started to mumble. You kept asking for the kids, and Don, Ben and Michael, and then you asked if they were just going to hit you while you were down," Ellen explained.

"I said that out loud?" I asked as I remembered some of my first thoughts when I was waking up.

"Yes, and then you were saying you wanted to open your eyes," Ellen said, "and then you did."

"I remember that part, but I thought I was just thinking," I said. "I didn't realize I was speaking out loud. No wonder I was so thirsty and my eyes were so dry. I didn't realize I was out for that long. I thought it had just been a few hours."

"No," Ellen said. "It was a scary couple of days. You mum was so upset, and the kids knew something was wrong. They knew because Ben and Michael hugged them and everyone before they left, and then you did. Alyssa said she knew something bad was going to happen. Hayden wanted to come back sooner, but we wouldn't let him. He knew that there had been a fight in Godrics Hollow and that you'd been involved."

"He's been overprotective lately," I told her. "So has Alyssa for that matter. I am worried about her. I don't think she's been sleeping. She looks tired and then she crawls into bed with me. Same with Ben for that matter. I don't think anyone is going to relax until the baby comes."

"Do the kids know yet?" Ellen asked.

I shook my head. "Hayden does but I haven't told Alyssa or the twins. I will soon. I am going to be showing soon enough, I already kind of am. At least once I tell them, they'll relax a little more. I think it will make Alyssa feel better."

"It will at least explain things," Ellen said with a nod. "Are you feeling tired now?"

"Not yet, I hope I have a good night," I said.

I actually ended up having a good afternoon with her. I felt tired, but not as bad as I had been. We were able to catch up with things. After a while we changed the subject to a happier topic. I didn't want to keep talking about my condition, and I knew it was going to come up that night when everyone else came over.

During dinner, Ben kept asking me how I was feeling. Even the kids were watching to see if I would get tired, but I seemed to have my strength that day. Perhaps it was because I was determined to have a good night. I figured before everyone arrived would be a good time to sit down with the kids and tell them about my pregnancy.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked Ben when I told him my idea.

"I don't care. They have to know eventually, but I doubt William and Cameron will really understand anyway. It might help stop Alyssa with her questions," Ben said.

"That's what Ellen and I were thinking," I said.

So after dinner, I took the kids into the living room to tell them the news. As I expected, Alyssa was excited.

"Are you going to give me my sister?" She asked.

"I don't know yet," I told her. "We'll know soon."

"I don't want another brother," she said as she frowned at the twins. "I need a sister. Is that why you've been so tired mummy?"

"Yes," I said quickly.

"It's why we have to be careful around mummy and why she needs her sleep," Ben added but I could tell he was talking more to the twins than to Alyssa. "Do you hear me boys?"

"Yes," William answered. "Be careful around mummy. We know."

"When will the baby be here?" Alyssa asked.

"Tomorrow," Cameron answered.

"No, it won't be tomorrow," I said. "It will be around March or April."

"That's a long time," Alyssa complained. "Does that mean you're going to be tired that long."

"Yes likely," I said. "But soon you'll have a brother and sister and I'll feel better."

"I hope it's a girl," Alyssa said. "Ellen is pregnant too and Clarissa says she's having a girl."

"Well she doesn't know yet," I said.

"It's a girl," Alyssa answered confidently.

Later when Ben was getting the younger kids ready for bed, Hayden came to sit with me.

"Is it really the pregnancy making you tired or are you just telling Alyssa that?" He asked. "I thought it was from the battle."

"It is the pregnancy," I said. "It's from both. It's because I was jinxed while I was pregnant. My magic is protecting the baby and that's why I am so drained and it's why the baby is still alive."

Hayden nodded. "Minnie thought it might be something like that. We couldn't figure out why else you'd be so tired. Minnie said sometimes the magic protects the body. She said she thought that maybe it protected your baby that night, and that's why you're tired."

"Minnie is a smart girl," I said.

"She gets the best grades in our year," Hayden said with a nod.

Ben entered the room just as Hayden said that. I'd forgotten for a moment that he didn't know I'd been listening in on the conversation he'd had with Ellen. I could tell at that moment that he knew I knew. He sat down beside me, and I wondered if he was irritated that I hadn't brought it up to him. I'd truly been planning on it, so I hoped he wasn't too upset with me.

"I'm glad you're going to be okay," Hayden said, "good night."

"You don't have to go to bed yet, it's only seven," I said.

"I know, but I'm just going upstairs and then I'm going to bed," he said.

"Night Hayden," Ben said quickly and I knew he wanted to talk to me.

"Night," I echoed.

Once Hayden left the room, Ben turned to look at me.

"So how long have you known?" He asked me.

"Just since the other day," I answered. "I overheard you and Ellen talking about it. I was going to bring it up, I just hadn't found the right time for it."

"Well I am glad in a way," Ben said. "I was worried it would stress you out more. It's not likely to happen, but there is a chance you could lose your magic. Right now it's doing all it can to protect the baby. We are a bit worried that it will take so much of its power protecting the baby that it will just lose all its power and you won't be magical anymore."

"Like you said, I'll take my baby over my magic," I said. "How good are the chances that it will happen?"

"I don't think it will, I think the odds are against it," Ben said. "The thing is, I think you would have lost the magic by now, and maybe even the baby. I think if that was going to happen, you would have lost it all that night. I've done spells on you, and so has she. Your magic is there and still as good as it was before, it's just protecting the baby. It's putting all its power into the baby so that is why you can't do simple spells right now."

"Well I haven't tried anyway," I said. "Ever since she told me the baby was alive I haven't. I tried before, but I thought it was my depression stopping me. That can happen too."

"It probably was that too," Ben said. "Anyway, are you going to be up for visitors tonight? You're not tired are you?"

"No," I said. "I feel great actually. I have some tiredness, but it's not like it was before."

Ben took out his wand and muttered some spells under his breath. I should have known that he would do that. I just hoped that I wasn't going to have a good night, only to be sickly again the next day. I'd heard of that happening to me with other illnesses. They felt great, and they even hoped that they were getting better but then they took a turn for the worse.

"Well, everything checks out," Ben finally said. "But I don't want you acting the hostess tonight. I'll get everyone their drinks. I don't want you to take advantage of this. You could have a setback."

"I know," I said. "Don't worry, I'll just relax tonight. I'll listen this time."

I was trying to make light of the situation, and I hoped he could see that. He smiled at me and winked.

"Well that's a first. You must not be feeling well if you're actually listening to me," he said and then he leaned over to kiss me.

"I know this is your house and everything, but you two were expecting company weren't you?"

Ben and I pulled away to see Jared, Michael and Shelly grinning at us from the doorway.

"Sorry, we let ourselves in," Shelly said with a shrug.

She hadn't really been showing at Halloween but she was now. It was amazing how much could change in a few weeks. She now had a small baby bump. I thought pregnancy agreed with her though. She was even prettier, but she also looked cute. She was going to be one of those basketball girls.

"Maybe we should have knocked, but maybe you wouldn't have heard us," Jared said as we walked over to sit on my other side. "So how are you feeling honey? Are you up for visitors tonight?"

"I'll be fine, I am not as tired," I said.

"Well at least we know the reason for why you're so tired now," Michael said as he led Shelly over to our loveseat. "Ben told me when he said you didn't lose the baby. I told Shelly and Jared. I'm sorry, I know you didn't want too many people knowing but they haven't said anything."

"Not even to Sheila," Shelly told me, "and I tell her everything. I didn't tell her about this though."

"I don't mind," I said. "I just didn't want people to know I'd lost the baby when I thought I had. I didn't want their pity, and I didn't want to talk about it with people either. Now we know the baby is fine. Now it's fine to tell people because at least they'll know why I am so tired. I'm sure people still pity me now because of this."

"No one pities you," Jared said quickly. "It's just they hating seeing you like this. You've always been full of energy. We're not used to this. The only time I can remember that is close to this is when you and Halfern broke up in second year."

"Yeah pretty much," Michael said with a nod. "No one feels sorry for you at all, they just want you back to your old self."

I found out that he and Jared were right. When the others started to show up, I couldn't see pity in their eyes at all. They had concern in their eyes, but they were all just happy to see me. It wasn't just the Hufflepuff crowd who showed up, but Tara, Aaron, Don, Xavier, Edward and Maisie. I guessed that Ben had changed his mind about Xavier and Don after I'd fought alongside Don at the battle. I hadn't expected them to come, and our guests weren't even hostile against them. They must have all known what happened that night.

It was strange having Don and Xavier in my house though. I had never expected that they would be hanging out with my friends and me. I never thought that they would be concerned about me either. They had after all made sure my leg was broken in sixth year. It was because of them that Michael's parents were dead and my family had been targeted. It would be the same as if Harry Potter ever invited Draco Malfoy to his place. They were there though, drinking butterbeer and talking with my friends as if they had always been part of the group.

"How do you feel about this?" I asked Michael when everyone had either gone outside or somewhere else in the house. Maisie had gone up to check up on the kids, and to see if Hayden was still awake. "Don and Xavier," I added in case he didn't know what I meant.

"It was a long time ago and they have changed," Michael said. "Xavier was fighting for our side too. I saw him take down his own grandfather who was attacking me. Don saved your life twice. I'm not making excuses for what they did, but they were sixteen and probably scared. They made a bad choice in their lives, but now they're making the right ones. They could have gone down the same road as Nicole, but they didn't."

"I know," I said.

"You know, even Draco Malfoy was there fighting alongside Harry," Michael said. "I'm sure no one ever thought that would happen either. It seems some people just want the wizarding world to be peaceful even if they are against muggleborns. Do you think for a moment that Don and Xavier have changed their minds about blood purity? I doubt they have, but they want their lives back and they want to keep the peace. So they'll talk to us, and even save our lives if they have to for that."

"Plus they have that guilt," I said. "I think Don and Xavier feel like they are repaying us for what they did. They saved us because we were the ones they tormented when we were kids."

I was starting to feel tired again by that point, but I didn't want to admit it. I knew that Ben would make everyone go home. I wanted to visit with everyone for a while longer. I was able to see Ellen and Michael anytime; Ben permitted them to visit every day. However, I never got to see any of the other people. I didn't know when I would see them again. Ben wouldn't stop being protective until the baby was out, and I was better. Normally his overprotectiveness was overwhelming, but this time I appreciated and needed it for the most part. That night, I just wanted things to be normal however, so I had to hide it.

"You're getting tired," Michael stated as he stared at me.

"Please don't say anything," I said. "I never get to visit with anyone anymore. I can handle this for a few more hours. I just want to see everyone tonight."

"Well Ellen can tell as well you know," Michael said. "She told me in the kitchen earlier that you two spent the afternoon together, and Ben said that you haven't slept since a nap this morning."

"I need this Michael," I said. "Please just keep it quiet for now. It's night time, I'll get some sleep. It's a Friday night though. I just want to visit with my friends."

"I won't say anything," he said. "But people are probably going to notice. You can see it in your eyes."

"Well, I am going to hold out for as long as I can," I said. "I don't know when I'll get another night like this."

Jared came back into the room at that moment, and I knew he could tell that I was tired too. He just raised his eyebrows but he didn't say anything. He just took his seat beside me. Most of the night he didn't want to leave my side. I felt like he was being more protective than Ben was, but he had been there when I'd been attacked.

"Ben's going to notice you know," he said to me.

But Ben stayed outside with the boys for a good part of the evening. I think he needed a break, and he knew that I would be taken care of in here. For a while it was just the girls, Jared and Michael in the living room. Thankfully we didn't talk about me. We talked about our days at Hogwarts, a topic that none of us seemed to get bored of. Maisie didn't even seem to mind talking about herself and how spiteful she had been back then.

"It was all an act," she said. "I honestly wish I could have actually been sorted into Hufflepuff. I don't know why I was sorted in Slytherin. I never thought I was Slytherin material. The only part that fit me was the pureblood part."

"I think you had more Slytherin in you than you realized. You were cunning enough," Jess said.

"You started to change in seventh year," Sheila said. "We could see it towards the end there."

"Well that's because not even the Slytherin's like me," Maisie said. "I just tried to act like they did, but I did it so well that not even they liked me. I started to regret it all by that point. I wished I could go back to first year and do my sorting again. I wanted to take back the fact that I'd even been friends with Don and Xavier."

"Gosh have they ever changed though haven't they?" Erica asked. "I never thought I'd see the day that we'd be hanging out with them, but they're not bad at all right now. We were even joking around with them outside in the pool."

"Is that what the guys are doing?" I asked.

Ellen nodded and smiled. "They're all swimming right now. A couple of them are in the hot tub too. They're all in relationships, but they're still such flirts. Some things never change I guess. They kept telling us to strip down to our underwear and dive in. They said it'd be the same thing as wearing a bikini."

"I agree," Jared said quickly. "Strip. I honestly don't see the difference."

"There is a difference, believe me," I said.

"Well I've seen you in both," Jared said. "I don't believe there is."

"There is a difference," Anne said. "Our underwear is more intimate and personal. Bikinis aren't."

"I'd say some bikinis are," Michael said. "You know some girls wear those thong bikinis?"

"Ugh," Ellen said. "Even in my younger days I wouldn't have worn those. I've seen them."

"Because you're so old now," Jared said as he rolled his eyes. "I've seen you in a thong. So come on Ellen-"

Ellen threw her empty juice bottle at him.

"How many of these girls haven't you seen?" Maisie asked him.

"I haven't seen you yet," Jared said. "There are some rooms upstairs. We can go to your old room if you'd like."

"I'm with Don," Maisie said but she was smiling.

I think it made her happy that he was actually flirting with her. It would never have happened in the past. I doubted he actually would sleep with her, even if she still was single. However, it showed that he had definitely changed his attitude when it came to her. There was a time when he would literally gag at the thought of sleeping with her.

I knew he just wanted everyone to have a good time that night. By the end of the evening, the exhaustion had kicked in. I was relieved that I'd been able to hang out with everyone however. If I was tired for the next few days, it would be worth just to have a fun night.

The days afterward, I actually did feel pretty good but then one morning I woke up exhausted and sick feeling. It was frustrating and discouraging. I had thought that perhaps I was going to beat it. I was tired of being in bed, I was tired of being tired, and I was tired of being scared all the time. I just wanted the pregnancy over. I knew even after I had the baby, I'd be scared because anything could happen but at least I wouldn't be too tired to care for the baby or my other kids.

Ben looked depressed and I felt bad that I was putting him through all of this. Why hadn't I just stayed at my mothers with the kids? I would never stop asking myself this. I should have. I'd been so selfish that night.

The day after I started to feel sick, I woke up to hear Ben talking to his mother. I could tell that he sounded as if he wasn't far from tears.

"I don't know what to do anymore mum," he said. "I am so bloody terrified that she or the baby is going to die. We already thought we'd lost the baby once. Ashley was so depressed about that. If she does lose the baby, it will destroy her this time. I know it will."

"Ashley and the baby are going to be fine Benny," Mrs. Hoofer said using Ben's old childhood nickname. "I know it's scary, but she is strong and I can tell that your new child is strong to get through that. Someday this is all going to be a memory."

"I just get so frustrated sometimes," Ben said. "At times I feel so angry with her for going that night. She should have just stayed home with the kids."

"But she felt she had to go. You cannot blame her for this," Mrs. Hoofer said. "She didn't know that she was pregnant."

"I don't blame her for this." Ben replied. "No one could have known this could happen. She's going through enough without me blaming her. No, I am just angry that she went in the first place. She shouldn't have."

"But she did Ben, and you cannot dwell on that," Mrs. Hoofer said. "She went for the same reason you went. She went for the same reason your father and me went. Brianne and Nick went as well that night, and so did Brenda and-"

"I know mum," Ben interrupted. "But she shouldn't have gone."

"Why? Why is it any different for her to have gone but not anyone else? Ben, I know you're stressed and frustrated but she went because she felt she had to. You are getting upset over something you cannot control again. Ashley was right years ago when she told you that you couldn't stand it when things happened out of your control. You are doing it again. You need to stop. I was hoping you would outgrow that. You are already stressed because your wife is sick and exhausted, you cannot stress yourself out more by dwelling on that," Mrs. Hoofer told him.

"But mum, she never listens when I tell her to do something. If I do, she thinks I am just doing it to control her-"

"And I think you are," Mrs. Hoofer retorted.

"I know I can't control my wife, but she never takes my advice seriously mum. She just sees it as me controlling her to control her, but I'm not. I'm just trying to prevent things like this from happening. I told her years ago not to go to Diagon Alley because of the dangers there, and she had her leg broken. I told her that night to stay home because she is not good at duelling, but she went anyway, and look what happened! Now I owe Don Zent my life, because if he hadn't protected her that night, she probably would have been a lot worse off," Ben said now with irritation.

"Ben, do you ever actually explain to Ashley all of this, or do you just tell not to do something? I'm sure it's the latter, and I am sure that's the reason she thinks you try to control her. I know you weren't honest without her about the situation in Diagon Alley," Mrs. Hoofer argued back.

"Maybe you're right about Diagon Alley, but not about this. Ashley knew with an attack in Godrics Hollow that something bad could happen," Ben said.

"I'm sure she did, but did you tell her it was because you felt that she should stay home because duelling is her weakness? What exactly did you say to her when you asked her to stay?" Mrs. Hoofer asked.

"I just told her to stay," Ben replied. "But she took advantage of when I left. She waited until she knew I was gone, and she went anyway."

"No she did not," Mrs. Hoofer said. "That is where you are wrong. I've talked to both Ashley and her parents about that night. She was going to listen to you, and she was going to stay. However, she couldn't do it. She couldn't stand sitting at home when she knew there was an attack going on. So she went to help. I'm sure if you had sat down with her and told her your fears, she probably would have taken you more seriously. Maybe she wouldn't have. Look, I see a lot of myself in that girl. I always have. Regardless of any of that, you need to communicate with her better. It was something that caused fights between your father and me early in our relationship. Neither Ashley nor I can stand it when we feel someone is telling us what to do, especially when it's our husbands who should have mutual respect for us."

"So in other words, this is my fault?" Ben demanded.

"No," Mrs. Hoofer said. "You missed everything that I said. This is not your fault or Ashley's fault. It's the fault of the ones who hexed her. It's just that simple Ben. Look, I'm more than willing to do anything to help out around here, because I can tell you are stressed and I am sure she is too. Mrs. Alexander is willing, and so are others. We're all going to do what we can to help you and Ashley through all of this."

"I know," Ben said sounding humbled. "I just want my strong and independent wife back mum. I just want my baby to be healthy. I want the other kids to be happy again, because they're all stressed too. Hayden's terrified he'll lose another mother. Alyssa isn't sleeping too well, and she's never had problems sleeping. The twins who are just two barely play as much as they had. They're two and even they are stressed by all this. What two year old gets stressed?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen to her," Mrs. Hoofer said. "She is going to spend the remainder of the pregnancy tired, and more than likely she is going to go into labour early. During the first few weeks after the baby is born, she'll be tired still so we'll have to help. The baby will need extra care because it's going to be premature. However, within about three months or so, they'll both be strong and healthy again. This will all be a memory for both of you."

"How can you know for sure?" Ben asked.

"Because your aunt went through the same thing when she was pregnant with Sam," Mrs. Hoofer said.

I opened my eyes when I heard this. I could see them sitting on the other side of the room. They didn't notice that my eyes were open. I was shocked to hear this information, especially since there hadn't been a war going on then. Sam was born in late 1987. There hadn't been a war then. So why would his mother have been hexed?

"I don't understand," Ben said. "How? The wizarding world was safe then."

"She used to be an Auror. It's why she retired at such a young age. They were still rounding up witches and wizards even years after Voldemort's first downfall. They still are now with the last war, and this previous incident. She got into a duel with a wizard who was wanted. He hexed her several times, and the same thing happened to her that is happening to Ashley. There were many nights that we were terrified that she'd lose Sam. But look at your aunt now, and look at Sam."

"The Healer didn't seem as sure," Ben replied.

"Ben, you are a Healer. You know that you can't tell patients information that is for sure. You know that every case is different. I have full confidence that Ashley will make it through this. The next few months are going to be stressful, but you're going to get through them," Mrs. Hoofer told him.

"Why couldn't you have told us this before?" Ben asked. "It would have saved Ashley and me some stress."

"I should have, you're right. I just didn't want to give you false hope in case it didn't work out," Mrs. Hoofer told him. "I've been scared as well, and I know that Ashley had a break down when she thought she lost the baby. If it happened again-"

"So you're not sure," Ben said.

"I am now. Ashley is about to hit her six month mark. By this point, I have full confidence in her and the baby. You know by now that with any pregnancy that early on there is a bigger risk of a miscarriage than later on. If that baby survived all those hexes and spells when it was only a few months old, it can survive this and so can Ashley."

"So what about all of this? She was feeling great and then she woke up sick and exhausted," Ben said.

"I expect she was over optimistic and she outdid herself," Mrs. Hoofer explained. "We'll have to make sure she doesn't do it again. That means explaining it to her Ben, and not just telling her what to do."

"I know," Ben said. "I just hope the next few months go smoothly then. Maybe we shouldn't have had that party. We'll have to wait until she has the baby before we do anything. So that means cancelling New Year's eve this year."

I closed my eyes again. I hoped that Ben was right. I hoped that the next few months would go smoothly. I also hoped that Mrs. Hoofer was right. I felt better finding this information out. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off again.

Mrs. Hoofer ended up taking all of the kids for the weekend. I woke up with Ben lying beside me and staring at me.

"Hi," he said to me with a grin.

"I overheard you and your mother," I told him.

"I know you did," he said. "I'm glad you did. I just wish she could have told us sooner."

"I understand why she didn't though," I said as I reached to take a hold of his hands. "How angry with me are you for that night? Be honest."

"I'm not angry with you about this," he said. "And mum is right, I shouldn't have been and I shouldn't be. You felt you had to be there, and so you went."

"But you were angry," I pressed.

"Yes, I was very angry with you. I didn't blame you for this however. I was just angry you went. When I got back to your mums, and I found out you'd gone I was so furious. It was the first time I could remember being so angry with you. I was even angrier than when you'd been attacked in Diagon Alley. Then I found out what happened, and I nearly lost it. I was so terrified," he told me.

"I'm sorry I put you through all that, and all of this," I told him.

"Mum is right, you felt that you had to go," Ben stated. "It wasn't even the fact that you went. It was because I thought you were doing what you've done in the past. I thought that you just waited until I left and then took off. You've taken advantage in the past; it's what I thought you did again. Mum as you know, explained it. You were going to stay, but you felt you had to be there, just as I did and everyone else who had gone."

"I wish I hadn't," I said feeling close to tears.

"Mum is right about that as well; we can't dwell on that anymore. The best we can do is get through the next few months for you, and the new baby and for the other kids," Ben said. "For now, we have the weekend to ourselves. We can both relax. We can sleep all weekend if we want."

It proved how different things were for us when he said that. In the past a weekend to ourselves, we wouldn't spend it just sleeping. I couldn't have sex however. The Healer had made that very clear. It was frustrating for both of us. In my last two pregnancies, it certainly hadn't stopped us, but there was too much to risk this time. At the moment, spending the weekend in bed with Ben sounded good to me anyway. I'd spent a lot of time in bed, but it had been stressful before because of the kids. I hated not being able to take care of them. I knew how much they missed their mother. I also hated to add on to Hayden's stress.

I vowed that once I felt better, I wouldn't over do it again. I didn't want to be stuck in bed like this again. I wanted to be able to go downstairs and interact with my kids again.

Now that we knew more, things did get easier for me. After a few days of bed rest, I was able to get up again. I had some energy back. I now knew that I had to be careful and conserve my energy when I had it. Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer decided to stay with us for the last few months of my pregnancy. They were both now officially retired. Mrs. Hoofer had about two years ago, and Mr. Hoofer had about six months ago. They could have worked longer. Wizards usually could, but they had enough money that they decided to do it early on. They wanted to take more trips, and to spend more time with their grandchildren.

We were relieved when they decided to do this. We had more than enough room. I knew my mother wanted to come help out as well, but she had to work. She told me that once the baby came, she could come on weekends if I needed her to. I told her that she and Terry were more than welcome to come now on weekends if they wanted to as well. I knew that at times Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer would want relief sometimes on weekends, even if they would never admit to it.

Once they moved in, I could see the stress leave Ben each day. He no longer had to do so much around the house with the kids and the household chores. His parents were able to take the kids out to do more. His mother spent a lot of her time in the kitchen making the meals, and she also kept the house well clean. It made me realize that Ben was right. We would eventually need a house elf. I hadn't realized how much things had changed once Maisie left.

As the weeks went by, I had my good days and my bad days but now that we had more help, it made things easier. The kids seemed less stressed. Hayden started to go to his friends again. Alyssa seemed less tired and the twins started to prank her again.

One afternoon, I took a good look at the twins and I realized they seemed to look a little older. Nearly two months had gone by since the accident, and I hadn't noticed the kids as much as I should have. Their vocabulary was also expanding more and more.

We had Christmas and thankfully I felt great that day, so I was able to be downstairs with the kids. We decided against the big family Christmases that year. We'd actually planned to have our first big Christmas that year, but no one felt that it was a good idea. I felt bad about this, but everyone told me not to worry. They told me that it really wasn't that big of deal at all. They all said in a year we could celebrate it and the baby would be nearly a year by then.

I was relieved as well however. I wasn't up for all the kids running around. It would be loud and chaotic. I was just glad we kept it small and quiet. Ellen was hosting New Years that year instead, and I knew that Ben really wanted to go. I hated for him to miss out, especially since his parents were going to be home with me and the kids. Alyssa was going over to Brianne's with Clarissa for a sleep over, and Hayden was spending it with Minnie. So really, it was just the twins and they would be in bed early.

"Go Ben," I said to him. "I'll feel guilty if you don't go. Your mum and dad are going to be with me. We'll have our own little celebration. You need to let off some steam, so go and get drunk with our friends."

"We'll all make sure we have a toast for you," he told me as he kissed me. "At midnight I'll even apparate home to kiss you."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

It would be the first New Years that I wouldn't be with my friends. Even when we were pregnant in the past, we'd celebrated together. Ever since I was twelve years old I had been with Ben, Ellen and Michael. It wasn't the fact that I couldn't go to a party, it was because I wouldn't be with my best friends.

I spent a nice evening with Ben's parents however. They always insisted I called them mum and dad, but it seemed odd to me. I still called them Mr. and Mrs. Hoofer like I had at twelve. I couldn't even call them by their first names. They seemed to understand though.

Around 11:30 we were talking and watching the New Years celebration on the television. Suddenly there were loud pops as people began to apparate into the living room. I was shocked to see not only Keith and Ellen, Michael and Ben, but the rest of the Hufflepuff's, Tara and Aaron, the Andrew twins, Timmy and June, and their gang, Alana, Rory and Derek and Denver and Morgan.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked with shock as I stared at them all. Ellen and Shelly really shouldn't have been apparating. There wasn't a rule against it, but it was riskier, and yet there they were.

"We've celebrated New Years with you every year," Michael told me. "We can't miss out this year. We want to be with you for the count down."

"Don't worry," Alana told me. "We know we have to just sit around and wait."

"It's worth it though," Timmy told me. "When we were kids," and he pointed to himself and his friends, "you always made sure we were involved. You let us come in our first year even though you were a sixth year."

"We couldn't go this year without you," Ellen said. "We all talked about it, and we realized we couldn't bring in the New Year without you."

I felt touched, and I could feel tears in my eyes as I stared around at all my friends. They had left their loud party to have a quiet night with me.

"But what about the rest of your guests?" I asked Ellen. I knew the people here weren't her only guests.

"It's fine, I trust them enough. I doubt they've even noticed we're gone," Ellen replied with a shrug.

"We're not drinking anyway," Denver told me as he placed an arm around Shelly. "For obvious reasons. I'd much rather bring in 2012 quietly with you."

"You guys are amazing, really," I said as I wiped away some tears. "I was just thinking how odd it was without you," and I looked to Ellen, Michael and Ben. "Especially the three of you. We've celebrated it together since first year."

"And we couldn't break tradition," Ben said as he walked over to sit beside me.

And for the next half hour we all talked to each other, but it was a quiet party. I knew some of them were drunk or at least buzzed. It was a wonder they'd managed to apparate over. Once the count down began, everyone except Ben and me stood up. Once it got down to one, Ben kissed me. Around me, the others were cheering loudly.

Afterwards some of them started to head back to the party, while the others went home. Each person gave me a hug before they left. Michael wanted to stay over with Shelly because he'd always spent the night at my place on New Years. I honestly didn't mind, and I was surprised that Ellen was going to stay too. Keith went back to take care of the party. I was happy to see the original four together again.

"We're going to go back to the party," Timmy told me as he kissed my cheek. "But we might come back later just to stay the night. I don't want to apparate home, so I'll either stay at Ellen's or we'll come back here."

"Same here," Alana told me. "We want to party for a bit, but we'll be back."

"Where are our sisters?" I asked her.

"At the party," June said. "Maybe they'll come over later too. They'd like to see you. I wasn't sure if it was the best idea given the circumstances.'

"It should be fine, I just can't over do it," I told her. "Invite them over tomorrow though. They can spend the night if they want, but soon I'll be going to bed, so I won't be up for visiting."

Ellen grinned at me. "That's the great thing about living beside each other. Our guests can go from house to house," and then she looked at Michael, "so hurry up and build your house so we have more beds."

"Next Spring," he said as he rested a hand on Shelly's belly. "We'll need a house for the little one. Our kids need to grow up together after all."

"Who would have thought it would actually work out this way," I said with a smile.

"I know, who would thought," Ellen said with amusement. "It was amazing that we got pregnant together with Alyssa and Clarissa."

It was strange how things had worked out for us. No one would have predicted when we were kids, that the four of us would have kids the same age.

The weeks after that, I was even more tired but I didn't feel sick. I believed it was mainly because I entered my seventh month. I was no longer scared anymore. I was no long worried I'd miscarry. I did start to worry that the baby would come early. I hoped I could at least get into February before that happened. I'd rather the baby come in March like it was supposed to, but the Healer and Mrs. Hoofer was sure that he or she would come early. So I was counting on February. I knew the baby would be safe then.

Shelly and Ellen were both ready to pop and I knew we were all going to have our babies within months of each other. Shelly ended up going first. She had a baby girl they named Elaina Nicole at the end of January. I knew when they told me this it was for both Ellen and me. I was surprised Shelly didn't mind naming her first born for Michael's best friends. However, later she told me that Elaina was her favourite name and Michael loved it because it seemed close to Ellen. Nicole just went with the name Elaina, so she didn't mind picking it.

We celebrated Alyssa's fifth birthday next. She excitedly unwrapped her very first broomstick which Ben promised to each her to ride as soon the snow melted. Every morning afterwards, she would look out the window. She was always disappointed to still see the snow. She even demanded that Ben use magic to melt it.

A week after her fifth birthday, I woke up feeling labour pains and I felt scared. I'd known it could happen, but I had still hoped the baby would wait until March to come. Ben summoned Healer Smeck to come. She conjured up a hospital bed, and she had me lay in it. Mr. Hoofer dropped the kids off at Ellen's for the day.

For my other pregnancies, the labour had been very long but for this one, it was a lot quicker. My new daughter came into the world screaming loudly, and I was glad. I'd had so many nightmares that I would give birth to a dead baby. She was definitely alive and she had a good set of lungs on her. She was tiny however. The twins had each been small, but I believed she was even smaller. When the Healer did the weight spell, we found out she was only four pounds.

"In normal circumstances, I would want to take her to St. Mungos to put her in an incubator like we had with the twins," she told me.

"We need to don't we?" Ben demanded. "Babies this small have to be in one."

"She needs to be an incubator, but we are going to bring one here," she told us and then she looked at Ben. "I feel comfortable doing this because you're a Healer. I'll be doing checks, but I know you know what you're doing. I just don't want to risk travelling with her. So we are going to keep her here. I have full faith in you Healer Hoofer."

Although Ben hadn't been in the maternity ward, he knew enough. He nodded in agreement and with a wave of her wand, an incubator appeared in the bedroom. I wasn't ready to let my baby go yet. For so long I'd been terrified that I would lose her. Now here she was alive and well in my arms. Healer Smeck let me feed her first before we had to put her in an incubator.

Afterwards, she and Ben moved me to our normal bed and she vanquished the hospital bed. They had the incubator right beside our bed, so I was able to lie down and watch her. I still didn't have much energy, but Healer Smeck assured me that this would change soon enough.

"Just don't do any magic," she told me. "I'd advise you to wait until at least a month or two. You don't want to waste your energy. You magic is still there. I know we were worried that it wouldn't be, but I checked and you are still very magical. Just think of yourself as having to recharge like some of your muggle electronics. It's the same in this situation. You could even have Ben or another Healer check you over before you do it."

I shrugged tiredly. "I've gone this long without using magic. What's another few months? I'm just glad she's here."

"I know you're going to want to show her off, but wait until she's out of the incubator. That goes for the kids too. Small children carry germs and she cannot afford to get sick. They can maybe look in on her, but if any of them are sick I wouldn't let them near her. If you're friends are sick, they should wear a face mask, and not touch her."

I wasn't planning on letting anyone touch her until she was bigger. Perhaps I'd let my parents or Ben's parents but I didn't even want Michael or Ellen touching her. For the moment, it was best for just Ben and me to hold her. Once I knew she was out of the danger zone, I'd let them.

"So have we decided on a name yet?" Ben asked me when she left.

"I want Elizabeth for my mother and sister," I told him. "I'd like that for a middle name. I haven't thought of a first name. How about you?"

"I've always liked the name Hailey," he told me.

"Hailey Elizabeth," I said. "It fits. It's a strong name I think, and this little girl is definitely strong. It's similar to Hayden too."

"I thought of that as well," Ben said. "Now for God Parents?"

I sighed and looked at him. "I was thinking of Jared. Unless you have someone else in mind? Maybe Sam?"

"No, Sam and I aren't as close as we once were," Ben said. "I think Jared would be perfect. I'd actually thought of him too."

"He's so amazing with the kids, and he's always been there for me," I told him. "He's going to be excited when we tell him."

I felt tears stream down my cheeks. I'd endured the worst five months or so of my life, but it had been worth it. I was so relieved that she was going to be okay. Ben and I just stared at our newest daughter with awe. It was hard to believe she was finally here.


	34. Moving On

Moving on

The first month wasn't easy. Premature babies needed a lot more care than a usual newborn. The twins had been premature as well, but Hailey needed more care. I still had some of my exhaustion, although it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. However, I still had to get up every couple of hours for her.

Thankfully Ben's parents stayed with us, even after she was born and my parents would come down on weekends too. Our other friends and relatives also volunteered to take the kids when they could. So far we still hadn't introduced her to anyone outside of our families. We were still worried about risking her life.

The kids all wanted to hold her, including the twins. We let them stand in the room to have a look on her, but we didn't let them too close to the incubator.

"She's too small," Hayden had said when he first laid eyes on her.

"She'll grow," Ben told him. "All premature babies are born small. The twins were slightly bigger than her."

And she did grow. Healer Smeck did plenty of house calls, and soon enough she didn't need the incubator anymore. I still wanted her to sleep in our room until she was at least a couple of months old. We didn't have her room set up anyway, which made me feel bad. With our other kids, we had prepared for them very early on. We still had some of the other kid's old baby things. Some people had bought her some new clothes since she was so small.

"We've got to get Hailey's room set up," I told Ben one afternoon shortly after we all celebrated her first month together.

My energy was basically back by that point. When I felt tired now, it was because of the nightly feedings. I was better than I had been though. I was able to walk up and down the steps without getting light headed. I no longer had to stay in bed all day. I was able to spend time with the other children. I no longer fell asleep when I was just sitting there. I would take this exhaustion over what I'd had before. I knew this would eventually go away.

Ben smiled at me. "Once you put Hailey down for her nap, I have something to show you."

I was curious now, and once she was fed and burped. I followed him into what would be her room. I was shocked to see that it was already set up. There was a new crib, a changing table, toys, books, and other furniture. The walls were painted a light pink color and there were moving unicorns painted on the walls.

"How?" I asked.

"Everyone chipped in for this," Ben said. "We started to buy all of her things when you were still pregnant, but once she was born, my parents and your parents worked on this room."

"But you've been agreeing with me until today that we didn't have anything for her," I said as I moved to the pink dressers. I opened one of the drawers to see many of Alyssa's old clothes. These were all bigger, but as I opened other drawers, I found premie clothes and new born clothes as well.

"We wanted this to be a surprise," Ben said. "Ever since we found out you were still pregnant, I've been working on it. The kids helped too," and he pointed at some more of the paintings on the walls.

I looked to see a Quidditch game in progress. Ben must have charmed it to move around after Hayden had painted it. He had inherited his mother's gift of art. He was nine years old and he could draw better than I could. Alyssa had drawn some cats, and the twins some scribbles but Ben had charmed them anyway. It kind of had neat effect with all the colours moving around. It was touching either way. I turned to hug him. I rested my head on his chest feeling overwhelmed by his love and everyone else's.

"I can't believe they kept it a secret," I said.

"I'm proud of them," Ben said. "They wanted to do this for Hailey, but for you as well. They all know how rough it's been for you, even William and Cameron."

"Since when do they talk all the time anyway?" I asked him. "My god, I feel so bad for missing out on their growth. Before I was attacked, they talked but not the way they do now. They're quite the conversationalists. They don't even blabber in their language as much."

"I felt the same way with all of my hours as a Healer," Ben told me. "One day I woke up and Alyssa was four years old and the twins were nearly two! It's going to be the same with Hailey. We're going to blink and she's going to be starting primary school."

"Now Alyssa is five, and the twins are going to be three in June," I said. "Alyssa will be in Primary two!"

And then I thought about Ellen. She'd finally had her little boy. She'd had him two weeks after Hailey was born. I couldn't believe all of our kids had been born around the same month. I wanted to meet little Elliot Blake and little Elaina Nicole. Once we had the okay from Healer Smeck, I wanted them to come over so our babies could meet each other at once. I looked up at Ben now.

"When do you think we can have the others come over?" I asked.

"We could now," Ben told me. "Hailey is out of the danger zone. I still don't want anyone over if they're sick, but if everyone is feeling healthy, they can come over."

"Maybe we can have them this weekend then," I said. "I want Jared to come over today however. He's going to be God father, so it's only fair that he meets her before the others."

"I'll contact him in a moment. There's something I need to talk to you about though. Let's go back downstairs," he said and I felt worried. I didn't know what he could tell me that would bring that worried look on his face. I knew he'd been talking to Healer Smeck more without me. Was Hailey sickly after all?

We went downstairs and into the kitchen. Ben's parents were still with us, but they weren't home at the moment. Mrs. Hoofer had however made a nice vegetable spread for me. I hadn't gained much weight from the pregnancy (and for once I wished I had) and she knew that I wanted to start eating healthier again to lose my baby weight. I sat down on one of the stools at the Island. I picked up a carrot and looked over at Ben. He sat down with me and reached for a cucumber.

"I was talking to Healer Smeck yesterday after she looked over Hailey," he began.

"What's wrong with her? Was it the alcohol?" I asked.

"No, it's not Hailey. She's going to be fine. It's just that your body and your magic used up a lot to protect her. It's because of all that she is healthy now. You can't get pregnant again. I mean, you could, but it would be too much of a risk for you. Next time it could kill you or the baby. I'm not willing to take that risk," Ben told me.

I wasn't planning on having another child anyway. Five children were enough. However, it did make me feel let down a little bit. I'd wanted it to be my choice when I stopped having kids. I wasn't going to dwell on it though. I had four beautiful biological children, and a wonderful adoptive son. I had more than anyone could wish for. I almost didn't have Hailey, so really I was fine with it.

"Hailey was always going to be the last anyway," I told him. "We almost didn't have her, but we do."

"I know," Ben said. "I am relieved too. I know we'd only ever planned four children, but I was worried how you'd take it when you knew the choice was taken away instead of it being your decision."

"It's a little bit of a letdown, but I'm over it. I'm happy with our family. We always said we wanted four kids like your family, and now we have five. So really, we have nothing to complain about," I said. "I'm just grateful that baby is well and alive upstairs. I thought I'd lost her."

Ben sighed. "Anyway, I am going in for a vasectomy," he told me. "Even when we're careful we've ended up having kids. I don't want that happening this time. So I made an appointment."

"And you're okay with that?" I asked. "I can have the surgery to-"

"No. The surgery is harder for women than men. I will have the vasectomy," he told me.

"I can't even think of when we would have gotten pregnant with Hailey," I said. "I was able to pinpoint it with Alyssa and the twins, but with her I don't know. We went through that tense phase, and then you went on vacation."

"I'm assuming it's from that weekend we made up," Ben told me. "She was supposed to be born in March. That's about nine months back. I've been thinking about it a lot."

"And even that summer I drank," I said feeling guilty. "She's certainly a survivor. I'm always going to be protective of her. I don't want to overwhelm her, but I am going to be scared about her always."

"I think we all will be," Ben told me. "Hayden is already protective of the kids, but he already told me it will be his mission to make sure she's well protected."

"Alyssa told me the same thing," I said. "She's going to get sick of all of us after a while," I said with amusement. "The twins will be protective older brothers as it is."

"That poor little girl," Ben said with a laugh. "I can almost imagine her being as stubborn as you."

"Oh she will be," I said. "When she's a teen she's going to tell us all to back off."

But I was glad she would have that life.

"And with Jared as a godfather?" Ben added and we laughed together.

For the first time in a long time, I was able to actually work on a meal in my kitchen. Ben's parents took the kids out for dinner. We'd told them that we wanted Jared to come over and meet his god daughter. So we were making him dinner as well. I knew he was going to be thrilled.

He came over just as I was finishing up our meal. He came over to give me a big hug.

"You look so much better than you did," he told me. "I am so glad you are feeling better and you're back on your feet. You still look tired, but not as tired."

"This tiredness is from having a newborn around, and four other kids," I told him. "My parents and Ben's parents have been a lot of help. I don't know what I'd do without all of their help. I do feel much better. Let's go upstairs to see Hailey. Ben is up there already with her. We want to talk to you."

"I'm surprised I'm the first to meet her," he said.

"Everyone's been busy," I said, it was the best I could come up with.

We headed upstairs and into Hailey's room. We were finally moving her in there, now that I'd seen the room. Ben was holding her in the rocking chair in her room. He stood up as soon as he saw us, and he handed her to Jared.

"Meet you god daughter," I told him.

Jared stared down at her, and then at us with surprise.

"God daughter?" He asked.

"We decided you were the best fit for it," Ben told him.

Jared looked as if he wanted to cry, I'd never seen that expression on his face before, but he was happy.

"We think you're probably the best person for a strong girl like her," I said when he didn't say anything.

"Thank you," Jared finally said. "I never expected this."

"I had many people," I told him. "There was Alana and Rory or Timmy and June. But honestly, you've been the one person who had been there the most for me. Ever since second year when we became friends, you've been there for me the most. You were protective of me, and then even our kids. You're great with Alyssa and the twins."

"So we thought you'd make a brilliant god father to Hailey," Ben added on. "She's going to need it. I have a feeling we have a stubborn little girl here."

"Oh I know she is stubborn," Jared said. "Given whom her parents are, and what she has been through."

Hailey opened her eyes and the two of them stared at each other. At the moment she had blue eyes, but I imagined they were going to turn brown eventually. My other three kids had been born with blue eyes and black hair. For some reason she had light blond hair, but I imagined it would darken soon. I'd had blond hair when I was a baby. It hadn't started to darken until I was close to two.

"No little girl is going to be as loved as this one will be," Jared said.

"I don't doubt that," I said as I thought of all the people who wanted to protect her.

After a few moments, we put her back in her crib for her afternoon nap. We headed back down the steps. Jared remained quiet. I knew he was quite touched however. Once we got down to the bottom of the steps, he turned to pull me into a hug and then surprisingly, he did the same for Ben as well.

"So what's for dinner?" He asked and smiled at me. "I've missed your cooking."

On the weekend, we finally allowed Ellen, Keith, Michael and Shelly to come over with their babies. This would be my first time meeting either one. It was the first time they would see me since before Hailey was born. I knew I looked a lot better than I had, and they all commented on this the moment that they saw me.

"So Jared is god father?" Michael asked as they set down a covered up car seat on the floor.

Shelly and Michael had decided shortly after having the baby that it was best to buy a car. They realized just how convenient it was when it came to having a little one that you couldn't apparate with quite yet.

"Yes, we decided he was the best fit for her," I said.

Hayden was sitting on the couch with Hailey in his arms. He was the first of the children to be allowed to hold her. As young as he was, he knew how to hold a baby. He'd met many of them in his life, and he'd even held Alyssa and the twins. Alyssa was right by his side, demanding that she be able to hold her next.

"She is my sister after all," she said.

"You'll get your chance," Ben told her. "Just let Hayden hold on to her for now please."

"Clarissa has already been able to hold Elliot," Alyssa said. "She held him the day he came home. It's not fair."

"Alyssa, you know why we haven't let you hold Hailey," I told her and then I knelt down in front of both her and smiled at her. "Don't worry, you'll end up holding her enough that you'll get sick of it."

"No I won't," Alyssa insisted.

"I'll tell you what Alyssa," Shelly said. "If you will come sit beside me, we'll let you hold on to Elaina. You'll be the very first kid to be allowed to hold her."

"You'll be allowed to hold her before your mummy and daddy too, and really anyone else," Michael added.

Shelly walked over to sit on our loveseat. Alyssa quickly got up from the couch to rush over to her side. Michael knelt down to lift Elaina out of her car seat. William and Cameron, who were sitting on the floor got up to try and join them.

"Us too!" William said. "We want to hold baby!"

"No," I said quickly. "You can sit on the couch with Hayden and Hailey, but just be careful please."

William folded his arms angrily, but Cameron didn't seem to care. He liked staring at Hailey. He ignored his brother and walked over to climb on the couch to sit beside Hayden. He gazed over at his sister, and then reached over to touch her hand.

In the meantime, Michael was carrying Elaina over to Alyssa. Shelly had her sit up and then Michael carefully placed the baby in Alyssa's arms. She had a huge smile on her face. Shelly made sure that Elaina's head was supported.

"I get to hold Elaina before you mummy," Alyssa said.

"And you're doing a good job," I said.

I reached for a camera that I kept on a shelf in our living-room to take a picture. She looked adorable. I was actually glad that Shelly trusted her enough to hold her baby. Now that I could see her holding such a small baby, I knew she'd be okay to hold her sister as well. We were going to let her anyway, but now I felt more confident as I saw her holding the baby.

"I got to hold Elliot too," Alyssa said.

"Wait what?" I asked. "When was that?"

"Ellen let me when I visited," Alyssa said. "I did two times."

"You never told me that," I said.

If I'd known that, I would have been more confident about letting her hold Hailey. I didn't press the issue though. It really wasn't a big deal. Moments later, Clarissa and Michelle ran into the room. It was hard for me to believe that Michelle had just turned seven. Where had all the time gone? She smiled when she saw me and ran over to give me a hug.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Auntie Ashley," she told me as she grinned up at me. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too," I told her. "You're due for a sleep over soon you know."

"Maybe tonight," Michelle answered.

"We can fix up the spare room for you," Ben said as he walked over to pick her up. "We have some presents for you. I'm sorry we missed your birthday."

"It's okay," Michelle answered. "I understood."

"Would you like to meet Hailey?" I asked her as I pointed to Hayden.

"I get to hold her before Michelle," Alyssa called.

"We're just letting her meet her honey," I told Alyssa. "Don't worry, you can hold her after Hayden."

Ellen and Keith walked in next. Keith was carrying Elliot. He walked over to me and handed him to me right away. I gazed down at their newest edition. I was glad that they finally had their son.

"You look so different," Ellen told me. "Still too skinny though."

"Too skinny?" I asked her with amusement. "I have some fat and loose skin around the belly area."

"But other than weight gain in the belly, you actually lost weight during your pregnancy," Ellen told me. "And that fat and loose skin will be gone soon enough. You look better than you did, but you're still really bony looking. I'm glad you're feeling better though."

I didn't think I looked that bad, but I wasn't going to argue with her. I had colour in my cheeks now, and my eyes weren't as shadowed as they had been. She smiled at me and then turned to walk over to look at Hailey.

"Hayden, let Ellen hold Hailey, and then she can give Alyssa Hailey after she has seen her," I told him. "Would you like to meet Elliot?"

I wanted a chance to hold Elaina too. So once Ellen had Hailey in her arms, I walked over to Hayden and carefully placed Elliot in his arms. He looked happy to be involved in all this. Cameron leaned over close to look at him. It was the twins first time meeting him. Alyssa had gone over a few times, but they really didn't go over there too much. Perhaps once Elliot was older they would be friends with him.

I walked over to Alyssa to carefully lift up Elaina. She too had blond hair and blue eyes. I imagine she would keep the blond hair and blue eyes however.

"She's beautiful," I told Michael.

"Elliot is going to be a lucky boy," Keith said. "He's going to grow up with two pretty girls by his side."

"Well Elaina won't be dating until she's thirty," Michael said.

"Good luck with that one," I said. "Our daughters are going to have boys after them all the time."

"We're going to home school her," Michael joked.

"She'll be fine," Shelly said.

"You wouldn't know that she was premature," Ellen said as carried Hailey over to Alyssa. "She's about the size of Elliot now."

"She was smaller than William and Cameron were though," I said. "But she did grow quick. She was even out of the incubator quicker than Healer Smeck expected she would be. She's passed our expectations for sure."

"She's definitely a survivor," Ellen said. "She's going to grow up strong."

She gently placed Hailey into Alyssa's arms. Alyssa beamed down at her baby sister. I should have known that she would be fine holding her.

"Ben, can you take a picture of her please?" I asked as I nodded. "William, Cameron, get up on the loveseat with your sisters."

Shelly got up as the twins hurried over. She gently lifted them up on the loveseat. She didn't want to take any chances of them jumping on the loveseat and jostling Alyssa and Hailey.

"Ooh afterwards let's get one of all the kids together," Ellen said. "After the picture, Clarissa you can sit beside Cameron and Michelle, you sit beside William. Hayden, you can sit on the floor in front of them. We'll let the girls hold the babies and we'll take a picture of all of you together."

"Then we should get one of the three babies together," Shelly said. "They can have a picture of their first meeting. They'll be best friends after all."

"We'll wait for that one," I said. "Just let Alyssa hold on to Hailey for a while longer. She hasn't had the chance until today."

Ben took a few pictures of our kids together before we arranged the other kids together. I gave Michelle Elaina while Hayden handed Clarissa Elliot. He sat down cross legged on the floor in front of Hailey and Alyssa. Each one of us took several pictures of them.

"Would you like to hold Elaina now?" Shelly asked Hayden. "We'll probably be asking you to baby-sit a lot when you're old enough."

"Really?" Hayden asked excitedly. "You'd trust me to do that?"

"I can't think of a better person," Michael told him. "You've always been good to the other kids, and I know you'll be good to ours as well."

Hayden beamed. He still sat on the floor as Shelly took Elaina from Michelle. He smiled as he took her into his arms. He seemed to be a natural at this, and I knew I could trust him to help out more often. He seemed a lot happier than he had been in the summer, and I was glad for this. I figured as long as we kept giving him more responsibility, he would remain confident. He no longer gave us attitude. He was still very protective of me however, and I felt bad that he felt that way. I was the adult, and he was the kid. It shouldn't have been that way.

"Auntie Ashley, can I hold Hailey next?" Michelle spoke up.

"Yes, just let Alyssa hold her a little longer," I said. "She hasn't had the chance to really sit with her sister until today. We were scared to let anyone hold her because she was so small."

"I want to hold her too," Clarissa said.

"After Michelle does," I said. "Everyone will get their turn to hold her, but this is Alyssa's moment."

"Mummy, Ashley and Ben said I could stay over tonight, can I?" Michelle asked.

Ellen shrugged and looked at us. "Are you lot up for that?"

"We're fine," I said. "If Michelle wants to stay over, she can. We haven't had the children here for a while. I've missed having them over here. Ben's parents will be back soon anyway, so if we need help, they'll help us out."

"How long are they staying with you?" Michael asked.

"Probably another month or so," Ben said. "Either they stay, or Ashley's parents come on weekends. It's been a relief. I'll be honest, I was kind of worried about having my parents here. I didn't want them to try and take over. You know how parents can be, but they didn't. They've just kept the other children entertained for us. Terry is amazing with the twins. He is one person I know who can distract them so easily from a temper tantrum."

"What about Jaime?" Ellen asked with disapproval.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug.

Jaime knew exactly what happened to me. We decided it was best to be honest. She seemed to take on an "I told you so" attitude. She wasn't impressed with me at all about everything that happened, and so she hadn't really been in contact. She told me that I basically brought danger to her, her boyfriend and Graysen. Ben tried to explain that she had always been protected, but she wouldn't listen.

I didn't see the need for that attitude, I'd gone through enough. I knew she'd come around, so I wasn't going to dwell on it. I believed it was her fear of magic and the fact that she just wanted normalcy more than anything. She wasn't a cruel person, and I knew she was happy I'd found my place somewhere in life.

Michael once told me he thought she reminded him of Petunia Dursley, Harry Potter's Aunt, but I didn't think so. She wanted to be part of my life, and she wanted Graysen to know us as well. However, she was a muggle and people couldn't know about us. It's as my mother had said, it was the life she had fit into. And although I still believed that she just found me different, I couldn't blame her too much. She didn't understand magic, and she knew I'd nearly lost my baby because of it. I couldn't blame her for having a fear of something she didn't understand. Her attitude would be different if I was the muggle and she was the witch.

"Well I for one am tired of her attitude," Ben said angrily. "I understand she doesn't understand magic. I also understand it's probably scary to her. Some muggle weapons are scary and dangerous to us. It's the fact that she could ignore her own sister that way," and he looked at me. "Not even Brenda who has always distanced herself from me would ignore me if I was sick like that. In fact, Brenda who used to hate you was here for you when your own sister wasn't. I understand she wants Graysen to have as much of a normal life as possible. I don't blame her whatsoever for that, but this is inexcusable."

"She'll come around," I said. "You know what she's like."

Ben pursed his lips but he didn't say anything else to it. I think he was still scared to argue with me. I was sure that grace period would be over soon enough.

"I agree with Ben," Ellen said. "I've always liked Jaime. She and I have always gotten along, but this isn't right. She should have at least visited you. Ben has done whatever he can to make sure she's protected. He made sure that her place had protective charms on it since sixth year, and she had Auror protection as well. You've lent her money over the years, especially once they moved into that house. The least she could do is visit her sister when she was sick. You'd be there in an instant if something was wrong with her or Graysen."

"Has she even asked to meet Hailey yet?" Michael asked.

"Nope," Ben said. "I gave her the news, and all she said was that she was glad she was healthy and well. She didn't mention coming with her parents to see Hailey. She hasn't asked about the other kids. She hasn't even volunteered to help!"

"That's terrible," Shelly said. "I couldn't imagine Sheila ignoring me like that."

"Look, I don't know what to tell you," I said. "We have never been close."

"Brenda and I aren't close either," Ben reminded me.

"Mummy, my arms are getting tired now," Alyssa spoke up and I was relieved. This wasn't a conversation I wanted at the moment. I wanted us to have a good visit.

I hurried over to her to pick up Hailey. I carried her over to Michelle, who was still beside William. I put her in her arms. I knew Michelle knew how to hold a baby as well. She'd met enough babies in her life. It seemed to be instinct for her as I handed her the baby. She beamed up at me before she looked down at Hailey.

"So how did Jared react when you told him that he was the god father?" Ellen asked and I was glad they seemed to want to change the subject now too.

"He was ecstatic," Ben told her. "He definitely wasn't expecting it."

"Neither was I," Ellen said. "We named Timmy and June as Godparents to Elliot. We figured it would be them or even Alana and Rory."

"I thought about them," I said. "They're my good friends, but Jared has been there the most for me. Ever since he befriended me in the second year, he has always been a good friend to me."

"Speaking of which," Michael said. "Now that we're all together, we wanted to let you know who we chose," and he looked uncomfortable as he said this. "We had a long discussion about this. I hope none of you are disappointed, but Shelly really wanted to go with Sheila for the godmother for our first born."

"That's understandable," I said and I looked at Shelly. "She's your sister and your best friend."

"I can't believe you thought we'd be upset," Ellen added.

"Well it's just you have all picked people within our group to be godparents," Michael said.

"But that doesn't mean you're obligated to choose any of us," Ben told him with amusement. "Of course we'd expect Sheila to be the god mother."

Michael smiled with relief. It ended up being a pretty good visit and I was glad to see my friends again. Other than when we'd travelled, it was the longest we'd gone without seeing each other. Usually Ellen came over every day with the girls or we went over there. I wanted people to start coming over again.

Michelle ended up staying the night that night. Clarissa had wanted to as well, but I could tell that Michelle just wanted a night with us without her sister. So I ended up letting Alyssa go over there instead. Surprisingly, Shelly and Michael wanted to take the twins with them when they left, so we were just left with Michelle, Hayden and Hailey for that night. I think the kids were glad for some kind of normalcy in their lives. It really hadn't happened since September when the first attacks had happened.

We sat down with Michelle to open up her gifts that we'd bought for her seventh birthday. I still had a hard time believing that she was seven years old already. It didn't seem that long ago when mum had told Ellen to take the pregnancy test. I remembered the fear in Ellen's eyes when she'd found out. It was amazing how much had changed since then. Now we all had families and our own homes.

I smiled at Michelle as she exclaimed over each gift. She loved girly things, so it had been easy to shop for her. We'd bought her new clothes, things for her hair and some dolls. She was my second god child, and I felt bad that I didn't get to spend as much time with her. Usually I saw Clarissa more because of Alyssa. Usually Michelle ended up being left out of a lot of things with a lot of people. She was the oldest, and there really weren't any kids her age. Hayden and Minnie were about her age, but they really didn't play with her. So the majority of the time she was left out.

Even that night Hayden didn't play with her, he just went up to his room instead. I wondered if he even liked her, or maybe he just felt he was too old to play with a seven year old. He and Minnie had played with her when they were a lot younger, but something had changed over the years. She didn't seem to mind though. She stayed downstairs with us to watch some of her favourite movies.

Often I was surprised our television or muggle appliances worked with so much magic around. Sometimes it would flicker or turn of if the kids had temper tantrums, but most of the time we didn't have any problems with it. I was glad, because I understood how Ellen's parents had felt. I wanted our kids to grow up with both muggle things and magic in their lives.

"We've got to try and start doing more with her," I told Ben after she'd gone up to bed. "She's our god child after all."

"I know," Ben said. "I think she feels left out most of the time. She plays with Alyssa and Clarissa but there really is a big difference between seven and five. It's probably why Hayden doesn't really play with her. Two years isn't a big age difference when you're older but it is when you're a little kid."

"Well it was even when we were teens," I said. "Now it doesn't seem a big difference to us now, but Alana and June always seemed so much younger. I expect they'll all be closer when they're older but with school and their ages, it's not as easy. She does have friends at school though. The majority of the kids liked her. I'm sure she's going to be popular when she's older."

"Especially with the boys," Ben said. "So how are you feeling? Tired at all?"

He asked me this every day. I knew he was going to be concerned for a long time. I really was fine however. I was tired, but it wasn't from the usual tiredness of being a mother. It wasn't even close to being that it had been when I'd been pregnant. After going through that, I felt I could handle anything now. I'd be able to get to know my new daughter and I'd be able to spend more time with my other children, my god daughter, and my nieces and nephews. That meant Graysen as well, even if my sister was pulling an attitude.

I wasn't going back to work until after Hailey was a couple years old. I'd already been in contact with the Experimental Charms department, and thankfully they were more than understanding. They even thought it was best for me to wait since they wouldn't have me on full time basis until later anyway. They had some employees who were ready for retirement and I would take their place. Ben was more than fine with it, but he wouldn't be going back to the Ministry until September anyway. So we were going to be stay at home parents for a little bit.

This was actually a relief because caring for toddler twin boys and a newborn wasn't easy at all. Alyssa was an easy child to care for, especially now that she was school-aged, but we also didn't want her to feel neglected. Of course there was Hayden as well. He had his problems even if he no longer gave us attitude. We didn't want him to feel left out or neglected either after what had happened with his mother. He needed to know that we loved him as well. So I was glad that we were both at home for a while.

"I'm fine Ben, really," I told him. "You don't have to worry so much."

"Remember when you told me that you were always going to worry about Hailey?" Ben asked me. "Well, I am going to feel that way about you for a very long time. I nearly lost you three times during all this."

"What do you mean three times?" I asked with confusion. "Did more happen that night?"

"No," Ben answered. "I thought I lost you that night, but you woke up. Afterwards, when we thought we'd lost Hailey, you went into such a deep depression that I thought I was going to lose you then. I knew you'd never be the same person after that. I was upset as well, but you took it so hard. I've never seen you that depressed, not even in second year when Denver broke up with you."

"You didn't think that I was going to do something stupid did you?" I asked as I thought about my father.

"Momentarily," Ben answered, "but I knew you'd never do that to the kids or Hayden. No, it's just I thought I'd lose you as the person you were before the battle. I knew you'd never be the same person you had been before. I knew eventually you'd try and take care of the kids again, but I was worried you'd be depressed or even bitter. Losing a child is the worst thing that could happen to someone. You've always been a strong woman, but I thought you'd had it with losing Hailey. However, you came back when we found out that she was still alive. But then you started to get sicker and tired. I wasn't only worried that the pregnancy might kill you and her, but that I'd still the lose woman you had been. I was scared you'd be an invalid for the rest of your life. I knew how much you would hate that."

"Ben, you are one of the strongest people I know. Not only did you have to endure the emotional pain of almost losing me, but your daughter and then the stress of the pregnancy. I can't believe everything you went through, and not one time did you break down," I said.

And I thought back to when he'd been a Healer. It had taken a long time before he'd broken down from all the hours. I couldn't believe how much the man could endure. It also showed just how much he loved me. He was taking care of a kid that wasn't his, and he had stayed as a Healer for so long for the kids and me, and then he'd gone through my pregnancy stressed out. I'd forgiven him long ago for his moodiness of last year, but now it really hit me just how much he took on just for us. I'd known since our sixth year just how much he loved me, but that love had multiplied over the years.

"Not in front of you or the kids," Ben said. "Well, I wish I could say that was true about the kids. The little ones didn't notice, but Hayden could see it was getting to me. He's only nine years old but he doesn't seem like it. That kid really helped me get through it. It's supposed to be the adult reassuring the kid, but it was the other way around. If it wasn't for Hayden, my parents or yours, I might have had a break down but they all really helped."

"Hayden is amazing," I said as I thought back to him reassuring me that things would be okay. "He's gone through more stress than a child his age should have. I just hope it doesn't cause a break down for him later on."

"Look, I can't see Hayden going through what Michael did anymore," Ben said to me. "I was scared of the same thing but his attitude has changed. I've talked to his therapist, and it's like what you went through was a wakeup call for him. It bothered him that he lost his mother of course, but then he nearly lost you and Hailey as well. He knows you love him, and he knows Alyssa and the twins love him. He was scared he'd lose another family, and it made him realize just how lucky he was. Not too many kids got the chance to have the love he has when they're in his situation. It shows how much he's grown. It takes a lot for a child that age to really realize something like that. He'll have problems that most teens have, and he'll resent Rachel but I don't think we'll have problems with him like we did Michael."

"I hope you're right," I said. "I'm just sorry that he had to go through all that just to have a wakeup call. No child should have to. It's lucky that Alyssa and the twins are still so young. They won't remember much about this when they're older. I don't even know if I want them to ever know that we almost lost Hailey."

"I think we should be honest with them about that eventually," Ben said. "When they're all old enough to understand I think they should know. I think Alyssa will remember the trouble you had, and Hailey is going to wonder why we're so protective. Besides, I am sure eventually they'll know that we fought in the battle at Godrics Hollow Ashley. You were a big part of it, and they want to give you an Order of Merlin first class eventually. The kids will know about it that, and they'll want to know why. I'm sure they'll connect the dots when they find out you'd been at the battle, and then they'll think of your pregnancy and Hailey's birth date."

I nodded. "Well, maybe when Alyssa is around eleven or so we'll tell her. I guess you're right. I'd rather Hailey know the truth anyway. I just hope she won't be upset that I risked her life that way."

"I doubt any of them will be upset with you over it," Ben said. "We'll worry about it when the time comes. For now, let's just focus on our little girl," he said as we heard a wail come through the baby monitor. "I'll go up and see her. You just relax."

I smiled feeling grateful for Ben. He tried to do the night feedings and any other feedings as much as I did. He'd wanted to even when do it back when Alyssa and the twins had been babies, but I hadn't let him. Now I wondered how I'd managed it without his or his parents help. I'd taken on twin babies all on my own and now there were six of us looking after one baby. I believed I loved Ben more at that moment than I had even on our wedding day. The man had gone through so much for me. I'd been foolish to believe that our marriage had been over last year.

The weeks after that, I started to write more to Jaime. I'd started to think more about what my friends had said, and I was starting to realize that they were right. She should have been there for me. I was starting to get scared that she was going to pull a Rachel attitude on me. I was scared that she wasn't going to want to be in my life now that she knew the truth. It was different from when we were teenagers; she had a small family of her own.

Finally however, she wrote back to me a long message about how much she loved me, and that she'd been scared. She apologized many times, and she even wrote that she felt embarrassed about it all as well. She told me she was scared that I wouldn't be able to forgive her for not being there during one of the worst times of my life. She wanted to come over to meet Hailey and see my house however. As we wrote to each other, it occurred to me that she hadn't even seen our house since we'd moved in.

It was Ben who went to go pick them up to drive them all over. While he did this, I got the kids ready to see their Aunt Jaime. I had to wonder if the twins would even remember her. The last time they had seen her was Halloween. Would Graysen even remember us? Alyssa was excited about seeing her again and she wanted to wear one of her favourite dresses for it.

"Can I hold Hailey when they get here?" Alyssa asked me excitedly.

"Sure, but it might be a while. Remember, it takes longer with the van," I told her. "So we'll wait until they pull in okay?"

We didn't have my van back. Eventually Ben went out and bought a new one. I felt a little depressed by this. It had been my very first vehicle and it was already gone. The newer one was a red one and I didn't like it as much as my old one. There had been too much spell damage to it though, and I'd just told them not to bother fixing it up. I didn't think I could drive it again anyway after everything that had gone on.

"I don't want to see her," Hayden informed me.

"Why not?" I asked her. "I thought you liked Jaime."

"She wasn't here when we needed her," he said. "She didn't help out."

"Jaime has Graysen to take care of too remember," I reminded him.

"Ellen has three kids, and she helped," Hayden reminded me.

"But Jaime isn't magical, it's different," I said. "But now she is coming."

"I heard everything the day everyone came here to see Hailey," Hayden told me. "I know she ignored us."

"Well now she is coming," I told Hayden. "Don't you even want to see Graysen?"

Hayden just gave a small shrug. "I'll stay I just think she is mean for not coming sooner. She should have come sooner. Your parents are muggles and they were here. Everyone came to see you except her. I know it was her choice."

"But now she is choosing to come see us. She apologized for all of that, and now she wants to meet Hailey," I told him. "If you don't want to see her, you don't have to but I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"I'll stay," Hayden said. "I just wish she would see us more."

Alyssa kept running to peer through the door for our van. When they finally arrived, she ran into the living-room excitedly to climb up on the couch. Mrs. Hoofer was feeding Hailey at the moment. Since we'd let her hold Hailey for the first time, we'd taught Alyssa how to hold the baby and feed her at the same time. So Mrs. Hoofer walked over to gently hand her the baby and to make sure she was feeding her properly.

"Hayden can you go get William and Cameron please?" I asked.

They were busy playing with their toy snitch in our den. It was the safest room downstairs for them to play in it. Hayden nodded without a word, and walked off to go get them. It wasn't too much longer before Jaime and Graysen walked in. Cameron automatically clung to Hayden's hand, but William walked over to greet both Jaime and Graysen excitedly.

"Hi William, you're so big now," Jaime said as she stooped down to hug him while I walked over to pick up my nephew. Graysen was a little shy too. He smiled at me and wanted down automatically.

"Come see Hailey, Auntie Jaime," Alyssa called from the couch. Mrs. Hoofer was sitting beside her, and watching over her.

"The drive here was rough," Ben told me as he entered the living-room. "It's really starting to come down out there. She may have to stay the night if she doesn't want to apparate home but it's not a good idea to drive them again. I had to use magic just to get here."

"Well we'll see," Jaime said with a shrug. "I just don't like the feeling of it, and I worry about how Graysen will take it. Maybe he can stay here for the night and I'll go home."

"Auntie Jaime!" Alyssa called out again.

Jaime turned to look at Alyssa and Hailey.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen," Jaime said as she walked over to sit on the other side of Hailey and Alyssa. "She's okay holding her?" She added to me after she'd sat down to gaze down at Hailey.

"She's held her a quite a few times now," I said with a shrug. "As long as someone is with them, they're fine," and then I turned to Graysen who was eyeing William with some nervousness. Cameron was still clinging onto Hayden. "Graysen, do you want to come meet Hailey? Then maybe you can play with William and Cameron."

"Me too!" Alyssa said excitedly, "Hayden too!"

"Maybe you can even stay overnight," Jaime added to Graysen. "We can go back and get him clothes."

"We have things here," I said. "I'm sure something of the twins will fit him. Are you sure you don't want to stay overnight as well?"

"No, I am fine. Graysen can stay but you can apparate me home Ben," Jaime said before she turned to Alyssa. "Can I hold your sister?"

"Yup," Alyssa said excitedly. "Just be careful with her."

Jaime gently took Hailey from Alyssa. Ben was staring with Jaime with annoyance before he turned to me.

"Let's go get some drinks," he told me.

As soon as we went into the kitchen, he went into a rant about her.

"Not only did she complain about my driving all the way here, now she is being demanding. It's a snow storm out there. I don't know what she expected I should do. It would have been easier if I'd just apparated both of them over here, we should not have been on the roads. Apparition will not hurt Graysen, and he is still young enough to forget about it," he said angrily. "I am glad that she apologized and I am glad she is taking interest in the kids and us, but from now on, she can make her own way here. It's bad enough I had to drive in a snow storm, but it was worse to have someone screaming in my ear. I don't know how her boyfriend puts up with it."

"Well, at least I know the two of you wouldn't have lasted if you'd dated her," I said trying to lighten things up as I worked on pouring some drinks for the kids.

"Well, it definitely wouldn't have lasted long," Ben said, "I put up with Melanie but not for too long. You lot had to intervene, but I did break up with her."

"Well, it might have been a little different with Jaime. You two would have been long distance," I said.

Ben smiled. "I was an idiot when I was twelve. I hate insulting your sister because she is your sister, but I really don't understand what I saw in her. She was demanding even then. She just really pissed me off today. You should never yell at someone who is driving as it is, but definitely not during a snow storm. She kept telling me that we had her son in the van, and I just wanted to yell back that she should just shut the hell up then!"

"I'll talk to her later," I told him. "I'll take her-"

"No," Ben said. "You haven't even attempted to do magic yet. You are not apparating yet. Once you can do magic, you can practice apparating in the house. Ashley, small steps remember."

"That's not what I was going to say," I told Ben with amusement. Usually when he gets controlling it could be annoying, but I found it touching and funny at the moment. "I was going to say I'd take her on a tour around the house. This is the first time she's been here remember. I'll talk to her then. Anyway, I think I am going to try and do some simple spells soon. If it doesn't bother me, I am going to work my way up."

"Only if everyone is home," Ben told me. "And I want to check you over afterwards."

"Fine, now why don't you take out the drinks?" I said as I glanced at my message parchment to see that some writing had appeared.

Ben levitated the tray of drinks for the kids and the adults while I walked over to my message parchment. I saw that it was Ellen who had written to me. She just wanted to know how it was going with my sister, and she wondered if they could come over. I glanced out the window to see the snow still really blowing around.

Fine if you want to come over in all this.

I was really hoping that the snow would be gone soon. We seemed to be having a hard winter that year even though it was early Spring. I wondered if it was because it had started so late. I was ready for it to be over though. I knew the kids were tired of being cooped up inside, and I certainly was.

We'll be fine. We're going to apparate the girls over first. The stroller has heating charms on it and Keith has already made a path from our place to yours. I can't wait until Elliot is old enough to apparate with. For now, we have to do things this way. We'll be over in a bit. I'd like to see Jaime and I'd like for her to meet Elliot too.

Okay well just walk in.

I started to roll up my parchment when there was a loud crack. Ellen appeared with the girls. As soon as she let go of their hands, they took off running into the living-room.

"You didn't waste any time," I said.

"The girls are full of energy today," Ellen said. "I was really hoping you'd say yes."

"Well you know you're welcome here anytime," I said.

We walked into the living room where Jaime was burping Hailey. Graysen had now joined William, Cameron and Hayden. Someone had brought out the toy snitch. I glanced at my sister wondering if she was okay with this. She didn't seem to care though. Graysen was only two after all. He wasn't going to remember or understand any of this. He seemed to be having fun though.

"Keith should be here with Elliot any moment," Ellen informed Jaime. "Where are the girls?"

"They went up to Alyssa's room," Ben said.

"Well I was hoping they'd stay down here for a while so Alyssa could visit with her Aunt and cousin," I said.

"We'll visit later," Jaime answered with a shrug. "How are Keith and Elliot getting here?"

"Keith is bringing the stroller over. You can't apparate with a baby that little. He put warming charms on the stroller and covered it, and then he made a pathway here," Ellen told her.

"I find it strange you two got pregnant together again," Jaime said. "Do you plan these things?"

"No, it just kind of happens. It happened with Michael too," I told her. "As you know, I didn't realise I was pregnant."

"Still, it's odd," Jaime said with a shrug. "I guess it's good though. They'll always have good friends when they get older. Graysen has that too. My friend Katie has a son a few months older. Are you still sending them all to Hogwarts?"

"Of course we are," I said. "Why wouldn't we?"

"After what happened to you?" Jaime asked. "I just don't know how you can still trust magic. I've always been glad that you were accepted into this world, and you seem happy but it nearly killed you and your baby. I just don't understand why you'd stay here. They have the chance to grow up normal still. Alyssa is only five after all."

Ben's face was slowly turning red. I really hoped he wasn't going to lose his temper. Even Mrs. Hoofer who had always liked my sister was looking annoyed.

"The kids are normal," Ben said through gritted teeth. "They will grow up normal, and yes they will do that at Hogwarts."

"There are bad things about magic just as there are good things," Ellen added. "Bad things happen all the time in the muggle world. Look at all the school shootings in the US. Look at all the wars and the terrorist attacks. The problem is the people, not the ability."

"Anything bad can happen at any time," I added. "You could get in a car and get in an accident. What about your friend who got mugged on the tube? What about-"

"Okay, I get your point," Jaime answered with some annoyance. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Why don't I take you on the tour of the house?" I said.

Jaime nodded and handed Hailey over to Mrs. Hoofer. She stood up and stretched.

"I suppose that's one good thing about the magic," I thought heard her mutter and then she smiled. "So, take me on a tour of your shack. Must be nice to marry into some money."

"I have my own money," I said irritably. Ben shot her another glare.

I took her around the downstairs first. We didn't talk much except for her to admire our decorations or for me to point out certain things. I explained to her as went around how Ellen had designed her house after mums, Hogwarts and Ben's parents. She nodded as we glanced out the back patio where you could see most of the backyard. The snow was piling up pretty high that point. I hoped Keith and Elliot would be okay.

"Since when do you hate magic so much?" I asked her.

"Since I realized how dangerous it can be. Mum told me everything. Not just what happened recently, but all the things that happened when you were a teenager. She told me how you really broke your leg, and how Michael's parents really died. I also know now that you had people protecting me and her and even Rachel and Hayden," Jaime told me and then she frowned. "And that's another thing. Rachel was always there for us when we were kids. Magic made her abandon her son. I'm sorry Ashley, I love you but I just don't trust the magic. I never really have, but you were happy. You went away to Hogwarts when you were twelve, and you came back a different person. You had friends. I know you did well in school, and it got you all of this… but I don't trust it. As you know, I want Graysen to grow up normal. That doesn't mean he can't play with his cousins, and that doesn't mean I won't let him come here, but you just have to be careful when he is older. Right now he is only two, so it's fine but he will start remembering things eventually."

"And we'll be careful about that," I said. "The kids are smarter than people give them credit. I had muggleborn four and five year olds and they all understood that they couldn't do magic around muggles. Alyssa knows that, and Hayden knew it when he was little. The twins are starting to understand now when we go out in public not to do it, and we'll be sure to teach Hailey the same thing."

"Look, I am sorry I ignored you. I should have come to see you the day after it happened, and I should have even helped out when I could," Jaime told me. "I was just terrified and I was angry with you. I wish you'd been honest with me. I understand why you liked when we were teens, but now I have a child too. It would have been nice to know that we could have been in danger too."

"I probably should have told you," I said. "You're right about that. You were never in danger though. They would never have gone for you, but we thought we should just as extra precaution. Obviously it was for you too, but my main fear was for Graysen. The Aurors kept us informed of their movements and they never went anywhere near your place. They went to mums, but they didn't do anything because they knew that there were charms on it. The Aurors think they were just checking it. I don't think they even realize I have a sister, and if they do, they didn't think about you."

"I still wish you would have told me," Jaime said. "That's what bothers me the most about it, and it actually bothered mum too you know. She just didn't want to tell you. She would never have pulled you out of Hogwarts by that point. She knew you wouldn't have let her, and there was no point by the time you were in your sixth year anyway. It's not as if you could get a normal education by that point. She understood why you did it, but it bothered her not because of the danger but because she didn't know about it. Don't you remember when we were kids and how scary it was? It would have been nice to know back then why things were scary. Next time if something is going on in your world, I want to know."

I thought about everything she said, and I knew she was right. As different as we were, my sister and I did have some similarities as well. If it had been me put in her situation, I would have been angry. There were times when I'd gotten so angry with Ben for not being truthful with me about certain dangers.

"You're right," I finally told her. "We should have been more honest with you. If we had, maybe you'd understand the wizarding world and magic better, and maybe you wouldn't be so scared. So from now on, we will be truthful about everything. You and Graysen are not in any danger and neither are our kids."

"Well I am truly sorry too," Jaime told me. "I should have been there for you when you were pregnant. Ben told me a lot about it on the way here."

"That's another thing Jaime," I said and I told her about Ben's complaints about her being demanding. "He went out of his way to get you, and you were rude to him the whole time. I know you're scared about apparition with Graysen, but it will not hurt him. It won't even really hurt babies, but they don't recommend you do it until they're at least six months anyway. It's more about the stress of the feeling of it. It might scare him a little bit, but he'll never be in danger from it."

"Well I'll think about it when it comes to that," Jaime said. "But Graysen does get scared of things, so I don't want to put him through any stress."

"He reminds me of Cameron," I said. "Cameron is terrified of a lot of things too. He was scared of water for the longest time, but now that we have the pool and he is doing swimming lessons, he's getting more confident with it. I think they would actually get along. I'd actually like for the boys to play with Graysen more. Maybe sometimes I could even send Cameron there on his own. I don't want the twins to always rely on each other, and since Graysen and Cameron have similar personalities, they might get along well."

"We could do that," Jaime answered with a shrug. "I could even start taking the twins sometimes, as long as they can keep the magic under control."

"They will," I told her. "They do understand. You just have to talk to them about it. They're almost three now."

Jaime nodded. "I'm sure it will be fine to take them for a weekend, and Alyssa and Hailey too. Look, I'll apologize to Ben after we are done the tour. I shouldn't have been so rude to him. I could tell he was getting annoyed with me, and I do want us to get along."

"Thanks, and I don't want Hailey staying with anyone until she is a little older but you're welcome to taking the other three anytime, and Graysen is always welcome here."

After that, my visit with my sister went really well. I really hoped that we could have visits like this more often. I was also glad that she was willing to take the kids more. I wanted them to see their aunt more often. I also wanted to take Graysen too. I really did believe Cameron and Graysen would get along well too. Of course William would too, but I wanted the twins to branch out more. I wanted them to have their own friends. I believed William and Richard could be close friends; they were more similar in personality.

"I want to try and get Cameron to sleep in his own room soon," I told Ben shortly after Jaime's visit. "I'm getting worried about him always clinging to William. We need to start him early."

"We can if you want, but I still think you're worrying over nothing," Ben said. "I think once they're in school and in separate classes, they'll be fine. They're only two right now."

"Exactly, and it can get worse when a kid ages you know. People get used to the same things and they aren't willing to change later on," I said. "I don't really want to wait until they're in school because I'm worried Cameron will have a meltdown. It's why I want to start scheduling different play dates for them. They have little more than a year before they'll be going to school too."

"I don't know why you think all that," Ben said. "Children get more independent as they get older."

"Not always," I said, "Look, I relied on Jaime a lot to the point that she even spoke for me. My mum waited until she started school before she went back to work. Before then, my sister and I always had each other and if we had friends, we had the same ones. I see a lot of myself in Cameron. I had a meltdown anytime I had to go to a baby-sitters by myself."

"But eventually you learned to be independent," Ben said. "You were independent when you started at Hogwarts."

"Because we had to learn to be," I said. "After dad died, mum obviously had to leave us with baby-sitters more often. Jaime started to branch out more. A lot of the time mum wouldn't leave us with a baby-sitter because she couldn't afford one. Most of the time, Jaime would go to a friends and I would be left alone. It was sometimes scary for me. Eventually I adapted to it, but maybe if I'd learned at an earlier age I might have had an easier time. I just don't want the kids to go through what I did. I want to help Cameron with his insecurities now when he is little, and not when he is older. He won't remember being scared all the time."

"We'll do this if you want, but I just feel like you're stressing over nothing. If he were Alyssa's age and acting this way, I'd be worried but he's two," Ben said.

"He'll be three in June and I was like that at Alyssa's age," I said. "I just think we should set up his room, and help him get used to sleeping in there. The boys share a bathroom, so we'll tell them that we'll leave the doors open for them."

Maybe Ben was right that I was worrying over nothing, but I just wanted to give him a chance. I was always worried about my kids going through all the insecurities that I did. I was starting to worry the most for Cameron. Children often bullied the shy ones. It hadn't happened as much with my four and five year olds, but I did notice it with the older kids. Children were insecure and would seek out weaknesses of other children, and use it against them. I didn't want Cameron to be made fun of for relying on his twin. The kids had made fun of me for that.

So shortly after that conversation, we started working on his room. As young as they were, they did have different interests. Ben had made sure all the children, even Hayden knew enough about Quidditch. I never knew that a two year old could have preference for any kind of sports team, but both William and Cameron liked different Quidditch teams. Cameron loved the Appleby Arrows, which was Ben's team. However, William liked Puddlemere United who was Michael's favourite team. So when we decided to make the switch, we decorated their rooms to reflect that.

By the time we were done decorating their rooms with their different interests, Cameron did seem excited enough to sleep in his own room.

"And remember, we can always leave your bathroom doors open with the lights on," I told Cameron. "We'll let you two keep two beds in your rooms just in case, but I want you to try and sleep in your own room at night."

"Wanna sleep in my room," Cameron informed me.

"I'm glad to hear that," I told him. "I know sometimes you might get scared, and it's okay sometimes if you end up in William's room."

Cameron surprised me though. Every morning I would look in on the boys, and he always stayed in his room.

"I told you that you were worrying over nothing," Ben said to me with amusement. "The boys are older than they were when we first moved in here. You of all people know that kids have different development stages."

"I know," I said but I didn't regret worrying. They would be three in June and I wanted each boy to be independent. Often with twins, people saw them as one person. I remembered even the Andrew twins had that at Hogwarts. I wanted people to see them as Cameron and William, not the twins. I had to remember that we needed to stop referring to them as "the twins" as well, and we were all guilty of that. It was why I wanted the boys to have different sleep overs. Even though Cameron was doing well with sleeping in his own room, I had to wonder how well he'd do on his own. The boys only went overnight together.

In the meantime, I started on the quest to find my father's family. My mother did have their information years ago, but they had moved since she'd last talked to them. Once they realized they couldn't be in our lives anymore, they'd moved on. I still wanted to know where my talent in Charms came from, but I was just curious as well.

We had a computer and the internet. There was something called Facebook, and you could use it to find people. If you knew people, you could send them a friend request and then you could talk to them on it. I'd found out about it through my sister and I'd signed up. So far I was friends with my muggle family on my mums side, and a lot of Jaime's friends. I was surprised when some of my former classmates found me since I had a different last name.

When Hailey was sleeping, and Alyssa and Hayden were at school, I would go on the computer to see if I could find any Dunnings. Ben knew what I was doing, so he would keep the twins busy while I did this. There were Dunnings, but not the ones I was looking for. Finally though, after a long time, I found one of my uncles so I added him.

It was a day or so when he finally accepted my friend request, and oddly enough he knew who I was even with the Hoofer last name. Apparently I looked very similar to my father, and he just took his chances because he remembered my first name. I asked to meet up with him, and explained to him that I was just looking through my family tree.

So we made arrangements for a Saturday afternoon. It had almost been twenty years since I'd last seen him. I was nervous about it. I could still be shy at times. I took my time getting ready that morning.

"Do you want me to apparate you there?" Ben asked me and I shook my head.

"No, I'll drive. I need the distraction," I told him. "Besides, I've barely gotten out of the house since last Halloween. I need to get away."

"I just wish you weren't meeting him alone," Ben said. "My parents can watch the kids. Hailey will be fine. I know you're protective of her, but she's almost three months old. She's grown so much now."

"Ben, I haven't been too tired in a long time," I said.

"That's not why," Ben said. "It's because I just want to be there for you when you meet him. He caused problems for your family, you need to remember that."

"We're just planning on catching up on things, and then I just want to ask more about the family tree. Maybe they're even related to someone magical," I said. "Maybe I've been going at it the wrong way by just searching for Dunning. Maybe they married a squib under another last name."

"Or it's just a pointless search," Ben said.

In the end, I convinced Ben to let me go on my own. It actually felt good to drive away from home. The snow was all melted by that point, but it was nearly the end of April. I hoped we wouldn't have to see any more snow until the next winter. Ben had started flying lessons with Alyssa already. She already loved it, and from what I could see, she was a natural. It scared me when he took her high, but he kept telling me she was fine.

I thought about all this as I drove to meet my Uncle Rob. It was about an hour drive. Thinking about my kids helped relax me. I was a little nervous about being away from Hailey, but Ben was right. I had to try and let go. I wanted her to be independent too. She would be three months in May, and she was a perfectly healthy baby. We could even get away with letting someone else take care of her once Ben's parents moved out, but I still worried a lot. Maybe when she was about six months old I'd let people take care of her. I knew I had a line of people who wanted to.

I pulled up to the coffee shop my uncle had recommended after a while. It was late morning by the time I arrived. It was crowded when I entered, but even though twenty years had passed since I'd last seen him, I knew who he was. I had a good memory and he might have been older, but I still recognized him. He knew who I was too. He gave me a nervous smile as I approached his table.

"I never thought I would see you or your sister again," he said as I sat down.

"You probably won't ever see Jaime again. She technically isn't your niece," I said.

"Your mum finally told you two the truth? I thought they were planning on always keeping that secret," Uncle Rob said.

"She told us shortly after he died," I said. "She told me the rest of the truth when I was eighteen. I know everything, even what you did."

It wasn't the perfect way to start our meeting, but I couldn't help but feel resentment for the man. If he'd had his way, my sister and I would have grown up in an orphanage or something. We'd almost been taken away from our mother after we'd lost our father.

"I'm not proud of it, and neither is your Uncle Dave or your grandparents," Uncle Rob told me. "The only defense I can come up with is that we were grief stricken, but we shouldn't have done it. We blamed your mother for something that wasn't her fault. Your dad had always been suicidal, and it was easier to blame her and not ourselves. He even talked to me about it a week before he did it. I thought I'd convinced him not to do it."

"He talked to you about it?" I asked feeling distracted from my original intention momentarily.

"Yes, it wasn't the first time. Ever since your dad was sixteen he had those thoughts. Perhaps even before then, but it wasn't until he was sixteen that we knew. When your mum got pregnant with you, we thought that maybe he found something to live for. He adopted your sister and became a father to you. Shortly after your first birthday, he came to me about it. I convinced him not to. I told him he had two little girls to raise, and that should give his life meaning. But then I guess he went to his best friend, John and told him about six months later. It was something that kept happening, and that's why I blame myself and most certainly not your mother. I was a prat back then. I stopped taking him so seriously, and I believed I'd convinced him to stay once again. However, a week later he actually went through with it."

"And yet you blamed us anyway," I said.

"We shouldn't have, we all knew even when we pulled that stunt that we were to blame," he told me.

"The only person to blame is dad," I told him. "It's not your fault. What you did afterwards is horrible, and maybe I can forgive you for that, but dads suicide isn't your fault."

Uncle Rob raised his eyebrows and blinked several times. "It means a lot to hear that from you. You've turned out to be a fine young lady. Your grandparents would like to see you, you know."

"Maybe in time," I told him with a shrug. "Right now though, I want to hear more about the family. I want to know who married into the Dunning family, and if you've ever noticed anything… well odd in the family."

"Define odd," Uncle Ron answered.

"Things that can't be explained basically. Have you ever seen or heard anything weird that goes against nature?" I asked.

Uncle Rob gave me a funny look, as if he thought I was crazy or something, or at least the question was.

"I don't understand what you mean," he said.

"Has anyone in the family done anything like that and you can't explain why they did it?" I asked.

"I don't know what you mean. Is this for medical reasons? You said on Facebook that you have four children now. Are any of them sick? We don't really have any sicknesses besides diabetes. Your dad did have epilepsy. Our vision also goes bad around our teens and early twenties. Your great grandfather had cancer. I can't really think of too many medical conditions otherwise," he told me.

"And that's all you can really think of?" I asked. "None of my cousins do anything weird?"

"Your cousin Roger likes to collect girls used chap stick," he told me.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"He's twelve," Uncle Rob said as if that was enough of an explanation, and it really was.

"Where do they go to school?" I asked realizing I didn't even know how many cousins I had. I knew I was the oldest but that was it.

"Just the local secondary school. We couldn't afford any boarding schools," he answered.

"And they were never offered to go to a boarding school?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. Did you go to boarding school?" He asked.

I nodded. "That's why I wondered. I am talented, and I just wonder if some of my talents came from our family. I went to a boarding school for talented and gifted kids, so I wondered if anyone else from our family did. No one on mum's side of the family did. Mum said that dad hadn't, and none of you had but I mean, it has to come from somewhere."

"Talented and gifted," Uncle Rob muttered and I thought I saw a look of recognition on his face. He stared at me as if he was realizing something, and I wondered if he knew. "Does this have anything to do with the things you did when you were a kid?"

I nodded quickly. "So you do know," I said quickly. "None of your kids do it, or anyone else in the family do it?"

"Not that I know of, I don't even know what it was that you were doing, but I saw… things, and so did your father and mother. We thought maybe you'd grow out of it," he answered. "So what is it exactly?"

"I'm just talented that's all," I said feeling disappointed. "I was able to control my gift when I went to school. I just figured if I didn't get it from mums side, it had to come from yours."

"You're the only kid I've ever seen do that, and I don't even know what we saw," he told me. "Now, as for the Dunning family, we've had the Stanley and the Payne families marry into our families. Your grandmother's last name was Nutt before she married your grandfather. I believe we also have a-"

"Did you say Nutt?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, she was Lola Nutt before she met your grandfather," he told me. "We don't know much about the Nutt family. She only knows about her immediate family, but nothing about her father's ancestors. He didn't really talk to them or about them. Is that a significant last name for you?"

"I don't know," I said. "I've heard it before, I know I have I just don't remember where. Perhaps even mum mentioned it to me."

I knew it wasn't mum I had heard it from, but someone from the wizarding world had, but at the moment I couldn't remember who.

"Well I hope you do get the answers you're looking for. I also hope this isn't our only meeting," he told me.

"I don't know yet," I said. "You explained why you did it, but it's still hard when I think about what you did. We'll keep in contact on Facebook, and maybe in time I'll let you meet my children."

We talked a while longer. It wasn't until I was on my way home when it hit me. I remembered Ellen telling me that her mother's last name had been Nutt at one point. Michael had asked why she'd kept the Perenge name instead of going back to her former last name. At the time I could understand, but the name hadn't really stuck with me. I pressed on the gas harder. Was it possible that Ellen and me were somehow related? Why weren't my cousins on my dads side not magical then?

Instead of pulling up to our house, I drove straight to Ellen's. We rarely knocked anymore, so once I had the van parked, I raced straight into her house. I found her in her living room with pieces of parchment surrounding her. She still had the old cradle my mother had bought her for Michelle years ago. At the moment she had Elliot in it, and she was using magic to rock it.

"Why hello there," she said as I hurried over to her.

"Did you once say your mothers last name was Nutt before it was Perenge?" I asked.

"Yes, she always hated it. She couldn't wait to get rid of it. I couldn't imagine growing up with the last name Nutt. She got teased a lot by the kids. You know they noticed the magic, and they would call her Nutty for it," Ellen answered. "Why? What's going on? You seem excited about something."

"I think you and I are related and I think I know where my magic came from," I answered and I told her everything quickly. Ellen's eyes widened as I told her it all.

"Do you really think it could be from the same Nutt family?" She asked.

"Well where else would it come from?" I asked. "I don't know how we're related but distantly we are somehow. Could you ask your mother? I guess my grandmother's name is Lola. Maybe she'll know of a Lola somehow."

"Of course!" Ellen said excitedly. "Ooh I can't believe we're related. I mean what a small world. What are the chances? We both ended up in the same year and house and we became best friends! It's so strange."

"Stranger things have happened," I said. "We've been pregnant together twice. I mean, what are the chances of that happening? Now we might be related?"

I thought back to the old potion I had bought years ago, that I had finally thrown out. Now I wish I hadn't. It had been called a Meant To Be potion. I'd believed that it was Ben who was supposed to be in my life, and so when we'd moved into the house I'd tossed it. I didn't know it's shelf life anyway. What if it was really Ellen who was supposed to be in my life? We were distantly related after all. My friends always scoffed at the fact that I believed in fate and Divination, but it was hard for me not to. After everything that had happened out of chance or luck for me, I believed some things were meant to happen.

Ben often pointed out the bad things in life, and would ask why they were meant to happen then, and I could see his point. What happened with Hailey certainly wasn't meant to be. It wasn't cases like that, especially when it came to my father. However, could it really be a huge coincidence that Ellen and I had met? We were maybe distantly related and we'd ended up becoming best friends on our first day of school. We'd had our differences of course, but after all these years we still maintained a friendship. We lived next door to each other, and our daughters were best friends. Hailey and Elliot would more than likely be good friends too. We'd both joked that maybe they would date, but with this new information, that wouldn't happen now. Even if we were distantly related, it still seemed odd, but they would still be good friends.

"Is anyone in your family good at Charms?" I asked her.

"Mum is muggleborn remember?" Ellen reminded me. "So if she came from a squib, it was a long time ago. So how would your grandma be related to my mother then?"

"I don't know. She'd have to be a sister or a cousin to one of your grandparents or something," I said.

"Well, it would be on my grandfather's side but he doesn't have any sisters, not that I know of. He has cousins though. So maybe she is one of his cousins somehow. Family trees can be complicated; they can branch off so many ways," Ellen answered with a shrug. "So if we're related, we are distantly related. She could even in the family just through marriage, it might not even be the same blood."

"But then how would you explain two muggleborn's appearing in the family tree later on?" I asked. "It has to be by blood somehow."

"I suppose so," Ellen said. "I'll have to talk to mum about it. Maybe my grandfather will know about a Lola."

"I guess that's end game for Elliot and Hailey though," I joked.

"Well I think we're probably distantly related enough that it wouldn't matter," Ellen said. "I guess it's kind of weird though. Alyssa and Clarissa will be excited to find that out though."

"I should get back home," I said as I glanced at the time. When Ellen mentioned the girls, it reminded me that Ben wanted to give Alyssa some more flying lessons. "I want to see how Hailey is doing and Ben wants to teach Alyssa how to fly some more. We really do need to get more information from your mum though."

"Well the girls are there for the weekend," she told me. "When we pick them up tomorrow, I'll talk to her about it, but you know Hailey is fine. You need to let yourself be away from her longer than a few hours. I'd really like for us to hang out again. I know you're scared, but Ashley you've barely left the house. You need to get your life back again. You need to start doing magic again so that you'll be ready when you go into Experimental Charms."

"Ben is worried about me doing magic still," I told her, but that wasn't the only reason. I was still scared as well.

"That's just as excuse. When have you ever let Ben stop you from doing something? Look, what happened to you was horrible and I understand why you're scared. I probably would be as well. Hailey is going to be three months old soon though. She's had the Healer check on her enough. You and Ben are so scared now, and you two barely do anything outside of Hailey. You've barely spent time with your other kids because you are constantly hovering over Hailey. Ben only just started Alyssa's flying lessons."

"Well to be fair, he waited only because of the snow. We had a late winter this year," I said. "Besides, I think I made a huge step today. I've been searching for my father's family, and look what I found today."

"True enough, but you still aren't doing much. I know you're not going to be the same woman you were before the attack, but you can move on from this. You can't hover over that little girl forever. You want your kids to be independent. You're so worried about Cameron, but you should realize that you're going to make Hailey dependent on you if you keep this up. It's time for all of you to start living again. I want us to have our girls night out again. As long as Ben's parents are staying with you, you'll always have someone to watch the kids. Sarah and the other girls miss you, and so do the other Hufflepuff's. Please come back to the real world Ashley. Both you and Hailey, and even Ben are going to be fine. We have June and Timmy's wedding coming up soon too. You want to get ready for that as well."

"I know you're right Ellen," I said. "I've even thought the same things, but any time I think about doing magic, I worry about my health. I have to be healthy for my children and Ben. He was so stressed during my pregnancy. So were the children. I should never have gone Halloween night. I want to be normal and healthy for Hailey, but also for Hayden too. It isn't really that long before he is going to be a teenager. He will be ten years old this year! In two years we are going to be preparing him for Hogwarts. Plus, Ben has been spending most of the time with William and Cameron. I need to be there for them too."

"But what about your career in Experimental Charms?" Ellen asked and I gave a shrug.

"I can always go back to teaching. I don't have to do magic to be a teacher. I can also just be a stay at home mum. Ben wouldn't mind that," I told her.

"And after all your hard work at Hogwarts you're willing to just stop? Ashley, do you have your wand on you?" Ellen asked.

"I always carry it on me," I said and I pulled it out of my purse to show her.

"I want you to levitate the parchment on this table," Ellen told me.

"Ben told me that I have to-"

"I don't care what Ben said," Ellen said. "He is scared right now. He's performed the spells on you enough times. He is just scared. The other Healers have also performed the spells on you, and they confirmed that you are fine. Right now, it's your fear that is preventing you. So, now point your wand at the parchment and levitate it for me."

Without even saying a word, I pointed my wand at the parchment on the table. All of the pieces flew up without a problem and I felt fine. Ellen raised her eyebrows at me, and then pointed at a vase. She went through the lightest to the heaviest objects with me. Soon enough, she had me try some other charms. We went from basic charms to the much harder ones, and I felt great. It still all came naturally to me.

"You can still magic," she told me. "Do you feel sick or tired or anything?"

"No, I feel amazing," I said.

I realized at that moment how much I'd missed doing spellwork. I'd been willing to give it all up, but I realized at that moment that I couldn't do it. It had been a part of life since I was twelve years old. I remembered years ago when Ellen's father had given up on magic completely. I wasn't willing to abandon my family, but I'd been willing to turn my back on magic because it had nearly killed me and Hailey. Now I finally understood how he could stop doing magic. I remember as a kid thinking he was crazy for it, but when something you love turns against you, it's easy to give up on it.

I told this to Ellen who nodded.

"I was worried you were going to go down that road. I knew you'd never leave Ben or the kids, but I was worried that you wouldn't want to do magic because you'd felt it betrayed you. It really didn't Ashley, it actually saved you. If it weren't for your magic, you wouldn't have Hailey right now. You might even be dead right now as well," she told me.

"If it weren't for magic it wouldn't have happened in the first place," I said.

"It's as you told Jaime, anything can happen at anytime," she said.

"I understand now why Jaime was scared too," I said. "Perhaps it's even why Rachel did what she did. I guess fear does that to you. Look, I really appreciate this Ellen. I love you so much, and I am glad you are my best friend. Thanks for pushing me to do it. I have to get home though. I need to show Ben. Besides, he'll want to know everything that happened today."

"I understand," Ellen said. "Soon we need to have another adult party though. Neither of us will be pregnant and we can send the kids away again. It's amazing how much can change in a year isn't it?"

I nodded. "This time last year I thought my marriage was over, I lived in a condo, and I didn't have Hayden or Hailey."

"And now we both have all of this," Ellen said as she waved around at her house. "Go home and talk to Ben, but I want us all to get together soon."

Shortly after Ellen pushed me to do magic again, I was able to do all the tasks I had been before. Ben was scared the first time I decided to apparate, but I told him I had to do it. He decided he would first, and then I could meet him at my mums afterwards. I was nervous about doing so. The last time I'd apparated by myself, it had been to the battle. However, once I did it, I was fine. It turned out that we'd both worried for nothing. I was just as strong as I had been before.

After this, Ben's parents decided to move back home again. I think they were relieved. They hadn't lived at home for so long, and I was sure they missed it. I felt that with the two of us staying at home that we were just fine. The twins would be three soon, and although they were still energetic and trouble makers, it wasn't as bad as it had been. They could be reasoned with more now than before.

Timmy and June were orginally going to have their wedding at the end of May, but they'd decided to move it to an August wedding. I knew that they had moved it for my sake, and I felt terrible about this. They should have been able to have the wedding when they'd wanted to have it. Weddings weren't exactly cheap, and they took a lot of planning.

"Don't worry about it," June assured me. "If we have it in August then we don't have to worry about trying to get the sisters home from Hogwarts. Neither Timmy or I mind. We could not have the wedding without you there."

"I hate how everyone's plans have changed because of me," I said. "I feel like I am uprooting everyone. All of Ben's siblings have put me first, so have my parents, and Ben's parents even lived with us, Ellen didn't do much because of me. You and Timmy moved your wedding. Alana and Rory stopped trying for a baby until they knew I was better. Michael and Shelly haven't started building their house yet because of it. Tara and Aaron-"

"Ashley, you have helped all of us out in someway. It's why people don't mind helping you out. Most of the time you've put us ahead of yourself. You befriended me when I was eleven years old! How many seventeen year old's will hang out with an eleven year old? You always let us go to your parties. Timmy said you've been like another big sister to him. When Ellen didn't have patience for him when he was a little boy, you always did. I know we always say we're a sister group, but I truly see you and Alana as my big sisters. I look up to you as much as Madison looks up to me. I can't have my wedding without my oldest sister there. We didn't mind moving the wedding to another date. August will be just as nice as May, and it's more convenient for the Hogwarts students anyway," June interrupted. "Now please stop worrying about it. I'm just glad you're back on your feet and that you're doing magic again."

I still felt guilty however, because in reality it was my fault. If I had just stayed at mum's that night, none of it would have happened. No one would have had to change their lives around to help us out. My friends and my family wouldn't have had to go through all that stress for me. When we were teens, Ben would often tell me that my impulsiveness would get me in trouble, and his prediction had finally come true. It had come at the expense of my daughter, and even though we were both fine, I wasn't sure if I'd ever forgive myself for that.

I took Ellen's advice however, and decided to let my mum and step father take Hailey for a night in late May. We'd decided to have our adult party. We'd just taken the winter cover off the pool for the summer and so we decided to have an outdoor pool party. We let Alyssa and Clarissa go to a friends for the night. Michelle also went to a school friends. I decided that weekend would be a good time to separate the twins. We went Cameron to Jaime's for the night so he and Graysen could play together and Brenda took William for the night. She wasn't interested in going to our party. She never really had been though. I remembered when she'd hated it when we were kids and she had to supervise.

Most people we invited over were excited to come over, I knew they all wanted to see me. We debated on inviting Xavier, Don and Maisie but in the end, we decided not to that time. We'd decided if they wanted to see us, we would see them some other time. I doubted the group would take it as a slight. Even though Don and I had fought side by side, and they checked on me once and a while, I believed it still felt weird to all of us to be friends with them.

"Maybe we'll let them come to another party," Ben said. "I don't think they're comfortable about it either. They were friendly with us when they came over that one night, but I think they were uncomfortable too. I'm glad they've changed their views, and I will always be grateful to Don, but I just can't see him always being a part of our group. Maybe we'll make a dinner date in the future with Don and Maisie."

I agreed with him, but lately I'd been agreeable with a lot of his decisions. I no longer trusted myself when it came to my instincts. In the past they had been right, but I'd invited Lydia to my place almost a year ago. None of it might have happened if I hadn't. Ben, Michael and Ellen all told me I was ridiculous for thinking this.

"Really?" I retorted. "Didn't you lot tell me that I shouldn't have invited her? Quit trying to make me feel better. You're all trying to stop me from feeling guilty but I should! Look what I almost did to Hailey!"

"Ashley, that group would have found things out without going to the pool party," Michael told me. "They were making plans long before that. They always find a way. This is not your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself forever. Lydia would have found things out, and if she didn't than Nicole would have. They were doing everything they could to find out information."

"And I gave them that opportunity by letting Lydia come over," I said. "How can you blame me in the past, but not now?"

"Because it wasn't your fault," Ellen said. "It's their fault. They're the ones who were in that group. They're the ones who attacked our houses that day. They're the ones who attacked the Halloween party that night. They are the ones who caused the battle. You went because you felt you needed to be there. You need to stop with blaming yourself."

"This party is all about a new beginning," Ben told me. "That's all the past. So lets just start our lives now. Maybe things won't be the same as they were, but we have a new baby out of it, and we know who our true friends are. So please baby, just move on."

"Exactly," Ellen told me. "Mum also told me that her grandfather does have a cousin named Lola, so that means we are distantly related. So as whatever it is you are to me, I want to celebrate it tonight! So lets pour some shots and lets start a new beginning for all of us!"

Ben poured some firewhiskey into some shot glasses and took one.

"To a new beginning!" He said and held it up.

"To a new beginning!" Ellen said and clinked his.

"To a new beginning!" Michael said he clinked both Ellen's and Ben's.

I hesitated and then smiled. I grabbed my glass and held it up as well.

"To a new beginning!" I said and clinked their glasses.

We downed our shots, and prepared to get ready the party.


End file.
